Entre Tus Garras (Serie Entre Tus Garras 1)
by EntreTusGarras.Serie
Summary: ¿Cómo sería el ADN humano con el ADN dragón? Yuki deberá descubrirlo al toparse con Klaus, preparándolo para ser un mercenario de los Ottori. Pero la atracción será inevitable, aún cuando negarlo es su primera opción. Y cuando ese deseo se vuelva amor, deberán luchar contra todo y todos para demostrarlo / YAOI. MA. Todo lo imposible lo encontrarás aquí.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _Rusia._

 _Principios de enero. 1916._

.

.

En un laboratorio oculto de la fría Rusia, se llevaban a cabo los experimentos más visionarios; los más talentosos científicos y todo aquel que tuviera algo que aportar al gobierno trabajaba ahí, toda idea era una posibilidad y todo lo imposible se volvía posible gracias a estas mentes brillantes. ¿Lo malo? El fin justifica los medios. No importa cuál fuera si daba un resultado positivo, no importaba el precio.

Ese día estaban haciendo un recuento de todos los experimentos, aquel que no mostrara progreso debía ser eliminado. En el ala norte, área de bioquímica, unos hombres vestidos pasaban de celda en celda.

—A258, celda número 30 —anunció uno de los hombres. El otro con una libreta en la mano chequeó lo dicho por su compañero, ambos miraron dentro de la celda a un hombre en un rincón, encogido sobre sí mismo quien arañaba el suelo de la celda. Hace rato que se quedó sin uñas pero eso no le impedía seguir en lo suyo, así que sus manos estaban ensangrentada—. El sujeto A258 no parece estar asimilando correctamente el tratamiento, sigue rasgando el suelo y ahora ha comenzado a auto-mutilarse. —Se movieron a otra celda, esta vez una mujer con una barriga de 6 meses de embarazo estaba sentada sobre el catre mirando a la nada—. Sujeto H147. —Golpeó los barrotes para llamar la atención de la mujer rubia, esta apenas giró la cabeza ante el llamado—. ¿Siente algo diferente?

—Me duele. —Logró articular la mujer con voz ronca, aunque en su expresión no mostraba signos de dicho dolor. El hombre asintió mientras su compañero anotaba eso.

—Excelente. Si llega a sentir otra cosa aparte de dolor, solo grite —le indicó el hombre, se inclinó hacia la tabla de su compañero—. Esta tarde experimentaremos de nuevo con su centro sensitivo. Bien. Ahora, comenzaremos con los experimentos del archivo V: _Genoma D._ Científico a cargo: Dr. Volsk. —Sacaron una carpeta diferente al llegar a otra zona de las celdas, aislada por su alta temperatura. Los últimos dos sujetos habían muerto de hipotermia en la primera fase, así que tuvieron que trasladar a los demás a un lugar con un radiador que los mantuviera calientes—. Sujeto L369. —Cuando alzaron la mirada, el hombre estaba muerto a la mitad de la celda, de la espalda brotaban unos deformes huesos apenas cubiertos por una membrana transparente color carne; la piel parecía abrirse como las escamas de un pescado seco, uno de los ojos parecía tener los vasos sanguíneos reventados. El hombre suspiró—: Sujeto L369: no sobrevivió a la primera fase. Henovich Karshicova, edad: 42 años. El _Genoma D_ no fue correctamente asimilado por el paciente, causando su muerte. Archívalo con los otros dos —le dijo con una voz monótona. Ya era el tercer paciente de este experimento que perdían y no mostraban ningún avance. Si eso seguía de esa manera, tendrían que dar el proyecto como fallido—. Bien. El siguiente es el sujeto A530. —Frunció un poco el ceño—. ¿Hace cuanto lo tenemos a él aquí? Es parte del grupo A.

—Recientemente cumplió 4 años aquí —informó el hombre—. Sujeto A530. Fue traído por el científico a cargo del proyecto.

El primer hombre de bata blanca asintió, inclinándose hacia la celda. No se veía nada, la oscuridad cubría gran parte de la celda.

—¡A530! —llamó el científico—. ¿Estás muerto? —No escucharon nada al momento, pero un suave gruñido desde la esquina más alejada de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos. Abriendo la celda, los dos entraron. Con sus respectivas precauciones, lograron sacar al paciente de la oscuridad, estaba tan débil que no dio batalla—. Increíble —murmuró asombrado el primer científico. Ante ellos la primera fase del _Genoma D_ se llevó a cabo exitosamente. Luego de revisar los signos vitales y constatar que no había daño cerebral, llamaron a los guardas—. Traigan una camilla, vamos a trasladarlo. Llamen a Volsk, uno de los sujetos sobrevivió a la primera fase. —El hombre se escuchaba excitado, un progreso como ese era fascinante.

Unos guardias llegaron con la camilla solicitada. Entre los cuatro pudieron trasladarlo a la zona central del edificio donde los experimentos activos se llevaban a cabo.

El sujeto en la camilla se veía desmadejado, cansado, con el cabello negro tan largo que fácilmente le podía llegar a la mitad del muslo, la piel pálida por no haber visto la luz del sol en años. Cuando llegaron al área central, otros colegas les esperaban, todos querían ver el resultado de tan loca idea. Casi enseguida comenzaron las bitácoras, los experimentos, resistencia, fuerza, revisaron su capacidad de razonamiento, la cual para alivio de los hombres estaba intacta.

Pasaron varias semanas recopilando toda clase de datos, constantemente le sacaban sangre para analizarla al igual que otros fluidos corporales. Para la cuarta semana de experimentación, el sujeto se sentía vacío, muerto en vida. Ahora se encontraba en su cuarto –le dieron un cuarto horrorosamente blanco, una mullida cama, ropa igualmente blanca que contrastaba contra su cabello negro, suficientes frazadas para que no pasara frío, una silla de acero en la que estaba sentado y un ventanal que le daba una gran vista de la congelada tierra rusa–. Miraba por la ventana, pronto comenzaría una nueva ronda de experimentos, en pocos días podrían entrar a la fase dos del experimento; él solo quería morir…

« **Yo no quiero morir**.»

—¿Qué más me queda? Esto no es vida —dijo para sí mismo. Intentaba no verse en el reflejo de la ventana; odiaba su reflejo, en lo que lo convirtieron.

« **Huir.** »

—¿Huir? ¿Cómo? —Pero entonces se dio cuenta: podría escapar por la ventana. Sí, su única salida era eso, o dejar que esos monstruos rusos continuaran experimentando con él hasta volverlo loco—. No. No más. —Recurriendo al valor que alguna vez tuvo, tomó la silla de acero, apenas diera el primer golpe los guardias no tardarían. Respirando hondo dio el primer golpe a la ventana, en esa se hizo una grieta. Las alarmas saltaron—. ¡Vamos! —Dio otro golpe y otro y otro. Al quinto golpe el cristal crujió con fuerza al tiempo que guardias entraban por la puerta. No lo pensó, se lanzó contra la ventana, el cristal cediendo por completo y él cayó al vacío escapando de los guardias.

Por fin era libre.

* * *

: Acabamos, por fin, de dar inicio a un proyecto comenzado desde hace 4 años. No olviden comentar, seguirnos en nuestra página de Facebook y esta historia para estar pendientes a las actualizaciones futuras. Pedimos paciencia, sobre todo, a la espera de los capítulos siguientes.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _ **Entre Tus Garras**_

 _«Hombre del sol, sujétame con tus brazos fuertes, muérdeme con tus dientes de fiera joven, arranca mis tristezas y mis orgullos, arrástralos entre el polvo de tus pies despóticos. ¡Y enséñame de una vez, ya que no lo sé todavía, a vivir o a morir entre tus garras!»_

Dulce María Loynaz.

 _Inicios de Agosto._

 _Hiroshima, Japón._

 _._

 _._

Como detestaba la vigilia. Prefería más entrenar, o incluso cuando le mandaban a alguna guerrilla cercana por alguna tontería. No es que fuera combatiente –por favor, si hasta intentaba calmar una pelea entre un gato y un perro– pero así estaría con más emoción que simplemente ir por el pueblo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien. ¿Qué clase de problemas podría haber en el pueblo a estas alturas? Que si el panadero no hizo bien el pan, que si las chicas no quieren cosechar el arroz, que si los impuestos están muy altos, que si la inflación lo único que hace es inflar las enfermedades en los pobres, que si los niños no quieren ir a la escuela… Tonterías que solo le hacen perder el tiempo.

Probablemente lo único bueno de su ronda diurna era las vistas del pueblo. Hiroshima era un condado tranquilo, lleno de vegetación y prados perfectos para la cosecha. Miles de casas habían sido construidas allí, últimamente, con el paso de los años, la paja y madera cambiada por ladrillos, quizás solo en algunas cuantas casas. Siempre había algunas que continuaban con la costumbre y seguían en pie, tal y como sus habitantes. El clima era agradable, un tanto más frío en las noches debido a la entrada del otoño. Pronto tendrían nieve cayendo sobre sus cabezas, razón por la que hombres y mujeres se preparaban cosechando todo lo cultivado entre primavera y verano, tenía pinta de que iba a ser uno muy crudo por los murmullos de los más viejos. Siempre era así, todos los años, y no morían durante el proceso. Tonterías que solo le hacen perder el tiempo, lo dicho.

No obstante, sabía que había un campamento. No estaba en su obligación ir allí, era peligroso. Desde hacía dos años Japón tenía conflictos con los países americanos, que deseaban las tierras para sus propios fines, y sobre todo, el _Darality_ , objeto que guarda dentro de sí los documentos más importantes de Japón. Era un cofre custodiado por su señor, Taiga Ottori, actual señor feudal de Hiroshima. Cada estado de Japón tenía un dirigente, que a su vez era comandado por el Emperador Akihito Fujiwara. Varios condados de Japón habían sido atacados ese año, y parecía que Hiroshima era el siguiente. Para su desgracia, Ottori no le incluyó en la guerrilla que se dividió por los lindes de Hiroshima para evitar la entrada terrestre del ejército americano. Sin embargo, tenía la plena sospecha que uno de los grupos no tuvo suerte. Ya habían pasado varias semanas sin noticias de ellos. Si bien mantenían al pueblo tranquilo, no le extrañaría que pronto se comenzaran a oír pasos de los americanos.

O disparos como los escuchaba ahora.

Pronto él junto a otros compañeros enfilaron sus espadas, otros sus armas –tenían que ser modernos, ¿no? Esos idiotas de cabello rubio y ojos azules ahora mataban sin honor alguno usando sus armas de fuego– para salvaguardar a los pueblerinos que corrían en su sentido contrario, asustados. No sabía qué le esperaba a él, pero por su gente y su honor, daría su vida.

.

.

.

Desde hace un par de semanas hubo un rumor en los alrededores que hablaba de una bestia que robaba alimentos y ropa. Más de un pueblerino intentó cazarlo, sin embargo al parecer la bestia era bastante hábil para esconderse; Jamás se escuchó de ningún ataque a las aldeas, eso aliviaba a los pueblerinos. Aún así no podían permitir que les siguieran robando en mitad de la noche cuando la luna estaba en su punto máximo.

Algunos hombres pensaban que podrían pillar a la bestia durmiendo durante el día, por eso un grupo de cuatro hombres caminaban por el bosque intentando dar con un rastro. Para su mala suerte encontraron un campamento americano. En seguida comenzó el disturbio. Los americanos ni siquiera demostraron piedad ante hombres desarmados, sólo atacaron.

Capturaron fácilmente a los hombres.

—¡Ja! Nipones debiluchos —se burló uno de los oficiales en un mal japonés por un momento, hablándolo sólo para humillar a los pueblerinos—. Pueblerinos asquerosos. ¿En verdad creen que podrán ganarnos? Somos mucho más grandes que ustedes.

—Hablando en más de un sentido —se burló el otro por la corta estatura de los japoneses.

—¿Quién será el primero en morir? —Apuntó una de sus armas al más anciano de los cuatro. A punto estuvo de tirar del gatillo cuando la tan buscada bestia de escamas negras saltó desde los árboles, atacando a los soldados americanos.

—¡Es la bestia! —gritó uno de los japoneses aterrado. Creían a la bestia poco peligrosa pero en vista de que mató a uno de los oficiales de un sólo movimiento, dudaron de su seguridad.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Otro soldado intentó sacar su arma pero la bestia escamosa era mucho más rápida, en segundos acabó con casi todos los soldados, sólo unos pocos lograron huir.

Los guardias japoneses pronto llegaron a la zona, sorprendiéndose por lo que veían. Un ser mitad humano mitad bestia, algunos ni pudieron quitar su vista de las grandes alas como los murciélagos o la cola, incluso lo que parecían escamas que cubrían la piel del individuo. Como los pueblerinos, parecían asustados, solo unos pocos se acercaron para enfrentar a la bestia.

El mayor de todos dio unas órdenes, inmediatamente se acercaron pero la criatura estableció distancia entre ellos; lo rodearon, atrapándolo. Uno de los samuráis más jóvenes, sigilosamente aproximándose a la criatura, golpeó con la vaina de su espada la parte baja de su cabeza, provocando que cayera desmayado al suelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó el hombre a los pueblerinos.

—Queríamos encontrarlo, pero llegamos a este campamento y él apareció de la nada.

—¿Qué cosa es? —Varios lo rodearon, solo los más osados tocando las alas y la cola.

—Es un monstruo. Hay que matarlo.

—Es una abominación. Y se roba nuestra comida y ropa.

—Cállense todos —declaró el guardia de antes—. Lo llevaremos ante Ottori-sama. Yuki, Kyoto, ustedes dos, lo vigilaran.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

—¿Vieron cuántos soldados americanos huyeron? —preguntó.

Algunos dudaron.

—Unos 6…, quizás 9…

El guardia hizo una mueca. No le agradaba que los americanos supieran de esta bestia, quizás podría ser negativo para ellos. Tenía que informárselo también a Ottori. Unos tres hombres se encargaron de llevarse a la bestia, mientras que el resto cargó con los cuerpos caídos de los americanos. No encontraron nada en su campamento salvo municiones y armas. A pesar de todo, el encuentro con la bestia resultó con algo fructuoso para ellos: saquear un campamento americano.

.

.

.

—¿Crees que despierte?

—No sé.

—¿Deberíamos despertarlo?

—No sé.

—… Increíble, ah.

—No me interesa. —Recibió por respuesta el bufido de su compañero.

De nuevo, no le imponían algo interesante que hacer. Primero, vigilar el pueblo. Ahora, vigilar un fenómeno. Genial. Lo siguiente seria vigilar a los demás mientras están en el baño. Hermoso.

El sonido de las ocho campanas provenientes del campanario del pueblo avisó a los guardias de que eran las ocho de la noche. Fue en ese momento que su rehén se removió. Estaba atado a una silla, piernas y manos, las alas fueron obligadas a plegarse para poder atarlas con una cuerda a la espalda de la bestia. El hombre de brillantes escamas negras gruñó descontento por el taladrante agudo de las campanas.

— _Tanto ruido_ —gruñó en otro idioma no entendible para los japoneses.

El primer guardia sacó su espada, apuntando a la bestia; el otro solo quedó observándolo inflexible.

—Cálmate, Kyoto.

—¿Así como estás tú y darle oportunidad a atacarnos?

—Está amarrado. No tiene forma de huir…

—Aún así…

Mirándolo detenidamente, la bestia era impactante pero no se veía peligrosa. De hecho parecía bastante maltratado a juzgar por su ropa descocida y los rastros de tierra. Se notaba que estuvo rondando mucho los bosques, no sería raro que robara comida y ropa.

— _¿Dónde estoy?_ —preguntó para sí mismo. Al darse cuenta de sus ataduras se removió inquieto tratando de soltarse, pero estaba tan cansado... No tuvo fuerza para liberarse, los amarres estaban muy bien hechos.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —Se inclinó Kyoto sobre el otro.

—No sé.

—Demonios, hablar contigo es hablar con mi trasero: sale pura mierda.

Yuki le dio un puñetazo.

—No sé para qué me pusieron contigo. Eres insoportable. —Yuki se acercó a la bestia, sacando su espada y colocando el filo bajo su rostro, tocando su cuello, haciendo que le mirara—. Bestia, ¿logras entenderme?

Sólo un gruñido salió de su garganta, su cola –que por suerte no la ataron– hondeando tras él. Los ojos amarillos miraron alrededor, ubicándose, quizás buscando una vía de escape.

—Quizás no sea humano.

Yuki ignoró a su compañero, usando el otro idioma que tuvo que aprender por las fuerzas si quería formar parte de la guardia de Ottori: inglés.

—Bestia, ¿logras entenderme?

 _Escamas negras_ miró fijamente al samurái, al parecer captó su atención.

—Lo hago. —La voz salió rasposa y algo ronca.

Yuki asintió. Al menos no era realmente una bestia al total.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Me estás interrogando? —Alzó una ceja.

Yuki presionó más la punta de la espada contra su garganta.

—¿Quién eres? —La pregunta salió hecha entre dientes.

Rodó los ojos.

—Un extranjero. ¿Por qué me ataron? No hice nada malo.

Yuki no hizo caso ante lo último.

—¿Entonces debemos llamarte extranjero… o…? —Le echó una mirada— ¿fenómeno? Los _extranjeros_ comunes no son como tú.

Eso sacó otro gruñido de escamas negras.

—Sólo porque no has pasado por Rusia, enano. ¡Libérame!

—Eh, eh, eh. —Yuki detuvo, firme, sin alterarse como Kyoto tras de él—. Calmado, bestia. ¿Vienes de Rusia? —Quizás eso explicaría su acento tan marcado y el extraño lenguaje de antes.

—Vengo de Rusia —confirmó el otro. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando una brisa nocturna se coló en la habitación—. ¿Al menos puedes darme una manta? Mi temperatura baja mucho a esta hora.

Aunque Yuki bajó la espada, una de sus cejas se alzó. Se giró hacia Kyoto, dándole unas palabras en japonés. Parecieron discutir por unos minutos antes de que el otro marchara. Yuki prácticamente ignoró al extraño durante los tres minutos siguientes en que tardó Kyoto en traer una manta. Tomándola, Yuki la extendió y se acercó a la bestia.

La luz que iluminaba al extranjero también golpeó a Yuki, aclarando mejor su aspecto. No pasaba del 1,65 y tenía un cabello castaño largo hasta casi llegar a la cintura. Lo curioso eran sus ojos, de un marrón con ligeros motes rojizos, sin contar que sus facciones eran tan delicadas como las de una chica. Llevaba un kimono negro y encima un pantalón holgado, la vaina de su espada colgando de su cintura.

Yuki se inclinó lo suficiente para pasar la manta por detrás de la criatura, cubriendo sus alas y hombros.

—¿Tienes suficiente con eso, bestia? —preguntó, luego de asegurarse de que estuviera arropado como para no sentir frío.

Estando tan cerca, el de escamas logró detallar a su carcelero.

—Te debí una disculpa, creía estar tratando con un hombre. Me equivoqué.

Yuki le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, sin importarle ser amable. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Imbécil. No soy una chica.

—Auch. —La criatura lamentó tener las manos atadas, quería sobarse la cabeza—. Pues déjame decirte que hueles como una chica. Ese olor a durazno no es nada masculino.

—¿Eres idiota? No tengo ningún olor a durazno encima. —Yuki chistó. Eso le pasa por ser amable con un prisionero. Optó por darse la vuelta, marchándose de la celda donde lo habían metido. Para mañana seguro que Ottori-sama pediría que lo llevaran ante él.

El extranjero ronroneó; hablar con el samurái era bastante divertido. Se enojaba fácilmente. Quizás debería dormir un poco... Aún se sentía cansado, todas esas noches en el bosque en un estado de duermevela lo dejaban más agotado.

En la mañana cuando el samurái, junto con otros dos guardias, entró a la celda, se encontraron con el monstruo quien tenía una apariencia más humana.

A la luz del día incluso podía verse guapo. Largo cabello negro, ojos amarillos como los de un reptil, blanca piel salpicada por unas cuantas escamas negras. Las alas y la cola al parecer desaparecieron. Se veía tan joven, como un adolescente muy extravagante.

—Eh, ¿y esa manta?

Yuki cuadró sus hombros, firme ante su superior.

—Señor, se lo he provisto yo. Al parecer, es sensible al frío de la noche más que nosotros. Dudé de si Ottori-sama quisiera tener al prisionero sufriendo de hipotermia antes de que pueda interrogarlo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, en una reverencia—. Perdóneme si fue un atrevimiento de mi parte otorgárselo.

El hombre pareció pensativo, mirando desde el extranjero a Yuki. Luego hizo un movimiento despectivo.

—No importa. Vamos, Ottori-sama espera.

—Sí.

Ignorando al escamoso, ni siquiera Yuki dirigiéndole palabra o mirada, le desataron de la silla e hicieron que se moviera, todo el tiempo apuntándole con sus espadas.

Resulta que el lugar donde estaban era subterráneo, puesto que subieron por unas escaleras hasta salir al exterior. Todo estaba cercado por un muro de ladrillos, guardias caminando de un lado a otro. Era una enorme propiedad con grandes terrenos y edificios, rodeados por un bosque al lado derecho. Lo que era la casa principal se trataba de una construcción al clásico estilo oriental, en madera oscura, con al parecer un ático. Por el lado izquierdo estaban otras edificaciones, una de ellas abierta y en la que dentro se podía apreciar que era una caballeriza.

Cada guardia que pasaba junto a ellos, frente a ellos, o detrás de ellos, volteaban a ver al extranjero, curiosos, recelosos, temerosos.

Le quitaron las botas al extranjero, ignorando su negativa, aunque Yuki le informó que no podía continuar el camino con ellas dentro de casa. Avanzaron por un primer pasillo que se dividía en tres: uno al frente y dos a los lados. Tomaron el derecho. De allí, siguieron varios pasillos que se interconectaban entre sí, con habitaciones a cada tanto, volviéndose un laberinto capaz de hacer perder a cualquiera, pero quienes le escoltaban sabían bien a dónde debían de ir. Llegaron entonces a una puerta de papel que deslizaron, entrando dentro.

Un hombre mayor, quizás de unos 40 años o más, estaba sentado con una taza de té delante de él en una mesa pequeña. Una mujer le servía alguna especie de bocadillo. El hombre poseía un rostro ovalado, con arrugas en sus ojos y una nariz fina. En su juventud, podría ser alguien guapo. No obstante, el pequeño bigote que traía no le sentaba y la frialdad de sus ojos le quitaba atractivo.

—Ottori-sama. —Todos los guardias, incluido Yuki, le hicieron una reverencia—. Le hemos traído al prisionero de ayer, señor.

—¿Hm? —El líder evaluó al nombrado prisionero. Por dentro sintió un escalofrío al encontrarse ante semejante fenómeno. La bestia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos amarillos arrogantes, era un claro: "No me inclino ante nadie"—. Bastante impresionante —les reconoció a sus subordinados tomando un sorbo del té verde que le sirvieron—. Y dime, Yuki-kun. ¿Dónde encontraste tan raro espécimen?

—Estaba en uno de los campamentos de los americanos, Ottori-sama. —Yuki colocó una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, una postura segura y calmada, lanzándole una mirada de reojo al extranjero— Según comentarios de los presentes, detuvo a los americanos que les atacaban, aunque desconocemos si igualmente les iba a atacar o solo actuó en defensa.

—Oye, Dragón-san. ¿Eres amigo o enemigo? —le preguntó directamente al pelinegro, pero éste solo alzó una ceja, al parecer no le comprendió. Volvió a mirar a Yuki—. ¿No habla japonés?

Yuki negó.

—No, señor. Aparentemente viene de Rusia, según logré averiguar anoche. Pero entiende si le hablan en inglés.

—Rusia —meditó para sí mismo—. Dragón-san —intentó de nuevo, esta vez en inglés aunque su manera de pronunciar las palabras era extraño. Eso sí pareció captar la atención del pelilargo—. Entiendo que vienes de las frías tierras del norte. Dime, ¿eres amigo o enemigo?

—Ninguno —respondió secamente el otro.

—¿Ninguno? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —El pelinegro no respondió. Lo dicho, arrogante—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Tardó un poco en responder pero no vio peligro en decir su edad.

—18.

—Vaya, vaya. Eres bastante joven. ¿Tienes nombre, Dragón-kun? —Cambió la manera de llamarlo al saber que tenía menos de 20. Por lo general, el "san" era denominado para referirse con respeto a alguien mayor a los 30 años.

—Klaus.

—¿Klaus? Eso no suena ruso. ¿De donde eres muchacho?

—Jamás mencioné que fuera ruso. —No respondió nada más aparte de eso, ignorando por completo la pregunta sobre su origen.

Yuki frunció el ceño. Aquel día, había cambiado los colores de su vestimenta, de negro a un rojo para la parte inferior y blanco arriba, acompañado de una ligera armadura por encima, solo en hombros, brazos y pecho.

—Creo que tomando en cuenta tu situación actual, no es momento para hacerte el interesante. Respóndele a Ottori-sama lo que te preguntó.

—¿Por qué debería? Podría derrotarlos a todos ustedes en un segundo y salir volando por la ventana. No me volverían a ver.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —preguntó Ottori.

—Tengo hambre —respondió simplemente—. No tengo fuerza para volar.

—¿Volar? ¿Puedes volar? —Ottori se oyó bastante sorprendido.

Yuki no dijo nada, salvo rodar los ojos. Uno de los guardias intervino, hablando en japonés.

—Señor, ¿qué se supone que haremos con él?

—Al parecer no está interesado en la guerra —habló a sus subordinados. Klaus en seguida perdió el interés en la conversación al no poder entenderla—. Mírenlo, es un muerto de hambre, andrajoso, prácticamente un mendigo que roba comida para sobrevivir... Pero tiene un gran nivel de ataque. Imaginen si tenemos alguien así entre nuestras filas, sería un peso en nuestro lado de la balanza.

Yuki habló.

—¿Formará parte de nuestra milicia, señor? —Yuki volteó a verlo, echándole una mirada evaluativa. A pesar de sus particularidades, le era difícil saber si podía con las costumbres que tenían—. Intentará escapar a la menor oportunidad, señor. Como dijo, no parece interesado en esta batalla…

—Además, señor… —añadió el superior de Yuki, Kishimoto— con la apariencia que tiene, no solo atemorizará a los americanos, sino a nuestros propios soldados.

—Podemos proveerle comida, alojamiento, educación... Después de todo, es algo pequeño que ofrecer a alguien que no tiene nada comparado con lo que nosotros obtendríamos a cambio. —Apoyando el codo en la rodilla y sobre este, descansando el peso de su cabeza sonrió a sus subordinados—. Respecto a nuestros hombres, deberán acostumbrarse. Un pequeño sacrificio para ganar la batalla. Si no coopera, siempre podemos deshacernos de él.

Yuki suspiró.

—De acuerdo, Ottori-sama.

—¿Quién va a encargarse de él, señor? —preguntó Kishimoto.

—Me alegra que preguntes. Yuki-kun —llamó el hombre, mirando con una sonrisa al castaño—, te lo encargo.

La mandíbula de Yuki no pegó el piso porque lo tenía unido a su rostro, pero quedó abierta por el estupor que le embargó.

—¿Yo haré de niñera? ¿De él? —Yuki señaló a Klaus—. Señor, debe haber alguien más que pueda hacer esto. Soy un samurái, señor, no una nana.

—Cuida de tu hermanito menor. —Jugó con el samurái—. No quiero escuchar más protestas —ordenó, luego se giró directamente a Klaus—. Klaus-kun, me gustaría proponerte algo.

—No estoy interesado —respondió en seguida el europeo.

—Vamos, no seas quisquilloso, ni siquiera ha escuchado lo que quiero decirte. —Adoptó una pose recta, aún sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el mullido cojín.

—Yo solo quiero mi libertad.

—Podrás tenerla —prometió ciegamente Ottori—. Te propongo alojamiento, comida, quizás una familia, a cambio te pediría tus servicios. —Vio como el europeo frunció el ceño—. Veo tu inconformidad. ¿Qué quisieras a cambio?

—Estoy huyendo —explicó el joven—. No quiero ser encontrado, no quiero ser encerrado. Si puede cumplir con eso, no me interesa lo demás.

—Tenemos un trato, joven Klaus. —Sonrió Ottori sintiéndose ganador—. Yuki-kun estará a cargo de ti, él te proveerá de todo lo que necesites. Yuki-kun —llamó su líder—. Te encargo a Dragón-kun.

Yuki miró a Klaus, con desagrado por tener que cuidar de él. Lo dicho: nada de acción ni batallas. Tantos años de esfuerzo para que le degraden a niñera. Suspirando, ejerció una reverencia a Ottori.

—Sí, señor. No se preocupe.

—Yuki. —Por un momento, Ottori dejó los honoríficos de lado—. Te vez más lindo cuando sonríes, recuérdalo —le sonrió amable a su subordinado. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que todos se retiraran, dejándolo beber té en paz.

Yuki se sonrojó violentamente, su rostro ganándose un matiz rosa, solo asintió y fue el primero en salir de la habitación seguido por los otros guardias que permanecieron en silencio, estos escoltando a Klaus. Llegaron a las afueras de la casa, donde Yuki vistió sus getas. Pronto los otros soldados le siguieron, soltando a Klaus pero recelosos de que fuera a escapar. Yuki suspiró largamente antes de girarse al extranjero.

—Bueno… —carraspeó, recordándose de que debía hablarle en inglés—, ya que dijiste que tenías hambre, será mejor que vayamos a que comas algo antes de cambiarte esos harapos que traes… y un baño.

—¿Estarás bien con él, Yuki? —preguntó Kishimoto.

Yuki se dirigió a él en su idioma.

—Sí, descuide, señor.

—Bien. Igual daré la orden de que se le tenga vigilado.

—Sí. Gracias. —Ambos hombres hicieron un gesto de despedida, dejándolo con el extranjero.

—¿Te gusta el viejo? —preguntó Klaus en cuanto los demás les dejaron relativamente solos.

Yuki abrió los ojos horrorizados, su sonrojo volviendo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero qué dices! ¿Es normal que siempre salgan idioteces de tu boca? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Soy raro, no estúpido. —Frunció el ceño el menor, se cruzó de brazos—. Vi tu reacción cuando el viejo te habló, sonrojándote como una quinceañera. ¿Qué clase de soldado eres tú?

—No es normal que diga eso. Y no puedo golpearlo como quisiera por ser mi superior. —El ceño del joven se frunció—. Y tampoco tengo porqué darle explicaciones a un mocoso como tú. Así que mueve tu trasero. —Se dio la vuelta, caminando por un lado de la casa, en la dirección que estaban las otras edificaciones a su lado.

—Tienes un carácter muy malo para alguien tan bajo. —Claro, Klaus podía decir fácilmente eso. A sus 18 años ya gozaba un metro setenta y cinco de estatura.

—Y tú eres muy metiche. Toma consejo: cállate si no te entromete.

—¿Por qué pelean contra los americanos? —Ignoró por completo el consejo del samurái.

Yuki dudó si decirle o no. Por un lado, le mantendría al tanto de qué debían evitar en esa guerra, y por el otro, estaba la sensación de que no sabía si debía confiar en él o no. Hm, quizás debía seguir su instinto.

—Hay algo que ellos quieren de nosotros. Si les dejamos obtenerlo, nuestro país se viene abajo. No podemos permitirlo.

—Como el tesoro de un pirata —pensó para sí mismo—. ¿A donde me estás llevando?

Yuki no contestó.

Rodearon la casa hasta ir a un edificio interconectado con la misma pero siendo algo aparte. Allí no necesitaron sacarse los zapatos, puesto que el pasillo que conectaba el lugar con el edifico tenía unos escalones con varios pares de calzado descansando en el suelo. Era una cocina. Varios estantes, mesones, un gran caldero y ollas estaban por ahí, personas moviéndose de un lado a otro. En una esquina, había cestas llenos de verduras y hortalizas, e incluso otro que estaba siendo cerrado contenía fresco pescado. El delicioso olor de la comida estaba en el aire.

—Masami-san —llamó Yuki en cuanto él y Klaus entraron.

La mujer se giró y enseguida todos se quedaron inmóviles, observando a Klaus. Una de las jóvenes ahogó un grito, quedándose quietas y pálidas. Yuki intervino.

—Tranquilas, no es peligroso. Él es Klaus-kun, servirá a Ottori-sama a partir de hoy.

—Oh…dios… ¿él…es el que encontraron ayer? —preguntó la mujer más mayor de todas, a quien Yuki se dirigió en primer lugar.

—Sí. Vine por un plato de comida para él.

La mujer lentamente parpadeó.

—Sí…, sí…, claro… Ahora te lo daré. —Dio órdenes a una de las muchachas que la ayudaban, estas obligándose a salir de la sorpresa que se dieron ante la presencia de Klaus. Algunas temblaban en su puesto.

Klaus ignoró las reacciones de las mujeres, ya estaba resignado a eso, en cambio repasó todo el lugar con la mirada deteniéndose en los pescados. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, tenía un fuerte antojo de pescado crudo... Como odiaba su instinto animal que lo impulsaba a comer un pescado crudo.

—¿Puedo comer un pescado de esos? —preguntó a Yuki, sabiendo que las mujeres no le iban a entender.

Yuki miró hacia donde señalaban.

—Va a tardar un rato en cocinar. Ellas tienen unos platillos listos.

El pelinegro negó.

—Lo quiero crudo.

Yuki le dijo algo a las mujeres, que se miraron entre ellas y luego a Klaus. En unos minutos, Yuki y Klaus fueron acomodados en un mesón donde no estorbarían ahí en la cocina. Le pusieron un plato de arroz en un bol, otro con vegetales, otro con tempuras, un bol con un caldo y fideos, y aparte, un tablero con el pescado crudo que pidió Klaus y, cortado en finos pedazos, salmón.

Yuki le entregó los palillos a Klaus, juntando sus propias manos al decir.

— _Itadakimase_ —antes de proceder a comer una de las tempuras.

El menor miró los palillos con desagrado, como los odiaba. Una vez robó un almuerzo de un pueblerino y en la cajita rectangular encontró los mismos palillos. Había intentado usarlos como vio a algunas personas pero simplemente no se le daba. Con un suspiro, lo intentó de nuevo tratando de imitar los movimientos de Yuki. Mirando tras Yuki, se dio cuenta de que una jovencita le miraba atentamente. Al parecer, ya había superado el miedo y ahora solo le quedaba la curiosidad, la chica valientemente le sonrió y le demostró a lo lejos como se suponía debía tomar los palillos. Vagamente el pelilargo logró mover los palillos adecuadamente y pudo comer sin tener que meterle las manos a la comida.

Yuki no comió mucho, no por el hecho de no tener hambre, sino porque era comida para Klaus. Además de que no era su momento de comer. Tan solo disfrutó de un par de bocados antes de dejar los palillos y agradecer la comida. Le era extraño estar sentado junto al chico, sobre todo sabiendo que había estado encarcelado. Volteó su mirada hacia Klaus… y quiso reírse. El tipo no sabía sostener un pedazo del pescado, comenzaba a tener lástima.

—No así. Lo haces mal.

—Bueno, discúlpame, nunca antes he comido con estos. —El salmón que estaba sosteniendo se le cayó al plato. Klaus tuvo que respirar hondo, dejó los palillos de lado para tomar el salmón con la mano y llevárselo a la boca. Si le dieran un tenedor sería mucho más fácil.

—Que bestia —murmuró en japonés. Yuki tomó los palillos que antes sostenía Klaus y le hizo tomarlos. Cambió su idioma para que el otro comprendiera—. Aquí, vamos. Tengo que enseñarte, o comerás todo con tus manos y eso se ve espantoso. —Se cambió de lugar para estar a la derecha de Klaus, llevándose sus propios palillos también—. Mira, la clave es usar el dedo medio entre los dos palillos. Sujetas uno así, entre el dedo medio y el índice, lo sujetas con tu pulgar, luego el otro lo colocas sobre tu anular, así. Usarás tu dedo medio para ajustar la anchura del bocado, todo suave. —Yuki guió primero los dedos de Klaus con los suyos, posicionándolos como fue indicando. Luego tomó los suyos, haciendo lo mismo e iniciando un suave movimiento en ejemplo, antes de coger un pedazo—. ¿Ves? Mi dedo índice sigue un poco entre el medio de los palillos para que no se aplaste, y los otros tres ejercen la presión. —Y ya que él mismo tenía un pedazo, lo guió a la boca de Klaus—. Abre, extranjero.

Tomando el bocado que se le ofreció, escuchó murmuraciones en la cocina. Echando una ojeada alrededor, notó a las mujeres más jóvenes mirándolo atentamente, o quizás solo al hecho de que Yuki le diera comida.

—Gracias —le dijo antes de intentar comer por sí mismo. Tuvo unos cuantos fallos pero logró comer la mayoría sin que se le cayera al plato. El arroz fue un reto más difícil, se le desmoronaba y no lo podía coger con los palillos. Prefirió dejarlo de lado y terminar la sopa y el resto del pescado.

—Estuvo rico —le dijo a Yuki, indicándole que dijera eso a la mujeres.

—Gracias por la comida, Masami-san. —Yuki hizo una leve reverencia—. A Klaus-kun y a mí nos gustó mucho.

—De nada, Yuki. —Ella sonrió, aunque su sonrisa fue titubeante hacia Klaus. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a su aspecto. – Me alegro que le gustara.

—Iré a enseñarle su habitación. Con su permiso.

Ejerció otra reverencia pequeña para despedirse, indicándole al menor a dónde irían ahora. Klaus dio un leve asentimiento como reconocimiento a la mujer y a la chica que intentó ayudarlo en primer lugar. Cuando salieron de la cocina, Yuki lo siguió guiando.

—Oye, me gustaría un baño. Mi cabello comienza a enredarse.

—Iremos a buscarte un cambio de ropa antes.

Al principio costó encontrarle una prenda que pudiera servirle, ya que no había muchos hombres de la altura de Klaus. Por suerte encontraron un par de prendas de un guardia ya mayor, un poco más de la edad de Ottori, que accedió a prestarle algunas ropas a Klaus hasta que le consiguieran unas propias. De ahí, fueron a los baños, una construcción aparte totalmente que contaba con dos grandes tinas, unas repisas pequeñas donde estaba una pastilla de jabón y jabón liquido también. Yuki cogió con una cubeta un poco de agua del ofuro, y luego usó otra para hacer lo mismo luego de cerrar la puerta.

—Recuerda esto: el ofuro solo es para relajarte, pero no puedes entrar ahí sin antes haberte lavado.

El menor asintió.

—Como un baño de burbujas. —Comparó. En seguida se quitó la camisa sucia y descocida, la había cogido de un tendedero de un familia a las afueras del pueblo; El largo cabello se le levantó cuando se sacaba la camisa por la cabeza, en su espalda una enorme cicatriz que cubría todo el torso, ennegrecida, se veía bastante mal, la piel negra bajaba por su columna hasta perderse en la cintura del pantalón.

Iba a sacarse el pantalón cuando se acordó que Yuki aún estaba ahí.

—Me gustaría algo de privacidad.

El chico se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que se había quedado viendo la marca totalmente ido, la punta de sus dedos picando por tocarlo y su lengua ansiando moverse para preguntar sobre ello. Titubeó, pero asintió.

—Cla-claro. Estaré afuera… Avísame cualquier cosa… —Caminó hacia la salida, dejándole una vasija para que se vertiera el agua y las toallas limpias junto a la ropa.

Una hora y media después, Klaus salió mucho más fresco, relajado y de buen humor, el largo cabello negro ahora le caía lacio en cascada por la espalda, su rostro limpio de tierra era mucho más hermoso y ahora se podían notar sus largas pestañas. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones holgados típicos para los japoneses y una camisa que Klaus pensaba era más bien una bata, le habían dejado unas sandalias de madera pero Klaus las ignoró y continuó usando las botas militares que le quitó a un americano incauto.

Yuki estaba afuera usando su katana, moviéndola de un lado a otros hasta que presintió la salida de Klaus. Le echó una mirada de abajo hacia arriba, evaluándolo, aunque hizo una mueca ante las botas. No dijo nada. Asintió conforme después de todo.

—Bien, ¿qué tal te sientes? —preguntó mientras envainaba la espada.

—Mucho mejor. Ya no aguantaba la mugre, bañarme en los ríos era un poco peligroso, alguien podría verme y meterme en el agua helada en la noche queda descartado —explicó mientras se estrujaba el cabello, quitándose el exceso de agua. Era mucho más sociable después de un buen baño y el estómago lleno.

Yuki asintió. Iniciaron una caminata, detenidos por Kishimoto.

—Yuki, tenemos un problema. —Kishimoto también evaluó con la mirada a Klaus, asintiendo a las prendas y haciendo la misma mueca inconforme por las botas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el samurái, con una leve expresión preocupada.

—Nada tan grave, pero… se trata del nuevo. —Señaló a Klaus con un pequeño gesto.

Yuki cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y lo dejó salir. Presentía algo malo.

—¿Qué es?

—Los guardias están al tanto de él, pero queda claro según órdenes de Ottori-sama que no dormirá en la celda de anoche.

El joven deseaba darse de topes con un tronco.

—Imagino que no querrán dormir con él. ¿Tendrá un cuarto para él sólo?

—No podemos otorgarle un cuarto para él sólo. Pero sería bueno que fueras su compañero de habitación.

La boca de Yuki volvió a quedarse abierta.

—¿También quieren que duerma con él? —Volvió a señalar a Klaus—. Es una broma, ¿verdad, señor?

Kishimoto cuadró los hombros, regio. Era más alto que Yuki, pero Klaus le ganaba por unos pocos centímetros.

—Por supuesto que no. No podemos dejarle estar a sus anchas, como es claro. Aún si Ottori-sama le haya aceptado, no debemos confiarnos, sea quien sea. —Le echó una mirada recelosa y dura al extranjero—. Es una orden. Hasta que no demuestre su lealtad, o confianza.

—¡Pero, señor…!

—Es una orden —repitió, inflexivo.

Callándose, Yuki tensó la mandíbula. Rebajado a niñera a largo plazo, no podía creerlo, ¡y de un fenómeno extranjero!

Erguido, Yuki hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, señor.

Conforme, Kishimoto asintió, marchándose al darse la vuelta. Yuki no se enderezó hasta que el hombre estuvo a unos pasos de ellos. Dejó salir un largo, muy largo, suspiro, al punto de quedarse sin aire.

—Vamos. Tengo que mostrarte todo el lugar. —Había un ceño de molestia en su cara.

—¿Es necesario? Tenemos el resto de la tarde para explorar. ¿No podemos dormir un rato? —Klaus se frotó uno de los ojos casi a punto de cerrarse. Ahora que estaba limpio y sin hambre, el sueño le estaba reclamando.

Yuki giró a mirarlo.

—Claramente no. No somos parte de la familia imperial para hacer lo que queramos. —Su mirada era de reprimenda—. Tengo que enseñarte todo el lugar, luego lo que vas a hacer y cómo será tu entrenamiento, que comenzará mañana. Mientras más pronto sepas, mejor. Muévete.

Klaus gruñó de nuevo, aunque era más una protesta que una amenaza.

—Eres un tirano, ¿lo sabías? —Resignado, siguió al castaño.

Yuki le mostró los jardines Zen, el dojo, el estanque de peces _Koi_ en los que Klaus tuvo que hacer fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse al estanque y cazarlos –malditos instintos animales–, el bosque de bambú, algunas otras áreas anexas de entrenamiento para los soldados hasta que finalmente volvieron a la construcción más grande. Klaus no entendía el motivo por el que tenía que caminar sin zapatos dentro de la casa, era absurdo y poco práctico.

—La mayoría de las habitaciones son pertenecientes a visitas, otras son de Ottori-sama y otras de su hijo. —Fue informando Yuki, señalándole las habitaciones—. Ottori-sama tiene un hijo solamente. Pronto lo conocerás. Normalmente no se la pasa mucho en casa.

Le indicó donde era el comedor, la sala de reuniones, cómo se llega al despacho, la salita donde conocieron a Ottori antes, un pequeño espacio para leer, saliendo de la casa luego.

—Nosotros dormiremos en este nexo, donde están las habitaciones de los guardias. —Señaló una construcción, como la cocina, que interconectaba a un pasillo de la casa—. La casa tiene varios pasillos que permiten confundir a un enemigo. Si la casa es atacada y se internan en ella, los pasillos confundirán al enemigo otorgándole al señor feudal, su familia y a nosotros ponerse a salvo.

—Es pequeño, comparado con las edificaciones en Rusia —murmuró distraído mirando los alrededores. Normalmente con el sol en lo alto no se preocupaba por el frío, pero Klaus aún tenía el cabello medio húmedo—. ¿Dónde voy a dormir? —Se apresuró a preguntar, tenía las manos escondidas bajo las axilas. Sentía la punta de los dedos helados—. No quisiera ser insistente pero tengo frío.

Yuki suspiró. Esa parte era la que no le gustaba.

—Ven. —Dieron la vuelta para dirigirse a los nexos—. Kishimoto-san, el hombre que se nos acercó antes, me informó que… tú y yo vamos a compartir habitación. Temporal, me refiero.

A Klaus no pareció importarle ese detalle. En cambio intentó repetir el nombre del superior de Yuki entre dientes.

—No pareces...completo. No, condescen... No, eso no —murmuró varias veces en el idioma que Yuki le escuchó por primera vez en la celda hasta que pareció dar con la palabra que buscaba—. Complacido. No pareces complacido con que yo comparte tu cuarto.

—Soy un samurái, un guerrero. Mi lugar es en el campo de batalla protegiendo mi nación, y en cambio me hacen cuidar de un niño lagarto y además compartir mi cuarto, porque no hay ningún otro que quiera hacerlo —espetó con cierta molestia, aunque ese sentimiento no parecía ir dirigido hacia Klaus. Después de todo, quien le puso en esa situación fue Ottori, haciéndole cuidar de él.

—Reclámale al viejo de ropajes extravagantes —refiriéndose igualmente a Ottori—. Yo no estoy interesado en la guerra. —Mientras caminaba, se agarró el pelo haciéndole un moño improvisado con el mismo cabello; al menos de esa manera dejaría de sentir la espalda húmeda.

—Quizás… —Yuki bajó un momento la mirada, pensativo—, pero es posible que Ottori-sama tenga razón en algo. Te damos cobijo, comida, prendas y protección, que es mejor que morir de hambre y frío a intemperie, solo a cambio de tus habilidades. —Yuki se detuvo—. Aunque me desagrade cuidar de un niño, lo acepto solo porque dicho niño nos puede ayudar a salvar nuestro país; Yo daría lo que fuera por protegerlos, mi vida incluso —terminó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, reanudando su camino después.

El pelinegro suspiró, él no entendía el amor patrio, nunca se lo inculcaron y desde pequeño fue un extranjero así que no podía llamar a su país de origen hogar. Él huyó buscando libertad, por ahora la tendría.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Para octubre cumpliré mis 20 años —respondió Yuki, viendo a varios metros los nexos.

Klaus miró a Yuki de arriba abajo; su cremosa piel clara, el sedoso cabello castaño recogido en una impecable coleta.

—No pareces tener 20. Tampoco pareces un hombre, supongo que deberé creerte.

Con una gran velocidad, en un parpadear Klaus tenía el filo de la espada de Yuki contra su garganta, el ceño del castaño fruncido.

—Vuelve a insinuar que soy una chica, y no me importa rebanarte un tajo del cuerpo.

Klaus pasó una larga uña por el filo de la espada.

—Si no quieres que te confundan con una, intenta hacer algo con ese olor a durazno. ¿A cuántas chicas podrías atraer con un olor tan dulce?

El agarre de Yuki no se movió, y faltaba una presión más para que lograra extraer un hilillo de sangre en la piel de Klaus.

—Ya te he dicho que no sé a qué olor te refieres. —Entrecerró los ojos—. No cargo ningún olor a durazno encima.

—Es tu olor natural —le explicó como si fuera un niño—. Todo y todos tienen un olor distintivo, el tuyo es el durazno —terminó por apartar la espada de su garganta—. Sigue caminando, quiero llegar al cuarto.

—Pues entérate, lagarto, los humanos normales no percibimos ese olor.

Arribaron el cuarto, que era sencillo sin mucho adorno ni mueble: una sencilla mesa en una esquina, una bambalina de bambú, un armario pequeño y dos futones pulcramente ordenados. En una esquina estaba una pequeña chimenea que Yuki encendió para caldear un poco la habitación. A la entrada habían dejado sus calzados.

—Escoge el _futón_ que quieras. —Yuki señaló los colchones en el suelo, dirigiéndose al armario.

—¿Es una alfombra? —Parecía bastante mullida para ser una alfombra.

Rodando los ojos, el castaño negó. Del armario sacó un cobertor y una toalla.

—No. —Se le acercó, extendiendo ambas cosas—. Es nuestra cama. —Hizo un gesto hacia la toalla—. Tu cabello. Cogerás un resfriado si lo sigues teniendo mojado.

—Será mucho peor que un simple resfriado —murmuró aceptando la toalla—. ¿Cómo puede ser una cama? Apenas es una colcha en el suelo. —Aún cuando protestó, escogió la derecha, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el medio de esta. Era más mullida de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás en Japón. —Yuki miró al exterior antes de sacarse el cinturón de la espada y dejarse caer en el futón izquierdo. Suspiro de alivio por su espalda, estirándose hasta hacerse sonar los huesos de la misma—. En cuanto entres en calor, iremos a la cocina por nuestra cena.

—No sé mucho sobre sus costumbres, tomando en cuenta que estuve viviendo en el bosque desde que llegué. —Cuando terminó de secarse muy bien el cabello, tomó la colcha en la que estaba sentado y se envolvió con ella, ronroneando de gusto por la tibieza de la tela.

—Bueno… —Yuki cerró los ojos permitiéndose unos 5 minutos antes de tener que levantarse y seguir—, ahora tendrás todo el tiempo posible para aprender.

Klaus no respondió; gracias a la tibieza que lo envolvía el sueño regresó, estaba quedándose dormido sentado en medio del futón, con la colcha envolviéndolo. Parecía un congorocho (1).

Yuki abrió los ojos, echándole un ojo. Quiso despertarlo, pero…sintió lástima. De alguna manera, el menor le recordaba a cuando él era mucho más joven, hallándose solo en aquel estado antes de que Ottori le diera refugio. Poniéndose en pie, se inclinó hacia Klaus, colocando sus manos en sus hombros e incitándole a acostarse en el futón. Podría comer fuera de su habitación mientras le vigilaba.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

1.- Congorocho: en Venezuela, le llamamos así a los escarabajos, cochinillas, mariquitas, cacurrones (en Colombia), caculos (en Puerto Rico). En la historia hacemos referencia a la postura encogida.

Y el primer capítulo fue liberado. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Por favor, comenten sus opiniones y/o críticas. Esperemos que les esté siendo interesante.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Para cuando el pelinegro despertó, ya el cielo presentaba unos cuantos matices anaranjados que se colaban en la habitación. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido pero realmente durmió muy bien, como no lo hacía en años. Mirando alrededor se encontró con Yuki en el otro futón, los ojo amarillos brillaron en la semi oscuridad. Se arrebujó más entre el cobertor.

—¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo?

—Buenas tardes, Klaus —saludó Yuki, con cierta ironía—. Algo. Hace una hora me fui por unos 15 minutos. Aún seguías roncando cuando volví.

—Yo no ronco —protestó, rascándose un ojo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Sí roncas —replicó—. Faltan unos minutos para las 5 de la tarde. —Yuki entonces se levantó, revelando que había estado con el cabello suelto. Liso como una seda marrón, cogió pronto su listón y procedió a amarrarlo con pulcritud—. Debes tener hambre. ¿Quieres comer?

—El sol se está ocultando, ¿tienes algo que pueda usar encima de la ropa? —Se enderezó pero aún no se desprendía del cobertor, le costaba mucho agarrar calor y no quería perderlo tan rápido.

—¿Qué asunto hay con el frío? A todo esto… —Yuki se puso en pie y avanzó al armario— ¿cómo es que eres así? —Abrió los cajetines, hurgando en ellas a ver qué encontraba para el extranjero.

—Sabes que en bajas temperaturas una persona normal podría morir de hipotermia. Debido a las modificaciones de mi cuerpo, yo tolero el frío mucho menos que cualquier otra persona. —Miró con curiosidad los alrededores, inspeccionando el cuarto como no lo hizo cuando entró. Era sencillo: los dos futones en medio de la estancia, un armario grande, un biombo para cambiarse, la caldera y dos sencillos jarrones como decoración. Yuki no parecía tener muchas cosas más allí—. Tampoco produzco calor, igual que una serpiente. Dependo del calor de otros o del ambiente. Más de una vez estuve a punto de hipotermia.

Yuki encontró un grueso chaleco de lana, que usaba en las temporadas de frío invierno. A él le quedaba grande, pero supuso que a Klaus le vendría casi a su talla. Era en un color marrón, y tan grueso que incluso le inspiraba calor.

—Pruébate esto. —Se acercó para que lo tomara—. ¿Quién te hizo así? ¿Es la persona de la que te escondes?

Klaus maniobró dentro de la colcha para ponerse el chaleco, tenía un color horrible –para él– pero al menos era cálido y le quedaba justo, un poco más y no le serviría.

—Un hombre que no conoce sus propios límites.

Yuki se sentó sobre sus piernas a dos pasos de Klaus.

—¿Cómo fue qué terminaste con él?

Klaus lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Pensándolo detenidamente, no había motivo para ser hostil.

—Fui vendido.

Comprendiendo que no deseaba hablar de ello, Yuki solo asintió, sin seguir interesándose por su pasado. De igual forma, no era asunto suyo.

—Entiendo. —Se puso en pie—. Vamos a la cocina —anunció, inclinándose para coger su espada.

Klaus le siguió. En largas zancadas llegó a su lado.

—No pareces un soldado común...

—¿Estás buscando pelea, lagarto? —Yuki le envió una mirada ceñuda—. A la próxima vez que sigas con lo de que parezco una chica, te rebano la lengua.

—Quizás me expresé mal —dijo para sí mismo—. Quise decir que no usas uniforme y tampoco llevas un arma. Solo esa espada que cargas a todos lados. ¿Eres alguna clase de soldado especialmente entrenado?

Salieron al exterior, calzando Yuki sus getas y Klaus sus botas.

—A eso me refería antes. Tengo mi uniforme, fue el que viste ayer, el totalmente negro. Esta es mi ropa de diario. No he requerido de un arma de fuego como los americanos, y tampoco… he requerido de llevar mi uniforme todo el tiempo porque, como ves, justo ahora no me hace falta. No estoy en combate, no voy a ejercer una orden en el que requiera de la protección de mi vestimenta oficial…

—¿Por qué no usas armas de fuego? —Caminaba relajado gracias a que el chaleco de lana le permitía conservar todo el calor que logró reunir durante la tarde de sueño reparador.

El tono de voz del castaño era de desprecio.

—Esas armas son deshonestas. Te escondes tras ellas, no eres capaz de dar la cara al enemigo usándola; puedes disparar a larga distancia o escudarte a pocos pasos, pero nunca luchas en su totalidad. Es un camino fácil y deshonroso.

—Ah. Eres un tradicionalista. Había escuchado de personas como tú. —Eso le hizo gracia a Klaus—. Oye, ¿qué se supone que haré aquí? No lo tengo muy claro.

—Por ahora solo puedo entrenarte y enseñarte lo que debas saber. No sé qué planes tenga Ottori-sama para ti.

Llegaron a la cocina. En el mesón del centro estaba repletos de deliciosos platillos colocados en dos bandejas: en una, había dos porciones de caldo y verduras en dos bol; otro, un gran caldero con fideos hirviendo, con platos amontonados a un lado, y en el tercero, filetes finamente cortados de pescado crudo en un plato, dos tazas con arroz blanco en forma de triangulo y adornados con una hoja de alga, dos bol con tempuras, y dos tazones pequeños con lo que se veía era una clase de salsa.

Yuki y Klaus se acercaron.

—Esta debe ser la cena para Ottori-sama y su hijo. —Le echó una ojeada a Klaus—. No vayas a tocar nada.

—¿Por qué con él? ¿No se supone que los altos mandos no deambulan por la cocina? —Se burló el menor sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la mesa baja.

—No lo hacen. —Las chicas terminaron de ordenar todo y procedieron a llevarse la comida. Yuki mostró una sonrisa superior a Klaus—. Se lo llevan.

Una de ellas tapó el caldero con una tapa y ayudada por otra, se llevaron el caldero. En total salieron de la cocina 4 chicas, la última llevando tazas, palillos y una jarra de té. Aún así quedaron dos en la cocina junto a los jóvenes y la cocinera. Hablando con ella, Yuki consiguió que le dieran a ambos unos platos de sashimi –los filetes de pescado crudo encima de unas bolas de arroz–, dos tazas de caldo y verduras junto a un bol más grande con fideos.

—Vamos a comer. —Yuki se sentó en la mesa donde comieron antes, tomando sus palillos. Frente a cada uno tenían sus platos de caldo y filetes, los fideos en el medio y unos platos apartes vacíos—. _Itadakimase_ —murmuró Yuki. Con una mano sostuvo uno de los platos vacíos, los palillos usados para sacar unos cuantos fideos; los sostuvo sobre el plato, soplando antes de sorberlos haciendo ruido—. ¡Mmh, está bueno!

Klaus miró a Yuki atentamente. ¿Esos eran los modales asiáticos? A Klaus jamás le permitieron sorber la sopa, comer sentado en el suelo mucho menos, pero en esa cultura todo eso era permitido e imaginaba que era lo correcto, para él aún se sentía extraño. Una vez más tuvo su batalla con los palillos antes de poder comer, desistió de los fideos. Cuando él intentó sorberlos, se ensució todo el mentón y la ropa, así que se bebió la sopa de vegetales dejando los fideos de lado.

Yuki cogió su caldo, sorbiendo un poco al beberlo del plato, luego tomó un poco de sus fideos y los metió dentro del caldo, mojándolos unas dos veces antes de sorberlos, sujetándolo con sus palillos para así evitar que se pegaran a su rostro. Tragó, y miró a Klaus.

—¿No comerás fideos?

—No. Me ensucio cuando intento sorberlos. —Miró mal los fideos—. Ustedes tienen costumbres muy diferentes, hasta los cubiertos son diferentes. —Hizo un movimiento gracioso con los palillos, se le salieron de control y cayeron en la sopa de vegetales de Yuki—. Lo siento.

Yuki negó, pasándole el palillo.

—Tienes que sujetarlos siempre. —Yuki tomó sus palillos, y cogió los fideos. Se los llevó a la boca y sorbió, sujetándolos con los palillos, sorbió una vez más y sujetó las puntas hasta terminar. Tragó unas dos veces antes de hablar—. No lo hagas rápido o te ensuciarás. Sé que es difícil, pero una vez que te acostumbras, todo es sencillo.

—Estuve acostumbrado casi toda mi vida al cuchillo y el tenedor, es difícil desligarme de ciertas cosas. —Una vez más intentó comer los fideos, ahora no fue tan desastroso pero de todos modos no se los comió, dejándoselos a Yuki—. También esto de dormir y comer en el suelo, los baños también son raros, hasta la ropa el diferente. —Se vio el pantalón holgado que le dieron y...usan sandalias.

—Creo que esa es la parte divertida de vivir en otro país, ¿no crees? —dijo. Agarró unos fideos, mojándolos en el caldo—. Conocer algo nuevo… Piensa que es tan distinto a lo que estás acostumbrado, que ni siquiera los que te están buscando pensarían buscarte aquí. —Revolvió suavemente los fideos antes de tomarlos y sorberlos.

—Con suerte me dieron por muerto. En primer lugar no tenía muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir. —Terminó de comer, dejando los palillos sobre uno de los tazones como vio que Yuki hizo durante la comida de la mañana.

Yuki acabó con los fideos, tomándose el resto de la sopa. Luego cogió uno de los onigiri, dando una gran mordida que hasta llegó a alcanzar un trozo de alga.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó. Con los palillos cogió un pedazo de salmón y mojó en la salsa de soja.

—No sé. —Se encogió de hombros indiferente—. Es difícil llamar familia a alguien que abusó de ti y jamás te quiso.

Los movimientos de Yuki se congelaron al oírlo, pareciendo preocupado.

—Lo siento… No pretendía tocar un tema así…

—Me afecta menos de lo que crees. —Sonrió condescendiente a Yuki—. Mi abusivo padre es el menor de mis problemas, créeme. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes familia?

Yuki dudó.

—Bueno…, sí y no. —Se llevó el salmón a la boca.

—¿Sí y no? —Klaus rió—. ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

El mayor sonrió un poco avergonzado.

—Fui adoptado hace años. Cuando era casi adolescente, mi padre adoptivo murió. Su hijo era mayor que yo, y era un hermano verdadero para mí. —Tomó otro onigiri—. Pero cuando murió nuestro padre, él desapareció. Un día simplemente ya no estaba. Cuidé de mí por unos años hasta que Ottori-sama me recibió y permitió que Kishimoto-san me entrenara como samurái —negó—. Nunca supe qué fue de mi hermano adoptivo. Pienso que está por algún lado, aunque no esté aquí. —Mordió la bola de arroz.

—¿Te abandonó? —Pareció sorprendido de eso.

Yuki asintió, dando otra mordida a su bola de arroz. Tragó un poco al hablar.

—En su momento me enfadé, tenía solo unos… —dudó, recordando—. 9 años… Pasé unos años pensando en el porqué. Nunca me gustó tener rencor hacia los demás, así que solo lo atribuí al miedo de estar solo y la responsabilidad de cuidar de mí. Le he perdonado por eso, aunque yo no lo hubiera abandonado, comprendí sus acciones. —Sonrió, una ligera expresión triste mientras cogía un nuevo filete de salmón—. Luego de eso, incluso ahora, solo me pregunto si está bien… A pesar de todo tengo la esperanza de recibir alguna noticia de él.

Klaus se quedó mirando a Yuki perplejo, no sabiendo si era muy idiota o solo alguien con un gran corazón. Él no podía hacer lo mismo que Yuki, ciertamente no le importaba lo que pasara con su familia o el hombre que lo convirtió en...eso, pero estaba seguro que jamás podría perdonarlos, a ninguno de ellos. Mirando a un lado se encontró con la mirada recelosa de la mujer a cargo de la cocina, con un suspiro se levantó de la mesa.

—Volveré a la habitación, imagino que si estoy más tiempo aquí los nervios de la mujer explotarán.

Yuki dudó en si acompañarlo o no. Ottori dijo que cuidara de él, ¿tendría que seguirlo a todas partes? Si estuviera en su lugar, se volvería loco. Asintió.

—De acuerdo. Iré en un rato. ¿Estarás bien sólo?

—No es tan difícil llegar al dormitorio. —Al pasar por su lado, le palmeó la cabeza como si fuera un niño—. Te veo allá. —Salió de la cocina camino a su cuarto asignado, haciendo un gesto de despedida para la señora.

Apenas Klaus salió, Masami se acercó a Yuki.

—Yuki, no deberías congeniar con ese extraño.

—¿Por qué? —Yuki se detuvo en plena faena de llevarse el último salmón a la boca—. Es agradable, no importa si es extraño. —El salmón fue a parar a su boca.

—Confía en lo que te digo. Fíjate en cómo es. No solo por ser un extranjero, sino es su aspecto. —Ella tenía una mirada seria en el rostro—. No cuestionamos las órdenes de Ottori-sama, pero no creo que haya sido una buena idea mantenerlo con nosotros.

Yuki se levantó, agradeciendo la comida, y tomando el último onigiri luego de beber de un sorbo largo su taza de té ya tibio.

—Masami-san, no se preocupe. Confío en mis instintos, Klaus-kun no es alguien peligroso. Pero…tomaré su palabra. Tendré cuidado.

Se marchó de la cocina.

No fue directamente a su habitación, sino que se demoró comiéndose la bola de arroz, dejándole un tiempo a Klaus mientras iba a dar una vuelta. Tardó casi como una hora, entrando en su habitación.

Yuki encontró a su compañero temporal acostado en el suelo, con los brazos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada, la mitad del cobertor encima y los ojos cerrados. Se veía tranquilo y relajado, abrió uno de sus ojos viendo que llegó el castaño, luego volvió a cerrarlo.

—¿Está la posibilidad de que alguien aquí intente matarme o envenenen mi comida?

El mayor negó, acercándose a su armario para sacar un cambio de ropa.

—No, solo dale tiempo… Comprende que tu aspecto no es el más común que hayamos tenido. —Sacó un par de prendas—. Eres el protegido de Ottori-san. Dudo que alguien se atreva, aquí, a desafiar sus órdenes.

—¿Es por eso que tú me aceptas con tanta facilidad? No estás histérico, apenas te sorprendiste y hace rato dejaste la faceta de _en guardia_. —Se giró en la cama, quedando acostado sobre su estómago para mirar a Yuki cambiarse.

Yuki se despojó de su espada, y luego fue desanudándose la parte de su pantalón.

—En realidad, te observé mientras estabas inconsciente. —Se despojó el pantalón holgado, quedando con el kimono. Alcanzaba a cubrirle hasta las rodillas, por lo que dejó a la vista las tonificadas y fuertes piernas blancas—. No digo que no resultas intimidante por tu aspecto, ¿pero debo permanecer aterrado todo el tiempo? Hay una guerra sobre nosotros. Si muero en ella, o si resulta que muero debido a un ataque sorpresa tuyo, no hay ninguna diferencia. —El kimono superior también se fue, por lo que quedó en una sencilla bata blanca. Sus manos se alzaron para soltar el lazo que mantenía sujeto el cabello castaño—. Tengo prioridades de las cuales preocuparme que el hecho de que seas diferente a nosotros o no.

—Eres la primera persona que llega a esa conclusión —comentó sorprendido, mirando detenidamente la piel blanca de las piernas, tonificadas...

« **Hermoso**.»

—¿Entonces ya no me temes? —Ignoró esa pequeña voz interior.

El castaño le miró, solo su cabeza girando a verle.

—No lo he hecho, Klaus. Me sorprendió verte la primera vez, pero si no le temo a la muerte, ¿podré temerle a alguien como tú? —negó, su cabellera moviéndose levemente—. Mi único temor son los gusanos. —Sonrió—. Les tengo un asco enorme. —Dejó sus ropas ordenadas en una mesa, caminando hasta su futón, recostándose en él, dando un largo suspiro de alivio, y estiró su cuerpo completamente.

—¿En serio? Son bastante nutritivos. —Por alguna razón, Klaus no pudo apartar la mirada del muslo que quedó descubierto, la ropa deslizándose cuando Yuki alzó la pierna derecha, con facilidad podía ver el comienzo de la redondeada nalga.

Yuki le giró a ver.

—¿Te los comes? —Hizo una expresión de asco, sus facciones haciéndolo más adorable que de desagrado—. Iuk.

—Se hace lo que se puede para sobrevivir. Pasé unas cuantas semanas comiendo gusanos y carne cruda —dramatizó el menor, encantado con la mueca adorable que hizo el castaño—. Es difícil encontrar comida cuando es invierno, ni loco me metería al agua a intentar pescar algo, y era mejor permanecer fuera de la vista de las personas. Por suerte vino primavera y pude dejar los gusanos de lado para comer las bayas silvestres. Aprovechaba las horas de sol para meterme al agua y buscar algunos peces.

Yuki se colocó de lado, el codo reposando en su almohada y la cabeza en la palma, de esa forma podría ver mejor al extranjero, la cabellera cubría el hueco que había entre su brazo y su cabeza.

—Debió haber sido duro… ¿Pasaste mucho tiempo en esa situación?

Klaus contó en voz baja, mostrando los dedos de largas uñas mientras murmuraba.

—Casi 8 meses —respondió, se colocó también de lado para poder mirar a Yuki.

El samurái se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Pasaste 8 meses viviendo de esa forma? —Yuki estaba anonadado. Era el hecho de que Klaus no estaba acostumbrado a una cultura diferente. Con él era distinto, él nació y creció en esa tierra, cuando su hermano se fue, la diferencia radicaba en que él sabía lo que tenía que hacer para vivir: sabía cosechar leña, sabía cómo ganarse su comida, no tenía que esconderse… y no tenía problemas con el frío. Pero imaginarse a Klaus pasando todas esas calamidades… Su corazón se estrujó, maldiciendo mentalmente a la persona que le causó eso—. Es… totalmente increíble que aún sigas vivo… No solamente por salir de Rusia, sino cruzar el mar de Japón y parte del país hasta llegar a Hiroshima… Aunque… ¿por qué venir acá? Pudiste ir al oeste, su clima no estaría tan álgido como acá.

—Debo reconocer que en cuanto aprendí a volar todo fue mucho más fácil. Podía recorrer distancias más largas en horas, pero como siempre, el factor frío me obligaba volver a tierra y coger algo de calor. Las corrientes de aire son bastante frías. —Tomó un mechón de cabello negro comenzando a jugar con él, primero enrollándolo en su dedo y luego dejándoselo sobre el labio como un bigote—. Mi prioridad era salir de Rusia. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba más hacia el este que al oeste; lo que me interesa es alejarme, no importa el rumbo.

—Pero no naciste ahí, ¿verdad? —intuyó. Estiró la mano libre para hacerle caer el mechón—. No te luce bigote —bromeó.

A modo de broma, tomó el mismo mechón pasándoselo por la cara a Yuki como una brocha.

—A ti no te luce el negro... No. Yo no soy ruso —respondió después de un momento—. Soy de Alemania.

Yuki manoteó la mano del otro, ahogando una sonrisa.

—Ah, así que eres alemán. Ya decía yo que tus primeras palabras eran muy extrañas. ¿Por qué no regresaste a tu país? Oh… —Se dio cuenta—. Lo siento, pregunta tonta: te iban a regresar a Rusia.

—Probablemente me hubieran linchado. Si crees que la reacción aquí de las personas a mi apariencia es mala, en Alemania sería peor. Ellos no necesitan muchas excusas para ponerse violentos. —Se volvió a poder boca arriba, agarrando un mechón de cabello más grande y comenzando a trenzarlo—. ¿Por qué te dejas el cabello largo?

—¿Por qué te dejas el cabello largo? —devolvió la pregunta, divertido.

Klaus bufó de igual manera.

—¿Qué tienes, 5 años? No me remedes —terminó la trenza para hacer otra—. No fue una decisión dejarlo largo, simplemente las circunstancias se dieron y estando atrapado en Rusia no pude volver a cortarlo. Ahora tú.

—Preguntaste primero, y no tienes el cabello corto que digamos. —Exhaló aire, bajando la mirada al borde del futón—. Mmh. Creo que no tengo una razón importante del porqué lo tengo largo. Creo que es más bien el hecho de que no me importa tenerlo largo o corto. Mientras no me sea un estorbo durante la batalla, estoy bien. Hasta ahora no me ha dado problemas… excepto con las chicas. Algunas son envidiosas.

Por un momento, el alemán se quedó callado mirando a Yuki. Lentamente estiró la mano hasta tomar uno de los mechones del cabello de Yuki.

—Te queda muy bien.

Yuki agradecía que no hubiera tanta luz para que así el recién descubierto alemán no notara su sonrojo. Carraspeó.

—Espero que no sea porque me veo como chica o dormirás con un ojo morado, Klaus —advirtió, alejándose solo para así acostarse boca arriba, buscando la cobija para cubrirse.

—Conste que yo no lo dije —se burló del castaño, dándole la espalda, arropándose hasta las orejas para dormir.

—Pudiste insinuarlo. —Le sacó la lengua aunque no pudiera verlo—. Buenas noches, Klaus.

—Buenas noches... —respondió con un bostezo, sintiéndose seguro y calentito, con la agradable sensación de que Yuki podría ser alguien especial.

.

.

.

El cuarto poco a poco fue iluminándose con las luces matutinas, despertando a Yuki de la somnolencia en el que se había visto envuelto. Estiró sus brazos, torso, frotándose los ojos para espantar la bruma del sueño, bostezando ampliamente. Debían ser las 6 de la mañana, probablemente. Volteó a ver a su compañero, notándolo más dormido que oso hibernando. Podría dejarlo dormir a sus anchas, pero tenían trabajo que hacer. Apartó las mantas, eliminando espacio entre Klaus y él.

—Oye, Klaus, despierta —dijo, moviéndolo con suavidad.

—Hmm —gruñó dentro del nido de mantas que se hizo durante la noche.

—Anda, despierta.

Yuki se levantó, estirando cada musculo, el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo ya desperezado. Se alisó los cabellos con la mano, aunque solo tenía un poco de friz. Esa era la parte que odiaba. Miró a Klaus, que seguía inmóvil. Con una mirada maliciosa, calculó en qué posición estaba bajo las mantas, y atacó sus puntos débiles: le hizo cosquillas a los costados y el cuello.

—¡Despierta, holgazán!

Klaus en seguida se retorció, gritando y riendo, su cuerpo contorsionándose gracioso intentando escapar de las manos de Yuki.

En un descuido del mayor, el reptil extrajo alas y cola; la cola la enredó en la cintura del samurái separándolo de su cuerpo y con un movimiento fluido lo atrapó entre el futón y su cuerpo, las garras apresaron las muñecas de Yuki, inmovilizándolo. Klaus respiraba agitadamente, la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados, a esa distancia tan corta Yuki pudo ver con detalle los dientes anormalmente puntiagudos del alemán junto con una lengua bífida.

Yuki cogió aire, soltándolo en un silbido.

—Wuo. Interesante. —Se rió—. ¡Eh, ya estás despierto! Buenos días.

El alemán volvió a gruñir.

—Tengo sueño. —Se acostó encima del cuerpo de Yuki, al ser más alto lo cubrió por completo, descansando la cabeza en el hombro del castaño—. ¿Qué es interesante? —preguntó, rozando su aliento en la sensible piel del cuello.

Yuki tragó. Hubo algo…, había algo en esa posición que le ponía incomodo…, se esforzaba en apartar la también sensación agradable que era tener a Klaus sobre él. No, no, no pienses cosas raras.

—Em…, tu lengua es como la de las serpientes. Es interesante. —Incluso esa simple frase le sonrojó. Quizás por tener la palabra _lengua_ en medio.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —murmuró bajo, disfrutando del calor que irradiaba Yuki y calentaba su cuerpo. No recordaba la última vez que sintió un cuerpo tibio en contacto con el suyo, se sentía agradable. Ronroneó de satisfacción; no quería salir de ahí nunca.

—Bueno…, no todos los días te topas con alguien con esa particularidad —carraspeó, moviendo los dedos de sus manos—. Am… ¿Klaus…? Exijo mi libertad. —Su pie tocó la pierna del alemán.

—¿Por qué? Estás tibio, quiero todo tu calor. —Pasó las manos por los costados del cuerpo más delgado, acurrucándose aún más.

Yuki recordó el problema de la temperatura que tenía el otro, y supuso que quizás no debió de haberlo despertado estando el clima aún álgido afuera, el sol todavía no había calentado lo suficiente el exterior. Suspirando, y ya con sus brazos libres, frotó los brazos del menor.

—Te ayudaría más colocarte frente a la estufa. —Miró hacia la esquina en donde estaba el brasero, a su izquierda—. Te calentaría mejor.

Klaus suspiró.

—Estaré bien, estamos en agosto, la temperatura aún es buena. —Con un bostezo, liberó a Yuki, y quedó de rodillas sobre el futón, tomando la cobija se la pasó por encima cubriéndose con ella—. ¿Y? ¿Por qué me levantas a esta hora?

Apoyándose en sus brazos, Yuki se erguió un poco.

—Entrenar. Y en realidad no es tan tarde, más bien estoy atrasado por una hora. —Volteó hacia la puerta, donde estaba al completo el día claro afuera—. Normalmente me despierto antes de que el sol salga. —Le dio una palmada a Klaus en la rodilla—. Vamos, apártate. Quiero darme un baño.

Klaus se estremeció al pensar en bañarse a esa hora de la mañana. Él prefería esperar a que el sol estuviera más arriba.

—Bien. Ya que me despertaste, iré a estirar las alas un rato, aún me cuesta aterrizar correctamente —le comentó acercándose al chaleco lanudo que Yuki le dio la noche anterior.

—¿Tu cara golpea la tierra? —Se burló Yuki, levantándose y rebuscando en su armario una muda de ropa diaria.

A Klaus se le crispó una ceja. Enredó su cola en uno de los tobillos de Yuki en su camino a la puerta, cuando lo rebasó, simplemente tiró haciendo caer a Yuki en el suelo de madera.

—Te veré afuera, _fräulein_.

—¡Hey! —Yuki le miró mal, poniéndose en pie. No obstante, solamente tenía una única duda en su mente…: ¿qué demonios significaba _fräulein_?

Chistando, terminó su búsqueda y marchó al baño. Allí, como solía pasar, se demoró. Era muy concienzudo con su limpieza, sobre todo si su cabello estaba en medio de esa faena. Afortunadamente, pocos como él gustaban de darse un baño cuando el agua estaba helada. A él no le preocupaba, le espantaba todo rastro de sueño y le mantenía activo.

Se vistió y salió, devolviéndose a su habitación para sentarse frente al caldero a secar su cabello. ¿Qué era fräulein? La palabra le sonaba a viejo [1]… ¡¿Le estaba llamando viejo?! ¡Pero si era dos años mayor!

—Condenado alemán —refunfuñó, cepillándose la castaña cabellera hasta que quedó lisa y seca. La ató en una coleta y salió. Miró por todos lados, incluso al cielo, pero no le vio. Debía de preocuparse pero…—. Está mayorcito para cuidarse solo. —Ceñudo, caminó a la cocina por algo para comer.

Yuki ya iba a mitad de comida cuando vio la cabeza de Klaus colgando boca abajo en la puerta.

—Aquí estás. Creí haber olido duraznos. —Bajó del techo de un salto, acercándose a la mesa para también comer—. Te tomaste tu tiempo en el baño.

El ceño volvió al rostro de Yuki, ignorándole y continuando con su comida. Varios murmullos comenzaron a llegarle desde la cocina, y mirando de reojo, todos los que trabajaban allí no apartaban la mirada de Klaus: de sus alas y su cola a la vista. Temerosamente, una de las jóvenes ayudantes se acercó a ellos, llevándole un plato de arroz a Klaus, con sopa de miso, huevos revueltos con rodajas de tomate y otro bol con tsukemono de col y pepino, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental en que sus manos no temblaran por los nervios; Yuki tenía lo mismo, aunque había revuelto el huevo con el arroz, pareciendo bastante tranquilo. No obstante, esta vez, a Klaus le colocaron un tenedor en vez de palillos.

—Gracias, Amu-chan —agradeció Yuki a la joven. Ella solo asintió, apresurándose en retirarse—. Estás haciendo más nerviosos a los demás.

Klaus se miró las manos de las uñas negras. Había olvidado retraer las alas cuando bajó a tierra. Bueno, técnicamente terminó en el techo y caminó por el tejado de madera hasta la cocina cuando a su nariz llegó el embriagador olor del durazno, supo enseguida que Yuki estaba ahí.

—Lo siento. Lo olvidé. —Retrajo las alas y la cola, sorprendentemente el hueso se contraía volviendo al interior de su cuerpo sin dejar ningún rastro. Klaus notó el tenedor, sonrió encantado—. Que detalle. —Se sintió mucho más aliviado de tener el tenedor en sus manos, comió correctamente, sin hacer morisquetas ni ensuciarse.

—Sí, ya no quiero seguir viendo cómo haces un desastre con los palillos —bromeó—. Es una suerte que Masami-san tenga cubertería americana, aunque no la use tanto. —Dejó el plato con arroz y huevos un momento para coger el último col que le quedaba. Los tomates ya estaban en su estomago junto con el pepino.

—No importa lo que digas, aprecio que me facilitaran cubiertos. —Klaus pasó los dedos por el mango del cubierto, notando el grabado muy fino, se acercó los dedos a la nariz—. Incluso son de plata. ¿Está bien que yo los use? —Aunque preguntó eso, ya estaba metiendo el tenedor en los huevos y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Si no los quieres, entonces déjalos y usa los palillos. —Yuki volvió con el bol de arroz y huevos.

—Ya los estoy usando. —Comió del arroz que normalmente dejaba de lado por ser muy difícil de agarrar con los palillos. Le resultó raro sentirlo dulce, pero comida era comida y no la iba a dejar—. ¿Entonces esta es tu rutina? ¿Te bañas con agua helada y vienes a desayunar?

—Doy caminatas por el pueblo antes de ponerme a hacer cosas. Por lo general, un samurái como yo debería estar en un templo, constantemente entrenando, no es algo que se deba detener en su día a día, pero aquí… —Yuki detuvo su comer, suspirando largamente— lo hago aunque se supone que no deba "hacer nada". Es sencillo. Solo he estado en dos o tres revueltas de pueblo, que no son nada más que campesinos peleando entre sí por la cosecha. —Su expresión se volvió seria—. Por eso me gustaría que me enviaran a alguna contienda, algún lugar donde pueda exponer mis habilidades totalmente… Un verdadero campo de batalla.

Klaus miró a Yuki con el ceño fruncido y un bocado de huevos con arroz en la boca a medio tragar.

—¿Eso es lo que aspiras, ir a una batalla? Que desperdicio. Las guerras nunca traen nada bueno, y tú deseas ir directamente a una trifulca entre países. Brillante —ironizó.

—Es la gloria de proteger a la tierra en donde naciste y los tuyos, del ir y perseverar, volviendo con honor o morir por igual sabiendo que diste todo por defenderla. —Yuki negó, apilando lo último de su arroz—. Para ti no será nada, pero yo me siento inútil aquí sin hacer nada que valga la pena, teniendo una función que no ejerzo. —Y se llevó el bocado a su boca.

—Claramente no tengo amor patrio. —No comentó nada más, se concentró en su desayuno. A diferencia de cuando usaba los palillos, no tardó en terminar.

—Es obvio. —Yuki dejó el bol del arroz, tomando ahora el de la sopa de miso.

Unas jóvenes volvieron con platos usados, supuso que habían recogido la mesa donde Ottori-sama y su hijo desayunaron, aunque varios platos aún conservaban comida. Oyó a Masami suspirar sonoramente.

—El joven Kenshi volvió a pasar la noche fuera, ¿eh?

Las otras jóvenes asintieron.

—Ottori-sama no está de buen humor.

Yuki se terminó de tragar un tofu que había estado triturando antes de hablar.

—Me parece que Ottori-sama no está de buenas hoy —comentó a Klaus—. Si te llega a requerir, trata de no… enervarlo.

Klaus miró a las mujeres que entraron cuchicheando.

—¿Sabes el motivo?

—El joven Kenshi —dijo, sorbiendo luego un poco de la sopa. Ante la mirada confundida de Klaus, aclaró—. Su hijo. Es un año mayor que yo, pero es muy… —Yuki dudó—. Ha tenido más parejas que no podría contarlos con todos mis dedos. Todos aquí saben eso, no es que a él le importe. Es un mimado arrogante —terminó, acabándose de un tirón su plato—. _Gochisou-samadeshita_ —agradeció, uniendo sus manos en plegaria. Se levantó.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Klaus se encogió de hombros—. No está comprometido o algo así ¿no? ¿No deberían dejarle en paz? —Agarró la sopa que dejó para lo último, llevándose el cuenco a los labios—. Mmh. Estuvo bueno.

—No, pero a Ottori-sama no le agrada que ande de…revoltoso. —Cuando una de las chicas vino a buscar los platos usados, Yuki le ayudó pasándolos—. Ottori, creo, quiere que formalice una relación beneficiosa y sólida, pronto será el nuevo señor feudal de la región. No se toma sus responsabilidades en serio.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que dijo, no quería ahondar en ese tema—. Entonces... ¿Irás a dar una vuelta por el pueblo? Si es así, volveré a la habitación. —Se levantó de la mesa mirando a la chica dándole un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de gracias. No sonrió para no mostrar los dientes puntiagudos, no quería que gritara y saliera corriendo, eso sería muy incómodo.

—Mmh. En realidad…, pensaba en ir a las montañas. —Ambos salieron de la cocina, y Yuki señaló el bosque que rodeaba los terrenos—. Hay un camino que da a un monte, ¿ves la punta de ahí? —Señaló el pico de una montaña que se alzaba—. Son varios, pero hay unos que son pequeños. Existen un par de templos ahí, son unos lugares muy pacificos. Por ese camino también podemos ir a un cementerio. No queda muy lejos, como unos 15 minutos de caminata. —Comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí—. Puedes venir si quieres, no creo que haya algo que espantar aparte de estatuas. Aunque los del pueblo tienen su propio camino, a esta hora no van.

Mirando la montaña alejada, Klaus se dijo "¿Por qué no?". No iba a hacer más nada en el cuarto a parte de dormir o mirar el techo, ni siquiera podía leer un libro para entretenerse, dudaba que tuvieran algún libro en inglés.

—Voy contigo —respondió, alzándose de hombros—. ¿Quieres caminar o volar?

Yuki se detuvo, mirando a Klaus con los ojos como platos. Miró la montaña, luego a Klaus, después la montaña y al voltearse al alemán, un ceño preocupado se estableció en su rostro.

—¿Eres seguro? Dijiste hace rato que no sabes aterrizar bien. No quiero que mi rostro se estrelle con la tierra por tu culpa.

—No seas miedoso. Además, si eso pasa tendré algo blandito en qué aterrizar. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de broma. Sacando las alas y la cola nuevamente, puso una rodilla en tierra dándole la espalda a Yuki—. Sube.

—Sí, como tu trasero —dijo Yuki. Echó un vistazo alrededor, sus ojos del color del ladrillo fijándose en Klaus, dudoso—. ¿En serio eres seguro?

—No te tiraré si eso es lo que temes. —Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, se pasó la mano por el cabello para quitarlo de su espalda y que Yuki no se lo halara. Las alas estaban extendidas en toda su longitud, eran enormes, y fácilmente podrías llegar al metro setenta—. Vas a subir o no?

Yuki no contestó. Solo respiró hondo, acercándose hasta subirse sobre la espalda de Klaus, los brazos firmemente agarrados en torno a su cuello, pero sin llegar ahorcarle.

—Si me dejas caer, y sigo con vida, tú no correrás la misma suerte —advirtió.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. —Pasándole las manos bajo los muslos para sostenerle se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco por el peso extra—. Tenme paciencia, es la primera vez que hago esto. —Movió las alas tentativamente, cerrando y abriendo—. Sujétate bien. —Hizo que Yuki cruzara los tobillos para que se aferrara mejor a su cuerpo, así tendría las manos libres.

Flexionando las piernas y extendiendo las alas, saltó y al mismo tiempo movió las alas con fuerza dándose impulso hacia arriba, luego comenzó a batir con fuerza agarrando más y más altura. Luego de sobrepasar las copas de los árboles, Klaus se inclinó hacia adelante en dirección a la montaña. Subió unos cuantos metros hasta agarrar las corrientes de aire, así podría planear y se cansaría menos.

Yuki había cerrado los ojos durante el ascenso, aferrándose a Klaus y ocultando un poco el rostro ante las corrientes. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, por un momento inclinado a echarse para atrás y pedirle al menor que le bajara, pero apenas abrió los ojos y observó el paisaje que se alzaba frente a él, bajo ellos…, calló. El pánico que debió tener no estaba. Solo estaba maravillado; los verdes bosques que se extendían por toda la región, lograba ver el pueblo entero y la sorpresa le invadió al ver que desde ahí, era mucho más grande de lo que creía. A lo lejos se apreciaba el gran castillo imperial, más grande en comparación a la casa feudal.

— _Sugoi_ … —Estaba sin aliento, su cuello estirándose por todas direcciones, queriendo abarcarlo todo, no solo lo que había bajo ellos, sino incluso alzando la vista hacia las nubes y mucho más allá encima de sus cabezas—. Es… increíble… Completamente hermoso…

—Debo reconocer que ser un fenómeno tiene sus ventajas —comentó Klaus, girando un poco la cabeza para que Yuki le escuchara. Con la velocidad que llevaban y la altura del viento, no tardarían en llegar a la cima.

Yuki acomodó sus brazos, las manos cerrándose en torno a la prenda que llevaba, logrando poder descansar el mentón en el hombro izquierdo del alemán.

—Lo es… Nunca querría bajarme de aquí. Ni siquiera en el pico de la montaña lograría una vista como esta… Es… —Calló, suspirando. Sus ojos se fijaron en Klaus—. Gracias.

Klaus no respondió, solo se dedicó a mirar al frente con las mejillas arreboladas echándole la culpa al frío aunque fuera una mentira. Al llegar a la punta de la montaña, Klaus intentó bajar lentamente, su problema era que aún no podía calcular bien el batir de las alas mientras descendían. Si aleteaba muy rápido, subía, pero si dejaba de hacerlo se desplomaba al suelo. Pasó sus manos por las piernas de Yuki solo para asegurarse de que no se caería, estuvo aliviado cuando solo le faltaban unos 5 metros para tocar suelo. Cuando tocó tierra, pisó mal, se fue de lado al no poder estabilizarle por el peso extra; ambos cayeron al suelo.

Yuki gritó por la sorpresa, aunque luego de caer totalmente desplomado, una burbujeante risa se abrió paso a través de su cuerpo, y solo pudo carcajearse. Estaba algo sucio por la tierra, y adolorido por la caída, pero simplemente se reía.

El alemán miró preocupado a su compañero. ¿Se golpeó en la cabeza?

—¿Estás bien? ¿Alguna contusión?

—Estoy bien, bien. —Yuki se irguió, sentándose. Con una mano, se limpió una lagrimilla del ojo—. Eso fue…divertido. Solo me acordaba de los polluelos cuando caen torpes al intentar volar. —Volvió a reír—. Lo siento.

El sonrojo de Klaus volvió, miró a otro lado haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Te dije que estaba aprendiendo.

Yuki sonrió.

—Lo haces bien. Bastante bien. Digo, no es que sea experto, pero yo imaginaba otra cosa —negó—. Vuelas mejor que una cría de águila. —Le miró—. Sí, es un cumplido. —Se puso en pie, estirándose un poco y sacudiéndose las ropas—. El aterrizaje es otro caso. —Estiró la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Aceptó la mano ofrecida.

—Necesito más práctica. —Estuvo de acuerdo. Aceptó la ayuda del mayor, cuando ambos estuvieron de pie comenzaron a caminar, Klaus ocultando las alas y la cola—. Debiste verme cuando recién lo estaba intentando, me estrellaba contra las copas de los árboles. —Recordó que también pudo escapar gracias a las alas. Lanzarse de un séptimo piso hubiera sido mortal si no fuera porque cuando saltó sus alas se abrieron permitiéndole planear y salir de los límites del laboratorio.

El castaño dejó salir una pequeña risa al imaginarlo.

—Me lo imagino. Puedes venir a practicar acá, como dije, casi nadie viene. —Llegaron a un camino que da a un conjunto de pequeños templos; edificios con columnas altas y gruesas de madera que soportaban las paredes, pisos y complejas estructuras de cubierta entre corchetes. En el centro, había una fuente. Todo se notaba abandonado—. Los monjes que habitaron este lugar se marcharon hace muchos años. —La brisa azotó el lugar, moviendo los árboles y hojas caídas. Yuki cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire puro—. Es un lugar muy pacifico.

—¿Por eso vienes? —Klaus miró los alrededores, arrugando la nariz un poco por el olor a moho en la estructura—. ¿Por qué abandonaron este lugar?

—Primero, sí, por eso vengo. Segundo, no sé, solo supe que ellos se marcharon. Pero sea cuál sea la razón… no sé, no tengo idea. He venido aquí durante tres años y no me he topado con nada raro. —Yuki se sentó en el borde de la fuente—. ¿Qué pensarás hacer de aquí en adelante? Es decir…, tu futuro… El hecho que te ocultes de los que te hicieron eso, no puede privarte de ello, ¿o sí?

—Seamos sinceros. Por mi aspecto no hay mucho futuro para alguien como yo, además de fenómeno de circo y al parecer carne de cañón como tu viejo líder hace. —Parecía bastante resignado a no tener un futuro. Se sentó en una roca grande mirando a la nada, tomó su cabello comenzando a desenredarlo con los dedos.

—Oh, no digas eso. No puedes dejar que tu aspecto te limite. —Yuki hizo un gesto despectivo—. Todos tenemos talento, sé que habrá algo que puedas hacer más allá de ser un fenómeno; alguien estará por ahí esperando toparse contigo. El tan dichoso _amor verdadero_ como lo dicen las chicas. —Se burló.

Por alguna razón, el corazón le latió con fuerza ante esas dos palabras. _Amor verdadero_.

—¿Tú esperas eso? ¿Amor verdadero? Suena muy trillado.

« **Mío...** »

Yuki bufó.

—No digo que sería lindo encontrar a alguien que te quiera y a quien tú quieras, pero por ahora, mi único amor verdadero… —Sacó su espada, sonriendo— es mi país. Si continúo con vida después de esta guerra, probablemente me proponga interesarme en alguien. Quién sabe. Alguna chica agradable a quien le guste dar caminatas por ahí…, que no sea muy problemática. —Hizo una mueca—. No me gustan los que siempre andan de bravucones.

Klaus rió, se deslizó por la roca sentándose en la tierra, la espalda recostada en la roca.

—Para mí, el amor suena como un sueño lejano.

Yuki suspiró.

—Eres muy negativo, Klaus. Si piensas que nunca lo conseguirás, entonces se cumplirá. A pesar de lo que te pasó, no debes permitir que eso también destruya tu espíritu. —Le miró—. No le des la satisfacción de que acabe contigo totalmente. Has logrado escapar, has logrado sobrevivir, ¿para ser infeliz? Vamos, estás dejando que gane. Esfuérzate en lograr algo, no importa si tienes que ser entretenimiento para mundanos. —Sonrió con un suave toque de diversión. Yuki le tocó la rodilla con el filo de la espada—. Aspira alto, no te desanimes.

—Soy realista, no negativo. —Se levantó rápido. En un segundo miraba a Yuki desde el suelo y al otro estaba parado aprovechándose de su estatura para mirarlo desde arriba con esos ojos anormalmente amarillos como los de un reptil, prácticamente atravesándole el alma con la intensidad de su mirada—. ¿Quién va a quererme así? ¿Quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de decirme "Eres guapo"? Apuesto a que tú ni siquiera serías capaz de besarme...

—Am, no, porque independientemente de cómo seas… eres un chico —dijo, con un tono que dejaba en claro lo obvio—. Y claro que eres atractivo, tus ojos son bonitos, y tu cabello. Además, ¿quién no querría tener alas? Apenas se acostumbren, comenzarán a actuar distinto.

Klaus rodó los ojos, respondió con un bufido volviendo a recostarse de la roca. Para esa hora el sol estaba muy arriba, Klaus se quedó sentado en esa roca donde pegaba bastante el sol. Se quedaría ahí un rato agarrando calor.

Yuki observó a Klaus un momento, exhalando aire, y girando el rostro a otro lado. No dijo nada. Se estableció un ligero silencio que no sabía atribuir si era incomodo o no. Entonces, de la nada salió un monje, caminando calmadamente frente a ellos. Yuki miró a Klaus, no reaccionó.

—Típico —murmuró en japonés. El viejo monje se detuvo mirando a Klaus, acercándose, se inclinó un poco, viéndolo fijamente. Yuki se mordió el labio para no reírse.

—Kami-sama…, ¿el chico está enfermo?

Yuki suspiró la risa, levantando la vista al cielo.

—No lo está, excelencia.

Klaus sintió algo. No sabía qué pero ese algo le alborotaba las escamas desagradablemente. Gruñó por instinto, enseñando los dientes a modo de amenaza.

—¿Qué tanto murmuras? —Miró a los lados, intentando ver si algo los estaba amenazando, pero no veía nada.

Yuki sonrió.

—Nada.

—Oh… ¿no tendrá un demonio dentro? —El monje seguía observando al alemán—. Debería ir por mis pergaminos sagrados. Quizás aún pueda salvarlo.

—No hay problema, excelencia —respondió Yuki al ente—. Él es así por la ciencia humana.

—¿Ciencia? —El monje le miró.

—Alquimia.

El monje frunció el ceño.

—Artes prohibidas. —Yuki asintió—. Pobre muchacho.

El dragón se levantó del suelo tenso, con un gruñido a punto de brotarle de la garganta.

—Hay algo aquí que me está poniendo los nervios de punta. —Le dijo a Yuki—. No me agrada este lugar.

Yuki hizo una mueca. Miró al monje.

—Su excelencia, ¿podría dejarnos? Lo pone nervioso.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas de mis pergaminos? Quizás aún pueda salvarlo.

—Estamos bien.

Con una última mirada, el monje se alejó. Subió los escalones de uno de los edificios cercanos, desapareciendo al cruzar una esquina.

—Oh, le agradaste al monje Soma. —Yuki sonrió—. No siempre quiere dar su ayuda. —Se levantó y estiró los brazos—. Tu instinto te advertía de un espíritu. Pero no era malo, solo llamaste su atención.

Klaus miró al samurái raro, y preocupado, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te diste un golpe en la cabeza cuando aterrizamos?

Yuki soltó una risita.

—No eres el único fenómeno aquí. Puedo ver, oír y hablar con espíritus. Aquí hay varios monjes, son agradables. Por eso me gusta venir aquí. —Yuki sonrió al lugar—. Ven, es hora de irnos. Tenemos práctica que hacer.

Klaus miró a los alrededores dando un último gruñido antes de caminar por el sendero que los llevó ahí.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer esto?

El castaño se detuvo.

—Am… ¿desde siempre? —Se alzó de hombros y continuó—. Al principio me asusté, tenía 7 años cuando vi al primero. Mi papá adoptivo se dio cuenta y me ayudó a comprenderlo. Fue un gran apoyo hasta que murió. Aparte de él y tú, nadie más sabe que hago esto.

Klaus también se detuvo. Miró de reojo a Yuki sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza. —Continuó su camino—. Vamos, se me alborotan las escamas aquí.

—Creo que lo mereces por haberme dejado montarme a tu espalda y mostrarme lo increíble que se siente estar allá en el aire —indicó, haciendo un gesto hacia arriba. Había una sonrisa contenta en su rostro—. No creo que vaya a olvidar eso nunca.

—¿Es acaso una indirecta de que quieres volver a subir a mi espalda? —preguntó divertido.

Riendo, Yuki solo alzó las manos.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras. Pero lo haría solo cuando esté seguro de que no tendrás un aterrizaje torpe.

—Cuando tenga más práctica te llevaré a volar entre las estrellas. ¿Qué te parece?

Deteniéndose, el japonés giró a verlo.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Eso sería increíble! —Su rostro reflejaba la emoción ante esa perspectiva; el paisaje de volar bajo el cielo estrellado.

—Te lo prometo —le sonrió a Yuki.

—¡ _Arigatou_ [2]! —Sin que el otro lo esperara, Yuki estiró sus brazos hasta lanzarlos hacia Klaus, anclándose a su cuello en un abrazo. Su mentón quedó apoyado en el hombro derecho de Klaus, una mano en su cabeza sintiendo las hebras negras y la otra alcanzando su espalda.

Klaus se quedó congelado. Literalmente, no sabía qué hacer, si debía corresponderle, acariciarle la cabeza... ¿Quizás un beso en la mejilla? Después de que la impresión inicial pasara, Klaus rodeó la cintura del mayor, enterrando su nariz en el cuello del castaño. Inhaló ese dulce olor a durazno, sintiéndose cálido por dentro.

« **Mío**.»

Yuki se separó entonces.

—Vamos, tengo que patear tu trasero en el entrenamiento. —Se burló, girándose para bajar ambos a la casa feudal.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

[1] Viejo en japonés es _"Furui"._ Más adelante se sabrá qué es _fraülein_.

[2] Significa _Gracias_.

Segundo capítulo liberado. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Por favor, comenten sus opiniones y/o críticas. Esperemos que les esté siendo interesante.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **HISTORIA 100 % ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original. Sé creativo.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki lo llevó al _Dojo_ , una de las construcciones anexas por separado a la casa principal, cercana a las caballerizas. El dojo era una estancia enorme, espaciosa, con varios muñecos de práctica en una esquina, una puerta lateral que daba acceso a un pasillo con vista a una serie de blancos para arquería a varios metros, un armario donde se almacenaban las armas y equipo de entrenamiento. Cerca de la puerta, había un altar dedicado a los dioses Bishamon y Denix, dioses de la guerra y protectores de la misma. El lugar era bien iluminado, con el techo en oscura madera, y tanto las paredes como el piso tenían un tono cercano al marfil.

Allí ya habían guardias entrenando en el centro, con los característicos gritos de ataque; poca protección traían, lanzando sus golpes certeros y rudos; patadas, codazos, clavados, puños, acrobáticos movimientos; otros usaban lanzas o espadas para atacar. En la puerta de acceso a la arquería, se escuchaban los sonidos de disparos, lo que daba a entender que también practicaban con armas de fuego. Algunos se detuvieron al mirar a Yuki y Klaus entrar, pero continuaron, otros simplemente les ignoraron.

—Bien, bienvenido al Dojo —dijo Yuki—. Aquí puedes venir a practicar siempre que lo necesites, aquí es donde entrenaremos. Primero practicaremos una sesión rápida de meditación, y luego… —Le miró— ¿pasa algo?

Klaus observó el lugar sorprendido. Era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. A pesar de que era claramente un lugar de entrenamiento, no había una sensación opresiva como en los campos de entrenamiento que había visto en su trayecto de huída, todo olía a pólvora, en cambio aquí había un aire perfectamente respirable incluso agradable, sin las explosiones de las armas de fuego.

—No. Sólo...estoy sorprendido, nunca había visto algo así. —Ladeó la cabeza cuando observó a uno de los compañeros de Yuki practicando con una larga espada, pudo notar que ésta no tenía doble filo como otras de estilo europeo que él conocía.

Yuki sonrió suavemente, girando la cabeza hacia los demás.

—Normalmente las técnicas de combate que practican son judo, taek-won-do, y aikido. Todos buscan aplicar precisión y ataques directos para noquear al enemigo prontamente, sobre todo el aikido que ataca los puntos vulnerables. —Señaló una pareja que peleaban entre sí; uno de los contrincantes lanzó un golpe y el contrario lo esquivó, dando una patada en un costado seguido por un codazo que lo derribó. Tardó en ponerse en pie—. Aunque debo mencionar que mi entrenamiento como samurái me hace conocedor de otras técnicas, algunas más rudas de las que estás viendo ahora, por no decir mortales. —Sus ojos viajaron al alemán—. Debo enseñarte de todo un poco lo más pronto posible, lo suficiente como para que sepas dar golpes certeros que evitaran al enemigo levantarse de nuevo, que es el punto de todo, como un guerrero. Es lo que estoy seguro Ottori desea.

—No —respondió Klaus simplemente, cruzándose de brazos.

Uno de los hombres que estaba descansando después de haber combatido contra un compañero se dio cuenta de que los dos más jóvenes del grupo estaban parados en la puerta sin hacer nada. Realmente no le interesaba lo que hiciera el extranjero, mientras más lejos se mantuviera mejor, por otro lado.

—¡Eh! Yuki —llamó al castaño—. Te estás atrasando, más vale que empieces a entrenar.

—Oh, ya voy —respondió. Se giró hacia Klaus—. Klaus, la idea de esto es que estés preparado. Y para estar preparado, debes entrenar. Puedes empezar con técnicas básicas, luego iremos avanzando de nivel. Por ejemplo, yo entrené a Ikuto y… —Señaló a uno de los que luchaban. Este se enfrentaba a una lucha ardua, su frente brillante por el sudor del esfuerzo. Lanzó varias patadas, un tanto rudas, que logró sacarle el aire a su contrincante, se inclinó hacia atrás cuando este intentó dar un puñetazo antes de que devolviera un golpe certero que le mandó al suelo. Yuki asintió—. Espero que Shouta esté bien. Ikuto es uno de los mejores guardias que están aquí. Ven, vamos a entrenar. —Comenzó a caminar hacia un espacio libre.

—Que no. —El alemán se quedó firme en su sitio—. Me opongo a la violencia —le terminó por decir, tal vez así le dejara en paz.

—Oye. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Uno de los veteranos del grupo se acercó al ver que esos dos seguían discutiendo.

Yuki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Pero si atacaste a un grupo de americanos! Argh, que bobo. —Se giró al hombre mayor—. No quiere entrenar —respondió en japonés.

—¡Eso fue diferente! —protestó Klaus—. ¡Iban a matar a esos aldeanos! Me veo como un monstruo, no soy uno.

—¿No quiere? —El japonés mayor miró a Klaus con el entrecejo fruncido, no entendiendo lo que dijo—. Todos los soldados están obligados a entrenar.

—Dice que se opone a la violencia —explicó Yuki al hombre, lanzando una mirada al alemán—. ¿Cree que debería hablarlo con Ottori-sama?

Oír eso complació al viejo, eso quería decir que podrían echar al extranjero.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. —Casi se pudo escuchar la alegría en su tono—. No vamos a tener aquí fenómenos extranjeros que no nos sirven de nada. Tú, camina. —Fue a tomar el brazo de Klaus para halarlo fuera del dojo pero en el momento en que su mano hizo contacto, Klaus le gruñó, enseñando los dientes, un sonido gutural como el de un animal amenazándolo con morderlo. El viejo por el susto le soltó enseguida, el alemán no hizo amago de querer atacarlo pero seguía teniendo una mirada bastante huraña.

Alrededor de ellos los demás detuvieron lo que hacían para ver qué era lo que pasaba, todos mirando con desconfianza a Klaus por el antinatural gruñido. Yuki, nervioso, observó desde los demás al extranjero, temeroso de que algo suceda. Con una mano sujetando la empuñadura de su espada, se colocó entre su superior y Klaus, levantando una mano y dejándola en el pecho de Klaus, empujándolo levemente.

—Klaus, compórtate. Él solo quería llevarte con Ottori, no tientes tu suerte y salgamos de aquí.

—No quiero que me toque —le susurró a Yuki, aún sabiendo que no le entenderían.

—Bien, pero no hay que gruñir. Dices no ser un monstruo, compórtate como tal. —Se giró al hombre mayor—. Wakaoji-sensei, yo lo llevaré con Ottori-sama.

Wakaoji iba a protestar pero no tenía intenciones de pasar más tiempo al lado de..."eso".

—Bien. Dile a Ottori-sama que no necesitamos inútiles-extranjeros-holgazanes. —Les dio la espalda a ambos para seguir con el entrenamiento sin esperar una respuesta de Yuki, desde lejos le dio una mirada desdeñosa a Klaus.

Klaus y Yuki salieron del dojo camino a la casa principal para hablar con el Señor Feudal. Durante el trayecto, las facciones de Klaus se suavizaron un poco pero seguía tenso.

—Es instintivo. No puedo evitarlo —le dijo a Yuki, refiriéndose al gruñido que se le escapó.

Yuki suspiró, su mano alzándose para palmear el hombro de Klaus, frotándolo un poco.

—Tenemos que arreglar eso un poco, o definitivamente los demás nunca confiarán en ti. —Bajó la mano—. Estás siendo complicado. Vamos a ver qué dice Ottori-sama respecto a que no quieras pelear…

—Mira, mientras no invadan mi espacio personal todos seremos felices —le dijo al castaño, el pelinegro miró el sol que estaba bastante alto. Para esa hora el agua de los ríos debería haber calentado un poco, la hora perfecta para tomar un baño.

Llegaron antes de lo esperado a lo que sería la oficina de Ottori. Al igual que todos los cuartos, mantenía una estilo puramente japonés; pergaminos colgando las paredes a modo de decoración, jarrones finos de cerámica, muebles de madera oscura, pisos de madera perfectamente pulidos, y Ottori se encontraba sentado tras un escritorio bajo, donde podía mantenerse en una silla al nivel del suelo pero con respaldo.

—Yuki-kun y...Klaus-kun —reconoció el importante hombre cuando uno de los sirvientes les dejó pasar alegando que requerían una audiencia con él—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Yuki respiró aliviado en su interior al ver que el mal humor de Ottori de la mañana había desaparecido. Carraspeó.

—Ottori-sama, tenemos un pequeñísimo problema con… Klaus. —Señaló a su acompañante—. Se niega a entrenar.

Ottori alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el dojo no te gusta...?

Antes de que el hombre terminara de hablar, Klaus negó:

—El..."dojo" es bastante agradable, pero yo me opongo a la violencia.

—Según lo que oí, mataste a unos americanos el otro día con nada más que tus manos desnudas ¿y dices oponerte a la violencia? —Ottori se rió.

—Eso fue diferente... —intentó argumentar.

—¿Por qué? —desafió Ottori.

—Iban a matar a los aldeanos...

—Y tú mataste a los americanos antes de que ellos los mataran, muy convincente. —El tono del Señor Feudal era completamente irónico, no creyéndose ninguno de los argumentos de Klaus. Para él, si Klaus pudo matar con tanta facilidad una vez, podía seguirlo haciendo.

Yuki puso una mano en su cinturón y la otra en la empuñadura de su espada.

—¿Qué sugiere, señor? Él está negado a pelear.

—¿Qué sugieres, Yuki? —preguntó Ottori en japonés, sin usar ningún tipo de honorífico con el castaño.

Yuki se sonrojó un poco. Ottori pedía su opinión, eso era importante. Debía pensar bien, o parecería un tonto. Poniéndose recto, lo pensó un momento, luego carraspeó y habló.

—Pues…, creo que, si él no desea unirse a las filas, podría adoptar una posición que no requiera de rudeza, donde no necesite usar la violencia. Como…un protector… Me parece que un guardaespaldas solo requeriría el uso de violencia cuando sea necesario, cuando la vida de Ottori-sama corra peligro…, señor.

—¿Te preocupas por mi bienestar, Yuki? Es tan lindo de tu parte. —El Señor Feudal sonrió hacia Yuki, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Klaus no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo pero no le agradó la expresión que puso el viejo al mirar a Yuki, por lo que carraspeó. Ottori pareció entrar en sus cabales—. Yuki-kun ha sugerido que seas ubicado como guardaespaldas en vez de soldado. —Klaus miró sorprendido a Yuki—. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Klaus lo pensó, no era un puesto violento, no tendría que matar por órdenes de otros, sólo debía asegurarse de que Ottori fuera debidamente protegido.

—Sí. Si alguien intenta atacarle, lo protegeré —dijo Klaus aunque no con el mismo respeto que si le hubieran asignado la misma tarea a algún soldado japonés.

—Excelente. Creo que eso resuelve el dilema.

Yuki ejerció una reverencia.

—Sí, señor. Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

—Bien. Klaus-kun —llamó Ottori antes de que se retiraran—. Mañana empezarás con tu trabajo, intenta ponerte al día con alguno de mis asistentes y con el encargado de la seguridad. —El alemán simplemente asintió en respuesta a que había entendido—. Pueden irse.

Haciendo un asentimiento como Klaus, Yuki salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de Klaus y caminando hacia el exterior. Dejó escapar un bufido largo, medio suspiro.

—A Wakaoji-sensei se le irán al retrete las ilusiones de verlo fuera de aquí —se dijo a sí mismo en japonés, susurrando. Su atención se volvió a Klaus—. Ahora eres guardaespaldas de Ottori-sama. Te confiamos su vida.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda —le aseguró. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo de madera, Klaus miró de reojo a su compañero—. ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Ottori?

El castaño rodó los ojos.

—¿Volverás con el tema? Qué molesto. Ottori-sama es el señor feudal, yo soy uno de sus guerreros.

—¿Te has quedado a solas con él alguna vez? —ignoró la protesta del mayor.

Yuki parecía pensativo. Asintió.

—Sí, varias veces desde que llegué. Al menos cuando tenía tiempo.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —le dijo de una, frunció el ceño.

—No voy a ignorar una orden de Ottori. —Yuki tenía una expresión seria—. Si él requiere mi presencia en privado, debo hacerlo. No des órdenes como si tuvieras jurisdicción sobre algo.

—Hazme caso. Podría ocurrir algo de lo que después puedes arrepentirte —le dijo en tono serio; No le daba buena espina Ottori.

Yuki se detuvo. Le miró fijamente, sin moverse un ápice.

—Te recuerdo que soy samurái. Así como puedo defender la vida de otros, también puedo hacerlo con la mía. Si Ottori quisiera hacerme algo, ya lo habría hecho —negó—. Eres muy imaginativo —continuó con su camino.

—Yo lo llamaría "instinto" —dijo más para sí mismo que para Yuki, aunque lo hubiera dicho en inglés—. A todo esto ¿cómo es que sabes inglés y tus compañeros no?

—Con los que te has topado no lo saben, pero hay varios aquí que sí. Era necesario cuando saqueábamos campamentos americanos. Había documentos y planos en inglés. Antes de que la guerra comenzara, se hacía comercialización con América. Para ellos era complicado aprender japonés, y ya que es un idioma más…, no sé, mundial… algunos de nosotros se aplicó a aprenderlo. Justo ahora nos es de gran ventaja… —le miró—: tenemos una forma de comunicarnos.

—Ah —respondió sin mucha emoción. Continuaron caminando hasta salir al exterior, Klaus aún tenía ganas de un baño así que pretendía perderse un rato para disfrutar del agua calentada por el sol, asolearse un rato en el techo y luego buscaría a alguien que le explicara cual sería su trabajo.

Yuki observó el cielo, calculando la hora con la posición del sol.

—Iré a entrenar. Sé libre de andar donde quieras, solo no pongas nervioso a los demás. Sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas. —Se calzó sus getas y caminó al Dojo—. Hasta el almuerzo.

—Te veré después —se despidió el alemán, tomando un camino diferente al de Yuki.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Yuki no encontró a Klaus, de hecho una de las chicas jóvenes que trabajaba en la cocina le dijo que el pelilargo había pasado por ahí antes, con el cabello húmedo y recogido en una coleta descuidada, se las arregló para indicar que tomó fruta y salió de la cocina. No lo habían vuelto a ver desde ese momento. Yuki se mostró algo preocupado. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se habría ido? No, lo dudaba…, esperaba que no. Optó por no darle muchas vueltas y esperó a que le sirvieran el almuerzo del día; de inmediato comenzó a devorarse el arroz apartando la fritura de pescado. Luego iría por la tortilla enrollada de mariscos.

No volvieron a verse en todo el día, ni siquiera por casualidad cuando Yuki continuó con su entrenamiento o en la hora de almuerzo. Una vez más, las mujeres le dijeron que el alemán pasó por ahí pero al no saber cómo comunicarse simplemente indicó que tomaría fruta y uno de los pescados crudos, ellas se lo prepararon para llevárselo.

Se encontraron en el dormitorio. Cuando Yuki deslizó la puerta de papel, Klaus estaba recostado, mirando al techo con una manzana entre las manos.

—Ah, estás aquí. Ya pensaba que habías escapado. —Yuki tenía otra ropa, y su cabello estaba húmedo. Rebuscó entre el armario una peineta, sentándose frente a la lumbre. Procedió a cepillar su cabello para que se secara.

—Estuve explorando el terreno. —Rodó hacia un costado para mirar a Yuki acicalarse—. Después Ottori me facilitó a alguien que hablaba inglés que me explicó lo que tenía que hacer.

—Oh. _Wakatta_ (1). —Asintió. Se echó el cabello a un lado, para así secarlo mechón a mechón—. ¿Qué te parece todo, en general? —Giró el rostro para mirarle—. ¿Te parece mejor el trabajo de guardaespaldas?

Klaus lo pensó por un momento, volviendo a girarse quedando boca arriba y mirando el techo.

—Es un lugar agradable, muy espacioso. No me hace sentir atrapado, creo que eso es lo mejor. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ser un guardaespaldas... Confieso que no es mi mayor ilusión, pero sirve...

—¿Qué hubieras querido ser? Aparte de lo obvio, claro, ser libre —preguntó, agradeciendo que parte de su cabello se estaba secando bien, y ya su cuerpo entró en calor luego del frío baño.

—No sé. Nunca tuve oportunidad de pensar en lo que quería hacer. —Su voz se hacía poco a poco más débil—. Siempre decidieron por mí, y un día simplemente no tuve elección.

—Ahora tienes la oportunidad de elegir. —Le recordó—. Bien, es cierto que también ya no eres el mismo de lo que fuiste antes, pero estás vivo, y por muy difícil que sea, algo podrás hacer, algo que te guste. —Yuki dejó la peineta, poniéndose en pie y avanzando al armario para guardarla, con solo las puntas algo húmedas—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte.

Klaus se sentó, mirando la espalda delgada de Yuki y el cabello largo, los hombros angostos.

—Entonces ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Mmh. Si está en mis capacidades, puedes —respondió sin girarse, cerrando luego el armario y caminando hacia su futón para acostarse.

—Quiero aprender japonés. —El alemán siguió todo el tiempo al joven samurái con la mirada—. Ya se inglés, ruso y alemán... No creo que el japonés sea tan difícil.

Yuki se sentó de rodillas, apartó la sabana y se metió bajo ellas, quedando sentado.

—Bueno…, creo que puedo enseñarte. En realidad, creo que lo que te hará dificultoso será escribirlo, porque la escritura americana es muy, muy distinta… —Yuki pareció pensativo—. Sí, puedo enseñarte eso. Encontraremos algún momento en el día para que aprendas —terminó, acostándose y estirándose completamente en el futón.

Se escuchó el movimiento a su lado, y antes de saber lo que ocurría, sintió como Klaus recostaba su cuello sobre el suyo propio, en seguida sintió una vibración que provenía desde la garganta del alemán. Klaus estaba ronroneando.

—Gracias.

Yuki quedó estático, paralizado por el movimiento que ni siquiera él mismo pudo proveer. Se regañó por eso, ya que su intuición debió de haberlo prevenido, se supone que si no era capaz de prever ese tipo de acción, estaría acabado en el campo de batalla. Dejó salir una exhalación para relajarse, su mano dando palmadas en la espalda de Klaus.

—Haces un sonido raro, como un gato —murmuró divertido—. Pero de nada. Después de todo, debes aprenderlo si vas a estar aquí.

—Hueles muy bien —suspiró el menor, recostando la cabeza del pecho de Yuki, mirándolo desde una posición cómica con la nariz de Yuki sobresaliendo gracias a la perspectiva. Klaus se rió por lo bajo por su ocurrencia.

—¿Cuál es el chiste, lagarto? —Yuki colocó un brazo bajo su cabeza, permitiéndose así tenerla un poco más alzada para ver al alemán—. Cuidado con burlarse de su futuro profesor. —advirtió, con la otra mano jalándole un mechón de cabello negro.

Hubo un ligero quejido pero continuó recostado sobre su pecho.

—Acabo de recordar que antes me gustaba dibujar. La perspectiva que tengo de tu rostro desde aquí me parece curiosa.

—Dibujar…, interesante. Tienes cara de artista. —Yuki apartó el brazo, estirándolo junto con el otro en un bostezo—. ¿Dibujabas de niño?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada realmente especial; a veces para entretenerme salía y pintaba el paisaje, unos cuantos garabatos con plumillas; a veces usaba oleos.

—¡Eh, _kawaidesu (2)_! —No pudo evitar murmurar Yuki al imaginar un niño pequeño de cabello negro con manchas en manos y ropa—. ¿Gustabas pintar paisajes?

—Eh... Sí. A veces también dibujaba personas, cuando no se daban cuenta. —Sonrió ante el recuerdo—. ¿Qué es eso de " _Kawadasu_ "?

— _Kawaidesu_ —corrigió—. Qué lindo. Te imaginaba siendo más pequeño y totalmente lleno de manchas de pintura.

—Sí... —bostezó el menor—. Era muy divertido. Siempre me regañaban por eso, terminaba hasta con el cabello lleno de tinta... —Lentamente se le fueron cerrando los ojos—. Hace años que no lo hago pero podría dibujarte a ti... Eres muy lindo...

Yuki abrió los ojos, y entonces se removió, emitiendo un pequeño carraspeo.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu futón. —Se irguió, incitando a Klaus hacer lo mismo y que se moviera—. Mañana hay cosas que hacer.

—¿Hmm? Sí. Tengo que levantarme temprano. —Perezoso, estiró la mano hasta que tomó la colcha de su futón, pasándosela por encima y volviendo a recostar la cabeza del pecho de Yuki—. Buenas noches.

—¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces? —Yuki le movió, ceñudo—. Klaus, a tu lugar. No soy ninguna almohada tuya.

—Eres cálido. Déjame quedarme aquí esta noche, no logro que mi temperatura suba.

Yuki iba a replicar, pero… no lo hizo. Chistó.

—Cámbiate de postura. Podré moverme durante la noche, así que mejor que estés alineado—. Yuki le instó a erguirse, haciendo un espacio a su lado. Agradecía que no hubiera suficiente luz para que notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Con una sonrisa, Klaus se acomodó al lado de Yuki, sus cuerpos en contacto a todo lo largo del costado. Cuando sus pies se tocaron el castaño, pudo notar los pies fríos del pelinegro, sus manos también a pesar de que no había una temperatura particularmente baja.

—Buenas noches.

—Wuo, sí que estás helado. —Yuki acomodó sus cobijas, de modo que ambos tendrían una cobija extra encima—. Bien. Buenas noches.

— _Guten Abend, fräulein_ (3).

Yuki se prometió a sí mismo saber qué demonios era _fräulein_.

.

.

.

Klaus se levantó al día siguiente una hora antes que Yuki. Después de asearse y coger algo ligero en la cocina, se encontró con el jefe de seguridad que por suerte hablaba inglés, uno muy malo y apenas entendible pero lo suficiente para que se pudiera comunicar con Klaus. Después de un explicación detallada del horario de Ottori y las reglas que debía tener como su guardaespaldas, Klaus se pasó casi medio día acomodándose para saber cómo era el trabajo, un día de prueba. Al final el alemán optó por quedarse en el techo, justo arriba de la oficina de Ottori, desde ahí podría cuidar el exterior y podía escucharlo perfectamente desde esa distancia, sus agudos sentidos tenían sus ventajas, un bono extra era que podía asolearse tanto como quisiera y cuando su temperatura estaba en el punto justo simplemente se movía de lugar y se sentaba frente a la ventana de Ottori.

Se le fue informado que aparte de él otros 5 hombres se mantenían cerca, por lo que tenía un agradable período de descanso al medio día para bañarse y comer. Para cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse Klaus terminaba su jornada y podía hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo que, por lo general, era comer y meterse en el cuarto a esperar a Yuki donde pasaban una hora o dos practicando el japonés del alemán antes de acostarse.

Los últimos días Klaus durmió en el mismo futón que Yuki, se había hecho costumbre que el joven diera la excusa de que no podía entrar en calor para colarse en la cama del castaño. Yuki primero rezongaba pero al final accedía hasta que se adaptaron a la rutina en que Klaus inevitablemente terminaba en su cama aún sin siquiera preguntarle. Su japonés mejoraba lentamente, al menos podía saludar, decir gracias, pequeñas palabras, de hecho entendía más de lo que podía hablarlo, por el momento eso estaba bien porque podía seguir las órdenes del jefe de seguridad y sólo tendría que asentir para que el hombre supiera que le había entendido.

Una figura que pasaba frente a la zona donde estaba el techo en el cual Klaus estaba recostado alzó la vista por instinto, fijándolo en él. Al inicio, sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa, lentamente calmándose hasta mostrar una leve sonrisa. Silbó.

—Vaya, debe ser una vista perfecta la que tienes ahí —habló alto para hacerse escuchar.

Klaus miró hacia abajo encontrándose con un chico –en lo que Yuki le había explicado era un yukata– de cabello negro con ojos de igual color, el largo del cabello no sobrepasaba de los hombros y piel cremosa blanca, su rostro era ovalado; tenía los labios con el superior fino y la nariz respingada. Desde la distancia lograba captar un agradable olor dulce.

El alemán no le contestó, su japonés aún no era tan bueno como para haberle entendido.

—¿Aún sigues sin poder hablar japonés? —intentó ahora en inglés, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me cuesta pronunciar algunas palabras, y parece que los demás no me comprenden por culpa de mi acento. —Se enderezó, cruzándose de piernas para mirar al joven correctamente. Por el momento no tenía intenciones de bajar del techo—. No te había visto antes.

—Digo lo mismo respecto a ti. Aunque también añado que tu acento es muy exótico. —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿De dónde vienes exactamente?

Klaus entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quién eres?

—Disculpa por no presentarme. —Hizo una leve inclinación—. Puedes llamarme Kenshi.

Entonces Klaus comprendió: era el hijo de Ottori. ¿Eso quería decir que debía tratarlo diferente? Realmente no le tenía respeto a Ottori, no iba a tampoco a tenérselo a su heredero problemático.

—Me llamo Klaus —le correspondió aunque él no hizo la acostumbrada reverencia.

—Klaus —repitió el nombre, pensativo—. Suena al suroeste de Europa. A que adivino. ¿Vienes de alguna zona cercana a los Países Bajos?

El pelilargo se rió.

—Casi. Soy alemán pero estuviste bastante cerca.

Kenshi tronó los dedos, decepcionado.

—Casi. Pero estuve bastante cerca a la primera, solo un poco más al este. ¿Y, qué haces ahí arriba? —Se apoyó en un pie, una mano descansando en su cintura—. Tengo entendido que eres el guardaespaldas de mi padre, pero no necesitas quedarte en el techo.

—Para mí es más fácil cuidarlo desde aquí —le contestó al ojinegro—. No estorbo a nadie, puedo calentarme con el sol todo lo que quiera y puedo cuidar a tu padre perfectamente desde esta posición.

—Comprendo. —Kenshi asintió—. Debe ser bastante aburrido permanecer todo el día ahí.

—Es agradable, ni siquiera el viento en la cara me molesta. —Inhaló profundo, disfrutando de la brisa cálida que recibía desde ahí. En poco tiempo no podría seguirlo haciéndolo, en cuanto el clima cambiara tendría que hacer serios ajustes—. Tú en verdad debes estar aburrido si estás hablando conmigo.

Kenshi sonrió.

—Si digo que sí, ¿bajarías de ahí y darías una vuelta conmigo? Mi padre tiene otras 3 niñeras con él que pueden vigilarle.

El alemán negó.

—Lo siento. Quizás durante mi descanso. Me gusta el puesto que me dieron, prefiero conservarlo.

Kenshi cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, dando una mirada a un lado antes de volver al alemán.

—Comprendo. Diviértete. —Le hizo un gesto de despedida con una mano, marchándose.

" _Impertinente_ " fue la primera palabra que se le vino a Klaus a la cabeza mientras observaba al joven heredero alejarse. En un principio le pareció agradable, pero con ese último gesto se dio cuenta cuán mimado era, claramente notó como el interés de Kenshi se fue en picada en cuanto le dijo que no. " _Interesado_ " no, quizás " _mimado_ " era una buena descripción para Kenshi. Vagamente comprendía la molestia de Ottori con su hijo.

.

.

.

Otra mañana con el vivo sol esplendoroso de septiembre, al menos así lo creía Klaus, ya había escuchado a varios japoneses quejarse del calor. Para el alemán era simplemente perfecto... Sus clases de japonés iban bien, cada vez podía comprender más y comunicarse, aún algunas palabras se le seguían dificultando pero para tener nada más un mes aprendiendo ni estaba tan mal.

Ese día no pudo quedarse en el techo, varios subordinados de Ottori junto con algunos militares del equipo de estrategias se reunían con el Señor Feudal en su oficina y Klaus tenía que cuidarles, para desagradado de los mismos.

—Los americanos han estado ganando terreno en las costas. Hemos logrado detenerles para que no llegaran a los pueblos pero es inevitable que algunos grupos pasen y hagan estragos —informó uno de los militares, un hombre entrado en años y una barba semi blanca.

—¡Tenemos que detenerles! —gritó otro más joven.

—Son demasiados... —replicó un tercero con un yukata verde chillón—. ¡Si supiéramos su estrategia, podríamos atacarlos antes de que se movilizaran!

—¿Cómo saberlo? Sus altos mandos monitorean todo desde tierra firme.

—Señor, hay una posibilidad —dijo un hombre, líder de la estrategia militar.

—Habla —ordenó Ottori.

—Hay una reunión entre los americanos, los altos mandos americanos estarán ahí. Si infiltramos a alguien, podremos sacar información. —Todos lo miraron.

—Eso podría funcionar... —murmuró Ottori.

—Ottori-sama —interrumpió un general con el pulcro uniforme militar—. ¡Con todo respeto, es una idea absurda! Sin mencionar un suicidio, ese lugar estará lleno de vigilancia; militares armados y todos especialmente entrenados.

—Para eso está nuestra división, General Akira. —Se indignó el jefe de la división de estrategias—. Podemos infiltrar a alguien sin causar ninguna herida, solo la extracción de información.

—Ajá —dijo escéptico—. ¡Me encantaría poder infiltrar a uno de los nuestros en una reunión llena de americanos! —Ottori carraspeó y al instante todos callaron para escucharle.

—Si bien el General Akira tiene un punto, no podemos dejar la oportunidad de conseguir valiosa información —Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, golpeándoselo rítmicamente, pensando. Ya que Ottori era el más cercano a la puerta exterior, pudo escuchar un ronroneo que sabía venía de Klaus, era un sonido al que se había acostumbrado con los días. Entonces se le ocurrió algo—. Pero sí tenemos a alguien que pueda infiltrar bajo nuestras órdenes y sacar la información que queremos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ansioso el hombre con el yukata verde. Ottori miró hacia atrás, golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta corrediza y en seguida Klaus asomó la cabeza.

—¿Me llamaba? —preguntó en inglés el alemán. Todos los generales y los hombres de logística se quedaron un momento pasmados.

—Klaus puede infiltrarse fácilmente con los americanos, habla un inglés perfectamente fluido y seguro sabe las costumbres americanas mucho mejor que nosotros. —les dijo a sus hombres en japonés, sonriendo a Klaus. El alemán frunció el ceño. Desde afuera podía escuchar la conversación de los nipones, le costaba entender algunas partes pero entendió la mayoría y que ahora lo involucraran dentro de sus planes era molesto. Se abstuvo de comentar cualquier cosa.

—Ottori-sama, con todo el respeto no creo que sea una buena idea. —Se opuso Akira, educado—. No es alguien en quien podamos confiar y francamente su aspecto... —Miró de arriba a abajo al joven; el cabello largo, mucho más de lo que era permitido entre los hombres, las uñas largas, los rasgos reptilianos, el claro gesto desafiante, sin disciplina. El general hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Llama más la atención de lo que cualquiera de nuestros hombres lo haría.

—¿Quién garantiza que está de nuestro lado y no al primer momento en que lo dejemos sin vigilancia irá con la milicia americana para vendernos? —apoyó otro general a su compañero.

Los de estrategia, mucho más abiertos a las posibilidades, vieron la oportunidad de oro. No confiaban en Klaus tanto como Ottori pero había una solución bastante simple.

—Señor —interrumpió el líder de la división—, nuestros informes indican que la reunión será una fiesta de disfraces. Con creces el chico podría pasar desapercibido entre los americanos. —Ottori sonrió en aprobación.

—¡No enviaremos a un extranjero a luchar por nosotros! —Akira en verdad era obstinado. Klaus rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no, general Akira, el chico sólo sería la tapadera para ingresar. Alguien tiene que ir con él, uno de los nuestros se infiltrará con él y reunirá la información requerida —dijo como si fuera obvio el líder de logística.

—¡Brillante, Kyouya-san! —alagó Ottori, el general Akira tuvo que tragarse su rabia al ver la aprobación del Señor Feudal—. Ahora, respecto al compañero de Klaus-kun...

.

.

.

Acababa de regresar de ser una escolta. A Yuki no le gustaba ser la escolta de nadie, menos de alguien como Kenshi. Pero claro, el señorito quiso salir con una joven de buena familia –la señorita Himeko Kouyama, hija de un rico hacendado de la región– por todo el pueblo y le ordenó que él, junto a otro guardia, les escoltara a ambos, una forma de buscar humillarlo durante el paseo. Típico.

Para rematar, Ottori mandaba a llamarlo apenas llegaba a los terrenos feudales. ¿Qué querría el hombre ahora? Atravesó el camino desde la entrada principal, bajando del caballo y dejándoselo a un guardia cercano para que lo llevase a las caballerizas y diera de comer y beber, aparte de una buena cepillada. Todavía le dolía el trasero y las piernas por culpa de Kenshi, había hecho que el caballo le tirara al suelo. El maldito tenía buen temple con los animales, quizás porque era uno de ellos también. Bufó.

Asegurándose de estar presentable, tocó dos veces la puerta corrediza y entró. Aparte de Klaus y Ottori, identificó a Akira-san, y Kyouya-san también. Raro.

—Lamento la tardanza —Hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Me llamaba, Ottori-sama?

—Yuki-kun, pasa, pasa. —Cuando el castaño cerró la puerta corrediza y se sentó en el suelo junto a los otros dos militares, Klaus se mantenía recostado de una de las paredes un poco alejado. Ottori asintió—. Tenemos una misión muy importante para ti.

Akira y Kyouya asintieron en reconocimiento al menor.

Los ojos de Yuki brillaron en ansias. ¿Una misión? ¿Le mandarían por fin a alguna cuadrilla o tropa en algún lado de la región? Era importante, tenía que ser eso. ¡Por fin, el momento de demostrar sus habilidades en batalla!

—¿De cuál se trata, señor? —Obligó a su voz a no demostrar la gran emoción que sentía.

—Debes infiltrarte junto con Klaus en una reunión americana para extraer información sobre sus planes de ataque —le dijo Ottori mortalmente serio, con la espalda recta en el respaldo de su silla.

Yuki no pudo evitar no mostrar la decepción que tuvo al oír eso. ¿Infiltrarse? ¿Debía jugar a los espías? Él era un samurái, no un ninja.

—¿Infiltrarme, señor? Pero… ¿cómo lograría es…? —Entonces, su mente hizo eco de algo importante. Miró a Klaus, luego a Ottori—. ¿Con él? No comprendo, ¿cuál es el plan?

Ottori miró a Kyouya para que diera el informe.

—Según nuestros informes, nos hemos enterado de una reunión con los altos mandos militares de América. Si tienes éxito en esta misión, podremos apoderarnos de información invaluable que ayudará a expulsar a los americanos de nuestra tierra. La función del chico alemán —Se escuchó un bufido de Akira a su lado— es que él debe darte pase a la fiesta, él sólo será tu tapadera.

Yuki suspiró. Deseaba negarse, pero si era fundamental para obtener algo de ventaja sobre los americanos y que además era Ottori quien se lo pedía a él… Era un honor, el simple hecho de que le consideraran para la misión.

—De acuerdo… —Recordó un detalle que pasaba por alto—. ¿Cómo se supone que ingresaré en la supuesta fiesta?

Esta vez Ottori tomó la palabra.

—Ya que Klaus-kun será algo así como tu escolta… —Akira volvió a bufar. Según él, era un insulto lo que se le iba a pedir a Yuki—, como hemos sido informados, los americanos llevaran ciertas compañías a la fiesta, sus premios... Mujeres japonesas que ellos han capturado durante sus ataques. —Todos los hombres del grupo negaron indignados—. Por eso debes ser _la_ acompañante de Klaus-kun.

—¡¿ _Nakamada_ (4)?! —Yuki se sentía indignado—. No estarán insinuando que debo vestirme de una chica, ¿verdad? —Su ceño estaba fruncido. Podía aceptar cualquier cosa, menos que le travistieran.

Klaus ni siquiera se sintió aludido, él seguía de lo más tranquilo sentado contra la pared. Es más, hace rato dejó de intentar traducir la conversación en su cabeza aunque por la reacción de Yuki ya sabía de que hablaban.

—Es necesario, Yuki —le dijo Ottori en un tono comprensivo—. Si hubiera otra manera la haríamos pero sólo así podremos garantizar un considerable margen de éxito en la misión. —Kyouya asintió, confirmándoselo.

El castaño estaba en un dilema. Si se negaba respetando su honor propio, defraudaría a Ottori y entorpecería el avance que tendrían en la guerra, causando el desastre; si lo aceptaba, conseguiría algo de información útil que les permitiera ganar la batalla, pero sentiría que el desprestigio mancharía su imagen de guerrero y su persona. Sus manos se cerraron en puño.

—Desearía que se me concediera un lapso de tiempo para pensarlo, señor.

—Lo entiendo, Yuki-kun. Llévate a Klaus-kun contigo, seguro querrás discutirlo con él —le concedió Ottori.

Yuki no pretendía eso, pero solo asintió. Antes de abrir la puerta, se giró a Ottori.

—Señor… ¿por qué me escogió para esta misión?

—Porque ningún otro quería trabajar con ese —dijo despectivamente el general Akira señalando a Klaus. El alemán solo le enseñó los dientes e hizo un gruñido quedo en respuesta, luego de eso se levantó del suelo para salir de la oficina de Ottori.

—Más te vale vigilarlo, chico. No queremos ninguna traición.

—Sí, señor. —Hizo una reverencia y salió. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, soltando el suspiro que estaba reteniendo y caminó al exterior, ni siquiera se fijó en Klaus, solo caminó hasta calzar sus getas. Quería caminar largo y tendido, necesitaba pensar.

Pero Klaus le alcanzó y le tomó el brazo, deteniéndole, para cuando Yuki se giró a verlo el pelinegro ya tenía los rasgos reptilianos a la vista.

—Vamos a la montaña —le dijo antes de cargarle en brazos y salir volando. No tardaron más que unos minutos en llegar; en todo ese tiempo con la cantidad de tiempo libre que Klaus tenía había mejorado mucho en su vuelo y el aterrizaje ya no era tan desastroso.

Cuando Yuki bajó de los brazos de Klaus, algo molesto por haber sido llevado así pero restándole importancia; caminó hacia la fuente del templo, sentándose en el borde, subiendo las piernas para estarse de lado. Apoyó el codo en las rodillas, dejando reposar la cabeza en su palma, aunque de esa manera tendría la mirada en el interior vacío de la fuente y no en el alemán.

—Esto apesta —masculló en japonés por lo bajo.

Klaus no se molestó en retraer las alas o la cola, no había nadie ahí que lo molestara por eso. Se sentó bajo una sombra de un árbol recostando la cabeza del tronco, esperando a que Yuki se calmara. El sonido de campanas se escuchó, rato después, aunque más parecía Yuki que Klaus quien lo oía. El mismo monje de la vez anterior se apareció saliendo del templo, portando una campanilla que hacía sonar. Lentamente, el espíritu se acercó, portando la campanilla.

—Vaya cara larga. ¿Acaso te rebajaron a paje, muchacho?

Yuki bufó.

—Eso al menos no sería tan deshonroso como vestir de chica.

—¿Vestir de chica? ¿Por qué harías algo así? —Se extrañó el espíritu.

—Ottori-sama y otros generales propusieron que me disfrazara de chica para infiltrarme en una fiesta americana. —Su ceño se frunció—. No me gusta. Seguro lo hacen porque tengo cara de una.

El monje asintió.

—A veces uno debe tomar decisiones que no nos agradan por el bien de los demás. Un buen guerrero se sacrifica por su pueblo, por su gente, por los que ama. Existe una vieja leyenda proveniente de China acerca de una mujer disfrazándose de hombre para entrar en el ejército, ocupando el lugar de su anciano padre.

—Sí, sí, sé la leyenda. Era Hua Mulan. —Yuki negó—. Pero ella era una chica…

—¿Y por qué tú no puedes tomar el papel de una, si ella logró tomar el de un hombre? Tu honor no debe basarse en tu apariencia, sino en tus acciones y lo que hiciste por tu pueblo.

Yuki se calló. Eso…tenía razón. Bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, pensativo, y al mirar hacia el monje, este ya no estaba. Yuki respiró hondo, poniéndose en pie.

Klaus notó el momento en que Yuki comenzó a _hablar solo_. Lo dejó tranquilo para que hablara con los espíritus que decía ver. La verdad es que él seguía sin ver nada pero lo sentía y aunque ya no le ponía los pelos de punta como antes, igual se sentía nervioso; sabiendo que Yuki necesitaba de un lugar apartado para pensar, lo trajo ahí.

El japonés caminó hacia Klaus.

—Ya he decidido —anunció, en inglés, al pararse frente a él. Apartó la mirada—. Yo…lo haré. —Entonces le miró, entrecerrando los ojos—. Pero si en algún momento te llegas a burlar, Klaus, te saco a patadas de mi habitación y duermes donde veas que puedas.

—Créeme. Estoy tan feliz como tú sobre ésta misión, la diferencia radica en que a ti te dieron la oportunidad de negarte. —Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la tierra de los pantalones.

Yuki le mandó una mala mirada.

—No estoy feliz con esto. No es a ti a quien vestirán de mujer. Tú puedes ir de ti mismo, yo no.

Ignoró eso.

—¿Vas a volver a la casa o no?

Exhalando, Yuki caminó hasta quedar a su lado, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos, y así sentarse en la hierba donde antes lo había estado haciendo él.

—No tengo ganas de volver aún. Preferiría no volver nunca, pero no soy un cobarde para salir huyendo. —Se agarró las piernas con los brazos, el mentón apoyado en sus rodillas. Se veía frágil y absorto.

Klaus se acercó a Yuki, acuclillándose frente a él. El peso de la cola y las alas dándole equilibrio.

—Creo que estás haciendo de esto una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Yuki miró a otro lado.

—Tú no lo entiendes. No has tenido que lidiar con que te confundan con una chica, y aún peor ahora, tengas que vestir y actuar como una. Lo arruinaré todo.

—Creo que quien no entiende eres tú. Estás haciendo tu trabajo, nada más, uno muy importante debo decir. Yo en cambio sólo soy tu tapadera para entrar, Ottori está confiando plenamente en ti para el éxito de la misión, en tus habilidades y tu capacidad de adaptación.

El castaño levantó la mirada, fijándola en Klaus.

—Tú… ¿crees eso?

—Lo sé —le sonrió, pasando una mano sobre su cabeza para darle unas palmaditas—. El general viejo estuvo proponiendo nombres pero Ottori desde el primer momento dijo "Yuki-kun debe hacerlo" —intentó imitar las palabras que escuchó en japonés, probablemente lo hizo bastante bien por la expresión de Yuki.

Este dejó salir una pequeña risa que luego se calmó.

—¿Ottori-sama…pensó en mi para esta misión antes que nadie…? —Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse—. Es…un hala…, sí, un halago muy grande —suspiró—. Supongo que otros se sentirían honrados de esta oportunidad.

—Sí, sí. Todo un honor. —La mano que tenía en la cabeza de Yuki la movió rápido despeinando al castaño, desarreglando su perfecta coleta—. Terminado el drama, vamos a decirle a Ottori que aceptas, aún debes enterarte de los detalles.

—¡Klaus!

Yuki le apartó la mano de un manotazo. Quitó el listón, el cabello completamente liso cayendo sobre su espalda. Se alisó los mechones desarreglados. No obstante, una brisa fuerte azotó la zona, arrebatándole el listón a Yuki de la mano. Sin pensarlo mucho, Yuki se lanzó al frente para recuperarlo, pero solo logró chocar con el alemán, tirándolo hacia atrás y por ende cayendo sobre él; aunque pudo recuperar el listón, terminó con el rostro muy cerca del otro y varios mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro.

Estando tan cerca del japonés, Klaus sintiendo su calor entre sus piernas, el dulce olor del durazno, los hermosos ojos castaños rojizos tan cerca, sus labios a un palmo de distancia. Su corazón latió con fuerza...

« **Mío...** »

No se dio cuenta, el olor a durazno le nublaba el juicio. En cuanto sintió los suaves labios de Yuki sobre los suyos pudo tomar real consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera se enteró del momento en que sus manos se enredaron en la cintura y cabello de Yuki. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose sin saber qué hacer. Klaus se adelantó, y cerrando los ojos continuó el beso.

El corazón de Yuki se saltó un latido, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Cómo es que estaba sucediendo? Ni siquiera él se había planteado si le gustaban los hombres; Pero, había algo en la persona bajo él, había un magnetismo que le atraía totalmente a Klaus. No podía adivinar lo que lo causaba, ni menos lograba resistirlo. Le tomó quizás un minuto dejarse vencer por dicho sentimiento, tomando consciencia del firme cuerpo en el que estaba encimado, de aquella mano en su cintura, de la otra en su cabeza y los labios haciendo contacto con los suyos. Suspirando, solo se dejó llevar, queriendo más, curioseando por más.

—Mmh —gimió Klaus dentro del beso cuando Yuki correspondió, entusiasmado abrazó por completo la cintura del japonés, apapachándolo con fuerza. De alguna manera se sentía muy bien poder apretujarlo, sentirlo completamente pegado a su cuerpo.

Yuki se atrevió, tímido un poco, a acariciar con una mano la mejilla de Klaus, sus labios moviéndose lentos sobre los alemanes. Sentíase un poco nervioso al inicio, pero ese abrazo le calentó el pecho, le fue llenando de una emoción que incluso antes nunca sintió. No obstante, empezaba a faltarle el aire, ni siquiera conocía el truco de los amantes que llegó a ver de poder besarse por lo que parecían horas. Tuvo que separarse, respirando sobre los labios del menor, sus mejillas arreboladas…, sus ojos brillantes.

El pelinegro dejó caer la cabeza al suelo, los ojos cerrados y los labios curveados en una sonrisa boba, su pecho subía y bajaba intentando calmar su desbocado corazón. Pasó sus manos perezosamente por la espalda de Yuki, quedándose dentro de la zona segura de sus omoplatos y la espalda baja. Yuki apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del otro, por un segundo sus ojos cerrándose antes de abrirlos. Le costaba asimilar aún lo que acababa de pasar. Era simplemente… increíble, increíble en muchísimos aspectos. Oía el sonido de los latidos de Klaus, pareciéndole el sonido más fascinante de todos. Tenía las manos en los hombros del alemán, temiendo moverlas, temiendo romper el momento. Por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer.

Se quedaron un rato así, abrazados, sintiendo el palpitar del otro, sus respiraciones, podía sonar cursi pero, Klaus sintió que podrían volverse uno. Ese beso..., su primer beso y fue maravilloso. Comenzó a ronronear, la vibración escuchándose desde el fondo de su garganta, resonando en su caja torácica, permitiéndole a Yuki escucharlo. Las alas y la cola del alemán estaban perezosamente extendidas a todo lo largo.

Casi Yuki podría decir que eso era como una canción de cuna. No sabía por qué, pero ese ronronear le calmaba, le invitaba a cerrar los ojos y dormir allí, en el pecho de Klaus, dejándose abrazar por él. Sus ojos incluso estaban a medio cerrar, se sentía tan glorioso… de no ser por ese aviso en su cabeza de que debía informar a Ottori de su decisión. Con un ligero carraspeo, obligándose a desperezarse, a establecer su mente firme y con una misión en camino, hizo el ademán de ponerse en pie.

—Mmh, hay… Tenemos que volver —dijo en un susurro, arreglándose prontamente el cabello en una coleta. Sus ojos, que miraron por un segundo a Klaus, se apartaron, el rubor tiñendo sus blancas mejillas.

Cuando se levantó del suelo el pelinegro se volvió a sacudir la ropa, sonriendo cuando notó el sonrojo de Yuki.

—Te ves adorable. —Le pellizcó la mejilla a modo de broma, luego se acercó robándole un pequeño beso—. ¿Podremos continuar? ¿Luego?

Eso aumentó el sonrojo, las mejillas del japonés ahora pareciendo dos manzanas rojas. Se sentía un completo chiquillo de quince, y ya alcanzaba su madurez adulta. Increíble.

—Em, eso…, sí…, creo… —carraspeó, adoptando un tono más firme—. Sí. Volvamos. —Se dio la vuelta para salir de la sombra del árbol.

— _Dulce_. —Se relamió los labios, la legua bifurcada a la vista. Una vez más volvieron a la casa volando aunque Klaus se tomó su tiempo en el cielo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

[1] _Wakatta_ : entiendo, en japonés.

[2] _Kawaidesu_ : ¡Qué lindo!

[3] Buenas noches, señorita.

[4] Nakamda: compañero, acompañante.

Tercer capítulo liberado. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Por favor, comenten sus opiniones y/o críticas. Esperemos que les esté siendo interesante. Apenas acaben las temporadas estudiantiles, existe probabilidad de que las actualizaciones sean más constantes. No se desanimen, y compartan esta historia con sus amigos.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **HISTORIA 100 % ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original. Sé creativo.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Para cuando llegaron a la oficina de Ottori ya era bastante tarde.

Yuki tocó una vez la puerta corrediza antes de deslizarla, pero no encontró a Ottori solo, Kenshi estaba con él, ambos teniendo una partida de ajedrez y compartiendo té. Se aclaró la garganta, incomodo por interrumpir.

—Disculpe, Ottori-sama…

Kenshi levantó su vista del juego, mirando molesto a Yuki. Parecía que era por su interrupción, aunque para dentro de él se debía a su mera presencia. Aflojó un poco la expresión al ver a Klaus detrás de él, sonriéndole solo al alemán.

Ottori levantó la vista de su juego igualmente sonriendo cuando vio a Yuki.

—Yuki... ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te propuse?

Klaus hizo un asentimiento hacia Kenshi como cortesía, se mantuvo junto a Yuki todo el tiempo. Este último asintió, cuadrándose recto como el samurái que debía ser.

—Lo hice. Y he decidido que aceptaré la misión, señor. —Hizo una inclinación—. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance y daré lo mejor de mí para que sea un éxito.

—Espléndido. —Ottori sonaba bastante complacido—. Me muero por ver el día en que debas prepararte para tu misión. —Klaus apenas se acordó de contenerse para no gruñirle a Ottori por usar ese tono tan enfermizamente meloso—. Te recomiendo practicar tu inglés, deberán estar muy atentos a todo lo que se diga en esa fiesta.

Yuki asintió, no queriendo ni prestar atención al tono de Ottori o a lo que tenía que usar al momento de la misión.

—Yo puedo encargarme de ayudar a Klaus en su vestimenta —habló Kenshi, aunque no sonaba casi como una sugerencia, sino un aviso—. Estoy muy al corriente de la moda americana. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más al mirar al nombrado—. Será bastante interesante, ¿no crees, Klaus? Así puedo ponerte al tanto de algunas cosas allí. —Sus cejas se alzaron un poco—. Te será muy útil para el papel que vas a representar.

—Estaré bien. No soy ajeno a la cultura americana ni sus últimas tendencias —agradeció el alemán.

—Kenshi puede facilitarles un traje a ti y a Yuki, te lo encargo hijo —le dijo Ottori a su vástago mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez—. Respecto a los detalles, reúnanse con Kyouya-san para ultimar detalles en la brevedad de lo posible.

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron como platos, mirando de Ottori a Kenshi. Este le devolvió la mirada al castaño, una sonrisa que él sabía no auguraba nada bueno apareciendo en sus labios.

—Por supuesto, padre. Déjamelo a mí.

—Bien. Pueden retirarse. —Con un gesto de la mano los despidió a ambos, Yuki hizo una reverencia y cuando salió del cuarto Klaus le siguió.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Kenshi se fue desvaneciendo en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Detestaba que el enclenque estuviera pegado al otro, y aún más en esa misión.

—¿Por qué mandas a Yuki y no a una mujer o algún otro soldado? —preguntó a su padre, analizando su siguiente jugada en el tablero.

—¿Una mujer? —El tono de burla era claro—. Queremos información sobre estrategia militar, no cotilleos de quién tiene mejor traje. —Ottori tomó una taza de té verde que se había servido hace rato, ya estaba tibia pero de todos modos sabía bien—. Nadie más quiere trabajar con el alemán y Yuki es bastante competente para la tarea. Se lleva bien con él.

—Demasiado bien, diría yo —masculló entre dientes—. Ya he oído rumores de que cuando están juntos, no se despegan el uno del otro. —Hizo un movimiento—. Para el supuesto chisme de que Yuki sea más puro que una rosa, yo no lo creo tanto ahora —dijo con un tono de burla.

—Tonterías, el niño ni siquiera ha tenido su primer beso. Está tan concentrado en su entrenamiento que no le presta atención a ninguna mujer. —Ottori de hecho sonaba bastante complacido—. Además, los generales insistieron en que Klaus debía ir acompañado, aún no es de confiar.

—Papá, ¿de veras crees que un enclenque como Yuki ignoraría una calentura? —bufó. _Ni yo lo hago_ — _._ No puedes afirmar que él va por mujeres con la cara de fémina que se trae. Eso ya es otra razón por la que pensar que no haya estado con nadie. —Y aunque no le hacía gran gracia el pensamiento, dijo—: Cuánto te apostaría a que Klaus ya ha probado qué tan bueno es en la intimidad. ¡Si hasta comparten cuarto!

—Kenshi no seas vulgar —reprendió su padre con el ceño fruncido—. Si no le atraen mujeres mejor para mí. Otros soldados comparten cuarto, Kenshi. —Ottori rodó los ojos—. No seas dramático. —Movió otra pieza de su juego poniendo en jaque al rey blanco de Kenshi—. Jaque.

—No me refiero al que compartan cuarto en sí, sino que son ellos dos los que comparten cuarto. —Lo pensó un momento antes de apartar a su rey—. Si tantas —alargó la _A_ en un tono sarcástico— son las ganas que le traes a Yuki, ¿por qué has tardado? Seguro ni siquiera te has fijado que algo hay entre el enclenque y Klaus.

—A diferencia de "otros" —Miró fijamente a Kenshi acusándolo de su comportamiento antes de volver a mirar sus piezas— yo sé controlar mis impulsos. —Movió y se comió la reina de Kenshi.

—Me gusta tomar las cosas antes de que me lo quiten. —No le importó confesar, frunciendo el ceño ante la jugada de su padre—. Y si no te mueves, padre, alguien te lo va a quitar. — _Tienes suerte de que yo también estaré moviendo mis piezas_ , pensó. Movió su caballo, dándole la oportunidad de amenazar el rey del mayor—. Jaque.

—¡Oh! —Hizo una cómica mueca alzando los brazos al aire—. Muy impresionante, sí. Pronto podré tener al joven Yuki en mi cama mientras... —Movió una última pieza y antes de que Kenshi lo notara, Ottori dirigió su reina en un ataque directo al rey blanco, con el alfil cerrándole el paso y la torre impidiendo escapar. Estaba rodeado—. Jaque mate... Necesitas practicar más, hijo.

—Tú haces trampa. Te aprovechas de mí para hacerlo. —Alzó una ceja, la diversión brillando en sus ojos—. ¿Qué le ves al enclenque? Tantos otros mejores dignos para ti, y le escoges a él.

—Tantos buenos para ti y escoges a cualquiera —le regresó sus palabras a Kenshi—. Me gustan los de facciones delicadas. Ne provoca corromperlo.

Kenshi se carcajeó.

—No es como si me los fuera a quedar, padre. A mi parecer, no hay nadie que valga la pena aquí. —Se echó hacia atrás, sus manos apoyadas en la madera tras su espalda—. Pero me agrada esa visión tuya.

—Sólo me gustaría que fueras menos escandaloso al respecto. Ten las aventuras que quieras, de todos modos te tienes que casar con la princesa Aiko. —Comenzó a recoger todo.

Kenshi hizo una mueca.

—Ella es peor que las demás. Muy frígida. —Fingió estremecerse—. Si es así fuera de la cama, no imagino cómo será dentro.

—Es por conveniencia, no por placer o amor. —Se levantó de la mesa con el tablero en la mano—. Avísame cuando tengas listos los trajes.

—Al menos deberé disfrutarlo, ¿no? —Se defendió—. Sí, sí. Créeme, me lo agradecerás completamente cuando los veas. —Dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—Cuento contigo —le dijo como despedida saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras en el cuarto de Yuki y Klaus, ambos estaban uno frente al otro ni sabiendo exactamente cómo proceder, más temprano fue algo natural pero ahora...

Yuki apartó la mirada, respirando hondo.

—Es… Lo que pasó en el templo… creo que es mejor discutirlo antes. Jamás hemos estado con nadie…, y sea lo que sea esto… es mejor aclararlo. No quiero ir a ciegas.

—¿No te gusto? —Klaus parecía tenso esperando la respuesta.

El castaño le miró.

—Es… No es eso. No es cómo te veas el problema, sería hipócrita de mi parte… Es todo nuestro alrededor y lo que somos. —Su rostro se tiñó de rosado por el sonrojo—. Yo… siempre creí que estaría con una chica, no me veía de otra forma… pero… cuando te veo… o cuando oigo tu voz… me nace el impulso de ir a dónde estás…

Klaus se sintió más tranquilo al no obtener un rotundo "No". Con más confianza se acercó a Yuki, sus rodillas tocándose.

—Somos dos personas que se gustan la una a la otra, no veo nada malo con eso.

—Cuando lo dices así, lo haces ver fácil. Pero muchos hablarán, muchos no lo verán bien, sobre todo porque no están de acuerdo contigo aquí.

—Yuki... —El alemán entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la izquierda del castaño—. Aún si en verdad fueras una chica nunca lo aceptarían por el simple hecho de ser yo. La pregunta aquí es...Qué quieres hacer tú?

Yuki le apretó duramente la mano.

—Deja de insinuar que parezco una chica —advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

Sin apretar el agarre, Klaus le haló hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso corto.

—No lo dije por eso. Fueras hombre, mujer o pez, no verán con buenos ojos que sea tu pareja.

Yuki permaneció callado unos minutos.

—Podemos… podemos intentarlo. Sin prometer nada, solo… intentarlo.

El joven sonrió atrapando su otra mano, pegó su frente a la de Yuki, sus rostro tan juntos que respiraban el aire del otro.

—¿Y si te prometiera la felicidad?

Sin poder evitarlo, Yuki dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—Bueno…, puedo aceptar eso. Pero no es un compromiso. Lo intentaremos, experimentaremos… y si en algún punto no funciona…, lo dejamos ahí.

—Confío bastante en mi encanto —presumió a modo de broma.

No dejando que Yuki volviera a contestarle, Klaus terminó por unir sus labios. El beso comenzó lento, como el de horas antes pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se iban acalorando los dos; Klaus no recordaba haber tenido la temperatura así de alta en mucho tiempo. Hubo un momento en que Yuki abrió la boca para agarrar aire y Klaus se aprovechó de eso para meter la lengua. Ambos gimieron ante el nuevo contacto.

Si algo era bizarro allí, era el momento en que su lengua tocó la bifurcada de Klaus. Justo ahora, Yuki tenía problemas para encontrar una palabra que describiera la sensación. Empero, en ese momento, solo _excitante_ hacía eco en su mente. Osó pegar sus cuerpo como antes, sus brazos pasando tras el cuello de Klaus, los dedos enredándose en la larga cabellera negra. Tuvo por un instante separarse para tomar aire, de nuevo sus labios regresando a encontrarse con los otros.

Batallando por el control del beso los jóvenes terminaron encima del futón con Klaus encima, sus lenguas se enredaban y sus dientes chocaban haciendo el beso torpe y excitante al mismo tiempo, si fuera por ellos se hubieran quedado así toda la noche, explorando la boca del otro hasta conocer cada rincón de ella, su sabor, todo pero no es como si tuvieran un tanque de oxígeno integrado.

—Yuki... —La voz enronquecida de Klaus junto al cabello desordenado y las mejillas rojas era una visión por demás insinuante.

Yuki también jadeaba en busca de aire, en las mismas condiciones del otro, algunos mechones de cabello castaño que habían escapado de su lazo. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios hinchados, sus manos subiendo hasta acariciar el rostro de Klaus como quiso hacerlo antes; ahora tenía la excusa. Sus pulgares rozaron las escamas de las mejillas, el derecho bajando hasta pasarse por el labio inferior del alemán. De ahí, ambas manos se deslizaron desde la mandíbula al cuello, sus ojos siguiendo el recorrido, su mente grabándose el tacto, hasta detenerse en el pecho por sobre la ropa y alzar la vista.

— _Sore…wa utsukushīdesu_ (1) —susurró.

—"Sore wa..." —repitió Klaus hasta que entendió—. ¿Qué quieres decir con "es precioso"?

Yuki sonrió; una sonrisa pequeña.

—La pregunta que hiciste antes… Me preguntaba si…me gustaba Klaus… Esa era mi respuesta.

Klaus sonrió, se inclinó hasta besar la frente de Yuki.

—A mí también me gusta Yuki. Eres mi "fräulein".

Yuki frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es _fräulein_? —Sabía que había dicho mal la palabra, no tenía ese fuerte acento en la _R_ como Klaus.

El pelinegro sonrió enigmático.

—No es necesario que lo sepas. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Vamos a dormir. —Dio un besito en su cuello antes de estirarse para apagar la luz y luego volver al lado del castaño en el futón.

Yuki hizo un mohín de molestia en la oscuridad. Sea lo que sea, tenía que averiguar qué era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki sufrió. Sufrió mucho.

Verse con aquel kimono blanco, donde la tela poseía delicados detalles de hojas en un pálido verde en antebrazos, y a media falda, con un cinturón bajo los falsos senos que le colocaron y el ridículo –a su parecer– peinado, sin mencionar el maquillaje. Odiaba la suave capa de polvo blanco, el kohl negro y los labios rojos. No podía creer que el mundo se había puesto en su contra, haciendo que el día de la fiesta llegase tan pronto. Según supo, el carruaje estaba siendo preparado. Irían desde Shōbara a Fukushiyama, en el condado de Kyoto donde estaban unas de las principales bases luego de que americanos se apoderaran del lugar, tendrían un viaje de poco más de tres horas en carruaje, por lo que tendrían que marchar temprano para llegar a tiempo. Los gemelos Kuma y Kaoru –ambos cómplices de Kenshi– eran dos jóvenes de 21 años, de ojos y cabello negro, mucho más altos que Kenshi y él mismo. Al menos, para diferenciarlos –porque eran la exacta replica del otro– Kaoru, quien era ciego como topo, usaba lentes. Eso, no obstante, no bajaba su índice de maldad.

Por otra parte, contrario e ignorando a lo dicho, Kenshi se habría propuesto ayudar a Klaus con su traje. Buscaba cualquier excusa para rozar sus manos con él; que si la camisa, la perchera, la corbata, la chaqueta. Se lo había llevado a otra habitación, como se hizo con Yuki. No había ningún otro sirviente cerca.

En el cuarto Klaus se sentía incómodo de que Kenshi le estuviera manoseando tanto, le ponía nervioso eso.

—Sabes. Puedo vestirme por mi cuenta...

—Un caballero de la alta aristocracia siempre tiene un ayudante. —Sonrió—. ¿Qué mejor forma de irte metiendo en tu papel? —dijo divertido. Luego su expresión disminuyó irremediablemente—. Escucha con atención. Estarán algunos de los militares más importantes allí. No tengo todos los nombres, pero el anfitrión se llama John Richmore, General de Brigada. Mason Avner es el General de División, y el Mayor Tyrone Wilson. No olvides sus nombres y rangos, son los más importantes y conocidos por casi todos, los demás son extras. Deben cuidarse de esos en especial, no les paren a los demás. Tengo entendido que son los únicos de mayor rango en la fiesta. Los demás son tenientes y capitanes —informó mientras acaba de vestirle, y luego iba por una peineta para su cabello.

Klaus se le adelantó a Kenshi, haciéndose una cola de sirena en el cabello. El flequillo que por lo general le enmarcaba el rostro fue sujetado en la trenza, despejando los firmes pómulos, algunos mechones se le escapaban del peinado dándole un aire sensual y exótico. El resto de la trenza quedó oculta bajo el chaleco ya que los hombres americanos no tenían la costumbre de dejarse el cabello largo.

—¿Y quién pretenden que sea yo entre tanto militar de alto rango? —Se acercó a un espejo que habían traído a la habitación para acomodarse los últimos detalles. Klaus estaba resultando ser bastante vanidoso con su aspecto.

—Un joven lord. —Kenshi se colocó delante de él, fingiendo acomodar su corbata, teniendo que levantar un poco el rostro para alcanzarlo. Al menos era solo unos 6cm más alto—. Habrán lores allí, tienes el porte de uno —añadió, tomándole el mentón para que lo levantará un poco en una postura firme; otro pretexto para tocarle—. Solo finge ser rico y poderoso y estarás en su club.

El alemán rodó los ojos tragándose su comentario ácido sobre lo que pensaba exactamente de _los_ _lores_.

—¿Entonces tú eres mi fiel sirviente? —dijo Klaus en un tono altivo, una imitación muy buena de un lord de rancio abolengo. Demasiado buena.

Kenshi sonrió.

—Lo era hace 5 segundos. Ya estás listo. —Rápidamente, cruzó su brazo con el de Klaus—. Ahora que eres un lord, ¿por qué no escoltas a este joven a las afueras? El carruaje debe estar esperando.

Ofreciendo su brazo, ambos salieron del pasillo. Kenshi continuó hablando mientras el extranjero le respondía con frases cortas, monosílabos o gruñidos. Cuando llegaron al exterior Yuki aún no estaba ahí por lo que se quedaron en la puerta esperando al castaño. Los minutos pasaban y Yuki no aparecía. Klaus comenzaba a impacientarse y la charla de Kenshi ya le estaba molestando en vez de entretenerle; el joven tenía unos tópicos que no le interesaban mucho a Klaus. Cuando se decidió por entrar a buscar a Yuki, los gemelos Kuma y Kaoru venían por el pasillo, detrás de ellos una ilusión.

Una persona en el hermoso kimono blanco avanzaba tras los gemelos, con una expresión temerosa en su rostro. El pálido maquillaje ocultaba un poco la piel algo bronceada por el sol, sin ser demasiado exagerado, otorgándole una finura exquisita. El vestido estaba moldeado para dar ilusión de un cuerpo femenino, resaltando pequeñas curvas en el pecho y la cintura. El cabello castaño fue peinado en un moño alto, creando un pequeño copete para añadir volumen, una peineta como adorno colocado en el peinado. Parecía una muñequita invernal de cera.

Se detuvieron frente a los otros dos. Yuki evitaba mirar a alguien a la cara, su mirada siempre hacia abajo. Y por tener la miraba baja Yuki se perdió por completo la que le daba Klaus, prácticamente no tenía ojos para nada más que no fuera el ensueño blanco en que se convirtió Yuki. Lentamente se acercó al castaño, notando que incluso los gemelos se habían tomado la molestia de colorear las pestañas del mayor de negro haciéndolas parecer tan largas como las de Klaus.

Pasando su dedo índice por la mejilla del japonés hasta situarla bajo su barbilla para alzarle el rostro y que lo mirara a los ojos, ahora más que nunca a Klaus se le antojó besar los rojos labios pintados.

—Precioso.

Tras ellos, Kenshi controlaba su enojo. El plan no era exactamente ese. Pero tenía que ser paciente, aún faltaba un poco más. Notó que tras de ellos venía su padre para despedirlos. Yuki, por otra parte, se sonrojó violentamente, aunque el maquillaje ocultaba un poco ese hecho. No sabía si era por vergüenza o enojo, no obstante, sonrió, tímido, su única forma de agradecerle porque le costaba encontrar su voz aún.

—Padre —habló Kenshi cuando Ottori estaba cerca—. ¿Qué te parece mi trabajo? ¿No está encantadora nuestra dama? —indicó, con intención, Kenshi hacia Yuki, quien se daba lentamente la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre. Hizo una reverencia.

Taiga tuvo una expresión similar a la de Klaus, más hambrienta y con la mirada brillosa. Rodeó a Yuki como si evaluara el trabajo de Kenshi.

—Te felicito, hijo —le dijo a Kenshi sin quitarle la mirada de encima al castaño—. Ni las geishas del emperador se comparan a tu belleza —halagó a Yuki.

—G-Gracias —agradeció Yuki, obligándose a hablar.

Kenshi rodó los ojos, carraspeando.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que se vayan ya. Se hace tarde.

Ignorando el convencionalismo de los japoneses, Klaus entrelazó su brazo con el de Yuki para guiarlo a la carroza. El alemán, con el tiempo que llevaba en Japón, había odiado la forma en que trataban a las mujeres. Claro que en su propio país ellas seguían teniendo pocos derechos pero nunca las hacían caminar tras los hombres. Klaus se sentía orgulloso de poder llevar a Yuki a su lado como un igual.

—Buena suerte, jóvenes —se despidió Ottori en cuanto los gemelos acomodaron el kimono de Yuki dentro de la carroza y cerraron la puertezuela.

Yuki le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia como pudo, ya que el vestido en ese momento le incomodaba más que estando de pie. Kenshi hizo un gesto al cochero y este hizo a los caballos marchar. El castaño suspiró cuando pasaron de la entrada principal del terreno feudal.

—Tendremos un camino largo.

—Tres largas horas —suspiró el menor—. Si fuéramos volando sería la mitad del tiempo. —Miró por la ventana. El bosque se extendía por todo el camino recordándole a Klaus que era la primera vez en varias semanas que abandonaba los terrenos del Señor Feudal.

Yuki tragó grueso.

—Tú… ¿tú no te sientes nervioso? —Él alisó la falda de su kimono. Sus manos habían sido empolvadas también—. Es la primera vez…que voy sin mi espada… y aunque llevo escondida un arma pequeña, me siento desnudo sin ella… Estar en un lugar lleno de americanos… vestido así como Geisha. Siento ganas de vomitar.

—No tanto. Confío en que puedo protegerte si algo pasa y salir ilesos los dos. Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado todo el tiempo —le dijo a Yuki dejando de contemplar el paisaje—. Será más fácil protegerte si te tengo cerca.

El castaño alzó la mirada para verlo.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió. Respiró hondo para calmarse, dejando salir el aire lentamente. Al sentirse más relajado, volvió a mirarle—. Por cierto…, te ves muy bien en traje. —Sonrió con cierta nostalgia—. Te queda mejor que la ropa japonesa.

El pelinegro sonrió.

—Ciertamente. En las ropas japonesas me siento raro, entra demasiado aire entre los pliegues. No me agrada. —Tocó la corbata de seda que Kenshi le consiguió—. Esto es algo más familiar para mí. Algún día quisiera verte vestido a ti también con un traje.

—Creo que ahora sería yo quien se sentiría raro. —Yuki apartó la mirada hacia el paisaje—. No tanto como me siento vestido así, esto se siente más humillante, pero… me será difícil acostumbrarme a otras ropas que no sean las que uso regularmente.

—Yo creo que te ves hermoso —aseguró con una sonrisa delineando los finos labios—. Y misión o no, deberás concederme al menos una pieza en la pista de baile.

Había una expresión consternada en el mayor.

—No sé bailar, Klaus. Haríamos el ridículo.

—Yo te guiaré —le prometió.

—Bueno —aceptó no muy seguro—. Pero si te llego a pisar, conste que te lo advertí.

—Deberás darme un beso con compensación, es lo justo. Un beso por un pisotón. —La sonrisa del alemán se ensanchó, los ojos amarillos brillando con picardía.

Yuki sonrió de la misma manera.

—Entonces deberé pisotearte seguido, ¿no?

—No abuses. —Se inclinó hacia Yuki dándole un beso en la frente, se moría por besar los labios pintados pero no quería arruinar el maquillaje de Yuki, ambos rieron.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron planeando sus movimientos y lo que debían y no debían hacer, un rápido plan de escape por si los descubrían, y también acordaron que ninguno de los dos debían aceptar bebidas de los otros invitados, y si se veían obligados, tiraban la bebida en la primera maceta que vieran. Antes de darse cuenta se estaban acercando a donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

—¿Listo?

—Estoy listo. —Asintió.

Como era supuesto, los guardias que daban paso a los terrenos de la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta eran americanos. Estaba claro que la casa no lo era también, pero se trataba de una hermosa mansión que debió de haber pertenecido a algún japonés, expropiada por los extranjeros y puesta a su disposición. Había algunos sirvientes acarreando agua para los baños, los caballos, todos siendo maltratados por los militares. Yuki hervía de rabia e impotencia viendo a sus compatriotas siendo tratados de esa manera tan humillante.

Tanto Yuki como Klaus caminaron hacia la casona, y antes de subir las escalinatas, Yuki tuvo el impulso de quitarse su calzado cuando notó con horror que los demás caminaban con zapatos por la madera del lugar. Debía recordarse de que ellos no respetaban las tradiciones, y no les importaba hacerlo, obligaban a sus acompañantes a hacerlo, no valía si manchaban o rallaban el pulido piso de la casa. Debía recordarse que, en ese caso, ellos obligarían al doble a sus compañeros a volver a tenerlo impecable. Y debía recordar que tenía que ignorar las miradas que le mandaban cuando entraron al salón principal, uno totalmente enorme donde en la antigüedad el jefe de la región se reunía con todos sus soldados; con pilares sosteniendo el techo, personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, estando en una esquina una larga mesa con aperitivos y bebidas que él desconocía, quizás solo algunos pocos platillos eran de Japón.

Klaus no prestó mucha atención a los detalles, había uno en su cabeza que a ninguno se le había ocurrido prestar atención hasta ahora: deberían presentarse con el anfitrión pero él no podía decir su nombre completo. ¡Lo reconocerían! Inconscientemente apretó el agarre de Yuki en su brazo. Debía pensar en un nombre rápido.

—Quédate conmigo —le susurró a Yuki—. Tenemos que ir con el anfitrión, con suerte nos presentará a los hombres que nos interesa.

—De acuerdo. —Yuki agachó un poco la mirada, como estaba empezando a notar que hacían las demás jóvenes que acompañaban a los americanos. Supuso que así debía actuar, imitarlas. Tenía que fijarse cuidadosamente en ellas, sus expresiones y movimientos—. ¿Sabes quién es?

—John Richmore —recordó que le dijo Kenshi.

Ni siquiera fue necesario preguntar a alguien quién era el nombrado. Uno de los sirvientes –un japonés vestido incómodamente en un traje tipo paje– les preguntó en un dificultoso inglés qué necesitaban y Klaus, altivo como cualquier caballero americano, le indicó que lo guiara el señor Richmore. El japonés asintió llevándolos a una sala más adentrada.

Ahí al parecer era la fiesta: un salón agradable, el piso de madera fue cubierto con una alfombra roja y colgaron cuadros de artistas europeos en las paredes. Algunos jarrones japoneses continuaban ahí. Como se predijo la mayoría de los militares llevaban un traje, y como detalle a la fiesta americana, un antifaz o un sombrero de copa extravagante. Klaus, claro, no necesitaba de eso, su sola presencia ya era extravagante gracias a sus escamas. Las mujeres en cambio iban como Yuki, ataviadas con kimonos, excesivo maquillaje y peinados muy elaborados. A ojos de Klaus, ninguna le llegaba a Yuki a las suela de la sandalia.

Fueron guiados a un grupo de hombres que charlaban con un vaso de brandy en la mano y un puro entre los labios. Klaus trató de no toser por el intenso olor a tabaco.

—Richmore-sa... Señor Richmore. —Se corrigió el sirviente a tiempo—. Otro invitado.

Yuki alzó un poco la mirada para observar a un hombre alto, unos centímetros más que Klaus, y que para él mismo solo servía a aumentar su miniatura. En su pulcro e intimidante uniforme militar se veían varias condecoraciones, una insignia en su lado izquierdo dejaba ver una estrella plateada por sobre todo lo demás. Su expresión era estoica, el cabello casi de un dorado teñido por canas y la barba a los laterales en un castaño claro. A través de la sencilla mascara verde, sus ojos grises eran dos glaciares que hacían a Yuki sentirse congelado con solo verlos. Tragó grueso.

—Vaya. —Su tono de voz era seca—. No recuerdo haberle visto antes, ¿señor…?

—Volsk. Vladimir Volsk. —Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a Klaus a la cabeza. Extendió su mano al hombre como lo requería el protocolo—. General de Brigada de la armada rusa. —Se presentó ante el hombre, su acento bastante marcado podía pasar sin dificultad como el de los rusos.

Toda la atención de Richmore se concentró en Klaus.

—Vaya, vaya. No esperaba a un alto comando ruso en mi fiesta. —El hombre extendió su mano, tomando la de Klaus en un apretón—. John Richmore, bienvenido. —Alzó una ceja, llevándose su copa a los labios—. Cuenta con gran juventud para obtener un puesto tan alto, general. ¿A qué debo su visita?

Klaus hizo una sonrisa falsa como si en verdad estuviera halagado.

—Escuché sobre su fiesta de algunos colegas. Pensé en pasar a saludar. —Hizo un gesto con la ceja, dándole a entender al militar que había más implicaciones a sus palabras.

John sonrío enigmático. Luego giró su mirada a Yuki, quien se tensó de nervios junto a Klaus.

—Mmh, una exquisita adquisición. Tiene un buen gusto, he de destacar.

La mano de Yuki que reposaba en el brazo de Klaus se apretó ligeramente.

Klaus miró a Yuki, pasó su brazo sobre su cintura acercando sus cuerpos.

—Divina y también es una pequeña fiera. —Sonrió petulante el alemán—. Me encanta cuando doblego su orgullo, los japoneses pueden llegar a ser muy entretenidos.

—Deberá prestármela en alguna ocasión, Volsk, sería un completo entretenimiento. —John recorrió con la mirada la figura de Yuki, de una forma que asqueó totalmente al castaño—. Las que he tomado son malditamente dóciles. Aburridas.

El alemán se contuvo apenas a tiempo de que se le escapara un gruñido, "Sigue el plan" tenía que repetirse cada tanto.

—Quizás en alguna ocasión —prometió Klaus—. Señor Richmore me encantaría seguir charlando sobre las delicias locales pero quisiera conocer a sus demás invitados.

—Por supuesto, acompáñeme. —Obviamente excluía a Yuki. Él sabía que solo representaba un adorno. Tomó un sorbo de su copa mientras daba la vuelta para dirigirse a una esquina del salón.

Yuki, con la cabeza gacha, caminó al lado de Klaus intentando mirar a las demás jóvenes que iban tras su opresor. Caminaban siempre mirando el suelo, retraídas, y a tres ya las vio aceptando a regañadientes la comida y bebida que se les daba, o negándoseles el siquiera eso, quizás poco importándoles si estaban muriendo de hambre, sed, o si disfrutaban su tortura de estar rodeadas de ello y no poder cogerlo; los ojos de ellas, todas ellas, no tenían brillo.

El anfitrión les guió hasta un grupo de caballeros, quizás unos cuatro, que a Yuki les pareció uno más intimidante que otro.

—Disculpen que interrumpa su charla, caballeros. Permítanme presentarles a Vladimir Volsk, general de brigada de la Rusia Imperial —indicó John hacia Klaus—. Volsk, estos caballeros son; Evan Gallaher, teniente primero. —Señaló a un hombre de mascara roja donde se adivinaban unos ojos marrones, cabello negro sumamente corto—. Mason Avner, el General de División —continuó hacia un hombre de pomposo sombrero negro y verde, sin mascara, abundante barba rubia manchada de canas, con ojos azules—. El Capitán Logan Farrow. —Como Gallaher, tenía ojos marrones, pero era el único hombre de avanzada edad allí, ya que su cabello estaba totalmente cano al igual que su bigote. Su expresión era adusta— y el Mayor Tyrone Wilson.

Yuki alternaba sus ojos desde abajo hacia arriba, buscando grabarse cada forma, cada característica y, como podía, nombres y cargos. De ese último, Wilson, se grabó su negro cabello y los increíbles ojos verdes. Los pocos extranjeros que conocía tenían ese color de ojos. Y eran los más terribles. Ni les dio tiempo a ninguno de cruzar ojos con los suyos, menos al tal Wilson.

Klaus le dio la mano a cada uno de ellos junto a un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de reconocimiento.

—Caballeros, es un placer conocerles. —Mentira.

—He escuchado que Rusia es un lugar rudo. —Klaus recordó que el pelinegro que le habló era Wilson—. Los entrenamientos militares deben ser dignos de ver en semejante clima inhóspito.

—Sólo los más fuertes merecen ser llamados soldados. —Klaus logró componer una sonrisa petulante, impregnando un falso orgullo por Rusia.

—Así que...Volsk —dijo el capitán Farrow, dándole una mirada de soslayo a Yuki para continuar su atención en el recién llegado—. He escuchado hablar de usted, me sorprende que se aleje tanto de su amado laboratorio. —Klaus sonrió falsamente.

—Como ve, no siempre puedo permitirme perderme en mis proyectos. También tengo un deber que cumplir como militar —contestó Klaus.

El general Mason tenía una mirada recelosa.

—También he escuchado hablar de usted, aunque tenía entendido que era alguien de más…edad. No parece poseer más de 20. —Tenía un habano sujetado entre sus dedos—. Gran disfraz, por cierto. Muy original. —Dio una calada al tabaco.

—Parecen bastantes reales —concordó el teniente Gallaher.

—¿Duda de mí, general? —Klaus se atrevió a sonreír ufano.

—Ser precavido nunca está de más, muchacho —gruñó Farrow igual de receloso que Manson.

—A no ser que haya desarrollado una fórmula para evitar el envejecimiento. —Se burló Mason—. La última vez que escuché sobre usted, estaba desarrollando un gen altamente importante.

—¿Deberás? —Richmore dirigió su atención a Klaus—. ¿Cómo así de importante?

—Se decía que buscaba crear súper-hombres, algo casi irreal —añadió el general Mason.

Klaus apretó los puños. Logró evitar fruncir el ceño pero por un momento apretó tanto los dientes que la mandíbula le dolió.

—Vaya. Los rumores en verdad vuelan —respondió en un tono casi alegre—. Ciertamente, un proyecto bastante visionario. Desafortunadamente dos de los sujetos de prueba murieron. He tenido que volcar mi atención en algo más factible. —Casi pareció decepcionado, casi.

—Debería seguir intentándolo Volsk —le alentó Tyrone—. Para eso existen las pruebas. Tome a otros dos sujetos, seguro que en algún momento le atinará a la fórmula. —El mayor Wilson, sanguinario como ninguno, no le importaba sacrificar vidas.

Los demás asintieron.

—Si es tan increíble como se dice, que uno… o cinco mueran, no tiene importancia —añadió Richmore, con una burla cruel en su voz—. Tenemos varios perfectos para sujetos de pruebas —agregó, haciendo referencia a los japoneses que tenían de esclavos.

—En estos momentos, una ayuda como esa nos vendría bien. Nada más sencillo para subyugar con la plaga japonesa. —Gallaher se hizo escuchar.

Mason dio una calada a su cigarro, dejando salir el humo.

—El Emperador es terco, sus siervos salen como hormigas del hormiguero. —Yuki apretó la mano entorno al brazo de Klaus al oír sus palabras—. No faltará mucho para que pronto sean eliminados.

 _Malditos bastardos_ , pensó Klaus, fantaseando en desmembrar a cada uno lenta y dolorosamente.

—¿Interesados en un ejército invencible, caballeros? —El alemán sonrió, una mueca desquiciada que mostró los puntiagudos dientes—. Yo se los puedo garantizar.

Tyrone quedó prendado de esa mueca, de lo peligroso que se veía ese hombre, todo él irradiaba un aura de advertencia.

—No sea fanfarrón, Volsk —regañó Farrow. Pero Wilson se le adelantó.

—Estaré de acuerdo con cualquier cosa si con eso consigo exterminar a cada una de las hormigas.

Mason carraspeó.

—Caballeros, antes que nada, creo que sería mejor hacer a un lado a la hermosa joven que acompaña a Volsk. No queremos que sus delicados oídos escuchen algo que pueda salir de una boca traicionera —indicó.

Richmore dejó salir una risita.

—Me parece que debería ser al contrario. Que sepa lo pronto que toda su raza será exterminada, perfecto para su orgullo y espíritu. No lo cree, ¿Volsk?

—Sobre todo las mujeres japonesas, tan fáciles de romper como una muñeca de porcelana. —Gallaher tomó un sorbo de su brandy, lanzando una mirada a Yuki, quien se encogió y bajó la mirada.

Klaus tomó las mejillas de Yuki, alzándole el rostro para que lo mirara. El castaño se encontró con una mueca cruel que nunca antes le había visto al menor.

—¿Qué pasa, lindura? Hace una hora no te callabas. ¿Te da miedo los militares? —Klaus sonrió cruel.

Farrow sonrió gustoso por ver que Volsk comprendía sus ideales mientras que Tyrone estaba maravillado por las palabras crueles del ruso. Esperaba el momento en que la asquerosa chica comenzara a llorar.

—Serás una buena chica y escucharás todo lo que los caballeros digan. Si lloras, te castigaré. —A pesar de que sus palabras eran duras, esperaba que Yuki entendiera que en ese momento podría ser que consiguieran la información que tanto deseaban.

El corazón de Yuki latía rápidamente, y era muy difícil atribuir si era a causa de las palabras de los demás, sus miradas o Klaus. En sus ojos estaba un pequeño brillo de miedo, de lo que se valió para fingir que retenía unas lágrimas que ansiaban escapar, asintiendo como pudo dos veces.

—Sí... —murmuró bajo, tembloroso, en inglés.

Richmore se rió de gusto ante su visible miedo, Mason solo tenía una sonrisa, al igual que Gallaher.

—Ah, nada como la magnífica vista de su terror y la gloriosa sensación de poder y superioridad. —Suspiró Richmore—. Es un gran gusto tenerlo de aliado, Volsk.

—Sobre todo cuando es un hermoso rostro el que muestra esa expresión —dijo Farrow estirando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Yuki pero el alemán fue más rápido y le tomó la mano al viejo capitán, estrechándosela.

—Para mí también es un gusto, caballeros. —Farrow no tuvo más opción que asentir. A regañadientes no intentó volver a tocar a Yuki.

La fiesta avanzó.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, se discutió algunos movimientos de guerra como el de una tropa que avanzaba hacia Osaka –un condado bastante cercano pero del que no parecían tener gran interés hasta ahora– por el simple hecho de que era una de las fuentes de ingresos de alimentos para las tropas japonesas. Pensaban desproveer de alimentos a las tropas enemigas. « _Cuando el poder y los recursos se han agotado, se arruina el propio país_ » citó Richmore. Por ahora no planeaban atacar directamente, no soltaron más allá de eso salvo ataques pequeños. Estaban concentrados en desproveer de municiones a las tropas. Gallaher, Mason y Richmore volcaron toda la atención al trabajo científico de _Volsk_ y su estadía en Japón.

Yuki mantenía bajo control su temor. Si saquearan las reservas de comida, el pueblo moriría de hambre, llegarían a un punto en que se desesperarían y atacarían en busca de comida, correrían a una masacre. Ellos buscaban atraerlos como ratas a una trampa. Su boca estaba seca, no por sed, sino por el horror que oía. Agradeció el cambio de tema, aunque ahora le preocupaba lo que Klaus pudiera decir. Si decía algo incorrecto –tomando en cuenta que conocían a la persona que fingía ser– les descubrirían. Para alivio de Yuki, el alemán respondía todas las preguntas sin ningún titubeo. O el chico era un excelente actor, o había algo que no le dijo a Yuki. Cuando alguno de los militares le preguntaba algo particularmente difícil, Klaus se dio cuenta de que Wilson desviaba la conversación cuando mencionaba algún desmembramiento en el laboratorio o algo así; el Mayor en verdad tenía problemas.

Viendo que no iban a sacar más información de la que ya les habían dado, Klaus consideró prudente hacer una retirada estratégica. Alegando que la noche era muy joven y él tenía a cierta japonesa que disciplinar, los hombres encantados con la crueldad de Volsk lo dejaron irse sin mucho escándalo, Richmore incluso le ofreció un cuarto donde todos podrían disfrutar de sus propias mujeres pero Klaus le aseguró que no era necesario.

Yuki caminaba con Klaus a su lado, la mirada hacia abajo y sin decir palabra alguna. Una tras otra cosa pasaba por su cabeza, dificultándole concentrarse en algo en especifico. Las jóvenes, los militares observándolos, los planes, la ropa que llevaba, Klaus. Solo deseaba acabar con aquello pronto.

—Me prometiste un baile. —Le susurró Klaus al oído cuando volvieron a pasar por el salón—. Sólo un baile y nos vamos. ¿Sí?

La expresión apagada de Yuki cambió cuando le miró, sorprendido. A veces se pregunta cómo es que Klaus parecía leerle la mente. Y justo ahora se preguntaba cómo es que olvidó esa promesa. Miró el salón, y asintió.

—De acuerdo.

El alemán le tomó de la mano, guiándolo a la pista cuando vio a otra persona. Una mujer no asiática estaba en el salón, al parecer igual que ellos infiltrada porque aunque estaba vestida como un militar. Para Klaus era obvio el disfraz, sin mencionar el olor a fresa que le llegaba a la nariz. Ningún hombre olía a fresas.

—Hay otra infiltrada —le murmuró a Yuki.

—¿Qué? —Yuki se sorprendió tanto que se desconcentró de sus pasos y pisó el pie derecho de Klaus con el izquierdo suyo—. Oh, perdón.

—Descuida. —Hizo una mueca pero continuó bailando—. Está hablando con unos militares del fondo. Ese el que es muy bajito.

Yuki hizo un espacio considerable entre sus pies y los de Klaus mientras volteaba disimuladamente hacia donde le indicaba, mirando a dos personas hablar. El que le señalaba, calculaba, era más bajo que él incluso.

—¿Ese hombre es un infiltrado? —preguntó.

—Es una mujer. —En un giro que le hizo dar a Yuki, pudo tener un mejor ángulo de su cara y se sorprendió al reconocerla—. ¡La conozco! —Hasta para él su voz se oyó sorprendida, llevó a Yuki fuera de la pista—. Sé que te prometí que nos iríamos pero tengo que hacer esto... Quédate aquí y no aceptes nada de nadie —le dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño antes de perderse en el pasillo por donde vio a la chica irse.

El _hombre_ bajito caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando fue halado hacía una de las habitaciones. El hombre sacó una navaja a punto de clavársela a su agresor cuando ambos se vieron a la cara.

—¿Klaus?

—¡Eres tú! —Por alguna razón, el alemán se sintió feliz de haberla reconocido. Ella se soltó del alemán con una meca enfada.

—¡Idiota! Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Alemania. —Klaus la chitó.

—Se supone que estoy en cubierto. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó él, agudizando el oído por si alguien los estaba escuchando.

—Mi trabajo y te agradecería que no interfirieras. —El pelinegro alzó las manos en son de paz—. Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo para charlar. Me queda poco tiempo para completar el trabajo. Dime dónde te quedas y yo iré a buscarte.

—En los terrenos del Señor Feudal en Hiroshima. —La chica le miró con los ojos abiertos.

—En serio tienes mucho que explicar, y creciste un montón. —Sonrió ella al darse cuenta que tenía que alzar la vista para poder mirar al alemán a los ojos.

—Tú sigues prácticamente igual. —Ambos caminaron fuera del cuarto, de regreso al salón donde dejó a Yuki.

—¿Tienes información sobre las tácticas militares americanas?

—¿Por qué? ¿Interesado? —preguntó ella en un tono pícaro.

—Es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Estuvimos reunidos con algunos militares de cargos altos pero no dijeron nada especialmente grande. ¿Podrías...?

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, no me presiones —le interrumpió ella—. ¿Estuvimos? ¿Tú y quién más?

—Yuki, el joven que me acompañaba. Es un militar encubierto. —La chica tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

—Nunca lo hubiera sospechado, pasa muy bien por una nena.

—Se enfadará si te escucha —reprendió Klaus.

—No es mi culpa que tenga cara de niña. Hablando de eso, creo que alguien más lo encuentra atractivo. —Ella señaló a la pista de baile donde uno de los militares estaba obligando a Yuki a bailar. Klaus vio rojo—. Te veré después. —Se despidió ella, perdiéndose en los pasillos de la casa.

Klaus se acercó a Yuki, odiando por completo al hombre que intentaba manosearle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Dónde demonios está Klaus?

Yuki estaba a punto de golpearle los huevos al viejo que estaba tocando los senos falsos que tenía bajo el vestido, habiéndose cansado de tocarle el rostro y ahora bajaba a sus nalgas. ¡Un viejo verde! Tenía el cabello, de un castaño que la luz arrancaba tonos rojizos, veteado de canas, los ojos azules rodeados de arrugas al igual que sus manos. Su nariz era enorme…, y su boca apestaba a algún licor extraño que provocaba nauseas a Yuki cada vez que le hablaba a susurros.

—Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías? Cuánto ansío encadenarte a una cama, gozarás bastante, tal como aquella de allá, ¿la ves? —indicó con un gesto a una chica, con kimono azul y amarillo, el maquillaje algo desarreglado. Claramente el viejo la estuvo tocando—. Ven, muévete.

—No… —La mano de Yuki comenzó a moverse para internarse dentro de la manga ancha de su kimono y sacar la daga que tenía escondida…

Klaus llegó a tiempo para que Yuki no se pusiera en evidencia. Apretó el hombro del viejo con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndolo encogerse por el dolor.

—¿Me permite? —le preguntó con una sonrisa tensa.

Yuki prontamente apartó su mano, soltándose del viejo y colocándose tras de Klaus, escondiéndose, al tiempo en que Richmore se les acercaba con otros hombres.

—¿Sucede algo, caballeros? —preguntó, mirando desde Klaus, a Yuki y luego al anciano—. Lord Brandon, me parece que se ha vuelto a exceder de copas.

—¡Este maldito me ha atacado! —indicó, señalando con un dedo tembloroso y el cuerpo torcido a Klaus.

El alemán se tragó su coraje volviendo al papel de Volsk.

—Señor Richmore, el caballero está algo agresivo. Debe ser por el par de copas encima. —Klaus se aseguró de darle una mirada cargada de asco al viejo verde.

—Es lo que estoy notando.

—¡No estoy borracho! —indicó Lord Brandon, moviendo rudamente los brazos—. Es una puta, ¿no? ¡Todas las japonesas lo son! ¡Se abren de piernas apenas le dices, seguro que esa no es la excepción! —Con su dedo, señaló a Yuki escondido tras de Klaus.

—Lord Brandon, no permito escenas como esta en mi fiesta. —Richmore hizo un gesto a dos guardias cercanos—. Caballeros, escolten a Lord Brandon a su habitación.

—¡Suéltenme, bastardos! —Buscó zafarse del agarre de los guardias—. ¡Solo mírenla, mírenla, todas quieren que las cojan!

Entre gritos y palabrotas, los guardias optaron por arrastrar al viejo por uno de los pasillos. Richmore suspiró, de manera superficial, antes de girarse a Klaus.

—Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar eso, Volsk. Lord Brandon es uno de nuestros más correctos aliados.

—Algunas cosas debe sacrificarse por el bien de la guerra —dijo Klaus, quitándole importancia—. Si no le molesta, me retiraré por hoy. —Aferró el brazo de Yuki con intenciones de alejarse.

Richmore asintió lentamente.

—Por supuesto. Esperemos encontrarnos pronto, Volsk.

Klaus hizo un educado asentimiento pero en cuanto se giró a Yuki, le murmuró un "Sí, claro". Klaus arrastró a Yuki hasta el carruaje, en cuando se subieron a este y arrancó, Klaus comenzó a revisarle el cuello, las muñecas, el rostro.

—¿No te hizo nada? ¿Estás bien?

Pero Yuki no respondió, en cambio se impulsó hacia él, los brazos pasando por el cuello de Klaus, abrazándose fuerte. Su cuerpo temblaba. Sabía que lo primero que haría al día siguiente apenas se levantara era destrozar un par de muñecos en el dojo.

El alemán por inercia le rodeó la cintura, abrazándolo.

—¿Yuki? ¿Qué pasa? —Acarició el cuello del menor—. ¿Te hizo algo ese viejo horrendo? —Por un momento su enojo se coló entre sus palabras.

Yuki sacudió la cabeza.

—No…, es solo… que creí lo haría… Por un momento vi la escena de yo haciéndole algo y luego todos los demás abalanzándose sobre mí…

El pelinegro apretó más a Yuki, subiéndolo a su regazo, y acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Tranquilo. Te dije que te cuidaría ¿verdad? Nada malo ocurrió, lo hiciste muy bien.

Yuki descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Klaus, cerrando los ojos por un momento, solo sintiendo su cercanía, su calor y su toque. Dejó pasar unos minutos, cuando su corazón se tranquilizó, antes de separarse.

—Ese nombre… ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¿Conociste al verdadero…Vla…Vladimir…Volsk? —Le costó decir el apellido.

Klaus tardó en responder, probablemente se debió esperar esa pregunta.

—Es alguien que espero nunca volver a ver.

Yuki le observó por largo rato. Asintió, comprendiendo. Optó cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué hay de aquella intrusa de la fiesta?

—Con suerte podrá conseguirnos mucha más información de la que nosotros obtuvimos. —Se reclinó en el respaldo del asiento acomodando a Yuki mejor sobre su regazo —dijo que se pondría en contacto pronto.

—¿Es de confiar? —preguntó él, receloso—. ¿Realmente la conoces?

—Hace muy bien su trabajo. —No contestó directamente la pregunta pero Klaus sabía que ella cumpliría—. La conozco desde hace años. De hecho no la había visto en mucho tiempo, fue una sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

El castaño dudó un momento, pero confiaba en Klaus. Si él confiaba en aquella extraña, supuso que debía hacerlo. Suspirando, se inclinó hasta descansar la cabeza del hombro del alemán, acurrucándose contra él.

—Bueno…, no hemos logrado saber mucho… No sé si logramos cumplir la misión o no.

—Es lo mejor que hemos podido hacer. Además lo mejor era retirarse porque ya me empezaban a poner incómodo con tanta pregunta personal. Se me estaban acabando las respuestas. —Dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento—. ¿Estás tan cansado como yo?

—Mmh. —Yuki había cerrado los ojos, haciendo un sonido afirmativo—. Quiero quitarme todo esto… —Suspiró— y comer algo…, un largo baño… y un buen sueño. Quizás por esto odio las fiestas.

—Yo creo que te ves lindo con esta bata blanca. —Tomó las mangas del kimono sintiendo la suave tela. De pronto recordó algo que quiso hacer desde hace varias horas. Sin decir agua va, se inclinó atrapando los labios de Yuki en un beso. Entre el beso el rojo de los labios de Yuki coloreó los de Klaus, para cuando se separaron ambos tenían una gran mancha roja difuminada en la boca.—. Desde que te vi quise hacer eso.

—¡Klaus! —Yuki pasó las manos por los labios de él, queriendo eliminar los rastros de la pintura—. ¡Nos has manchado a los dos!

—Somos una pintura de Van Goh. —El alemán solo se rió intentando alcanzarle de nuevo—. Ven, hagamos arte.

Para cuando bajaron del carruaje en los terrenos del Señor Feudal, ambos estaban mucho más desarreglados de como se fueron. La pintura ropa les cubría gran parte de la cara, y en caso de Klaus, el cuello y la camisa. Por suerte era lo suficiente tarde para que nadie los viera con semejantes fachas.

Al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

[1] それは美しいです。: Es precioso.

Esta vez subimos un capítulo más rápido. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quién será esa chica misteriosa que conoció Klaus en la fiesta?

Por favor, comenten sus opiniones y/o críticas. Esperemos que les esté siendo interesante. Apenas acaben las temporadas estudiantiles, existe probabilidad de que las actualizaciones sean más constantes. No se desanimen, y compartan esta historia con sus amigos.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **HISTORIA 100 % ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original. Sé creativo.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

La tan esperada visita llegó bastante temprano, incluso antes de que amaneciera. Klaus se llevó un buen susto cuando sintió a alguien más en el cuarto, el olor a fresas en la habitación le tranquilizó.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —Acuclillada a una lado de él, la misma joven de la noche anterior.

Sin el disfraz se podía ver perfectamente su silueta extremadamente femenina; piel morena quedaba al descubierto gracias al escote, al ser una temporada calurosa en Japón no llevaba mangas. El cabello negro ondulado se encontraba recogido en un moño alto, largos bucles de su flequillo le cubrían un lado de la cara, los grandes ojos rasgados como los de un gato, de color amarillo y largas pestañas negras, lo miraban divertido en la penumbra del cuarto. Los tacones negros los tenía en la mano para evitar rayar la madera, y usaba sólo las medias de seda. A diferencia de la noche anterior tenía los carnosos labios pintados de rojo. El conjunto complementado con unos guantes negros. Pero había una peculiaridad: de entre su cabello sobresalían unas puntas, mirando de cerca eran peludas. Unas orejas como las de un gato con la punta de color blanco.

—¿Cómo más? Por la ventana. —Le haló un mechón de cabello al alemán—. Levántame, vamos a fuera antes de que tu nena se despierte—. Klaus miró de reojo a Yuki que dormía cómodo entre sus brazos. Asintiendo, se desenredó de él, se colocó el chaleco marrón que el castaño le dio el primer día y salió junto con la morena de la habitación.

Yuki despertó cuando comenzaba una pequeña llovizna, por lo que el cielo se veía como si estuviera amaneciendo aún. Klaus no estaba a su lado, le extrañó eso ya que generalmente era el primero en levantarse de los dos. Alzándose de hombros, tomó su ropa para ir a darse un baño, agradeciendo el agua tibia y luego fue a la cocina. Llevaba dos horas de retraso. En otra circunstancia se hubiera horrorizado, en cambio aún se sentía cansado por la misión del día anterior, sentíase un alivio al poder vestir sus ropas normales. Acabando de comer, caminó hacia la oficina de Ottori. Por lo muy tarde que llegaron anoche, no pudieron informarle de lo que averiguaron. No sabía si Klaus ya se hubo encontrado con él o no, pero igual debía ir a verle.

Tocó dos veces la puerta de madera antes de deslizarla y reverenciar.

—Buenos días, Ottori-sama —saludó al hombre, entrando y cerrando tras de sí.

—Yuki-kun —Ottori apenas vio al castaño entrar le sonrió cálidamente dejando los papeles que estaba leyendo sobre su escritorio—. Me alegra que hayas venido, empezaba a preocuparme al no verlos ni a ti ni a Klaus-kun. —Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en uno de los dos cojines dispuestos frente a su escritorio.

—Oh, así que él no se ha aparecido —comentó, caminando hacia el cojín y sentándose en él—. Lamento eso. Llegamos muy tarde anoche, y la fiesta y el viaje fueron agotadores.

—Imaginé que así sería. —Asintió el hombre, comprensivo—. ¿Hubo algún problema? ¿Alguien sospechó de ustedes?

—Por un momento creí que sí, pero Klaus se ocupó de la situación bastante bien —recordó la charla de aquel americano respecto al dichoso Vladimir Volsk o luego con el viejo borracho que le manoseó. Suspiró, sacudiendo mentalmente aquellas imágenes y concentrándose en lo que le traía allí—. Hemos descubierto algunos planes. Pensarán desabastecer los recursos alimentarios de las tropas, de los pueblos. Toda munición ellos lo tomaran. Buscarán sembrar hambre y desesperación, es un complot.

El Señor Feudal frunció el ceño.

—Debemos prevenir a las tropas y los pueblos, pero sin ocultar todo o se darán cuenta de la infiltración de alguien, hay que ser precavidos. Escribiré al emperador para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. —Miró a Yuki—. ¿Algo más? ¿Algún plan de ataque a gran escala?

—No, señor. Pequeños ataques… ¡ah! Hablaron de una tropa que marchará a Osaka para iniciar el plan de desabastecimiento.

Ottori escribió todo lo que Yuki le dijo en un papel, después haría una reunión con la división de estrategia.

—Entiendo. —Dejó los papeles de un lado para que la tinta se secara—. ¿Algo más?

—No, señor. No pudimos obtener más que eso. —Yuki bajó la mirada.

Taiga asintió, al menos era algo y evitarían el caos.

—Háblame sobre los americanos, su comportamiento. ¿Qué pudiste observar de ellos?

La mirada de Yuki fue apagada.

—Crueles. No dejaban de burlarse sobre nosotros, ofendían a nuestro Emperador, a las jóvenes que tenían subyugadas las humillaban mucho peor de lo que se podría imaginar. Algunas incluso, estoy seguro, torturaban prohibiéndoles el comer y beber. —Sus puños se apretaron—. Los sirvientes eran maltratados. Se jactaban de tener la victoria con su poder y superioridad. De pronto acabar con nuestra raza.

—Qué terrible —dijo apesadumbrado el mayor—. Es por este motivo que debemos expulsarlos de nuestro país, para que monstruos como esos no mancillen nuestro honor. —Ottori se levantó, caminando hasta colocarse tras de Yuki, pasando las manos por sus delgados hombros—. Hiciste algo muy valiente anoche, Yuki. Gracias a Klaus-kun y a ti hemos logrado averiguar parte de sus intenciones y eso es una ventaja en la batalla.

—No es nada, señor. —Yuki sentía que se encogía ante cada palabra del hombre, a pesar de que su pecho se llenaba de orgullo; era una sensación contradictoria—. Klaus hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.

—Te estás subestimando, Yuki. —Se inclinó para hablar muy cerca del oído del menor—. A pesar de lo que digas... se requiere valor para enfrentar a los americanos, pero se necesita más para saber cuál es el momento adecuado para atacar. —Bajó sus manos por los brazos en una caricia prolongada—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

El cuerpo de Yuki se estremeció, pero no fue el mismo estremecimiento cuando Klaus le tocaba, era otro que no le agradaba. Hizo una pequeña inclinación.

—G-gracias, señor. ¿Puedo…retirarme?

—Aún no. Hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar contigo. —El rostro de Ottori estaba tan cerca que Yuki podía distinguir fácilmente las arrugas de los ojos y cerca de los labios. De imprevisto la puerta del pasillo exterior fue abierta dejando mostrar a Klaus. Taiga, malhumorado, tuvo que alejarse de Yuki—. Klaus-kun, pensaba que ya no te vería por hoy. —Intentó sonreír pero solo salió una mueca tensa; no estaba contento por haber sido interrumpido.

Mientras, Klaus taladraba con la mirada al hombre.

—Venía a informarle sobre la fiesta de anoche.

—No es necesario —interrumpió el mayor—. Yuki-kun ya me ha informado de todo.

—Yo tengo algo más que podría interesarle. —Klaus no se dejó amedrentar, en cambio se adentró en la oficina.

Yuki respiró con alivio, toda la tensión abandonando su cuerpo. Cuando miró a Klaus, frunció un poco el ceño, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber averiguado? ¿Y en qué momento?

—Habla entonces —apuró Taiga, mosqueado.

—Hay un traidor entre sus filas. —Eso captó la atención de Ottori por completo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Anoche me enteré de que uno de sus hombres le ha estado vendiendo información sobre sus tácticas a los americanos.

Los ojos de Yuki se ampliaron como un plato. ¡Un traidor! ¡Imposible! ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? En su lugar, valdría más la muerte que traicionar a Japón.

—¿Quién es?

—No tengo idea de quién pueda ser. Fueron bastante cuidadosos de no decir nombres —Klaus hizo una mueca.

—Un traidor... ¡INACEPTABLE! —gritó en japonés, estaba colérico. ¿Cómo se atrevía uno de los suyos a vender su propio país? En cuanto descubriera quién fue, lo mataría—. ¿No pudiste averiguar nada más? —El tono del Señor Feudal se escuchó ansioso. Klaus negó.

—Lo siento...

—No importa, no importa... Es...es bastante que sepamos que hay un traidor, tenemos que ser más precavidos. Cerrar el círculo de confianza.

—¿Cree que sea de aquí mismo, señor? —preguntó Yuki—. Podría ser de otros estados, podría… —Yuki ahogó un grito— ¡hasta podría estar cerca del mismo Emperador!

—Hay que ponerlos en sobre aviso. —La mención del emperador le recordó a Taiga cierto tema importante que quería discutir con Yuki—. Klaus-kun, agradezco tu arduo trabajo, no tendríamos idea de nada si no fuera por ti. Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre.

—Gracias —respondió escuetamente. Normalmente tendría que irse, después de todo, esa fue una clara despedida pero Klaus no tenía ninguna intención de dejar a Yuki solo. Ottori notando esto, se tragó su coraje.

—Yuki-kun, sé que has hecho bastante pero quisiera pedirte un favor.

Yuki gimió internamente. ¿Sería alguna otra misión? Tendría que recordarse su petición hacía meses: quería acción, ahora la tendría, si bien no era la que deseaba. Mejor saber lo que quería.

—¿Cuál es, señor?

—Dentro de dos semanas habrá un baile en el palacio del Emperador. Quisiera que me acompañaras. —Por un momento dejó su mal humor de lado, sonriéndole a Yuki.

La boca de Yuki tocaría el suelo si no la tuviera pegada a la cara.

—¿A-acompañarlo, señor? Pero… ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Estoy seguro que tendría a personas más adecuadas para eso.

Taiga negó con una sonrisa enternecida.

—No. Quiero que seas tú. —Le extendió una mano.

Yuki tenía la imperiosa necesidad de mirar a Klaus, pero por alguna razón, ya sentía su mirada encima. Y por alguna razón, frente a él destelló la cruel expresión que le dio mientras fingía ser un aliado americano en la fiesta. Por impulso, tomó la mano de Ottori. Cuando lo notó, ya no podría retractarse.

—Gustaré acompañarlo, señor. Es un honor.

Ottori sonrió victorioso. Su buen humor se elevó aún más cuando escuchó pasos airados detrás de él.

—Esperaré el baile con ansias. —En un movimiento arriesgado, acarició la mejilla del castaño con su mano libre—. No deberás preocuparte de nada. Conseguiré incluso la ropa más fina para ti. Te verás hermoso.

Yuki se sintió mal al notar la salida de Klaus, pero tuvo que sonreír –falsamente– a Ottori.

—De acuerdo, señor. ¿Cuándo…será el baile?

—Debes estar nervioso. —Sonrió el mayor pasando un mechón de cabello rebelde castaño tras la oreja de Yuki—. Mencioné antes que será dentro de dos semanas, tal vez aún estás cansado por tu misión de anoche... Descansa por hoy.

—Cierto, perdón, estoy distraído. —El tener a Klaus allí, y su remota salida, aún más—. Si es todo, me retiro, señor. —Se puso en pie, haciendo una reverencia.

—Adelante. —Le permitió irse al menor—. Descansa, Yuki...

—Gracias.

Yuki salió de la oficina, deslizando la puerta… y soltando un largo suspiro. Debería buscar a Klaus…, pero supuso que estaría molesto. Mejor dejarle. Lo que necesitaba ahora era una buena sesión de entrenamiento, lo suficiente hasta sentir todos sus músculos molidos. Sus pies le llevaron al Dojo.

Estando allí, se cambió por su vestimenta de entrenar y su espada, dedicándose a una extensa batalla con Shouta con espadas, y otra en cuerpo a cuerpo con Nagisaki. Si bien la ventaja de Yuki es que era más ligero, Nagisaki usaba más fuerza que él. Tenía que ser directo y golpear los puntos claves del cuerpo para vencerlo, aunque eso no le evitaba unos buenos porrazos que una que otra vez le tiraron al suelo. Pero le ayudaba bastante aquello, le liberaba. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para rendirse, se acordaba de la fiesta, de la impotencia y los maltratos que les hacían a sus camaradas, funcionando para renovarle las energías y contraatacar. A la final, dando en un punto bajo el brazo, le noqueó completamente, no lo suficiente como para acabarle en sí.

La punta de una espada se posicionó contra su cuello.

—Denle la espada a la nena. —Una irritable voz ordenó. Luego le dijo—: Te reto a un duelo.

Yuki cerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia, mientras sentía cómo alguien le pasaba su arma. La punta de la espada de Kenshi se alejó, tomando posición a unos pasos de él.

—¿Y? ¿Fue divertida la fiesta americana?

Yuki tomó posición, su ceño fruncido, tanto en concentración como molestia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?

Los demás soldados armaron un circulo grande a su alrededor, lo suficiente para darles espacio de movimiento.

Kenshi bufó.

—¿Celoso por no haber sido vestido de nena y con senos falsos? Por supuesto —espetó con sarcasmo—. Aunque aclaremos que te quedó bien, combinaba perfectamente con tu rostro.

Algunos hombres presentes se rieron. El rostro de Yuki se coloreó de rojo y atacó, Kenshi conteniendo el golpe y contraatacando. El sonido del choque de espadas se oyó por el lugar. Yuki dio un salto alto ante un ataque lateral de Kenshi, quien terminó dándole vista de su espalda, cosa que aprovechó para darle una patada que le desestabilizó. Gruñendo, Kenshi se giró y avanzó los pasos que había entre ambos, ahora siendo más certero, más rápido y mucho más brutal en sus ataques. El anterior entrenamiento de Yuki le había molido lo suficiente como para que sus movimientos fuesen ahora defensivos, Kenshi evitaba darle tregua a un contraataque. Las voces y chiflidos de los otros soldados también le desconcentraban; retrocedía, se agachaba, y cuando se le ocurrió atacar, Kenshi realizó una acción que le permitió arrebatarle su espada, que quedó flotando en el aire, lanzó una patada que le tiró y se hizo con el arma de su contrincante. Para cuando Yuki se dio cuenta, ambos filos le apuntaban a la garganta. Su pecho subía y bajaba, jadeante.

—Me pregunto… ¿qué habrás estado haciendo como para descuidar tu entrenamiento? —Los ojos negros estaban estrechados—. A tu paso, habría muerte en el campo de batalla… pero de la tuya. – su voz era burlona—. He ganado. —Sin más, dejó caer la espada sobre su pecho, volteándose hacia los vítores que lanzaban los demás a su victoria.

Yuki dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado. Podría atacarle, estaba dándole la espalda… pero un buen guerrero nunca ataca por la espalda. Shouta le ayudó a ponerse en pie, se apoyó en él para salir del Dojo, dejando a los demás allí.

—No hubieras aceptado el reto como estabas. Sabes cómo es el señorito.

—No quería darle la satisfacción.

—Pues es exactamente lo que hiciste. —El chico rodó los ojos, su cabello negro en punta y brilloso por el sudor.

—No me salgas tú con regaños ahora. Solo quiero un largo baño relajante y comer. ¡Ay! —gritó. Shouta le apretó, sin quererlo, el costado.

—Perdón.

—Está bien —gruñó. El golpe de Nagisaki aún le dolía.

—¿Pedirás la revancha?

—Cuando no tenga el cuerpo como si un pelotón hubiera pasado sobre mí. —Asintió.

—Realmente te excediste en el entrenamiento. —Ambos entraron en los baños.

—Puedo continuar. —Suspiró—. Y tenía una razón para hacerlo.

—Sea lo que sea, es una razón tonta. —Shouta le dejó para que pudiera refrescarse en paz.

Yuki permaneció largo tiempo dentro del baño, disfrutando de la tina con agua caliente, que supuso debió haberse quedado dormitando allí. Se secó, vistió, y para cuando salió, al menos sus dolores disminuyeron. No pudo decir lo mismo del hambre. Bastaba decir que su almuerzo fue suficiente para tres personas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Horas antes**_

En la mañana, a esa hora no había muchas personas levantadas, sólo algunos guardias más dormidos que despiertos por culpa del turno nocturno por lo que caminaron por los terrenos de la casa feudal sin preocuparse mucho, al menos las zonas menos transitadas.

—Nunca más supe de ti —murmuró Klaus, no sabiendo exactamente qué decirle.

—Oh, vamos, te conozco desde hace años. —Ella dio un suave empujón a modo de broma—. No es necesario que te comportes como si fuéramos extraños.

—Es como si ya lo fuéramos, Law... —Empezó a decir el apellido pero ella le miró mal—. Angie.

—Mejor. —Angie sonrió. Ella le tomó del brazo y Klaus en un gesto automático lo acomodó para caminar juntos—. Tú sabes que por mi trabajo pocas veces podía ir a visitarte pero desde que desapareciste de Alemania no supe más de ti. Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —El suspiro de Klaus fue tan largo que casi se le fue el alma.

—No pensé que llegarías a esa pregunta tan pronto. —Entre la caminata llegaron a una esquina alejada de los terrenos donde Angie se sentó en una roca alta, cruzando las piernas mientras que Klaus se sentó a su lado en el suelo—. ¿Recuerdas a mi padre, Georg?

La morena asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Murmuró con asco el apellido " _Wolfhart_ ". Ese hombre nunca le agradó, menos la forma en que trataba a Klaus. ¿Qué clase de hombre no amaba a su hijo? Está bien, mala pregunta, había muchos padres que no amaban a sus hijos por la razón que fuera pero nada como para maltratarlo verbalmente o no regañar a los hermanos mayores cuando le hacían alguna maldad al menor.

—Al final terminó haciendo lo que tanto deseaba, se deshizo de mí. Fui vendido a un hombre ruso.

—Oh, Klaus. —Estiró la pequeña mano para acariciar el largo cabello negro. Klaus se sintió reconfortado por ese gesto, mucho mejor que si le hubiera dicho un montón de palabras de consolación, por eso le agradaba la morena. No es como si fuera una madre, ni siquiera una hermana, quizás una amiga en la que Klaus confiaba profundamente pero Angie era... simplemente Angie. Escuchaba sin recriminar y no te miraba con lástima—. Eso explica porqué cuando volví no pude encontrarte.

—Me hubiera gustado dejarte una nota pero para cuando me di cuenta de que no volvería a casa ya era demasiado tarde. —Negó suavemente. Era tonto llorar por la leche derramada—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues haciendo ese trabajo? —Klaus realmente no sabía exactamente en qué trabajaba Angie, nunca lo supo porque ella siempre daba una respuesta vaga pero aún a sus 5 años, cuando se vieron por primera vez, Klaus supo que ella hacía cosas malas. No porque estuviera orgullosa de eso o siquiera le gustara, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica, su tono claramente decía que aunque quisiera no podía negarse—. Ayer cuando nos encontramos en la fiesta tenía un trabajo que hacer... —Vio la interrogativa en los ojos... ¿amarillos? No recordaba que los ojos de Klaus fueran amarillos, mucho menos con esa pupila rasgada tan antinatural, como la suya propia. La última vez que vió al alemán a sus 8 años, el niño seguía teniendo los ojos verde pardos y no tenían ese aire depredador, sin mencionar las escamas esparcidas por el rostro y el cuello—. Terminé el trabajo, por si te lo preguntas, pero dime. ¿Qué ocurrió contigo muchacho? —Deslizó una larga uña a lo largo de la nariz del alemán, causándole un estremecimiento.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

—Un tiempo, aún tengo que deshacerme de un par de tipos más antes de volver a América —respondió ella con una ceja alzada.

—Entonces te lo contaré después, aún no me siento listo para hablar sobre eso. —Angie asintió, con el ceño fruncido pero aún así no lo presionó—. Anoche te pedí que intentaras recaudar algo de información. ¿Tienes algo?

—Klaus, por favor, me subestimas.

Volviendo a un aire menos incómodo, Angie empezó a explicarle qué después de que Klaus junto a su pareja se fueron, ella se encargó de escuchar aquí y allá entre las conversaciones. No hubo mucho que pudiera sacar no obstante escuchó a unos militares hablar sobre un japonés de la milicia que les vendía información. Se jactaron largo rato de eso, de la ventaja que tenían en la batalla al saber todos los movimientos de los asiáticos, bla, bla, bla. Angie dejó de escuchar después de eso.

—Lamentablemente no escuché el nombre del traidor, se lo tienen bien oculto.

—Ya veo, al menos es más de lo que nosotros pudimos averiguar. —El joven miró a la morena, tan pequeña que incluso con él sentado en el suelo aún podía verla a la cara sin tener que alzar la mirada—. Sigues igual... —Angie rio, luego ronroneó cuando una de sus orejas que sobresalían de su peinado fue acariciada.

—Dijiste eso anoche. Siempre te sorprendes por eso. —Inclinó la cabeza para seguir sintiendo la caricia.

—Es que me resulta extraño. Desde que tengo memoria siempre te has visto igual, nunca envejeces. Recuerdo cuando apenas te llegaba por la cintura y ahora te sobrepaso por al menos 20 centímetros.

—19 centímetros. —Le corrigió ella, haciendo un cálculo rápido entre su metro cincuenta y seis, y el metro setenta y cinco de Klaus—. Un centímetro es un centímetro.

—Vale. 19 centímetros.

—Ya te lo había explicado —suspiró ella cuando apartó la mano de Klaus de sus sensibles orejas peludas—. Mi tiempo está detenido. No puedo envejecer o morir, y antes de que preguntes... Hace tiempo dejó de importarme.

Recordaba que cuando Klaus tenía 6 años le preguntó si ella era infeliz viviendo tanto tiempo. Ella le respondió exactamente lo mismo: " _Hace muchos años dejó de importarme_ ". No tenía idea de qué edad tendría Angie, sólo que eran muchos más de los que él podría calcular en ese entonces.

Después de eso cambiaron de tema, pasando un agradable rato bromeando y Angie contando historias. Klaus recordaba que siempre le gustaban las historias de Angie. Cuando el sol comenzó a calentar las escamas de Klaus se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era. Con una promesa de que volverían a verse dentro de poco, Angie salió de los terrenos sin que nadie la viera. Con la nueva información en mano, Klaus se encaminó a la oficina de Ottori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estúpido Yuki. Le advierte sobre no quedarse a solas con el hombre y lo encuentra siendo manoseado por el viejo, para colmo va y acepta su petición. ¡Pues bien! Si él quería que un viejo verde le cortejara, era su maldito problema.

—¡No le voy a estar cuidando el culo a nadie! —gruñó el alemán cuando llegó al estanque de los peces Koi. En las últimas semanas ese se volvió su lugar preferido, le gustaba ver a los peces nadar. Era tan relajante.

 **Se ven deliciosos**.

Klaus negó la cabeza. No tenía idea de dónde venían esos pensamientos, culpaba a su mutación por esos pensamientos tan irracionales.

—Traes una cara… —La voz de alguien se escuchó, acerándose hasta colocarse a su lado—. Aunque pareces una criatura ansiosa que demás. ¿Te gustan los Koi?

Klaus se sorprendió de ver a Kenshi tras él. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no le escuchó.

—Eh... Sí, se ven deliciosos. Digo...lindos. Se ven lindos.

Kenshi se sentó a su lado, bastante cerca, observando el estanque.

—Recuerdo que a mamá le gustaba venir para acá, a alimentarlos. Había muchos otros peces aquí también. —Tomó una rama, y con ella tocó el agua, llamando la atención de los animales—. Este estanque está aquí desde hace dos generaciones. Mi bisabuelo lo mandó a construir.

—Oh. —Klaus no parecía tan interesado en la historia, sólo se quedó mirando el movimiento de los peces en el agua.

—¿Y? —Kenshi volteó a verlo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ni veo a Shirayama revoloteándote.

—¿Shirayama? Ah. Yuki. —Hizo una mueca—. Debe seguir con tu padre. —Hubo un gruñido entre sus palabras—. Viejo pervertido —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, ocultando el interés que sentía.

—Ottori le pidió a Yuki ir a un baile... Él aceptó. —El alemán parecía bastante molesto por eso—. Si él quiere andar con un viejo espeluznante, pues allá él —desdeñó, al parecer sin acordarse del padre de quién estaba hablando.

Pero por dentro, Kenshi se estaba riendo. Era bastante bueno en ocultar su diversión si lo quería.

—Tiene gustos muy extraños —dijo con una mueca, la mirada en un punto perdido—. Pero no tienes porqué mortificarte. Si le gustan los ancianos, quizás por eso es que antes no andaba con nadie. Por algo acepta y hace todo lo que mi padre le dice —chistó. Volteó a verlo—. Es más, ¿qué tal si vienes tú conmigo al baile? Imagino que debe ser el de Aiko-chan. ¿Qué dices? Demuestra que no te importa verdaderamente lo que haga.

Eso captó la atención de Klaus.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te acompañe al baile? Kenshi. —Sonrió casi con lástima—. No querrás tener a alguien como yo como compañero. Sólo mírame. —Se señaló las escamas de la cara y los ojos.

El mayor pasó un brazo por sus hombros, en un semi-abrazo.

—Eres perfecto. Eres único. ¿Por qué no iba a querer disfrutar de tu compañía? No te menosprecies. —Sonrió—. Además, mereces disfrutar. Que seas como seas no te impide disfrutar tu vida. Vamos, anímate y acompáñame al baile.

 **¡No!**

—Sí. —Correspondió la sonrisa del heredero. Si Yuki iba a ir al baile con Ottori, no había motivo para que él no fuera con Kenshi—. Agradezco que me hayas tomado en cuenta para ser tu pareja en el baile.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros. —Se alzó de hombros, siempre sin quitar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro—. Ahora, ¿quieres hablar de algo? Vamos, soy libro abierto.

—No es como si tuviera mucho que decir. —Alzó la mirada al cielo. Normalmente esta era la hora en que se ponía a practicar un par de piruetas en el aire—. Háblame sobre este baile. Dijiste que era de ¿Airoh? ¿Aiko? —Dudó de cuál era el nombre correcto.

—Aiko. Fujiwara Aiko. Es la hija menor del Emperador. —Kenshi se apoyó con sus brazos, inclinándose hacia atrás—. Es su festejo número 19°. La mayoría de altos mandos en Japón estarán ahí. Te preguntarás cómo es que hacen un baile en esta situación, pero está todo cubierto. Tendremos un pequeño viaje de tres, cuatro horas desde aquí a Kyoto, donde está la residencia Imperial. Pasaremos la noche allí, regresaremos por la tarde del día siguiente. El Emperador está enterado sobre ti, es una buena ocasión para que le conozcas. No te preocupes por él: ni halaga ni busca que le halaguen. Sé seco cuando le veas, y malditamente honesto. Él lo es. —Sonrió—. La primera vez que lo vi solté que era un viejo, él me llamó mocoso. Nos llevamos bien.

—Así que conoceré al emperador en persona. Suena como algo muy importante. —Se miró la sencilla ropa holgada que le entregaron. Tenía un montón de conjuntos iguales a parte de varias prendas abrigadoras que normalmente usaban en invierno—. No tengo nada que ponerme.

—Dentro de unos días vendrá nuestro sastre. Le serás todo un reto, se divertirá. —Asintió—. Te dejaré elegir lo que quieras usar, siempre y cuando cumpla con lo adecuado.

—¿Tendré que usar un kimono? —Era graciosa la manera en que el alemán se consternaba por la idea de usar la típica vestimenta japonesa.

Kenshi también pareció consternado pero dejó salir una risita.

—No veo problema en que uses ropa americana. Y a los que les moleste, que vayan a freír espárragos. No eres asiático, ten presente tus raíces. —Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, un brazo apoyado en su rodilla derecha—. ¿Te gusta vestir así? Sé honesto.

—No es que no me guste, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado. —Haló la tela de los holgados pantalones—. Es cómoda y práctica, en cambio los trajes delinean la figura. Los japoneses ocultan mucho con tanta ropa. —Miró a una joven caminando por uno de los pasillos exteriores de la casa—. Incluso las mujeres. Hasta la joven más recatada de Europa le gusta mostrar sus atributos.

—Entonces, estás conforme con vestir así. Sabes que puedes aprovechar y pedirle algo más al sastre si lo necesitas. Alguna prenda extra —pensó en voz alta—. Ya en dos meses entraremos en invierno.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Klaus, alborotándole las escamas.

—Más ropa para el invierno suena bien. Dudo resistir el invierno con sólo la ropa que tengo.

Kenshi le miró curioso.

—Oh, ¿eres delicado al frío? —Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza; le podría hacer sonreír más pero se contuvo de hacerlo—. Puedes dormir en una de las habitaciones de la casa principal. Es más caliente y acogedora que los nexos para los guardias.

—No podría. Sé cuál es mi lugar en esta casa. —Se relajó, acostándose en la hierba, un agradable rayo de sol calentándolo—. No sería correcto.

—Lo sería. Estarías como mi invitado. Y estarías completamente caliente durante la noche. —murmuró intencionado, pellizcándole el costado con diversión, riéndose luego.

Klaus captó la indirecta al ver la mirada que le dirigía Kenshi.

—No es correcto y lo sabes —dijo irguiéndose en el pasto. Mirando los ojos negros del japonés.

—¿El qué? —preguntó inocente—. No estés pensando cosas raras, eh —acusó.

—Si quieres hacerte el inocente. —Se volvió a recostar en la hierba, dejando que el largo cabello se desparramara a su alrededor haciendo un alto contraste entre el negro y el verde—. No es como si no escuchara de tus aventuras.

—¿Y creerás lo que digan los demás? No seas iluso.

El alemán se giró, descansando la cabeza en una de sus manos para poder mirar a Kenshi.

—¿Me dirás que absolutamente nada es cierto? —Arqueó una ceja—. Por alguna razón deben ser los rumores, ¿no?

—No lo es. Incluso nos ven juntos ahora y ya tendrán de qué hablar. —Se alzó de hombros—. Los prejuicios abundan en Japón. Te ven dando un beso a alguien en público y ya te tachan de algo; te ven tomando de la mano a alguien y ya te tachan de otro. Una cosa es ser inocente y otro atrevido. —Sonrió—. Yo soy lo último. Si no lo fuera, sería un soso como los que están alrededor. —Indicó con un dedo hacia atrás—. Aunque, aventuras. Mmh, no estaría nada mal. O quizás… —Se inclinó hasta apoyar su codo en la hierba, el mentón en la mano, teniendo el rostro de Klaus bastante cerca. Bajó la voz— ¿no has estado con alguien antes?

—No, y por lo que puedo oler tú tampoco. Eso es bueno, no deberías entregarte a cualquiera. —No le incomodó la cercanía del mayor—. Me agrada que seas diferente. Quiere decir que serás un buen hombre cuando te toque heredar el patrimonio Ottori.

La expresión de Kenshi cambió ante lo último, rodando los ojos y dejándose caer en la hierba, la mirada fija en el cielo.

—Felicidades, alemán, lo has arruinado. —Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia arriba de sus cabezas, estirando la mano hasta coger un mechón de cabello de Klaus—. Tu cabello es largo como el de Rapunzel. ¿No te pesa? —Se colocó el mechón bajo su nariz, a forma de bigote—. ¿Crees que me luzca bigote? —Achinó los ojos, en una mueca cómica.

El pelilargo rió por la payasada del mayor.

—Para nada. —Tomó otro mechón de su propio cabello, pasándoselo a Kenshi por la cara como si fuera un pincel—. Ya me acostumbré a tenerlo así. Si me lo cortara ahora me sentiría muy raro.

Kenshi apartó el rostro, riéndose igual, pero sostuvo su muñeca para detenerlo.

—Oh, y mira esto. ¡Qué puntas! —Lo colocó frente a sus ojos—. ¿Ni siquiera un recorte pequeño? Vamos, que lo tengas largo no quiere decir que lo descuides.

Klaus hizo una mueca al ver las puntas partidas.

—Pensar en el estado de mi cabello no fue una prioridad mientras huía —se excusó el menor.

Kenshi se irguió.

—Salvo el de salvar tu trasero, pero ahora podemos arreglar eso. Claro, si el señor Dragón así lo desea —dijo con diversión, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Qué tal una sesión de acicalamiento? —Hizo un gesto a las puntas de su cabello—. No vas a ignorar esto, menos ante un baile acerándose. No, no, no.

El menor lo pensó por un momento. Ottori le dio el resto del día libre y un poco de cariño no le vendría mal. Durante las primeras dos semanas había superado el miedo irracional de que en cualquier momento lo encontrarían y lo obligarían a volver, por lo que pensar un poco en sí mismo era una buena idea.

—De acuerdo. Pero me niego a que me cortes más de 5 centímetros.

—Descuida. —La sonrisa de Kenshi fue amplia—. Ni lo notarás. —Se puso en pie, estirando la mano hacia él—. Mereces que te mimen. _Ikimashou_.

—Vámonos —confirmó el alemán, tomando la mano ofrecida de Kenshi quien le ayudó a levantarse del césped. Ambos se encaminaron dentro de la casa, y pasaron una tarde entretenida, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez. Klaus prácticamente ronroneó de gusto cuando Kenshi le cortó el cabello y se lo cepilló, a veces bromeaban, y eso estaba bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Escuchó los murmullos de los demás.

Luego de haber almorzado, Yuki optó por una caminata por el pueblo. Durante todo el resto del día anduvo caminando por las vías, ayudando a algunos campesinos, visitando a algunos amigos, e incluso jugueteó con varios niños de la zona. Ellos le querían mucho, y él a ellos. Era bastante bueno con los niños, los adoraba. Así quizás le daba espacio a Klaus para que se calmara un poco, y a sí mismo para pensar en los prontos acontecimientos que se le fueron encima. Sin embargo, parecía que Klaus encontró una buena distracción para calmarse, y no pudo ser otro que Kenshi. Al llegar a la casa feudal, casi anocheciendo, oyó a varios guardias decir que el alemán pasó la tarde con Kenshi, y las sirvientas murmuraron que estuvo consintiendo a la bestia con los mejores mimos que solo un príncipe puede aspirar. Sí, vaya forma de calmarse. Eso le demostraba lo lejano que estaba Klaus para él, en muchos aspectos sin importar por lo que tuvo que pasar durante su encierro. Por suerte su corazón no había sido lo suficientemente sacrificado como para que el dolor no fuese tan imposible de soportar. Podía vivir con la punzada que tenía. Digno, caminó hacia su habitación para acostarse, agradeciendo que aún no hubiera nadie allí.

Se cambió, preparó su propio futón –le dejó el otro a Klaus, aumentando un poco más la distancia entre ambos, como al inicio de su estadía allí– y se acostó. Klaus no necesitaba que le vigilara como niñera, estaba claro que podría cuidarse bien sin él. Cerró los ojos, pero el sueño se negaba a venir a él. En su mente, dio una sarta de maldiciones por eso.

Klaus volvió bastante entrada la noche, envuelto en un yukata oscuro con motivo de peces Koi. La tela a simple vista parecía bastante cálida y de muy buena calidad. El recorte de cabello que le hizo Kenshi causó una gran diferencia a su apariencia. Antes parecía sólo un joven desaliñado pero, como en la fiesta, podría pasar sin problemas como alguien de alcurnia; tenía todo el cabello del mismo largo, Kenshi se encargó de cortarle un flequillo que le enmarcaba ambos lados de la cara a la altura del cuello. El resto del cabello seguía siendo igual de largo, viéndose mucho más sedoso.

Entró a la habitación en silencio, decepcionándose por ver su cama alejada de la de Yuki. Eso era un claro mensaje que al alemán no le cayó nada bien. Bufando, se acercó al armario para cambiar sus ropas a las de dormir.

Yuki se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a Klaus. No abrió los ojos, no quería verle. Estaba despierto, bastante, no había conseguido dormir como deseaba. Y el suave perfume de lo que sea Kenshi le haya untado en Klaus le llegó a su nariz. Se tapó con las sabanas completamente hasta la cabeza. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, pensando una y otra vez todo lo sucedido. Llegó, entonces, a la conclusión de que era estúpido permanecer enojado por una tontería. Suspiró. Se quitó la sabana y se sentó.

—Hay que hablar. —Se frotó el rostro con sus manos—. Esto es altamente tonto. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Klaus miró a Yuki con la camisa a medio quitar entre los brazos; no esperaba que el japonés fuera a hablarle.

—Aparentemente irás al baile con Ottori a pesar de que te había dicho que no te quedarás a solas con él, ahora pasarás toda una velada a su lado.

—Te lo dije una vez: puedo cuidarme las espaldas. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes confiar en mí? No soy samurái para hacerme interesante.

—Bueno... —Se terminó de sacar la camisa y se puso la que usaba para dormir cuando sintió un escalofrío en la espalda—. Creo que ya no importa... —Trató de restarle importancia a pesar de que por dentro algo rugía en protesta—. Ya escogiste ir con él y yo iré con Kenshi.

Yuki lo miró fijamente, impactado, incrédulo. Desilusionado. Poco a poco su expresión desapareció, volviendo a acomodarse.

—Bien. Buenas noches. —Se acostó.

Era verídico, personas como Klaus entran en un estatus social que él no podía aspirar. Incluso bajo esas escamas todo el ser de Klaus abarca una escala muy alta para Yuki, y habiéndolo visto aún con la poca luz que tenía, el cambio que notaba en su aspecto, lo confirmaba más. Suspiró levemente, cerrando los ojos. Debería comenzar a buscar alguna campesina adecuada por el pueblo.

Klaus suspiró. Pensaba que se sentiría más tranquilo dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina a Yuki, o por lo menos que lucharía un poco por él... La realidad es que se sentía fatal y con una opresión en el pecho.

—¿Así termina? —Se arrodilló al pie del futón de Yuki, con el yukata que le dio Kenshi sobre los hombros para evitar el frío de la noche.

—Estás en tu ambiente. ¿Por qué he de reclamarte algo? —Ni volteó a verlo ni abrió los ojos. Solo hablaba—. Yo no he pedido nada a Ottori, ningún lujo salvo un techo donde dormir y comida para vivir a cambio de mi lealtad. Que haya aceptado ser su acompañante no indica que me interesa, sino que puedo estar cerca para protegerlo como un samurái protege a su líder. Pero salvo eso, no estoy pidiendo nada porque no es mi origen. No he estado perdiendo el tiempo en nimiedades, sé cuál es mi lugar aquí y lo respeto profundamente.

—Yo no he pedido más a Kenshi más de lo que tú mismo has pedido. —Se sintió ofendido de que le insinuara que de alguna manera él estaba con Kenshi sólo por el trato que le dio—. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, Ottori no le interesa tenerte como guardaespaldas. ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de cómo te ve?

—Pues déjame discrepar de eso, no es lo que estoy viendo. Y si quisiera estar con Ottori, estaría en su habitación y no aquí contigo.

En un segundo Klaus estuvo encima de Yuki, apresando sus muñecas contra el futón y sus labios siendo besados con pasión, dejando sin respiración al castaño. Cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva aún los conectaba.

—Nunca...vuelvas a insinuar nada con Ottori. —Los ojos amarillos refulgieron más que nunca.

El pecho de Yuki subía y bajaba por su jadeante respiración, las mejillas adquiriendo un tono rosáceo al tiempo que sus ojos se fijaban en Klaus. Más allá de sus palabras y su aspecto temerario, era su intensa cercanía la que lo alteraba.

—S-sí —susurró.

Pasando los fuertes brazos por debajo del cuerpo de Yuki, lo abrazó con fuerza queriendo fundirse en ese abrazo.

—No voy a permitir que nadie más te toque.

Sin saber qué hacer, las manos de Yuki quedaron quietas, el corazón latiéndole que creyó Klaus podría oírle. Tardó a que sus brazos se movieran, rodeando a Klaus por igual. Quería decir algo, regañarlo, quejarse, apartarlo, y sin embargo no tenía la voluntad de ello. Exhaló una bocanada de aire.

—Klaus…, me aplastas.

—No quiero. —Dejó de apretar tanto a Yuki pero se quedó donde estaba—. No quiero perderte —murmuró contra su cuello.

Yuki cerró los ojos, su cuerpo comenzando a relajarse. ¿Qué más quedaba? Su mano acarició desde su espalda hasta la cabellera negra, girando el rostro hasta que su mejilla descansó contra la de Klaus.

—Eso no pasará —afirmó bajito.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Besó sus labios con tanta delicadeza.

El castaño asintió. Sus manos enmarcaron el rostro de Klaus, los pulgares acariciando las mejillas.

—Te lo prometo. —Él mismo levantó su rostro hacia su encuentro, besando sus labios.

Entre besos y palabras susurradas, ambos se quedaron dormidos, cubiertos por la calidez del yukata de Kenshi y el futón.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

¡Muy feliz año 2017! Esperamos que hayan pasado una grandiosa navidad y fin de año. ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo de este nuevo año? ¡Ya hemos descubierto quién era la misteriosa chica del baile!

Por favor, comenten sus opiniones y/o críticas. Esperemos que les esté siendo interesante. Poco a poco se irán subiendo los siguientes capítulos. No se desanimen, y compartan esta historia con sus amigos.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **HISTORIA 100 % ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original. Sé creativo.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de esa noche los mimos entre ambos fueron constantes. Aun cuando sus obligaciones no les permitía pasar el día juntos, una sutil mirada o un guiño dado a lo lejos era todo lo que necesitaban incluso cuando los Ottori requerían la atención de cada uno respectivamente. Pero llegada la noche ambos se refugiaban en el cuarto que compartían. En el momento en que Yuki entraba al cuarto Klaus le asaltaba robándole mucho más que el aliento.

También tenían sus paseos. Yuki buscaba siempre alguna oportunidad para llevar a Klaus a un lugar u otro, practicando el japonés del menor, ni olvidar también su ganas de que le paseos por los cielos. Cada vez que Ottori le pedía un favor, Yuki lo aceptaba, pero al momento de hacerlo intercambiaba la tarea con otro. Aunque eso le ganaba alguna rabieta con el viejo y un trabajo más pesado, por lo menos no tenía discusiones con Klaus. Además, los trabajos que obtenía a cambio eran mucho más interesantes.

No obstante, otro que no tuvo la gran suerte fue el alemán. Kenshi pidió a su padre relevar a Klaus de su cargo de guardaespaldas, para, en vez de protegerlo a Ottori, fuera el guardaespaldas de Kenshi. Ante eso, el señorito lo arrastraba a varias zonas del pueblo cuando hacia visitas a sus amistades, quienes se intimidaban y asombraban cuando veían a Klaus.

El alemán por lo general se mantenía estoico cuando se trataba de ser el guardaespaldas de Kenshi, tampoco intentaba establecer contacto con los pueblerinos, la mayoría de ellos lo miraban con recelo aunque de vez en cuando se acercaba algún valiente a saludarle y él le correspondía con una mirada amable. Trataba de no sonreír porque más de una vez escuchó a alguien jadeando por la vista de sus dientes puntiagudos. Los niños eran mucho más receptivos a su apariencia, más de una vez había escuchado la palabra « _Sugoi_ » referida a él entre los infantes, Kenshi le explicó que era algo parecido a « _asombroso_ ».

A una semana de la fiesta de la princesa Aiko, hubo una noche en que Klaus llegó particularmente cansado. Un grupo de niños en el pueblo emboscaron a Kenshi y Klaus en una cruzada de bolas de barro, a la carrera la pareja tuvo que corresponder los ataques. Para el final de la tarde ambos estaban tan llenos de lodo desde la cabeza a los pies que el alemán se arriesgó a una hipotermia con tal de sacarse todo el barro del cabello.

Yuki, habiéndose enterado de eso, preparó un té que llevó para Klaus al cuarto. Lo repondría y calentaría a la vez. Sabía que faltaban dos meses para la llegada del invierno, por lo que comenzaba temprano la recolección de leña para la caldera de su habitación, así lo mantendría lo suficientemente cálida para él. Se sentó a su lado, pasándole el té.

—Ten. Es un té de ginseng. Te repondrá.

— _Arigatou_ —le agradeció con un acento extraño. Todavía tenía que trabajar en la pronunciación. Tomó la taza entre sus manos disfrutando del calor del té en sus dedos y nariz, también estaba envuelto en el cubrecama de su futón, el chaleco que le dio Yuki y el Yukata que Kenshi insistió en que se quedara—. En verdad no quería quedarme todo lleno de lodo, no me gusta y Ottori nos regañó en cuanto nos vio tan sucios.

—Y yo igual te iba a regañar si venías al cuarto todo cochino. —Colocó un mechón de cabello negro tras su oreja—. Aunque lo compartamos, yo mando aquí. Y no admitiré cerditos escamosos. —Le pinchó la nariz con un dedo—. Oink —imitó el sonido del animal.

—Oink —repitió Klaus con una sonrisita divertida, estirando el cuello para alcanzar los labios de Yuki—. No es como que me emocione enlodarme hasta las pelotas. Ni siquiera de pequeño era de jugar con tierra.

—Adivinaré: era de pintura. —Luego señaló el té—. Se enfría.

—Sólo usé mi cabello como pincel una vez. —Se defendió el menor probando el té; Gimió de gusto cuando el líquido tibio le pasó por la garganta—. Delicioso. Oye, ven aquí. —Abriendo sus piernas y brazos, le indicó a Yuki que se sentara en medio para poder abrazarle.

Yuki obedeció, sentándose de frente a Klaus, sus piernas pasando por la cintura del menor, los brazos por su torso.

—¿No logras entrar en calor? —bromeó.

—Si te miento diciendo que no, ¿me darías un beso? —Sonrió encantador, mirándose a los ojos y sus labios a punto de tocarse.

—Creo que lo más probable es que te de un jalón de orejas, pero por ahora lo dejaré pasar. —Eliminó toda distancia entre ambos, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para poder unir sus labios a los otros.

Dejando el té a un lado, Klaus apresó la cintura de Yuki comenzando a besarlo; primero lento y, cuando el calor subía, aceleraron el ritmo hasta que en un momento Klaus embistió su cadera contra la de Yuki haciendo notar su erección. El alemán tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios rojos por los besos y las pupilas dilatadas.

Yuki estaba en las mismas condiciones, jadeante, las manos en los hombros de Klaus, deslizándose hacia su pecho. Un aire diferente se hallaba en la habitación, lo sentía, lo sentía rodearlos. Algo estaba diferente ahí.

—Nunca…lo hemos hecho… —susurró.

—¿Quieres...? —jadeó en el mismo tono, incapaz de aguantar la emoción por ese gran paso.

Los labios de Yuki temblaron, incapaces de soltar palabra, o más bien, incapaz de pensar en alguna palabra o frase coherente. Él jamás lo había hecho con nadie, tan ensimismado en sus obligaciones. No obstante…

—Quiero… —Asintió, titubeante por los nervios—. Lo deseo.

La sonrisa de bobo que puso Klaus no tuvo igual. Él tampoco lo había hecho, a parte de un par de besos subidos de tono no sabía qué hacer. Lentamente se inclinó sobre Yuki, besándolo de nuevo, como si se conocieran el uno al otro inversamente al hecho de que Klaus ya conocía cada rincón de esa pequeña boca.

Haciendo fuerza, el alemán logró que Yuki se acostara sobre su espalda y él sobre Yuki, recostado entre sus muslos, sus erecciones aún en contacto. El gemido de Yuki fue obstruido por el beso, su lengua enredándose con la de Klaus. Imaginó que debían quitarse pronto las ropas, era lo obvio. El pensamiento que inundó su mente de ver el cuerpo de Klaus, poder tocarlo, poder besarlo, le llenó de ansia, y poco a poco su mente registraba el cómo sus manos viajaban por su pecho, sintiéndolo a través de la ropa, hasta el lazo que sujetaba la prenda superior. Al deshacerlo, las manos se internaron dentro, haciendo contacto con su torso.

Klaus se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de Yuki internándose dentro de su ropa, tuvo que recordarse que era Yuki quien lo estaba tocando. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Yuki tendría que verle desnudo, era bastante celoso respecto a su desnudez, al menos desde que era un fenómeno; Cuando iba a darse un baño escogía incluso una hora exacta en que nadie usara el baño, que por lo general era la hora del almuerzo. Ante ese mero pensamiento Klaus sacó las manos de Yuki de su pecho, e intentando que el momento no se viera cortado se inclinó para volver a besar al castaño entrelazando sus manos.

Yuki emitió un gemido lastimero, decepcionado, al ser privado de poder tocarlo. Tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior del menor, mordiéndolo suave, antes de volver a besarlo. Su cuerpo se arqueó en busca de fricción, del mínimo roce, del más pequeño contacto.

Alejó sus labios.

—Quiero… quiero tocarte…

Klaus titubeó.

—Prefiero tocarte yo a ti. —Empezó un camino con su lengua desde los hinchados labios, pasando por el cuello y bajando por la blanca clavícula, distrayendo a Yuki al mordisquearle el cuello aún sin dejar ninguna marca comprometedora, cosa que haría más tarde.

—Pe… —Yuki se estremeció en un jadeo, los dedos de sus pies crispados por la deliciosa sensación. Pasó su lengua por sus labios—. Klaus… —Logró soltarse una mano, cogiendo el rostro del nombrado—, ¿qué está mal? —Sus ojos castaños recorrieron su rostro, el pulgar delineando el contorno del labio inferior antes de mirar los amarillos orbes—. No mientas.

—No... No es nada. —Intentó sonreírle, su nerviosismo porque Yuki le viera desnudo mermando su excitación—. Es sólo que quiero verte a ti... —Se inclinó para besar a Yuki pero el castaño aprovechó ese momento para bajarle a Klaus una manga de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su hombro y parte del pecho donde se veía perfectamente la coloración negra de las escamas que recubrían zonas de piel.

Como con sus rostro y cuello, Yuki se sorprendió ante la visión de las escamas, la curiosidad picándole por saber hasta dónde llegaban. Klaus le ocultaba algo, lo veía en su aura, en sus ojos. ¿Tiene que ver con su aspecto? Sonaría lógico. Su mano subió hasta tocar las escamas, las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose por su textura.

Le miró.

—¿Es esto? ¿Te avergüenza que te vea?

Klaus se alejó un poco de Yuki, quedando sentado sobre sus talones. Bajó la mirada mortificado y con el sonrojo calentándole hasta las orejas.

Yuki se irguió, sentándose, volviendo a tenerlo cerca, frente a él.

—Klaus… —Yuki no supo por un momento qué decir. Lo volvió a intentar—. Permíteme enseñarte lo hermoso que eres. —Su palma hizo contacto con su mejilla en una suave caricia—. Esto no te hace repelente, sino magnifico. Nunca te he rechazado por cómo te veas, y no lo haré ahora. Porque me considero el ser más afortunado por siquiera tener tu compañía. —Se inclinó hasta dejarle un beso—. Me gustas por cómo eres, dentro y fuera. —Otro beso—. Te quiero —susurró sobre sus labios.

Klaus levantó la mirada ante las palabras de Yuki, los grandes ojos amarillos mostrándose temerosos ante cualquier atisbo de desilusión.

—¿En verdad? ¿Si me quieres? ¿No es mentira? —Por un momento el tono que uso fue tan incrédulo como si no pudiera comprender que de verdad le quisiera, por lo que sabía hasta ahora ni siquiera su padre lo quiso, sangre de su sangre.

—No gusto mentir, menos con mis sentimientos —negó Yuki—. Te quiero.

El pelinegro sonrió, genuinamente mucho más feliz y reconfortado. Todavía avergonzado, se autoimpuso complacer a Yuki, y tomando la mano más pequeña la dirigió a su pecho justo donde las escamas y la piel se unían, dejándolo explorar todo lo que quisiera.

Pero en vez de satisfacer su exploración, Yuki se estiró para besarle, su lengua invadiendo su boca, sintiéndose más confiado y seguro. Recorrió cada recodo, dejándolos sin aire. Entonces, se movió, de manera que empujó a Klaus hacia un lado, intercambiando posiciones y quedando él encima. Sus labios se deslizaron, besando las leves escamas de sus mejillas, de su frente, bajando por su sien, bajando por la mandíbula, bajando hasta alcanzar el cuello, lugar donde besó.

—Te quiero —repitió, ansiando que estuviera seguro de su cariño—. Eres magnifico —murmuró, deseando que lo viera como él lo ve, que gustara de lo que era tanto como le gustaba a él.

Fue ahí cuando sus manos, dejadas en sus hombros, procedieron con calma a internarse dentro de la ropa. Separó su rostro lo suficiente para admirar cada parte de piel y escamas que sus manos iban descubriendo a medida que apartaba la prenda, los ojos brillando de embelesamiento por como las escamas cubrían partes de su torso, duro a su tacto y de músculos marcados.

—Hermoso… —susurró en japonés. Sus ojos subieron hasta enfocarse en el rostro de Klaus.

El alemán tragó grueso, sintiéndose nervioso y ansioso a partes iguales al sentir el peso de Yuki presionando su entrepierna que lentamente volvía a la vida. No queriendo quedarse quieto, con sus manos repasó las piernas desnudas de Yuki, tenía que admitir que el yukata tenía sus ventajas, entre ellas dejar al descubierto las blancas y torneadas piernas al igual que el pecho. Relamiéndose los labios se deleitó con la vista de Yuki encima de él, acariciándole.

Yuki terminó por abrir la prenda superior, sus dedos enfocándose en el lazo que ataba los pantalones holgados. Lo hacía con calma, tomándose su tiempo, a la vez que se inclinaba por un nuevo beso. Finalmente deshizo el nudo, procedió a apartar las telas. Una ligera sorpresa le asaltó al ver que escamas negras continuaban el camino hacia la ingle, el sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. En su exploración nunca se preguntó si las escamas cubrían esa zona y más allá. Pero la pregunta se le fue respondida cuando se movió para poder deslizar la prenda y descubrió el miembro cubierto por las mismas.

—Increíble… —Sus manos, detenidas casi a medio muslo, se deslizaron muy lentamente por ellos, llegando a la cintura, pasando por el bajo vientre, ansiando seguir más abajo. Recordó de pronto y miró a Klaus—. ¿Puedo?

El menor luchaba contra su deseo de cubrirse y al mismo tiempo era tan morbosa la idea de ser descubierto por Yuki con sus pequeñas manos recorriendo toda su piel. Con un gemido ahogado, asintió, manteniendo sus manos ancladas a los muslos de Yuki, las largas uñas del menor rasguñando levemente la dermis dejando una tenue línea rojiza.

Ante su permiso, las manos de Yuki continuaron su recorrido hacia abajo, las yemas rozando el oscuro vello de la ingle, pasando luego a la semi-erección que rodeó con sus manos. Estaba caliente, su rostro mostrando la sorpresa por la suavidad de las escamas que lo cubrían. Era increíble. Sus dedos fueron desde la base hasta la punta, sintiéndolo todo.

Los ojos castaños se enfocaron en Klaus.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... Sí —suspiró de gozo. Mirando a Yuki todavía vestido, subió sus manos por sus muslos subiendo el yukata, llegando a la cintura y el pecho acariciando por sobre la ropa los pezones que sobresalían erectos de la tela—. Tú también, quítate la ropa —le ordenó ansioso, tironeando de las mangas y logrando descubrir los hombros del castaño.

Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, Yuki asintió. Desanudó la prenda superior, quitándola con calma, sus ojos siempre fijos en el rostro de Klaus, hasta quedar expuesto de cintura para arriba. Seguido, fue con la parte inferior, poniéndose en pie sobre Klaus para apartarla por completo, solo quedando con el fundoshi, la única prenda que le cubría. Volvió a sentarse sobre el menor.

—Quítamela tú —murmuró, un ligero tono pícaro en su voz.

Klaus rio divertido por la ropa interior de Yuki.

—En verdad que ustedes son raros. —Sin la paciencia para averiguar cómo se quitaba eso correctamente, rasgó las tela con las uñas, descubriendo el miembro erecto de Yuki. Era solo un poco más pequeño que el suyo en dimensión y tamaño, pero para alguien de la altura de Yuki era perfecto.

Los ojos amarillos delinearon toda la figura; el pecho lampiño decorado por dos motones color rosa, la marcada cintura, el vientre plano, el pene que goteaba gotas de pre-semen sobre su estómago coronado por una mata de vello castaño.

—Hermoso. —Irguiéndose, el menor atrapó los labios de Yuki, nunca se cansaría de besarle.

Yuki se movió de modo que su erección rozó con la de Klaus, el gemido de ambos ahogado por el beso. El mayor pasó sus manos tras su espalda para así terminar de deslizar el pantalón, con sus yemas adivinando más escamas al pasar las manos por sus piernas. Pasó ahora sus brazos tras el cuello de Klaus, pegando sus cuerpos, frotándose contra él, deseando abarcar con sus manos toda su espalda.

—Tócame también. —Tomó las manos de Klaus para colocarlas sobre su cuerpo, sus labios a escasos centímetros.

A partir de ese momento todo fue un enredo de lengua, manos, besos, piernas, incapaces de separarse uno del otro, sus manos abarcando todo lo que podían de su pareja, apenas respirando lo necesario para no morir asfixiados. Klaus se estremeció de gozo cuando escuchó un sonoro gemido de Yuki después de que se le ocurrió morderle el cuello hasta dejar una gran marca. Quería escuchar más de esos sonidos indecentes que podría delatarlos si no bajaban la voz.

No que a Klaus le importara pero dudaba de que a los compañeros de Yuki les hiciera gracias que los encontraran con el culo al aire. Sólo por unos instantes, en los que Klaus se quedó quieto recuperando el aliento después de un prolongado beso donde Yuki le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, el alemán notó el húmedo miembro de Yuki. Él no era ajeno a las reacciones físicas del cuerpo humano pero nunca había tocado a otra persona y se preguntó como sabría el preseminal de alguien ajeno a él. Respondiendo a su duda, bajó hasta tener la erección de Yuki frente a sus ojos, y recostado entre las piernas de japonés metió el pene del mayor a su boca sin ningún tipo de aviso.

—¡Klaus! —Yuki exclamó ahogadamente, tapándose la boca con las manos para que los demás no llegaran a escuchar. Eso fue tan sorpresivo, no lo esperaba para nada. Pero, demonios, se sentía tan bien la calidez de su boca rodeando su miembro. Sus piernas se apartaron un poco más para darle espacio—. Oh —jadeó.

Aún con su erección dentro de su boca, Klaus miró a Yuki, clavando los ojos amarillos en el rostro sonrojado y jadeante del japonés. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que se cubría la boca. ¡No! Él quería escucharle jadear y gemir, por lo que aprisionando sus muñecas a cada lado de su cuerpo, se metió la dura erección hasta el fondo de su garganta logrando que a Yuki se le escapara un sonoro gemido. Klaus sonrió todavía con el pene de Yuki entre los labios por eso.

Sonidos incoherentes escapaban de la boca del castaño, algunas veces nombrando a Klaus. Los dedos de sus manos apresadas se movían, arrugando la colcha bajo ellos, su cuerpo arqueándose por cada nueva sensación, por ese cosquilleo que le recorría de arriba abajo, asentándose en su ingle; bajó la mirada hacia Klaus, fijándose en él, en su rostro, en sus ojos y en cómo su boca se comía su erección. Esa sería una imagen que no podría olvidar nunca.

—Klaus… —Acostó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, jadeante—, se siente tan bien. Por favor…, no pares…

Después de un rato de lamer y chupar ese caliente miembro, Klaus se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más. Su propia erección se sentía tan dura que ya no la aguantaba. Con los conocimientos básicos sobre sexo que cualquier joven de 18 años debería tener, Klaus podría proceder... Si tan sólo Yuki fuera una mujer. ¿Cómo se supone que lo hacían los hombres?

—Yuki...

Gimiendo, el nombrado abrió sus ojos y los fijó en Klaus, por un momento desviándose a los labios rojos e hinchados. Estiró una mano para delinear el inferior con su pulgar.

—Dime…

Atrapando el pulgar entre sus labios, dio traviesas lamidas con su lengua bífida.

—No tengo idea de cómo tener sexo con un hombre.

Yuki se quedó quieto. Era difícil saber si por sus palabras o lo que eso conllevaba. Él tenía alguna idea –no era, por lo menos, el primero de los guardias en eso– aunque…

—Es… —Carraspeó—, bueno…, durante las conversaciones de los otros… se hace analmente.

Considerándolo por un momento, Klaus asintió lentamente, como procesando la idea.

—De acuerdo. —Arrodillándose entre las piernas del castaño, el alemán miró el orificio de Yuki, luego su erección, luego a Yuki con una ceja alzada y volvió a bajar la vista al asterisco rosa. Algo no encajaba... literalmente—. ¿Estás seguro? No creo que funcione así.

—Am…, bueno… —Yuki tenía, estaba seguro, el rostro como un tomate. Se aclaró de nuevo la garganta—. Creo… que hay que… preparar el lugar… Solo me guío por lo que oí. —Miró el armario—. ¿Puedes… ver en el primer cajetín? Creo que hay una crema allí…

Gateando y descaradamente enseñando sus nalgas, Klaus se acercó al cajón señalado, encontrando crema indicada después de rebuscar. Bueno, eso le daba una mejor idea. Las mujeres se ponían húmedas lo que facilitaba el paso del pene por el cuello uterino, el mismo principio debía aplicar con los hombres entonces. Volviendo a ubicarse entre las piernas de Yuki, destapó la crema a punto de poner una generosa cantidad en su palma...

—E-espera. —Le detuvo Yuki—. Tú no. Yo lo hago. —Con su dedo señaló las uñas del menor. Era mejor si él mismo lo hiciera.

Mirándose las largas uñas, Klaus estuvo de acuerdo, pasándole la crema a Yuki.

—Toma. —Él se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirando la acciones de Yuki atentamente.

Y dándose cuenta de ello, Yuki se sintió más nervioso. Inspirando hondo, Yuki vertió un poco de la crema en su mano, dejándola a un lado y abriendo sus piernas. Optó por cerrar los ojos y pensar que Klaus no estaba ahí frente a él, observándole. Una parte de su mente no tenía ni gran idea de cómo proceder, la otra, impulsada por impudorosas imágenes que sus compañeros relataron estando él cerca, sí. Sus dedos embardunados se dirigieron a su entrada, tanteando la zona un poco, la otra libre tocándose el miembro lento al mismo tiempo. El dedo que hacía círculos fue poco a poco entrando dentro, desapareciendo en su interior. Eso se sintió molesto, pero se concentraba en su propio toque. Con el dedo dentro, lo sacó y metió, hasta hacer lo mismo con un segundo, abriéndolo como si fuera una tijera. Un jadeo escapó de su boca ante eso, y pronto les acompañó un tercero. Los dedos se deslizaban, salían y entraban, con facilidad, al igual que su otra mano manoseando su erección.

El alemán tragó grueso, sentía la boca de seca de sólo mirar a Yuki meterse los dedos embadurnados de crema. Malditas sus hormonas alborotadas y su sucia mente de adolescente calenturiento que le hacía fantasear que la crema en realidad era cremoso semen caliente, su semen, con el que Yuki se estaba preparando para recibirlo.

¡Qué tortura!

—Yuki... —jadeó el menor sin apartar la vista de los genitales de Yuki, comenzando a tocarse su propia erección. Necesitaba algo de alivio, ¡urgente!

El castaño abrió sus dedos un poco, y creyéndose listo, al menos lo suficiente, sacó los dedos de su interior, jadeando un poco. Abrió los ojos, miró a Klaus, y luego se movió para quedar en cuatro.

—Ven —susurró—. Entra en mí…

Klaus tuvo que acordarse de respirar ante semejante visión. Cuando logró respirar profundo y que sus neuronas volvieran a funcionar, se removió, y arrodillándose tras Yuki tanteó su entrada con la punta de su erección. Se sentía resbaloso, caliente, empujando suavemente sintió la presión que el cuerpo de Yuki ejercía. Con un poco más de fuerza logró que el glande entrara, los dos jadearon por la nueva sensación.

—No aprietes —pidió Klaus cuando el esfínter de Yuki se contrajo estrangulándole.

—Es… fácil para ti…decirlo… Ah… —Yuki se había encogido, alejándose un poco cuando el miembro de Klaus se hacía paso a través de su entrada. Demonios, era grande. Tuvo que tomar varias inspiraciones para relajarse; cogió aire, y lo soltó, repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta que su cuerpo se alivió. Para distraerse, tomó su erección algo flojo ahora, masajeándolo—. Ah…

—A mí también me duele —protestó el pelinegro.

Klaus se introdujo un poco más y con otro quejido, Yuki volvió a apretar, así nunca iban a lograr nada, era tan lento y tortuoso a los dos le dolía... Una alocada idea se le vino a la cabeza; aferrando la cadera de Yuki, apenas se acordó de advertirle –más bien fue como un gruñido distorsionado– que respirara antes de halarlo al mismo tiempo que él empujaba traspasando por completo la resistencia del cuerpo más pequeño, clavándose hasta el fondo de ese estrecho, muy caliente interior que lo ahogaba y sólo le hacían sentir ganas de mucho más. Luego pensó que tal vez Yuki no estaría tan acostumbrado al dolor físico como lo estaba él.

—¿Y-Yuki? ¿Estás bien? —Se inclinó un poco, alzando la mano para acariciar el cabello castaño que caía desordenadamente de la coleta que siempre usaba.

Yuki gimió, la cabeza agachada. Una lágrima se deslizaba por un ojo, las uñas clavadas en la colcha del futón. El dolor tan repentino era agudo, costaba identificarlo de algún otro que pudo haber tenido antes. Un sonido incomprensible salió de su boca, lastimero.

—Es…estoy bien…

—Lo siento. Lo siento —murmuraba mientras le daba besos y lamidas por toda la extensión de las espalda y los hombros. Sus manos también acariciaban los costados intentando relajarle. Quitó la cinta del cabello de Yuki, dejando que éste cayera libre por sus hombros.

Empezó con suaves movimientos, apenas entrando y saliendo, meneaba la cadera en círculos intentando hacerse espacio dentro de ese estrecho interior.

El mayor no pensaba que el dolor fuera a remitir, ni siquiera la incomodidad y la presión. Su cabello caía a ambos lados de su cara, enmarcándolo. Dio un brinco cuando, instantes después y luego de que Klaus se impulsara hacia él, un estremecimiento le impactó.

—¡Ah! —Sus ojos se abrieron— Ahí… Ha-hazlo otra vez… —Volteó un poco el rostro para intentar ver a Klaus por sobre sus hombros— Hazlo de nuevo… E-eso se sintió bien…

No tenía idea de que había hecho. Impulsándose de nuevo embistió, esta vez con más fuerza ganándose un «¡Así no!». Volvió a embestir, penetrando en un ángulo diferente que le ganó un necesitado gemido de Yuki. Después de golpear varias veces ese lugar que hacía estremecer a Yuki, se dio cuenta.

—¡Te estás poniendo duro! —Su tono fue sorpresivo y complacido a partes iguales. Tomando al castaño de los hombros, lo pegó a su pecho, sintiéndolo piel contra piel, el latido de sus corazones volviéndose uno –por más cursi que eso sonara–; embistiendo con fuerza a Yuki, locos de pasión murmurando palabras seductoras e incoherentes a punto de perder la locura por el desbordante placer.

Las manos de Yuki tomaron las de Klaus en su cintura, guiándolas por todo su cuerpo, mientras él impulsaba su trasero hacia Klaus, manteniendo el ritmo y la profundidad de los embistes. Su propia mano se cerró en torno a su pene, bombeándolo al compás de las penetraciones. Oh, eso se sentía bastante bien. Todas las sensaciones se arremolinaron en una zona de su cuerpo, y presentía que no iba a durar más. Buscaba alargarlo un poco, no quería que acabara tan pronto. Giró el rostro, su mano libre estirándose para alcanzar el rostro de Klaus, acariciarlo.

Pero era inevitable, siendo la primera vez de los dos no había manera de que pudieran durar mucho más. Con unas cuantas embestidas más Klaus se hundió en el interior de Yuki, apretándolo contra su cuerpo mientras sentía como sus entrañas se volvían puro líquido saliendo en un glorioso orgasmo. Yuki se vino junto a él, ambos cansados, jadeando pero satisfechos. El pelinegro alargó su mano acariciando la semi erección húmeda de su pareja, repartiendo besos en sus hombros al tiempo que Klaus colapsaba sobre sus piernas, Yuki quedando sentado sobre su regazo.

—Eso fue...increíble —suspiró el menor, repartiendo besos por todo el níveo cuello.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, no querían y al mismo tiempo no podían, tan agotados como estaban se quedaron en la misma posición dándose besos lánguidos y caricias lentas. Pero había algo toqueteando las bolas del japonés y no era Klaus, sus dos manos rodeaban su pecho en un abrazo y su pene seguía dentro de él, flácido pero dentro de él... Entonces ¿qué era eso que le rozaba los testículos?

Yuki separó el rostro de Klaus, su ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos. ¿Era un animal? ¡Maldición! Dio un brinco, alejándose de Klaus, jadeando por el hecho de su miembro deslizándose fuera de su culo, y cayendo en la colcha. Buscó con la mirada, toqueteándose hasta que algo bajo el miembro de Klaus llamó su atención.

—¿Qué tienes…ahí? —Y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó con su mano el miembro de Klaus para levantarlo y poder verlo—. Santísimo Buda —susurró en japonés, impactado.

Klaus no supo a lo que Yuki se refería, sólo sintió una cálida mano apresándolo y provocando que se le escapara un jadeo, pero la mano de Yuki se sentía diferente. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan duro si acababa de eyacular? Aún sentía su pene lánguido y lleno de semen. Mirando hacia abajo, abrió grandes los ojos, casi a punto de salírseles de sus cuentas.

—¡ _Verdammter Hurenbock_! [1] —exclamó realmente aterrorizado, la presión sanguina se le fue por los cielos.

Entre sus piernas ¿un...pene? salía de un pliegue entre la base de su pene y sus testículos. El falo era extraño, igualmente recubierto de escamas –de color blanco a diferencia de las negras que tenía repartidas por todo el cuerpo–, y por lo que parecía ser, el glande estaba recubierto de púas.

Klaus se puso pálido, de la impresión la erección de esa cosa mermó, perdiendo dureza.

Yuki se fijó en Klaus, soltó su pene, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos para que le mirara. Por su expresión, el pánico en sus ojos, supo que era también la primera vez que Klaus lo veía.

—Oye, tranquilo. Klaus, trata de calmarte.

Pero Klaus no podía dejar de mirar ese... esa... cosa. Eso salía de su cuerpo, no tenía idea de que era y más que nunca deseó que lo que sea que le inyectaron lo hubiera matado como a los otros dos hombres que también sufrieron la desgracia de ser ratones de laboratorio.

El miembro perdió por completo su dureza. Como un mecanismo exacto, el miembro se retrajo dentro de su cuerpo, apenas quedando rastro de la línea por donde salió semejante músculo.

—Klaus, por favor —llamó su atención Yuki—. Mira… —Yuki trató de buscar qué palabras usar—. En primavera, durante la época de celo, he visto a varios reptiles copular. Su miembro es…casi como… —Señaló hacia el lugar donde antes estaba el extraño pene—. Creo que…por lo que eres… también adquiriste uno. Pero, oye…, no te asustes. Sé que no… puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes pero…

El menor se inclinó contra el hombro de Yuki, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

—No digas nada... Por favor… Sólo...ignóralo. —Aún con las manos algo temblorosas, abrazó a Yuki por la cintura. Se negaba a llorar, no iba a llorar por algo así—. ¿T-te hice daño?

Yuki chistó, no respondió. En cambió, hizo un gesto para que ambos se acostaran, arreglando las cobijas para cubrirlos –se movía con un poco más de lentitud y cuidado por las acciones hechas minutos atrás. Sabía que mañana estaría peor. No obstante, los acomodó de modo que quedaba más arriba de Klaus, y de ese modo podría abrazarlo a él contra su pecho.

—Cálmate, todo está bien. Aun cuando digas lo contrario, tu aura me grita otra cosa. Pero… será a tu modo. —Besó su frente, acariciando el largo cabello, su otra mano acomodando mejor la cobija.

Aún si Yuki no tenía el sensible oído del que Klaus gozaba, no había duda de que podría oír el latido de su corazón de lo fuerte que palpitaba contra su pecho.

—Arruiné nuestra primera vez —dijo con una risa amarga—. Todo fue tan... magnífico y de pronto... —suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Sentir el calor de Yuki a su lado era realmente reconfortante.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Yuki lo apretó aún más, y sonrió—. He podido conocer un poco más a Klaus de lo que ya sabía antes, no importa qué sea. Estoy feliz.

El alemán rio, esta vez sin amargura o ironía, una verdadera risa limpia.

—Eres tan raro. —No pudo evitarlo, cualquiera que estuviera en la posición de Yuki habría corrido, gritado, le hubiera dicho desde barriga verde hasta tripas azules pero ahí estaba Yuki, siendo comprensivo, amoroso, intentaba evitarle los ataques de pánico con sus mimos. Si antes Klaus se sentía atraído por Yuki, ahora sabía plenamente que se estaba enamorando—. Te amo. —Besó la piel a su alcance que resultó ser la clavícula del mayor.

Yuki quedó momentáneamente de piedra al oírlo. Él...no esperaba eso. ¿Amarlo, Klaus le amaba? ¿Y él, lo estaba? Ni se sentía completamente seguro. Solo...pudo acariciar su cabellera y hombros, sonriendo.

—Duerme. Mañana tenemos deberes que cumplir.

Pero ya era tarde, Klaus estaba más que dormido. El sexo, más el susto, lo agotaron lo suficiente como para rendirse al agradable calor del futón y el cuerpo desnudo de Yuki.

El castaño suspiró. Se encargó de asegurarse de que no habría corrientes de aire colándose bajo la cobija por el lado de Klaus antes de ponerse más cómodo y cerrar los ojos.

—Buenas noches, dragón —susurró a la nada, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como tantas otras veces, Yuki se despertó antes que Klaus. La mañana se abría paso entre las puertas de su habitación, iluminándolo. Aún cuando en su cuerpo habitaba el cansancio, sabía que tenía que levantarse, pero, ¡oh, oh!, Klaus se aferraba a él como un niño a su peluche favorito. Eso le hizo suspirar y sonreír tiernamente, dejando un beso en su frente y procediendo a buscar la forma de separarse de él. Y, ¡maldición!, en un movimiento se había apoyado en su trasero, ganándose una punzada en una zona donde antes ni una sola vez le dolía. Ni que decir al pararse o caminar. Parecía que su retaguardia hubiera caído sobre un tubo. Caminar para buscar su ropa, salir e ir al baño fue lo más complicado que pudo hacer. Al llegar al baño, ¡gracias, Buda!, el pequeño chapuzón en el ofuro le relajó todavía más el cuerpo, se sintió muy bien. Después de haberse refrescado fue a comer, y lo seguía haciendo cuando se sentó en una zona cercana al bosque, en la fresca hierba, observando la casa principal mientras pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Su mente envuelta en anoche no le advirtió de la sensación de sentirse vigilado, y no fue sino cuando oyó un ruido que le hizo soltar su onigiri y desenvainar rápidamente su espada, volteándose, que lo notó. De entre los árboles y arbustos salía un joven un poco mayor que él, corto cabello castaño, de un metro con setenta y siete, e inolvidables y risueños ojos oscuros.

—¿Shin? —murmuró anonadado. Era imposible.

—¡Yuki! —El nombrado apartó la espada con una mano y le abrazó con fuerza, alzándolo del suelo unos centímetros—. ¡Sigues igual de enano que antes! Te extrañé tanto.

—¿Qué…qué haces…? —Yuki entonces le empujó, zafándose de él—. ¡Suéltame!

Shin apenas trastabilló, mirándolo confundido.

—¿Es esa la bienvenida que das a tu querido hermano?

—Muy hermano serás, si eso significa haber tenido que abandonarme por más de 10 años —espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

Shin mostró una expresión consternada.

—Supuse que dirías eso. Lo lamento. Al morir papá tuve miedo de todo, incluso de cuidar a un niño. Actúe como un cobarde y me marché. Cuando quise regresar, no tenía la fuerza para ello. Imaginé que no me querías de vuelta.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —La espada de Yuki descendió un poco—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tuve que pasar luego de tu marcha?

—Lo sé…, sé que no lo merezco. Pero escuché que había una guerra aquí en Japón y me preocupe por la seguridad de mi hermano. Aún arriesgándome a que no me aceptara de vuelta, no podía quedarme tranquilo sabiéndolo posiblemente en medio de una guerra.

La punta del arma de Yuki tocó suelo, los ojos del menor observándolo a él. Shin había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vio. Su cabello estaba más sedoso y no tan pajoso como cuando eran niños, tenía grasa corporal habiéndose ganado un torso y brazos fuertes por lo que podía adivinar bajo la ropa. La forma de su rostro le recordaba a su difunto padre: cuadrada, jovial, con una nariz aguileña y labios delgados. Imaginó que tuvo haciendo trabajo al sol durante estos años, pues su piel se había bronceado al menos unos dos o tres tonos.

—Lloré durante días, noches, semanas, pensando que no me querías como decías, que me abandonaste a mi suerte, y así lo pensé por meses y años. Sudé y sangré para poderme ganar comida y un techo, me molieron a golpes y solo una mujer, que cuidó de mi, se dignó a darme los abrazos que a veces quería que tú me dieras —comenzó Yuki, mirándolo. La tristeza de Shin se veía patente en sus ojos—. Me convertí en samurái para honrar a nuestro padre, pero solo de un tiempo acá asimilé lo que había pasado. Y lo único…que me preocupaba era saber si estabas bien. De un tiempo acá no me importó entenderlo, solo si seguías con vida y a salvo —calló—. Incluso hasta ahora lo sigue haciendo. Quizás no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero te quise como a uno…, y lo sigo haciendo.

Shin le miró, luego dobló una pierna, la otra, hasta poder inclinarse al suelo y agachar la cabeza.

—¡Perdóname por haberte dejado tanto tiempo! —exclamó—. Fui un mal hermano, y le fallé a nuestro padre. No tengo derecho a estar aquí frente a ti, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero recuperar a mi hermano. —Alzó la cabeza—. Yuki…, de verdad lo siento.

Este sintió su corazón estrujarse. Dejó caer la espada, acuclillándose frente a Shin.

—No tengo nada que perdonar —murmuró mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba su cabellera—. Bienvenido. —Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo en un abrazo que Shin correspondió enseguida.

Klaus despertó una hora después de Yuki. Se sentía bastante cansado, como cuando cruzó el océano para llegar a Japón. Su desnudes le recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, hubiera sido un buen recuerdo si no fuera por el detalle de... esa cosa. Se negaba a reconocer su existencia, no era parte de él, no formaba parte de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera consideró bañarse, aún se sentía un poco pegajoso por el semen y el sudor pegado a su piel pero no quería verse, no quería tocarse.

Tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, se vistió y se puso en pie, se sentía inapetente por lo que pretendía ir con Kenshi para empezar su trabajo de guardaespaldas cuando vio a Yuki con un hombre que no conocía de nada a lo lejos.

Eso no le agradó, por lo que aproximó su figura a ambos castaños con el ceño fruncido. La conversación era en un japonés tan rápido que no lograba entender lo que decían, se sorprendió cuando vio al japonés más grande arrodillarse ante Yuki.

—¿Que ocurre aquí?

Yuki y Shin se separaron, el último cogiendo la espada y apuntando a Klaus al verlo.

—¡Aléjate! —Sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer las inusuales escamas de su rostro, los ojos anormalmente amarillos, las garras. Cielos, resultaba intimidante. ¿Quién demonios…?

—¡No! —Yuki se interpuso entre Klaus y Shin—. Shin, baja la espada. Klaus es un amigo.

—¿Klaus? ¿Amigo? ¿Estás ciego? Parece que su padre fuera un dragón de komodo carbonizado. —Le señaló.

—Cuánta sutileza. —Yuki rodó los ojos—. Klaus trabaja para Ottori desde más de dos semanas. Escapó de Rusia donde le hicieron eso.

—Oh. —Shin bajó la espada—. Conocí a uno camino acá. Un tipo buscando una hierba extraña. Le dije algo y lo tomó a mal. Aún tengo la marca diciendo «Hecho en la Rusia Imperial» del zapato en mi trasero. —Se llevó la otra mano a las nalgas.

Yuki bufó una risa, recordando la figura de Klaus tras él.

—Klaus, él es Shin. —Miró al castaño—. Es mi hermano.

Klaus alzó una ceja mirando entre Yuki y Shin.

—Ni se parecen. —Miró a Yuki. Tenía el ceño permanentemente fruncido, difícilmente podía considerarse ese un buen día.

—Soy adoptado, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Yuki.

—Eh, no hay problema. —Al parecer, Shin también entendía inglés, aunque al suyo le costaba decir las ' _r'_ —. Bueno, empezamos mal. —Estiró una mano a Klaus—. Shirayama Shintaro, aunque puedes decirme Shin.

Klaus la aceptó, viendo raro a Shin por ser el único japonés que lo saludó como un occidental.

—Klaus —habló a Yuki ahora—. No me acordaba de que eras adoptado.

Shin se paró a un lado de Yuki, pasando una mano por sus hombros.

—¿Verdad que no? ¿Quién puede pensar eso con la carita de nena que tiene? ¡Uh! —Recibió un fuerte codazo en el estomago que le quitó el aire y le hizo encogerse. Yuki tenía el ceño muy fruncido, molesto.

—¡No tengo cara de niña! —gritó.

—Bien, bien —masculló ahogadamente Shin, aun cogiéndose el estomago.

Klaus sonrió, debía admitir que Shin eran gracioso.

—Pero eres mi _fraülein_ —le dijo Klaus en un tono pícaro, con una media sonrisa le acarició la coleta castaña.

—Siempre olvido averiguar qué demonios es eso —se quejó Yuki.

—Señorita. —Shin obtuvo la atención de ambos. Se erguió y alzó de hombros—. Estuve en Países Bajos –nunca vayan a Países Bajos– y llamaban así a las damas jóvenes. Es señorita.

Yuki miró a Klaus con el rostro rojo de enojo.

—¡¿Estabas llamándome señorita todo este tiempo?! —Le dio un coscorrón, así tuviera que poner los pies en punta para alcanzarle—. Eres un idiota.

—Ups —murmuró Shin, sobándose el estomago.

Pero Klaus no dejaba de reírse.

—Pensé que nunca lo descubrirías. —Se inclinó para darle a Yuki un beso en la mejilla—. Pero soy tu idiota —le susurró guiñándole un ojo.

—Eh, eh, eh. —Shin intentó ponerse entre ambos, aunque solo estaba frente a ellos—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y tú por qué le das besos? Tengo que tomar mi papel de hermano mayor.

También fue víctima de un coscorrón de Yuki.

—Hermano mayor irresponsable —regañó—. Eso no es problema tuyo.

—Al menos dame chance, ¿no? Se supone que debes buscarte una chica… aunque eso sería raro con tu cara —susurró, pero Yuki pareció oírle ya que alzó de nuevo su puño—. ¡No he dicho nada, no he dicho nada! —Shin puso las manos entre ellos para cubrirse.

—El próximo comentario insinuando que parezco una chica les rebano la lengua.

Shin miró a Klaus.

—¿También incluye la palabra afeminado? ¡Ah! —Shin se dio la vuelta para salir huyendo cuando Yuki cogió su espada y fue hacia él. Terminó interponiendo a Klaus entre Yuki y su cuerpo—. ¡Calma, hombre, solo bromeaba!

—¡Va en serio, Shintaro!

Shin ahogó una exclamación tras Klaus.

—El nombre completo. Peligro.

Klaus se hizo a un lado.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, arréglatelas sólo. —Despidiéndose de Yuki, se alejó de los hermanos Shirayama. No quería lidiar con la irritación de Kenshi por llegar tarde.

—¡Oye! ¿Me dejarás aquí con esta bola de hormonas?

—¡Shin!

—Oh, oh. —Tuvo que salir corriendo, con Yuki siguiéndolo por detrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de ese primer encuentro con Shin, el alemán no supo más de él. Había dos opciones: ó Yuki lo decapitó con su katana, ó logró salvarse y huyó lejos. Esperaba que no; Yuki se viera feliz de tener a su hermano de vuelta.

Al día siguiente no hubo mucha novedad, intentó convencer a Yuki de que se quedara acurrucado a su lado un poco más pero solo funcionó los primeros minutos. En seguida alguno de los compañeros de Yuki le gritó algo parecido a "¡Holgazán!" –eso entendió Klaus–, haciendo que el castaño se levantara. Después de eso iniciaron su rutina.

Para la hora del mediodía que era cuando normalmente Klaus tenía su descanso, se encontró con una sorpresita en su habitación.

—¡Angie! —Se sorprendió el alemán de encontrarla ahí, muy quitada de la pena recostada en su futón.

Ese día vestía diferente. Pantalones de camuflaje –igual a los que usaban los militares–ajustados a la cintura por un cinturón marrón y una camisa negra mangas largas. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una trenza dejando aún más a la vista las orejas felinas. Era una visión extraña, las mujeres no solían vestir de ese modo. Más bien, Klaus nunca había visto a una mujer usar pantalones.

—Hola, escamoso —saludó la morena sentándose en el colchón—. Lo prometido es deuda.

—Nunca dudé de eso. —Cerrando la puerta tras él, se sentó también en el futón junto a ella—. Sólo que no esperaba encontrarte en mi cama.

—Como si realmente durmieras en ella. —Los ojos amarillos miraron acusadoramente el otro futón. Ella también podía percibir ciertos olores, no tan agudamente como lo hacía Klaus pero era fácil de detectar donde dormía Klaus, más cuando el futón hedía a semen, sudor y sexo—. Deberían lavar los colchones. —Klaus se sonrojó.

—Me gusta como huele. —Se excusó el menor y Angie tuvo que reírse. Dejando las carcajadas, pasó los dedos por las escamas del cuello. Klaus se tensó—. ¿Hoy si me hablarás sobre esto?

El humor del pelinegro cayó en picada. No quería mencionarlo, no quería recordarlo pero si había alguien que podía comprender completamente por lo que había pasado era Angie, después de todo ella pasó por lo mismo alguna vez.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

[1] Hijo de la gran puta.

Por favor, comenten sus opiniones y/o críticas. Esperemos que les esté siendo interesante.

Damos un agradecimiento enorme a **Orseth** , **Noegui ** y en especial a **Kaorugloomy** por sus maravillosas palabras. En verdad nos hace feliz que te haya encantado tanto hasta este punto la historia. Este capítulo va para ustedes.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **HISTORIA 100 % ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original. Sé creativo.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuera, Yuki volvía de una ronda por el pueblo, con el cabello algo alborotado debido a las jugarretas que tuvo con un par de niños. Pronto entraría el invierno, y no quería ni imaginar lo alborotados que estarían cuando comenzara a nevar. Tenía que ir a su habitación para arreglarse el cabello. Gustaba de hacerlo ahí, donde nadie le veía. Aparte de Klaus, era el único que lo tenía así de largo. Y hablando del alemán, se preguntaba en dónde estaría. Su mente, algo enfurruñada al evocar la imagen, le dijo que posiblemente estaría con Kenshi. Prefirió pensar que quizás ya estaba comiendo, o estaría dando una vuelta por los aires. En fin.

—¡Yuki! —Shin salió desde los arbustos, como un animal al acecho. Cómo lo hacía, no lo sabía.

—Shin, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Ah, estoy viviendo en casa de un amigo. Tiene un bar en el pueblo. Algún día te lo presentaré. ¡Pero me aburro!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? —respondió Yuki.

—Bueno, ¿convencer a Ottori que me de algún trabajo aquí? Vamos, eres como su consejero. Podrás hacer algo.

Yuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Quieres que le diga que te de trabajo aquí? ¿Estás loco?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

Yuki no tenía nada que replicar. La razón era que no lo quería revoloteando cerca, pero eso sonaba algo egoísta a su parecer. A él no le gustaba serlo, así que solo pudo suspirar.

—Bien. Pasemos por mi habitación, quiero arreglarme el cabello.

—Sí, por cierto, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Tuviste una pelea de chicas o…? ¡Ya, ya, ya, ya! —Se alejó unos pasos ante el enojo de Yuki—. Vamos, vamos.

Fulminándolo con la mirada, Yuki avanzó a los nexos con Shin siguiéndolo por detrás. Estaba un poco de mal humor mientras caminaba, y agradeció que tuviera el sentido común de Shin mantener la boca cerrada. Llegaron hasta su puerta, deslizándolo y encontrar a Klaus con una chica extraña, desconocida, dentro. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, aunque su mirada se detuvo en la mujer.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Celos, celos, celos —susurró Angie a Klaus.

—Yuki, había escuchado que estarías haciendo tus rondas por el pueblo. —Se sorprendió Klaus de verlo ahí, por lo general ellos no se veían mucho por sus horarios—. ¿Qué te pasó en el pelo?

Yuki no le contestó, solo les atravesó con la mirada. No le agradaba nada tener a una extraña dentro de su habitación. Entró dentro, rebuscando en su armario la peineta. En el baño encontraría paz también.

Eso le permitió a Shin entrar en el lugar, recorriendo a Angie con la mirada.

—Los ángeles han caído del cielo, y yo tengo el placer de ver uno. —Se inclinó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y tomando una mano de Angie para besarle el dorso—. Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas?

Klaus divisó la mueca de Angie. Prefiriendo poner tierra de por medio, acercó su cuerpo a Yuki y tomó la peineta de su mano procediendo a desatarle el pelo—. Ven. Te ayudo. No lo dejó protestar mucho, se puso a desenredarle el cabello peinando las largas hebras castañas—. Angie es una amiga —le dijo en voz baja—. No es necesario que pongas esa cara.

—No me gustan los desconocidos en mi habitación —masculló Yuki, aunque su ceño se suavizó un poco.

—También es mi habitación —le recordó suavemente, dejando la peineta de lado para amarrar el cabello en una coleta alta.

Mientras, Angie fruncía el ceño. Le desagradaban totalmente los tipos como el castaño; insistentes, fastidiosos, creyendo que con una sonrisa y una galantería podría tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies.

—Caballero, me alagan sus palabras pero, ¿qué importancia tiene un nombre cuando sólo la belleza es la que te deslumbra? —dijo con una falsa encantadora sonrisa.

—Porque ansío conocer a la persona, con gran probabilidad maravillosa, tras esa belleza. —Sonrió Shin. Teniéndola más cerca, Shin pudo notar los ojos amarillos, y sobresaliendo de su cabeza –para su enorme sorpresa– orejas de gato. Increíble—. Me llamo Shin, a tu servicio, encanto.

Angie rodó los ojos.

—Entonces cumple mis deseos y aléjate de mí. —Se levantó del futón, caminando hacia Klaus y Yuki—. Me voy de aquí antes de Casanova empiece a recitar poemas.

—Oh, vamos, ¿al menos un nombre? O tendré que buscar uno de acuerdo a estas adorables orejas de gato —dijo, alzando la mano para rozar una de las suaves orejas.

—Yo estaba aquí primero —replicó Yuki, arrebatándole el listón—. Yo hago eso. Gracias. —Con pericia y rapidez, se hizo el lazo al tiempo que Shin se levantaba y acercaba a Angie. Él se alejó unos dos pasos para tener más espacio de movimiento.

—Que sensible —dijo Angie a Yuki al ver su comportamiento—. ¡Apártate! —le gritó a Shin dándole un manotazo—. No me toques.

—Shin, deja de incordiarla —le gruñó el alemán escuchando la discusión.

—Tú tienes un asunto con… ¡oye! —Yuki le tomó por el brazo y le jaló lejos hacia la puerta. Su cabello volvía a estar en orden.

—En unos minutos Ottori irá a almorzar. Tenemos que hablar con él antes de eso. Camina. —No miró atrás, ignorando las quejas de Shin, quien apenas tuvo un momento de lanzarle un beso a Angie antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Estás en problemas —le dijo Angie a Klaus con una mueca divertida. No entendía cuál era el problema de la geisha de Yuki pero claramente estaba irritado.

—Tú me metes en problemas —le reprochó el más alto pero Angie sólo sonrió.

—¿Te trae recuerdos? —Alzó ambas cejas, pícara. Cuando Klaus estaba más pequeño y Angie lo iba a visitar a Alemania, ella se encargaba de entretener al niño, jugar con él, más de una vez metiéndolo en problemas.

—Claro. Como la vez que cambiamos el azúcar por la sal. Me dejaron sin cenar por un par de días. También recuerdo una vez me hiciste subir al techo, casi me mato.

—Primero, los días que estuviste castigado te llevé comida a escondidas, y segundo, sigues vivo, ¿no? —Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice—. ¿Nunca volviste a saber nada de tu familia?

—Angie... —suspiró el menor, recargando la cadera en uno de los muebles de madera—. Ellos no son mi familia, nunca lo fueron.

—Lo sé. —Ella bajó las orejas.

—No es como si anhelara su amor. —Klaus descubrió a Angie viéndolo con una ceja alzada—. Está bien, sí lo anhelaba pero tenía seis años, no puedes culparme por eso.

—No. Pero puedo culpar a Wolfhart por ser un despojo de padre. —La morena frunció el ceño mirando por la ventana—. Capitán Georg Wolfhart. Creo que es la única persona que en verdad sería feliz de matar con mis propias manos.

—No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con mi padre.

—Klaus —dijo en un tono condescendiente—. Están más que manchadas. ¿Qué es una raya más para un tigre? —preguntó retóricamente en un juego de palabras.

Pronto el descanso de Klaus terminó, y con eso la visita de Angie. Acordaron que la próxima vez que se verían sería en el baile en honor de la princesa Aiko. Según le había dicho la morena, ahí debía deshacerse de alguien. Cuando estaba saliendo por la ventana alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación respetuosamente.

—¿Klaus-san?

Klaus abrió a medias la puerta, no dejando que la silueta de Angie se divisara. Se encontró con uno de los gemelos ayudantes de Kenshi.

—Hola, eh..., ¿Kuma? —Nunca se acordaba de quién era el que usaba los lentes.

—Soy Kaoru —dijo con un tono contenido. Klaus se disculpó, seguro el gemelo estaba cansado de que los confundieran—. Kenshi-sama pide su presencia en sus aposentos.

—Ah, bueno. Ya iba para allá, ya acabó mi descanso...

—No. El sastre llegó y requiere de su presencia para que le midan el traje que usará en la fiesta.

—Claro. En un segundo voy. —Con un asentimiento el gemelo se fue por el pasillo. Klaus encontró su mirada con la de Angie.

—Hasta pronto, escamoso. —Se despidió la morena con una sonrisa, saliendo del cuarto.

Ahora Klaus tenía que inhalar hondo para tener mucha paciencia con un hombre que estaría toqueteándolo para tomarle las medidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi dejó a Norio –su sastre oficial. Y, no lo negaba, un ex. Algunas veces lo visitaba a su tienda donde tardaba horas– con Klaus mientras iba a la cocina para ordenar algo. Era algo usual. Masami había sido su nana y sabía qué hacerle cuando él iba a pedir una merienda. No le importaba dejar a su padre almorzar solo. Ya, de todas maneras, lo había hecho antes. Aunque, lo que no esperaba era que los gemelos pidieran hablar con él en privado. Eso era inusual…, la mayoría del tiempo, claro.

Los dirigió a un cuarto alejado del suyo, donde se aseguró de que no había nadie ni allí ni rondando, antes de enfrentarse a los gemelos. Él ya sabía quién era cuál, creció con ellos aunque pocas veces formaron parte de sus juegos infantiles. Qué más da.

—A ver, que tengo prisa. ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme?

—Había alguien en el cuarto del alemán —habló Kuma. Su hermano le había dicho todo lo que escuchó antes de ir con Kenshi, Kaoru tenía sus prioridades.

—Una mujer —aclaró el gemelo de lentes.

Los ojos de Kenshi se estrecharon.

—¿Qué mujer?

—Al parecer es una conocida de Klaus-kun —informó Kaoru—. No sabemos quién es o de donde viene.

—Solo sabemos que su nombre es Angie —completó Kuma.

—Los oímos hablando —No importaba que sólo Kaoru los escuchara, ellos siempre hablaban en plural, como si fueran una misma persona en dos cuerpos distintos.

—¿Angie? —Kenshi frunció la nariz en disgusto. No era un nombre japonés, sino extranjero. Eso demostraba que había alguien más de afuera. Lo peor: el nombre le sonaba a americano—. ¿De qué hablaban?

—Sobre la familia de Klaus.

—Parece que son amigos de la infancia —interrumpió Kaoru—. Dieron a entender que Klaus-kun no tiene buen trato con sus parientes.

—También escuchamos el nombre del padre del alemán. —Una manera de diferenciar a los gemelos era por su forma de hablar; mientras que Kaoru usaba los honoríficos y trataba de ser respetuoso, Kuma era más directo, no le importaba llamar por sus nombres a las personas y rara vez usaba los honoríficos correspondientes.

Kenshi no dijo nada por un rato. Cuando hacia eso, analizaba todo a tal velocidad que si expresara sus pensamientos en voz alta, cualquier persona se desorientaría. Asintió, como si hubiera llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo.

—¿Quién es el padre? —cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en un pie.

—Capitán Georg Wolfhart —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Por un momento, Kenshi se mostró indiferente. Poco a poco, fue cambiando de expresión a una de sorpresa.

Hacía varios meses, cuando la guerra apenas comenzaba, se había hecho con unos periódicos americanos. Con los que contaba, había menciones sobre las situaciones políticas de otros países. No eran los únicos en guerra, puesto que Alemania también andaba por las mismas con Oriente. Mencionaba algunas victorias de tropas alemanas comandadas por un tal Capitán Georg Wolfhart. En su momento no le interesó tanto, ahora agradecía haberse tomado el tiempo de leer de cabo a rabo todo el diario. Conocía bastante sobre la aristocracia europea, y sabía qué significaba –cuanto prestigio otorgaba– ser hijo de un capitán militar.

—Así que no es solamente un fenómeno extranjero —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los gemelos. Se fijó entonces en ellos—. ¿Averiguaron algo más?

—Ella no parece ser una mujer ordinaria. Hablaba de querer matar a Georg Wolfhart con sus propias manos por ser un mal padre. No es algo que se escuche de una mujer. —Las mujeres japonesas sólo hablaban de hijos, maridos, cómo cuidar de la casa. Cosas como matar no estaba siquiera dentro de su vocabulario.

—También les escuchamos mencionar que se volverían a ver en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Princesa Aiko-denka. Ella dijo que había alguien de quien tenía que deshacerse en la fiesta —dijo Kaoru.

—Eso es todo —concluyeron hablando al mismo tiempo.

Kenshi alzó una ceja. Eso, nuevamente, era inusual. ¿Pero quién era esa mujer? Concluyó que no era algo que le importara. Aparte de las extrañas costumbres, no le interesaba. Lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era esa nueva información sobre Klaus y las posibles cosas de las que se podría aprovechar. Alemania era un país fuerte, y temerario. Quizás no como otros, claro, pero le bastaba con eso.

—Bien hecho, muchachos. Pueden tomarse el día si quieren. Pero estén bastante atentos. —Levantó un dedo en advertencia—. Ahora…, tengo que pensar. —Sin decir más, se volteó para salir del cuarto.

Kaoru hizo una reverencia como despedida mientras Kuma sólo miró salir a Kenshi. Cuando estuvieron solos, ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Kuma a su hermano.

—Vamos a desordenarle la ropa a Ottori-sama. —Ambos se sonrieron, saliendo del cuarto con algo divertido para hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde anterior Klaus tuvo que hacer uso de toda la paciencia que logró reunir para no golpear al sastre. Más de una vez le gruñó que dejara de manosearlo tanto, y ya para el final de la tarde su temperamento estaba al borde; todavía cuando el sastre le dijo que le faltaban detalles Klaus simplemente se negó a que continuara manoseándolo. Ni siquiera escuchó las exigencias de Kenshi de que se quedara, tenía que salir, un lugar donde nadie lo mirara suspicaz o con desconfianza y sólo había un lugar donde nadie lo alcanzaría.

En un rápido movimiento, de semanas de práctica, desplegó las alas y la cola rápido, en seguida alzando vuelo hacia el vasto cielo otoñal. Ahí arriba podía ser libre, sintiendo el viento helado en su cara, el aire jugando como más le placiera con su cabello. Con los días se había hecho cada vez más audaz en sus vuelos. Posteriormente de acostumbrarse a la fuerza que podían soportar sus alas y descubrir que la cola era la clave de su equilibrio, intentó algo más arriesgado, caídas en picada, giros, piruetas... También descubrió que podía llegar muy alto, un truco que ponía a prueba toda su fuerza porque tenía que subir en línea recta y en contra de los fuertes vientos.

La adrenalina aumentaba, el corazón le latía fuerte dentro del pecho, podía jurar que hasta se sentía jubiloso. De todo por lo que pasó por culpa de ese horrendo suero que le inyectaron, el poder volar era lo único que agradecía, le hacía sentir libre, vivo... Capaz de lograr lo imposible.

Como una vez le escuchó decir a Volsk: « _Lo imposible siempre es posible_ ». Claramente tuvo razón, pero ¿a qué precio?

Klaus voló hasta que le dolieron los músculos y el atardecer pintó las nubes de naranja. Al momento de volver al cuarto, Yuki estaba ahí, leyendo, ni él ni Klaus hablaron. El alemán sólo se acurrucó cerca del castaño, lentamente envuelto por el dulce olor a durazno, quedando dormido. Suspiró de alivio, desde que empezó a dormir con Yuki no volvió a tener otra pesadilla.

Yuki, por otra parte, le miró de reojo, volviendo a su lectura.

Horas después del encuentro con la amiga de Klaus, se sintió mal por lo pésimo que la trató. Estuvo un rato discutiendo con el alemán a la menor oportunidad luego de su encuentro con el sastre, rebatiendo que no le gustaba tener desconocidos en la habitación por mucho que lo compartieran, y que además era peligroso tenerla en un lugar donde podrían ser oídos, ya que otros no verían esas reuniones secretas con buenos ojos –menos si vieran a la chica–. Le hizo prometer que para la próxima, buscasen otro lugar que no sea dentro de los parámetros de la casa feudal.

Ottori había aceptado a Shin como una ayuda extra en las caballerizas –Shin no se quejó, se mostró conforme para alivio de Yuki, quien bien sabía lo nada bien que se llevaba con los animales. Obviamente estuvo sorprendido de saber que Yuki tenía hermano y que aún más estaba allí. Shin hizo notar sus habilidades de lucha y que ayudaría como pudiera en la guerra, algo que el viejo aceptó complacido. Luego recordó a Yuki sobre la fiesta, lo que le ganó una seria discusión con Shin después; Shin se puso del lado posesivo, o protector, con Klaus, advirtiéndole lo mucho que le disgustaba la curiosa relación que tenía con Ottori. Habían peleado, largo y tendido, hasta que Yuki ganó la discusión a base de golpizas a Shin cuando se le escapó hacer notar su peculiar femenino aspecto. Shin no volvió a meterse con él.

Por la noche, mientras cenaban Klaus y Yuki, Shin se les acercó. Se mantuvieron hablando de todo y nada a la vez, la mayoría de los tópicos volcados en las aventuras de Shin durante sus viajes. Aunque más que comer, los dos menores pasaron rato riéndose con cada disparate que contaba Shin, sobre todo cuando relataba sus alocadas vivezas en Singapur.

Yuki dejó el libro a un lado, inclinándose un poco sobre Klaus para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Ya cansado? Si de los dos, lo que haces es lo más sencillo —bromeó—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —Se acostó mejor, poniéndose a su altura para verlo.

—Kenshi es bastante hablador, me cuesta escucharle correctamente sin que me desvíe a pensar en besarte. —Se medio incorporó para darle un beso a Yuki como prueba— También pusieron a prueba mis nervios con el sastre. Mete mucha mano donde no debe. —Eso último lo gruñó, escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello del castaño y su hombro para darle una larga lamida traviesa—. Estuve volando hasta hace un rato, quería estar solo.

—El señorito tiene madera de político. Ellos gustan hablar mucho. —Se estremeció por el roce húmedo de la bifurcada lengua contra su piel—. Tengo compasión de la persona con quien finalmente decida sentar cabeza. —Tomó el rostro de Klaus entre sus manos, alzándolo y así poder tener acceso a sus labios—. Y ese sastre no me agrada. Tendré que pasarme en una vuelta por su cabaña mañana.

—Mmh. —Disfrutó de los besos de Yuki—. ¿Piensas hacer algo contra él? —Sonrió divertido no dejando contestar a Yuki cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en un fogoso beso.

Yuki alargó el beso, gustando del contacto de sus lenguas, el choque de sus dientes, hasta dejarlos a ambos sin aire, jadeantes.

—Quizás… Porque tendrá que mandar un suplente que no…manosee tanto. Ya que él no podrá venir. —Dio un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz—. Klaus… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El alemán escuchaba a medias a Yuki mucho más ocupado lamiendo y mordisqueando su cuello.

—Dime...

—Es…importante… —Sostuvo su rostro para que se esté quieto—. Lo estuve pensando desde hace días. Quizás dos. —Yuki tomó aire, como si fuera difícil para él exponer sus pensamientos—. En la fiesta americana…, dijiste el nombre de un científico… ¿qué pasaría si se enterase que alguien se hizo pasar por él… y viene para acá?

—Es un ermitaño. Se la pasa metido día y noche en su laboratorio. —Klaus puso mala cara, _Vaya manera de matar la pasión_ , fue su pensamiento, dándose cuenta que la sola mención del hombre era suficiente para retorcerle el estómago de pura rabia—. Y en tal caso de que se entere, hay un mínimo de posibilidades de que se sepa que fui yo quien lo suplantó. Los rusos tienen más de un enemigo. —Eso realmente no lo sabía pero conocía la _"amabilidad"_ rusa y podía jurar que no eran exactamente queridos a nivel político.

—¿En serio lo crees? —Yuki se veía preocupado—. Es que…, si alguien se hiciera pasar por mí, yo haría todo por saber quién fue. ¿No es alguien peligroso, por todo lo que hablaron durante la fiesta?

Al pelinegro se le crisparon las escapas. Con una huída estratégica se acostó de plano en el futón, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la colcha.

—Es un bastardo sin corazón.

Yuki se erguió, quedando sentado. Miró a Klaus, o al menos, lo que podía ver de él.

—Oye… —murmuró bajo, y al ver que no salía, optó por acostarse y deslizar la cabeza bajo la misma colcha de Klaus, hasta que su cabeza chocó suavemente con la del alemán—. Lo siento…, solo…estaba preocupado —susurró.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba pagando sus miedos y mal humor con Yuki, respiró hondo. De toda la gente Yuki había sido el más comprensivo y no se merecía eso. Tímidamente se acercó, dejándole un casto beso sobre los rosados labios, como pidiendo perdón.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —murmuró—. Está tan obsesionado con su amada ciencia que apenas se da cuenta de la vida a su alrededor.

Ahora fue turno de Yuki arrebujarse contra Klaus, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras pasaba un brazo por su pecho, abrazándolo. Su mano frotó su brazo, apretándose contra él y proporcionándole su propio calor.

—Siempre he sentido lástima por las personas así. Cuando se enfocan tanto en su trabajo, es porque intentan llenar algo que no lo obtienen en otro lado… ¿nunca tuvo esposa, alguna familia?

Klaus negó lentamente.

—Nunca tuvo una esposa y, por lo que sé, nunca tuvo una buena relación con sus padres.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de este hombre? —Era imposible pensar que Klaus pudiera interpretar a ese hombre tan bien y saber tanto de él sin haber tenido algún contacto directo en algún momento de su existencia.

—Es mi tutor legal. Me crió desde los 9 años... —respondió Klaus mirando a un punto más arriba de la cabeza de Yuki.

Yuki estuvo callado, y hasta se podía escuchar los engranes de su cerebro, como si de un momento a otro estuviera funcionado lentamente.

—¡Qué! —Se levantó de improvisto—. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona que te hizo…así? —Le miró, y luego apartó la vista—. Yo… sé que dijiste que te habían vendido a ese hombre, pero…no llegué a asumir eso también.

No tuvo la fuerza para mirar a Yuki de vuelta, no quería descubrir lástima en su mirada.

—Quizás el propósito de la venta siempre fue éste. Pero nunca lo supe hasta que me vi encerrado en el laboratorio sin posibilidades de escapar. —Recordó el momento en que pudo ser libre. Sonrió, una carcajada amarga brotando de sus labios—. ¿Te digo algo? No esperaba sobrevivir el día que escapé.

Pero Yuki no le miraba con lástima, sino preocupado. Y aún más ante aquella risa que le estremeció; no le gustaba verlo así. Sea quien fuese aquel hombre, lo odiaba. Por haberle hecho eso a Klaus, a un simple niño. Él que adoraba los niños, imaginar a un pequeño Klaus pasando por algo así, provocó que su corazón se estrujara.

—Al cielo gracias de que fue así. —Se inclinó hasta abrazar a Klaus contra su pecho—. Y de que hayas llegado aquí. No quiero ni imaginar si hubieras ido a otra parte, donde las personas pudieran… — _Aporrearte, amenazarte, matarte_. No quiso decir esas palabras tan dolorosas—. Aquí, a pesar de todo, estás a salvo. Yo… —negó—, ignora el pasado… No volveremos a hablar de ese hombre.

Wolfhart se mordió la lengua. Por nada del mundo iba a decir que era Yuki quien seguía sacando el tema a colación. En cambio se acurrucó en el pecho de su pareja, escuchando el rítmico latir de su corazón, sintiéndolo como la mejor canción de cuna.

—Buenas noches, dragón. —Bajó los labios para así dejarle un beso en la coronilla. Jaló las mantas para cubrirlos, acariciando después los oscuros y largos cabellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Septiembre pasaba increíblemente rápido. Para gusto de Yuki, Ottori se reunió tres veces en los últimos 5 días con sus almirantes y generales donde solo una ocasión requirió de su presencia. Del resto, tuvo sus tareas con los demás de hacer las rondas de vigilia en el pueblo, ayudar a algunos campesinos, acarrear la comida que llegaba dos veces al mes a la despensa de la cocina y entrenar; no solo a sí mismo, tenía por igual la obligación de entrenar a los nuevos que, para su satisfacción, mejoraban rápidamente. Como otras veces, un día volvió a llegar totalmente hecho un desastre –sucio, jadeante y con el cabello alborotado–. Shin y Klaus preguntaron por su aspecto al verlo, los demás ya sabían el porqué: anduvo jugueteando con los niños del pueblo.

Shin no la tuvo fácil. Podría vagar por los terrenos y tontear con las demás mujeres que trabajaban allí –hasta que la cocinera le comenzara a tirar las ollas por la cabeza– pero el peor momento era cuando tenía que entrar a las caballerizas. Odiaba cepillar caballos, odiaba acarrear heno para los caballos, odiaba limpiarles las pezuñas a los caballos y _odiaba limpiar excremento_ de caballo. Claro está, los animales sentían su oscura energía. Trotaban lejos de él haciéndole correr, le jalaban los cabellos, le tiraban a morder, y la tarde del miércoles anduvo con una pequeña joroba cuando, en un arrebato, le dio una nalgada a un caballo provocando que éste le pateara y lanzara fuera de las caballerizas. Ni la más sumisa de las yeguas le amaba.

Curiosamente Klaus tenía el mismo problema que Shin. Casi. Él no hablaba mucho con Shin pero a veces pasaba a saludarle a las caballerizas. Un día se le ocurrió entrar al lugar y apenas lo hizo y los cuadrúpedos sintieron su presencia, se encabritaron, los machos fueron un poco más agresivos y Klaus por puro instinto también atacó. Los caballos y una parte muy primitiva del cerebro de Klaus batallando por defender su territorio. Desde ese incidente Klaus no se volvió a acercar a los caballos.

La mayor parte la pasaba en compañía de Kenshi, más por obligación que por otra cosa. El joven heredero era bastante inquieto, por lo que si no estaba dando un paseo por el pueblo, instaba a Klaus a seguirlo a algún lado alejado de los terrenos seguros. Más de una vez escuchó al jefe de seguridad decirle a sus compañeros que gracias a los dioses el amo Kenshi aceptaba de tan buena gana la vigilancia del extranjero porque de lo contrario era un dolor en el culo ser su escolta. En el momento en que menos se lo esperaban, el crío se les escapaba y tenían que pasar el resto del día buscándolo. Klaus sabía que nunca recibiría una felicitación de los japoneses, siquiera un « _buen trabajo_ » por el simple detalle de que era un extranjero. Al parecer, ser anatómicamente mitad reptil ya no les molestaba tanto, no después de que se dieran cuenta de que no era un peligro para ellos y no iba a traicionarles.

Faltaban pocos días para la dichosa fiesta, Klaus y Yuki ya se estaban arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la invitación de los Ottori. Las pruebas de vestuarios unos días antes fueron ciertamente agonizantes y pusieron a prueba los nervios de Klaus –otra vez–. El sastre que le estaba atendiendo estaba siendo más cuidadoso con eso de los manoseos –aunque ese fuera su trabajo– ya que había tenido una mala experiencia con Klaus y su poca paciencia a ser tocado mientras le medían o cuando tocaba que se probara la ropa y debía desnudarse.

Shin, a espaldas de Yuki, habló con Ottori en una oportunidad para ir con ellos como vigía. Claro que tuvo una larga discusión con el viejo debido a que a la primera le dio su negativa, pero Shin se las arregló para convencerlo de dejarle ir con ellos –así sea en la parte trasera del carruaje.

Finalmente el día de la fiesta llegó, pero contrario a lo que pensaron Yuki y Klaus, fueron obligados a estar preparados bastante temprano aquel día. Un ligero cambio de planes, avisó Ottori. Llegarían mucho antes, y se prepararían allí con la ayuda de los sirvientes del gran palacio imperial. Yuki andaba muy nervioso. Pocas, o ninguna, fueron las veces que vio al emperador en persona, y la perspectiva de incluso dormir en una de sus habitaciones en calidad de invitado –por ser acompañante de Ottori– le ponía los pelos de punta. Por pedido de Kenshi, fueron en dos carruajes: Ottori viajaría en uno con Yuki, y él lo haría con Klaus. Su padre accedió. Para alivio de Klaus, Shin viajaría en la parte de atrás del carruaje, vigilando así al viejo. Sabía que al castaño mayor no tenía en buena estima a Ottori.

El viaje fue extremadamente largo y particularmente incómodo para Klaus que ya después de cuatro horas de viaje se sentía claustrofóbico. Klaus sintió absoluto alivio cuando tuvieron que detenerse unos momentos y así los caballos pudieran descansaran, tomaran agua permitiéndoles a ellos estirar las piernas un rato. Kenshi le susurró que aún faltaban dos horas de viaje, una si no había ningún contratiempo.

Shin y Klaus experimentaron sorpresa; el Señor Feudal se comportó cortés y mantuvo sus manos alejadas de Yuki. Ninguno de los tres pudo tener mucha interacción porque los Ottori requerían a cada momento la atención de su pareja elegida.

Cuando recién entraron a la prefectura de Kyoto, el alemán se permitió maravillarse con el paisaje. Aún faltaba unos pocos días para que comenzara la temporada de otoño, aunque Klaus ya estaba resintiendo el lento cambio del clima, no obstante las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a pintar de rojos y naranjas. Los caminos de Kyoto eran un multicolor entre rojo, verde, naranja y amarillo, más el viento que mecía las ramas más altas tumbando algunas hojas, producía que el paisaje fuera simplemente mágico. Klaus no podía decidir qué era más hermoso, si los campos de tulipanes en primavera o el otoño en la tierra del sol naciente.

Otra cosa que le quitó la respiración fue el palacio. Había visto construcciones enormes y majestuosas, entre ellas la iglesia de San Pedro en San Petersburgo, el palacio del Zar de Rusia y tenía que admitir que el patrimonio Volsk eran también bastante impresionante pero la belleza del palacio del emperador en Kyoto solo podía describirse con una palabra. Puro.

Pasando un hermoso puente de piedra estaba la enorme construcción blanca, con el techo en puntas curveadas hacia arriba con tejas grises y al menos cinco pisos, mucho más grande que cualquier otra construcción que tuviera alrededor. Con tanto color otoñal aquí y allá, el palacio resaltaba por su inmaculado color blanco. Cuando los carruajes pasaron los enormes muros pudieron ver el hermoso jardín, lleno de estanques y esculturas, caminos de piedra hacían sonar los cascos de los caballos.

Los Ottori junto a sus acompañantes fueron recibidos cordialmente y con sendas reverencias. Si alguno se mostró sorprendido por el aspecto de Klaus nadie dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lo miraban, su mirada siempre fija en el piso por puro respeto.

Los sirvientes los fueron guiando por innumerables pasillos. Para horror de Yuki, les separaron. Mientras Kenshi tomó el brazo de Klaus para arrastrarlo por un pasillo diferente siguiendo a dos jóvenes, Ottori y él siguieron a otras dos por el pasillo opuesto, que se entrecruzaba con un nuevo corredor y subiendo una escalera, terminaban en otro. Yuki tuvo que fijarse muy, muy bien las direcciones que tomaba o sería como su primera vez en la casa feudal que se perdió por idiota. Apenas reparaba en los jarrones y cuadros, ornamentos con incluso escrituras chinas y pergaminos protegidos tras cristales, las alfombras rojas. Ottori y él fueron dejados en habitaciones distintas pero contiguas.

Cuando entró en la habitación, abrió los ojos. Un gran futón, el triple de ancho que el suyo, estaba contra una pared, y tenía una base que le levantaba unos poquísimos centímetros del suelo. Cortinas de la más fina de las seda bloqueaban la vista al exterior, y al Yuki apartarlas –con los dedos tomándola cuidadosamente– jadeó ante la ilustre vista de los campos y el jardín. Veía llegar más carruajes desde la perspectiva que tenía, y también el pueblo a la lejanía. Siguió mirando, encontrando un baúl donde tenían la ropa de cama y armario a su lado, el acceso a un pequeño baño donde el ofuro estaba vacío, además de un biombo _shoji_ de delicados diseños con las flores de cerezo a juego con el resto del cuarto.

Yuki estaba parado en medio de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Salió de su habitación, caminando los pocos pasos hasta ir a donde vio a Ottori entrar, tocó dos veces y deslizó la puerta.

—¿O-Ottori-sama?

—Yuki. —El hombre sonrió encantado de que el joven samurái estuviera en su cuarto. Estaba con el yukata desatado, mostrando la parte superior de su pecho y el comienzo de los pantalones para profunda incomodidad de Yuki—. ¿Estás cómodo en tu habitación? —preguntó con una sonrisa completamente predadora.

Rápidamente, el joven bajó la mirada, totalmente sonrojado. Quizás debió pensarlo bien antes o esperar en su habitación.

—Eh, em, yo… sí. Es, es muy linda. Pero…, señor, ¿qué…se supone que hago ahora? ¿Pido…algo para usted, señor?

Taiga sonrió aún más por el adorable sonrojo de su subordinado. Kenshi podría quejarse todo lo que quisiera pero no iba a negar que Yuki era una muñeca de porcelana que tenía el enorme deseo de profanar y marcar. Por un momento fantaseó con la vista: nívea y cremosa piel marcada de moretones y mordidas mientras desde su redondeado trasero escurría su semilla.

Conteniéndose de relamerse los labios, puso una mano en el hombro de Yuki, hipócritamente tratándolo como si se tratara de un hijo muy preciado.

—Por hoy relájate. No estás aquí como mi sirviente, sólo como mi pareja... —Había tantos trasfondos detrás de esa frase que era difícil saber exactamente cuál era el apropiado.

Yuki tuvo que apartar la mirada para que sus ojos no se toparan con el pecho desnudo del hombre. Maldición, maldición, maldición. Se hubiera quedado tranquilo en su cuarto.

—No creo…poder hacerlo, señor, pero… lo intentaré. —Asintió—. Gracias.

El mayor pasó su mano del hombro de Yuki hasta su barbilla, subiéndole la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídesela a los sirvientes. Cualquier cosa que desees la tendrás —le prometió, acariciando deliberadamente su mejilla antes de separarse del joven para continuar desvistiéndose. A diferencia de Yuki y Klaus, los Ottori sí debían asistir al almuerzo con el emperador, era parte del protocolo.

—Co-con su permiso, señor. —Yuki hizo una torpe reverencia y retrocedió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Suspiró largamente, exhaló largamente… y con rapidez volvió a su habitación. No iba a salir de allí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que llegó, Klaus estuvo tratando captar un pequeño rastro que le indicara que cierta gatita estaba rondando la zona. Normalmente hubiera sido cosa de segundos encontrar su olor característico, la fresa no era algo muy común por esos lados pero era difícil con todo el incienso que estaba repartido por el palacio por lo que el pelinegro tuvo que dejarse guiar, aguantar la respiración en donde sentía el incienso más fuerte hasta llegar a la habitación que estaba contigua a la de Kenshi.

Después de un breve encuentro en que charlaron y Klaus mayormente escuchaba –ignoraba– lo que decía Kenshi, el mayor fue a cambiarse para el almuerzo con la máxima autoridad nipona.

Cuando Kenshi por fin lo dejó solo en el lujoso cuarto de las alas más alejadas de palacio, se preguntó dónde estaría Yuki. Le preocupaba que Ottori estuviera tan cerca de él, le daba un retortijón en el estómago sólo de imaginárselo intentando tocar a Yuki. Rogaba porque Yuki fuera lo suficientemente sensato para mantenerse dentro de su habitación.

A pesar de que la fiesta sería durante la noche, los Ottori se vistieron con yukatas formales. Fueron guiados al comedor: una larga mesa de madera pulida rectangular con cojines mullidos y respaldar recto al nivel del suelo a todo lo largo, y al principio de ésta, en un lugar elevado, el puesto del emperador con una gran silla baja, llena de enormes cojines y telas finas. No había nadie todavía cuando ellos se sentaron donde el indicaron.

Kenshi suspiró.

—Ya quiero que llegue la noche. Todo este protocolo es demasiado aburrido —musitó en voz baja.

—Compórtate, Kenshi. Te recuerdo que vas a estar frente a tu futuro suegro que no es cualquier hombre. —Su padre le miró duramente—. Y se amable con la princesa Aiko-denka.

Él alzó las manos, despreocupado.

—De acuerdo.

Las puertas se abrieron, entrando un hombre un tanto mayor que Ottori, con rostro alargado y ojos fríos, vestido en elegantes ropajes de fina tela. Tras él, iba una joven hermosa pero con rostro estoico. Mientras que el hombre iba de oscuros colores, ella cargaba un kimono en tonos rojos y naranjas, muy otoñales, que resaltaba su pálida piel y las mejillas sonrojadas con maquillaje. Ottori y Kenshi hicieron una profunda reverencia, aunque en la mente de este último abundaban miles de comentarios sobre el ridículo peinado que se cargaba la princesa Aiko. Ella se sentó a un puesto de su padre.

Ambos pelinegros se sentaron sólo cuando el emperador ocupó su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa. Aiko siendo la última en tomar puesto al ser una mujer.

—Ottori-sama —habló el emperador a Taiga—. Bienvenido. Me alegra tenerle aquí.

—Es un honor para mí, emperador Fujiwara-heika —agradeció Ottori con gesto solemne—. Ambos estamos honrados. —Dio un disimulado codazo a Kenshi para que igualmente saludara.

—Comparto la humilde opinión de mi padre, Su Majestad. —Kenshi inclinó la cabeza—. Muchas gracias por recibirnos. Al igual que a usted, Su Alteza —añadió, esta vez dirigiéndose a la princesa.

—Esperamos que hayan sido de vuestro agrado sus habitaciones. —La voz de ella fue suave pero firme.

Los sirvientes no tardaron nada en preparar todo, los platos en seguida estuvieron servidos, el sake para los adultos y una bebida ligera para los jóvenes, algunos se mantuvieron cerca para continuar sirviendo el sake mientras Ottori y el emperador platicaban sobre política, algunas veces tocando algún tema referido a los americanos y los ataques, Kenshi de vez en cuando intervenía pero Fujiwara no tomaba tan en serio su comentario a diferencia de uno que hiciera Taiga.

Ahogando un gruñido por no ser tomado en cuenta, Kenshi optó por dirigirse a Aiko.

—¿Cómo se encuentra vuestra madre, Su Alteza?

Ella le miró.

—Se ha recuperado muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Espero tener el honor de poder saludarla esta noche. —Normalmente, esperaba una de esas sonrisas conciliadoras de las que tantas veces se aburría, pero como era obvio, Aiko no sonrió. A veces se preguntaba si ella tenía otra expresión que no fuera la de parecer que se acabara de despertar.

—Ella estará encantada. —Asintió.

Y otra vez, como siempre, se mantuvieron callados mientras que los otros dos adultos conversaban. Kenshi odiaba aquello. Hasta los aburridos monjes eran más entretenidos que la princesa. Suspiró, prefiriendo comer de su plato y tener conversaciones mentales consigo mismo.

—Ottori —dijo en un tono ambiguo. Taiga sabía que ese tono presagiaba algo malo si no lo sabía manejar—. He escuchado rumores de un...extranjero peligroso bajo tu cuidado. —El emperador alzó una ceja.

—Ah. No es de extrañar que nuestro magnánimo emperador esté enterado de todo lo que ocurre en la amada Japón... —El señor feudal dejó el sake en la mesa—. Klaus-kun es...una ventaja. No hay nada de qué preocuparse de él.

—Es un extranjero —insistió el emperador.

Oyendo que hablaban de Klaus, Kenshi tuvo el impulso de salir en su defensa. Carraspeó.

—Su Majestad, si me permite, su calidad de extranjero nos ha provisto de la oportunidad de saber algunos planes enemigos. Su infiltración en una fiesta americana nos ayudó a saber sobre futuros ataques a las municiones de guerra y alimento, y a Osaka.

Taiga parecía un poco sorprendido de ver que Kenshi en verdad estaba enterado de esa información.

—Sí, exactamente —apoyó a su hijo.

—¿Son los mismos planes de los que me informaste? —Taiga asintió. El emperador no hizo un gesto de aprobación pero parecía menos hostil ante la idea—. Estás siendo demasiado confiado. ¿No temes una traición, Ottori?

—Para nada. El joven Klaus-kun es muy devoto, lo que le falta en conocimiento sobre nuestras costumbres lo tiene en lealtad. Kenshi ha hecho un grandioso trabajo en ganarse su confianza para tener su fuerza a nuestro favor.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Fujiwara le dio una verdadera mirada a Kenshi, evaluándolo y a juzgar por su gesto relajado, lo estaba aprobando.

Dentro de sí mismo, Kenshi festejaba ufanado. No solo por la mirada del viejo emperador, sino de su propio padre. Eso les demostraba que no tonteaba como todos en Hiroshima pensaban. Él también se informaba, bajo sus propios métodos.

—Nos ha acompañado, Su Majestad, para que así usted también le conozca esta noche —habló Kenshi al Emperador— Aunque debo informar que su aspecto no es precisamente…usual.

—Monstruo de escamas oscuras y ojos amarillos —dijo Fujiwara con tono plano—. Así lo han descrito los hombres.

—No es…un monstruo. Yo diría…más bien como un dragón, Su Majestad. —Siguió Kenshi—. Es enteramente humano, solo su aspecto ha sido alterado. Por lo que me ha dicho, es alemán, y por lo que me he enterado, viene de Rusia. Fue allí donde obtuvo su temerario aspecto. —Kenshi se pensó un momento en revelar la ascendencia de Klaus, pero optó por guardárselo. No consideraba revelarlo aún.

—Espero conocerlo esta noche, Ottori-kun. —Aprobó el emperador solemne, continuando con su bebida.

Posteriormente, Fujiwara tomó en cuenta las opiniones de Kenshi un poco más en serio. En algún momento del postre se pusieron a hablar sobre el compromiso de los jóvenes. Aiko bajó la cabeza resignada, ella no tenía voz ni voto en esa decisión. Kenshi, en teoría, tampoco lo tenía. Su padre así lo expuso. Quizás, suponía, solo podía decidir el lugar de la Luna de Miel. Optó por no intervenir allí si no lo consideraba necesario. Total, para él representaba una suerte que en ningún momento quitaran la posibilidad de un amante más interesante y, con gran probabilidad, ardiente que la joven cabizbaja que tenía frente a él. Alguien como un escamoso que estaba en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

*Denka: " _Su realeza_ "," _Su alteza real_ ", para referirse a príncipes, princesas, etc. Puede usarse por sí solo.

*Heika: " _Su majestad_ ", para referirse a soberanos, como al emperador o la emperatriz, el rey o la reina. Puede usarse por sí solo.

Por favor, comenten sus opiniones y/o críticas. Esperemos que les esté siendo interesante.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **HISTORIA 100 % ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original. Sé creativo.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

El almuerzo pasó y pronto se hizo la hora de arreglarse para la fiesta. A Yuki lo empezaron a ayudar mucho antes al tener que usar un kimono, y ya que iba a vestirse de mujer al parecer eso incluía ser tratado como tal. Las jóvenes que fueron a ayudarlo; lo sumergieron en un baño de leche y acicalaron su cabello largo rato, le vistieron y lo maquillaron como a todas las mujeres, párpados delineados, boca roja, polvo blanco para la piel. Si bien Yuki rechazó eso último, al final el kimono fue lo más complicado. Ottori en verdad se esmeró en buscarle algo bonito.

A Klaus también le consintieron. Como al mediodía cuando llegaron las mujeres que le atendieron. No dijeron nada respecto a su aspecto, y aunque se sintió algo cohibido se dejó hacer cuando una de las chicas se acercó a peinarle, eso se sentía muy bien. Al momento de la hora de vestirlo, él mismo tuvo que hacerlo porque las jóvenes no estaban familiarizadas con la ropa europea. Una sugirió peinarle pero él se negó a un típico peinado japonés. Al final acomodó su cabello de manera que dos mechones a cada lado de su cabeza fueron trenzados y recogidos en una cola de caballo alta con el flequillo dejándolo suelto, enmarcando sus facciones. El traje negro de estilo europeo le daba un aire formal pero con un toque juvenil.

Yuki se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, viéndose frente al espejo. Maldición, otra vez siendo una mujer. Comenzaba a odiar aquello. Esperaba que Shin no anduviera por ahí, o no quería ni pensar en lo que pudiera hacer: si buscar a Ottori para caerle a golpes, o echarse a reír en su cara. Quizás sería lo último. No había visto a Klaus en ningún momento desde que llegaron, y eso solo le ponía nervioso.

Kenshi, por otra parte, estaba siendo ayudado en su vestimenta por los gemelos. Rechazó la ayuda de algún otro sirviente, por lo que solo los gemelos y él estaban en su habitación.

—Muchachos, ¿trajeron lo que les ordené? —preguntó, a la final, en tanto terminaban de arreglar los últimos detalles de su traje, acomodándose mejor el _haori_ [1] sobre sus hombros.

Kuma se acercó a uno de los tantos equipajes. De él extrajo una diminuta botellita de cristal, el líquido dentro del mismo incoloro.

—Aquí está —le dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente—. Tal como ordenó.

—¿Está seguro de esto, Kenshi-sama? —preguntó Kaoru terminando de peinar a Kenshi.

Kenshi asintió, tomando la botella para verla.

—Por supuesto. Bien hecho. —La alzó a contraluz—. Estoy completamente seguro de esto. —Sonrió—. Tómense la noche. —Guardó la botellita dentro de su kimono, aunque levantó una ceja ante ellos—. Pero cuidado con hacer alguna travesura que nos meta en problemas a mi padre y a mí con el Emperador. Ya saben que mi padre no estuvo muy contento con la nueva organización que le hicieron a su ropero.

Kaoru se mordió el labio para no reírse a diferencia de Kuma que sonrió triunfal.

—No negará que los fundoshi en el techo son el último grito de la moda. —Sonrió Kuma sin rastro de remordimiento. Su gemelo no pudo evitar la carcajada que le brotó ante el recuerdo.

Kenshi se acercó hasta apresar la oreja del gemelo y jalarla.

—Pues espero que en mi futura casa, esa moda ya esté pasada, porque entonces haré que colgar gemelos del techo se vuelva la última moda —advirtió, mirando de un hermano a otro—. Si van a hacer algo, que no afecte al Emperador ni los descubran. —Soltó la oreja de Kuma.

Kuma se frotó la oreja halada mientras que Kaoru se acomodó los lentes que se le enchuecaron intentando mantenerse serio.

—Lo intentaremos Kenshi-sama. De verdad.

—Kenshi —llamó Kuma—. ¿De verdad crees que esta es la mejor manera de proceder respecto al extranjero?

El más bajo disminuyó el tono de su voz.

—Si no lo hago, jamás pasará nada por su propia voluntad. Y no tengo paciencia para estar esperando resultados con él. —Su antigua sonrisa volvió—. Despreocúpense. —Se giró una vez más al espejo, mostrando una expresión arrogante—. Todo saldrá bien.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro. Realmente no estaban de acuerdo con la idea pero ellos apoyarían a Kenshi en todo, aún si estaba equivocado. Un golpeteo en la puerta les interrumpió.

—¿Kenshi? ¿Estás listo? —Era la voz de Klaus al otro lado.

Kenshi se dirigió a la puerta, deslizándola y topándose con la figura del alemán frente a él. Silbó suavemente –en su tiempo con él, se dio cuenta que no gustaba de los sonidos agudos– y le hizo pasar, rodeándolo, mirándole de arriba abajo.

—Vaya, vaya. Estás mucho más guapo ahora de lo que estabas en la fiesta americana. ¿Listo para impactar? —Dio una mirada a los gemelos para que se marcharan.

Kaoru hizo una reverencia y Kuma un asentimiento de cabeza como despedida antes de salir del cuarto dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

—Mi cara es suficiente carta de presentación, ¿No crees? —dijo con un tono divertido, sonriendo dejando entrever los dientes puntiagudos—. ¿Qué le hacen a la gente en este lugar? A diferencia de en Hiroshima, nadie se ha espantado por cómo me veo.

Kenshi sonrió.

—Te tienen respeto. —Se colocó a un lado de él, colocando una mano tras su espalda para incitarlo a salir de la habitación—. Todos. El Emperador está muy ansioso por conocerte. Sabe todo lo que has hecho por nosotros hasta ahora y está agradecido por ello. Te encantará la fiesta. Aquí no tienes que preocuparte por ser envenenado —se burló.

Klaus tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

—Ojalá que no pase. Ya tengo bastante con este infernal suero corriéndome por las venas. No quisiera saber que podría pasar si algo más se mezcla. —Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros del mayor en un gesto amistoso—. Estás muy elegante.

—Claro, como siempre —dijo ufanado, levantando el mentón—. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de servirte las bebidas. Así me aseguraré de que no sufras altercados con ellas.

—Confiaré en ti por esta noche —le agradeció Klaus, tomándole de la mano mientras caminaron por el pasillo.

Para cuando entraron en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, estaban unos cuantos hombres importantes repartidos aquí y allá charlando, todos con sus trajes típicos japoneses de costosa tela. La gran mayoría miró de reojo a Klaus cuando lo vio aparecer junto a Kenshi, el rumor de un extranjero extravagante viviendo en Hiroshima se había corrido como pólvora las primeras semanas. Ahora sólo lo miraban con curiosidad, algunos con una muy mal disimulada que Klaus parecía saber ignorar perfectamente.

El salón decorado ricamente con hermosas telas trasparentes que caían del techo junto con lámparas de papel rojas y blancas, jarrones con arreglos florales exquisitos. Al no ser época de cerezos, usaban desde nenúfares hasta tallos de bambú y "Aves del Paraíso". El piso de pulida manera recubierto por una alfombra de terciopelo rojo permitiéndoles a los invitados caminar con los zapatos puestos, al fondo del salón en un enorme muro colgaba la bandera imperial.

Afirmando la mano de Klaus, Kenshi le miró.

—Ven, vamos a que conozcas a algunas personas. —Y le guió hacia los demás invitados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En los pisos superiores, Yuki volvía a mirarse al espejo por decima vez. No había salido de su habitación, no después del susto con Ottori. Paseó por todo el lugar, asomándose por la ventana y así visualizar el atardecer que daba paso a la noche, las estrellas pudiendo verse en el firmamento poco a poco. La música oriental de las flautas y suaves tambores llegándole desde abajo.

No pudo seguirse escondiendo cuando el fuerte toque de la puerta le alertó. Sin esperar una respuesta, Ottori en la habitación.

—Yuki, ¿Ya te arreglaste? Nos esperan abajo. —Iba a decir algo más pero se cortó cuando miró a Yuki.

Yuki llevaba un kimono en un rosado pálido de tela floral bastante delicado y femenino, con el obiage en morado. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, puesto un kanzashi de mariposas a juego a ambos laterales del cabello, el izquierdo terminando en un listón que rozaba su cara. Yuki comenzaba a odiar profundamente el rosado. Y odiaba ser travestido a mujer por su rostro. Lucía femenino y tierno, y ya que no portaba maquillaje en su rostro más allá del delineado y los labios, se notaba muy claramente el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sus manos estaban cruzadas delante de él.

Suspiró.

—S-sí, Ottori-sama. Estoy…listo.

Ottori estaba que alucinaba con la apariencia de Yuki. Agradecía profundamente que el yukata fuera lo suficiente holgado para que no se notaran ciertas zonas del cuerpo poniéndose firmes.

—E-estás... —Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—. Estás hermoso, Yuki. Sublime. —Estiró la mano, rozando el listón de motivo floral tipo campanilla—. Ni siquiera la esposa del emperador es tan hermosa.

—N-no diga eso…, señor. —Bajó la mirada, antes de subirla en un arranque de valentía—. Señor, ¿por qué debo usar esto…? Es…de damas…

Ottori sonrió, una sonrisa predadora.

—Es un pequeño capricho, nada más. —Se acercó un poco más al castaño, invadiendo su espacio personal lo suficiente para hacerle sentir incómodo—. ¿Cumplirás el pequeño capricho de este pobre hombre?

—Ah, eh…, sí…, sí…, Ottori-san… —Yuki, que a cada palabra intentaba retroceder, no notó cómo su talón pisaba el ruedo de su vestido, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y por ende en camino a caer al suelo. No obstante, Ottori fue más rápido y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Yuki perdió la respiración en cuanto se sintió imposiblemente pegado al cuerpo del mayor. _Maldición, maldición_ —. L-lo siento…

Taiga en ese momento quería mandar al diablo la fiesta y poseer ahí mismo a semejante dulzura, abrirle las blancas piernas y...

Respiró hondo, sus partes bajas pulsando con fuerza. Se controló. Le había costado mucho tener al muchachito ahí como para arruinar la noche.

—No te preocupes. —Dio una caricia suave a su mejilla antes de separarse—. Vamos. Nos esperan abajo.

Yuki prefirió asentir y no hablar. Su corazón palpitaba muy, muy rápido y sabía que su rostro pudiera tener el polvo de maquillaje por la gran palidez que debía de estar poseyendo en esos momentos. Fue detrás de Ottori cuando salieron de la habitación, buscando calmar los desembocados latidos en su pecho.

Para cuando ellos entraron al salón este estaba mucho más lleno, incluso había geishas caminando por todo el salón acompañando a hombres de alto mando. Klaus fue fácil de ubicar al ser el más alto, era impresionante lo grandes que podían ser los europeos en comparación a los japoneses. Otra persona que resaltaba en el salón era una geisha, diferente a las demás por llevar un llamativo kimono de seda rojo y obi blanco con cintas doradas para sostenerle, dejando una gran porción de piel a la vista en el área del escote a la altura de la clavícula.

Pero Yuki solo tenía ojos para Klaus, y el cómo Kenshi sostenía su mano cada cuanto podía. Estaba deslumbrante en aquel traje, y ahora sus latidos fueron de emoción, orgullo. Para su sorpresa, vio al Emperador acercarse a ellos, seguido por dos mujeres –supuso la Emperatriz y la princesa Aiko– a quienes Kenshi, Klaus y otros dos hombres con quienes hablaban saludaron.

—El Emperador ya está aquí —murmuró Yuki, nervioso. Nunca antes estuvo frente a él.

—Excelente —murmuró Ottori comenzando a caminar hacia el grupo. Cuando estuvo delante de la familia imperial, hizo la misma reverencia que todos, excepto Klaus. Como siempre, él nunca se inclinaba, apenas y bajaba la cabeza—. Fujiwara-denka —saludó Ottori respetuosamente.

El hombre dio un asentimiento como saludo y una larga mirada a las nuevas caras.

—Señores. —Detrás de él, su hija y su esposa mantenían la cabeza baja en respeto a los demás hombres.

Klaus perdió rápido interés en el hombre de ropajes extravagantes para fijar la mirada en Yuki. Apenas olió el dulzón olor a durazno supo que él estaba en la sala, se sorprendió por su ropa. Los sirvientes se habían esmerado en arreglarlo, tal como en la fiesta americana podía pasar por una mujer.

Yuki miró de vuelta a Klaus, moviendo los labios para decir un mudo «Hola.», no obstante, Kenshi trajo de vuelta la atención de ambos cuando jaló un poco a Klaus hacia él.

—Su Majestad, permítame presentarle a Klaus. Aunque entiende el japonés, es más cómodo para él comunicarse en inglés. —Kenshi miró al alemán—. Klaus, él es Su Majestad el Emperador, Fujiwara Akihito.

—Señor —saludó Klaus, inclinando un poco la cabeza. No estiró su mano como normalmente hubiera saludado, había aprendido que en Japón el modo de saludo era la reverencia y definitivamente él no se iba a inclinar—. Es un placer conocerle.

Como todos lo que lo conocían, Fujiwara le dio una larga mirada; las escamas del rostro que se perdían entre el cuello de su camisa, ojos tan amarillos como los de un reptil, incluso más aterradores que los de un dragón de komodo porque lo que debía ser el iris era alargado y estrecho, una oscura rendija.

—Al fin nos conocemos —respondió el hombre como saludo—. Ottori-kun —Refiriéndose a Kenshi— ha hablado maravillas de ti en el almuerzo. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones en esta tierra, extranjero-san?

—Libertad —respondió llanamente.

Yuki decidió dejar de escuchar cuando Kenshi se dedicó a hacer halagos respecto a Klaus, rodando los ojos. Eso le permitió captar a una figura que se deslizaba por la multitud. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios hacia Shin allí? Se suponía que tenía que estar en las caballerizas, no iba a estar allí de fiesta y…, rayos. Si le veía vestido como estaba, no iba a dejar de burlarse de él. Una ceja se alzó cuando, vigilando sus pasos, le vio tomar una bebida y coger una de las jóvenes geishas al vuelo por la cintura. Justo ahora se daba cuenta de cómo iba vestido, muy elegante para ser de él. Sus ojos reflejaban molestia. ¡El muy idiota le ha robado algún traje a uno de los invitados! Quería darse un zape, pero no deseaba llamar la atención sobre él ni arruinar su maquillaje.

En cuanto estuvieran solos, le caería a golpes.

—Insensato —musitó por lo bajo.

Klaus respondió a todas las preguntas de Fujiwara correctamente y con respecto, ni siquiera titubeó al hablar tal como esperaba Kenshi. El japonés casi que inflaba el pecho con orgullo. Después de un rato de satisfacer la curiosidad del emperador, el tema se desvió hacia la guerra y los pronósticos de ésta, los más jóvenes no fueron requeridos dándoles permiso de disfrutar la fiesta. Disimuladamente Klaus le hizo una seña a Yuki para que caminara con ellos, Aiko se les unió cuando su padre le dijo que acompañara al joven Kenshi.

—Estás increíble —le murmuró Klaus a Yuki.

—Gracias, también tú. Aunque no tienes que…vestir así —indicó, refiriéndose al kimono que llevaba puesto. Notó que Kenshi tuvo que desviarse con la princesa, para su disgusto o eso fue lo que le pareció al ver su rostro—. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Shin se ha hurtado la ropa de alguien… —dijo, para cambiar de tema, una expresión de desaprobación en su cara.

—Si. Yo se la di —dijo con una sonrisita traviesa mirando de reojo al castaño mayor—. En la tarde pasó por mi cuarto. Le di uno de los yukatas que estaban en el armario, como ya yo traía mi propia ropa le di ese a él. Es una suerte que le quedara. —Captó el olor a fresas muy cerca de ellos y sonrió cuando encontró su objetivo—. Ven, vamos a saludar. —Tomó la mano de Yuki tomando un rumbo diferente. Llegaron junto a la llamativa geisha que en ese momento se alejó del hombre en turno que le coqueteaba—. Eres demasiado llamativa.

La joven se volteó sonriendo cuando vio a Klaus.

—A veces el mejor escondite es el que todos pueden ver —bromeó de vuelta, luego miró a Yuki—. Yuki. El rosa te queda fantástico.

Yuki demoró un momento en adivinar quién era. La amiga de Klaus, la que estaba en su cuarto aquella vez. Ese recuerdo le hizo sentir un poco mal.

—Gracias —suspiró. Pero él estaba odiando el rosa—. Em…, quería disculparme… por aquella vez que nos vimos en mi habitación. —Negó—. No me gustan desconocidos en mi habitación.

—Y yo que pensaba que era porque estabas celoso de ver a Klaus con una mujer en un lugar tan íntimo. —Arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa claramente intencionada.

—No lo molestes —le regañó Klaus.

—Oh vamos. Es divertido. Mira la cara que pone. —Señaló a Yuki.

Pero Yuki la miraba como búho.

—En realidad…, nunca se me pasó eso por la cabeza.

—Aw. Klaus. No eres lo suficiente querido. —Se burló ella. Klaus rodó los ojos en respuesta.

—De todas maneras. ¿Cuál es tu misión esta noche? —Miró a los alrededores intentando adivinar quién moriría al final de la noche.

—Seducir a uno de los adinerados y robarle una pequeña fortuna que oculta en su cuarto —dijo sin pelos en la lengua. Klaus se atragantó con su propia saliva—. No pongas esa cara. —Fue ella la que regañó esta vez.

—¿Qué? —Yuki miraba de uno a otro—. Pero, ¿por qué harías eso? —Entonces, la expresión de Yuki se volvió recelosa hacia Angie. ¿Es amiga o enemiga? No, más importante: ¿qué demonios era ella? No veía las orejas a la vista, pero bien podía ver sus ojos tan anormales como los de Klaus—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí y nadie dice nada de tus ojos, siquiera? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Ah. Sigues tan poco comunicativo como recordaba —le dijo Angie a Klaus. Ella podía decirle a Klaus muchas cosas pero si ella no quería, Klaus no iba a decir nada. Él era así—. Pondré mis cartas sobre la mesa. —Extendió sus manos, como enseñando unas cartas invisibles—. Soy lo que tú quieres que sea, cariño. ¿Quieres sacar a alguien del camino? Puedo hacerlo. ¿Información? Te la consigo. ¿Simplemente necesitas desfogarte en una apasionada noche? Cierro los ojos y lo hago. Sólo si tienes el dinero suficiente para pagar —aclaró—. De otro modo no me interesa...

Klaus no dijo nada, pero estaba apretando la mandíbula. A él nunca le agradó ese estilo de vida de Angie, lamentablemente ella tampoco tuvo opción.

—Respecto a otro... Yuki, sé sincero, ¿crees que a estos hombres les interesa mis ojos o siquiera por qué estoy aquí? Ellos sólo ven esto. —Señaló el gran escote del kimono que usaba—. Si muestras la suficiente piel, lo menos que les interesa verte es la cara. Ese es el mundo de las mujeres, si te vas a disfrazar como una debes acostumbrarte a eso.

Yuki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo. No supo qué decir, ni para rebatir o siquiera consolar. Solo bajó la mirada, callándose.

—No te lo tomes a pecho, así funciona el mundo. —Le restó importancia la morena. Se miró las manos y se revisó en el reflejo de una bandeja para asegurarse de que el maquillaje blanco le cubriera la piel morena—. Es una lástima que los japoneses no tengan la costumbre de bailar en parejas. Ustedes dos se veían adorables en la fiesta americana de la otra vez.

Yuki miró a Klaus, se sonrojó.

—¿Qué ha pasado allí después de que nos fuéramos? No han… preguntado por él, ¿o sí? —preguntó Yuki a la chica.

Ella meneó la cabeza, negando, todos los adornos de su cabello siguiendo el movimiento.

—Nada importante, pero uno de los oficiales quedó impresionado con tu currículum, Klaus. ¿O debería decir Volsk? El hombre ha estado tratando de buscar información de Volsk, está obsesionado.

—¿Quién?

—Un pelo negro de ojos verdes... —Intentó recordar el nombre—. ¿Wallace? ¿Willburne? ¡Ah! Wilson. El Mayor Wilson.

—¿Tyrone Wilson? —Yuki miró a Klaus—. ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

—Hace días que se fue de regreso a su amada América y conseguir información personal de Volsk es casi imposible. Ese hombre no tiene vida social. —Klaus miró con un claro "Te lo dije"—. Así que mientras te quedes de éste lado del charco, estarás bien.

—Problema resuelto —finiquitó Klaus.

—Bueno…, supon…

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal la fiesta? —Shin apareció por el lado de Klaus, interrumpiendo a Yuki. No obstante, los ojos del castaño se abrieron y casi empujó a Klaus para poder estar frente a Yuki—. ¡Ves! Y tú que te quejas de que te llamo niña, ¡si estás vestido como una!

Lo siguiente fue que Yuki, enfurruñado, alzó un pie y lo dejó caer sobre el de Shin, quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Gruñó.

—Eso dolió, maldición… —Cojeó para apartarse, y al hacerlo, se fijó en Angie—. _Oh-la-la_ —imitó un acento francés. Yuki sabía que Shin estuvo por el sur de Francia en una ocasión—. Nos volvemos a ver, querido ángel. Ni el maquillaje es capaz de cubrir tu belleza, sino aumentarla. —Se inclinó ante ella—. Me es una sorpresa verte aquí.

—Es aún más sorprendente que tu estés aquí con semejante facha de andrajoso que te traes —le espetó ella, todo su buen humor yéndose al fondo del abismo.

—Hieres mi corazón, encanto.

—Tal como está herido tu pie, y lo estará el otro si sigues molestando —dijo Yuki.

—¿Por qué todos están en mi contra? Solo vine a divertirme como ustedes. Vamos, no saben lo tedioso que es estar rodeado de paja y caballos. Aquí, estoy rodeado de sake y lindas mujeres. —Al decir aquello, volteó a ver a Angie, sonriendo. Luego apartó la mirada—. Y, ¿lo notaron? ¡Nadie se ha dado cuenta! Se puede averiguar cosas buenas aquí.

Yuki se tensó ante eso. Le tomó del brazo.

—¿Estás haciendo de espía? —Recordó de pronto a aquel japonés traidor y desconocido que vendía información a los americanos. Si resultaba ser Shin, le dolería demasiado y no tendría cara para mostrarse ante Ottori y sus demás compañeros.

—¿Qué? —Shin chistó—. Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas? —Bufó—. Acabo de llegar a Japón soportando el viaje con un hombre tedioso que solo tenía claras ganas de patearme el trasero sin poder hacerlo por ser yo el único que le haría de guía en todo el lugar, ¿y me dices espía? Por favor. Aprecio mi vida —Miró a Angie—, pero me arriesgaría por ti, mi ángel.

—No lo necesito. —Ella trató de no ser tan hostil con el idiota castaño, sólo porque no quería que hiciera un escándalo—. Él no es el espía —dijo a los demás.

—¿Averiguaste quién es? —Angie asintió.

Yuki se fijó en Angie, expectante. Shin no dijo nada, por primera vez desde que se apareció permaneciendo callado.

—¿Sabes? Tienes que decirnos. —Angie arqueó las cejas, divertida.

—No es verdad. ¿Quieren saberlo? Paguen por eso. No hago trabajos gratis, tú lo sabes. —Ella se cruzó de brazos—. También funciona el _Quid pro quo_ [2]. —Dio como segunda opción.

Yuki parecía confundido.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Está pidiendo algo a cambio de otra cosa de igual valor —respondió Shin—. Deberías salir más, hermanito. Si quieres, acabando la guerra podemos ir a Roma. Te encantará. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Rodando los ojos, Yuki se fijó en Angie.

—¿Qué pides a cambio?

—Información. —Su tono fue un claro "obvio"—. Díganme todo lo que sepan del panzón insufrible que está por allá, y puede que si dicen algo de relevancia les diga. —Señaló a un hombre que, a juzgar por su nariz rojiza y la manera en que apretaba la cintura de una joven geisha, parecía un poco achispado.

—Yo puedo ayudar en eso. —Shin se adelantó, tomándola por los hombros—. Prometo comportarme —avisó—. Vamos, te encantará. —La instó a caminar lejos del otro dúo. Sorprendentemente, Yuki no se preocupó ni molestó. Él sabía que, cuando quisiera, Shin sí sabía comportarse como debería.

—Espero que lo haga bien.

Angie no resistió que Shin la guiara, ahora estaban hablando de negocios y eso lo hacía todo diferente. Yuki y Klaus se quedaron hablando un poco antes de que Taiga y Kenshi volvieran para recoger a su respectiva pareja. Ambos se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y se los llevaron por caminos separados con charlas que no eran importantes, acaparando su atención para que no se dieran cuenta de que los estaban separando.

La fiesta continuaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki siguió a Ottori por todo el salón durante la fiesta. Soportó los halagos, las miradas que le erizaban la piel, las atenciones y el constante caminar, sin olvidar las charlas. Bueno, debía admitirlo: algunas resultaban interesantes. La festejada, la princesa Aiko, era acaparada por miles de jóvenes y mujeres, algunos hombres que pasaban a saludarla. Aún no habían anunciado el compromiso con Kenshi, más era algo de conocimiento público por el cercano trato entre Ottori y el Emperador. Sin embargo, claro está, el prometido no se mostraba tan interesado como el resto respecto a la novia, más bien se enfrascaba en hacer un gran trabajo siendo enteramente social con el resto de invitados arrastrando a Klaus de la misma forma en que Taiga le arrastraba a él mismo. Taiga Ottori, se dio cuenta, podía ser muy abrumador si se lo proponía. Ojalá que la fiesta acabe pronto.

Kenshi, por otro lado, disfrutaba enormemente de la fiesta. Sabía que atraía la atención de los demás por el mero hecho de estar acompañado por Klaus, y más gustoso no podía estar. Amaba ser el centro de atención, que todos le escuchasen y no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro, de charlar con uno y con otro. No solo con los demás jóvenes de su edad, sino incluso con hombres mayores, los mandatarios de otras regiones que habían ido al palacio al baile de la princesa.

Para pasado un rato, se giró a Klaus.

—Empieza a hacer sed. ¿Quieres que busque algo de beber? —preguntó al menor.

Klaus tuvo que darle la razón. Desde que comenzó la fiesta no había bebido nada.

—Pero lo único que tienen es sake —se quejó en voz baja.

—Descuida. Espera aquí, conseguiré algo de ¿jugo? ¿O prefieres un té frío?

—El té helado suena bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Se ofreció Klaus.

—No, tranquilo. —Negó con suavidad—. Si quieres, mantente en una esquina para que tomes algo de aire mientras tanto. —Sonrió en una expresión de disculpa—. Debo haberte atosigado con tanta persona revoloteando alrededor.

Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, él se alejó de los invitados, hasta una gran ventana abierta por donde el aire frío mecía las vaporosas telas.

Kenshi se giró, pasando entre los invitados, dando cabezadas ligeras en saludos a cada persona con la que se topaba hasta salir del salón y caminar a los pasillos que conocía dirigía a las cocinas. No tardaron en darle dos vasos marrones con sencillos diseños llenos de té frío. Disponiéndose a volver, se detuvo en una esquina donde apoyó uno de los vasos en una mesa pequeña en la que estaba un jarrón alto. Extrajo la botellita que le dieron los gemelos y vertió un par de gotas en el té. Entonces pensó…

¿Valía un par de gotas? No se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle a los gemelos cuánto tenía que agregar.

—Mmh. Mal hecho —se regañó a sí mismo. Alzándose de hombros, vertió una segunda dosis—. Ups —musitó con una sonrisa traviesa. No creía que 6 gotas fuera demasiado. Guardó nuevamente la botella, meneó suavemente el té, agradeciendo el hielo que mezclaba el líquido y se devolvió al salón. Deslizándose por la estancia, traspasó el umbral hasta alcanzar minutos después a Klaus—. Ten. —Se hizo escuchar, estirando el vaso.

— _Gracias_ —respondió en japonés con una sonrisa. Bebió un sorbo primero, se pasó la lengua por los labios al sentir el dulce de la bebida. Para el tercer sorbo sentía más sed que alivio, por alguna razón el cuello de su camisa lo estaba matando y su temperatura más baja de lo normal se estaba elevando rápidamente hasta ser insoportable.

Y a pesar de que Kenshi miraba a otro lado, hacia la fiesta, estaba totalmente atento a los sorbos, reacciones y movimientos de Klaus. En su interior, sonreía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki suspiró. No supo porqué, pero estaba cansado luego de dos horas allí. ¿Fueron dos horas? ¿O era menos? ¿Eran más? Ya había perdido la cuenta de los minutos. Tendría que asomarse por la ventana que da al patio y por ende a un reloj de sol donde podría adivinar la hora actual; más que cansado, también muy aburrido. Ni un baile como tal se llevaba a cabo, todos charlaban, paseaban o bebían, no era usual una danza como en la fiesta americana. Ni sabía por qué llamaban baile a esto.

Miró la espalda de Ottori. Deseaba marcharse, ¡mucho!, pero no tenía la valentía de irrumpir la charla y tampoco si Ottori quería que le dejara allí. Era obvio, estas cosas solo le pasaban a él.

Ottori sabía lo mucho que se aburría Yuki, pero esa era la idea; si estaba lo suficiente aburrido Yuki aceptaría irse con él apenas de lo dijera.

Había visto divertido como el castaño se asomaba a la ventana para ver el reloj de sol. Para la quinta vez en menos de una hora pensó que era suficiente. Como una polilla a la luz, Ottori se acercó a Yuki por detrás, deslizando su mano por el obi.

—¿Quieres volver al cuarto?

El castaño, girando su cuerpo para verlo, inclinó la cabeza un poco.

—Lo siento, Ottori-sama, pero sí. —Yuki bajó la mirada—. La verdad no soy dado con este tipo de fiestas pero… no quiero causar problemas entre usted y el Emperador si se marcha. No quiero que represente una falta de respeto hacia Su Majestad.

—En absoluto. —Sonrió el mayor—. Por hoy ha sido suficiente. Ven, iremos a la recámara y beberemos un poco de sake sólo nosotros dos. —Sin realmente tomar su respuesta en cuenta, comenzó a caminar al pasillo que los llevaría a las habitaciones.

—Ah, yo, mmh... —Yuki lanzó un vistazo alrededor, intentando buscar un rostro conocido pero la insistencia de Ottori no le dio tregua. Tuvo que seguirlo.

En otro lado del salón, Kenshi terminó de beber su té, dejándoselo a un sirviente que pasaba con una bandeja, colocando también el de Klaus cuando este acabó por beberlo. Su rostro adoptó una expresión preocupada al verlo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Klaus?

Para ese momento, el sonrojo en la cara del alemán lograba que las escamas negras se notaran aún más.

—Hace calor... —Logró murmurar, sentía la boca seca. ¿Hace un minuto no tomó un vaso entero de té? ¿Por qué demonios tenía tanta sed? El corazón le latía con fuerza, su respiración se sentía caliente, y había demasiada luz para su gusto... Si se hubiera visto en un espejo, se hubiera dado cuenta de sus pupilas dilatadas—. No me siento bien...

—Oh, demonios, eso no está nada bien. —Kenshi levantó una mano para constatar su temperatura. Hizo un sonido raro—. Mmh. Será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación, ¿te parece? Despreocúpate de la fiesta.

En primer lugar, no es como si le importara, no hizo ninguna resistencia incluso cuando Kenshi se pegó a su cuerpo para ayudarle a caminar, cosa que se le estaba dificultando. A mitad de pasillo, se mareó, Kenshi tenía un olor muy fuerte esa noche. ¿Se había echado perfume? No recordaba que tuviera un olor tan fuerte hace una hora, el olor a cerezos era tan dulce que le daban arcadas, todos los olores en general le estaban dando nauseas, penetrando sus fosas nasales sin ninguna misericordia, podría haber olido amoniaco y en ese momento no lo hubiera diferenciado del agua salada. Casi tropezó con una de las alfombras, es una suerte que Kenshi le sostuviera.

—Wuo, calma, dragón. —Kenshi tuvo que hacer uso de un poco más de fuerza para sostener su cuerpo—. Pareces como si en vez de té, hubieras bebido sake. Creo que el limón de este lugar te ha afectado mal. Recuérdame a la próxima traerte agua mejor —murmuró, guiándolo a la habitación. Bajó la voz—. Ya casi llegamos.

Una pulsión le atravesó la cabeza, fuerte, haciéndole gemir de dolor, como si algo se removiera dentro de su cabeza y le desordenara las ideas, provocándole migraña.

 **Mío...**

Klaus gruñó, de nuevo ese eco. No lo había vuelto a escuchar desde que comenzó a dormir con Yuki pero ahora volvía, y con más fuerza.

 **¡Mío!**

Casi podía escuchar ese grito en sus tímpanos. Intentó volver a caminar pero entonces otro olor le llegó, éste lo pudo distinguir de entre todos los demás.

Durazno...

—Yuki —musitó Klaus, mirando a todos lados intentando ubicar de donde venía el olor. Yuki estaba en la fiesta, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan fuerte en esa dirección?

Kenshi se contuvo de dejar fluir un gruñido de irritación. ¿Por qué demonios se metía el enclenque aquí? Siguió empujando a Klaus a la habitación, maldición, faltaba poco.

—No te preocupes por él. Está con mi padre. Vamos, haremos que te sientas mejor, tienes mal semblante…

 **Mío está en peligro**.

Eso soltó una alarma en Klaus. Normalmente no haría caso a la voz pero Kenshi dijo que Yuki estaba con su padre, y Klaus sabía que Ottori podía ser muy honorable cuando se trataba de guerras pero eso no le quitaba lo pervertido y el alemán más que nadie sabía cuánto quería el hombre meterse entre las piernas de Yuki.

 **¡MÍO!**

Gritó la voz en su cabeza, contagiándole de la misma rabia que ésta profesaba. ¡Nadie iba a tocar a Yuki! ¡Maldición! Yuki era suyo, las marcas de sus besos lo decían, los labios que besaba cada noche arrancando suspiros de placer y su propio nombre lo gritaban. Por segunda vez en su vida no cuestionó los deseos de esa voz. Ahora en sus sentidos sólo existía un olor, el de Yuki, nada más importaba, estaba perdiendo la percepción de lo que lo rodeaba.

Al verle marcharse, el ceño de Kenshi se frunció en molestia. Le tomó del brazo, reteniéndolo. No iba a permitir que nadie le dejara plantado.

—¡Espera! Klaus, ¿qué demonios te...?

Pero cuando el cuerpo de Klaus giró encarándose con Kenshi, el mayor tuvo que jadear; si antes el alemán se veía intimidante justo ahora era inevitable sentir real terror. Klaus mostraba un aspecto fiero, hambriento, dos emociones fuertemente ligadas al instinto animal. Sus pupilas continuaban dilatadas pero en esta ocasión tenían un brillo peligroso. Dando un paso hacia atrás, una de la ventanas abiertas provocó que la luz de la luna le diera de lleno en el rostro, haciendo resplandecer sus ojos, ojos amarillos y peligrosos como los de un cocodrilo en la noche a punto de devorar a su presa.

Kenshi le soltó enseguida, retrocediendo. No podía apartar su mirada de Klaus, y no porque se sintiese atraído, no, era la mirada de quien no puede apartar la vista cuando se sabe que va a morir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la habitación, Yuki estaba nervioso. No había bebido del sake, y cuando Ottori le indicó que se sentase en la cama, lo hizo, pero a una buena distancia del otro hombre. El ambiente lo sentía tenso, para nada a gusto, solo quería que el hombre se fuera para poder quitarse su disfraz y descansar un poco.

—Em, Ottori-sama, disculpe pero… la verdad estoy algo cansado. —Estiró la vasija pequeña donde el líquido embriagante se hallaba—. No soy de beber.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas? —Era impresionante como Ottori podía ignorar las palabras de Yuki y todo, concentrándose en las que le interesaban—. Un masaje. Un relajante masaje. —Dando un último sorbo a su bebida, se deslizó por el colchón hasta estar detrás de Yuki, posó sus grandes manos en sus hombros aún cubiertos por la tela del kimono comenzando a hacer presión para el masaje—. Estás muy tenso, Yuki —le susurró cerca del oído—. Permíteme relajarte. —Ni tardo ni perezoso internó las manos dentro del kimono por una abertura que tenía la tela entre las mangas para que circulara el aire, por ahí pudo alcanzar los pezones de Yuki.

Pero en vez de relajarse, Yuki estaba cada vez más incómodo. No quería las manos de Ottori tocándole una parte de su cuerpo, no deseaba el roce de sus manos en su pecho. Comenzó a removerse.

—Ottori-sama…, en verdad no… Lo siento, pero yo no… —Tomó las manos del hombre por sus muñecas—. No es correcto, señor. —E intentó sacarlas de entre sus ropas.

—¿Y quién dice que tiene que ser correcto? —murmuró petulante, pasando la lengua a todo lo largo de su cuello—. Mira. Te está gustando. —Para horror de Yuki, él era humano y como tal su cuerpo correspondía a las atenciones de Ottori aunque su mente no lo quisiera, por entre la tela del kimono sobresalía un bultito y los pezones entre las manos de Ottori se ponían duros al igual que su propio pene.

—No. —Yuki se alejó, cubriéndose como si sufriera de una ventisca que le daba escalofríos—. Por favor, Ottori-sama, aléjese. De verdad no quiero esto. Yo…yo quiero a alguien más, lo siento. —Dio el intento de ponerse en pie para así interponer espacio entre el mayor y él mismo.

Una mano en su tobillo le hizo caer en el colchón de espaldas con Ottori encima, manteniéndolo quieto.

—Yuki —dijo en tono condescendiente—. No seas iluso, claro que lo deseas. Es sólo que aún no lo sabes. —Se inclinó sobre el menor deshaciendo su peinado, cubriendo el cuerpo del menor con el suyo, haciendo que sus miembros se sintieran el uno al otro, el de Taiga mucho más despierto que el de Yuki—. En cambio tu cuerpo si sabe lo que quiere —le dijo cruel, inclinándose para besarle.

—¡No! —Y en un impulso, Yuki levantó su mano y golpeó en puño el rostro de Ottori. Nunca antes le había levantado la mano a su señor.

—¡Mocoso insolente! —le gritó Ottori, sintiendo el ardor de su mejilla y un sabor metálico dentro de su boca al morderse el labio por el golpe de Yuki—. ¿Quién demonios te crees para rechazarme? —Le dio una bofetada que le enrojeció en seguida la piel, ya no estaba el amable señor Ottori que con tanto mimo lo había tratado antes—. ¡Si no fuera por mí no serías nada! —Comenzó a tironear del kimono, desacomodándolo, maldijo a las mujeres en su mente por haber apretado tanto el obi que sostenía el resto de la tela.

—¡Suélteme! —Yuki daba patadas para deshacerse de él, ignorando el golpe de su mejilla, sus manos apartando las del mayor sobre sí mismo. Tenía miedo de volver a golpearle, era un Señor Feudal. Ese simple golpe le condenaría, no importaba qué—. ¡Apártese de mí! —Sin pensarlo, su rodilla izquierda impactó duramente con la entrepierna de Ottori.

El mayor hizo un quejido ahogado, doblándose de dolor sobre Yuki. ¡Maldito fuera! Lo iba a poner de patitas en la calle después de follárselo. Con renovada furia Ottori se abalanzó sobre Yuki, siendo mucho más violento. No había logrado desatar el obi pero el resto de la ropa estaba abierta dejando a la vista los pezones de Yuki y sus suaves piernas, también se podía vislumbrar un poco de la tela de fundoshi. Yuki se retorcía intentando quitarse al hombre de encima, aunque se vio difícil cuando con una mano le apresó las muñecas y con la otra le apretó la medio desinflada erección.

Mordiendo el pezón derecho, un estruendo los interrumpió. Dispuesto a gritarle al cretino que se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de interrumpirles, alzó la mirada encontrándose con Klaus. Ottori tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí, Klaus? —le dijo en tono duro después de que logró encontrar su voz. Pero Klaus no le contestó, estaba muy ocupado viendo la escena en que encontró a esos dos, la voz en su cabeza rugió con más fuerza.

—Apártese de Yuki —le gruñó a Ottori.

—Klaus. Te ordenó que te retires... —Pero no hubo una segunda advertencia, Klaus caminó a grandes zancadas hasta Ottori y lo haló del yukata, separándolo de Yuki.

—No vuelva a tocarlo —le dijo en un tono bajo, peligroso, con los ojos reptilianos resplandeciendo de furia y mostrando los puntiagudos dientes en una mueca hostil. Ottori estaba paralizado por el miedo, apenas podía encontrar la fuerza suficiente para llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Temblando, alterado no solo por los abusos de Ottori sino la expresión terrorífica de Klaus, Yuki intentó acercarse a él.

—Kla-Klaus…, basta… —Su mano tiritando se posicionó sobre el brazo del alemán. Nunca le había visto así, y no le gustaba para nada. Su corazón palpitaba a tal velocidad que creía le daría un síncope—. No hagas…

Pero no hubo caso, en ese estado Klaus no iba a escuchar a nadie, sólo a la resonante voz en su cabeza que no se callaba. Tiró a Ottori sin ningún cuidado, el hombre viéndose libre, corrió, si alguien iba a ser asesinado esa noche mejor que fuera Yuki.

En cuanto Ottori se fue, Klaus puso toda su atención en Yuki. Hizo un gesto de asco, el japonés hedía a albahaca que era el olor característico de Taiga. Realmente la albahaca era un olor agradable pero justo ahora a Klaus le parecía nauseabundo. Sin decir nada comenzó lamer y besar los mismos lugares que Ottori recorrió, intentando neutralizarlo con su propio olor, pero simplemente no se sentía tranquilo, toda la habitación estaba llena de ese olor. Tomando una decisión, sacó las alas y la cola, aferrando la cintura de Yuki se acercó a la ventana lanzándose por esta, planeó hasta el primer piso donde estaba su habitación, y ya ahí rodeado de su propio olor –a pasto recién cortado– se dedicó a "desinfectar" a Yuki.

—¡Klaus, por favor! —Yuki logró desasirse de él, y retrocedía. Algo estaba muy mal ahí, el menor no le hacía caso y su intuición gritaba por todos los poros que debía huir de inmediato. Mientras se alejaba de él, dio una mirada alrededor para buscar una manera de escapar. Porque, para su horror, es lo que sentía que debía hacer: escapar de Klaus—. ¡Detente de una vez! —No quería dañarlo, no quería herirlo. No a Klaus.

—No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que te haya quitado todo el olor de ese asqueroso viejo de cada rincón de tu cuerpo. —Tomó los brazos de Yuki, enterrando las afiladas uñas sin darse cuenta. Yuki abrió la boca para protestar pero Klaus le sacudió impidiéndoselo—. ¡Cállate! Te dije que no te acercaras a él, te advertí que no te quedaras a solas con él. —Su voz no era más que un siseo enronquecido—. ¡Aún así ignoraste mi advertencia! —Klaus no se anduvo con rodeos, en seguida desgarró la tela del fundoshi de Yuki. Estaba desesperado, ansioso, un fuego en su interior le nublaba el juicio.

Los brazos del castaño punzaban donde antes estuvieron las garras, estaba seguro de que tendría feas marcas al día siguiente, sin embargo no era de su interés ahora salvo el de detener a Klaus. En verdad nunca antes le había visto así, aquella trastornada fiereza y la voz sonando tan diferente a su suave voz de antaño. Estaba aterrado.

Con todo el dolor que habitaba su cuerpo, dio una patada que nada le valió y, solo para lograr cubrirse, volvió a hacer uso de un puñetazo en el rostro del alemán.

—¡Basta! —gritó Yuki, alejándose, arrastrándose lejos, su cabeza moviéndose en negación. Buscó con todas las formas que el kimono le permitía cubrirse—. No quiero herirte… Klaus…, por favor…, detente…

Klaus no se detuvo. El fuego en su interior iba en aumento amenazando con volverlo loco, haló a Yuki hasta la cama, plasmando sus labios contra los del castaño duramente, maltratándolos a ambos por culpa de sus propios dientes, aunque a su parecer eso era lo de menos.

—No me voy a detener. Te voy a marcar como mío. Nadie volverá a tocarte, sólo yo puedo tenerte —le prometió siendo enfermizamente posesivo. Continuó besándolo, sus manos deteniendo las muñecas de Yuki y su cola subiendo por la pierna de Yuki hasta encontrarse con la hendidura de sus nalgas.

Lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Yuki, manchando su maquillaje. Se tensó ante el mero toque de aquella extremidad. En tanto la lengua de Klaus se metió dentro de su boca, Yuki cerró los ojos y mordió con fuerza, sintiendo un sabor metálico por ello. Apartó la boca, escupiendo saliva manchada de rojo. Movió sus piernas, se revolvió con brusquedad, todo con tal de apartar la cola y a la bestia sobre sí como pudiera. Deslizó su cadera a un lado, parte de su cuerpo libre de estar debajo de Klaus, y lanzó una patada a una costilla del otro.

Klaus ya estaba harto, Yuki no estaba cooperando para nada y él estaba al borde de la locura.

—¡Si no va a ser por las buenas será por las malas! —le gruñó; estaba irritado, ansioso, caliente... Insoportablemente caliente. Girando el cuerpo de Yuki contra el colchón, se quitó sus pantalones, los botones y el zipper se rompieron por lo brusco de sus movimientos.

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero había algo raro. En vez de sentir dureza húmeda y caliente entre sus nalgas, Yuki sintió algo que picaba, como puntas. Los ojos llorosos de Yuki se abrieron como platos. Estaba sucediendo, realmente iba a suceder. Y realmente era con…eso. Desde la primera, y hasta ahora única vez, no había olvidado el extraño segundo miembro que Klaus y él descubrieron esa noche. Creía que… Klaus estaría tan mal que jamás…

Pero no es Klaus. Algo en su interior le decía que la criatura sobre él no era Klaus. Y ese pensamiento le fue reafirmado cuando la espinosa punta estaba totalmente cercana a su ano, abriéndose paso a través del anillo de músculos.

—¡No! ¡No, no! —Se encogió, se apartó, se revolvió totalmente inquieto—. Por favor, por favor… —Volteó el rostro para verlo por sobre sus hombros—, no me lastimes…, Klaus…, te lo suplico…

Algo dentro de Klaus se removió, quizás fueron los ojos llorosos o la súplica con esa voz quebrada pero en el fondo de su consciencia lo que menos quería el alemán era lastimar a Yuki. Luchando contra todo lo que sentía, se deslizó hasta que su cara estuvo a la altura de las nalgas de Yuki y ahí hundió su lengua, al mayor se le escapó un jadeo por la nueva sensación no dolorosa. La bifurcada lengua incursionaba en su camino a través del anillo de músculos, chupando y lamiendo intentando ensancharla o por lo menos lubricarla lo suficiente. Sentía ese pequeño lugar palpitar contra su lengua, escuchó como Yuki suspiró, si era por alivio o placer no lo supo. Después de un largo rato en el que estuvo seguro de que estaba lo suficiente dilatado, volvió a posicionarse, una vez más el miembro con puntas amenazando su interior.

Entrar no fue tan difícil, Yuki se tensó pero eso no impidió el avance de ese miembro en su interior, el verdadero problema vino con la primera embestida. Yuki agarró con fuerza el futón, jadeando sonoramente. Le era abrumante el cómo podía percibir con tal claridad las espinas del extraño miembro rozándole por dentro. Por Buda, el dolor era mucho más que la primera vez. No podía calmarse, no podía relajar su cuerpo. Estaba tenso, estaba nervioso, estaba aterrorizado. Estaba destrozado. Y su cuerpo…, era como una extraña mezcla entre el dolor y el placer, una guerra entre lo increíble que era esa sensación y lo terrible que significaba eso mismo.

—Por favor… —Su voz sonaba rota—, lento… —Su cabello, que caía a cada lado de su rostro, descendió aún más cuando su cara bajó, su torso por igual, la frente pegando contra la colcha—. Duele…

Klaus trató de ir lento, en verdad lo intentó pero era demasiado. El calor que antes amenazaba con volverlo loco ahora lo consumía desde adentro, un fuego que se arremolinaba en la zona de su vientre tan intenso que no pudo evitar embestir con fuerza. El miembro de espinas se deslizaba adentro y afuera de Yuki, sintiendo el lugar resbaloso y caliente mientras que su pene igualmente duro golpeaba las nalgas de Yuki.

A cada embiste, un sonoro gemido que Yuki apenas pudo contener escapaba de entre sus labios. Oh, cuánto agradecía que al menos ese miembro rozara lo que le hacía ver estrellas, porque al menos ayudaba a distraerle del dolor, decepción y miedo, de todo lo ocurrido. A veces, uno que otro sollozo se deslizaba por entre los gemidos. Podría voltear a verlo, podría incluso tocarse para hacerse sentir mucho más mejor, pero era como aceptar que ese acto pasara, maldición. La mera sensación de venirse por lo que estaba ocurriendo ya era suficiente.

Klaus continuó embistiendo, sintiendo gran alivio cuando el estrecho interior de Yuki apretaba su sensible carne, sentía que podía respirar de nuevo. Su mente seguía estando nublada por el placer pero el calor de Yuki, sus gemidos, su olor... Todo le excitaba.

—Yuki...Yuki —murmuraba contra el oído del mayor, sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho más, era demasiado. Embistió con fuerza un par de veces más, enterrándose hasta en fondo en el interior de Yuki; eyaculó, borbotones de semen llenando su interior e incluso su pene gracias al constante rose de las nalgas del castaño también se vino sobre su espalda y nalgas.

Se quedó quieto, incapaz de moverse por el placer que le abrumaba, el pene con púas dentro de Yuki fue perdiendo dureza hasta que resbaló de su interior junto con varias gotas gordas de espeso líquido blanco.

Con cada golpeteo, Yuki tampoco había soportado y simplemente se dejó ir, una sensación nueva al no haberse corrido pero sí haber sido envuelto por el orgasmo. Dejándose caer, no quería saber nada más. Sus temblorosas manos se apretaron en torno a su pecho, encogiéndose de dolor… y desagrado. Él no quería eso…, no lo quería, y tampoco quería tener a Klaus cerca de él. No habló, no le miró, no se giró, solo se dedicó a sollozar en silencio, anhelando que el cansancio y todo lo demás ayudara a envolverlo en el sueño pronto.

Klaus no tuvo fuerza para hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer al lado de Yuki. Ciertamente fue un orgasmo intenso que drenó toda su energía, ya no sentía el calor ni la opresión, pero había otro tipo de opresión que él estaba estrujando el pecho, quizás mañana cuando despertara y se acordara de lo que hizo se daría cuenta de que era culpa lo que sentía.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

[1] Haori: chaqueta que forma parte del kimono y lleva el escudo familiar.

[2] El Quid pro quo es una frase en latín que en español traduce, literalmente, "algo a cambio de algo" o "una cosa por la otra". Puede ser utilizada para referirse a una transacción, al intercambio de una cosa por otra equivalente.

Y hablando del _Quid pro quo_ , dejaremos una sorpresa referente al mismo. Se ha subido una historia corta y sencilla sobre dragones que esperamos disfruten. No obstante, he de decir que la continuación de esta historia tardará en subirse. Dejen algún comentario, y puede que, como editora, me apresure en traerles el 9nvo episodio.

Esperemos que les esté siendo interesante.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **HISTORIA 100 % ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original. Sé creativo.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi no había regresado a su habitación luego de la marcha de Klaus..., o lo que había sido él. Había ido a otro lugar, al otro extremo del palacio donde el joven Tsubaki, hijo de un señor feudal de Hokkaido, estaba en su habitación. Tsubaki no era dado a las fiestas, le vio salir una hora después de que comenzara del salón. Tuvieron sus roces sexuales cuando Kenshi cumplió sus 15, Tsubaki era 4 años mayor, por lo que ahora contaba con 25 años.

No tocó la puerta, solo la deslizó y entró. Tsubaki tenía, como él cabello negro, largo hasta el mentón, pero sus ojos estaban tras unos lentes delgados. Era un erudito aficionado, puesto era muy inteligente y siempre andaba leyendo e investigando sobre todo lo que habitara la tierra, aunque su especialidad era la geografía.

—Kenshi... —Pero para ser erudito, era atractivo con el rostro cuadrado, nariz recta y los ojos rasgados. Tenía su misma altura—. ¿qué haces aquí?

El menor caminó por el cuarto, muy idéntico al suyo propio, antes de mirar a Tsubaki como quien mira a su presa. No quería pensar en Klaus, ni en su rotundo rechazo, su abandono y su terrorífica imagen bestial.

—¿No es obvio? Vine a visitarte... —Se arrodilló en la cama, gateando hasta él. Le vio tragar duramente ante sus movimientos—. Hace mucho que no te veo, Tsubaki... —Sus labios rozaron los del otro, sacando la lengua y lamiendo el inferior— ¿no puedo extrañarte? —Tomó el libro que leía, apartándolo y posando la mano en su pecho, internándose entre las ropas. Su rostro se inclinó mientras besaba sus mejillas y bajaba al cuello—. Mmh..., tu pulso se alteró... ¿Te pongo nervioso...?

—Sí...

Kenshi rió. Besó el cuello, lamió la piel hasta la clavícula, al tiempo que sus dos manos apartaban los ropajes de Tsubaki.

—Vamos..., tú y yo necesitamos sentirnos mejor en esta aburrida fiesta... ¿No lo crees...?

—No parecías aburrido al estar con aquel extranjero. —Hizo notar.

Kenshi no se mostró alterado.

—Es solo para aparentar... —No le dejó contestar cuando se puso en pie y comenzó a quitarse sus propias ropas. En pocos minutos, sin dejar de mirarle, estaba solo con la ropa interior cubriéndole—. Tú eres más importante... y más atractivo. —Se inclinó, capturando sus labios en un profundo y húmedo beso, las manos de Tsubaki siendo guiadas por Kenshi a su cuerpo para ser tocado por él, frotando sus miembros semi-despiertos por sobre las capas de ropa.

Luego, usaría los conocimientos de Tsubaki para vengarse de Klaus... Así como hirió su orgullo, Kenshi iba a herirlo a él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la fiesta, Angie y Shin habían seguido discutiendo animadamente por un rato hasta que uno de los hombres de la fiesta intentó llevársela a una habitación. Shin los había detenido.

—Disculpe, pero ella ya está conmigo. —Y sin dilución, se la llevó alejándola—. Vaya que eres requerida, ángel.

—¿En qué momento dije que estaba contigo? ¡Suéltame! —Ella se soltó de su agarre y le miró enojada—. ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada! No tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no te metas.

No obstante, Shin había sonreído ampliamente.

—¿En serio lo crees? —Le plantó un fugaz beso—. Porque yo no opino lo mismo.

Lo siguiente fue que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó de nuevo, apasionadamente, doblegándola, succionando los labios y tratando de separarlos para introducir su boca en ella. Arrastró a Angie a un cuarto libre del primer piso, saboreando cada lugar de su boca y bajando una mano para acariciar un turgente pecho por sobre la ropa, tanteando el suave montículo.

Angie se resistía, pero Shin notó claro como a medida que la besaba y atendía cada parte de su cuerpo, se dejaba, se rendía. Como pudo cerró la puerta y apresuró a acostarla en el futón con delicadeza, sin separarse de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Los labios de Shin dejaron la boca de Angie, y ella le sintió descender por su cuello, lamiendo su piel morena cubierta por el maquillaje, desatando el molesto kimono hasta dejar su torso al descubierto. La cabeza de Shin bajó y atrapó un pecho en su boca, arrancándole gemidos de placer, jugando con su pezón un rato para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro. Pudo notar las manos de ella aferrándose a su cabellera, él deleitándose con los sonidos de su boca. Volvió su atención a ella, entretanto que con las manos amasó los pechos.

Se separó lo suficiente para despojarse a sí mismo de su ropa, dejando ver un cuerpo musculoso y firme. Al tiempo, por fin pudo quitarle el vestido, deleitándose con la figura femenina bajo él.

—Eres tan hermosa, mi ángel —dijo, contemplándola, y sin darle tiempo a la chica de contestar, volvió a besarla.

Bajó una mano hacia su entrada, tanteándola y sin dejar de besarla, la penetro con un dedo, sintiéndola caliente y húmeda.

—Eres estrecha. Me gusta.

Metió dos dedos, luego tres, y comenzó un vaivén con ellos, sacándole gemidos de placer a Angie. Extrajo los dedos, dirigiéndolos a su propia boca, chupando su esencia.

—Mmh. Tan dulce. —Bajando la cabeza, fue dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a la feminidad de Angie—. Te haré gritar de placer, mi vida —dijo con una sonrisa pícara antes de lamer y meter la lengua en el interior de Angie. La penetró una y otra vez con lengua, deleitándose con su sabor. Angie estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando Shin se detuvo, ella gruñendo, parándose para terminar de desvestirse, mostrando un erecto miembro, grueso y goteante. Posicionándose, tomó su pene para comenzar a tantear la entrada de Angie.

—¿Quieres que entre ya? —cuestionó, burlándose, y antes de que la chica replicara algo mordaz, la penetró, sintiendo como era aprisionado por las paredes internar de su útero—. Oh, sí. Eres estrecha —musitó ahogadamente, acariciando sus costados—. Eres perfecta. —Y comenzó un vaivén lento, aumentando a cada estocada, penetrándola dura y rápidamente. Angie había rodeado la cintura de Shin para darle más espacio, facilitándole, mientras gemía y pedía más.

 _Y pensar que tenía que ser seco y frío. ¡Al infierno con eso! Ella lo que necesita es una mano duramente apasionada_ , pensó, mientras seguía penetrándola repetidamente. Él masajeó el punto tras sus pliegues al ritmo de las penetraciones, haciéndola llegar al orgasmo al tiempo que él lo hacía, quedando ambos completamente exhaustos.

Shin se acostó al lado de Angie, respirando trabajosamente pero feliz. Se había acostado con su ángel, se había corrido dentro de ella… _Y tan difícil que te haces…_ , caviló, antes de quedarse dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó con el alba, los primeros rayos de sol colándose por la ventana. Lo primero que sintió aparte de la calidez de las sábanas fue el inconfundible olor a sexo que impregnaba el lugar, una vez más llevaba a cabo su trabajo, un día más sintiéndose como un obje... Angie no terminó su pensamiento al darse cuenta de que al lado de ella no estaba el viejo panzón que se suponía tenía que seducir, en cambio estaba el atractivo castaño.

Se le fue el alma a los pies cuando recordó que la noche anterior ni siquiera se molestó en hacer su trabajo, de alguna manera Shin logró su cometido. Se levantó de la cama alejándose de él, tomó la tela de su kimono para usarlo como bata y cubrirse.

¿Qué acaso era una principiante? ¡Se supone que no debía caer ante cualquier encanto! ¡Tonta! ¡Estúpida!

—¿Si él se entera...? —masculló para sí, aterrada—. Si se entera lo matará y a mí me castigará... No... No se va a enterar, no tiene por qué enterarse, aún tengo tiempo de cumplir con el trabajo. —Sin importarle dejar a Shin solo en la cama, sin una nota ni una despedida recogió toda su ropa, con suerte el viejo panzón aún estaría dormido y ella entraría a robarle. Eso.

Antes de salir dio una última mirada a Shin.

—Eres un idiota —dijo al aire sabiendo que no le escucharía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Justo como predijo, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para entrar en los aposentos del hombre, tomar lo que necesitaba y salir sin ni siquiera ser notada. Pocas veces podía decir que la suerte estaba de su lado. Como decían, los gatos negros atraen la mala suerte y ella no era la excepción pero hoy...hoy todo iba a ir bien; se cambiaría de ropa, se despediría de Klaus y saldría del palacio sin que nadie la notara, ese era definitivamente un excelente plan.

Cuan equivocada podía estar...

Entró con el mismo silencio que lo había hecho en la otra habitación. Desde afuera podía oler el característico olor del sexo, no sería nada raro. Jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas, Klaus no era de acero, se alarmó cuando sintió el olor a sangre seca. Ahí los vio, en el medio del cuarto, ambos cuerpos encogidos sobre sí mismos sin tocarse, el de Yuki cubierto de moretones y rasguños el mayor daño que logró ver estaba en su trasero, de donde escurría una sustancia entre blanca y rosada, semen teñido de sangre.

—Oh, Klaus... —Se lamentó ella. Con mucho cuidado se puso de cuclillas—. Klaus —le susurró acariciándole la cabeza. Cuando el menor abrió los ojos, tuvo que volver a cerrarlos con fuerza cuando la luz le lastimó los ojos.

—A-Angie. —Logró reconocerla por el olor, no podía ver. La luz era mucha y tenía una fuerte jaqueca.

—Shhh. —La morena notó las muecas del alemán. Que ella supiera, Klaus no bebió nada la noche anterior y sabía que él no era violento, ¿entonces qué paso?— Ven conmigo. Estás horrible. —El viaje tendría que esperar.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó incómodo, se dejó guiar por Angie porque él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Hablaremos de eso. —Se les dificultó el caminar a ambos, Klaus por sentirse desorientado y débil, y Angie porque ella no podía con el peso de Klaus. Por suerte la habitación de al lado estaba vacía así que metió a Klaus ahí—. Hueles a sexo y sangre —le dijo mientras le quitaba la ropa desaliñada, dejándolo sólo con los pantalones de tela, las alas y la cola seguían a la vista. Angie se permitió en admirar la anatomía del alemán, nunca había visto algo así.

—¿Qué? No...Yo...yo no... —Pero no pudo terminar, una punzada de dolor le hizo repetir los recuerdos de la noche anterior, varias escenas reproduciéndose en rápida sucesión en su cabeza. Quiso abrir los ojos pero la luz seguía lastimándole, sintió húmedas las mejillas—. Lo violé —dijo como un murmullo, apenas logrando encontrar su voz—. Violé a Yuki. Yo no quería —intentó justificarse tomando los hombros de Angie, lágrimas se escapaban de sus entrecerrados ojos—. ¡Lo obligué! Pero yo no... Angie, yo no quería lastimarle, sólo sentía que si no lo tenía me volvería loco, nunca quise... ¡Sabes que yo no haría esto! —Angie se maldijo. Klaus estaba histérico; como pudo lo abrazó dejando que descargara todo su sentir, le acarició el largo cabello enmarañado tratando de susurrarles palabras tiernas, no sabía qué más hacer. No es como si alguna vez hubiera cuidado de alguien.

Así pasaron un rato hasta que el menor se cansó de llorar. Angie no sabía cómo consolar o cuidar de alguien pero podría averiguar lo que había pasado y lo que tenía hasta ahora es que Klaus no había actuado por impulso propio, algo lo coaccionó a actuar de esa manera.

—Déjame verte. —Alejando su cabeza le revisó las pupilas dilatadas, por eso le dolía abrir los ojos. También agregándole eso a su estado emocional y los labios resecos, sólo había una explicación: afrodisiaco. Lo supo al instante porque conocía demasiado bien el efecto de esas drogas y, que además lograra descontrolar tanto a una persona al punto de volverla violenta, era porque le dieron una dosis más de la debida.

—Klaus. Klaus, mírame. —El alemán en verdad hizo un esfuerzo por verla—. No fue enteramente tu culpa. ¿Me entiendes? Alguien te provocó esto.

—P-pero... Yuki... —hipó, justo en ese momento aun cuando sobrepasaba a Angie por 19 centímetros se veía diminuto, encogido en su propia culpa.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Ahora me encargaré de él. Tú debes seguir descansando, aún no estás bien.

—Quiero verlo...

—No. Klaus, lo alterarás. —Le instó al menor a acostarse en el futón.

—Yuki...

—Duérmete. —El alemán no protestó mucho más. Con lo cansado emocionalmente que se sentía, se durmió en seguida.

Angie le arropó y lo dejó allí, cerró las cortinas y salió de la habitación, por suerte en su equipaje siempre llevaba medicinas, uno nunca sabía qué clase de heridas podrías hacerte estando en mitad del trabajo. Bolso en mano, volvió a entrar a la habitación donde estaba Yuki.

Le removió suavemente del hombro para despertarlo.

—Yuki...Yuki.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron lentos, pesados, tardando en enfocarse en la chica delante de él. Pasó unos segundos así, sin hablar.

—…tú… Angie…

—Si. Soy yo —respondió con voz calma—. Trata de no moverte mucho, no sé qué tanto de ti esté intacto.

Él pareció confundido. ¿A qué se…? Destellos de lo ocurrido anoche, que por un instante creía fue una pesadilla, impactaron su mente con la verdad: todo fue real. Todo sucedió. Eso despertó tal sufrimiento en su pecho que sus ojos se aguaron en tanto bajaba la vista.

—Sí…pasó… —poco a poco, a cada minuto que su mente tomaba consciencia, despertaba, después del letargo y el sueño se iba, comenzaba a sentir los dolores en su cuerpo. Definitivamente pensaba tomar en cuenta su consejo: no deseaba moverse para no avivar el que poseía en su trasero.

—No te me derrumbes. —No hubo real emoción en su voz—. Ya tengo suficiente con Klaus. —Eso sí pareció ser dicho con un tono de lástima—. Te ayudaré a levantarte, hay que limpiarte y después te curaré las heridas. —Pasó sus pequeñas manos por el torso de Yuki intentando que se levantara lento para que no le doliera mucho.

Yuki se apoyó en ella un poco, apretando los dientes para no gritar. Ahora más que nunca dolía, cada vez con más nitidez venían los recuerdos.

—¿Dónde…está Shin? —preguntó, su voz ahogada. Contuvo un gemido.

—¿Durmiendo? No lo sé. Lo dejé en el cuarto roncando cual cerdo. Arriba —dijo. Dándose impulso, logró que Yuki y ella se pusieran de pie, una gota gorda de semen y sangre escurría de la entrada del castaño hasta el suelo y otras más pequeñas le bajaban por las piernas—. Aprieta. No queremos hacer un desastre. —Con pasos lentos llegaron al baño donde Angie ayudó a Yuki a lavarse para su profundo bochorno.

En tanto terminaron, y Angie le guió nuevamente a la cama luego de vestir algo aceptablemente limpio, los ánimos de Yuki estaban por los suelos. De la decepción pasó al dolor, la vergüenza y ahora solo deseaba desaparecer total de la tierra. Klaus le había herido de la forma más terrible que pudo hacerle, su honor estaba manchado y Ottori probablemente le dejará en la calle con la dignidad destrozada. Ahora entendía por qué todo el mundo le decía que tuviera cuidado, que se mantuviera alejado de Klaus. Pero de ser así, ¿no hubiera dejado eso el camino libre a Ottori?

Era peor: no solo su cuerpo fue acabado, sino su confianza y su corazón.

—Gracias…, Angie…

—Te dije que no te derrumbaras —le regañó—. Mira, ya es bastante duro lidiar con la culpa de Klaus como para tener que lidiar con tu dignidad. —Se acercó al bolso que dejó a un lado de la puerta y regresó con él, dejándolo a su lado mientras comenzaba a sacar ungüentos y pastillas—. Necesito que al menos uno de los dos no esté al borde del colapso.

—Es fácil decirlo para ti. —Apartó la mirada. No podía creer lo insensible que era hacia su situación, algo que para él no era sencillo—. No fuiste atacada, violada, por la persona que más confiabas. Qué podrás saber.

La morena se contuvo de rodar los ojos, se repetía a si misma que debía tener paciencia.

—Klaus fue drogado. —le dijo, siendo totalmente sincera.

Yuki no dijo nada, indiferente, y sin mirarla siquiera. Prefería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Klaus; su hermano, por ejemplo, o qué le pasaría cuando estuviera frente a Ottori de nuevo.

Viendo la poca reacción de Yuki, suspiró. Ella no tenía por qué meterse donde no la llamaban, menos en líos como esos pero no podía evitar hacerlo por Klaus. Ella estaba segura de que Klaus aún podía ser feliz incluso si la vida se lo ponía difícil, lo ayudaba porque no quería verlo terminar como ella algún día. Dios sabía que era fácil caer en el abismo y muy difícil salir de él.

—Voy a tocarte —le advirtió antes de pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, por suerte no había daño interno, sólo los rasguños y moretones. El mayor daño estaba en su ano, aplicaría una crema en todo el cuerpo que evitaría las infecciones y lo cicatrizaría—. Trata de no tensarte —le volvió a advertir cuando separó las blancas nalgas para ver el maltratado ano, no quería ni saber que había hecho Klaus para dejarlo así—. No se ve bien —murmuró en voz baja.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados en una pequeña mueca, las manos aferradas a la colcha y los dedos de los pies crispados. Se esforzaba en no tensarse, pero el más simple de los movimientos le enviaba fuertes punzadas por todo el cuerpo. Como deseaba que esa terrible molestia, esa tortura, acabara ya.

—…por favor…

—¿Por favor qué? —preguntó ella. Estirando la mano para utilizar otra crema exclusiva para uso en esos delicados lugares, no miró a Yuki, se concentró en aplicar el ungüento medicinal incluso dentro de su cuerpo.

—No te tardes —pidió en un bajo murmullo.

No respondió. Aplicándose más crema en las manos, abrió las nalgas de Yuki y metió un dedo, incluso con las uñas largas su tacto era gentil, experimentado, tratando de no hacer nada que abriera las heridas de nuevo.

—¿Hablarás con Klaus?

—No —respondió simplemente, pasado apenas unos segundos.

—Tienes que hacerlo. —Terminó la curación sacando sus dedos, dejó la crema a un lado de Yuki—. Tardará en sanar, debes seguir aplicando la crema y evacuar lo menos posible hasta que te cures. Limpia el área cada vez que te pongas la crema.

—Gracias. —volvió a murmurar, pero no añadió nada referente a Klaus, asintiendo a sus últimas indicaciones.

Ella iba a dejarlo así, en verdad que sí, pero al parecer después de muchos años todavía no aprendía a mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿En verdad vas a hacer esto? ¿Vas a dejar que lo que haya pasado aquí los consuma a los dos en vez de hablar directamente con Klaus e impedir que tal vez se suicide? Klaus es los bastante joven y lo suficiente estúpido para hacerlo. ¡Es un niño! ¡Un niño que le arrebataron la infancia y al que le obligaron herir a lo más preciado que tiene! Sé sincero conmigo. ¿Crees que si Klaus hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos te hubiera hecho un sólo rasguño?

Yuki, entonces, giró a verla, una expresión derrotada surcando su rostro.

—Angie…, por favor, déjame solo. —Regresó a su antigua posición—. Yo…, yo… cuidaré de él… solo necesito tiempo. Por favor.

Suponía que eso era lo máximo que podía sacar del castaño.

—Trata que alguien le de mucha agua, todavía tiene las pupilas dilatadas. Hay que sacarle toda la droga del sistema. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de levantarse—. Si Shin habla sobre mí, no digas nada —le pidió como un favor.

El menor asintió. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de su ayuda, a pesar de que no entendía mucho sobre eso.

—Gracias otra vez.

Iba a decirle que no lo necesitaba pero imaginaba que un poco de compasión no le haría daño.

—De nada. —Con eso dejó sólo a Yuki, silenciosamente salió del palacio sin ser notada por nadie, justo como tenía que ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi caminaba por el patio tomando una taza de té caliente luego de haber desayunado con el resto de los invitados. Su padre anduvo…raro. Sí, raro podría ser la palabra. Frunció el ceño. Su intuición –e inteligencia– le gritaba que Klaus tenía mucho que ver con esas expresiones. Tsubaki le dijo algo que le hizo pensar el hecho de que posiblemente la actitud de Klaus se derivaba al afrodisiaco. Torció la boca. Maldición. No tenía idea de qué habría pasado para que su padre estuviera…trastornado e irritable, pero con gran seguridad no fue nada agradable. Suspiró ansiando que al menos recibiera la noticia de la muerte de Yuki, quizás Klaus pudo haberle matado, había animales que mataban a sus parejas después del acto, como la Mantis Religiosa o la Viuda Negra.

—Sí, sería como un milagro del cielo si eso pasara… —Bebió de su té—. Deshacerme de Yuki… un milagro.

—¿Disculpa?

Oyendo el tono irónico, Kenshi se volteó ceñudo por ser interrumpido en su soledad, topándose con un castaño alto, atractivo, y a juzgar por la abertura de su ropa que dejaba ver parte de su pecho, desvergonzado.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

—Por si no lo has notado, enano, yo iba en la parte trasera del carruaje de tu padre.

Kenshi alzó una ceja.

—Nunca suelo fijarme en las vasijas que lleva mi padre cuando va de viaje.

Ahora era el turno de Shin en fruncir el ceño.

—Tal padre, tal hijo. —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué era eso que decías de Yuki?

—¿Qué, te importa?

—No es tu problema, enano.

—Tampoco el tuyo.

Shin gruñó. No estaba de tan buen humor. Había despertado solo en una habitación luego de una buena follada, y eso no tanto le enojaba, sino decepcionaba. Creía que podría haber conquistado a la morena y no fue así. Fue un golpe bajo.

—Si es mi problema porque es mi hermano.

Kenshi abrió los ojos como platos, algo poco usual en él demostrarlo a otros, dando una segunda mirada a Shin.

—¿Tú, hermano de esa poca cosa? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Shin tomó el brazo de Kenshi, gruñendo.

—No llames así a mi hermano.

—Hey, hey, no te alteres. —Se desasió de él—. No parecen hermanos para nada.

—Hermanos adoptivos.

—Mmh, eso lo cambia todo. ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi antes? —cuestionó, bebiendo un sorbo de té.

—Bueno, tampoco es que estar rodeado de caballos en la caballeriza me hace popular. Porque ni de bufón los jamelgos me quieren.

Kenshi dejó salir una pequeña risa. Eh, no estaba mal. El hermano del enclenque tenía sentido del humor.

—En ese caso, me presento: Kenshi…

—Ottori, sí. —Shin puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando la ligera mueca de humillación que mostró Kenshi—. Como si no supiera quién eres. —Estiró la mano—. Shirayama, Shin.

Kenshi miró la mano, luego a Shin. Este parecía extrañado.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo que te pregunto. ¿Qué con esa mano?

—Se estrecha, ¿sabes? —La movió un poco, en ademán a que la tomara—. Es un saludo.

Kenshi arrugó la nariz.

—Eso es americano.

—En casi todo el otro mundo.

—Aquí se reverencia.

Shin bufó.

—No eres Su Majestad para andarte reverenciando. —Siguió con la mano extendida. Kenshi la apartó—. ¡Qué!

—No voy a tomar la mano como un burdo americano. Soy superior a ti. Reverénciame.

—No voy a reverenciarme ante un niñato. ¿Qué te has creído?

—¡Hazlo!

—¡Que no, maldición! —rebatió Shin.

Estuvieron en un duelo de miradas hasta que finalmente estallaron en risas, más cortas en Kenshi que Shin. La situación le recordaba a algunos momentos con los gemelos, pero sabía que no podía confiarse. Este tipo era aliado de Yuki, de la peste de Yuki.

—Eres como un mocoso malcriado de 5 años. —Shin se limpió las lágrimas que escapaban de las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Y tú un rebelde descarriado. —Kenshi suspiró—. ¿Cómo es que viniste aquí? No me digas que lo hiciste para hacerle de niñera al enclenque de tu hermano.

Shin iba a regañarlo por llamar enclenque a Yuki pero chistó. La cara de Kenshi reflejaba que no iba a dejar de hacerlo, y que de ser así, lo haría por un apodo peor. Qué caso tenía.

—Tu pervertido y asqueroso padre quiere con mi hermano. No puedo dejarle ser.

Contrario a lo esperado, Kenshi no se alteró por lo escuchado de la boca de Shin. Bebió otro sorbo de té.

—Mmh. Pero aun así le dejas a Klaus dejarle ser con él —puyó.

—Es un buen chico.

—Es una bestia. —Se lo había dejado muy claro la noche anterior.

—Superficialmente.

—Interiormente.

—Comienzas a irritarme.

—Comienzas a ser idiota. —Lluego añadió—. No, error: ya eres idiota. Tu cara lo dice todo.

—¿Acaso tu madre no te dio de amamantar? Eres una vergüenza humana. Como dije, tal padre, tal hijo. ¡Ag! —Shin se sobó su pie.

—Lo dicho. Eres un idiota. —Kenshi, dignamente, se volteó y marchó. Su taza de té estaba vacía, quería más y no necesitaba estar cerca de seres inferiores a él como lo representaba Shin. Además, su padre y en especial el emperador, querrían que pasara un tiempo más con Aiko antes de su regreso a Hiroshima.

Frígida. Apática. Desinteresada. Y asquerosamente amable. Aiko representaba todo lo que odiaba de las mujeres de la corte. En sus charlas, no se molestaba en llevarle la contraria. Asentía, como si estuviera de acuerdo en todo, nunca imponía alguna… oposición. Una opinión. Estaba consciente de la postura de las mujeres, su padre le había instruido cuál era y lo que debían hacer, pero Kenshi había conocido a tantas personas; conocía a todo el pueblo, gustaba de las fiestas donde podría regodearse de la atención de todos, y saber que tenía que compartir su vida con alguien tan vacío…

Quería a alguien con quien sentirse vivo.

—Kenshi-kun.

Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando giró su atención a esa voz seca, aguda, sutil y regia. La figura de la dichosa princesa, ataviada en un kimono imperial en tonos salmón, se presentó detrás de él, por lo que ejerció una reverencia.

—Aiko-denka.

Ni una sonrisa, ni un leve rubor, solo un pequeño asentimiento.

—Espero esté teniendo un buen día. El emperador me ha pedido que vaya en su búsqueda. ¿Le ha encantado los jardines en esta época del año?

Así que el viejo mandó a la princesa de hielo a _buscarlo_ , cosa que sabía era una burda excusa para que cumpliera su orden de estar con ella un par de horas, un par de insufribles horas, hasta que llegue el momento de abordar el carruaje rumbo a Hiroshima. Cuán conveniente.

—Vuestros jardines siempre son una maravilla, aunque prefiero más la primavera, en especial a comienzos de verano. La naturaleza es un colorido escenario digno de admirarse…, pero poca comparada a su belleza, su alteza.

Ella no se inmutó. Sus expresiones faciales eran tan limitadas, lo cual hacia denotar su mentira. Aiko sí era una joven hermosa, con un rostro en forma de corazón, pequeña nariz y delicados labios, sin embargo siempre estaban fijos en una línea y sus ojos tenían un brillo glacial que ocultaba perfectamente cualquier emoción.

—Tiene usted razón, la creación de Buda es sin duda majestuosa en esa época. —Otra vez, solo fue complaciente. Jamás la había oído decir "pero".

Esforzándose y armando todo su ser de paciencia, hizo un gesto para que se uniera a él.

—¿Gusta de acompañarme, su alteza? —Le dejó el vaso vacío a un sirviente que pasó, despidiéndose de sus ganas de desaparecer un rato para beber otro poco de té mientras leía. Eso le dio una idea, repetida como en otras ocasiones, de algún tema a exponer para con la princesa—. ¿Ha leído _Nanshoku Okagami_ , su alteza?

¡Y por fin, por fin una reacción! Incluso con el maquillaje, podía asegurar de que ella se sonrojó.

—Me parece que no es un tema apropiado, Kenshi-kun.

—¿Por qué? Por su respuesta, me parece dilucidar que lo ha leído. —Quería hacerla reaccionar. Vamos, vamos…

—¿A Kenshi le ha gustado la obra de Ihara Saikaku? —preguntó ella a su vez.

—Es una obra magnifica. Los diseños de los relatos me cautivaron absolutamente. Saikaku-sama tiene una prosa tan cautivante que no pude detener las lecturas, su forma de relatar las relaciones entre los samuráis y los jóvenes fue tan sublime…

—Como siempre, tiene la razón.

Y ya todo se fue al diablo en cuanto no dijo más. Ahogando un suspiro de pesar, Kenshi solo se enfocó en hacer comentarios cortos. Rezaba porque ese momento pasara muy, muy rápido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los Ottori marcharon de Kyoto para la tarde de aquel día. Yuki tuvo que soportar un sermón por parte de Shin cuando fue a buscarlo, y retenerlo cuando iba a por Klaus. Recordar todas las palabras que usó supuso un mero dolor de cabeza que no le ayudó en nada. Luego le suplicó llevara algo de agua a Klaus, quien al menos se salvó del sermón –un poco, no significaba que Shin iba a ir callado y ganas no le faltaron de recitar todo un discurso. Klaus cuando volvió a despertar para beber el agua que le trajo Shin, sólo escuchó la mitad de lo que dijo, estaba deprimido y el sentimiento de culpa amenazaba con consumirlo. No intentó hacer contacto con Kenshi ni su padre.

Por mucho que fuera el ansia de Ottori en dejar a Yuki y Klaus allí, la impresión que dio el extranjero en el Emperador fue tanta que tuvo que tragarse sus planes y traer de regreso a Hiroshima a Klaus y Yuki. No obstante, Kenshi junto a su padre y los gemelos viajaron en un carruaje mientras que Shin, Klaus y Yuki en otro. El viaje fue totalmente tenso, Yuki optó por acomodarse en un puesto entero como pudo, dándole la espalda a los otros dos y dormitar el resto del camino. No miró a Klaus, no le habló ni aceptó su ayuda, solo de Shin, haciéndole sentir más miserable al alemán. Cuando Klaus vio a Yuki, sus moretones y el fuerte olor que desprendía que pertenecía al mismo Klaus, el alemán bajo la mirada avergonzado, sólo una vez intentó hablarle a Yuki para disculparse pero el menor no le dejó, subió al carruaje dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Con eso fue suficiente para que Klaus no quisiera hablar el resto del camino, sólo se quedó mirando por la ventanilla siendo una cáscara vacía. Kenshi obviamente tampoco se dirigió a Klaus, y quizás el único que lo hacía era Shin.

Fueron unas largas horas de viaje, muy incómodas para todos.

Llegando a Hiroshima casi al anochecer, Shin llevó a Yuki a su habitación donde luego se hizo un par de cambios: Yuki había pedido al mayor sacar el segundo futón de su habitación. Frente al cuarto de Yuki había otro libre, allí pidió que reordenara las cosas de Klaus. Después de asegurarse de que el joven estaba bien, Shin salió para informarle los nuevos cambios a Klaus. Klaus miró con desagrado su cuarto, tan frío y falto de Yuki, ya auguraba unas cuantas noches en vela por el mismo motivo. No tenía idea de que pasaría con su trabajo o si Kenshi o seguiría queriendo como guardaespaldas pero por ahora eso no le importaba, estaba lo suficiente cansado y deprimido para cerrar los ojos y dormir. Por suerte el sueño le venció rápido aunque sus sueños no fueron tranquilos, las pesadillas habían vuelto.

Kenshi, por otra parte, optó por tener una charla con su padre a pesar de que no estaba de tan buen humor. Se enteró de varias cosas que le sorprendieron, y bien había notado algunos feos cardenales en la piel de Yuki. Fue allí donde definitivamente agradeció que no hubiera pasado nada entre el alemán y él. No comentó eso a su padre, pero sí tuvo que aguantar la palabrería de los gemelos cuando les dijo.

Al día siguiente en que llegaron del largo viaje, Ottori decidió hacer algo respecto a Klaus y Yuki, ambos habían caído de su gracia y ahora tendrían que arreglárselas ellos solos. A Yuki se le encomendaban las misiones de alto riesgo que antes se le negaban mientras que Klaus fue delegado completamente a Kenshi para que hiciera la vida del monstruo un infierno, Taiga no quería saber nada de él.

Yuki se tuvo que obligar a recuperarse lo más pronto posible para cumplir sus misiones. Seguía las indicaciones de Angie respecto a su curación, pero aún no podía hablar con Klaus, salvo pedirle a Shin que cuidara de él –ignorando sus quejas– mientras estaba fuera. Las misiones le mandaban a los límites de Hiroshima muy temprano por la mañana, haciéndole volver al anochecer, por lo que casi nunca podía ver a Klaus. Shin terminaba pronto sus obligaciones en las caballerizas para ir a hacer lo pedido por Yuki, pero Kenshi pocas veces requería de Klaus, a partir de las tardes le dejaba el resto del día para él, y ya casi no parloteaba como antes.

Cansado de lo mismo, ya que aquella monotonía se estableció por el resto del mes y comienzos del seco mes de octubre, Shin tomó a Klaus una tarde luego de que Kenshi le despachara para dar una vuelta por los vastos terrenos feudales.

—Tienes un aspecto terrible.

Klaus no se molestó en contradecirle. Como había predicho sus noches se habían vuelto largas y tediosas por la falta de sueño, no había vez que cerrara los ojos y tuviera una pesadilla, aunque ese momento llegaba sólo cuando caía agotado por falta de comida y su temperatura que cada vez era más difícil de mantener.

—¿Cómo está Yuki?

—Mejor que tú, seguro. —mintió. Shin no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando—. Oye, Yuki me matará si te dejo morir. Aunque no lo creas, está pendiente de ti.

—Estaré bien. —Desde hace días no se veía al espejo pero estaba seguro de que sus ojeras eran tan profundas como las de un mapache y probablemente había bajado de peso pero no podía importarle menos—. Sobreviví el viaje a Rusia ¿no? —intentó tranquilizar con un poco de humor pero en su rostro se formó una extraña mueca que poco indicaba alegría. Secretamente las noches que en verdad tenía sueño y no podía dormir esperaba que todos durmieran para escabullirse hasta la puerta de Yuki, nunca entraba, se quedaba ahí en el pasillo sintiendo el aroma de Yuki traspasar las paredes, sólo de esa manera conseguía un par de horas de sueño.

—Sí, bien… —Shin soltó un suspiro. Podía decirle al chico que en realidad, Yuki andaba como él o quizás peor desde que hacía unos cuantos días comenzó a presentar síntomas de alguna gripa, pero ya mucho tenía encima como para preocuparlo aún más—. Mira, estaba planeando algo… Dentro de 10 días será el cumpleaños de Yuki, y tengo un amigo también extranjero que posee un bar en el pueblo. Ya que Yuki obtuvo un día libre, pensaba llevármelo ese día al bar para festejar su cumpleaños… ¿te apuntas?

En los ojos amarillos se veía el anhelo de pasar aunque sea unos minutos al lado de Yuki pero...

—Dudo mucho que él me quiera ahí. Apostaría incluso a que en el primer momento en que me vea, volverá y se encerrará en su habitación.

Shin negó.

—No, para nada. Yuki…me ha estado platicando durante las noches en las que vuelve que ha estado pensando mucho en lo que pasó entre ustedes… y, bueno… creo que no te considera… tan culpable como crees que lo hace. Es solo que esas misiones no le permiten hacer otra cosa.

Klaus frunció el ceño. Shin podría ser un gran mentiroso pero él podía percibir completamente esa mentira gracias a sus agudos sentidos, y aunque sabía que lo hacía con buena intención –al menos eso creía–, en verdad no estaba de humor para aguantarle el engaño.

—No me mientas, los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

—Solo te he mentido en que Yuki ha estado pensando, en realidad he sido yo quien le ha metido el tema en la cabeza. —se alzó de hombros.

Eso sacó una pequeña sonrisa en Klaus.

—Te lo agradezco.

—No tienes porqué. Realmente es una tortura verlos a los dos cargando esas caras —dijo con un tono de fastidio, pero su expresión claramente decía que bromeaba. Pasó un brazo por los hombros del menor—. Entonces, ¿cuento contigo para la fiesta?

—Ahí estaré —le aseguró—. Oye. ¿Qué sucedió contigo y Angie esa noche? Los vi irse del salón y después no supe más de ustedes.

Shin se detuvo, el brazo que estaba en los hombros de Klaus cayendo. Suspiró sonoramente, un gruñido escapándose a la vez.

—Tuvimos nuestras cosas. Y desperté solo a la mañana siguiente. —no le miraba—. No fue una buena mañana —dijo, viéndole de reojo.

—Es sorprendente que siquiera haya dormido contigo. ¿Qué truco usaste? —Cuando Klaus conoció a Angie siendo un niño, no tenía idea de a qué precio debía cumplir sus misiones pero sabía que ella, fiel a los gatos, era bastante huraña con quien no quería cerca.

—Eso no se cuenta. Pero incluso haciéndolo, no funcionó como deseaba. —Apartó el rostro—. Se fue. —su voz sonó desdichada.

—No podías poner tus ojos en alguien menos inalcanzable. —Klaus detuvo la caminata que habían estado sosteniendo cuando llegaron hasta el estanque de los Koi, lugar preferido de Klaus—. Aléjate de ella. Es lo mejor para ti.

—Es lo mismo si yo te dijera: aléjate de Yuki. Es lo mejor para ti. —rebatió.

Klaus frunció profundamente el ceño, eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Yuki no me enterraría un cuchillo por la espalda si se lo ordenaran. —En verdad esperaba que eso fuera cierto, sino estaba muerto. Él no volvería a lastimar a Yuki aún si eso significaba perder la vida.

—No lo haría porque Ottori no quiere ganarse el odio del Emperador, pero Yuki fue entrenado para obedecer órdenes. —Suspiró, sentándose en el suelo frente al estanque—. Aunque siendo como eres, serás idiota si te dejaras matar.

—Angie fue entrenada para matar, sobre todo a aquellos que estorban en su camino —le informó a Shin. Miró un momento al castaño mayor y luego al estanque dejando que su vista vagara en un Koi de escamas blancas—. Shin. Justo ahora no tengo motivos para vivir.

Shin apoyó el codo en la rodilla para así descansar la cara en su mano, observando a Klaus.

—Pareces una chica en su fase de drama. ¡Vamos, hombre! Ve a la fiesta en el bar y habla con él, demonios. No seas cobarde. —Chistó—. Yuki no es de enojarse para toda la vida. Te aceptará la palabra.

—Te dije que iba a ir ¿no? —Se recostó en el pasto de lado, disfrutando del poco sol que octubre le otorgaba—. No quiero hacer nada que Yuki no quiera.

—Bueno, entonces no le digas nena y estarán bien. —Se acostó plenamente en el suelo, estirando las piernas—. En verdad no entiendo cómo es que te viniste a enredar con mi hermano, con tanta mujer guapa alrededor…

El menor se encogió de hombros.

—No comprendo a las mujeres y hasta ahora ninguna se me ha acercado.

—Quizás porque pareces inaccesible. Pero mira la cosa, ni descendencia tendrás. Yo planeo tener tantos hijos como mis huevos me lo permitan —dijo en un bostezo.

—Yo... No sé si quiera hijos. —Nunca lo había pensado pero considerando la idea...— En caso hipotético de que alguna mujer quiera tener hijos conmigo... Mis hijos podrían ser híbridos, como yo. ¿Qué clase de vida podría darles? Mejor que esta cosa muera conmigo.

—Eres muy negativo, chico. —Shin desvió su mirada al cielo—. Si yo fuera tú, estaría contento de tenerlo y poblaría al mundo de mini-dragones para patear traseros. ¿Sabes lo divertido que eso sería?

Por primera vez en semanas Klaus rió, se carcajejó con ganas e hilaridad. Debía darle crédito a Shin por levantarle el ánimo de esa manera.

—Estás loco —comentó, sonriendo, imaginando la escena que Shin le planteaba.

—Eso es lo que Jim me dice a veces, pero siempre hay razón en la locura. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Jim es el dueño del bar. Te va a agradar, adora los extranjeros…, los pocos que vienen, claro.

Klaus bostezó. Tener a alguien a su lado y su calor cerca era reconfortante.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es? —preguntó somnoliento.

—Un carbón: negro, caliente y muy grande. Viene de África. Nos conocimos en Singapur hace cuatro años y le sugerí venir aquí a Japón. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando me topé con él en el pueblo. —sonrió—. Es un nómada, pero parece haberse establecido acá.

Klaus rió bajito por la referencia de Shin.

—Algo le habrá encantado de este lugar —dijo en voz baja. Encogió las piernas en posición fetal mientras se rodeaba a sí mismo con sus brazos, el cabello negro suelto sobre la hierba color ocre—. Sigue hablando —le pidió más dormido que despierto.

Shin volteó a verlo, sintiendo su corazón apretujarse en tristeza. A pesar de su altura y aspecto, Klaus era un niño sin importar que lejos de Japón fuera considerado adulto. Suspiró con pesar, asintiendo.

—La primera vez que vi a Jim fue el momento más inapropiado y traumante de toda mi vida… —comenzó.

A medida que hablaba, notó que Klaus poco a poco se dormía. No le despertó, ni hizo nada para hacerlo. Habló y habló hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba en un profundo sueño. Luego, se puso en pie buscando la manera de cargarlo. Puede que sea más alto que el europeo por unos centímetros, pero Klaus tenía peso, no importa si estaba consciente de que su apetito hubo disminuido esos días. Como pudo, se las arregló para llevarlo a su habitación –maldiciendo lo lejos que quedaron– y, sabiendo su problema con la temperatura por Yuki, lo arropó.

Salía de la habitación del alemán cuando se topó con Yuki.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo acabo de acostar. Se quedó dormido mientras hablábamos… —Se pasó una mano por el castaño cabello—. Está agotado, se carga unas ojeras de muerte… y no come bien.

Yuki bajó la mirada, apenado y preocupado. Le miró, frotándose un brazo.

—¿Podrías quedarte con él esta noche? Sabes…, la temperatura…

Shin le miró por unos minutos.

—Bien…, ve un momento mientras descargo el tanque. Estoy que me hago en los pantalones. —No esperó respuesta, marchándose fuera de los nexos.

Yuki quedó unos instantes allí hasta que entró dentro, encontrando a Klaus arropado. Con temor, se acercó y arrodilló, su mano estirándose, apartando un mechón de cabello negro del rostro. Pero su mano no se quitó, acarició lentamente su rostro desde la sien a la mandíbula. Casi no le había visto. Le extrañaba…

Inclinándose, besó la frente del joven. Luego, se quitó su chaleco de lana que lo había mantenido caliente aquella noche, dejándolo sobre su cuerpo. Podría quedarse él, pero no estaba preparado por si Klaus despertaba en plena noche, aún si lo deseara. Para cuando Shin volvió, él ya estaba de pie y a punto de salir. Dándose una mirada en despedida, Yuki salió del cuarto cerrando tras de sí mientras que Shin se acomodaba a un lado de Klaus. No hizo nada al ver la prenda de Yuki sobre Klaus, solo cabecear negativamente y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Gracias por sus comentarios, pero he de decir que la continuación de esta historia tardará en subirse. Dejen algún comentario, y puede que, como editora, me apresure en traerles el 10mo episodio.

Esperemos que les esté siendo interesante.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **HISTORIA 100 % ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original. Sé creativo.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron bastante rápidos, y Klaus comenzó a comer desayuno. Desde el incidente con Yuki había dejado esa hora de la comida de lado pero ahora se sentía con la suficiente energía de comer en las mañanas. En menos de un parpadeo fue el cumpleaños de Yuki. Al terminar de cumplir con sus obligaciones, los tres se encaminaron al pueblo para ir al bar del amigo de Shin. Del trío, Shin era el que más hablaba mientras los otros dos se miraban a veces de reojo y comentaban con Shin pero no tenían pláticas directas entre ellos, apenas lo necesario para no ser descorteses.

El bar, a diferencia de otros, no tenía un estilo típico oriental: las puertas eran dobles y se abrían como una puerta occidental en vez de deslizarla. Por dentro estaban las mesas altas y sillas, también una barra de bar con taburetes, lo único que delataba el sitio de tener algo japonés eran las decoraciones con las típicas lámparas de papel rojo y algunos pergaminos con inscripciones en _kanjis_. La mayoría de los detalles en el bar tenían bastante rojo dándole un aire cálido al lugar.

Shin los guió a una mesa solitaria donde Yuki y Klaus se sentaron, evitando que fuera uno junto al otro, mientras que Shin iba por Jim para presentarlos y traerles algo. Estando allí solo junto a Klaus, Yuki optó por hacer dibujos invisibles en la mesa con sus dedos, sin saber qué decir o hacer exactamente. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba junto a él desde el incidente en el palacio imperial.

—Am… ¿y…qué tal estás…?

—Bien. —Intentó decir pero sabía que no era verdad, no tanto—. Creo...Tú... ¿Estás bien? —Era un disfraz de la verdadera pregunta que quería hacer pero no tenía idea de cómo Yuki lo tomaría si le preguntaba si el desgarro de su entrada estaba curada.

El castaño asintió, haciendo un sonido afirmativo también.

—Bien…, al menos un poco—confesó. Aún no le miraba directamente—. Me ha pegado una gripa extraña estos días… pero nada de qué preocuparse…

Aunque dijera eso para Klaus era imposible no preocuparse.

—¿Seguro? —Quiso alargar la mano para comprobar su temperatura pero se quedó quieto; detalló a Yuki: sí se veía un poco cansado pero aparte de eso más bien parecía…—: Radiante. Estás radiante.

Yuki se sonrojó un poco.

—Gra-gracias…, pero sí. Descuida. Solo he estado con mareos y ganas de vomitar…, algún que otro cansancio… Solo eso.

—Debes descansar más, esas misiones te dejan muy agotado. —Klaus ya sabía de las misiones de Yuki, constantemente escuchaba hablar a los japoneses, y ahora con una mayor comprensión del idioma podía saber todo lo que hablaban sin perderse—. ¿Estás usando perfume? —preguntó de pronto cuando a su nariz llego un olor dulzón.

Yuki negó, confundido. Fue allí donde le miró, le miró por primera vez directamente desde que llegaron.

—No…, no lo hago.

—Hueles realmente dulce —dijo sin pensar, por alguna razón eso le hizo sonreír.

Yuki tragó, sin saber qué realmente decir a eso. Su mirada quedó en él, consciente de cómo todo desaparecía al hacerlo. Sus labios se separaron para decir algo, pero sus palabras quedaron ahí, en su boca, puesto que Shin volvió con un hombre bastante alto, de musculoso torso por lo que podía deducir bajo su ropa, frente amplia, nariz grande y aguileña con gruesos labios. Su cabello oscuro estaba peinado en muchas trenzas enmarañadas y la piel muy oscura. No obstante, los ojos castaños eran cálidos, vivarachos, todo él inspiraba confianza. Era apuesto.

—Chicos, les presento a Jim Alhassan. Jim, él es mi hermano Yuki y un amigo, Klaus.

Contrario a lo que esperaron, Jim hizo una reverencia japonés.

—Bienvenidos a mi bar, caballeros. —La voz era suave, poco profunda—. Yuki, tengo entendido que cumples años. Felicidades.

—Gracias.

Cuando Jim pasó a mirar a Klaus, sucedió algo curioso. Sus ojos parecieron brillar en anhelo, una amplia sonrisa apareciendo en su boca. Sus dientes eran muy blancos, contrastando con su piel.

—Hola. Bienvenido. Es… sorprendente ver a…otro extranjero por acá. —Sus ojos se demoraban en las escamas del rostro de Klaus, sus ojos amarillos, toda su singular figura.

Klaus se sintió incómodo por el escrutinio del hombre, se sentía como cuando los científicos en Rusia lo estudiaban por horas como un bicho bajo el lente de un microscopio.

—Hola. Shin me estuvo hablando de ti...

—¿En serio? —Jim miró a Shin—. Espero que cosas buenas…

—Como la primera vez que nos conocimos… —Shin suspiró con pesar—. Nunca olvidaré ese momento…

—¿Cómo fue?

—Escapaba de unos hombres a los que no les gustó oír ciertas opiniones y opté por entrar en una ventana para esconderme. Resultó ser la ventana de su cuarto… y él estaba en pelotas… mostrándome su culo. Tiene esa extraña manía.

—Lo que estás es celoso porque lo tengo adorable. —Jim no parecía afectado.

—Claro.

Yuki bufó una risa.

Klaus también rió. Siendo sincero, no se acordaba de esa parte del relato de Shin, pero era gracioso como ambos hombres interactuaban.

—Tienes la oportunidad de darme una buena impresión, me quedé dormido cuando Shin comenzó a contarme cómo se conocieron.

Jim se le acercó, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, su boca muy cerca de su oreja.

—Por supuesto que sí —murmuró bajo. No notó a Yuki fruncir el ceño—. Estaré encantado de eso. —Sonrió, separándose—. Iré por unas bebidas. ¿Algo de comer?

—Sabes lo que me gusta —dijo Shin.

No queriendo ser descortés, Yuki solo dijo.

—Estaré bien con lo de Shin.

A Klaus se le crisparon las escamas, no se esperaba esa cercanía tan repentina. Se quedó muy quieto bajo el brazo de Jim, sonriendo incómodo, de hecho estaba tan nervioso por su cercanía que no supo qué responder. También el fuerte olor a frutas mixtas que emanaba el hombre de color era el causante de su repentina elocuencia.

—Eh...s-sí. Claro. Encantado.

Shin sonrió, Jim le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al tiempo que Yuki rodaba los ojos. Entonces, Jim se separó un poco más. El castaño mayor se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Eh, Jim, ¿dónde está tu nuevo huésped?

—Salió temprano el día de hoy. Dijo que iba a hacer investigaciones en el bosque. No es alguien muy social pero espero que esté bien. —Alzándose de hombros, Jim se dio la vuelta para ir a preparar las bebidas y platillos.

—¿Quién es ese huésped? —cuestionó Yuki.

—Oh, la persona con la que vine a Japón. Es el doctor ruso que quería patearme el trasero pero no podía, vino a buscar unas hierbas medicinales que solo crecen aquí. —Hizo un gesto despectivo, restándole importancia—. Algún día se los presentaré.

—Hmm. ¿De hace cuánto le conoces a él? —Yuki hizo un gesto al camino donde fue Jim.

—Varios años. —Shin miró a Klaus— Eh, dragón, pareces caerle bastante bien. —Se burló.

Klaus frunció el ceño mirando mal a Shin.

—Jamás mencionaste que fuera tan "amistoso" —le reprochó.

—Debo recordar que te quedaste dormido cuando lo dije. Que por cierto, no sabía que babeabas. —Sonrió divertido.

A Klaus se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—No lo hago —protestó como cualquier niño pequeño lo haría, inmediatamente miró a Yuki en busca de ayuda—. ¿Verdad que no?

Yuki sonrió, una mueca pequeña.

—No lo haces. —Se dirigió a su hermano—. Shin, deja de molestar.

—Bueno, bueno, solo digo…

Infantilmente, Klaus le sacó la lengua a Shin, luego miró a Yuki guiñándole un ojo con aire de complicidad.

—¿Cumples 21? —preguntó al castaño menor.

Yuki negó.

—Aún no. Cumplo 20. Soy dos años mayor que tú —respondió.

—Y yo tres años mayor que tú —Shin señaló a Yuki—, y cinco que tú —luego a Klaus—. Estoy cuidando de dos niños.

—Pero te comportas como uno. —Yuki alzó una ceja—. Se diría que yo tengo que ser responsable por los tres.

Klaus sonrió.

—¿Cuál es la tradición japonesa para la celebración de los cumpleaños? —preguntó curioso. No tenía idea de si hacían pasteles.

—Mi tradición es que Yuki deberá beber 20 copas de sake, una por cada año y—

—No. —Yuki negó, interrumpiendo a Shin—. No quiero arriesgarme a una intoxicación por exceso de alcohol. Sabes cómo he estado estos días. —Suspiró—. No hay gran tradición que celebrar…

—Salvo un buen pastel con grandes velas —aclaró Shin.

—Y sekihan. —Se hizo oír Jim, llegando con una bandeja en la que estaban tres platos cuadrados con arroz mochi revuelto con judías rojas, sopa miso y té.

—Oh. —Yuki se adelantó en su silla, cogiendo los palillos luego de que Jim pusiera la comida en la mesa.

—Buen provecho, chicos. —El negro le guiñó un ojo a Klaus.

—¿No comerás con nosotros? —preguntó Klaus cortés aunque después del guiño que le dio el negro se reprendió por darle pie a sus insinuaciones.

Jim acarició la larga cabellera negra del joven.

—Me encantaría, cariño, pero tengo un bar que atender. Quizás… en otra ocasión compartamos mesa. —Sonrió, dio una última caricia esta vez a su rostro –demorándose cuando tocaba las escamas– antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Yuki tenía problemas en controlar el ceño que quería aparecer en su cara. Respiró hondo y procedió a comer sin decir palabra.

—Oye, cambiemos de plato. —Shin tenía una expresión de diversión absoluta, disfrutando la atención de Jim para Klaus—. Solo por si se le ocurrió haber puesto algo —bromeó.

Klaus pareció aterrado ante la posibilidad y cambió su plato con el de Shin sin ninguna protesta, había estado lo suficiente consciente el día después de la fiesta para escuchar a Angie decirle que alguien le había dado un afrodisiaco. En verdad no quería pasar por la experiencia nuevamente. Comieron un rato en silencio, de vez en cuando Jim acercándoseles y Shin contando sus historias a pedido de Klaus que en verdad se divertía escuchándolo. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a Yuki con anhelo pero era imposible que sus ojos no se desviaran hacia el pequeño samurái, en verdad lo estaba extrañando mucho.

Luego de que Jim recogiera los platos y volviera a rellenar las bebidas con algo más fresco, Shin se marchó para ir con él a las cocinas dejando a Yuki y Klaus nuevamente solos.

—Yo no he podido hablar con Shin antes pero, ¿sabes si Angie le dijo quién era el espía que vendía información a los americanos? —preguntó Yuki de pronto. En realidad, más bien para llenar el espacio y acabar con la tensión que sentía en el aire entre ellos.

—No. No tengo idea. Ella se fue muy rápido ese día y Shin no me ha dicho nada. —Jugaba con su vaso pasando el dedo por el borde de éste—. ¿Cómo van tus misiones?

Yuki suspiró.

—Bueno, debido a cómo me he sentido estos días, algunos de mis compañeros me suplantan en las partes duras ya que no pueden devolverme a casa pero vamos bien… Hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna fuga de municiones ni ninguna infiltración enemiga.

—Me preocupa que estés en esos lugares —le dijo el menor sin pensar—. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

La mirada de Yuki subió desde la mesa, deteniéndose en el rostro de Klaus.

—Estaré bien. Estoy entrenado para todo. —Se removió en su asiento, desviando sus ojos—. Casi todo.

—Perdóname —dijo en japonés—. Yo nunca... Eres demasiado especial para mí. No quería herirte.

Yuki no dijo nada, no le miró, no expresó cambio alguno, se mantuvo indiferente por un instante. Solo un instante, puesto que al minuto siguiente respiró hondo, reteniendo el aire y dejándolo salir.

—Bueno…, creo… —Se pasó la mano por la nuca, entonces observó a Klaus. Cada detalle, cada escama, cada forma de su cara y el brillo de sus ojos— que no… tiene sentido guardar rencor. Te perdono…, sé que no eras tú…, pero espero que no pienses que todo volverá como antes. Será a su tiempo.

Klaus no sonrió pero se veía bastante aliviado, incluso dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—No quiero hacer nada que no quieras, no te forzaré en ningún sentido... No quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar.

El castaño asintió, estiró luego una mano.

—Estamos bien…

El pelinegro estrechó la mano ofrecida dedicándole a Yuki una suave sonrisa.

—Lo estamos.

Después de eso, el aire se volvió más respirable para la pareja, comenzaron a charlar, temas variados como antes. Klaus confiaba en que con tiempo ellos volverían a ser cercanos pero justo ahora ese ambiente tan agradable era suficiente.

En el otro lado del bar, en la parte de la barra cercana a la puerta, Shin y Jim observaban desde ahí a Klaus y Yuki. Habían estado observando sus acciones, sus expresiones y finalmente, cuando se dieron la mano. Shin suspiró.

—Creo que solucionaron sus problemas.

—No te creas. —Jim buscaba dos vasos para servir sake a un par de clientes que llegaron hacía un instante—. Es probable que se hayan perdonado, en lo que es la parte grave ya están listos.

—Esa es la parte que esperaba se solucionara con esto. Estoy harto de hacerles de niñero a esos dos.

Jim rodó los ojos.

—Y dices que quieres hijos. No te veo siendo padre.

—Serán míos, esos dos ya están grandes. ¿Aún no está listo el pastel?

El negro le envió una mirada reprobadora.

—No seas impaciente. Además, ese pastel es para tu hermano. No empieces de glotón.

—No es mi culpa que te salgan bien los postres. ¿Lo has hecho de durazno?

—Durazno y chocolate, como dijiste. —Asintió.

—¿Qué tal de los daifuku? —preguntó, ansioso por los dulces.

—Ya se los llevo, déjales hablar unos minutos.

—Pero los quiero yo.

—No —rebatió Jim, inflexible—. Son para tu hermano y el chico alemán.

La conversación de esos dos se interrumpió cuando Jim escuchó que la puerta de atrás del local era abierta. Para su sorpresa, su huésped extranjero estaba de vuelta antes de lo esperado; un hombre alto, de espeso cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, piel blanca y ojos azules se adentró en el bar, su ceño estaba bastante fruncido.

—Doctor… —llamó Jim, sorprendido. Pocos de sus clientes y huéspedes usaban esa puerta, no obstante, debió de haberlo esperado teniendo en cuenta cómo era este en particular—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Tienes cara de que no te dieron el premio nobel, ruso. —Se burló Shin para hacerse notar, alzando su copa de sake en saludo.

El hombre le miró feo a Shin.

—Te juro que si no fueras la única persona que pude hacerme de escolta entre Japón y Rusia, hace rato te hubiera mandado a la gran... —Se interrumpió a sí mismo respirando hondo—. Nada salió como yo esperaba. Se me olvidaron un par de instrumentos que necesito y cuando llegué al claro donde supuestamente crece la planta, había un animal salvaje, no pude acercarme. —Se pasó la mano por la cara, estrujándose la nariz frustrado—. Como odio a esas bestias peludas.

En vez de asustarse, Shin solo dejó salir una risita.

—Pues, ¿qué animal era? Para estas temporadas pocos son los animales andando por ahí, todos van a hibernar.

Jim miró mal a Shin.

—Deja de molestarlo, Shin. —Se giró al recién llegado—. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo, o volverá a intentarlo y salir ahora, doctor? —preguntó, moviéndose un poco para pasarle un nuevo trago a otro cliente que estaba en la barra.

—Un jabalí —le respondió a Shin— Debe haber pensado que estaba invadiendo su territorio —suspiró apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mirando a Jim limpiar unos vasos con un trapo. Pensó en si debía volver, la verdad es que no tenía ganas, el frío era la última de sus preocupaciones. Para alguien que vivió en Rusia el viento frío de Japón era una brisa cálida comparada a las corrientes de aire de su amado país. Estaba el hecho de que tendría que quedarse a la intemperie, encontrarse con quién sabe cuánto animal salvaje... ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que hacer una expedición de campo era una buena idea? ¡Él odiaba las excursiones de campo! —No. Esperaré a mañana, saldré temprano.

—Entonces preferirá irse a descansar por ahora, ¿no? —preguntó Jim—. ¿Quiere…?

—Eh, ¿por qué no te unes a la celebración del cumpleaños de mi hermano? —interrumpió Shin.

El ruso en verdad pareció pensárselo pero después negó.

—No tengo la suficiente paciencia para aguantarte a ti por el resto de la noche.

—Ah, que aburrido. Por eso dicen que los rusos son estirados —dijo despectivo el castaño.

Jim pidió clemencia al cielo.

—Descuide, doctor. ¿Por qué no sube a su habitación y descansa? En un momento le subiré la cena —le indicó solícito el negro.

—Deja de juntarte con este despojo de ser humano, Jim —le aconsejó el pelinegro—. Podría contagiarte la estupidez. —Sonrió al negro antes de despedirse con un movimiento de su mano, caminó escaleras arriba sin detenerse a hablar o saludar a algún otro cliente.

Jim asintió.

—Tiene razón, mucha razón. —Jim se dirigió a Shin—. Ve con tu hermano y el otro chico, ya les llevo los dulces. Anda, anda.

—Claro, hazle caso al científico loco que va a buscar plantitas como nena. —Se fue antes de que el otro pudiera haberle oído, caminando con prontitud. Zigzagueando entre los clientes, alcanzó la mesa donde estaban Yuki y Klaus—. Hey, Jim traerá dulces dentro de poco.

Yuki tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara cuando Shin llegó.

—Le estaba diciendo a Klaus que pronto pasará su primera navidad aquí en Japón. Deberíamos organizarle algo especial.

—¿Aparte de los regalos?

—No le hagas caso a Yuki. No es necesario. —No quería molestar a nadie.

—Claro que sí. Es una fecha especial.

Shin bebió un poco de su sake.

—Yuki es amante de la navidad. Recuerdo que siempre andaba ansioso cuando faltaban unos pocos meses. —Shin miró a su hermano—. No conozco a ninguna otra persona que esté más emocionada por la navidad que por su propio cumpleaños.

—Todos en casa nos reuníamos para celebrarla. —Se defendió Yuki.

—Si es especial para Yuki, está bien pero no es necesario que hagan nada extra por mí. —Miró a ambos hermanos—. Además, por lo que tengo entendido esta será su primera navidad juntos en mucho tiempo. No quisiera molestarles.

Shin hizo un gesto hacia Klaus mirando a Yuki y murmurando algo en japonés que podría entenderse como: «Las escamas afectaron su cerebro», aunque Yuki solo suspiró.

—Igual haremos algo. Es una tradición.

—Podemos invitar a Angie —sugirió Shin. Se giró a Klaus—. ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla, dragón?

—No creo que ella celebre este tipo de cosas y menos ahora que volvió a América del Sur. —Se acordó de que no debía incentivar la curiosidad de Shin—. ¡Te había dicho que te olvidaras de ella!

Pero Shin ignoró eso último, parpadeando con sorpresa.

—¿Volvió a América? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Volverá? ¿A qué parte fue exactamente?

—Shh —le chitó, llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio—. No voy a decirte nada.

—Qué infantil eres —bufó Shin, apartando la mirada.

Jim llegó con los daifuku, un pequeño mochi con un relleno dulce llamado anko, que era un tipo de pasta endulzada de judías azuki. Yuki fue el primero en comerse uno, sorprendiéndose por el relleno de una fresa también. Le gustó.

—En un momento traeré el pastel. – anunció Jim.

—Al fin. —Shin estiró la mano para coger uno de los dulces—. Ah, Klaus, ¿podrías acompañar a Yuki a la casa al terminar? Debo quedarme con Jim un rato…

—Eh... Supongo. —Tomó uno de los dulces que trajo el dueño del bar, hizo un sonido de gusto cuando mordió el daifuku—. Si a él no le molesta —murmuró con la boca medio llena.

—No…, no…, no lo hace —dijo Yuki, algo nervioso. Sus ojos se desviaban a Shin constantemente. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito para dejarlo a solas con Klaus o si era en realidad necesario.

—Bien, porque tú tienes trabajo mañana. —Señaló a Yuki—. De verdad que lo tienes pesado con esas misiones.

—Estoy bien con ellas. —Yuki dio otro mordisco a su dulce, acabándolo.

Klaus no estaba realmente convencido de eso pero no le dijo nada a Yuki.

—¿Qué tanto hacías allá atrás con Jim? Se quedaron mucho rato hablando. —Cambió el tema tomando otro de los dulces.

—Hablando cosas de adultos —dijo—. Y con el doctor. Le dije que se uniera a nosotros pero no quiso.

—¿El que es amigo tuyo? —cuestionó Yuki.

—Sí. Llegó hace un rato pero se fue a descansar. Ya tuvo su dosis de locura.

Klaus rodó los ojos ante la mención del supuesto amigo de Shin, recordaba que le había dicho que era un ruso, esperaba no volverse a cruzar con ningún ruso lo que le quedara de vida. Continuaron hablando y bromeando, Shin a veces intentando sacarle información a Klaus sobre Angie pero ahora el alemán estaba alerta y él no iba a traicionar la confianza de Angie.

Después vino Jim con la torta; luego de cantarle cumpleaños a Yuki se quedó un rato a comer torta, aprovechaba cada pequeña oportunidad para tocar a Klaus o coquetearle, el menor había optado por la estrategia de no hacerle mucho caso, de hecho se tomaba a broma sus coqueteos y así fue mucho más fácil sobrellevarlo.

Cuando terminaron el pastel y Jim le envolvió lo que quedaba a Yuki, él y Klaus volvieron a la casa Feudal, a diferencia de las últimas veces iban en un cómodo silencio. Gracias a que Klaus llevaba su ropa, un suéter de lana y un chaleco del mismo material podían soportar el frío de la noche.

Los dos se dirigieron a los nexos en el mismo silencio en que iban. Yuki prefirió no decir nada, no tenía nada que comentar y estaba bastante cómodo de esa manera. A la final, se detuvo cuando llegaron a la entrada de sus respectivas habitaciones, una frente a la otra.

—Pues…, bueno…, gracias por lo de hoy… —murmuró en voz baja para no despertar al resto.

Klaus miró a Yuki, quería besarlo y abrazarlo pero imaginaba que era muy pronto para eso por lo que extendió su mano hasta posarla en el hombro más delgado.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le deseó con una cálida sonrisa, dio un par de palmadas y se alejó dándole la oportunidad a Yuki de entrar a su cuarto.

Yuki dejó entrever una sonrisa, murmurando un pequeño «Gracias» antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y entrar. Por un momento creyó que Klaus le besaría, no sabría qué hubiera hecho si eso hubiese sucedido. ¿Estaba decepcionado o aliviado? Cabeceando, se dio la vuelta para prepararse y dormir. Tenía deberes que hacer al día siguiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mes de octubre pasó. La leve sequía que azotó el lugar dio paso a la nieve que poco a poco acaecía la zona. De forma lenta, los montículos blancos cayeron al suelo, formando una muy ligera capa que apenas se mantenía firme. Paulatinamente, se volvería densa e insistente. No obstante, eso no impedía al frío hacer de las suyas, por lo que Klaus tuvo que obligarse a vestir ropas más gruesas y calientes incluso bajo los días de sol, algo que en aquellos momentos Shin y ahora Jim le proveían. Kenshi había vuelto a las andanzas de antes para con Klaus, arrastrándolo a todas partes pero pocas veces intentaba algo con él. Desde que se enteró de la pequeña reunión en la que también estaba Yuki, optó por buscar todas las formas de mantener la presencia de Klaus cerca de él y pidió a su padre dar indicaciones al general Kyouya de doblegar las misiones de Yuki, obligándolo a permanecer incluso noches enteras fuera de la casa feudal. Ejerciendo la orden, hubo días en los que Yuki no regresaba a dormir.

Lo cual le supuso problema al chico. No estaba seguro de si era por algún virus que rondaba la zona y se desató ese otoño o qué, pero su nivel de energía comenzó a bajar. Se cansaba muy seguido, lo que le supuso regaños de sus superiores, la comida –antes deliciosa– ahora le inspiraba nauseas, su vista repetidamente se desenfocaba y para sorpresa de sus compañeros, tuvo un desmayo que le causó baja por un día en los lindes de Hiroshima, lejos de la casa feudal. Despertó en la enfermería puesta tras la barricada de protección que los soldados formaron, permaneciendo allí hasta haberse repuesto. No dijo nada a Shin y Klaus. Y por desgracia, no estuvieron en la ignorancia por mucho. Días después le llegó el rumor a Shin, quien luego tuvo que comentárselo a Klaus.

Una tarde después de que Kenshi le dejara libre, Klaus interceptó a Yuki y lo arrastró tomándolo del brazo, caminó con él hasta la habitación de Yuki donde le soltó y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Vas a dejar de ir a esas misiones!

—Porque lo digas no significa que vaya a hacerlo, Klaus. Ottori así lo ha ordenado, y está en mi deber obedecerle, me guste o no. —Yuki tenía una expresión cansada, con bolsas bajo los ojos apenas notables y estaba algo pálido. Suspiró—. No te preocupes. Kyouya-sama dijo que dentro de poco solicitará mi descanso, pero debo seguir marchando a ellas…

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que quiera Ottori! Él no es el que está al frente y tampoco es tan idiota como para ponerse en peligro cuando sabe que está tan enfermo que tiene que quedarse en la enfermería —acusó directamente a Yuki, tenía los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos.

—Solo fue un día. Ya Masami-san me ha estado dando un par de medicinas, me he sentido algo mejor con ellas. —Yuki se pasó las manos por su rostro—. Klaus, entiende, no puedo simplemente pasar de las órdenes. No lo hago adrede; si siento que no puedo, hablaré. No quiero ser una carga para mis compañeros, pero aún puedo hacer algo.

—¡No es cierto! —El menor comenzaba a exasperarse—. Llevas semanas así y ahora con el invierno encima quien sabe si te pondrás peor. ¿Qué pasa si te da una pulmonía? ¡O si te hieren en la frontera y mueres por septicemia! ¿Por qué demonios no entiendes que no quiero verte herido?

—Y herido voy a quedar si me sigues regañando. —Hizo notar Yuki—. No soy un niño, Klaus. Agradezco que estés preocupado por mí, pero poniéndote así no me haces un favor. Mira…, voy a pedir que me regresen temprano a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Y que me dejen pasar de los fines de semana. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer…

El menor desvió la mirada haciendo una mueca adorable de impotencia. En verdad no quería que Yuki volviera pero como decía no había mucho por hacer...

Suspiró.

—Bien —dijo entre dientes.

Yuki estiró la mano hasta que su palma rozó la mejilla de Klaus en una caricia, sonriendo.

—Gracias. Descuida. No pasará nada malo. —Su pulgar se movió, rozando el pómulo, hasta lentamente la mano deslizarse hacia abajo y apartarse. Yuki caminó hacia su puerta, disponiéndose a salir.

Klaus se apoyó en la pared dejándose caer hasta el suelo, dejando sus largas piernas semi-flexionadas. Él ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que Yuki tenía un amor por su país que él no comprendía pero no por eso dejaría de preocuparse por el mayor y menos cuando cada vez lo veía más débil, estaba tan pálido y las ojeras de sus ojos eran más grandes que las suyas. Si tan solo pudiera estar al lado de Yuki durante las misiones se sentiría más tranquilo pero siendo el guardaespaldas de Kenshi, no iba a suceder por lo que sólo le quedaba esperar y rogar porque nada malo le pasara a Yuki.

Sin embargo, había alguien quien ya estaba haciendo algo.

Shin sí había logrado averiguar el nombre del espía que vendía información a las tropas enemigas. Nunca pensó que el prestigiado general Akira fuera el traidor. Varias veces, durante los regresos de los generales y sus informes hacia Ottori, Shin interceptaba al general y lo mantenía bajo amenazas. Podría parecer idiota a veces, pero si había algo que le interesaba, se enfocaba en ello, y justo ahora le interesaba proteger la vida de Yuki. Con los años fuera, había aprendido que no importaba dónde naciste, tu hogar podría ser cualquier zona del mundo porque el mundo en sí era tu hogar. No sentía un aprecio tan patriótico como Yuki lo sentía hacia Japón, así que poco le importaba si ganaba o no la guerra. Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía, más no le importaba.

—¿Cuánto, o qué daría el Emperador al saber quién fue el traidor? —había comenzado.

Akira sabía que tenía sus pasos vigilados. Podría deshacerse de Shin, pero no sabía si el extranjero también podría saber que era él el espía y revelarlo; a Shin podría tocarlo, pero nunca al alemán, no con el Emperador respaldándolo. Estaba de manos atadas, y lo que más podía hacer era hacer caso a las peticiones de Shin: cuidar de la seguridad de Yuki mientras estaba al frente.

Así llegaron al mes de noviembre, sin que Yuki tuviera mejoría notable aunque tampoco un empeoramiento grave. Se podía decir que sus ojeras remitieron desde que comenzaba a pasar los fines de semana allí –Kenshi seguía abarcando la atención de Klaus para el gusto de este último, y Yuki aún llegaba tarde los días de semana, por lo que pocas eran las veces en las que Klaus podía ver al castaño. La sorpresa de ambos es que en tres ocasiones, Shin acompañó a Kenshi durante las vigilias del alemán. Eso no agradó a Yuki para nada.

—¿Por qué? Es agradable cuando quiere.

—Es muy…libre…

—¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Posiblemente te vea como su siguiente conquista, Shin. —Yuki se cruzó de brazos.

—Hablamos cada vez que va a las caballerizas por su caballo, no veo que ande coqueteando conmigo. Se comporta justo como tú cuando eres insoportable. ¡Auch! —Recibió un zape en la cabeza.

—Tarado.

—¿Ves? Justo así.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día que tanto temían los japoneses llegó, un ataque sorpresa durante la noche. No tuvieron tiempo para prepararse y los informantes tampoco llegaron a tiempo con la noticia, la infantería de los americanos se adentró lo suficiente en el terreno del Señor Feudal para causar revuelo y pánico entre los habitantes del área. Los soldados japoneses intentaron actuar lo más rápido posible contraatacando volviendo la casa feudal su campo de guerra, Klaus en su estado de duermevela en seguida se dio cuenta del ataque.

Por un lado tenía que ir a proteger a Kenshi pero por el otro no quería dejar solo a Yuki, no cuando el mayor se sentía tan débil. Gruñendo se metió en la habitación de Yuki.

—¡Yuki! —Lo despertó, el castaño lo miró medio adormilado—. Por nada del mundo salgas de aquí, ¿me oyes? No debes salir de aquí no importa lo que escuches. ¿Me lo prometes?

—¿Klaus, qué…? —Yuki escuchó el claro disparo sonando a la lejanía. Su sueño se espantó—. ¡Ataque! —exclamó, apartando las mantas. Todo lo que estaba en su mente era proteger a los demás, estaban en alerta roja. No esperó unas manos tumbándole de nuevo—. ¡Klaus! —Esta vez fue un regaño.

—¡No! ¡Quédate aquí! —Se acomodó encima del cuerpo más pequeño para que no pudiera levantarse—. Yo protegeré a los demás, sólo... quédate...

—¿Cómo demonios me pides eso cuando los demás están en peligro? ¡Maldición, muévete! —Lo tomó por los costados para intentar quitarlo. No esperaba tener tantas fuerzas como lo tiene un niño pequeño; se asustó de la debilidad que azotaba su cuerpo.

—Los protegeré, los protegeré a todos... —Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Yuki, hablando tan bajo que sólo el castaño podía escucharle—. Pero necesito que te quedes aquí, así sabré que estás a salvo y podré pelear... Por favor.

Yuki se quedó quieto, respirando con dificultad. En sus oídos resonaban los disparos, una y otra vez, causándole dolor, ansia, desesperación, miedo…

—Vete —masculló—. Vete. Muévete, ya. Yo… me quedaré…, pero vete ya.

Klaus sonrió, le dio un efusivo beso a Yuki. Para cuando se separaron Klaus tenía la cola y las alas al descubierto, las escamas en su cuerpo abarcando más espacio en su piel. Con una sonrisa se despidió de Yuki saliendo por la ventana, en seguida más de un americano gritó ante la gran bestia negra de escamas que los estaba atacando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche, cerca de las 7pm, todo se hallaba en tranquilidad. Kenshi y Ottori cenaban a la luz de las lámparas de gas, ninguno se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir: un grupo numeroso de soldados americanos se infiltraron sigilosamente en los terrenos del Señor Feudal, pasando y neutralizando a todo japonés que se atravesaba en su camino. Pasaron varios segundos valiosos antes de que alguien pudiera dar la alarma, entonces explotó el caos; la sangre corrió con la rapidez de un río manchando el suelo y el número de cadáveres fue aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos, si bien los americanos tenían una clara ventaja gracias a las armas de fuego y el ataque sorpresa, los japoneses estaban preparados y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el campo de batalla se igualara.

El sonido de disparos y gritos fue lo que alertó a los Ottori, padre e hijo, del ataque, casi en seguida escucharon el rugido característico de Klaus cuando se unió a la batalla. Taiga escuchó orgulloso los gritos de terror y desconcierto ante el dragón, por primera vez desde que regresaron del palacio del emperador se sintió feliz de tener al alemán entre sus filas. La felicidad le duró poco, un pequeño grupo de seis americanos invadió el espacio donde Kenshi y él se encontraban. El que era el líder se plantó frente a ellos.

—Señor Ottori, que gusto me da verlo —dijo de forma maliciosa, sentándose sin invitación y tomando la taza de té de la que tomaba Taiga.

—¡Maldito yankee! —maldijo Ottori, tenso como la cuerda de un arco. ¿Dónde estaban sus soldados? Se suponía que ningún americano debía llegar a ellos—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí, Wilson?

Kenshi se levantó de la mesa, un poco pálido pero manteniendo la compostura.

—Padre, ¿quién es él?

—Harold Wilson… —respondió con los dientes apretados.

—General de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos de América —completó el hombre con una sonrisa sardónica que puso los pelos de los hombres de punta. Con un gesto, Harold hizo que sus hombres arrastraran un par de cadáveres, los tiraron sin ningún cuidado frente a Taiga. Ottori frunció el ceño, eran sus guardias, cada uno tenía múltiples hoyos en el cuerpo, murieron a punta de balazos.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó Ottori indignado por la muerte de sus hombres. Harold se reía fuertemente y causaba un desagradable escalofrío en los presentes. Tomó un sorbo del té en su mano y luego de escupirlo en la mesa con una mueca desagradable, tiró la taza al piso con asco—. Que porquería. Ustedes toman mierda. —Muy dignamente sacó un pañuelo de su chaleco y se limpió los labios—. A lo que vinimos. —Mirando a dos de sus hombres, hizo un gesto de burla hacia Kenshi—. Caballeros, llévense a la señorita de aquí, yo me haré cargo de Ottori. —Los dos hombres se acercaron a Kenshi con iguales muecas de burla—. Ah, y trátenla con cuidado, si saben a lo que me refiero. —Ambos asintieron entusiasmados.

Desde su lugar, Kenshi se crispó, alejándose más de los soldados.

—Si me llegan a tocar, juro que les patearé las bolas.

—¡No toquen a mi hijo! —gritó Taiga— Yo soy al que buscan. —Se levantó molesto, otros dos hombres lo agarraron de los brazos obligándolo a permanecer en su lugar—. Déjenlo en paz.

 _Sí, llévense al maldito viejo, llévenselo y déjenme a mí en paz_ , dijo Kenshi desde su mente sabiendo que no sería oído. No se preocupaba por su padre, era imposible, jamás pudo sentir una pizca de aprecio por él. Cualquier sentimiento positivo que pudo haber sentido hacia él murió luego de que Taiga…

La voz de Wilson le trajo a la realidad otra vez.

—Ottori, Ottori, Ottori… —dijo Harold con tono condescendiente—. No estás en posición de ordenar nada. —Le dio un golpe en el estómago con la culata del arma que lo hizo doblarse de dolor, si no fuera porque era sostenido por dos hombres se hubiera desplomado en el suelo—. Llévenselo de una puta vez —ordenó a sus hombres sin rastro de humor, los soldados se llevaron entre gritos a Kenshi—. Ahora a lo nuestro. —Tomó el poco cabello que tenía Ottori para obligarlo a verlo, se rio cruelmente en su cara—. Haré que te arrodilles ante mí antes de morir…

Taiga, aunque encogido por el dolor, reunió la suficiente entereza para mirarlo con el más profundo odio.

—Vete al infierno, maldito desgraciado. Nunca me arrodillaré a ti.

—Mi querido señor Ottori, ya estás prácticamente a mis pies.

Con una orden, los tres hombres que se quedaron con él ataron al Señor Feudal y lo colgaron de una viga en el techo, con los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza.

—Que bien se siente verte así, Ottori —dijo Harold con remarcado placer. De su cinturón sacó un látigo que trajo especialmente para la ocasión, lamió la empuñadura antes de asestar el primer golpe. El grito de Ottori desgarró el recinto, sus gritos se mezclaron con el olor a pólvora y sangre en el ambiente mientras que el general Wilson abría la carne de su cara, piernas y pecho mientras se reía tenebrosamente.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Esta editora pide disculpas por la tardanza, pero cuando estén en la facultad de su elección viendo metodología (en las preliminares de su tesis o tesis en sí) y le estén jodiendo los huevos/ovarios (disculpen la expresión, pero literal se siente así) con los primeros capítulos o todos, entenderán por qué pasó tanto tiempo sin actualización.

Que hayan disfrutado esta lectura, y nos veremos otra vez si es que sobrevivo.

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **HISTORIA 100 % ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original. Sé creativo.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras Ottori era torturado por el General Wilson, Kenshi era arrastrado por uno de los pasillos de la mansión. Los soldados que lo escoltaban lo obligaban a pasar por encima de sus compatriotas muertos, esos que mataron por intentarles impedir el paso a la habitación donde se encontraba el Señor Feudal con su hijo. Revisaron varias puertas hasta que los dos hombres encontraron una de su gusto, ahí arrojaron a Kenshi, haciendo que cayera dolorosamente al suelo.

—Bienvenido, su alteza —dijo con burla uno de los hombres. Tenía el cabello castaño bastante corto—. Nosotros seremos sus anfitriones esta noche. No se preocupe, le daremos un trato especial. —Una sonrisa lasciva curvó sus delgados labios.

Antes de que Kenshi pudiera levantarse del suelo, un segundo hombre, con una barba de candado, se le encimó al japonés impidiéndole moverse.

—Tú, tranquila, princesa. Te vas a divertir.

Kenshi desde el suelo lo mira con odio, y, levantando la mano, le da un puñetazo.

—¡No me toques!

—Maldito niño —blasfemó el de barba sobándose el golpe. Le dio un rodillazo en las costillas—. Tómalo —le dijo a su compañero con rabia. Entre los dos lograron inmovilizar al japonés, el castaño aferrando sus manos mientras el de barba se quitaba el cinturón para amarrarle las muñecas.

Con Kenshi inmovilizado, el americano castaño se permitió tocarle la cara.

—Tranquila, princesa. No querrás que esta hermosa cara se arruine.

—Si te portas bien podríamos llevarte con nosotros a América. —Manos lujuriosas comenzaron a recorrer su pecho. No prestaron atención al ruido de pasos apresurados fuera de la habitación, tan concentrados estaban en atormentar a Kenshi que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió

Shin entró en ese instante, acompañado de Jim. Ambos vieron la escena con terror y odio.

—Malditos idiotas, ¡déjenlo en paz! —Lanzándose contra los americanos, Shin tomó al hombre que sostenía las muñecas de Kenshi con la correa para luego golpearlo salvaje y fuertemente en la quijada—. Jim, llévate a Kenshi. Ponlo a salvo.

—De acuerdo. —Separó al pelinegro de inmediato, llevándoselo rápidamente de esa pelea.

Al ver que los dos estaban suficientemente lejos, Shin miró a los soldados.

—Vamos a jugar un juego, ¿Quieren?

—¡El maldito se escapa con nuestra puta!

—En vista de que has decidido interrumpir nuestra diversión, tomarás el lugar del pequeño.

—Mmm. A decir verdad, prefiero mantener mi culo a salvo. —Sonrió malicioso—. Pero yo no tendré compasión con ustedes. —Y comenzó a luchar a puño limpio contra ellos. Los americanos más acostumbrados a valerse de las pistolas no supieron contraatacar con un ataque directo. Noqueó a uno de los hombres, dejándolo en el piso, con una costilla reventada—. ¿También quieres unirte a él en el infierno?

—Ya veremos. —Desafió el de barba, lanzándose a la lucha de puños contra Shin.

El japonés atacó de vuelta, un derechazo que le lanzó al soldado. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos Shin tenía una herida sangrante en la nariz y otro en una esquina de su ceja derecha, aparte que sufría dolores en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Sabía, por verlo, que su contrincante estaba en iguales o peores condiciones. Decidiendo acabar con el asunto, sacó un puñal de un escondite en su pantalón, y sin que el soldado lo esperara, lo clavó en su pecho. El cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Desde el pasillo Shin escuchó más pasos, pensando que eran más soldados salió para enfrentarlos, por suerte se dio cuenta de que era Klaus o probablemente hubiera tenido el mismo destino del pobre idiota que acababa de asesinar.

—Te perdiste la diversión.

Klaus presentaba un aspecto bastante desaliñado, moño flojo sostenía el largo cabello, la gran parte de su ropa y piel estaban manchadas de tierra y sangre.

—La mayoría de los americanos se han ido o están muertos. Los demás están revisando el perímetro por si queda algún americano rezagado. ¿Dónde está Kenshi? —preguntó bastante preocupado.

—A salvo. —Shin no entró en detalles.

—¿Y Ottori? Nadie ha podido ubicarlo. —Ambos se miraron preocupados. Si mataban a Ottori, entonces habrían cumplido con su cometido. Sacando el puñal del pecho del soldado caído, Klaus y Shin corrieron pasillo arriba guiados por el olfato de Klaus. A la distancia escucharon un disparo, eso los alarmó a puntos astronómicos, por lo que apuraron el paso para llegar a donde escucharon el sonido.

En la habitación de Ottori, tanto japonés como americano jadeaban, el primero por la gran cantidad de heridas sangrantes en su cuerpo, el segundo por el gran esfuerzo que conllevaba manipular un látigo. Sonrió satisfecho de su labor al ver la piel mancillada y la ropa destrozada de su enemigo.

—Que regocijante es verte así, Ottori. Pero es tiempo de terminar con esto. —Extendiendo una mano hacia sus subordinados, uno de ellos le alcanzó una pistola Luger, era una pistola de fabricación alemana, semi-automática, muy buena, se las habían ingeniado para conseguir unas cuantas de esas. — Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora no ha servido de nada —habló con Taiga con voz calmada mientras cargaba el arma—. Tu ejército ha caído, nos apoderaremos de las nóminas y tú morirás con tus hombres, colgado como un pedazo de carne sanguinolento. No me imagino un mejor final para el que será el último Señor Feudal de Japón, pues no esperes que tu hijo logre heredar tu puesto. Él pronto morirá por igual.

—Maldito hijo de puta —dijo jadeante, los militares a su alrededor rieron como hienas por su vago intento de aún mantenerse firme ante su inminente muerte—. Podrás matarme pero Japón nunca caerá ante ti.

Harold, en cambio, sonrió satisfecho, porque sabía que eran las últimas palabras de un hombre a punto de morir.

—Di lo que desees, Ottori, mi objetivo está logrado y a ti ya no te queda nada de tiempo. —Apuntó el arma a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. El disparo hizo que Taiga gritara de dolor, en sus últimos segundos de consciencia maldijo a Harold Wilson una y mil veces deseándole una muerte peor que la suya—. Adiós, Señor Ottori.

Guardando el arma en su funda, Harold ordenó la retirada. El General había ordenado a uno de los soldados que se quedara afuera de la puerta para vigilar, los tres americanos se sorprendieron al escuchar un desgarrador gritó agónico. Los dos subordinados de Wilson que quedaban prepararon sus armas. Los tres dieron un brinco en su sitio cuando el cuerpo sin vida de su camarada atravesó la puerta de papel dejando un gran hoyo, enseguida entraron lo que les pareció una bestia escamosa y un japonés.

Los soldados temblaron en su sitio ante la vista de semejante bestia cubierta de sangre de su compañero bloqueando la puerta, Harold tuvo la entereza de no mostrar tan obviamente su miedo. En cambio, los enfrentó apuntando con su arma a Klaus quien era la mayor amenaza, los otros dos soldados envalentonados por el valor de su superior apuntaron a los intrusos.

—Han llegado tarde —dijo con gran satisfacción el General—. Por lo que ven, Ottori ya está muerto y Japón caerá muy pronto, sólo es cuestión de tiempo… El juego terminó y yo gané.

Una furia ciega dominó a Klaus al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Taiga colgado en medio de la estancia. Abalanzándose hacia Harold, la sed de sangre estaba tomando el control de sus acciones, sin pensarlo clavó los afilados dientes en la yugular del militar destrozando su uniforme y la carne de su pecho con las afiladas garras. Harold hizo un horrible sonido de ahogamiento, con la sangre escapando de su cuerpo con demasiada rapidez, dejando una mortal palidez. El cuerpo se convulsionó un par de veces hasta que dejó de moverse para el fascinado horror de Klaus.

Shin, si bien se encargó de los militares presentes, no podía evitar distraerse momentáneamente por el ataque de Klaus. Esos días que estuvo cuidándole y la escena que se le presentaba ante él en ese instante, marcaba una enorme diferencia en la imagen mental que tenía del alemán. En otras circunstancias, si le hubiera conocido en esta fase, habría sentido pánico. La fiereza de sus actos le sobrecogía.

Permitió que algunos de los militares huyeran, que huyeran espantados. De los caídos, tomó sus municiones y armas, podrían necesitarlos más adelante. Respiró hondo antes de girarse a Klaus.

—Klaus…, tenemos que irnos de aquí. —Miró de Harold a Taiga—. Hay que informar a los otros y ayudarlos. La batalla aún sigue afuera.

Pasaron varios segundos antes que Klaus pudiera reaccionar correctamente, como si volviera a estar dentro de sus cabales. Se alejó unos pasos del militar muerto, impresionado y un poquito aterrado de haber matado a otra persona con tanto salvajismo.

—Hay... Hay que encontrar a Kenshi. —Se suponía que era el guardaespaldas de Kenshi pero no lo había visto desde que empezó el ataque.

Shin asintió.

—Jim se lo llevó para protegerlo, pero no deben estar muy lejos. —Dio un titubeante paso a Klaus, tomándole suave del brazo en un gesto a que le siguiera. En cuanto lo hizo, dirigió el camino por los confusos pasillos.

Pasaron por cuerpos caídos, algunos de militares americanos y otros de los guardias de Ottori. Tuvieron que guiarse un poco por el olfato de Klaus, finalmente hallando a Kenshi con Jim en una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la casa. Fue este último quien habló.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Ottori?

Shin miró a Klaus antes de devolver su atención al moreno, por un instante desviándose a Kenshi.

—Muerto. Ya lo estaba cuando llegamos.

—Pero logré matar al agresor de tu padre —intervino Klaus, dirigiéndose a Kenshi, pensando que eso le haría sentir un poco mejor.

—Eso no le devolverá la vida —respondió monótonamente el japonés. Era difícil discernir qué sentimiento expresaba. No parecía triste, pero tampoco feliz o enojado. Quizás lo único que se podía ver en sus ojos era temor, reaccionando al menor ruido que provenía de afuera.

—Esto es una masacre… —Jim se veía preocupado—. Los documentos… ¿Lograron llevarse algo?

Shin comprendió que se refería al Darality.

—No. Bueno, no sé dónde lo tenía Ottori, pero—

—Eso no está en la casa —interrumpió Kenshi—. Padre tampoco sería idiota para revelar su escondite aun si le torturaran.

Klaus se limpió la sangre de las manos antes de acercarse a Kenshi.

—¿Estás bien? —Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida tomando en cuenta todo lo que estaba pasando pero en verdad se preocupaba por Kenshi.

Sin poder controlarse, Kenshi retrocedió un paso.

—Sí… Sí, lo estoy. —Giró el rostro para desviar su mirada de Klaus.

Jim intervino.

—Puede que esté un poco… aturdido.

—Unos militares estaban atacándolo cuando llegamos. Tuvo suerte. —Si las miradas mataran, Shin estaría a muchos metros bajo la tierra por la mirada que le dio Kenshi.

Alarmado y preocupado, Klaus escondió sus rasgos y se inclinó a la altura de Kenshi para evitar que se asustara al hablarle.

—Perdóname. Mi deber es cuidarte y aun así no estuve a tu lado cuando estalló el ataque. Como tu guardaespaldas debí cuidarte mejor, a ti y a tu padre...

—Déjalo así. —Hizo un gesto para que se alejara—. Jim está conmigo. Encárguense de los demás. —Kenshi saltó en su lugar al oír el sonido de un arma preparada, fijándose que venía de Shin.

—Klaus, ¿en dónde dejaste a Yuki?

—En su cuarto, me prometió que se quedaría ahí. Cuando escuché los primeros disparos fui a su cuarto y le dije que no saliera por nada del mundo.

Shin bufó una maldición en japonés.

—Tenemos que ir a revisarlo. Aún no terminas de conocer a Yuki. —Le dio el arma a Jim, mientras él preparaba una segunda que tenía—. Estén alertas. Cuando la batalla fuera termine, ordenaré a alguien a que venga a informarles. —Miró a Klaus—. Vamos. Ahora.

—Volveré pronto —le dijo a Kenshi antes de seguir a Shin, alerta y con un mal presentimiento subiéndole por la garganta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki estaba ansioso.

Aún sonaban los disparos. Aún seguía la guerra. Aún no sabía nada de nada y aún seguía dentro como una mujer. Una mujer. Maldición, era un samurái. Se mató entrenando, fue molido a golpes; sudó, lloró y sangró para enfrentarse a esta situación si lo ameritaba. Por una gripe no iba a quedarse atrás. Decidido, se puso en pie y preparó a los rápidos, tomando su espada, desenvainándola y optando también por un arma de fuego que guardaba para casos extremos. Pocas veces la usaba, casi nunca mejor dicho, pero solo si la necesitaba. Salió de su habitación, cruzando rápido el pasillo para así exponerse al exterior. Odio verlo. Todo era un desastre con humo, hombres marchando de un lado a otro, el sonido de disparos siendo más fuerte y gritos de lucha por doquier. Era más de lo que imaginó que sería.

Frente a él luchaban sus compañeros, los americanos no estaban tan acostumbrados a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, algunos pocos que ya no tenían municiones se enfrentaban a los nipones con cuchillos y machetes, otros más rudos y de gran tamaño usaban cuchillos de combate con puños de acero integrados a su mango para infringir más daño a su contrincante, un arma blanca sumamente peligrosa que llegar a romper el cráneo de una forma rápida y sencilla.

Yuki se adelantó para unirse a la lucha, clavando su espada en los cuerpos sin compasión alguna, enviándolos directo hacia la muerte. Agradecía enormemente que su cuerpo cooperara, puesto que incluso cuando antes se sentía mal, ahora no era lo suficiente como para rendir poco en batalla. Cuidaba de no recibir daño alguno, no quería jugar con su suerte ni menos soportar los regaños de Klaus al haber roto su promesa. Había acabado con uno, y junto con otro compañero enfrentaban ambos a tres, batallando en sincronía. Shouta pronto se le unió también, así que estaban igualados. El chico fue herido de un momento a otro, dejándolo fuera de lucha, lo que hizo a Yuki tomar su lugar, rescatando su arma del suelo. A lo lejos vio a Itsuki, uno de los novatos a los que entrenaba, tener problemas con dos soldados americanos. Maldición. Clavando la espada de Shouta en el pecho de uno de los americanos con los que peleaba, sacó el arma de fuego y apuntó a otro que peleaba con Itsuki, logrando darle en un hombro. El joven, que debía tener la edad de Klaus, miró en su dirección dando un asentimiento y encargándose del restante. Yuki hizo lo mismo, enfocándose en su propia batalla.

Lamentablemente Yuki nunca previó la canallada que le hicieron. A diferencia de los japoneses, los hombres occidentales no solían pelear con honor, tenían la firme creencia de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, por eso cuando Yuki se enfocó en su lucha con un americano al que se le habían acabado las municiones, no previó que uno de los soldados enemigos le disparara por la espalda. Por un instante, Yuki no lo sintió. Pudo percibir el leve golpe de algo contra su cuerpo, y poco a poco, un punzante dolor, tan insoportable, que provocó sus rodillas cedieran. Primero fueron estas quienes impactaron con el suelo, luego el resto de su cuerpo en tanto la debilidad le volvió a golpear. No pudo volver a levantarse, pero sí pudo sentir su ropa pegarse a su piel por la humedad. Sabía que la sangre teñía la tela conforme pasaban los segundos.

Con el líder del ataque muerto y el grito de retirada de los americanos, Klaus se sintió libre de ir a buscar a Yuki pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar a su cuarto y no encontrarlo ahí. Maldijo por lo bajo, Yuki y su estúpido amor patrio. Salió frenético a buscarlo, no tenía idea de donde podía estar y con tanto olor a pólvora y sangre en el ambiente era difícil detectar el aroma de Yuki.

A su alrededor, sus compañeros ayudaban a los heridos trasladándolos a la zona de enfermería que tenía la casa, a los más graves los llevaban a un pabellón que no pertenecía al terreno feudal pero era usado como hospital improvisado para esos casos. Klaus comenzó a gritar el nombre de Yuki al no poder verle, en su búsqueda desesperada se encontró con Shin.

—¡Has visto a Yuki? —le preguntó al borde de la histeria.

—¿Cómo si lo he visto? ¿Entonces no está en su habitación? —preguntó, la alarma apareciendo en sus ojos castaños de inmediato.

—¡Me mintió! ¡Seguro se fue a jugar al soldado valiente apenas lo dejé solo! —gritó enfurecido. Estaba colérico, preocupado y asustado—. Hay que encontrarle, no puede estar lejos.

—Le voy a jalar de las orejas — gruñó Shin, los dos saliendo de inmediato en su búsqueda.

Ambos fueron por todos los sectores en las que estuvo la lucha, llamando al samurái y preguntando a cada soldado aliado que veían por él sin obtener respuesta alguna. Para pasado unos minutos, estaban que caían en la desesperación, y ya que ninguno optaba por pensar fríamente, eso no les ayudaba mucho a calmarse.

Por fin pudieron encontrar a Yuki cerca del bosque de bambú, tirado en el suelo con una gran mancha de sangre bajo él. El primero en avistarlo fue Klaus, algo dentro de él se rompió, sentía su interior rugir de dolor.

—¡YUKI! —En seguida corrió hacia el castaño, sin importarle ensuciarse aún más se abrazó al cuerpo del menor. Con todo el cuidado que sus temblorosas manos le permitieron lo cargó, grandes lagrimones le empapaban el rostro—. Yuki. Yuki, por favor..., despierta, Yuki. No te mueras... ¡SHIN! —gritó el nombre del castaño con la esperanza de que le ayudara.

Oyendo el llamado, Shin corrió siguiendo los gritos de Klaus, un peso estableciéndose en su estómago, el frío helado recorriendo todo su cuerpo al ver a Yuki, inconsciente, sangrando, en los brazos de Klaus.

—Demonios. —Se apresuró a su lado, palpando en busca de su pulso, encontrándolo algo débil—. Rápido. Llévalo a su habitación. Iré por ayuda, quítale la ropa y con un paño limpio presiona la herida.

Klaus asintió torpemente, terminando de cargar a Yuki lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación donde le acostó y le quitó la prenda superior. Retrajo las alas y la cola al estar dentro del cuarto de esa manera era mejor maniobrar con Yuki. Sus manos aún temblaban y sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas tampoco ayudaban a su visión por lo que terminó desgarrando la camisa de Yuki y con esta misma presionó la herida.

Shin, mientras tanto, se montó en uno de los caballos que estaba libre por el lugar debido a la pelea y galopeó hasta el pueblo. Podría ir y buscar uno de los médicos que atendían a los demás heridos, pero no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente para curar a Yuki. Además, sería tratado como otro igual, no le darían la relevancia que necesitaba. No iba a perder a su hermano otra vez. Conocía a una única persona que podría curarlo.

Pronto llegó al bar de Jim, entrando por la puerta trasera y subiendo los escalones hacia el segundo piso. Jim dijo que estaba ahí cuando salió del bar. No tocó la puerta, sino que entró de golpe en la habitación.

—Ruso, mueve tu trasero, recoge tus cosas y acompáñame —masculló al entrar—. Necesito tu ayuda. Es de vida o muerte. —Su voz jadeaba, su cabello estaba revuelto por el galope y había manchas de sangre en sus ropas, moretones en sus manos—. ¡Rápido!

El extranjero iba a replicarle que las guerras de otros países no eran su problema pero al ver la súplica y el miedo grabados en los ojos del castaño... No pudo negarse, era la mirada de sus compañeros cuando un amigo caía en batalla y hacían lo que fuera para mantenerlo con vida. Resoplando, recogió todo lo que creyó necesario en su inseparable maletín negro y siguió a Shin al corcel que los espera. Ambos montaron al animal, y aferrándose a la cintura del japonés, cabalgaron como alma que lleva el diablo.

No habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que Shin se fue pero a Klaus le parecían horas, largas y tortuosas horas en las que pensaba Yuki podría morir de un momento a otro, se veía tan pálido. Un galope desenfrenado captó su atención y supo que se trataba de Shin.

Shin esperó que el otro bajara para hacerlo él de un salto, apresurándolo a seguirle y relatándole el estado de Yuki mientras se internaba con él en el nexo.

—Tiene una herida de bala en la espalda, más arriba de la clavícula. —Llegó a la puerta, deslizándola sin ceremonia alguna, entrando primero—. Klaus…

—¡Shin, demonios! Tardaste un montón, Yuki está... —Las palabras se quedaron congeladas en su boca al ver al acompañante de Shin.- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? —le gritó colérico al ruso, luego a Shin—. ¿Cómo te atreves a traerlo aquí!?

—A530... —murmuró el recién llegado, impresionado—. De todos los lugares jamás imaginé encontrarte aquí.

—¡Fuera! —Al sentir la amenaza que era el oji-azul, sacó las alas y la cola a modo de amenaza, los dientes expuestos amenazadores, Klaus en verdad estaba alterado.

—¿Cómo, se conocen? —Shin miró de uno a otro, pero al ver a Klaus, Shin se interpuso—. ¡Klaus, maldición, compórtate! Yuki está grave, Vladimir es el único doctor competente en todo este jodido país para salvarle.

—¡No voy a dejar que éste maniático de la ciencia toque a Yuki! ¡Busca a cualquier otro pero él no se va a acercar a mi tesoro! —le gritó a Shin, sus nervios completamente destrozados por el estrés que sufrió en las últimas horas.

—Klaus... Tu amigo tiene razón...

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte! —le gritó al ruso en alemán. El hombre pareció entenderlo perfectamente.

—¡Todos los demás están enfrascados en curar a los otros heridos! ¿Cuándo se ocuparan de Yuki? ¡Deja de ser un malcriado y deja a Vladimir atender a mi hermano, demonios! —exclamó Shin—. A cada minuto que te sigues comportando irracionalmente, Yuki está muriendo allí. —Señaló el cuerpo del chico, acostado en el futón con la camisa manchada de sangre sobre su herida.

Eso captó la atención de Klaus. Más allá de su odio hacia el ruso y el temor de lo que podría hacerle si lo dejaba tocarlo, estaba la misma salud precaria de Yuki... Una batalla interna librándose en su interior.

—Klaus —llamó la atención Vladimir suavemente, sabiendo que le escucharía. El alemán le volvió a mirar con ojos asesinos—. Prometo no hacerle daño... Palabra de médico.

Tras pesarlo un momento más, el menor retrajo las alas y la cola pero por eso no dejó de mirar con odio al ruso.

—Me quedaré a vigilarte —le gruñó, dejándole pasar.

—Me parece justo. —Pasando al lado de Klaus, sintió como los ojos amarillos no se despegaban de él ni un solo segundo.

Shin alzó los ojos al cielo en agradecimiento, dejando salir una gran exhalación y acercándose a Vladimir.

—Dime qué es lo que necesitas…, aparte de que Klaus deje de mirarte como si en su mente ya te hubiera cortado la cabeza.

—Ese sería un destino muy piadoso considerando cuanto me odia —le dijo a Shin viendo a Klaus de reojo. El alemán se recostó en una esquina cerca de la puerta con las piernas encogidas contra su pecho, sus ojos amarillos resaltando en la penumbra del cuarto. Su posición era defensiva pero al mismo tiempo eficaz por si necesitaba saltarle al ruso a la garganta.

—Dame sábanas limpias, hay que limpiarle la sangre y debo sacar la bala. —Comenzó a sacar el bisturí.

Shin asintió. Se dirigió a Klaus antes de salir.

—No hagas nada estúpido. —Envió una última mirada al cuerpo inconsciente de Yuki y salió en busca de lo pedido por Vladimir.

El ruso utilizó la tela que Klaus uso para detener la sangre para limpiar un poco el exceso de sangre. El chico iba a necesitar un trasplante de sangre...

—Esto va a ser un problema —murmuró para sin mismo. Sacó una aguja preparando la anestesia local. Escuchó a Klaus gruñir tras él al ver la aguja—. Es anestesia —le explicó—. No le haré nada. Pero necesito que colabores, ven acá y ayúdame a girarlo, podré llegar a la bala si lo giramos. —Pensó que Klaus lo mandaría a freír espárragos pero la preocupación por el castaño era más grande. Receloso, se acercó a Vladimir para girar a Yuki.

Shin regresó pronto, jadeante, demostrando que había estado corriendo. Traía una pila de sabanas, además de pañuelos limpios.

—Jim traerá en un momento un poco de agua tibia. —No iba a comentar que se alegraba el que Klaus no se hubiera lanzado contra el ruso apenas se marchó.

Después de eso no hubo tiempo de hablar, se concentraron en mantener a Yuki estable. Klaus seguía mirando al ruso con enojo y vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, su cuerpo siempre en tensión. Entre Shin y Klaus hurtaron unas bolsas de sangre para Yuki, Vladimir las conectó e inició el trasplante. Cuando terminó, Vladimir curó las heridas de Shin, Klaus se alejó del ruso en cuanto le vio las intenciones de acercársele mucho.

Jim había traído un balde con agua para limpiar los pañuelos usados, marchándose luego para no estorbar y justo en ese momento volvió con una bandeja con té.

—¿Cómo está el chico? —preguntó a Vladimir mientras le pasaba una taza de té. Shin ya estaba bebiendo el suyo, agradeciendo que el liquido le calentara por dentro.

Vladimir agradeció la taza.

—Débil. Por suerte la bala no dio en un lugar crítico y pude extraerla. —Dio el primer sorbo—. Sólo queda esperar su recuperación.

Shin dio un suspiro de alivio. Bajó la taza y entonces miró de Klaus a Vladimir. Jim se dirigió al alemán para darle la otra taza restante.

—Bien, ahora, ¿me podrían explicar de dónde se conocen ustedes dos? —preguntó, señalando a los europeos.

—¿Se conocen? —Jim no estaba enterado de ello tampoco ni mucho menos.

—El niño escamoso montó una escena cuando traje a Vladimir aquí —informó Shin.

—Eso es más difícil de explicar... —comenzó Vladimir pero Klaus interrumpió.

—Él fue el que me convirtió en esto —dijo el alemán con un tono acusatorio. Tomó la taza de Jim, olisqueándolos primero, ahora tenía la costumbre de revisar lo que se bebía o comía.

Shin y Jim se miraron sorprendidos y luego entre Klaus y Vladimir. El castaño fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Tú fuiste el científico loco quien lo volvió escamoso? —Shin no podía creerlo—. Te creía mal de la cabeza, pero llegar al punto de lunático era exagerado. ¿Por qué?

—Fue por el bien del progreso —se justificó Vlad pero eso sólo hizo encolerizar más a Klaus.

—¡Al diablo tu progreso! ¡No tenías derecho a hacerme esto! —medio gritó medio susurró, no quería perturbar a Yuki.

—Eras un sujeto perfecto. Mira lo mucho que has progresado...

— _¡Silencio! No quiero oírte_ -—le dijo en alemán, se negaba a hablar ruso—. ¡Me criaste, me enseñaste y aún así me traicionaste! —Los ojos se le estaban aguando—. Nunca quise ser esto. —Era demasiado por sus emociones; la guerra, el miedo de perder a Yuki y ahora tener que enfrentar al hombre que había plagado sus sueños de dolor y pesadillas por los últimos tres años.

Jim decidió intervenir, acercándose a Klaus con cuidado.

—Basta. No te expongas más —dijo con voz suave. Sus ojos se enfocaron en Shin y Vladimir—. Shin, ¿por qué no escoltas al doctor fuera? Creo que es lo mejor. Todos necesitamos descansar, ha sido una noche muy larga. —Jim se giró a Klaus—. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Por qué no vas tú con él? —preguntó Shin, confundido. Irían en la misma dirección.

—Voy a quedarme a ayudar a los demás heridos. Me marcharé más tarde.

Klaus asintió. Volviendo a su sitio al lado de Yuki con las piernas cruzadas, miró fijamente al castaño, velando por él. Los demás entendieron que no se iba a mover de ahí, Jim se acercó y le puso una frazada encima.

Shin y Vlad estaban afuera del cuarto mirando a Klaus cuidando con tanto fervor a Yuki.

—Lo monitorearé un tiempo, hasta que mejore —le dijo a Shin, comenzando a caminar—. Klaus ha cambiado.

Shin iba tras de él, la voz de Jim diciéndole algo a Klaus alejándose conforme ellos se acercaban a la entrada de los nexos, a la salida al exterior.

—Bueno, en verdad lo afirmaría si lo conociera según tu punto de vista. Pero en el tiempo que llevo desde que le conozco, hacia un mes, sí he notado cambios: es tan voluble como un adolescente. Aunque está mucho mejor cada vez que Yuki anda cerca. —Suspiró—. Tengo entendido que Yuki fue la única persona en tratarlo como un igual desde que llegó aquí a Japón. Los demás lo veían como un monstruo. Me enteré incluso que corrían rumores de una bestia rondando por los alrededores antes de que él se estableciera aquí por órdenes de Ottori, el dueño ya difunto de este lugar. —Con un gesto abarcó todo el terreno—. Lo mataron hoy.

Vladimir continuó su camino.

—Si no hubiera escapado del laboratorio los experimentos se hubieran llevado a término y quien sabe... Tal vez no tendría ese aspecto. —Le restó importancia—. Pero ahora que lo he encontrado podré reabrir el proyecto —dijo entusiasmado—. Sería una lástima si el proyecto se cerrara para siempre pero ahora con el único sujeto que pasó la prueba vivo ¡podré concluir mis ideales!

Shin bufó.

—Sigue soñando. ¿Acaso no viste como se puso el chico cuando te vio hace un momento? Estaba que te clavaba las garras en la garganta. ¿Cómo piensas "concluir tus ideales" si Klaus no quiere verte ni en pintura?

—No es como si fuera tan idiota para enfrentarle solo. —Se rió el ruso, ya habían llegado al exterior—. Sé de lo que es capaz ese chico. Por ahora no haré nada, me enfocaré en mi investigación de campo, cuidaré de tu hermano y cuando vuelva a Rusia... daré la alerta y Klaus volverá a casa.

Shin se detuvo, mirando a Vladimir como si no le reconociera.

—¿En serio serás capaz de eso, Volsk? ¿No te basta con lo que le has hecho al pobre chico? En cuanto escapó de tus manos, lo perdiste. Ya él ha hecho casa aquí en Japón.

Volsk también se detuvo, volteando para ver a Shin.

—¿Te encariñaste con él? —Sonrió—. Eso suele pasar al principio. Esos grandes ojos de largas pestañas te invitan a protegerlo pero como te darás cuenta, es un recurso muy importante de investigación y no puedo quedarme admirándolo.

—No hablo de eso, es un humano también. No puedes jugar con la vida de los demás, no eres Dios. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlo en paz y enfocarte en tus juegos de química. Lejos de Klaus. —Siguió caminando, rebasándolo—. No creas que podrás obtenerlo con facilidad.

Esta vez se le escapó una risa irónica.

—¿Piensas detenerme?

Shin le miró por sobre el hombro, sonriendo de la misma forma.

—Así como a ti se te ocurren locuras, a mí también, ruso. Tenlo presente: va a costarte siquiera rozar al chico.

—Suena a una competencia. —Siguió caminando hasta darle alcance a Shin—. Me encantan los retos. —Los ojos azules parecieron resplandecer a la luz de la luna otoñal.

El castaño negó, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda al otro.

—Amigo, te hace falta una mujer. Alguien debe controlarte. —Le miró—. Conozco unas muy guapas en el pueblo.

Vlad lo pensó por un momento. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que se acostó con alguien? No lo podía recordar.

—Supongo que podría conocer a alguna.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —Siguió hablando sobre las posibles candidatas aptas para él, dejando en claro que hacía mucho más que solo encargarse de caballos en los terrenos feudales.

En la habitación de Yuki, Jim ayudó a Klaus a prepararlo todo para que éste pudiera descansar, trayendo el futón de la habitación del alemán y acomodándolo junto al de Yuki.

—Está claro que no despertará hasta mañana, y va a necesitar que tengas todas las energías contigo. Trata de dormir un poco, un par de horas aunque sea. ¿Está bien? —Estaba parado frente a la puerta, con el bol de agua manchada de la sangre de Yuki y los pañuelos usados mientras Vladimir le curaba.

—No creo que pueda dormir, Jim. —Klaus ahora estaba sentado sobre el futón con el edredón encima y la manta que le dio el negro—. Tengo miedo de que si me duermo, Yuki se vaya de mi lado. También... —titubeó un poco, bajando la mirada—. Maté a un hombre, varios de hecho. Nunca antes había matado.

Jim dejó el bol en el suelo, caminando hasta caer de cuclillas junto al alemán.

—Klaus… —Apartó un mechón de su rostro. Jim había limpiado la sangre de sus manos, y debido a que no dejó que Vladimir le curara, tuvo que hacerlo él—, escucha, Yuki te necesita… y te necesita bien, pero si permaneces despierto, sin dejar a tu cuerpo descansar un poco de todo el estrés, la preocupación y el cansancio… ¿qué estás haciendo entonces? Yuki no irá a ninguna parte, puedes confiar en eso. Y… —Suspiró largamente— todos algunas veces tenemos que matar. Sea por protegernos, por proteger a los que amamos, por ser un deber…, por todo. —Le apretó suavemente el hombro en apoyo—. No te atormentes por eso.

Miró a Jim por un momento, los ojos ámbar dilatados para dejar entrar suficiente luz y poder ver en la oscuridad. Asintió recostándose en el futón lo más cerca que podía de Yuki.

—Gracias por todo.

—Arrópate. —Jim acomodó las cobijas que le cubrían, haciendo un poco lo mismo en Yuki—. El invierno está llegando rápido. Cualquier cosa, puedes encontrarme en la tienda de enfermería que montaron cerca de aquí. Trata de descansar. —Tomó nuevamente el bol al acercarse después de ponerse en pie, y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

Se quedó observando la silueta de Yuki, el agradable olor a durazno se intensificó durante las últimas semanas. Contempló la pausada respiración y así se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era mentira que Angie dejó Japón inmediatamente, todavía tenía un par de cosas que hacer, nada tan extraordinario como infiltrarse en otra fiesta o hacer una artimaña particularmente complicada para conseguir un objeto valioso por lo que en menos de dos semanas terminó con todo y zarpó en el primer barco.

Estaba por cumplir las dos semanas de viajes pero ella lo sentía como siglos. Desde que se montó en el barco se sentía mal, vomitaba, le daban mareos constantes, el antes agradable olor del salitre ahora le daba alergia por lo que pasaba casi la mayoría del tiempo con la nariz roja y aguada. Por lo general los mareos le venían después de pasar un buen tiempo dentro del barco pero esta vez fue desde el principio y empeorando, también estaba el detalle de sentía los senos inflados y sensibles provocando que hasta el roce de la ropa fuera insoportable.

También estaba el detalle de que sus horas de sueño eran un desastre al igual que su alimentación pero ahora sentía mucho cansancio y cada tarde luchaba para no quedarse dormida. El pescado que tanto le gustaba ahora lo comía el doble y el triple. ¡Para su completo horror, parecía un barril sin fondo! Pero no podía evitarlo, el pescado sabía muy bien...a diferencia de otros alimentos que no podía ni olerlos de lejos porque tenía que correr a la cubierta del barco para vomitar.

Dio gracias al suelo para cuando a la tercera semana tocó puerto, nunca había extrañado tanto la tierra. Aún le quedaba un buen tramo que viajar. Llegó al puerto de San Diego, América, donde debía encontrarse con un traficante al que le vendería la preciada joya que le robó al japonés panzón y después podría volver a Monterrey, México.

Durante el viaje pasó cerca de una base americana donde ella sabía que el que la comandaba era el Mayor Tyrone Wilson. Se quedó un rato por los alrededores intentando escuchar conversaciones o tratar de descubrir algo más que le sirviera a Klaus, porque esto lo hacía únicamente por Klaus, el destino de los japoneses o los americanos le traían sin ningún cuidado.

No descubrió nada útil sobre algún ataque terrestre o marítimo en contra de Japón pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar una conversación de unos soldados descuidados. Refunfuñaban en contra del Mayor Wilson, despreciando su obsesión por el científico ruso que conoció en una fiesta en la tierra del sol naciente, que los tenía hasta la coronilla por su mal humor al no poder encontrar mucho de dicho científico y eso sólo lo hacía más insoportable.

Angie sabía por el propio Klaus que quien realmente estaba buscando Tyrone no era a Volsk precisamente, porque el Mayor se prendó de la imagen que Klaus le proyectó y después de los méritos que el mismo Volsk había conseguido. Pero por la manera en que los soldados hablaban de Tyrone, era como si se hubiera obsesionado de Klaus...

—Tengo que ponerle sobre aviso. —Alejándose de los americanos, escribió una carta donde le decía a Klaus lo que ocurría, que no saliera de Japón así estaría más seguro, también agregó que ella estaba bien – _mentira_ –, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse – _mentira_ –.

Suspiró al releer la carta. Con amargura pensó que si a los engaños dieran premios, ella ya hubiera ganado unos cuantos. Tachó la última parte dejando sólo la advertencia. Acercándose a un puesto de correo, puso los sellos reglamentarios y el remitente, así la envió, continuando en seguida su camino a Monterrey.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Esta editora pide disculpas por la tardanza. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta lectura, y la introducción oficial de Vladimir Volsk a escena. Nos veremos otra vez si es que sobrevivo a los estudios.

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **HISTORIA 100 % ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original. Sé creativo.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi no lo pasaba tan bien. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, creía que todo se había tratado de un mal sueño y no fue así. Tuvo que hacer frente a dirigir a los generales que quedaron para salvaguardar y vigilar los terrenos alrededor, organizar tropas de búsqueda por si seguían americanos a la espera de un nuevo ataque –que no lo creía posible ahora que su dirigente murió– y ordenar llevar a los muertos enemigos hacia una fosa común. Sin mencionar el sepelio de su padre. No permaneció en la casa todo el día, y hasta ahora no estaba enterado siquiera del estado de Yuki o notar la falta de Klaus a su lado. Tenía cosas que hacer, como ¡ah! informar al Emperador de los sucesos. Sí. Iba a estar ocupado esa semana.

Jim se había quedado en la casa feudal ayudando a los demás médicos locales y a las enfermeras, curando heridas, vendando otras y limpiando también, buscando medicinas y hierbas medicinales –cosa difícil ahora que la nieve acaecía las tierras. Para la madrugada del otro día pudo volver al bar y darse un cambio de ropa, apenas un leve descanso antes de encargarse de sus huéspedes. Fue allí, al mediodía, cuando Vladimir y él volvieron a la mansión para ver el estado actual de Yuki.

Para cuando los adultos entraron a la habitación, encontraron a Shin sentado al lado de Yuki, ambos se extrañaron de la ausencia de Klaus. El castaño les dijo que le cambió el turno al alemán para que fuera a comer algo y bañarse puesto que la noche anterior no lo había hecho, las horas de baño en esa época del año eran el peor momento para el pelinegro. Las horas de calor disminuían rápidamente.

Vlad asintió, sabiendo de la sensibilidad de Klaus al frío, ese había sido un gran problema los primeros días del experimento. El ruso se inclinó sobre Yuki para revisarle, su respiración estaba estable al igual que los signos vitales, tenía el pulso un poco débil y seguía viéndose pálido.

—La herida le afectó más de lo que pensaba. ¿Estaba enfermo antes de esto? —preguntó a los dos adultos que lo acompañaban.

Shin asintió.

—Durante días estuvo con alguna clase de gripa extraña. Se mareaba, tenía nauseas, en una ocasión se desmayó, andaba cansado todo el tiempo cuando antes era muy activo y le costaba comer. Decía que la comida le daba arcadas.

Jim silbó.

—Chico, si no fuera porque sé es hombre, diría que espera un bebé. —La voz del negro era divertida pero muy suave.

Vladimir no prestó real atención al comentario de Jim.

—Ya veo. ¿A cuántos días te refieres? —preguntó esta vez solo a Shin.

—Pues… —Shin se mostró pensativo—. Comenzó a sentirse mal después de la fiesta en el palacio imperial… y eso fue hace como un mes, a lo mucho. —Exhalando una bocanada de aire, puso los brazos en jarras—. Ya va para dos meses la semana próxima que está así. Debió de haber agarrado algún virus de por allá.

—¿Dónde fue? —curioseó Jim.

—En Kyoto.

—Una gripa no podría durar tanto, y menos sin tratamiento, para ese punto los anticuerpos estarían tan débiles que su salud pendería de un hilo, pero por lo que me dices no mejora ni empeora. —Shin asintió—. Podría diagnosticarle anemia... Es lo que podría encajar con sus síntomas. Pero con esta herida de bala, su salud es precaria.

—Él siempre ha sido de una salud estable. —Shin tenía una expresión confundida—. Todo comenzó de la noche a la mañana. Y… —Shin entonces pareció recordar algo que estaba pasando por algo, interrumpiéndose.

—¿Qué está mal? —Jim notó la actitud del castaño, ladeando la cabeza.

—Empeoró después de que…

Sin embargo, el movimiento en el futón le volvió a cortar. Yuki se removía, muy lento, sus parpados temblando hasta que se abrieron en rendijas, parpadeó y finalmente abrió los ojos. Emitió un quejido lastimero, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

Vlad en seguida se puso manos a la obra.

—Yuki. Despierta, te necesito consciente. —Le dio unas palmadas muy suaves en el rostro para que espabilara. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? —Sacó un aparato de su maletín, una linterna _Energizer_ , un invento estadounidense muy útil. Prendió la bombilla del aparato dirigiéndola a los ojos de Yuki, vio que el diafragma de las pupilas se retraía correctamente por la luz—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Le hizo las preguntas de rutina para averiguar si todo estaba bien con su cerebro.

—Shirayama…Yuki… —¿Quién era ese hombre? — Cumplí 20 años…hace poco. —Su voz sonaba algo ronca—. Hubo un…ataque sorpresa… —Tenía mucha sed.

—Yuki, ¿cómo te sientes? —Jim se adelantó a los demás.

—Me duele…la espalda y… tengo sed.

—No te preocupes, iré por un vaso con agua y le avisaré a Klaus que despertaste. —Jim se apresuró a ponerse en pie y salir a cumplir lo dicho.

La atención de Yuki se fijó en Vladimir.

—¿Quién…es usted…?

—Yuki, él es Vladimir Volsk, el ruso del que les hablé a Klaus y a ti, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Shin.

Pero entonces los ojos de Yuki se abrieron como platos a pesar de su debilidad, mirando aterrado al extranjero. ¿Era Vladimir Volsk? ¿El hombre que Klaus fingió ser el día de la fiesta americana? ¿El hombre…que convirtió a Klaus en lo que era ahora?

—Usted… Usted es…quien destruyó la vida de Klaus…

—Vaya novedad —ironizó Shin, mirando divertido al ruso—. No cuentas con gran popularidad por acá, eh.

—Me sorprende que Klaus le haya hablado de mí. Nunca fue muy comunicativo —le comentó a Shin. Cambió de posición para estar cerca de Yuki—. Yuki, necesito que cooperes conmigo. Recibiste una herida de bala durante el ataque, ¿comprendes? Tengo que revisarte.

—Pero…usted… Klaus…

—Klaus sabe que Vladimir está aquí, Yuki —habló Shin—. Y tuvo que aceptarlo o podrías haber muerto. Tú eres el primero en decir que se deben dejar de lado los rencores y perdonar… —Shin dio un vistazo de reojo a Vladimir—. Si es que lo merecen y se disculpan. —Ignoró la mala mirada del oji-azul.

Los ojos castaños viajaron desde Shin a Vladimir, aún no muy seguro, pero dio un pequeño asentimiento en aceptación.

—Bien…

Asintiendo, el ruso avisó que iba a tocar a Yuki. Lentamente le giraron hasta que quedó de costado. Tenía un vendaje que le cubría la parte superior del pecho, bajo las axilas y abarcaba su hombro derecho. Vlad acercó sus manos comenzando a tocar las vertebras, Yuki jadeó cuando estuvo cerca de la herida.

—No hay otras heridas de gravedad. Eres afortunado, un poco más abajo y la bala te hubiera atravesado el corazón. —Retiró los vendajes, cortándolos. Limpió el área, revisó que no hubiera ningún tipo de infección y volvió a ponerle un ungüento cicatrizante junto con las vendas con ayuda de Shin para mantener al joven sentado, cuando terminó volvieron a acostarlo—. ¿Sientes alguna otra molestia?

Jim volvió con una jarra de agua, pasándole un poco en un vaso a Yuki y ayudándole a beber. El joven sintió un gran alivio en tanto el agua le refrescó la garganta. Tragó un poco más antes de hablar.

—Solo…me duele un poco. Pero estoy bien.

Jim se retiró para sacar los vendajes usados, por lo que Shin aprovechó la ocasión. Su rostro estaba serio.

—Yuki, le comentaba a Vladimir acerca de tu salud este último mes…

—Ya se me pasará pronto…

—No, no lo hará. —Cortó el castaño—. Y estoy un 90 % seguro de que tiene que ver con Klaus.

Yuki le miró mal.

—Klaus no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Sí, lo tiene. Porque comenzaste a empeorar luego de que sucedió aquel incidente en el palacio imperial. —Su tono dejaba claro el tipo de incidente al cual se refería.

Yuki tragó en seco. No le había contado a Shin nada más acerca del suceso por respeto a la intimidad de Klaus, pero oyéndolo… Sin embargo, estaba con Vladimir Volsk, la persona que dañó a Klaus. No iba a traicionarlo de ninguna manera.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —Apartó la mirada.

Vladimir iba a intervenir en la conversación pero un brusco deslizar de la puerta llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Yuki! —Klaus no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Yuki. Se acercó con pasos temblorosos al castaño hasta arrodillarse a su lado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Con mucho cuidado tomó una de sus manos. Vladimir se quedó quieto observando las reacciones del alemán.

—Estoy bien. —Yuki le sonrió para que se tranquilizara—. Un poquito adolorido. —Su expresión decayó en un gesto de disculpa—. Lo siento… Sé que…rompí la promesa que te hice…pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados… Iba a volverme loco si no hacía algo.

Klaus se tragó sus malas palabras. La noche anterior, en su extrema preocupación, imaginó gritándole Yuki un montón de cosas; por su promesa rota, por su tonto amor patrio que no hacía más que ponerlo en peligro, lo mucho que le había advertido que se cuidara y aún así salió a pelear... Tantas cosas, pero en ese momento sólo estaba feliz de que Yuki siguiera vivo.

—No importa. Tuve tanto miedo, cuando te encontré en ese charco de sangre. Creí que te perdía.

Yuki intentó apretar un poco el agarre de Klaus en su mano.

—Lo lamento en verdad.

Un sonido como de un bufido se escuchó, proveniente de Shin.

—Que empalago. En cuanto estés bien, nalgadas es lo que vas a tener para que dejes de estar haciéndote el héroe.

Yuki le sacó la lengua.

Klaus sonrió pero en cuanto levantó la mirada y se fijó en Vladimir, su ceño se frunció automáticamente. Estaba tan preocupado por Yuki que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ruso. Se mordía la lengua para no decirle nada, la única razón por la que pasó de querer ahorcarlo a sólo mirarlo con resentimiento era Yuki.

—Bueno, ¿volvemos a lo de antes? Es muy necesario. —Shin intervino—. Antes de que interrumpieras, dragón, decía que acabo de darme cuenta que la salud de Yuki fue en picada luego de lo ocurrido en el palacio del Emperador. —Alzó una ceja—. Si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

—Shin, cállate —ordenó Yuki, pero su hermano solo hizo un gesto negativo.

Klaus en seguida se puso pálido ante la mención de esa fatídica noche. A Vladimir no le pasó desapercibida esa reacción.

—¿E-es mi culpa? ¿Yo provoqué el malestar de Yuki?

—Dímelo tú. —Shin se alzó de hombros—. Yo no sé qué demonios hicieron aparte de—

—¡Shin! —gritó Yuki, acallándolo—. Eso no tuvo nada que ver.

—¡Ah, por favor! Vladimir es el único con quien podemos saber si lo que sucedió aquel día fue lo que empeoró tu salud. Por una maldita vez dejen las ofensas personales, se trata de tu vida. —Shin señaló a Yuki—. Después de eso, Yuki comenzó a sentirse mal. —Esta vez, se dirigía a Klaus—. Y dos más dos son cuatro.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Vladimir estaba intrigado. ¿Qué pudieron hacer esos dos que repercutiera de manera tan notoria en la salud de Yuki?

Klaus se veía realmente trastornado por el tema. Tenía una combinación de sudor frío y mejillas rojas por culpa de la vergüenza.

—No puedo trabajar si no tengo todos los datos... Nada de lo que digan aquí será repetido afuera.

Yuki observó a Vladimir, aún desconfiado, para fijarse en Klaus. Toda su expresión indicaba si debían decirle o no. Yuki no había apartado su mano de la de Klaus.

—La noche del baile... —comenzó Klaus tratando de no hiperventilar— violé a Yuki. —Jim que estaba cerca jadeó al oírlo.

—¿Por qué?

—…Alguien me drogó. —Para Klaus, ese hecho no era realmente importante. Igual la atrocidad que hizo fue enteramente su culpa— Me dieron un afrodisiaco. —Tenía la mirada baja y un nudo se le estaba formando en la boca del estómago.

—¿Crees que la violación y la salud de Yuki estén relacionadas? —preguntó el ruso a Shin.

—Es lo que creo yo.

Yuki, quien en ningún momento apartó la vista de Klaus, tragó duramente y habló.

—Aunque no lo creo…, yo… —Yuki sabía que Klaus introdujo en él el segundo pene que adquirió, pero no quería pensar que tuviera algo que ver, no si eso afectaba a Klaus. Sin embargo, haber visto su desesperación, combinado con el miedo y el alivio al verlo hacia un rato cuando llegó. Haber notado todo ese tiempo su preocupación por él…— Él se vino dentro de mi aquella noche…

—Pero… ¿era la primera vez que intimidaron? —Hizo la pregunta Jim.

—No…, lo habíamos hecho antes…

—Entonces la teoría de Shin no tiene lógica. Si habían intimado antes, tu salud hubiera empeorado entonces… —Jim hizo notar.

Pero Yuki negó.

—Fue…diferente esa vez.

El pelinegro menor miró entre Jim y Shin nervioso. No quería decirlo pero, ¿y si en verdad era su culpa? No quería pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Yuki, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacía esa "cosa". ¿Qué tal si tenía bacterias que estuvieran infectando a Yuki? ¿O si la infección que le causó con las púas y el posterior semen regado en su interior estuviera provocando una reacción como la que él tuvo que sufrir cuando le hicieron la primera inyección del suero? ¡No quería eso para Yuki!

—H-hay algo... —comenzó Klaus, inseguro, continuaba con la mirada baja—. Algo que creció dentro de mí...

—Causado por el Genoma D —concluyó Vladimir—. ¿Un apéndice parecido a las alas y la cola? —Klaus negó. El tono rojo de sus mejillas se volvió más brillante.

—Diferente.

Yuki también tenía un leve sonrojo, no tan notable como el de Klaus.

—Es…un segundo miembro. Un pene. ¿Ha visto…los miembros de los reptiles? Es…así… —Las palabras le costaban—. Klaus…, ese día…, me penetró con eso.

¿Un hemipene? ¿Klaus desarrolló un hemipene?

—Imposible —manifestó el pensamiento en voz alta—. Te he revisado un montón de veces y no vi nada como eso...

Klaus se mordió la lengua de nuevo. ¿Qué, acaso el idiota ruso pensaba que conocía su cuerpo más que él mismo? ¡Era su maldito cuerpo, maldita sea! Justo ahora no le era agradable pero conocía su cuerpo... En realidad, eso no era tan acertado puesto que descubrió ese miembro por accidente, pero para el caso era lo mismo.

—Está ahí —le gruñó al ruso—. Se...esconde... No. —Tardó en encontrar la palabra correcta—. Se retrae.

Yuki asintió a eso.

—La primera vez que lo hicimos…, apareció. Cuando Klaus lo vio, se asustó y entonces se ocultó…

—Suena a cuando se te baja la calentura de un tirón —opinó Shin, saliendo de su estupor.

—Precisamente. —Estuvo de acuerdo Vlad—. Tomando en cuenta el momento y el ataque de pánico que probablemente sufrió Klaus. —El alemán gruñó al darse cuenta de que Vladimir lo conocía bastante bien—. Lo más lógico es que como dices: "se le bajara la calentura". —Vlad calló después de eso mirando a Klaus con ojo crítico. El alemán odiaba esa mirada—. Quiero verlo.

—¡No! —le gritó en seguida enojado.

—Klaus, no seas infantil... —comenzó a regañarlo Vladimir pero Klaus no se dejó.

—¡No! ¡Dejé que trataras a Yuki y curaras sus heridas, pero no vas a volver a tratarme como tu rata de laboratorio!

—Y entonces dime tú, genio… —habló Shin—, ¿cómo se supone que Vladimir sabrá qué es lo que le pasa a Yuki si no conoce el origen del problema? Lo acabas de oír, no tenía ni idea de que también tuvieras un segundo pene. Puede que tenga algo distinto a todo lo que sabe respecto al cómo eres.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada contrariado. En verdad quería ayudar a Yuki, pero...ser expuesto de esa manera otra vez...

—Klaus —llamó Vladimir. No era un tono suave pero trataba de que no sonara tan firme que hiciera a Klaus retraerse—. Las circunstancias son muy diferentes, no te voy a tratar como una rata de laboratorio, y en este caso lo estás haciendo por voluntad propia. —El menor alzó la mirada, observando a los demás.

—¿Tiene que ser en frente de todos?

—¿Preferirías quedarte a solas conmigo? —le preguntó de vuelta Vlad. Tuvo que reírse internamente por el profundo ceño que Klaus le dedicó—. Entonces no te quejes.

Con un gruñido el alemán se levantó y desabrochó su pantalón. Lentamente la tela cayó hasta el suelo.

—No hay problema conmigo. Volveré en un rato. —Jim se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin esperar respuesta. Quedaba claro que prefería proteger la intimidad de Klaus antes de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Shin, en cambio, abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el falo cubierto de escamas. Nunca se preguntó hasta qué punto llegaban en el cuerpo del alemán, y por un muy fugaz instante se cuestionó cómo se sentiría su toque. Tendría que preguntarle a Yuki. Este suspiró largamente. En realidad no gustaba hacerle eso a Klaus, pero debían conocer lo que pasaba.

Vladimir no se detuvo a mirar a Klaus demasiado. Él ya había visto eso antes, estaba interesado en el segundo miembro oculto.

—Indícame el lugar.

El joven, con las mejillas rojas y los labios apretados, agarró su propio miembro haciéndolo a un lado e indicó una zona entre la base del pene y el comienzo de los testículos.

—No lo he querido tocar —dijo en voz baja—. Es...

—Te daba asco —completó Vladimir, y Klaus asintió—. Voy a tocarte —avisó antes de alzar sus manos y tocar él mismo la sensible piel. Klaus dio un respingo ante los dedos fríos del ruso, hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartarse.

—Aquí hay un pliegue —murmuró asombrado Vladimir. Con cuidado separó la carne y sin tener que tocarlo mucho, el miembro retráctil salió de su escondite. Cayó flácido junto a los testículos del alemán. Klaus esta vez no pudo reprimir un gemido, ese segundo miembro era mucho más sensible que su propio pene. Imaginaba que era por la falta de prepucio que lo protegiera.

La boca de Shin estaba en un mudo "O" observando el nuevo miembro que había salido. Era..., era... grotesco. Se estremeció cuando sus ojos se detenían en las púas de la punta. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Y Yuki tuvo eso dentro de su culo? Sus manos, por instinto, se fueron a su espalda, bajando hasta tocarse las nalgas en un gesto de protección. No, ya no quería preguntarle nada a Yuki al respecto.

Yuki apenas dio una mirada al pene, enfocándose en el rostro de Klaus. Estaba pendiente de sus reacciones, no quería forzarlo al límite.

—¿Y...bien...? —preguntó, esta vez mirando a Vladimir.

Vladimir también parecía pasmado. Su gesto estoico siendo corrompido por el asombro y la insana curiosidad que tanto le caracterizaba. Klaus intentó cubrirse pero Vladimir se lo impidió. Dejando de lado la sorpresa inicial, se enfocó en lo que tenía en frente.

—Tenías razón, Yuki —le dijo Vlad, llamando la atención del castaño—. Es parecido a los órganos reproductores de los reptiles. Se les llama "hemipene". —Con cuidado tocó el miembro recubierto de escamas blancas, muy suaves al tacto. Klaus tembló con más fuerza. Que lo estuvieran tocando ahí... era desagradable pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir la corriente de placer que le envolvía por ese pequeño toque—. ¿Es completamente funcional?

Yuki asintió.

—Lo fue..., lo es..., em, sí. Cuando...fue aquel día... —Yuki respiró hondo y habló— él estaba diferente, como si fuera alguien más. No dudó en penetrarme con... —Hizo un gesto hacia el nombrado hemipene— como si fuera algo instintivo. No lo esperaba porque él no estaba...a gusto cuando supo que lo tenía. Y..., al día siguiente, cuando me...ayudaron a curarme un poco, noté que el semen era más espeso...de lo normal.

—Me dijiste que ingeriste un afrodisíaco... —Lo pensó por un momento. Dejó de tocar a Klaus para mirar a Yuki, el alemán respiró hondo—. Es posible que el afrodisiaco reaccionara al suero que le inyecté, su conducta se debió ver afectada ante esta reacción química. Por otro lado, necesitaré una muestra de tu semen. —Volvió a tocar el hemipene, ésta vez, las puntas del glande. No eran completamente filosas pero dado que las piel humana era muy delicada por dentro, lo más seguro es que las púas se sintieran diferente.

Klaus le iba a gritar que no pero ese toque en la punta del hemipene le hizo jadear más fuerte. Quería que dejaran de tocarlo, la cabeza le dolía y la acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas comenzaba a marearlo.

— _Quiero vomitar..._ —murmuró en alemán.

—Puedes ponerte la ropa —le indicó Vlad, soltándolo. Los niveles de estrés de Klaus iban en aumento. Si seguía así podría colapsar. Klaus se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Vladimir y con manos temblorosas se puso los pantalones—. Te desgarró por dentro —dijo a Yuki.

Yuki asintió. No iba a decir más allá de eso.

Shin optó por intervenir, habiendo pasado todo el rato en silencio desde que Klaus mostró el nuevo miembro.

—¿Tiene algo que ver el hecho de haber eyaculado dentro de él lo que está afectando a Yuki, ruso? —cuestionó a Vladimir—. No irá a convertirse en otro como Klaus por eso, ¿o sí? —Esperaba que no, o al que iba a despescuezar será a Vladimir.

—Es posible... —Se estiró hasta alcanzar su maletín y de él sacó una libreta, cubierta de cuero y hojas blancas, parecía tener papeles sueltos dentro de ella. Cuando la abrió para hojear su contenido, se podía ver la desastrosa letra corrida de doctor que usaba Vladimir—. Recuerdo que durante los análisis descubrimos que Klaus desarrolló otro tipo de células, tiendo a pensar que su ADN fue alterado... Después de todo, esa era la intención del genoma D, claro que nunca llegamos a analizar los fluidos del semen. No llegamos a ese nivel durante los análisis, por otro lado, me inclino a decir que Yuki pudo haber absorbido esta sustancia a través de las heridas en su recto...

Yuki quedó en shock al oírlo. No, debió de haber entendido mal sus palabras…, debió de haberlo hecho. Shin avanzó hasta tomar por la camisa a Vladimir, la mano cerrada en puño atrapando la tela. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

—¡Qué! ¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermano va a convertirse en otro dragón?

Levantó la mirada de sus notas al escuchar el grito de Shin. Otra vez había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos.

—Ah, no, no. Eso no es posible, el genoma D no es como un virus que se contagie. Lo que quiero decir es que al Klaus eyacular dentro de Yuki, habiendo desarrollado estas nuevas células, es posible que el cuerpo de Yuki considere esta sustancia como una bacteria desconocida y esté intentando combatirla, como a una gripe. Los glóbulos blancos aumentan su producción e intentan atacar al "virus" desconocido para limpiar el sistema.

Shin le soltó.

—¿Entonces hay que esperar a que se recupere solo? ¿A que su cuerpo mate a ese "virus"?

—En este caso no es lo más recomendable. —Vlad se alisó la camisa donde Shin la arrugó durante su arrebato. Antes de que preguntaran "¿Por qué?" Klaus respondió.

—Por la herida de bala. —Vladimir asintió.

—La herida consumirá más de tu energía, tu cuerpo no puede encargarse del virus y al mismo tiempo sanar la herida. Alguno de los dos se descuidará y terminarías enfermando de gravedad.

Un sonido, como de un grito ahogado, provino desde donde estaba Yuki, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Eso… ¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó el castaño, fijándose más que nada en Klaus y Shin—. Ottori-sama…

—Muerto —informó Shin—. Kenshi debe estarse encargando de su entierro y toda la cosa. —Hizo un gesto despectivo—. No le he visto en lo que lleva del día. Pronto tendrás nuevo jefe. —Sonrió divertido.

Pero Yuki no compartió la expresión. Sus ojos mostraban horror, y perdía el poco color en su rostro. Ottori, ¿muerto? Se suponía que debían, como su guardia y él mismo como samurái, haberlo protegido. Un peso se estableció en su cuerpo, un frío recorriéndolo todo al punto de hacerlo estremecer. Falló en su deber… Aún con todo lo que el hombre había hecho, él debía de haberlo protegido…

— _No puede ser_ … —La frase sonó en japonés, mirando un punto del techo.

Klaus frunció el ceño.

—¿Preferirías haber muerto en su lugar?

Yuki le miró.

—Yo… ¡no! Claro que no, pero… es…era… el Señor Feudal, estaba en nuestro deber protegerlo…

—Pues mira, igual el viejo iba a dejar de serlo pronto porque para eso estaba Kenshi —habló Shin—. Y comparado con el viejo, es mejor, porque no tendrás a un pervertido viejo verde tras de ti, dudo muchísimo que Kenshi ponga su interés en ti. Pero mira el lado bueno, el hombre que le mató, Harold Wilson, también terminó muerto. —Se alzó de hombros—. Peor sería si siguiese vivito y coleando.

Klaus bajó la cabeza, ocultándole entre sus rodillas ante la mención de la muerte del militar americano. Volsk no perdió vista de eso. Por lo general nadie reaccionaba con tanta congoja a la muerte de un desconocido... a menos que estuvieras directamente involucrado...

 _Su primer asesinato_..., pensó Vlad.

Yuki aún no parecía consciente de eso. Suspiró.

—Pero…, si él va a estar por aquí… —Señaló a Vladimir—, tienes que decirle a Otto…, em… a Kenshi… —Aún era difícil creer que el hombre estaba muerto, que ahora seria Kenshi quien estuviera al mando—. No creo que le guste que desconocidos anden por aquí…, a Ottori no le gustaba.

—Tal padre, tal hijo, ¿eh? —Se burló Shin. Negó con la cabeza—. Ya dije que no le he visto. Con todo esto, no creo que pase mucho tiempo en la casa, así que Volsk puede colarse tranquilamente. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Al menos hasta que se calme un poco todo desde el ataque. Por ahora, enfoquémonos en cómo vas a recuperarte.

Volvieron a mirar a Vlad.

Ah, sí. Por ahora lo que puedo recomendarte es que te tomes un antiviral, eso ayudará a tus glóbulos a combatir lo que sea que están combatiendo. También hay que cuidar muy bien de tu herida para que no se infecte y quiero sacarte algo de sangre... A ambos de hecho —dijo mirando a Yuki y Klaus—. Así descartaremos cualquier otro inconveniente, y como dije hace rato, quisiera una muestra de tu semen.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —Klaus parecía a punto de hacer un puchero.

—Es justo y necesario. —Vlad frunció el ceño para sí mismo. Esa frase le salió demasiado natural... Resopló—. Yuki mencionó que era más espeso. Quisiera analizar su composición y compararlo con una muestra que no esté contaminada por el genoma D.

Yuki miró a Shin, éste lo miró de vuelta.

—¿Qué yo de a mis hijos? Estás loco. Que se saque él la muestra.

Yuki rodó los ojos. Ya sabía que Shin no iba a dar la muestra de semen para comparar. Se fijó en Vladimir.

—¿Qué es la D? ¿Por qué genoma D?

—Porque la A, la B y la C no estaban disponibles. —Se burló Shin.

Vladimir también ignoró a Shin.

—" _Drakon_ " —dijo en ruso—. En inglés es " _Dragon_ ". El genoma Dragón.

—Ja. Entonces el apodo estaba bien —dijo Shin a Klaus.

Yuki ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es exactamente? ¿Por qué…? —Miró a Klaus, en especifico sus escamas— ¿…le hace así?

—El genoma D es una combinación de varios ADN de animales, sobre todo de reptiles: cocodrilos, dragones de Komodo, algunas lagartijas pero también hay extractos de algunos mamíferos como los murciélagos. Fueron todas combinadas en un suero que se inyecta directamente a la intravenosa del sujeto.

—¿De dónde salió la idea de hacer algo así? —Una idea pasó por la cabeza de Yuki al acordarse de algo—. Klaus… —Yuki miró al menor y luego al ruso—. No se lo llevará… ¿verdad?

Shin bufó. Yuki era tan ingenuo. Si en realidad supiera lo que el ruso le había dicho el día anterior.

Klaus entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a Vladimir.

—No tengo planeado eso por ahora. —No era un verdadera mentira—. El genoma fue creado con la intención de hacer hombres más fuertes, resistentes, veloces, invencibles...

—Súper-solados —interrumpió Klaus—. Es lo que dijeron los americanos durante la fiesta —dijo a Yuki.

—Sí, súper-soldados. Podría decirse de esa manera —aceptó Vladimir—. No hay nada más fuerte que un dragón. Así lo dicen las leyendas.

Jim interrumpió antes de que Yuki pudiera decir algo. Traía una bandeja con varios platos, dejándola a un lado de la cama de Yuki. El chico podía apreciar el bol con onigiri, sashimi, otro con miso y tamagoyaki. Fue entonces que su estomago rugió. No había comido nada desde ayer.

—Supuse que tendrías hambre. La cocinera, Masami, ha preparado un gran banquete para los soldados heridos. Te he traído un poco.

—¿Hubo muchos heridos? —preguntó, mientras intentaba incorporarse. Shin de inmediato se acercó para ayudarle y que no hiciera esfuerzo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Algo. Son pasados las 11 del día. ¿Podrás comer esto? Shin mencionó que algunos platillos te dan nauseas…

—No, estoy bien con eso. Gracias.

Jim asintió, enfocándose en los demás hombres.

—¿Han solucionado algo?

—Sí. Llegamos a la conclusión de que Yuki necesita mucho reposo —dijo Vladimir mientras anotaba cosas en su libreta—. Reposo absoluto —le remarcó a Yuki—. Déjame tomarte una muestra de sangre antes de que comas. —Acercó su maletín para sacar todo lo necesario—. Sólo será un piquete. —Klaus bufó ante eso. Después de llenar un par de botellitas con la sangre, guardó todo y le dejó a Yuki un algodón con alcohol en el brazo—. Espera cinco minutos antes de sacártelo. Klaus, tu turno.

—No quiero. —Se abrazó las piernas al pecho, al parecer esa era su pose defensiva.

Jim se le acercó.

—¿Qué está mal? —Bajó la voz—. ¿Es por ser él? ¿Quieres que sea yo quien extraiga la sangre?

El ruso suspiró.

—Le tiene miedo a las agujas. —Se pasó la mano por la cara—. Es una fobia con la que he tenido que lidiar desde que era pequeño. Puedes tomarle la mano a alguien, sabes que si te la saco yo no te va a doler. Prometo usar la aguja pequeña.

Klaus le devolvió una mirada insegura. Después de pensarlo, asintió vacilante. Jim se quedó al lado de Klaus tomándole de la mano, el pelinegro apartó la vista. Al cabo de unos segundos, Vladimir retiró la aguja y puso el mismo algodón en el brazo de Klaus.

—¿Ves? Eso fue todo. Ahora necesito la otra muestra. —Le alcanzó un vaso a Klaus—. Anda, te esperaré aquí.

Klaus, reticente, tomó el vaso y dándole una mirada a Yuki asegurándose de que estuviera bien, salió de la habitación de Yuki hasta la suya en frente.

Yuki tomó un onigiri, dándole un mordisco y suspirando de alivio cuando lo tragó y se asentó en su estomago.

—¿Cómo está todo por allá afuera? —Fue Shin quien preguntó al negro.

—Algo calmado. Y solitario. Todos fueron a despedir a Ottori durante la ceremonia, así que casi no hay muchos. Solo algunas enfermeras y doctores cuidando de los heridos.

—El enano debe estar devastado. —Jim no entendió a quién se refería Shin—. Kenshi.

—Ah, lo vi esta madrugada pero…, no, no se ve como tal. No tiene pinta de lamentar la muerte de su padre.

—Ser insensible. —La voz de Shin era burlesca.

—Ha ordenado a varios generales llevar ante el Emperador a Akira-san.

Eso llamó la atención de Yuki.

—¿Akira-san? ¿Por qué?

Shin suspiró.

—Debí haber matado al bastardo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Akira era quien vendía información a los americanos.

Yuki se atragantó con un poco de arroz. Jim le dio a beber agua para que se calmara. Su voz sonó ronca al hablar.

—¿Cómo? ¡Pero si era uno de los más cercanos a Ottori!

—Me parece que el viejo no supo ver quién era leal y quién no, o los americanos supieron mantener bien la atención de Akira como para traicionar.

Yuki se giró a Vladimir cuando recordó algo.

—Creo… Usted debería tener cuidado… En una fiesta americana a la que nos infiltramos, Klaus se hizo pasar por usted. —No sabía por qué le advertía teniendo en cuenta lo que le había hecho a Klaus, pero no pudo evitar no hacerlo.

—Así que sí fui a la supuesta fiesta. —Para sorpresa del castaño a Vladimir le hizo gracia—. Hace semanas recibí una notificación de que gracias a mi asistencia a una fiesta nuevos fondos llegaron para mi investigación. No reporté que eso era falso porque significaba más dinero para el laboratorio pero me estaba preguntando quién se hizo pasar por mí. ¿Qué les dijeron a los americanos? —preguntó curioso.

—Bueno, fue Klaus quien habló. —Yuki le hizo un pequeño resumen de la fiesta; los temas que hablaron, lo que le preguntaron a Klaus y demás—. Fue un alivio cuando nos fuimos después. Dijo que ya se estaba quedando sin respuestas…, pero no es eso a lo que me refería. Hubo un tipo, según nos contaron –no iba a delatar la presencia de Angie– que se interesó luego mucho por su nombre… —Yuki negó—. He olvidado cómo se llamaba, pero tenía el cargo de Mayor. Él…daba miedo. Intimidaba. Podría ser peligroso.

Vlad le restó importancia.

—No tiene un cargo importante. Si busca información mía no podrá conseguir mucho y dado que la expedición que estoy haciendo no está en ningún archivo, no podrán encontrarme tampoco.

Continuaron hablando un poco más; de los cuidados que debería tener Yuki, de lo que sucedía afuera, Shin de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario tonto por lo cual era ignorado. Al cabo de media hora Klaus volvió al cuarto con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Le extendió el frasco a Vladimir sin mirarlo.

—Para ser un adolescente en pleno desastre hormonal tardaste mucho. —Aceptó el vaso, lo cubrió improvisadamente con un guante de goma para guardarlo en su maletín.

—Otros adolescentes no tienen que lidiar con el conflicto emocional de tener dos penes —le gruñó Klaus.

—Touché —le concedió Vlad. Ese era un punto válido—. Analizaré la sangre y el semen. Si Yuki no mejora durante la semana tendremos que tomar otras medidas. Como dije: reposo absoluto. —Le volvió a advertir a Yuki.

Yuki asintió, bebiendo un poco de la sopa.

—¿Le acompaño de vuelta al bar, doctor? —Se ofreció Jim, solicito.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro, no hay problema. —Jim se estiró un poco—. De todas maneras, tengo que encargarme del bar.

—Vamos entonces. —Aceptó el mayor—. Volveré mañana —anunció a los jóvenes antes de irse con Jim.

Jim y Vladimir se despidieron, caminando por los pasillos y salieron de los nexos al exterior. Jim iba preguntando a Vladimir sobre el genoma, atravesando los terrenos. Para su sorpresa, ya había comenzado a llegar los demás sirvientes, guardias y trabajadores, ya que había un grupo cercano a la caballeriza a lo lejos y venían más atravesando la entrada principal, dividiéndose entre ir a la caballeriza, otros se dirigían allí a los nexos detrás de ellos, y otros tomaban el camino que Jim sabía dirigía a las cocinas. Otros seguían directo al camino que daba al pueblo, dejando claro que eran simples pueblerinos que fueron a despedir al anterior Señor Feudal.

—Oh, allí está el joven Kenshi… —Jim señaló a un joven vestido con un yukata enteramente negro, que bajaba de un hermoso caballo marrón con manchas blancas en las patas delanteras. Varios guardias se colocaron a su lado, hablándoles. Kenshi estaba de perfil, con la mirada en el caballo a quien hacia caricias en la cabeza.

Vladimir delineó la figura, los ojos azules mirando intensamente al joven. Cabello negro al igual que los ojos, piel tersa y blanca, labios finos, nariz respingada. Detalló cada centímetro de su humanidad.

—Es muy joven. ¿Él dirigirá la casa Feudal?

Kenshi dejó ir el caballo, que fue tomado por un sirviente y llevado al interior de las caballerizas. Luego comenzó a señalar secciones de los terrenos, al parecer dando órdenes, y al instante varios grupos se dispersaron, quedando otros pocos con él.

Jim asintió.

—Tengo entendido tiene unos 21 años. Pero sí. Creo que en unas semanas se hará una ceremonia donde le ascenderán a Señor Feudal, alguien debe encargarse del puesto pronto.

Los guardias con él se dispersaron, dejándolo solo. Dos jóvenes, físicamente idénticos y más altos que él se le acercaron, Kenshi marchándose con ellos hacia la casa principal. Su andar era seguro, firme y altivo.

—Todo un niño de alta cuna. —Se rió Vlad al ver la actitud de Kenshi. Hasta que el joven entró a la casa Vladimir no le quitó la mirada de encima, luego continuó caminando con Jim a su lado.

* * *

 **Nota Editora** : En conmemoración a los 100 "Me gusta" en la página de Facebook, hoy daré este capítulo y el siguiente para ustedes. Se supone que estarían disponibles un par de horas antes, pero bueno, la patria y sus racionamientos de luz. Disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios que siempre nos animan a seguir.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron los días y Vladimir cumplió con lo dicho, yendo a hacerle la revisión diaria a Yuki; cambiando sus vendajes y haciendo los chequeos de salud. Klaus continuaba mirándolo con recelo pero había optado por la táctica de sobretodo ignorar al ruso en vista de que se veían casi todos los días. Yuki no había mejorado mucho más, la herida estaba sanando lentamente pero los malestares junto con las nauseas matutinas y las fiebres seguían iguales, Vladimir temía darle más antivirales por si le hacían más daño que bien.

De los análisis de sangre de Yuki pudo constatar que algo sucedía en su organismo provocando el estado en el que se encontraba, sin embargo no podía dar un diagnóstico claro. De la muestra de sangre de Klaus no descubrió nada que no hubiera visto antes en el laboratorio, en cambio la muestra de semen fue mucho más reveladora. Como Yuki había dicho, era más espesa. Normalmente, menos del 10% del volumen del semen de una eyaculación corresponde a los espermatozoides por lo que la densidad normal de los espermatozoides en el semen varía de 50 a 150 millones por mililitro en un hombre sano común, no obstante la muestra de Klaus era prácticamente el doble, y a juzgar por la cantidad de semen fácilmente podía decir que el chico había pasado varias semanas sin ningún tipo de actividad sexual. Con esos datos podía decir que si alguien con el genoma en su sistema tuviera relaciones sexuales con una mujer, las posibilidades de embarazo serían del 70% cuando la cifra normal sería de un 30%.

El genoma no sólo fortalecía la fuerza y resistencia del individuo, sino que también garantizaba la reproducción.

Yuki pasaba todo el tiempo en cama, apenas caminaba lo suficiente para ir al baño y estirar un poco las piernas, siempre con la compañía de Klaus y Shin a su lado, pero no duraba en pie más allá de 30 minutos. Las cosas de Klaus habían vuelto a traerse a la habitación de Yuki para así garantizar su cuidado –o más bien, mantener tranquilo al extranjero– y Shin se mudó a la que fue la habitación de Klaus.

Finalmente, Kenshi había otorgado algo de atención al estado de Yuki. Tan envuelto estaba en la muerte de su padre, encargarse de su puesto, informar al Emperador y demás, que ni supo que Yuki fue herido en aquel ataque y estaba con una salud débil. Ahora más libre, convocó a los gemelos una noche y creó un ligero plan para ayudar al pobre samurái. Cada día, se encargaban de llevar las bandejas de comidas a la habitación de Yuki del desayuno y almuerzo, puesto era Jim quien se encargaba de las meriendas y la cena. Ya era costumbre verlo rondar por ahí como Vladimir.

No obstante, pasando los días, ya para dos semanas después del ataque, Yuki fue sintiéndose peor. Las nauseas se intensificaron al punto de provocarle el vomito, continuamente tenía dolores de estomago, y llegó a pasar una noche con calentura.

Vladimir llegó apresurado a la habitación de la pareja. Klaus lo miró angustiado dejando de lado su resentimiento.

— _Hemos hecho lo que dijiste. No mejora, y cuando toma la medicina, vomita_ —le dijo en un angustiado alemán—. _Si sigue vomitando..._

— _Podría deshidratarse gravemente. ¿Le has dado agua?_ —continuó la conversación en el mismo idioma. Klaus asintió—. _¿Y las galletas?_ —Las galletas saladas por lo general ayudaban a estabilizar el estómago cuando estaba en ese estado.

— _Es lo que ha podido comer sin que le caigan mal, pero no puede estar a base de galletas y agua_.

— _Por ahora eso es lo que haremos_. —Tocó la frente de Yuki, sintiéndola afiebrada—. _¿Puedes conseguir agua fresca?_ —Klaus dudó en irse dejando a Yuki solo con Vladimir—. _Hay que bajarle la temperatura. No le voy a hacer nada_. —El alemán entrecerró los ojos, dándole una mirada de advertencia antes de salir a buscar lo pedido.

—Yuki —llamó suavemente, palmeando su rostro—. ¿Puedes oírme? Yuki.

El castaño abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando hasta lograr enfocarlos en los azules de Vladimir.

—…sí…, lo oigo… —Su voz sonaba muy baja, débil.

—¿Sientes dolor? —Presionó un punto en su estómago muy suavemente.

Yuki hizo una leve mueca.

—Allí…, y la cabeza… —Intentó levantar la mano pero no tenía fuerzas para eso.

—¿Tienes idea de cuándo comenzó el malestar?

—Yo… no sé… Una semana…, creo… —respondió. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, muy cansado de pronto como para intentar mantenerlos abiertos. La luz de pronto le parecía muy brillante.

—Yuki —llamó de nuevo Vlad—. No te duermas, te necesito despierto. —Otra vez le dio palmadas. Vladimir pensó rápido. Esto no era obra del semen de Klaus, esto era otra cosa, algo más haciendo estragos en el cuerpo de Yuki. ¿Qué podía ser? No había nada diferente, el agua no se veía contaminada y la dieta de Yuki era bastante estable. La herida de bala también estaba cicatrizando... ¿Entonces?—. Dolor de cabeza, fiebre, dolor estomacal... —enumeró. ¿Sería que la comida le estaba cayendo mal?—. Yuki. ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

—No…, que sepa… —negó, obligando a sus ojos a mantener los parpados separados—. No he tenido…problemas de alergia antes…

No era una reacción alérgica. Descartado todo lo interno, entonces debía pensar en lo externo. Claramente algo estaba indigestando Yuki pero nada era tan grave como para ponerlo en ese estado. Una de las bandejas de comida estaba todavía ahí. Tomándola, cogió el plato de Yuki, lo olió y probó, había algo... Casi imperceptible para el paladar común, pero para alguien acostumbrado a los químicos…

Klaus entró en ese momento con una cubeta de agua y paños secos.

—Aquí está lo que pediste... ¿Qué haces? —Vio al ruso intentando cargar a Yuki.

—Ayúdame. Hay que llevarle al baño, vamos a hacerle un lavado de estómago. —Klaus se apresuró a cargar a Yuki. Se sentía tan liviano desde la última vez que lo cargó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Observó a Vladimir sacar todos los implementos que creía iba a utilizar.

—Yuki está envenenado. —Terminando de recoger todo, vio a Klaus aún parado viéndolo pasmado—. ¡Muévete! —El menor hizo lo que le dijeron y entre los dos se encargaron de atender a Yuki.

Luego de eso, Yuki quedó exhausto, descansando el resto de la tarde. Al enterarse, y a partir de allí, Jim era quien le preparaba sus comidas –más ligeras, naturales, basado más que nada en sopas y agua–, llevándoselas personalmente al acabar. Shin por otra parte se encargaba de investigar quién había intentado envenenar a Yuki, y aún con la amenaza de ganarse la ira de Klaus, nadie parecía ser culpable. Eso no le detuvo y continuó su investigación. El samurái mejoró un poco, puesto que al día siguiente sus dolencias comenzaron a remitir, y la fiebre se había ido.

Klaus dejó la caza del culpable exclusivamente a Shin, él no se iba a separar de Yuki para nada y aunque fuera Jim el que le trajera la comida ahora Klaus estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que ingería Yuki. El negro era lo bastante amable para no molestarse con Klaus por su paranoia, a veces intercambiaba turnos con Klaus para que pudiera ir a bañarse y hacer sus necesidades.

Vladimir pidió una muestra de orina y otra de sangre a Yuki para ver si quedaban residuos de veneno en su organismo. Por suerte los resultados salieron limpios al menos lo que se refería el veneno, porque de lo otro sus niveles continuaban siendo extraños. Los glóbulos blancos estaban altos y los niveles hormonales también estaban cambiando, la producción de hormonas se estaban disparando e incluso el pH de la orina estaba cambiando, claramente eso era obra de la absorción del semen en su sistema pero eso no tenía por qué pasar, era semen...

Una absurda idea se le vino a la mente. Preparando el químico necesario, tomó la orina de Yuki y lo agregó. Al cabo de unos segundos el líquido resultante se volvió azul.

— _Mierda_ —murmuró Vladimir en ruso.

Al día siguiente llegó a la habitación de Yuki junto con Jim que llevaba el desayuno. Expedía un aire serio, más de lo normal. Yuki giró la cabeza al verlos, dando una sonrisa a Jim y un leve gesto con la mano a Vladimir. Jim le ayudó a sentarse para que pudiera comer cómodamente. Pero, en cuanto se fijó en la expresión de Vladimir, su rostro adquirió una de preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

El alemán miró fijamente a Vladimir entonces lo notó, la expresión seria con ojos centelleantes que indicaban la inquietud de sus pensamientos. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—Mis días de investigación han dado fruto —comenzó a decir incierto. No era una noticia fácil de dar—. Me tomó un tiempo pero he dado con tu diagnóstico, el que tenías antes del envenenamiento.

El castaño se detuvo antes de beber el primer sorbo de sopa.

—¿Cuál es? ¿Es algo malo? —Yuki negó—. Por favor, no se demore en decirlo. Solo…dígalo, no importa que…

—Estás embarazado. —Tal como pidió Yuki, lo dijo rápido y sin anestesia. La expresión de todos en el cuarto pasaba desde la sorpresa a la incredulidad.

Los ojos de Yuki estaban abiertos como platos, y de no ser por Jim que le sostuvo el bol de sopa, se hubiera derramado el líquido encima. Jim le quitó el bol, pero sus movimientos eran automáticos, su mente en shock como los otros dos presentes.

—Eso… Está bromeando, ¿verdad, doctor? —preguntó el negro—. Yuki… Es decir…, es imposible. Es un chico.

Pero Klaus si le creyó, consecuencias de convivir con el ruso, llegabas a un punto en el que en verdad creías que todo lo que el ruso ideaba era posible. Él era la prueba viviente de eso.

—Difícilmente Vladimir tiene sentido del humor.

—¿Esta…esperando un bebé? —Jim miró de Klaus, a Vladimir y luego a Yuki—. ¿Cómo…pudo ser…?

Yuki bajó la mirada a su estomago. ¿Una vida crecía dentro de él? ¿Una vida creada por Klaus…y él? Él amaba los niños, y siempre soñaba con tener hijos pero…, jamás pensó que los tendría de esa manera.

—¿Está…enteramente seguro…? —preguntó a Vladimir, aún incrédulo.

—Bastante seguro. También explica todos tus síntomas anteriores, nauseas matutinas, antojos.

—¿Cómo? —secundó la pregunta de Jim, él también quería saber cómo era eso posible.

—Analizando la muestra de semen que me diste, encontré que tal como Yuki dijo la densidad era diferente —les explicó la cantidad de espermatozoides que contenía el semen y las cifras que tenía la muestra de Klaus—. Como ven, la producción de espermatozoides es excesiva. Con una sola eyaculación podría dejar embarazadas a cinco mujeres. Claro que caí en el error de no verificar todas las posibilidades... —Miró a Yuki específicamente.

—Pero...eso no tiene sentido, aún si soy "excesivamente fértil". —Prácticamente despreció el término—. Yuki es un hombre, no tiene un óvulo al cual fertilizar.

—Claramente. Pero dado que tu ADN fue modificado pienso que eres capaz de procrear aún si tu pareja es un hombre. De esa manera aseguras tu reproducción al ser el único de tu clase —le explicó el mayor.

—Está bien, digamos que es posible... —Klaus en serio intentaba no ofuscarse—. ¿Cómo demonios Yuki puede mantener dicho embarazo?

—¡Esa es la función de las púas! —dijo Vladimir en un tono casi alegre.

—¿Está diciendo…que por medio del desgarre…, que fue el desgarre que causaron las púas…lo que me hizo quedar…en estado? —Incluso decir embarazado, para Yuki, sonaba raro.

—Esa es la idea. —Vladimir se veía casi emocionado por sus hallazgos—. En su primera copulación no hubo ningún tipo de consecuencias pero durante la copulación con el hemipene si hubo una diferencia y fue el desgarre. No tengo todos los equipos para comprobarlo, pero tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que está ocurriendo dentro de tu cuerpo.

De pronto, entró Shin.

—Hey, ¿llego tarde para la visita médica? ¿Qué han dicho? —Cerró detrás de sí—. Oye, creo que es tiempo que conozcas a Kenshi. Me han dicho que está por… ¿qué pasa…? —Las caras de los demás, a excepción de Vladimir, no le gustaron.

Yuki suspiró.

—¿Podría…darme un respiro? —preguntó a Vladimir—. Es…es mucho… No es fácil…

—¿Qué está pasando, demonios? —insistió Shin. Jim se le acercó y le susurró algo. La boca de Shin caería al suelo si no la tuviera pegada a la cara—. ¡Qué! —gritó.

Klaus frunció el ceño ante la mirada brillante de Vladimir. Quería partirle la cara para quitarle esa mirada, la misma mirada que le daba a él cuando lo analizaba en el laboratorio o una idea daba resultados positivos, y la odiaba aún más porque esa mirada la estaba dirigiendo a Yuki. ¡No iba a dejar que le hiciera a su tesoro lo mismo que a él, por sobre su cadáver!

En un pensamiento fugaz se preguntó en qué momento comenzó a llamar a Yuki " _Tesoro_ " en su mente. Ignorando la palabrería de Shin, se dedicó a ayudar a comer a Yuki mientras Vladimir continuaba anotando en su libreta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gran parte de la mañana Shin estuvo discutiendo y dando palabrería al descubrir el real estado de Yuki, incapaz de creer que dentro del vientre de su hermano se gestaba un verdadero niño. Maldijo contra Vladimir, luego contra Klaus, luego contra Yuki, contra él y contra todos los demás. Yuki les pidió a los otros que le dejen estar, mejor que lo suelte ahora, y no le hicieran caso. Después de calmarse, al haber dado varias respiraciones profundas, fue cuando le dijo al ruso de ir a ver a Kenshi. Yuki agradeció eso, más porque le daba tiempo de asimilar lo que dijo que por nada, así que luego de que Vladimir hubiera tomado sus cosas, salieron de los nexos.

A Shin le habían dicho que Kenshi estaba en el dojo, así que se encaminó con Vladimir hacia allí. Por el camino, suspiró.

—No puedo creer que esto... —Atravesaban el terreno para alcanzar el dojo— esté pasando. Es... No me entra en la cabeza. ¿Yuki esperando un bebé? ¿Cómo es que gesta? ¿Cómo saldrá el bebé? Y lo más importante: ¿cómo se supone que vendrá el niño?

—Mis respuestas en este momento son limitadas... —En verdad lo eran y lo odiaba—. Te agradará saber que he cambiado mis planes. Pienso quedarme aquí para monitorear el caso de tu hermano.

—En realidad no me alegra nada saber eso porque ahora lo convierte en tu experimento..., y Klaus debe opinar igual.

Rodó los ojos, claro que estaba al tanto de eso, si hasta sintió los ojos amarillos prácticamente atravesarle el alma de tan fijo que lo miraba.

—No le voy a hacer nada malo, y dado que el embarazo es un efecto colateral del genoma, tampoco sé que esperar.

—Aparte de un posible bebé alterado genéticamente.

Vladimir sonrió.

—Sí. Es posible. Este experimento realmente superó las expectativas, y eso que aún le falta una segunda dosis.

Shin bufó y guió a Vladimir hacia el dojo. El lugar no tenía a tantas personas dentro, solo a un par luchando con alguna que otra persona alrededor. Ambas personas que luchaban tenían un traje especial puesto que era un protector que iba de la cabeza al cuello, forrado y con una rejilla en la parte delantera, un protector desde la mano al antebrazo, otro en el tórax y abdomen y otro protector en la parte pélvica, un mandil grueso compuesto por faldones. Shin le informó que eso se llama bogu, y es usado sobre ropa que consiste en una chaqueta de algodón gruesa –llamado Kendogi– y un par de pantalones de anchos de pliegues similares a una falda. Todo eso conformaba el traje que se usa al practicar kendō, un arte marcial japonés formativo y más moderno que se destaca por el uso y manejo del sable de bambú.

Y deporte favorito de Kenshi, por lo que quedaba claro que uno de los que peleaban era él, ya que no se veía cerca.

Shin prefirió identificar a los batallantes como guerrero 1 y guerrero 2, al no saber quién era Kenshi. Guerrero 1 atacaba a la defensiva, deteniendo ataques en vez de contrarrestar a los mismos, mientras que guerrero 2 era cruel y duro, sin dar treguas, sus pies pareciendo ligeros sobre el suelo del dojo y se movía con bastante agilidad y rapidez. En un momento, guerrero 1 logró obtener un chance para atacar, pero su contrincante se dobló hacia atrás, la espada de bambú pasando por sobre su máscara a lo que enseguida guerrero 2 le atacó. Debían de tener rato en eso, porque Shin notó signos de cansancio en guerrero 1. Dando un giro, este quiso intentar un golpe hacia abajo, posiblemente para así imposibilitarle los movimientos de sus piernas a su contrincante pero el otro saltó pasando por incluso encima de la espada, de un golpe logró arrebatarle de las manos la espada de bambú que terminó a un lado con su dueño tambaleándose y de inmediato tuvo la punta de la espada a un centímetro de su cuello. Ambos guerreros jadeaban, por el movimiento de sus pechos, y luego guerrero 2 se apartó.

El ruso admiró la batalla. No había nada remotamente parecido en Rusia. Había escuchado del esgrima en Francia, pero lo más cercano en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era usando puños o cuchillos. Admiró los gráciles movimientos de guerrero 2 y la destreza con la que atacaba. Vladimir dudaba mucho de tener esa gracia al caminar. Su tamaño –5 cm más que Klaus– le hacía moverse con la espalda recta y sus pasos eran largas zancadas fuertes muy diferente de los japoneses que daban pasos pequeños, casi no se sentían al caminar excepto cuando usaban esas sandalias de madera.

Quitándose la rejilla, Guerrero 2 reveló el rostro. Era Kenshi, con las mejillas arreboladas, delicados mechones de cabello saliendo de su coleta y cayendo a un lado de su rostro.

—Estás muy flojo —decía en japonés—. Si así luchas aquí, ¿cómo será en batalla? —Su expresión era seria, firme, molesta—. ¿Qué clase de patético entrenamiento recibes?

El otro también hizo lo mismo, pero su cara revelaba vergüenza y cansancio.

—Lo siento, Ottori-sama.

—No me llames así. —Su voz sonó más dura, en regaño—. Ya les he dicho cómo deben llamarme.

—Sí…, Kenshi-sama.

Bufando, el nombrado hizo un gesto despectivo.

—Ya, desaparece de mi vista. —Dejó caer la espada, quitándose el resto de la máscara y el protector. Liberó su cabello sujeto en una cinta para mantener así su rostro despejado, sacudiéndolo un poco mientras que uno de los espectadores se acercaba para ayudarlo—. Comunica a Wakaoji-sensei —habló—. Quiero una reunión con él. Estoy harto de ver lo patético que son todos mientras pelean…

—E-esas son los entrenamientos que su padre indicó recibieran, se…

Kenshi le pasó con algo de brusquedad su máscara y la rejilla, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mi padre… —Mostró una sonrisa falsa— estaba descontinuado. —que desapareció tan pronto como se vio—. Ya no más. Quizás por eso es que tuvimos muchas más bajas que la tropa americana…

—O quizás es que ustedes traen tan mal agüero como la muerte. —Se hizo oír Shin, acercándose con Vladimir.

Kenshi sonrió arrogante, dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

—Claro. —Ladeó el rostro, su cabello cayendo a un lado—. Tienes toda la razón. —Se enderezó y le señaló—. Tú eres la prueba exacta de eso.

Shin se cruzó de brazos.

—Incluso con la muerte de tu padre sigues siendo insoportable.

Apoyando una mano en la cintura, en una pose altiva sin dejar de sonreír, Kenshi levantó una ceja.

—Pues, por si no lo sabes, tengo un actual maestro del que aprendo todo el tiempo… —Se inclinó un centímetro hacia adelante, siempre mirándolo— y del que estoy viendo justo ahora.

Chistando, Shin prefirió que la burla de Kenshi fuera hacia alguien más. Habló en inglés esta vez.

—Mira, no sé si sabes, pero un doctor extranjero ha estado visitando a Yuki estos días. Es él. —Señaló a Vladimir a su lado—. Enano, te presento a Vladimir Volsk. Ruso, Kenshi Ottori.

Los ojos oscuros de Kenshi se fijaron en Vladimir, teniendo que alzar un poco la mirada al ser más alto. Lo recorrió con la mirada, desde el pulcro cabello negro, los profundos ojos azules, el amplio pecho, a las puntas de los zapatos. No parecía impresionado de verlo, más bien, su expresión era de leve aburrimiento. Una ceja se alzó.

—Ruso. —Su inglés sonaba británico, y varias veces Shin le preguntó si había ido a Inglaterra pero Kenshi nunca dio información de dónde había aprendido el idioma—. Ya veo. —Asintió. Luego, como si no valiera la pena enfocarse más en él, volvió a Shin—. Lo quiero fuera de mis terrenos. Ahora. —Le ordenó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—Entiendo —respondió el ruso sin ningún tipo de emoción—. Shin, ayúdame a trasladar las cosas de Yuki y Klaus. Hay que cumplir las órdenes del chico feudal.

Kenshi se detuvo, se giró de nuevo.

—Uh, no. Ellos se quedan, tú eres quien va fuera.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que Yuki mejore si es él quien está a cargo de él? —preguntó Shin, ceñudo.

—Oh, como si fuera el único doctor competente en el mundo, Shin.

—Vladimir es el único que puede hacerlo—

Fue interrumpido por Kenshi.

—A no ser... —Miró a un lado, un ligero nuevo brillo apareciendo en sus ojos. A Shin no le agradó verlo—...que acepte un trato conmigo —completó, volviendo la vista a ambos hombres.

Vladimir arqueó una ceja.

—Te escucho...

Kenshi levantó un dedo, moviéndolo en negación al tiempo que hacía un sonido en la misma forma.

—Mañana. —Observó a Shin—. A solas, sin metiches. Sé libre por hoy. —Sus ojos volvieron al ruso, y caminó lento hacia él, sin apartar su mirada de los azules, sonriendo ladinamente—. Hasta entonces. —Y siguió de largo, pasando por su lado y salir del dojo.

Shin le susurró al ruso.

—Ten cuidado.

El mayor se quedó mirando la silueta de Kenshi mientras se alejaba. Era una lástima que el uniforme de Kendō ocultara tanto su figura.

—La única razón por la que quiere hablar conmigo es para evitar que Klaus se vaya. ¿Viste su reacción cuando dije que me los llevaba?

—Sí, pero hay algo allí que me da mala espina. —Shin se alzó de hombros y se dio la vuelta para marcharse—. Vamos... No sé, pero a veces puede ser traicionero... O quizás solo lo sea conmigo. A Yuki tampoco parece caerle bien, y hay rumores de su promiscuidad rondando por el pueblo.

Vladimir arqueó ambas cejas.

—Así que promiscuo... Creo que tendré la ventaja en cualquier trato que quiera proponerme.

Shin cabeceó negativamente.

—Solo ten en cuenta lo que te digo —habló—. ¿Te acompaño al bar? —preguntó luego de suspirar—. Ya Yuki pidió el día libre.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le aseguró—. No hace falta que me acompañes, puedo regresar por mi cuenta, tengo mucho más que investigar. ¡Las horas del día no alcanzan para un científico! —dijo con entusiasmo, teniendo su maletín en mano se desvió del camino de Shin para ir a la puerta principal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto del día Vladimir lo pasó en un estado de emoción constante. Con cada nuevo descubrimiento o idea, se emocionaba por querer saber más y también estaba intrigado por la charla que tendría con Kenshi. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría tener todo lo que quisiera... Se relamió los labios ante la idea.

A la mañana siguiente llegó a la casa feudal. Hizo el chequeo necesario a Yuki, y cuando iba saliendo de su cuarto los gemelos ayudantes de Kenshi lo interceptaron para escoltarlo a la oficina.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta le indicaron a Kenshi la llegada del ruso. Fue Kuma quien abrió la puerta.

—El extranjero ha venido a verle —dijo el gemelo en un inusual tono formal.

Kenshi levantó la mirada de unos documentos que leía, enrollándolo y dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa. Al darse cuenta de ello, de lo mucho que le hacía recordar a su padre –bastantes veces soportó verlo haciendo eso– la mueca se borró de su cara, regañándose por ello en su interior.

—Que pase. —Sus palabras salieron en japonés—. Kuma, Kaoru y tú vigilen. No quiero a personas indeseadas escuchando. —Le envió una mirada indicando a quienes se refería.

El par asintió, saliendo de la oficina y cerraron la puerta quedándose cerca. Vladimir desdeñó un poco el tener que sentarse en un cojín en el suelo pero de todos modos lo hizo.

—Kenshi Ottori —dijo el ruso en voz alta, saboreando el nombre con ese acento profundo.

—Puedes robarme el nombre si así lo deseas. —Se burló Kenshi—. Vamos a lo que vienes. En realidad representas un estorbo. De todas las formas posibles. Si no fuera por ti… —Silencio—, Yuki estaría muerto. Pero…, teniendo en cuenta que debido a ti Klaus es como es, considerando la mucha ventaja que se puede obtener de él, y que seguramente para ti representa un orgullo científico, no le dejarías marchar. Ya ayer lo demostraste al pretender marcharte con él… y la carga de Yuki. —Rodó los ojos, restándole importancia—. Klaus está ahora bajo la protección del Emperador, bajo su entera custodia, por lo que llevártelo a Rusia no te será fácil. No obstante, te propongo… —Kenshi delineó la mesa frente a él con un dedo— que te deshagas de Yuki, y podrás obtener la ayuda necesaria para devolver a Klaus a tu amado país. —Su voz destilaba ironía.

El pelinegro arqueó las cejas. En verdad Kenshi pensaba que lo tenía con la espalda contra la pared. Porque el joven no estaba consciente del profundo odio que le tenía Klaus y que la única manera de que el chico se fuera con él era llevándose a Yuki. Por otro lado, la custodia de Klaus estaba a disposición de Vladimir legalmente y, emperador o no, era imposible hacer algo en su contra. Más derecho tenía Vladimir sobre Klaus que todo Japón por un simple papel donde se le otorgaba la custodia... Pero Kenshi no tenía que saber nada de eso.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, Yuki es un leal samurái que incluso batalló en el ataque resultando herido para proteger a su líder. ¿Por qué lo querrías muerto?

—En realidad…, no es tu problema. —Se puso en pie de forma elegante. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, y de Vladimir a la vez—. Que inoportuno eres —lamentó— Si no hubieras llegado, con grandes posibilidades hubiera muerto por la herida… No quiero a Yuki fuera de mis terrenos, de Hiroshima o Japón. —Se detuvo a su lado—. Es bajo tierra donde quiero que esté. Así que… puedes hacer algo al respecto… o sufrir las consecuencias si te sigues entrometiendo.

Siguió a Kenshi con la mirada, los ojos azules recorriendo cada pliegue de la tela intentando adivinar la figura del menor.

—Tus métodos fueron muy obvios, incluso el peor médico de tu arsenal se hubiera dado cuenta del envenenamiento. Necesitas utilizar un método más sutil.

—¿Envenenar? —negó. Era una completa mentira y lo sabía, nadie había logrado encontrar los rastros de venenos antes, pero le divertía el intento—. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Por si no lo sabes, solo llevo dos días de estar aquí. —Se inclinó, y al hacerlo, había quedado muy cerca de él, con solo un paso de distancia entre ellos. Sonrió—. Créeme…, ni el más experimentado en químicos notaria algo si yo mismo lo estuviera envenenando. ¿Te gustaría que hagamos la prueba? —Había una leve amenaza en su baja voz.

—Sería interesante —le dijo en un tono bajo también, provocándolo—. Pero volviendo a la propuesta inicial... Puedo deshacerme de Yuki...

Kenshi entrecerró los ojos un poco.

—¿Pero…?

—Te tengo una condición —Sonrió el ruso—. Quiero algo a cambio.

La expresión de Kenshi fue seria, callándose por un minuto. Mirando más allá de él, pensativo, humedeció sus labios antes de dar un asentimiento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—A ti. —El hombre se levantó del cojín, dándose el lujo de ver a Kenshi desde otra perspectiva—. Te quiero a ti.

El japonés tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse, aún en cuclillas, poco a poco erguiéndose. Vaya con tal pedido. ¿En serio era eso lo que pedía a cambio? Tosió. Puso los brazos en jarras.

—Vaya, vaya. Que inesperado. —Se le escapó una pequeña risa—. Así que ese sería el trueque…, si lo aceptara. —Aclaró—. Sin embargo, debo decir que yo… —comenzó a dar nuevas vueltas a su alrededor, lento, acechando, recorriendo todo el cuerpo del otro con su mirada— valgo algo más que eso, ¿sabes? —Se detuvo frente a él—. Podrías obtener otra cosa más adecuada a lo que vale la vida de un simple samurái.

—Tu cuerpo por la vida del castaño. —Se mantuvo firme—. No estás sacrificando tu título ni tu posición, sólo tu cuerpo. Es un trueque muy simple y bastante barato, diría yo.

Un ligero brillo de molestia atravesó los ojos negros de Kenshi.

—Exactamente. ¿En verdad crees que mi cuerpo vale igual que su vida? —Hizo un sonido negativo—. Deberás pedir otra cosa, o dar algo más para igualarlo. —Avanzó un paso— Yo…—otro—, …no soy… —y un último, una palma separándolos nada más, su rostro alzándose un poco para verlo, su mano subiendo hasta tomar su mentón—…igual a los demás, Volsk. —Su pulgar rozó el labio inferior—. Para nada.

Vladimir apresó la muñeca de Kenshi, inclinándose hacia adelante con el pelinegro intentando retroceder lo cual impidió apretando su cintura con el brazo libre, sus rostros quedando a un palmo de distancia.

—Precisamente por eso es que te deseo —dijo en un tono ronco sobre los rosados labios, haciendo que sus alientos se entremezclaran y una corriente eléctrica les recorriera la piel.

Kenshi se recuperó de la sorpresa y la sensación tan rápido como pudo, volviendo a tener control sobre sí mismo, la sacudida que serpenteó por todo su cuerpo y la velocidad de los latidos dentro de su pecho. Algo le decía que estaba entrando en un peligroso juego.

—Suelo causar ese efecto —susurró, un atisbo de sonrisa divertida en sus labios—. Aunque…, en caso de que aceptara…, debo advertir que no soy fácil de complacer. —Acercó su boca, y solo cuando estaban a punto de tocarse con la otra, la alejó, jugando—. Me aburro muy pronto. —Le observó—. ¿Crees estar a la altura?

El mayor sonrió presuntuoso.

—Tendrás que comprobarlo. —Le tentó, acercando sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja, no mordió ni lamió, solo se quedó ahí sintiendo el estremecimiento de Kenshi por sentir sus labios tan cerca de ese punto sensible—. Dicen que los zurdos son muy creativos en el sexo. —Para demostrarlo, movió la mano izquierda con la que sostenía la muñeca a Kenshi, dándole una lánguida caricia, sus uñas apenas raspando la blanca piel del antebrazo.

Cerrando los ojos y saboreando la sensación, un pequeño jadeo escapó de entre los labios de Kenshi. Sonrió, separándose solo lo justo para verlo.

—¿Una pequeña prueba? —No permitió respuesta cuando juntaba sus labios con los ajenos, la mano libre y que se había apoyado en el brazo de ruso deslizándose por su hombro hasta alcanzar la base de la nuca, enterrándose luego el negro y pulcro cabello que hacía rato quería revolver.

Volsk no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto sintió los labios de Kenshi correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, mordió suavemente el labio inferior y con esa pequeña treta adentró su lengua en la pequeña boca, su mano izquierda enredándose en el cabello de Kenshi para impedir que se alejara y al mismo tiempo sentir los suaves mechones entre sus dedos. Era simplemente intoxicante. Enredando su lengua con la del ruso, Kenshi ahondó en su boca, luchando por tener el control del beso, su cuerpo arqueándose en busca de más contacto, más roces. Fue pidiendo más, queriendo más, sus dientes chocando en el abrasivo beso, sus respiraciones erráticas. Entonces se detuvo, jadeante, un delgado hilo de saliva uniéndolos aún.

—Nada mal —murmuró, con su lengua lamiendo el labio inferior del otro, mordiendo suavemente luego—. Bien…, supongo que serás una buena distracción… —Su dedo índice rozaba la mejilla izquierda de Vladimir—. Solo hasta que me canse de ti.

—Es un trato —zanjó el mayor, volviendo a apoderarse de la boca de Kenshi. Así continuaron luchando por el control, desarreglando sus ropas y arrancándose mutuos suspiros y gemidos hasta que, lamentablemente, la siguiente cita de Kenshi llegó. Tenía una reunión pendiente.

El menor se separó, colocando sus ropas en orden, aunque cuando miró a Vladimir, lo dejó un poco de lado para ayudarlo con la suya.

—Dile a uno de los gemelos que te guíe a mi habitación esta noche —murmuró—. Y presta atención al camino, o podrías perderte —avisó divertido, recordando a otros que sufrieron ese destino. Al acabar, se alejó para volver tras su escritorio, terminando por ponerse presentable.

Le miró goloso desde su posición. Todas las cartas a su favor.

—Te veré esta noche. —Con una última mirada se separaron. Cada uno volviendo a su quehacer, sin ser realmente conscientes, anhelando la noche.

* * *

 **Nota Editora** : En conmemoración a los 100 "Me gusta" en la página de Facebook, hoy daré este capítulo y el anterior para ustedes. Se supone que estarían disponibles un par de horas antes, pero bueno, la patria y sus racionamientos de luz. Disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios que siempre nos animan a seguir.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki había pensado, sí que había pensado.

Desde que Vladimir se fue el día anterior, apenas hablaba y cuando preguntaban por su silencio, solo decía lo que hacía: pensar. Ya que no podía moverse mucho sin cansarse y tampoco quería que Klaus o Shin le cargaran como inválido, optaba por quedarse callado y pensar. Al hacerlo, pedía a Klaus que se acostara a su lado y así él podría apoyarse un poco en su cuerpo, y se quedaba de esa manera, mirando la pared frente a ellos o el techo. Por su mente pasaba las teorías de Vladimir, sus hipótesis, sus afirmaciones, las expresiones de Klaus, sus respuestas, sus acciones, lo que él mismo sentía, lo que pasó el día del baile en el palacio Imperial y lo que pasaba por su propio cuerpo.

Estaba gestando un bebé.

Para él como seguidor de Buda, representaba una calamidad. Era claro para él que no era natural, y pensamientos horribles como que se sentía fenómeno, más que Klaus, cruzaban su mente. ¿Pero no así se sentía ya desde que descubrió que podría hablar con los muertos? ¿En realidad, pensaba él, esperar un bebé era más terrible que la locura de ver espíritus y hablarles? ¿Era peor la locura que la anormalidad? Ni olvidar que… era una parte de él y de Klaus la que estaba creciendo bajo su piel y carne, un niño o niña que había dado la vida por tener…, en otra circunstancia, claro. No que ahora, por cómo crecía, no la querría… En el pasado vio varias mujeres en estado, con sus enormes pansas y las oía hablar de antojos, dolores, nauseas… y las maravillosas sensaciones de patadas y movimientos del bebé dentro de ellas. Cuánto había anhelado, por curiosidad, saber lo que se sentía. Quizás eso significaba que Shin tenía razón y él mismo poseía algo de mujer…

No, no tenía razón, y le iba a partir por el cogote si lo volvía a decir.

Por lo que ese día, después de que Vladimir se marchara, y acabando de almorzar –Shin había ido por la bandeja, dejándolo otra vez con Klaus–, se giró hacia el alemán.

—Oye…, considero que…es momento de hablar sobre mi estado actual. —Yuki, aun sentado sobre el futón, bajó la mirada a su estomago. Una vida. Una vida crecía en él—. Sobre…el bebé…que tengo…

—Lo siento —murmuró Klaus—. No tenía idea. Al parecer ninguno fue capaz de prever este escenario. ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —Desde hace semanas la culpa de haber forzado a Yuki lo carcomía por dentro, luego, con el susto de la bala no se había dado el tiempo para procesar todo lo que estaba pasando y ahora con la paz que le daba saber que Yuki estaba fuera de peligro no podía evitar pensar y una vez más la culpa volvió.

¿Estaba molesto con Klaus? Los ojos de Yuki le recorrieron; cada facción, cada gesto, su cabello, sus ojos.

—No…, no lo estoy… ¿Cómo podría? Quizás ambos somos víctimas de todo esto…, de lo que te hicieron y provocó…esto… —Yuki negó—. Ya te he perdonado por eso, Klaus…, pero no es de eso lo que quería hablar… Es el bebé…

Hasta ese momento, Klaus no se había dado cuenta. Yuki estaba embarazado y él.

—Voy a ser padre... —murmuró como una gran revelación. Miró a Yuki con angustia—. ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Y-yo...no sé nada de bebés!

Yuki mostró una cara de pesar.

—¿Eso significa…que no quieres tenerlo? —Su mirada descendió—. Yo… Siempre me han gustado los niños, he tenido la ilusión de poder tener varios. Criarlos, cuidarlos, protegerlos y amarlos, darle una vida mejor a la que tuve. Aún si este bebé no nace normal, yo…lo amaría…porque está naciendo de mí… y de ti… pero si tú… —Negó—. No quiero forzarte. Si no quieres tenerlo, yo… yo lo haré.

—¡No! No. No. No. No. No... No. —¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto de la conversación? — Yo no... Nunca dije. —Tenía un revoltijo de ideas y parecía que su cerebro y boca no se ponían de acuerdo para expresar una frase completa—. Jamás pensaría en dejarte solo, solo...me siento sorprendido por esto. Tú tuviste tiempo de imaginar una familia, de qué manera criarías a tus hijos... Yo nunca tuve tiempo de hacerme a la idea ¡y ahora de pronto seré padre! —Una carcajada nerviosa se le escapó.

Yuki levantó los brazos, pidiéndole que le abrazara.

—Ven acá...

Klaus concedió su deseo sin ningún tipo de réplica, envolvió a Yuki entre sus brazos con cariño, sintiendo el dulce olor a durazno picarle la nariz. Yuki lo abrazó con la fuerza que tenía, acariciándole la cabellera negra.

—Serás un buen padre, Klaus. Porque sé que serás aquel que no tuviste..., y me tendrás también. Imagínate..., los dos llevando a nuestro niño de la mano, haciéndole cosquillas... Tú le llevas a volar y yo le enseñaría todo lo que sé de artes marciales... —La voz de Yuki sonaba soñadora. Sonreía, y parecía más animado que antes. Suspiró feliz—. Si me gustaría tanto...

—¿Y si fuera una niña? ¿Una niña con tu color de cabello y mis ojos? —preguntó risueño, encantado con la imagen que le pintaba Yuki de un futuro juntos.

—Oh, le pondría todos los pequeños kimonos que viera... Y haría lo que me gusta hacer con los niños: contarles cuentos. Recuerdo que mi padre, en los pocos años que estuvo conmigo, me contaba historias para dormir... Me gustaba oírlas, y ahora me imagino haciendo eso, no importa si es un niño una niña... Haría tantas cosas... —Miró a Klaus, separándole un poco. Su mano acaricio su rostro, la palma ahuecada contra la mejilla—. Una familia..., los tres...

Klaus no pudo resistirlo, le dio un largo beso a Yuki, suave, con cariño, sin la necesidad de profundizar el toque. Cuando se separaron el menor tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apoyando la frente contra la de Yuki.

—Seremos una pequeña familia. —Besó su frente—. Prometo protegerte, a ti y a nuestro hijo...

Yuki sonrió, correspondiéndole el gesto.

—Y confiemos en que Shin le malcriará tanto como nosotros mismos. Creo que…, cuando lo vaya asimilando, se pondrá muy contento de ser tío. —Por primera vez, desde que su salud había decaído, Yuki se veía feliz y ansioso—. Y Jim… ¿crees que le guste ser su padrino? Yo…, todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora…, no sé. Sería lindo si lo fuera…, ¿qué dices tú?

—Se lo ha ganado. —Estuvo de acuerdo el alemán—. Tendremos que tener cuidado, con lo malcriado que se pondrá seguro que será un pequeño terror —rió Klaus, divertido—. Suena como un grandioso futuro.

Yuki, ahora, fue quien se abrazó a él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Un muy grandioso futuro. No importa como sea, le amaremos… —Entonces, cerró los ojos y al tiempo que suspiraba, dijo—: Te quiero, Klaus…

—También te quiero. —Acomodándose en la cama, dejó a Yuki reposar entre sus brazos, la debilidad de su cuerpo provocando que se quedara dormido en segundos. Klaus se quedó despierto acariciándole el cabello y velando su sueño, y para cuando el mayor volvió a despertar, continuaron hablando en susurros sobre la agradable vida que se imaginaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche llegó mucho más lenta de lo que le hubiera gustado. Aun cuando se enfrascó toda la tarde en hacer investigaciones en su habitación y maldecir un millón de veces la falta de equipos, el ocaso pareció ir lento a propósito. No fue sino hasta dos horas después de que se ocultara el sol que Vladimir emprendió su camino a la casa feudal pensando que ese era tiempo suficiente para que Kenshi terminara su trabajo y se arreglara para su noche juntos.

No tuvo que decir nada a los guardias, ellos ya le conocían; cuando llegó a la casona uno de los sirvientes de Kenshi –el que usaba lentes– lo estaba esperando en la entrada para guiarlo. Sin ninguna palabra el joven japonés lo guió por los largos pasillos. Si bien para cualquiera ese era un laberinto sin fin, Vladimir ya estaba acostumbrado a ese patrón, frutos de años de trabajo dentro de un recinto de interminables paredes blancas y muertas metálicas.

Kenshi estaba acostado con el futón en medio del cuarto, leyendo un libro cuando la puerta la escuchó abrir. Volteó a ver quién era, mostrando desconcierto en tanto vio al ruso aparecer con Kaoru.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Y se acordó—. ¡Ah! —Riéndose, se puso en pie—. Claro, ya me olvidaba de ti. —Se le acercó, tomándolo del brazo e internándolo en su habitación—. Como eres tan importante. —Sarcasmo teñía su voz.

La habitación era grande, con dos paredes adornadas de cuadros con letras japonesas, había un pequeño altar en una esquina de la que provenía un suave olor a vainilla y era lo que impregnaba el cuarto del mismo olor, un futón más grande que el mismo que tenía Yuki, un armario llegando al techo de la que al lado estaba una estantería repleta de libros e artilugios –había una colección de distintas hierbas con etiquetas debajo protegidas dentro de una caja de vidrios, del tipo donde se hacían colecciones de animales disecados– e incluso una sala pequeña, cerca de otra puerta y una ventana, se hallaba allí.

Kaoru sacó del almario un yukata ligero para Vladimir, dejándolo colgado de un gancho por si el ruso quería ponérselo. Le deseó buenas noches a Kenshi y se retiró dejando a la pareja sola. Vladimir observó toda la habitación. Era tan diferente de las habitaciones europeas, sobre todo esos colchones en el suelo.

—¿Es tu habitación o la de tu padre?

La sonrisa de Kenshi titubeó, su expresión como si se contuviera de hacer una mueca de molestia.

—Obviamente es mi habitación. —Caminó hasta tumbarse en el futón, estirando las piernas e inclinándose hacia atrás, apoyado en sus manos tras su espalda, observando todo el lugar y luego al ruso—. Estoy bastante cómodo aquí como para mudarme.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Asintió distraído. Cuando sus ojos llegaron a Kenshi, se entretuvo bastante delineando su figura; largas piernas que podía imaginas sedosas al tacto, delicadas manos que nunca conocieron el trabajo forzado pero sus pectorales y vientre marcados delataban la actividad física del deporte que vio practicando al chico, el cabello medio largo suelto tocando suavemente su piel y resaltando el negro azabache con la blancura de su rostro...

Kenshi se mordió el labio para no reírse como quería. Resultaba muy divertido verle la cara embobada del otro…, vérselas a todos,en realidad.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí parado como un bobo toda la noche, Volsk? Sé que luzco apetecible, pero tampoco es para tanto. —Señaló sus pies—. Te saldrán raíces.

—No soy uno de tus enamorados, ten eso en cuenta. —Se acercó lentamente al futón—. Lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más delicado, me estás dando tu cuerpo a cambio de algo que deseas. —Caminó hasta que se situó encima de Kenshi, sus pies a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Por otro lado, me gusta deleitarme con la fruta prohibida antes de siquiera morderla.

El menor bufó.

—Eso último suena tan religioso para venir de un científico. —Se acostó plenamente, pero subió una rodilla, la tela del yukata deslizándose hasta dejar ver una de las blancas y tonificadas piernas—. Quien lo diría.

Vlad arrugó el gesto ante eso. Algunos hábitos eran difíciles de matar. Sin expresar nada más, se encimó sobre Kenshi apoderándose de sus labios, rudo, apasionante. No le daba tregua. Manos inquietas recorrieron el torso del joven desacomodando la ropa.

Y a Kenshi no le importaba eso, le prendía. Sus manos quietas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Vladimir comenzaron a desfajar la camisa, presurosas, subiendo la tela y posando sus manos ligeramente frías en la tibia piel. Acarició el torso firme y musculoso, con ligera capa de vello. Eso se sentía tan bien contra sus palmas, el cosquilleo acariciándole. Las manos se deslizaron hacia su espalda, apretándolo más a él. No de besarlo, seguir su ritmo, chocar sus dientes o rozar su lengua con la otra, siéndole arrancado un jadeo.

Ansioso, Vladimir deslizó los ligueros del pantalón de sus hombros para que Kenshi pudiera sacarle la camisa con facilidad, sin dejar de besarlo, sus bocas haciendo ruidos de succión por la intensidad del desenfrenado beso. Se separaron al faltarles el aire pero Vladimir no se detuvo ahí, repasando los pectorales del menor se encontró con las turgencias de las tetillas de Kenshi las cuales acarició y apretó, bajó el rostro y apresó uno de los botones rosas entre sus labios, mordiendo y lamiendo el área hasta dejar los pezones ensalivados.

Kenshi enterró los dedos en los cabellos negros, desordenándolos, al tiempo que liberaba sus piernas y las anclaba a la cadera del ruso, provocando así que sus erecciones se frotaran, no obstante…

—¿He dicho ya…? —Comenzó en un jadeo—. ¿…que gusto de dormir desnudo? —Al haber alzado las piernas, subió la tela del yukata, su pene frotándose contra la tela del pantalón de Vladimir—. Cielos, traes tanta ropa encima que me das calor.

—Niño travieso —ronroneó el mayor contra el cuello de Kenshi, dando una larga lamida para luego atrapar el lóbulo entre sus dientes.

Con la mano izquierda se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su erección para que sus miembros se tocaran directamente mientras el ruso continuaba desvistiendo a Kenshi, al final decidió que sólo desacomodaría la ropa dejando expuestas las piernas y el torso. Siendo sincero, la vista de un yukata desarreglado era deliciosa.

—Comienzo a comprender la belleza de estas batas —murmuró para sí, impidiéndole a Kenshi contestar correctamente cuando tomó ambas erecciones juntas comenzando a frotarlas.

El japonés rió, una corta risa que se combinó con sus gemidos. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar un momento por la plácida sensación de ese miembro rozando contra él, el toque de esa mano. Tomó de la nuca a Vladimir, atrayéndolo a un nuevo y necesitado beso. Con la mano libre toqueteó su pecho, deteniéndose en uno de los pezones a los que pellizcó. Los labios se alejaron de los rusos, besando la mandíbula, la mejilla izquierda, dejando un reguero de besos desde allí hasta el cuello, lugar donde mordió, chupó, hasta dejar una marca.

— _Kawaiidesu…_ —susurró jadeante, admirando su obra.

Tocándose el punto donde sentía aún la piel caliente, Vladimir presionó el moretón que sabía se pondría más oscuro.

—Con que esas tenemos —dijo divertido, inclinándose para atrapar la piel cerca de la tetilla donde dejó un moretón igual al suyo—. Encantador. Muy encantador. —Sintiendo la humedad de sus miembros escurrir de sus manos, decidió que era hora de continuar—. Suficiente preámbulo. —Sacando un frasco de su bolsillo trasero, se coló entre las piernas de Kenshi donde vertió un poco del líquido viscoso semi-transparente. Estaba un poco frío por lo que Kenshi dio un respingo.

Los dedos de Kenshi se apretaron entorno a las cobijas del futón, mordiéndose el labio. No lo diría a nadie, y se mentiría a sí mismo si no tenía una extraña combinación de grandes ansias y nervios, expectante en todos sentidos. Sabía bien lo que vendría…, aunque él… ¿Tenía qué…? Era parte del trato. Tenía qué.

—¿Has estado con otros antes? —cuestionó, en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza—. Tenía entendido que eras un ermitaño oculto de la sociedad…

—Me gusta mi privacidad pero sigo siendo un hombre y como tal, tengo necesidades como el resto. —Tanteó la entrada de Kenshi suavemente, luego metió de la misma forma el dedo medio con medida facilidad—. No es la primera vez que preparo a un hombre pero si es la primera que me acuesto con uno —le confesó al joven mientras movía el dedo en su interior dilatando la entrada.

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, Kenshi tensó su cuerpo a propósito, apretando el dedo dentro de él. Se mordía el labio.

—Uh..., así que...optaste romper la rutina por mi... Que halago. —En su interior no podía evitar negar que se sintiera cómodo. Ni tampoco iba a confesar que era también la primera vez que era la " _primera vez_ " para él, con un hombre, así. Iba a ser interesante.

—No aprietes —le advirtió, agregando otro poco del lubricante. Eso ayudó a insertar otro dedo. Vlad sonrió al tener a Kenshi todo tembloroso y mojado—. Eres un desastre aquí abajo... —Miró a los ojos al chico—. Soy bastante grande. ¿Debería poner otro dedo?

Kenshi le observó como si fuera obvio.

—No andaré como un pato a la mañana siguiente por culpa tuya, cariño —dijo, su voz irónica—. Si soy un desastre por allá..., no estás dando el ejemplo de perfección. —Movió su trasero hacia la mano de Vladimir.

Vladimir no pudo evitar reír ante la desfachatez del otro. _Nunca tendré un momento aburrido con él_ , fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza antes de insertar un tercer dedo. Moviéndolo dentro, intentó ensanchar la entrada sin hacerle daño.

Ahora Kenshi entendía porque a las personas con las que estaba antes pedía que se mantuviera más tiempo haciendo eso, o al menos algunos pocos. La incomodidad de antes estaba remitiendo, y en su lugar se combinaba con el placer. No se esperó el momento en que un gemido se le escapó de entre los labios al Vladimir tocar algo en su interior, todo su ser estremeciéndose ante aquella repentina y altamente agradable sensación.

—No, espera… —Su mano bajó hasta apresar la muñeca del ruso, manteniéndolo allí—. Hazlo…, hazlo otra vez…

—¿Sabes lo que es esto? —Continuó acariciando ese punto, provocando espasmos de placer en Kenshi—. Es tu próstata, y puedo hacer que te corras sólo con ella. —Más temblores recorrieron a Kenshi, logrando que se volviera una masa temblorosa de gemidos y suspiros entrecortados. Apartó la mano que sostenía su muñeca, entrelazando sus dedos con los del contrario—. Si sigo tocando aquí... —Presionó con fuerza y el japonés no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sonoro gemido. Vladimir se le quedó viendo. Excitado, sacó sus dedos del interior de Kenshi, sonrió lascivamente mientras alzaba una de sus piernas sosteniéndola con su antebrazo—. Te sale natural... Te está afectado, Kenshi... —Se inclinó para besarlo, un hilo de saliva resbalando por su quijada. La punta de su erección rozando contra la húmeda entrada—. Esta es la parte donde empujo hasta adentro y dices que duele. —Lentamente empezó a adentrarse en ese pequeño lugar, forzándolo a abrirse. Aún con toda la preparación Kenshi no se imaginó el tamaño del miembro que iba a entrar—. Me pregunto, ¿qué harías si lo hago con todas mis fuerzas?

—Pro…probablemente… —Frunció el ceño en una mueca incomoda—. Te golpearía… —Apretó la mano de Vladimir, y obligó a su cuerpo a relajar cada parte de él, evitando tensarse, al hacerlo la incomodidad llegaba a un punto que rayaba en un pequeño agudo dolor—. Así que…, despacio…, lento. Lento…

Aunque Vlad en realidad no hizo mucho caso. Cuando llegó a la mitad se quedó quieto, observando los ojos fuertemente cerrados del joven, su pelo revuelto, la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas encendidas.

—Aún queda la otra mitad —murmuró divertido.

Kenshi respiró hondo, separando los parpados y fijando sus ojos en los azules. Maldito, se notaba que estaba disfrutando su molestia.

—Entonces…, hazlo ya. —Bajó su voz, intencional y seductor, sus mejillas alzándose en una pequeña sonrisa—. Métemela toda…

—Provocador —le acusó pero cumplió su pedido, empujando hasta que sus bolas tocaron las nalgas de Kenshi. Se quedó un minuto quieto, dejando que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, acarició las blancas piernas, inclinándose para dejar algunos besos marcados aquí y allá, sobre todo alrededor de los pezones.

Kenshi se mordió el labio, esta vez para contener la exclamación que iba a escaparse de su boca. Demonios, dolía, no solo incomodaba, le punzaba. Sus cortas uñas se enterraban en el dorso de la mano que sujetaba de Vladimir mientras que la otra estaba hecha puño tomando la sabana del futón bajo él, los dedos de sus pies crispados. No lloraba, no iba a ser tan débil para eso. Cogió aire entrecortadamente, y lo dejó salir. Sí admitía que temía moverse, esa intrusión se sintió como el infierno.

—Maldición, eres un... —masculló en japonés, dejando la frase incompleta, su mente incapaz de buscar un apelativo completamente ajustable a la magnitud del ruso. Su mano soltó la sabana, subiendo hasta enterrarse entre los mechones negros del cabello de Vladimir. Respiró, dejó salir el aire y habló, acordándose hacerlo en inglés—. Muévete… Lento —advirtió.

Cumpliendo la petición, Vladimir se movió lento; primero haciendo círculos con la cadera provocando que su miembro se moviera dentro de Kenshi, después sacó su pene lentamente hasta que sólo la punta rozó la enrojecida entrada, volviéndose a meter con la misma tortuosa lentitud. Se inclinó para besar los hinchados labios, oh, como adoraba esos labios, mordían y besaban correspondiendo la misma intensidad con los que se los daba. Ese interior tan estrecho, absolutamente delicioso cuando lo apretaba mientras se enterraba hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Entre cada beso y a cada penetración se oía un gemido, un jadeo, algún sonido incoherente, la molestia remitiendo en el japonés. Era una tortura, y una dulce tortura cuando la punta del glande tocó _eso_ , su próstata, provocando luces blancas en su visión al tiempo que corrientes eléctricas le recorría, mucho más placenteras que las emociones sentidas con sus otros amantes. La mano de Kenshi que estaba en la cabellera del ruso bajó hasta que su brazo le rodeó los hombros, y la otra se soltó y se posicionó en su espalda, acariciándola toda, dejando de vez en vez rasguños leves por sus uñas. Su boca se movía sobre la de Vladimir, avariciosa, ansiosa, sin creer que podría cansarse de besarlo…

Murmuró:

—Más rápido. —Necesitaba algo más, ese ritmo le comenzaba a molestar—. Más duro. —Necesitaba esas emociones sentirlas con más fuerza, sentirlas estremecerlo.

Y así Vladimir lo complació. Para ese punto los balbuceos del joven eran prácticamente inentendibles pero no era necesario, Vladimir entendía lo que quería con cada gesto, una sola mirada era suficiente para indicarle si lo estaba llevando al éxtasis o al borde de la locura. Había tanta química entre ellos, sus cuerpos se complementaban y encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Se sentía tan bien, tan alucinante que era como estar hundido en el océano más hermoso, o flotar sobre la nube más alta; ambos cuerpos sintiéndose perder consumir en las llamas del deseo.

—Oh, sí, ¡más…, más! —Clamaba el japonés en medio del placer que le envolvía; su boca besaba de Vladimir sus labios, sus mejillas, el lóbulo de su oreja –gimiendo ante un nuevo toque a ese punto que le enloquecía– deslizándose a su cuello, donde se abstuvo de volver a marcar, con aquel que se le veía le bastaba. Ambas manos recorrían cada centímetro del torso sobre él que podía alcanzar. La presión dentro de él crecía, y crecía a cada segundo, minuto, cada vez que la erección de Vladimir entraba en él y le golpeaba, hasta que estalló, tomándole por sorpresa en un simple grito, haciendo que viera puntos blancos.

Vladimir no aguantó mucho más. Ver a Kenshi arquearse de placer era por sí sola una imagen realmente orgásmica que catapultó su orgasmo tan alto como el del japonés. Se enterró hasta las bolas y se quedó ahí, quieto, disfrutando de la sensación de descargarse dentro de Kenshi, de marcarlo como suyo. Sus orgasmos se alargaron un poco más y de repente todo terminó, Vladimir rodó con Kenshi hasta quedar de costado, su miembro semiduro resbalando de la empapada entrada.

El pecho de Kenshi subía y bajaba en profundas respiraciones, calmando su desbocado corazón y el temblor post-orgásmico que pasaba por su cuerpo. Sus piernas, sabía si pensaba levantarse, serían como gelatina. Sin olvidar la extraña sensación de ser llenado, muy extraña.

—Bien… —jadeó—. Lo admito… —Apenas dio un leve empujón al otro, sin fuerzas—. Te doy el crédito…, eres bueno… —Giró a verlo—. En la cama…, pero debo ver si en otra cosa lo eres… Así que más te vale cumplir tu parte, y pronto…

Vladimir rió bajo con los ojos placenteramente entrecerrados, el sonido de su risa gutural y ronca. Entre cada jadeo dio un suave beso a los labios entreabiertos del menor.

—Paciencia. Todo será a su tiempo. Mientras seguiremos disfrutando las noches.

—Debes saber que no soy alguien muy paciente, cariño. No quiero tomar el puesto feudal y seguir soportándolo. —Recuperando algo de fuerza en sus brazos, Kenshi deslizó una mano desde el vientre, pasando por el torso, el pecho, la clavícula, lentamente por el cuello, rozando la mandíbula de Vladimir, hasta que su índice acariciaba su mejilla—. O tendré que buscar en otra parte…

El ruso medio encimó sobre Kenshi para robarle un profundo beso, de esos que te quitan el aliento y te dejan los labios cosquilleando por más.

—Dudo que encuentres a alguien que te haga sentir así de bien. Tú déjalo en mis manos. —Besó su frente.

Haciendo un puchero medio inconforme, Kenshi no dijo más nada. Acostado, con su cuerpo exhausto y ese calor extra junto a él, fue como una droga que le adormilaba. Colocando la mano que había acariciado el rostro de Vladimir bajo su cara en un ligero apoyo, sus ojos fueron cerrándose hasta caer dormido, sus piernas enredadas con las de Vladimir. Se acurrucó a su lado, buscando más de su tibieza.

Vladimir se quedó admirando un rato más la delicada figura entre sus brazos. Era un observador nato. Escrutaba con penetrantes ojos azules todo lo que le causaba curiosidad hasta descubrir el último de sus secretos, y justo ahora su más reciente obsesión era ese pequeño japonés que le hacía delirar. Nunca se había fijado en la belleza. No le parecía importante pero justo ahora, detallando las largas pestañas negras, el cabello despeinado cayendo en cascada y los sonrojados labios entreabiertos, le pareció la imagen más hermosa de todas. Deseó poder contemplarla todas las noches. Fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer en un profundo sueño, uno donde un niño idéntico a él caminaba de la mano con Kenshi a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varias semanas desde la última vez que Klaus supo algo de Angie. Shin se ponía nervioso al no saber nada de la morena; ni su paradero, ni una carta, nada. El alemán le aseguraba que probablemente estaría haciendo algún trabajo especial pero cuando Shin preguntó qué tipo de trabajo, el pelinegro desvió la mirada y murmuró algunas palabras inentendibles desviando la conversación.

Casi al otro lado del mundo, Angie, después de terminar un pequeño trabajo en México D.F, se dirigía a Monterrey para reportarse con su amo. Estuvo un par de horas caminando, ignorando a los demás transeúntes a su alrededor, los civiles que la veían pasar se apartaban de su camino por la mueca sobria que traía. Sus conocidos en el bajo mundo también se apartaron pero por temor a sufrir su mal humor, todos sabían que era mejor no meterse con ella por miedo a hacerla enojar y su amo. Nadie se metía con District. Tenías que ser lo suficientemente estúpido para siquiera soñar en desafiarlo.

Llegó a un antro en la parte oscura de la ciudad donde se establecía el mercado negro, apenas estaba atardeciendo sin embargo se notaba que el lugar comenzaba a llenarse. El lugar estaba rodeado de matones, putas y proxenetas, pero es como si a Angie no le afectara nada de eso, se integraba a la oscuridad y se movía a través de ella con sus ojos amarillos resplandeciendo en advertencia a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse.

Tocando la puerta trasera del lugar, una ventanilla se abrió dejando ver los ojos oscuros de un hombre.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó en una voz profunda.

—La mano derecha del diablo —contestó ella. Al escuchar la respuesta, el hombre asintió y abrió la puerta completamente dejando pasar a Angie—. ¿En serio no se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa? —gruñó ella en descontento.

—Ya conoce al amo, señorita Lawilliet. —El hombretón en la puerta se inclinó para poder hablar con la morena sin que ella tuviera que alzar mucho la vista—. Le gustan los juegos de palabras.

—Es un egocéntrico, Rafael, eso es lo que es —desdeñó Angie, haciendo reír al de piel oscura.

—Ciertamente lo es —concordó—. La está esperando —susurró a la joven.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Rodó los ojos Angie palmándole la mejilla al hombre de 1,80m de estatura, grandes músculos y tatuajes en la cara como si fuera un cachorro que creció muy rápido—. Asegúrate de que nadie me haya seguido. Creo que vi a alguien escondiéndose en el callejón.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Rafael, cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca intimidante.

—Ve por él, tigre —sonrió ella adentrándose en el lugar y dejando a Rafael encargado de la puerta.

Pasó por un pasillo oscuro decorado con espejos y cuadros antiguos con escenas grotescas de sexo y orgías. El sitio tenía un toque tenebroso que se acentuaba con la luz amarillenta de las velas que iluminaba el camino. Al final del pasillo, unas pesadas cortinas de terciopelo color bermellón separaban los ambientes. Y al otro lado de las cortinas, el aire era tan pesado que Angie tuvo que tomarse un momento para asentarse. El fuerte olor a whiskey y cigarro era suficiente para marearla y quererle hacer vomitar, cosa que nunca antes había pasado. Tuvo que apresurarse hacia la barra para que le dieran un vaso de agua que se tragó de un sólo tirón.

El hombre detrás de la barra miró detenidamente a la morena con un brillo preocupado en sus ojos.

—Querida, que alegría que hayas vuelto —le dijo con un marcado acento francés. Inclinándose sobre la barra, le tomó el mentón alzándole el rostro para mirarla. Tenía un preocupante tono verdoso—. Aunque este nuevo tono verde en tu piel me preocupa.

—Sólo es un mareo, Levoch —desestimó ella, apartándose del hombre. Le extendió el vaso para que se lo volviera a llenar—. No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

El hombre de pocos músculos y ojos amables, con el cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja y ligera barba en el mentón, cumplió su petición no verbal.

—Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, District te espera. Parecía algo importante. —Notó como Angie ponía cara de espanto. A diferencia de con Rafael, no era necesario mentirle a Levoch sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre District. La verdad es que le aterraba el hombre—. Todo saldrá bien. —Trató de consolar él—. Recuerda: no has hecho nada malo.

—Siempre encuentra la manera de joderme la existencia —dijo resignada, encaminándose para salir del salón.

El lugar estaba lleno de tipos horribles, cada uno más peligroso que el otro, y todos con mujeres y hombres hermosos sentados en sus piernas. En un escenario al fondo del salón, un par de mujeres bailaban sensualmente en un tubo, quitándose la ropa y recogiendo dinero de los hombres más cercanos. Algunos hombres conocidos la saludaron cuando pasó por su lado, al menos tres le hicieron indecentes propuestas para el resto de la noche pero ella les rechazó diciendo que el jefe la esperaba. Salió del salón tomando un pasillo lateral que pasaba por el camerino de las bailarinas y la llevaba a las escaleras, a los pisos superiores. El segundo piso estaba lleno de habitaciones para que las complacedoras satisficieran la lujuria de sus clientes. Durante su trayecto por el pasillo, escuchó que algunas habitaciones ya estaban ocupadas, ella misma tenía su propia habitación, al fondo, una de las habitaciones más grandes del lugar y con vista a la calle.

Encontró otras escalera a mitad de pasillo, subió al tercer piso hasta toparse con una puerta blanca en la cual se detuvo un momento y respiró profundo para darse valor. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, entrando sin tocar ante de que algún pensamiento de cobardía la agobiara.

La oficina, amplia y de buen gusto, estaba perfectamente iluminada a diferencia del resto del edificio. Mantenía las mismas cortinas pesadas de terciopelo para cubrir las ventanas y que ni siquiera entrara la luz de la luna. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías y libreros, todas llenas de viejos libros, pergaminos y objetos muy antiguos. Varias pinturas estaban apoyadas en las paredes, algunas tan viejas que podrían ser del mismo Botticelli.

En el centro de la oficina estaba un pequeña salita con sofás rojos y, al fondo, un escritorio de caoba. Tras el imponente mueble estaba el demonio mismo. District era un hombre de atractivas facciones, largo cabello blanco, ojos rojos como el infierno. Vestido con un elegante traje blanco y corbata que combinaba con sus ojos, el demonio levantó la vista de unos papeles para fijarlos en la morena. Le dedicó una sonrisa amable que le hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca a la morena.

—Ah. Mi niña —dijo en un falso tono paternal— Qué alegría que hayas vuelto. Te he dicho un millón de veces que toques antes de entrar. —Sus ojos, aunque amables, tenían un brillo calculador y cínico—. ¿Cumpliste con mi pedido?

Angie intentaba mantener su mente fría para que no la dominara el miedo que le daba estar en la misma habitación que ese hombre.

—Por supuesto, District. No soy una principiante —dijo arrogante. La arrogancia era su mejor defensa contra ese hombre, no siempre funcionaba pero era mejor que nada. Se sentó en la pequeña sala aparentando seguridad.

—Te tardaste mucho en volver de la tierra del sol naciente —mencionó sin verla, su vista fija en los papeles en su escritorio.

—Surgieron...imprevistos. —Fue su sencilla respuesta. Desvió la mirada sin poder evitar que un sonrojo la venciera por recordar la noche con Shin.

District, que no dejaba que nada se le escapara, notó el suave tono rojizo de sus mejillas.

—¿Imprevistos? —Esa sola palabra hizo que un desagradable escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda—. ¿Ese imprevisto tiene nombre? —dijo sugerente mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro.

Angie, al ver el movimiento de su autoproclamado dueño, entró en pánico pero obligó a su cuerpo a permanecer en la posición que estaba.

 _Aparenta arrogancia, aparenta arrogancia_ , se dijo mentalmente.

—¿Nombre? No sé qué te refieres —desestimó con un gesto de su mano. Toda la indiferencia que intentó aparentar se fue al carajo al sentir unas manos halando su cabello y su cuerpo entrando en contacto con el de él. El miedo que sentía por este demonio era indescriptible.

—No lo sabes. —Le haló con más fuerza el pelo, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran—. ¡Me estoy refiriendo al inútil con el que tuviste sexo sin mi permiso! —Le dio una sonora cachetada que la envió directo al suelo—. Sabes las reglas: sólo puedes acostarte con quien yo diga. Me perteneces, pequeña, lo sabes.

—¡Yo no quería! —intentó justificarse.

—Aún si no querías —desairó el peli-blanco con los dientes apretados—. Te encanta abrirle las piernas al primero que se te ponga en frente. —Se arrodilló junto a ella para susurrarle con crueldad—. Ahora deberás cargar con el pequeño bastardo que llevas dentro. —Puso su mano derecha sobre el vientre de Angie, haciendo que en sus oídos se escucharan unos acelerados latidos—. ¿Lo escuchas, mi niña? Es la prueba de tu desobediencia.

La morena entró en shock. Oía los latidos que no eran suyos, unos más rápidos y apenas audibles. Ella, en un intento de no seguir escuchando, se cubrió las orejas pero era como si aumentaran el volumen dentro de su cabeza.

—Haz que calle —dijo apenas en un susurro, comenzando a llorar—. ¡HAZ QUE SE CALLE! —gritó, apartando la mano de District de su vientre, logrando que los latidos cesaran—. ¡No lo quiero! ¡Sácalo! AHORA.

—Lástima. —Se encogió de hombros, levantándose para ir a su silla detrás del escritorio—. Déjame explicarte cómo funciona esto: cuando te permito acostarte con alguien, te protejo para que no ocurran éste tipo de incidentes —explicó en un tono indiferente, volviendo a prestar atención a sus papeles.

En un arranque de furia, la morena se levantó del suelo, quitándole los papeles de la mano y haciéndolos volar por toda la oficina.

—¡No me importa! Yo no lo quiero —le exigió en un arrebato de valentía que se le fue en cuanto vio la expresión del demonio.

—No me importa lo que tú quieras —le dijo en un bajo siseo amenazador. Cuando Angie quiso retroceder, el demonio le agarró un brazo, apretándolo tan fuerte que lo más seguro es que le dejara una marca—. Deberás cargar con eso los próximos meses, y cuidado con querer abortar al mocoso. —La soltó bruscamente haciéndole trastabillar—. Ésta noche te quiero en el escenario. Ponte algo bonito, lúcete —ordenó, volviendo a sentarse para seguir con los papeles.

La impotencia la inundó, provocando que temblara.

—Entendido. —Sin fuerza para luchar, se acercó a la puerta. Antes de salir, inhaló profundo para recuperar su temple y plantarse ante todos esos clientes, morbosos y asquerosos clientes, como una belleza inalcanzable. Cerró con un portazo.

Al salir de la oficina se dirigió primero a su cuarto donde tiró y rompió todo hasta sentirse sólo un poquito mejor. Se vistió con un sostén de brillantes transparentes, un liguero y medias de red con largos tacones igualmente llenos de brillos, su conjunto era completado con un antifaz de encaje. Cuando fue la hora, subió al escenario, bailando sensualmente, era el centro de atención. Al ser la hora pico el lugar estaba abarrotado de hombres desesperados por un poco de atención. Trataba desesperadamente de evitar la mirada de la persona que ella consideraba un padre, sentía que si sus miradas se cruzaban se derrumbaría en ese momento y no podría mantener su farsa de vida.

Al terminar su acto, sólo el liguero y los tacones permanecían su lugar. Otras bailarinas subieron al escenario para reemplazarla.

Angie aún tenía que cumplir con unas horas extras así que se sentó en una mesa. Como moscas atraídas a la miel, varios hombres se le acercaron y ella tuvo que atenderles. Algunos se contentaban con admirar su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo mientras que otros más audaces se acercaban para manosear. Tuvo que soportar dos tortuosas horas de borrachos y pervertidos a su alrededor metiéndole mano, acariciando sus senos y su sexo; de tanto en tanto llegaba un valiente que le solicitaba un oral a veces a ellos, otras veces ella era quien lo recibía. Siempre fingía un orgasmo para que el tipo se fuera contento.

Apenas el reloj dio las diez ella se quitó a todos esos hijos de puta de encima. Entregando el dinero obtenido durante el baile y los orales en la barra, escapó hacia las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Levoch entrara.

El francés no se molestó en tocar la puerta, lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. Angie estaba arrodillada en medio de la habitación destrozada, llorando y apretándose el vientre.

—¡Oh, _chéri_! —Cerrando la puerta tras él, se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado para abrazarla como un padre lo haría—. Cuéntame que ha pasado, _mon amour_.

Angie se dejó abrazar por Levoch. Lloró en su hombro un rato hasta que se sintió lista para hablar.

—Yo...estoy...estoy em... —i siquiera podía decirlo. ¿Se podía ser más patético?—. Estoy embarazada.

—¿Embarazada? ¡Oh, _chéri_! ¡Es maravilloso! —La estrechó con más fuerza.

Con renovadas fuerzas, Angie se apartó de Levoch.

—¿Maravilloso? ¡Es horrible! ¡Y el maldito de District por algún estúpido capricho no me quiere dejar abortar! —Siguió gritando y rompiendo cosas hasta que ya no encontró que más destrozar.

Levoch, al verla más calmada, le tomó de la mano guiándola a un sofá de la habitación donde se sentó junto a ella, acariciándole los bucles del pelo.

—Tranquila, _mon amour_ , no puedes hacer nada. Tan sólo debes aceptarlo.

—Pero..., Levoch, ¿qué clase de vida puedo ofrecerle a un niño? Ser criado en un burdel de mala muerte. ¿Qué aprenderá? Probablemente comenzará a prostituirse a los 13 y a los 15 comenzará a seguir las órdenes de District para asesinar a personas importantes... —Se quedó callada por un instante—. No quiero ser responsable de eso —murmuró en un tono de voz ahogado. Alguna vez, quiso tener hijos y familia, en aquellos años cuando no estaba tan podrida por dentro. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que mientras perteneciera a District, todo se volvía un sueño inalcanzable.

—Tal vez el futuro sea incierto para éste pequeño. —Delicadamente volteó su rostro para que le mirara—. Pero por el momento le daremos un buen desarrollo. Desde ahora nada de alcohol —dijo firme.

—¡¿Qué?!

—También comerás adecuadamente y nada de saltarse las comidas.

—¡Injusticia!

—Nada. Ese bebé nacerá sano. Empezaremos desde hoy. —Fue hasta un armario donde le alcanzó un sencillo vestido blanco con líneas verticales azules el cual le ayudó a ponerse.

—Nunca debí dejar que me compraras este vestido. Es horrendo.

—Tonterías, te queda bien —desatendió él. La vistió y la peinó hasta dejarla como a él le gustaba, como una muñeca.

—¿Qué pretendes haciéndome vestir así?

—Te llevaré a cenar, por supuesto, y mañana te cocinaré un buen desayuno. Tienes que comértelo todo. —El hombre parecía muy emocionado.

—¿No crees que exageras? —Ella de todos modos tomó la mano ofrecida para salir.

—Para nada. Siempre quise ser abuelo. Lo primero que hay que hacer es corregir tu alimentación, para que sea un niño valiente y fuerte, como su madre.

Durante el camino al restaurante, Levoch habló y habló. Estaba tan emocionado con lo del bebé que incluso se puso a decir todos los nombres que le gustarían para el niño o la niña. Angie no tuvo valor para decirle que se detuviera así que se dejó llevar, dejándose envolver por esa pequeña felicidad que irradiaba Levoch.

* * *

 **Nota Editora** : Finalmente, tienen aquí un nuevo capítulo. No olviden comentar para que las publicaciones se den más a menudo. Invito a los lectores fantasmas a que se manifiesten.

Solo para los que tengan poco o nulo conocimiento en francés, _chéri_ toma el significado de querida o querido, según la persona. Y, _mon amour_ es un apelativo cariñoso que en español podríamos considerar como "mi amor". El _kawaiidesu_ de Kenshi tiene un significado como "encantador" u "adorable".

Sin más que añadir, por ahora, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

La carta que le envió Angie a Klaus le llegó varios días después. La demora del correo, más el viaje intercontinental a otro país tomaba mucho tiempo. Por eso cuando la carta llegó a sus manos, Klaus se sorprendió mucho, era la primera vez que recibía correo y más de un japonés lo notó. Yuki se había sentido muy exhausto los últimos días, muy cansado y dormía casi todo el tiempo. Le faltaban energías hasta para levantarse. En esos momentos Jim le estaba cuidando por lo que no se preocupó, no mucho... Con ese pequeño tiempo a solas se sentó en el estanque de peces Koi, cubierto por unas cuantas capas de ropa y una bufanda gruesa para leer la carta de Angie.

Pero su tiempo a solas no duró mucho, pues saliendo de la cocina con un tokiyaki iba Shin. Se le acercó, partiendo el dulce en forma de pescado por la mitad y extendiéndole una de ellas a Klaus.

—Hey, dragón… ¿gustas? Están buenos.

Volteó a mirar a Shin, luego el dulce. Klaus lo olisqueó un poco no encontrando nada raro en él para luego aceptárselo, le parecía curioso que casi todas las comidas de Japón fueran dulces. Incluso el arroz llevaba un punto de azúcar.

—Gracias —comentó distraídamente. Volvió su vista a la carta, intentando descifrar qué decía la parte que estaba toda tachonada.

Shin se sentó a su lado, y mordisqueó un pedazo del dulce.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una carta —dijo como obvia respuesta. Dejó de intentar descifrar lo que decían los tachones, Angie malgastó mucha tinta intentando cubrir bien sus palabras—. Llegó esta mañana.

—¿Una carta? —Sonaba sorprendido—. ¿Quién te escribió una carta? ¿De qué es? —Se inclinó para intentar leer—. Qué pésima letra…, aunque la de Vladimir es ilegible excepto para él…

—Creo que es parte de la carrera de médico, hacen curso intensivo de jeroglíficos —le burló Klaus, siguiendo la broma de Shin—. Es de Angie. No ha logrado recaudar información importante sobre los americanos, algunos movimientos menores pero nada de un ataque a gran escala.

—¿Angie? ¿Dónde está ella, está en América? —Le arrebató la carta a Klaus, intentando leer algo—. Demonios, ella también debió tomar el mismo curso de jeroglíficos pero reprobó. Apenas logro entender algo aquí… ¿Qué dice exactamente?

—Justo lo que te acabo de decir. Ella no es de escribir cartas, ésta es la primera que recibo de ella. —Estiró la mano para que le devolviera la carta—. ¡Shin, dámela!

—¿Desde qué parte de América viene esto? ¿Dónde están los sellos postales? —Buscó con la mirada el sobre. Aún tenía la carta en su mano.

—¡Shin! —reclamó el menor, intentando con más ahínco que le devolviera el papel—. ¡No es asunto tuyo! Dame la maldita carta. Se supone que no debes leer correspondencia ajena.

El castaño le apartó, pero ese movimiento le permitió ver el sobre en el que había venido la carta, arrebatándosela y dándole la carta a la vez.

—¡Ajá! —Se puso en pie, revisando el frontal del sobre dónde venían los sellos.

La parte de atrás de la carta tenía tantos sellos de cambio de dirección que era difícil saber cuál era el de origen pero la inconfundible estampilla de San Diego, Estados Unidos, reveló el lugar original del envío.

—¡Deja la maldita obsesión! —le gritó al castaño, harto de la misma cantaleta con Angie—. ¡Ella no me envió esto para que cayera en manos de un idiota obsesivo!

Shin le miró.

—Exacto. Por eso es que lo voy a guardar, para evitar que caiga en esas manos. —Le guiñó un ojo, dando un último mordisco al dulce y dándose la vuelta para marcharse al tiempo que guardaba dentro de su ropa el sobre.

El pelinegro siguió a Shin de cerca.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto?

—¿Cómo que qué? Ir allá, por supuesto —respondió como si no fuera lo obvio, chupándose los dedos por el dulce—. Tengo que contactarme con un amigo, tiene un barco… —decía para sí mismo.

—¿Qué? —Se paró frente al castaño deteniéndole el paso—. ¿Estás loco? La carta claramente dice que Japón es más seguro, ¿y tú quieres ir directo a territorio enemigo? ¡Estás demente! Además, Angie no va apreciar para nada el que quieras buscarla.

—Tampoco es como si fuera a cargar con un cartel diciendo: « ¡Hey, mírenme, soy japonés! Péguenme un tiro.» —Rodó los ojos—. Y tengo que hacerlo, me debe respuestas. —Le hizo a un lado para seguir su camino.

—Eres lo suficiente estúpido y llamativo sin necesidad de un cartel. Todo tú dice "¡Mírenme!". —Continuó siguiendo al mayor, no lo iba a dejar tan fácil—. ¿De qué respuestas hablas? Angie no te debe nada. ¿Crees que por acostarte con ella una noche ya te debe algo?

—¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, si se tratara de Yuki? ¿En verdad lo dejarías pasar y te olvidarías de eso? El sexo apenas representa algo, no soy tan superficial. —Shin se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo—. Maldición, me tomará un par de días dar con el capitán… —Se dijo. Suspiró, y reanudó su marcha—. Deja de seguirme como un mocoso, Klaus. Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de parecer.

—¿Aún si te digo que nunca podrás obtener lo que buscas? —le dijo con voz triste, suficiente alto para que Shin le escuchara y se detuviera—. Ella no puede corresponderte. Otros antes que tú también pensaron como tú pero simplemente no es posible. —Él jamás conoció a esos otros hombres pero Angie le había confiado esas anécdotas, en esa época en que preguntaba con imprudencia queriendo conocer a esa misteriosa mujer que había abandonado su humanidad.

Shin le miró por sobre su hombro.

—Pero yo lograré la diferencia. Recuérdalo. —Y continuó. Tenía un capitán que contactar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Klaus no fue el único que recibió correo. A tempranas horas de esa mañana, un ligero toque se escuchó en la habitación de Kenshi, alguien tocando su puerta. Estaba aún acostado, Vladimir con él, pero se hallaba acostado sobre el ruso. Odiaba levantarse temprano, y más aún cuando venían a despertarlo, y peor todavía debido a su ligero sueño. Podría dormir por muchas horas, pero el mínimo ruido le despertaba… como aquel. La persona que le vino a despertar tendría que tener muy buenas razones para hacerlo, ahora que su padre no estaba y hasta ahora no había nada del que debía encargarse.

Gruñendo, se levantó, apenas arreglando su ropa y arrastrando los pies. La débil punzada que comenzó a sentir entre sus nalgas aumentaba su mal humor y espantaba más su sueño. Para cuando abrió la puerta y se topó con uno de los gemelos, estaba con una nube negra sobre su cabeza, el ceño fruncido y bien despierto.

—Kaoru…, espero que sea importante.

El gemelo ya conocía los modos de Kenshi, por lo que no se inmutó ante el mal humor matutino.

—Es una carta de Fujiwara-sama. Llegó hace poco. —Le extendió una bandeja de plata con un pergamino enrollado pulcramente con el sello del emperador.

Un nuevo gruñido salió desde su garganta, pero Kenshi tomó el pergamino.

—¿Se ha marchado el mensajero? —Cuando no era así, es porque debía entregar una respuesta.

—Lo ha hecho —confirmó el joven con respeto—. Inmediatamente después de entregar todas las cartas.

—Así que no fui el único con correo, eh —inquirió, disponiéndose a desenrollar el pergamino y ver qué demonios quería el vejete ahora.

—Incluso Klaus-kun recibió una carta —comentó como de pasada pero sabía que a Kenshi le interesaría ese dato—. Todos los demás hablan de eso. Es la primera que recibe desde que llegó.

Kenshi se detuvo en plena acción de comenzar a leer el contenido de la misiva, levantando la mirada. Enarcó una ceja.

—Así que Klaus también, ¿no? Hmm. —Miró más allá del gemelo, pensativo, su atención puesta momentáneamente en esa información. Bajó la voz—. Ya veo… Traten de averiguar algo sobre eso, Kuma y tú… Quién lo envió y qué contiene…

—Difícil —contestó Kaoru.

—Muy difícil —le secundó Kuma quien asomó la cabeza por la puerta, el resto del cuerpo escondido tras la pared.

—Shin-san discutió con Klaus-kun en la mañana y ahora es él quien tiene la carta —terminó por reportar Kaoru acomodándose los lentes.

Kenshi parpadeó mirando de uno a otro. ¿Kuma había estado ahí también? Condenado… y no pudo más que bufar una risa. Por eso le gustaban, además de sus travesuras y ser sus ojos y oídos donde él no estaba. Pero, por otra parte, ese detalle no le sorprendía.

Sonrió.

—Oh, ¿así que lo tiene Shin? Perfecto. —La mano que sostenía el pergamino bajó—. De Shin me encargo yo. ¿Algo más? ¿Qué tal el samurái enclenque?

—Débil —respondió esta vez Kuma—. Apenas logra levantarse de la cama para ir al baño, siempre siendo ayudado por el alemán.

—Nunca se despega de su lado —completó la información Kaoru.

—Entonces solo necesitaría un empujón… —dijo a nadie en específico. Asintió—. Bien, retírense. —Iba a cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo, alzando un dedo hacia ellos—. Y a la próxima, a no ser que la casa esté en llamas…, no me despierten. Dejan este tipo de cosas en el escritorio —añadió, señalando el pergamino—. Ah, y… quiero un baño tibio… —A cada movimiento le punzaba el culo. Era insoportable—. Vayan.

Ambos asintieron, cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Los tres sabían que no importara la orden que dijera Kenshi, ellos lo iban a seguir despertando si era necesario. Para cuando llegó a la cama, Vladimir lo esperaba despierto. Él de por sí no dormía mucho y era de sueño muy ligero, como Kenshi se despertaba con cualquier cosa. Estaba acostado en la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza exhibiendo el blanco torso, lo único que cubría su desnudez era el cubrecama.

—¿Correo?

—Correo. —Se golpeó el mentón con el borde del pergamino, observándolo intensamente y sonrió—. Mmh. He de considerarme afortunado: no todos los días tengo a un atractivo europeo desnudo en mi cama. —Un ligero tono de burla se podía notar en su voz, suspirando dramáticamente y enfocándose en leer la misiva recibida.

—Deberías aprovechar. El atractivo europeo tiene trabajo que hacer —comentó divertido. Vio la carta que tenía Kenshi en la mano reconociendo a un lado la marca del sello imperial—. Alguien tiene correspondencia importante. ¿Qué dice?

Pero Kenshi no respondió, y su expresión divertida fue desapareciendo, volviéndose apática y hosca. Un resoplido salió de su boca, y poco antes de cerrar el pergamino, rodó los ojos, mascullando algo en japonés. Se fijó en la luz que entraba por la ventana, calculando la hora. Marchó hacia su armario.

—Lamentablemente, no esperes encontrarme esta noche, ruso, al menos hasta mañana por la tarde. —Volteó a verlo, el atisbo de una expresión alegrada mostrándose en su rostro—. Pero no te preocupes, encontraré divertidas formas de pensar en ti estando fuera. —Su tono daba a entender la clase de formas a las que se refería, regresando para buscar un cambio de ropa y un extra.

—¿Fuera? ¿A dónde vas? —Vlad también se puso serio, frunciendo el ceño. Tomó el yukata que siempre le dejaban los gemelos, poniéndoselo descuidadamente y salió del lecho—. ¿Qué decía la carta? —Volvió a preguntar.

Kenshi alzó la vista al cielo, pidiendo clemencia. Giró hacia Vladimir.

—Mira, ruso, vamos a dejar claro algo: ni te intereses por lo que hago, ni yo por lo que tú haces. Según tus palabras ayer, esto entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con lo que hago yo soy, solo mi cuerpo hasta que cumplas tu parte. —Guardó la carta dentro de su ropa—. Repito, voy a salir y llego mañana por la tarde. Estoy seguro de que puedes sobrevivir un día sin follar. —Sacó la prenda que había estado viendo, y otra cualquiera.

Vladimir no estuvo de acuerdo. Aún si era un burdo acuerdo el que los unía, Vlad sentía muchas cosas cuando estaba con Kenshi y que éste lo despachara como si fuera un cualquiera, ¡que atrevimiento!

Se cruzó de brazos resoplando.

—Bien. Como quieras. Cualquier otra puta servirá para satisfacerme —le dijo con un tono enojado, dándole la espalda para poder ponerse los pantalones

—En el pueblo hay una chica llamada Saori, es muy buena. —Le miró—. Podrías decirle a Shin que te la presente. —Cogió un cambio de ropa, llevándose uno de los yukatas que había sacado y caminó a la puerta, se giró—. O si no, hay otros que hacen un buen trabajo de igual manera. —Pensativo, su mirada se perdió en algún punto del techo, sonriendo como si recordara algo agradable al tiempo que acomodaba mechones de su cabello que sentía enredados. Bajando la mirada, se fijó en él—. Que te diviertas también, Volsk. —Le guiñó un ojo, abriendo la puerta para ir a su baño caliente.

 _¡Pequeño mocoso descarriado!_ rabió Vlad en su interior. Tenía ganas de estrangular al renacuajo, cogérselo tan duro que no recordaría ni su nombre y luego lo estrangularía. Más le valía que nadie lo tocara o habría consecuencias. A él no le agradaba compartir saliva con terceros.

Murmurando obscenidades en ruso, continuó vistiéndose, tenía que volver a la habitación en que se estaba hospedando y seguir buscando una cura para su paciente. Yuki se debilitaba cada vez más y no era obra suya. No podía dejar que semejante avance científico se le fuera de las manos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi marchó en carruaje una hora después, dejando leves órdenes y tan solo se despidió de los gemelos. No dio una segunda mirada a Vladimir cuando le notó, indiferente. Solo montó en el carruaje y el cochero emprendió el camino, fuera a dónde sea que debían ir.

Yuki había despertado con un poco de calentura y nauseas, costándole horrores a Jim hacer que ingiriera algo de alimento. Para la media mañana se la pasó durmiendo hasta que dieron la 1 de la tarde, donde recibió la visita de Vladimir aunque apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía. Ese día no se encontraba tan aceptable como los otros. Aunque su debilidad no había aumentado, no tenía gran apetito, más bien se obligaba a comer pero eso le ganaba las nauseas; Sabía que tenía que hacerlo por el bebé, no obstante, era una lucha terrible.

Shin había salido también, ya que no estaba por ningún lado de los terrenos y ni siquiera Jim supo a dónde fue. Apenas se enteró que Kenshi marchó de igual manera ante una citación del Emperador. Suspiró. Ayudó a Yuki en un baño tibio que le relajó luego de la consulta con el ruso, le hizo comer un poco de sopa de miso, con un bol de arroz y tempuras –lo único que podía comer, ya que rechazaba el sashimi o el pollo– antes de marcharse y dejarle con Klaus.

—No recuerdo… —comenzó, estirándose un poco en el futón— qué dijo Volsk… ¿dijo algo importante…?

El alemán se acercó a Yuki, acariciando las hebras castañas. En la mañana le trenzó el cabello para que no se le ensuciara cuando tuviera ganas de vomitar.

—Dijo que aún no daba con tu diagnóstico. Teme que te debilites demasiado. —En su interior también lo temía, él sabía que si esta condición se postergaba mucho más podría morir de inanición—. Las nauseas son parte del malestar del primer trimestre de embarazo, igual que algunos males menores como la calentura y el dolor de cabeza ocasional pero hay otra cosa que te está quitando fuerzas.

Yuki tomó la mano de Klaus entre las suyas, con sus dedos acariciando el dorso, el interior, los largos dedos y las uñas. Luego se la llevó a sus labios, dejándole un beso en la palma. Exhaló aire.

—¿Y si…no llega a dar con él…? —Sus labios se movieron contra la palma cuando habló.

—Lo hará. —Se apresuró a responder Klaus, inclinó su frente contra la de Yuki hablando en susurros—. Puedo odiarlo todo lo que quiera pero no puedo negar que es excelente en su trabajo... Llegará a una solución.

Los ojos castaños recorrieron cada tramo de su rostro, demorándose en los reptilianos ojos que provocaban en él como una hipnosis, un hechizo atrayente. Estiró su cuello, levantando la cabeza unos pocos centímetros de la almohada, lo suficiente como para que sus labios alcanzaran los de Klaus. No fue un corto beso, su mano fue tras la nuca del alemán, volviendo a acostar la cabeza al tiempo que atraía la de Klaus, sin interrumpir el beso, degustando sus labios e introduciendo su lengua cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Klaus correspondió enseguida, la mano del pelinegro enredándose en la trenza del mayor acercándolo más, ayudándole a mantenerse en esa posición. A pesar de estar literalmente día y noche juntos, no se besaban mucho, Klaus no quería exigirle nada a Yuki menos estando en ese estado pero justo ahora, estando los dos envueltos en los brazos del otro, compartiendo ese íntimo momento, se permitió el pequeño capricho de saborear la dulzura de Yuki.

Por un momento Yuki temió que Klaus le apartase, sabía que él estaba débil. Sin embargo, no podía negar lo mucho que le extrañaba, algunas veces despertando durante las noches para volver a quedar dormido después de haberle contemplado por minutos, horas, atreviéndose en varias oportunidades a pasar su mano por sus mejillas, como lo hacía ahora, su cabello, rozar sus labios. Exhaló, acompañado de un ligero sonido ahogado por el beso. Los pequeños besos que se habían llegado a dar en ese tiempo no servían para menguar su nostalgia, ya habiendo olvidado la embriagada sensación de su lengua haciendo contacto con la bifurcada de Klaus, algo bizarro y fascinante.

A pequeños besos se separó, viajando a su mejilla, y así llegar cerca de su oreja.

—Klaus… —Su voz era muy baja—, necesito… —Sus mejillas ardían un poco—. Quisiera…que hiciéramos el amor… —Alejándose un poco, le miró—, por favor… —Dio un beso—, lo necesito…

El menor se separó un poco de Yuki, solo un poco para poder mirarlo correctamente.

—Yuki... No creo que... No sé si pueda —murmuró bajando la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado—. Estás tan...por mi culpa. ¿Y si te hago daño?

—No lo harás…, lo sé… Y podré soportarlo…, de verdad. —Yuki estiró la mano para así tocar su mejilla—. Solo por hoy…, por favor…

Miró a Yuki, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados, la mirada cristalizada por el deseo.

—Si te duele, dímelo en seguida y me detendré. —No esperó el asentimiento de Yuki, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, los dos gimiendo de gusto cuando el beso tomó algo más de energía.

Siendo cuidadoso, el pelinegro pasó sus brazos bajo el torso de Yuki, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo toda la calidez de su extensión a través de todo su cuerpo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando sintió su propia dureza encontrarse contra la de Yuki, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y el conflicto emocional se sentía aliviado de reaccionar como cualquier adolescente debería hacerlo. Yuki pasó sus manos por su espalda, y apretó entre sus manos la ropa de Klaus, el ansia creciendo en su interior. Besó sus labios como si no hubiera mañana, su respiración irregular y los sonidos que salían de su garganta ofuscados por el beso. Las manos entonces soltaron la prenda, yendo hacia la nuca de Klaus, luego introduciéndose bajo la ropa, después de tanto tiempo sintiendo contra sus manos la piel tibia del menor, cuánto lo había extrañado. Quitó sus labios, que emprendieron un camino de besos desde allí hasta el cuello, sus dedos serpenteando entre sus cuerpos para ir desatando ropajes que quería quitar de en medio.

Klaus no le permitió mucho movimiento a su pareja, no quería que se cansara pero al mismo tiempo quería complacerle. Comenzó a dar besos y lamidas haciendo un recorrido desde el cuello, la clavícula el pecho –donde se demoró devorando los turgentes pezones–, el estómago donde jugó con el ombligo del castaño dejando una suave marca purpura. En su descenso fue descubriendo la piel del mayor hasta quitarle por completo el yukata. Traviesamente Yuki estaba sin ropa interior –era mejor mantenerlo así ya que el fundoshi era muy estorboso a la hora de llevarlo al baño.

Al llegar a su erección, se dedicó a hacerle una felación, deseoso de escucharle gemir de placer.

—¡Ah…! —Yuki cerró los ojos, una mano bajando hasta enredarse en la cabellera negra mientras la otra se apretaba en puño en torno a la colcha del futón—. ¡Klaus…, cielos…! —jadeaba, aquella boca tibia envolviéndolo completamente, el roce de su lengua haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. Los dedos de sus pies se retorcían mientras de su boca escapaban algunas palabras combinadas en japonés o inglés, o simples gemidos que no eran lo uno ni lo otro. No sabía si era por su estado u otra cosa, pero se hallaba tan sensible que ese toque le enloquecía.

Klaus gimió de gusto al sentir el sabor de Yuki en su lengua y al mismo tiempo sentir su miembro aprisionado contra el futón y su propio cuerpo. Se dedicó a lamer y chupar con gula el miembro rebosante de líquido preseminal, bajó para chupar también las bolas, con mucho cuidado de que los dientes puntiagudos no le hicieron daño.

Con una mano libre alcanzó su propio pene por entre el futón para poder masturbarse mientras continuaba dándole sexo oral a Yuki. Yuki separó los párpados, bajando la mirada hacia Klaus entre sus piernas y, ¡oh, Buda!, resultaba tan excitante ver como su erección desaparecía dentro de su boca, el falo brillando por su saliva. Para pasados unos minutos, se volvió una dulce tortura en la que fue incapaz de poder soportar.

—Klaus…, Klaus…, si sigues… voy a venirme… —Un jadeo le interrumpió, pasando su lengua por los labios resecos—. Quiero…contigo dentro de mí…

Deteniéndose de su gloriosa tarea, miró a Yuki con ojos preocupados.

—Yuki, no sé... Eso es una actividad más fuerte. —Estaba preocupado y mucho, pero tampoco podía ignorar la palpitación de su miembro y el de Yuki entre sus manos—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Podrás resistirlo?

—Bas…, bastante bien… —Le observó—. Quiero hacerlo…

Aún medio inseguro, Klaus se levantó para quitarse toda la ropa abrigadora que tenía encima para adentrarse muy rápido bajo el cubrecama junto a Yuki, no quería perder nada de calor corporal. Entre besos se restregaron un momento más uno contra el otro. Acordándose de pronto del lubricante, Klaus lamió sus propios dedos y preparó a Yuki concienzudamente, cuando estuvo abierto y húmedo se deslizó con lentitud dentro de él, lento pero seguro llenó a Yuki con su dureza.

—Estás apretado —murmuró Klaus contra los labios de su pareja, dejando largos besos. Se movió suavemente dentro de él, sin apuros, dejando que su miembro se deslizara lentamente fuera y luego volvía a introducirse, trataba de no mover la cadera como un poseso para no hacerle daño a Yuki.

Yuki respiró hondo al momento en que Klaus entró dentro de él, y sabía que lo estaría, desde el fatídico día en el palacio imperial no había estado con nadie. Sus brazos se cruzaron por sobre el cuello de Klaus en un brazo, separando más las piernas para darle espacio. Sentirlo llenarlo completamente era tan maravilloso, tomando aire tan profundamente como si nunca antes hubiera podido hacerlo. Lo ocurrido en el baile no representó ningún problema porque este era Klaus, era _su_ Klaus…; su cuerpo pronto adaptándose a él, sus dedos acariciaron las escamas de la espalda.

—Estoy bien… —Le dio un profundo beso—. No te contengas…

Klaus asintió gimiendo bajo contra el oído de Yuki, lo besaba y acariciaba y lo penetraba y estaba tan hambriento de Yuki, su Yuki, su más grande tesoro. Justo como lo pidió, aumentó el ritmo, lo suficiente para hacerle jadear, tuvo que cubrirle la boca para evitar que los demás escucharan esos magníficos gemidos. El pene de Yuki se frotaba entre el vientre de Klaus y el suyo con cada envestida del pelinegro, sus cuerpos completamente en contacto.

—Se siente tan bien.

Yuki quería decir lo mismo, aunque la mano de Klaus tapándole la boca lo evitaba. Pero sí, se sentía tan malditamente bien. Klaus golpeaba a cada penetración su próstata enviándole tales corrientes que sacudían cada parte de su ser. Era más intenso, mucho más intenso. Una de sus piernas se alzó hasta rodear la cintura de Klaus, sus manos recorriendo todo el torso del alemán, rozando su propia erección, acariciando cada trozo de piel escamosa.

El sonido de las pieles chocando, de los jadeos ahogados se oía dentro de la habitación. Yuki se sentía al límite, sin poder soportarlo, y no fue sino hasta un par de penetraciones después que se corrió, manchando su propio pecho con su semen.

Klaus gimió con fuerza al sentir como el interior de Yuki le apretaba, terminó por correrse, gimiendo su orgasmo contra el cuello del castaño dejándole una marca de beso bastante vistosa. Ambos se quedaron lánguidos un sobre el otro, acostados sin poder o querer moverse todavía hasta que sus respiraciones se regularan un poco.

—Eso fue... —Dejando de aprisionar la boca de Yuki, se dedicó a acariciar sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

El castaño movió un poco sus labios para atrapar uno de los dedos, dejando un beso antes de soltarlo, jadeante. Su pierna se deslizó de la cintura de Klaus hasta caer sobre las de él, pero mantuvo el abrazo con el que se aferró a su figura, no queriendo que se separara ni un poco de él.

—Quédate así…, solo así… —Sonrió perezosamente, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Tomó aire, lo retuvo y dejó salir con lentitud—, un rato… ¿sí…? Ha sido…más intenso que otras veces… Creo que estoy más sensible. —Hablaba en pequeños intervalos, tomando aire para continuar.

—Tengo que admitirlo, estuvo increíble. —Tomó el cobertor y se cubrió hasta el cuello junto con Yuki—. Se sintió...tan bien y tú, tú eres increíble. —Sintió el pecho del castaño intentando respirar hondo y las pulsaciones rápidas—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, levantando la cabeza para detallar a Yuki y su embobada sonrisa.

Yuki asintió.

—Muy bien…, solo algo cansado…, como siempre. —Colocó una mano tras la cabeza de Klaus para acercarlo y así dejarle un beso tierno—. No te preocupes…, estuvo más que increíble… Solo debo descansar un poco…

Volvió a recostar la cabeza en el hombro de Yuki, no muy seguro. El mayor se fue quedando dormido lentamente como siempre con Klaus velando su sueño. Pasó un buen rato vigilando que en verdad estuviera bien hasta que él mismo sucumbió al sueño, quedándose dormido abrazado a Yuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi llegó al atardecer al castillo imperial en Kyoto, siendo escoltado por unos sirvientes al salón donde discutieron con el Emperador su padre y él la vez anterior. Se hospedaría en algún lugar cercano. El Emperador no dio hospedaje, solo lo citó y conocía bien al viejo como para saber que tampoco le dejaría pasar la noche allí. De igual forma, él podría cuidarse bien solo sin la ayuda de cualquier otro sirviente. Antes de entrar al salón respiró hondo, adoptando su papel como tenía que hacerlo e irrumpió en la estancia, donde Fujiwara lo esperaba sentado en la mesa.

Hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Su Majestad —saludó.

El hombre levantó la mirada de los papeles que leía. Como siempre iba vestido impecable con un yukata perfectamente arreglado y de la más alta costura, a un lado de los papeles estaba una taza con oloroso té verde. Al ver a Kenshi le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

—Es bueno verle, joven Ottori —le contestó como recibimiento el hombre— Entiendo que tengas tareas de las que encargarte pero no se podía postergar por más tiempo esta reunión. Ahora sin tu padre, todos nuestros planes deben ser adelantados. Espero comprendas. —No es como si Kenshi tuviera mucha opción, la decisión ya estaba tomada sólo estaban cumpliendo el protocolo por pura formalidad.

Kenshi se sentó donde le indicaron, asintiendo solemnemente. Por dentro, gritaba de frustración.

—Sí, Su Majestad, lo comprendo perfectamente, lo esperaba venir ante la desafortunada partida de mi padre. ¿Cómo se encuentra Su Alteza la princesa?

—Espera ansiosa el día de su enlace. —Un sirviente se acercó para traerle una taza de té, igual a la de Fujiwara, a Kenshi—. Fue criada para estar junto a su marido y cuidarlo como toda una joven japonesa tradicional. Por supuesto se sentirá complacido con esto.

—Y honrado, debo añadir, de ser enlazado con una joven como ella —dijo en una leve inclinación—. Debido a que debemos adelantar la fecha del casamiento, ¿cuál será el día señalado?

—No debe preocuparte eso todavía. —El mismo sirviente que le sirvió a Kenshi trajo unos dangos como bocadillo y sirvió más té verde a Fujiwara, una hojita de té flotó en la superficie del líquido—. En cambio hay que enfocarse en tu próximo ascenso a Señor Feudal de Hiroshima. Espero ya esté todo preparado.

Kenshi se contuvo de gruñir. No le gustaba no saber cuándo iba a casarse. Si la boda era pronto y Yuki seguía vivo para entonces, tendría que deshacerse de un atractivo y altamente erótico europeo también, lo cual sería un desperdicio. Se contuvo de suspirar también.

—Lo está, Su Majestad. Inclusive todo relacionado con el Darality.

Fujiwara asintió en aprobación, se dio cuenta de la hoja de té en su bebida y sonrió antes de beberla.

—La buena fortuna nos sonríe, joven Ottori-kun. —Releyendo los avances de sus tropas y algunos reportes de los puertos, se acordó de algo importante—. Qué hay del extranjero que mantienes en tu casa... Eh... ¿Kal...Klaus-kun?

El joven asintió.

—Sigue allí aún, Su Majestad, cuento con la suerte de que aún con la falta de mi padre, él no haya marchado. —Por ahora, se dijo. Si Volsk completaba su trato, no le importaría tanto si se lo llevase. Sonrió.

—Me alegra oírlo. He escuchado anécdotas de cómo el extranjero se desenvolvió en la emboscada en la que murió vuestro padre —dijo el Emperador—. Es una lástima que no haya podido salvarlo de la muerte.

Kenshi no dijo mucho respecto a eso, pero asintió en un gesto que indicaba su simpatía con las palabras del hombre.

Las siguientes horas se discutió los procesos de la ascensión de Kenshi y la ceremonia del mismo. El menor estaba consciente de las cosas que implicarían ser un señor feudal; tomaría el dinero de los pueblerinos a base de impuestos altísimos y tiranías, como había hecho su padre y estaba haciendo el resto de terratenientes que habitaban otras regiones. Kenshi quería el poder, quería la gloria, pero en un momento de su pasado, a través de una persona tan especial para él y que ya no estaba, comprendió que no era el camino que deseaba tomar.

Esa persona sufrió las penurias de una tiranía desde muy pequeño…

Razón por la que iba a cambiar un par de situaciones. Kenshi era visionario, y divergente. Como señor feudal, no debería estar continuamente relacionándose con los vasallos, yendo al pueblo, pero lo hacía. Le gustaba enterarse de lo ocurrido en el exterior. Había un nuevo sistema en occidente llamado _burguesía_ , en la que artesanos y comerciantes practicaban una economía libre. Por legado, Kenshi poseía vastas tierras a lo largo y ancho de Hiroshima, tierras que eran trabajadas por los vasallos, de donde extraían la comida para todos. ¿Pero qué les impedía implementar ese nuevo sistema en la región? ¿Qué le impedía a él reducir los impuestos e incitar a los pueblerinos su propia economía?

No era señor feudal. No era el terrateniente oficial. Y un gran cambio así no podía hacerlo. Tenía que lograr la ascensión. Y lo haría.

* * *

 **Nota Editora** : Porque estoy cabreada, les estaré publicando cinco capítulos seguidos. Si logro terminar de editar para el domingo, otros cinco capítulos más. Y así hasta terminar el libro.

Mi cabreo no es por ustedes, son asuntos personales que han comenzado desde hace unos pocos días, y esta es la forma en la que intento desahogarme.

Espero que ustedes sí tengan un buen día.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana acaeció sobre los terrenos feudales en Hiroshima. Con ella, para su propia sorpresa, el despertar mañanero que habitualmente Yuki tenía antes de que su salud empeorara. Cuando despertaba, ya Klaus lo había hecho, descubría que era casi el último en hacerlo, pero ahora no. Si bien no parecía ser la hora en la que antes se levantaba, lo estaba haciendo antes que Klaus. Y se sentía… bien.

Muy bien. Perfectamente mejor que antes. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, leves punzadas soportables, no estaban las náuseas y aunque todavía no contaba con toda la energía en su cuerpo, se veía capaz de levantarse para poder ir solo al baño, que fue lo que hizo. Era…aterrador. Sí estaba alegre de presentar una mejoría, ¿pero de la noche a la mañana? ¡Pero si el día anterior se sentía pésimo!

Con pasos calmados volvió al cuarto, sosteniéndose de la pared y así llegar al futón donde aún estaba Klaus durmiendo. Quedándose quieto, sentado, se dispuso a analizarse a sí mismo. Sí…, total y aterradoramente se hallaba mejor que antes.

Klaus se estremeció al sentir la falta de calor rodeándolo, aún estaba cubierto por la colcha pero con el clima de noviembre acechando no era suficiente. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío de repente si hace un momento era tan cálido? Klaus se removió incómodo, intentando volver a encontrar la fuente de calor que era Yuki, entonces se dio cuenta: Yuki no estaba a su lado.

Despertó sobresaltado, mirando a todas partes intentando ubicarlo hasta que lo encontró sentado al lado del futón.

—¿Yuki? —Lo miró detalladamente. Tenía mucho mejor semblante que la noche anterior. Una corriente fría de aire le hizo estremecer dándose cuenta de que continuaba desnudo. Se arrebujó la colcha alrededor volviendo su mirada a Yuki—. No deberías estar fuera del futón. ¿Quieres ir al baño? Déjame ponerme algo de ropa y te ayudo.

Yuki volteó la cabeza para mirar a Klaus y negó.

—No..., no es eso. Klaus... —Frunció un poco el ceño, girando mejor su cuerpo para poder estar frente a él—. ¿Notas algo distinto...? Yo... me siento mejor. Mucho mejor... Es..., no sé, como si algo hubiera pasado y me hubiera hecho sentir mejor que antes...

El alemán asintió, dudoso. No podía negar la evidente mejora pero aun así se sentía preocupado.

—Es verdad pero...es extraño...

Yuki se sentía nervioso.

—¿Podrías...ir a por Volsk? ¿Y si es algo malo...? —Se apretaba las manos—. He oído casos de personas que estaban mal, se mejoran de milagro y luego...mueren...

Klaus entró en pánico. ¡No! Eso no iba a pasar, él lo iba a impedir. Apurado, se puso incluso la misma ropa del día anterior más una chaqueta abrigada.

—Quédate aquí y descansa. —Se inclinó para darle un beso a Yuki—. No hagas esfuerzo —le volvió a decir cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus largas piernas le permitieron, estando afuera olisqueó el aire intentando conseguir un rastro. Vladimir había estado vagando por la casa los últimos días pero desconocía su paradero en ese momento. Al Vladimir tener un aroma a maderas, era bastante difícil ubicarlo, pero en el exterior donde predominada el olor a bambú su olor se distinguía. Al ubicar el rastro sacó las alas y se apresuró al pueblo, al bar de Jim donde sabía el ruso se hospedaba.

Desde que Kenshi salió de viaje, Vlad no había salido de su habitación más que para hacerle el chequeo rutinario a Yuki y comer algo en el bar. No estaba tranquilo, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando. Si pasaba más tiempo el deseo de Kenshi en verdad se cumpliría y ¡él no quería eso! ¡Perder una muestra tan valiosa! El hijo de un híbrido gestándose en el vientre de un hombre, sonaba hasta insólito.

Ya sabía que lo que provocaba los cambios hormonales de Yuki era el feto, pero entonces ¿por qué la debilidad? Algo no cuadraba, o más bien faltaba...

Observó los análisis de Klaus y los comparó con los de Yuki. Muestras de sangre y semen, –la muestra de semen común fue dada por el mismo Volsk para comparar. El semen se componía principalmente de la vesícula seminal que aporta entre el 40 % y el 60 % del volumen del semen y contiene principalmente: fructosa, aminoácidos, fósforo, potasio, hormonas, ácido cítrico, calcio, sodio, zinc, potasio, enzimas junto a otros cinco componentes más. Pero el de Klaus tenía al menos otros nueve componentes no registrados en la base de datos médicas.

—Un momento... —Comparó de nuevo los resultados, miraba entre uno y otro. ¡Eso es!—: ¡Está anémico!

Esa era la respuesta. ¡Yuki no podía producir los mismos nutrientes que Klaus y su cuerpo se estaba esforzando por mantener el feto dentro de él utilizando todas las reservas de Yuki!

—¡Vladimir! —El grito de Klaus lo sobresaltó. Sólo había una razón para que el joven le buscara tan desesperadamente.

—Vamos...

Yuki se mantuvo donde Klaus le indicó, se mantuvo sentado en el futón, bastante ansioso de lo que pasaba. Estaba al tanto de cada cosa que sentía, sobre todo del ligero dolor de cabeza que ya había pasado. Miraba a cada tanto la puerta, prestaba atención a si oía los característicos pasos de Volsk y Klaus fuera o de alguien más aproximándose. Tampoco Jim o Shin aparecieron y eso solo le ponía más angustiado. ¿Y si algo pasaba mientras él se hallaba solo?

Antes de que su mente siguiera imaginando cosas, los escuchó. Esos pasos fuertes, sus voces. La puerta se deslizó dejando entrar a los dos europeos, Yuki respirando de alivio. Estaban allí.

—Regresaron —suspiró.

Klaus se escurrió entra la humanidad de Vladimir para alcanzar a Yuki, se arrodilló al lado de él evaluándolo con la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Recaíste? ¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

Vladimir desde la puerta admiraba como el castaño se podía mantener erguido por su propia fuerza en el futón, cuando apenas ayer estaba tan débil que no podía pasar ni diez minutos sentado.

—Asombroso —murmuró Vlad acercándose a la pareja sin perder detalle de Yuki.

Yuki tomó la mano de Klaus, asintiendo.

—Estoy bien. Sigo teniendo una pequeñas punzadas, pero ya las tenía desde antes que te fueras… —Acarició su dorso, volteándose a Vladimir—. Esto es raro. Me siento muy bien hoy, he podido incluso ir al baño solo… cuando ayer no era así.

Estaba sorprendido, fascinado. Se sentó al otro lado de Yuki para tomar su temperatura, pulso, utilizó el estetoscopio para oír su latido y respiración, todo parecía normal, incluso la cara de Yuki se veía más rosada en vez del preocupante tono pálido.

—¿Hiciste algo ayer después de que me fui?

—No. —Yuki negó. Comió, se dio un baño y luego se acostó… Oh, y también…—. Hice lo mismo que otras veces… excepto… —La mirada de Yuki se fijó en Klaus. Ahora que lo pensaba…, esa fue la única diferencia de su rutina anterior… y era una enorme coincidencia que luego se sintiera bien en salud después.

—¿Qué? —insistió el mayor al ver que el japonés dudaba en decir algo—. Tengo que saberlo, cualquier cosa podría hacer la diferencia.

—Pues…, bueno…, Klaus y yo tuvimos relaciones anoche… —terminó, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Klaus también se sintió avergonzado. No era necesario decir algo como eso, ¡era su vida privada! Vladimir alzó ambas cejas sorprendido, luego las frunció y miró a Klaus.

—Klaus —regañó al menor—. ¡Que imprudente!

—¿Yo? —Su sonrojo se intensificó.

—¡Sí, tú! Eres un calenturiento. Mira que abusar de Yuki en semejante estado...

—¡Él me provocó! —acusó a Yuki.

—Yo se lo pedí —afirmó Yuki, aunque miró molesto a Klaus, haciendo a un lado la sensación de su rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza—. No le culpe.

—Fue bastante arriesgado de parte de los dos. —Negó torciendo la boca, descontento. Suspiró y se enfocó—. Háblenme sobre eso. ¿Todo estuvo bien? ¿No hubo problemas? —Miró a Klaus específicamente. El moreno bajó la cabeza pero negó cualquier tipo de problema. Luego volteó a mirar a Yuki esperando respuesta.

Yuki asintió para corroborar lo hecho por Klaus.

—Sí, no pasó nada malo. —Se sentía muy incómodo hablar de este tema con Vladimir, aun cuando se tratase de su salud—. Pero…, pensando en eso…, nunca lo habíamos hecho antes y justo anoche lo hicimos y despierto mejor ahora. —Yuki expuso sus pensamientos de hace unos minutos, observando a Klaus y Vladimir—. No lo entiendo.

—Comprendo. —Sacó su libreta, más llena de papeles que antes—. ¿Eyaculó dentro de ti? - preguntó sin mirarle. Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, alzó la vista—. ¿Eyaculó o no dentro de ti? —Volvió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué tiene que hacer esas preguntas? —susurró muy bajito Yuki en japonés, su rostro rojo. Hizo un movimiento afirmativo, y respondió en inglés—. L-lo hizo.

Vladimir miró a Yuki detenidamente y luego a Klaus, bajó el rostro a sus anotaciones. En una página con su desastrosa letra escribió los resultados de los exámenes previos, los nutrientes faltantes.

—No hay manera de que pueda inyectárselo, podría causar una reacción en su sistema pero tampoco puedo hacer un suero a partir de la sangre de Klaus. No tengo el equipo —murmuraba para sí rápidamente en ruso, pensando en voz alta. Klaus agudizó el oído para escuchar sus murmuraciones.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Yuki—. ¿Sabe por qué este cambio tan…repentino? —Dudó—. No está pasando nada malo, ¿verdad?

—Ya empezó a murmurar —suspiró Klaus—. Cuando se pone así no escucha —le susurró Klaus—. No entiendo mucho pero creo que está buscando la solución a algo... —Vladimir levantó la cabeza en ese momento, mirando fijamente a la pareja, su ceño fruncido por la concentración.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se mantuvo la eyaculación dentro de ti?

Hubo un silencio por parte de Yuki, quien parpadeó confundido ante esa extraña pregunta.

—Em…, no lo sé… Quedé dormido. —Su atención se enfocó en Klaus—. ¿Toda…la noche, tal vez?

—Eh, sí... Anoche te dormiste en seguida y fuiste al baño tú solo en la mañana... ¿Qué tiene esto que ver? —Sentía que Vlad estaba dando muchas vueltas sin explicar nada.

La puerta se abrió, evitando que alguno de los tres pudiera hablar algo. Jim entró cargando una bandeja con varios platos, bostezando ampliamente.

—Buenos días, lamento el retraso. —Se acercó, dejando la bandeja a un lado del futón donde estaba Yuki—. Tu hermano está siendo una molestia —le dijo a Yuki, entonces le detalló—. Eh, te ves bien hoy.

—Gracias. ¿Qué hizo Shin? ¿Dónde está? —Tenía días sin verlo, y de no ser por los comentarios de Jim que le veía por allí, se había asustado de saber que nuevamente se marchó.

—Anda marchando de un lado a otro, buscando contactarse con un capitán. Está planeando irse a América, según me dijo.

—¿Qué?

Klaus resopló molesto.

—¿Todavía sigue con esa idea? Qué testarudo. A pesar de que le dije que no valía la pena.

—¿América? ¿Qué demonios piensa hacer él por América? —preguntó Vlad—. Lo arrestarían en cuanto pisara tierra. Los japoneses no son muy bien recibidos por allá.

Jim suspiró.

—Es lo que le dije, pero le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. —Se dirigió a Vladimir—. ¿Puede comer Yuki, o le extraerá alguna muestra de sangre? —Se fijó en el castaño—. Aunque yo te veo muy bien… Es extraño.

Entonces Klaus se acordó que desviaron la conversación.

—Hey. Te hice una pregunta.

—Ah, sí... —Tomó los papeles de los resultados y los puso en el regazo de Yuki para que todos lo vieran—. Como saben, los síntomas de Yuki son provocados por su embarazo pero todavía faltaba averiguar por qué la debilidad latente, y esta mañana di con el resultado. —Vio a todos mirándole expectantes—. Falta de nutrientes.

Jim parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Qué? Pero si hemos cuidado que Yuki coma bien. ¿No es suficiente?

—No. Miren. —Les señaló los papeles donde mostraban todas las muestras de Yuki y Klaus, señaló los nutrientes que el cuerpo de Klaus desarrolló—. El cuerpo de Yuki se debilita porque el producto que se está gestando en su vientre necesita los nutrientes que sólo Klaus tiene. Yuki, al no poder producir los nutrientes que el producto necesita, el feto toma todo lo que puede para compensarlo provocando la debilidad de Yuki.

—Eso dice mucho del porqué has estado tan mal estos días aún con todo el descanso y alimento que has recibido —notó Jim, sus ojos oscuros posándose en Yuki—.Pero, ¿cómo es que ahora luces bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

Yuki no dijo nada, aunque inconscientemente una mano se posó sobre su vientre.

—Klaus, claramente, encontró la manera de transferir esos nutrientes de su cuerpo al de Yuki —terminó por decir Vlad con una sonrisa.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que encontré una manera...? No he hecho nada.

—Todo lo contrario. El sexo, una solución poco común. —Después de encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba, Vlad en verdad se veía de buen humor—. Como dicen, para casos extremos, medidas desesperadas.

Jim miraba del alemán al japonés al comprender las palabras de Vladimir.

—¿Tuvieron sexo anoche?

Yuki no cabía en su estupor. Eso significaba… ¿Qué Klaus y él debían tener… sexo si querían que Yuki obtuviera los nutrientes de Klaus…? Por un momento pensó que estaba teniendo fiebre, ya que su rostro y cuello los sentía caliente. Sus ojos quedaron en Klaus, algo abochornado.

—Eso…

—¿Es en serio? ¿Tenemos que tener sexo para que Yuki pueda vivir? —Comprobado: Vladimir estaba loco.

—Sí, pero no es sólo sexo —advirtió—. Debes eyacular dentro de Yuki o él ni podrá absorber los nutrientes que necesita, tal como ocurrió anoche.

Jim silbó.

—Con esas, ya uno quisiera estar en el lugar de Yuki. —Se carcajeó. Yuki estaba totalmente colorado y sin habla.

Klaus no sabía que decir. Era bueno por un lado..., es decir, podrían tener cuanto sexo quisieran, sería fantástico y al mismo tiempo podría ver a Yuki engordar con el hijo de ambos gestándose dentro de él. Por otro lado..., no sabía lo que Yuki pensaba de eso.

—Sí. Es el sueño de todo adolescente. Felicidades, Klaus —le dijo Vlad al chico con voz monótona mientras escribía en su cuaderno y recogía los análisis—. Les recomendaría hacerlo todas las noches hasta que Yuki se estabilice. Por ahora, continúa con tu reposo.

Yuki asintió. Jim le pasó el bol de arroz para que comenzara a comer.

—¿Podemos…, em…, hablar tú y yo…, más tarde? —preguntó a Klaus, mientras tomaba los palillos.

Klaus se preguntó por qué no podrían hablar ahora. Quizás era por la cantidad de gente y Yuki querría hablar cuando estuvieran solos.

—Claro. Iré a buscar algo de comer y volveré luego. —Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse. Esta vez no le dio su usual mirada hostil a Vladimir cuando salió del cuarto.

—Señor… —Yuki se dirigió a Vladimir ahora, esperando un momento después de que Klaus saliera—, ¿usted cree que…pueda volver a mi trabajo si me recupero?

—Te recuerdo que estás embarazado, Yuki. No es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera, menos ahora que estás por cumplir los tres meses. Podrías provocarte un aborto espontáneo si te sobre esfuerzas. —Cerró el cuaderno dejándolo sobre su regazo, la pluma se la colocó detrás de la oreja para sostenerla—. Eres como un caso delicado. Mejor evitar accidentes.

Eso le desanimó. En realidad sí deseaba estar mejor y cuidar de su bebé, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de mantenerse sin hacer nada. Sintió la mano de Jim en su hombro, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—Ya encontraremos algo que no represente riesgo y que puedas hacer.

—Pero…, ahora que Kenshi será el Señor Feudal, no quisiera estar aquí como un mueble más… Menos sabiendo cómo es él.

Jim negó.

—Ya hablaremos con él, o puedes venir al bar con Klaus. Tengo habitaciones sobrantes ahí.

—Juré mi lealtad a los Ottori cuando me aceptaron. Aun cuando pudiera, no puedo verme capaz de abandonar esta casa. He dedicado mi vida aquí, les debo mucho.

—Ahora debes pensar como un padre y preocuparte por la vida de ese bebé —regañó Vlad. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Yuki se pusiera egoísta y estropeara su arduo trabajo de investigación—. Te guste o no, debes adaptarte a las circunstancias.

Yuki bajó la cabeza.

—Sí, señor.

Jim le envió una mirada en reprimenda a Vladimir.

—No hay que ser tan duros.

Pero Volsk no se amedrentó, si tan solo estuviesen en el laboratorio todo sería más fácil.

—Sólo serán nueve meses —intentó consolar—. Después podrás volver a tu rutina.

Jim rodó los ojos al tiempo que Yuki asentía, enfocándose en su comida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue en el ocaso de ese día, casi a punto de anochecer, que el carruaje que traía a Kenshi llegó a la casa feudal. Bajó mientras que varios sirvientes se acercaban para descargar el poco equipaje que llevó, guardar la carreta y el caballo, y mostrarse solícitos a lo que pidiera. Pero solo ordenó un baño y cenar algo ligero, incluso para los gemelos fue algo difícil saber si se encontraba desanimado o de mal humor, su expresión era apática. Tardó un rato en el baño, disfrutando de la tibieza del agua y cenó, marchando a su habitación. El pequeño altar estaba sin vida, por lo que se dirigió allí apenas cerró la puerta y comenzó su sencillo ritual frente a él, juntando sus manos luego de encender un incienso y cerrar los ojos por unos minutos.

Vladimir, después de que regañó a Yuki, salió del cuarto para evitar la mirada de reprimenda del negro. Tenía pensado volver a su habitación alquilada pero en el camino se encontró con las plantas que quería estudiar en un principio, le pareció raro encontrarla ahí tan a la vista cuando normalmente esa planta buscaba lugares más adentrados en el bosque. Se quedó largo rato estudiándola, cuando de pronto vio el carruaje de la casa feudal.

" _Kenshi volvió_."

Tomando un par de datos más se encaminó de regreso a la casa. Ya se sabía el camino de memoria a la habitación de Kenshi, por pura formalidad tocó la madera de la puerta para anunciarse antes de entrar.

Kenshi viró la cabeza hacia la puerta, sin que su expresión cambiase.

—Y yo que contaba con la suerte de que no aparecieras por aquí hasta mañana. —Dio una reverencia al altar cuando se volvió hacia él, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al futón.

—Quizás si no hubiera visto llegar el carruaje así hubiera sido. —Se encogió de hombros dejando el maletín de cuero al lado de la puerta. Al entrar, deslizó la puerta para cerrarla.

—Pues yo que tú, me marcharía. —Se sentó en el futón, tapándose—. No tengo ganas de hacer algo esta noche, ya cené. Lárgate.

—No es así como funciona. —Se acercó al futón. Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Kenshi, se sentó en el borde con las piernas estiradas—. ¿Tuviste un largo día?

—¿Tuviste un largo día? —remedó. Luego ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con fastidio—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te contaré algo de lo que he hecho? Solo somos socios, nada más. —Se acostó—. Fuera de mi habitación, Volsk.

—Incluso los socios se hacen preguntas como esas —dijo en tono calmo, observando el semblante del japonés. Desabrochándose la camisa, se acostó al lado de Kenshi, postura ladeada y usando su brazo como soporte para la cabeza—. Pareces preocupado.

Una pequeña mueca, tan fugaz como un tic, cruzó el semblante de Kenshi. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Sí, estoy preocupado pensando en el momento en que por fin te vayas de mi cuarto.

—Eso no va a pasar así que relájate. —En verdad, Vladimir se veía tan cómodo ahí recostado, quizás si estuviera vistiendo un yukata en vez de su usual ropa europea se vería incluso más sensual—. Me quedaré a dormir esta noche.

Kenshi sacó las sabanas de un golpe, levantándose y poniéndose a un lado de Vladimir. Su ceño se había fruncido; estaba enojado.

—No. ¡Lárgate! —Le tomó del brazo, jalándolo para sacarlo de su cama—. ¡Fuera-de-mi-habitación!

Vladimir haló en respuesta. En vista de que tenía más fuerza que Kenshi, provocó que el menor cayera encima de él, y evitando que se moviera pasó un brazo por su cintura. Sabiendo que probablemente le gritaría hasta quedarse afónico, prefirió usar otra técnica: lo silenció con un beso, un lento y sensual beso. La sorpresa inundó a Kenshi, haciendo que se quedara quieto por un momento y tardara en corresponder. Forcejeó luego, luchando por deshacerse del agarre pero… esos labios… hubo algo en esos labios, en esa extrema cercanía y su olor llenándole que fue más que él mismo; se rindió, se dejó vencer, su boca devolviendo el gesto. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando fuerte. Demonios.

Continuó el beso otro rato, Vladimir en ningún momento lo profundizó ni intentó que se volviera más intenso, un beso calmado que hechizaba los sentidos. Lentamente Vladimir fue dando la vuelta sobre el lecho, llevándose a Kenshi con él hasta que el menor estuvo recostado de espalda sobre el futón con el peso del ruso encima, su cuerpo estratégicamente situado entre sus piernas. Los brazos de Kenshi se movieron hasta pasar tras el cuello de Vladimir en un abrazo, una mano acariciando toda la espalda mientras que la otra se hundía en la negra cabellera. Fue separando su boca en ligeros besos, sus ojos lentamente abriéndose para ver al otro.

—¿Te han dicho…? —Comenzó en voz baja—, ¿lo molesto que resultas en ocasiones?

—No muchos se atreven a decirlo. —Sonrió el mayor, petulante, acariciando también el cabello de Kenshi—. Si no quieres hacerlo esta noche, está bien. —Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente—. Podemos simplemente dormir.

Pero Kenshi no asintió ni negó, le miraba con curiosidad, fijó a sus ojos, buscando tratar de leerle la mente.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió—. Tú querías mi cuerpo…, no mi vida. No incluye dormir literalmente en mi cama. —Apartó la mirada, fijándola en la ventana, dando un largo suspiro—. Dudo que a mi futura esposa guste algo así —dijo con leve sarcasmo.

 _Esposa_.

La palabra resonó en el cerebro de Vladimir hasta volverse un molesto eco que lo irritó hasta puntos inimaginables.

—¡¿ESPOSA!? —Revisó los dedos de Kenshi pero no vio ningún anillo—. Si estás comprometido, ¿por qué demonios no usas un anillo?

Kenshi hizo una mueca ante su grito, jalando sus manos. Le miró como si estuviera loco.

—No te tomes en serio todo lo que te digan, Volsk. Aunque para darte clases de cultura, aquí no solemos usar anillos de compromiso como en Europa. —Bufó—. Maldición, creo que me has dejado sordo. —Le empujó a un lado, sacudiéndose una oreja.

—¿Por qué no mencionaste el compromiso antes? —insistió el mayor. Se sentía tan molesto—. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No afecta nuestro trato en lo absoluto.

—¡Claro que importa! —Se estaba desesperando—. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera enamorado de ti! —le gritó en un arrebato de furia del que después se dio cuenta. Él jamás hablaba sin pensar, entonces... ¿Por qué? Se le subieron los colores a la cara. Estaba tan avergonzado que hasta las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

Los ojos de Kenshi se abrieron como platos, su corazón saltándose un latido. ¿Enamorado? ¿Volsk…estaba enamorado de él? Pero eso no podía ser, no, no. Se apresuró a levantarse, en su pecho rápidos latidos retumbando.

—Debes estar bromeando. —No le miraba, no podía hacerlo—. ¿Cómo puedes sentir eso si apenas tienes menos de dos días de conocerme? —No lo comprendía, ¡era absurdo!— Vete de mi habitación. —Se paró frente a la ventana de su cuarto, cruzándose de brazos.

—No. —No lo dijo con la misma convicción que lo hubiera hecho hace un minuto. Estuvo a punto de bajar la cabeza. ¿Por qué debía sentirse avergonzado? Jamás bajo la cabeza por nadie, en ninguna circunstancia. Desde que entró a la milicia se propuso mantener la cabeza en alto, por eso pudo llegar tan lejos teniendo sólo 35 años. No se iba a dar por vencido—. No me iré. —Se levantó del futón dispuesto a encarar la situación.

Kenshi asintió.

—Bien. —Y se movió para caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación. Si Vladimir no se iba, lo haría él. Tenía distintos lugares donde estaría en paz con su soledad. No le importaba si estaba huyendo, es lo que quería hacer. Sentía que el aire le faltaba. Destellos de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos que creía hace mucho tiempo enterrados. Casi echó a correr.

Pero el joven heredero a Señor Feudal fue interceptado a punto de salir, Vladimir no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil. Tomándole de las muñecas lo apresó contra una de las paredes.

—No te vas a librar tan fácil de mí.

—Siempre se hace el intento —respondió en cuanto pudo, retorciéndose—. Vladimir, suéltame ya. —En ningún momento levantó la cabeza, sus ojos siempre mirando el suelo—. No sabes lo que dices, estás totalmente confundido. Solo es un capricho lo que tienes.

—No soy uno de tus tantas conquistas. Entiende eso. —Trató de que su temperamento no le sobrepasara. Hace un momento dijo demás por no haber pensado antes de hablar—. Segundo, estoy bastante grande como para saber qué es exactamente lo que siento por ti. No soy alguien que ande esparciendo el amor. —Prácticamente se burló de eso en su tono.

—Pues estás mal. Yo no puedo corresponderte, no siento nada por ti. —Dentro de su cabeza, sabía que mentía. Había algo en este hombre que le alteraba—. Y aunque lo hiciera, no haría que cancelara mi compromiso. He sacrificado mucho para llegar a donde estoy, y ni por ti ni por nadie voy a echar todo por la borda. —Para entonces, le estaba mirando, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes. —¿Acaso Kenshi creía que no se daba cuenta? Había mucho más entre ellos que sólo sexo—. ¿En verdad deseas casarte? Se me sincero. Si no estuvieras comprometido, ¿me elegirías a mí?

Kenshi permaneció callado. Observó su rostro, cada parte hasta demorarse en sus ojos azules, tan azules como un vasto océano que lo invitaba a hundirse en sus aguas… La respuesta se deslizaba de sus labios…

Desvió la mirada.

—No. No sería tan tonto para hacerlo. Tengo mis prioridades. —Batalló en soltarse, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas y jalando sus manos, apenas logrando ganar algo de espacio entre ellos. No mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para él. Se frotó el lugar donde las manos de Vladimir le habían estado sujetando—. Has escogido a la persona equivocada. —Continuó apoyado en la pared, que ayudaba a estabilizarlo—. Si bien no congeniamos tanto…, ella cuadra con lo que necesito. Aquí no entran en juego los sentimientos, si no el poder y la seguridad de un descendiente. Con eso me es suficiente.

—¿Poder? Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces es lo que te daré. —Por el medio que fuera iba a tener a Kenshi, por nada del mundo dejaría que se le escapara de las manos—. Ese es tu motivo. Entonces te propongo casarte conmigo. Mucho mejor partido que una sosa niña rica a la que seguro odiarás el resto de tu vida.

—No. Es…, no lo entiendes. Crees que es fácil y no lo es. —Kenshi se movió, caminando no solo para alejarse, sino para estar en movimiento—. Y no es una simple niña rica, es la hija del Emperador, la princesa Aiko. —Kenshi se giró para verlo—. ¿Crees en serio que yo rechazaría a la hija del hombre que me otorgará el ascenso por ti? ¡No voy a hacerlo! Además, el Emperador jamás aprobaría una unión entre los dos. El ascenso feudal tiene como condición haber asegurado un descendiente. Y obviamente con Aiko como mujer podré tenerlo, contigo no.

—Casarte con una princesa no se compararía al prestigio que podrías conseguir casándote con un militar de la armada imperial rusa. —En verdad no se iba a dar por vencido, Vladimir podía ser realmente terco. Se acercó—. ¿Realmente una princesa es tan importante? Es pura apariencia que no te servirá de nada. Eres un chico listo. —Haló unos de los mechones—. Seguro sabrás lo que mejor te conviene. Además... —¿En verdad siquiera lo estaba considerando?—. Puedo asegurarte un heredero. —Al parecer sí—. Un descendiente de tu propia sangre casándote conmigo.

Kenshi retrocedió un paso, observándolo confundido.

—¿Qué? —¿Acaso estaba loco? Bufó—. Eso es imposible.

—"Lo imposible es posible" —Logró decir en japonés, se escuchó un poco extraño por el marcado acento ruso pero fue bastante entendible—. ¿No es eso lo que ustedes dicen? Soy un científico y como tal puedo conseguirlo.

La cabeza del japonés se movía de un lado al otro, negando. Dándose la vuelta, le dio la espalda.

—Esto es absurdo. —No podía siquiera creer que estaban discutiendo sobre eso, sobre su compromiso y ahora la loca idea de que ambos podrían tener un hijo de los dos. Había vuelto a casa con la imagen de descansar perfectamente después de su encuentro con el Emperador, y ahora esto. Quien se iba a volver loco era él—. Sabes muy bien que un hombre no puede concebir por sí mismo. Una cosa es convertir a Klaus en una bestia y otra muy distinta eso, sin mencionar que no quiero ni imaginar cómo tomaría eso Fujiwara. —Cielos, en verdad que no quería ni imaginar la cara del viejo si le venía con tremendo disparate, ¡y su imagen social! No, no. Caminó al futón—. Voy a casarme con Aiko te guste o no. Fin de la discusión. —Se volvió a acostar, mascullando un «ruso lunático» en japonés por lo bajo.

Vlad se rió por lo bajo. Siguiendo una vez más los pasos de Kenshi, se acostó a su lado en el futón. El menor le miró mal pero Vladimir ya había dicho que iba a dormir ahí esa noche.

—¿Tienes miedo de que en verdad pueda lograrlo? Aunque de hecho, el experimento ya es todo un éxito comprobado y si el emperador es alguien listo verá las ventajas de nuestra unión.

—Aparte de dolor de culo, eres un dolor de cabeza. —Kenshi se frotó los ojos, cansado—. ¿Qué conejillo de indias usaste para probar tamaña locura? Porque él querrá pruebas de esa fantasía que te inventas.

—El nombre del paciente no es importante. Lo importante son los resultados y tengo absolutamente todo documentado. En una sola reunión aseguraré tu futuro a mi lado. —Volvió a sonreírle—. Tienes que admitir que una vida conmigo sería mucho mejor que con una sosa princesa. Nunca te aburrirías, eso te lo aseguro.

 _No, no lo hagas, contenlo_. Pero no pudo, y sonrió. No pudo evitar no contagiarse de esa sonrisa, por lo que optó por obligarse a ocultarla, dándose la vuelta en el futón para darle la espalda.

—Claro, haces de payaso cada día. Es como tener un circo gratis en casa, que divertido. —El sarcasmo y la burla teñían sus palabras, ignorando esa emoción que se formaba en su pecho al intentar visualizar sus palabras. No, no se haría ilusiones. No lo haría otra vez.

—Te vi sonreír. —Se acercó por detrás, abrazando al pequeño japonés contra su espalda, sus brazos rodeando su cintura y los labios dando besos por el cuello—. Te encantaría esa vida. Es una vida con la que podrías estar satisfecho. Me tendrías a mí para fortalecerte en vez de la "princesa Aiko" que sólo te sería una debilidad de la que tus enemigos se aprovecharían.

—Uy, porque eres el SeñorTodopoderoso _-Yo-soy-Dios_ —ironizó. Rodó un poco, entre sus brazos, para poder verlo por sobre su hombro—. Si digo: «Bien, acepto» ¿te callarás y me dejarás dormir? Justo ahora estás manifestando lo molesto que eres.

—Sólo si en verdad aceptas. —Se aprovechó de la posición para robarle un beso a Kenshi—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El japonés cogió aire. Se removió un poco. Miró de su rostro al techo y luego a su cara. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Se decidió y luego dudó…, hasta decidir.

—Sí —murmuró, su voz bajando un poco—. Lo haré.

Vladimir sonrió. Por alguna razón esa respuesta lo hizo más feliz de lo que debería.

—Excelente —le dio otro beso antes de acomodarse con el otro en el futón para dormir—. Vamos a dormir, hoy fue un largo día.

Kenshi se adecuó como estaba antes, cerrando los ojos. Permaneció así unos minutos, luego se volvió a mover. Esta vez, se giró completamente, sus brazos pasando a rodear también el torso del mayor, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Solo entonces sintió que estaba cómodo. Aunque no lo demostró, por dentro tenía miedo. Se estaba arriesgando. No iba a hacerse ilusiones. Si el plan de Vladimir fallaba, ya consideraba suplicar al Emperador permitirle casarse con Aiko…, por lo que mientras tanto iba a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de esto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Klaus llegó a su habitación en la noche con las alas y la cola a la vista, también parecía despeinado. Al acercarse a Yuki, le dio un beso como saludo. Para sentarse a su lado intentó plegar las alas todo lo que pudo para no tropezar nada.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó mientras se peinaba el largo cabello con los dedos, intentando deshacer los nudos.

Yuki ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien tú? —preguntó en respuesta—. ¿Puedes salir afuera así, con el frío que hace? —Apoyándose en él, se puso en pie para buscar la peineta de la mesa frente a ellos, y volver a sentarse—. A ver, saca tus dedos del camino.

—Sólo fue media hora. —Se excusó, dejando que Yuki tomara el control de su cabello, también aflojó la bufanda que tenía puesta y la gruesa chaqueta que uno de los compañeros de Yuki le había facilitado—. Estaré un rato al lado de la estufa y todo estará bien. ¿Tú cómo te sientes? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Bien, sigo manteniéndome igual que esta mañana. —Tomó un mechón, y fue peinándolo de abajo hacia arriba con calma—. Bueno…, ahora que estás aquí… Quería preguntarte primero, ¿por qué Shin quiere ir a América?

—El otro día recibí una carta de Angie. Shin vio el remitente y desde entonces tiene la loca idea de ir a América para buscarla. —Bufó negando la cabeza—. ¡Au, au, au! —Yuki le estaba hablando el pelo por culpa de un nudo particularmente grande.

—Aguanta, tu cabello está hecho un nido de pájaros. —Aun así, tomó el nudo e intentó desenredarlo con más suavidad. Suspiró. Así que era por eso. Temprano tenía la ligera sospecha de que podría ser por ella, aunque también barajeaba la probabilidad de que quisiera dejarle nuevamente—. Por un momento pensé que era porque quería…alejarse otra vez como antes… pero, él no sabe dónde está ella exactamente, ¿o sí? América es muy grande… y peligrosa.

—El sobre tenía un sello postal de San Diego. Cree que ella está ahí. —Dobló la bufanda cuidadosamente, mirando de reojo a Yuki.

Yuki tenía la mirada cabizbaja, acabando con el nudo y deslizando completamente la peineta por el mechón. Lo pasó por el hombro de Klaus y fue con otro.

—Entiendo. ¿Y sí está ahí? Klaus… —Negó— no quiero que le pase algo malo a Shin.

—Yo le he dicho que es una causa pérdida, no me hace caso. —Volteó la cabeza para mirar al castaño de frente—. Le he dicho tantas cosas: Es peligroso, ella no quiere que la encuentres, es muy arriesgado... Simplemente no escucha. En algún momento se le pasará la obsesión. Espero.

—Yo también lo espero. —Tomó su cabeza y la giró para continuar peinándolo. Estuvo un momento así, en silencio, para hablar luego—. Ahora…, con respecto a lo que dijo Volsk hoy…, lo de los nutrientes… ¿cómo…, qué piensas de eso…?

El menor se esperaba una pregunta así.

—No quisiera incomodarte... Pero no podemos dejar de hacerlo, mira cómo te pusiste. —No sabía exactamente que decir—. Lo importante es que tú estés bien, y haré todo lo que pueda para que eso sea así.

Un sonido, como de una risa contenida, se escuchó tras Klaus. Yuki se estaba mordiendo el labio un poco.

—Por un momento… creí que dirías que estabas feliz por eso. —Finalmente acabó, la peineta pasando suave por todos los mechones, deslizándolo por todo el cabello, quedando sedoso y brillante—. Listo.

—Lo estoy, pero entiendo que quizás te puedas sentir obligado a hacerlo y lo menos que quiero es eso. Que lo hagas por obligación. —Volvió a girarse a Yuki, tomando la peineta de sus manos—. Gracias.

—No lo sería. —Sus manos se alzaron hasta tomar entre ellas el rostro de Klaus—. Y ya que el doctor dio sus indicaciones, creo que es momento de que tome mi medicina, ¿no crees? —Le jaló hacia él para así poder besarlo.

—Todo por tu buena salud —continuó la broma, besando los sonrojados labios, acostando en la cama a Yuki comenzaron el proceso de _medicación_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diciembre llegó, luego de que haya pasado alrededor de una semana. Shin había notificado que logró comunicarse con un capitán que podría hacer un viaje de Japón a América y llegaría bastante pronto. No así, poco caso hacía a los consejos de los demás. Pero sí se mostraba muy contento de algo: Yuki. El castaño, en esos días, había recuperado su color y energía, las nauseas matutinas habían remitido mucho y ahora solo las tenía esporádicamente. Por el contrario, ahora tenía un enorme antojo por comer dulces Dango, que Jim preparaba cada vez que podía y se los llevaba. Klaus como siempre no se separaba de Yuki, y ahora que tenía más fuerzas lo acompañaba para dar algún paseo por los terrenos. El castaño se reía de toda la ropa que el reptil se ponía encima para soportar el frío. Curiosamente cuando estaban muy juntos, conservar el calor era más fácil permitiendo que el alemán desistiera de usar la gruesa chaqueta. A su vez se exasperaba que Shin continuara con semejante locura, pero ya no había palabra que valiera, el castaño mayor no le iba a escuchar. Klaus temía que se llevara una gran decepción.

Por otro lado, Kenshi se había enfocado en sus obligaciones, gran parte del día pasándolo fuera por el pueblo. Aun si llegara a quejarse, nunca metía a Vladimir en sus cosas. Cumpliendo su propia promesa, mientras menos lo involucrara en su vida, más fácil será no hacerse ilusiones por su plan relacionado a su matrimonio. Todavía no se dignó a solicitar una nueva audiencia con el Emperador. Quizás debía de ir haciéndolo, antes de que Vladimir hiciera la tontería con el viejo.

Con eso en mente, se apresuró a completar sus tareas diarias para volver a casa e intentar sonsacarle algo a Vladimir. Aunque mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Yuki con Klaus, caminando por sus terrenos. No era el simple hecho de que estuvieran juntos, sino de ver a Yuki con tan buen semblante, riendo con Klaus, bromeando… ¡estaba vivo y coleando, no a las puertas de la muerte como se suponía tenía que estarlo! El puño de su mano se apretó en torno a las riendas de su caballo, la ira llenando todo su ser. Espoleó al animal cerca de las caballerizas, apenas haciéndole caso a Shin –¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? Últimamente andaba desaparecido–, y salió en busca de Vladimir. Tenía que estar por algún sitio. Iba a ahorcarlo.

Para sorpresa de Kenshi, encontró al ruso en lo que era la biblioteca. Al menos eso pensaba Vlad que era, había muchos estantes con libros y pergaminos muy viejos pero como siempre el estilo de muebles japoneses le era completamente incómodo y poco eficiente para trabajar. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una mesa baja con un montón de papeles regados a su alrededor, un cojín era lo único que le separaba del suelo, era mullido pero después de casi cuatro horas en esa posición no sentía las piernas ni las nalgas y qué decir de la espalda, ¡lo mataba! Si por lo menos en ese lugar hubiera un escritorio y una silla del tamaño correcto todo sería mucho más cómodo.

Kenshi cerró la puerta de un golpe, sacándolo de su concentración.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo?

—Trabajo. A diferencia de ti, no tengo que moverme por todo el pueblo para hacerlo. —Sólo le dio una mirada antes de continuar con sus papeles. Estaba transcribiendo toda la investigación que hizo hasta ahora sobre el genoma D y el nuevo caso del embarazo masculino producto del genoma.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —Echó una mirada a la puerta y se acercó—. ¿Cómo es que Yuki está en pie, vivito y coleando, cuando debería estar en cama a punto de morir?

—Son sólo las últimas fuerzas antes de su último suspiro. —No le dio mucha importancia pero tampoco continuó escribiendo. Miró a Kenshi directamente.

Kenshi le observó, y lo hizo bien. Pero lo que vio en sus ojos solo le hizo avivar su enojo y hacerle ver qué era lo que realmente pasaba. Su expresión era de incredulidad e indignación.

—Tú no lo estás matando…, lo estás reviviendo. ¡Todo fue una mentira tuya para que me acueste contigo!

—¡Mentira! —Se levantó para estar a la altura de Kenshi, aunque en cuanto lo hizo, le pasó por unos cuantos centímetros así que tuvo que bajar la mirada—. Eso fue sólo la primera noche... Después no pude dejar de pensar en ti y ahora...

—¡Ahora vete al infierno! Fui un iluso al creer que en verdad lo harías, ¡debí saber que te pondrías de su parte como todos los demás! —Señaló sus cosas por todo el lugar—. Recoge tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa, de mis terrenos y de mi vida. —Echó casi a correr hacia la puerta, abriéndola para salir.

Vladimir interrumpió el camino de Kenshi, bloqueando la única salida.

—Cálmate un momento y escúchame. No lo hago por la razón que crees, necesito a Yuki con vida para completar mi investigación. Él es el sujeto de prueba para el embarazo.

No hubo cambio en la molesta expresión de Kenshi.

—Apártate.

—No voy a matar a Yuki mientras esté gestando. Eso está fuera de discusión. —Alzó su brazo, sin tocarlo, para indicarle a Kenshi que fueran a sentarse—. Ahora sabes que es completamente posible tener un heredero tú y yo. Hasta ahora es completamente seguro.

Kenshi tomó su otro brazo, moviéndose hasta así doblárselo tras su espalda.

—¡Yo…ya no…confío…en ti! —A cada palabra se había movido, obligándolo a apartarse de la puerta, y por último, le empujó lejos, aprovechando para deslizar la puerta y salir corriendo, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Murmurando una obscenidad en ruso, Vladimir miró la puerta por la que se fue Kenshi. Se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándose, preguntándose si debía seguirlo o no. Al final decidió que mejor lo dejaría solo para que se le bajara el enojo, luego podrían hablar, así que se quedó ahí esperando la posibilidad de que Kenshi regresara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero Kenshi no regresó aquella noche, y ni volvió al día siguiente. Quien lo hizo fue Shin, encaminándose a la habitación de Yuki, aprovechando que Klaus no estaba a la vista.

—Hey, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Cómo sigue mi querido futuro sobrino? —Se sentó frente a él.

—Bien, aunque no deja de pedir Dangos. Debo estar hastiando a Jim. —Yuki bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Estaba desayunando en ese momento, acabando una de las tortillas de huevo que hizo Jim.

—No, seguro que no. A él gusta servir a los demás. —Shin le miró comer un momento antes de volver a hablar—. Yuki, necesito tu ayuda. —Obtuvo su atención—. Quisiera que me acompañaran a América. He notado que no sé en qué parte del país pueda estar Angie, y sé que Klaus podrá guiarme a ella.

Yuki suspiró.

—No puedo, Shin. Es peligroso.

—Yuki, por favor, necesito ir a por ella. Necesito saber por qué se fue, qué es lo que está haciendo, qué es lo que la está obligando a hacer lo que hace y salvarla de ello.

—Has escuchado a Klaus, ella no quiere que lo hagas. —Yuki tenía una mirada deprimida. Le hubiera gustado ayudar a Angie, pero si era algo imposible, no podía obligar la situación. No podía obligarla a ella—. Déjalo así, Shin.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —Alzó un poco la voz—. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del honor? Sé que ella está mal, es infeliz, ¿es que acaso quieres verla así? —Su cabeza negó—. Yo no. Voy a ir allá y la sacaré de dónde sea esté hundida.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. Puede ser peligroso, y más con esos americanos por ahí. Shin…

—Entonces, convence a Klaus que venga conmigo. Vengan conmigo. Él sabe dónde es, podemos llegar más pronto y con sus habilidades no tendremos gran problema con los americanos. —Shin tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Yuki, te lo pido…, es por Angie.

Yuki miró a Shin, a su hermano, la única persona de su familia que le quedaba. En verdad no quería que Shin fuera allí, sabía la decisión de Angie y Klaus le dijo lo que decía la carta, que no marcharan, pero Shin era tan terco y sabía bien que iba a ir sin importar qué. Le daba pánico pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirle a su hermano, ya no tenía sentido preocuparse por el hecho de que él se había ido hacía años, le volvió a recuperar y no iba a perderlo de nuevo.

Cogió aire, y asintió.

—Bien…, lo intentaré.

—No, lógralo. El barco llegará pronto.

Yuki afirmó su asentimiento.

—De acuerdo.

Shin besó sus manos, soltándolo y poniéndose en pie.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Voy a volver más tarde —avisó, marchándose antes de toparse con Klaus—. Cuídate.

Los hombros de Yuki bajaron después de que Shin marchara. A Klaus no iba a gustarle eso, estaba seguro de que se molestaría. No obstante, le preocupaba Shin, y era mejor ir con él para asegurarse de que saliera de ese país con vida a dejarlo sólo a su suerte. Si algo le pasaba, aún cuando fuera culpa de Shin, nunca podría perdonárselo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Kenshi por fin volvió a la casa, los gemelos le esperaban ansiosos. Kuma no dejaba de mirarlo insistentemente y Kaoru estrujaba sus manos.

—Kenshi-sama por fin volvió. —Le recibió Kaoru acercándose a Kenshi cuando bajó del caballo. Kuma tomó las riendas ayudando a Kenshi a meter al animal en la caballeriza.

—Ya no puede darse el lujo de escaparse. Tiene bastante papeleo acumulado. —Ese era Kuma. No era tan demostrativo como su gemelo pero siempre estaba ahí para lo que necesitara.

Kenshi estaba usando una vestimenta que no era de él y le quedaba algo grande. Sintió alivio de no ver ni a Klaus, Yuki, Shin o Vladimir, sobre todo a este último. No quería verlos a ninguno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que haría si llegara a topárselos.

—Quiero un baño, y que se lleve esta ropa a Eita-san. La mía se ensució un poco cuando fui a su casa —dijo, apenas prestando atención a lo que los otros dos decían. Ya sabía que le esperaría trabajo al llegar.

Fue directo a su habitación, para buscar un cambio de ropa –la que llevaba le comenzaba a molestar, y tenía que devolvérselo a su dueño–. También tenía que ir a buscar un par de hierbas de su arsenal. Ya que el ruso no pensaba hacer nada, él se encargaría del asunto. Luego sacaría a los otros tres de Japón y se presentaría con el Emperador anunciando traición por parte de Klaus, así justificaría porque lo exilió. Estaba harto de ellos, todos ellos. No le importaba vivir con una apática mujer que solo le aburriría, tenía suficiente con el prestigio y el poder que le daría.

Los gemelos le siguieron hasta su habitación donde comenzaron a atender a Kenshi. Kaoru le ayudó a desvestirse mientras Kuma preparaba el baño.

—Kenshi-sama. Hay algo que debe saber, es importante. Volsk-san se fue ayer por la tarde y no ha regresado.

—Eso es una buena noticia. Que desaparezca y punto —respondió el más bajo.

—No creo que quieras decir eso. —Entró Kuma a la habitación.

—Se estuvieron llevando muy bien hasta hace poco —lamentó Kaoru.

—Es un imbécil mentiroso —espetó con irritación—. Si se llega a aparecer por aquí, lo sacan. Que los guardias no le dejen pasar ni un centímetro.

—Estás exagerando. Como siempre —regañó Kuma en tono monótono.

—Kenshi-sama. Es importante lo que tengo que decir sobre Volsk-san —insistió Kaoru cuando ya iba a quitarle la última prenda a Kenshi.

—Bueno, ¿y ustedes que se están trayendo? —Se volteó para verlos—. ¿Acaso ya se están poniendo de su lado? —Eso sería el colmo—. Es otro más en la lista, y punto. No quiero saber nada más de ese maldito ruso.

—No hay lados, Kenshi. —Sólo cuando intentaba llegar a Kenshi de una manera íntima es cuando Kaoru dejaba los honoríficos de lado—. Sólo nos preocupamos por ti.

—Si fuera otro más en la lista no estarías haciendo este berrinche —confrontó Kuma—. Te agrada el extranjero. Te gusta.

—Me gusta… —Asintió—. Me gustaría estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo al lanzarlo por un risco. Justo como haré con ustedes dos si siguen con el jodido tema con él. ¿Qué demonios es lo que tienen que decirme de él, maldición?

—Ayer en la tarde salió a ver al emperador —dijo Kuma.

—Pidió una audiencia con él ayer en la tarde —le siguió Kaoru.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en la cara de Kenshi, incrédulo a lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó, y luego, se presentó un fruncido y peligroso ceño—. ¡QUE ÉL HIZO QUÉ! —gruñó en voz alta, pasándose las manos por el rostro—. ¡VOY A MATARLO! ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre ir a ver al vejete? ¡Está loco! —Sus gritos aumentaba cada vez más de tono, caminando de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado—. ¡Va a arruinar todos mis planes por un maldito capricho! ¿Es que acaso no escuchó lo que le dije antes? ¡No, seguramente que no, porque no le convenía! ¿Pero qué maldita obsesión tiene? —Se detuvo, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo—. No, no, ahora el veneno no será para Yuki sino para él. ¡VOY A ACABAR CON ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO! Me las va a pagar…, se lo voy a cobrar bien. —Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la ira, las manos temblando a pesar de estar apretadas en un puño.

Los gemelos esperaron a que a Kenshi se le acabara el aire de tanto gritar. Cuando vieron que por fin se calló y ahora sólo respiraba agitado con la cara tan roja como pulpo hervido, volvieron a acercarse.

—¿Realmente estás seguro de que es un error? —Fue Kuma quien preguntó.

—Según mencionaste, con este hombre tenías la posibilidad de zafarte de tu matrimonio con la princesa Aiko-sama.

Kenshi los miró.

—Me importa un rábano si él sirve de algo en eso o no, mintió, rompió su trato, y ni es capaz de acabar con un mísero samurái enclenque por una bendita investigación. Al infierno con él. —Caminó para marcharse—. Y quiero mi baño. No quiero que ponga un solo pie en mis terrenos.

—Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos, Kenshi —regañó Kuma—. Tus motivos para asesinar al chico son infantiles.

—Siendo el próximo Señor Feudal de Hiroshima, te estás dejando guiar por motivos poco honorables —continuó Kaoru.

—¿Acaso quieres ser como tu padre? ¿Y cuando tengas 50 años ser un viejo amargado insatisfecho de su vida?

—Si vas a matar a alguien, hazlo con justa razón.

Kenshi apenas les miró por sobre su hombro, solo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los gemelos se volvieron a mirar entre ellos. En verdad esperaban que Kenshi cambiara de opinión. Él pensaba que sus motivos eran suficiente para asesinar a alguien pero no se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaría después en su vida, y aunque ahora no lo apreciara ellos se preocupaban por el pequeño niño que creció junto a ellos y al que servían con tanta devoción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi aún no volvía. Vladimir trataba de no desilusionarse con eso, sabía que Kenshi no se tomaría bien su pequeño engaño pero... Suspiró. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que pasara algo. Apenas terminó de transcribir todas sus notas a hojas más decentes y con letra _legible_ en inglés, pidió a los sirvientes uno de los caballos. Odiaba a esos cuadrúpedos, él prefería los automóviles: rápidos, eficientes y nada testarudos. Podría haber usado un carruaje pero le tomaría el doble de tiempo llegar a Kyoto en carruaje.

Cuando llegó, fue atendido cortésmente –tal como se esperaba de los japoneses–. Por un golpe de suerte, cuando pidió una audiencia con el emperador éste no lo rechazó y ahora estaba frente a él haciendo el protocolo necesario antes de sentarse para discutir.

Fujiwara al recibir la noticia de que Vladimir Volsk vino a verlo se sorprendió, no esperaba semejante visita y ciertamente no lo habría tomado en consideración si no fuera porque ese era el nombre que usó Klaus para encubrirse en la fiesta americana, lo que menos necesitaba era una confrontación con el imperio ruso por un momentáneo robo de identidad.

—Volsk. —El pelinegro le respondió el saludo pero al igual que Klaus, no bajó la cabeza ante él—. Me intriga su visita.

—Agradezco que me haya aceptado con tan poco tiempo de aviso. En verdad es algo urgente. —Como todo protocolo, un sirviente llegó para servir las tazas de té. Vladimir no tocó la suya, él no era dado al té—. Verá, me he enterado de cierta información y quisiera discutirla muy seriamente con usted.

—Volsk. —Se adelantó Fujiwara. Lo mejor era aclarar el asunto para evitar cualquier enfrenta—. Aunque estoy sorprendido de que los rumores hayan corrido tan rápido, en verdad esperaba que entendiera que me vi en la necesidad de permitir tal abuso. Pero puedo asegurarle que no hubo ningún tipo de daño a su imagen pública o su rango militar.

Vladimir tuvo que procesar las palabras del hombre. No sabía a qué se refería hasta que se acordó de que Klaus lo suplantó en alguna fiesta.

—Comprendo y agradezco su preocupación, pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

—¿No? ¿Entonces que podría hacer? —preguntó, en verdad intrigado. No imaginaba otro motivo por el cual el ruso estuviera ahí.

—Me he enterado del compromiso de Kenshi Ottori con su hija. —Fujiwara alzó las cejas. Eso no se lo esperaba—. Esperaba que pudiera escuchar mi propuesta de compromiso.

—¿Compromiso? ¿Mi hija...contigo? —El emperador se quedó callado meditando.

Ya había hecho un trato bastante bueno con Taiga Ottori al casar a sus hijos. En unos años, cuando muriera, Kenshi podría ser el siguiente emperador y el hijo que concibiera la unión de él con su hija seguiría la línea de sucesión. Pero ahora con este hombre aquí, un General de Brigada de la milicia rusa imperial, científico reconocido por sus osados experimentos y el éxito en la mayoría de los casos... Si su hija se casaba con semejante partido, la ayuda económica a Japón y el apoyo de un gran país avanzado en armamento militar sería una gran ventaja contra sus enemigos.

Vlad no insistió, dejando que el hombre procesara sus ideas antes de interrumpirlo.

—Señor Fujiwara, me temo que se ha confundido. No estoy aquí para desposar a la princesa Aiko, sino para desposar a Kenshi Ottori.

La reacción del emperador no se dio a esperar. Se le escapó una sonora carcajada, ¡era absurdo! Un hombre queriendo desposar a otro. Vladimir se esperaba esa reacción, estaba consciente de que su petición rayaba en lo ridículo pero no se iba a amedrentar por eso.

Cuando Fujiwara por fin se calmó, miró a Vladimir detenidamente. Luego se enderezó pareciendo volver a su centro.

—Lamento eso, es que su petición es tan...

—Lo sé, pero estoy siendo serio al respecto.

—Volsk, entenderá que este...capricho no le llevará a ninguna parte ¿no? Aún si lo permitiera, Ottori-kun –e imagino que usted–, necesita un heredero para suceder el puesto de Señor Feudal. Ambos son hombres por lo tanto no pueden procrear y su matrimonio fracasará, En cambio un matrimonio con Aiko sería mucho más fructífero en muchos sentidos, empezando por el primero: es una mujer.

—Entiendo sus palabras, emperador, pero mis delirios no son parte de esta conversación. —Girando su atención a su inseparable maletín, sacó un fajo de papeles los cuales dejó al alcance de Fujiwara.

—¿Qué es esto? —Tomó los papeles, comenzando a hojearlos, sus cejas se fueron alzando por la incredulidad—. Debe estar bromeando. —En los papeles se encontraba todo el fruto de su investigación desde el genoma D con todos los datos de Klaus hasta el embarazo de Yuki en progreso junto con sus últimos exámenes, que por suerte todos daban positivo y buenos resultados.

—Yo nunca bromeo. Tomo la ciencia muy en serio —dijo el ruso con voz solemne—. Este es el progreso. —Fujiwara se quedó largo rato leyendo toda la investigación.

La reunión se alargó bastante debido a las preguntas que le hacía el emperador a Vladimir y el ruso se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle todo, incluso tuvieron que traer los platos para la cena.

Para cuando terminaron, Fujiwara sopesaba con bastante seriedad la propuesta del ruso.

—¿Ottori-kun está de acuerdo con esto?

—Lo está. El otro día le propuse matrimonio y dijo que sí. —No era necesario que el emperador se enterara de que Kenshi estaba enojado por él.

—¿Y aún teniendo un compromiso con mi hija aceptó su propuesta? —El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Debo admitir que eso fue culpa mía. —Era mejor echarse la culpa en ese momento para que Fujiwara no pensara mal de Kenshi—. Quedé prendado del joven...

Fujiwara no prestó mucha atención, estaba ocupado pensando en los pros y contras de esa unión. La principal de ellas: una alianza con Rusia...

—Volsk, me temo que tendré que sopesar su respuesta. Quédese ésta noche y mañana en la mañana hablaremos sobre una respuesta.

Vladimir asintió. Que no le diera de plano un rotundo _no_ era buena señal y estaba bastante confiado de su propuesta. Era ventajosa, y justo como Kenshi quería, tendría mucho poder. Esa noche se hospedó en la mansión del emperador, ya en la mañana le darían su respuesta y Kenshi sería suyo, tal y como estaba planeado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y qué me dices de un paseo por la orilla del mar? Mi familia tiene una casa cerca de aquí, en la playa —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿No hace algo de frio esta temporada? —Devolvió la pregunta en el mismo tono.

—Siempre podemos mantenernos en calor entre los dos —respondió, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Qué dices? —Le dejó un beso en el cuello.

No le importaba que estuvieran apoyados contra la caballeriza, en la pared lateral, resguardados por la sombra que provocaba al estar la construcción a contra luz del sol de la tarde. Kenshi sabía que los guardias y todo sirviente cercano debían andar indiferente y hacer de oídos sordos y ojos cerrados cuando se trataba de él. Se había dado un baño rápido, luego fue al pueblo y se vino con la compañía de un joven dos centímetros más alto que él de nombre Hatsuharu. Le gustaba que fueran altos. Tenía sus manos en el cuerpo del otro, haciendo caso omiso a su alrededor.

Los cascos de un caballo se escucharon llegar. Vladimir por fin llegó a la casa feudal, fue un largo camino pero al fin estaba de vuelta. Preguntó a Shin –que en ese momento le ayudaba a desmontar–, dónde estaba Kenshi.

Shin carraspeó.

—Yo que tú, no quisiera saberlo. —Se llevó la mano para tapar una tos, no obstante, su dedo gordo señalaba a la parte de atrás de la caballeriza.

Frunciendo el ceño, el ruso siguió la dirección que le indicaba Shin, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se encontró con semejante escena.

—¡Apártate, renacuajo! —Le gritó el ruso al intruso que se atrevía a manosear a Kenshi. El joven Hatsuharu saltó del susto por el grito del extranjero. Vladimir no esperó explicación alguna y pateó al chico lejos de Kenshi—. ¡No lo vuelvas a tocar! ¡Oíste, enano! ¡No te acerques a Kenshi, tampoco lo toques, ni siquiera lo mires! ¡No quiero volverte a ver acá!

Hatsuharu no entendía la palabrería de Vladimir pero no se quedó a dialogar, esa patada fue suficiente escarmiento para que saliera huyendo hacia el pueblo. Kenshi también había dado un susto ante eso, más porque no lo esperaba que por haber sido descubierto. Y al fijarse en Vladimir y lo que hacía, su expresión se volvió ceñuda. ¡Pero qué insolencia!

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —espetó, enojado—. ¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso! Ni siquiera de estar aquí. ¡Fuera de aquí! —Señaló la entrada principal.

—¡Cállate! Ven conmigo. —Tomó a Kenshi del brazo, comenzando a arrastrarlo dentro de la casa. Cuando Kenshi quiso resistirse, Vladimir se lo cargó al hombro como bolsa de patatas hasta que llegó a la habitación del chico donde lo arrojó sobre el futón.

Kenshi había pataleado y golpeado, maldiciendo a los demás guardias que no se movían. ¡Por qué demonios no iban y sacaban a patadas a este imbécil! ¡Les iba a hacer papilla después! Ahora, estando en el futón, se arrastró hasta ponerse en pie.

—Ponme la mano encima y lo lamentarás.

—Ya lo hice —le gruñó, los ojos azules resplandeciendo de furia—. ¿Qué demonios hacías revolcándote con un cualquiera?

—Eso no es tu maldito problema. —Se cruzó de brazos. Su mirada bajó a sus pies, maldiciendo por lo bajo otra vez. Se sacó los getas. Rayos.

—Por supuesto que es mi maldito problema. ¡Eres mío! Me debes fidelidad a mí.

Kenshi soltó una risa irónica.

—¿Perdón? Jajá. No lo creo. Ni soy tuyo, ni tenemos nada —indicó con los dedos—. Todo terminó entre nosotros. Así que toma tus cosas y lárgate de Japón.

Del maletín que no había soltado durante el trayecto, Vladimir sacó un rollo de pergamino que tenía el sello imperial.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Un frío helado se deslizó por toda la espalda de Kenshi.

—¿Qué es…?

Se lo extendió a Kenshi para que lo tomara.

—Tal como prometí, tengo el permiso del emperador. Oficialmente estamos comprometidos.

Kenshi no lo tomó, observándolo con desprecio.

—¿En verdad crees que me casaré contigo? Comparándote con la princesa, no eres nada. Ella al menos nunca me mentiría, y cumpliría lo que le pidiera. Piérdete. —Se volvió a uno de los estantes de dónde sacó un cuaderno y emprendió marcha hacia la puerta.

—Como una linda marioneta a la que moverías a tu antojo. Como el niño consentido que eres, claramente te molesta que no me mueva a tu ritmo. —Siguió los pasos de Kenshi con la mirada—. Al parecer el emperador no piensa igual que tú. Claramente ve más ventajas en tu unión conmigo que con su propia hija.

El chico se detuvo para verlo.

—No voy a casarme contigo. Del Emperador me encargo después. Hagas lo que hagas, sea para arruinarme la vida o no, digas lo digas, sea para doblegarme o no, por nada voy a ceder. Sin importarme lo que sientas, yo jamás amaría a un mentiroso traidor como tú —continuó su camino.

Cuando pasó a su lado, Vladimir le tomó del brazo y aunque el menor forcejeó un poco, logró empotrarlo contra la pared con su cuerpo apresándolo, impidiéndole huir.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero no pienso cederte ante nadie. —Se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse—. Tendrás que vivir con eso. —Selló sus labios con un brusco beso, enredando sus brazos en la cintura de Kenshi, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

En el instante en que la lengua de Vladimir logró introducirse en su boca, Kenshi cerró sus dientes, mordiéndolo con fuerza, obteniendo que el otro se separara. No iba a dejarse llevar.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero tampoco pienso ceder —repitió sus palabras—. Tendrás que vivir con eso. —Le empujó, aumentando la separación—. ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente masoquista! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no quiero nada contigo? ¡Llegas y arruinas todo, volviéndome loco! Estoy a punto de pegarme un tiro por culpa tuya —gruñó de frustración, caminando a un lado al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la cara. Moverse, tenía que moverse.

El ruso se limpió la sangre que escurrió de su boca. En verdad fue una fuerte mordida.

—Auch —murmuró para sí, manchando la manga de su camisa con la sangre—. En todo caso, ¿por qué quieres a Yuki muerto? Estás molesto porque no cumplí con eso pero si en verdad lo quisieras muerto ya lo estaría mucho antes de que yo llegara. Me parece que no te esfuerzas demasiado. —Se quedó cerca de la puerta, impidiendo que Kenshi saliera de su alcance—. Aun así cumplí con todo lo demás. ¿Cuál es la verdadera causa de tu enojo?

—Él ya estaba muriendo, llegaste tú y lo echaste a perder —respondió, moviéndose de un lado a otro. _"Estaba muriendo lento, haciendo sufrir a Klaus y era eso lo que quería, verle sufrir"_ , pero no iba a decirlo. Se fijó que estaba comenzando a caer una ventisca de nieve. De todas las estaciones, odiaba el invierno. Había nieve por todas partes—. Tú también eres parte del problema, involucrando esos malditos sentimientos. Hubiéramos tenido un buen y simple trato si hubieras cumplido al pie de la letra, pero tuviste que "enamorarte". ¿Quién se enamora a los dos días? ¡Es ridículo! Y de mí, por favor, si fuera así, todos los otros 15 hombres con los que estuve también estarían igual, tú haciendo cola tras ellos por mi mano. —Abrió la ventana, que iba desde su cintura hasta mucho más arriba de la cabeza de Vladimir—. Yo no lo necesito, nunca lo necesité. Me estorba. Yuki y tú me estorban. —Y sin que el ruso lo esperase, Kenshi dio un salto fuera de la ventana, escapando por ella de la habitación.

Vladimir se asomó por la ventana, incrédulo. A su parecer, Kenshi tenía serios problemas para hacer frente a las cosas. Se pasó la mano por la cara frustrado, pero Kenshi no se iba a deshacer de él, claro que no. Salió de la biblioteca en busca de los gemelos. Ellos lo iban a ayudar.

Kenshi tardó un rato en volver a su habitación. Tenía que asegurarse el tiempo suficiente para que Vladimir se marchara. Mientras, se enfrascó en hacer el veneno. Sería como el agua, incolora e inodoro, imposible de encontrar en un organismo. Para esos momentos, agradeció mucho las enseñanzas de su madre sobre hierbas medicinales y venenos. Le tomó largas horas hacerlo pero finalmente lo obtuvo. Ahora solo tenía que trazar un plan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki esperó a la noche, cuando Klaus y él se acostaron a dormir. Durante la tarde le dieron la _medicina_ a Yuki, esa noche quería permanecer abrazado a Klaus, usando su hombro de almohada, brindándole su calor. Se sentía plenamente recuperado, si bien extrañaba hacer las labores que realizaba antes de que todo eso comenzara.

—Oye…, Klaus… —comenzó, armándose de valor—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo…muy grande? —Estaba nervioso, temiendo que el alemán se negara cuando supiera qué era.

—Si quieres dangos a esta hora, tienes que decirle a Shin. —Klaus podía ser muy complaciente y por lo general se desvivía en atender a Yuki, pero cuando el sol caía y el frío se hacía más intenso, era bastante reacio a salir de la habitación a menos que fuera un caso de emergencia.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se apareció en la cara de Yuki, pero hizo un movimiento negativo.

—No…, no es nada de eso… Es… —Inspiró hondo y lo soltó—, ¿puedes…, podemos…acompañar a Shin a América? —Se preparó para lo que fuera a decir.

—Si. Claro...Espera, ¡¿Qué?! —Medio gritó Klaus, girando el cuello tan rápido que Yuki creyó escuchar un ligero crack—. ¿Lo estás apoyando en esta locura?

—Yo… no, no realmente pero no quiero que él vaya solo. Por favor, así me aseguro que no le suceda algo malo. —Bajó la mirada—. Sabes que Shin no va a ceder, no importa qué le digan, pero si al menos tiene a alguien que le guíe y cuide que haga algo estúpido, yo me sentiría más tranquilo y volvería más pronto a Japón.

—Yuki. —Hizo un mohín como si fuera un niño pequeño. Gateó hasta Yuki para poder estar cerca—. Es peligroso. Aún más con la amenaza de los americanos, pero si Shin se convierte en un estorbo, Angie no dudará en matarle.

—Eso no pasará. —Afirmó—. Yo sé que no pasará, por eso es que debemos ir con él, para que no llegue a suceder. —Yuki le tomó del brazo—. Klaus, por favor…

El menor escrutó a Yuki, frunció el ceño. Cuando Yuki pensaba que se iba a negar, el alemán resopló.

—De acuerdo. Pero a la primera señal de peligro, lo dejo a él para salvarte a ti —le advirtió en tono serio.

Yuki iba a abrir la boca para quejarse, aunque su leve gruñido le hizo amedrentarse. Asintió.

—Está bien. —Tomó ahora su mano—. Gracias.

Inclinó la cabeza hasta que estuvo apoyada en el hombro de Yuki, ese era su lugar preferido. Desde ahí podía inhalar el dulce aroma de Yuki y al mismo tiempo descansar, dejar de pensar un rato mientras su pareja le acariciaba el cabello.

—No quiero que nada malo les pase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cumpliendo su palabra, Kenshi terminó el veneno y concretó su plan en la madrugada del día siguiente. Durmió unas tres horas, enfocándose luego en sus obligaciones al despertar. Quería tener la completa tarde libre para enfocarse en lo que haría. Para mañana tendría un velorio que organizar. No vio a Vladimir, agradeció al cielo y casi no hizo caso a las quejas de los gemelos respecto a ello. ¿De cuándo acá se pusieron de su lado? Por Buda. A su suerte, terminó todo el papeleo acumulado poco antes del almuerzo –era bastante rápido y eficiente si se lo proponía, y era lo que necesitaba justo ahora, no por Yuki iba a descuidar o arruinar su trabajo enteramente–, caminando luego a la cocina. Ordenó tres tazas de té, sabiendo que para ese momento Klaus estaría con el enclenque. Saliendo con la bandeja hacia la habitación de Yuki, se detuvo un instante para verter tres simples gotas de un líquido en uno de los vasos, memorizando cuál era. No excedió la dosis, esta vez no podía hacerlo, tenía que ser exacta para pasar de accidente, había tomado en cuenta ese detalle del embarazo. Estúpido Vladimir, le había dado la excusa perfecta. Si no contaba las tres gotas, no sería mortal, pero si la excedía, sería tomado como algún otro motivo y sospechaba que Vladimir pudiera saber que se trataba de él. Si llegaba a enterarse, bien podría callarle la boca.

Había sopesado todo. Reanudó su marcha.

Yuki jugaba trabalenguas con Klaus, de esa manera practicarían su japonés. Resultaba muy divertido verlo enredarse la lengua, se desternillaba de risa cuando eso sucedía.

—Ese era sencillo —dijo en cuanto su risa disminuyó.

—¡Pero claro! Es como si yo te pusiera a decir: " _I wish to wish the wish you wish to wish, but if you wish the wish the witch wishes, I won't wish the wish you wish to wish_ ". ¡Sencillo! —ironizó el menor—. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Yuki rió y volvió a decir el trabalenguas:

— _Kono ko ni tokonatsu no kokonatsu kokonotsu, ano ko nimo tokonatsu no kokonatsu kokonotsu_.

Pero antes de que Klaus pidiera repetir el dicho, se oyó unos golpes en la puerta y esta se deslizó, Kenshi entrando por ella, sonriendo.

—Hacía tanto que no los veía a alguno de los dos. —Entró—. ¿Qué tal están?

Yuki, por su parte, sorprendido. Nunca esperó la visita de Kenshi, es más, él no era de ir por esos lares desde que tiene memoria. ¿A qué iba todo esto? Y más aún cargando una bandeja con té. ¡Kenshi nunca cargaba una bandeja con té!

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kenshi? —Las palabras salieron tan fluidamente que se avergonzó.

Klaus también pareció sorprendido, no había visto a Kenshi desde que volvieron en carruaje de Kyoto –momento realmente incómodo–. Olisqueó el aire confirmando que realmente era Kenshi.

—Es él —murmuró, levantándose de su puesto para tomar la bandeja que el joven traía en las manos—. Permíteme —le dijo con cortesía, tomando la bandeja en sus manos antes de que Kenshi se quejara. Se adentró en la habitación esperando a que el heredero terminara de entrar en el cuarto.

Oh, no. ¿Qué vaso era? Era su izquierdo, ¿entonces ahora era el derecho de Klaus? Sí, era ese. Maldición, Klaus, ojalá no lo hayas arruinado. Caminó algo receloso, sentándose a cierta distancia de los otros dos.

—Soy yo. —Asintió al enclenque—. Vine a visitar uno de los trabajadores más leales a mi familia, ¿no puedo acaso? —cuestionó. En realidad se sentía tan fuera de lugar en esa habitación. Pero de las cosas a las que se tiene que llegar, suspiró internamente.

—Bueno, no, sí puede…pero no es común. Yo… nunca parecí caerle bien. —¿Qué tenía su boca que soltaba cosas inapropiadas? Yuki quería darse de topes.

—No. —Aunque Kenshi no tenía reparos en negarlo—. En realidad, no, pero no indica que como futuro Señor Feudal actúe indiferente con las personas a mi cargo, ¿o sí?

Aprovechando la distracción de Kenshi, el alemán tomó las tazas y antes de pasarle una a Yuki, la olisqueó, olía dulce y a té verde. Esa se la pasó a Yuki. La segunda olía igual, esa se la pasó a Kenshi mientras él tomaba la tercera después de hacerle el respetivo chequeo.

—No sería lo correcto —respondió Yuki, agradeciendo a Klaus por la taza—. No he podido decírselo antes pero… lamento la muerte de Ottori-sama —dijo al mayor—. A pesar de todo, sé lo que es perder a un padre…

—Te agradecería mucho más si no le mencionaras. —Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era su lástima y que le recordaran al hombre. Tomó un sorbo del té.

—Lo…siento. —Yuki dirigió su mirada a la taza, e hizo lo mismo que Kenshi.

—Me sorprende que todavía no te hayas incorporado con los demás. Te veo muy repuesto. —Notó Kenshi de pasada.

—La herida de bala fue más grave de lo que pensábamos y antes de eso, Yuki estuvo enfermo. —Se adelantó Klaus a responder dando un sorbito de té y luego dejando la taza de lado—. Volsk —El apellido no salió con la misma amargura de hace unas semanas— le ha dicho que debe mantener reposo mientras tanto.

—Hmm. Ya veo —comentó Kenshi.

—No crea que quiera estar así, en verdad me gustaría hacer algo pero no quiero ser un estorbo si aún no me he recuperado del todo.

 _Ya eres estorbo_ , pensó Kenshi sin expresarlo en voz alta. Chistó.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que te estés recuperado.

Yuki en verdad que comenzaba a tener miedo de este Kenshi. Él no era así, ni mucho menos.

—Joven Kenshi, ¿en verdad está bien?

—Por supuesto.

—No, me refiero…, es… —Yuki se rindió—. No importa. – y dio otro sorbo al té.

Kenshi sonrió.

—Sí que eres raro. — _Bebe todo el té, hasta la última gota_ —. Aunque supongo que viene de familia. Shin es igual.

Yuki bajó el vaso y suspiró.

—Debo… informarle de algo. Ya que no estaremos por acá… —Yuki dio una mirada de reojo a Klaus antes de seguir—. Tendremos que hacer un viaje pronto.

Eso activó un pequeño tic en Kenshi. ¿Viaje? ¿Cómo que viaje? ¿Con qué permiso? No, mejor dicho, ¿a dónde? Si Vladimir estaba metido en eso…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde? —preguntó, tomando otro poco del té.

—Shin tiene pensado ir fuera de Japón…, hacia América. Iremos con él.

Kenshi casi se ahogó con su té, tragando y teniendo una pequeña tos, dando un par de golpes a su pecho para asentarse. Carraspeó, un ligero amargo en su garganta.

—¿Cómo dices que dijiste? —Bufó una sonrisa sarcástica. Él no le había intentado sonsacar eso a Shin porque no tuvo tiempo y casi nunca le veía, ahora viene el enclenque y se lo dice. Se rió—. Si antes no te mató la bala, ir allí sería suicidio. —Es tan irónica la situación. Incluso se estaba arrepintiendo de haber malgastado su tiempo en hacer el veneno, Shin ya le estaba cumpliendo su deseo de que Yuki muriera.

—Es por eso que yo también iré —declaró Klaus—. No pienso dejar a Yuki sólo, y menos en terreno hostil. Partiremos cuando Shin lo indique.

—¿Y cuál es la razón para hacer esa idiotez? ¿Ir a turistear América como vinieron ellos a hacer aquí?

Y ahí estaba, Yuki volvía a tener al sarcástico y antipático Kenshi que conocía. Inspiró hondo, armándose de paciencia.

—Shin no nos ha dicho por qué, solo que planea ir. —Con eso, Yuki le indicaba a Klaus que no iba a decir que la razón es por intentar buscar a Angie. No consideraba que Kenshi supiera eso, y de ser así, igual no lo entendería. Hacía años que comprendió que nunca se preocuparía por alguien más que no fuera él mismo—. Como mi hermano, no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que él haría eso…

Kenshi iba a decir algo cortante, pero se lo pensó. No, no, no podía decir algo que les hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Y tienes completa razón, Yuki. —Asintió solemne—. Es tu hermano, tu familia, está bien que te preocupes por él. Es más, despreocúpate de todo por acá. Lo importante es que cuides de tu hermano.

La boca de Yuki podría haber caído al suelo si no la tuviera pegada a la cara. De nuevo, Kenshi le estaba desconcertando. Habría estado seguro de que eso no lo hubiese dicho el Kenshi que conocía. Estaba comenzando a creer que la muerte de Ottori y el ataque le trastornaron más de lo que imaginó.

Al alemán no podían importarle menos las falsas palabras amables de Kenshi. Él ya había visto su verdadera naturaleza y nadie cambiaba en tan poco tiempo, por eso no creyó nada de lo que dijo. No aportó nada a la conversación para no hacerla incómoda, lo menos que quería era perturbar a Yuki en su delicado estado, por eso siempre se esforzaba en entretenerle y que no hiciera esfuerzos. Vladimir había sido muy específico respecto al cuidado de Yuki debido a su condición de hombre embarazado.

Kenshi no alargó mucho la conversación tampoco, Yuki no decía mucho de su interés y menos deseaba hablar algo con Klaus, por lo que en el momento en que Yuki terminó su bebida, él se puso en pie, tomando los vasos. Como él, Klaus dejó casi la mitad, no le prestó tanta atención. Se despidió de los otros dos, marchándose de la habitación. Le veneno haría efecto en media hora.

Yuki se volvió hacia Klaus cuando Kenshi se marchó.

—Eso fue… muy, muy raro.

Klaus entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente por donde había salido Kenshi.

—Vamos a decirle a Vladimir que te haga un lavado de estómago. —El pelilargo se levantó a punto de cumplir con lo dicho.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye! – Yuki se apresuró a detenerlo—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Kenshi no es exactamente una santa paloma, y que haya venido a verte exclusivamente me hace sospechar. No voy a dejar que nada como lo de Kyoto se repita. —Refiriéndose al afrodisiaco que le administraron a él—. O el envenenamiento que tuviste hace poco.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de salir de la casa, Vladimir contactó a los gemelos sirvientes inseparables de Kenshi. Él sabía que esos dos harían lo mejor para el chico aún si eso iba en contra de lo que él quería, y Vladimir iba a aprovecharse de eso.

Entrada la noche, volvió a su habitación después de una abundante cena en el bar. Siendo sincero, ya estaba harto de tanto pescado y sopas dulces, extrañaba la comida de su país. Con un suspiro pensó que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que volviera probar su amado _Borsh_.

Era hora de cumplir el trato con el emperador. No había un tiempo especificado en el contrato pero era claro que si en un año no había resultados tangibles el contrato sería nulo y Vladimir probablemente sería deportado, en el mejor de los casos cabe destacar.

Por eso, mientras antes se pusiera manos a la obra, mejor. Esa noche se la pasó mezclando químicos, desdeñando un millón de veces la falta de equipo y espacio de trabajo. Lo diría una y mil veces: odiaba el trabajo de campo.

Alguna vez, algún científico probaba sus propios experimentos para saber de primera mano los síntomas y el resultado. Desgraciadamente no todos sobrevivían a la locura, pero Vladimir estaba plenamente confiado en sus cálculos. El compuesto que creó estaba refinado y no importaba lo doloroso del proceso, estaba seguro de que no moriría...

Al menos esa era la teoría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi dejó la bandeja en la cocina, luego se encaminó a su habitación. Desde hacía rato sentía los vellos de su nuca erizados, como si presintiera algo. Le tomó unos minutos notar qué era: Vladimir no se presentó en todo el día. Eso era muy extraño. ¿Por qué? ¿Se había ido? No, el enclenque seguía ahí y Klaus también. ¿Fue por ayuda? Es posible. ¿Dejó caer la toalla? Kenshi se detuvo. ¿Se habría rendido por fin? Quizás fue con el Emperador a cancelar el compromiso. No supo porqué eso le daba un ligero dolor en el pecho. Sacudió sus ideas, negándose a dejarse llevar. Mejor así. Luego podría ir a suplicar por la mano de Aiko y todo estaría bien. Ignoraba todo ese tiempo la molestia que sentía en su caja torácica. No necesitaba a Vladimir, ni lo que él le brindaba. En ningún momento necesitó el amor, eso solo le traía penas y sufrimiento. Aprendió muy pronto que no ganaba nada con ello.

Entró en su habitación donde estaban los gemelos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

Los gemelos saltaron en su sitio al no haber escuchado a Kenshi. Kuma se apresuró a ponerse delante de su gemelo mientras Kaoru cerraba el cajón donde antes tenía las manos metidas.

—Intentábamos reacomodar tus cajones —dijo Kaoru, saliendo detrás de su hermano con sonrisa inocente.

Kenshi entrecerró los ojos.

—Kuma, Kaoru, ¿qué demonios están haciendo? —Avanzó hacia ellos—. Déjenme ver.

—¡Está bien! —Reaccionó Kuma—. Queríamos redecorar tu cuarto y tu oficina con los fundoshis —confesó el gemelo.

—Pensábamos que te ibas a tardar más. —Bajó la cabeza Kaoru, intentando parecer culpable aunque Kenshi ya sabía que culpa era lo último que el par podría llegar a sentir.

Kenshi rodó los ojos.

—A la próxima les cuelgo de los fundoshi por el techo. —Desvió su camino—. Que tengan libertades conmigo no significa que… —Se cortó bruscamente, cuando un intenso dolor le llegó de alguna zona del cuerpo que no logró identificar. Doblándose, perdió fuerza en las piernas y cayó al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _Imposible_.

Ambos gemelos se asustaron ante la caída del pelinegro.

—¡Kenshi!

—¡Kenshi-sama!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, apresurándose al lado de él. Kuma le ayudó a medio incorporarse sosteniendo todo su peso contra su pecho mientras Kaoru le revisaba frenéticamente.

—Kenshi. Kenshi. ¿Qué ocurre? —Kaoru estaba desesperando, intentando saber qué pasaba. De pronto el heredero se había puesto muy pálido y sus ojos reflejaban muchas cosas, entre ellas: temor.

—Veneno. Rápido. —Tenía que apresurarse. Sus cuerdas vocales se oprimirían al punto de que no iba a poder hablar. ¡Demonios, su vaso era el exacto!—. En el armario de la oficina… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, jadeando—. La botella azul. —Le estaba costando respirar. Si comenzaba a tener calambres, estaba perdido.

Kaoru salió al trote del cuarto en busca del nombrado antídoto mientras Kuma se quedaba con Kenshi prácticamente encimado en su regazo, la temperatura del menor bajaba rápidamente y Kuma empezaba a entrar el pánico. Logró alcanzar el cubrecama del futón y con él arropó a Kenshi intentando que entrara en calor, al mismo tiempo rodeó su cuerpo para transmitirle confianza.

Kaoru regresó igual de pálido que Kenshi por el susto, con los lentes chuecos, y sudado por la carrera. Arrodillándose al lado de la pareja, notó como los labios de Kenshi comenzaban a amoratarse. Intercambiando una mirada de entendimiento con su hermano, destapó el frasco tomando el antídoto en su boca. Kuma le quitó los lentes chuecos antes de que Kaoru se inclinara sobre Kenshi, uniendo sus labios con el menor haciendo un traspaso de boca a boca obligando a Kenshi a tragar. El joven estaba tan poco receptivo debido al efecto del veneno en él que Kaoru tuvo que ayudar al menor con su lengua a tragar el líquido correctamente.

Cuando se separó, a Kenshi y Kaoru les escurría una gota de antídoto por los labios. Ambos gemelos se quedaron muy quietos rogando a Buda porque no fuera demasiado tarde. La reacción no fue inmediata, pero sí notoria. El tono pálido de Kenshi fue disminuyendo y la respiración errática aplacándose, aunque continuaba con la piel fría. Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron. No veía nada. Los gemelos podrían ver que tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas antes de que los cerrara otra vez.

—Descanso. —Su voz fue ronca, muy baja que los otros dos tuvieron que prestar mucha atención para oírle—. Días. —Le costaba decir frases enteras—. Frío… —Se estremeció. No por su extremadamente bajo calor corporal, sino por el miedo. Si los gemelos no hubieran estado ahí…—…gracias.

Kuma y Kaoru no dijeron nada. Entre los dos cambiaron sus ropas por unas más abrigadas y lo trasladaron al futón con mucho cuidado donde lo arroparon con el cubre cama. Todavía sintiéndolo tan frío como un muerto –además del susto y el terrible pensamiento de que en verdad muriera si lo dejaban solo, ambos hermanos se metieron al futón con Kenshi para transmitirle calor.

Después de eso, los gemelos cuidaron de Kenshi día y noche los días que estuvo en convalecencia, no permitiendo que ningún otro sirviente les asistiera más que para que les trajeran comida a los tres y sacaran la ropa sucia. Para cuando Kenshi recuperó la lucidez, Kaoru y Kuma seguían a su lado, ojerosos y algo cansados pero ahí estaban. Kenshi aún tenía frío, pero era algo soportable. Supuso que la parte crucial ya hubo pasado, ahora solo debía recuperar fuerzas. No podría hacer movimientos bruscos, tendría que continuar bastante abrigado hasta que su cuerpo se asentase y recuperase su calor corporal. Seguía viendo borroso, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber quién estaba a su lado.

—Hola… —Su voz sonaba baja pero normal. Sí, era buena señal—, ¿cuántos días…pasaron…?

—Kenshi. —Kaoru, que estaba doblando ropa en un cajón, se acercó al joven en el futón. Se arrodilló al otro lado de donde estaba su gemelo—. No debes... Aún estás débil.

—Cuatro casi, cinco días —respondió Kuma con voz grave, delatando el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

—¿Tantos…? —Oh, creía que no iba a tardar muchos días. En serio que le salió bastante bueno la toxina. Sin embargo, sentir que había estado a punto de… Se hundió más en la colcha—. ¿No ha…venido más nadie…?

—Jim.

—Jim-san.

Respondieron al mismo tiempo como de costumbre.

—Como siempre vino a traer la comida de Yuki-kun —comenzó Kaoru.

—Pero después pasó por acá —le siguió Kuma—. Trajo un recado del ruso.

—No le dijimos nada sobre tu condición. —Se apresuró a agregar Kaoru antes de que su gemelo continuara.

—Vino a decir que Volsk lamentaba mucho estos días que no ha venido pero ha caído enfermo de gravedad. Ha estado en cama casi el mismo tiempo que tú.

—Se nos hacía raro no haberlo visto en todo este tiempo. Pero ahora sabemos la razón.

Eso le sorprendió a Kenshi. ¿Enfermo de gravedad? ¿Vladimir? ¿Pero qué era lo que tenía? Quiso ignorar la punzada de preocupación que le golpeó. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Debía de alegrarse mejor, no obstante no pudo hacerlo. El sentimiento seguía allí.

—¿Dijo…qué tenía? —De verdad iba a arrepentirse. Pensándolo mejor, justo ahora resultaba tan irónico, mientras él se auto-envenenó, Vladimir por otro lado caía enfermo. Cuán grande coincidencia.

—Temperatura alta llegando casi a los 40°, no deja de temblar, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente... —Enumeró Kuma, recordando lo que el negro había dicho.

—Dolor muscular, vómitos... En verdad suena como que lo está pasando muy mal —mencionó Kaoru en tono preocupado.

Las manos de Kenshi se apretaron en puño bajo la colcha, nervioso. Pues sí, no se veía que lo estuviera pasando muy bien. Apoyó ambas palmas en el futón para así darse impulso y levantarse, no esperó que una corriente de aire se colara tan rápido y le hiciera temblar, obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo.

—¡Brr! —tembló. Demonios, si salía, no duraría en pie ni dos pasos sin cuatro capas de ropa encima.

—¡No te levantes! —Se escuchó el regaño por partida doble. Kuma, como muchas veces hizo, durante esa semana se acomodó junto a Kenshi en el futón para abrazarlo mientras que Kaoru iba por un té caliente que los sirvientes habían traído hace poco.

—Por favor, le pido que no sea imprudente. Aún no está recuperado.

Kenshi se apretujó a Kuma, atreviéndose a meter sus manos dentro de su ropa para que hicieran contacto con su tibio cuerpo, haciéndole dar un respingo, mientras que su rostro se hundía en su cuello. Cielos, su propio cuerpo estaba temblando… y al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso de una toxina tan perfectamente creada. Quizás Vladimir no era el único masoquista. Eso le hizo abrir los ojos.

—Vladimir…está peor que yo…

—En términos de salud..., sí —respondió Kaoru volviendo con la taza humeante.

—En términos de insensatez, tú le ganas con creces.

Kenshi suspiró. En esos momentos no servía de mucho discutir con ellos, ya tenía la sospecha que aún si no tuviera el asunto del frío, ellos no le dejarían salir. Con ayuda de Kuma bebió un poco del té, que le calentó todavía más por dentro, hasta dejarlo más allá de la mitad, volviendo a apretujarse en Kuma.

—Traten de descansar… —murmuró. Si Jim les vino a avisar, es porque se estaba encargando de Vladimir. Eso le calmaba un poco…, solo un poco—. Tienen un aspecto terrible.

—Agradecemos el cumplido —ironizó Kaoru, y su hermano se rió por lo bajo.

—Continúa durmiendo, todavía necesitas reponer fuerzas —le murmuró a Kenshi. Mirando a su hermano, le murmuró que fuera a dormir que él se encargaría de Kenshi. Con un asentimiento y una mirada de que lo llamara si necesitaba algo, salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Kuma se acurrucó con Kenshi en el futón dormitando, cada tanto se despertaba para atenderle y verificar su salud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Así pasó dos días más en lo que Kenshi se recuperó casi del todo. Aún poseía la piel fría en la punta de sus dedos, pero con usar guantes era suficiente. Convenció al par de dejarle caminar por lo menos durante la casa, así podría encargarse de su trabajo los días que estuvo enfermo y el movimiento le haría eliminar el veneno y mantenerle en calor. No salía de allí, y si debía hacerlo, mandaba a uno de los gemelos o a alguien más en su lugar. Obviamente, debido a que por la noche la temperatura bajaba, Kuma y Kaoru se quedaban con él para brindarle calor, y él lo agradecía con creces. Demonios, sí que era bien bueno en eso de los venenos.

No obstante, le asustó. Mucho. El haber estado a las puertas de la muerte le espantó más allá de lo que esperaría. Mientras estaba convaleciente, pensó mucho en ello. ¿En verdad valdría la pena enfocarse en ello? Estando abrazado al cuerpo de Kaoru por calor, oyendo el latido que representaba su vida, tuvo un largo debate consigo mismo. Y con los gemelos cuando preguntaron qué era lo que pasó. Sí, bien, tuvo un gran regaño por ello, pero en ese tiempo optó por rendirse. No quería arriesgarse más, ni siquiera por Yuki. Solo quería enfocarse en su trabajo y volver a convencer al Emperador de cancelar su compromiso con Vladimir para reanudar el antiguo con Aiko.

Vladimir… No había vuelto a saber de él, ahora que Kuma y Kaoru iban por la comida de los tres, apenas Jim se presentaba. Solo sabía que estaba algo mejor. Pero ese "algo" no le calmaba mucho. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por Vladimir? Era molesto, idiota, celoso, dominante…, atractivo, bastante bueno en la cama y tenía un halo a su alrededor que le atraía como polilla a la luz. ¡Pero, maldita sea, era exactamente eso lo que le molestaba! Él no podía enamorarse, sería como arriesgarse de nuevo. En el pasado aprendió a huir de ese sentimiento, era impensable dejarse caer por él otra vez. Aunque, claro, ¿quién le dice eso al corazón? El simple oír su nombre bastaba para que se pusiera ansioso. Y el recuerdo de sus labios, de su toque, del sonido grave de su voz. Oh, sí, tenía serios problemas.

Por eso un día optó simplemente por salir a pie de los terrenos, cuando el sol estaba lo suficientemente caliente para darle algo de calor, avisando a los gemelos que iría a dar un paseo. Había tres caminos fuera, uno de ellos dando al pueblo y que además se desviaba en un segundo. Tomó ese, observando a lo lejos las casas de los habitantes, y cuando vislumbró el desvío rodeado de arboleda –los troncos de cerezos libres de hojas y flores, ansiando él ver los hermosos pétalos caer pronto. Aún faltaba un par de meses para la primavera. A la final habría un nuevo camino que daba a una montaña, donde estaba un templo y un cementerio. Mientras, envuelto perfectamente en un yukata caliente, abrigo, sus pies envueltos en medias y botas, con guantes, caminó por el sendero bajo las ramas cubiertas de nieve. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que anduvo por esos lugares? No lo recordaba ya, dando una exhalación. Pero resultaba muy tranquilizante ir por esa senda bajo las ramas sin hojas de los árboles que hacían débiles sombras sobre él.

Vladimir por fin se había recuperado lo suficiente para salir de la posada, casi... Tuvo que salir con un grueso abrigo, guantes, botas y bufanda como si en verdad estuviera en Rusia. Pero eso no era inconveniente. Ese día se había propuesto ir a ver a Kenshi. Imaginen su sorpresa al verlo caminar por un sendero adyacente al principal. Lo siguió a cierta distancia para saber a dónde iba.

Kenshi caminó por largo rato, hasta doblar en una intersección. Eso allí le hacía entrar en el bosque. Cruzó sus brazos, subiendo la mano hasta ahuecar su nariz; la sentía helada. Comenzó a ir en zigzag, jugando con la nieve a sus pies. Luego volvió a meterse en otro camino, o si es que podía llamarse así ya que no estaba señalado, simplemente cruzó. Mientras pasaba entre los árboles y ramas, descruzó los brazos y se inclinó para coger una bola de nieve, jugando a levantarla al aire y atraparla. De la nada, Kenshi llegó a un gran claro dónde se hallaba un lago semi-congelado, árboles y arbustos sin hojas cubiertos de nieve. Kenshi se detuvo frente al lago, para después darse la vuelta y moverse, reuniendo nieve y formando una bola grande.

El ruso observó a Kenshi un rato, rodando nieve de un lado al otro. Imaginaba que lo que quería era hacer un muñeco de nieve. Se le ocurrió que hace demasiados años que no hacía uno. Se acercó al menor rodeando su cintura en un abrazo, tomándolo desprevenido le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Por la impresión, Kenshi dio un respingo y un pequeño grito. Eso le tomó por sorpresa, volteando a ver sobre su hombro a Vladimir. ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Podría haber estado siguiéndolo? Y..., se veía bien. No parecía que hubiese estado enfermo antes.

—¿Tú...? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas gravemente enfermo? —No dejó relucir lo feliz que le hizo verlo otra vez después de esa semana.

—Asumo que Jim te dejó mi recado. —Se inclinó sobre Kenshi, el menor pensando que lo besaría pero en realidad tocó su frente con la de él—. Aún no estoy del todo bien. —La frente de Vladimir se sentía fría, en comparación la de Kenshi se sentía tibia, por eso los kilos de ropa extra—. Pero quería verte.

Kenshi se mantuvo quieto, cerrando los ojos un momento y dejándose llevar por ese simple contacto, como entonces compartían el mismo aire.

—Y los gemelos diciendo que yo soy imprudente... —dijo a sí mismo.

Separó los párpados y le miró a los ojos, sin darse cuenta volteándose en sus brazos para ahora estar frente a frente. Una mano enguantada subió hasta tocar la mejilla izquierda del ruso, maldiciendo la tela que aunque le calentaba le impedía sentir su rostro. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando se puso en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo otra vez, exhalando un suspiro ante el contacto y pasando su otro brazo tras el cuello del ruso. Está bien, lo admitía: lo había extrañado malditamente.

Volsk correspondió el beso, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que era la boca de Kenshi. Gimió de gusto. Sabía que los días de convalecencia harían que extrañara a Kenshi, sólo que no supo qué tanto y en ese momento con el pequeño cuerpo del japonés apretujado al suyo... era un hermoso momento.

Apretando el agarre en su cintura, quiso alzar al pelinegro para un mejor ángulo. Subestimó la debilidad que su cuerpo seguía sintiendo. Terminó por caer a la nieve llevándose a Kenshi con él. Kenshi dio un jadeo ahogado por el movimiento, no supo si Vladimir lo había hecho a propósito o no. Supuso que no por la mueca que él había hecho. Qué pedazo de tarado, si sabía que estaba mal, ¿por qué demonios había salido de la cama aún por él? Se apresuró a apartarse.

—Que animal eres..., no, eso es blasfemia porque hasta ellos saben que no deben salir si están mal. —Le miró reprobatoriamente—. Solo a ti se te ocurre. ¿Estás bien...?

—No me importarían enfermarme su vas a estar así de preocupado por mí. —Sonrió. Lento, se levantó de la nieve sacudiéndose el sobretodo de cuello peludo, era la moda rusa—. ¿Qué haces por acá tu solo?

Kenshi rodó los ojos.

—No quiero ponerme a escarbar por un cadáver. —También se puso en pie—. Hacia un paseo, hasta el momento solitario. Así descansaba de los gemelos... y ellos hacían otras cosas aparte de andar de niñeras. —Y no lo decía por mal, realmente quería darles un descanso al par. No sabía qué sería de él si no fuera por ellos.

—La solución para eso es bastante simple. —Apretó una de sus mejillas—. No hacer estupideces. —Volvió a besarle—. Ven, terminemos tu intento de muñeco de nieve.

El menor hizo un puchero.

—En mi defensa, eso se aprende con los gemelos: nunca dejar abandonado tu niño interno. —Incluso así, se giró para amontonar más nieve e ir formando una bola un tanto más pequeño que la primera –la cual era la base.

—Hace años que no hacía esto. De niño hacia grandes esculturas de nieve. —Vlad se puso a rodar otra bola de menos tamaño para el torso—. ¿Qué hiciste durante mi ausencia?

Kenshi titubeó. Los gemelos no le habían contado, claramente el asunto había quedado entre ellos tres.

—Pues…, nada. Trabajo, ya sabes. —Restó importancia. Dejó la bola allí, dirigiéndose a un arbusto para coger unas ramas que harían de los brazos.

Vlad dejó de hacer el muñeco, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección de Kenshi.

—Me estás mintiendo. —Se le plantó en frente, mirándolo fijo—. ¿Qué hiciste? —Se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo—. ¿Volviste a ver al tarado ese?

El japonés le observó confundido hasta caer en cuenta que se refería a Hatsuharu. Negó.

—No. —Se frotó la nariz con la palma de su guante para que entrara en calor—. Bien…, anduve de vago. —Tomó las ramas que escogió y se encaminó hacia el muñeco.

Vlad continuó mirando sospechosamente a Kenshi pero no insistió con el tema.

—Vamos a terminar y volvamos. No nos hace bien tanto frío.

Uf, eso estuvo cerca. ¿De cuándo acá sabía en qué momento mentía? Era bastante raro.

Terminaron el muñeco de nieve, siendo casi del tamaño de Kenshi, a lo que empezaron a echar bromas entre los dos. El menor les guió por un sendero distinto, adentrándose y llegando a un punto en que todo a su alrededor parecía igual. No permitió que Vladimir señalara la posibilidad de que estuvieran perdidos, ya que antes de lo esperado, salieron por un camino que daba acceso a la parte trasera de la casa, justo cercana al estanque de los peces Koi.

—Tengo buen sentido de la orientación —dijo ufanado—. Sin mencionar que conozco ese bosque como la palma de mi mano.

—Haces trampa que es diferente. —Se rió el mayor—. Respecto al compromiso... ¿En verdad vas a negarte?

—Ah, mira la hora. —Kenshi tenía la vista en el cielo donde el sol brillaba—. Ya es hora del almuerzo, y tú seguro que tienes un paciente por ver. Nos vemos. —Se despidió con un gesto, dirigiéndose a la casa en busca de los gemelos.

Antes de que Kenshi se fuera por completo, Vladimir le atrapó de la muñeca, lo haló y le robó un beso.

—No me rendiré —le susurró por sobre los sonrojadas labios debido al frío. Luego le soltó permitiendo que se fuera.

—Yo tampoco —respondió, ceñudo, apresurándose en irse.

Lo vio encaminarse a la casa. Luego de que entró, el ruso también se puso en marcha hasta el cuarto de Yuki. Donde como siempre encontró a Klaus pegado al japonés.

— _Recuerdo haberte convertido en un híbrido no en un siamés_ —saludó en alemán al chico quien lo miró con mala cara—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó a Yuki en inglés cuando se acercó.

Klaus arrugo la nariz cuando Vlad estuvo cerca.

— _Hueles diferente..._ —Volsk no le hizo mucho caso.

—Bien, mucho mejor. Como veo que usted también lo está. —Saludó Yuki, tomando la mano de Klaus para que calme los humos—. Jim mencionó algo de que usted no se sentía bien.

—Ah, sí. Debe ser el cambio de clima. —Restó importancia. Klaus no dejaba de mirarle fijo—. Pero ya estoy mejor, ahora lo que quiero saber es como va tu embarazo. ¿Has sentido algo diferente?

—No, señor…, todo ha ido bastante bien. Una que otra nausea, y mis pies se han hinchado, pero bien. —Yuki miró a Klaus—. Ni siquiera el típico cambio de humor… ¿o lo he tenido? —preguntó. Quizás sí lo tuvo y no se había dado cuenta.

—Quizás el aumento de sexo impida que tengas mal humor. —Sonrió cuando ambos jóvenes se coloraron—. Klaus, tienes que comer más. Estar perdiendo peso.

Una expresión muy preocupada cruzó las facciones de Yuki.

—Ya le he dicho. Que cuide de mi no significa que tenga que descuidarse a sí mismo. —Yuki se sentía mal, ya que le resultaba claro que era por su culpa.

—La reparación de fluidos no es tan rápida en comparación a cuantas veces lo hacen por semana. —Esta vez, Vlad sí estaba siendo serio—. Ahora que sabemos que Yuki está en forma, no es necesario que lo hagan todos los días. Sólo les recomiendo que sean cuidadosos.

Yuki asintió, y echó una mirada a Klaus.

—No más hasta que en verdad lo necesite, ahora eres tú quien tiene que reponerse. —Apretó el agarre en su mano—. Lo vas a necesitar…

—Ciertamente. —Se burló Vladimir ante la clara insinuación de Yuki. A su parecer el embarazo le sentaba fantástico—. Mientras más avance el embarazo, más será el consumo de tu cuerpo. No hay que descuidarse.

La puerta de la habitación se deslizó, dejando entrar a Shin con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Está en camino! —Avisó emocionado—. El barco llegará dentro de tres días a puerto, se detendrá un día por municiones y al siguiente partimos. Es decir, en cuatro días zarpamos. ¿No es emocionante? —Se fijó en Vladimir—. Hey, doc., andabas perdido.

Yuki suspiró.

—Yo no me encuentro tan emocionado como tú, pero quien te hace cambiar.

Shin le guiñó un ojo.

—Nadie, hermanito. Descuida, tendremos cuidado.

—¿Zarpamos? ¿En plural? —Miró mal a Yuki y a Klaus, pero sobre todo a Shin porque estaba seguro de que él tenía toda la culpa—. ¿A dónde creen que van?

—A América —respondió Klaus, tajante, sin oportunidad de que Shin disfrazara la verdad.

—Shin quiere ir a buscar a alguien. —Yuki no mencionó a quién. No sabía si Klaus quería que Vladimir supiera sobre Angie, prefería dejarle eso a él.

—Esos dos… —Shin señaló a Yuki y Klaus— y yo iremos a América —afirmó lo dicho por el alemán.

—Denegado. Yuki no va a ningún lado. —Se negó en seguida Vladimir. Internamente Klaus agradeció eso.

—Él ya ha aceptado venir conmigo, y que seas su doctor no te hace dueño, Volsk. —Shin bufó—. Actúas como si tuvieras derecho sobre él, seguro porque espera un bebé de Klaus teniendo en cuenta la conexión entre Klaus y tú. Faltaba más. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Acaso te suenan las palabras " _embarazo delicado_ "? —le recordó con cinismo—. Si fuera por la custodia, efectivamente puedo prohibirle a Klaus viajar, y por extensión, Yuki tampoco lo haría.

—Klaus tiene 18 años –¿tienes 18 años? Y eso ya es ser adulto fuera de Japón. Ya no tendrías poder sobre él más que como un experimento tuyo, aunque no es de eso lo que hablamos sino del viaje. —Se alzó de hombros—. Ellos ya dijeron que irían, y tampoco es que vamos a pasear por ahí, no seas idiota.

Yuki, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, apoyó el codo en la rodilla y luego el mentón en la mano, fastidiado. Otra vez discusión.

—¡No me interesa! No voy a dejar que arriesgues el embarazo por un capricho. Porque eso es lo que es, un capricho...

Antes de que Shin contestara, Klaus intervino.

—Podrías venir también. —Vladimir volteó a mirarlo. Tenía una expresión contradictoria, quería gritarle y felicitarlo al mismo tiempo por la sugerencia—. Que yo sepa, abandonaste el estudio de las plantas así que no veo motivos para que te aferres a quedarte aquí. Por otro lado, aunque el viaje es riesgoso, sabemos que si tú vas Yuki estará bien monitoreado por si surge alguna complicación.

—Que molestia —susurró Shin por lo bajo, apartando la mirada. Otro más al barco, esperaba que al capitán no le molestase.

Yuki alzó la cabeza.

—Es una buena idea. Papá decía que era mejor prevenir a lamentar…

—Lo pensaré —respondió escuetamente. En verdad sí tenía un motivo para quedarse... Pero al parecer había cambio de planes.

—Pues piénsalo rápido, porque solo tienes 4 días —avisó Shin antes de darse la vuelta—. Y yo tengo que informar al futuro Señor Feudal. ¿Cómo es que hasta para que un barco atraque puerto se le tiene que informar?

—Podría ser sospechoso, Shin —le recordó Yuki, comprendiendo el punto. Pero el otro siguió bufando mientras salía del recinto—. ¿De qué se queja? Si no tiene nada que hacer que requiera su atención… —murmuró a nadie en específico—. Aunque… —Yuki se giró a Klaus—, eso me recuerda, desde aquella vez que vino no hemos vuelto a saber nada de Kenshi-sama.

—¿Vino aquí? —Se sorprendió Vlad. Mirando de reojo el ceño fruncido de Klaus, comprendió que realmente no fue por obra de caridad—. Entiendo. Bien, si me disculpan... Tengo que pensar en la prometedora travesía —ironizó mientras se levantaba para salir del cuarto. En el pasillo vio a Shin y le dio un zape en la cabeza mientras pasaba y se perdía en un cruce.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tomó la flecha, lo posicionó en su arco, respiró hondo y lanzó. Hacía ya mucho desde la última vez que tomó su arco. Lo amaba. Amaba la sensación de la madera contra su mano, de cómo sus músculos se estiraban de la misma forma que el arma, de cómo se volvía uno con ella y el sonido que provocaba al soltar la flecha. Resultaba relajante y vivo a la vez. La flecha dio en el blanco, como siempre sucedía. Unos minutos atrás informó a los gemelos que estaría allí, en el dojo, específicamente en la zona de arquería. Lo hacía mucho últimamente, avisar a los gemelos a dónde iría o qué iba a hacer, probablemente por lo ocurrido con el veneno. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que no tenía a _alguien_ a quien contarle cosas. Los gemelos sabían mucho sobre él, pero no estaba esa persona íntima, esa persona idónea. Lo que hacía que varias veces se sintiera sólo…, y él no quería estar sólo. No de una manera tan profunda a como se sentía. Deseaba alguien que solo escuchara y nada más…, alguien como lo fue _él_.

Realizó la misma acción de antes, exhalando el aire al tiempo que soltaba la flecha. Dio en el blanco. El sonido de unas palmadas siguiéndole después y provocando que volteara la vista.

—Bravo. Así que también eres buen arquero. ¿Habrá alguna cosa que no sepas hacer? —Shin cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Kenshi sonrió.

—No sé hacer que dejes de molestarme.

—Es que resultas tan divertido de molestar. —Shin caminó hasta detenerse a su lado, observando el largo arco japonés que tenía—. Para tu suerte, no vengo a hacer exactamente eso.

Kenshi, de nuevo, cogió otra flecha del carcaj.

—¿Qué, entonces? —Le miró seductor—. ¿Alguna clase de favor?

Shin bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Por Buda, no. No eres mi tipo, me gustan con el pecho más relleno. —Recibió la carcajada de Kenshi—. Quería que dieras la autorización de dar pase a un barco extranjero.

Eso detuvo a Kenshi, la flecha bajando.

—¿Barco extranjero?

—Sí, contacté con un hombre que nos llevará a Klaus, Yuki, supuestamente Vladimir y a mí a América.

Ahora, Kenshi frunció el ceño.

—¿Vladimir va a ir también?

—Es posible. Ya que es el médico de Yuki, tendré que soportarlo en el viaje. —Se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia a ese detalle—. El barco llegará en 3 días.

Esa información no entró muy bien en la cabeza de Kenshi, ya que toda su atención estaba enfocada en el hecho de que Vladimir pudiese ir a tierra americana. Claro que era posible que no sufriera percance alguno debido a que no era japonés ni mucho menos, ¿pero y si algo sucediera? Podría pasar algo malo y su vida estar en peligro.

Alto, un momento: ¿de cuándo acá se preocupaba por él? Maldición, antes rogaba porque un rayo le partiese en dos y ahora no deseaba que fuera a tierra hostil como lo era América. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Venga, Kenshi, espabílate.

—Bien, daré el permiso. Ahora, esfúmate.

—Lo haré…, pero antes enséñame a usar el arco. —Shin no apartaba la vista del arma—. Puede resultar útil.

¿Útil?

—¿Vas a comparar un arco con un arma de fuego? Al mismo tiempo que lanzas la flecha, ya tendrías una bala incrustándose en tu cuerpo.

—Ya, pero para algo puede servir. —Le quitó la flecha y el arco—. Vamos, enséñame. —Adoptó la misma posición que vio hacer a Kenshi y preparó el arma, exagerando la postura.

A Kenshi quería darle un síncope.

—Así no. —Se movió al otro lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Relaja este músculo, te ves tenso. —Ni se preguntó si debía enseñarle o no, solo lo estaba haciendo. Ya que—. Sostén bien esto de aquí. —Su otra mano se estiró para coger la que servía de apoyo a la punta de la flecha—. No, mira con ambos ojos… y mantén tu vista en el blanco. —Shin era más alto, se estiró un poco para arreglar las imperfecciones en su postura—. Tu boca es tu ancla, que tu mano toque tu boca…, así. —Por un fugaz momento, su mirada se demoró en los labios del castaño. Tragó en seco—. Respira…, retén la respiración… —Kenshi miró al blanco—. Suelta.

Y Shin lo hizo, la flecha quedando un aro por debajo del blanco. Carraspeando, Kenshi asintió.

—Nada mal para ser novato.

Shin sonreía.

—Suerte de principiante. Y ya que no quiero tentar esa suerte a una segunda vez, me voy marchando. ¿Te importa si me llevo algunas flechas y un arco por si acaso?

—Te serviría mejor llevarte un arma, pero como buscas tu muerte, haz lo que quieras.

—Eres un encanto, enano. —Le guiñó un ojo, devolviéndole el arco.

Kenshi estaba ceñudo. ¿Enano?

—¿Enano? ¡Mido 1,69! —¡Casi 1,70!— ¡No soy enano, los demás son muy altos! —Le gritó, pero Shin ya no estaba a la vista—. ¡Montaña andante! —No, la montaña era Vladimir, Shin era más bien un roble. Enano, puf. Se creía grande por medir ocho centímetros demás. Mascullando palabrotas, reanudó su práctica. No sirvió para aplacar su enojo…

El arco también le superaba altura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vladimir encontró a los gemelos en su hora de almuerzo. El par tembló ante la mirada de Vladimir y ambos supieron que ya se había enterado de la visita de Kenshi a Yuki hace una semana. Ellos sabían que el hombre, aunque sin sentido del humor, no era tonto. Intercambiando una mirada relataron lo ocurrido, no estaban traicionando a Kenshi, ¡eso jamás, primero muertos! Pero si alguien podía ayudar al joven Señor Feudal ellos sabían que ese era Vladimir, alguien inflexible y más terco que el mismo Kenshi pero que lo amara. Esa era la razón de que estuvieran de acuerdo en ayudar al ruso.

El ruso hizo muecas y frunció el ceño pero no recriminó nada a los gemelos porque sabía que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron y los felicitaba por eso. Si no hubiera sido por su pronta acción, Kenshi no la contaba. A quien tenía ganas de zarandear hasta que desarrollara algo de sentido común era a Kenshi. Ya sabía él que ese niño le había mentido antes, pero jamás se le ocurrió que pudiera hacer algo así. Siendo sinceros, sí se lo esperaba pero le parecía algo demasiado extremo. Quizás lo había subestimado.

Agradeciendo toda la información, Vlad se retiró para que los gemelos terminaran de comer. También les recetó un té de hierbas que les ayudaría a recuperar las noches de sueño. Kenshi no volvió sino hasta la noche a su cuarto donde sorpresa, encontró a Vladimir recostado en su futón leyendo un libro. El ruso continuaba con mucha ropa encima pero al menos había dejado el sobretodo peludo en una percha, por lo que sólo contaba con un suéter de lana azul y la bufanda.

Contrario a lo esperado, Kenshi no gritó. Dio una vuelta alrededor de sí mismo, echándole una mirada a la habitación y luego enfrentó al ruso con los brazos cruzados.

—A ver, ilústrame. ¿En qué parte de MÍ habitación dice _Vladimir_?

Volsk sonrió. Dejando el libro de lado, pasó sus manos por todo el futón alzando sólo una ceja significativamente.

—Hay muchos más de mí en esta habitación de lo que crees. —Se levantó lentamente del futón, caminando hacia Kenshi—. Pero lo que más me gusta es... —Plantándose frente al joven, se inclinó para robarle un beso—. Que todo tú dice " _Vladimir_ ". —Dio una larga lamida desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo derecho de Kenshi, provocándole un escalofrío.

Estremeciéndose, el rostro de Kenshi adquirió un bonito rosado en sus mejillas. Por un breve instante, no supo qué decir. Iba a disponerse de espetar un « ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!», solo deteniéndole el hecho de que al ruso le entraría por un oído y saldría por el otro.

—Eso es mentira. —Le empujó—. Te recuerdo que antes que tú hubo otras personas. Estás al final de la lista actual.

No se inmutó por el empujón, Kenshi realmente no lo hizo con fuerza.

—Por esa misma razón seré tu última persona. Después de mi no habrá nadie más —dijo bastante seguro de sí mismo, volviendo al futón para seguir con su lectura.

—No irás a quedarte aquí, ¿o sí? —cuestionó incrédulo—. Aún si está ese endemoniado compromiso, no indica que vengas a expropiar mi habitación.

—De hecho sí. A esta hora hace mucho frío como para devolverme a la posada. —Puso cara triste—. No echarás a un enfermo al frío, ¿o sí?

Kenshi no contestó. Se volvió a su armario, sacó una cobija y cerró la puerta, encaminándose a la del cuarto.

—Buenas noches. —Él podría dormir bien en alguna habitación extra, sabía caldearla sin ayuda.

—Háblame sobre ese intento fallido de envenenamiento —le dijo antes de que Kenshi saliera—. ¿Era eso lo que estabas ocultando en la mañana? —Él sabía que sí—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El menor se paró y giró, viéndolo con la boca semi-abierta, cerrándola en una tensa línea.

—Kuma y Kaoru te lo dijeron, ¿no? —Chistó—. No es tu problema, Volsk. Sigues teniendo a alguien a quien joder y ya. Sé feliz.

—No. —Sacó la botellita que uso Kaoru para salvar a Kenshi—. Lo deduje por mí mismo. Klaus y Yuki mencionaron tu visita y no tuve más que rebuscar para dar con el antídoto pero no con el veneno. —Todo eso era mentira, pero no iba a meter en problemas a los gemelos. Quería que siguieran siendo de la confianza de Kenshi—. Lo que me hace pensar es en que el veneno terminaste tomándolo tú por accidente, espero. —Pasó unos segundos viendo la tensa figura de Kenshi—. Tienes suerte de estar vivo —murmuró Vlad en otro tono, uno realmente preocupado—. Si hubiera sabido de esto hubiera venido... Quizás no pude salvarte pero te hubiera cuidado. No estoy contigo por tu cuerpo, tampoco por tu título ni tu riqueza...

—Te quedarás sin nada, porque no tengo más que eso para dar, aunque no es que vaya a ceder eso último. —Ni muerto. Su propio fantasma atormentaría al idiota que quisiera robar su puesto.

—Te tendría a ti. A Kenshi, no a Ottori ni al Señor Feudal... Sólo a Kenshi. —Se quedó en el futón mirando fijamente al menor, sus ojos azules no revelaban malicia ni segundas intenciones. Su mirada, por lo general calculadora, ahora resplandecía con otro tinte, salvaje podría ser la palabra pero había algo más...

Sorpresa. Era sorpresa lo que se había pintado en las facciones de Kenshi. No concebía sus palabras, eran… imposibles. ¡Estaba loco, lunático! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Su mano se cerró en puño, apartando la mirada.

—Lo siento…, pero has llegado tarde. Él ya es de alguien más.

—Si es así ¿por qué te duele cuando piensas en él? —Lo veía en su mirada, su postura... Claramente era algo mucho más profundo, quizás era el motivo por el que Kenshi era tan reacio a aceptarle—. Dime qué hacer…

—Solo… —Kenshi respiró hondo, buscando calmarse. Cuán complicado— no hagas nada. Déjame ser. Búscate a otra persona. Tan sencillo como eso.

Vlad negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso. No encontraré nunca a nadie como tú.

Kenshi ahogó una risa.

—Es lo que crees, pero quién sabe si ya tenías a alguien entre tu grupo de científicos pero nunca lo viste… —Dándole la espalda, se detuvo frente a la puerta, la mano tocándola mientras con la otra sujetaba la cobija. Su voz bajó un poco—. Déjalo así…, yo no creo que pueda…otra vez.

—¿Es tan horrible la idea de un futuro a mi lado?

«Seguro que no lo es, pero siento que estoy traicionándole a él.»; «Suena más a algo maravilloso, pero no creo que yo merezca eso.»; «Algo me dice que más horrible es un futuro al lado de alguien como Aiko, donde solo seremos simples compañeros de etiqueta.» Tenía tantas respuestas, y ninguna le convencía.

—No lo sé. Pero el que tres de cada cuatro veces que estamos en un mismo lugar discutamos y me hayas mentido a la primera ya dice mucho.

—Las parejas no son perfectas. Discuten, gritan, la diferencia está en si a pesar de todo eso pueden seguir unidas. —Sus propios padres no eran el vivo ejemplo del amor eterno pero estaban juntos a pesar de todo y eso era lo importante. Levantándose una vez más del futón, Vladimir se acercó a uno de los cajones de Kenshi donde rebuscó algo. Al encontrarlo se acercó al joven y, tomando su mano izquierda, le colocó una sencilla alianza de oro—. Dijiste que en tu país no hacen anillos pero en el mío una alianza es una tradición. —Señaló su propia mano izquierda con la misma alianza. Mantuvo sus manos unidas.

—¿Y en serio crees…? —Sus ojos miraba las alianzas, sus manos, sintiendo las frías de él contra las suyas. ¿De cuándo acá las tiene frías?— ¿…qué nosotros seremos uno de esos? Tengo cambios de humor…

—Lo sé. —Acarició la mejilla ligeramente sonrojada.

—Quiero las cosas al momento.

—Podremos arreglarlo. —Entrelazó su izquierda con la derecha de Kenshi.

—No me importa ser grosero o hiriente. —Se le estaba formando un pequeño ceño.

—Yo lo sé bien. —Se inclinó, sus rostros cada vez más cerca.

—Tengo miedo que esto no funcione… —susurró, intentando alejarse sin tener el espacio para hacerlo, sentíase acorralado.

—Yo haré que funcione —prometió, no permitiendo que Kenshi continuara objetando. En cambio terminó por juntar sus bocas en un tierno beso, lento, cariñoso como si fuera el primero.

No correspondió de inmediato, Kenshi se mantuvo renuente un instante. Sin embargo, batallar contra el roce de aquellos labios y esa promesa haciendo eco en su mente fue más de lo que podía soportar, sencillamente algo tenía Vladimir que le bajaba las defensas. Sus manos en su pecho se deslizaron hasta los hombros, estirándose para así poder cruzarlas tras su cuello y poder pegar su cuerpo al otro, la cobija cayendo al suelo sin importarle mucho. El beso del bosque no bastó para calmar las ansias que su ausencia le provocó y negaba a aceptar.

El beso continuó adquiriendo tintes más apasionantes. Vladimir no intentó de nuevo levantar a Kenshi, sólo lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, tanto que el menor dio una exhalación ahogada que fue la señal del ruso para aflojar el agarre y separarse, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que Kenshi recuperara el aliento.

El menor tomó una bocanada de aire, pasándose la lengua por los labios hinchados.

—Creo…que hay que dormir…

—Buena idea. —Retomando la colcha del suelo, guió a Kenshi al futón donde hizo a un lado el libro. Se acostó con el joven entre sus brazos, y entre palabras susurradas y pies fríos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **N.E** : Hasta la próxima.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

Era temprano cuando Kenshi despertó. Su cabeza se encontraba reposando en el hombro de Vladimir, con un brazo pasando por su torso y las piernas de ambos enredadas, uno siendo la fuente de calor del otro. Y eso a Kenshi le gustaba. Vladimir era como el doble de él, podía acurrucarse en el ruso, sentirse...seguro. Sus ojos se alzaron para fijarse en el rostro del mayor, el dedo índice moviéndose para delinear el contorno de su mandíbula presintiendo la sombra de una barba –él sabía aprovechar el hecho de que no le creciera vello–, las firmes mejillas, la angulosa nariz –le estaba gustando, cansado de ver tantas rectas o chatas–, y la boca..., esa boca sensual que le hechizaba con un solo de sus besos.

¿Era esto estarse enamorando? Hacia tanto tiempo desde que conoció el sentimiento que ahora no lo recordaba. La mano que estuviera en el rostro de Vladimir descansó sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón, oyendo los calmados latidos, subiendo y bajando por su respiración; en aquel momento con el sopor del sueño, anhelaba en verdad que pasara "algo". Que realmente pudiera amarlo sin tener el sentimiento de traición...

Lanzando un suspiro, se deslizó fuera del futón como pudo y se dirigió a su armario para sacar una muda de ropa. Sin embargo, gran fue su sorpresa al encontrar dentro del cajón de su ropa interior unas prendas de tela muy diferentes a las que solía usar. Sacó una, sosteniéndola por ambos extremos y alzándola hasta tenerla frente a sus ojos. Le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera deslizársele un poco sin llegar a descubrir sus nalgas pero no era eso lo que le importaba...

Esa prenda, calzón como sabia le decían, no era suyo. Y no le tomó mucho saber de quién era. La cuestión era cómo demonios metió su ropa allí porque había muchos calzones más.

Y lo recordó...

—Kuma y Kaoru —gruñó por lo bajo. Aquel día que hurgaban en sus cajones era para guardar las prendas de ropa de Vladimir, no para jugar con sus fundoshi a decora la casa.

Los iba a hacer sushi. E usaría la ropa del ruso para decorar la casa. Se preguntaba cómo se vería los calzones de Vladimir como estandarte.

Estirándose como un gato, Vladimir se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo, más bien alguien. Aún afectado por el sueño, levantó la cara inspeccionando la habitación medio oscura hasta que vio lo que buscaba.

—Buenos días —murmuró Vlad viendo a Kenshi ponerse el fundoshi. Era tan extraña esa ropa interior.

Kenshi volteó a verlo, sorprendiéndose por verlo despierto. No sabía porque suponía que los científicos dormían hasta tarde.

— _Ohayōgozaimasu_ —saludó. Finalmente acabó de arreglarse el fundoshi y se echó el kimono encima sin cerrarlo aún, caminando hasta arrodillarse junto a Vladimir—. Yo creía que irías a dormir más...

—No suelo dormir mucho. —Estiró los brazos hasta que le sonaron los huesos, se enrolló la frazada encima para poder sentarse—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué levantando tan temprano?

—También me lo pregunto yo. —Kenshi se puso en pie, atándose el kimono—. Yo sí suelo dormir más allá de lo usual. No obstante, voy a recibir la llegada de un primo. Vendrá a pasar unos días ahora que mi padre murió y el ascenso se aproxima.

—¿Cuando? —Obligándose a ya levantarse del cómodo calor de la cama, se acercó al cajón donde los gemelos habían dejado su ropa. No era toda pero suficiente para no tener que volver a la posada en un tiempo.

Kenshi sonrió con sorna.

—Sí, se llama Wen. —Dejó salir una risita al tiempo que acababa de vestirse—. Deberá llegar mañana. Viene desde China.

Vladimir tardó un poco en entender el chiste, era un juego de palabras. Continuó vistiéndose y una vez más se puso la gruesa chaqueta.

—¿Cuándo es tu ascenso?

—No hay fecha establecida aún. Wen pasará la temporada aquí —respondió Kenshi, deteniéndose frente al espejo que estaba a un lado del altar que se hallaba en la esquina de su habitación para pasar una peineta por sus cabellos. Se le veía emocionado—. A Wen le gusta venir en invierno.

—Oh. Imagino que ya sabes sobre el viaje que quiere hacer Shin —tentó el ruso, mirando por el espejo el reflejo de Kenshi.

—Sí, algo así. —La atención de Kenshi estaba enfocado en un mechón de cabello enredado. Masculló un par de palabras en japonés.

—Estoy pensando en ir con ellos.

—Ajá. —Se dio la vuelta para coger un envase encima de la cómoda y volver a colocarse frente al espejo—. Ten cuidado con las armas. —Lo destapó, el suave a flores de las lilas llegándole a pesar de que la crema era verde. Cuando se lo echó al rostro en pequeños toques y lo fue esparciendo, desaparecía y se compactaba con la piel—. ¿Mencioné que a Klaus le gustó esto? Deja la piel muy fresca. —Le miró a través del espejo—. Evita las arrugas prematuras.

—Quiero que me acompañes —le dijo, ignorando su cháchara sobre belleza. Él ya sabía que Klaus era vanidoso, desde pequeño.

—Deberías echarte un poco. De aquí a unos años tendrás la cara como una pasa. —Se devolvió a la cómoda donde dejó la crema y sacó una cinta, con ella sujetándose el cabello. De igual manera ignoraba la petición del ruso.

Proponiéndose no ser ignorado, Vladimir acorraló a Kenshi contra la pared, su pecho contra la espalda fina, sus ojos encontrándose a través del espejo.

—Ven conmigo —repitió con una voz gruesa.

Kenshi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres que vaya a un viaje suicida? Tú según me quieres, y me pides que vaya a un viaje donde habrá americanos que quieran mi cabeza en bandeja de plata. Me pregunto qué clase de sentimiento es ese —bufó.

—Klaus es tu guardaespaldas, ¿no? Y también estaremos Shin y yo que sabemos manejar armas de fuego. A mi parecer estás bien protegido. —El espacio entre ellos era tan poco que no necesitaban hablar muy alto para escucharse—. También temo que si te dejo aquí, el poco progreso que hemos tenido se desvanecerá.

—Por supuesto que no. —Mostró una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco fue desapareciendo—. No voy a ir a ese viaje, está fuera de discusión. —Le empujó para zafarse del encierro, apresurándose en establecer espacio entre ambos.

—Entonces no me queda otra opción, Kenshi. Si ni siquiera vas a considerarlo...

—No. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Dio un gesto de despedida con la mano, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Había que preparar todo para la llegada de Wen.

—Me pregunto qué diría Klaus si supiera que intentaste envenenar a Yuki —le dijo caminando con él a la salida. El japonés se detuvo en la puerta al escucharle—. No creo que se lo tome muy bien.

—Te preocupa que el tiempo que estemos separados arruine lo que sea que tengamos pero tú te encargas de arruinarlo antes. Vete al infierno. —Salió de la habitación, brillo ansioso en sus ojos por la llegada de Wen disminuyendo considerablemente.

—Qué pena —murmuró intencionalmente—. Nos veremos después. Si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con Klaus.

Kenshi le miró ceñudo. Dolido. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pensaba amarlo, pensaba que no habría nada de malo en darle una oportunidad. Él no deseaba hacer ese viaje, muy en su interior, estaba temeroso ante la idea. Kenshi sentía un nudo en su interior, viendo como Vladimir era capaz de incluso delatarlo con Klaus con tal de que fuera a un viaje del que no tenía la mínima intención de ir. Y él no tenía idea de qué era peor: si la perspectiva de viajar, o enfrentarse a la ira de Klaus… A esos terribles ojos amarillos que le estremecían por entero.

—Te odio, ¿sabes?

El ruso sonrió sabiéndose ganador.

—Partiremos dentro de poco, te ayudaré a poner todo en orden antes de partir.

Kenshi le hizo un gesto con el dedo medio, apresurándose a irse antes de darle tiempo al otro de hacer algo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante la media mañana Kenshi anduvo de mal humor, rumiando por lo bajo y regañándose varias veces el haber dado el permiso a Shin de que el barco atracara en puerto. Pocas veces, en el día, estuvo en la casa haciendo él mismo los mandados –era la única manera de estar lo suficientemente alejado de Vladimir. Lo odiaba, en verdad que lo odiaba. Si así creía él que podría ganarse algún cariño de él, estaba completa y rotundamente equivocado. No durmió en la casa aquella noche, ni dijo a dónde iría, solo dejó ordenes de lo que debía hacerse a los gemelos, él –aún confiaba en ellos, a pesar de la traición que le hicieron con Vladimir– sabía que ellos podían hacerse cargo de ello.

Para la media mañana siguiente ingresaba a la casa en un carruaje que acarreaba un par de equipajes; Wen había llegado como estaba previsto. El joven que bajó era en apariencia de la misma edad y altura que Kenshi, con rasgos más pronunciados y el cabello corto. No vestía un kimono como Kenshi, sino un _hanfu_ , una túnica de corte estrecho que llegaba a la altura de la rodilla llamada _yi_ , junto con una _chang_ , que falda estrecha que llegaba a los tobillos, en colores rojo y negro, de tela gruesa, con una bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Yuki, como todos los demás sirvientes, habían salido a recibir a Wen. Después de todo, resultaba ser hijo de un reconocido ministro en China. Habiéndose recuperado bien como para ir, se colocó con los demás pero no ayudó a bajar el equipaje aunque quisiera. Conocía a Wen por las anteriores veces que vino, era más amable que Kenshi pero igual de travieso cuando quería.

Klaus por pedido de Yuki fue a ayudar con el equipaje, dando un leve asentimiento al recién llegado como reconocimiento y una suave sonrisa a Kenshi, apenas una línea sugerida para que el extranjero no notara los dientes puntiagudos. Pasó al lado de ambos pelinegros cargando una gran maleta que normalmente tendría que ser bajada por dos sirvientes, tomó una más pequeña con su otra mano y con eso se adentró en la casa siguiendo a los demás sirvientes para dejar las pertenencias de Wen en su cuarto.

El recién llegado siguió todo ese tiempo con la mirada a Klaus, las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa.

—Cuando me contaste de él… —Ya sabía quién era. Hablaban en chino—…no creía que hablabas en serio. ¿Son verdaderamente escamas?

Kenshi asintió.

—Lo son.

Wen observó a todos, que se movían o hacían una reverencia en saludo.

—¿Y lo aceptan sin más?

—No le fue sencillo. Algunos simplemente no lo tratan incluso después de estos tres meses.

—Alucinante. —Wen caminó por el sendero que tomó Klaus, en su interior ansioso por querer ver más del alemán—. ¿De verdad fue hecho así por un científico?

—Es ruso, ¿tú qué crees?

—Es que es tan irreal. ¿Cómo es que fuera de aquí no saben de él?

—Oh, deben de saberlo —ironizó Kenshi—. Escaparon algunos americanos durante el ataque en el que murió mi padre, imagino que habrán ido con el cuento a los demás… pero hasta ahora no ha pasado gran cosa. Ha estado todo muy tranquilo…

—Eso es un alivio —asintió Wen. Se adentraron en la casa, Wen conociendo tan bien esos pasillos como si viviera allí—. ¿Habla japonés?

—Al inicio, aparte de su alemán, solo inglés… y supongo que ruso. En su tiempo aquí aprendió japonés, pero sigue siendo chafo en pronunciación. —Kenshi hizo un gesto despectivo—. Háblale en inglés, si quieres. Así no me atormentas los oídos.

Wen le dio un empujón en broma.

—¿Tal como lo hiciste conmigo cuando aprendías chino? Eras una tortura.

—Tu japonés tampoco no es la gran maravilla. Estoy seguro que hasta chafo Klaus sabrá decir un trabalenguas de primaria mejor que tú.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Sonrió el chino.

Se volvieron a encontrar con Klaus cuando éste salía de la habitación de Wen al terminar de acomodar las maletas. Tenía pensado en terminar de descargar las maletas, ayudar en alguna otra cosa y volver al lado de Yuki. Desde que Yuki pasó la etapa de convalecencia no se separaba de él, ahora más que antes le gustaba mantenerlo vigilado. No quería que nada malo le pasara, y si algo llegaba a pasar por lo menos poder pararlo a tiempo para que el bebé ni él sufrieran daño.

—Eh, Klaus, espera un momento. —Le detuvo Kenshi—. Quiero presentarte a Wen Xià, mi primo. Wen, te presento a Klaus.

El recién llegado hizo una leve inclinación.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Klaus. —Al erguirse, le miró profundamente, curioso y fascinado. Kenshi no mentía, podía ver bien las escamas de su rostro de aspecto tan genuino, el aire faltándole un ese instante cuando los ojos reptilianos le miraron. Era maravilloso.

—Un placer conocerte —contestó en japonés, lo primero que aprendió de Yuki eran los saludos. Luego continuó con el inglés para comodidad de todos—. Actualmente soy el guardaespaldas de Kenshi.

Wen miró a Kenshi.

—¿Sí? No mencionaste eso. —Kenshi se hizo el desatendido. Wen volvió su atención a Klaus—. Seguro debe ser una molestia cuidar de este tornado —ignoró el bufido de Kenshi.

—Es divertido cuando no intenta escaparse por los alrededores, aunque es difícil que le pierda la pista —dijo como una pequeña broma en dirección a Kenshi—. Y los paseos por el pueblo también son agradables. Los niños parecen aceptarme con más facilidad que los adultos.

Wen asintió con solemnidad.

—Los niños no tienen grandes prejuicios como los adultos, su inocencia les permite aceptar a todos sin distinción.

—Y son muy buenos para planear juegos y diabluras —añadió Kenshi.

Wen soltó una risita.

—También lo son. Pero…—Se enfocó en Klaus—…resulta alentador que puedas sentirte cómodo a pesar de todo. Ya habrás considerado esta tierra como un hogar, imagino.

Klaus lo pensó por un momento. Hogar. Hace mucho que esa palabra dejó de tener significado para él. ¿Sentía Japón como un hogar? No, él no sentía el mismo amor que Yuki por el país, ni por el suyo de origen ni de Rusia, pero ahí había encontrado gente que lo aceptaba, que le amaba. El primero de ellos fue Yuki que, contra toda lógica, le extendió su amistad y después su amor.

—El hogar está donde se encuentra el corazón. —Logró responder a la pregunta de Wen.

Wen le sonrió, como si estuviera satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Y siempre sigue tu corazón, y tu instinto. Es tu mejor guía.

Se escuchó el bufido de Kenshi.

—Ya empezaron con el sentimentalismo.

—Eso demuestra lo bueno que eres para arruinar momentos.

—Antes de que hagan que me dé una úlcera, claro. —Se defendió—. Mejor muévete, no quiero que empiecen a derrochar filosofía y sensiblería.

Klaus asintió. Iba a ir por el equipaje de Wen pero se dio cuenta de que el último chico con una maleta mediana acababa de atravesar la puerta. En vista de que ya no podía hacer nada más y tenía un poco de tiempo antes de volver con Yuki, se decidió por otra cosa.

—Iré a volar un rato —le avisó a Kenshi—. Si me necesitas sólo grita, literalmente. —Se despidió de ambos pelinegros para tomar el camino a un pasillo exterior.

—¿Volar? —Wen miró desde el camino que cogió Klaus a Kenshi—. ¿También vuela?

Kenshi suspiró.

—Ven, tengo mucho que explicarte. —Le tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo a la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante los días que faltaban antes del viaje, Kenshi pidió a su primo el favor de que se encargara de sus deberes. Cuando Wen le preguntó no le dio muchas especificaciones sólo que debía hacer un viaje. Vladimir había hecho lo mismo con Fujiwara, en cambio la explicación que dio fue que llevaría a Kenshi a Rusia para concretar un par de trámites antes de la ceremonia oficial. Desde el día en que chantajeó a Kenshi para que fuera con ellos, el menor lo había evitado. Por esta vez Vlad le permitió el dormir en cuartos separados pero se dio cuenta de un detalle: no importa que tan enojado estuviera Kenshi, él seguía usando la alianza de oro.

Wen en cambio pasaba sus ratos libres viendo a Klaus volar, aprovechaba los momentos en que el menor descendía a tierra para charlar un rato con él. En cuanto terminaban de charlar Klaus volvía al lado de Yuki, ya para ese tiempo tenía una suave curva sobresaliendo de su vientre. Eso le encantaba a Klaus, ver a su tesoro redondearse por el crecimiento de su próximo hijo o hija, ¡que dicha!

El barco llegó, como fue previsto, al tercer día, permaneciendo uno para cargar las bodegas del navío para el nuevo largo viaje hacia América. En la siguiente mañana, cuando se estaba preparando el carruaje que llevaría a los viajeros y su equipaje a puerto, sucedió algo: Kenshi no estaba a la vista. Wen, que salió a despedir a los viajeros, no supo contestar dónde estaba el chico.

—¿No habrá ido a puerto ya? —preguntó Yuki, asomándose por la ventanilla del carruaje.

Shin gruñó.

—No sé para qué demonios va él también, pero si no aparece, zarpamos. Me costó convencer al capitán de hacer este viaje y no voy a perderlo por él.

Vladimir gruñó en descontento por la ausencia del menor pero no dijo nada. Klaus se despidió de Wen amistosamente antes de montarse en el carruaje.

Klaus nunca estuvo en un puerto. Miró con curiosidad los alrededores, algunos de ellos extranjeros pero en su mayoría lugareños pescadores, fuertes hombres con camisas remangadas a pesar del frío, bronceados por el sol. En el sexto muelle un barco de velas rojas esperaba el arribo de los polizontes.

Kenshi se hallaba allí, hablando con un joven quizás unos pares de años mayor, apartados y bastante juntos.

—Puf, de nuevo coqueteando —bufó Shin, siendo el primero en bajar del carruaje. Jim, quien también iba por petición de Shin, descendió después de él.

—Por lo menos está aquí.

Yuki también bajó del carruaje ayudado por Klaus.

El alemán se apegó a Yuki cuando presintió la presencia hostil de Vladimir descendiendo al otro lado del transporte. El ruso taladraba a Kenshi con la mirada. Se estaba dividiendo entre arrastrarlo lejos del otro hombre mientras lo empotrada contra una pared para dejarle claro a quién pertenecía después de matar al insensato que le estaba coqueteando, o esperar el momento adecuado para aclararle el mismo motivo sutilmente, en una cama de la cual no lo dejaría salir el resto del viaje.

Un hombre de músculos tornados, piel bronceada, cabello rubio despeinado por el viento y vivaces ojos tan azules como los del cielo se presentó ante ellos. Parecía un hombre lleno de vida a pesar de las ya marcadas líneas de expresión en los ojos.

—Ah, capitán —saludó Shin—. Chicos, este es el capitán Boran Cohen. —Se volvió a los demás—. Capitán, estos son los amigos con los que haré el viaje.

Jim se acercó.

—Un placer conocerlo, capitán.

Yuki sólo hizo una leve inclinación.

El marinero que estaba con Kenshi levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el rostro pero Kenshi le tomó la mano antes casi entrelazando los dedos y sonrió. Negó con suavidad, con unas palabras cambiando la expresión de consternación del marinero haciéndole reír. Fue entonces que notó la presencia de los demás y le soltó. El marinero hizo un gesto hacia el barco, con un asentimiento ambos se separaron después de unas palabras. Pero en vez de unirse a los demás, Kenshi vio el saludo de otros marineros locales y optó por acercarse. Quedaba claro que no deseaba unirse a los demás.

—¡Creí que no llegarían nunca! —saludó el capitán con una fuerte palmada a Shin en la espalda que casi le tumbó al suelo. Frunció el ceño al ver la cantidad de gente—. Muchacho, no mencionaste que traías tanta gente. Somos comerciantes, no viajeros de placer. —Mientras hablaba, otro hombre se acercó al grupo, más corpulento que el capitán y un notorio tatuaje en el brazo derecho.

Repasó los ojos oscuros por el grupo deteniéndose en Yuki.

—Capitán, es de mal augurio tener mujeres a bordo.

—¡No soy una chica! —le gritó al marinero, sacando su espada del que no quiso dejar a pesar de las réplicas de Klaus y Shin.

Shin se colocó al lado del marinero.

—Te aconsejo evitar ese tipo de comentarios. Es un poco sensible.

Klaus apretó al castaño de la cintura para que no hiciera nada tonto.

—Oh, vaya. Cuídate, chico. Alguien podría querer un pedazo de ese pequeño... —comenzó bromeando Baron, pero el gruñido amenazante de Klaus le cortó y fue Yuki el que tuvo que detener al pelinegro de hacer algo estúpido. Con una carcajada, el rubio cambió de tema—. Este es mi primer oficial, Smith. Es muy supersticioso... —El nombrado rodó los ojos y volvió por su camino al barco.

Vladimir continuaba fulminando a Kenshi con la mirada. Estaba a punto de tomar la decisión de matar al idiota que lo manoseaba y lidiar con las consecuencias después cuando un musculoso brazo se posó sobre sus hombros, llamando su atención.

—¡Por los siete mares! No me habías dicho que semejante prospecto iba a estar en el viaje.

—Me parece que prospecto no es, Baron, ya que estoy enterado que es comprometido. Con aquel de allá. —Shin señaló a Kenshi, rodeado ya por tres marineros –uno joven y dos mayores– locales, visiblemente contento de ser su centro de atención mientras charlaban—. Aunque no es el más recatado de los prometidos.

Jim suspiró al tiempo que Yuki tomó la palabra, más dirigiéndose a Klaus.

—Recuérdame por qué él viene también. Nunca lo llegué a entender. ¿No tiene obligaciones con el condado?

—Porque Vladimir es un obsesivo compulsivo y no dejará a Kenshi a sus anchas. —Por esta vez Klaus le dio la razón Vladimir. Él era mucho más impulsivo que Vladimir. Si Kenshi fuera su pareja y estuviera coqueteando tan descaradamente, seguro ninguno estaría vivo para ese momento. Se horrorizaba de su propio pensar pero se creía capaz de eso.

Baron echó una mirada al pequeño japonés, arqueando una ceja.

—A mi me parece que no le importa en lo más mínimo. —Viendo que Vladimir estaba a punto de explotar, el marinero tomó a Vlad en un agarre más familiar y comenzó a guiarlo al barco—. Ven conmigo, rusky, te lo mostraré todo. ¡Gente, vamos a cubierta! —Guió al grupo al barco.

La embarcación de velas rojas, metal, con una chimenea y una bodega enorme les recibió, el capitán sonreía orgulloso.

—¡Bienvenidos al Kimera!

Un sonido de asombro provino de Yuki, quien giraba la cabeza, estirando el cuello, curioso de todo lo que pudiera ver. De proa a popa, los mástiles, la zona de vigía, incluso preguntándose qué contenía cada barril que subían a bordo. Habían cajas además que bajaban por una trampilla; Jim apenas se fijaba en el barco y sin descaro alguno prefería deslizar su mirada por cada marinero que cargaba las provisiones al navío; Shin era más indiferente a uno y otro, enfocado en que se apresurasen a zarpar. Kenshi seguía en puerto hablando con los marineros.

—Es bastante grande —habló Yuki—. ¿Cómo le hace para mantener el barco? ¿Trabajan en algo específico?

—Esclavos. —Baron se rió al ver la cara que puso Yuki y a la tensa de Klaus, Vladimir no pareció tener una reacción de horror y eso le impresionó—. Tengan cuidado, alguien podría jugarles una mala broma. Somos mercaderes aunque también nos encargamos de llevar algunas cosas no tan legales. Como el opio1.

—Droga —especificó Vladimir.

—Resumiendo todo eso: son traficantes —añadió Shin—. Y antes de que preguntes, él me debía una de cierta vez hace años que le hice un favor. —Shin le dio una palmada a Baron cuando pasó por su lado—. Ven, esa es la ventaja de viajar mucho…

—Y meterte en problemas. —Jim agregó de paso.

—Para cuando necesitas una ayuda, tienes a qué recurrir. —Alejándose del grupo, Shin se mezcló entre los demás marineros que había en cubierta.

—¿No es una vida aburrida estar siempre en el mar? —preguntó otra vez Yuki. Le costaba entender cómo podrían estar tanto tiempo navegando.

—¿Bromeas? Es toda una aventura. —Vladimir no estuvo tan de acuerdo con eso pero imaginaba que si le decía al hombre que prefería estar metido en un laboratorio día y noche observando microorganismos, seguro que lo tachaba de loco—. Nuevas tierras por descubrir, nuevas personas por conocer además, se hace buen dinero si se tiene los contactos correctos. —Se alejó sólo un poco de Vladimir—. ¡Señores! —gritó a la tripulación—. ¡Tienen 30 minutos para cargar todo! ¡El que se quedó, se quedó!

—Kenshi-sama sigue en puerto. —Yuki se giró para mirar por la borda. El joven de nuevo se encontraba con el marinero de antes, mientras los otros tres se marchaban. Esta vez, tomó de la mano al marinero mientras hacía un gesto de cabeza al barco, luego de su brazo. El tipo le guió hacia el puente para subir a bordo—. Oh…, ahí viene.

El marinero le llevó a ellos, deteniéndose frente a los demás. Soltó al marinero, quien saludó a los demás con un asentimiento antes de retirarse y terminar sus tareas.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que saldrías huyendo —se burló Jim con calma.

Kenshi se cruzó de brazos.

—La brutalidad salvaje e inhumana ronda por estos lares como para yo querer hacer esa obvia acción —dijo, por un momento mirando a Vladimir antes de apartar la vista.

Vladimir no se contuvo de evaluar la figura de Kenshi, decepcionándose al notar que no tenía puesta la alianza que le dio. El poco control del ruso estaba por evaporarse cuando el capitán volvió a su irritante insistencia de poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, desviando su atención.

—¿Qué dicen si hacemos un recorrido?

Sin esperar respuesta, el rubio, más alto que Vladimir, se encaminó por una puerta que llevaba bajo cubierta, Klaus y Yuki fueron los primeros en seguirle. Jim también les siguió, curioso de ver el barco por dentro. Kenshi fue el único que se quedó, marchándose a la proa con una expresión taciturna.

—¿Cuáles son los lugares a los que suelen ir con regularidad? —cuestionó Jim. Yuki iba a hacer esa misma pregunta también.

—Hacemos comercios entre Asia, América del norte y sur. Son las rutas más directas y como dicen: El tiempo es dinero. Claro que si el trabajo es de suficiente valor podríamos llegar al mismo fin de la tierra. —Hace siglos que la idea de una tierra plana fue descartada pero los marineros continuaban con el infantil pensamiento de abismos que hundirían sus barcos.

El rubio les llevó por los largos pasillos, señaló brevemente las bodegas, el área de carga, en el comedor demoraron un poco más al igual que la cocina donde se encontraron a un gran hombre gordo, con un delantal manchado y un resquicio de barba mal cortada.

—Aquí el marinero Silver, el mejor cocinero que hemos tenido en años. Sus comidas no tienen buena pinta pero saben muy bien. —El hombretón se rió en agradecimiento por la presentación y el mal chiste del capitán.

—¿Que dice, Barón? —dijo en tono burlón el cocinero—. Si usted es capaz de hasta comer piedras con sal.

—Esas con calamar a un lado te quedan muy ricas —continuó la broma el otro.

—Prueben esto. —Sirvió un cuenco para todos, una crema color marrón con trocitos de lo que parecía carne flotando. Klaus la olisqueó un poco antes de probarla igual que el resto.

—Tiene un sabor fuerte —murmuró el más joven.

—Vieja receta familiar. —Un pequeño jadeó se escuchó entre los presentes cuando vieron que el plato de Klaus tenía un ojo flotando—. ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Eso es parte de la familia! —dramatizó el hombre, riendo de la cara de susto que puso el alemán antes de comerse el ojo—. Es un chiste, hijo.

Con una mirada enfadada, Klaus dejó el plato a un lado.

Para evitar que los demás muriesen de hambre, como posiblemente sucedería y más teniendo en cuenta que Kenshi estaba con ellos, Jim dio un paso adelante.

—Yo también soy cocinero, y sugeriría trabajar en conjunto con usted, como un pago extra por llevarnos. Además de que siempre es bueno saber una que otra receta nueva. Estoy seguro de que habrá algunas que gusten.

Yuki esperó que aceptaran. Realmente no quería ojos en su sopa la próxima vez.

Silver recorrió la figura de Jim con mal disimulado interés antes de sonreír, dejando entrever que al cocinero le faltaban al menos dos dientes y uno de los espacios estaba rellenado con un diente de oro.

—Si eso te hace feliz.

Jim dio una suave sonrisa.

—Lo haría.

Yuki suspiró y murmuró bajo en japonés.

—Gracias, Buda. No habrá ojos en la comida.

Klaus gruñó por lo bajo. El recorrido continuó, Jim también dentro del grupo prometiendo a Silver que volvería más tarde para ayudar. Pasaron a la oficina de Baron Cohen donde vieron la ruta a seguir, había una corta parada en Hawaii para abastecerse de suministros para el resto del viaje y de ahí tocarían puerto en San Diego.

—Capitán —llamó Jim, interrumpiéndolo un momento—. Quiero preguntar, ¿dónde vamos a dormir? No sé si Shin mencionó que hay algunos un poco delicados al frío. —Jim dio una mirada de reojo a Klaus.

—También fui informado de parejas entre el grupo. —Miró entre Klaus, Yuki y Volsk, se quedó más tiempo observando la figura de Jim—. Por lo general los hombres comparten camarotes así que, a falta de espacios, tú y Shin deberán quedarse en la habitación de algunos compañeros, por respeto a la intimidad marital. —El rubio se dirigió a la joven pareja—. Les dejaremos un camarote a ustedes dos y al rusky.

Sonrió insinuante hacia Vlad, fijando la vista en el brillo de la alianza de oro.

—Claro que eres libre de acompañarme a mi camarote si tu prometido no cumple con sus responsabilidades.

Jim alzó una ceja, luego miró a Vladimir, su alianza, después al capitán, otra vez a Vladimir y negó, como si tuviera un pensamiento negativo y optaba no expresarlo en voz alta.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, capitán. —Jim cogió una bocanada de aire—. Con su permiso, iré a reunirme con Silver. Tengo curiosidad de saber qué tiene pensado hacer de almuerzo. —No esperó respuesta cuando tomó el camino que sabía dirigía a las cocinas.

Yuki se giró a Klaus.

—Vamos afuera. Me gustaría despedirme de Japón. —Al notar entonces que esa era la primera vez que marchaba del país, así sea por un corto tiempo, la expresión de Yuki decayó en una abatida. No sabía si eran las hormonas esas que suelen atacar a las mujeres en el embarazo o la repentina añoranza, pero sintió sus ojos aguarse—. Es la primera vez que salgo de Japón…, incluso creo la de Kenshi-sama. Ninguno de los dos era partidario a salir algún momento de aquí…

Klaus apretó a Yuki contra su pecho, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de guiarle fuera del lugar hacia la cubierta.

Vladimir y Baron se quedaron en la oficina. Vlad suspiró.

—Agradezco su...invitación pero Kenshi...

—Kenshi está afuera coqueteando mayormente con mis hombres. —El ruso frunció el ceño—. Sólo digo que si te sientes solo, ven a verme...

—Lo pensaré... —Dejó al aire la respuesta sin mucho interés antes de también salir.

Shin terminaba de ayudar a los demás marineros a subir el resto de provisiones mientras que Yuki y Klaus caminaban por la cubierta. Kenshi, contrario a las palabras de Baron, estaba en la proa, solo, observando el puerto con la mirada perdida. Al terminar el trabajo, quitaron el puente para iniciar el viaje.

—Siento retortijones en el estómago —dijo Yuki, tocándose el abdomen—. Creo que son nervios…

—No estaremos mucho tiempo fuera. Volveremos antes de que te lo imagines. —Miró a los alrededores, notando que todo el mundo estaba ocupado—. ¿Quieres una mejor vista? —Antes de que Yuki contestara, Klaus lo apretó de la cintura. Las alas y la cola surgiendo, dio un buen impulso y terminaron en lo alto del barco teniendo una fabulosa vista del puerto y parte del pueblo a lo lejos. La pareja se quedó ahí para ver como el barco zarpaba.

Vladimir ubicó a Kenshi en la proa apenas salió a cubierta. Se acercó a donde el pelinegro estaba, observó el aire salado jugar libremente con su cabello a diferencia del suyo que estaba pulcramente peinado contra su cráneo dándole un aire más adusto. El japonés tardó en reaccionar, apoyado en la baranda con la mirada en algún punto del puerto. Sus ojos parpadearon, notando entonces la presencia de alguien junto a él. Se frotó los ojos respirando hondo, enfrentó a la persona a su lado y al ver que era Vladimir, chistó, de nuevo volteándose a un lado.

—Eres tú —murmuró bajo. Su vista descendió al pequeño espacio que había entre Japón y el barco, el mar moviéndose en suaves ondas.

—Soy yo. —Soltó con algo parecido a la amargura. Mirando de reojo a Kenshi, suspiró—. Volverás a Japón, no es necesario que tengas esa mirada como si nunca más fueras a regresar.

—Preferiría no salir, pero es obvio que no eres tú quien está siendo obligado a salir de su hogar. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera tienes la mínima idea de qué siento o lo que es esto para mí. —Se movió, alejándose de él como si así pudiera respirar, rodeándolo para ir a la popa.

Como tan otras veces, Vladimir atrapó por el brazo, una maniobra que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre entre los dos, para halarlo y apresarlo entre el barandal del barco y su cuerpo quedando muy juntos.

—¿Por qué siempre insistes en creer saber lo que estoy pensando?

—De otra manera habrías dejado que me quedara. Estas arrastrándome a un lugar por el que me arrancaría hasta la piel por no pisar nunca. —Kenshi entrecerró los ojos—. Crees que Klaus, Shin y tú podrán protegernos, pero ni Klaus solo pudo proteger a mi padre. Quieren ir a un lugar infestado de americanos, ¿en verdad piensas que hay posibilidades de salir con vida de ahí? Si aquel veneno no logró matarme, tú lo harás…

—Klaus no está sólo. —Dejó caer con un tono extraño, sus ojos resplandeciendo en amarillo por unos segundos. Fue tan breve que Kenshi podría pensar que sólo fue su imaginación—. Yo te protegeré, no permitiré que nada te pase —prometió como tantas otras veces. Enseñó el anillo en su mano izquierda—. Aunque tú no tomes en serio los anillos, para mí son una promesa y voy a cumplirla.

Kenshi observó el anillo un momento, antes de verlo a él. Tomando aire, su rostro giró a un lado para después mirarlo de nuevo.

—No puedo confiar en ti. Hasta no volver a mi hogar, no voy a hacerlo —declaró, otra vez apartando la vista.

Quiso gritar y obligar a Kenshi a corresponderle. Vladimir no tenía idea de dónde venía tanta ira pero se contuvo.

—Es razonable. —Se inclinó, dejando un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios—. Te veré después. —Se apartó un poco para alejarse de Kenshi.

Entonces sonó un fuerte silbato desde algún lugar del barco anunciando su marcha, las chimeneas del barco humeantes y la agitación breve del mismo antes de que comenzara a moverse. Kenshi se giró en redondo, su mente por un instante tardándose en registrar que en verdad se alejaban del puerto. Se movió. Siguiendo la baranda, caminó a la popa, temblante. Aterrado, mucho. Sus pasos fueron más rápido, esquivando marineros del camino y rodeando otros; Se sentía como un niño al que le alejaban de su madre…, otra vez. Para cuando llegó al final del barco, contenía lágrimas en sus ojos, aferrando fuerte la baranda. No le importaba si era una semana, un día o algunas horas, no quería irse de Japón.

Klaus y Yuki bajaron cuando el barco se hubo encaminado en su trayectoria. Para alivio de Klaus, ningún marinero notó que voló cargando a Yuki, todos más ocupados en hacer que el barco funcionara correctamente aunque si había notado el descarado interés de los marinos en su aspecto.

Se encontraron a Kenshi de frente, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su yukata. Yuki compuso una expresión preocupada. Quizás al mayor le dolía más la partida de lo que él se imaginó.

—Kenshi-sama, ¿está bien…?

Pero Kenshi solo los miró con desprecio y molestia, pasando por su lado y de paso dando un ligero empujón a Yuki, internándose dentro del barco. Yuki contuvo a Klaus antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algo en su contra.

—Déjalo.

—No puede tratarte así —gruñó molesto—. Tú solo estabas preocupándote por él.

—Quizás no, pero algunas personas reaccionan así por simple defensa. Él de por sí tiene un carácter difícil, que yo sepa perdió a su madre muy joven y su padre nunca fue alguien amoroso. Creo que no sabe lidiar con que alguien se preocupe por él. —Suspiró—. Además…, todo esto… No pienso que fue buena idea traerlo con nosotros. Todo su ser exuda tanta…agonía. Es algo cruel si él no quiere venir.

Klaus se encogió de hombros. Él era un conejillo de indias desde los 13 años y no iba tratando mal a las personas.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, deberá acostumbrarse al viaje. —Pasó un brazo por el hombro de Yuki protectoramente—. Volvamos adentro, quiero ver dónde vamos a dormir antes de que sea hora de almorzar.

* * *

 **N.E:**  
(1) Opio: sustancia que se obtiene desecando el jugo de las cabezas de adormideras verdes; tiene propiedades analgésicas, hipnóticas y narcotizante, su consumo puede provocar dependencia.

Faltaba uno :p


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que los polizontes se acomodaran adecuadamente en sus respectivos camarotes, llegó la hora del almuerzo, nada muy elegante ni ortodoxo, después de todo estaban rodeados de enormes hombres sudorosos y varios tatuajes en todo el cuerpo, la mayoría con un marcado olor a mar y sol producto de tantos años surcando los mares.

Para Klaus no pasó desapercibida la descarada mirada que le dedicaba la mayoría. Sus rodillas temblaron al reconocer varias miradas indecentes tanto para Yuki como para él, se pegó a su pareja intentando disimular su miedo aparentando que estaba celando a Yuki. Si antes pensó que nadie lo había notado, no podía estar más equivocado. Esos hombres eran muy observadores y más de uno le vio en su hazaña de volar sobre el barco sólo para complacer a su pareja con una hermosa vista del puerto de Hiroshima.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, un grupo de marineros se dedicó a cuestionarles, uno que otro haciendo alguna broma subida de tono. Jim y Shin eran los que más disfrutaban de la atención, mientras que Vladimir socializaba sólo lo necesario para no ser tachado de antisocial, no tanto mientras que Klaus y Yuki se mantenían bastante juntos intentando no dar mucha importancia a las bromas.

Después de eso, el grupo se dispersó, la mayoría volviendo a sus trabajos. Boran invitó al ruso a su oficina pero Smith y Jim les siguiieron tercamente lo cual Vladimir agradeció. Para cuando logró escaparse de las insistentes atenciones del capitán, ya era prácticamente la hora de la cena. Sin comer demasiado, el ruso se retiró del comedor decidiéndose por darle una vuelta al barco, con suerte encontraría algo entretenido que hacer. Grande fue su sorpresa al detectar los olores de Shin y Kenshi juntos. Acercándose sin ser detectado, escuchó la conversación que mantenía la pareja.

Estaban por la zona de babor, pegados a la pared en la sombra. Kenshi y Shin se habían sentado encima de una caja, hombro con hombro, observando el horizonte y los hombres que pasaban a un metro de ellos, ignorándoles.

—Quita esa cara. No es el fin del mundo… —decía Shin—. Es un viaje corto, no unas vacaciones… —Kenshi no contestó. Shin podía ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sabedor que era la primera vez que le veía así. Por un momento pensó que nunca podría llorar—. No lo entiendo… —Su voz bajó un poco—, ¿por qué dejas que te obligue? No eres de los que se dejan… —Hablaban de Vladimir, pero ni eso logró que Kenshi pronunciaba palabra. Shin suspiró—. ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? No me digas que quedaste tan traumado por aquella revuelta de la que Jim y yo te salvamos, ¿o sí? ¿Son los americanos?

Kenshi sollozó levemente.

—No es…solo eso. —Hipó la nariz—. Mi madre murió en un naufragio. Iba a un viaje a China…, el barco nunca llegó… y nunca encontramos su cuerpo. No hay nada en su tumba.

—Oh. —Shin no sabía cómo actuar a eso, pero comenzaba a comprender—. Pero…, este barco es muy resistente. No vamos a hundirnos.

—Y también fue un barco…quien se llevó a otra persona que amaba.

—¿Otra…?

—Él era lo único importante que tenía luego de que mamá muriese… pero subió en aquel barco…, se fue de Japón… y nunca más lo volví a ver ni saber de él. Estoy seguro que también tuvo el mismo final que mamá… —Subió sus piernas a la caja, abrazándolas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas.

Shin sintió lástima por Kenshi, ya entendía que no solo era ir a América sino estar en el mismo barco lo que le aterraba. Pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico, atrayéndolo a él, girándose para abrazarlo mejor y acariciar la espalda.

—No nos va a pasar eso, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilo… —murmuró. Kenshi temblaba, no precisamente por el frío—. ¿Cómo era? —Por el hecho de que se quedó quieto, supo que obtuvo su atención—. Él. La persona que querías…

Por primera vez desde que subió al barco, Kenshi sonrió.

—Era amable…, divertido y simpático. Muy valiente…, honesto, no le importaba decir la verdad así fuera algo bueno o malo. También… —Con la manga del yukata, se limpió un poco el rostro— comprensivo. Nunca hacía algo que no me gustara o si no me gustaba algo, él… él no insistía. Éramos mejores amigos…, le agradaba a mamá. Ella me cubría con papá para que pudiera estar con él. Siempre estábamos juntos…, hasta ese momento.

—Suenan como la pareja ideal. —Se burló Shin con suavidad. – ¿Por qué se fue?

La mirada de Kenshi se ensombreció, y su voz dejaba notar la tristeza que le embargó.

—No lo sé…, nunca dijo algo exacto… pero estoy seguro que papá tuvo algo que ver. Luego de que le conociera, papá le odió y me prohibió verlo. —Kenshi cerró los ojos—. Nos encontró…un día besándonos, fue la primera persona para mí…, y al día siguiente él estaba en el puerto para subir al barco que se lo llevó.

Shin no dijo nada por un momento.

—¿A qué edad fue eso?

—Yo tenía unos 9 años. Él se fue con 12 años.

—Wuo. —La sorpresa en Shin era genuina—. Eran bastante jóvenes.

—Yo lo amaba —susurró el pelinegro, sintiendo que podría permanecer en la calidez que era el pecho de Shin en aquel momento, sus ojos aún cerrados.

—Me imagino… —Shin bajó la mirada—. Oye…, estás muriendo de sueño. Vamos a tu habitación.

Kenshi se separó de inmediato al captar su mente el significado de esas palabras.

—No. No quiero dormir hasta estar en tierra. —Se frotó los ojos con la intención de espantar el sueño, poniéndose en pie y tambaleándose un poco—. No quiero. —Apresuró sus pies a marcharse de allí.

—Hey, espera. ¡Kenshi!

Kenshi se tropezó con el torso de Vladimir en su intento de huida. El ruso entendía tantas cosas ahora, ¿por qué Kenshi no le dijo nada de eso antes? Tuvo tantos días para hacerlo... Claro que le había dicho que podría decirle a Klaus sobre el veneno, pero eso era sólo una treta para que Kenshi no se pusiera necio. Realmente no iba a cumplir semejante barbarie, sabía lo volátil que podía ser Klaus con ese tipo de información pero ahora... Enterarse de eso porque tuvo que escucharlo a escondidas, y no porque el japonés se lo dijera a la cara...

Suspiró frustrado...

—Vine a buscarte —le dijo con voz calmada, sin recriminarle nada—. Quería que vinieras conmigo al camarote... Pero escuché lo que hablaron. —Desvió un segundo su mirada a Shin que estaba detrás de Kenshi—. Si hubiera sabido...

—Escuchaste —dijo, como si no comprendiera la palabra. Parpadeó, estrujándose los ojos otra vez—. Siempre de metiche. —Shin alzó las manos antes de marcharse por otro lado. Kenshi frunció un poco el ceño al captar algo que pasaba por alto—. No quiero ir al cuarto. —Quiso rodearlo para seguir su camino, solo que no vio un cable que se hallaba en el piso y tropezó.

Vladimir tuvo un tiempo de reacción suficiente rápido para atrapar a Kenshi, su brazo rodeando su cintura en un acto reflejo. Abrazó a Kenshi contra su cuerpo, se quedaron así un momento, sus corazones latiendo con fuerza por el pequeño susto.

—¿Estás bien?

Manteniéndose quieto por un momento, Kenshi no contestó hasta que pasó un minuto.

—Yo…, sí. —Bajó los párpados—. Siento que todo da…algo de vueltas. —Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, tratando de erguirse—. Yo… quiero volver a casa…

Vladimir lo miró por un eterno segundo, ojos azules sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de los negros de Kenshi, sintiendo su desesperación y acongoja. Apretó el agarre contra su cuerpo, su mano derecha acariciando el lacio cabello negro para calmar al joven.

—Lo siento —murmuró el ruso contra su oído—. Si hubiera sabido, no te habría orillado a esto.

Dejando escapar un gimoteo, Kenshi hundió el rostro en su pecho, sus brazos rodeándole, cansinamente apoyando su cuerpo en el otro. No dijo nada, no hizo más allá de solo abrazarse a él. Los ojos volvieron a cerrarse, resultándole de alguna manera relajante estar así, ya no era asfixiante.

Vladimir continuó con las caricias dejando que Kenshi se desahogara, apoyó su espalda contra el muro de metal en el que antes estuvieron recostados ambos japoneses. Vladimir continuaba susurrando palabras amables, nada que alterara a Kenshi pero él mismo comenzaba a preocuparse. El aire salado de la noche estaba helado y ninguno de los dos tenía suficientes prendas cálidas, añadiendo el hecho de que Vladimir continuaba teniendo problemas para conservar el calor. Una corriente helada le hizo estremecer apretando más a Kenshi contra su cuerpo, tratando de ignorar el frío que se colaba entre ellos.

Kenshi abrió los ojos, ladeando un poco el rostro, ante el apretón.

—Tiemblas… Antes casi no temblabas… —murmuró bajo. Trató de separarse—. Deberías ir al cuarto.

El ruso negó, escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello del menor. Era increíble lo fría que podía sentirse una nariz contra una piel cálida.

— _Nyet_. Quiero quedarme aquí, no voy a dejarte solo.

Ahora fue turno de Kenshi estremecerse por esa acción, fue como un cubo de hielo haciendo contacto con su piel.

—Vladimir… —No recordaba haberlo llamado por su nombre antes, sintió raro hacerlo—, te estás congelando… Camina… —Y añadió—: iré contigo.

Vladimir sonrió para sus adentros, tomando la mano de Kenshi sutilmente, después en un agarre más seguro cuando el japonés no se apartó. Se sintió feliz de que Kenshi lo llamara por su nombre, hasta ahora sólo había sido "Volsk", "ruso" u "oye". Se oía tan bien escuchar su nombre con ese acento asiático, muy diferente del ruso al que estaba acostumbrado.

Kenshi caminó con él al camarote que según le asignaron, la mayor parte del camino apoyándose en él sin saber si era por cansancio, para mantener el calor entre ambos o simplemente porque quería sentirlo pegado a su cuerpo. Se internaron dentro del barco donde apenas hacía algo de calor, y caminaron al camarote. El japonés apenas reparó en la sencilla cómoda de madera, el ligero equipaje de los dos en una esquina y la cama lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Ladeó la cabeza, viendo el lecho. Estaba varios centímetros más arriba del suelo, apoyada en cuatro patas anchas. Alzó los hombros, restándole importancia. Por lo menos, era cálido allí dentro.

Sin quitarse la ropa ni la chaqueta, el ruso se deslizó bajo la colcha que para su horror era más delgada que la de los futones. Kenshi se deslizó después y ambos se apretujaron el uno contra el otro, la cabeza de Kenshi apoyada en el brazo del ruso a modo de almohada mientras el oji-azul deslizaba el otro brazo por el estómago de Kenshi en una caricia perezosa.

Luchando contra el sueño, Kenshi buscaba mantener los ojos abiertos. No quería dormir. ¿Y si el barco de pronto le pasaba algo y se hundía? No obstante, ese roce, la extrema cercanía de Vladimir, aunando a su tibieza y su olor representaba una droga que le dormía cada vez más. Subió una mano para reposarla un poco bajo su rostro, y solo diciéndose que cerraría los ojos por cinco minutos, no esperó ni supo el momento en que quedó dormido profundamente.

El ruso se quedó contemplando el rostro dormido del pelinegro por un rato, observando líneas de preocupación aún a través de la bruma del sueño. Abrazando a Kenshi también cerró los ojos, un bajo ronroneo se le escapó por la calidez del momento. De esa manera concluyó su primer día de viaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche Smith subió a cubierta con el capitán Baron Cohen que disfrutaba de la frescura del clima, la mayoría de las veces el rubio hacía la primera ronda nocturna hasta que algún subordinado venía a relevarle. Adoraba el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el casco del barco, el viento silbando, el olor a agua salada y los kilómetros y kilómetros de extenso mar perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Imaginaba que no todos podían apreciar esa belleza, claro ejemplo de eso era el ruso. Baron sonrió ante tal ocurrencia. Con sólo mirarlo se daba cuenta que era un hombre de tierra, no tenía ningún interés en la vida marina, también el alemán, aunque se podría decir que él pertenecía a los cielos. Alguna vez escuchó historias de hombres que podían volar, mitos y cuentos de borrachos tildaban algunos pero ver de verdad que era posible...

—Te vas a resfriar si sigues saliendo así —regañó Smith que venía con una manta en sus brazos para el capitán, el mismo pelinegro usaba ropa más abrigadora para esa hora—. Debes tener la nariz congelada.

Pasando la manta por sobre los hombros del capitán, Smith se recostó en el barandal al lado de Baron.

—Creí que a esta hora le estarías echando el diente a cierto polizonte de color —bromeó el rubio mientras que el pelinegro bufó.

—Silver me lo ganó esta noche. —Eso hizo que la risa del capitán fuera más estruendosa.

—Debes ser más avispado, amigo mío...

—¿Qué hay de ti? Fuiste bastante descarado esta mañana con el rusky —acusó.

—Tiempo al tiempo —respondió el capitán con voz serena, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte—. El chico japonés es atractivo, lo reconozco, pero esos dos son una bomba de tiempo, y cuando su relación esté acabada, será mi oportunidad.

—Porque acercarte justo ahora es un suicidio —expresó Smith—. El rusky tiene esa mirada de "¡Mantente a raya o te castro los huevos!".

—¡Ja! Sí. Esa es otra buena razón. —Se acercaron un poco el uno al otro cuando sintieron una brisa helada—. Es una buena razón para mantener las manos quietas. ¿Qué me dices del niño? —preguntó refiriéndose a Klaus. Siendo normalmente puesto entre los más altos, entre tanto marinero fornido y de pecho peludo, Klaus se veía diminuto con su figura de cintura estrecha y hombros anchos, su aspecto tan fuera de lo común tentaba a los tripulantes del Kimera.

—¿Estás loco? Ese parece que si te le acercas mucho, te muerde. ¿Le has visto los dientes? —recordó los dientes puntiagudos—. Prefiero conservar mis partes intactas, muchas gracias.

—Parece todo un cazador —se burló el rubio—. Además, es muy devoto de ese chico japonés. Dudo mucho que alguien más logre llamar su atención.

—Los hombres estarán decepcionados.

—Vaya que sí. Se les ve buen culo a los dos. —Ambos fantasearon un rato más, bromeando e imaginando antes de que Smith reportara que volvería a su camarote mientras que el capitán se quedaría para vigilar hasta el siguiente relevo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, fue tarde cuando Kenshi despertó. O por lo menos, ya todo el mundo estaba despierto al momento en que él lo hizo. Sin embargo, un pequeño rayo de sol lograba entrar a través de la ventana redonda de su camarote, descubriendo que seguía recostado del pecho de Vladimir luego de abrir los ojos. No se movió, estaba inmóvil en la cama, la respiración pausada. El barco seguía moviéndose, respiró tranquilo. No se habían hundido. Eso representó una calma para él, permitiéndole prestar atención a lo demás. Como al cuerpo de Vladimir totalmente pegado a él, su brazo rodeándole, una de sus piernas enredadas con la del ruso y el continuo eco de sus latidos llegando a su oído. Volviendo a cerrar los ojos, se apretó a él.

Varios pensamientos cruzaron su mente. Esa fue la primera noche en muchos días que dormían juntos, hacía mucho que no sentía sus besos, que no sentía su toque, que sus cuerpos desnudos entraban en contacto el uno al otro. Una punzada de añoranza apareció en su pecho, abrió los ojos y levantó la vista.

—…hola.

—Buenos días —respondió en su marcado acento con la voz enronquecida. Se había despertado hace horas pero no tuvo el valor para levantarse dejando a Kenshi sólo en la cama, no después de lo que descubrió la noche anterior. Alcanzando un libro, se quedó leyendo hasta que Kenshi despertó, le dio un beso en la frente como saludo—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Creo…, pero no quería dormir. —Bajó un poco la mirada—. ¿Vamos a estar mucho aquí?

—Pretendía entretenerte anoche, pero cuando vi que caíste rendido no quise despertarte. Parecía que lo necesitabas. —Estiró la mano derecha para acariciar el cabello negro del menor que caía como cascada sobre su hombro—. Un tiempo. Pararemos en Hawái para reabastecernos antes de continuar el viaje.

Kenshi tomó su mano antes de que continuara con la caricia, volviendo a verlo.

—¿Y si me quedo en Hawái mientras tanto? Prometo no hacer nada malo…

—Sigue siendo territorio estadounidense, y estarías completamente desprotegido. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano contraria—. ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste nada sobre esto? —Refiriéndose al terror que le tenía a las embarcaciones.

—No…quería —musitó bajo, jugueteando con los dedos del otro.

—¿Por qué no?

Kenshi tardó en responder, e incluso desvió la mirada a otro lado.

—No confío en ti.

Vladimir suspiró.

—Comprendo. —En verdad lo hacía—. De ahora en adelante no te obligaré a nada. Si no quieres hacer algo, entonces lidiaré con eso. No te voy a forzar.

—¿Es… en serio? —Los ojos de nuevo se fijaron en los azules, queriendo asegurarse que no mentían—. ¿Lo harás?

—Totalmente en serio. —Correspondió la ansiosa mirada.

Kenshi se mordió el labio inferior, deliberando si aceptarlo o no. Posiblemente lo hizo, ya que asintió.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero, no será suficiente… Tienes que esforzarte. —Negó—. Las cosas no se obtienen fácilmente…, y no hagas trampas.

Vlad sonrió, rodando en la cama para que el cuerpo de Kenshi quedara recostado en el colchón mientras que se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Besó el cuello del menor, sintiéndolo agradablemente cálido.

—¿Es trampa si hago esto? —Dejó un par de chupetones mientras subía por la sensible piel, acercando sus labios a los entreabiertos de Kenshi—. ¿O esto?

—Es posible… —La voz de Kenshi fue apenas un susurro—. Pero…, quizás pueda dejarlo pasar por ahora…, pero que no sea costumbre —advirtió. Una de sus manos subió hasta tocar la mejilla del ruso, acariciándolo con el pulgar. Inclinándose al frente, terminó por unir los labios de ambos, suspirando de gusto.

—¿Seguro? —Empujó intencionalmente su cadera, encontrándose con la de Kenshi, repitiendo el movimiento, sus cuerpos frotándose con toda la ropa de por medio y el cubrecama medio cubriéndoles—. Podríamos hacer de esto una costumbre —tentó al menor, besando sus labios, sus manos reptando por su cuerpo acariciando toda la piel disponible—. Hasta mejoraría con el tiempo.

—Eso te convertiría en un tramposo. —Su otra mano, que hasta el momento se detuvo en su cintura, viajó hacia el pecho, sobre los botones del abrigo—. Antes dije que me daba calor verte con tanta ropa, ahora me sofocas. Estás al doble.

—Es un efecto secundario de mi convalecencia —murmuró, entregando besos sobre el blanco cuello, apartando el yukata hasta descubrir los pezones que en seguida lamió y chupó—. Es algo a lo que deberás acostumbrarte.

Kenshi hundió los dedos en la pulcra cabellera negra del ruso. ¿Por qué nunca podía llevarla desordenada?

—Mmh. —Sus ojos se cerraron un momento—. Entonces, si pido que estemos los dos desnudos ahora, ¿no se puede porque te congelarás?

—Hay una buena solución para eso. —Le dio un profundo beso que le robó el aliento a los dos. Con voz ronca se acercó al oído de Kenshi, ordenándole—: Caliéntame con tu cuerpo.

—Hecho. —Y tomando el rostro de Vladimir entre sus manos, le atrajo a un largo beso que pronto fue de necesidad, al tiempo que las manos serpenteaban por el abrigo, sacando los botones de los ojales para así abrirlo y sacarlo por sus brazos, una de sus piernas subiendo hasta anclarse en su cadera, buscando más fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

—¡Mmh! —El ruso no se quedó quieto. Descuidadamente desató el nudo del yukata de Kenshi, permitiendo que su cuerpo quedara sólo con el fundoshi al que Vladimir comenzaba a ver atractivo. A diferencia de la ropa interior occidental, la oriental dejaba más piel a la vista. Desesperados por tener más contacto, el ruso se separó lo suficiente para sacarse por competo el abrigo y la camisa, dejándose los pantalones a medio abrochar y dejando entrever la erección que sobresalía por encima del elástico del interior.

—Eh, el pequeño Vlad está ansioso por ir a casa, ¿no? —Kenshi estiró una mano para bajar la prenda, con la otra tomando el pene al que comenzó a frotar. La mano que quedó libre se paseó por todo el pecho descubierto—. Hace mucho que no pasea por ahí. —Su oscura mirada le recorrió todo, negando después al tiempo que se mordía el labio—. Sigues teniendo tanta ropa encima… Esto, fuera. —Soltando el miembro, ambas manos tomaron la cinturilla del pantalón.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del joven bajo él, Vladimir se enderezó para quitarse los pantalones, el menor deleitándose al mirar al ruso descubriendo su cuerpo para él, su miembro orgullosamente erecto. El miembro de Kenshi se veía oprimido dentro de la tela blanca del fundoshi por lo que Vladimir la hizo a un lado, los dos quedando completamente desnudos frente al otro.

—Mucho mejor. —Kenshi colocó una mano tras su nuca, atrayéndolo a sí mismo para besarlo y pegar ambos cuerpos, los dos suspirando de gusto cuando sus penes se frotaron.

En un movimiento, Kenshi los volteó a ambos, quedando ahora sobre el ruso. Su boca dejó la del otro, bajando por su cuello, dando una pequeña mordida que le dejó marca, sonriendo al recibir un gemido por ello. Desde allí, fue dejando un reguero de besos y caricias por todo el pecho, moviéndose, dando otra mordida en un costado y finalmente teniendo la erección de Vladimir frente a su cara. La volvió a tomar entre sus manos, acariciándola un momento. Besó la cabeza, paulatinamente con su lengua rodeándola toda para luego metérsela en la boca.

—¡Ah! —Se le escapó un sonoro gemido a Vladimir. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le había hecho una felación, era abrumador y excitante, desbordaba sus sentidos. La lengua de Kenshi recorriendo su piel caliente, abrió las piernas dándole todo el acceso que necesitaba. Pasó sus manos por el cabello del menor, instándole a que fuera un poco más profundo. Una profunda succión a su glande casi logra que se venga por completo en su boca—. Si... Si sigues así...me vendré —advirtió el mayor con la voz ronca y los ojos brillosos de deseo.

Kenshi sacó la brillante erección de su boca para poder hablar.

—¿No es lo que quieres? —preguntó suave, la lengua pasando por lo largo del miembro, bajando para tomar en su boca uno de los testículos.

Vladimir estrujó con su mano derecha la colcha mientras con la izquierda mantenía un firme agarre sobre el cabello negro.

—Dentro. Quiero venirme dentro de ti.

Dejándole en paz, Kenshi se separó con una sonrisa traviesa, encimándosele a gatas sin apartar sus ojos de los azules. Se detuvo cuando sus rodillas tocaban cada lado de la cintura de Vladimir, intencionalmente sus nalgas rozando la erección del ruso. Entonces, hizo una mueca de recordar algo.

—Ah, hace tanto que no hacemos esto. —Tomó una de las manos de Vladimir—. No quiero caminar como pato. —Se metió en la boca tres de sus dedos, con su lengua ensalivándolos. Los sacó—. Así que, ¿qué tal si me preparas adecuadamente para ti?

—Debes admitir que te verías adorable. —Impulsándose para quedar sentado en el colchón, Vladimir en verdad estaba agradecido de que lo estuvieran haciendo sobre una cama. Separó las nalgas de Kenshi con una mano mientras la otra se internaba en el pliegue entre las nalgas, primero tanteando la fruncida carne—. Vaya, en verdad está estrecho. —Comenzó a internar la punta de su dedo, distrayendo a Kenshi con besos. Metió otro dedo sin esperar mucho, ensanchando la entrada; se metió un dedo de la otra mano a la boca y también la dirigió a la entrada del menor, el tercer dedo internándose junto a los otros dos.

Kenshi gemía, devolviendo cada beso, una de sus manos metiéndose entre ambos cuerpos para alcanzar su erección y frotarla un poco. Su cuerpo se relajaba, y pronto se sintió listo para lo siguiente. Removiéndose, instó a Vladimir a sacar los dedos de su entrada, queriendo él mismo meter la erección dentro de sí. Acomodándose, la alineó, lentamente sentándose sobre ella, sintiendo como se abría paso dentro de él.

Cuando Kenshi estuvo completamente empalado en su erección, Vladimir pudo volver a tomar algo de aire, no supo en que momento dejó de hacerlo. Esa posición era perfecta porque podía sentirse enterrado hasta lo más hondo dentro del japonés, sus manos apretando sus nalgas con fuerza dejando las marcas de sus uñas. Aspiró el fuerte aroma de Kenshi, embriagándose del dulce olor de los cerezos, se sintió en éxtasis con el simple hecho de sentirse conectado de esa manera con él.

Pasando sus manos a la estrecha cintura del menor, Vlad le ayudó a subir para volver a enterrarse su erección, repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez sintiendo como el pene de Kenshi se rozaba contra su estómago manchándolo de pre-semen, aunque en ese momento no podía importarle menos. El japonés podía sentirse en el cielo con solo estar así de esa manera, abrigando el miembro de Vladimir dentro de él, pudiendo acariciar como quisiera cada parte de su torso, admirándolo desde esa posición, sintiéndose al mando. Aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, su pene bamboleándose por los mismos y luego los disminuía, siendo lento, calmado, más profundo. Le resultaba gracioso como los movimientos de ambos hacia rechinar la cama, cuando si estuvieran en un futón no sucedería. Había un sonido alterno que su mente, demasiado concentrada en cada sensación de su cuerpo, no llegó a registrar. En ese momento, hasta el pensamiento de que el barco se hundiese le traía sin cuidado.

¡Oh! Glorioso calor que se extendía desde su pene hasta las puntas de su cabello, Kenshi era maravilloso en tantos sentidos y justo ahora en uno se destacaba extraordinariamente. Sólo ese pequeño heredero era capaz de hacer que dejara de pensar, con su calor, su estrechez, su embriagadora voz que soltaba los más excitantes gemidos.

Entonces Vladimir también pudo escuchar el molesto ruido que interrumpía la agradable atmósfera, alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Sólo se le ocurría una persona que fuera a esa hora, Klaus con sus exageradas preocupaciones por su pareja, venía por él por cada pequeña cosa. Era tan irritante.

— _¡Lárgate, Klaus!_ —le gritó en alemán, continuando sus atenciones sobre Kenshi.

Pero la persona al otro lado ignoró por completo lo que dijo, o en este caso no le entendió. Baron Cohen abrió la puerta del camarote encontrándose con la explicita escena de un Kenshi gritando de puso éxtasis mientras era empalado por un glorioso ruso de mejillas sonrojadas y ardientes ojos azules nublados de lujuria. Kenshi se detuvo, girando la mirada. Parpadeó, tardando un momento en reaccionar. En otra circunstancia, le importaría un pepino si alguien les cachara, como ahora que se trataba de un maldito pirata y que había notado el día anterior que se traía algo por Vladimir. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Vladimir, manteniendo el pene del ruso dentro de su cuerpo. Chistó, apartando el rostro.

—Metiches —susurró por lo bajo.

El capitán, que hasta ayer hablaba hasta por los codos, ahora estaba mudo observando a Kenshi y Vladimir por igual aunque sus ojos se desviaban constantemente hacia el ruso. No fue sino hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Vladimir que el marinero reaccionó; azul contra azul. Baron se estremeció ante la fuerza de esa mirada, atravesándole el alma, expresando toda la furia que sentía por haber sido interrumpidos.

—Lárgate —le dijo en un peligroso barítono que hizo estremecer al capitán por dentro mientras que Vladimir apretaba la cintura de Kenshi contra su cuerpo posesivamente.

Kenshi se inclinó hacia adelante, con deliberada calma, sus manos deslizándose por el pecho de Vladimir. De esa forma, logró alcanzar su cuello, donde dejó un beso. Poco caso le hizo al hecho de que así podía dejar ver parte de sus nalgas, las movió de manera que siguiera cubriendo la erección de Vladimir.

Miró hacia el capitán.

—¿No tiene un barco al cual comandar, capitán? Nos está molestando a mi futuro esposo y a mí.

Sin decir nada, Baron se dio la vuelta, cerrando con un fuerte portazo en su apuro al salir. Vladimir pudo notar una descarada erección entre los pantalones del capitán antes de que saliera del camarote.

Sonrió, dándole un fogoso beso al japonés.

—Malvado —le acusó con una sonrisa.

Kenshi giró su atención hacia Vladimir, haciendo un puchero.

—Pero él tuvo la culpa. No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy ocupado. —Atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Vladimir con suavidad, jalándolo un poco, besándolo hondamente. Reanudó sus movimientos, ondeando primero la cadera, de forma lenta—. Además, ha resultado divertido. —Sonrió traviesamente.

—Yo te enseñaré lo que es diversión. —Dando un giro de 180° a la situación, Vladimir apresó a Kenshi contra la cama. Enderezándose, separó las piernas de Kenshi sujetándolas contra sus hombros, en ese ángulo comenzó a entrar y salir del pelinegro con fuerza. Profundo y certero golpeaba ese exquisito punto en su interior haciéndole gritar sin control.

Las manos de Kenshi se apretaron en torno a las sabanas, sus dedos de los pies retorciéndose cada vez que aquel punto que era golpeado le hacía ver destellos blancos. Oh, sí, estaba en el cielo. Todo lo pasado, más la satisfacción del rostro desconcertado del capitán y las penetraciones de Vladimir a su interior, fueron suficientes para hacerle perder el control; tomó su propia erección, masturbándose. No duró mucho en correrse, manchando su pecho con su esencia.

Vlad no quería que ese momento terminara, inclinándose sobre Kenshi le beso, un beso lánguido, pausado mientras continuaba embistiendo muy hondo hasta que se corrió en el interior del joven, su cadera chocando contra la otra hasta que su cuerpo colapsó sobre Kenshi, su respiración igual de irregular.

—Wow... —Fue todo lo que logró decir.

Kenshi continuaba calmando su respiración, los parpados cerrados, cogiendo una bocanada de aire un momento.

—Ahora estamos… sucios…, cansados pero muy satisfechos. —Sonrió, abriendo sus ojos—. ¿Crees que nos…vayan a tirar por la borda? —preguntó, ladeando el rostro para verlo.

—La verdad...no me importaría. —Escondió la nariz justo detrás de la oreja del menor, ahí donde el aroma se concentraba con más fuerza—. Justo ahora moriría feliz.

Aun manteniendo la sonrisa, Kenshi atajó la colcha antes de que terminara por resbalar, logrando cubrirlos a ambos. Le costó un poco, y maldijo lo poco abrigada que era.

—Descansemos un rato… —La mano de Kenshi acariciaba perezosamente la amplia espalda del ruso—. No quiero levantarme todavía…

Ayudando a cubrirlos, Vladimir se acomodó en el colchón con la misma posición de la noche anterior, la cabeza de Kenshi descansando en su brazo y sus piernas enredadas.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —bostezó satisfecho el ruso, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello a su pareja.

* * *

 **N.E** : Hoy solo les pude traer un capítulo. Esperen por más estos días...


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

Para la segunda semana de navegación en mar abierto lograron divisar tierra. Kenshi, todavía algo inquieto por el barco, se alegró de ver tierra. Baron anunció la llegada a Hawái, por lo que Klaus llevó a Yuki a la proa del barco por sobre el barandal de seguridad para ver la nueva tierra.

Vladimir mantuvo un ojo sobre Kenshi como había estado haciendo durante todo el viaje pero sin atosigarle. El capitán era otro cuento, él sí había estado atosigando al ruso desde que encontró a la pareja teniendo relaciones en la mañana del segundo viaje. Hacía insinuaciones subidas de tono y bromeaba con los marinos sobre el desempeño europeo pero nada más que eso.

Ahora el capitán del Kimera estaba entretenido guiando a sus hombres para atracar en el puerto de Hawai.

—¿Vamos a pasar tiempo aquí? —preguntó Yuki a Klaus—. Sería agradable ir a curiosear.

Shin se les acercó a los dos, hablando antes que el alemán.

—Un día, dos a lo mucho. Podemos caminar por ahí, pero tendremos que cambiar nuestras ropas por unas más… normales. —Shin miró a Klaus—. Tú eres el del problema. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí. – con un gesto, señaló las escamas de su cara.

El pelinegro frunció el seño descontento pero asintió sabiendo que era mejor no alertar a las personas. Dudaba que fueran tan tolerantes como los japoneses.

—Al menos podré volar durante la noche —se consoló a sí mismo.

Shin le palmeó el hombro.

—Descuida. Jim, Vladimir y yo cuidaremos de Yuki.

—¿Crees que Kenshi-sama quiera venir?

—Es posible, e incluso apuesto a que optará por esconderse en tierra antes de querer subir al barco de nuevo.

Yuki bajó la mirada.

—Debe extrañar mucho Japón.

Shin negó.

—No es el país, sino la tierra. Kenshi tiene fobia a viajar en barco. Anda con la paranoia de que el barco se hundirá en cualquier momento. —Se alzó de hombros—. Es normal cuando tu madre y tu primer amor de niño murieron en un naufragio.

Yuki levantó la vista, los ojos abiertos como platos al oír esa revelación. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un instante, los ojos aguándose por las lágrimas.

—Eso es…tan terrible… Sabía que la señora ya había muerto cuando yo llegué a esa casa, pero nunca supe cómo.

Klaus bajó la mirada sabiendo lo que se sentía perder a una madre a temprana edad. Sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente, su cabello recogido en una cola alta balanceándose detrás de él.

—Volvamos a cubierta. —Shin ayudó a Klaus a pasar a Yuki por sobre el barandal—. Debemos conseguirte ropa adecuada. No es bueno que caminen por ahí con los yukatas.

—Vamos. Aunque creo que a Yuki le vendría bien un lindo vestido.

—¡SHIN! —El grito de Yuki resonó por todo el lugar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Bajo la cubierta, Kenshi se había escapado de la constante vigilancia de Vladimir para hurgar en los rincones del navío. Tenía que asegurarse de que no había fugas. Si por algún lado se filtraba el agua, entonces el barco se llenaría y se hundiría y él moriría. No, no. Debido a que la mayoría estaba arriba, pasar desapercibido por los demás fue sencillo. Se escondía entre los recodos, sus ojos buscando goteras o filtraciones por el suelo. Fue más allá de las habitaciones y las cocinas, bajando a las bodegas y donde estaba la maquinaria. En varias ocasiones curioseaba más que mirar, consciente de que también era la primera vez que estaba en un buque. Contó más de 6 compartimentos, tres y tres, antes de tener acceso a la maquinaria donde oía las voces de más marineros. Supuso que se encargaban del carbón y esas cosas…

Estaba en uno de los compartimentos, repleto de cajas que sabía trasportaba el opio y lo que sea que también traficaban. Eran piratas, no mercantes, eso le quedaba claro. Vigilante, se acercó con gran temor a las paredes de metal del barco. Esas paredes es lo único que le separaba del mar. Shin dijo que era un barco seguro, pero debía asegurarse por sí mismo.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritó uno de los marinos lleno de manchas negras por culpa del humo de la caldera y trabajar constantemente con el carbón—. ¡No puedes estar aquí! Esta no es un área de juegos, niño. —El hombre tomó a Kenshi del brazo para sacarlo fuera de ahí.

—¡No estoy jugando! —Kenshi intentó zafarse del agarre—. Vine a asegurarme de que esto no va a hundirse. ¿Le han dado mantenimiento? ¿Cada cuanto? ¿Resiste arrecifes? ¿Cuánto pesa? ¿Cuánto soporta? ¿En qué año fue lanzado al mar?

—Tenemos suficientes años viajando por mar como para saber cómo opera este barco, ahora ¡lárgate! —Con un rudo empujón, sacó a Kenshi de la sala de máquinas, cerrando la pesada puerta de metal en su cara. Kenshi intentó obtener respuestas pero fue completamente ignorado.

Un segundo hombre fornido se encontró a Kenshi en el pasillo. Smith se acercó al japonés.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar preparándote para desembarcar.

—Asegurándome que esto no se va a ir hacia el fondo —respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

Mirando la puerta de la sala de máquinas cerrada y al joven parado tercamente cerca de esta, adivinó lo sucedido.

—Es mejor que no molestes a los que trabajan ahí. Son irritables. —Se acercó a Kenshi. Sin tocarle, le guió por el pasillo—. Todo está en orden y tocaremos tierra dentro de poco. Si algo le sucede al barco es mejor que lleguemos a tierra donde podremos repararlo. Te recomiendo que te alejes de esta zona, así no causarás accidentes.

Ante esa palabra, Kenshi le miró con horror. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí. No, él no quería causar accidentes. ¿Y si hacía algo y el barco se iba al fondo por su culpa? ¡No, no!

Kenshi llegó a los pasillos de los camarotes, y detuvo su caminar cuando vio al capitán Cohen saliendo del camarote que compartía con Vladimir. El fornido rubio se despidió con una enorme sonrisa del ruso antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

—Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamarme —le había dicho el marino con voz alegre.

Kenshi se apresuró a esconderse antes de que el hombre le viera, entrecerrando los ojos. Esperó hasta que se fuera para acercarse a la habitación y entrar dentro. Encontró a Vladimir sentado en la cama, estrujándose los ojos y el ceño considerablemente fruncido. A su lado habían una cuantas prendas de ropas, pero a juzgar por el tamaño no le quedaban a Vladimir, eran de una talla más pequeña.

Cuando el ruso alzó la mirada se encontró con Kenshi, medio sonrió al verle, apartando sólo parte del mal humor que sentía.

—Volviste.

El japonés señaló tras él.

—¿Por qué estaba aquí? —Y luego a las prendas—. ¿Y por qué están aquí? —Parecían ropas del ruso que al lavarlas, encogieron.

—Cohen pensó que si vamos a bajar al puerto ustedes debían tener ropas más adecuadas. —Tomó una de las camisas de la cama, arrojándosela a Kenshi—.Trajo esto para ti, también debió llevar algo parecido a Yuki, Shin y Klaus.

 _Ropa pirata. Ropa hurtada. Ropa sin gusto_.

Kenshi miraba la camisa de todos los ángulos con ojo crítico. ¿Tenía que vestir como americano? Peor aún, ¿Vestir como pirata? Se lo imaginaba usándola, desluciendo su cuerpo como sucedía con el resto.

—¿De dónde sacó…esto?

—No tengo idea —respondió sinceramente. Cohen apareció minutos después de que él entrara al camarote cargando la ropa, parloteando incesantemente para irritación de Vladimir—. Estaba pensando en darte algo de mi ropa pero pensé que te quedaría grande. Con las camisas no habría problemas pero los pantalones son otro tema. —Se acercó a su baúl donde guardaba la ropa enseñándole a Kenshi las camisas, normalmente blancas de manga larga que usaba el ruso.

—¿Y por qué debo usar eso? —Tomó la otra camisa y se acercó a la cama, dejándolo allí, observando las demás. Cada una, para él, más espantosa que la otra. A cada minuto que pasaba rodeado de todos ello, su tortura crecía.

—Porque no puedes caminar vestido así por el puerto —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Recogió de la cama la camisa que le pertenecía—. Serías como Klaus mostrando sus escamas descaradamente. Debemos ser más precavidos.

Kenshi recuperó la camisa del ruso y volvió a dejarla en la cama, cruzando sus brazos y apoyando el mentón en una mano, pensativo.

—Bien. —Luego, caminó hasta ir tras el ruso y empujarlo hacia la cama—. Siéntate ahí. Voy a necesitar una segunda opinión, sé objetivo —advirtió—. Esto es algo malditamente serio, ¿de acuerdo? —Procedió a ir desanudando la cinta que sujetaba el yukata—. Tengo que probarme todo esto, a ver cuál es menos espantoso estando puesto. Estos americanos tienen unos gustos de ogro, es vergonzoso.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar reírse de Kenshi, Vladimir se acomodó en la cama disfrutando de la vista. Pasaron un buen rato en eso. Vladimir, aunque le encantaba la idea de que el japonés usara sus camisas, era imposible: Vladimir era de hombros más anchos y aunque Kenshi se veía adorable con las mangas dobladas pulcramente y los hombros prácticamente escurriéndosele, el menor se negó a llevar algo que le quedara tan holgado. Teniendo que escoger entre las camisas que trajo el capitán, sólo había dos juegos de pantalones, uno como los que usaba Vladimir en color caqui y otro de tela oscura, optando por el de tela oscura. Vlad convenció a Kenshi de usar los ligueros que iban en la cinturilla del pantalón para que no se le cayeran.

A la final, Kenshi traía los dichosos pantalones, con una de las camisas que el capitán había traído, hurgó también entre las cosas del ruso, robándole una chaqueta. Añadió a todo eso, los zapatos –que para su sorpresa, no eran tan incómodos como supuso. Terminando, se acercó al ruso, sentándose en su regazo, poco importándole el desorden que había en la cama.

—Es increíble la falta de color que tienen en sus ropas. Solo negro, marrón… y blanco. —Bajó la mirada a las mangas de la chaqueta –que le quedaba un poco grande– y al pantalón—. Me siento raro.

—Usamos los colores por temporadas. La que llevas puesta es de verano, seguro que los colores de primavera te gustarán más. —El ruso pasó sus manos por la cintura de Kenshi, disfrutando de su cercanía—. Admito que mi gama de colores no es muy amplia que digamos. No estoy particularmente interesado en la moda pero a ti te queda muy bien. —Alagó al joven dándole un beso que se extendió hasta su cuello—. Te sienta la ropa occidental.

—Todo me queda bien cuando lo sé llevar. —Sonrió—. Sé embellecer las cosas. Klaus, por ejemplo, cuando tuvo que asistir a ambas fiestas. —Kenshi se separó para acomodarse mejor, sentándose de frente encima del regazo de Vladimir, sus brazos pasando por los hombros del mayor—. Será bastante agradable tenerte de modelo cuando sea la boda. Se me ocurren tantas ideas... —Ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo ladino.

Volsk alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Kenshi hablada de una boda sin tener un gesto raro en la cara, era gratificante y provocaba un cosquilleo cálido en su pecho.

—Me encantaría escuchar todas esas ideas. —Sonrió el mayor, depositando un corto beso en la respingada nariz. Estaban a punto de continuar el beso cuando unos toques que la puerta les interrumpieron. Con un gruñido, Vladimir dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Kenshi—. ¿Qué? —Soltó de mala gana.

—Empiezo a odiar este barco más allá del punto de que se hunda —masculló Kenshi.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Shin. Como Kenshi, vestía pantalones y una camisa que se había arremangado hasta el codo. Le sentaba bien.

—Eh, vengan afuera, ya estamos llegando. Se ven unas olas por la orilla alucinantes y el clima está bastante… ¿qué?

Kenshi le fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?

—Ya, pero ahora es que tienen tiempo para eso. Vengan, muevan su culo.

Vladimir igualmente lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Ah, ¿tú también? Porque hay una fila larga. —Les guiñó un ojo—. Vamos, cojan un poco de sol que parecen fantasmas. —Dejando la puerta abierta, Shin marchó.

Kenshi alejó su cuerpo de Vladimir susurrando palabras en japonés por lo bajo.

—Es sorprendente que todavía siga vivo —comentó Vladimir, acomodándose la camisa que Kenshi se la arrugó un poco—. Vamos, seguro que estás ansioso por bajar del barco. —Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kenshi, dándole un fugaz beso en la sien antes de que salieran del camarote.

Se encontraron en la cubierta con el resto de los hombres. Yuki iba igualmente vestido como Kenshi pero sin los ligueros, en cambio usaba un sencillo cinturón. Klaus continuaba con su cabello recogido; usaba pantalones que se ceñían a su figura para agrado de los marineros, usaba una camisa verde musgo que resaltaba sus extravagantes ojos amarillos y un chaleco oscuro sin abotonar dándole ese aire salvaje. Miraba con tristeza el puerto.

Yuki tomó su mano, llamando su atención.

—Oye, ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué esa mirada?

Klaus sonrió ante la preocupación de Yuki por él. Apretó su mano en respuesta.

—No podré acompañarte al puerto.

La otra mano de Yuki se estiró hasta rodear a Klaus en un abrazo.

—No importa, entonces. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Shin se acercó a ellos.

—Eh, ¿ya preparados para bajar?

Yuki negó.

—No voy a bajar sin Klaus. No quiero que se quede aquí solo.

Klaus se enterneció ante el gesto. Besando el dorso de la mano de Yuki, se alejó un paso de él.

—Sé lo entusiasmado que estás por descubrir un nuevo lugar. Ve, yo estaré bien —le aseguró.

—Pero… —Shin le interrumpió, tomándolo por los hombros.

—Venga, ya lo oíste. Tenemos mucho por ver. —Le arrastró hacia el puente, Yuki volteándole a ver cada tanto.

A eso, Kenshi y Vladimir se acercaron.

—¿No vas a bajar? —preguntó el japonés.

Klaus negó en silencio, mirando obstinadamente a Yuki al lado de su hermano mayor.

—Yo me quedaré con Klaus —anunció de pronto Vladimir. Tal fue la sorpresa que el alemán volteó a verle con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kenshi miró de uno a otro, alzándose de hombros.

—Bueno. —Continuó el camino al puente, silbándole a Shin y Yuki para que se detuvieran, ansioso por salir de ese infernal barco.

—No es necesario que te quedes —murmuró Klaus en alemán. Normalmente era así, cuando ambos europeos quedaban solos, ellos hablaban en la lengua materna de Klaus. El joven continuaba negándose a hablar en ruso, más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

—Lo sé —contestó Vladimir en el mismo idioma, mirando la partida de Kenshi—. Pero quiero hacerlo. Es mi culpa que no puedas bajar del barco.

—Puedo escaparme durante la noche —contestó terco.

—Sé perfectamente que eres muy capaz de eso. Tus habilidades de camuflaje y escape son innegables pero hay otro motivo por el que quiero quedarme. —Klaus volteó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada—. Quiero que me enseñes a volar...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hawái era una amplia isla con playas claras y suave arena blanca. Para desgracia de Shin, cuidar de Yuki y Kenshi era como intentar cuidar de un viejo y un niño inquieto. Había extranjeros allí, como tailandeses y ya que para los demás todo asiático era igual, no tuvieron problema con el hecho de que eran japoneses. El único problema era que Kenshi no se estaba quieto, y ya que Jim aún no estaba a la vista, Shin tuvo que arreglárselas solo con Yuki.

—Maldito mocoso. Tan grande y comportándose como un chiquillo. —Shin tenía tomado a Yuki de la mano, recorriendo las calles en busca de Kenshi—. Vladimir va a querer arrancarme la cabeza.

—Yo creo que más a Kenshi que a ti. —Estaba atardeciendo y debían volver al barco antes de que anochezca. Su mirada giraba de un lado a otro—. ¿No crees que haya vuelto al barco?

Shin se detuvo, pensativo.

—Ven.

Ambos tomaron un nuevo camino que los llevaba al puerto, mientras, el mayor le iba explicando.

—Vas a subir y revisar si está ahí. Si no está, buscas una linterna y parpadeas tres veces. Pero si está, solo enciendes la linterna y la moverás de un lado a otro. Pero cuidado que no te vean Vladimir y Klaus o estaremos en graves aprietos.

Yuki asintió. Shin se quedó en puerto y Yuki subió a bordo, mirando a todas partes y vigilante de que Klaus o Vladimir anduvieran cerca. Revisó las habitaciones, cada sector disponible del barco, luego buscó una linterna en su camarote, en el de Shin y Jim, saliendo al borde. La encendió y parpadeó tres veces.

—Maldita sea —masculló Shin en puerto. Le hizo un gesto de que se mantuviera allí mientras él iba por Kenshi.

Yuki le miró partir al tiempo que apagaba la linterna, nervioso. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Se tensó al sentir una presencia detrás de él, la linterna casi cayéndole al mar cuando las voces le asustaron.

—¿Volvieron tan pronto? —Se escuchó la sorprendida voz de Klaus detrás de Yuki sobresaltándolo, casi provocando que soltara la linterna que sostenía.

—¿Qué se supone que haces con eso? —inquirió también Vladimir que estaba al lado del adolescente. Ambos europeos iban vestidos con sendos abrigos, bufandas y guantes, demasiado abrigados como para estar en una isla.

—Em, yo. —Yuki bajó la linterna—. Nada, nada. Solo yo volví, estaba cansado. —Se deslizó a un lado, en dirección a los camarotes—. Los demás volverán más tarde.

Vladimir estrechó la mirada, no creyéndole nada.

—¿Ya te vas? —murmuró desilusionado Klaus—. Íbamos a volar. ¿No quieres ver como se estrella Vladimir en su primer intento? —le preguntó con ojos rebosantes de diversión. Vladimir fulminó con la mirada al menor pero éste no le hizo mucho caso.

Los ojos de Yuki se ampliaron.

—¿Estrella? Eso quiere decir que… —Su atención fue hacia Vladimir— ¿usted…también es un dragón?

—Es algo reciente —respondió Vlad en un tono seco.

— _El muy idiota se inyectó el genoma él mismo_ —le comentó a Yuki en japonés, uno bastante comprensible a pesar de su acento.

—¿Por qué haría eso? ¿No es algo peligroso? —Yuki le miró de arriba abajo, y de nuevo—. Parece normal. ¿En serio es un dragón?

Demostrando lo equivocado que Yuki estaba, el ruso, como Klaus, fue recubierto de escamas; dos alas fuertes con garras saliendo del anclaje y una peligrosa cola con púas al final de ésta. A diferencia del Klaus, las escamas de Vladimir eran de un azul brillante, los ojos azules se tornaron en amarillo reptiliano y la boca se volvió como la de Klaus, dientes puntiagudos y lengua viperina.

—Oh, wuo. —Yuki retrocedió un paso por la impresión, parpadeando varias veces. Entonces caminó alrededor, observando desde las grandes alas hasta la cola, inclinándose un poco para verla más de cerca. Se giró a Klaus—. Es distinto a ti. ¿Por qué? ¿No debería ser igual? Hasta las escamas son de color diferente.

—Por la misma razón que tú y él son diferentes a mí, nuestros ADN son diferentes y aunque el genoma hiciera mutar nuestro ADN, seguimos siendo diferentes. Probablemente si una tercera persona llegase a tener el genoma D...

—Cosa que espero no hagas —recriminó Klaus.

—También tendría características distintas —terminó su explicación el ruso sin escuchar mucho a Klaus.

—¿Eso también aplica al hecho de que usted antes parecía normal y ahora se le notan los rasgos como se le ven a Klaus? —Yuki señaló las escamas en el rostro de Klaus y de Vladimir.

—No. Eso es porque yo si apliqué la dosis completa. A Klaus aún le faltaba una segunda fase cuando escapó. —El nombrado giró el rostro bufando. No iba a entrar en ese tema.

—¿Entonces puede parecer normal si se aplica la segunda dosis? —Yuki se dirigió a Klaus—. Podrías hacerlo y así no tener que ocultarte de los demás…

—Primero muerto antes de que él quiera tocarme con sus agujas de nuevo —gruñó el menor. Aunque Klaus no lo demostrara, el rencor hacia el ruso continuaba latente, escondido en la superficie de sus emociones.

—Pero… — _debido a que los demás no verían bien cómo eres, no podríamos salir juntos a pasear como sucedió hoy_ , pensó Yuki sin atreverse a expresarlo. La emoción que antes sintiera se evaporó, no queriendo presionar a Klaus. Suspiró—. Comprendo. Iré a ver qué harán para cenar. —Se dio la vuelta para internarse en la cabina del barco.

Klaus sabía lo que quiso expresar Yuki, con sólo ver su mirada lo supo. Él tenía el mismo sentimiento; quería pasear con Yuki por ahí sin preocuparse por su aspecto pero el miedo que sentía era mayor a ese sentimiento...

— _Lo siento_ —murmuró a Yuki en japonés antes de que se alejara demasiado.

Yuki le miró, pero hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes —respondió igual—. No quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Está bien. —Sonrió, entrando dentro después.

Con una última mirada, Klaus giró sus ojos a Vladimir. Gruñó descontento ante la visión del hombre ruso. Con un nuevo gruñido dejó salir la cola y las alas, de mala gana haciéndole un gesto a Vladimir para que le siguiera a su primera lección de vuelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shin ya se estaba dando por vencido. Había llegado a una zona de la isla en la que solamente bares y clubes de mala muerte rondaba por la calle. Maldición, iban a despellejarlo vivo. Optó por intentar en la playa, donde también se veían personas festejando y tambores. ¿Acaso hacían sacrificios alguna tribu? Bien, quizás estaba fantaseando mucho pero en Singapur se vio a varios haciéndolo.

Zigzagueando entre las personas, chocó con un hombre haciéndole tirar la bebida.

—Perdón. —Era más alto, por lo que Shin tuvo que bajar la mirada. Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con Kenshi.

Más bien, con un Kenshi borracho como cuba.

—¡Eh, más cuidado! —Cuando alzó la mirada, Shin pudo notarle las mejillas arreboladas—. ¡Shin! ¡Mira, están dando copas con sombreritos! ¡Es mejor que el sake, le llaman cócteles!

Shin quería darse de topes con un coco. Solo al enano se le ocurría emborracharse en Hawái en época de guerra. Ni hasta a él se le ocurre.

—Venga, vámonos. —Le tomó del brazo—. No puedo creer que yo llevara buscándote tres horas y tú por acá de fiesta. ¿Has visto el cielo? ¡Ya anocheció! Maldición.

Pero el andar de Kenshi era tan torpe debido al alcohol, que el castaño tuvo que cargárselo a la espalda. Dio varios pasos antes de…

—Quiero vomi…

—¿Eh? ¡No, no! Sobre mí, no. —Shin se lo bajó pronto y llevó a una esquina para que escupiera el contenido de su estomago.

Duraron unos minutos allí, solo reanudando la marcha al ver que Kenshi escupió todo. Esta vez se lo apoyó por un lado, de ninguna manera lo iba a cargar como mujer. Vieron entrar y salir a varios marineros del Kimera de los bares, algunos solos, otros en grupos y un par con mujeres a su lado. Apenas le dirigían miradas. Llegar al puerto les demoró una hora, a la final Shin optó por cargarse a Kenshi en la espalda otra vez.

—Shin…

El nombrado creyó que lo imaginaba, pero mirando por sobre su hombro, notó que Kenshi tenía los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a la esquina otra vez?

El pelinegro negó, y bajó los parpados.

—Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas. —Suspiró—. Eres un grano en el trasero. —Le escuchó bufar, pero supo que sonrió.

Llegaron a puerto en silencio, Shin subió a bordo aún con Kenshi a su espalda, supuso que dormido.

Shin brincó del susto cuando un borrón de brillante azul se estrelló contra la cubierta del barco. Arriba se escuchó el aleteo de Klaus junto a su risa, al parecer divirtiéndose de lo lindo al ver el desastroso aterrizaje de Vladimir.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Se escuchaba la voz divertida de Klaus desde arriba—. Te dije aterrizar suavemente, no atacar como bólido.

Vladimir gruñó en descontento, medio incorporándose para fulminar a Klaus con furiosos ojos amarillos.

—Si al menos explicaras cómo...

—Te mostré cómo hacerlo, ahora cállate y vuelve aquí arriba. Intentémoslo de nuevo. —Vladimir estaba comenzando a aletear para elevarse cuando Klaus notó a Shin—. ¡Hey! Al fin volvieron.

El ruso volteó encontrándose a Kenshi siendo cargado por el castaño.

—¿Qué le pasó a Kenshi?

—¿Qué te pasó a ti? —Shin miraba a Vladimir de arriba abajo. Cargó mejor a Kenshi—. ¿Desde cuándo demonios eres un lagarto subdesarrollado?

—Desde antes de zapar —respondió automáticamente—. No me cambies el tema. ¿Qué le pasó a Kenshi? —Se acercó a ambos japoneses pero el ruso tuvo que retroceder cuando sintió el penetrante olor a alcohol que el pelinegro emanaba—. ¿Lo llevaste a beber? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? ¡Estamos en territorio americano!

Shin iba a reclamar que él no tuvo la culpa pero se lo pensó, un suspiro saliendo en su lugar. Negó.

—Qué iba a saber que fuera a ser tan delicado. —Mejor llevarse la mayor parte del problema.

Vlad gruñó.

—Dámelo. —Con una mueca cargó a Kenshi, intentando no respirar mucho. Sentía que se embriagaba de sólo respirar el aliento del joven.

Klaus con eso dio las lecciones de vuelo terminadas, volviendo a la cubierta. Limpiamente retrajo las alas y la cola al mismo tiempo que sus pies tocaban la superficie plana.

—Iré por Yuki —anunció a los demás.

Shin se alejó un poco, estirándose al tiempo que farfullaba por lo bajo.

—Ese enano me debe varias.

Pero antes de que Klaus entrara a la cabina, Yuki salía con una manta alrededor de los hombros.

—¿Ya han vuelto…? Oh. —Se cortó al ver a Kenshi en los brazos de Vladimir—. ¿Qué le pasó?

Shin, detrás del ruso, hizo un gesto con el dedo hacia su boca, indicándole a Yuki que estaba borracho. El joven negó.

—Debimos haberlo supuesto cuando escapó. —Tarde notó los gestos de Shin de que se callara.

—Argh. Se supone que no debían saberlo.

—Creí que se lo dirías cuando le encontraras —replicó Yuki.

—Preferí salvarle el trasero…, otra vez. —Shin se alzó de hombros.

El ruso enseguida se volteó a mirar a Shin, estrechando los ojos, esa mirada antes intimidante ahora era el doble de terrorífica a causa de los ojos amarillos.

—¿No que lo ibas a cuidar? —le dijo sarcástico. Vlad caminó hacia Shin con malas intenciones cuando un ala negra se cruzó en su camino, separando a ambos hombres.

Girando el rostro, Vlad se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Klaus.

—¿No tienes un borracho que atender?

Murmurando obscenidades por lo bajo, Vladimir se dio la vuelta dejando a los otros tres en la cubierta.

—De nada —le dijo Klaus a Shin.

—¿Cuál es su problema? Hasta tú sabes las tendencias escapistas de ese enano. —Shin se estremeció, pero decidió atribuirlo al frío.

—Él da miedo así. —Yuki se arrebujó más en la manta.

—Es su pareja —respondió Klaus como si esa fuera la respuesta a todo—. No le hagas caso, es sólo el instinto hablando. Ya se acostumbrará. —Le restó importancia, acercándose a Yuki para darle un beso—. ¿Ya cenaste?

—Quise esperarte a ti. No quiero cenar solo aquí. —Dio un vago gesto al barco—. Jim consiguió un buen pescado, dijo que era para ti.

Klaus se relamió los labios de gusto ante la promesa del pescado.

—No lo hagamos esperar entonces. —Sin esperar más, volvió a retraer los apéndices antes de tomar la mano de Yuki para caminar con él a la cocina. Cuando eran solo ellos cuatro, se reunían agradablemente en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y en vista de que los demás pasarían la noche afuera, tenían todo el barco para ellos.

* * *

 **Nota Ed.** : Nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. No olviden que un comentario es nuestro mejor pago.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi despertó con dolor de cabeza al día siguiente, no queriendo moverse de la cama. No se molestó en querer averiguar la hora, el incesante martilleo que arremetía su cabeza no le dejaba siquiera pensar cuánto era uno más uno. Sea lo que sea había bebido –no tenía idea de qué contenía esos cócteles– no era como el sake. Maldijo a los hawaianos, eran igual a los americanos. Cambió de postura, volteándose hacia el lado dónde dormía Vladimir, parpadeando débilmente. Sentía como si sufriera migraña. Gruñó. Última vez que se emborrachaba con alcohol americano, por lo menos su estomago estaba… normal. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero agradecía que solo tuviera que lidiar con su cabeza.

Fuertes brazos rodearon a Kenshi en cuanto sintió el movimiento al otro lado de la cama. Aún medio dormido, Vladimir alargó la mano hasta alcanzar una ampolleta pequeña poniéndola frente al rostro de Kenshi.

—Bébela —ordenó con la voz medio pastosa por el sueño.

Parpadeando, la visión del japonés se fijó en la pequeña botella frente a él. De manera algo torpe, logró romper el tapón con las pocas fuerzas y bebió de un sorbo el contenido. Volvió a tenderle la botella, encogiéndose en los brazos del otro.

—Sabe horrible —masculló muy bajo.

—Así se supone que sabe la medicina. —La luz que se filtraba por la escotilla disminuyó considerablemente por una gran sombra que cubría mayormente a la pareja en la cama—. Vuelve a dormir. Tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto.

Habiendo cerrado los ojos, Kenshi los abrió para ver tras él y frunció el ceño.

—Oh, ¿es el alcohol o esa cosa que me hiciste beber? —Se cubrió los ojos con una mano—. Te veo como fenómeno… ¿Es una droga?

—Es sólo un analgésico para tu dolor de cabeza. —Vladimir tuvo que incorporarse para cuando el japonés insistía en seguir hablando en vez de dormir. Cuando lo hizo, Kenshi pudo ver los rasgos draconianos del ruso, sobre todo los intensos ojos amarillos contrastando con fuerza con las escamas azul brillante.

Kenshi le miró fijamente, parpadeando como búho en pleno día, hasta frotarse los ojos.

—No, es un alucinógeno. Cuando deje de ver alucinaciones, ya verás.

El ruso suspiró. Le hubiera encantado tener esa conversación cuando Kenshi no se estuviera recuperando de una resaca.

—No estás alucinando, soy yo. —Tomando una de las manos de Kenshi, la llevó hasta su rostro para que sintiera las suaves escamas de su cara.

Los dedos del menor se movieron por sobre sus mejillas, ojos abriéndose cada vez más al palpar que en verdad eran reales.

— _Por las bolas de Buda…_ —susurró en japonés, anonadado—. ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Eres…como Klaus…

—Soy un híbrido. —Asintió el mayor, dejando que Kenshi recorriera todo lo que quisiera—. Sorprendente ¿no? —Sonrió muy orgulloso de sí mismo, como Klaus mostrando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos.

Pero Kenshi tenía otra clase de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué? Estabas mejor siendo tú.

Un gruñido involuntario brotó de la garganta de Vladimir; una oleada de furia, que no tenía idea de dónde venía, por las palabras tan honestas de Kenshi. Respirando hondo para ignorar esa punzada en su cabeza, se concentró en responderle a Kenshi.

—Es parte de mi trato con el emperador. La razón por la que permite nuestro matrimonio.

Kenshi observó a detalle cada rasgo, desde las escamas del rostro, los ojos, las alas plegadas tras la espalda hasta bajar a las manos. Ahora tenía sentido el porqué de la nada comenzó a usar ropa más abrigada, Klaus era igual.

—Ya veo. —Asintió lentamente—. ¿Y tendrás que ser así… siempre?

—No siempre. —Volvió a sonreír ufano, en verdad estaba orgulloso de su invento. Al principio retrajo las alas y la cola como Kenshi había visto hacer al alemán, pero junto con ellas, las escamas de la cara y los brazos también desaparecieron, los ojos volvieron a ser de un profundo azul y los rasgos se volvieron más humanos. Vladimir tenía su aspecto de siempre.

El japonés negó.

—No eso…, bueno, eso también pero me refería… a tenerlo.

Tardando un poco en entender a lo que Kenshi se refería, Vlad asintió.

—Es algo irreversible.

—Comprendo. —Su mirada se perdió un poco en la nada antes de suspirar y frotarse la frente, volteándose en la cama para tener el techo frente a él—. ¿Seguimos en puerto?

—Sí. No partiremos hasta mañana. Te agradecería que no volvieras a hacer la enorme estupidez de escaparte para beber hasta estar tan borracho como una cuba en territorio enemigo —regañó suavemente a pesar de que anoche en verdad se sentía furibundo.

—Fue un descuido. —Se giró hasta darle la espalda y taparse hasta los hombros—. No pasará otra vez —bostezó—. Casi no recuerdo nada de anoche.

Vladimir le dio una nalgada a Kenshi antes de volver a la cómoda posición de antes, abrazando a Kenshi contra su cuerpo.

—Duérmete.

—Auch. —Le dio un empujón sin casi nada de fuerza, todo su ser no tardando mucho en obedecer su orden. Era un alivio que las punzadas en su cabeza hayan remitido.

La próxima vez que Vladimir despertó, estaba sólo en la cama. Parecía que era pasado el mediodía por la posición del sol y a juzgar por el frío al otro lado del lecho, Kenshi se levantó hace rato. Gruñendo y despotricando contra Kenshi, los Ottori y toda la ascendencia japonesa, se hizo un cambio rápido de ropa antes de salir a buscar al enano escurridizo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina, el comedor, pasó incluso por la sala de máquinas sabiendo lo maniático que era Kenshi con el funcionamiento del barco y su fobia a naufragar. Después de un rato pasó a los camarotes abriendo una a una las puertas hasta que Jim abrió la suya al escuchar el escándalo de Vladimir. Al divisar el negro se acercó en seguida, para ese punto ya estaba desesperado y alterado porque no encontraba al japonés.

—¿Dónde está Kenshi?

Jim estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, revelando un oscuro torso bien esculpido y el cabello en trenzas suelto por la espalda, este moviéndose cuando su cabeza hizo un movimiento en negación.

—No está aquí, doctor. —Mantenía la puerta semi abierta, solo lo suficiente para dejarlo ver a él—. ¿No habrá bajado a puerto?

Algo dentro de Vladimir le gritó que entrara al camarote, que Jim escondía algo. El impulso era demasiado y él quería encontrar a Kenshi. Ignorando las protestas del negro, Vladimir de todos modos entró a la habitación arrepintiéndose en seguida cuando se encontró con la traumática panorámica del segundo al mando, Smith, de piernas abiertas en la cama de Jim, completamente desnudo y con el fuerte olor a sexo impregnado en toda la habitación. Un hilillo de semen resbalaba del ano del marinero manchando las sábanas.

Jim suspiró, pasando un brazo por la espalda de Vladimir para darle la vuelta y sacarlo de la habitación.

—Le dije que no entrara. —Esta vez, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Jim recostándose de ella y mirando al ruso.

—Lo siento. —Logró decir después de sus neuronas volvieron a funcionar—. Pensé que Kenshi se estaría escondiendo aquí.

—Creí que podría saber cuándo miento. Klaus me ha demostrado que no se le puede mentir. —Le palmeó un hombro—. Relájese, ¿bien? Ni que fuera la primera vez que viera a un hombre en esa circunstancia.

—Fue algo impulsivo... —se excusó. Se sentía bastante torpe por hacer caso a una corazonada que escuchar a su razón, luego recordó la posición en la que encontró al marinero. Arrugó la nariz en desagrado—. Es la primera vez.

Jim se carcajeó por un momento.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —Guiñándole un ojo, se giró para volver al cuarto—. Ya le dije. Probablemente el chico está en el puerto. No se preocupe tanto.

Una primera vez que le dejaría traumado de por vida.

—Seguiré buscando —anunció a Jim antes de alejarse de la zona de camarotes lo más rápido que pudo. Lo peor de todo es que no volvería a ver a Smith de la misma manera nunca.

Kenshi había ido a puerto con Shin y Yuki a comprar un poco de fruta para el viaje. Zarparon al día siguiente, Klaus y Vladimir continuaban con las prácticas nocturnas, por comodidad a que nadie los viera esperaban hasta que sólo quedaba el vigía en turno que normalmente estaba muy cansado para prestarles atención. La brisa marina era helada en las noches teniendo que cubrirse muy bien del frío, el peso extra de los abrigos dificultaba un poco volar.

Una de esas noches Baron descubrió a los dos europeos, la cantidad de rarezas que descubría con esos dos no tenía límites, era atemorizante y al mismo tiempo embriagador ver a esos dos desaparecer entre las nubes para luego dejarse caer en picada, casi a punto de tocar la superficie del mar para luego elevarse. Sentía un hormigueo en el vientre cada vez que los veía. Con cada noche Baron se prendaba más y más de Vladimir.

Dos semanas más transcurrieron hasta que por fin tocaron puerto de nuevo, pidieron a los polizontes se quedaran en su camarote hasta que atracaran en puerto. Por lo general el barco estaba llenos de hombres de todos los lugares y no les prestaban atención pero Vladimir, Klaus, Kenshi y Yuki resaltaban demasiado, desencajando del aspecto común de un marinero. Shin y Jim, aunque diferentes, tenían ese aire de viajeros.

Yuki estaba acostado en la cama de la habitación, aferrando la espada contra su pecho al tiempo que su pie izquierdo se movía constantemente de arriba abajo.

—¿A dónde nos dirigiremos al llegar a puerto? ¿Angie está cerca? —preguntó a Klaus.

—Primero los llevaremos a ti y a Kenshi a una posada, luego iré con Shin para ver si encontramos pistas de su paradero. Jim y Vladimir se quedarán a cuidarlos. —Klaus curioseaba por la escotilla del camarote intentando ver algo del puerto. Nunca había estado en tierra occidental.

—¿Y si no encuentran? Klaus, ¿cómo le harás para ir con Shin? —Yuki desvió sus ojos a sus manos—. Él no llamará tanto la atención…como lo harías tú e ir por la noche es peligroso por el frío…

Claramente el menor no había pensado en ese detalle.

—Supongo que tendré que cambiar lugar con Vladimir —suspiró.

—Pero… ¿él sabrá? Incluso Shin se está guiando por ti. —Yuki se irguió con calma, puesto que si lo hacía muy deprisa, se mareaba—. Creo que debimos haber pensado esto bien. ¿Crees que puedas disfrazarte?

—Ni siquiera yo sé si ella en verdad está aquí. —Pensó en la propuesta de Yuki—. Podría disfrazarme —sopesó Klaus—. Seguro que si entramos a alguna tienda podríamos comprar maquillaje, y he oído de estrellas del cine mudo que usan gafas de sol para cubrir sus ojos.

Yuki asintió.

—Oí a unas personas hablar de eso en las calles de Hawái… ¿crees que podamos verlo algún día?

—Estaremos un tiempo aquí. Seguro podremos escaparnos un rato y entrar a una función. —Se acercó a su pareja, dándole un cariñoso beso—. Sería interesante, ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero… ¿no es peligroso? —Yuki alzó una mano para acariciar las escamas de las mejillas—. Preferiría esperar a que acabe la guerra. Creo que estaría más pendiente en que no nos vea algún guardia o nos delaten que ver lo que tanto alababan los hawaianos.

—Supongo que podemos esperar. —Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Yuki, su mentón descansando sobre uno de sus muslos. Yuki ya presentaba una suave curvatura que le encantaba, siempre que podía le besaba el vientre.

La mano de Yuki subió desde la mejilla de Klaus a su cabello.

—Nunca pensé que pasaría año nuevo en mar… El bebé se está acercando.

—¡Pronto seremos padres! —Sonrió con entusiasmo el menor, alargó el cuello hasta alcanzar los labios de Yuki—. Hay que pensar en nombres.

—Em…, ahora no se me ocurre uno. —Yuki se llevó una mano bajo la barbilla en una actitud pensativa—. ¿Será japonés o alemán?

—No lo sé, aún tenemos bastante tiempo para pensar en eso. —Una sacudida en el barco les indicó que atracaron en el puerto, casi enseguida se escucharon los pasos de los marinos y los gritos del capitán dando órdenes mientras los hombres aferraban el barco al muelle.

—Es hora —anunció Yuki.

Llegar a San Diego después de haber pasado dos agradables días en el calor de un isla, para los dos dragones del grupo, era un cambio climático muy fuerte. La mayoría de los marineros estaban con camisas sueltas y sin chalinas mientras que los europeos continuaron usando las gabardinas abrigadas y bufandas. Klaus se puso los guantes y se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz para que sus escamas no llamaran la atención. Yuki, Kenshi y Shin volvieron al uso de ropas americanas.

Como se arregló, el grupo se hospedó en una posada cercana, pidiendo habitaciones juntas, pero una para cada pareja, solo que la de Shin y Jim estaban separadas de ellos por un cuarto en medio. Baron permanecería en puerto unos días mientras que Shin y los demás se encargarían en organizar la búsqueda. Comenzarían al día siguiente bastante temprano. Por ahora, agradecían que el dueño de la posada estuviera tan acostumbrado a extranjeros que poco caso les hizo. La habitación de Yuki y Klaus tenía una pequeña vista al mar mientras que la de Kenshi y Vladimir a parte de la calle igual a la de Jim y Shin.

Kenshi miraba constantemente por la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Se sentaba en la cama, levantaba y daba vueltas por la habitación y luego se asomaba. Repetía la acción una y otra vez.

Tal como habían sugerido durante la charla en el barco, a Klaus se le compró un poco de maquillaje para la cara –Jim ayudó a escogerlo y ponérselo– junto con unos lentes de sol que fueron un poco difíciles de conseguir por la exclusividad del producto.

El cabello fue un poco más difícil de esconder por tenerlo tan largo, entre Jim y Yuki intentaron hacerle un moño que lo recogiera todo pero no funcionó. Al final el alemán optó por tenerlo recogido en una trenza y esconderla bajo la chaqueta.

Shin y Klaus realizaron búsquedas por áreas cercanas que se fueron extendiendo a todo San Diego durante tres días, intentando dar con el paradero de Angie. Mientras, Yuki y Kenshi quedaron al cuidado de Jim y Vladimir. Los dos japoneses quedaban en la misma habitación la mayoría del día, Yuki intentando sacarle conversación a Kenshi aunque éste estaba más pendiente de ver por la ventana; Yuki aún no sentía tanta confianza con Vladimir más de lo justo como doctor. Jim se encargaba de ir por la comida o dar una vuelta alrededor en vigilancia hasta que volvían Shin y Klaus sin ningún avance.

Tal como Klaus se lo esperaba, Angie ya se había ido de ese lugar, aunque no se lo dijo abiertamente a Shin. El japonés se veía bastante frustrado y decepcionado, entonces propuso de intentar saber a dónde fue.

Lo primero que hicieron fue consultar a las personas, describieron a Angie y preguntaron si la vieron; algunos decían que sí, otro que no, algunos decían que la habían visto pero se fue hace mucho tiempo y unos pocos decían que jamás habían conocido a nadie con su descripción –cosa extraña puesto que una mujer de piel morena era fácil de identificar. Luego se les ocurrió ir al lugar donde Angie envió la carta. Buscando entre los registros comprobaron que en verdad ella estuvo ahí.

El encargado –un hombre mayor de pelo cano y grandes lentes–, les dijo que aunque no sabía a dónde se dirigía, la joven se veía bastante taciturna y cansada. Ante esa nueva información, Shin decidió que era mejor tomar un nuevo enfoque. Por lo que en la tarde a cuando volvieron y estaban todos reunidos en una habitación, se dirigió a Klaus.

—Vamos al lugar dónde trabaja. ¿Sabes dónde es?

—Tengo una vaga idea de dónde es —respondió inseguro Klaus—. Shin... Te estás arriesgando demasiado...

—¿Escuchaste lo que el vejete dijo? Fatigada y abatida. —Nombró con los dedos—. Algo malo le está pasando, y tú ni te preocupas.

—Shin, ella no necesita que lo hagan. No le gusta, recuerda lo poco que la conociste —dijo Yuki—. Aún cuando nos preocupemos, ella preferirá que no nos incumbamos.

—Porque nunca ha tenido a alguien que haga algo por cobarde. —Shin miró al alemán—. Vamos. ¿Dónde es?

—Monterrey.

—¿Monterrey? —preguntó Vlad incrédulo—. ¿México? —Klaus asintió—. ¡Estás loco! No vamos a cruzar una frontera porque haya la remota posibilidad de que la chiquilla impertinente esté ahí. Ya es bastante arriesgado estar aquí.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué es ir unos kilómetros más? —insistió Shin—. Podemos averiguar su paradero en su trabajo.

Kenshi no decía nada, manteniéndose junto a la ventana sentado en una silla aunque no dejaba de mover la pierna inquieto. Jim se mantenía callado en una esquina, mientras que Yuki solo miraba de Shin, a Klaus y Vladimir.

—¿Qué tanto se tardaría en ir allí? —preguntó Yuki.

—¡Es una frontera! —repitió Vladimir—. Hay una base militar no muy lejos y tú pretendes que pasemos por ahí.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó Klaus.

—Tengo información sobre las ubicaciones de las bases. Desde que Klaus se hizo pasar por mí, me han estado enviando reportes. —El nombrado se hizo el desentendido.

—Podríamos volar —sugirió el más joven del grupo de pronto, sin detenerse a pensar. Casi en seguida se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

—¡Esa es una muy buena idea, dragón! —Shin le señaló eufórico—. ¡Vamos, nadie nos vería allí arriba! Y seguro llegaríamos más rápido.

Klaus no tenía cómo protestar eso pero su cara de circunspecto era otra cosa.

—Klaus no va a cruzar una frontera por tu insensatez. Hay aviones-caza patrullando —replicó Vladimir. Klaus se negó a darle el crédito a Vladimir por el instinto paternal que de pronto le brotó, ni siquiera dentro de su propia mente.

Shin miró a Vladimir.

—Entonces ven con nosotros. Jim puede cuidar muy bien de estos dos. —Señaló a Kenshi y Yuki—. Ya que has recibido los registros de las bases y sabes sobre los aviones, podrás guiarnos por las zonas en las que podremos cruzar. Al llegar a la frontera, sería Klaus quien nos guiara al trabajo de Angie.

Klaus y Vladimir prácticamente hicieron el mismo gesto negando con la cabeza y cubriéndose los ojos.

—¿Alguien podría pegarle? —pidió el ruso. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacía él apenas quedara algo vivo de Shin.

—¡Es una buena idea! Vamos, no tenemos nada que perder.

—¿Quizás la vida? —inquirió Yuki.

—Eso si somos lo suficientemente estúpidos para no tener cuidado. Ni que fuéramos a ir con un letrero sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Klaus y Vladimir tienen razón, Shin. —Jim avanzó un paso—. Ya hemos llegado aquí, ella no está e ir demasiado lejos es arriesgarnos demasiado. Incluso dejándome cuidando de Yuki y Kenshi, el riesgo se iría a ustedes tres. Ellos están armados.

—Además ¿quién dijo que voy a separarme de Kenshi?

—Yo no quiero dejar a Yuki aquí —refutó Klaus después del ruso—. Tampoco puedo separarme de Yuki por mucho tiempo. —Pensó en el traspaso de nutrientes, sus mejillas coloreándose en un adorable rosa—. Podría volver a recaer...

—¡Yo ni siquiera sé dónde queda Monterrey, alguien debe acompañarme!

—En primer lugar, ya te hemos acompañado hasta aquí. —Jim habló—. Ha sido mucho.

—¡Angie no se encuentra en San Diego!

Un gruñido se escuchó, Kenshi levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

—¡Todos ustedes van a volverme loco con sus malditas discusiones! —Avanzó a paso veloz hacia la puerta—. ¡Si él quiere ir, déjenlo cumplir su último deseo! —masculló una palabrota en japonés antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo detrás de sí. La puerta de la habitación continua se escuchó de la misma forma.

Después de que Kenshi salió, todos miraron mal a Shin. Klaus soltó un largo suspiro resignado dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Yuki.

—No creo que nos tome más de dos días...

—Dos días. Seguro. —Shin asintió, poco efecto haciéndole las miradas de los otros—. Pasado mañana partimos.

Yuki levantó un brazo para pasarlo por los hombros de Klaus y así acariciarle la cabeza. No dijo nada. Frunciendo el ceño, el alemán escondió el rostro en el cuello de Yuki, susurrándole algo al oído que provocó el sonrojo del mayor.

—No entiendo tu insistencia en esto —terminó por decir Vladimir.

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar, seguro harías lo mismo. No lo trajiste para que hiciera turismo aun a costa del riesgo —dijo, señalando hacia la puerta.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía contradecirle eso. Con un gruñido descontento, Vladimir caminó hacia la puerta.

—Nos vamos mañana. Mientras más rápido la encontremos, más rápido nos iremos. —Con eso salió del cuarto para buscar a Kenshi.

Después de la reunión de anoche, Klaus ni Yuki salieron de la habitación, apenas Klaus salió un momento para buscar comida y volver a encerrarse en la recamara. Vlad y Kenshi no hablaron mucho esa noche, tan solo durmieron uno al lado del otro, sus cuerpos en contacto.

Cuando el amanecer comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana, el trío de europeos y japonés se estaban alistando para partir. Vladimir se acercó un momento a la cama, removiendo suavemente a Kenshi para que despertara.

Kenshi se apartó de aquella molesta mano, estirando la pierna al ponerse boca abajo.

— _Cinco minutos, Kuma…_ —murmuró semi-dormido, metiendo una mano bajo la almohada.

—Kenshi —murmuró el ruso cerca del oído del menor, girando su rostro para darle un beso aún estando medio dormido.

—¿Mmh? —Kenshi apartó el rostro para frotarse los ojos, en vano espantando su sueño—. ¿Qué haces despierto tan…temprano? —Un bostezo le interrumpió. Era una lucha intentar mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—Voy con Shin y Klaus. Sólo quería decirte que cuando vuelva, nos iremos de aquí.

—Mmh. —Estirando los brazos, pidió que le abrazara. En tanto logró percibir que sus brazos le rodeaban, susurró—. Vuelve en una pieza. —Acarició flojamente su espalda antes de decir, ya más dormido que nada—. Te quiero…

—También te amo, mi pequeño. —Se inclinó para darle otro beso antes de sentir como el menor volvía a caer en un profundo sueño.

Se encontró fuera del edificio con sus dos compañeros de viaje más Jim y Yuki, quien estaba refugiado entre los brazos de Klaus, la pareja murmurándose palabras cariñosas como si fuera a separarse por meses.

—Argh, por favor, exageran. —Shin estaba zapateando el piso con impaciencia.

Yuki no le hizo caso, seguía aferrado a Klaus.

—¿En verdad será por dos días? Tengan cuidado. A la menor señal, huyan, no importa qué.

—Dos días —prometió el alemán, estrechando a Yuki con fuerza, casi como si quisiera fundirse con él—. Descansa mucho, no debes angustiarte.

—También toma bastante líquidos, y si te dan nauseas, come alguna galleta baja en grasas —recomendó Vladimir ajustando su bufanda azul al cuello.

Yuki asintió como pudo ante el abrazo de Klaus.

—No se preocupen. —Esta vez, habló Jim quien se acercó a ellos para despedirlos—. Estaré alerta y pendiente de ellos. Tengan mucho cuidado.

Klaus titubeó pero al final asintió. Con un último beso a Yuki, se separó del castaño. Ambos europeos se alinearon uno al lado del otro dejando que los rasgos draconianos les cubrieran, las inmensas alas surgiendo de su espalda –las de Vladimir más grandes e intimidantes que las de Klaus, junto a las fuertes y estilizadas colas.

Vlad bufó hacia Shin con desdén.

—Yo no te voy a llevar.

—Pues, no voy a ir caminando, eh. —Shin puso las manos en su cadera, pasando su mirada a Klaus.

El menor rodó los ojos.

—Sube a mi espalda. —Como la primera vez que llevó a Yuki a volar, puso una rodilla en tierra esperando a que Shin se subiera. Al hacerlo, el menor tambaleó un poco por el nuevo peso pero pudo mantenerse erguido—. Si me halas el pelo, te dejo caer —le advirtió al castaño mayor.

—Entonces más te vale no hacer volteretas.

—Shin, promete que si Angie no está ahí, no intentarás más nada. Se devolverán y nos iremos. —Yuki avanzó—. Por favor…, esta es la última oportunidad.

El mayor le miró serio, como dudando en si aceptar o no la promesa, hasta finalmente suspirar y asentir. Solo eso, sin hablar, pero bastó para Yuki.

—Buen viaje —deseó Jim.

—Volveremos pronto —indicó Vladimir.

A pesar del peso extra, Klaus logró despegar con más destreza que Vladimir, el ruso aún tenía mucho que experimentar con sus alas antes de poder volar como lo hacía Klaus. El trío se perdió entre las nubes y el cielo azul rumbo al sureste.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¡Espera! —Dejó ir una risa, corriendo tras de él en un intento de darle alcance._

 _Su madre había dicho que no corriera. A padre le disgustaba que mostrara un estado deplorable, con la ropa sucia y el cabello revuelto. No le agradaba en lo absoluto que jugara, exigía que estuviera en casa preparándose para su futuro, tomando sus lecciones como un señorito de su clase debía ser. Regio, firme y pulcro. Con las manos quietas sobre su regazo, la espalda firme y callado. Debía estar callado, pues un niño de su edad todavía no tenía potestad para expresar su opinión. Padre no quería desobediencia. Padre quería perfección._

 _Pero con madre no tenía que hacer nada de eso. A ella le gustaba verlo reír, verlo sonreír. Ella le gustaba que él aprendiera de la botánica, algo que madre amaba._

— _Cuando llegué aquí desde China —le relataba ella, una vez, mientras recogían hierbas medicinales en un campo cercano a los terrenos de la casa—, estaba atemorizada. No conocía a nadie. Tu padre me invitó a dar un paseo por el campo, y me enamoré de este lugar. Tan pacifico, tan puro y hermoso. —Ella se inclinó para acunar en su mano una flor de diente de león—. Cada vez que siento un sismo en mi interior, vengo aquí para rodearme de toda esta belleza y dejarlo ir. Es un regalo de nuestro creador, Kenshi. Puedes aprender a relajarte en su entorno, a alegrarte con su hermosura y a vivir con sus propiedades._

— _¡Voy a ser tan bueno como tú, mami! —exclamó el niño con entusiasmo._

— _¡Kenshi! —Escuchó la voz infantil tras ellos._

 _Al girarse, la figura de su madre se esfumó para que su atención se enfocara en él. El cuerpo delgado por una pequeña desnutrición, el cabello castaño opaco y los ojos oscuros, amables, mirándolo solo a él. El corazón de Kenshi latió más rápido, emprendiendo camino hacia el recién llegado. Quería abrazarlo, fundirse en él. Quería besarlo._

— _¡Vladimir!_

 _Kenshi se detuvo al oír lo que salió de su boca. El niño frente a él todavía le sonreía con calidez y cariño. El problema radicó en que su cuerpo se transformaba en un adulto entrado en los treinta, con un cabello más oscuro y ojos claros._

Los ojos de Kenshi se abrieron con lentitud, el corazón le latía igual de rápido que en su sueño, deseando con un profundo desespero… un par de brazos rodeándolo. Al girarse, vio la cama vacía, fría. Vladimir no se veía por ningún lado.

—¿Vlad…? —murmuró, esperando que el hombre apareciera. Se frotó los ojos, y esperó. Nada.

Oh, sí. Marchó muy temprano esa mañana. Recordaba haberse despedido de él. Kenshi de inmediato se abrazó las piernas al pecho, posando el rostro en sus rodillas. Nunca había tenido un sueño así, donde Vladimir ocupaba el cuerpo de…

—Debería dejarte ir… —se dijo, ocultando ahora la cara entre sus brazos, recordándose que esa persona jamás volvería.

Los sentimientos por él habían sido tan fuertes, que no importaba con quien se habría acostado, nada podría suplantarlo. Desde la llegada de Vladimir, esa torre se tambaleaba constantemente, y varios ladrillos empezaron a caer de la construcción. Con un simple toque, un simple beso o una simple palabra, Vladimir afectaba todo su ser incluso más que _él_. Si tan solo… no le frustrara tanto.

Odiaba que le presionara. Odiaba que le contradijera. Odiaba que arruinase los planes que había hecho. Odiaba que…

Odiaba que alterase todo su mundo.

Unos toques en la puerta atrajeron su atención.

—¿Kenshi? ¿Has despertado? —Jim entró en la habitación, cerrando tras de sí—. Ah, veo que sí. Aséate para desayunar.

—Por favor, que no sea nada grasoso. —Rodó los ojos en una mueca de suplicio.

—Por supuesto. He hecho tu favorito. —Jim caminó hasta la ventana, abriéndola para que pasara el aire y la luz—. Ya son las diez de la mañana. He comprado un par de cosas con el dinero que me dejó Shin y algo que he traído, así que he podido hacer algo para Yuki y para ti.

Jim salió y volvió cinco minutos después con una bandeja que dejó en una mesa cercana para Kenshi. El chico, al acabar de asearse, suspiró de alivio al descubrir un buen plato de arroz, con pescado a la parrilla, huevos crudos y ¡oh, cielos, sopa de miso!

—Oh, cuanto extrañaba esto…

—No hay huevas de abadejo, pero es lo más cercano.

Kenshi comenzó a comer con entusiasmo. Faltaban algas, y unos buenos tamagoyaki, ¡oh, verduras con tempuras!

—Así que… Vladimir y tú son pareja. —Comenzó Jim—. No he podido conversar contigo durante todo el viaje.

—Mmh. Sí. Algo así —respondió al acabar de tragar un poco de sopa.

—Vamos, cuéntame más de eso. —Jim se sentó frente a él en la cama—. El doctor es un hombre estoico, ¡y se ha injertado el genoma por ti!

—Nunca le he pedido que haga eso —gruñó el japonés, apartando el plato con el miso—. Él mismo se ha metido en todo esto. Yo no quería que fuera un… un hibrido.

Jim titubeó un poco antes de seguir.

—Pero… Shin estuvo cotilleando que lo hizo para poder estar contigo. Ibas a casarte con la hija del emperador. Un matrimonio arreglado, ¿cierto?

Kenshi suspiró largamente.

—Padre deseaba que ocupara un puesto más alto que como señor feudal. Desde que nació la princesa, él ya había planeado todo. Yo solo… tenía que obedecerle. —El ceño de Kenshi se frunció—. Yo pensaba… usar a Vladimir cuando le conocí, pero entonces él… ¡dijo que se había enamorado! —Apartó la comida, y se levantó—. Teníamos dos días de conocernos, ¡y se había enamorado, de mí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Qué estúpido!

Jim solo sonreía.

—Me parece algo muy romántico. ¿Acaso no sentiste nada tampoco? El doctor es un hombre muy apuesto.

Ahora fue turno de Kenshi de titubear. Sí, era apuesto. Muy atractivo. Más allá de eso, algo tenía Vladimir que le hacía estremecer. No era solo su físico, algo muy dentro de él, una conexión que iba más allá de todo placer carnal les unía…

—Yo… Sí. —Desvió la mirada—. Cuando lo vi…, también sentí algo pero…, por favor, es tan ridículo.

—A mí me parece que no. —Jim se le acercó, posando una mano en su hombro—. Está bien enamorarse. Está bien confiar tu corazón a alguien. Puedo asegurar que, si abres tu corazón al doctor, él sabrá cuidarlo como lo más preciado que tiene…

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación hasta que Kenshi dejó ir una carcajada.

—¡Qué cursi eres! Santo cielo, creo que es tu influencia quien arruina a Vladimir. —Regresó a la cama para continuar la comida—. No. Escucha…, voy a dejar que la cosa continúe a ver. No quiero terminar tan patético como tú o el enclenque de Yuki, ¿ya viste cómo babea por Klaus o viceversa? ¡Dan pena ajena! —Se estremeció—. Esas cosas del amor son para niñas.

Negando, Jim se levantó.

—Lo que tú digas. Vendré en un rato para buscar los platos —informó antes de salir de la habitación.

Yuki estaba a un lado de la puerta, y siguió a Jim a su propio cuarto.

—Que obstinado es.

—Me parece que está enamorándose del doctor. —Sonriendo, Jim tomó la bandeja con los platos vacíos.

—¿Tú crees? —Yuki se sentó en la única silla vacía en la habitación—. Nunca le he visto con una pareja estable. Siempre andaba de uno en otro. —Compuso una mueca de preocupación—. Sé que Klaus no tiene en buen estima al doctor, y está confiando poco a poco en él, yo también tomando en cuenta todas las cosas que le hizo. Sin embargo, puedo ver que Volsk tiene afecto sincero hacia el señorito Kenshi. No creo que merezca le hagan sufrir.

—Sabes, Yuki…, también me preocupa un poco. —Jim dejó la bandeja un momento en paz—. Cuando cuidaba de él, realmente lo pasó mal. Y… haber pasado por una transición a clara vista dolorosa por alguien… demuestra lo mucho que te importa esa persona. Si algo le doy crédito a Kenshi es lo pronto que el chico le importa al doctor. Temo mucho que ambos sufran por algún motivo…

—Yo también… ¿Pero cómo explicárselos a ambos? Ya oíste a Kenshi, y puedo ver que Volsk es igual de terco.

—Una pareja de tercos es una combinación peligrosa. Ninguno va a querer ceder. —Entonces, sonriendo esta vez, añadió—. Pero, si algo he aprendido con la vida, es que también serán tan tercos que es muy improbable quieran separarse. Esperemos que esos sentimientos broten tan firmes y fuertes como un árbol de roble con el paso del tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que volvió a su país, sólo un hombre rondaba sus pensamientos: Vladimir Volsk. Después de tantos meses aún no había podido descubrir mucho más del ruso pero con ayuda de algunos contactos logró enterarse de varias de sus investigaciones, sus procedimientos, la frialdad con la que trabajaba. Era avasallante. Desde el primer momento en que ese hombre expuso sus ideas en la fiesta de disfraces quedó prendado de su modo de pensar...

Lamentablemente no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, y la esperanza se perdió por completo cuando tuvo que volver a su país, sin embargo tenía hombres en Japón que le informaban todo lo que podían del ruso, consiguiendo algunas fotografías –las cuales estaban celosamente guardadas en los cajones de su escritorio.

Un par de guardias solicitaron permiso para entrar, haciendo el saludo oficial. Uno de ellos, pelirrojo y pequeños ojos oscuros, habló:

—Mayor Wilson, tenemos noticias importantes de su interés, señor.

—Más les vale —respondió el pelinegro con tono severo, los ojos verdes chispeando amenazantes—. ¡Estoy harto de la incompetencia de todos ustedes! —se reclinó en su silla cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué noticias traen?

El otro soldado, piel morena al igual que su cabello y ojos claros, tomó la palabra.

—Según informantes y varios civiles, se ha visto la presencia de un grupo de extranjeros llegar al puerto y dando vueltas por los alrededores. En dicho grupo se encuentra el científico Vladimir Volsk, señor, además del futuro dirigente de Hiroshima, el heredero Ottori. Uno de los soldados que estaba libre y participó en la redada que se llevó a cabo hace varios meses en Japón logró identificarlos. Van acompañados de otros tres hombres más y una mujer.

Tyrone quedó conmocionado. ¡Volsk en América junto al chico Ottori! Nada podía ser mejor que eso. Ahora ya sabía donde se había metido el escurridizo científico. Se puso furibundo el día que le informaron que le perdieron la pista al ruso cuando zarpó un día en barco y no tenían idea de cuál era su rumbo pero ahora... Estaba ahí, a su alcance.

—¡Reúnan a los altos mandos! —les ordenó a sus dos subordinados—. Tenemos una estrategia que planear.

—Am, Mayor. —El pelirrojo titubeó pero continuó—. Nos hemos enterado que tres de ellos, Volsk incluido, han marchado del lugar donde se hospedan. Solo el chico Ottori, la mujer y un africano se han quedado. No sabemos el rumbo que han tomado exactamente, pero se sospecha que van hacia la frontera.

Tyrone se giró a la pareja con una mezcla entre la furia y la indecisión. Tenía que avisar a los altos mandos pero si esperaba a que los vejetes se reunieran, concretaran un plan y lo aprobaran, perderían la pista de nuevo.

Su elección fue hecha.

—Llamen al equipo especializado, que se dividan en dos grupos. Sigan a Volsk, y el otro grupo emboscará a Ottori. Los quiero a los dos aquí, los demás no me interesan.

—Pero…, señor, si el general se entera que se hizo este movimiento sin su aprobación… — intentó replicar el guardia.

—¡Cállense! —La fuerza del grito provocó que ambos hombres se pusieran rectos—. Ninguno le dirá nada al general. Si me entero que alguno de los dos se lo dijo, lo mando a fusilar, ¿entendieron?

—¡Sí, señor! —Ambos guardias realizaron el saludo antes de darse la vuelta para cumplir las órdenes dadas anteriormente.

Cuando Tyrone se quedó solo, volvió a su escritorio, sacando todas las fotografías que le habían enviado de Volsk. Gracias a sus hombres y su constante vigilancia descubrió que lo que llevaba el día de la fiesta no era maquillaje.

Era en verdad su cara.

Era demasiado claro la pasión que el hombre sentía por su ciencia si era capaz de utilizarse a sí mismo como sujeto de pruebas.

—Falta muy poco —ronroneó el pelinegro, acariciando la foto con enfermiza admiración—. Pronto estarás aquí a mi lado y me ayudarás a ganar esta guerra. —Los ojos verdes brillaron con demencia—. Serás mío.

* * *

 **Nota E** : Un capítulo nuevo por dos razones... 1- Fue mi cumpleaños 22 hace poco, 2- Fue cumpleaños del personaje Vladimir Volsk por igual.

 ** _Kaorugloomy_**. Cariño, muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, tan hermosas como siempre. Personalmente, esta editora te dedica el capítulo. Y como madre de Kenshi, tus palabras han acertado por completo a su descripción. Tal como dijo la autora **JK Rowling** sobre **Severus** : _no es blanco ni negro, sino gris._

Felices lecturas.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **.**

Shin disfrutó de la vista de San Diego desde las alturas en la espalda de Klaus por un par de horas, maravillándose de la salida del sol y como iluminaba cada edificio y parque a medida que se alzaba sobre el cielo. Ahora entendía por qué Klaus solía pasar ratos largos en los aires mientras estaban en Japón e incluso se llevaba a Yuki con él. Si no fuera porque se hallaba muy a gusto con su humanidad, iría de ambicioso –e idiota– a rogarle a Vladimir que le implantara el extraño gen.

Jim les había dado una mochila con tres paquetes con comida que podrían comer por el camino, así disminuían el riesgo de acercarse a algún lugar donde podrían ser apresados. Habían hecho una parada antes, retomando el vuelo después.

—¿No deberíamos hacer una nueva parada? —comentó, alzando un poco la voz por los vientos—. Ya han pasado seis horas. —Hizo un gesto a Vlad—. Él no deberá estar tan acostumbrado. Sus aterrizajes son un buen ejemplo de eso.

Dando una mirada atrás, vio que efectivamente Vladimir ya le estaba costando mantener el ritmo, el ruso aún no sabía dejarse llevar por las corrientes de aire y en cambio aleteaba más de lo necesario. Aunque, siendo honestos, Klaus también comenzaba a cansarse; mantener el equilibrio en el aire con el peso de Shin, quien era considerablemente más pesado que Yuki, era difícil.

—¡Busquemos un claro para descender! —le gritó a Vladimir, el ruso asintió. Un kilómetro adelante encontraron un lugar bastante despajado donde aterrizaron, Vlad tropezó al no disminuir la velocidad a tiempo pero al menos no se cayó al suelo.

Shin se bajó de la espalda de Klaus apenas descendió, permitiéndose estirar todo el cuerpo.

—Ah. —Se desperezó—. Hey, al menos no comiste tierra. —Su mano hizo un gesto de chocar con la otra hacia el ruso, representando la caída que tuvo Vladimir en la cubierta. Se rió.

La gracia no le duró mucho pues el ruso enredó la cola en su tobillo halándolo haciéndole caer.

—¿Ahora quien come tierra? —Klaus rodó los ojos. Dejó que las alas y la cola se retrajeran igual que a Vladimir.

—Voy a ver que encuentro de leña —anunció antes de acercarse a los árboles a ver si encontraba ramas caídas.

—Que falta de humor. —Shin se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa—. _Ruso amargado_ —masculló en japonés. Era una suerte que el tipo no entendiera nada.

Klaus regresó en menos de media hora con una cuantas ramas en los brazos, Shin y Vladimir habían armado un campamento improvisado con unos troncos que movieron, después hicieron una fogata gracias a un encendedor que trajo el ruso. Así se encontraron los tres, sentados alrededor del fuego compartiendo parte de la comida que les dio Jim y los europeos con sedas mantas cálidas sobre los hombros.

—Hey, Klaus. —Shin tragó el bocado de arroz que había cocinado el negro antes de proseguir—. ¿Ya han escogido Yuki y tú un nombre para el bebé?

—Habíamos pensado en un par de nombres, pero no nos hemos decidido por ninguno. —Los tres sostenía el bol de arroz junto con algunas tirar de carne seca.

—¡Momoko! Deberían ponerle, si es niña, Momoko. Significa melocotón —dijo Shin—. Y si es niño, Shun, que significa caballo veloz. Nada de nombres alemanes, son horribles, sin ofender. Además, con Shun hará honor a su tío, o sea, yo.

—"Shun". —Ambos europeos pusieron la misma mirada de desagrado por el nombre—. Si llega a ser niño, definitivamente no le pondremos "Shun". Yuki sugirió ponerle Kaori, también le gustó el nombre de Bianka.

—Irina es otro buen nombre —comentó Vlad. El pelilargo lo sopesó.

—Es lindo —terminó por aceptar.

—Irina… —Shin también lo pensó—. ¿Es alemán?

Shin obtuvo dos movimientos de cabeza negativos.

—Es ruso.

—Es un nombre bastante sencillo, muy femenino —respondió Vlad terminándose en bol de arroz. Se recostó en la hierba con una tira de carne en la mano.

Shin se terminó la carne y el arroz, dando su acostumbrado saludo al acabar.

—Bueno…, el nombre no está mal. Solo queda saber si será niño o niña.

—Si tuviera el equipo adecuado podría hacerle un ultrasonido a Yuki. Así veríamos si es niña o niño. —Klaus también se terminó su ración y se acostó en la hierba mirando el cielo.

—Bueno, será una sorpresa cuando llegue el momento —dijo el castaño. Se giró hacia el ruso—. ¿Y tú, qué? Sorpresa fue que ahora resulta que te metiste con Kenshi. Yo no los presenté aquella vez en el dojo para que luego cogieran, eh.

—No solo estamos cogiendo, oficialmente estamos comprometidos. —Mostró la alianza de oro que testarudo conservaba en su anular izquierdo.

—¿Se van a casar? —se sorprendió el alemán por la noticia, mirando entre la alianza y los ojos azules de Vladimir.

—Vamos, eso ya lo sabíamos, aunque la actitud del enano dista mucho a pensar que era broma. —Shin hizo un gesto despectivo—. Pero no es eso a lo que me refería, a que no llevan ni un mes juntos y ya van a casarse. Ni Klaus y Yuki que tienen más tiempo han pensado eso. Ahora me saldrás con que fue amor a primera vista —bufó.

Klaus desvió la mirada, la luz del fuego disimulando sus mejillas rojas.

—Si lo hemos pensado —murmuró bajito.

—Kenshi y yo hemos tenido problemas. —Aceptó solemne como si fuera algo pequeño y sin importancia—. Pero nuestra cercanía ha dado sus frutos y ahora él me acepta.

Los ojos de Shin se desviaban del ruso al alemán y viceversa.

—Primero, ¿cómo que sí lo han pensado? ¿Y en qué momento pensaban decirlo? —Se giró a Vladimir—. Segundo, espero que sea así o puede que seas plantado en el altar después.

—Es algo que hemos comentado —se defendió Klaus—. Han pasado muchas cosas y realmente no queríamos decir nada. Es...una idea —terminó bajito.

Shin permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, pensativo hasta dejar salir una larga exhalación.

—Bueno..., como el hermano mayor y responsable deberás pedir mi permiso.

Vladimir tuvo la delicadeza de no decir nada pero siendo técnicos, la pareja tenía que rendir cuentas también a él por ser el padre adoptivo del alemán.

—Van a tener un hijo, Shin. Creo que la parte de los permisos se pasaron hace mucho. —Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos pero ambos dragones no prestaron atención pensando que sería algún animal.

—Oh. Vamos, estaba bromeando. Si me pongo en ese plan en serio, Yuki me arrancaría la cabeza. —Shin se inclinó hacia atrás, usando su brazo como almohada—. Ni siquiera me preocuparía si no tomaras tus responsabilidades en serio. Me parece que Yuki se encargaría de que los cumplieras.

—En verdad quisiera casarme con él... —expresó Klaus. El rostro de ambos dragones se distorsionó de pronto.

—Alguien está aquí —murmuró Vladimir, pero antes de poder hacer algo fueron atacados.

Varios hombres con trajes oscuros y cubiertos de barro salieron de entre los árboles rodeándoles. Sin darles tiempo de hacer algo, los hombres atacaron al trío, con eficaces movimientos dejaron a los tres inconscientes en el suelo.

Uno de los hombres dio señas hacia el cuerpo caído de Klaus, dando órdenes de que lo amarraran y entre varios lo cargaron.

—¿Qué hay de estos otros dos? —preguntó alguien más bajo que él.

Observándolos, se alzó de hombros.

—Solo tenemos órdenes de llevarnos a ese. Vámonos.

Dejando a Vladimir y Shin, el equipo partió a un vehículo que tenían estacionado a varios metros de distancia con el que estuvieron siguiendo al trío a una distancia segura.

—Vayamos por el japonés —dijo el que estaba al mando.

Acelerando el vehículo volvieron a San Diego.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki despertó en un jadeo, su frente perlada en la oscuridad de la noche. A su lado, Kenshi roncaba. Habían decidido que compartirían la cama mientras que Jim dormiría en la habitación continua. Era una pesadilla, una muy horrible pesadilla. Justo ahora no podía recordar qué era, pero la sensación aplastante en su pecho no se apartaba. Quitando las mantas, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Era el cuarto con la vista a la calle, Kenshi prefería ese al otro cuarto, que daba más visión al puerto. ¿Qué horas eran? ¿3 de la mañana? Volteó la mirada y se fijó en el reloj, forzando la mirada para poder ver mejor. 03:33 de la mañana. Un escalofrío le recorrió. Ya era mucha coincidencia.

Pegó la frente al frío vidrio de la ventana. ¿Dónde estarán ahora? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Habrán comido? ¿Seguirán volando o estaban descansando? ¿Habrán salido de California? ¿Estaban por la mitad del recorrido o más antes, o más después? Ojalá hubiese una forma de comunicarse con ellos. Extrañaba la presencia de Klaus a su lado…

—Un momento…

Al bajar la mirada hacia la calle, notó un automóvil con un claro símbolo que no le costó identificar. Formaba parte de algunos de sus miedos.

—Oh, no. —Se volteó de inmediato—. ¡Kenshi…!

La puerta fue abierta de una patada, hombres armados entrando sin dar tregua. La luz encendiéndose al tiempo que Kenshi en la cama daba un salto por el susto. Un grupo de tres hombres apuntaron con sus armas a los japoneses mientras otro grupo de cuatro inmovilizaba a Jim en la otra habitación. En seguida se escuchó el jaleo que eso provocó con el negro intentando librarse de la opresión de los militares.

—¿Cuál de los dos es? —preguntó uno de los soldados, otro que estaba más cerca de Kenshi clavó su arma en el blanco cuello.

—Es este. —Hizo un gesto y dos hombres se acercaron a Kenshi—. Sáquenlo de aquí.

—No, no. ¡No! – Kenshi usó las almohadas de proyectiles, y al quedarse sin ellas, recurrió a las lámparas de gas que se hallaban a ambos lados de la cama.

El que estaba más cerca del pelinegro le dio con la culata del arma en el estómago sacándole por completo el aire. Cuando sus rodillas cedieron, otro de los militares le tomó las muñecas esposándoselas detrás de la espalda. Mientras se lo llevaban, el tercer hombre continuaba apuntando a Yuki.

—Muévete y te mueres —amenazó con el dedo puesto en el gatillo listo para disparar.

Yuki se disponía a hacerlo independientemente de la amenaza si no fuera por el eco de aquellas advertencias sobre cuidarse para así proteger al bebé que esperaba. Si hacía algún movimiento brusco, podría pasarle algo; si incluso se movía, ganaría algún disparo. No tenía a Klaus o Vladimir si llegara a pasar cualquier cosa grave. Estaba de manos atadas.

Con sus manos alzadas, vio cómo se llevaban a Kenshi sin que él pudiera evitarlo. El sentimiento de haber fallado se implantó en él. Bajando la mirada, derrotado, se mantuvo quieto. _Perdóneme_ , _Kenshi-sama._

Después de unos minutos el resto de militares se fue, dejando a Jim atado en la otra habitación para que no interfiriera. Con un rugido de motor, los militares se llevaron a Kenshi. Dentro del auto Kenshi fue arrojado contra Klaus, que aún permanecía inconsciente en tanto dos hombres seguían apuntando a Kenshi con sus armas.

No tardaron nada en llegar a la base americana donde la pareja fue encerrada en una celda. Quitándole las ataduras a Klaus le pusieron unos pesados grilletes adheridos a la pared igual que a Kenshi, dos guardias se quedaron afuera de la puerta que daba a las celdas.

Todo el cuerpo de Kenshi temblaba, observando las rejas, la celda, el camastro, todo a su alrededor. Se fijó en la celda continua, a Klaus. ¿Dónde estaba Vladimir? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Klaus —llamó—. ¡Klaus! ¡Maldición, despierta! —Intentó avanzar todo lo que la cadena de los grilletes le permitían, que no era más que unos cuatro pasos—. ¡ _KLAUS_!

El alemán gruñó al otro lado, un fuerte dolor de cabeza martillándole las ideas. Se sentía desorientado, e intentó removerse pero algo se lo impedía. El grito de Kenshi pronunciando su nombre penetró en sus sensibles oídos provocándole mal humor.

—No grites. —Mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad fácilmente—. ¿Qué...qué pasó? —Intentó hacer fuerza con los grilletes que le apresaban.

—¡Vaya, era hora! —bufó—. ¿Que qué pasó? ¡Pasa que nos atraparon! ¡Sabía que no debíamos venir y ustedes de idiotas que insistían! ¿Dónde está Vladimir? ¿Cómo fue que te atraparon a ti?

Detallando su entorno, Klaus se dio cuenta de la falta de Vladimir y Shin, sólo la capturaron a él... ¿Por qué? Klaus no sabía nada de estrategias, y su participación en la milicia era casi nula a excepción de su trabajo como guardaespaldas de Kenshi.

—Paramos en un claro a descansar cuando nos emboscaron. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirieron? —preguntó realmente preocupado, tratando de ver todo el cuerpo de Kenshi para saber si tenía alguna lesión. No sintió el olor de la sangre lo que le hizo respirar más tranquilo.

—Solo un golpe en el estomago. —Kenshi retrocedió hasta caer en el camastro sentado. Subió las piernas, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y de esa forma podría llevar sus manos a la cabeza, en un gesto desesperado—. Esto no puede estar pasando…

Klaus no dejó de moverse, los grilletes lastimando sus muñecas; Aun así no se detuvo. Lamentablemente no logró nada más que amoratarse la piel. Encogió las piernas hasta que tocaron su pecho. Se sentía tan impotente, ya tampoco sabía nada de Yuki. Se moría por preguntarle a Kenshi pero el japonés no estaba mucho mejor que él.

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

—No sé, no sé. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No sé. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

—Todo estará bien —intentó tranquilizarlo, lamentablemente sus grilletes pegados a la pared impedían que se acercara a Kenshi—. No dejaré que nada te pase.

Kenshi no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, balanceándose de un lado a otro flojamente. Era como si hubiese forjado una cúpula a su alrededor, donde ni las palabras de Klaus entraban. Encerrado, sin saber qué iban a hacerle, sin saber si lograría escapar. A la final, se dejó caer en el camastro totalmente, por lo menos los grilletes le permitían acostarse sin terminar con los brazos levantados.

Klaus siguió en su intento de liberarse, hasta que horas después cuando comenzó a colarse la luz del sol entre las rejas, varios guardias entraron a las celdas, apuntando a Klaus con sus armas cuando el alemán les gruñó amenazador.

—Tú, levántate. —Un hombre rubio y fornido se adentró en la celda de Kenshi, liberándolo un momento para cambiarlo por las esposas de antes.

Con Klaus fue un poco más difícil pues el joven no dejaba de moverse y luchar. Entre dos tuvieron que retenerlo mientras un tercero le ataba los brazos detrás de la espalda con unas correas gruesas.

—Caminen.

Kenshi no avanzó.

—¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó, receloso.

—Callado, enano —le amonestó el hombre más grande mientras los otros dos intentaban hacer que Klaus cooperaran, un tercero amenazó con golpearlo—. ¡Eh! No lo maltraten. El mayor Wilson lo quiere entero —desdeñó el rubio.

¿Mayor Wilson? ¡Ese era Tyrone! Su padre fue a quien Klaus asesinó. ¿Era por eso que los habían apresado? Aún así, Kenshi sabía que las cosas estaban color de hormiga.

—Klaus, quédate quieto —le dijo al alemán en japonés. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando primero.

El menor gruñó no obstante intentó hacer caso a Kenshi. La pareja fue llevada fuera de las celdas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En medio del bosque, Shin y Vladimir comenzaban a despertar, el mismo dolor de cabeza con el que despertó Klaus les atacó.

Volteándose para acabar boca abajo, las manos de Shin se dirigieron a su cabeza y luego al suelo, apoyando su peso en ellas para impulsarse. El dolor era casi comparable a una endemoniada resaca. Parpadeó para aclarar su vista, desplazándola por todo su alrededor. Vio a Vladimir…, pero faltaba uno.

—Maldita sea…, se llevaron a Klaus… Argh. —Una punzada le interrumpió. ¿Cómo pudieron haberles seguido?

Vladimir despertó segundos después. Tomándose un momento para que el dolor de cabeza pasara antes de notar lo mismo que Shin.

—Se lo llevaron. —Su mente intentando hacer todas las teorías posibles por las que Klaus pudiera ser secuestrado cuando una idea se le vino a la mente: si se habían llevado a Klaus ¿qué podría garantizar que Kenshi estaba a salvo en el hotel?

Se puso de pie ignorando el repentino mareo que le sobrevino, esperó un momento a que su mente se aclarara antes de extraer los rasgos draconianos y tomar impulso para volar.

—¡E-eh! —Shin se obligó a pararse, tambaleándose un momento—. ¡No te vayas sin mí!

—Tengo que volver con Kenshi. ¡Serás una carga! —Literalmente, y Vladimir necesitaba llegar con Kenshi ahora.

—¿Y cómo demonios pretendes que regrese yo? —Se le acercó—. ¡No pensarás dejarme aquí!

—¡Ve a buscar a la maldita mocosa! Por culpa tuya estamos metidos en este lío.

—¡No puedo ir sólo, demonios! ¡Me demoraría milenios en llegar al lugar exacto sin Klaus! Vamos, ¿tanto cuesta llevarme? ¡Nos estamos atrasando!

En una batalla mental, Vladimir prácticamente asesinó a Shin con la mirada antes de volver a tierra.

—Yo no seré tan comprensivo como Klaus. Si te caes, no volveré por ti —le advirtió al castaño, inclinándose un poco para que se subiera a su espalda.

— _Entonces más me vale arrastrarte conmigo si me caigo_ —murmuró en japonés, subiendo sobre él. Se aferró con brazos y piernas cual mono—. ¡Listo!

A Volsk le costó despegar con el peso extra de Shin, aún no estaba acostumbrado a volar y ahora tenía este nuevo peso en su espalda. No entendía cómo Klaus parecía hacerlo con tanta facilidad, meses de práctica sin duda.

Les costó un poco pero lograron llegar a una buena altura donde las corrientes de aire eran fuertes y por suerte el viento estaba a su favor. Aceleró todo lo que pudo, con el cuerpo paralelo al suelo y el viento despeinando su cabello.

—¿Por qué se habrán llevado a Klaus y no a los tres juntos? —cuestionó Shin.

—No lo sé. Hay algo que no cuadra, no tiene sentido que se lo llevaran a él.

Shin ya no dijo nada. Solo esperaba que los otros sí estuvieran completos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi intentó recordar los cruces y caminos por el que los llevaban a Klaus y él. Si iban a escapar, tenían que hacerlo bien. Pasaron por tres puertas custodiadas, dos escaleras y cruzaron cuatro veces. Pero además, subieron unos dos pisos y avanzaron por tres corredores, uno bastante largo. Por lo que pudo observar a través de las ventanas, era un edificio muy vasto, más grande que su propia casa, exceptuando los alrededores. Él estaba acostumbrado a dar pasos largos, sí, pero las zancadas que los militares les obligaban a dar eran incluso más de lo que él hacía. Tenía que esforzarse si no quería que le arrastraran literalmente por los pasillos.

Klaus, mientras, intentaba aflojar los amarres de su brazo. Él también buscaba manera de escapar sin embargo con las manos en la espalda eso sería difícil y más con unas ataduras tan restrictivas como esa correa. Los militares trataban de tocarlo lo menos posible pero se mantenían alerta para que no intentara nada.

Por fin llegaron a una puerta donde el hombre rubio tocó dos veces, cuando recibió la orden de adelante hicieron entrar a los prisioneros al cuarto.

La oficina del mayor Wilson; una estancia amplia, con una gran alfombra en el medio, un gran sofá de tres plazas contra una pared, un gran ventanal y al otro lado, una pared llena de planos y estrategias. Frente a la puerta por la que entraron, un gran escritorio de caoba y tras él, el Mayor Wilson. El militar de ojos verdes frunció el ceño a sus subordinados cuando se dio cuenta el estado en que traían a Klaus pero no dio lo orden para que lo desataran. La brillante mirada amarilla era suficiente para tener en cuenta ciertas precauciones.

—Mi estimado Dr. Volsk. En verdad lamento las circunstancias en las que volvemos a encontrarnos pero era algo realmente necesario —habló el Mayor con voz sedosa, intentando ser amable con el europeo.

Klaus abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¡esa era la razón! Este hombre lo estaba confundiendo con Vladimir y su obsesión era tan enfermiza que hasta lo secuestraba. Kenshi también estaba anonadado. ¿Era por eso que Wilson hacía todo eso? De él mismo lo entendía, pero sobre Klaus tenía tantas teorías y ni esa se le pasó por la mente. Era tan hilarante, que simplemente no pudo evitar reír. Poco le importaba que le miraran mal.

—¿En verdad tu estúpida mente creyó que él es Vladimir Volsk? —Miró a Klaus—. Debiste haber hecho un buen papel. —Su atención se volvió a Wilson—. Tenía entendido que era una fiesta de disfraces, y obviamente eso fue un disfraz, ¡idiota! El verdadero Vladimir Volsk nunca asistió a esa fiesta.

Klaus quiso golpear a Kenshi por estúpido e impulsivo, pero su protesta murió en su boca cuando sintió sus mejillas ser apretadas sin misericordia por la mano de Tyrone, los ojos verdes refulgieron de furia.

—Me engañaste. —El pelilargo quiso apartarse, alejarse de las uñas que se clavaban en su piel. Con un brusco movimiento fue empujado, brazos fuertes evitaron su caída. Había varios militares por toda la habitación, todos pegados contra la pared, uno de ellos fue quien sostuvo a Klaus.

Tyrone observó la imagen que daba Klaus: mejillas enrojecidas por la furia, brillantes ojos amarillos, largo cabello negro despeinado dándole un aire salvaje. Aun cuando este hombre no fuera Volsk, ciertamente su aspecto era atractivo...

—Eres el sujeto de pruebas —reconoció Tyrone por fin. El único hombre sobreviviente del proyecto Dragón. Wilson sonrió—. Serás una gran adquisición a mis filas.

—Si lo que buscabas es una semi-bestia que jamás te obedecerá, ¿entonces para qué me tienes aquí? —interrumpió Kenshi—. Creí que serías más inteligente buscando el Darality, según yo, es lo que ustedes ansiaban; solo míralo. ¿En verdad crees que acatará alguna orden que le des? —Ladeó el rostro, una pequeña sonrisa ladina apareciendo en él—. Un buen guerrero no se deja llevar por su codicia.

Tyrone giró su rostro a Kenshi, su expresión endureciéndose.

—El heredero al puesto feudal de Hiroshima. No creas que me he olvidado de ti. Sujétenlo —ordenó a sus hombres cuando Klaus quiso removerse—. Claro que queremos el Darality, por eso estás aquí. Tú nos lo entregarás.

—No lo haré. Sino por un trato. Libéralo y tendrás el Darality. —Con un gesto, señaló a Klaus—. O libérame, y te quedas con él. No ambos.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja. Sonrió con esa mueca perturbadora.

—Ya lo veremos. —Tomando a Kenshi sin nada de delicadeza por un brazo, lo obligó a caminar detrás del gran escritorio donde se sentó y a Kenshi en su regazo, forzándolo a quedarse en esa posición mientras daba la orden a sus hombres.

—Hagan lo que quieran.

Varios de ellos chiflaron entusiasmados. Aprovechando que uno de sus compañeros mantenía sujeto a Klaus, otro le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, provocando que los filosos dientes cortaran su propio labio haciéndole sangrar. Un tercero le dio una patada en el estómago obligándole a arrodillarse.

—Este es el trato; me das el Darality o él paga las consecuencias.

La mirada de Kenshi se mantuvo en Klaus, en la sangre que se deslizaba por su labio y los mechones del largo cabello que se iba deslizando por su hombro. ¿Qué tanto le importaba? ¿En verdad podría sacrificar lo único que mantenía a su tierra por él? ¿Qué había hecho Klaus por él? Incluso siendo su guardaespaldas, fue Shin y Jim quien le salvaron. Incluso bajo el efecto de un afrodisiaco, Klaus le abandonó. Y por entrometerse, hizo que perdiera cuenta de los vasos y acabara envenenado, casi al punto de morir. ¿Qué tanto le importaba? ¿Por qué tenía que sacrificar a su pueblo por él?

Indiferente, se atrevió a apoyarse en Tyrone, lo suficiente para tener además la desfachatez de subir los pies a la esquina de su escritorio.

—Por mí, mátalo si quieres. —Ladeó el rostro para poder verlo—. Ya te lo dije: libéralo y tienes el Darality. —Subió sus manos, de esa forma pudo lograr acariciar su mentón con un dedo—. Libérame y te quedas con él.

—Así no funcionan las cosas, lindura. —Apartando la delicada mano de su cara, apretó las mejillas de Kenshi para que mirara a Klaus de frente—. Procedan.

Otros soldados se acercaron a Klaus. El alemán tenía varios moretones en la cara y jadeaba con dificultad, probablemente por una costilla magullada, el cabello le caía en todas direcciones desordenado. Un hombretón con una gran barba y ojos pequeños le agarró del cabello, halándoselo con fuerza.

—¿Qué demonios con este cabello tan largo? —Klaus gritó por el jalón de pelo—. ¿Qué acaso eres una chica? Maricón.

—¡Quizás le gustaría que le tratemos como a una! —propuso otro, abofeteándole la mejilla amoratada.

—¡Suéltenme! —intentaba debatirse el menor, pero otro golpe le mandó al suelo.

Un tercer hombre se le acercó por detrás, manoseándole las nalgas. Klaus saltó ante el desagradable toque, se alarmó cuando sintió que intentaban bajarle los pantalones. Volviendo agarrarle el cabello, el primer hombre presionó su miembro erecto contra los labios del pelilargo.

—Abre la boca, maricón. —Obligándole a tragar su miembro, Klaus le mordió con fuerza por reflejo, los filosos dientes clavándose en la sensible carne. Con un grito agudo, el hombretón se apartó golpeándole el tórax, esta vez un sonoro crack inundando la oficina—. ¡Me las vas a pagar, marica! —Sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, un compañero sostuvo a Klaus mientras otro le halaba el pelo.

—¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Suélteme! —Klaus intentaba escapar, removerse, cualquier cosa... Entonces sintió que la presión en su cabeza disminuía. Mirando al suelo, vio todo su cabello caer en la alfombra.

El cuerpo de Kenshi estaba tenso. Nunca se imaginó que también se atreverían a cortarle el cabello a Klaus, era extraño observarle con la cabellera corta en mechones desiguales. Y era aún más cuando la visión del alemán se difuminaba con la de él mismo en ese momento del cual Shin y Jim le salvaron. Verlos manosear a Klaus revivían los toques de los militares sobre su cuerpo el día del ataque. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus pies se deslizaron de arriba del escritorio.

—No, no, no. —La mano de Tyrone apretó su mandíbula con fuerza—. No debes perderte esto.

El mismo hombre barbudo volvió a agarrar la cara de Klaus, forzando su pene dentro de su boca, sofocados jadeos escapaban de su garganta. La aterrada mirada de Klaus era inundada por enormes lagrimones que humedecían sus mejillas.

—Puedes evitar todo esto —susurró Tyrone con un tono de voz bajo contra la oreja de Kenshi, su mano derecha apretando la estrecha cintura—. Si decides entregar el Darality, todo terminará.

Kenshi tuvo que abrir los ojos, incapaz de seguir soportando la presión en su rostro. Su mente viajaba a mil. Ceder el Darality, o evitar que eso continuara.

—Lo haré —murmuró bajo—. Basta. —Nuevamente, sus manos subieron, esta vez para sujetar la muñeca del Mayor que tomaba su rostro—. Lo haré…

—No te oigo —le dijo con malicia, admirando como un hombre de cabello negro y bigote se situaba detrás de Klaus. Los pantalones del joven fueron removidos hace tiempo y ahora el militar se estaba masturbando a punto de introducirse en el seco agujero de Klaus. El menor se debatía con fuerza intentando impedirlo.

—¡Basta! —gritó el japonés, impulsándose al frente lo suficiente para detenerlos. Su cuerpo temblaba, no sabiendo si era por los nervios, el terror o algo más. Se dejó caer, llevándose las manos al rostro—. Basta, basta, ya basta. Lo haré…, te lo daré. —Quería irse de allí. Quería salir corriendo, quería volver a Japón, quería volver a su casa. Quería que Vladimir estuviera allí.

Con un solo tronar de sus dedos, los militares se apartaron de Klaus, reticentes pero lo hicieron. El menor cayó al suelo encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Se negaba soltar cualquier sonido pero su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, el cabello en mechones desiguales era suficiente para cubrirle la cara.

—Tenemos un trato, pequeño señor feudal —dijo con burla el mayor—. Enciérrenlos.

Alguien tomó de los hombros a Kenshi instándole a caminar mientras otro más cargaba a Klaus en su hombro ignorando la costilla rota del menor.

Al ser puestos en la celda nuevamente, Kenshi no pudo voltear a ver al alemán. Volvió a recostarse en su camastro, miles de pensamientos rondando por su mente sin que uno fijo se estableciera. En cuanto a Klaus, en la celda se encargaron de volver a ponerle unos pantalones, el europeo ya no tenía fuerza para protestar; se sentía tan humillado y quebrado, casi deseaba volver al laboratorio en Rusia. Era un experimento y lo privaban de libertad pero jamás le hicieron nada como eso, nunca lo tocaron impúdicamente ni intentaron quebrarlo...

Los militares, viendo lo lastimado que estaba Klaus, no se molestaron en volver a encadenarlo a la pared. Ahora solos, el alemán pudo dejar escapar un sollozo que tenía atorado en la garganta.

Solos en las celdas, cada uno se permitió regodearse en su propia miseria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la posada, Jim y Yuki tuvieron una discusión sobre el permanecer allí o irse a otro lugar. Si permanecían, decía Yuki, los militares podrían volver y hacerles algo a ellos por lo que sería mejor intentar buscar otro refugio. Pero Jim replicaba ese argumento indicando que si marchaban, en caso de que volviesen los otros no iban a encontrarlos y pensarían lo peor, además de que si hubieran querido hacerles algo, ya lo hubiesen hecho. Finalmente, permanecieron en el lugar.

Yuki estaba nervioso. Estaba muy preocupado por Kenshi, y sobre todo por Klaus. Rezaba que estuviera bien, y esa noche cuando se acostaron a dormir, luchó porque el sueño llegara. Apenas apagaron las luces, imaginaba que de nueva cuenta irrumpirían violentamente los militares como hicieron en la madrugada, matándolos a ambos, a Jim y él.

Supuso irían a ser las doce de la mañana cuando un alboroto se escuchó fuera, despertándolo. Quizás no había estado durmiendo tan profundamente como pensó. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, deteniéndose al captar algo. Esas voces…, eran de Shin y Vladimir.

—¡Jim, despierta, han vuelto! —Se bajó de la cama, al tiempo de que la puerta se abría y las luces se encendían. Vio a Vladimir entrar primero, Shin tras él, pero…— ¿Y Klaus? —Intentó ver tras los mayores—. ¿Dónde está Klaus?

Jim salió de la cama. Tenía una cura en su frente y la muñeca vendada, daños que le hicieron los militares esa madrugada.

—¡Kenshi! —Vladimir se precipitó en la habitación, intentando buscar al japonés. Al no verlo ahí trató de buscar entre las otras habitaciones que habían alquilado pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Jadeante y despeinado, volvió donde Jim—. ¿Dónde está?

Yuki se dirigió a Shin.

—¿Dónde está Klaus?

—Nos emboscaron. —Shin se llevó una mano a la nuca—. Un grupo de militares se lo han llevado. —Shin tuvo que apresurarse a sostener a Yuki en tanto le vio tambalearse.

Jim suspiró, luego de oírle. Su atención se fijó en Vladimir.

—También fuimos emboscados ayer en la madrugada. Me maniataron en la otra habitación, mientras que a Kenshi se lo llevaron. Lo siento.

Vladimir se giró a Yuki, ojos amarillos furiosos a punto de reclamarle por qué no hizo nada. El olor a dulce combinado con el del miedo respondió por sí sólo. Cerrando la boca, quiso serenarse. Debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Entiendo por qué se llevaron a Kenshi, pero Klaus es el que no cuadra en esta ecuación —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, arreglando los desordenados mechones—. ¿Qué motivo podrían tener para capturarle?

Shin guió a Yuki a la cama para que se sentara, el menor había comenzado a derramar lágrimas. Jim negó.

—Realmente, no lo sé.

—Oh…, me parece recordar algo que Angie dijo —recordó Shin—. En su carta decía a Klaus que había averiguado algo sobre un Mayor Tyrone Wilson. Que estaba obsesionado por el científico ruso que Klaus presentó en la fiesta de Japón, que estaba enojado al no poder encontrar a dicho científico, algo así.

Vladimir actuó por instinto; golpeó la mejilla de Shin con fuerza enviándolo al suelo.

—¡Sabiendo eso nos arrastraste hasta acá!

Shin escupió sangre al medio incorporarse.

—¡Qué iba a suponer que el lunático lograría atraparlo! Además, se debe ser bien idiota para suponer que Klaus es el Vladimir Volsk que buscan.

—¿No te das cuenta del problema en el que estamos metidos? —Jim se adelantó un pie—. Debieron de habérselos llevado a su base, eso debe estar repleto de militares armados. ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de sacarlos de ahí? ¡Y el tiempo!

—¿Qué crees que pasará cuando se dé cuenta que Klaus me suplantó? —le gruñó el pelinegro—. ¡Lo despacharán sin miramientos y a Kenshi! ¡En cuanto les de la información que quieren van a matarlos!

—Si está tan obsesionado con Klaus, y más con su aspecto, no creo que lo mate…

—¿Y Kenshi? —insistió Jim—. Apenas revele donde está el Darality, morirá. No les hará falta.

—Oigan… —murmuró Yuki.

—Deberán llevarlo a Japón, de esa manera tendrían acceso a él. Sin mencionar que yo no fui el obstinado que lo trajo sabiendo el peligro que corría. —Claramente Shin se refería a Vladimir.

—Oigan… —insistió Yuki, levantándose y caminando a la puerta.

—Todos corríamos peligro aquí. Y ellos podrían amenazarlos a ambos —replicó Jim—. No son estúpidos.

—¡Oigan! —gritó Yuki—. Alguien ha dejado esto bajo la puerta… —Al girarse, había una carta en su mano. Yuki abrió la puerta, asomándose pero luego la cerró—. No hay nadie… —Con una mano, se secó el rostro de las lágrimas.

Vladimir se asomó por sobre Yuki –al ser más alto– espiando lo que decía la carta. Gruñó descontento al notar la característica caligrafía japonesa.

—¿Qué dice?

—No dice de quien es, solo que… si queremos salvar al señor feudal y el extranjero… fuéramos a los limites del bosque mañana al anochecer…

—Es una trampa —dijo Shin de inmediato, buscando con qué limpiarse la sangre.

Yuki revisó la carta por detrás y por delante, deteniéndose en unas líneas en la parte inferior de la parte trasera.

—No…, no lo es. Dudo mucho que los militares sepan esto…

Jim se acercó, leyendo las líneas.

—" _Ve a la guerra sabiendo que tal vez morirás, y vivirás para contarlo…_ "

—" _Ve a la batalla queriendo sobrevivir, y morirás en ella_." —terminó Yuki—. Es un proverbio samurái, muy antiguo. —Negó—. Esto lo escribió alguien que sabe.

—Quizás hay japoneses escondidos aquí…

—¿Con esta guerra? —ironizó Shin—. Eso es ser suicida.

—En la guerra y el amor todo se vale —dijo Vladimir, analizando la carta aunque realmente no entendía lo que decía—. Debemos arriesgarnos, es nuestra única oportunidad.

* * *

 **N.E** : ¡Otro capítulo nuevo! ¿Podrán rescatar a Klaus y Kenshi a tiempo? ¿De quién creen que vendrá esa misteriosa carta?

No olviden dejarnos sus impresiones, opiniones, teorías o cualquier otra cosa en comentarios.

Nos vemos a la próxima.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado un par de horas en las que ni Klaus ni Kenshi dijeron nada, algún militar les trajo algo de comer pero ninguno se levantó del camastro para acercarse a la bandeja. Después del sollozo que se le escapó, Klaus no volvió a hacer ningún ruido, sólo se escuchaba un irregular respirar de su parte por culpa de la costilla rota.

El sol ya estaba bastante bajo cuando el alemán decidió moverse. Gruñó un poco cuando sus músculos entumecidos protestaron por el movimiento, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca comenzó a golpear los barrotes con fuerza. El ruido atrajo a los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta.

—¡Silencio! Maldita bestia... —gruñó uno de ellos, pero cuando Klaus los tuvo al alcance agarró sus uniformes y les estrelló la cabeza contra los barrotes. Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo, el alemán se agachó con cuidado y agarró las llaves que colgaban del cinturón de uno abriendo su celda. Con esfuerzo los metió a ambos, encadenó a cada uno en un grillete y cerró la reja. Para cuando terminó, estaba jadeante, luego se dirigió a la celda de Kenshi.

—Lárgate. —Kenshi se hallaba sentado en el camastro, abrazándose las piernas contra su pecho. No le miraba—. Intenta irte tú, con todos esos militares afuera… Apenas te vean, empezarán a disparar. Es más riesgoso salir a quedarse.

—Kenshi. No te pongas difícil, sólo tenemos una oportunidad y no voy a quedarme aquí. —No iba a soportar una segunda vez que alguien lo volviera a tocar de esa manera.

—Si yo fuera tú, me dejaría. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—¡Porque no me voy a resignar como tú! —le gruñó el menor, se les acababa el tiempo—. Tampoco voy a dejarte aquí a tu suerte. —Con zancadas furiosas tomó a Kenshi de los brazos. Agarrando una de las llaves pequeñas del llavero, lo liberó y a pesar de las protestas del japonés, se subió a Kenshi a la espalda. Su cuerpo protestó por el peso extra pero se obligó a soportarlo—. Agárrate fuerte.

—A cualquier problema, te haré meramente responsable —le advirtió. Aun así, se aferró como pudo.

Agudizando sus sentidos, Klaus salió del área de celdas, por suerte no había venido nadie. Recordando los pasillos por los que pasaron la primera vez que salieron de ahí, logró llegar al patio central. Por pura suerte nadie los había visto todavía, y gracias a las grandes sombras que comenzaban a formarse Klaus podía esconderse con facilidad,

Llegó detrás de unas cajas donde dejó que las alas y la cola surgieran, sólo tenían una oportunidad...

Una alarma comenzó a sonar alertando a la pareja. Klaus escupió un improperio en alemán.

—Ya se han dado cuenta —murmuró Kenshi—. ¿Y si uno de los dos les distrae? Tú podrías escapar y decirles a los demás.

—¡No te voy a dejar aquí, Kenshi! —le dijo al otro en un susurro desesperado. Se escucharon pasos apresurados a su alrededor; Klaus sintiendo un horrible escalofrío en su espalda cuando su sensible oído captó las armas cargándose—. ¡No te sueltes!

En cuanto dijo eso salió de su refugio, corriendo entre los hombres armados les daba un coletazo o se daba impulso con las alas para abrirse paso.

Tyrone en cuanto escuchó la alarma salió de su oficina, arma de fuego en mano. Como los demás militares, intentaba encontrar a la pareja fugada, gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Se quedó callado cuando un borrón negro pasó muy cerca dándose cuenta tarde de que era el europeo. Por un segundo se quedó congelado observando a Klaus en todo su esplendor.

Cuando lo vio a punto de alzar el vuelo dio la orden de disparar pero nadie parecía atinarle. El Mayor, frustrado por tanta incompetencia tomó su propia arma y antes de que el alemán pudiera subir lo suficiente para salirse del rango de tiro, Tyrone disparó atravesando el ala derecha de Klaus.

El primer disparo atravesó la membrana mientras una segunda le atinaba a la coyuntura del cárpales del ala derecha, imposibilitándole el movimiento que los mantenía en el aire. Inevitablemente Klaus cayó, trató de abrazar a Kenshi contra su cuerpo, y al golpear el suelo el menor fue el que se llevó casi todo el impacto. En seguida fueron rodeados por una docena de militares, todos apuntándoles con sus armas, listas para disparar.

Tyrone se acercó, los ojos verdes brillando intimidantes, Klaus se encogió ante el dolor, tratando de cubrir a Kenshi con su cuerpo en todo momento. Gruñó a Tyrone enseñando los puntiagudos dientes, como un animal acorralado.

—¿Creíste que podrías escapar ¿no es así? —Ignorando los gruñidos de Klaus, le tomó del cabello obligándolo a que lo mirara—. No van a salir de aquí, ¿me oyes? —Dio un nuevo tirón—. Yo me encargaré de eso —le prometió, palabras susurradas cruelmente en su oído que espantaron a Klaus—. Encadénenlos —ordenó a sus hombres—. Asegúrense de que no puedan escapar.

Los militares en seguida cumplieron las órdenes de mayor, Klaus intentó resistirse pero un eficaz golpe con la culata en la parte de atrás de su cabeza lo dejó inconsciente y fácil de manejar.

Kenshi levantó las manos cuando vio a los guardias ir a por él también. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudieran tocarlo, ya había dado dos rápidas patadas en las entrepiernas de ambos militares, haciéndoles encogerse por el dolor. Evitó por un pelo los golpes de un militar detrás de él, inclinándose al frente, permitiéndole eso lograr arrebatarles el arma a los dos de antes. Sabía que seguía a su alcance, tenía dos oportunidades y solo podía tomar una. No dudó en apuntar y rápidamente disparar.

—Eso es por él.

El hombre barbudo que antes estuvo a punto de violar a Klaus cayó al suelo desangrándose y gritando de dolor cuando la bala impactó en sus joyas, el pantalón tiñéndose de un grotesco rojo. A causa de eso varios hombres se lanzaron contra Kenshi, sometiéndolo, recibió un par de golpes en el estómago y la cara.

Cuando por fin fueron controlados los extranjeros, un grupo de encargó de llevarlos de vuelta a las celdas y el otro en atender a los heridos, sobre todo al hombretón que se iba quedando frío en el suelo por la pérdida de sangre y sus bolas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bien, ya estamos aquí y no veo a nadie. —Shin iluminó el bosque con una linterna por unos segundos antes de que Jim se lo arrebatara y lo apagara.

—No seas tan inconsciente, Shin.

—Ellos dijeron al anochecer y no hay nadie.

El sol del atardecer daba sus últimos brillos de luz para darle paso a la luna ese día. El grupo entero, saliendo de la posada, se dirigieron hacia los lindes del bosque que rodeaba parte de la ciudad de San Diego. A esas horas daba un aspecto siniestro, sobre todo ahora que casi nadie a parte de ellos transitaba por la cercanía.

—¿No deberíamos entrar? —sugirió Shin otra vez.

Vladimir estaba atento a cualquier sonido u olor extraño que pudiera aparecer, ahora más atento que nunca escudriñaba la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Los ojos azules brillaron en amarillo por un segundo cuando captó el ligero sonido de una rama rompiéndose.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gritó a la oscuridad, fijando la vista por donde escuchó el sonido.

Todos también tomaron una posición más alerta, dirigiendo la atención al punto en el que Vladimir vigilaba. El sonido esta vez fue más fuerte y de entre la oscuridad, bajo el leve rayo de luz que cedía el sol, se logró visualizar la alta figura de un hombre de hombros anchos. A Yuki le dio la sensación de estar frente a un oso parado en dos patas. Era un hombre muy robusto.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Jim.

—¿Han venido solos? —Lla voz del tipo igualmente fue gruesa, observando más allá de ellos, vigilante. Les miró—. Llámenme Maxon.

—¿Fue usted quien nos envió la carta? —Yuki intentó visualizarlo mejor. No parecía japonés, tenía firmes rasgos americanos; los ojos de un azul muy claro y el cabello, supuso, castaño.

Maxon asintió.

Vladimir dio un paso al frente enfrentándose al americano. Era de su misma altura pero por la musculatura de su cuerpo hacía parecer al ruso más pequeño en comparación.

—Dijiste que nos ayudarías a rescatarlos. ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó de frente. Para el ruso eso era lo único que importaba y no estaría tranquilo hasta volver a tener a Kenshi y a Klaus a salvo.

Maxon negó.

—No aquí. Tienen que seguirme. —Ninguno del grupo se movió—. Es por seguridad. Nosotros también queremos rescatarlos, estábamos al pendiente de ustedes e íbamos a llevarlos a un lugar más seguro que esa posada. Pero los militares se nos adelantaron, al menos referentes al joven Ottori. Ahora tanto él como el otro chico están corriendo peligro. —Volvió a echar una ojeada hacia alrededor, fuera del bosque—. No es seguro permanecer aquí. Por favor, síganme.

Vladimir pudo percibir la sinceridad en las palabras del extraño, mirando a los demás por sobre el hombro comenzó a caminar siguiendo al americano.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Maxon les guió por el bosque, a buena parte del camino después sacando una linterna, nivelándola un poco para iluminar lo suficiente. No habló, solo para indicarles que estaban por llegar y que se mantuvieran juntos. Jim ayudó a Yuki a caminar por los irregulares caminos del bosque, el sonido de animales salvajes resonando a lo lejos. Llegaron a una zona de abundante vegetación y árboles, donde la mayoría pensó que estaban caminando en círculos. Al fondo había una extensa pared hecha por ramas enredaderas en la que no se podía calcular donde comenzaba y terminaba. Maxon caminó hacia ella, volteándose para señalarles que siguieran. Apartó lo que era una cortina de enredaderas, revelando un túnel.

Él dio un vistazo alrededor.

—Por acá. —Les permitió el paso primero.

Desde varios metros antes Vladimir pudo percibir el olor a humo, y personas... Un sitio habitable en la espesura del bosque, por eso no dudó en avanzar cuando Maxon le dijo que se internara en el túnel, el resto del grupo siguiéndole de cerca.

Caminaron un metro dentro del túnel hasta salir en un claro amplio. Jim y Yuki fueron los que ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. Era como estar en un enorme campamento. Había carpas de todos tamaños, cuatro siendo los más grandes y de tamaño rectangular, iluminadas en su interior. Personas iban y salían de las carpas, otras venían del bosque a un lado cargando leña. Postes hechos con altos troncos estaban colocados estratégicamente por todo el lugar, con lámparas de gas, iluminando el lugar, nunca cerca del túnel, había un buen trecho entre el primer poste y la entrada del túnel así como las paredes alrededor. Mujeres, niños, hombres y ancianos, las lámparas dejando ver rasgos entre americanos y asiáticos. Todos convivían pacíficamente.

—¡Hey! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Custodiando el túnel, dos guardias les apuntaron con sus rifles. Yuki podía jurar que uno de ellos era asiático.

Maxon salió del túnel tras ellos.

—Calma, muchachos. Son los extranjeros. —Eso pareció calmarlos.

—¿Les siguió alguien? —preguntó uno. Maxon negó.

—Todo libre. —Luego, se giró a los demás—. Bienvenidos a la Zona Insurgente. Somos un grupo en contra de la guerra.

—¿Rebeldes? —La cabeza de Shin no dejaba de girar de un lado a otro. Alcanzaba a ver también un lago al final de todo aquello.

—Pueden decirlo también. —Asintió.

—¿Eres el líder de todo esto? —Esta vez, fue Yuki quien habló.

—El segundo al mando. —Maxon avanzó—. Vengan, les presentaré a Haruto.

Vladimir mantenía una postura rígida, hombros tensos, puños apretados, ceño fruncido y un gruñido a punto de brotarle desde la garganta. Odiaba todos esos formalismos, sólo retrasaban todo. ¡Estaban perdiendo tiempo!

Maxon les guió hacia una de las carpas, la segunda, traspasando la puerta de tela. Había una enorme mesa, larga y rectangular, con planos señalados y figuras. También baúles, una pizarra al final, y una vitrina. En una esquina apartada, estaba un escritorio. Encima, un telégrafo, y frente al mismo, sentado, un joven con los audífonos sobre la cabeza, anotando algo. Varios hombres moraban reunidos alrededor del final de la larga mesa, inclinados sobre un ancho plano que tenía dibujado un edificio, mostrando todas las secciones de su interior. Eran dos japoneses y tres americanos. Los cinco, excepto el joven al telégrafo, levantaron la vista.

—Ah, han llegado —dijo uno.

Maxon camino por un lateral de la mesa hasta detenerse.

—Sí, hemos llegado. —La voz de Maxon destilaba sarcasmo. Se volvió—. Caballeros, déjenme presentarles a Haruto Uchida, el líder de nuestro grupo.

Maxon señaló al japonés que había hablado antes. Haruto poseía un rostro anguloso y nariz firme, con ojos negros y un corto cabello castaño. No medía más que 1,72 y a pesar de la ropa, se podía apreciar un cuerpo muy tonificado. Para ser un líder, a Yuki le pareció que tenía rasgos muy inofensivos, parecía el tipo de personas que no rompería un plato.

—Bienvenidos. —Su voz, contrario a Maxon, era muy apacible.

—¿Tú eres el líder? —Shin cruzó los brazos—. No lo pareces.

—Esa es la idea. —Haruto sonrió. Jim suspiró: tenía una sonrisa bastante hermosa.

Vladimir continuaba con el ceño fruncido, mirando por encima los planos y escuchando parte de la conversación que mantenía el joven en el telégrafo a través de la clave Morse podía constatar que no eran una farsa, pero por su mente rondaba una sola cosa.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Haruto suspiró, los demás cruzándose de brazos.

—Había un plan de rescate para hoy que tuvo que ser alterado.

Yuki avanzó un paso.

—¿Por qué, pasó algo? ¿Les hicieron algo?

Haruto observó al joven al telégrafo, notando que aún no se alejaba de la silla por lo que devolvió su atención al grupo.

—Intentaron escapar. Algunos de mis infiltrados en la base comunicaron hace un momento que hubo un intento de fuga hoy por la tarde. Según avisaron, fue el extranjero quien logró sacarlos a ambos de las celdas en las que lo tenían.

—Klaus —nombró Yuki. Haruto asintió.

—Sonaron las alarmas y fueron a por ellos. En pleno…vuelo… —Haruto hizo una pequeña pausa, como si aún sintiera raro decirlo—. Tyrone les derribó. Uno de ellos salió herido. —Fijó la vista en el mapa de la mesa, señalando una sección que se dividía en varios segmentos—. Estas son las celdas, ellos ocupan estas dos. Estamos averiguando que aún sigan allí y no los hayan separado o llevado a otro lugar.

—¿Tienes un reporte de cuál es la gravedad de la herida? También quiero saber si... —Dejó la pregunta al aire cuando prestó atención al mensaje que el joven estaba recibiendo, en dos zancadas llegó a él intentando escuchar con más claridad—. ¡Ese mensaje no puede estar bien!

El joven dio un salto en su asiento cuando Vladimir se le acercó, dividiéndose entre prestar atención al ruso o al mensaje. Sus ojos grises se movieron suplicantes a Haruto. Éste se aproximó.

—¿Logró oír el mensaje? —Debía tener un oído inaudito, ni él mismo estando cerca podía escucharlo—. Adam, ¿qué estás recibiendo?

—Cabo 2 indicó que es posible que mañana zarpen a Japón. No está oficialmente confirmado. Y… —Calló escuchando a través de sus auriculares— por intentar escapar, les han encadenado. Está confirmado: siguen en las celdas de siempre, señor.

—Bueno, lamentablemente tendrán que perder ese posible viaje. —Haruto se giró a sus hombres—. Josh, avisa a los otros. Lanzaremos el ataque al amanecer.

—Es demasiado tiempo —rebatió Vladimir—. Sé que Klaus no es nada dócil, y si dices que ha intentado escapar y está herido podría ser grave. Para la mañana Klaus ya tendrá una septicemia y Kenshi estará loco de preocupación. ¡Tengo que ir con ellos!

Uno de los americanos que estaban allí habló. La luz arrancaba mechones rojos en su cabello cobrizo, los ojos marrones claros.

—¿Una septicemia? Le han disparado en el ala, ¿no? —Adam, el joven del telégrafo, asintió.

—Es lo que reportaron, sí.

—Es el tiempo que disponemos. —Maxon negó—. No podemos movilizarnos tan rápido, llamaríamos la atención. No es como si pudiéramos ir tan pronto como exiges. Estamos en contra de los militares, nos cazan también.

Haruto asintió.

—Por lamentable que suene, es la realidad. A mí por igual me gustaría ir ahí y sacarlos de inmediato, pero las circunstancias no lo permiten. —Avanzó hacia la mesa—. Aún con las bombas, no será suficiente, solo nos dará unos minutos.

—¿Bombas? —Los ojos de Shin se agrandaron—. ¿Planeas volar el lugar?

—Parte de ello, son distractores. Aquí, aquí y acá. —Señaló tres zonas contrarias al lugar de las celdas—. Desafortunados por los que estén allí, pero más son las vidas que acabaron que las que acabaremos.

—¿Cómo entraran? —preguntó Jim.

—Ya hemos entrado. —Maxon sonrió.

—Entrar es fácil. El problema viene al salir —respondió Haruto—. Por eso son los explosivos.

Vlad no se retractó, mirando de mala manera al americano castaño que habló primero.

—Dudo mucho que esos bárbaros se molesten en hacer cualquier tipo de curación a Klaus y sé de primera mano lo "higiénicas" que suelen ser las celdas de los prisioneros.

El ruso miró atentamente el plano que estuvo señalando Haruto; destrucción y distracción, era un plan aceptable, más no eficiente.

—Si no tienen cuidado podrían perder más hombres.

—No estarán cerca de las detonaciones, todos se concentraran al frente. —Haruto indicó la entrada—. Y esto de aquí, es la estación. Tendremos que deshacernos también de los automóviles.

—¿Por qué no los explotan? —preguntó Yuki.

—Combina explosivos y gasolina —habló antes Adam.

—Y está próxima a la salida que usaremos. Es muy arriesgado —añadió Haruto—. Con los automóviles fuera, no podrán seguirnos.

—¿Cuántos infiltrados tienen allí? —Quiso saber Shin.

—Podríamos decir… un 30 % de los militares dentro. No es mucho, pero con los que nos acompañaran, ayudará bastante. Y sabemos también que hay otros dudando del comando de Tyrone desde que empezó a soltar ese aire obsesivo que tiene hacia su amigo, Klaus ¿no?

—Está trastornado —expresó el pelirrojo de antes.

El ruso gruñó involuntariamente ante esa nueva información. Por alguna razón se sentía amenazado ante la perspectiva de que Klaus fuera lastimado por ese hombre. No recordaba haber tenido un sentimiento tan paternal, ni siquiera cuando Klaus era un niño.

—Voy con ustedes.

—No creo que…

Comenzó Maxon, pero Haruto le detuvo con un gesto suave.

—…deba quedarse —terminó—. Cuando vean una cara conocida para ellos, al menos en lo que se refiera al chico Klaus, ayudará a que sea más colaborativo.

—Yo también quiero ir.

Jim puso una mano en el hombro de Yuki, deteniéndole.

—Es peligroso en tu estado, Yuki. Es mejor que Shin, tú y yo permanezcamos aquí.

Haruto asintió a sus palabras.

—Es un consejo sabio. Vayan a descansar, hay carpas preparadas para ustedes. —Se giró al otro japonés que había estado en silencio—. Raiden les llevará.

Yuki iba a insistir pero optó por cesar, asintiendo abatido. El japonés de cabello corto y negro, al igual que sus ojos, salió de la carpa con el trío detrás.

Haruto se dirigió a Vladimir.

—Vamos a explicarte el plan completo.

Acercándose a la mesa de planeación, Vladimir miró de arriba abajo a Haruto. Había algo que no le agradaba del todo pero mientras le permitiera rescatar a Kenshi y Klaus iba a dejar eso de lado. Por el momento.

—¿Tienen enfermería aquí? -—Haruto asintió medio señalando un camino fuera de la carpa. Vlad estuvo satisfecho con eso y comenzaron a hablar sobre el plan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Algo que gustaba era de cabalgar. Wen y él siempre daban paseos a caballo cada vez que el chino iba a visitarlo. De vez en cuando pasaban frente al cementerio a dejarle flores frescas a su madre, y más allá, a la de su padre. Hoy día resultaba extraño andar por los pasillos y no oír la voz de papá, esa firme y muy ronca voz que le exasperaba muchas veces. Nunca fue de llevarse bien con su padre. Ni siquiera antes de la muerte de mamá.

—Me sentí indiferente al enterrarlo —comentó a Wen—. Me atreví incluso a desear que fueran las manos de mamá las que se posaran en mi hombro cuando ella murió que las de él.

—Él fue un líder y Señor Feudal, pero nunca supo ser un padre. —Oyó la voz de Wen.

—Yo no quiero ser como él en ese aspecto. —Kenshi negó—. Yo quiero…, yo quisiera… que mi futuro hijo tenga una mamá…y un papá que sí lo quieran.

Sintió la mano de Wen a su espalda.

—Y lo tendrá. Tu futura esposa y tú serán buenos padres.

Kenshi le miró.

—Pero…, no es una mujer con quien quiero estar… Es… —El sonido de un golpe, como un tambor a lo lejos, le interrumpió. Wen estaba impasible—. ¿Oíste eso? —Y otra vez. Wen no tenía más expresión que esa sonrisa conciliadora. Otra vez resonó—. ¿De dónde viene? —Kenshi giró, mirando a su alrededor.

Justo ahora no sabía cuándo había vuelto a Japón. La última vez recordaba estar en…

Despertó en un jadeo. La luz de los pasillos fuera de la celda seguían encendidas, supuso que no había salido el sol completamente, seguía oscuro afuera. Lo escuchó. El inconfundible sonido de una detonación. Volteó la mirada, topándose con la figura adormecida de Klaus. Cada vez le veía más pálido. No había recibido atención médica, ni siquiera para las heridas de bala de sus alas. Una detonación, más fuerte y que logró hacer retumbar las paredes, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

El sonido de una pelea fuera llamó su atención, irguiéndose de la cama, el ruido de las cadenas ancladas a los grilletes que rodeaban sus manos resonando en su celda. Esta vez, fue la alarma y el repetido eco de los disparos lo que llegaba a sus oídos. Algo estaba pasando.

Klaus se sentía tan débil que había pasado la mayoría en un duermevela constante, sus extremidades se estaban entumeciendo por la mala posición –lo habían encadenado contra la pared a diferencia de a Kenshi– y respirar era cada vez más trabajoso. Era un milagro que la costilla rota no le hubiera rasgado la caja torácica. También el frío comenzaba a calar en él, si tuviera que adivinar podría decir que su calor corporal era de 35°C y bajando. Si seguían así...

No terminó de despertar hasta que se escuchó la tercera detonación. El fuerte estruendo taladró sus oídos agravando su dolor de cabeza, apenas pudo moverse para ver a Kenshi erguido en el camastro.

El ambiente olía a pólvora, fuego y sangre, casi podía sentir las náuseas que todos esos olores juntos le provocaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Logró preguntar a Kenshi con la voz ronca y pastosa.

—No lo sé. —Kenshi se levantó y acercó a las rejas que lo separaban—. Pero algo pasa…, suena a como si estuviéramos bajo ataque. —Sus ojos se enfocaron en él—. ¿Estás bien?

Klaus no hizo caso a lo último. Si se ponía a enumerar todas las cosas que le aquejaban, no terminaría nunca y no quería preocupar a Kenshi.

—Tenemos que salir... —Intentó moverse, lo cual fue la peor idea del mundo: los golpes dolían más que antes y su ala herida, la cual no había retraído por no saber cuáles serían las consecuencias de introducir una bala que ya tenía encajada en la piel en su cuerpo, dolió horrores cuando intentó moverse.

—Quédate quieto —regañó Kenshi—. No podemos salir, estamos encadenados, y tú estás herido…

La puerta que conduce a las celdas se abrió, Kenshi retrocediendo hasta acercarse a su cama. Cuatro hombres bajaron, vestidos con trajes negros. Uno de ellos disparó a la cerradura de Klaus con un arma que Kenshi nunca vio antes, apenas haciendo el simple ruido al chocar con la cerradura y dejar la puerta abierta. Hizo lo mismo con su celda.

—Robert les dio las copias de las llaves. De prisa —dijo uno. Dos entraron dentro de la celda de Klaus, uno de ellos portando una llave y dirigiéndose a los grilletes que le encadenaban.

—¿Qué es esto, quienes son ustedes? —Kenshi miraba de un par a otro, retrocediendo.

Klaus, herido y todo, se encogió en su sitio; mostró los dientes puntiagudos en un intento de amenaza e ignoró la punzada de su ala por el repentino movimiento. ¡No iba a dejar que lo tocaran de nuevo!

El menor se quedó quieto cuando sintió un olor a maderas, ¡un característico olor a maderas!

—¿Qué demonios hacen? ¡¿Qué acaso quieren que les muerda la mano?! —La inconfundible voz del ruso se hizo escuchar en la estancia, relajando visiblemente al alemán. Desde la puerta de la celda Vlad miró a Klaus, tranquilizadores ojos azules mirando en su dirección—. _No tengas miedo_ —comenzó a decirle en alemán—. _No van a hacerte daño_ —Klaus continuó gruñendo bajo pero permitió que los hombres enmascarados se acercaran para quitarle los grilletes. Mientras que Vladimir se acercó con otro juego a la celda de Kenshi.

Liberando la cerradura se adentró en la celda, y sin ninguna barrera entre ellos, Vlad apresó a Kenshi entre sus brazos.

Kenshi quedó quieto, sintiendo esos brazos rodearle. Había visto su rostro y no fue ahora que realmente le sentía, sus cuerpos en contacto, que se dejó derrumbar, apoyándose en Vladimir, sus manos aferrando sus costados. Un gemido lastimero escapó de su boca.

—Vlad…, estás aquí…

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí. —Apretó a Kenshi un poco más fuerte, inhalando su aroma—. Estaba tan preocupado. —Le dio un beso cerca de la oreja antes de separarse para sacarle los grilletes.

Uno de los hombres se aproximó a Klaus, volteándose y dándole la espalda. Era mucho más grande y alto que el alemán, por lo que se agachó.

—Será mejor que subas, saldremos más rápido de esta manera, tomando en cuenta tu estado.

Klaus no se movió. No quería tocar a otro hombre, no quería ser tocado y subirse a la espalda de este extraño...

—¡Klaus! —Al otro lado de la celda, el alemán divisó a Vladimir, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos brillaron en amarillo un momento. Klaus se sintió doblegado de pronto, como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de obedecerle—. _No te pongas difícil_ —reprendió sin alterar su tono de voz—. _Si cooperas, podremos salir antes de aquí_.

Klaus le gruñó en respuesta a Vlad en un intento de rebeldía pero de todos modos hizo lo que le dijo. Pasando sus manos temblorosas por el cuello del hombre musculoso, un sonido ahogado se le escapó cuando su tórax impactó contra la espalda contraria: al ruso no le pasó desapercibido eso.

—Oh, oh. Alguien no está bastante bien —comentó el otro hombre en la celda—. Ten cuidado con él, Maxon.

Maxon sostuvo mejor a Klaus, cuidando no incomodarle.

—Toma mi arma. —Hizo un gesto a su cinturón—. Irás por delante. Derríbalos bien, Hugh.

El tipo cogió la pistola y asintió. En la otra celda, Kenshi se frotó las muñecas en tanto dejó de sentir la presión de los grilletes en ella.

—Es hora de irnos ya —avisó una voz tras Vladimir, y cuando este se apartó para dejarle pasar, Kenshi apreció que el tercer hombre que le acompañaba no traía la máscara puesta, aunque estaba a contra luz.

Avanzó hacia la salida, saliendo a la iluminación, con Kenshi y Vladimir tras él.

—¿Quiénes son…? —Kenshi se detuvo, parándose en seco, sus ojos abriéndose como platos. Ese hombre había volteado a verle. Claramente pudo percibir como su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. Debía tener unos 25 años, estaba seguro, por lo que sus facciones eran más maduras pero no indicaba que había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma cara que nunca se borraría de su memoria—. ¿Ha…Haruto…?

Este asintió.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Kenshi.

—Pe…pero tú… —No terminó de hablar, sus pies moviendo su cuerpo, y antes de que siquiera lo notara, ya se le había abalanzado en un abrazo, murmurando palabras ahogadas en japonés.

Vladimir tuvo que luchar contra su deseo de golpear a Haruto hasta partirle la nariz. Quizás no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, parte de su furia se reflejaba en sus ojos. Cuando el castaño se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Kenshi, no pudo soportarlo. Puso su mano en el hombro del menor llamando su atención, una mirada dura dirigida a Haruto.

—Tenemos que irnos —le recordó con glacial tono profesional. Antes de que Kenshi pudiera protestar, lo cargó entre sus brazos apartándolo de Haruto lo antes posible.

Haruto les miró a ambos alejarse, quedándose atrás para cubrir la retaguardia. Kenshi, por otro lado, se debatía entre los brazos del ruso.

—¡Vladimir, bájame! Puedo caminar. —Su ceño fruncido indicaba lo molesto que estaba por haber sido interrumpido y apartado de Haruto. Intentó verlo tras el hombro de Vladimir, corroborando que en verdad estaba ahí. Se topó con sus ojos, tan oscuros como los suyos propios; había vuelto a colocarse la máscara.

—Has estado casi dos días sin comer y bajo mucho estrés, tal vez no estés tan mal como Klaus pero no voy a arriesgarme. —Aunque en parte era verdad, la razón detrás de su comportamiento eran los celos enfermizos que estaba sintiendo contra el líder de la resistencia y las constantes miradas que Kenshi intentaba darle por sobre su hombro.

Kenshi se mantuvo callado. No iba a negarlo, había dejado la bandeja de la cena de anoche intacta en una esquina, tal y como hizo con las demás.

Salieron de las prisiones, caminando a paso veloz por los corredores del edificio. A través de las ventanas, se podía apreciar la lucha que se llevaba a cabo fuera. Dentro, se toparon con cuerpos caídos, algunos era imposible saber si continuaban con vida. Instintivamente Kenshi se apretó al cuerpo de Vladimir, ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Hugh, al frente, se asomó por una esquina cuando llegaron al final. Avanzó, seguido por Maxon cargando a Klaus, Vladimir a Kenshi y Haruto de último, continuamente mirando hacia atrás.

—Mueve el paso, Hugh —advirtió Maxon—. Los demás no les distraerán por mucho, y este chico necesita un médico —terminó, refiriéndose a Klaus.

Estaban a pocos metros de la puerta de servicio cuando Klaus se tensó, encajando un poco las uñas en la piel de Maxon. Gruñó amenazador en una dirección específica y se encogió contra el cuerpo del hombre que le cargaba.

Vladimir se fijó en esa postura amenazante, escudriñando el aire reconoció algo ligeramente ácido.

—Magnesio...

Al segundo siguiente ambos dragones escucharon el cargar de un arma.

—¡Todos al suelo! —advirtió Klaus. Gimió de dolor cuando Maxon acató su orden. Vladimir imitó la postura de los demás, protegiendo a Kenshi con su cuerpo.

—¿Se van tan pronto? —Una risa burlona rompió el aire. El Mayor Wilson, respaldado por otros dos militares, apuntaban hacia los rebeldes. Tyrone tenía fija la vista en Klaus que estaba siendo resguardado por el hombre de grandes músculos.

—Su hospitalidad es un asco, Mayor —espetó Hugh, alzando sus dos armas hacia ellos.

—¡Señor…! —Otro militar se les acercó apuntándoles, posicionándose al lado derecho de Tyrone junto al tipo a su lado.

Hugh disparó ambas armas al mismo tiempo, dándoles certeramente a la cabeza a los dos hombres que flaqueaban los lados de Tyrone sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, cayendo desplomados. Inmediatamente, el otro militar se volteó, apuntando directo a la sien del Mayor.

—Baje el arma, tírela al suelo —advirtió.

—Infiltrado —desdeñó el oji-verde. Chistando, dejó caer el arma al suelo, alzó ambas manos para que viera que estaba desarmado.

Desvió su atención del militar traidor para fijarla en Klaus, y pasando sus ojos por el resto de hombres se topó con la vista del oji-azul protegiendo al pequeño señor feudal. Extranjero, tenía un aire europeo... ¿Podría ser…?

—Vladimir Volsk —dijo en un tono extraño, rozando entre la admiración y el anhelo. Vladimir no respondió.

Aun apuntando a Tyrone, el militar de antes hizo un gesto a los demás. Sin apartar la mira de sus armas de Wilson, Hugh avanzó dando paso a Maxon cargando a Klaus y los demás. Esta vez fue Haruto quien marchó al frente dejando a Hugh cubriendo la retaguardia.

—Uf, eso estuvo cerca— masculló Maxon.

—Vamos, vamos —apuró Haruto, casi trotando por el pasillo—. Pronto vendrán más.

Tyrone no dejó de ver en ningún momento a los europeos, la mirada verde fija en ellos hasta que les perdió de vista. Cuando lograron escapar, el mayor Wilson tomó desprevenido al militar traidor quitándole el arma, le apuntó con ella y disparó directo a su cabeza, tal como hizo a sus subordinados momentos antes.

Se quedó mirando un momento el cuerpo caído del rebelde, después la salida que usó el grupo. No ordenó seguirles, debía reorganizar a la tropa y evaluar los daños... Pero al menos sabía que tenía al alcance a sus dos obsesiones. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

N.E.: Siempre diré que un review, comentario dando sus opiniones e impresiones del capítulo o los capítulos, o la historia en sí, nos causa gran alegría a nosotras las autoras. Muchas gracias a las jóvenes que nos comentan, y espero que los lectores fantasmas se animen a hacerlo también.

Otro capítulo para ustedes y así no sufran tanto.


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **.**

 **.**

No tardaron mucho en llegar al campamento, tiempo en el que Vladimir no se separó de Kenshi ni Klaus. El menor del grupo estaba tan débil que ahora al sentirse a salvo poco a poco iba cayendo en la inconsciencia, el resto de los rebeldes se preocupó pero Vladimir les dijo que mejor le dejaran, sería más fácil transportarlo de esa manera.

El ruso hizo un vago análisis de las heridas de Kenshi y Klaus; Kenshi en su mayoría estaba bien pero Klaus contaba con una costilla rota, el resto magulladas, golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo, un ojo morado, herida de bala en el ala y un hueco en la membrana... Esperaba que eso no impidiera al menor volver a volar, pasaría un tiempo considerable antes de que pudiera volver a hacerlo.

Apenas entraron en el campamento llevaron a los jóvenes a la carpa médica. A Klaus lo dejaron recostado en una camilla mientras que a Kenshi después de una evaluación rápida lo llevaron a la carpa que le asignaron a Vladimir, por pura terquedad del ruso de no querer dejar solo a Kenshi.

En tanto se enteraron de su llegada, Yuki y los demás fueron a verlos, el primero quedándose cerca de la carpa esperando a que terminen con Klaus. Su mente le indicaba que se calmara, ya se encontraba allí, pero no podía. Seguía muriendo de la preocupación, dudando entre entrar o no, una enfermera indicándole que mejor esperase fuera.

En la carpa donde estaban Vladimir y Kenshi, el japonés se sentía inquieto. Quería ir a hablar con Haruto. Durante todo el camino se vio volteando a verlo, incapaz de creer que le tenía cerca, vivo, real frente a él. Se había separado al llegar a ese extraño lugar. El interior de la carpa no tenía muchas cosas salvo el equipaje, una mesa y silla, una cama y dos mesillas flaqueándola.

—Esto es ridículo. —Se levantó de la cama para salir. Tenía que ver donde se metió Haruto, necesitaba respuestas.

Pero alguien más también quería respuestas.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con él? —preguntó Vladimir que estaba revisando su inseparable maletín.

Kenshi se detuvo ante la puerta, echándole una mirada.

—Él es… especial —completó luego de dudar por un momento. Abrió la puerta de la carpa y echó un vistazo fuera. No estaba a la vista, supuso que tendría que preguntarle a alguien.

—Tan especial que tuviste que lanzarte a sus brazos apenas lo viste —desdeñó el mayor sin mirarlo.

El paso que Kenshi se dispuso a dar fue detenido, retrocediendo para girarse un poco y que su mirada sea dirigida al ruso. Por un momento estaba atónito, un simple segundo, al siguiente su expresión se ensombreció en tanto apartaba la mirada.

—Lo es... —murmuró en una voz que delataba su apagado ánimo. Haruto era especial..., era especial para él pero desde que llegaron ni siquiera el hombre se dignó a acercársele. ¿Su sentimiento era recíproco?

—¿Por qué es especial? —Vlad también se giró para mirarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo, que Kenshi tuviera sentimientos tan intensos por el japonés le apretaba el pecho.

—Porque... él fue la primera persona que amé. Porque fue mi primer amigo. Porque fue mi primer compañero de juegos. —Su mirada seguía perdida en algún punto de la tela de la carpa que los rodeaba—. Y necesito saber por qué se fue, por qué no recibí ni una carta de él... Solo se esfumó a través del mar.

Aunque estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlar sus celos, Vladimir comprendía vagamente lo que intentaba transmitir. Él nunca pasó por una experiencia parecida.

—Eso te hará más daño...

Respirando hondo, Kenshi asintió. Varias veces lo hizo, y le miró finalmente.

—Puedo con esto. —Estiró la mano para coger la tela de la carpa y abrir la entrada.- Durante años creí que lo había perdido y ahora lo tengo cerca. Tengo que saber qué pasó con él. —Y dio un paso hacia el exterior.

—Si te hace llorar, lo golpearé. —Tan sólo no quería que Kenshi saliera herido.

Kenshi sonrió como si eso le divirtiera, pero la mueca no llegó a sus ojos. Ni la sonrisa duró en su rostro cuando salió. No dijo más nada, preparándose para lo que vendría. Haruto no le haría flaquear, o eso quería creer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi preguntó a varias personas por el paradero de Haruto, estos le informaron que el hombre estaba reunido con su segundo y otros hombres más en la carpa de estrategias. Pidiendo indicaciones, llegó a una carpa de tela roja. No dudó en entrar.

—…10 hombres murieron, 5 fueron capturados y otros 20 han escapado. No sabemos aún del paradero de 28 todavía —informaba un hombre de cabellos rubios junto a Haruto.

Él y cuatro hombres más estaban inclinados sobre una larga mesa. En la esquina estaba un escritorio con un telégrafo que nadie estaba ocupando ahora. Todos alzaron la vista cuando Kenshi entró, su atención manteniéndose en Haruto.

—Kenshi…

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Contrario a lo que imaginó que respondería, Haruto bajó la mirada, devolviéndola a los planos de la mesa.

—Más tarde podemos hablar, espera un rato.

—He esperado 12 años para esto. —Su voz se alzó un poco, ganándose la atención de Haruto de nuevo. No, esta vez no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil—. Y ha sido bastante.

El castaño no respondió, atravesándolo con sus ojos oscuros, insondables, provocando que el corazón de Kenshi palpitara muy rápido. La mano de Maxon a su lado le hizo mirarle.

—Ve con él. Nosotros terminamos esto. ¿Por qué no van a pescar? Un poco de sardinas nos haría bien.

Regresando su rostro hacia Kenshi, Haruto se irguió y les asintió a los demás. Salió de la carpa, no necesitando decirle al menor que le siguiera, ya lo estaba haciendo. Fueron por un sencillo equipo de pescar de y unas cestas de mimbre, Haruto cargando las cestas mientras que Kenshi se encargaba del equipo, avanzando ambos hacia el río. El campamento terminaba a casi 20 metros antes de llegar a un pequeño claro y allí enfrente estaba el comienzo del río que terminaba desembocando en un gran lago metros más allá. Haruto comentó que había un nuevo desemboque a varios kilómetros y que unía ese lago con el mar.

Haruto comenzó a preparar las cañas.

—Bueno…, debo decir que…

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? —interrumpió Kenshi, observándolo atar la carnada al anzuelo.

Haruto sonrió.

—Que no esperarías nada. —Logró terminar—. No realmente. Llegué a Tailandia donde permanecí dos años. No entendía nada, me costó un poco adaptarme a esa nueva vida. Un hombre extranjero me vio y contrató para que fuera su sirviente. Resultó ser americano. —Se irguió—. Me enseñó a defenderme en el inglés y meses después me llevó con él a Wisconsin. Hace tres años vine aquí a San Diego.

—¿Por qué nunca te comunicaste? ¡Creí que habías muerto! ¡Nunca recibí una carta tuya, nada! —La mano del pelinegro que sujetaba la caña se apretó.

Haruto frunció el entrecejo.

—Te escribí cartas, varias. Una cada semana. Jamás recibí una contestación.

Kenshi quedó estático.

—¿Qué? —Había un sentimiento amargo en su cuerpo—. Eso es mentira. Yo nunca… — _Padre._ Su padre pudo haber sido capaz de esconder esas cartas, tirarlas, quemarlas, quien sabe más, con tal de que no supiera de él. Pudo haber sido capaz de dejarle creer que murió, eso explicaría el porqué también jamás tuvo noticias sobre el barco en que viajó—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Fue mi padre, ¿cierto? Luego de ese día…, tú te marchaste.

El otro asintió. Con la caña lista, se inclinó para sacarse los zapatos y arremangarse los pantalones, dejando ver unas piernas bronceadas y torneadas. Kenshi se concedió unos minutos en analizarlo mejor.

Cicatrices. Con las mangas también arremangadas, Kenshi pudo notar que Haruto tenía leves cicatrices en sus brazos, preguntándose qué cosas pudo haber pasado por su vida, cuántos hechos pudieron haberse perdido el uno al otro sobre sus vidas. Su cabello estaba un tono más claro, su castaño de niño casi parecía negro, ahora era más claro, sobre todo al sol como en ese momento. Los hombros eran anchos, músculos marcados por lo que podía apreciar por la ropa, dejando atrás al niño enclenque que veía en sus recuerdos. Pero su sonrisa seguía ahí, y sus ojos cálidos. No importaba por lo que hubiera pasado, sabía que el Haruto que conocía seguía allí; más fuerte y más sabio, pero continuaba siendo el mismo.

—Haruto…

El nombrado alzó la mirada, teniendo que abrir los brazos para no golpear a Kenshi con la caña cuando este se le lanzó de nuevo en otro inesperado abrazo. Tardó un momento en reaccionar, en rodear la cintura del menor, correspondiéndole.

—Te extrañé…, mucho. No sabes cuánto…

—Ya pasó todo —calmó—. Ya pasó todo.

—¿Por qué no volviste? —La voz de Kenshi sonó ahogada por su hombro—. ¡Quería que volvieras! Te necesitaba… Había perdido a mi madre, tú eras lo único que yo… —Se alejó, notando que ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca— tenía… Me hiciste falta. —Por un instante, sus ojos se posaron en los labios de él.

Haruto se acercó, Kenshi esperó el beso que en el pasado soñaba una y otra vez. Los labios de Haruto tocaron su frente, los parpados de Kenshi abriéndose lentamente.

—Perdóname —susurró el castaño—. Una y otra vez quise volver, pero fue un exilio, Kenshi. Aún cuando quisiera, regresar a Japón no era mi opción. Ya Japón no es mi hogar, sino aquí. —Haruto se separó, haciendo un gesto hacia el campamento—. Esta gente me necesita, tal y como Hiroshima necesita un nuevo Señor Feudal.

—Eso significa que… cuando yo me vaya a Japón…

Haruto negó.

—No voy a acompañarte. Podré visitarte, cuando la guerra acabe, iría a Japón a visitarte. Pero eso es lo que puedo prometerte. Tú perteneces a Japón…, yo pertenezco aquí.

No fue sino hasta que parpadeó cuando Kenshi notó que sus ojos estaban arrebujados de lágrimas, su vista un poco difuminada. A Haruto le partía verle así, causarle ese dolor. Avanzó un paso…

—Kenshi… —Pero el otro retrocedió.

—No. —Le detuvo. Se frotó los ojos, intentando calmarse, pero eso solo provocaba que más lágrimas salieran. Le miró—. Todos estos años… estuve con personas muy distintas y a todas deseaba que fueras tú. Por años, cuando cada barco llegaba, tenía la esperanza de que bajaras de a bordo, que volvieras, hasta que me rendí a que nunca ibas a regresar. Fui comprometido con alguien que sabía nunca iba a amar, porque todo mi amor te lo había dado a ti… —Le señaló—. Y ahora que por fin te veo, que por fin te encuentro, que por fin puedo tenerte y llevarte a casa conmigo…, no puedes…, no quieres…, dices no. ¿De qué sirve amar si lo que amo no lo puedo tener, solo me destruye? —terminó. Dándose la vuelta, se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Haruto no intentó detenerle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vladimir caminaba como león enjaulado dentro de la carpa. Kenshi se había ido a buscar a Haruto y aún no había vuelto, quería ir por él y arrastrarlo al camastro para hacerle el amor durante toda la noche hasta que se olvidara de cómo se llamaba... Pensar que pudiera estarse abrazando con ese japonés, toda esa esencia a naranja pegándosele al cuerpo, ¡que desagradable!

Una enfermera interrumpió su caminar furioso, su cara de susto lo decía todo. Apenas tuvo que murmurar el nombre de Klaus para que el doctor entendiera, y agarrando su maletín al vuelo siguió con pasos apresurados a la mujer. Cuando llegó la carpa de enfermería, era un desastre: varias de las enfermeras estaban afuera mirando preocupadas el interior mientras otros hombres intentaban calmar a Klaus, cosa imposible pues el alemán no les dejaba acercarse, cualquiera que intentaba tocarlo recibía un fuerte coletazo.

Algunas estanterías estaban desordenaban, frascos en el suelo, la camilla donde antes estaba recostado volcada y Klaus pegado a una esquina en pose defensiva, respirando con dificultad y el cabello corto desordenado pegado a su frente sudorosa.

Dejando el maletín a la enfermera que lo llevó ahí, Vladimir se adentró a la carpa y ordenó a los hombres que se alejaran. En cuando Klaus sintió el olor a madera de Vladimir, se relajó visiblemente, no lo suficiente para salir de su improvisado refugio pero ya no estaba gruñendo ni enseñando los dientes,

Vladimir se acercó lentamente, con pasos cortos pero firmes.

—No te voy a hacer daño —le dijo con voz suave, alzó las manos para que viera que no traía jeringas ni ningún otro implemento quirúrgico—. Estás gravemente herido, tienes que dejarte curar—. Klaus negó fervientemente. Al parecer tenía un serio trauma con el contacto, en la celda ocurrió lo mismo—. ¿Me dejarás a mí curarte? —Klaus no respondió, parecía pensarlo.

Dejar que desconocidos le tocaran, sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, odiando el contacto o dejar que Vladimir, aquel hombre al que le tenía un profundo rencor pero conocía desde que era un niño y sabía no lo iba a maltratar lo curara.

El menor abrió la boca pero no sabía exactamente que responder así que solo asintió. Vlad continuó su paso lento hasta alcanzar al menor, Klaus se encogió en su sitio pero no atacó.

—Las enfermeras tienen que ayudarme. Trataré de que te toquen lo menos posible —le aseguró guiándolo a otra camilla donde le ayudó a recostarse.

Las enfermeras volvieron a entrar a la carpa, un par de hombres se quedaron en la entrada sólo por si acaso.

Examinando más a fondo los golpes y heridas, el ruso se alegró de que sólo la costilla y el ala fueran lo más grave. Klaus se sobresaltaba con cada toque de las enfermeras, ser tocado por alguien con el que no estaba familiarizado lo ponía nervioso. Para evitar lastimarlo se decidieron por adormecerle, ya inconsciente pudieron trabajar tranquilamente.

Reacomodaron la costilla en su lugar y después vendaron el torso esparciendo una crema natural mentolada que aliviaría el dolor. Sacar la bala del ala fue un poco más complicado pues tuvieron que abrir la carne para sacar el trocito de metal, después cocieron y vendaron. Lamentablemente no había mucho que pudieran hacer por el hueco en la membrana aparte de aplicarle alguna pomada para que no se infectara, con suerte el hueco podría cerrarse por sí mismo igual que cuando perforabas el lóbulo de la oreja y después de un tiempo sin usar aretes el orificio cerraba por sí solo. Después de eso el resto de las heridas fueron algo sencillos, más pomada y gaza fue repartida por el cuerpo del alemán.

Conectaron un suero al brazo de Klaus con una aguja tipo mariposa y lo dejaron dormir, Vlad se aseguró de ponerle varias mantas calientes encima, sentía su temperatura baja. Vlad estaba anotando en su cuaderno todos los procedimientos que tuvo que hacerle a Klaus cuando descubrió un par de ojos amarillos observándole desde la camilla.

— _Sigue durmiendo, lo necesitas_ —le dijo en alemán continuando su escritura.

— _No quiero dormir... Tengo miedo_ —agregó reticente.

— _¿Miedo de qué?_

—¿ _Dónde está Yuki?_ —Cambió el tema. No quería responder a eso.

— _Klaus, ¿miedo de qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ —insistió el mayor dejando el cuaderno de lado, se acercó a la camilla. Klaus no se encogió ante su cercanía.

El menor intentó hablar pero sentía las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Vladimir pasó gentilmente su mano por el cabello negro, Klaus se sobresaltó pero después se relajó ante el toque, recordaba esa leve caricia... Vladimir no era alguien de estar demostrando afecto pero cuando quería demostrarle afecto hacía eso.

— _E-ellos...amenazaron a Kenshi, querían algo de él... Entonces dio la orden._ —Hablaba de Tyrone—. _Al principio sólo fueron golpes pero él presionó y los militares... me tocaban y me obligaban a tocarlos._ —En ese punto un sollozo se le escapó.

— _Tenía mucho miedo, estaban a punto de forzarme...pero Kenshi cedió._ —Intentaba respirar hondo para calmarse, varias lágrimas escurrían por un lado de su mejilla al seguir acostado de lado, también tenía la nariz tapada y algo roja—. _Iba a entregarle lo que ellos querían para evitar que me hicieran... eso._

Así que era eso, un trauma por intento de violación. Vladimir suspiró pesaroso. ¿Cuánto sufrimiento más tendría que soportar Klaus? Él mismo tenía bastante culpa, lo sabía, iba a intentar remediarlo.

— _Ahora estás a salvo. Estás aquí, conmigo. Podré cuidarte y..._ —Pero Klaus se apartó de su toque frunciendo el ceño.

— _No lo necesito_. —¡Ja! Cuidarlo, tal como hizo antes, ¿no? Educarlo, cuidarlo, hacerle creer que tenía una familia para luego traicionarlo y usarlo de conejillo de indias... Sí, claro.

— _Klaus, comprendo que no me tengas confianza, es enteramente mi culpa pero ahora intento hacer las cosas bien._ —El menor le seguía mirando, comenzaba a dudar—. _No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí inmediatamente pero podríamos volver a empezar, tener un verdadero vínculo... Ser el apoyo que siempre debí ser para ti._

— _No sé..._

— _No te forzaré a nada. Tampoco estás obligado a responder si no quieres_ —le aseguró con calma—. _Por ahora descansa..._

Con un asentimiento débil, Klaus cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia en su cabello. No se dio cuenta en qué momento su sueño se volvió profundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos de los hombres apotrados en la puerta de la enfermería se marchó al ver que la situación se calmó y se reunió con el resto establecidos en la entrada principal. Seguían cargando las bombas que no usaron, cada munición que quedó para hacer un inventario nuevo. Otros ayudaban a los heridos, que no eran muchos.

Maxon salió de la carpa de estrategias luego de enterarse del incidente en la enfermería.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—El chico bestia se trastornó cuando quisieron curarle —informó uno de los guardias que respondía al nombre de Austin. Todo su cabello estaba rapado, una colilla de cigarro pequeña colgando de su boca.

—¿Pidieron ayuda a Volsk? —inquirió Maxon.

Los dos hombres asintieron, calmando la inquietud del más grande.

—¿Qué deliberaron? —Quiso saber Austin.

—No hay muy buenas noticias, aunque tampoco tan malas. Haruto quiere organizar un ataque directo apenas se marchen los extranjeros.

—A buena hora llegaron estos. —Uno de los que resguardaban la entrada habló, sonando un poco amargado—. Haruto hubiera usado la distracción que representaban el chico bestia y el japonés para poder—

—El chico bestia acompaña al japonés que fue parte del pasado de Haruto. Fue alguien querido para nuestro líder, alguien importante. Una de nuestras leyes es que no abandonaremos a los que son importantes para nosotros. —Fueron las palabras de Maxon, interrumpiendo al hombre—. Recuerda la ley, Ben.

Éste se calló. Haruto había creado esa ley, durante uno de sus primeros ataques. Durante uno de los momentos en las que Haruto se había quedado en el lugar de ataque rescatando al hermano de Austin que había sido herido por un impacto de bala en la pierna derecha. No se trataba de una persona importante para Haruto y sin embargo arriesgó su vida por traerlo de regreso. La ley protegía a cada persona que fuera importante para algún miembro de toda esa comunidad que crearon.

Notando la tensión que comenzaba a establecerse, un hombre de ojos muy oscuros y tez blanca, cicatrices en sus brazos y cuello habló.

—Hablando del chico bestia, ¿qué pasa con ese tipo? Su aspecto es de terror. —Le quitó la colilla de cigarro a Austin, fumando el resto de una colada y aplastándolo con el pie al tirarlo en el suelo. Exhaló el humo—. No me sorprende que Tyrone lo desee con tanto ahínco.

—Mike Hudson nos explicó que escuchó decir era una creación del mismísimo Vladimir Volsk. El hombre es un científico de la gran Rusia, y según oyó decir, planeaba hacer un ejército de hombres como el chico bestia —cuchicheó Austin.

—Todos sabemos que a los rusos les falta un tornillo —desestimó Ben—. Ese chico no tendrá una vida normal siendo como es.

—La ha pasado mal en las celdas —añadió Austin—. Mike logró decir que intentaron divertirse con él… —Hizo un gesto que daba a entender el tipo de diversión que quisieron hacer con Klaus.

Maxon frunció el ceño. Eso podría explicar el por qué era tan reacio a la cercanía de otros. Tal vez no era solo porque sean desconocidos. Sus manos se apretaron, una ira total y asco hacia los militares, y especialmente a Tyrone. Él mismo fue un militar que delegó su puesto, horrorizado por las barbaridades que permitían, por la falta de ética, por la tiranía, por el irrespeto. Por el deshonor que se veían entre las filas.

—Ahora está a salvo. Todos ellos.

—Y sin embargo, siguen en peligro. —Una voz femenina se acercó a ellos, y cuando Maxon se giró, su expresión tensa se relajó.

Evolet era una mujer con un aspecto firme, fuerte que lo expresaba en sus delicados músculos tonificados de su cuerpo y cabello muy corto. Respiró muy hondo cuando sintió su ingle hincharse, como cada vez que sucedía cuando la veía. Lo mejor: el tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo rezando: «Maxon».

—¿Dónde está Haruto? —Ella se apoyó en Maxon, rodeando la cintura del hombre que la superaba mucho en altura con un brazo—. Creí que estarían reunidos en la carpa de estrategias.

—El chico feudal prácticamente lo arrastró fuera —se burló—. Deben estar en el río.

—Lamentablemente es el único lugar donde lo arrastraría —dijo el hombre con las cicatrices, mirando más allá de Evolet en dirección al río—. Haruto no se marcharía con él tan fácilmente de regreso a Japón.

—Todos quienes conocen bien a Haruto sabemos que él no se marcharía a Japón —corrigió Evolet—. El chico pierde su tiempo si cree que él abandonaría su gente.

—Eso es algo que esperemos comprenda el chico —gruñó Ben.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás? —curioseó la mujer.

—El más grave es el chico bestia. No fue recibido con flores en la base…

Evolet bufó a las palabras de Austin.

—Nadie es recibido con flores en esa mierda. ¿Tan mal está?

Todos asintieron.

—Se desmayó en el camino a causa de todas las heridas y el cansancio. Lo maltrataron con muchas ganas… —dijo Maxon.

—Pobre hombre… —se lamentó Evolet.

—No te preocupes. —Maxon la apretó a su cuerpo, su brazo rodeándola completamente—. Tiene a personas que se preocupan por él. —Y sonriendo, señaló la figura de un joven con largo cabello castaño que se escurría dentro de la enfermería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finalmente, Yuki volvió a escapar de Jim. El hombre le atrapó horas antes para llevarlo a que comiera luego de encontrarlo prácticamente vigilando la enfermería donde tenían a Klaus, Yuki dialogando consigo mismo sobre entrar o no, a veces se decía que podía estorbar si entraba y otras que Klaus le necesitaba y ya contaba con dos días preocupado, preguntándose qué le hicieron, cómo estaba, qué pasó y demás. En esa ausencia, cuando volvió, se enteró del pequeño incidente que hubo poco después de que él se marchara. Se regañó por haberse dejado llevar por Jim, quizás él podría haber calmado a Klaus. Inspirando hondo para darse valor, entró dentro de la enfermería. No había nadie, se preguntó dónde estaría Volsk, pero una persona acostada en una camilla fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

A pasos apresurados, Yuki se acercó a Klaus, ralentizando el paso al notar la ala vendada, los moretones que manchaban la blanca piel de Klaus…, quedando estático al darse cuenta de los mechones cortos. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, podía comprobar que no era que tenía el cabello sujetado…, en verdad lo tenía corto. Estiró una mano para tomar un mechón del cabello negro, sus dedos deslizándose hasta todo lo largo, que ese en particular no iba casi llegando a los hombros. Yuki sintió su corazón estrujarse.

«Oh, Klaus…» Inclinándose, dejó un pequeño beso en la frente del alemán. Al separarse, buscó un pequeño banco, sentándose al lado de la cama y tomó la mano derecha de Klaus entre las suyas, acariciándola amorosamente.

Los movimientos cerca de Klaus le despertaron. Desde el secuestro de los militares estaba paranoico, cualquier ruido por pequeño que fuera lo despertaba y siempre parecía estar alerta a los olores que lo rodeaban. Por eso cuando sintió el olor a durazno se relajó completamente, apretando el calor de la mano que sujetaba la suya, medio entreabrió los ojos para enfocar a Yuki.

Alargó la otra mano sacándola del calor de las mantas para tocar la mejilla de Yuki.

—¿Estás bien?

Con la mano libre, Yuki sujetó la de Klaus, manteniéndola pegada a su rostro.

—Lo estoy ahora. —Volteó el rostro para así dejar un beso en la palma—. Lo lamento. Por mi culpa estás así… Si no hubiera hecho caso a Shin, no hubiéramos venido y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —le aseguró el menor—. Fuimos descuidados. Nos confiamos... ¿Cómo está Kenshi? —Se le ocurrió preguntar. Desde que los rescataron de las celdas no lo había visto.

Yuki no estaba seguro de eso, pero aceptó el cambio de tema.

—Le vi un momento esta mañana, estaba caminando con Haruto, el líder de esta gente. Se ve bien, al parecer no sufrió mucho daño. —Entrelazó su mano con la derecha de Klaus—. Apenas te recuperes, nos vamos a ir.

—Eso suena bien. —Sonrió el menor, una sonrisa que realmente no llegaba a sus ojos—. Sólo lamento que tengamos que retrasar el viaje por mis heridas. —Con esfuerzo intentó moverse a un lado de la camilla, lentamente hasta hacer un espacio—. Recuéstate a mi lado.

—No te esfuerces —regañó suave Yuki, pero aun así se levantó y acostó al lado de Klaus. Teniéndolo cerca, su mano se alzó para poder acariciar con suavidad la mejilla del alemán—. ¿Estás bien tú…? Estaba tan preocupado…

—Estoy mejor ahora que puedo tenerte entre mis brazos —murmuró cerca de su oído, acomodándose en la camilla para poder abrazarlo. Gruñó un poco cuando por accidente movió el ala, aún se sentía inflamada, sin embargo en tanto estuvo quieto con el cuerpo de Yuki pegado al suyo fue como si un gran peso fuera quitado de sus hombros. Pudo respirar tranquilo.

Alejándose un poco, el pulgar de Yuki delineó el labio inferior de Klaus. Sin poder o querer evitarlo, se estiró hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Klaus. El pelinegro correspondió el beso con más entusiasmo del que Yuki esperaba, pero el japonés no tenía idea de cuánto había necesitado ese contacto. Yuki tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Klaus, el beso ahogando un suspiro de alivio, disminuyendo la intensidad del beso a unos pequeños, separando sus rostros un poco.

—Espera…, estás convaleciente… —Dio un beso pequeño—. No hagamos locuras ahora.

Klaus sonrió, sintiéndose cansado de pronto.

—Ciertamente me encantaría hacer una locura pero justo ahora eso suena como algo imposible. —Mantuvo una mano sobre la cintura de Yuki, acariciándolo—. Yuki... Si te compro un anillo, ¿lo usarías?

Eso le pareció a Yuki una pregunta extraña.

—¿Un anillo? —Su mirada se perdió un momento en las escamas de su mejilla—. Sí, creo que sí, pero… ¿por qué? No es necesario que me compres nada.

—Sólo quiero algo que demuestre lo mucho que te amo...

Yuki no dijo nada por un momento, observándolo fijamente por unos segundos. Sin que su mente lo registrara, estaba sonriendo, con un leve sonrojo y el corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho. En todo ese tiempo se fue dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, no se veía formando la familia que iba a tener pronto con otra persona. Solo Klaus.

—Yo también te amo… Mucho. No necesitas demostrar nada.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Así cada vez que lo veas pensarás en mi al igual que yo pensaré en ti. —Pasó la mano por el apenas abultado vientre.

—Lo hago incluso sin anillo —dijo aun sonriendo—. Pero está bien. Nada ostentoso. —Frunció el ceño al notar algo—. ¿Con qué dinero piensas comprar uno?

—Vladimir va a ayudarme con eso. —Cerró los ojos aspirando la suave fragancia de Yuki—. Hemos estado hablando y le mencioné lo del anillo.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces… ¿se llevan mejor?

—Algo así. Dijo...que quería hacer lo correcto ahora. Ser mi apoyo.

—Eso…está bien. Es decir… Sé que con lo que hizo antes, no será un camino fácil pero —Apoyó con cuidado una mano en el costado de Klaus, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del menor— que ahora quiera redimirse es algo bueno. —Estuvo un momento en silencio—. ¿Crees que algún día puedas verlo como a un padre?

Hace apenas una semana atrás habría negado completamente la posibilidad, no obstante después de la traumática experiencia, todo el apoyo y cuidado que Vladimir le dio, sobre todo tratando de no hacerle sentir incómodo...

—Sí. Es posible.

—Creo que esa posibilidad es suficiente —aceptó Yuki—. Descansa otro rato. No me voy a ir.

Klaus aceptó. A pesar de que estuvo durmiendo hasta hace poco seguía sintiéndose cansado, tal vez con Yuki a su lado podría al fin dormir profundo y no se equivocó: en menos de cinco minutos ya se había dormido, la suaves caricias de Yuki en su cabello ayudaban mucho y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo lo hacían sentir seguro. Yuki siguió acariciándolo, arropándolo mejor. Mantuvo su rostro oculto en su cuello, cerrando los ojos después. Con Klaus pegado a él, ambos compartiéndose calor mutuamente, Yuki pudo estarse en paz.

Su dragón había vuelto por fin con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que atendió a Klaus y lo dejó dormido, Vladimir decidió salir de la tienda para buscarle algo de comer. Era muy importante para que no sufriera una deshidratación.

Iba camino al área comedor, guiado por su nariz, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo al líder rebelde cargando unas cestas de pescado. ¿No se suponía que Kenshi iba a hablar con él?

Frunciendo el ceño se acercó al castaño, impidiéndole el paso cuando estuvo cerca.

—¿Dónde está Kenshi?

Haruto se detuvo, las cestas detrás de él haciendo lo propio. Observó a Vladimir un momento, dejando salir un suspiro largo. Le había costado pescar los peces, la charla con Kenshi habiéndolo desconcentrado durante un rato, y cuando ya había intentado olvidarlo un poco para enfocarse en sus tareas, viene el ruso y se lo recuerda de nuevo. Aunque su rostro era firme, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía por dentro.

—Imagino que está en su carpa. La última vez que lo vi fue hace quince minutos. —Tomando una cesta, optó por rodear al otro para continuar con su trabajo.

—¿De qué hablaron? —No lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

Haruto no se movió ni habló por un segundo completo.

—Déjame dejar esto en las cocinas —dijo al fin, y continuó arrastrando las cestas con la pesca. Al llegar a la tienda que era la cocina, compartió unas palabras con las mujeres que se encargaban de la comida y salió, con un gesto indicándole al ruso que le siguiera al río.

Se inclinó en la orilla para enjuagarse las manos y guardar los instrumentos que dejó allí.

—Llegó preguntando dónde había estado los 12 años que pasaron desde que su padre me exilió de Japón —comenzó—. Por lo que dio a entender, y por lo que sospecho, Taiga Ottori no le dejó recibir ninguna de mis cartas o información alguna sobre mi estado y paradero —bufó—. Me extrañaría si hubiera pasado lo contrario —dijo, con un tono nuevo de ironía.

Vladimir se inclinó al borde del río para estar a la altura de Haruto, sus dedos rozando la superficie del río. Asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por el japonés.

—Klaus ha mencionado un par de veces lo ruin que era Ottori. Se movía por puro interés. Para el momento en que llegué a la casa feudal, Kenshi estaba bastante descarriado, me he enterado por Klaus y Yuki que le gustaba llevarle la contraria a su padre —negó con la cabeza—. Actualmente es un joven difícil de tratar.

Haruto suspiró.

—Él no era así. Era muy curioso, y travieso. Habían dos niños que trabajaban en la casa feudal que eran gemelos —negó—. No sé quién era mala influencia para quien, pero siempre se metían en problemas. No obstante, él era... complaciente y obediente, podía decir que incluso le temía a Taiga. —Tomó las cosas de pesca y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento—. Él quería que yo volviera a Japón. —Se calló un instante—. Le dije que no iba a hacerlo. No lo ha tomado bien.

—Podrías volver. Ottori está muerto... —Escuchándose a sí mismo, a Vladimir le dieron ganas de golpearse—. ¿Estás interesado en Kenshi de forma romántica? —El ruso entrecerró los ojos poniéndose en su camino. No quería darle la esperanza de que Kenshi se interesara en él, no ahora que estaban comprometidos.

Haruto le miró intensamente.

—No negaré que en su momento le quería, puedo decir que fuimos el primer amor del otro pero... las cosas han cambiado ahora. Aun si lo amara, no habría futuro. —Dirigió la vista al campamento—. Mira tú alrededor. Esta gente me necesita. No puedo abandonarlos, no importa qué. Esta tierra es mi hogar ahora. Estoy seguro que Kenshi lo entenderá cuando comience a encargarse del pueblo en Hiroshima. Y eso significa que estaríamos separados.- reemprendió su camino.- Yo solo deseo protegerle de este ambiente y que regrese sano a Japón. Además... —Su voz disminuyó un poco— vi cómo te miró cuando estuvimos en la base militar. Si te soy sincero..., él nunca me miró de esa forma. Con tal anhelo, como si fueras la única persona que quería ver.

Aunque lo hubiera querido, Vladimir no era capaz de evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios rápidamente.

—Podrías ir a visitarlo una vez que termine la guerra. —Ofreció de buena gana sabiendo que Haruto no sería un obstáculo entre ellos.

—Puede ser. —Ni lo aceptó, u negó. Haruto no estaba seguro de si en verdad deseaba pisar tierra nipona alguna vez, pero dejaría que el tiempo lo decidiera—. ¿Su amigo está bien? —Optó cambiar el tema—. El chico con escamas.

—Klaus —le facilitó el nombre—. Sus heridas están sanando satisfactoriamente, sana con bastante rapidez —dijo orgulloso de ese logro—. Lamentablemente no podrá volar hasta que la herida en él haya sanado por completo.

—Comprendo. —Haruto dudó, y entró en una carpa donde guardaban las herramientas. Allí dejó los implementos de pesca—. ¿Puedo saber cómo o por qué... es de esa forma? Su aspecto. Mis fuentes indicaban que Tyrone lo ansiaba por cómo era.

—Soy un científico de la armada rusa, mi trabajo consiste en hacer investigaciones en el campo de la bioquímica que ayuden a nuestra armada. Uno de mis proyectos consistía en crear súper soldados. En las primeras pruebas no me fue muy bien, ahí es donde entra Klaus. Fue el único que sobrevivió a las pruebas.

—Súper soldados —repitió Haruto, pensativo—. Pero..., su aspecto es tan... ¿Por qué las alas o las escamas? Le hacen parecer un...

—Dragón. —Sonrió—. Lo sé. En realidad no debería lucir así. Huyó antes de que pudiera administrarle una segunda dosis. Klaus está... —Buscó una palabra adecuada para referirse al mitad dragón—. Incompleto.

—¿No le resulta difícil vivir de esa manera? —Su curiosidad le evitó no preguntar—. Su aspecto resulta tan llamativo, que imagino no debe ser fácil vivir en el mundo. Incluso para mi gente ahora es tan... —Se pasó una mano por la nuca—. No le negaré que algunos se sienten intimidados por su aspecto tan... terrorífico, pero él, Klaus..., no parece una mala persona.

Estuvo a punto de desestimar sus palabras pero pensó mejor lo que iba a decir. Recordaba la incomodidad de Klaus por su aspecto. Si no fuera por Yuki, él seguiría solo y desdichado...

—Es duro para él, reconozco que fue un poco tiránico mi comportamiento con Klaus. Él me odia.

—Pero... fue usted el único que pudo calmarle cuando fuimos a rescatarle, y también hace un momento en la enfermería. Si le odiara, no permitiría eso. —Haruto se alzó de hombros—. Eso pienso yo. El odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Inconscientemente confía en mí porque cuidé de él por 4 años, pero no es como si me fuera a perdonar que lo convirtiera en una rata de laboratorio y lo convirtiera en un híbrido mitad reptil.

—No se puede predecir a los demás. Quizás no ahora, ¿pero quién dice que a futuro no lo hará? —Miró a unos de los niños que salían de unos arbustos—. Nick, Josh y Melissa, tengan cuidado de andar por los bosques —advirtió.

—Sí, señor —respondió uno de los infantes, marchándose con los otros dos a las cocinas.

Haruto suspiró.

—Con el pasar del tiempo, puede que sí le perdone.

—Quizás...

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados. Vladimir no sabía que más decir, había ido a Haruto para interrogarlo respecto a su conversación con Kenshi y dejar en claro que ahora el japonés era su prometido pero eso no fue necesario y ahora no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

—Aprecio tu sinceridad respecto a tus intenciones con Kenshi.

—No quiero que me veas como un enemigo. No lo soy. —Negó—. Deberías ir con él. Como dije, no tomó a bien mi negativa a irme con ustedes.

—Ahora lo sé. —Sonrió Vladimir—. En realidad me alivia mucho que no haya nada romántico entre ustedes. Me ha costado acercarme mucho a él. No podría soportar a un rival amoroso. —Se encogió de hombros decidiendo que era mejor no decir en voz alta que lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente para que no se acercara a Kenshi.

—Pues, me gustaría ayudarte pero... me siento un poco... —Haruto pareció no tener palabras para expresarse adecuadamente—. Quiero decir, son doce años desde que le vi por última vez. Está muy distinto, en actitud. Así que... solo puedo desearte suerte... y paciencia. —Dio un paso para alejarse, pareció pensarlo un momento y se giró—. ¿Cómo... es la relación de los dos? Me refiero..., tengo conocimientos de que para lograr su ascenso tendría que tener asegurada una descendencia...

Por primera vez Haruto pudo ver como Vladimir adoptaba una actitud nerviosa.

—Eso es un poco más difícil de explicar.

—Kenshi tiene que casarse con alguna joven y no te agrada el asunto, ¿o imagino mal? —No creía que podría ser otra cosa. Después de todo, era la única forma para tener un heredero y que Kenshi lograra su sueño.

—En realidad ya solucioné ese problema. Antes de venir a América tuve una audiencia con el emperador, pedí la mano de Kenshi en matrimonio. Me fue entregada con la condición de producir un heredero en el plazo de un año —explicó a Haruto sin entrar en muchos detalles.

El japonés parpadeó una, dos, tres veces.

—Procrear un heredero. Ustedes dos. —Se mostró confundido—. ¿Se es posible? Disculpe, pregunta errada considerando a Klaus... —Sí. Si este hombre era capaz de crear a un híbrido como Klaus, estaba seguro de que procrear un bebé le sería muy fácil. ¿No? — ¿Cómo lo tomó Kenshi?

—No muy bien. Pero esa sólo fue su reacción inicial. —" _No muy bien_ " era quedarse cortos tomando en cuenta los gritos y barbaridades que despotricó contra el ruso apenas se enteró—. Le he asegurado más de una vez que no es sólo un capricho y que en verdad estoy haciendo todo esto por él, incluso... —Cerró la boca antes de hablar de más. No sabía si decirle a Haruto su verdadera naturaleza.

—¿Incluso...? —insistió, movido por su curiosidad.

—No importa. —No, mejor no decirle nada—. Iré a ver a Kenshi ahora. Si te sientes incómodo yendo a Japón podrías visitar Rusia en su lugar. —Esperaba que no se mostrara receloso con la nueva oferta.

—Lo pensaré. —El japonés asintió—. Siendo honesto, no prometo nada, pero pensaré su propuesta. —Hizo un gesto en despedida, girándose en dirección al centro de comando.

Cuando Vladimir lo perdió de vista se encaminó a la carpa que compartía con Kenshi. Mientras más se acercaba a la tienda más fuerte podía sentir el olor de Kenshi, se alivió cuando comprobó que el menor estaba realmente dentro de la tienda. Cuando entró a la carpa se encontró con Kenshi sentado en la cama, abrazando una de las almohadas contra su pecho. Éste, al verlo entrar, limpió su mejilla izquierda de una lágrima que se deslizaba, hipando. No le miró, solo se encogió más en su puesto.

Sin hacer mucho ruido Vladimir se acercó a Kenshi, arrodillándose frente a él tocó una de sus rodillas llamando su atención.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó en tono bajo, no queriendo perturbarle.

«Tú perteneces a Japón…, yo pertenezco aquí.»

Los ojos de Kenshi no se apartaban de la almohada, lentamente viéndose borrosa conforme sus orbes se aguaban, las lágrimas se volvían difícil de retener debido a esas palabras haciendo eco en su mente.

—Todo este tiempo… —comenzó, en un susurro—, por 12 años…, creía que había muerto. Resulta que estuvo aquí. Y en Tailandia. —Al parpadear, permitió que una gota se derramara por su rostro que limpió enseguida con su mano—. Y ahora que lo encuentro, que puede volver conmigo a casa, prefiere quedarse aquí… No lo entiendo. Quiere quedarse en un lugar donde puede morir. —Hundió el rostro en la almohada—. No era tan idiota.

Vlad se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué podía decirle? Si no hubiera hablado con Haruto hace un momento lo más seguro es que tuviera deseos de golpearlo pero podía comprender un poco su punto de vista, sin mencionar que estaba ese pequeño lado egoísta en su interior que se alegraba porque Haruto no estuviera más tiempo del requerido junto a Kenshi. Le quitó la almohada a Kenshi y lo guió para que enrollara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazó el cuerpo del menor contra su pecho. Kenshi pareció amoldarse a la nueva posición escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del ruso, Vladimir le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo intentando reconfortarlo.

—Han pasado 12 años separados. Los objetivos de ambos son diferentes.

—Pero yo quiero que él regrese. —Apretó más el abrazo, sonando como un niño—. No me importa si mi padre le exilio, fue él quien lo hizo y él ya está muerto. Ahora que le recuperé, ¿debo perderlo de nuevo? Él ni siquiera tiene idea de lo tanto que sufrí creyéndole muerto —sollozó—. No puede hacerme esto otra vez.

El ruso tuvo que respirar hondo recordándose a sí mismo que el mismo Haruto le dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, no tenía motivos para sentirse celoso. Aun así se sentía un poquito molesto porque el japonés ocupara tanto espacio en los pensamientos de Kenshi.

—Que quiera quedarse aquí no significa que debas perderlo. Ahora que sabes que está vivo pueden volver a comunicarse. —Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió a Kenshi, Vladimir apretó un poco más el abrazo para reconfortarlo—. Hablé con él hace un momento, le dije que era bienvenido en Japón y en Rusia. Que podía visitarnos cuando quisiera.

Kenshi se tensó. Se alejó lo justo para enfrentarlo.

—¿Hablaste con él? —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿De qué hablaron?

Volsk sonrió pensando que esas eran exactamente las palabras que pronunció antes. Kenshi y él eran muy parecidos después de todo.

—No nos peleamos si es lo que te preocupa. —Se aseguró de mantenerse en contacto con él, entrelazando sus dedos, dando lentas caricias en sus manos—. Hablamos un poco de todo. Me habló de ustedes, de ti, también me aseguró que mis celos eran injustificados.

—Todos tus celos siempre son injustificados —desdeñó, su atención fija en el movimiento de sus manos. No obstante, esas palabras solo servían para afirmarle lo que se negaba a creer. Haruto no le amaba como antaño—. ¿Significa eso que dejarás de ser insoportable tratándose de él como hace un rato?

Sopesando su respuesta, Vlad se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Me portaré decente, pero no me pidas que me quede tranquilo si los llego a ver demasiado juntos.

—No, no, no te lo pediré. Te lo exijo —declaró ceñudo. Desvió la mirada—. ¿Cómo... está Klaus?

Sí, claro, ya le iba a dejar camino libre. Agradeciendo el cambio de tema, Vlad se sentó al lado de Kenshi.

—Está estable...hablando físicamente. Está paranoico. Tampoco soporta que nadie desconocido intente tocarlo y parece alerta todo el tiempo, se siente inseguro con personas extrañas a su alrededor. Tuvo una crisis cuando despertó y las enfermeras intentaban calmarlo.

Kenshi se inclinó hacia el lado en el que estaba Vladimir, la cabeza apoyándose en su hombro.

—Es comprensible… Fue un infierno. Tú mismo pudiste verlo cuando Tyrone se nos presentó al intentar escapar.

Vlad asintió, sus ojos fijos en la lejanía recordando los ojos verdes taladrándolo con algo parecido al deseo. Era perturbador.

—Debo agradecerte. Si no fuera por ti, el estado de Klaus sería peor. Le salvaste.

—Por un momento arriesgando a mi país. —Kenshi tomó la mano de Vladimir entre sus manos, jugueteando con los dedos de su mano—. Fue un…impulso. En aquel ataque que hicieron a la casa…, ellos intentaron hacerme lo mismo que quisieron hacerle a él. Shin y Jim lo evitaron…

Volsk resopló. En su mente reprochó el que no le dijeran algo tan importante como eso sino hasta ahora.

—Independientemente del motivo por el que lo hiciste, estoy seguro de que Klaus te lo agradece.

Kenshi hizo un gesto despectivo.

—Como sea. No necesito que me lo agradezca. —Pasó ahora a hacer tronar los dedos del ruso—. Solo deseo volver a casa.

—Auch. —Apartó su mano cuando intentó hacer sonar el meñique flexionándolo pero no sonó. Volvió a entrelazar sus manos—. Lo haremos —le aseguró—. En cuanto Klaus se recupere lo suficiente, nos iremos de aquí.

Alzando la mirada, el menor preguntó.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Cómo nos iremos? Los militares estarán buscándonos… Sobre todo Tyrone.

—Hablaré eso con Haruto más tarde. Como dijiste, lo militares deben estar esperando cualquier oportunidad para apresarnos. —Se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente—. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Pero apenas acabó de hablar, Kenshi le jaló en un beso, su boca uniéndose a la del ruso en uno necesitado. Se movió de manera que quedara sentado a horcajadas en su regazo, ambas manos tomando el rostro de Vladimir quien se sorprendió al principio hasta que, en cuanto su mente procesó los brazos que lo rodeaban y los exigentes besos, no dudó en corresponder. No supo cuál fue el impulso de Kenshi para saltarle encima tan de repente pero nadie le escuchaba quejarse sobre eso. El beso duró largos minutos, Kenshi enredó su lengua con la de Vladimir, abarcó todo dentro de su boca, le besó como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez, arrancándoles el aire a los dos. Cuando se separó, juntó sus frentes.

—Antes no pude…hacer esto —jadeó.

—Es justo repetirlo. —Lamió el níveo cuello ante de acercarse de nuevo a los labios—. Aún no estoy satisfecho. —Con esa declaración inmovilizó a Kenshi en el camastro bajo su cuerpo, situándose entre sus piernas, sus caderas chocando una contra la otra.

—Nunca estás satisfecho —se burló, sus piernas moviéndose hasta anclarse a la cintura del otro. Se estiró para obtener un nuevo beso—. Te extrañé… Creí que no volvería a verte otra vez. —Removiéndose un poco, añadió—. Es algo masoquista tomando en cuenta que a veces eres una molestia.

—Por supuesto que no, nunca tengo suficiente de ti. De tus besos, de tus caricias. —Con cada palabra iba desabotonando la camisa de Kenshi. Ciertamente el estilo oriental era lo de Kenshi pero no negaba que verlo en pantalón y camisa era toda una experiencia placentera a la vista—. Sentí un vacío en el alma cuando llegué al hotel y no te vi en ninguno de los cuartos.

Incorporándose un poco, Kenshi permitió que le quitaran la camisa, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba. Movió las manos para alcanzar el borde del pantalón del ruso, haciendo el proceso de desabotonarlo.

—Ya estoy aquí ahora. —Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, llegando al cuello—. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Pidió esta vez el ruso—. ¿Prometes no dejarme? —Se apoyó con los antebrazos para poder alcanzar los labios de Kenshi.

—Esa es… —Con una mano, Kenshi acarició la mejilla izquierda de Vladimir a la vez que detenía su rostro—. Sabes que soy honesto… por lo que solo tú tendrás que hacer que no salga huyendo de ti. —Sonrió; una pequeña sonrisa, pero sincera. Quizás aún le costaba asimilar que Haruto no iba a ir con él, pero independientemente de ello, era Vladimir la persona con la que iba a casarse. Iba a pasar una vida con él. Justo ahora, le había dado una oportunidad. Una oportunidad que le daba miedo—. Tú puedes hacer que te ame —susurró. Después de Haruto, nunca mantuvo algo sentimental con nadie más. Huía de ello. Ahora llega este ruso a querer lanzarle una flecha…, y era el único hasta el momento capaz de descolocarlo. Nunca lo entendió.

Por supuesto que Vladimir iba a tomar esa oportunidad que le estaba otorgando, ahora más que nunca atesoraría el momento en que Kenshi le estaba dando lo que tanto había pedido. Esta vez haría las cosas bien. Estaba decidido a enamorar a Kenshi correctamente.

Continuaron besándose y acariciando la piel del otro, demostrándose con acciones lo que las palabras no podían alcanzar, bajando la voz para que no fueran escuchados furtivamente.

* * *

 **N.E.** : Un nuevo capítulo está disponible.

Haciendo cuentas debo anunciar que estamos a mitad del primer libro. ¡Sí, como lo leen, vamos más allá de un 50 % ! Agradecemos cada review que nos dejan, cada vista que nos hacen. Invitamos a los lectores fantasmas a dejar su opinión o comentario que deseen hacernos. No mordemos.

Felices lecturas.


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **.**

 **.**

La rutina en el campamento era algo que todos, incluido Kenshi, notaron. Una gran fogata era montada en el centro del lugar, cercano al lago, donde todos se sentaban alrededor a asar brochetas sea de pollo, o carne, otras veces pescado. Se era servido pan, algunas tantas verduras, cerveza o jugo –dependiendo el gusto y también por los niños–. Normalmente, revelaron, no servían postre a no ser alguna fruta.

No contaban con mucho dinero, la mayoría de los hombres y algunas mujeres salían temprano a ejercer trabajos y aparentar ser civiles normales, regresando al atardecer. El ingreso monetario que recibían era destinado a conseguir armas, comida y lo que haga falta además. Las féminas se encargaban de comprar los suministros alimentarios y cuidar de los niños, un tercio de ellos asistían a las escuelas públicas del estado.

Para poco antes de medianoche, todos dormían. Un par quedaba haciendo vigía; amanecía y eran suplantados por otros. Unas mujeres despertaban para preparar el desayuno, limpiaban los caminos de las hojas que cayeron durante la noche y procedían a prepararse para salir a la ciudad. Los hombres aparte se informaban sobre nuevos sucesos y los estados militares. Con las bajas y el ataque en el que rescataron a Klaus y Kenshi, Haruto solo contaba con dos infiltrados a salvo en la base. Tyrone andaba receloso con todo militar que le rodeaba, al igual que los cabos, lo que volvió difícil la filtración de planes y movimientos. Haruto temía que Tyrone cambiase los planes de antes, por ahora contaba con que estaría enfocado en querer capturar de nuevo a Klaus y Kenshi, y con la última información que recibió, posiblemente Vladimir también. Optó por enfocarse en sus actuales planes: sacar al grupo extranjero y Kenshi de San Diego. Ya había ordenado a algunos hombres investigar la ubicación del capitán del barco en que vinieron.

Yuki se acercó a la enfermería portando una bandeja con un poco del desayuno. Traspasó la cortina que aislaba a Klaus confiriéndole un poco de privacidad, dando leves saludos a los otros hombres que habían regresado heridos del ataque también. Colocó la bandeja en una mesa cercana, aproximándose al alemán.

—Despierta, dragón —acarició su rostro—. Ya amaneció.

El alemán no le costó mucho despertar, si bien aún se despertaba por cualquier cosa, tener a Yuki a su lado le calmaba lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño durante la tarde y parte de la noche, pues no era recomendable que Yuki durmiera en una incómoda cama de hospital. Vladimir le estuvo proporcionando cuidados intensivos a la herida; siempre le decía que tuvo suerte de que no se astillara el hueso ni tuviera fragmentos de bala desperdigados. Todo el tiempo era asistido por un par de enfermeras, a las que Klaus se estaba habituando de a poco, para que le ayudaran con el aseo y cuidado del ala. Continuaba un poco inflamada pero no era tan insoportable como al principio. El resto de las heridas ya estaban curando y la costilla rota se iba solidificando por lo que ahora podía sentarse y respirar con relativa normalidad, aún así Vladimir insistía en que continuara con el reposo.

El genoma recorriendo el sistema sanguíneo de Klaus ciertamente era muy útil, sanaba las heridas con rapidez e impedían que el sistema inmunológico del alemán flaqueara.

—Buenos días —canturreó suave Yuki, inclinándose para dejarle un pequeño beso—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Mejor. —Sacando una mano de las mantas, Klaus atrapó la cabeza de Yuki para darle un beso más largo que hizo sonrojar al mayor. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración irregular y los labios rojos—. Vladimir dice que si sigo sanando así de rápido, podré retraer el ala sin problema, aún no podré volar pero...algo es algo.

—Es algo muy bueno. Así podremos volver a casa pronto. —Yuki hizo una pausa, hizo una pequeña mueca de la nada, y sonriendo ampliamente, tomó la mano de Klaus y la colocó sobre su vientre—. Siente. No, aquí. —Lo cambió de sitio, hacia la derecha—. ¿Lo sentiste?

Klaus se desconcertó por un momento, no entendiendo qué era lo que Yuki quería enseñarle. Entonces lo sintió; era leve pero ahí estaba. Sonriendo a su pareja intentó sentarse, y cuando lo logró, posó sus dos manos en el vientre del mayor, la sonrisa ampliándose encantadoramente, sus ojos brillaron encontrándose con los castaños de Yuki.

—¡Se mueve!

Yuki asintió sin quitar la sonrisa.

—¡Lo hace! Comenzó más temprano, cuando estaba despertando. Creí que era otra cosa, pero no. En verdad se está moviendo. —Bajó la mirada al vientre un momento para luego verlo a él—. Es extraño sentir a nuestro bebé moverse…, y… agradable. Me hace sentir impaciente, querer conocerlo ya.

—Es diferente tener una prueba tangible de que en verdad tienes a un bebé creciendo en tu interior. —Acarició con ternura el vientre, subiendo un poco la camisa para besar la tersa piel—. Se siente tan real.

—Lo es —aceptó Yuki, sus manos posándose sobre las de Klaus. No obstante, por un momento su vista se desenfocó, mareándolo un poco. Dio una larga bocanada, aliviándose lentamente. Carraspeó—. Te traje el desayuno. —Señaló la bandeja a un lado—. Jim vendrá en un momento a verte. Ha preguntado por ti.

El alemán estaba tan enfocado en Yuki que era imposible que no se diera cuenta de su pequeño vahído. Abrazándolo por la cintura, le acercó hasta que estuvo sentado a su lado en la cama.

—No estás bien. —No era una pregunta.

—No te preocupes. Fue solo un ligero mareo. —Yuki sonrió—. No es nada. —Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Klaus—. Debes comer…

Klaus miró la bandeja con el típico desayuno americano: huevos fritos, tiras de tocino, panqueques con jarabe y jugo de naranja en abundancia. Tenía que reconocer que ellos hacían comidas a lo grande, grasosas pero muy ricas. Tomó una de las tiras de tocino, al morderla disfrutando del característico crujir de la fritura.

—Me preocupa que no hayamos podido..., tú sabes. —Se sonrojó un poco—. Si esperamos demasiado podrías tener una recaída grave como en Japón.

—No pasará. Es la primera vez que me he mareado desde entonces. Y te estás recuperando bien. —Yuki tomó la bandeja, y con cuidado lo colocó en las piernas de Klaus, agradeciendo las patas de la bandeja que permitía estabilizarla—. El bebé no me ha tomado todos los nutrientes. Estaré bien.

—No quiero que nada te pase. —Ignorando la bandeja en su regazo, Klaus se inclinó hacia Yuki para capturar sus labios. A punto estuvieron de besarse cuando Yuki embutió uno de los panqueques en su boca para que se concentrara en comer en vez de coquetear.

—Come, Klaus —regañó—. Nada de besos hasta que te comas todo lo que hay en la bandeja.

—Aguafiestas —refunfuñó como un niño antes de ponerse a comer; mojó los panqueques con las yemas de los huevos como si fuera un pan y a eso le agregó unas tiras de tocino. Así fue comiendo, de vez en cuando le ofrecía algo a Yuki pero al parecer tanta grasa en la comida le daba nauseas por lo que sólo aceptó uno de los panqueques sin nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi se despertó antes que Vladimir, saliendo para ir a darse un baño antes de pasar por la carpa donde estaban las cocinas. Preparaban el almuerzo dentro, y cocinaban afuera. No solo tenían los alimentos allí, sino todos los platos y demás utensilios. Kenshi tenía pensado buscar a Haruto para hablar con él de nuevo, su marcha de antes no fue correcta y Vladimir tenía razón en algo: ahora sí podían tener comunicación, Haruto incluso prometió que le visitaría. Quizás no podría verle todos los días, pero seguirían en contacto. Supuso que podría aceptarlo. Al entrar a la carpa, el olor de algo frito inundó sus fosas nasales. Nunca comprendió la cocina americana, era tan aceitosa la mayoría de sus alimentos que no entendía cómo algunos continuaban tan delgados. Vio en una esquina a Jim y Shin.

La cocina estaba dividida en una sección con todas las verduras puestas en cajas, una larga mesa en aquellos momentos abarrotadas de platos, cubiertos, vasos y demás, frente a otra mesa con lo que le pareció huevos fritos, las pancetas en tiras y fritas, y unas torres de un extraño alimento redondo. Escuchó que le llamaban panquecas. ¿Qué sería eso? Todo estaba apilado en varios platos enormes, unas mujeres exprimían varias naranjas, el jugo servido en unas jarras.

Se aproximó a Jim y Shin, escuchando parte de alguna conversación que tenían en japonés.

—…ya han pasado dos días. ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! —decía Shin.

—No puedo creer que aún con todo lo pasado, sigas queriendo ir con Angie.

—Para eso vinimos, ¿no? No voy a irme.

—Estuvieron en peligro, Shin. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —Jim se señaló la sien, enfatizando sus palabras—. Klaus sigue en la enfermería. ¿Cómo piensas ir?

Shin calló. Jim tenía razón. Klaus era quien sabía dónde estaba Angie. Se dispuso a responder cuando alguien le interrumpió.

—¿En verdad quieres ir por esa mujer? —Jim se apartó para dejar ver a Kenshi—. Eres un idiota, Shin. Estoy seguro que incluso si no nos hubieran sacado de ahí, tú querrías ir tras ella.

—Por supuesto que no, pero no hay ningún plan ahora. Si no fuera por mí, tú seguirías pensando que Haruto estaba muerto. ¡Por este viaje sabes que no es así!

—Y por este viaje, mi país casi va a la ruina. Eres tan cínico.

—Lo dice quien es un santo —replicó Shin con sarcasmo.

—Yo por lo menos no hago viajes suicidas.

—Yo por lo menos no juego con los sentimientos de los demás.

—Yo no lo hago.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me dices de Haruto y Vladimir? Vas a casarte con uno estando enamorado de otro. ¿O me dirás que no es así?

Kenshi no tenía qué rebatir a eso. No por un momento.

—Si no quisiera a Vladimir, no habría aceptado el compromiso por nada.

—Pero no lo amas.

—¡Bueno, ya basta! —cortó Jim. Tomó a Shin por el cuello de la camisa—. Ve a hacer algo productivo. —Le sacó de la carpa. Luego volvió con Kenshi—. No le hagas caso… Ven, vamos a servirte un poco.

Kenshi le siguió.

—¿Tú crees eso? Que estoy jugando…con los dos —aclaró.

Jim cogió una bandeja, colocando un par de platos allí y dos vasos. Luego fueron a la otra mesa, poniendo los huevos, tocinetas y panquecas.

—Creo… que debes guiarte por lo que dice tu corazón. No sé cuánta es la profundidad en la relación con ambos, pero Haruto representa tu pasado ahora. —Volteó a verlo—. A veces uno tiene miedo de avanzar, de aventurarse a ver qué trae el futuro, porque el pasado no nos significa más que recuerdos, sino también seguridad, es algo que ya conocemos. —Procedió a servir el jugo—. Pero el tiempo avanza, y es necesario para nuestro bien ir a la par. Vladimir es un buen hombre, no significa que Haruto no lo sea, sin embargo ya hay una barrera que lo separa de ti.

—Él dijo…que no podría ir con nosotros…

—Exacto. Ambos tienen responsabilidades. Haruto lo sabe… Shin se equivoca —negó—. Si estuvieras jugando con los sentimientos de ambos, estarías actuando de manera distinta. No es fácil cuando manda el corazón, pero hay una diferencia entre el amor y la amistad. Está en ti decidir a quién dar uno y a quién dar lo otro. —Le entregó la bandeja—. Justo ahora tienes que elegir bien.

—He…decidido darle una oportunidad a Vladimir.

Jim asintió.

—Ya has decidido, al menos en palabras. Falta que aquí decida. —Tocó su pecho, sonriendo luego—. Iré a ver a Klaus. Hay suficiente ahí para Vladimir y para ti. Vamos.

Jim le acompañó a la salida, los dos separándose para ir a sus respectivos destinos. Jim se encontró con la adorable escena de Yuki y Klaus recostados en la cama del segundo, la bandeja vacía de comida a un lado de la cama y ellos dos abrazados hablando en voz baja.

El alemán levantó la cabeza en dirección de Jim cuando sintió el olor a tutti-frutti del negro, un olor muy peculiar para un hombre.

—Hola Jim.

Este quedó estático, la cortina cerrando detrás de sí, observando a Klaus. Desde que llegó, no le había visto, por lo que la visión del cabello corto del alemán le impactó sobremanera. Era bastante extraño ver a Klaus con el cabello en ese corte, los mechones desiguales. Se recuperó bastante bien de la impresión.

—Hola, Klaus. —Se detuvo a un lado de la camilla, sentándose al final y dando un par de palmadas en la pierna del joven—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —afirmó. Y era verdad, tenía mejor semblante—. Te sorprende mi cabello ¿no? —El pelinegro supo interpretar la mirada que Jim daba constantemente a sus mechones disparejos.

—Pues, lo hace —asintió—. Ya estaba acostumbrado a verte con…, bueno, el cabello largo.

Yuki se apretujó a Klaus como pudo cuidando de no tocarle las heridas. Nunca le preguntó eso a Klaus, no sabía qué tanto le importaba y no quería arriesgarse a herirlo. Aún cuando tenía esa punzada de curiosidad, prefería ahorrarle el mal momento.

—Te hace falta un arreglo de puntas. —Jim se pasó una mano por la nuca—. No soy experto, pero de lo contrario, no te crecerá bien…

—Agradecería el arreglo. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, algunos mechones quedaron en punta—. La navaja nunca es buena para el pelo, bifurca las puntas, como mi lengua. —Le sacó la lengua a Yuki haciéndolo reír—. ¿Sabes? —habló a Jim—. Me siento extraño. Más liviano.

—Tenías el cabello largo, pienso que resulta obvio que ahora sin ese peso te resulte liviano —corroboró Jim—. Pero te queda bien. Me parece que la forma de tu cara es ideal para el corte. ¿Qué opinas tú, Yuki?

Yuki volteó a verlo, analizándolo y luego sonrió.

—Se ve muy guapo. No importa qué use.

El menor sonrió, sus ojos brillando de alegría. Se inclinó hasta atrapar los labios de Yuki y estuvo a punto de encimársele pero el ligero dolor en su tórax le hizo desistir; aún no estaba listo para ser espontáneo.

—Halagador —le acusó—. ¿Cómo está todo allá afuera? —preguntó a Jim.

La sonrisa que Jim también traía tembló un momento, suspirando.

—Bien, te agradará conocer a los demás. Son unas personas muy amables, sobre todo los niños.

—Son adorables —añadió Yuki.

—Lo son…, pero… Debo decirlo antes de que te enteres. Antes de que se enteren —corrigió Jim—. Hace un rato hablé con Shin. Sigue con la idea de querer ir tras Angie.

Klaus abrió la boca en indignación pero después la cerró, frunció el ceño.

—Si ese es su deseo, dudo que alguien lo vaya a detener. Él hace oídos sordos a mis advertencias y no pienso volver a separarme de Yuki. —Quizás los demás pensaban que quería quedarse con su pareja para cuidarle y protegerle, en parte era verdad pero la realidad era que se sentía seguro a su lado.

—Está loco. ¿Cómo piensa seguir con esa absurda idea después de todo esto? ¿Es que no ha entendido? —Y no solo la indignación golpeaba a Yuki por igual, sino el dolor. ¿Cómo Shin puede continuar con esa idea tan suicida?

Jim dejó salir una bocanada de aire.

—Estuve discutiendo con él. Está terco. No logro convencerle…

—Klaus no va a marcharse de aquí por él para ir tras ella —sentenció Yuki—. Ya lo hizo antes y le atraparon. Los militares estarán como halcones esperando ver una nueva oportunidad. —Yuki bufó—. No puedo creerlo.

—Si Angie se llega a enterar de la obsesión que Shin tiene con ella... —Klaus negó con la cabeza—. Shin nunca logrará dar con ella. Angie sabe moverse, escabullirse para que nadie la encuentre. Le dije eso muchas veces pero él parece que no escucha.

—Él busca que le hagan algo. —Yuki se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, frustrado, preocupado. No comprendía a Shin, no podía. ¿Cuál era su fin?

—De alguna manera él buscará llegar a ella. —Jim se fijó en la expresión de Yuki, mostrándose algo abatido—. Lo siento. Te estoy preocupando.

—Igual me iba a enterar…

—Lo sé, pero no pretendía que fuera mayor. —Jim se puso en pie—. Por ahora, lo saben… Traten de calmarse. Ya luego hablaremos con él. —Rodeó la cama para tomar la bandeja—. Me llevaré esto. —Miró a Klaus—. En cuento estés capacitado para salir fuera, podré arreglarte las puntas del cabello, ¿está bien? Creo que por ahora es mejor que sigas en reposo, no quisiera que recibamos un regaño del doctor. —Sonrió.

—Por ahora le haré caso a Vladimir, me muero por salir de esta cama. Ya no la aguanto. —Se recostó en el respaldo de la cama con mucho cuidado de no maltratarse el ala vendada, cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos—. Espero con ansias tu corte de pelo.

Guiñándole un ojo, Jim salió de la enfermería llevándose la bandeja. Yuki se volteó un poco, logrando poder apoyar mejor la cabeza en el hombro de Klaus. Podría hablar de Shin, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Estoy pensando… sería agradable, cuando lleguemos a Japón, no sé, conseguir una casita. La mansión feudal es cómoda y le debo mucho a la familia Ottori a pesar de todo, pero creo que, ahora que vamos a formar una familia… Quizás deberíamos hacerlo en una casa propia de los dos.

—Sería maravilloso. ¡Podría pedirle a Jim que me enseñe a cocinar! —Se entusiasmó Klaus ante la idea—. Una casa cerca de la playa, donde el bebé pueda jugar en la arena.

Yuki dejó salir una pequeña risa ante esa idea.

—Eso suena tan hermoso. Hasta puedo ver al bebé correteando algún pobre cangrejo. —Se abrazó al torso de Klaus, cuidando no tocarle las heridas—. Me gusta, una casa en la playa. Los Ottori poseen una, casi nunca van allí, pero la única vez que fueron cuando yo estaba ya a su cargo, era prácticamente un sueño.

—¿Te imaginas? Convencer a Kenshi de que nos deje usar esa casa. —Claro que sólo estaban fantaseando realmente no se veía capas de pedirle una cosa así.

—Bueno, no sé. Vladimir es responsable de ti, y él va a casarse con Kenshi-sama. Podríamos hacer un intento, creo. Pero si no, ya nos arreglaremos con eso. —Sonrió—. Aún tenemos un par de meses más antes que el bebé nazca…

Klaus rió bajito.

—Por ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestra salud. En cuanto me den de alta no te permitiré salir de la cama en unos cuantos días. —Le prometió al mayor, atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

—Estoy ansioso por ello. —Alcanzó a decir Yuki antes, correspondiendo al beso con la misma efusividad.

En ningún momento antes había sentido tanta felicidad como ahora, en ese justo instante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi convenció a Vladimir de desayunar fuera de la carpa. Se llevaron una manta y la colocaron bajo un árbol cercano al campamento, tipo picnic, así podían ver a los demás pasar de un lado a otro pero a la vez tener algo de privacidad.

—Es algo fresco este clima. —Kenshi picó uno de los panqueques. Descubrió que saben tan bien con azúcar, que casi dejaba al ruso sin lo suficiente para su café—. No hace tanto frío como en Japón…

—Es un clima agradable —concordó el mayor disfrutando de su taza de café caliente—. Extrañaba el no usar tanta ropa. Ser de sangre fría tiene sus desventajas.

—Sí, lo tiene. —Kenshi asintió, tomando una tira de tocino—. Por ejemplo, no se puede dormir desnudo sin tener el riesgo a sufrir hipotermia. Qué lástima. —Dio un mordisco a la tira. Lo admitía, la gastronomía americana era extraña pero sabrosa.

—Quizás en época de verano, y apretujado contra otro cuerpo deliciosamente caliente. —Miró a Kenshi con intención, sonriendo detrás de su taza mientras arqueaba una ceja insinuante en su dirección—. Entonces si podría.

—Algo me dice que no es muy posible eso. —Kenshi fingió morirse de calor—. En verano hace tanto calor que provoca dormir sin sábanas incluso. Si no fuera porque tengo educación y no puedo arriesgarme a desmayar a otros, andaría desnudo por la casa en ese tiempo.

—Estoy bastante seguro que podríamos catalogar ese suceso como "inapropiado". —Se burló el ruso—. Necesitas pasar una temporada en Rusia.

—Ir a la Gran Rusia Imperial. —Kenshi pareció pensativo—. Podría ser, pero después de que esté libre. —Terminó su desayuno, tomando el vaso con el jugo y dando ligeros sorbos—. ¿Viven tus padres solamente allí?

Vladimir se tensó ante la pregunta. Frunció el ceño mirando al frente, evitando que sus ojos se toparan con los de Kenshi.

—Sí.

—Ah, los suegros. —Kenshi burló—. Sabes, a un principio me preguntaba cómo es que eres tan diferente a los otros rusos. Rusia es tan conocida por su tradicionalismo, no aceptarían un matrimonio como el nuestro. —Le miró—. Apuesto a que tus padres no les agradará igual.

Volsk se permitió sonreír en una torcida mueca, imaginando el infarto que le daría a su padre si llegara a enterarse de su matrimonio con otro hombre.

—Efectivamente: no les gustaría para nada. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. —Se relajó contra el tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyado—. No es como si fueras a conocerlos.

Eso sorprendió a Kenshi, bastante.

—¿Ah, no? — ¿Debería tomar eso a bien o mal?— ¿Por qué?

Mirando de reojo a Kenshi por un momento, pensó en que si iban a casarse tenía que decirle cuál era la relación con sus padres.

—No hablo con ellos desde que me fui de casa.

—No me digas: no les agradó que fueras para ambos bandos —intentó adivinar, bajando el vaso ya vacío y colocándolo junto a los otros platos.

—No soy gay —le aclaró a Kenshi sin ningún tono en particular. En realidad era cierto, a él no le gustaban los hombres. Kenshi era el primero en llamar su atención de ese modo—. No. Nuestras ideologías chocaban constantemente, un día me harté y dejé la casa.

—No eres gay. —El tono de Kenshi destilaba ironía—. ¿Y yo qué, soy una nueva especie?

—Que me haya enamorado de ti no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo de otro hombre. Sólo contigo me siento así.

—Eso es lo más extraño que he oído en toda mi vida. —Rodó los ojos. No sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido—. Entonces, no les hablas a tus padres, ¿así sin más? ¿Ni siquiera a tu madre?

Para él tenía bastante sentido.

—Ella a veces manda cartas o paquetes... A veces le respondo. —Se encogió de hombros—. A veces empieza con su irritante conversación sobre que debo al menos visitarles en los días festivos pero hasta yo sé que eso es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Yo sí lo haría, al menos por ella. Sigue viva. —Kenshi se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos, lo suficiente para que la luz del sol que se filtraba por entre las ramas le diera de lleno, permitiéndose asolearse un poco. No mentía. Él hubiera dado todo por tener unos minutos con su madre otra vez. No había día en que no la echaba de menos.

—Si ella no insistiera en seguir al lado de mi padre, podría ser diferente. Pero en vista de las circunstancias... —Dejó la frase al aire—. Está claro que nunca vamos a llevarnos bien, no vale la pena gastar mi energía en fingir lo contrario.

Kenshi no dijo nada. Debía aceptar que tenía razón en algo. Bajó la mirada y la fijó al frente. De unas de las carpas vio salir a una mujer joven, quizás de su edad, vistiendo pantalón y una camisa arremangada, era la tercera vez que veía a una mujer vistiendo ropajes masculinos. Desde esa distancia, le llamó la atención algo negro en el brazo de ella.

—Maxon —leyó. Era un tatuaje con un nombre—. Ese es el segundo al mando de Haruto. Así que ella debe ser su novia, eh… Bastante acertada.

Ella estiró los brazos, desperezándose, y luego se enrolló el cabello en un moño. Por el camino que tomó, Kenshi supuso que iba a las cocinas. Era el tipo de chica que no dudaría en patearte el trasero. Para alguien como Maxon, estaba a la altura.

—Con eso, cualquiera que la viera, ya sabría de quien es novia. —Dejó salir una risilla y luego optó por acostarse sobre la manta—. Tan curioso.

Vladimir observó a lo que Kenshi se refería, era una idea brillante. Si ellos hicieran eso, nadie volvería a acercarse a Kenshi.

 **Es una magnífica idea.**

Alto. ¿De donde salió ese pensamiento tan nítido?

 **Hay que marcarlo. Así nadie se atreverá a tocarle.**

Por un momento el ruso se asustó, esos pensamientos no eran suyos. Entonces, ¿qué...? Una punzada en su cabeza le hizo inclinarse al frente, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, una fuerte palpitación le hacía encogerse en su sitio.

Abriendo los ojos, Kenshi se fijó en el ruso, irguiéndose.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Apartó las bandejas y gateó dos pasos hasta estar frente a él.

 **¡Debe ser mío, sólo mío!**

—¡Ah! —El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, junto con él el ferviente deseo de cumplir la idea de hace un segundo. Marcar a Kenshi, grabar su nombre a fuego en su piel para que todos lo vieran—. Kenshi... Kenshi. ¡Aléjate!

Kenshi retrocedió un paso. ¿Irse y dejarlo solo en lo que sea le estaba pasando? Supuso que eso tenía que ver con el genoma, los ojos azules tornándose verdes le indicaban que pronto dos orbes amarillos le estarían devolviendo la mirada. Por un instante deseaba obedecerle, marcharse e irse incluso al otro lado del campamento. No estaba tan seguro de lo que iría a pasar, y la imagen de Klaus, de un intimidante Klaus aquel día en la fiesta de Aiko se presentó a su mente. ¿Y si Vladimir fuera igual? Pero, él no le haría daño ahí donde todos pudieran verlo, ¿o sí?

—No… No voy a dejarte solo. —Forzó a su voz sonar tranquila, lejos del temor que sentía—. ¿Qué tienes?

¡Un analgésico! Eso era lo que necesitaba, algo que le quitara ese punzante dolor de cabeza.

—Ayúdame a volver a la carpa —le urgió Vlad a Kenshi, en su maletín recordaba que habían unas pastillas analgésicas muy efectivas.

Pensamientos incoherentes continuaban llegando a su mente, cada uno más inaudito que el anterior y todos forzando a Kenshi. En cuanto lograra poner sus ideas en orden intentaría averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Vladimir sintió que tardaron una eternidad en volver a la carpa. Le pidió a Kenshi que buscara un vaso de agua mientras él se inclinaba hasta alcanzar su maletín, vertió el contenido del mismo descuidadamente sobre una mesa. Las punzadas ya eran insoportables provocándole ganas de vomitar, por suerte encontró las pastillas que quería, sin esperar el agua se tragó dos píldoras.

Logró llegar a la cama donde se dejó caer boca abajo, la peor parte sería esperar a que el analgésico hiciera efecto. Kenshi regresó con el vaso de agua, y viendo al ruso acostado, dejó el vaso en la mesilla junto al lecho, sentándose al lado de Vladimir. Acarició su espalda y los hombros. Estaba preocupado.

—¿Es esto normal? —preguntó en voz baja—. Bebe un poco del agua.

No quería moverse, sentía que si se movía sería peor. Pero tenía la sensación de las pastillas atoradas en su laringe, así que con movimientos lentos tomó el vaso de agua bebiéndoselo todo de un tirón. Se quedó acostado de lado medio mirando a Kenshi.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa. Surgió de pronto.

Kenshi acarició los cabellos negros, observándolo fijamente. Sus ojos parecían volver a la normalidad. Eso le alivió.

—Quizás Klaus sepa algo… A lo mejor algo que hayas pasado por alto, suele pasar. —Se inclinó para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla—. Descansa un rato… —Se levantó para ir por la bandeja abandonada.

Vagamente escuchó lo que dijo Kenshi. El alivio que estaba sintiendo no era normal, quizás se había excedido un poco con la dosis pero justo ahora esa era la última de sus preocupaciones. Lentamente se dejó llevar por el sopor de los analgésicos. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, como si saliera del agua después de pasar mucho tiempo sin respirar y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Miraba a su alrededor como viendo por primera vez su entorno.

Kenshi tardó dos minutos más en regresar, cerrando la entrada. Al volverse y fijarse en Vladimir, se detuvo en seco.

—Ay, mierda —masculló por lo bajo en japonés. Los ojos azules de Vladimir habían sido reemplazados por los mismos amarillos que veía en Klaus. « _Y yo creyendo que no iban a aparecer. Genial_ » Avanzó lentamente, sentándose a su lado. Tomó un respiro para calmarse un poco y preguntó—: ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Supuso que sí, si ya era capaz de estar en _modo semi dragón_.

"Vladimir" volteó a mirar a Kenshi, una larga mirada de reconocimiento, como si intentara beber de su imagen. Sonrió cuando estiró la mano derecha y con ella acarició la tersa mejilla, poco a poco se fue inclinando sin apartar la mirada ambarina de los ojos oscuros del asiático hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Un largo beso que intentaba tomar todo de Kenshi; su sabor, su textura, su forma...

— **Me siento vivo** —le contestó cuando se separaron. Su voz sonó diferente, sin el característico acento y en un tono más profundo.

De acuerdo, aquello era bastante extraño. Primero la actitud; Vladimir actuaba como si viera todo por primera vez, le ponía nervioso esa insistente mirada amarilla. Y luego estaba su voz; ¿por qué sonaba diferente? Cuando estaban en el barco, no sonaba, ni actuaba igual.

—Creo que las pastillas te hicieron mal. Será mejor que duermas un rato. —Procedió a pararse para irse.

Una mano en el borde de su pantalón se lo impidió, su protesta murió en su garganta cuando fue halado de regreso a la cama, aterrizando en el regazo de Vladimir.

— **He dormido suficiente. Ahora te quiero a ti**. —Enfatizando sus palabras dejó caer de lleno su mano en la entrepierna del menor, masajeando y apretando todo el órgano, poco a poco el pene de Kenshi iba despertando. Los constantes movimientos del joven sobre el regazo de Vladimir estaban provocando que cierta parte de su anatomía también despertara.

—Vladimir…, espera. —Kenshi continuó removiéndose a pesar de los toques del otro. No podía negar que se sentían bien y anhelaba más, pero había algo que no le dejaba disfrutarlos del todo. Viendo que no le dejaba levantarse, optó por retroceder y caer a su lado en la cama, sujetando sus manos y apartándolas de él—. ¡Espera! —Se alejó unos centímetros, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Pasó sus manos por su rostro, soltando luego un bufido que llegó a soplar su flequillo. Le miró de reojo—. No me siento cómodo.

Vlad no le hizo caso, y apresando uno de sus tobillos le haló por la cama dejándolo acostado. Aprovechándose de la confusión se situó entre las piernas de Kenshi, y aunque el menor intentaba patearle el oji-ámbar tomó ambas piernas apresándolas con un sólo brazo, las pantorrillas de Kenshi quedaron apoyadas en el hombro izquierdo del mayor.

— **No voy a parar. No ahora que puedo tenerte sólo para mí**. —Sin desabotonar los pantalones, haló la prenda hasta que el trasero de Kenshi quedó expuesto junto a la semi-erección.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Estás demente? —El corazón de Kenshi latía rápidamente. Esto no le estaba gustando nada. Pensando con rapidez, tomó la almohada y le golpeó con toda sus fuerzas en el rostro, lo suficiente como para zafar una pierna y empujarle por el torso, liberando la otra. Inmediatamente se levantó y arregló a las prisas su ropa, retrocediendo—. He dicho no. Cálmate —ordenó, señalándolo. No lo reconocía, para nada. La situación le comenzaba a inspirar miedo—. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

El oji-ámbar se pasó las manos por el pelo haciendo que los mechones negros apuntaran en todas direcciones. Oarecía un poco frustrado.

— **Quiero hacerte una marca** —le soltó de pronto—. **Como la que tenía esa chica que vimos**.

Kenshi no supo qué se refería por un instante.

—¿El tatuaje? ¿Quieres hacerme un tatuaje? —Negó—. No voy a manchar de negro mi piel.

— **Podemos hacerlo de otra manera**. —Los ojos amarillos se veían brillantes mirando a Kenshi fijamente.

Aún manteniéndose a un par de pasos, Kenshi se cruzó de brazos. Continuaba alerta.

—¿Qué manera?

Miró alrededor de la habitación como intentando encontrar algo, los ojos ámbar se toparon con el maletín de Vladimir. Eso le dio una idea. Entre las cosas tiradas sobre la mesa, logró divisar lo que estaba buscando.

— **Esto. Usemos esto**. —Mostró el bisturí de entre todas las herramientas que tenía Vlad.

La boca de Kenshi se desencajó, incrédulo.

—¡Qué! —No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Se alejó aún más, todo su centro de atención era el artefacto en su mano, el brillo del filo centelleando amenazadoramente hacia él—. ¿Por qué mejor no esperamos a que se te baje el efecto de las pastillas? —Sí, definitivamente haberlas tomado no le hacía nada de bien.

— **¡Estoy bien!** —Se volvió a acercar a Kenshi—. **Anda, no seas cobarde. Usaremos esa cosa que te inyectan para que no te duela**.

—¡Anestesia! —nombró—. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama. No estás en facultades de hacerlo. —Movía las manos en un gesto que se mantuviera apartado—. Descansa, esperamos a que se te pasen el efecto de las pastillas y ya después discutiremos sobre eso.

— **Te prometo que seré muy cuidadoso**. —Logró tomarle de la mano—. **Por favor**.

Kenshi no dijo nada, y parecía a punto de negarse rotundamente. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres y soltó un resoplido.

—Nada en los brazos. Y más te vale tener una letra bonita o te va a pesar.

No dijo nada pero su sonrisa fue muy amplia. Se inclinó para darle un beso, al mismo tiempo le empujó hasta que volvió a caer en la cama. Reticente se separó del menor para buscar el dichoso anestésico. Tardó un poco en identificarlo, se llevaba todos los frascos a la nariz hasta que encontró el que buscaba, preparó una jeringa y volvió al lado de Kenshi.

— **Quítate los pantalones**.

Tragando en seco al verlo con la jeringa, Kenshi obedeció, dudoso. ¿En qué parte se supone iba a hacerle la dichosa marca? Bueno, al menos contaba con que si resultaba salir muy fea, podría cubrírsela bastante bien.

 _Vladimir_ acarició la piel que quedaba al descubierto, pasando la mano por el vientre y las piernas, sus ojos fijo en un punto en su cadera.

— **Aquí**. —Aplicó el anestésico con un piquete, por suerte sólo tenían que adormecer la dermis.

Afirmó el bisturí con la mano derecha comenzando a "escribir" sobre la blanca piel.

Kenshi optó por cerrar los ojos, solo frunció el ceño ante el pinchazo, ya que prefirió no ver lo que iría a hacer, nada.

—No puedo creer que esté dejando que hagas esto… ¿por qué lo querías?

Gracias a la inyección previa, Kenshi ni siquiera notó los cortes en su piel, apenas la presión que hacía el bisturí al cortar pero nada de dolor.

— **¿Por qué?...** —murmuró con ese nuevo tono. Era tan raro escucharlo sin el acento—. **Porque de esta manera puedo demostrar que eres mío, que soy el único para ti**.

Kenshi abrió los ojos y le miró, un tanto sorprendido. Luego bufó, sin tanta importancia.

—No creo que para eso necesitaras demostrarlo. Si no fuera así, no iría a casarme contigo y estaría con cualquier otro… —Volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Siendo honesto…, eres el único que me pone nervioso…, incluso ahora. En el buen sentido de la palabra…, a veces. Nadie lo había hecho antes.

Frunció un poco el ceño pero no apartó la mirada de su trabajo, ya iba por la mitad.

— **Puede ser, pero sólo así te siento verdaderamente mío. Es difícil cuando sólo le das atención a Vladimir**.

¿Por qué habla de sí mismo en tercera persona? Kenshi le miró como si estuviera loco.

—¿Qué…? Eso suena raro. Estás hablando de ti mismo como si fueras otra persona. Insisto en que esas pastillas no te hicieron bien.

— **Tal vez porque no soy Vladimir. No enteramente** —aclaró. Fijó la vista en Kenshi.

Le tomó unos segundos al cerebro de Kenshi hacer clic. ¿Y si quizás no fueran las pastillas lo que le hacía actuar así…, sino otra cosa?

—Pero eso es imposible —susurró. Él nunca vio nada más en Klaus…, al menos no en los momentos que estuvo a su lado. A no ser que hasta entonces nunca se hubiera fijado enteramente. Como aquel día en la fiesta. ¿Podría haber sido el afrodisiaco un simple incentivo?— Él nunca…dijo nada sobre esto… —Nunca le dijo que también iba a lidiar con esto.

Una sonrisa algo torcida se formó en los labios de _Vladimir_ , sus ojos prácticamente brillaron de diversión.

— **Porque no lo sabe**. —Dejando el bisturí sobre la cama, manchando el cobertor de sangre, se inclinó sobre Kenshi dándole un beso que el menor intentó rehuir—. **Es un pequeño secreto entre nosotros dos.**

La boca de Kenshi se movió, como si intentara hablar pero ningún sonido se escuchara provenir de ella.

—¿No lo sabe? —gritó, medio incorporándose—. ¡Cómo que no lo sabe! ¿Y cómo explicas…? —Cuando bajó la mirada a su muslo, leyó el nombre de "Vladimir" en su piel. Entonces, miró al _dragón_ ceñudo—. ¿Y qué crees que dirá cuando vea esto? Mejor, ¿qué pretendes que diga cuando vea esto? —E imitó la voz de Vladimir, o lo intentó—. « ¿Quién te hizo eso?» Fuiste tú. « ¿Yo? ¿En qué momento?» Oh, en el momento en que tu brillante cerebro se puso a modo dragón y en el cual yo creía que te había poseído un espíritu. Ya iba a llamar a un sacerdote para hacer un exorcismo. —Su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

Una carcajada se le escapó.

— **¿Y por qué mejor no lo averiguas?** —Le guiñó un ojo. Con esas palabras, el brillo amarillento fue menguando dejando paso al azul intenso de los ojos de Vladimir. Cuando el brillo desapareció por completo, el ruso se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Ugh. ¿Qué hace un rato no me tomé unas aspirinas? —se quejó audiblemente.

Kenshi también se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero de frustración.

—Vladimir, un día de estos vas a tener una accidental caída por un barranco, con todo el cuerpo atado. —Se apartó las manos y le miró—. Sí, genio. Te las tomaste, dejándome a cargo de tu otro yo. ¿Fue adrede el que no me dijeras que tienes un dragón en tu cabeza? ¡Mira lo que hizo que le dejara hacer! —gruñó, señalando la marca en su costado, que sangraba ligeramente.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? Yo no... —Se calló súbitamente cuando observó la sangre fluyendo de la cadera de Kenshi, largos hilos rojos manchaban su piel y la colcha. Lo peor: su nombre estaba escrito en letras mayúsculas. Con horror se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba manchada de sangre y el bisturí olvidado sobre la cama era inequívoca prueba de que él era el único culpable—. ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?

—Te lo acabo de decir: el dragón de tu cabeza lo hizo —respondió Kenshi como quien le habla a un niño—. Cabe destacar que según él, tú no tienes ni idea de nada. —Bufó—. ¿Quieres curarme eso?

Ante lo último, el ruso se puso en movimiento, mantuvo el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca de preocupación. Volvió a la cama con todo lo necesario. Desinfectó la herida, cuidadosamente limpió los alrededores, más de una vez alzó la mirada para decirle algo a Kenshi pero parecía arrepentirse en el último minuto y volvía a su quehacer.

Después de 5 minutos la herida estuvo limpia y vendada, un gran parche de gasa sujetado por tiras adhesivas.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró dándole la espalda a Kenshi.

Kenshi suspiró.

—Hey, ya relájate. No actuaba en serio. —Kenshi movió las piernas, poniéndose en pie para así poder quitar las sabanas ensangrentadas—. Si en verdad me molestara, no habría cedido. Y es lo que dije, tu dragón fue quien lo hizo. Es como si fuera otra persona dentro de ti..., literalmente. Hasta tenía otra voz.

—¿Trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. Pero eso... No tiene sentido. Klaus no presentó signos de nada como esto, y estoy seguro de que yo tampoco lo tenía... —Se acordó de las veces en que surgían pensamientos o ideas que sabía con certeza él no habría pensado, los insistentes celos enfermizos por cualquiera que se medio acercara a Kenshi volvían con mucha más fuerza que cuando no tenía el genoma—. ¿Cómo era? —-preguntó a Kenshi—. ¿Cómo es...él?

—Hasta el momento, las únicas diferencias eran la voz y tus ojos. —Kenshi sacó las cobijas, arremolinándose en una esquina y buscó sus pantalones—. Tu voz se hizo más profunda, no tenías el acento ruso, y tus ojos eran como los de Klaus. Amarillos. —Procedió a colocárselos—. Intimidante. Bizarro. Creía que estabas siendo poseído.

—Lo siento. —Una sensación aplastante se instaló en su pecho. Una entidad que podía controlar su cuerpo y sus acciones sin que él se enterara, aunque... Si buscaba entre sus recuerdos, podía ver vívidamente el momento en que empuñó el bisturí para cortar a Kenshi, la satisfacción que cada letra marcada le daba, aún así era algo que no podía controlar—. No te hizo daño, ¿o sí?

Kenshi caminó, ya vestido, hasta tomar el brazo de Vladimir y voltearlo, haciendo que se sentara en la cama. Así podía alcanzar su rostro sin tener que estirarse.

—Luces patético. Estoy bien, bueno... —Hizo un gesto a su cadera, donde estaba la marca— en lo que cabe. Así que quita esa cara. —Le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla antes de inclinarse a dejarle un beso—. Sé feliz con que ahora llevo tu nombre "tatuado" en mi cadera. Oyéndolo así, suena bastante sexy —sonrió.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, disfrutando de las caricias de su pareja. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, en verdad estaba complacido porque Kenshi tuviera su nombre plasmado en su cuerpo.

—Muy sexy. —Le besó el cuello, sus manos apretando su cintura—. Tú eres muy sexy.

—Eso ya lo sabemos. —Kenshi dejó salir una pequeña risa. Miró la mano que estaba en su cintura, tocándola y moviéndola más arriba—. Sigo con esa parte dormida... ¿Dolerá después? —indicó hacia la marca cubierta por la venda.

Tocó la piel adyacente verificando.

—Quizás te pique un poco cuando empiece a formarse la costra. No fue un corte profundo. —Se inclinó dejando un beso donde sabía estaba el ombligo y luego un poco más arriba, arriba, arriba, hasta que alcanzó los pectorales.

Kenshi subió una pierna a la cama, medio encimándose en su regazo. Entre sus manos tomó su rostro, inclinándose para alcanzar sus labios. Solo fue un beso pequeño.

—Ahora... ¿Qué harás con tu yo escamoso? Debo decir que eso fue raro..., apareció luego que te quedaras dormido por las pastillas.

—Al parecer se aprovechó de mi falta de consciencia para tomar el control. —Abrazándolo por la cintura, le instó a que se acostara en la cama a su lado, con cuidado de que no se apoyara sobre la gasa—. Hasta no saber exactamente de donde salió esta... entidad, evitaré que tome el control de nuevo. Tiene ideas muy peculiares. Prefiero mantenerla bajo control e interrogaré a Klaus al respecto.

—Bueno..., tengo que admitir que resultó agradable. —Kenshi le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos—. Solo que, como dije, es intimidante... No fue como esa vez cuando estábamos en el barco y me enseñaste cómo eras ahora, seguías siendo tú. Hace un momento no.

Pegó su frente con la de Kenshi, disfrutando de la cálida piel, el toque de cuerpo con cuerpo.

—Siento que este experimento se me escapa de las manos. Es mucho más grande de lo yo pensaba que sería. Cada vez descubro cosas nuevas y cuando creo tener todas las respuestas, algo más surge. Es fascinante...

—Yo me frustraría. Es como intentar tapar un hoyo, siempre aparecerá otro más. —Arrugó la nariz en una cómica mueca. Estuvo pensativo un momento—. ¿Crees que las pastillas hayan hecho que...aparezca?

—Es posible —asintió pensativo. Era la única respuesta a que se hubiera manifestado ahora y no antes—. El estado de somnolencia bajó mis defensas dándole la oportunidad de tomar el control.

Kenshi se apartó un poco, sin realmente notarlo. Solía hacerlo cuando pensaba, tomar instantáneamente un espacio entre sí mismo y los que le rodeaban.

Si las pastillas habían hecho que esa otra entidad aparezca en Vladimir, eso indicaba que no fue Klaus a quien tuvo enfrente aquel día en la fiesta. El afrodisiaco sacó a relucir su otra entidad. Eso explicaría su actitud tan distante del que conocía era Klaus. Tembló brevemente al recordarlo, la imagen todavía manteniéndose nítidamente en su cabeza. Le había visto capaz...de haberlo matado. Y si Klaus en ese estado se veía tan amenazante, aunando al saber lo que le hizo a Yuki... ¿qué probabilidad había que la otra entidad en Vladimir no fuera capaz de hacerle lo mismo? Momentos antes creía que hubiera pasado. Si Klaus esa vez logró asustarle... ¿cómo no sería Vladimir...?

Lo que tendría que hacer era evitar que Vladimir ingiriese algo que le permitiera a su otro yo apoderarse del cuerpo. No quería repetir la escena de la fiesta con él..., o peor.

Se levantó, separándose y tomando las sabanas manchadas.

—Creo que sería mejor que descansaras ahora. Te dolía la cabeza, ¿no? Trata de dormir, no tomes nada. Yo iré a llevar esto a que lo laven —recomendó a voz rápida, girándose para marcharse.

Vladimir se preocupó ante la huida que intentaba hacer Kenshi.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Hace un momento parecía que Kenshi necesitaba poner distancia entre ambos.

Kenshi se giró un poco.

—Claro —sonrió conciliador—. ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por el bosque alrededor, a explorar en un rato? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Con Haruto ocupado todo el rato y sin nada qué hacer, siento que me volveré loco.

Mirando su reloj de muñeca, Vladimir calculó que le daba tiempo de acompañar a Kenshi un buen rato antes de que tuviera que ir a ver a Klaus a la enfermería.

—Me encantaría. —Se levantó de la cama, cambiándose el pantalón manchado con gotitas de sangre antes de tomar la mano de Kenshi para al salir de la tienda.

* * *

 **N.E.** : Por fin me han dado las vacaciones navideñas, así que habrán actualizaciones más contantes. Para dar información, con cierta seguridad puedo decir que para el primer trimestre del año siguiente, este primera entrega estará terminada. Como habré dicho, estamos a mitad de historia, mucho más de la mitad, así que no queda mucho para su final.

Muchas gracias a los que nos acompañaron, e inviten a amigos a que se unan a esta lectura. No olviden dejarnos algún comentario en el recuadro de abajo.

Felices lecturas.

 **NOTA** : A partir de ahora, los diálogos de los dragones se verán en negritas, como sucedió en el capítulo de hoy, pues hará diferencia entre el dragón y el portador.


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hay noticias. —Adam informó, quitándose los auriculares de los oídos y acercándose a los otros—. Han contactado con el capitán Cohen. Le informaron de la situación con los visitantes y está preparado para cualquier plan que tengamos y les permita a ellos abordar y salir de puerto.

Haruto asintió. El día anterior ordenó salir en busca del dichoso capitán al tiempo que iniciaban los planes sobre cómo podrían llevar al puerto de San Diego al grupo para que pudieran irse sin que Tyrone los atrapase de nuevo. No supuso que sería tan complicado, sabía que no podría haber tantos guardias como en la base, pero igual no se confiaba. Tyrone no dejaría ningún lugar libre.

—Bien. Hay que situar dos vigilantes en el puerto. Necesitamos saber el movimiento que se vea allí. Cuántos militares hay rondando…

—¿Investigaremos qué sucede por la base?

—No por ahora —negó a Maxon—. Con el estado de salud de Klaus, no dará un par de días antes de que sea momento de que se marchen. Pero ante cualquier información importante, que lo comuniquen.

Adam dio un asentimiento y regresó ante el telégrafo.

Fuera, escuchando, Shin maldijo por lo bajo, alejándose de la carpa al tiempo que se aseguraba de no haber sido visto. Ahora que Klaus estaba incapacitado, no tenía cómo llegar al lugar donde se supone labora Angie. Habían navegado por casi 2 semanas ¿para nada? No pensaba marcharse con las manos vacías. El único modo de llegar lo más pronto y seguro era volando, con Klaus fuera, solo había una única persona que podría llevarle hasta allí. Dirigiéndose a cierta carpa, entró encontrándola vacía. Volvió a maldecir. ¿Dónde se había metido Vladimir? Ya antes comprobó que no estaba en la enfermería.

Claro. Andaría con el enano. Rascándose la cabeza un poco, caminó hacia el río. Quizás estaban por ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El bosque que rodeaba el campamento era más frondoso de lo que se podía imaginar. Árboles de diversos grosores se encontraban desperdigados de un lado a otro. Animales silvestres como ardillas, lagartijas, conejos y aves de todo tipo correteaban por los árboles y caminos. Los insectos y arácnidos no se quedaban atrás.

Cuando avanzaron alejándose más del campamento, y estuvieron cerca de un árbol de oscura corteza, en tanto Kenshi se medio apoyó en él, hubo pegado un grito antes de escudarse tras Vladimir.

—¡Ciempiés! —Señaló una cría de ciempiés que subía por la corteza justo a la altura en la que él se apoyó. De inmediato se subió a la espalda de Vladimir, observando aterrado el suelo, como si en cualquier momento un millar de dichos animales resurgiesen de la tierra. Prácticamente sus brazos ahorcaban al ruso, las piernas firmemente aferradas a su cintura.

Vladimir se tambaleó con el nuevo peso sobre su espalda. Cuando Kenshi se quedó quieto, pudo comprender lo que pasaba.

—¿Le tienes miedo? —Señaló al bichejo que ya iba a la altura de los ojos del ruso—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Míralo, es espantoso! Con sus cientos de patas que te recorren el cuerpo asquerosamente… —El cuerpo tembló de pavor, sacudiéndose aquella imagen de su cabeza—. Y tiene unas pinzas que pican como el infierno—. Kenshi le envió una mala mirada al animal desde atrás de Vladimir. No se quiso bajar.

El ruso hizo todo lo posible para no reírse, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro para evitar soltar una risa pero era inevitable que una sonrisa se le escapara.

—Ya veo —dijo cuando supo que su voz no le fallaría—. Sí, tienes razón. Con su exoesqueleto y el aguijón que inyecta veneno. —Pellizcó el muslo izquierdo de Kenshi, asemejando el piquete de un ciempiés—. Realmente espantoso.

Una mano de Kenshi bajó hasta picar el costado del ruso.

—Te estás riendo, ¡no te rías! —regañó ceñudo—. El día en que te asuste un animal, me voy a partir de la risa. —Se dispuso a bajarse, pero al ver el suelo y pensar en que estuviera otro ciempiés caminando por entre las hojas, le hizo cambiar de opinión. Gimió—. No quiero estar aquí.

—Soy bioquímico. Sería extraño que le tuviera fobia a algún animal. —Comenzó a caminar, afirmando a Kenshi para que no se cayera—. Pero si puedo tenerle desagrado. Los perros por ejemplo.

Kenshi le miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿Perros? ¿Por qué? Son lindos. —Kenshi daba mirada al frente y hacia abajo, vigilante—. Sobre todo cachorros. Yo estaría teniendo uno si padre hubiera aceptado el _Akita_ que pensaban regalarnos el año anterior. —Había lamentado que el hombre se negara, el animal era una preciosura con apenas tres meses.

—Demasiados dependientes. —Hizo una mueca graciosa, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo los labios—. Necesitan mucha atención, también son muy ruidosos. Son inquietos, siempre andan rompiendo algo. Sobre todo los cachorros.

—Que malo. Los cachorros son así porque son pequeños, son bebés aún. Además, estás siendo exagerado, no son tan dependientes. Los perros descienden de los lobos, y han sabido cuidarse bien por sí mismos —negó—. Tenemos que tener un perro para que aprendas.

Gruñendo algo intangible en ruso, continuó la caminata de regreso, mirando de vez en cuando al suelo para no tropezarse con alguna raíz.

Del camino que tomaban, se escuchó el sonido de una raíz partiéndose que hizo a ambos alzar la mirada al frente. Kenshi se relajó un poco –apenas consciente de que se había tensado, ya andaba paranoico como Klaus– cuando vio a Shin salir tras un árbol.

—¿Qué, no me digas que también eres delicado para pisar el bosque americano? —preguntó luego de pasar la sorpresa de ver a Kenshi montado en la espalda del ruso.

Kenshi le masculló unas palabrotas en japonés.

—¿Pasa algo? —le gruñó a Shin el ruso por interrumpir su tiempo con Kenshi. Aunque cambiaría su actitud si realmente se trataba de algo importante si no, Shin podría devolverse por donde había venido.

—Escuché que le dijeron a Haruto que ya han contactado a Baron Cohen, que esté alerta para irnos cuando Klaus se esté recuperado…, están haciendo un plan.

Kenshi frunció el ceño, confundido. Ignoró el vuelco que dio su corazón al pensar que en pocos días volvería a alejarse de Haruto de nuevo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Shin se cruzó de brazos.

—No vinimos aquí de paseo. Aún no hemos dado con Angie, ni hemos ido al lugar a donde nos dirigíamos cuando atraparon a Klaus.

—Obviamente eso quedó cancelado cuando tu viajecito provocó que raptaran y dañaran a Klaus y Kenshi. —El ceño de Vladimir se hizo más profundo.

—Ya están aquí, se pueden quedar en el campamento mientras tú y yo vamos hacia allá. ¡Oh, por favor, no me vas a venir a decir que hicimos todo ese viaje para nada!

—¿Que yo que? ¡Claro que no! No me voy a ir del campamento con Klaus aún en estado delicado y menos dejaré a Kenshi solo. El muy idiota tiene un imán para los problemas.

—¿Discúlpame? —Kenshi le miró ofendido. Chistando, se removió hasta bajarse de su espalda, molesto—. Gracias por nada. Puedo irme solo desde aquí. _Idiota_ —masculló lo último en japonés, y dignamente, se volteó para alejarse de él y devolverse al campamento. Cuando pasó junto a Shin, aprovechó de pisarle el pie. Hizo oídos sordos a las quejas del par.

—Argh. Condenado enano. —Shin cogió un poco, intentando sobarse el pie adolorido.

Vladimir se quedó mirando el camino que tomó Kenshi sabiendo que ya de ahí no se podría perder ni le pasaría nada.

—Te lo tienes bien merecido —le dijo a Shin cruzándose de brazos.

—Es culpa tuya —replicó. Volvió a bajar el pie, ya no le dolía tanto—. ¿Qué es ir, hacer el viaje rápido y volver? Klaus está recuperándose, y Kenshi cuenta con Haruto y sus hombres para que le vigilen. Por Dios, ni que fuéramos a tardar meses en hacer el viaje.

—Es arriesgado. Sin mencionar que suicida. Klaus ya te ha advertido varias veces que no debes acercarte a ella —le regañó como si fuera un niño pequeño encaprichado—. Desde el principio fue una mala idea y aún así nos convenciste a todos de venir.

—Y él insiste en solo decir "es arriesgado, es arriesgado" ¡y no dice qué demonios es lo arriesgado! —Abrió los brazos en un gesto exasperado—. Busco respuestas, sé qué algo malo ronda cerca de ella, no pienso solo dejarla y ya.

—¿Cómo piensas ayudar a alguien que no quiere ayuda? —Arqueó una de sus cejas arrogante—. Aún si la encontraras, ¿qué podrías hacer tú? Ella no vendrá contigo y tampoco puedes obligarla.

—Ese es mi problema. Yo no te digo cómo debes hacer para que el enano no te deje por el otro. Por ahora necesito encontrarla primero. Un paso a la vez.

Vlad frunció los labios, contrariado. pensó por un momento en las posibilidades, las probabilidades de que encontraran a la chica y además lograran descubrir que era lo que pasaba eran mínimas. Igualmente sería una pérdida el viaje pero al menos le callaría la boca a Shin.

Suspiró derrotado.

—A mal tiempo darle prisa —murmuró para sí—. Este bien. Dile a Klaus que te trace alguna ruta. Partiremos lo antes posible.

—¡Sí! —Shin alzó el puño, en un gesto victorioso—. Mañana mismo. —Se volvió para regresar al campamento ignorando sus quejas.

Al regresar, Shin se desvió a la enfermería. A lo lejos, antes y más allá, Kenshi caminando con Haruto hacia un conjunto de carpas en las que no había ninguna que les perteneciera. Las tiendas de campaña que habían sido colocadas para los seis, tres a cada pareja, estaban al otro lado del campamento.

Jim salía de las cocinas cuando vio a Shin y Vladimir salir del bosque, por lo que se acercó al ruso.

—¿Shin ha hablado con usted de algo? —preguntó. Quizás el castaño había ido a contarle que aún planeaba ir tras Angie.

Mirando a Jim con el ceño fruncido, resopló desacomodándose algunos mechones de pelo que le caían del flequillo normalmente peinado pulcramente hacia atrás.

—¿Tú qué crees? No hay manera de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

El africano negó.

—No tiene remedio. —Optando cambiar de tema, cuestionó—. ¿Cuándo cree que pueda Klaus salir de la enfermería?

Vladimir agradeció el cambio de tema, arreglándose el flequillo su ceño disminuyó lo suficiente para abandonar la mueca hostil de su rostro.

—Si sigue así, en dos días más podrá salir de la enfermería e interactuar con el campamento. Su costilla se está soldando correctamente y la herida de bala también, pero pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda volver a volar.

Jim asintió.

—Eso es algo bueno. Hablé con él no hace mucho. Tengo la idea de hacerle un pequeño corte a los mechones de su cabello, luego de que salga. Me tomó por…sorpresa verlo así… Sigo sin creer que le hayan hecho esa canallada.

—Es peor de lo que crees, Jim, mucho peor. ¿No has notado su comportamiento? —Cruzó los brazos, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol—. No se deja tocar por nadie, incluso se pone tenso cuando hay personas alrededor que no conoce. Por eso no le he dicho nada a Yuki de que deje a Klaus descansar, le hace más bien tenerlo cerca.

—Lo he notado levemente. —Se pasó una mano por la nuca, sobándola un poco—. Pero, ¿por qué Kenshi actúa distinto? Tenía entendido que querían a Klaus por quién "pensaban" que era. —Hizo comillas con los dedos—. No esperaba que fueran a maltratarlo al grado de cambiarle la actitud… aunque, claro, no sé qué demonios pasa por la mente de esos malnacidos.

—El hombre está trastornado. —Apretó los puños. Aún recordaba esos intensos ojos verdes que parecían atravesarle, la mirada desquiciada—. Para él, el fin justifica los medios. Klaus fue un medio para chantajear a Kenshi.

—Comprendo —asintió. Volteó a mirar hacia la enfermería, recordando algo que pasaba por alto—. Oh, ¿dijo que estaría bien en dos días? —Su expresión ceñuda reflejaba preocupación—. Yuki ya tiene varios días sin recibir nutrientes.

—Estoy consciente del tiempo que han pasado sin contacto íntimo. En el estado de Klaus aún es difícil... —Con la mano izquierda se tocó el mentón, una ligera arruga entre sus cejas denotando su concentración—. En vista de las circunstancias, esos dos deberán ser un poco más creativos, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Jim sonrió encantado, comprendiéndole bastante bien.

—Quizás hasta podría recomendarles cómo deben hacerlo en el estado actual de Klaus. Hasta el momento, mis dotes creativas no han recibido quejas. —Dejó salir una pequeña risa.

Por un momento el ruso pareció ponerse verde al recordar la manera en que los dotes creativos de Jim dejaron a Smith antes de fulminar al negro con la mirada.

—Por favor, no compartas tus "dotes" conmigo.

—Ah, doctor, lo bien que le haría escuchar unos cuantos —suspiró Jim—. Siempre es bueno oír nuevos consejos. —Dio un par de palmadas en su hombro antes de girarse en redondo para regresar a las cocinas.

Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Vladimir. Sacudiéndose a sí mismo, tomó camino a la enfermería a ver en qué podía ayudar.

Allí, se escuchó la conversación entre Shin, Yuki y Klaus, los dos primeros enfrascados en una leve discusión.

—¡…dejarla tranquila! —Era la voz de Yuki, mascullando en japonés—. Dudo mucho que Angie pidiera tu ayuda en algún momento.

—¿Acaso sabes en lo que pueda estar metida? No, ¿verdad? ¿En serio pensarás quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras ella se enfrenta sola a lo que sea que haga?

—Aun cuando sienta el deseo de ayudarla, no puedo hacerlo porque es la voluntad de ella. Tienes que respetarlo.

—Entonces, si su voluntad es morir, debo quedarme viéndolo como si fuera una ópera. —La voz de Shin destilaba sarcasmo.

—Pero no tiene caso, Shin —interrumpió Klaus, mucho más calmado que Yuki—. Es algo mucho más grande de lo que podrías manejar, es algo con lo que ella ha lidiado por años. Muchos hombres han pensado como tú al conocerla y todos han muerto. —Recordaba unas cuantas historias que la misma Angie le contó al respecto. El que más recordaba era un hombre llamado Robert. Angie mató a su esposa e hija, el hombre fue a darle caza pero cuando la vio no pudo matarla; terminó enamorado de su tristeza, de sus ojos fríos y sus problemas. Esa fue su perdición así como sería la de Shin.

—Yo venceré. Seré contrario a todos los perdedores —dijo seguro de sí Shin.

Yuki bufó.

—Ojalá Angie te dé una buena matada a ver si de esa forma se te quita lo idiota.

Shin le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuando lo haga, estará libre.

Klaus rodó los ojos, arrebujándose en la cabecera de la cama donde estaba recostado, dos almohadas acomodadas en su espalda y una tercera donde descansaba su ala. Se veía mucho mejor, menos hinchada y comenzaba a cicatrizar.

—Haz lo que quieras. Ya te he advertido bastante.

—Solo necesito que nos traces la ruta para que Vladimir y yo podamos llegar.

—¿Aceptó llevarte a esa locura?

—No le deje opción.

—Seguro te deja botado apenas tenga la oportunidad —le dijo al mayor—. Te seré sincero: no tengo idea de donde está.

Shin le miró perplejo. Yuki aprovechó de recostarse junto a Klaus, apegándose a su cuerpo.

—¡Cómo que no sabes! —exclamó Shin—. Pero debes saber llegar, ¿no? ¿De qué manera Vladimir y yo llegaremos ahí?

—Recuerdo que ella mencionaba mucho un bar en Monterrey. —Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Yuki, abrazándole protectoramente—. Mi idea era llegar a Monterrey y seguir su olor...

—Y tardarnos más. —Las manos de Shin fueron a su cabellera, sacudiéndose los mechones castaños—. No puedo creerlo. —Sin añadir más, salió del lugar.

—Me temo que eso no fue de su agrado. —Suspirando, Yuki se acomodó mejor—. Esperemos. Ya va a volver… —Alzó la mirada al alemán—. ¿En verdad no sabes?

Negó con la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yuki.

—Tenía como ocho años cuando ella comenzó a hablarme de su vida. No recuerdo mucho.

Yuki se estiró para poder dejar un beso en su cuello.

—Imagino lo tierno que debías ser a esa edad. —Sonrió—. Sea como sea, de alguna manera Shin querrá llegar, y dudo que quiera marcharse de allí… A Volsk no le hará mucha gracia saber ese plan…

Un suave rubor le cubrió las mejillas, resaltando las escamas de su cara.

—Vladimir estaba consciente de eso. —Se quedó mirando el techo de la enfermería por un momento—. Ella huele a fresas...

—¿Crees que logren dar con ella? —Yuki tuvo que cerrar un momento los ojos cuando de pronto su vista se desenfocó en un leve mareo. Por lo menos seguía teniendo el rostro en un ángulo que Klaus no podía verle, no deseaba darle grandes preocupaciones. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Es bastante escurridiza, muy precavida. —Sonrió para sí mismo—. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando ella entraba a la casa feudal. Venía a verme en las mañanas.

Sin abrir los ojos, Yuki se arrebujó en Klaus, de pronto algo cansado. Aún así, sonrió.

—Apuesto a que ella se enterará y no dejará que la encuentren… ¿cómo fue que la conociste?

Pasó su brazo por la cintura de Yuki, acercándolo más a su cuerpo con sus piernas enredadas y una de las manos entrelazadas.

—Aún vivía con mi padre, tenía seis años. Yo estaba merodeando los límites de los terrenos cuando ella apareció saltando el muro. Al parecer estaba huyendo de algo. Al principio pensé que era un invento de mi imaginación, por las orejas y la cola —aclaró—. Pero cuando ella me cubrió la boca para que no gritara, supe que era real.

—¿Te asustaste? —Yuki alejó un poco la cabeza para poder verlo—. ¿Qué pasó después? —Entonces, Yuki pensó algo que le hizo fruñir el ceño—. ¿Qué edad tiene ella realmente? No parece tan mayor a nosotros…

Klaus tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada de burla pero se permitió sonreír divertido.

—Yuki, qué modales —le regañó en broma—. Eso nunca se le pregunta a una mujer. —Le dio un beso en la frente mientras se reía bajito—. Es mucho mayor de lo que crees, no sé por cuanto, pero ella suele decirme que nunca podría adivinar cuántos años tiene. —Intentó ponerse de lado pero fue mala idea cuando su ala punzó por el movimiento. Gruñó en descontento porque su ala aún estuviera tan delicada—. Respecto a lo otro... Tuve miedo sólo al principio, después me ganó la curiosidad. Ella se quedó hablando conmigo un buen rato mientras esperaba que pasara el peligro.

—Quédate quieto. —Yuki apretó levemente la mano de Klaus que sujetaba la suya. No dijo nada respecto a lo primero—. ¿Y luego? ¿Siguió visitándote después de eso o no la viste hasta esa vez en Japón?

—Ella continuó viniendo un par de veces más. Creo que le di lástima —pensó para sí mismo en voz alta—. Me hacía compañía durante las tardes y me contaba muchas historias que al principio pensé eran cuentos inventados. Cuando tuve ocho me di cuenta que todo lo que me decía era verdad. A los nueve fui vendido a Vladimir y no volví a verla hasta que nos encontramos en Japón.

Yuki estuvo en silencio un rato.

—¿La extrañaste?

—Bastante. No puedo negar que en casa de Vladimir recibía mucha más atención de la que me dio mi propia familia, pero aún así, a veces, cuando Vladimir se encerraba en su laboratorio y yo me quedaba sólo, pensaba en que quería que ella volviera. Fue mi primera amiga.

Otra vez, Yuki se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo. Su voz sonó un poco más baja cuando habló de nuevo.

—Está metida en un problema grande, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que algún día, fuera de lo que Shin quiera hacer, ella logre tener una vida normal?

Klaus pasó bastante tiempo sopesando la posibilidad, con tristeza se dio cuenta de la realidad. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Ella desde hace muchos años no vive. No le interesa la vida, por eso se lanza al peligro sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella no sabría lidiar con una vida cotidiana... Sólo quisiera que fuera libre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron dos días en los que Vladimir continuó con los cuidados intensivos de Klaus. Para ese momento, su costilla estaba lo suficiente sana para no sentir cada una de sus respiraciones como una tortura. Lo mejor era que al fin podía retraer las alas y la cola, la herida de bala aún tenía mucho que sanar pero no era necesario que estuviera expuesta, lo cual era un alivio pues estaba cansado de las miradas que le deban las enfermeras y algunos hombres que llegaban a entrar en la enfermería.

Ese día, a la hora del almuerzo, Yuki llegó con la idea de que sería bueno comer con todos los demás en el "comedor".

—Es al aire libre, en el centro del campamento. —Se detuvo al lado de la cama, en pie—. Creo que te hará bien algo de aire fresco y conocer a los demás. ¿Qué dices?

Klaus dudó por un momento. La idea de estar al aire libre sonaba muy tentadora, comenzaba a darle claustrofobia esa carpa, le traía malos recuerdos, pero la idea de conocer a los demás...

—No lo sé, Yuki. No creo que sea buena idea. Los demás podrían...

—Ya te han visto —interrumpió con suavidad el castaño—. Antes de que nos separáramos, pensaban traernos aquí. Están más preocupados por la guerra que por el cómo te veas. Además… —Su tono fue un poco de desánimo— ¿en verdad quieres estar todo el tiempo aquí adentro?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces… —Yuki le tomó la mano— ¡vamos! —Y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera—. Podemos ir al lago después. Tiene una vista muy preciosa.

—Manipulador —acusó Klaus, dejándose llevar por el mayor fuera de la enfermería. Sus sensibles ojos punzaron un momento cuando el sol le dio de frente. Había pasado muchos días dentro de la carpa.

Se sorprendió de ver toda la estructura del campamento, lo agradable que era a la vista las varias carpas repartidas por el terreno junto al hermoso verde de los árboles que estaban pronto a la primavera.

—Wow.

—¿Lo ves? —Yuki sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos. Pocos eran los habitantes que pasaban frente a ellos, la mayoría fuera del campamento. Los que estaban ahí, apenas reparaban en su presencia. Yuki señaló las carpas más grandes—. Aquella es la cocina, y esa otra es como el centro de comando. Esa otra es donde almacenan las armas, municiones y alimentos. —Frente a la carpa de la cocina, a un metro, estaban varias mesas en fila formando una increíblemente larga, mientras que unos cuantos hombres llevaban lo que eran bancos y los colocaban a cada lado—. Ya están haciendo el comedor. Para la noche siempre hacen fogatas.

El alemán asintió a cada una de las indicaciones, paseando la ambarina mirada por todo el lugar.

—Pareces estar bastante familiarizado con el funcionamiento del lugar.

—Los niños me han estado llevando de un lado a otro. —Sonrió—. A veces me sorprende como incluso sabiendo de la batalla que tienen sus padres, lo comprenden y aún así no dejan de lado su ser infantil. Te asusta y sorprende su madurez a tal edad. —Su mueca titubeó—. Aunque también deseas que acabe para que no continúen viviendo de esa manera… Ahora deben estar en las escuelas… Todos llevan una doble vida aquí… Es algo complicado, muy arriesgado…

—Es lo que todos quisiéramos. Que esta guerra terminase —suspiró el pelinegro. Inhalando el agradable aroma del bosque, también percibió el olor a comida que le abrió el apetito—. Vamos al comedor —le instó a su pareja. Con Yuki a su lado, era capaz de hacer lo que sea, incluso adentrarse en un grupo de desconocidos para almorzar.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia allí. Cuando terminaron de colocar el último banco y comenzaron a sacar los enormes platones con la comida, de las cocinas el olor saliendo más concentrado y apetitoso. El menú de aquel día era sardinas rellenas y fritas, verduras hervidas y algunos otros elementos más. Jim estaba allí ayudando a las damas a llevar la comida, cargando lo más pesado como lo era las bandejas con los pescados. Les saludó con un gesto. De la entrada, las demás personas llegaban, dirigiéndose a las carpas antes de ir al lago, probablemente a lavarse las manos o a los almacenes a dejar algún nuevo cargamento que traían. Los niños siempre entraban a tropel, pero cuando vieron a Klaus, se detuvieron asombrados.

—¡Wuo! ¡Increíble! ¿Son tatuajes? —Un pequeño, de quizás siete años y con un diente faltante, miraba con inocente fascinación las escamas visibles de Klaus.

—¿Lloraste cuando te lo hiciste? —Esta vez, fue una pequeña de coletas rubias.

—No seas tonta, Lucie —regañó otro tercer niño, con el revuelto cabello negro. Era el más alto del grupo—. Los hombres no lloran.

—Pero Billy lloró cuando su madre le regañó —se defendió ella.

—¡No es cierto, yo no lloré! —El tal Billy era el único pequeñín del grupo, de cobrizos cabellos y unos grandes ojos grises. Su ceño estaba fruncido en una adorable mueca enojada.

Yuki sonreía encantado al verlos, imaginándose incluso a su pequeño futuro bebé en compañía de sus amigos. Klaus también sonrió, al parecer su reciente aversión a los desconocidos no incluía a los niños, tal vez porque eran lo suficiente pequeños para no presentar una amenaza.

El pelinegro se agachó con mucho cuidado, aún tomado de la mano de Yuki para poder quedar a la altura de la niña.

—No es tinta. Son reales, puedes tocarlas si quieres —le dijo en un agradable tono bajo, su acento encantando a la pequeña.

La infante alzó la pequeña mano hasta apoyarla en la mejilla de Klaus, las yemas de los deditos sintiendo la textura de las escamas. Sus ojos pardos se abrieron asombrados.

—Oh. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? ¿Y por qué tus ojos son amarillos?

—¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! —Se sumó Billy, unos centímetros más bajo que la niña—. Yo también quiero.

—Mamá dijo que no molestáramos al chico lagarto —habló un cuarto niño, con rasgos similares al pequeño Billy, quizás su hermano—. Porque estaba enfermo. Por eso estaba en la enfermería.

—Pero ahora no está —se defendió Billy—. Por eso está afuera. ¿O te escapaste?

—¿Te escapaste de la enfermería? —preguntó Lucie.

Yuki ser mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

¿Cómo decirlo para que los niños entendieran?

—Aún no estoy bien —aclaró a los mayores—. Pero me dijeron que ya podía salir de la enfermería mientras me cuidara —les aclaró a todos. Tomó la manito de Billy dejándole tocar las escamas de su nariz—. El hombre ruso me hizo esto. Dolió bastante pero gracias a él ahora puedo volar.

Todos los niños dijeron un "¡Oh!".

—¡Yo también quiero volar! —exclamó Billy, ansioso.

—¡Sí, yo también quiero ser un lagarto! —Se emocionó Lucie. Los demás niños le secundaron.

Yuki hizo una mueca, no sabiendo qué tal le sentaría eso a Klaus o incluso a los padres. Carraspeando, se medio inclinó a los más pequeños, llamando su atención.

—Niños, ¿por qué no van a lavarse las manos? Ya pronto llamaran a comer. Vayan.

Algunos hicieron un sonido lastimero pero obedecieron, marchando a la gran laguna.

El alemán abrió grandes los ojos, mirando con horror a los niños que se alejaban en dirección al lago. Devolvió su mirada a Yuki.

—¿Qué acaso están locos? ¡Les acabo de decir que es muy doloroso!

—Son niños, Klaus. Algunos no comprenden el significado de ciertas las palabras. Creen que no será nada, solo lo que ven. Aun no les es posible imaginar el grado de dolor al que te refieres… —Yuki apretó un poco el agarre de su mano—. No te preocupes por eso. Lo olvidarán paulatinamente…

—En verdad lo espero. —Trató de alejar el vacío que sentía en el estómago de sólo pensar en esos niños sometidos a semejante conversión—. Espero que nuestro bebé tenga más sentido de conservación.

—Lo tendrá, al menos en parte. Será un pequeño, de igual forma. Pero al menos nos tendrá a los dos con él o ella.

—Vaya. Qué bueno que has salido al fin. —Un hombre, japonés y castaño cabello, se les acercó. Sonreía cordial a Klaus y Yuki.

—Klaus, él es Haruto Uchida, el líder de este lugar. Fue quien planeó el rescate —presentó Yuki.

Haruto extendió una mano hacia Klaus.

—Me alegra saber que estás lo suficientemente bien para unírtenos, Klaus. Bienvenido.

Klaus lo miró por un momento, reconociendo el olor a naranja que desprendía el japonés.

—Gracias. —Tomó la mano que le ofrecía Haruto, devolviéndole el saludo—. Recuerdo vagamente tu presencia en el rescate, más que todo tu olor... También te agradezco haber puesto a Yuki a salvo. —La mano con que sostenía a Yuki pasó a su cintura, acercándole en un gesto cariñoso y protector

Haruto restó importancia con un leve gesto.

—Les estaban acompañando. No podíamos ponerles a salvo a Kenshi y a ti, y a ellos no. Pero ahora que veo estás mejor, confío en que pronto puedan volver a Japón. Aun si están bajo nuestra protección, no están seguros. —Miró de uno a otro—. Esperábamos tu recuperación para llevar a cabo un plan que les permita volver al puerto y embarcar en el barco en que llegaron. Ya hemos contactado con el capitán…

Yuki hizo una mueca.

—Me temo que…, bueno, no estoy seguro pero todavía no podemos marcharnos. Shin anda con la loca idea de querer ir a Monterrey…

Haruto parpadeó como búho, incrédulo.

—¿Monterrey, México? Debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?

—Lamentablemente, no. —Klaus denegó decepcionado—. No hay nada para disuadirlo de lo contrario. Por eso fue que nos separamos en primer lugar. —Refiriéndole a Vladimir, Shin y él.

Haruto masculló una palabra por lo bajo que si bien Yuki no le entendió, Klaus pudo haber oído un _maldita sea_.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre querer ir allá, atravesando medio país en medio de una guerra?

Yuki se mostró apenado.

—Ni yo que soy su hermano lo sé.

Haruto suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz. Miró a Yuki.

—Tu hermano está loco, ¿sabes?

—No tiene que decírmelo.

Haruto meneó la cabeza.

—Sentémonos a comer. —Ya habían algunos comensales en las mesas, charlando entre sí—. Por ahora no voy a preocuparme por ello, es malo para la digestión. —Con un gesto, les invitó—. Espero te sientas cómodo, Klaus.

Entonces la ansiedad volvió.

—Eh... Sí, gracias. —Apretó el agarre en la cintura de Yuki. Como siempre su estatura hacía parecer que estaba sobreprotegiendo a Yuki cuando en realidad lo que hacía era buscar apoyo en su pareja.

Encontraron a Vladimir unos cuantos puestos más allá con Kenshi sentado a su lado.

—Ven, vamos con ellos. —Yuki le hizo caminar hasta ocupar el puesto frente a los otros dos.

—¿Qué les decía Haruto? —preguntó Kenshi de entrada. No había perdido vista de las expresiones del hombre.

—Pasó a saludar a Klaus y darle la bienvenida. También le dijimos lo que quiere hacer Shin.

Kenshi volteó hacia Haruto, quien hablaba con Mason. Eso explicaba mucho, como a él, tampoco le debió gustar eso… No sabía si alegrarse o no sobre el hecho de que iban a quedarse más tiempo.

Vladimir hizo un gesto de fastidio ante la mención del japonés.

—Si causa muchos problemas, lo dejaré caer en medio de la nada —le informó a Yuki.

—Si se golpea esa dura cabezota contra una roca, podrías acomodar sus ideas —se burló Klaus sintiéndose seguro al estar entre gente conocida. Miró a Kenshi, no había visto al pequeño japonés desde que estuvieron encerrados—. Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Kenshi dejó de mirar a Haruto para fijarse en Klaus. Alzó una ceja.

—Bien. Mejor que tú, seguro.

Yuki rodó los ojos. Jim apareció para sentarse al otro lado de Klaus, sonriéndoles. Ya las mesas estaban servidas, esperaban a que estuvieran todos para poder comenzar.

—Klaus, me alegra verte fuera de la enfermería.

—Me alegra estar afuera —respondió a Jim después de sonreírle a Kenshi—. Comenzaba a darme claustrofobia ahí dentro —confesó. Volteó a mirar a Kenshi esta vez murmurando un insonoro " _Gracias_ ".

Kenshi mostró un leve sonrojo pero no dijo nada. Maxon se puso en pie, dando el permiso de poder comenzar a comer, luego de dar una bienvenida a Klaus a la mesa a la que los habitantes acompañaron con unos aplausos. Shin estaba a dos mesas de ellos charlando con otros hombres.

—Ahora que estás afuera, puedo darte el corte de mechones que te prometí —comentó Jim, sirviéndose una de las sardinas rellenas del platón del centro.

—Oh. Eso en verdad me gustaría. —Sonrió Klaus. Algunas personas que miraban en su dirección disimuladamente se sorprendieron al notar los dientes puntiagudos—. Mira esto. —Se quejó, soltándose la cola que sostenía los mechones negros, demostrando el corte desigual y las puntas partidas—. Está horrible.

—Klaus, hazme el favor de amarrarte esos cabellos. Me dan vértigo. – —Kenshi inició su comida con un bocado de sardina acompañado de un trozo de zanahoria hervida.

—Lo dice la diva de Japón —ironizó Yuki, en defensa de Klaus. En seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras—. Yo…, lo siento…

Kenshi entrecerró sus ojos.

—Cierra la boca, enclenque. —Mostró una postura altanera—. Solo estás celoso.

—No empiecen de nuevo —regañó Jim. Suspiró, dirigiéndose a Klaus—. Esto pasa durante cada almuerzo. No pueden estar juntos —susurró.

El pelinegro de hecho parecía bastante divertido con la situación. No podía enojarse con Kenshi, menos cuando el japonés lo salvó de los abusos de los militares.

—No podemos negarle a Kenshi su naturaleza de diva —bromeó Klaus—. ¿Quién si no me ayudaría a combinar atuendos?

Vladimir ignoraba deliberadamente esa conversación, enfocándose en el pescado que tenía en el plato.

Kenshi hizo una expresión jactanciosa hacia Yuki. Jim bufó.

—Bueno, Yuki…, no vas a negar que Kenshi tiene estilo. Lo siento.

Yuki solo puso los ojos en blanco y se enfocó en su almuerzo. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tal como la última vez, Shin y Vladimir concretaron su salida del día siguiente para el amanecer, la tarde anterior estuvieron sacándole toda la información que pudieran a Klaus, no que él supiera demasiado sobre el paradero de Angie pero toda información era bien recibida. Lo más relevante fue el nombre de un bar llamado "Nueva Luna" y el olor particular de la pelinegra: fresas. También se les dejó una advertencia de que debían tener mucho cuidado pues Angie operaba bajo el mando de alguien cruel, Klaus no tenía idea de quien era, y ella no dudaría en hacerles daño si se lo ordenaban.

Para disgusto de Haruto –y de Vladimir– las últimas 200 veces que intentaron hacer entrar en razón a Shin tampoco sirvieron, así que el líder rebelde no tuvo más opción que desearles suerte.

Yuki, como antaño, se levantó temprano para despedir a Shin y Vladimir. Confiaba en que, a pesar del carácter de Vladimir para con Shin, no iría a dejarle morir aún si lo merecía. Jim también estaba despierto, preparándoles una mochila con comida para el camino y cualquier posible medicamento que necesitaran en alguna emergencia. Siempre era mejor estar precavido. Kenshi era el único que no estaba presente, a Yuki le quedaba claro que con gran seguridad estaría todavía durmiendo.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —pidió Yuki—. Sobre todo tú, Shin. —Ya su tono era de advertencia esta vez.

—No empieces con la cantaleta.

—Cállate —le reprendió Vladimir—. Que bien la tienes merecida. —Giró sus ojos hacia Klaus—. ¿Estarás bien?

Medio alerta y medio dormido, Klaus se enfocó en Vladimir.

—No necesito tu supervisión las 24 horas del día. —El ruso levantó una ceja—. Estaré bien. No intentaré volar. —Volsk asintió en aprobación.

—Y yo me encargaré de eso. —Yuki entrelazó su mano con la de Klaus.

Maxon y Haruto se acercaron, el primero entregando un objeto envuelto en tela a Vladimir.

—Lleven esto, por las dudas.

—Puede que no lleguen a necesitarlo, pero no está de más ir preparados —añadió Haruto. Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Tienen todo listo?

Vlad desenvolvió la pistola, reconociendo el modelo, sencilla y de fácil manejo. Con cuidado se fijó que tuviera el seguro puesto antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. Con un leve gruñido agradeció el arma.

—Todo listo. Estaremos de vuelta en dos días. —Le dio una significativa mirada a Shin—. Si en dos días no cumplimos nuestro objetivo, igual volveremos. —Los ojos azules que taladraban a Shin, claramente expresando que volvería al campamento con o sin el japonés.

Shin abrió la boca para quejarse, pero otro gruñido del ruso le detuvo. Aceptó a regañadientes.

—De acuerdo.

—Estaremos atentos a su llegada. —Asintió Haruto.

—Es mejor que partan ya —sugirió Jim—. Se hace tarde…

El ruso se dio la vuelta para alejarse del grupo cuando una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo, sorprendido se encontró cara a cara con Klaus, grandes ojos amarillos le observaban entre contrariado y preocupado.

—No arriesguen su vida innecesariamente —le dijo al mayor. Aunque no lo dijera, Vladimir supo interpretar esa advertencia, el peligro era mayor del que podían imaginar—. _Ten cuidado_... —dijo en ruso.

Vladimir se sorprendió. Era la primera vez en cuatro años que Klaus volvía a usar ese idioma, el sonido de sus palabras mucho más fluido que el gutural del alemán.

— _Lo tendré_ —le correspondió, dándole un apretón en la mano.

—Vamos, se hace tarde, ya oíste —apuró Shin.

Antes de que Shin pudiera montarse en la espalda del ruso, un adormilado Kenshi apareció del camino que llevaba a la tienda donde dormían Vladimir y él, con el cabello un poco revuelto, arrastrando los pies. Pasó de largo entre los demás, apenas prestándole atención, incluso Haruto siguiéndole con la mirada fijamente, hasta llegar a Vladimir, chocando con su cuerpo. Los brazos le rodearon.

—¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? —Sus ojos seguían cerrados por el sueño, la voz sonando baja—. Eres un dragón malo.

La segunda sorpresa de la mañana. Despacio se removió entre los brazos de Kenshi para poder abrazarle de vuelta.

—No quería despertarte —le respondió, inclinando su cabeza hasta que su nariz se enterró en el desordenado pelo y sus labios dieron suaves besos en la coronilla—. Sé cuanto odias despertar temprano.

Kenshi no hizo gran caso a los gruñidos de Shin ante la interrupción.

—Con todas mis fuerzas…, fuerzas que tuve que usar ahora para escapar de las garras de la cama porque un momento así…lo ameritaba —completó ahogando un bostezo—. ¿Volverás completo?

—Completo, sano y salvo —le aseguró. Una de sus manos acarició la tersa mejilla antes de apresar la cintura de Kenshi para alzarlo en vilo, el menor automáticamente pasando los brazos por su cuello para abrazarle. Ahora con Kenshi al alcance de sus labios, logró darle un memorable beso de despedida—. Te amo.

Una de las manos de Haruto se apretó en un puño, un dolor que creía no iría a sentir explotando en su pecho. Tuvo que apartar la vista de la pareja. Entonces percibió una mano posándose en su hombro, perteneciendo a Mason. Le miró, dándole un quedo asentimiento.

Si bien Kenshi no respondió a sus palabras, sí al beso a pesar del sueño en su mente. Suspiró al separarse, solo volviéndose a acercar para uno nuevo en la mejilla seguido por un abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Shin bufó.

—Argh. Ya es suficiente… —se quejó. Debido a que estaba tras Vladimir, solo recibió un gesto obsceno que hizo Kenshi con el dedo—. Enano desmoralizado.

—Japonés insufrible —respondió Vladimir con un gruñido. Dio un último beso a Kenshi antes de dejarle en el suelo. Guiñándole un ojo, se separó del menor. Varios pasos alejados del grupo, Vladimir dejó que las escamas azules cubrieran su cuerpo, las alas y la cola también surgieron de su espalda, los rebeldes sorprendiéndose por las garras que sobresalía de la coyuntura del ala.

—¿Él también es un…? —Mason ni pudo completar la frase por su estupor. Haruto no decía nada.

Jim, acercándose a Kenshi, lo tomó por los hombros y así evitar que se desplomara del sueño. Shin se apresuró a montarse en la espalda de Vladimir.

—Espero que hayas perfeccionado ese vuelo, Volsk.

—Yo no contaría con eso, Shirayama —se burló Klaus—. Te recomendaría que te agarraras bien. Sus aterrizajes aún dejan mucho que desear.

Shin miró asustado a Klaus y luego a Vladimir. Prácticamente se aferró al ruso.

—Eh, tampoco lo aplastes, Shin —regañó divertido Jim. Kenshi frunció el ceño y masculló algo en japonés.

—Tengan buen viaje —deseó Yuki.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Vladimir batió las alas con fuerza y en poco tiempo se elevó en el cielo. Estuvo bastante agradecido de haber hecho un despegue bastante genial –más por impresionar a Kenshi, que los despegues algo torpes e inseguros que normalmente tenía cuando Klaus intentaba enseñarle a volar. Imaginó que ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación de sus alas y el equilibrio de la cola.

Shin se sostuvo mejor. Esperaba que el aterrizaje fuera tan perfecto como el despegue. Por otra parte, Kenshi, medio adormilado, casi apoyó todo su peso en Jim; éste no se quejó. No obstante, siguió todo momento con la mirada a Vladimir, una leve sonrisa en su cara.

—Buen viaje, dragón… Vuelve pronto. —Sintió el brazo de Jim frotarle los hombros. Le había escuchado.

—Y lo hará. Venga, le llevaré a su tienda —instó a Kenshi a caminar.

Haruto tampoco había dejado de mirar a Vladimir y Shin hasta que ambos se alejaron, su figura haciéndose cada vez más diminuta en el cielo. Escuchó el silbido de Mason.

—Con una habilidad como esa, cualquiera querría ser una bestia.

Haruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, tenemos cosas que planear. —Ambos se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse, en una pequeña discusión, al centro de comando.

Yuki y Klaus quedaron afuera, mientras que el resto de los presentes se dispersaban comentando la admirable marcha de los dos extranjeros. Algunos volteaban a ver a Klaus de vez en cuando. Yuki apretó ligeramente la mano de Klaus, llamando su atención.

—¿Crees que estarán bien?

—Eso espero. Vladimir es bastante precavido a diferencia de Shin pero su paciencia con él no es algo con lo que yo contaría. —Pasó un brazo por lo hombros de Yuki, confortándolo contra su cuerpo—. En verdad espero que no encuentren a Angie. Aunque siendo sinceros, si ella decide no ser encontrada es porque así será. Por eso es que nunca me he propuesto el encontrarla, eventualmente ella siempre aparece.

Yuki no comentó nada, solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y miró hacia el punto donde Vladimir y Shin desaparecieron en el cielo. Suspirando con los ojos cerrados, ladeó la cabeza hacia Klaus.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir un rato más?

—¿Dormir? —murmuró en un dramático tono decepcionado. Pasó ambos brazos por la cintura de Yuki, acercando sus cuerpos, tan apretados que nada más podría caber entre ellos—. Yo pensaba aprovechar la mañana para algo de ejercicio matutino. —Usó un tono de voz bajo, sensual, provocativo, que erizó el vello de la nuca de Yuki al mismo tiempo que la lengua de Klaus dejaba un recorrido de saliva por su cuello.

El castaño echó un vistazo alrededor, algo aliviado de que casi nadie le estuviera prestando atención a ambos. Su cuerpo dejó de estremecerse, permitiéndole volver a hablar.

—¿Estás seguro…? Apenas hace poco saliste de la enfermería…

—Muy seguro. —Hizo un camino de besos desde la oreja de Yuki hasta sus labios—. Entre Jim y Vladimir me han dado unas buenas sugerencias para que disfrutemos al máximo sin hacernos daño en nuestra delicada salud.

—Bueno…, está bien. Pero regresemos ya a la tienda. No quiero dar un espectáculo al aire libre… —Inversamente a sus palabras, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado.

—Hecho. —Con un último beso, se apresuraron a su propia tienda agarrados de la mano, tan rápido como sus respectivas condiciones les permitían.


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron volando Vladimir y Shin sólo pararon una vez a mitad de camino para que el ruso descansara y comieran algo de las provisiones que Jim les dio. Vlad quería llegar lo antes posible a Monterrey y salir igualmente de rápido. Algo en su interior le hacía sentir inquieto por dejar solo a Kenshi y Klaus, le echó la culpa de esa sensación opresora en su pecho al recién descubierto dragón que rondaba dentro de su cabeza.

Apenas descansaron una media hora antes de seguir su camino. Lograron llegar a Monterrey en la tarde, el sol estaba bastante bajo, calcularon que podrían ser las 4:30.

Klaus había mencionado un bar llamado "Nueva Luna" donde probablemente podrían encontrar a Angie, según el alemán, ella solía mencionar ese lugar en sus historias. Con eso en mente ambos extranjeros, con un muy mal habla del español, comenzaron a preguntar por direcciones –cabe destacar que Vladimir estaba muy atento por si captaba algún olor a fresas. Algunas mujeres les miraban con malos ojos cuando preguntaban por dicho bar, Shin y Vlad dedujeron que el bar debía de tener una muy mala fama para que les hicieran esa mueca.

Casi una hora después lograron encontrar un hombre –un ayudante de tienda que estaba limpiando la entrada, de mediana edad que con señas simples les dijo donde podrían encontrar el lugar.

El bar era un edificio de cuatro pisos a las afueras de la zona urbana, no era nuevo pero se veía bastante cuidado. Tenía un aire peligroso y dos cuadras antes Vladimir ya había sentido el olor rancio del licor.

Shin caminó hacia el lugar, alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Observó por un instante todo el edificio antes de entrar, echando una nueva ojeada al interior. Parecía un bar cualquiera, nada distinto a los tantos que él había entrado. Avanzó hacia la barra, dirigiéndose a uno de los empleados.

—Pst. Hey.

El lugar por dentro le faltaba iluminación. A opinión de Vladimir no había una circulación de aire que limpiara el lugar así que todos los olores estaban concentrados provocando que la nariz le ardiera. La mayoría de los muebles eran de madera oscura, las ventanas tenían pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que impedía cualquier paso de luz al interior, uno que otro cuadro estaba colgado de la pared, todos eran una oda a la orgía, excepto por uno en la pared opuesta a la entrada del local que daba paso a una escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores. _El íncubo_ de Johann Heinrich, una pintura de 1781 que representaba el poder de un demonio del sexo sobre una joven de vestido blanco tendida sin oponerse a la influencia del diablillo.

Habían unos cuantos hombres en la barra que parecían ser clientes habituales y en el resto del bar estaban dispersas, algunas chicas muy desprovistas de ropa excepto por extravagantes redes en las piernas y corsés a medio abrochar, algunas organizaban un escenario que tenía un tubo de metal en medio de éste. Varias sillas estaban siendo colocadas alrededor del escenario mientras otros empleados limpiaban superficialmente las mesas. La mayoría de las chicas tenían aire de complacedoras al igual que algunos jóvenes.

Un hombre de unos 30 años, con brazos marcados y chaleco con unos cuantos botones sin abrochar atendió la llamada de Shin. El bar-tender enseguida supo que era un extranjero.

—¿Si? —respondió simplemente con una ceja alzada.

El castaño recorría con la mirada a las chicas, intentando ver si alguna de ellas resultaba ser Angie, antes de volver la atención al hombre.

—Em. —Odiaba el español—. ¿ _Dónde encuentro Angie_?

El hombre hizo una mueca. Miró al otro lado de la barra donde otro hombre hablaba con algunas de las chicas.

—Levoch. —El hombre de cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta corta, sensual barba de candado y atrayentes ojos color vino giró su atención a su compañero.

—¿ _Oui_? —Al parecer era francés.

—Ellos preguntar por Angie.

El francés se acercó donde los extranjeros, en un par de susurros despachó a su compañero para que continuara limpiando los vasos. El bar-tender estaba mucho mejor vestido que su compañero, con un chaleco vino tinto y una camisa manga larga blanca con los puños recogidos hasta el codo. No parecía mayor de 40.

—Lo siento, caballeros. Mademoiselle Angie está atendiendo un cliente importante, no estará disponible hasta las 7 de la noche. —Les sonrió a los dos en un aire cómplice hablando en un inglés con marcado acento—. Tenemos a otras chicas muy hermosas disponibles a partir de las 6.

—No hay problema. Esperaremos a Angie —denegó Shin, agradecido de poder hablar en otro lenguaje que no fuera su pobre español.

—¿Su nombre, _monsieur_?

—Shintaro Shirayama a su servicio. Dígame Shin —respondió, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Vladimir vio el momento exacto en el que la comprensión llegó a los ojos vino del francés.

—Monsieur Shin. Me temo que no puedo programarle ninguna cita.

—¿Qué? —Shin parpadeó un momento, antes de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Cómo que no?

—¿Por qué no puede verla, señor...? —intervino Vladimir.

—Levoch, dulzura. —Le guiñó un ojo al ruso. Se rió cuando vio a Vladimir fruncir el ceño—. Angie no quiere verte.

—¿Y ahora qué le hice? Mire, no pienso irme sin hablar con ella —indicó, golpeando con un dedo la mesa de la barra, enfatizando sus palabras.

—Es por tu bien, hombrecito. —Le palmeó el hombro como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Mejor regresa por donde viniste.

—Bien. Lo intentamos. Andando. —Vladimir estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta.

—¿Qué clase de trabajos hace ella aquí exactamente? —preguntó Shin en cambio, ignorando las palabras tanto de Vladimir como de Levoch. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, dejando claro que no pensaba marcharse—. ¿Podría servirme un trago? Espero que acepten dólares, no traigo pesos mexicanos.

—Aceptamos de todo. —Vladimir, resignado, se sentó al lado de Shin a pesar de que él no le pidió nada. Levoch le acercó un vaso de vodka al igual que a Shin—. ¿Cuál crees que es su trabajo? —le preguntó casi con burla.

—Aparte de robarle a los hombres, incluyendo la vida. —Dio una mirada hacia las chicas, ojeando de dónde salían. Tenían que ir a un camerino, supuso. Y donde hay camerinos, muy probablemente estaría Angie—- ¿Quién es el jefe?

—Shin —regañó el ruso a su compañero.

—¿Qué harás si no te lo digo? ¿Subirás y buscarás en todas las puertas hasta dar con él y matarlo, haciendo tu papel de caballero en brillante armadura, le dirás a la pequeña gatita que es libre y vivirán felices para siempre?

Entrecerrando los ojos, Vladimir captó la verdad detrás de la burla.

—¿Otros hombres lo han hecho?

—Muchos otros antes que este. —Señaló a Shin—. Todos han muerto, la mayoría a manos de ella.

—No soy tan predecible —se quejó Shin—. Y no ha respondido la pregunta. —Tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo.

Vladimir bufó ante eso.

—District. Es todo un demonio. —Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

—¿Qué puede decirnos sobre él? —insistió Shin, clavando sus ojos en los de Levoch. Tampoco ignoró el hecho de que tenía un color de ojos tan inusual como los de Angie. Algo le decía que este hombre no era un humano normal—. ¿Sabe cómo fue que ella terminó con él?

—Es un hombre temible. Con muchos contactos en todas partes del mundo. Si necesitas sacar a un enemigo de tu camino, robar un tesoro, asesinar a un potencial terrorista, trasladar cosas importantes o simplemente conseguir información, definitivamente es tu hombre, siempre y cuando sean capaces de pagar el precio —aclaró.

—Usa a Angie para cumplir esos trabajos —preguntó Vladimir. Levoch asintió.

—Sólo los más importantes. —Se sirvió una copa de whiskey para sí mismo—. Él encontró a Angie muy joven, la dejó a mi cuidado. —Movió su vaso, su barbilla siendo sostenida con su mano apoyada sobre la barra, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo nostálgico—. Es la hija que nunca tuve.

—¿Por qué ella simplemente no se alejó de él? —interrogó Shin—. Viendo el tipo de trabajo que la hace cumplir, lo lógico sería haberse marchado.

—Porque no puede —dijo Levoch simplemente, por fin bebiendo un poco del líquido ámbar que quemaba su garganta—. Tiene un contrato.

—¿Qué tipo de contrato? —Shin entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Se puede romper?

—Una vez que muera, será libre —dijo con un tono triste. Bajó la mirada mientras se terminaba lo que quedaba del alcohol en su vaso—. No hay nada que puedas hacer, chico.

Shin no dijo nada por un momento, ni siquiera volvió a tocar su vaso de vodka una segunda vez. Las palabras de Levoch hacían eco por su mente.

—¿Ninguno de los otros logró llegar a District? —Y como si se le hubiera ocurrido de pronto, también preguntó—. Dígame algo… No es humano ¿verdad?

—Todos fueron descubiertos por District, igual que tú. —A Vladimir se le erizó la piel ante esa información—. District tiene un especial interés por Angie, no deja que otro hombre que él no apruebe la toque. La mayoría ha muerto a manos de Angie por órdenes de District. —Tomó los tres vasos que usaron, colocándolos detrás de la barra—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte y seguir viviendo.

A Shin no le pasó desapercibido las palabras que usó. No estaba tratando con un hombre común. No dijo más; dejó lo que consideró suficiente por las bebidas, levantándose y caminó rumbo a la salida.

Vladimir miró asombrado como Shin se fue sin decir nada más, en verdad fue un golpe duro para el japonés.

—Le dije todo eso por su bien —comentó Levoch a Vladimir.

—¿Le mentiste?

— _Non_. Todo fue cierto. Angie no lo quiere ver muerto... Es mejor de esta manera. —Vladimir asintió. Extendiendo su mano, Levoch se la aceptó como una despedida—. Espero no volver a verles.

—Cuida a la chica. Klaus también está preocupado por ella. —Levoch sonrió, había escuchado del niño alemán.

—Siempre velaré por ella —aseguró al ruso. Con un último apretón de manos se despidieron.

En cuanto el ruso cruzó la puerta, Levoch se dirigió al primer piso, entró a una de las últimas habitaciones que tenía vista a la calle de enfrente, y ahí encontró a Angie recostada en la ventana viendo como el par extranjero se alejaba del bar.

—Ya se fueron —anunció Levoch.

—¿Te aseguraste de que no volviera? —Levoch no respondió enseguida.

—Él realmente te ama...

—Muchos otros me han amado, todos han terminado muertos. —Con esfuerzo se levantó del alfeizar. Odiaba profundamente el estar embarazada, lo único bueno era que no tenía que trabajar a menudo en el bar, no todos los clientes estaban a gusto con complacedoras embarazadas. Por lo general las que quedaban en estado por accidente eran echadas hasta que terminaran la gestación o abortaran, a veces no volvían. Angie no tenía esa suerte.

—Oh, _petite_. —Ayudando a la pelinegra a llegar a la cama, lamentó la prisión en la que se convirtió la vida de ella. Levoch se encariño con ella hace tantos años que ahora todo lo que le pasaba le dolía.

—Sólo faltan unos meses, unos meses más y todo terminará... —Recostada y arropada bajo el cobertor, Levoch le acarició el cabello hasta quedarse dormida.

—Oh, _petite_...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tyrone estaba molesto, no, más que molesto, ¡furioso! Esos estúpidos rebeldes se llevaron a Volsk...no, Klaus... ¡El que sea! Se los arrebataron a ambos. Iban a pagar por eso.

Uno de sus subordinados entró con cuidado a la oficina del mayor Wilson, desde el ataque de los rebeldes estaba desquiciado, arremetía contra sus propios soldados a la menor provocación. Su oficina era una zona de guerra: papeles regados por todo el lugar, algunas sillas volcadas, la sangre, ahora seca, de Klaus que cayó en la alfombra cuando lo golpearon seguía ahí, Tyrone se había negado a que la limpiaran.

El hombre llegó hasta Tyrone comunicándole que habían logrado enterarse de que los rebeldes estaban planeando la salida de los extranjeros.

—¡No! ¡No pueden irse! —gritó el pelinegro, estuvo a punto de arrojar un cuadro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esa información significaba—. ¡Reúne a los generales!

Asustado por el grito, el militar salió en seguida mientras que Tyrone se quedó planeando su siguiente movimiento. Iba a recuperar a ambos europeos a como dé lugar.

Al día siguiente se logró reunir a todos los generales, Tyrone llegó junto a su segundo al mando a la sala, algunos de los generales no estaban felices con lo imprevisto de la reunión.

—¿Qué es esta locura, Tyrone?

—Señor, tenemos que contraatacar. Ya vieron lo que hicieron en el último ataque, es preciso que los aniquilemos ahora que no nos esperan.

—Joven —interrumpió un general entrado en años—, todo esto suena muy...apresurado.

—General, con todo el respeto, ahora es el mejor momento para atacar. Estarán tan ocupados trasladando al heredero feudal que podremos tomarlos por sorpresa.

—Ya no necesitamos al chico —dijo un hombre fornido de extravagante bigote.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no necesitamos a Ottori —repitió—. Justo ahora debemos y vamos a concentrar fuerzas contra las tropas otomanas. No es necesario gastar esfuerzo y recursos en Japón, menos en el chico Ottori.

—¡No lo entienden! —Tyrone en serio estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento. Si no fuera por estos vejetes—. Es necesario acabar con la amenaza, aplastar su espíritu y destruir sus esperanzas para que no vuelvan...

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el joven europeo que capturaste junto a Ottori? —preguntó un cuarto general.

—¿Cómo se enteraron de eso? —Tyrone miró hacia su segundo buscando una explicación pero el hombre tercamente se negó a devolverle la mirada.

—Nada pasa sin que nosotros nos enteremos, Mayor. —Levantándose de la mesa, comenzó a recoger sus papeles, la mayoría imitó el gesto—. En vista de que sus motivos son puramente egoístas y faltos de convicción, nos vemos en la necesidad de advertirle, Mayor, que si intenta actuar por su cuenta nos veremos en la necesidad de sancionarle. Buen día.

Lo generales abandonaron la sala de juntas, quedando solo Tyrone y su segundo.

—¿Señor?

—Prepara todo para el ataque —ordenó el oji-verde.

—Pero, señor, los generales...

—No me importa lo que hayan dicho esos viejos decrépitos. —Tomó del cuello de la camisa al otro hombre, su rostro amenazadoramente cerca, los ojos verdes destilando locura—. Vamos a hacer ese ataque y espero que hagas todo para que ellos no se enteren.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era de madrugada cuando Levoch subió al primer piso a buscar a Angie para que los dos volvieran al piso en el que vivían. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla preparándose para salir.

—¿Piensas viajar? —Ella le dirigió una mirada de "¿Tu qué crees?"—. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la visita de dos extranjeros?

—Ya viste a Shin, el hombre es odiosamente insistente. Estoy segura de que esto no será lo último que escuche de él, voy a cortar esto de raíz.

—No pensarás matarlo, ¿O sí? —Él alzó una ceja, interrogante. Realmente no le preocupaba la vida de un hombre u otro, pero le preocupaba las repercusiones que esa muerte tuviera en la vida de su nena.

Angie tardó en responder.

—No. Hablaré con Klaus, encontraré su escondite y los obligaré a dejar el continente. —Decidida, tomó una larga chaqueta negra poco femenina que le ocultaba el abultamiento del embarazo. Para tener casi 6 meses de embarazo, a la pelinegra casi no se le notaba pero tenía una curvatura delatora debido a su antes vientre plano.

—Estás en un estado delicado. —Levoch ni siquiera le hizo caso a la mirada fulminante que ella le dirigió.

—Haré un esfuerzo mínimo.

El francés sabía que no había nada más que decir, Angie iba a hacer lo que quisiera y no podría detenerla.

—Te cubriré con el jefe. —Extendió sus brazos hacia la pelinegra, casi al instante Angie se abrazó a su torso.

—Gracias.

Con eso la pelinegra se fue, aprovechando la oscuridad de la madrugada para salir de "Nueva Luna".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos días. Pasaron dos días desde que Vladimir y Shin se marcharon. No hubo gran cambio en la rutina del campamento, salvo que Kenshi permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo con Jim o dicho sea de paso, los niños. Apenas había vuelto a hablar con Haruto, salvo para pequeños comentarios. A veces se proponía acercarse y hablarle nuevamente del tema, ¡se habían vuelto a encontrar! ¿En verdad pensaba pasar el tiempo, el poco tiempo, que tenían actuando como meros conocidos? No obstante, él de cobarde no se adelantaba, o en otro caso, Haruto tenía obligaciones que debía atender. En fin, una u otra cosa siempre servía de distracción o impedimento.

Esa mañana, optó por ir a darse un baño al río. Jim y él habían tenido varios, el africano sirviéndole de acompañante. Aquel día fue distinto, puesto que Kenshi prefirió ir solo. Quería estar solo, pensar un momento.

Se desvistió el calzado y luego el pantalón. En esos días se había acostumbrado un poco a la ropa americana pero eso no significaba que le gustase. Después, se apartó la camisa, quedando solo con la ropa interior.

Un silbido le llegó.

—¿Eh? —Kenshi volteó la cabeza, viendo a uno de los hombres de Haruto apoyado en una de los árboles.

Tenía un aspecto agraciado, lo admitía, salvo por su chata nariz. Su cuerpo estaba en forma, como debía estarlo el de cualquier militar. Era americano, así que sus ojos eran azules, el cabello en un castaño claro, casi rubio. Obviamente, la piel estaba un poco tostada por los trabajos al sol. Tenía más altura que él.

—¿Qué quieres? —Kenshi no dejó caer la camisa. No le importaba que otros le vieran desnudo, sin embargo, había algo en ese hombre que le daba mala espina.

—Nada, solo observo. —Sonrió, recorriendo con la mirada a Kenshi de arriba abajo.

El japonés sintió un desagradable escalofrío.

—Me incomodas. Lárgate —le espetó.

Avanzando, el hombre chistó varias veces.

—Oh, joven señor feudal, me ofende usted a mí. Porque, ¿sabe? —Acabó por estar a un palmo de Kenshi, quien intentó retroceder. Sus talones tocaban la orilla del río—. No está en Japón para dar órdenes.

—Soy un protegido de tu jefe —insistió Kenshi—. Estoy seguro que a Haruto no le agradará saber cómo me has tratado.

—Uh, ju, ju. Por favor, no le diga —clamó con falso tono de miedo—. Lo que piense o deje de pensar Haruto me vale un cacahuate. En cambio… —Osó colocar las manos en la cintura de Kenshi, rozando la tela de su ropa interior—, ¿por qué no nos divertimos un…?

No esperó recibir el golpe en su nariz que Kenshi le propinó con la parte baja de la palma. Los traspiés que dio le permitieron a Kenshi vestir rápidamente, por lo menos, la camisa.

—¡Infeliz! —gruñó el americano, viéndose la sangre que goteaba producto del golpe. No perdió tiempo y se lanzó sobre Kenshi.

El menor –porque estaba claro para Kenshi que el otro le superaba un poco en edad– se movió rápido, esquivándolo, y girando sobre sí para darle una patada que nuevamente hizo trastabillar al otro. Enojado, el otro contraatacó; de alguna manera, Kenshi sospechó que se debía a Haruto y los demás asiáticos rebeldes, el estilo de pelea que el americano le mostraba a Kenshi en sus ataques indicaban retazos del estilo que aprendió en Japón. Combinado con el americano, su peso y altura, Kenshi tenía que pensar en una forma de vencer a este contrincante.

En un descuido cuando miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún objeto, Kenshi no pudo evitar un golpe que le propinó el otro, rompiéndole el labio.

—Mierda. —Con el dorso de la mano, se limpió un poco de la sangre que le resbalaba.

—Vamos —invitó el otro.

Sin dudarlo, regresó al ataque. No iba a rendirse; por su orgullo, que ni se rompía estando él en ropa interior y camisa solamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aún cuando Vladimir estaba ansioso de volver tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes que hacer otro largo vuelo, junto con el peso extra de Shin, era demasiado para su cuerpo. Se quedaron a dormir en una posada barata, cenaron algo en un bar y Vladimir en seguida se retiró a dormir. Shin aún continuaba sin hablar, Volsk no le presionó. Como el día anterior salieron realmente temprano, mucho antes del amanecer, no podían dejar que nadie les viera.

Esta vez se demoraron menos y sólo se detuvieron media hora para desayunar. Lograron llegar al campamento a las 9 de la mañana. Por lo que se podía ver entre los árboles, no había mucha gente rondando el campamento, probablemente estuvieran en el pueblo.

Faltaba poco para llegar al claro del que despegaron la primera vez, Vladimir ya iba descendiendo cuando sintió olor a sangre.

 _Kenshi,_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Soltando a Shin con nada de delicadeza, cambió de dirección siguiendo el olor de la sangre.

En el río, la pelea se había vuelto más violenta; los movimientos de Kenshi ya eran más defensivos, supuso que su muñeca izquierda estaría fracturada. Se agachó para evitar un golpe contundente, apoyándose en la otra mano para deslizar una pierna y hacer caer a su contrincante. A la mierda el orgullo, tenía que huir. Aprovechando ese momento, dio la vuelta para emprender una carrera al refugio del campamento. No obstante, el otro fue más rápido y logró atajarle, haciéndole caer.

—¿A dónde vas, cobarde? —preguntó el americano, colocándose sobre Kenshi. Había recibido un golpe en el ojo, aparte el de la nariz.

Un crujido de ramas se escuchó encima de ellos, y en un parpadeo una mancha azul estuvo sobre el americano. Ambos se quedaron quietos al ver la figura de Vladimir. El ruso detallaba la situación con creciente enojo; al recorrer el cuerpo de Kenshi, sus heridas, el olor a sangre y cerezos mezclado junto con retazos del olor a arce del americano, fue suficiente para que sus ojos cambiaran a amarillo

— **Tocaste mi tesoro** —siseó en una peligrosa voz el dragón, cualquier rastro del acento ruso se esfumó.

El americano se levantó, llevándose a Kenshi con él, colocando el brazo contra su cuello. Por su expresión, quedaba claro que estaba espantado con la expresión de Vladimir.

—¡Atrás!

Gimiendo por el dolor en su muñeca, Kenshi frunció el ceño ante la ligera sensación de ahogo también producido por el apretón del brazo contra su cuello.

—Maldito… —Dio un pisotón al otro, luego un golpe en el costado con el codo, seguido por otro en la entrepierna en tanto logró un pequeño espacio entre ambos. Ante el triple golpe, se separó lo suficiente del otro, tropezando con sus pies y cayendo al suelo.

—¡Desgraciado…! —El americano se encogía debido al dolor.

El dragón, al ver que Kenshi estaba a salvo, se aproximó a grandes zancadas. A pesar de los golpes de Kenshi, el americano logró recuperarse lo suficiente rápido para evadir otro golpe del dragón, el de escamas no dudaba en usar sus afiladas garras dejando profundos arañazos en el cuerpo del rubio.

El de ojos azules le propinó un fuerte golpe al dragón en la cien provocando que sangrara, el golpe desestabilizó su percepción teniendo que dar una vuelta para volver a mantener el equilibrio. Cuando estuvo erguido de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que el americano estaba gritando porque tenía algo clavado en el hombro, fijándose bien se dio cuenta de que eran las espinas de su cola. El dragón sonrió mostrando todos los dientes puntiagudos, simplemente aterrador. Probando su nuevo descubrimiento, el dragón hondeó la cola con fuerza, de esta se desprendieron otras dos púas, una se clavó en el muslo derecho del americano y la otra en la tierra.

El grito que dio el americano fue tal que atrajo la atención de los pocos que estaban en el campamento, incluyendo Haruto que se acercó, la mayoría armados aunque no escucharan disparos. Quedaron de piedra al ver a Vladimir atacando a un americano del grupo y Kenshi tirado en la tierra, visiblemente golpeado y desprovisto de sus pantalones, observando entre impactado y horrorizado a los otros dos.

En un parpadeo, reaccionó.

—¡Vladimir, ya basta! —exclamó.

Los otros pretendían ir a separarlos de no ser por Jim que se les puso en medio.

—¡Esperen! Podría ser peligroso.

—Pero lo va a matar —exclamó uno de los japoneses.

Klaus también llegó al claro, dejó a Yuki con los niños al escuchar gritos. A medida que se acercó el olor a sangre se intensificó, jadeó sorprendido al ver el estado de Kenshi, después vio a Vladimir junto al americano golpeándolo con saña. Ya en ese momento sabía que el americano no sobreviviría.

— **¡Nadie puede tocar mi tesoro! ¡Kenshi es mío! Mi tesoro**. —El dragón continuó golpeando al rubio hasta hacerlo sangrar gravemente, varias gotas salpicaban en la cara, brazos y camisa del ruso, había logrado romperle el labio al desgraciado, con gozo escuchó crujir una costilla.

—¡Detente, ya es suficiente! —le gritó Kenshi, intentando ponerse en pie. El americano ya no intentaba detener los golpes o devolverlos, no dejaba de sangrar y parecía haber perdido la consciencia.

Viendo que no funcionaba, horrorizado aún más ante su expresión, Kenshi prefirió alejarse, apartando de un empujón a los demás. Haruto se debatía entre seguir a Kenshi o separar al ruso del otro; Jim le ayudó en su indecisión, yendo tras el japonés.

—Tenemos que separarlos. Tú, Klaus, ayúdanos con él —indicó con un gesto a Vladimir.

—No. Quédense aquí. Yo me hago cargo —instruyó Klaus. Él sabía que el deseo de sangre del dragón era grande, y mientras el americano siguiera con vida podría lastimar al que sea por tratar de cumplirlo.

Recubriendo su piel con las escamas negras y replegando las alas a su espalda para que no se la lastimaran, caminó hasta Vladimir. Cuando el dragón azul estaba a punto de darle un golpe al americano que probablemente le hubiera dislocado la quijada, Klaus intervino apretando su muñeca.

— **¡Déjame! Merece morir, él...**

—Tocó al tesoro —completó Klaus.

— **Entonces entenderás que debe morir** —siseó el mayor. Klaus lo miró asombrado, ¿este era Vladimir? El Vladimir que él conocía era obsesivo, sabía causar daño pero no con puños. En toda su vida nunca vio a Vladimir despedazar a alguien a punta de puñetazos.

Por experiencia propia sabía que el instinto lo estaba dominando, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que...

—Estás asustando a Kenshi. —Ahí, eso pareció devolver algo de cordura a los ojos de Vladimir, pero no hizo retroceder el color amarillo.

Shin se hizo paso a través del grupo que observaba toda la interacción entre ambos dragones sin atreverse aún a acercarse. Sus ojos por un instante se abrieron asombrados ante toda la escena delante de él.

—Que un rayo me parta. —Shin se aproximó a ellos—. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Los demás se cuestionaban si acercarse o no. El pobre Frank, como se llamaba el hombre al que el ruso golpeaba incansablemente, estaba como la mierda e irreconocible.

— **Matar a esta basura** —respondió el dragón con un gruñido.

—Vladimir, ya basta. Es el instinto hablando. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que Kenshi te tema? —Parecía que el dragón iba a negarse, parte del azul volvió a sus ojos. Con reticencia dejó que el peso muerto de Frank cayera en la tierra.

Shin, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo, comprobó que apenas seguía vivo. Viendo que Klaus tenía medio controlado al otro, con un gesto de manos los otros se acercaron y comenzaron a arrastrar el cuerpo del caído Frank lejos del ruso. Haruto apenas le dirigió una mirada a Vladimir. Algo le decía que era mejor dejarlo en paz por ahora.

Vladimir gruñó a los hombres que se llevaron a Frank aunque no hizo intento por atacarles. Cuando el americano salió de su vista, comenzó a caminar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Auch. —Kenshi se quejó a penas Jim le comenzó a desinfectar la herida del labio—. Eso arde.

—Aguanta un poco —murmuró—. ¿Tienes alguna otra herida?

—La muñeca me duele.

—¿Fracturada? —preguntó, echándole una mirada.

—No creo. Puedo moverla un poco…

Jim asintió, siguiendo con la curación de su rostro.

—¿Y…solo eso?

Kenshi sabía a lo que se refería Jim. No podía contestarle a eso. Pero la imagen del rostro distorsionado por la ira de Vladimir, los fierosos ojos amarillos, no se quitaba de su mente, causándole estremecimientos. Jim no insistió, continuando con la curación, o lo que podía de ella.

A pesar de las protestas de Klaus, el ruso fue a buscar a Kenshi, un fuerte gruñido amenazador mantuvo al alemán en su sitio cuando intentó impedirle buscar a su tesoro.

Siguiendo el olor a sangre y cerezos, encontró a Kenshi en la carpa que compartían, ahora el ruso parecía sufrir de heterocromía con su ojo derecho amarillo y el izquierdo azul.

—¿Estas bien?

Kenshi de inmediato se puso en pie, pero en vez de acercarse al ruso, se alejó.

—Aléjate de mí —advirtió. Tomó unas tijeras que había usado Jim para cortar unas vendas para su muñeca, empuñándolas contra Vladimir. Sus ojos gritaban miedo y recelo hacia él—. Lárgate de aquí, Vladimir.

—Kenshi... ¿Qué?

 _ **Eres mío. No voy a permitir que nadie más te toque**_.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el cambio de voz, aunque parecía que esta vez la voluntad de Vladimir estaba dividida en dos.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamó nuevamente el japonés. Jim, que había permanecido en silencio, no sabía qué hacer—. Te lo advierto. No voy a permitir que un monstruo se me acerque. —A pesar del tono firme, la mano de Kenshi que sostenía las tijeras temblaba ligeramente.

Eso detuvo cualquier avance del dragón. Vladimir estaba paralizado, casi en shock.

—No... No soy un monstruo.

—¿Crees que fue humano lo que hiciste allá afuera? ¡No importa el motivo, eso solo lo hacen las bestias! —Volvió a retroceder un paso—. No voy a volver a repetirlo…, Vladimir…, lárgate.

Mientras Kenshi hablaba, el color amarillo se fue desvaneciendo de sus ojos dejando completo control de su cuerpo al ruso. Aunque eso no fue un alivio pues la otra voz, la del dragón, continuó torturándolo en su mente.

 **»** _ **Qué delicado salió el tesoro. Un poco de sangre y mira cómo se altera**_.

Vladimir estaba paralizado escuchando la voz. Él no quiso matar al americano, sintió rabia cuando vio a Kenshi en ese estado tan indefenso pero él no quería...

 **»** _ **Eres débil. Por eso Kenshi te odia... No tienes lo que se necesita para protegerlo**_.

—¡Lárgate! —Kenshi estaba cada vez más nervioso, aun con la presencia de Jim, temía que el control de Vladimir desapareciera y se repitiera lo mismo de afuera. Sin importar si no fuera a hacerle daño, no quería arriesgarse—. ¡No quiero verte, fuera!

—Kenshi… —intentó intervenir Jim, viendo la cara del ruso.

—¡No, quiero que se vaya! —exclamó, señalando a Vladimir sin bajar las tijeras.

 **»** _ **No lo mereces**_ _._

Entre los gritos y las palabras del dragón, Vladimir salió de la carpa. En algún momento, entre los gritos del japonés, sus escamas se desvanecieron, el ruso se veía mucho menos amenazante sin las escamas y aunque era mucho más alto que la mayoría de los hombres de la base, en ese momento se veía –y sentía– diminuto.

Yuki, que regresaba con los niños preocupado, se topó con Vladimir. Su rostro tan apesadumbrado le angustió, aún más sobre su llegada.

—¿Señor Volsk? —Se separó de los niños, acortando distancias entre el ruso y él—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Vladimir dio un paso atrás.

—No te acerques. Podría lastimarte. —Meneó la cabeza negativamente—. Klaus nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Qué? —Yuki parpadeó, confundido—. ¿Por qué dice eso? —Sonrió conciliador—. Es un poco absurdo tomando el tiempo que lleva con nosotros.

Vladimir no logró sostenerle la mirada a esos amables ojos café.

—Sólo... No. —Se alejó de Yuki dejándolo ahí. Caminó con un rumbo cualquiera alejándose del área transitada del campamento.

—Pero… —Yuki quiso detenerle, lo pensó por un momento y se arrepintió. Consideró dejar solo al hombre, sin embargo no sirvió para menguar la preocupación que sentía por él. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Klaus. Quizás él podría ayudar a Volsk. Le encontró con Shin, y en vez de alegrarse por la llegada de su hermano, se dirigió a Klaus—. Oye, creo que pasó algo grave. Vladimir se ve… mal.

—Y debería. Casi mata a uno de los hombres de Haruto.

—¿Qué? —Yuki se giró a Shin, quien había hablado—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque intentó forzar a Kenshi. Vladimir lo golpeó hasta casi matarlo y parece que aprendió un nuevo truco con las espinas de la cola. —Klaus hizo señas para dar a entender que Frank tenía espinas clavadas en el hombro y el muslo.

—Oh, cielos…

—Me parece que debe ser un traidor. —Shin se cruzó de brazos. Estaba muy serio—. ¿Por qué alguien del grupo de Haruto atacaría a Kenshi? – negó.

—¿Él está bien? —Yuki quiso girarse para ir hacia la carpa del joven, pero Shin le detuvo.

—Jim está con él. Y sabes cómo es Kenshi.

—Vamos al comedor —propuso Klaus—. Dejemos que las cosas se enfríen y después podremos hablar tranquilamente. Además, quiero oír lo que encontraron en Monterrey —le dijo a Shin.

Shin bufó, pero aceptó. Yuki eliminó la distancia entre Klaus y él, abrazándolo mientras que los tres caminaban hacia el lugar mencionado por el alemán.

* * *

 **N.E.:** ¡Feliz navidad! Tarde, pero seguro.

En verdad, en nombre de las autoras, muchas gracias a todos los que nos han estado leyendo, acompañando, hasta este momento y dejado sus lindos mensajes. Por mi parte, yo, su editora Rossy, les estoy agradecida por el apoyo que nos han brindado algunos. Espero que nos sigan brindando su aliento, compañía y los lindos mensajitos que nos dejan.

Por esta vez, lamento que este capítulo no termine bien, pero descuiden. Pronto, prontito, vendrán más.

Otra vez, muy felices navidades, felices fiestas, y que la pasen súper bien.


	30. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi no salió de su carpa en todo el día. No quería. Jim le llevaba el almuerzo, se quedaba con él haciéndole compañía y después se iba con la bandeja y la mayoría de los platillos vacíos. Hablar con él era inútil, lo sabía. Kenshi no respondía nada, permanecía en silencio absoluto y la mirada perdida. Jim tomó la sabia decisión de dejarle solo, darle el tiempo que, en esos pequeños gestos, exigía.

¿Qué si estaba de acuerdo con lo que hizo? Jim no estaba seguro. No había visto el despliegue de furia que el joven expresó vio en Vladimir, no obstante la imagen que mostró el doctor cuando traspasó la entrada de la carpa le causó un frío desagradable en el cuerpo. Por un momento, lejos de lo que se acostumbró con Klaus, hubo un atisbo de fiereza en el rostro de Volsk con un claro mensaje de « _peligro_ ». De absoluto peligro. Podía comprender el pavor de Kenshi, pero podía comprender también las acciones de Vladimir. Fue en defensa de su pareja. Tal vez nada justifica tal despliegue de salvajismo, no obstante Kenshi hubiera salido gravemente herido, o más, si Volsk no hubiese intervenido.

Kenshi lo pensaba, mucho, desde que Vladimir se fue. El cielo le ampare, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Él no… no quería nada de esto. No quería que Vladimir fuera como Klaus en aquel momento de la fiesta. No quería enfrentar para nada una situación así, nunca. Tenía tanto miedo de… de él.

¿En verdad estaba capacitado para poder convivir con el lado dragón de Vladimir? ¿Y si en algún momento le hacía daño? ¿Se sentía capaz de poder lidiar con él? En algún momento se preguntó cómo le haría Yuki cuando se trataba de Klaus. Esa parte animal del alemán causó un gran daño en Yuki, lo sabía, y se preguntaba si Yuki le había perdonado…

Como deseaba tener a los gemelos ahí, a su lado. Se estaba sintiendo tan confundido, y solo con ellos podría sentirse en paz, podría atreverse a dejar caer la máscara. Puede que no escuchara ni hiciera caso a lo que ellos pudieran responder, sin embargo con solo saber que ellos le escucharían a él era más que suficiente. Desde que era pequeño, desde que su vida comenzó a cambiar, ellos entraron a formar una nueva página. Nunca iría a olvidar la primera vez que Kuma y Kaoru alejaron una tristeza que amenazaba con ahogarlo de por vida.

Sucedió hacía unos doce años, Haruto se había marchado en aquel barco hace cinco días. Cinco días en los que Kenshi actuaba como un autómata, respondiendo solo si se dirigían a él y haciendo lo que le ordenaban sin chistar. Su pecho se sentía tan vacío, como si no hubiera ningún órgano trabajando ahí dentro. Por las noches, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie estaba despierto, lloraba. Lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, la mente torturándole con ese último momento en que vio a Haruto subiendo al barco.

Mamá se fue en un barco y nunca más volvió. Él quería pensar que Haruto volvería, que él sí le enviaría una carta. Él extrañaba a mamá, muchísimo, y no quería que Haruto terminara igual. Mamá le dijo que siempre tuviera esperanza hacia un deseo, y eso significaba que tuviera esperanza en el deseo de que Haruto volvería y otra vez le vería. Pasaría… Pasaría, ¿verdad?

Acababa sus deberes, momento en que papá le permitía media hora de descanso antes de ir a entrenar por una hora con el arco, y después media hora de descanso antes de regresar a entrenar en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. En otras circunstancias, podría dirigirse al lago para reunirse con Haruto, él siempre le esperaba ahí, donde hablarían mucho, se reirían mucho, perseguirían al otro para una lucha sin importancia donde Haruto siempre le ganaría a Kenshi y, por ende, Kenshi tendría que cumplir un reto que Haruto le propondría.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, llegó al estanque de los Koi, arrodillado frente a la orilla y una humedad en sus mejillas producto de las lágrimas. Las manos fueron a su rostro, cubriéndolo para que nadie le viera llorar. Quería que Haruto volviera. Quería que mamá volviera. No quería estar solito.

—Está llorando de nuevo. —Se escuchó el murmullo de una voz tras él.

—Lo hace muy seguido —respondió otra con el mismo tono.

—¿Estará enfermo?

—No sé.

—Deberíamos alegrarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Tirémoslo al estanque —propuso la primera voz.

—Eso seguro lo anima —rió la segunda voz.

A juzgar por el agudo del tono, eran dos niños, igual que Kenshi pero aún no se atrevían acercarse al hijo del Señor Feudal.

Hipando, Kenshi apartó las manos de su rostro; la punta de la nariz estaba roja al igual que sus ojos y mejillas, que fueron frotadas por las palmas para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas.

—¿Qu-quién está ahí? —preguntó en tanto se volteaba para ver tras él.

—¡Nos descubrió! —Volvió a escuchar, aunque no estaba seguro de donde venía el sonido. No había muchos lugares donde esconderse, estaban en un jardín abierto con muchas plantas y algunas rocas que agregaban un agradable estado de relajación al ambiente.

—Ya no podremos tirarlo al agua.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kenshi se levantó. Su dolor fue poco a poco siendo reemplazado por la curiosidad.

—¿Dónde se esconden? —murmuró bajo, un poco ronco debido al llanto, dando paso a paso mientras buscaba el origen de las voces.

—Deberíamos acercarnos.

—¿Eh? No quiero.

—De todos modos ya nos descubrió. —En vez de escucharse el crujir de la hierba, Kenshi pudo notar movimiento arriba del árbol que daba una agradable sombra al estanque. Un feo crujido y un grito, y de pronto un niño colgando cabeza abajo estaba frente a Kenshi sostenido precariamente por otro niño idéntico al primero por el tobillo para evitar el feo golpe.

Kenshi dio un salto hacia atrás, asustado. Los reconoció entonces. Eran unos gemelos que trabajaban en las cocinas... a veces se metían en problemas y papá se enfadaba con ellos, pero nunca agarraban escarmiento. Kenshi algunas veces hacia las mismas travesuras que ellos, cuando Haruto aún estaba, y siempre iba a contarle cómo le fue.

No recordaba sus nombres.

—Ustedes... ¿qué hacen aquí? Y... y ahí arriba. —Apenas hizo un pequeño gesto, un poco tímido ante la presencia de ellos. No tenía mucha confianza en los dos niños como para hablarles—. Podía ser peligroso.

—Escapamos del castigo de Matsuda-san —reconoció el gemelo cabeza abajo—. ¡No vayas a soltarme! —le gritó a su hermano sintiendo como a causa de la mano sudada del otro comenzaba a resbalarse.

—Pesas un montón —se quejó el otro—. ¡Hijo de Ottori! —le gritó a Kenshi—. ¡Sostén a mi hermano!

—Yo no... me llamo así... —Con pasos rápidos fue hacia el gemelo, sosteniéndolo por la cintura. El peso extra le desequilibró pero logró recuperarse y poco a poco dejó que pisara el suelo—. ¿Estás bien ahora? —preguntó.

—Mucho mejor. —Entrecerró los ojos para detallar a Kenshi y luego giró su cabeza a su hermano—. ¡Estoy bien! Puedes bajar.

—La próxima vez fíjate por donde pisas. —Se quejó el otro niño descendiendo con mucha más agilidad que su hermano al suelo—. Todo el tiempo te tropiezas.

—¿Eres un poco torpe? —cuestionó Kenshi al primer niño—. ¿Por qué se escondieron en un árbol? Hay muchos lugares a donde ir.

—Mi vista no es muy buena, por eso tropiezo —confesó frunciendo la boca.

—Es el último lugar donde buscarían —dijo orgulloso de sí mismo el otro niño—. Ya van dos veces que nos escondemos en el árbol y nunca nos encuentran.

Un poco confundido, Kenshi miró de uno a otro. Era la primera vez que los tenía frente a él, y si bien lucían como la réplica exacta del otro, su interior era diferente.

—¿No tendrían que estar haciendo sus deberes? —A papá no le gustaban los holgazanes—. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—¡Hacemos nuestros deberes! —protestó enérgicamente uno de ellos.

—Yo soy Kaoru, mi hermano es Kuma —presentó el gemelo que parecía el más sereno de los dos.

—Yo soy Kenshi. —Hizo una leve inclinación en saludo—. ¿Por qué escapaban de Matsuda-san?

—Quería pegarnos con una cuchara de madera —contó con entusiasmo el recién presentado Kuma—. Nos descubrió jugando con el arroz pero logramos escapar a tiempo, incluso nos lanzó una de sus getas.

Kenshi se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriendo una risa inesperada al imaginarse la situación.

—Eso suena peligroso. ¿Cómo es que siempre se meten en problemas? —Y era algo usual. El día que no escuche que le regañaron, realmente habría pasado algo grave. Era como si la palabra « _problema_ » estuviera anclada a esos dos.

Se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros.

—Sólo pasa —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Debemos esperar a que se le pase el enojo a Matsuda —dijo Kuma.

—¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? —ofreció Kaoru.

—¿Y-yo? —Eso puso nervioso a Kenshi. La mayoría de los niños no querían jugar con él cuando sabían quién era. Haruto fue el único diferente.

« _Sigues siendo tú. Y es contigo con quien quiero jugar_ ».

—¿Ustedes... quieren jugar conmigo?

—Bueno, sí. Te lo estamos pidiendo a ti. ¿No? —Kuma se cruzó de brazos.

—No te vamos a obligar a nada. Si no quieres, está bien —lo consoló Kaoru suponiendo que quizás Kenshi estaba un poco contrariado porque ellos trabajaban en la cocina.

—¡No! Yo... yo quiero —asintió, varias veces—. Quiero jugar con ustedes... Yo no... —Su mirada fue hacia el lago, donde había estado y prácticamente pasaba todo su tiempo libre sin saber qué hacer— no quiero estar solo.

—Bien, entonces ven con nosotros —Antes de que Kenshi pudiera preguntar a dónde iban, los gemelos lo tomaron de las manos: Kuma agarró su derecha y Kaoru la izquierda, entre los dos llevaron al niño más pequeño entre el bosque de bambú.

Entonces, día tras día, cuando acababa sus deberes, buscaba a los gemelos. Kuma y Kaoru se volvieron indispensables para él, le distraían del pensamiento de Haruto. Cada vez que no recibía una misiva de Haruto, iba con ellos. Mil y un travesuras cometieron a lo largo de esos doce años juntos, y más allá de eso, ambos gemelos fueron un bálsamo para él. No solo Kenshi les cubría a ellos en sus travesuras, sino al mismo Kenshi. Al llegar a su adolescencia, ellos fueron los primeros en saber con quién se había acostado, con quién salía, a dónde iba. Se atrevía a confesarles sus temores, sus caprichos, y… solo en contadas ocasiones, los anhelos.

Confiaba su vida en Kuma y Kaoru, ellos podrían confiar la suya en él.

Deseaba con ahínco tenerlos ahí a su lado. Estaba tan malditamente confundido respecto a todo; a Vladimir, a Haruto, a cada cosa que le rodeaba en ese momento. Con solo decirle que todo estaría bien, podría sentirse en paz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vladimir había desaparecido desde que Kenshi lo echó de la tienda. Había estado vagando por el bosque, intentando convencerse de que él no era un monstruo, una meta difícil tomando en cuenta que la voz en su cabeza continuaba acribillándolo con crueles palabras, recordándole cómo había casi matado a ese hombre con sus propias manos; una vaga voz de cordura se acordó de que él ya había matado antes, bajo las órdenes de los militares. ¿Cuántos hombres no habían muerto en sus manos dentro de los laboratorios?

El dragón se burló diciéndole que eso sólo lo hacía un peor hombre. ¿Cómo podría alguien como él siquiera pensar que Kenshi lo escogería? ¡Era absurdo! Ridículo...

No hubo manera de callar al dragón y tampoco podía huir de él, estaba desesperado. Quería dejar de escucharlo, terminar con la tortura. Sólo había una manera de acabar con eso...

Pasó la hora del almuerzo y parte de la tarde, Klaus comenzó a preocuparse de verdad cuando Vladimir no apareció en ninguna de esas horas, incluso Yuki le había comentado su pequeña charla con Kenshi. No auguraba nada bueno. Dejando a Yuki cómodo y seguro en la tienda que compartían, el alemán se propuso encontrar a Vladimir, quizás se estuviera preocupando por nada. Jamás había visto perder el control al ruso, Klaus prácticamente podía jurar que Vladimir hacía honor a su país siendo tan frío y controlado como la misma Rusia, pero algo en su interior le daba un mal presentimiento.

Después de dar un par de vueltas por ahí y preguntar si habían visto al ruso, Klaus encontró a una de las enfermeras, ella le dijo que Vladimir se había metido en el área donde guardaban los medicamentos y las había echado a ellas. El mal presentimiento de Klaus aumentó.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la enfermería, jadeando entró.

—¡Vladimir! —Sin detenerse, llegó hasta la parte de atrás que era donde las mujeres guardaban los medicamentos. Ahí encontró a Vladimir a punto de inyectarse algo.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó medio gritó en alemán sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se lanzó contra Vladimir intentando arrebatarle la jeringa.

—¡Suéltame! Voy a terminar con esto. —El ruso forcejeó con Klaus, sus cuerpos se golpearon contra la estantería en la que estuvo trabajando Vlad, tirando varios de los medicamentos al suelo.

—Como si te fuera a dejar. —El ruso era claramente más fuerte pero Klaus lo notaba distraído, también notó los ojos enrojecidos al igual que la nariz.

—¡Tú no vas a detenerme! Voy a quitarme a este maldito escamoso de la cabeza, no voy a seguirlo escuchado y si para eso tengo que separar el genoma de mi sistema ¡lo haré! —Por un momento Klaus se quedó paralizado. Él no tenía idea de a qué se refería Vladimir con « _un escamoso en su cabeza_ » pero tenía algo bastante claro: Volsk pretendía inyectarse esa cosa en el cuerpo para eliminar el genoma D de su sistema.

—¡Estás loco! Tú mismo dijiste que el proceso es irreversible. —Aun así Vladimir continuó intentando inyectarse—. ¡Podrías morir! —Klaus luchó hasta que logró tumbar a Vladimir y arrebatarle la inyectadora—. No puedes morir... —dijo con la voz en un hilo, Vladimir no intentó luchar esta vez, se quedó en el suelo mirando a la nada.

—Ya no importa.

—¿Que no...? No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Qué hay de Kenshi?

—Me odia. Cree que soy un monstruo y tiene razón.

—Claro que no —intentó discutir Klaus pero Vladimir le dirigió una mirada que le hizo sentir como un niño de 9 años otra vez.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Lo que te hice a ti, eras tan sólo un niño... Lo siento. —La voz del ruso se quebró—. Lo siento tanto. —Sus ojos volviendo a nublarse con las gordas lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos.

Klaus, en cambio, estaba atónito. Alguna vez fantaseó con ver a Vladimir reducido a eso, a que le rogara perdón, pero la imagen era grotesca, Klaus no quería eso; Vladimir no era un hombre que se dejara vencer y ahora ahí, bajo él... Había intentado suicidarse.

Jim se enteró que Klaus buscaba a Vladimir, la preocupación embargándole por igual. También comenzó una búsqueda por todo el lugar, y cuando se le ocurrió pasar por la enfermería, las mismas jóvenes le dijeron lo mismo que a Klaus. Acercándose, oyó leves retazos de una pelea. Suponiendo que quizás Klaus y Vladimir volvían a discutir, apresuró el paso. Gran fue su sorpresa al encontrar al ruso en el suelo con Klaus, junto a un pequeño desastre de medicamentos y demás. Pero lo que más le impactó, fue el aspecto de Vladimir.

—Por todos los… ¿pero qué ha pasado? —Jim se acercó a Vladimir, pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Doctor, ¿está bien?

Klaus logró salir de su estado de shock cuando escuchó la voz de Jim. En seguida intentó ayudarle a levantar a Vladimir. Deliberadamente tiró la jeringa al piso, un líquido rojizo se derramó en el suelo junto a los vidrios rotos. Al pelilargo le pareció curioso que el suero que intentaba inyectarse Vladimir fuera de color rojo cuando el genoma D por el contrario era azul.

—Ha intentado suicidarse —le dijo a Jim. Vladimir se dejó conducir dócilmente hasta una de las camillas donde lo recostaron.

Jim miró a Klaus y luego a Vladimir, anonadado. No dijo mucho, salvo mascullar alguna palabra en un raro idioma. Buscó una manta, dándosela a Klaus para que arropara al ruso mientras que él se puso a limpiar un poco el lugar.

—¿Por qué? No parece el tipo de persona que hace eso… —comentó.

—No lo es —le aseguró el joven. De entre el desastre encontró una pastilla que sabía era para inducir el sueño, Klaus se la acercó al ruso quien no opuso mucha resistencia para tomarla. Murmuraba en ruso, algunas veces lamentaciones, diciendo « _Lo siento_ » a Klaus hasta que la pastilla hizo efecto y lo hizo dormir—. Yo nunca lo había visto así —le confesó a Jim—. Es la primera vez.

Apenas Jim terminó de arreglar un poco el desastre –ya no había trozos de cristal en el suelo–, se acercó a Klaus y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Es un milagro que no haya pasado algo grave. —Dio un ligero apretón, respiró hondo—. No sé ni que decir. Excepto que… me parece que hay que vigilarlo. Esto va más allá de su control, de su límite, si es capaz de siquiera pensar en que acabar consigo mismo es una salida. —Calló por un instante—. ¿Debe Kenshi enterarse de esto?

Una mueca de furia se le escapó a Klaus, casi la misma que usaba cuando veía a Vladimir en aquel tiempo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es su culpa.

Jim ladeó la cabeza, su expresión tranquila.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Intentó suicidarse porque Kenshi lo llamó " _monstruo_ ". —Teniendo en cuenta su particular acento con la _r_ la palabra sonó un poco extraña cuando Klaus la pronunció—. Eso fue lo que dijo Vladimir.

Jim permaneció en silencio un momento antes de hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Piénsalo un poco, Klaus. Él no tiene la culpa por reaccionar así. En ningún momento Kenshi vio algún despliegue de furia, ni siquiera de ti. Su reacción fue tan natural como la de cualquier otra persona que los viera. —Alineó un par de medicamentos mientras hablaba—. Creo que si Yuki y yo tuviéramos otra personalidad, también hubiéramos actuado igual. Además, casi nunca pasabas tiempo con Kenshi y él no tiene gran idea de esto… —Hizo un vago gesto a las alas y cola—. Me parece que no sabe cómo…actuar… con este otro lado.

Klaus no estaba tan de acuerdo con las palabras de Jim pero tampoco se molestó en contradecirlo.

—Dejaremos a Vladimir descansar y recuperarse. Mantendré un ojo sobre él de ahora en adelante. —La situación era tan surrealista que Klaus podría haberse reído de ella. Él, cuidando de Vladimir, quien lo hubiera dicho.

El mayor palmeó la espalda de Klaus, acompañándole a salir de la enfermería.

—Vamos, Yuki debe estar preocupado también. Puedo venir más tarde a echarle un ojo a Vladimir.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarlo solo? —Dirigió una mirada preocupa a la camilla que ocupaba el ruso.

—Justo ahora está dormido. Ni una bomba lo despertaría. Además, no es como si nos fuéramos por días. —Le sacudió levemente los cabellos—. Y ya dije que vendré más tarde.

Se mordió el labio inferior indeciso, aún así asintió dejándose guiar por Jim.

—Él mencionó algo sobre un " _escamoso_ " en su cabeza. ¿Tienes idea de a que se refiere?

Jim le miró raro un momento.

—Pues, no. Eso suena raro. ¿Tú que piensas?

—Es extraño. Al decir escamoso pienso en nosotros mismos pero... No tengo idea a que se refiere.

—Bueno, siempre podemos preguntarle cuando despierte y esté capacitado para decir algo al respecto —comentó Jim.

Klaus asintió.

—Espero que este ánimo lúgubre se le pase pronto.

—Y así será, no te preocupes. —Jim dio un par de palmadas en su hombro—. Voy a asegurarme de tenerle lista una buena taza de chocolate caliente. Sé que eso le animará un poco.

Asintió de nuevo.

—Volveré con Yuki. No me gusta dejarle solo mucho tiempo.

—Ve entonces. Sé que estaba junto al río con los niños.

—Gracias. —Lo dijo en más de un sentido. Con una sonrisa desanimada se fue en la dirección que el negro le señaló. En ese momento se arrepentía mucho de haberle deseado a Vladimir un estado en el que ahora se encontraba. Sintió una punzada en su cabeza luego de ese pensamiento pero pudo ignorarlo perfectamente cuando divisó a Yuki no muy lejos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Eh, Haruto… ¿has visto a aquella niña?_

— _¿Niña? ¿Qué niña?_

— _La del pueblo, la que siempre te mira —comentó Kenshi, el rostro serio—_. _Creo… que le gustas._

 _Haruto dejo de lanzar piedras, volteando a mirarle. Estaban en el lago, durante el rato libre de Kenshi antes de su hora de caligrafía. El verano acababa de iniciar, y ese momento del día era perfecto para sumergirse en la refrescante agua del lago, cosa que habían hecho ambos niños. Kenshi, por su educación, no se había desvestido como Haruto que solo quedó con el fundoshi. Había sido un momento único para él, su corazón palpitando fuerte, cuando Haruto le había cargado en sus brazos, zambulléndose en el agua a pesar de los gritos del menor._

— _No entiendo. ¿Qué niña?_

— _Aquella de cabello esponjoso —dijo, ahora irritado—. Creo que se llama Tomoko._

— _¡Ah! —Haruto pareció acordarse, y luego se echó a reír—. ¿Por qué preguntas? —Y luego añadió, provocándole en cuanto notó su expresión molesta—. ¿Celoso?_

 _Kenshi se sonrojo visiblemente._

— _¿Celoso? —bufó—. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Eres libre de estar con quien quieras._

— _Pero estoy contigo. —Ladeó la cabeza, viéndole fijamente—. Y no con ella. —Se alzó de hombros, volviendo a tirar piedras—. No tienes de qué estar celoso. Ella nunca llegaría a la altura de lo importante que eres para mí._

 _Kenshi se había puesto más que rojo; nuevamente, su corazón palpitando con fuerza al oírle. Sintió sus manos sudar frío y las orejas arder intensas. Más aún al darse cuenta de que Haruto lanzó la última piedra y se acercó a él, mucho más que antes, por lo que Kenshi solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como Haruto unía los labios de ambos._

« _¡Este sería… mi primer beso!_ » _pensó Kenshi, emocionado y nervioso a la vez. No sabía qué hacer, ni en donde poner las manos o si mover los labios, nada. Nunca nadie le había dicho que se debe hacer en un primer beso, solo que era algo que nunca se repetía._

— _Es un sentimiento hermoso, Kenshi —dijo su madre, cuando él era solo un niño de seis, casi siete años—. Puedes notar como un grupo de hermosas mariposas revolotean dentro de ti, tus pulmones parecen no procesar el aire, y tu corazón late con fuerza y rapidez. No sabes que pensar, ni cómo mover tu cuerpo. Solo piensas en que esa persona especial está dándote el mayor regalo que puedas recibir._

 _No obstante… la felicidad nunca era para siempre._

 _Cuando se separaron, notaron un jadeo tras de ellos que causó se voltearan. Un asombrado y horrorizado Taiga estaba viéndolos con desprecio, con desagrado. El hombre había repudiado a Haruto, Kenshi nunca habiendo escuchado tales palabras como las que su padre le dirigió al muchacho. Después, asestó una cachetada en él, provocando que Haruto fuera en su defensa, donde la consecuencia fue muchísimo peor de lo que alguno de los dos esperó. Taiga castigó a Haruto, y le echó a patadas de sus terrenos. Kenshi nunca supo si el castigo que recibió el joven fue igual o peor al que sufrió él momentos después. Y no solo eso, e enteró que su padre habría ordenado a que Haruto fuese exiliado de Japón por cometer un acto imperdonable. Kenshi no entendía cuál era ese acto, había visto a otros chicos besarse como ellos lo habían hecho. Kenshi sabía que otros chicos se querían como ellos. No obstante, Ottori recibió el permiso del Emperador Fujiwara para exiliar a Haruto…_

 _Aquel día…, lejos del flagrante sol que iluminaba Hiroshima, el día fue gris para Kenshi._

— _Estarás sano y salvo, Kenshi. – Fueron una de las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar de Haruto antes de su partida._

 _Estarás sano y salvo…_

—Sano y salvo…

 _Kenshi…_

—Sano y…

—¡Kenshi!

La exclamación le tomó por sorpresa, despertándolo de golpe. Por instinto, tomó un brazo del cuerpo que sabía estaba sobre él, y aplicando fuerza, causó con un movimiento que dicha persona cayera boca abajo sobre su cama, de inmediato estableciéndose sobre él para mantenerlo inmóvil.

—¡Maldición! —oyó el gruñido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kenshi se desperezó. ¿En qué momento se durmió? Seguro fue por algunos minutos, media hora tal vez. Al bajar la cabeza, fijó su atención en la persona bajo él.

—¿Ha… Haruto? —Bajándose de inmediato, Kenshi liberó al hombre—. ¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme así? Podría haberte hecho daño.

—Claro que sí… —Un nuevo gruñido, un movimiento y Haruto se sentó en el borde de la camilla—. Joder, ¿siempre despiertas así? —Dio una ligera sacudida al brazo, buscando relajar el musculo que fue bruscamente doblado.

Frotándose el rostro, Kenshi espantó cualquier rastro de sueño por la siesta.

—Perdona. Fue un impulso. —Frunció el ceño en dirección a él—. Y no puedes culparme por eso. Te recuerdo que yo dormía cuando esos malditos nos emboscaron en el hotel.

Sabiendo que era verdad, tenía razón, Haruto suspiró.

—Está bien, lo lamento. Lo merecía… —Levantándose, la expresión de Haruto cambió. Esta vez, Kenshi lo percibió, estaba frente al líder de la resistencia—. Pero vine a verte por otra cosa. Seguro puedes dilucidar qué es.

Kenshi se tensó. Sí, sabía qué.

—Me encuentro perfectamente. —Apartó la mirada—. Gracias por tu preocupación.

—Es más que eso. Frank pudo haberte hecho algo más que solo golpearte. En parte me siento responsable pues se supone que era un hombre de mi confianza, un hombre que yo sabía podría protegerte…

—Pues vaya forma de protegerme, eh —masculló con un claro sarcasmo tiñendo su tono, pero no iba a disculparse por ello.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento. Solo no me gustaría que eso causara conflicto entre los demás y tú.

—No me interesa lo que piensen los demás o hagan —dijo en tanto se volteaba para ir por un poco de agua que Jim dejó en una jarra junto a un vaso.

No vio cómo la mandíbula de Haruto se tensó, o cómo apretaba sus puños, o la respiración profunda que dio.

—Muy bien. Entonces hablemos de Volsk.

El agarre de Kenshi en la jarra titubeó, casi a punto de caerse estrepitosamente en la mesa.

—Me parece que no tenemos nada que hablar sobre ese tema.

—¿Entonces consideras correcto el desplante que supe le causaste debido a…?

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —interrumpió Kenshi, dejando la jarra en paz sin haber servido nada ni bebido, volteando su cuerpo en dirección a Haruto para enfrentarlo—. ¿Querías que lo alabara? ¿Lo aplaudiera? ¿Por haber matado a ese hombre de esa forma?

—Te doy la razón en que sus métodos son salvajes, fue totalmente bizarro. Mi gente, yo mismo, aún no sabemos que pensar. No fue solo cómo quedó Frank, si no el mismo aspecto de Volsk en ese momento. Pero si algo comprendemos, es que incluso estando nosotros ahí, su única atención iba dirigida a defender a su… a su pareja. —Haruto respiró hondo—. Kenshi, por defender a la persona que amas, cualquiera haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

—Yo no. Jamás haría algo así.

—Está bien, tú no lo harías, ¿pero condenarías a Vladimir por eso? Kenshi, ¡mira tu alrededor! —Haruto abrió sus brazos, en un gesto de abarcar todo su entorno— Estamos en una guerra. Estamos en medio de una lucha constante para que haya paz, para que haya libertad, para que nuestra gente no se sienta amenazada ni viva en constante miedo, una y otra y otra vez. Nosotros hacemos todo lo que podemos. Mira estas manos… —Avanzando hacia donde estaba él, Haruto estiró sus propias manos; manos grandes, llenas de callos y cicatrices muy finas por el trabajo, algunas zonas resecas a causa del sol. Kenshi recordaba que las manos de Haruto también tenían callos pero conservaban su suavidad aún—. Estas manos que estás viendo han causado la muerte de muchos militares, militares corruptos que no lo pensarían dos veces para jalar el gatillo de una pistola en tu dirección, seas hombre, mujer o niño. Han causado la muerte de hombres como Frank, que abusan de la confianza de los demás para traicionarte como Judas con tal de satisfacer sus propios deseos, sus ambiciones.

—Basta.

—He acabado con la vida de hombres por defender a mi gente —masculló, cerrando las manos en puños con fuerza frente al rostro de Kenshi—. Para luchar contra la tiranía, un líder tiene que ser capaz de mancharse las manos para acabar con ella. Una guerra nunca acabaría con diplomacia, nunca acabaría con solo golpes, Kenshi.

—Es suficiente… —Kenshi pretendió apartar el rostro pero Haruto lo prohibió sosteniéndolo con las dos manos.

—¡Si pretendes condenar a Vladimir por matar a Frank como lo hizo, entonces también tienes que condenarme a mí y a la mayoría de los que estamos aquí por acabar con esas escorias que no merecen vivir!

—¡Basta, basta, basta, dije que ya basta! —exclamándole, Kenshi se desasió con brusquedad, apartándolo de un empujón que hizo trastabillar a Haruto—. ¡Ya entendí tu maldito punto! ¡Es suficiente!

Jadeando ambos, las miradas de los dos se mantuvieron en el otro. El ambiente estaba tenso, sin que ninguno quiera dar su brazo a torcer por ahora.

—He acabado con hombres… mucho peor de lo que Vladimir hizo. Él por lo menos dejó a Frank en una sola pieza.

—¿Por qué… me estás diciendo todo esto? ¡Por qué quieres castigarme así! —exigió en un grito.

—¿Castigarte? ¡Maldita sea, Kenshi, estoy evitando que cometas un error por una estupidez! ¡Alejas a ese hombre que solo te salvó la vida, solo te defendió!

—¡No te metas en mi vida! —Le señaló, enojado, harto, decepcionado. Permitiría cualquier cosa, menos eso de él—. Todos a mí alrededor han querido hacerlo. Mi padre, el emperador, Vladimir, ¡y hasta tú! Ordenándome qué debo hacer, diciéndome qué decisión tomar. ¡Me tienen harto!

—¡Entonces aprende a escuchar y a no tomar decisiones erradas! ¡Aprende a pensar primero! —De nuevo, Haruto le alcanzó en dos pasos y lo tomó por los brazos, fuerte y firme, evitando que siquiera se alejara—. Luego de aquí volverás a Japón, donde pondrán en tus manos el liderazgo de toda una prefectura. Toda Hiroshima va a depender de ti, ¿y así quieres tú ser Señor Feudal? ¿Así quieres tú ser un líder? Demuéstrame entonces que tienes lo necesario para serlo.

Le soltó.

Kenshi tropezó con sus propios pies, atinó a sostenerse de la mesa tras él para no caerse. No le miró. No se movió. Haruto tampoco lo hizo. El silencio pareció extenderse por minutos que parecían convertirse en horas, el tiempo y el mutismo aumentando el frío ambiente incómodo que ninguno de los dos individuos dentro de la carpa, tensos, se atrevía a romper. Llegaban los murmullos de afuera, murmullos de que el movimiento fluía sin interrupción, cada persona en sus tareas. Atizando el fuego para la cena, limpiando los caminos de las hojas que caían de los árboles, los niños terminando sus deberes de la escuela, las mujeres preparando la comida y los hombres acabando de organizar el siguiente movimiento contra los militares.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien con ellos. —La voz de Kenshi salió en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Haruto lo escuchase—. Me desenvolví en cada reunión, me esforcé en conocerlos a todos. Sé cuáles son sus necesidades y deseos… —Por fin, miró a Haruto, ceñudo—. Así que ¡no te atrevas a insinuar que no seré bueno para ellos! —gritó—. ¡No te atrevas a manifestar que me conoces! ¡No sabes cómo trabajo, no sabes en base a qué tomo mis decisiones! Decidiste hacerle caso a mi padre y alejarte de mí. Ya no soy el jodido niño débil e ingenuo que conociste hace doce años. —Ahora, fue él quien avanzó, y dio un empujón a Haruto—. Tuve que demostrarle día tras día a mi padre que no era el blandengue maricón como me dijo que era. —Otro empujón—. Mis huesos se fracturaron una y otra vez en cada lucha que me obligaba a tomar, me cortaba las manos con las armas varias veces cuando nunca quise aprender a usar una, me golpeaba cada vez que era incapaz de recitarle un texto completo de algún libro que me ordenaba aprender. —Otro empujón, el rostro de Haruto adquiriendo un tono pálido—. Y cuando por fin me daba un momento de paz, solo podía esconderme para llorar, porque no tenía a nadie a quien acudir después. Tú ya no estabas… —Para entonces, los ojos de Kenshi tenían lágrimas retenidas, pero por ningún motivo las dejaría caer—. Si no fuera por Kuma y Kaoru, me habría vuelto loco.

—Yo… —Por un instante, Haruto no supo qué hacer o decir. Esa confesión fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. Siempre supo que Taiga era un tirano, incluso con Kenshi, su propio hijo, en la época de cuando él estaba ahí. La presencia de Himeko, la madre de Kenshi, aplacaba las lecciones del niño, no obstante luego de la muerte inesperada de la misma, Taiga no se permitió medirse, y lecciones que solo un joven mayor haría, Kenshi era obligado a tomar.

—Cuando cumplí los trece años, tuve mi primera borrachera —continuó Kenshi, como si Haruto no hubiera hablado—. Cuando tenía catorce, follé por primera vez con una mujer once años mayor que yo. A papá dejó de importarle lo que hiciera después de que cumplí mis dieciséis, siempre que no le avergonzara. Nunca lo hice. Me acostaba con quien quisiera, bebía lo que quisiera, y hacía lo que se me viniera en gana sin incluirlo a él. Nunca puse en peligro la integridad del apellido de mi familia. —Respiró hondo, parpadeando dos veces para espantar las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Cuando Klaus apareció, todo cambió.

»Quería follarlo, pero el idiota se fijó en Yuki. Durante una fiesta en el palacio del emperador tomé una decisión, ¿y sabes qué hice? Lo drogué. Lo drogué para poder acostarme con él, pero el plan falló. Apareció… esa bestia… Nunca voy a olvidar cuando sus ojos llenos de ira me miraron.

Haruto titubeó.

—Él… ¿Él te…?

—No. Se fue… pero estoy seguro de que le hizo algo muy malo a Yuki después de eso… —Le dio una sonrisa ladeada—. Papá también tenía una fascinación con Yuki. Imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando tanto papá como Yuki aparecieron con muy mal aspecto.

A Haruto casi se le subió la bilis por la garganta. Yuki era casi de la edad de Kenshi, podría ser hijo de Ottori. Que un hombre como él pudiera fijarse en un chico como Yuki, le asqueaba. Había subestimado al tipo y su aberración.

—Luego de eso, no puedes culparme por querer a Vladimir lejos de mí.

Eso era… mucho más de lo que imaginó. Haruto solo atinó a retroceder unos pasos y dejarse caer en la camilla, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y hundiendo el rostro en sus manos. Kenshi permaneció en pie, observándolo, después se volvió para recuperar la jarra y por fin servirse un poco de agua, que bebió de un tiro primero, para servirse un poco que bebió a sorbos pequeños.

El silencio se estableció nuevamente, difícil discernir si más tenso que antes. La revelación de Kenshi había dejado mudo, en shock, a Haruto, su mente por un instante incapaz de procesarlo todo.

—Tienes razón… —farfulló Haruto— no puedo culparte por eso. —Ni Kenshi se giró, ni Haruto le miró mientras seguía hablando—. Puedo entender que tengas miedo de Vladimir, que tengas miedo de salir herido como Yuki. No puedo hablar por Vladimir, no obstante, puedo hablar por los sentimientos que me impulsan a decir que puedo asegurar él no se atrevería a lastimarte.

»Por otro lado, lamento profundamente que debido a mí, hayas sufrido tanto. Jamás fue mi intención que te hayas sentido así, nunca. Yo siempre quise protegerte, y pensé que obedeciendo a Taiga, él iba a estarse por satisfecho, no iba a ser duro contigo. Me equivoqué. Perdóname.

Por sobre su hombro, Kenshi le observó. No respondió.

—También quiero decir que… estoy a la vez decepcionado por ver en lo que te has convertido. —Haruto nunca sabría la fuerte punzada que esas palabras causaron en el corazón de Kenshi—. Porque más allá de ser un libertino, de ser un sinvergüenza, saber que pudiste caer tan bajo como para drogar a Klaus solo con el fin de follártelo… es algo que jamás me esperé.

—¿Vas tú a condenarme ahora por eso?

—No. —Respirando hondo, muy profundo, Haruto se puso en pie, alisando las arrugas que su camisa pudiera tener—. No quiero sonar rudo con esto, Kenshi, pero es algo que quiero que recuerdes: toda acción genera una reacción. Todo trae sus consecuencias. Y quizás tú no pagaste por tus acciones, pero lo hizo un inocente como lo fue Yuki. —Le miró con tristeza al oír el bufido que escapó de los labios de Kenshi—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me alivia de todo esto?

—¿Qué?

—Saber que tu madre no está entre nosotros para ver en lo que te has convertido. —El vaso que sostenía Kenshi cayó, derramando el resto de agua entre la mesa y el suelo—. Con permiso.

Sin añadir más, Haruto salió de la carpa.

Kenshi no lo detuvo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un rato después entró Klaus a la carpa sin siquiera anunciarse. Miraba a Kenshi erguido en toda su estatura con los brazos en forma de jarra apoyando las manos en su cadera y el ceño fruncido, un destello de furia brillando en los ojos amarillos.

—Imagino que estarás contento.

Kenshi también frunció el ceño al verlo allí, Klaus era el último al que quería ver. Genial.

—¿También tú? Qué, ¿se están formando en fila? —preguntó sarcástico—. Claro que lo estoy. ¿No ves la cara de felicidad que tengo?

Klaus rodó los ojos.

—Veo que no te has enterado. Creí que Jim tal vez habría venido a informarte que Vladimir está a punto del colapso en la enfermería.

—Uy, no me digas. —Con la punta de una navaja comenzó a sacarse tierrita de las uñas, la voz denotando burla—. Tuvo otro ataque de ira. ¿A quién intentó matar esta vez?

—A él mismo. —Fueron las duras palabras del alemán. Sin ningún tipo de anestesia Klaus continuó hablando—. Ha intentado suicidarse hace un rato. Estaba tan consternado por tus palabras que lo encontré a punto de inyectarse algo que lo separaría del genoma. —Con paso firme se acercó a Kenshi, lo suficiente para poder hablar con un tono bajo y siseante que Kenshi escucharía perfectamente—. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? El genoma es un proceso irrevocable, está tan ligado al ADN que intentar separarlo no solo provocaría su muerte, sería una completa agonía hasta que su corazón dejara de latir o sus órganos explotaran. ¿Te das cuenta a lo que lo orillaste con tus palabras?

Tal fue la sorpresa que sin darse cuenta Kenshi se provocó una pequeña cortada en la uña índice izquierda. Buscó una pequeña venda para hacerse un simple curetaje sin gran importancia. En todos esos segundos que se volvieron minutos las palabras de Klaus no dejaban de hacer eco en su mente. ¿Suicidio? ¿Vladimir? Y sabía que Klaus no mentía, él sabía identificar un mentiroso.

Estaba callado. Por primera vez desde que llegara Klaus no tenía palabras.

—Y... ¿qué pretendes que haga? —Le daba la espalda, lentamente volteándose—. ¿Decirle que fue maravilloso verle masacrar a alguien? No importa que más haya sido eso, salvajismo lo resume todo.

—Comparto tu idea pero ciertamente gritarle que era un monstruo no fue lo mejor. —Klaus no se molestó en compadecerse de lo que probablemente Kenshi estuviera sintiendo, de hecho, una parte muy adentro de él estaba disfrutando de ver lo afligido que podría sentirse el japonés.

—¿De cuándo acá lo defiendes si antes, tenía entendido, no lo soportabas? Fue quien te convirtió en una bestia.

—Yo a diferencia de ti me doy cuenta de mis errores. Ver a Vladimir en el estado en que se encuentra no es ni la mitad de gratificante que yo había pensado que sería —confesó a Kenshi, sus brazos pasando a cruzarse sobre su pecho.

—Oh, por favor. —Kenshi caminó hasta el otro extremo de la carpa—. Ahora la culpa la tengo yo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de un mimado egocéntrico como tú? Por lo que sé, Vladimir intervino antes de que ese americano terminara de violarte. ¿Apruebo sus métodos? Claro que no, pero siendo sincero, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar si la persona que amas estuviera en peligro.

—Lo tenía controlado. Soy el mejor luchador de toda la región. ¿Y amor? —Bufó—. Por favor. El hombre me conoce desde hace un mes y ya clama amarme a los cuatro vientos. No estamos en la era medieval. —Se cruzó de brazos en una pose altanera—. Sé que impacto en las personas pero no es para tanto.

Klaus volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Increíble. —Caminando de regreso a la salida de la carpa, se giró una última vez a Kenshi—. Te diré algo, algún día vas a quedarte muy solo y la culpa será solamente tuya. Sigue fantaseando con un hombre que claramente no corresponde el sentimiento, a ver a donde te lleva eso. —Con un último fruncimiento de cejas, salió de la carpa dejando solo a Kenshi.

La expresión prepotente de Kenshi se derrumbó un minuto después cuando supo que Klaus no volvería, que Klaus se había ido. Los brazos bajaron, al igual que la mirada que se fijó en la herida de su dedo.

Suicidio.

Quiso quitarse la vida. No, _quiso quitarse_ el genoma.

Avanzando, Kenshi ocupó asiento en la camilla, y automáticamente su izquierda se posó en la cicatriz que era el nombre de Vladimir.

Suicidio.

El terrible peso en su pecho no se fue jamás.

* * *

 **N.E.** : Tarde, pero seguro. **¡FELIZ AÑO 2018!** El primer capítulo del año. Esperaba encontrarme con más lindos comentarios, sin embargo, bueno, no fue así pero igual traje un capítulo nuevo. Recuerden que  los comentarios traen más pronto los siguientes capítulos, ayudan a dar aliento y apoyo. Muchas gracias por todo, y espero ver sus opiniones respecto a este episodio. ¡Vamos a buen paso para el final! Muy felices lecturas.

Este capítulo está en honor a **Oscar Pérez y su escuadrón de guerreros**. Muchachos, Venezuela lucha porque su muerte _no sea en vano_. Todos los que lean esto, recen por sus almas y por nuestra libertad.

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

.

.

Todo había sido tan ajetreado ese día. Desde la llegada de Shin y Vladimir, el ataque del ruso a ese hombre americano y el intento de suicidio... Demasiadas emociones para un sólo día. La cena en comparación fue más normal; como todas las noches, se prepararon las largas mesas y la comida llenaba el aire. A partir del momento en que Klaus salió de la enfermería aportaba su granito de arena, a veces ayudando en la cocina o cuidando a los niños junto con Yuki. Todavía se sentía un poco paranoico pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar, mantener sus sentidos siempre alerta nunca estaba demás.

Cuando se anunció que la cena estaba lista todos acudieron al comedor. Yuki, Shin y Jim se sentaron en una de las mesas mientras que Kenshi y Haruto lo hicieron en una más alejada, Klaus llegó después arrastrando a un Vladimir con no muy buen semblante, de hecho Klaus lo obligó a salir de la enfermería.

—Siento la demora —dijo el alemán al sentarse, dándole un beso a Yuki en los labios como saludo.

—Descuida. —Restó importancia Yuki. Se inclinó un poco hacia Klaus—. ¿Qué tal está? —cuestionó refiriéndose a Vladimir. Jim le servía un plato con la cena al ruso.

—Les está afectando más de lo que creí —le susurró a Yuki—. No ha intentado...otra cosa pero no tenía ánimos para comer. Normalmente le habría dejado tranquilo pero estoy bastante seguro de que no ha comido nada desde la mañana.

—Haruto anunció hace un momento que mañana por la noche harán una fogata. Quizás allí podamos animarlo un poco… —Giró la cabeza hacia donde se hallaba Kenshi; actuaba normal, como si nada pasara. Luego devolvió la mirada al ruso, suspirando acongojado—. No es agradable verle así.

—Estoy deprimido, no sordo. Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera —gruñó Vladimir moviendo las papas de un lado al otro de su plato.

—Deprimido se queda corto. —Frunció el ceño Klaus. Jim le pasó su propio plato pero él se lo pasó a Yuki.

—Es bueno saber que aún puede gruñir. —Sonrió un poco Yuki. El recuerdo de algo llamó su atención, y no queriendo perturbar a Vladimir, optó por dirigirse a Klaus en japonés y en voz baja—. Oye, ¿dónde dormirá? Sospecho que Kenshi no va a querer compartir carpa con él…

—¿Sabe bailar, doctor? —le intentó sacar conversación Jim al ruso mientras continuaba sirviéndoles la comida.

—La verdad no tengo idea —respondió Klaus en el mismo idioma, tardándose un poco para acordarse de algunas palabras—. Espero que no se quede en la enfermería. Ese sitio es deprimente.

—Bailes de salón. Vals sobre todo, el paso doble no lo domino mucho —respondió por inercia el ruso.

—Podemos buscarle un lugar adecuado al terminar de comer. —Yuki comenzó a comer iniciando con el puré de patatas—. Tú lo has dicho, no puede volver a la enfermería.

—Mmh. Bailes clásicos. —Siguió Jim—. Durante la fogata de mañana habrá bailes. Veremos qué tan bien mueve los pies, y no aceptaré un _No_ por respuesta. —Le guiñó un ojo.

El ruso no contestó. Bajó su mirada al plato para seguir revolviendo la comida, de vez en cuando y porque Klaus le miraba feo comía alguna papa o un pedazo de carne.

Continuaron hablando, a veces Jim intentando integrar a Vladimir pero éste casi no le escuchaba, muy ocupado mirando a Kenshi al otro lado del comedor, o respondía con monosílabos y gruñidos. A mitad de comida una mujer de piel morena y despeinado cabello castaño caminó hacia Klaus. Al pasar a su lado acarició su cabello al vuelo, una larga caricia a las hebras negras. La joven se alejó de la mesa contoneando las caderas, dedicándole una suave sonrisa de atrayentes labios rojos al alemán. Klaus por casi un minuto se quedó petrificado mirando a la joven. Con un carraspeo se disculpó con los demás antes de levantarse y seguir a la joven.

Yuki siguió con la mirada a Klaus, extrañado. Una sensación extraña le recorrió, comenzando a amargarle el gusto de la comida. Señales de alarma sonaron en su cabeza, e intentó aplacarlas diciéndose a sí mismo que no hay peligro. Confiaba en Klaus y él no…, él no le engañaría, ¿verdad? Se lo demostró varias veces antes. Regresó su atención a su plato, continuamente sus pensamientos desviándose hacia Klaus y la mujer. Le costó mantener el apetito.

En el otro lado del comedor, en el grupo donde estaba Kenshi, bromeaban y reían, en un momento haciendo un brindis en juego. Kenshi participaba en las charlas y bromas con los demás hombres, sintiéndose en su ambiente por ese instante. Haruto estaba a su lado, aunque el ambiente entre los dos se sentía un poco tenso. Cuando Haruto le sirvió otro poco más puré, se inclinó para susurrarle algo. Mientras Kenshi tomaba su vaso, volteó levemente a mirar hacia el lugar en el que se hallaba Vladimir, por unos segundos conectando su mirada con él hasta apartarlo y decirle algo en respuesta a su compañero. Bebió luego, reintegrándose a las charlas.

Incluso Vladimir se dio cuenta de la precipitada ida de Klaus de la mesa. Le pareció tan raro, Klaus nunca dejaría el lado de Yuki y que ahora siguiera a esa desconocida con olor a fresas por una simple insinuación...

—Ella huele a fresas. —No lo dijo a alguien en concreto, sólo se le escapó el pensamiento.

Klaus no había ido muy lejos, desde donde estaban aún ponían ver al pelinegro hablando con la joven.

—¿Quién es ella? —La pregunta provino de Jim, quien tomaba un pedazo de carne—. ¿La conoce Klaus?

—No lo sé. —La voz de Yuki fue baja, un poco abatido, dando leves miradas por sobre su hombro hacia donde marchó Klaus. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Y qué estarían hablando? Las ganas de acercarse eran cada vez mayor, pero eso no se vería bien.

" _Fresas_ ". Klaus le dijo que alguien olía a fresas ¿Quién? Vladimir no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, Klaus se devolvía a la mesa. La joven miró hacia la mesa, esperando.

—Ven con nosotros —le dijo a Vlad, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—¿Para qué? —Mirando nerviosamente a los demás, Klaus no supo qué contestarle al principio.

—Sería bueno para tu humor si te distrajeras un poco. —Sutilmente señaló con la cabeza a la morena. Vladimir frunció el ceño.

—Estás loco si crees que voy a tontear con ella.

—No te estoy preguntando —gruñó Klaus—. Es algo que nos concierne a los dos. —Agarrando el brazo de Vladimir con fuerza, lo obligó a levantarse. Ignorando las replicas del ruso y las mirada de los demás, volvió al lado de la joven. Vladimir pareció impactado por un momento, desde lejos los demás podían ver cómo platicaban acaloradamente hasta que Vladimir dio un asentimiento de acuerdo. Klaus pasó un brazo por los hombros más pequeños de ella, los tres alejándose del comedor.

Varios pares de ojos les observaron marcharse, de distintas mesas. La mirada de Kenshi siguió con sutileza la partida del trío, luego prefirió enfocarse en una charla con Maxon y los otros compañeros de Haruto. Yuki no fue tan despreocupado, apenas perdió de vista a Klaus su apetito también desapareció. Había comido un poco más de la mitad, no obstante no quiso continuar.

—Yuki… ¿estás bien?

El castaño alzó la vista hacia Jim, asintió una vez antes de limpiarse con su servilleta.

—Yo… estoy cansado —dijo con desánimo—. Si… si Klaus vuelve… dile que ya me fui a dormir. —Se levantó de la silla, despidiéndose del resto. Dando una última mirada al camino que tomó Klaus y los otros dos, se dirigió a su carpa.

En la mesa, Jim suspiró.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿De qué? —Shin se estaba terminando su segundo plato de la noche.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —preguntó el negro.

—No, estaba más pendiente en coger el pedazo de carne más grande.

Rodando los ojos, Jim no le respondió.

El trío llegó hasta la tienda de la enfermería, ninguno dijo nada desde que salieron del comedor. Vladimir miraba de vez en cuando a la joven.

—No lo entiendo. Tanto empeño en que ese hombre disuadiera a Shin de irse y ahora tú vienes directamente acá. Sinceramente es una estrategia un poco estúpida. —Ya dentro de la enfermería, Vladimir se alejó un poco para buscar un estetoscopio mientras Klaus insistía para que la morena se sentara.

—Porque sé lo estúpidos que pueden ser los hombres en su empeño de querer meterse donde no los llaman —desdeñó Angie—. Klaus, ya te dije que estoy bien. —Intentó que Klaus se apartara un poco. Al parecer, el enterarse de que estaba embarazada de repente lo puso nervioso y era odiosamente cuidadoso.

—Me quedaré tranquilo cuando Vladimir confirme que tú y el bebé están bien —respondió obstinadamente, ayudando a Angie a subir a la camilla.

—¿Estás embarazada? —Angie le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa—. Eso explica todo. Si Shin llegara a enterarse, no habrá poder humano que le saque de la cabeza la idea de salvarte. —Se acercó a la morena, primero revisándola a ella, procedimientos de rutina y luego al bebé.

—Él no puede saber que vine aquí. —Se estremeció cuando el estetoscopio frío tocó la cálida piel de su estómago.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste? —preguntó Klaus.

—Para asegurarme de que se larguen —le espetó ella en un tono duro—. Por lo poco que sé de Shin, no se quedará quieto por mucho tiempo. Algo hará y sinceramente ya tengo bastantes muertes en mis manos.

—Si te importa —se burló Klaus.

—No me tientes, Klaus, no estoy de humor —le amenazó—. ¿Esto va a tardar mucho más? —Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Vladimir pareció volver a la realidad. Mientras pasaba el estetoscopio por el estómago de Angie, escuchando el funcionamiento de su estómago, el constante movimiento, pudo también notar suave latidos, muy rápidos, la prueba de que un bebé se gestaba en su interior.

Vlad iba a preguntarle si ella quería oírlo pero la incómoda expresión de su rostro disuadió al ruso de hacerlo.

—Asumo que tienes cinco meses de embarazo ya que tu única noche con Shin debió ser el día de la fiesta donde Klaus... —Vlad no terminó la frase. Klaus lo estaba fulminando con la mirada—. Eh, sí, eso. Decía... Tu peso no es correspondiente al de una mujer de cinco meses, eso no es bueno. Deberías intentar comer más. —Ella no respondió—. No puedo saber exactamente tu condición en estas circunstancias pero podría aventurarme a afirmar que estás anémica. A la larga eso les hará daño a ti y al bebé.

—No es de tu incumbencia.- le interrumpió bajándose de la camilla, se acomodó la ropa ignorando las palabras de Vladimir.- Como dije sólo vine a asegurarme de que se fueran, si se quedan más tiempo será desastroso.

—Pero Angie... —Klaus se acercó a ella—. Tú también estás en peligro. Con ese hombre...

—No puedo hacer nada, Klaus, lo sabes. —Se apartó del alemán.

—¿Y qué hay de ese niño?

—Cuando llegue el momento pensaré en algo —respondió con voz derrotada.

La charla no se prolongó mucho más entre ellos, Angie les mencionó haber visto bastante movimiento en los militares. Deberían tener cuidado.

Klaus insistió en acompañar a Angie para irse, durante el corto recorrido lograron de hablar de temas más amenos. Cuando fue el momento de decir adiós, Klaus la apretó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Con eso la morena se fue, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche con el follaje del bosque como camuflaje.

En el regreso, el alemán se topó con Jim. Los demás estaban recogiendo todo y preparándose para ir a descansar.

—Voy a hacer a un lado el asunto con esa misteriosa chica para decirte que Yuki ya fue a dormir. Pero tenemos a alguien más con un asunto parecido. —Hizo un gesto hacia el campamento—. Ya que el doctor parece no tener lugar donde dormir, podríamos sugerirle dormir con Shin. Yo podría acompañar a Kenshi o ya encontraré lugar en otra cama. —Estaba claro a lo que se refería con eso.

—Eh, sí. —Él aún estaba lo suficiente preocupado por Angie como para entender todo lo que le dijo el negro. Sólo le importó realmente la parte donde mencionó a Yuki—. ¿Se fue a dormir tan temprano? Él no come tan rápido.

—Bueno, no terminó su plato. Dijo que estaba cansado. Se fue al rato que desapareciste. —Se rascó la nuca en un gesto despreocupado—. Quizás sea por el embarazo. ¿Dónde dejaste a Vladimir?

—No terminó... —Yuki no era de los que dejaba de comer, al contrario, el embarazo más bien le había dado más hambre—. Lo dejé en la enfermería. Dile que vaya a ver a Yuki mientras le busco un plato de comida. Si dejó de comer algo podría estarle doliendo.

—No creo que algo ande mal con él —objetó Jim, comprensivo por su excesiva preocupación—. No debes preocuparte. Seguro solo estaba cansado, es normal en el embarazo.

El menor hizo una mueca. No estaba realmente convencido.

—Aun así le llevaré un plato, podría darle anemia. —Su preocupación en ese aspecto era completamente justificada. Ahora que sabía Angie tenía anemia no quería que a Yuki le pasara lo mismo.

Asintiendo, Jim se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de Vladimir e informarle.

Acostado en la cama, Yuki observaba el techo de la carpa a pesar de estar sumido en la oscuridad. Muchísimas imágenes de Klaus con esa mujer rondaban por su cabeza. Se concentró en pensar en otras cosas, como en su pequeño retoño que crecía día a día dentro de su vientre. No supo porqué una solitaria lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo. No le gustaba estar tan sensible. Quizás especulaba cosas y no sucedía lo que pensaba realmente. ¿Pero por qué otra razón Klaus iría tras esa mujer? Y sin decir nada… Le costaba conciliar el sueño. Limpiándose la lágrima, se colocó de costado, buscando una posición cómoda.

Cuando al fin logró su cometido, Klaus entró a la carpa cargando una bandeja con jugo, un platito con puré de papas y un ponqué de chocolate.

—¿Ya te dormiste? —Se sentó al lado de Yuki, acercándole el dulce a la nariz—. Oí que te fuiste antes, no alcanzaste al postre.

—Oh. No. Sigo despierto pero… gracias. —Yuki movió la mano, estirándola un poco para coger el ponqué.

Klaus apartó el dulce, en cambio le acercó el plato de puré.

—No, no. Primero la cena, después el postre.

Un pequeño puchero se le escapó al castaño.

—Pero ya cené.

—No. Dejaste la mitad del plato. —Klaus fue firme en ese aspecto.

—Se me quitó el apetito. —Se defendió Yuki.

Eso alarmó a Klaus. Dejando el plato de lado, le tocó la frente a Yuki e intentó sentir su pulso.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes nauseas? ¿Cólicos?

—Klaus, déjame. No me estoy muriendo. —Conteniendo su frustración, respiró hondo—. Estoy bien. Si solo viniste a molestarme, te hubieras quedado con tu amiga. —Acomodándose, se cambió de posición de manera que ahora le daría la espalda.

—¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? Si de pronto dejas de comer y dices que no tienes apetito cuando sé que los últimos meses apetito es lo que más has tenido y... —Dejó de hablar cuando comprendió las palabras de Yuki—. ¿Amiga? ¿Te refieres a An...Anna?... ¿Ella que tiene que ver en todo esto?

Yuki no habló por un minuto.

—¿Por…por qué te fuiste con ella? —Su voz fue un susurro.

—Ella... —¿Qué decir? No podía decirle a Yuki quien realmente era, Shin podría saberlo, pondría a Yuki en peligro—. Ella necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? —Silencio—. ¿Por qué pedírtelo a ti, de entre todas las personas aquí? Parecías conocerla…

La duda hirió un poco a Klaus.

—¿Qué acaso me crees tan incapaz de ayudar a alguien? ¿O es que nadie se acercaría a pedirme ayuda por mi aspecto?

—No he dicho eso y lo sabes —refutó Yuki, volteándose—. Vladimir estaba a tu lado, la enfermería estaba cerca. ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitaría como para ir directo a ti?

—Yo insistí en que Vladimir la examinara —reveló—. Olía dulce, como tú... Vladimir dijo que también estaba un poco anémica. Yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti —dijo con voz más calmada. Esta vez dejó el pastelillo cerca de Yuki antes de levantarse de la cama.

Pero Yuki atrapó su mano, no permitiendo que se alejara. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y agradecía la poca luz para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Yo… lo siento —murmuró—. Es… estaba celoso. Ella apareció de pronto y fuiste tras ella sin dudar… Creí que no era suficiente para ti.

Un sonoro suspiro se le escapó a Klaus.

—No lo entiendo —dijo suavemente, y acarició la cabeza de Yuki de la misma forma, largas hebras castañas enredándose en sus dedos—. ¿Por qué dudas de mí cuando sabes que tú eres lo más importante para mí?

Yuki apretó la mano que aún no soltaba.

—No quería hacerlo. Confío en ti pero… aparecían esas imágenes de ella y tú en mi cabeza que… no pude evitarlo. —Lento, levantó la cabeza—. Lo siento.

El pelinegro se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron lo suficiente cerca para que sus narices se tocaran.

—Eres el único para mí. Nunca olvides eso. —Selló su promesa con un suave beso.

Beso que Yuki profundizó alzando una mano y pasándola tras la cabeza de Klaus, separando los labios. Lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo, jalando su mano y haciendo que volviera a la cama. Klaus terminó acostado al lado de Yuki, el beso adquiriendo profundidad, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar a Yuki tratando de cubrir toda la piel que pudiera, desacomodando su ropa, manos ansiosas y besos ardorosos que calentaban el ambiente.

—Quiero un Klaus de postre —susurró Yuki sobre los labios del menor—. ¿Puedo ahora? —inquirió, comenzando a apartar la ropa que traía encima, sus besos desviándose por sus mejillas a su cuello.

—Mmh —gimió al sentir un mordisco—. Eres un goloso. —Sin quedarse atrás también, comenzó a desprender las ropas de Yuki, dejando expuesto su pecho, incluso se las había ingeniado para desabrochar los pantalones de Yuki dejando su erección a la vista.

—Tú me haces goloso. Tú y nuestro bebé. —Yuki enredó una de sus piernas con las de Klaus, comenzando a frotarse contra él. Metió una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de Klaus.

El romanticismo del momento se vio cortado cuando Yuki se dio cuenta de que cierta parte de Klaus no estaba para nada interesada en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, su miembro como si no se diera por aludido continuaba perfectamente flácido entre su ropa interior cuando normalmente a estas alturas estaría más que dispuesto y orgullosamente duro al ser besado y tocado por su pareja.

Al alemán le entró la angustia cuando se dio cuenta de tremendo predicamento, la sangre fluyendo hacia la zona equivocada coloreó sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

—Lo siento.

La mano de Yuki lentamente se fue deslizando fuera. Un suspiro escapando de él.

—No te preocupes. —Se estiró para alcanzar la mejilla de Klaus, dejándole un beso—. Supongo que… es cosa del embarazo.

—Pero... tú aún estás... —Miró insistentemente hacia la punta del pene que sobresalía de los pantalones del mayor—. Yo podría...

—Está bien… —Yuki sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que le mirase, volvió a dejarle un beso. De la nada, dejó salir una pequeña risa—. Me siento como un pervertido insaciable.

—Eso me gusta —le confesó, con una sonrisa, volvió a besarle, lentamente, esta vez sin el desespero de la calentura—. Voy a complacerte. —Acomodó a Yuki sobre su espalda, en esa posición se situó entre sus piernas para comenzar a darle placer. Al no estar dolorosamente excitado se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para acariciar a Yuki; sus piernas, los blancos muslos, genitales, largos besos cubriendo toda la piel, desesperando a Yuki, llevándolo al límite.

No importaba que Klaus no estuviera excitado mientras fuera capaz de complacer a su pareja, eso era lo único que le importaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para la siguiente tarde, todo el campamento estaba ajetreado preparando la fogata en despedida de los extranjeros. En la mañana Haruto reunió a los seis para arreglar los detalles de su marcha y cómo se moverían ahora que al parecer el puerto estaba siendo vigilado por los militares. Apenas Haruto acabó, el primero en marcharse fue Kenshi.

La atención de Vladimir estuvo dividida la mayoría del tiempo entre escuchar lo que decía Haruto y mirar a Kenshi. Klaus, como había dicho, mantenía un ojo sobre Vladimir, ayudado por Yuki y Jim intentaban entretenerlo para que no pensara mucho. Lamentablemente ese era un gran problema, el ruso nunca dejaba de pensar, pero por lo menos habían logrado que volcara su atención en otros temas.

Ya sentados al aire libre y esperando los preparativos de la fogata, a Klaus se le ocurrió preguntarle algo.

—Antes mencionaste algo sobre un escamoso en tu cabeza —recordó el alemán de pronto—. ¿A qué te referías?

Vladimir se le quedó mirando un largo rato a Klaus, meditando cómo abordar el tema.

—¿Has escuchado voces... una en particular en tu cabeza?

Yuki, sentado junto a Klaus, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro antes de alzarla para verle.

—¿Voces? —giró a Vladimir—. ¿Cómo voces?

—¿Algo así como la voz de la conciencia? —preguntó Shin, con la boca llena de maíz. Una mazorca mordisqueada estaba en sus manos.

—¿Estás escuchando voces? Eso lo explica todo —dijo Klaus en un intento de humor negro.

—Responde la pregunta —gruñó el mayor.

—No. Yo no estoy loco. —Frunció el ceño Klaus.

—No se trata de locura, idiota —resopló el ruso—. Recientemente descubrí que es un efecto secundario del genoma. No es un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, es como si mi mente se hubiera dividido en dos y la otra mitad perteneciera a mi lado primitivo.

Yuki se erguió, empalideciendo. ¿Dos mentes habitando un mismo cuerpo? Dándose cuenta de algo, volteó la mirada a Klaus. Flechazos de cierta noche centellaron en su mente.

—Klaus…, ese día… en la fiesta en casa del Emperador… no eras tú. —Yuki titubeó un instante antes de continuar—. Tu voz había cambiado y fue… como si fueras otra persona diferente.

Klaus pareció preocupado por las palabras de Yuki.

Yuki. Sé que lo que te hice ese día fue imperdonable, no es necesario que intentes justificar mi conducta.

—¡No! No justifico nada, pero eso explica lo que pasó ese día. —Yuki se levantó. Se volvió al ruso—. ¿Es posible, verdad?

—Cabe la posibilidad —concedió no muy seguro—. En el laboratorio Klaus nunca manifestó nada parecido a una personalidad dividida. También el descubrimiento de... este efecto secundario es reciente. —Volvió a mirar a Klaus, los ojos azules mirándolo como si fuera otra vez uno de sus experimentos—. ¿Has escuchado voces? —preguntó por tercera vez.

—Por supuesto que... —comenzó a responderle irritado cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan seguro de esa respuesta—. No lo sé. ¿Cómo podría identificarla? ¿Cómo sé que no son mis propios pensamientos?

—Por lo poco que he logrado averiguar, esta segunda mente está ligada a las emociones. Es nuestro lado más primitivo, no reacciona racionalmente sino que se deja llevar por el instinto —intentó explicarse.

—Entonces…, eso explicaría lo que pasó esa noche —insistió Yuki—. Es posible que lo que te hicieron ese día haya provocado que ese otro tú reaccionara…

—¿Te refieres al afrodisíaco? —cuestionó Shin, que había dejado de lado el maíz para prestar atención a la conversación.

—Sí. —Yuki asintió.

—Pero yo no... —Ahora en verdad estaba preocupado. ¿Y qué pasaría si esa otra personalidad intentaba volver a hacerle daño a Yuki? ¿O si se volvía contra él? Algo en ese pensamiento le hizo mirar a Vladimir—. ¿Por eso querías separarte? Te estaba atormentando. —Renuente Vladimir asintió.

—Pero, oye… —Yuki volvió a sentarse, tomando las manos de Klaus entre las suyas—. Creo que también depende del entorno… —Conociendo a Klaus, Yuki sabía que se preocuparía de que algo como aquel día sucediera de nuevo, fuera de estar bajo los efectos de alguna droga—. Esa noche también enloqueciste porque Ottori-sama iba a forzarme… Me parece que… —suspiró— nada pasará otra vez si no me encuentro en una situación crítica. —Yuki giró la cabeza para mirar a Vladimir—. Tengo entendido que eso también pasó cuando Kenshi-sama se enfadó con usted.

—Bueno, veámoslo de esta manera: es una bestia cuidando su territorio. —Se burló Shin, volviendo a mordisquear su mazorca.

A ninguno de los dos europeos les sentó bien el comentario. El dragón reaccionaba con demasiada violencia, pero siendo sinceros: ¿Qué les hubiera pasado a Kenshi y Yuki si no hubieran reaccionado así? Yuki hubiera sido forzado por Ottori, y Kenshi hubiera recibido una buena golpiza y probablemente terminara siendo forzado a pesar de las protestas de que podría defenderse solo.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —terminó por decir Klaus. Vladimir asintió.

—Lo sé.

Yuki se estiró para abrazar a Klaus, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pasaron el rato hablando, los demás terminando todo. Pronto se llenó el aire con el olor de un buen asado, y el lugar donde antes se armaba el comedor fue cambiado por troncos y sillas colocadas alrededor de una hoguera. También habían sacado un par de instrumentos, que en esos momentos afinaban. Pronto se hizo de noche, instante en que comenzaron a encender la fogata y la música empezó, al igual que fueron sacando la comida. Los niños, contentos, fueron los primeros en disfrutar de todo.

Kenshi se unió a todos los demás acompañado de Haruto, detrás de ellos venía Maxon y el resto del grupo del castaño. Jim ayudaba a las mujeres a llevar la comida al mesón donde estaba servida. Allí, repartían pinchos de carne que iban calentando en la fogata. Varias parejas optaban por bailar, otros preferían sentarse en torno al fuego y comer, o simplemente aplaudir.

Klaus, Yuki y Vladimir fueron de los que se quedaron sentados alrededor de la fogata, disfrutando de la comida y la vista. En algún momento Klaus llevó a Yuki al grupo de bailarines para unírseles. Algunas mujeres notaron el talento del alemán para bailar e intentaban persuadirle para que bailaran con ellas pero Klaus declinaba la oferta prefiriendo quedarse con Yuki. Cuando el castaño se cansó volvieron al lado de Vladimir.

Dejando a su pareja de baile actual, Jim se movió al ritmo de la música alegre hacia el ruso, tomándole del brazo y levantándole de su puesto.

—¡Venga, doctor, vamos a bailar! —Aprovechaba su altura y fuerza para arrastrarlo a la pista con las demás parejas. Estaba claro que no aceptaría una negativa.

—¡Jim suéltame en este instante! —protestó el pelinegro intentando separarse del negro, pero Klaus con una sonrisa maliciosa le empujó logrando que cayera de lleno en sus brazos.

Dedicando una enojada mirada a Klaus, se concentró en bailar con Jim.

Del otro lado, Kenshi charlaba con un grupo de personas. Haruto se le había desaparecido de la vista. Suspirando, se desconcentró de la conversación al girar su atención a los bailarines. Se veía más divertido que mantenerse allí de pie junto a otros como floreros. A varios pasos de él, vio a Haruto acercarse.

—Tu cara denota aburrimiento —le comentó.

—Me preguntaba si suelen celebrar de esta manera tan salvaje.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de Haruto se alzó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro, cierto que en Japón las fiestas son más recatadas. —Tomó la mano de Kenshi, quitándole el vaso y dejándolo en una mesa cercana. Y tosió un—: Aguafiestas.

—¡Oye, tú! —Kenshi le dio un empujón, pero no se movió ante la inclinación de Haruto—. Yo… no creo que deba…

—Es solo un baile. Tienes que divertirte, a ver si de esa forma se te quita lo huraño y cabeza hueca que eres.

—Yo no soy un... —Haruto no le permitió seguirse quejando al arrastrarlo al centro de la zona que era la pista de baile, dándose bromas el uno al otro.

Pronto la dinámica de todas las parejas era cambiar a una señal de la misma música, por lo que Kenshi tuvo que en un giro cambiar a Haruto y en su lugar terminó una joven rubia aparentemente de su misma edad. Vladimir, más acostumbrado a los bailes de salón, tuvo que adaptar su rutina a la nueva música; era un baile mucho más liberal, donde tenías que pensar con los pies y no con la cabeza, moverte al ritmo de la música sin contar los pasos.

Klaus se la estaba pasando en grande viendo a Vladimir bailar. En un cambio de música había terminado con una mujer algo gordita entre brazos, hasta ella parecía tener más ritmo que Vladimir.

Yuki tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para evitar reírse. Él también disfrutaba viendo al estoico doctor bailando algo tan alegre como aquella música. Shin se sentó al otro lado de Klaus, donde antes estaba el ruso, y en tanto vio al hombre bailando, no se detuvo en carcajearse divertido.

—¡Vamos, Volsk, mueve esos pies! —Aplaudió Shin, animado.

Vladimir le respondió algo en ruso por sobre el ruido de la música que hizo que Klaus se atragantara con su bebida, estaba a la mitad de una fuerte tos y la risa.

—¡Qué vocabulario! —Se burló el alemán. Dieron la señal de nuevo, esta vez el ruso terminó en los brazos de otro hombre, como Jim al principio del baile.

Shin no le paró y continuó aplaudiendo hasta que finalmente se cansó y prefirió echar porras y ánimos a las parejas, sobre todo al ruso por malicia. Kenshi ya no prestaba atención en brazos de quien caía, la música, muy diferente al que solían tocar en los bailes que asistía en Japón, le empezó a envolver por total. Supuso que había cambiado de pareja unas cinco veces. Hubo un nuevo cambio de música, esta vez más lenta que las anteriores, pero él ya no prestaba atención a ello, sino a la persona con quien había caído.

Largos segundos en los que Vladimir se quedó quieto sintiendo el reconfortante calor de Kenshi entre sus brazos. Respirando hondo sujetó con más firmeza a Kenshi comenzando a bailar con él. No intentaron hablar, tan sólo se dejaron llevar por el momento, al principio un poco tenso pero conforme se movían se soltaban un poco más, sus pasos coincidiendo con el de su pareja, como si todo fuera perfecto.

El japonés optó pensar que ese constante sonido en su cabeza no eran sus palpitaciones sino que provenían del tambor de los músicos. No quiso armar escándalo ni llamar la atención de los demás, por lo que continuó el baile esperando el nuevo cambio de pareja. Para su sorpresa, la música no cambió sino que acabó. Las demás parejas se separaron para aplaudirles, Kenshi haciendo lo mismo también. Vladimir renuente también se separó para aplaudir, echando en falta el cuerpo de Kenshi tan cerca del suyo. No logró apartar mucho tiempo su atención de Kenshi. Casi en seguida sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el menor, delineando su figura, sus gestos, parecía un poco tenso.

El ruso quiso decirle algo, lo que fuera con tal de no seguir con esa indiferencia, abrió la boca para decirle algo pero Kenshi se le adelantó.

—¿Quién era la mujer de ayer por la tarde? —preguntó sin mirarle.

Al pelinegro le tomó unos segundos reordenar sus ideas para poder responder.

—Una...conocida de Klaus.

Entonces, el menor giró la cabeza para mirarlo unos momentos, volviendo a su antigua posición.

—Ya veo. —No dijo más, comenzando a alejarse en busca de Haruto, o de cualquiera. ¿Estaba listo para un momento así?

—¡Espera! —Detuvo Vladimir a Kenshi, tomándolo del brazo. Sintió los músculos del menor tensarse, así que se apartó un poco para no invadir su espacio personal. Detenerlo había funcionado y ahora le miraba, tenía toda su atención, pero no tenía idea de qué decirle exactamente. Quizás algo como—: Lo siento.

Kenshi tardó en decir algo en respuesta. Parte de su mente se mantenía consciente de que estaban allí parados en medio con los demás moviéndose de un lado a otro, los músicos refrescándose un poco antes de continuar. También su mente estaba consciente de las molestas reprimendas que tuvo que soportar de parte de Klaus, hasta de Yuki y Jim… la de Haruto, que a pesar el hombre lo trataba afable como siempre, todavía se sentía esa tensión un poco incómoda que le clavaba más hondo esa espina que se clavó durante su discusión.

Kenshi respiró profundo.

—Vladimir...

—¡Hey! Gran baile, ¿eh? —Shin se les acercó, detrás del ruso, apoyándose en él casualmente—. Te movías bien, ruso.

¿Destino, cobardía? Kenshi prefirió retirarse al ver esa oportunidad. Se alejó antes de que pudieran detenerle. No estaba listo todavía

Vladimir se quedó pasmado viendo como Kenshi se iba sin haberle dicho nada, todo por culpa de Shin. Un tic se apoderó de su ceja izquierda por la furia que estaba sintiendo.

Miró al castaño como si quisiera desmembrarlo lentamente.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, tú grandísimo idiota?

—¿Qué hice? —Sus manos se alzaron en un gesto inocente.

La mueca inocente de Shin sólo lo hizo enfurecer aún más. Murmurando obscenidades en ruso, le dio un puñetazo al castaño en el brazo lo suficiente duro como para tirarlo. Sin importarle saber si Shin realmente había caído al suelo o no, se alejó de la fogata.

—¡Argh! —Shin se llevó una mano al brazo dolido, sobándose la zona donde el golpe le palpitaba.

Por otro lado, Jim se acercó al ruso mientras se alejaba. El negro traía un vaso en la mano, y traía la camisa algo desarreglada.

—Doctor, aquí está. Tengo un problema que quizás le guste solucionar…

—Más vale que sea bueno o te dejaré igual de amoratado que el idiota de allá. —Señaló a Shin que todavía se estaba sobando el golpe. Una oscura satisfacción le llenó al saber que mañana tendría un feo moretón.

Jim observó a Shin, haciendo una mueca. Algo habrá hecho como para merecer algún golpe, por lo menos estaba volviendo el Shin tarado que conocía. Suspiró.

—Me salió una cita de despedida. —Con un gesto, señaló a un hombre de fuerte musculatura que esperaba recostado en un árbol—. Kenshi no gusta de dormir solo desde que sucedió el asunto de los militares. Ya sabe, agarró cierto pavor luego de eso. Así que me preguntaba si usted quisiera… acompañarle.

Eso evaporó cualquier tipo de furia que pudiera estar albergando Vladimir en su mente pasando a que su rostro se mostrara sorprendido.

—¿Crees que querrá dormir conmigo, después de lo que ha pasado?

—Les vi bailando. —Jim se alzó de hombros—. Y sería por esta noche si nada pasa… No le hará bien pasar la noche despierto tomando en cuenta lo que nos espera mañana.

—Yo... Eh..., sí. Tienes razón. —Miró alrededor intentando encontrar a Kenshi. Lo vio con Haruto al otro lado de la fogata, frunció un poco el ceño pero nada más.

Jim le palmeó el hombro en despedida, dándose la vuelta para reunirse con su cita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La celebración se alargó otro rato, Yuki quiso volver a bailar una canción más, y un par de minutos después, comenzó a sentir sueño así que Klaus le acompañó a la carpa a descansar. Los niños también habían hecho lo mismo; los músicos duraron otras tres canciones hasta que decidieron parar y guardar los instrumentos. Ya solo quedaban algunos adultos que se reunieron alrededor de la fogata a charlar y repartir los restos de comida que quedaban para no desperdiciar nada. Kenshi se mantuvo todo el rato al lado de Haruto, en ese momento sentándose los dos muy juntos mientras hablaban en voz baja. Luego, Kenshi comenzó a bostezar, Haruto instándole a levantarse e ir a dormir con un gesto. El menor se levantó, dio un vistazo alrededor como si buscara a alguien, pero se despidió de Haruto y caminó hacia su carpa, siempre mirando a su alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Jim? Llegó a su carpa y entró, chistando. Esperaba que Jim llegase pronto.

Vladimir entró a la carpa prácticamente detrás de él.

—Jim no va a venir esta noche. Consiguió una cita. —El ruso se quedó parado cerca de la entrada.

Kenshi, a punto de acomodar las mantas, se volteó. Como antes, no habló enseguida, observándolo. Dejó caer las mantas sobre la cama, y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Y te mandó a ti de mensajero?

—No. Soy algo así como su reemplazo. —Seguía cerca de la entrada, tratando de mantener sus facciones neutras, quizás de esa manera Kenshi no se asustaría con él—. Espero no te importe.

Dudas. Eran dudas las que rondaban la cabeza de Kenshi. Miró la cama, luego a Vladimir. Sus labios se separaron dispuesto a negarse, pero algo le detuvo. Tomó aire, y separó los brazos. Se volvió, tomando la manta, la sacudió para estirarla y acomodarla sobre la cama. Entonces se sentó y procedió a sacarse los zapatos.

—Si vas a dormir parado, al menos quítate de la entrada. La obstruyes.

—No soy una gárgola —respondió en un tono que esperaba Kenshi tomara a broma. Vacilante se acercó a la cama. Observando la reacción que pudiera tener Kenshi, se sentó, comenzando a quitarse los zapatos, para luego acostarse boca arriba en la cama. Se sentía un poco rígido.

Kenshi le miró de reojo antes de acostarse y ponerse de lado.

—Pues pareces. Estás más tieso que una estatua —bostezó y se arropó con las mantas—. Buenas noches.

Vladimir se quedó un rato mirando el techo de la carpa. Decidió cambiar de posición, e imitó la de Kenshi rodando hasta quedar sobre su costado de frente al joven. Agradecía que sus ojos ahora fueran capaces de adaptarse a la oscuridad, de esa manera podría observar las facciones del japonés, delinear sus labios y velar su sueño.

* * *

 **N.E.** : ¡Por fin, pude traerles un nuevo capítulo! **Fanfiction** ha tenido ciertos problemas que no me permitían subir el capítulo pero bueno, finalmente he aquí lo esperado.

Mi deseo había sido traerlo el **03/02 siendo el cumpleaños** de una de nuestras editoras, **Kat**. De mi parte, vayan a dejarle mucho amor en sus redes (que encontrarán en el perfil de _Entre Tus Garras_ ). Es una personita maravillosa (y un poco loca) que vale la pena conocer.

Por ahora, me despido hasta la siguiente entrega.

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	32. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

 **.**

 **.**

Era muy temprano cuando Jim se acercaba a la carpa donde esperaba estuviesen Vladimir y Kenshi. Ocupado la noche anterior, no pudo revisar si su plan hubo funcionado. Sabía bien que Kenshi, a no ser que la situación fuera de cierta forma forzosa, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer por orgullo. Ya muchas noches discutió con él cuando compartían la carpa por el ligero temor del joven a que los militares aparecieran de pronto como aquella noche en la posada.

Ya había pasado por la carpa de Shin, y la de Yuki y Klaus, donde no le sorprendió que fuera Yuki el primero en estar despierto. Ahora más recuperado, el chico volvía a tener las costumbres matutinas como samurái –ahora retirado. Solo los adultos que iban a participar en la movida estaban despiertos y terminando las preparaciones. Jim apenas pudo comer una rebanada de pan por culpa de los nervios.

Llegó a la carpa, no escuchando ningún ruido desde el interior. Y, como sospechó y esperaba, al apartar la puerta de tela sonrió. Fuera de la imagen de Kenshi recostado en el pecho de Vladimir, totalmente dormido, albergaba la esperanza de que algo se hubiese solucionado entre esos dos.

Mientras se acercaba, Kenshi se removió hasta pasar su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Vladimir, continuando dormido. Jim se inclinó para despertar al mayor, y sonrió cuando le vio abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días. Ya es la hora.

El ruso inhaló profundo, estirando sus músculos hasta que un suave crack acomodó sus vértebras al pasar toda la noche en la misma posición.

—¿Qué hora es? —Por la luz que se colaba en la carpa debía ser pasado el amanecer, Vlad por lo general no era de los que se quedaba dormido. De hecho, a veces le costaba conciliar el sueño pero esos días de preocupación y depresión le pasaron factura, probablemente el haber dormido en la misma cama que Kenshi haya influenciado a que parte de su estrés desapareciera lo suficiente para dejarle dormir hasta tarde.

—Bastante temprano. Ya todos están casi listos para partir.

—Bien. —Pasando su mano por la cintura de Kenshi, removió un poco al joven para que despertara—. Kenshi. Hora de levantarse, nos vamos.

Por toda respuesta, solo dio palabras masculladas en japonés que hizo soltar a Jim una risa.

—Nada de cinco minutos. Hoy partimos a Japón, levántate.

—Vamos… en la noche. —Se removió otra vez, ahora para liberar al ruso al voltearse en la cama.

Jim se inclinó para apartar las mantas, que comenzó a doblar.

—Levanta tu culo o no podrás ser ascendido por el Emperador.

Los ojos de Kenshi se abrieron. Si tardaban más allí, el Emperador se enojaría porque dejó abandonado sus obligaciones… entonces nombraría a Wen y él quedaría fuera.

—Ya, ya. —Se levantó, estirándose mientras bostezaba.

—Ese es un buen truco —elogió Vladimir al negro, sonriendo mientras veía a Kenshi prácticamente arrastrándose fuera de la cama.

Kenshi tomó la almohada y se la lanzó al ruso.

—Quiero un baño.

—¿No puedes esperar a estar en el barco? —preguntó Jim, dejando las mantas.

—No. Será rápido. Acompáñame Jim.

—Tengo que ayudar a preparar unas cosas. —Jim hizo un gesto hacia Vladimir—- El doctor puede acom—

—Te lo pedí a ti. —La voz de Kenshi fue cortante. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la carpa.

Jim esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Siguen igual ¿cierto?

—Sólo dormimos en la misma cama, dudo que eso haya hecho alguna diferencia —contestó el ruso un poco desanimado, apartó la mirada de la entrada para buscar algo de ropa y acomodar la maleta que había traído.

—He de admitir que esperaba algo cambiaría. —Suspirando, se volvió para salir mientras añadía—. Se reúnen frente a la central.

—Obviamente has subestimado el odio que me tiene —le dijo sin verlo. Se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso sin importarle mucho si Jim le veía o no.

—No le odia. —Jim se detuvo frente a la puerta—. Es distinto. Si le odiara, no habría aceptado dormir con usted. Sin mencionar que, cuando dormía con él, Kenshi no amanecía sobre mí como si fuera su tabla de salvación. —Giró un poco la cabeza, una de las comisuras de sus labios alzándose—. Solo hay que ir poco a poco, no se preocupe. —Salió del lugar, cerrando tras de sí.

Vladimir se quedó a mitad de proceso para vestirse, con una nueva camisa azul oscuro a medio abrochar y las manos en los pantalones negros. Ojalá Jim tuviera razón, fue lo que pensó con un nuevo suspiro.

 _ **Patético**_.

—Cállate —gruñó con los dientes apretados terminando de vestirse.

.

.

.

Yuki llegó con un bostezante Klaus frente a la central, donde una mujer se les acercó con dos vasos de jugo natural de naranja.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Yuki tomó uno de los vasos.

—Su amigo Jim ha ido a despertar al doctor y el joven Kenshi. Tu hermano Shin está hurgando en la cocina, como siempre. —Rodó los ojos.

—Lamento las molestias que está causando —se disculpó Yuki.

—Descuida. —Restó importancia ella—. No es el único en el campamento que hace eso.

Klaus se estaba rascando un ojo para despejarse el sueño cuando captó cierto olor a maderas. Girando la cabeza se encontró con Vladimir, arreglado y vestido y muy despierto. Odiaba que el ruso pudiera estar tan fresco como una lechuga a esas horas, no es que Klaus fuera particularmente dormilón pero definitivamente esa hora tan cerca del amanecer no era aceptable.

—Buenos días —murmuró el ruso al reunirse con el grupo. Klaus le contestó con un gruñido inentendible, aunque Vlad pareció captarle cuando sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Buenos días —saludó Yuki.

—Buenos días, doctor. —Asintió la mujer, el chongo de cabello oscuro moviéndose a la par—. ¿Ha dormido bien? ¿Desea que le sirva un poco de jugo fresco?

—No será necesario. —Tomó el vaso que Klaus había tomado antes—. Con este será suficiente.

—¡Hey! —replicó Klaus como si fuera un niño.

—Tranquilo, compartimos este. —Yuki sonrió, un brazo rodeando la cintura de Klaus mientras levantaba un poco su vaso.

La mujer dejó salir una risita.

—Veo que amaneció de buenas, doctor. Me alegro. Bueno, tengo que asegurarme de que tu hermano no se gaste el desayuno —avisó a Yuki, retirándose.

Klaus, sonriendo, tomó un sorbo del jugo para darle de beber a Yuki a través de un beso. Escucharon un resoplido proveniente del ruso.

—Por favor, busquen una carpa, aún están a tiempo —gruñó bebiéndose lo que le quedaba del vaso de Klaus.

—Alegre no empieza ni a describirte. —Se burló el menor ante las palabras de la señora—. Vamos, no seas tan gruñón, demasiado temprano para eso.

—Buenos días. —Haruto salió de la carpa, seguido por otros más—. Que bueno verlos despiertos. ¿Dónde están los otros?

—Ya estamos aquí. —Jim avisó, llegando junto a Kenshi quien se arremangaba la camisa. El menor traía sujeto su cabello, despejando su rostro.

—Solo falta Shin. Está en la cocina —informó Yuki.

Haruto asintió.

—Bien, hay que buscarlo. Como acordamos el otro día, van a separarse en parejas, e irán con cada grupo. Tomaremos distintas vías que llevaran al mismo punto: la zona de cargamento del barco.

—Y entraremos como polizontes —terminó Kenshi, cruzándose de brazos.

—Al menos por tres de ustedes. —Haruto miró de Kenshi, a Vladimir y terminó en Klaus—. No me agradan los militares que se vieron rondando por el puerto, y no quiero arriesgarme a que los reconozcan. Y tú llamas bastante la atención. —Dirigiéndose a Klaus.

Ambos europeos se miraron de reojo, sabiendo a qué se debía esa inusual actividad militar. Klaus particularmente apretó un poco los labios por la observación de Haruto.

—Puedo maquillarme —intentó sugerir.

—Las mujeres podrían tener algo que te cubriera las escamas del rostro, al menos hasta que subamos al barco —dijo Vlad concordando con la idea.

Haruto lo pensó por un momento.

—Leo, pregúntale a Emma si tiene algún maquillaje que pueda servir para cubrirlo un poco. —Se giró hacia uno de sus hombres, quien hizo un asentimiento y se marchó hacia las carpas—. Vamos a asignarle los grupos.

—Pido contigo. —Kenshi avisó, señalándole.

Haruto sonrió conciliador.

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero Klaus y Yuki estarán en mi grupo. Los militares andan tras Klaus principalmente, y sé que él no dejará a Yuki en otro grupo. —Su expresión fue seria ahora—. Irás en el grupo de Maxon, quien consideró que Vladimir y tú fueran con él. Jim y Shin irán con William.

Kenshi se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo enfurruñado.

El alemán automáticamente pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros de Yuki. Vladimir en cambio miró de reojo a Kenshi, por dentro se sentía feliz de que los grupos fueran seleccionados de esa manera, no es que no confiara en Maxon, pero prefería ser él quien estuviera cerca de Kenshi para protegerlo.

Buscaron a Shin, y al tiempo que acababan de terminar de preparar cada último detalle, usaban el maquillaje para cubrir las escamas de Klaus. Se daban prisa para hacerlo a tiempo, ya que según las pesquisas que habían hecho, más militares llegarían después. Entonces, minutos más tarde y cuando todo estaba listo, emprendieron camino. Salieron al bosque, hasta llegar a mitad de camino.

—Bien, aquí nos separamos. Todos a sus grupos. —Haruto se colocó una gorra, asegurándose de que pudiera cubrir parte de sus ojos, lo mismo haciendo otros más.

Yuki se acercó a Klaus, tomándole de la mano al tiempo que ambos se unían a Haruto y otros cuatro hombres más. Shin y Jim se unieron a William –un hombre menos alto que Maxon pero igual de robusto y con cabello en un rubio sucio–, en tanto Kenshi se colocaba junto al hombretón y Vladimir le imitaba.

—Si sucede algo, nosotros nos encargaremos. Ustedes solo preocúpense de abordar el barco no importa qué. —Revisó su reloj—. Hora de irnos. —Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos se toparon con los de Kenshi. Duró un par de segundos, solo mirándolo, antes de dar la vuelta al tiempo que hacía una seña para que le siguieran.

Los demás se movilizaron; William con su grupo. Maxon se giró para guiar la senda que tomarían, junto a los otros hombres, sin embargo, Kenshi se mantuvo en su lugar, observando el rumbo que tomaba Haruto al lado de los otros.

 _Si sucede algo, nosotros nos encargaremos. Preocúpense por abordar el barco_. Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, la realidad de que ese sería el último día que estaría cerca de él, el último día que lo vería hasta el momento en que Haruto decidiera ir a Japón golpeándolo. Era… como aquella vez en el puerto de Hiroshima. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Vladimir captó la angustia que sentía Kenshi, la calma antes de la tormenta tampoco era buena, hacía el ambiente pesado, crispándole los nervios a todos. El ruso se acercó a Kenshi poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Todo va a salir bien —intentó tranquilizarle—. No es como si no lo volvieras a ver —le dijo con una sonrisa. Kenshi no le respondió pero el ruso tampoco le presionó para que respondiera, en cambio le empujó suavemente para iniciar su caminata tras Maxon.

En el puerto todo era tranquilo, tal como decía el reporte había unos cuantos militares patrullando la zona, aunque parecía más bien algo de rutina pero eso era exactamente lo que lo hacía sospechoso.

—Calma, actúen normales. —Maxon se colocó frente a Kenshi, su gran contextura cubriéndole—. Leo, échale un ojo al perímetro.

El joven junto a Maxon miró casualmente alrededor, sonriéndole de paso a una joven moza que pasó con una cesta de pescado.

—El grupo de William ya está aquí. Avanzan por la pescadería.

—Haruto y los otros deben estar por la zona de embarque —respondió el hombretón—. Su camino fue el más corto. Sigan atentos.

—Señor… —Leo señaló hacia la pescadería, donde un par de militares se dirigían.

Kenshi los notó; tenía el corazón en la garganta y las manos temblaban ligeramente. Haruto dijo que habría militares, pero incluso aunque hubiese uno solo bastaba para llenarle de temor.

—Continúen. William y los otros se encargarán —respondió Maxon.

—Cálmate —le susurró Vladimir a Kenshi—. Ya falta poco.

A pesar del aire despreocupado o flojo de algunos militares, aparentemente aburridos de su ronda, ninguno les quitaba la mirada a las nuevas personas que caminaban por el lugar. Tenían ubicados a todos, y cualquier nueva persona era notada fácilmente, en especial si iban en grupos de cuatro y cinco personas.

El grupo de Haruto, Klaus y Yuki ya casi llegaba al muelle, sólo faltaba un poco más. Iban pasando al lado de un par de militares jóvenes cuando Klaus les escuchó hablando.

—Objetivo localizado. Avisen al Mayor Wilson, permiso para fuego a discreción. Todos a sus posiciones, repito, todos a sus posiciones.

Klaus no necesitó escuchar más.

—¡ES UNA EMBOSCADA! —gritó a todo pulmón logrando que incluso los grupos que estaban lejos de ellos reaccionaran. Después de eso explotó el caos.

—Hora de moverse. —Casi al mismo tiempo, todos los hombres de cada grupo sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a cada militar que veían. Haruto se dirigió rápidamente a Yuki y Klaus—. Sigan el plan. Aborden el barco, ya.

Klaus cargó a Yuki siguiendo la orden, su prioridad era ponerlo a salvo. Los tripulantes del Kimera se sobresaltaron con el sonido de balas y gritos, había está preparando todo para la partida pero ahora todos se movían frenéticos para poder zarpar lo antes posible. A Klaus no le llevó mucho poner a Yuki a salvo sobre la cubierta del barco, el capitán Baron junto a Smith ya los esperaban arriba, la mitad de los hombres preparaban el barco mientras la otra mitad trataba de mantener a raya a los militares.

El alemán se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba el resto del grupo. A lo lejos distinguió a Kenshi y Jim, con horror se dio cuenta de que los militares les superaban en número incluso había militares disfrazados de civil. La trampa estaba completamente planeada, probablemente sólo estaban esperando a que la presa cayera en la red sin que pudiera escapar.

Escuchó gritos agónicos y disparos que le retumbaban los oídos. No iban a lograrlo.

—Cuida de Yuki —le dijo al capitán, el hombre asintió ordenándole a Smith que se llevara a Yuki bajo cubierta mientras Klaus sacó las alas y la cola. No era momento para sutilezas. Volando fuera del barco llegó hasta donde Jim se encontraba, un militar vestido de civil estaba a punto de clavarle un puñal por la espalda al negro, y gracias a la rápida intervención del alemán eso no sucedió—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy, gracias. —Jim se giró buscando a Shin, respirando al verlo salir de entre la pescadería y lanzar un cuchillo que se clavó en uno de los militares.

—Están por todas partes —masculló.

—Tenemos que alcanzar el barco e irnos pronto.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —interrogó el castaño.

Alzando la cabeza Klaus logró divisar el destello de las escamas de Vladimir a unos cuantos metros. Al parecer también se dio cuenta de lo efectivo que era el genoma en estas circunstancias.  
—Allá está —señaló Klaus, el grito de un militar lo alertó. Con destreza le dio un coletazo en la cara, las escamas raspando la carne, el golpe desestabilizó lo suficiente al militar para que Klaus le diera un puñetazo en la nariz que se la quebró y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Dos hombres del grupo de Haruto se les acercaron.

—Hay que llevarlos al barco. Los cubriremos. Si no nos damos prisa, esto será una masacre. —dijo uno.

Jim y Shin asintieron. El negro se giró a Klaus.

—Ayuda a Vladimir y ten cuidado.

—¡Rápido! —apuró el otro, que daba miradas vigilantes alrededor.

Asintiendo, Klaus retomó el vuelo, y cuando estaba a unos metros de Vladimir fue derribado. Por suerte esta vez ninguna bala atravesó sus alas ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, con horror se dio cuenta de que un peso encima de él era lo que le impedía moverse. Intentó quitarse al militar de encima revolviéndose, su cabeza impactando contra el piso logró que se quedara quieto el suficiente tiempo para ser arrastrado a un callejón donde el ardor de la pelea se escuchaba lejano.

Se sentía mareado, algo líquido le caía en los ojos, entreabriéndolos se dio cuenta de que era rojo; estaba sangrando. No fue sino hasta que sintió el olor a magnesio que realmente entró en pánico.

—Bien hecho, cabo. —Frente a él estaba Tyrone, sonriendo, desquiciados ojos verdes devorándole por completo. Intentó escapar, su cola y alas moviéndose de un lado al otro intentando soltarse, otro par de manos le agarró y sintió como le pisaban la cola para que no pudiera usarla. Tres contra uno, y estaba a merced de Tyrone—. Al fin serás mío. —Prácticamente ronroneó el mayor, con deleite comenzó a pasear sus manos por todo el torso de Klaus.

.

.

.

—Hay demasiados. —Leo se ocultó tras unos sacos de trigo que habían desembarcado, recargando nuevamente su arma.

—No vas a negar que es emocionante. —Maxon volvió a asomarse, disparando un par de veces.

—Eres adicto al peligro. Casarte con Evolet es la prueba contundente.

Maxon dio un vistazo a su izquierda, notando un par de barriles que podría servir de barrera.

—Tiempo de movernos. —Avisó a los otros, virándose hacia Kenshi pálido como una hoja de papel y Vladimir, señalando los barriles. Desde ese punto, la distancia que habría para llegar al barco era poca—. Si nos acercamos al barco, tendrán oportunidad de subir.

Kenshi negó repetidas veces, totalmente alterado.

—No, no, no, no, ¡nos van a matar!

—Si nos dan el tiempo suficiente podría volar hasta el barco. —Vladimir se encargaba de cubrir a Kenshi lo mejor que podía, también ayudaba al grupo hondeando su cola, logrando que varias espinas se les clavaran a los militares, algunas impactaban en lugares vitales matándolos al instante.

—Sería peligroso. Estarían al blanco de todos si volaran —notó Leo.

—¡Oigan! —Kenshi señaló a la izquierda donde se asomó un militar apuntando hacia ellos.

Antes de que alguno pudiera moverse, una bala impactó en la cabeza del hombre, derribándolo. A ellos se acercaron Haruto y otro hombre más, quien traía un torniquete en el brazo izquierdo.

—Maldición. —Haruto ayudó al hombre a sentarse junto a Kenshi.

Este jadeó, tomando el costado de la sangrienta camisa del castaño.

—Haruto… —No completó la frase, asustado del simple pensamiento.

—No es mía. Estoy bien. —Tranquilizó, apartándose un poco para cargar su arma—. No nos quedan muchas municiones, y han acabado con Patrick.

—¿Qué? —Maxon se detuvo un momento para verlo.

Haruto asintió. No se entretuvo con ese tema.

—Los Shirayama y Jim están en el barco. —Haruto miró alrededor—. Jim dijo que Klaus iba a venir hacia acá. ¿Dónde diablos está?

—¿No está en el barco? —gruñó Vladimir, su voz dejaba entrever un tono preocupado. Intentó alzar la cabeza para ver si divisaba algo, alguien como Klaus no podía pasar exactamente desapercibido a la claridad del día—. Tenemos que encontrarlo, quien sabe lo que le harán si lo atrapan. —Estaba preocupado sí, pero también tenía a un Kenshi aterrado, prácticamente temblando contra los barriles. Si lograban montar a Kenshi en el barco, Klaus y él podrían volver volando, era arriesgado pero era lo que había—. Asegúrense de llevar a Kenshi al barco. —Las escamas y los apéndices volvieron a retraerse; si iba a hacer algo tan temerario, lo mejor era no ser un llamativo blanco con escamas azules que brillaban cuando le pegaba el sol—. En cuanto aborde, zarpen. Klaus y yo les alcanzaremos después.

Escuchó las protestas en seguida de decir ese apresurado plan pero no les hizo caso, salió del refugio que eran los barriles. Tenía que encontrar a Klaus. Varios militares se metieron en su camino, Vladimir los despachaba lo más rápido que podía, quitándole las pistolas a uno, logró abrirse paso entre la batalla. Otro de los hombres que derribó aún continuaba con vida, y forzándose a cumplir con su deber se levantó lo suficiente para apuntar al ruso por la espalda.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta: la bala fue disparada, una trayectoria directa al corazón de Vladimir; para cuando el ruso se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde...

.

.

.

En el callejón, Tyrone, ignorando cualquier pensamiento racional, no se había contenido de manosear a Klaus todo lo que quiso. No tomando en cuenta completamente el hecho de que estaba en medio de una batalla, probablemente hasta el escenario le pareciera enfermizamente excitante.

—Vamos, no hagas como que no te gusta. Prácticamente puedo verlo en tus ojos, lo deseas...

Klaus estaba asqueado y paralizado, le tenía miedo a ese hombre, el pánico junto con las manos de los otros dos hombres le tenía inmovilizado. No quería eso, lo odiaba, le repugnaba hasta el punto de querer vomitar pero no podía mover su cuerpo. Se sentía atrapado.

Tyrone ya había logrado quitarle la camisa, desgarrándola con una navaja sin mucho cuidado, dejando varios surcos rojizos por todo su pecho. No fue sino hasta que el pelinegro intentó quitarle los pantalones que realmente reaccionó.

—¡NO! —En un movimiento desesperado, pateó al Mayor en la entrepierna logrando quitárselo de encima, los otros dos cabos trataron de volver a someterlo pero Klaus se debatió con renovada fuerza logrando liberar uno de sus brazos el cual usó para partirle la quijada al hombre que sujetaba su izquierda. El cabo que tenía a la derecha no tuvo mayor suerte, con la misma cola que le había pisado antes la enrolló en su cuello, apretando como una boa hasta que el hombre dejó de respirar.

Su atención fue captada por el movimiento que hizo Tyrone, ojos amarillos ardiendo en cólera, parte de su razón dejó de funcionar en ese momento. Quería ver sangre, la sangre de ese asqueroso hombre, no iba a estar satisfecho hasta ver esos horrendos ojos verdes explotar de sus cuencas.

—¿Qué? ¿Te entró la valentía de pronto? —Se burló el militar, para nada amedrentado por las muertes de sus subordinados. Klaus apretó los puños—. Adelante, inténtalo, niño. Pero sabes que si pierdes, te violaré aquí mismo.

Klaus no le dio más tiempo para seguir destilando veneno. Atacó a Tyrone en un total despliegue de fuerza bruta que el Mayor correspondió de igual manera. Ciertamente el americano era bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo pues era capaz de resistir el ataque de Klaus, pero el alemán claramente tenía la ventaja gracias al genoma. Sintió satisfacción cuando escuchó varios huesos crujir y se sintió aún mejor cuando Tyrone ya no podía responder a sus ataques correctamente, estaba perdiendo terreno. Un último coletazo de Klaus logró derribarle su cabeza, impactando contra el suelo con fuerza.

Amoratado, golpeado, sangrando, su respiración apenas estable y el maldito aún era capaz de sonreír, pero Klaus iba a borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, de una manera u otra.

.

.

.

—¡Vladimir!

Kenshi no fue el único que se había puesto en pie al visualizar el tiro que se dirigía al ruso, y sin embargo, tampoco pudo evitar de alguna manera lo siguiente que pasó; nunca podría considerar que era rápido, siempre quedaba de último, por lo que en ningún momento pensó que Haruto tendría la rapidez de atravesar a los militares y lanzarse sobre el ruso, evitando que fuera el blanco de aquella bala.

—¡NO! —Poco importándole lo que ocurría a su entorno, Kenshi salió fuera de la seguridad de la barrera que hacían los barriles, corriendo en dirección a los otros dos hombres.

Haruto no se levantaba.

—¡Chico, espera! —Leo intentó detenerlo sin éxito.

—Mierda. —Maxon masculló por lo bajo—. Cúbrenos —avisó a Leo, yendo tras Kenshi.

Vladimir acabó con otro hombre antes de precipitarse al lado de Haruto. Si cabía la posibilidad de salvarse, al ver el cuerpo de Haruto y el hueco que hizo la bala en su caja torácica, supo que no lo lograría.

—Haruto...

El castaño gimió, un dolor ardiente extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Uno más intenso del que imaginó.

—Para ser… general de brigada… no piensas antes de actuar —le dijo en tono burlón, una temblorosa sonrisa buscando dibujarse en su rostro.

A su otro lado se tumbó Kenshi, quedando momentáneamente congelado al ver su herida.

—No… —Obligó a su cerebro a reaccionar. No notó a Maxon tras él, manteniendo alejado a los militares de ellos—. T-tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Hay que llevarte al campamento.

—No. —Haruto, como pudo, levantó una mano para tomar su brazo y detenerlo—. No hay… tiempo… Tienen que irse…

—¡No me voy a ir y dejarte así, estás herido, maldición! —Los ojos del joven comenzaron a empañarse—. Podemos salvarte. ¡Vas a salvarte! ¿Verdad? —Alzó la vista hasta toparse con Vladimir—. Eres doctor… Puedes salvarlo, ¡hazlo!

Por un eterno segundo Vladimir no fue capaz de mirar a Kenshi, no podía, sus ojos fijos en los de Haruto. No había hecho más que causar problemas en el campamento y aún así, Haruto se interpuso; le salvó la vida.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Su voz sonando casi estrangulada.

—Porque…no podía dejar que murieras. Al llegar aquí… —Un gemido le interrumpió, su rostro arrugándose en una mueca de dolor— siempre supe que moriría en batalla… No me quejo. Es un honor…morir por una causa noble. Pero hasta hace poco mi único miedo… era hacerlo sabiendo que Kenshi quedaría solo… —Su cabeza volteó hacia el japonés. Le sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que surcaban por su rostro—. Ahora sé…que si muero… te tendrá a ti…

—¡No, no, no! —Kenshi le tomó por los brazos, desesperado. Eso no podía estar pasando, era una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que quería despertar ya—. ¡Tú no puedes morir, prometiste que irías a Japón a visitarme! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡No puedes romper tu promesa!

—Lo lamento…

—¡No, no te dejaré! —Kenshi se inclinó, aferrándose a su cuerpo, poco importándole si su ropa se empapaba con la sangre del castaño—. No puedes abandonarme de nuevo. Te necesito, por favor…, por favor…, Haruto… —Hubo unas palabras que murmuró en japonés, logrando que Haruto cerrara por un instante sus ojos.

—Siempre estaré contigo —susurró. Con los ojos entrecerrados, miró a Vladimir—. Te lo encargo… —Su voz fue desvaneciéndose, y el leve movimiento de su pecho se detuvo finalmente.

Vladimir se quedó quieto, observando como Haruto exhalaba su último aliento. La muerte no le era indiferente, en una profesión como la suya vidas iban y venían en sus manos pero a pesar de todo, la muerte del japonés le caló muy hondo como si fuera la primera vez que presenciara algo como eso. El sonido de la batalla volvió a tener sentido a su alrededor, recordándole que debían salir de ahí. Kenshi seguía aferrado a Haruto pero, por mucho que le doliera, debían irse.

—Kenshi. —Puso una mano sobre su hombro, suavemente intentando separarlo del cuerpo de Haruto—. Tenemos que irnos. Estamos en medio del fuego cruzado. Los demás se encargarán de Haruto.

El joven había comenzado a llorar amargamente al dejar de sentir el pulso de Haruto; se había ido, se había ido lejos a un lugar donde no podría alcanzarle. No quiso soltarle, él tenía que volver, él no podía dejarle, ¡le hizo una promesa!

—¡No! ¡No voy a dejarlo, lárgate! —Se apartó de aquella mano que quería alejarle de Haruto—. ¡Déjanos en paz!

—¡Tengo que ponerte a salvo! ¡Podríamos morir si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo! —Vlad comenzaba a desesperarse. Tenía que sacar a Kenshi de ahí y el maldito mocoso no se movía. Esta vez le tomó la muñeca con más firmeza intentando que se levantara.

—¡No me toques! —Se zafó del agarre en un tirón, gritando con todo el dolor, con todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento—. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Haruto seguiría vivo si no fuera por ti! Ojalá fuera él quien siguiera vivo y no tú.

El ruso se quedó estático, completamente fuera de sí, incapaz de reaccionar. Kenshi le odiaba, no, más que eso, lo quería muerto. Se lo había gritado, sus ojos destilando tristeza y furia...

 _ **Patético. Débil**_.

Otra vez la voz del dragón. ¡No, no, no, no! Había logrado acallarla pero ahora parecía que volvía con más intensidad.

—¡Vladimir!

Escuchó su nombre pero estaba seguro de que no era la voz del dragón... ¿Entonces?

—¡Vladimir! ¡Maldición, reacciona! —Los ojos del ruso parecieron enfocarse por un momento en la persona que tenía en frente, un muy maltratado Klaus, con sangre cayéndole por el rostro, camisa desgarrada y la suela del zapato manchada de sangre—. ¡Tenemos que irnos! Maxon logró llevarse a Kenshi, faltamos nosotros. —Pero Vlad negó con la cabeza, por primera vez en su vida viéndose inseguro, diminuto, al borde del colapso. Klaus temió que éste fuera un retroceso del poco progreso que habían tenido desde su intento de suicidio, incluso había escuchado el grito de Kenshi mientras se acercaba corriendo al par. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que actuar, ahora.

De alguna manera Klaus logró llevarlos a ambos hasta el Kimera, Vladimir no tenía idea de cómo lo logró pero cuando sus pensamientos parecieron salir un poco del shock ya se estaban alejando del puerto a toda velocidad.

Yuki salió del interior del barco en cuanto sintió al mismo moverse, y al visualizar a Klaus, se le acercó tan pronto como pudo.

—¡Klaus! —Al llegar a él, jadeando al ver el estado en que estaba—. Oh, por todos los… ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Qué pasó? Jim y Shin tuvieron que llevarse a Kenshi dentro del barco…

—Estaré bien —dijo en una respuesta evasiva, no quería preocupar a Yuki más de lo necesario—. Vladimir es otro tema —suspiró desanimado al ver en la cáscara vacía que se había convertido el ruso.

Volteando su atención al mayor, no le fue difícil notar la oscura aura que le rodeaba. Sumando al estado de Kenshi cuando lo hicieron subir al barco y los constantes llamados hacia Haruto, resultaba obvio que algo malo había pasado en el puerto. Asintiendo, Yuki tomó el brazo de Klaus.

—¿Por qué no vas con él a nuestra recamara para que te cure? Le pediré a Jim que les prepare un té. ¿Sí? Por favor.

Estaba claro que Yuki le estaba insinuando que hablara con Vladimir pero además su expresión dejaba claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta respecto a que le curaran. Siendo sincero, no había muchos motivos para negarse, ahora que todo terminó el dolor de sus músculos y cabeza le pasaba factura.

Dándole un beso se acercó a Vladimir, después de unas pocas palabras en voz baja ambos fueron bajo cubierta al camarote.

.

.

.

Era de madrugada cuando por fin logró llegar a Monterrey. Sólo tenía al sereno de la noche como compañía. Angie vagó un rato por el pueblo, se sentía tan cansada y hambrienta, odiaba estar embarazada. Antes podía caminar largas distancias sin cansarse mucho y ahora apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido al peso extra de su estómago, sin mencionar las constantes ganas de comer y no hablemos del tipo de comida que le ha provocado los últimos días. Sus pasos le llevaron de vuelta a donde comenzó todo, el bar de Nueva Luna.

Adentrándose en el oscuro lugar se encontró con apenas unas cuantas personas. A esa hora de la noche sólo estaban los borrachos que apenas podían mantenerse erguidos y los servicios especiales, pasó por encima de los hombres que roncaban en el suelo y sin cruzar la mirada con Levoch subió directamente a la oficina de District.

Como decían los pueblerinos: _Al mal tiempo darle prisa_. Como siempre no se molestó en tocar la puerta, entró a la oficina encontrando a su "amo" sentado en uno de los sillones de la estancia, rodeado de folders amarillos y papeles por firmar. Iba sin la chaqueta blanca del traje, y la corbata igual de roja que sus ojos estaba agradablemente aflojada. Angie cerró la puerta tras de sí quedándose ahí parada.

—Mi niña —ronroneó el demonio, palmeando el puesto a su lado—. Siéntate a mi lado.

—Aquí estoy bien —dijo obstinada. A District no le agradó mucho eso.

—Querida, no es una sugerencia. Es una orden. —Angie se estremeció bajo esa mirada carmesí. A regañadientes fue a sentarse en el sofá aunque lo hizo lo más alejada posible del rubio platino. A District le causó gracia su intento de mantenerse alejada, y tomándola de la cintura obligó a la mujer a acercarse a su costado.

—Así está mejor. Ahora…—Dejó el folder que estaba viendo sobre la mesa de centro—. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Angie suspiró cansada. No había querido pensar en nada de eso durante el largo viaje desde la base rebelde pero ahora tenía que decirlo. _Al mal tiempo darle prisa_ , se recordó.

—Lo hice —confirmó—. Me aseguré de que el grupo de extranjeros se fueran. Shin no volverá a saber de mí... Nunca.

—Bien hecho, bien hecho. Tan eficiente como siempre —felicitó el demonio, subiendo a la morena a su regazo—. Te mereces un premio. —Una sonrisa lasciva ensanchó sus labios. Angie se estremeció bajo esa sonrisa, nada bueno venía de esa sonrisa. Trató de separarse de él, el agarre del demonio en su cintura era firme impidiéndole moverse.

—¡No necesito tus estúpidos premios! —District acalló cualquier otra protesta besándola.

Cuando intentó meter su lengua en la boca de la felina sintió como ella le mordía hasta sacarle sangre. Alterada, agotada y con los nervios de punta entró en pánico, no quería ser tocada de esa manera. Arañó la cara del demonio, el ardor desde su mejilla izquierda pasando por el tabique de la nariz hasta la ceja derecha lo tomó por sorpresa. Angie aprovechó eso para alejarse del otro, y jadeando se quedó parada en medio de la estancia.

Cuatro profundos surcos cruzaban el rostro del demonio, él ni siquiera se inmutó cuando las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse dejando la piel impoluta como si nada hubiera pasado, sólo las gotas que resbalaban de su rostro y labios delataban el ultraje de la morena.

—Quería ser amable contigo pero ya veo que a ti te gusta rudo. —Atrapó las muñecas de la morena antes de que pudiera escapar; la tiró al suelo alfombrado encimándose sobre ella, y la besó a la fuerza. El pánico creció y Angie desesperadamente intentaba apartar al demonio, pateándolo y mordiendo sus labios pero con eso sólo echaba más leña al fuego encendiendo el deseo de la criatura.

Sentía la lengua de District invadiendo su boca, lo único que podía sentir era miedo y asco, unas lágrimas de impotencia mojaron sus mejillas. El demonio dejó en paz los labios rojos teñidos por la sangre, descendió por su cuello mordiendo y chupando. District se deleitó con el grito que profirió la felina cuando mordió particularmente fuerte su cuello, la sangre brotó y el demonio sonrió satisfecho relamiéndose los labios.

—Delicioso. —Angie a pesar de todo intentaba seguir luchando.

—Hoy te haré gozar, mi niña. —Angie quiso gritarle que la dejara en paz, que dejara de tocarla, que era asqueroso y lo odiaba no obstante, antes de que cualquiera de esas frases saliera de sus labios el demonio le cubrió la boca. Descubrió su cuello para clavar unos colmillos que antes no estaban ahí, los clavó sin misericordia en la tierna piel de su cuello. El grito que profirió fue amortiguado por la palma del demonio que aún cubría su boca, sentía su garganta arder como si hubiera tragado un carbón ardiente, quiso decirle al demonio que se detuviera, que no le hiciera nada más pero no encontró su voz. Horrorizada, miró al rubio pidiéndole una explicación.

—Aunque me fascine oírte gritar, tus negativas me resultan poco satisfactorias—Inmovilizando las muñecas de la felina a una de las patas de la mesilla de centro, comenzó a destrozar su ropa, descubriendo sus senos, hinchados por el embarazo y el abultado vientre—. Esto va a pasar, quieras o no —replicó cuando Angie intentó patearlo de nuevo—. Te recomiendo que trates de disfrutarlo lo más que puedas.

Pero Angie no podía disfrutarlo, no sabiendo que el dolor se sobrepondría a cualquier placer que District pudiera proporcionarle. El placer del demonio radiaba en que ella sufriera, le gustaba verla retorcerse de dolor y marcar su cuerpo por sus propias manos, varias marcas ya mancillaban su piel morena; moretones, rasguños y mordidas, los pezones estaban enrojecidos y su vientre dolía horrores. Cada embestida era una única agonía que se repetía una y otra vez, ya ni siquiera podía sentir las heridas el escozor de su vagina cuando el rubio entraba sin compasión en su interior, todo lo demás dolía tanto que su cerebro ya no registraba algo tan insignificante, tan sólo rogaba porque su amo tuviera un orgasmo pronto para que la dejara caer en la inconciencia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así pero cuando por fin sintió el semen del oscuro ser llenarla, las heridas en su interior escocieron, se quedó muy quieta. No quería moverse para nada, quizás de esa manera desaparecería, le gustaba la idea de poder desaparecer al fin. District no salió de ese cálido interior hasta que su orgasmo se disipó por completo y contempló con morboso placer su obra maestra.

El demonio se inclinó para besar a Angie, la morena no trató de apartarse como antes, a estas alturas ya no importaba. District extrajo la sensación de fierro caliente de su garganta, así que la morena apenas pudo pronunciar un sofocado: _Me duele_ , señalando su vientre.

Levantándose del suelo, District se acomodó la ropa y dejó a Angie tirada. Cuando se sentó en el sofá tronó sus dedos y en pocos minutos se escucharon los pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Levoch entró a la oficina del rubio, quedándose pasmado con el escenario que encontró.

—Levoch, me parece que nuestra nena necesita atención médica. —Tuvo e cinismo de sonreír—. Me sobrepasé un poco. —El bar-tender se tragó todas las palabras mal sonantes que quería gritarle en la cara a su patrón.

—Me encargaré de ella. —Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para responderle. Se acercó a Angie para tomarla en brazos pero cuando la morena sintió que la volvían a tocar intentó revolverse, débiles "No más" escaparon de sus labios agrietados. Levoch, con el corazón partido, se inclinó para hablarle en susurros—. Tranquila, _ma chérie_ , soy yo. —District le pasó su chaqueta blanca para que cubriera a Angie, con ella el francés tomó a la morena en brazos. Al momento en que estaba a punto de salir District le detuvo.

—Cuando se recupere de su estado catatónico dile que tiene libres dos días para recuperarse y que de ahora en adelante estará en los servicios especiales. —Levoch empalideció ante eso—. Ya sabes como esos pervertidos adoran a las embarazadas.

—¿Servicios especiales? _Monseur_ , no puede estar hablando en serio…

—Levoch, no me hagas repetirlo —cortó el demonio con un gruñido amenazador—. De ahora en adelante ella trabajará en los servicios especiales. Puede tomarlo como su licencia por maternidad. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para que el bar-tender se largara.

El francés salió de la oficina lamentando no poder hacer más por Angie.

* * *

 **N.E.** : Hay ciertas escenas aquí que, al escuchar la canción _No Entiendo_ de Belinda, me conmueven.

¡Un capítulo nuevo! **Su editora Rossy** aquí presente está en los  últimos días de semestre, así que tiene más tiempo para venir a traerles preciosos y _angustiantes_ nuevos capítulos. Lectores, oficialmente estamos a solo **14 capítulos de finalizar** esta primera entrega. Wuo, cómo pasa el tiempo. Necesitamos un empujón por su parte para seguir con esta update de capítulos.

Les invito a pasarse por las cuentas de las autoras disponibles en el perfil de Entre Tus Garras y disfrutar de las increíbles historias que cada una escribe para el disfrute suyo y nuestro. Sin más, muchas gracias a cada lector que deja su granito de arena y a los fantasmas también.

Felices lecturas.


	33. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi no salió el resto del día desde que partieron del puerto. Yuki se mantuvo ayudando a Jim a curar los pocos heridos que hubo durante la huida, incluyendo a Shin. Luego de eso, Klaus se les unió informando que convenció a Vladimir de tomar algo que lo haría dormir por un rato. Yuki no le preguntó sobre lo que hablaron, considerándolo mejor que estuviera entre ellos. Para la cena, momento en que el ruso apareció, Jim le sirvió un buen plato de comida. En un acuerdo mutuo, Yuki, Shin o Jim evitarían tocar tema respecto a lo que sucedió en el puerto. A Yuki no le agradaba el aura que rodeaba a Vladimir, y estaba enteramente preocupado. Sin mencionar que Kenshi seguía encerrado en su camarote. Jim ya había intentado entrar para llevarle algo de comer pero el joven no respondía. Decidieron que no harían mención de él a Vladimir por ahora.

Klaus intentaba repartir su tiempo entre Vladimir y Yuki, su comportamiento era igual de paranoico que cuando dejaba a su pareja sola, nadie podía culparle por eso, no después de su primer intento de suicidio. El dragón del ruso a veces se manifestaba incordiándolo con pensamientos poco saludables que forzaban a cierto japonés de cabello negro, aparentemente al dragón le importaba muy poco si el acto con Kenshi era consensuado.

El capitán, por muy frívolo que pudiera resultar su comportamiento, no tenía ni un pelo de tonto y se daba cuenta de que algo ocurría, algo en el puerto fue el detonante de la actitud de los polizontes, notando la absoluta falta de contacto del ruso con su supuesto prometido, además de la completa y absoluta falta de interés de dicho prometido pensó que ésta sería una buena oportunidad para intentar algo puesto que desde que vio al ruso en el puerto de Japón le había echado el ojo.

Yuki se acercó a Jim, cuidando que Vladimir no pudiera oírle al preguntarle.

—¿Dónde dormirá Volsk? Queda claro que con Kenshi no será…

—Puede dormir con Shin, en mi cama. A mí no me molesta hacerlo con los demás marineros —le murmuró—. Y ya sabemos que Shin tampoco hará nada por incordiarlo.

—¿Has ido a revisar a Kenshi?

—Sigue encerrado. —Ambos dieron un vistazo a los pasillos que conducen a los camarotes—. La verdad me tiene un poco nervioso.

Yuki torció el gesto.

—Iré a ver si logro algo. Ayuda a Klaus con Vladimir…

El negro asintió. Pasó por la cocina buscando unas tazas de té antes de acercarse a los europeos.

—Tomen un poco de esto. La noche será fría.

—¿Qué caso tiene? —contestó el ruso sin siquiera levantar la mirada—. Por lo menos si mi temperatura baja a los 30° podré dejar de sentirlo—. Klaus gruñó ante la apatía del mayor.

—Deja de decir idioteces y tómate el té. Ya tienes la nariz azul. Ni siquiera estás abrigado apropiadamente —regañó el alemán, pegándose a su costado, intentando transmitirle calor.

Jim tomó la taza y luego las manos del ruso para que lo sostuviera.

—Beba un poco. Iré a buscarle algo más abrigado. —Jim colocó sus manos en las mejillas frías de Vladimir para transmitirle un poco de calor—. Piense que tiene personas que le necesitan. Aquí a su lado hay una. —Jim se irguió, diciéndole a Klaus en japonés donde estaba Yuki antes de ir por una frazada.

El alemán asintió, cuando Jim se fue apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del ruso en un gesto reconfortante. Vladimir no bebió el té pero disfrutó del calor en sus manos y el dulce aroma que le llegaba a la nariz.

—Intenta olvidarte de Kenshi. Él no vale la pena —desdeñó el menor pero la risa amarga del mayor atrajo su atención.

—¿Pensarías igual si fuera yo el que te dijera lo mismo de Yuki?

— _Nyet_...

—Porque él lo es todo para ti, al igual que Kenshi lo es para mí.

—No quiero que mueras.

Jim regresó a los minutos con Yuki, el castaño pareciendo un poco desanimado. Los dos se aproximaron, y mientras Yuki tomaba puesto al lado de Klaus, Jim le colocaba una manta a Vladimir en los hombros.

—He convencido a Silver de dejarme usar unas remolachas. Así que mañana le haré un rico borsch para el almuerzo. ¿Qué le parece? —le dijo a Vladimir.

—¿Qué es…bosh? —preguntó Yuki, curioso.

—Borsch —corrigió Klaus—. Es una sopa de remolacha hecha con carne y papas. Un plato típico de Rusia, muy popular en la época de frío.

—Que es casi todo el año —medio bromeó Vladimir—. Te agradezco la atención, en verdad extraño el Borsch. —Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que el ruso volvió a hablar—. Me odia, ¿verdad?

—¿El Borsch? —habló Jim—. Lo dudo. Es una sopa.

Yuki dejó salir una risita.

Vladimir miró realmente feo al negro. De todas las personas él era el que menos esperaba que le saliera con esa clase de bromas, y sinceramente su humor no estaba precisamente para soportarlas, no cuando sentía su corazón partirse lentamente haciendo que la idea de lanzarse al agua desde la baranda se viera realmente tentadora. Con un gruñido se alejó del grupo.

Klaus abrió los ojos grandes, sorprendido por el poco tacto de Jim. Después de la sorpresa inicial, frunció el ceño.

—Estamos intentando que no se suicide, ¿recuerdas?

—Vamos, llegó siendo un hombre estoico e inteligente. —Jim se sentó frente a ellos—. Viniendo desde muy lejos buscando una extraña planta que solo crecía en tierra asiática. Hay que recordarle esa persona que era. El plan que estamos tomando no da resultados. —Alzó la vista al cielo.

—Kenshi no contesta ni abre la puerta —murmuró Yuki—. Incluso le mencioné respecto a Vladimir y solo fue silencio. —El castaño suspiró—. Se me ha ocurrido… que es mejor que él vuelva a Rusia. Quedarse en Japón no le haría bien.

—Volver a Rusia... Se encerraría en su laboratorio, horas y horas de trabajo forzado ignorando la verdadera situación. —Soltó un largo suspiro—. Vladimir normalmente es muy fuerte, estoico como dices, pero Sasha, su mayordomo, dice que tiene tendencias depresivas. Yo nunca llegué a ver esas tendencias hasta ahora... Pero como están las cosas, supongo que lo mejor es regresar a Rusia.

—Podemos… —Yuki dudó un poco— ir con él… Sería lindo ir a Rusia.

—El invierno en Rusia es hermoso, calles de piedra cubiertas por una capa de blanco —interrumpió Vladimir. Aparentemente los estuvo escuchando hablar.

Yuki se sonrojó, sorprendido al verlo.

—Su-suena encantador. Sobre todo, imaginarme a nuestro hijo jugar con la nieve —añadió, volteándose a ver a Klaus.

—¿Hijo? —Jim bajó la mirada hacia la panza del castaño—. ¿Aún no saben qué será, verdad?

Yuki negó.

—No…

—Creo que es mejor así, que sea una sorpresa —dijo Klaus feliz con esa idea.

—En realidad cuando lleguemos a Rusia podríamos pasar por el laboratorio y... —Vladimir se calló la boca por la horrible mirada que le dio Klaus ante la mención de " _Laboratorio_ "—. Sólo era una sugerencia.

—Estaría bien. —Yuki calmó a Klaus colocando una mano en su hombro—. Señor, ¿podría decirme cómo es su casa? —le dijo a Vladimir—. Imagino que es muy grande.

—Tengo dos casas, una en Arkhangelsk y otra en Moscú. La de Moscú la compré por mí mismo, la otra es herencia familiar. Pocas veces voy a esa casa.

—Me gusta más la de Arkhangelsk. Tiene un enorme jardín con un pequeño lago, la casa está totalmente rodeada de bosque y el pueblo está a unos pocos minutos, como la casa feudal en Japón —intervino Klaus, recordando su infancia en ese lugar.

—Eso suena lindo. —Yuki sonaba soñador—. Me gustan los jardines con lagos. ¿Su laboratorio está en la de Moscú o la que heredó? ¿Tiene familia en ellas?

—Ambos, nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar de un laboratorio. Respecto a lo otro, no. Hace años que no vivo con mi familia pero tengo a Sasha. Es como un padre para mí.

Klaus no dijo nada respecto al tema, después de todo él no sabía nada de la familia de Vladimir. Nunca hablaba de ellos, nunca lo visitaban, lo más cercano que Klaus conocía como familia para Vladimir era ese viejo mayordomo que ayudó al ruso a criarlo a él.

Pasaron un rato charlando, especialmente Yuki haciéndole preguntas a Vladimir sobre la vida en Rusia. Jim notó que eso al menos le distraía al hombre de la situación que vivía. Luego, Yuki desvió el tema hacia el embarazo y el nacimiento del bebé, queriendo saber más del mismo. Ya faltaba poco, y las ansias de tener al bebé eran superiores a los temores que debería de tener por el proceso.

Horas después, el sueño comenzó a hacer mella en cada uno, Yuki siendo el primero en retirarse. Jim se dirigió al ruso.

—Vaya al camarote que comparto con Shin. Puede dormir en mi cama.

Vladimir se contuvo de hacer cualquier comentario, después de todo el negro le estaba cediendo a su cama, sólo que no podía evitarlo; se le iba a pegar el empalagoso olor a frutillas.

—Hay bastante espacio en mi camarote por si necesitas pasar la noche en algún otro lado—La voz del capitán intervino en la conversación mientras su silueta emergía de entre las sombras. Los europeos ni siquiera notaron su presencia acercándose, el hombre olía a mar camuflándose perfectamente con su entorno.

Jim miró al capitán de arriba abajo. No dijo nada, pero no era una idea que le agradase demasiado. Se giró para ver a Vladimir.

—No creo que sea lo más apropiado...

—Yo digo que es completamente apropiado puesto que no tienes donde pasar la noche —ignoró completamente el hecho de que Jim hace un momento le ofreció su cama.

—A Kenshi no le gustaría...

—A Kenshi no le interesa donde pases la noche mientras no sea en el mismo camarote que el suyo —dijo en tono cortante el marinero. Eso fue un golpe bajo que saboteó todo el razonamiento del ruso, recordándole su ánimo depresivo—. Puedo asegurarte que mi cama es mucho más reconfortante.

—Sobre todo si es el suyo y está usted allí, ¿no? —Jim cruzó sus brazos, poniéndose en pie. Su expresión era de reprobación.

—Por supuesto. —Dio un par de pasos acercándose a Vladimir. El ruso, al percibir el movimiento del marinero se tensó pero no retrocedió a su paso—. ¿Qué dices, ruso?

—...Hoy no.

Ah. Pero no era un _no_ rotundo, eso hizo sonreír al capitán.

—Comprendo. Mi puerta estará abierta para ti. —Con un guiño de ojo, se alejó del grupo.

Jim observó al capitán marcharse con el ceño fruncido.

—Doctor, no voy a hacer referencia a nada que tenga que ver con Kenshi, sin embargo, no debería acercarse al capitán. Se está aprovechando de usted en una táctica sumamente baja. Son despreciables las personas que se aprovechan cuando los demás están vulnerables. —Jim no se cortó a la hora de decir lo que piensa—. Piénselo, y muy bien. Porque el lobo puede estar disfrazado de cordero.

—Sé perfectamente lo que está haciendo —gruñó el mayor aunque su tono no era amenazante para nada, sólo decaído—. Pero él me está ofreciendo la posibilidad de olvidar, y justo ahora es lo que quiero hacer.

—¿Cree que un clavo saca otro clavo? —Jim negó—. No siempre funciona. Especialmente el que tiene usted. Algo sucederá, no podemos llevar las cosas al extremo. —Entonces, suspiró y se frotó la cara con ambas manos—. Usted no parece ser de ese tipo de personas. Si lo va a hacer, al menos piénselo bien para que no se arrepienta después. Sé que las cosas cambiarán para bien. —Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro—. Si tiene inconvenientes con la cama, dígamelo sin problemas. Se la dejaré libre. No es bueno que pase la noche en vela.

—Trataré de dormir —intentó asegurarle—. Al menos sé que tu olor empalagoso me noqueará un par de horas —intentó bromear evitando volver al tema de antes. En serio no quería pensar en nada.

—También sirve un sartenazo —bromeó igual—. Descanse —se despidió.

Se quedó un rato más ahí, sólo cuando el viento se volvió demasiado helado para poder soportarlo fue que se decidió a bajar al camarote de Jim. Shin ya estaba ahí dormido desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo, quitándose los zapatos se acostó dentro de la colcha más la manta que Jim le subió antes- Tal como predijo, el fuerte olor a frutilla hizo mella en sus sentidos, dejándolo inconsciente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya están tardando mucho. —Emma le comentaba a Evolet, su cabello oscuro recogido en un moño simple.

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que Haruto y los demás marcharon con los extranjeros, dos horas en las que en el campamento se sentía la tensión, la angustia. La situación sería rápida para no levantar sospecha, para que los hombres emprendieran su rutina de cada día como siempre sin que los militares lo notaran. Luego de dejar a los extranjeros, los grupos se dividirían tal y como fueron para dirigirse a sus trabajos. Maxon con Leo y Ben se encaminarían al centro de la ciudad, donde Leo trabajaba en una enfermería y Maxon con Ben en una ferretería. Leo conseguía las medicinas que abastecían el dispensario del campamento; Maxon y Ben hacían lo mismo respecto a cualquier herramienta que necesitaban. William y Marcus habían creado una carnicería y pescadería, eran los que podrían pasar desapercibidos pues usualmente iban al puerto a ver qué mercancía nueva era traída para ellos. Austin trabajaba para una venta de armas, él fue de vigía con el grupo, proporcionaba casi el 80 % de las armas. Patrick iba en el grupo de Haruto, ambos trabajaban en una hacienda de cosecha de verduras que era distribuida por la mayor parte del estado, Sam Laurens era el dueño y un opositor total a los militares, apoyando de forma secreta a los rebeldes.

Ninguno había llegado. Iban a mandar a Patrick de informante para relajar al campamento. Evolet estaba a punto de ir al puerto bajo la excusa de comprar pescado para la cena, acompañada de Mike.

—No podemos irnos, tenemos que esperar a que Patrick llegue. —Mike se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo es posible que tarden tanto? —se quejó ella—. Haruto fue claro. El barco estaría próximo a alzar velas para irse cuando ellos deberían de abordar, así no daría oportunidad a los militares. —Su expresión empalideció—. ¿Y si los atraparon? ¿Y si los del barco les traicionaron y les tendieron una trampa?

Mike no dijo nada. Él no conocía a la tripulación del barco, no conocía al capitán. Tyrone y sus militares podrían haberles sobornado para que les ayudaran a atrapar a los extranjeros, el Mayor estaba delirante por poner sus manos en el chico bestia.

—No podemos poner en riesgo a los demás.

—Entonces ven conmigo. ¡Maldición, Mike, ellos podrían estar en peligro!

—¡Seré yo quien esté en peligro si algo te pasa! —exclamó él de regreso—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haría Maxon?

—Podríamos asomarnos tú y yo nada más. ¿No estás preocupado por ellos?

—Por supuesto que sí…

—¿Entonces?

—No puedo desobedecer órdenes de Haruto… y tú tampoco deberías.

Cansada de seguir insistiendo, Evolet se marchó a su carpa en busca de su peluca. Tomaría su disfraz y se iría al puerto, con o sin Mike. La angustia se asentaba cada vez más fuerte en su pecho, se volvería loca si no hacía algo de inmediato. Buscó también debajo de la colcha el arma que Maxon le dio, y se lo colocó en la cinturilla de su pantalón a su espalda, ocultándola con su camiseta. Esperaba no tener que usarla. Otra vez.

Completamente lista, cogió su bolsa y marchó hacia el bosque en dirección al sendero que guiaba al pueblo. Pasó por los guardias sin dirigirles palabra alguna, una férrea expresión en su rostro indicándoles que no iba a permitir que la detuvieran. No tenía familia excepto Maxon y Haruto, ambos rescatándola de ser la mascota de los militares cuando tenía diecisiete. Ahora nueve años después, había recuperado su fuerza, su confianza, encontró a alguien que la consideraba un humano valioso, un igual. Maxon podría ser tosco, algunas veces intransigente, pero era compasivo y la amaba.

El crac de una rama partiéndose la atrajo de nuevo al presente. Rápidamente ocultándose tras un árbol, buscó su arma y con todo el silencio que pudo la preparó, esperando. Cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de captar cualquier ligero sonido. Al hacerlo, al percibirlo más cerca, salió de su escondite y enfrentó al desconocido, su alma en alto preparada para dispararle a…

—¿Max…? Maxon… —Su arma titubeó un momento, observando el aspecto de su pareja.

Sangre. Había sangre en su camisa, en la manga de su brazo derecho y manos. Miró tras él, la mayoría regresó menos Patrick…, Marcus y…

Ben y Austin cargaban un cuerpo entre ellos, Evolet caminando para ver de quién se trataba cuando…

—¡Oh, Dios mío, no! —chilló, siendo detenida por Maxon, su boca cubierta por su mano para acallar su llanto, los ojos empañados al reconocer el pálido, _cadavérico_ , cuerpo de Haruto. Su pecho no se movía, su cuerpo comenzaba a quedar rígido por la muerte, pero ella solo podía llorar, tratando de zafar los brazos de Maxon de ella.

—Ssht. —Maxon la arrastró devuelta al campamento, al igual que los otros dos hicieron lo mismo con el cuerpo de Haruto, Leo y William llevaban por igual el cuerpo inerte de Marcus más atrás. No pudieron hacer lo mismo con el de Patrick.

Para Evolet, lo siguiente fue un borrón de acontecimientos que apenas su cerebro pudo registrar. Todos los hombres presentes se acercaron, unas pocas mujeres, los ancianos, el resto protegían a los niños de lo que ocurría. Por ahora. En amplias mantas fueron colocados los dos cuerpos de los caídos, llorados con agonía, con el doloroso pensamiento de sus esperanzas cada vez más lejanas. Haruto era su líder, su guía, su aliento y su fe, el hombre que levantó el campamento desde sus inicios, que unió a todos y cada uno con su determinación y sentido de justicia.

Su principal revolucionario.

Los cuerpos fueron enterrados en lo profundo del bosque al atardecer. Muchos tardaron en irse, solo los más allegados permaneciendo incluso hasta que la luna salió, apenas iluminando el claro a través de las ramas de los árboles.

—Fue una emboscada —comentó Maxon, con voz ronca, a Evolet, Mike, Adam y Sam Laurens, quien se apareció por la tarde luego de ser notificado. Ben, Leo, Austin y Williams permanecían en silencio—. El lugar estalló en militares, muchos vestidos como civil… El chico bestia se desapareció, Volsk pensaba ir a buscarlo cuando una bala iba en trayectoria directa a él… Haruto se interpuso.

Evolet cerró los ojos, respirando hondo un instante, y luego separó los párpados para volver a fijar su mirada en las tumbas. Habían improvisado las lápidas con un pedazo de madera y pintura.

Marcus Reed. Agosto, 1889 – Febrero, 1917.

Haruto Uchida. Noviembre, 1892 – Febrero, 1917.

—Imbécil —masculló ella en voz baja.

—Siempre lo ha sido. —Maxon apoyó una mano en el hombro de su pareja.

—Desde joven, Haruto nunca se ha detenido a pensar en lo que le ocurriría con tal de salvar a una persona. —La rasposa voz de Sam Laurens se hizo oír. Su cabello blanco estaba sujeta en una cola baja, un poco encorvado y sostenía una pipa en su mano apoyada en su bastón—. Ese siempre ha sido su defecto más terrible.

Evolet cerró la mano en puño, una intensa ira creciendo en su interior.

—Debió dejar que le disparasen. ¡No debió arriesgarse! ¡No debió arriesgarse! —Se dejó caer, sus puños golpeando la tierra, nuevas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas—. ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Eres un pedazo de mierda! ¡Nosotros te necesitamos! ¡Se supone que íbamos a ganar esta guerra, todos juntos! ¿Acaso no pensaste en nosotros cuando te lanzaste a salvar a ese desgraciado?

—Evolet… —Maxon se inclinó para sostenerla.

—¡No, me va a escuchar! —Removió su cuerpo para alejar las manos del mayor—. Él se esforzó en formar este campamento, en liberarnos a todos, ¡todos fuimos prisioneros de los militares por no estar de acuerdo con sus ideas! La mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera puede ir libremente a comprar un maldito pan porque nos reconocerían. ¡Haruto prometió que nos liberaría de eso, pero está muerto ahora!

—¡Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, maldita seas, mujer! —estalló Ben, dejando caer su cigarro y lo aplastó con su pie—. Eres una jodida hipócrita. ¡Haruto recibió un disparo por ti que casi lo mató entonces para salvar tu maldito trasero hace nueve años! ¡Casi moría asfixiado al salvar a Anna y su bebé de aquel incendio que estuvo a punto de rostizarlos vivos! Nos ha salvado a todos incontables veces… —Avanzó un paso, la cogió por el brazo y la levantó bruscamente—. Él no es Dios, demonios. Todos aquí lo escuchamos esa vez: él mismo sabía que llegaría un momento en que no sobreviviría.

—Ya es suficiente. —Maxon lo separó, cortante, aunque Ben la había soltado unos momentos antes.

—Ese hombre no era uno de nosotros —sentenció ella, incapaz de callarse—. ¡No tenía por qué salvarlo!

—Puede ser. Pero no lo hizo por ser él…

—Lo hizo por el chico feudal —completó Maxon las palabras de Ben.

Una brisa azotó el lugar, enfriando las febriles pieles, removiendo las ramas y las hojas del suelo. El temblor en el cuerpo de Evolet era tenue, pero no dijo nada. No podía.

Ella lo sabía. Había estado ahí la primera vez que le dijeron a Haruto que se trataba de Kenshi Ottori el japonés que había desembarcado el navío que llegó al puerto. Durante esos nueves años, nunca vio a Haruto perder la compostura. Nunca lo vio desplazando los planes que tenían a un segundo lugar, tan rápidamente, para rescatar a alguien. _Nunca_ lo había visto mortalmente angustiado. ¿Y cuando Kenshi fue apresado? La noticia le tomó tan fuera de sí que había volcado los planos lejos de la mesa de estrategia.

Por primera vez tuvo ante sí a un Haruto que transparentaba todos, y cada uno de sus emociones.

El llanto amargo, silencioso, de Evolet fue amortiguado por el pecho de Maxon cuando éste la atrajo hacia sí, sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—Tú más que nadie… —susurró— sabe lo importante que era ese chico para Haruto, y todo lo que le representa. Incluso más de lo que somos nosotros. —Levantó la mirada de la cabeza de ella, para fijarla en la lápida de madera con el nombre de Haruto—. No vamos a dejar que su sacrificio fuera en vano. —Miró a los demás—. Ni todo lo que ha hecho…

Sam Laurens asintió.

—Nunca nos lo perdonaría.

Un poco reticente, Ben asintió. Luego Leo, Williams, Mike y Austin.

—Seguiremos luchando. Seguiremos dando batalla. Por la memoria de él y de todos nuestros amigos caídos —continuó Maxon.

—Así sea —exclamó Williams, levantando el puño. Los otros hombres lo imitaron.

Evolet dio una última mirada a la tumba, y murmuró.

—Así sea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante los primeros días de trayecto los ánimos en el Kimera se vieron un poco tensos, Kenshi se negaba a salir del camarote y Klaus intentaba no dejar a Vladimir mucho tiempo solo. Claro que a veces era inevitable porque tenía que ponerle mucha atención a Yuki, sobre todo ahora que su embarazo estaba tan avanzado, eran esos momentos en que el ruso se quedaba solo que el capitán Baron aprovechaba para estar con el ruso, no volvió a hacerle ninguna proposición directa, intentaba llamar su atención con charlas agradables, a veces le preguntaba sobre algunas cosas científicas y Vladimir se perdía explicándole al marinero la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein o de la teoría evolutiva de Darwin, y Baron lo escuchaba pacientemente. Otras veces el capitán se perdía contándole al ruso algunas de sus aventuras en el mar, a veces lograba sacarle alguna sonrisa al ruso.

Fue al cuarto día en que Kenshi por fin decidió salir de su encierro. Jim se lo topó cuando iba a la cocina, y allí lo retuvo un rato mientras le servía un poco de comida. El chico se veía pálido, también delgado.

Fuera, Yuki conversaba con Shin y Klaus respecto a la idea de ir a Rusia para acompañar a Vladimir. Al castaño no le importaba mucho la idea, desde que marcharon del puerto pocas veces se le veía, al parecer bajaba a ayudar a los demás en la sala de máquinas.

—¿Creen que intentará matarse si le dejan solo en Rusia? —ironizó.

—Pues, Klaus dijo que es probable que se encierre en su laboratorio…

Shin bufó.

—Ahora entiendo porque se fijó en Kenshi. Son tal para cual.

—Es una relación autodestructiva en potencia. Hay que hacer que Vladimir se olvide de Kenshi. Con suerte pensará en algún nuevo proyecto y eso lo mantendrá con la mente ocupada —decía Klaus tomando un caldo caliente de pescado que el cocinero Silver le dio cuando pasó por la cocina para llevarle su antojo a Yuki.

—El capitán es ese proyecto que se le autoimpuso. —Shin se estiró, apoyándose luego en un barril cercano.

—A Jim no le agrada eso, según me dijo.

—Es un tarado que cree que el enano cambiará. —Shin bufó.

Yuki parecía dubitativo.

—¿Qué creen que pase cuando lleguemos a Japón? Él… Ellos…estaban comprometidos.

—Espero que Vladimir rompa el contrato, vuelva a Rusia y Kenshi vuelva a su aburrida y solitaria vida de Señor Feudal con una esposa que va a odiar el resto de su vida —desdeñó el alemán, sacándose un espina de pescado de la boca.

—Eso…suena tan horrible… —Yuki sintió sus ojos aguarse, imaginándose esa vida.

—Bien hecho, Klaus. Luego dices que soy yo. —Shin le mostró la lengua.

Dejando de lado el creciente resentimiento que sentía por Kenshi, Klaus se enfocó en consolar a Yuki intentando decirle que realmente no quería decir eso. Era mentira pero sólo le interesaba hacer que Yuki no llorara.

El castaño logró calmarse cuando vio a Kenshi aparecer junto a Jim, quien prácticamente le arrastraba. Para el negro, el chico había recuperado algo de color gracias a la comida que ingirió. Algo.

—Vaya, al fin sales de ese encierro —le burló Shin. Kenshi no respondió, viéndose taciturno.

Limpiándose las mejillas, Yuki caminó un paso.

—¿Có-cómo se encuentra?

—Bien. —Miró a otro lado.

Klaus gruñó levemente, sus ojos anormalmente amarillos clavados en la figura de Kenshi. Después de bufar, desvió la mirada y cruzó brazos y piernas en una actitud hermética.

Hubo un ligero tenso silencio. A Kenshi le parecía demasiado interesante el suelo de la cubierta, Shin y Jim se veían algo incómodos y Yuki le fulminó un poco la mirada a Klaus, carraspeando.

—Em… Hace un bonito clima, ¿verdad? —comentó Yuki.

Jim se inclinó para susurrarle a Shin.

—¿Dónde está?

—Creo que dentro. Anda con el capitán desde temprano —le respondió en la misma forma.

Como si los hubieran invocado, Baron y Vladimir salían a la cubierta en ese momento, el capitán al parecer contaba una apasionante historia que contenía muchas expresiones gestuales. Vladimir tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara aunque la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Baron vio a la distancia al grupo saludándolos, cuando Vladimir volteó se topó con la menuda figura de Kenshi. En ese momento perdió toda su expresión de alegría.

Kenshi no alzó la mirada, viéndose perdido en sus pensamientos. Los demás notaron a los otros dos, Jim y Shin girándose hacia ellos.

—Oh, ahí están... —habló el negro.

Shin miró de la pareja a Kenshi, lo pensó un momento y habló.

—Eh, Kenshi, Klaus, Yuki y yo iremos con Vladimir a Rusia cuando regresemos a Japón. No te importa, ¿verdad? —Shin le dio un codazo a Klaus, pero Kenshi no reaccionó para nada.

Ceñudo, Yuki se acercó y le dio un coscorrón a Shin.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —le masculló en voz baja.

—Ni muerto —murmuró Klaus. Por suerte Yuki estaba más ocupado regañando a su hermano.

Baron notó la mirada anhelante del ruso, y frunció el ceño, celoso. Pasó la mano por la cintura del ruso e inclinándose le susurró algo que le hizo sonrojar, Vladimir no era un hombre que se avergonzara fácilmente pero el capitán lo agarró desprevenido. Encantado con esa nueva expresión, el capitán arrastró al ruso hacia la cabina de navegación donde estaba su oficina privada. Jim había estado viendo las acciones del capitán, y viendo que se lo estaban llevando, decidió actuar. Tomó la mano de Kenshi, llevándoselo arrastrado también. El chico se dejaba llevar sin quejarse u oponer resistencia.

—¡Doctor! —llamó antes de que desaparecieran completamente en el interior del barco—. Doctor. Necesito un favor suyo. ¿Podría hacerle un chequeo a Kenshi? Lo veo algo mal. Y ya que es el único doctor en el barco.

Vladimir se quedó sin habla un momento, la verdad es que justo ahora era lo suficiente cobarde como para denegar la petición con tal de no enfrentarse a la mirada de odio de Kenshi, suficiente fue haberla visto en el puerto, pero por otro lado estaba su ética como médico... Maldito juramento hipocrático.

Con un suspiro derrotado, se disculpó con el capitán. El hombre de poblada barba negra miró mal a Jim porque sabía que esa sólo era una excusa para evitar su tiempo a solas con el europeo.

—Mi camarote sigue abierto para ti.

Vladimir asintió débilmente, comenzando a caminar con Jim y Kenshi al camarote donde los marineros habían guardado la mayoría de las cosas de Vladimir. De hecho, cuando el ruso necesitaba alguna ropa era Jim el que se la buscaba.

Jim no soltó la mano de Kenshi, aunque agradecía que el chico no pusiera resistencia. Por otra parte, tenía un sentimiento de triunfo al ver la mirada que le envió el capitán. No iba a darle el gusto al marinero si él podía evitarlo. Entraron al cuarto, Jim haciendo que Kenshi se sentara en la cama. Llevando su inseparable maletín de cuero marrón, Vladimir se sentó frente a Kenshi en un taburete, respiró hondo antes de adaptar un aire profesional. Con un estetoscopio escuchó el latir de su corazón, su respiración y el funcionamiento de su estómago.

Tenía ojeras marcadas al igual que él, y parecía haber perdido un par de kilos.

—¿Tienes mareos o dolor de cabeza?

Jim se mantuvo cerca de la puerta, viendo la interacción de ambos. El menor, por otro lado, fue levantado la cabeza lentamente hasta fijar su mirada en Vladimir. Pero fue una perdida, como si no lo reconociera. Se frotó los ojos y negó.

—Yo… La cabeza. Sí, dolor de cabeza —asintió, apartando la vista.

—¿Comiste adecuadamente? —Tomó su muñeca comenzando a medirle el pulso.

—No. —Esta vez, fue Jim quien habló. Carraspeó para continuar—. Se ha mantenido encerrado estos días y no fue hasta hoy que salió y lo llevé a la cocina para que comiera algo…

—¿Podrías traerle algo dulce? Quizás algo con chocolate. Las endorfinas le ayudarán y el azúcar podría aumentar su peso. No queremos que le de anemia. —Dejó de contar encontrando el pulso normal al igual que su temperatura—. Aparte de su depresión, no tiene nada malo.

—Voy enseguida. —Jim salió antes de que pudieran detenerlo, dejando a Kenshi y Vladimir solos.

El silencio entre ellos era denso e incómodo, al menos Vladimir así lo sentía.

—Kenshi... ¿Realmente me culpas por la muerte de Haruto?

Hubo silencio por unos segundos más.

—No. En ese momento no me di cuenta… lo que él quería decir en realidad. —Miraba la punta de sus zapatos en los últimos minutos—. Cuando Haruto se disculpó no se refería al hecho de que rompía su promesa, sino… que nunca la hizo. —Tomó aire en el momento que su voz iba a romperse—. Él nunca tenía planes de volver a Japón, por ningún motivo, ni siquiera yo. Porque sabía que yo estaría lo suficientemente enamorado de ti como para no importarme si él iría o no; a él no le preocupaba morir antes, en ese momento o después porque… ya en ese instante sentía que su vida estaba hecha. —Calló por un instante—. Estaba tan concentrado en mí y el tenerlo cerca que no lo noté… —Abrió sus manos, mirándose las palmas. Veía la sangre de Haruto en ella como si no se las hubiera lavado. Las volvió a cerrar—. Por eso yo…solo quiero decir que siento muchísimo lo que dije en el puerto… Hablé sin pensar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes? Sabías cuánto estuve sufriendo y aun así callaste, todos estos días, cada uno de ellos torturándome con tu silencio. —Muy en el fondo comenzaba a surgir un pequeño resentimiento que no sabía que estaba ahí. Podía comprender que en el calor de la batalla se dijeran cosas que realmente no se sentían o el dolor fuera tanto que Kenshi no pudo exteriorizar adecuadamente sus sentimientos, pero, ¡maldita sea! ¡Habían pasado cuatro días!—. ¿Me odias? —La pregunta sonó casi con miedo, como si no se hubiera detenido a pensar antes de hablar. Realmente no quería saber la respuesta.

—No —dijo al rato—. Creía que lo hacía… Por ti fui a ese lugar, por ti estoy aquí… pero… —Su vista comenzó a nublarse, debido a las nuevas lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos— si no hubiera sido así, jamás hubiera sabido la verdad; que seguía vivo, que pudo seguir su vida y hacer algo por los demás como no pudo hacerlo en Japón… Si no hubiera ido…, no le habría visto en sus últimos momentos…

» _ **Nos ama**_ , saltó a una conclusión precipitada el dragón pero Vladimir tenía un punto de vista más pesimista. » _Solo ha dicho que no me odia_.

—Fui afortunado de conocer a un hombre como Haruto.

Kenshi sonrió, aunque fue una mueca triste.

—Los que estuvieron cerca de él lo fueron. —Kenshi se dejó caer en la cama, sin importarle dejarse los zapatos, acomodándose hasta darle la espalda.

Alguna vez escuchó un dicho bastante popular entre los enamorados, hombres y mujeres fieles creyentes del amor: " _Mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado_ ", si descubría al idiota que dijo eso por primera vez iba a partirle la cara y hacer experimentos dolorosos con él. Claramente no sabía lo que decía.

—Mi receta para ti es que intentes dormir y comer. Si sigues así tendré que conectarte a un suero.

—Bien —repitió la palabra en inglés al decirla por instinto en japonés—. Llegando a Japón… hablaré con el Emperador para cancelar el compromiso. El anillo lo dejé allá. Temía perderlo.

Esas palabras fueron un golpe directo a su estómago, era la única explicación a que de pronto sintiera mareos. No, peor que eso, era una puñalada directa al corazón. Fue un alivio que Kenshi no le estuviera viendo cómo se derrumbaba lentamente. Vladimir dejó el anillo e incluso el maletín, tenía que salir de ahí. En la puerta se encontró con Jim pero no le dio la oportunidad de hablar, en cambio pasó a su lado dando un portazo. Caminó presuroso por el pasillo con la mirada gacha, tenía que alejarse lo antes posible de ahí.

Nadie pudo encontrar a Vladimir después de salir como tromba del camarote de Kenshi, ya el rumor de que Kenshi rompió el compromiso corría como pólvora por todo el barco. Klaus por un momento se sintió feliz pero cuando Vladimir no apareció en la hora siguiente comenzó a preocuparse, preguntaba a todos en el barco si lo habían visto pero nada, incluso algunos marineros lo ayudaron a buscar.

Sólo había un lugar en el que nadie había buscado. Sacando las alas Klaus sobrevoló el barco, sentado en la parte más alta, un lugar poco visible y al que sólo se podría llegar con ayuda de un andamio estaba Vladimir, sentado y con las piernas encogidas en el borde, sus ojos azules perdidos en el horizonte. Klaus abrió la boca para decir algo pero Vladimir le silenció en seguida.

—No digas nada. —Klaus cerró la boca pero al rato volvió a abrirla—. No me voy a lanzar de aquí, tampoco voy a bajar, y por lo que más quieras, déjame solo.

El alemán asintió, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda aleteó para bajar de la superestructura del barco. Entendía que el ruso necesitaba tiempo, pero si al atardecer no bajaba iba a ir por él.

Después del rompimiento del compromiso, las cosas cambiaron, ahora era Vladimir el que evitaba a Kenshi. Baron aprovechándose de eso eclipsaba toda la atención del ruso, quien se dejaba arrastrar sin mucha protesta. Unos días después Vladimir cambió sus cosas al camarote del capitán.

Tampoco es como si Kenshi pasara tiempo fuera. La mayor parte del tiempo permanecía dentro de su camarote acostado o junto a la ventanilla sentado en un banco. Conservaba el anillo. Aquel que podía significar una salida al mismo estilo de vida que llevó su padre. Pero no. No era lo correcto. Ni iría a funcionar. Haruto estaba equivocado, Jim estaba equivocado, hasta el enclenque de Yuki, y los gemelos.

Ellos y el futuro hijo que le daría Aiko sería su única libertad. Su madre decía que la familia lo era todo, y la única familia que tenía eran Kaoru y Kuma. Wen se iría y haría su vida lejos.

Su cabeza giró lentamente a un lado. No había movido el anillo de su lugar, seguía allí; Todo fue un error. Sabía que lo fue desde el principio. Si tan solo no le hubiera propuesto aquel trato, quizás nada habría sucedido y su vida seguiría siendo tranquila. Pero tenía que abrir la boca, tenía que abrirle las puertas de su cuarto y vida, dejarle tocarle y besarle y arruinarlo todo.

Solo quedarían los recuerdos; Era lo mejor.

—Todo por un bien mayor —se dijo, volviendo la vista a la ventanilla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Klaus al igual que Jim se sentía receloso de la inevitable proximidad del capitán con Vladimir. Ahora el hombre de espesa barba trataba de pasar todo su tiempo cerca del ruso, las insinuaciones de Baron se hacían más evidentes, podías verlos caminando juntos o el marinero rodeando la cintura o los hombros del ruso, a veces alguna caricia descarada en ese lugar donde la espalda perdía su santo nombre. Por lo general cuando eso sucedía el ruso se crispaba y se alejaba del hombre, Baron se lo tomaba a broma y continuaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada aunque no volvía a tocar al ruso, al menos por ese día.

Claro que esa rutina no podía durar para siempre, ya era la segunda semana de viaje a bordo del Kimera. Los tripulantes cansados del ambiente tenso que cierta pareja había causado optaron por hacer una noche de agasaje en que el ron y la música abundaba. Incluso los polizontes fueron obligados a relajarse. Shin fue el primero en hacerlo, a lo que luego Jim se unió cuando algunos marineros le ofrecieron una invitación que no pudo negar. Yuki aceptó pasar un rato con ellos aunque negaba todo licor y optaba beber un jugo de frutas que Jim le preparó. A Kenshi nadie pudo sacarlo de su camarote, más que todo porque volvió a asegurar la puerta.

Yuki debía admitirlo, los marineros sabían divertirse. Para pasado un rato, se encontraba divertido por la inusual forma en que ellos se entretenían. Entonces, giró su atención a Klaus.

—¿No te diviertes? —preguntó al ver su rostro.

—Es difícil relajarme cuando tengo semejante espectáculo en frente. —Señaló sutilmente al capitán una vez más invadiendo el espacio personal de Vladimir, el ruso parecía tenso pero tampoco hacía nada por apartar al marinero—. Es bueno saber que Kenshi ya no podrá hacerle daño pero por otro lado ésta no me parece la mejor de las opciones.

—Mmh. —Yuki dudó—. Tampoco creo que parezca una buena idea. Vladimir no se ve tan cómodo como debería. Es como si intentara forzarse a algo que en realidad no quiere ¿pero qué podemos hacer? Es su decisión. —Yuki descansó una mano en el brazo del alemán—. Solo podemos estar ahí para él y apoyarlo. —Entonces, sonrió—. Me alegra mucho…ver cómo se llevan ahora después del inicio que tuvieron. Es algo…muy tierno. Realmente parece que estuvieras cuidando de tu padre.

Klaus gruñó sólo por costumbre.

—Claro que no. Si se me acerca con una aguja, voy a golpearle... —suspiró—. Además, él es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia.

Yuki dejó salir una risita.

—Es parte de la familia. Será el abuelo de nuestro bebé. Estoy seguro de que lo consentirá mucho. —Descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Klaus—. Sí, creo que será un gran abuelo.

—Podría serlo —concedió después de un rato—. Pero igual lo voy a vigilar.

—Que duro eres —dijo con tono de broma. Luego cubrió los ojos de Klaus cuando Jim y Silver aparecieron a unos pasos y comenzaron a bailar de tal forma que más parecía que se frotaban el uno con el otro—. Los niños no pueden ver eso —jugueteó, si bien él también miró a otro lado.

—¡Ya tengo 18! —protestó divertido. Aún con la mano de Yuki en sus ojos, se inclinó hasta besar el cuello del mayor—. Éste niño puede hacerte cosas mucho más indecentes de las que podría estar haciendo Jim ahora.

—En Japón sigues siendo menor de edad —replicó con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabías que los bebés pueden oír aun cuando están en el vientre materno? ¿Qué diría si escuchase eso de su padre?

—Mmh, probablemente algo como "agugú-gaga". —Se rio con ganas cuando Yuki intentó pegarle pero logró apaciguarle besándolo.

Al otro lado de la cubierta alguien más estaba haciendo progresos. Después de una hora de sutiles acercamientos, Boran logró mantener su mano en la cintura del ruso sin que éste se crispara y desde hace rato no dejaba de hablar contra su oído, la espesa barba haciendo cosquillas en el cuello del europeo.

—Vaya, vaya. Que encantador. —Cierta voz sonó a un costado de la pareja, la delgada figura de Kenshi emergiendo desde las sombras. Su expresión era indiferente, aunque había un brillo distinto en sus ojos—. Primero, no me dejan descansar con este ruido infernal que hacen y segundo, tengo que ver como usted, capitán, manosea a mi prometido. Como se nota que los lobos de mar no tienen decencia.

El marino se irguió en su metro noventa de estatura, y descarado acercó el cuerpo de Vladimir al suyo.

—Ja, creo que tengo algo de sal en mis oídos. —Teatralmente se metió el dedo a la oreja para limpiárselo—. ¿Oí bien? ¿Prometido? Según recuerdo, tú rompiste el compromiso, no hay tal cosa como "tu prometido".

—Mmh. —Kenshi se cruzó de brazos—. Tampoco tienen inteligencia, me parece. ¿Sabes cómo se lleva a cabo un compromiso? Mediante un documento. Y dicho documento lo redactó el emperador de Japón. No haré mención de todas las cláusulas que posee porque dudo que tu paupérrimo cerebro lo entienda. Por lo tanto, de forma legal aún seguimos comprometidos, sin importar lo que diga. —Se alzó de hombros—. Técnicamente, mi palabra no tiene gran validez. Así que aparta tu nauseabunda existencia de él.

Baron rodó los ojos.

—A volar, enano. El ruso no quiere nada contigo. —Para reafirmar sus palabras el mayor se inclinó a Vladimir, el ruso que estuvo prácticamente mudo durante todo el debate, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar a una situación así, era confuso y alarmante y... ¡lo estaban besando!

Ante la confusión del momento, el dragón reaccionó por instinto golpeando al capitán en la quijada, un golpe lo suficiente fuerte para alejarlo de su espacio personal y que además hizo caer al marinero. En ese momento la música se detuvo al igual que la algarabía, toda la atención puesta en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kenshi por un momento también quedó estático, un sentimiento agrio creciendo dentro de él y deteniéndose bruscamente con aquel golpe. No sabía qué fue eso, ni por qué, solo ver al capitán en el suelo era suficiente respuesta por ahora. Carraspeó.

—Perdón, ¿qué decías? —le preguntó al capitán—. Me parece que contigo tampoco. —Sonrió. Realmente, comenzaba a disfrutar eso—. Ten una linda noche. —Miró una última vez a Vladimir antes de girarse. Otro golpe de suerte: la música infernal también había cesado.

El dragón bufó satisfecho, ya había soportado bastante manoseo y se sentía bien ese golpe. Cuando Vladimir logró tener movilidad de su cuerpo, nuevamente se acercó a Baron preocupado, sintió el crujir de un hueso o dos con ese golpe.

—¡Lo siento! Yo... Fue instintivo, me atrapaste por sorpresa y yo no...

Kenshi se rio mientras se alejaba luego de oírlo. Entonces fue el dragón.

—Gracias, dragón. —Fue lo único que dijo para desaparecer dentro del barco. Para ser un escamoso malhumorado daba un buen gancho. Casi le daba lástima el capitán. Casi.

Jim también se acercó al par para ayudar al capitán, aunque por dentro tenía unas malévolas ganas de sonreír.

—¿Se encuentra bien, capitán?

Smith apartó a Jim para poder ayudar a su superior, al marino comenzaba a inflamársele la mejilla, aun así intentó mantener la compostura para no alarmar al resto.

—Yo estoy bien, ¡sigan divirtiéndose! —exclamó el pelinegro con un intento de sonrisa.

—¡Un aplauso al ruso por tremendo gancho derecho! —celebró Silver a modo de broma y los demás le siguieron, gracias a eso el incidente no se tornó más serio. Smith se llevó a Baron a su camarote, no dejó que Vladimir se le acercara a pesar de que el ruso quería disculparse apropiadamente revisándole la herida como médico que era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¡Idiota!

Dejándose caer en la cama, Kenshi se frotó el rostro en un intento de sacarse la imagen del maldito capitán besando a Vladimir. No se iba. Nunca se iba, y le hacía arder la sangre. Se supone que todo había terminado, que no debería importarle, que lo dejaría libre para que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Pero cuando subió para ver qué demonios era ese horrendo escándalo, cuando vio lo tan cerca que estaba Volsk con el capitán, sus pies parecían tener vida propia, llevándolo directamente hacia ellos y soltó lo primero que se le fue al cerebro. Estaba…

Estaba celoso.

No tenía derecho a estarlo. Fue muy claro con Vladimir. Solo no pudo reprimir esa emoción, ni la regocijante cuando Volsk…, no, el dragón golpeó a Baron. Toda su cabeza daba vueltas. Algunas veces, escapaba de la realidad y creía que estaba viviendo un sueño, que despertaría en el campamento, con Haruto dando órdenes, regañándolo por no solucionar sus problemas con Vladimir. Quería despertar en esa ilusión, quería hacerlo con desespero. Ese primer día navegando, durante la madrugada, con casi toda la tripulación durmiendo, se había asomado por el borde de la popa, decidiendo qué tan rápido se ahogaría. Preguntándose si su madre estaba ahí esperando por él.

Las aguas lo llamaban tan desesperadamente…

Fue un cobarde, pues no tuvo la valentía necesaria para hacerlo. No tuvo la fuerza de impulsarse por el barandal y dejarse caer, dejarse engullir por las aguas. Hubo… una energía tan poderosa que lo retuvo en el barco, como unos brazos alrededor de su cintura que no le permitían moverse. Que solo lo liberaron cuando decidió volver al camarote, encerrándose ahí. Las palabras susurradas a Haruto esa vez se repetían una tras otra en su mente, torturándolo cada minuto, cada hora.

 _Te amo_.

Su madre le había dicho que el amor le haría libre, que el amor le daría vida.

Ese día descubrió que ella le había mentido.

* * *

 **N.E.** : Y antes de que se acabe el mes, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a la querida Kaoru por sus comentarios que son bien apreciados, e invitamos a nuestros lectores fantasmas a comentar. Una simple palabrita de apoyo nos haría felices a las autoras.

Que pasen una gran semana. ¡Felices lecturas!


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

 **.**

 **.**

Vladimir voluntariamente se fue del camarote del capitán, a saber lo que podría hacerle el dragón si Baron volvía a intentar tocarlo porque sabía que el marinero volvería a intentarlo. Algo que tenían los marinos era perseverancia y tozudez, y el capitán no era ajeno a eso. No queriendo volver a intoxicarse con el excesivamente dulce olor de Jim, prefirió intentar encontrar un camarote desocupado, Smith a regañadientes le llevó a uno que era poco usado porque era extremadamente caliente al estar cerca del cuarto de máquinas, a Vladimir ese detalle le vino de perlas. El día lo pasaba fuera del camarote intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, durante la noche el cuarto estaba agradablemente caliente y el ruido de máquinas era el mínimo pues sólo un hombre se quedaba de guardia para mantener en correcto funcionamiento todo.

A mitad de travesía tuvieron que parar en Hawái como la primera vez, pasaron la noche en la isla. Nada fuera de lo común; ayudaron a descargar y cargar un par de cosas, a la mañana siguiente el barco volvió a zarpar. Dos semanas más de viaje.

El ruso aprovechó ese tiempo para reanudar el diario de investigación que tenía sobre el genoma D. Klaus gruñó y amenazó porque no quería cooperar para nada con esa investigación, fue peor cuando intentó persuadir a Yuki para que cooperara, tuvieron una fuerte pelea por eso pero al final, por persuasión de Jim y Yuki, lograron que Klaus cooperara con Vladimir –en lo que cabe– y prometiendo que no se le iba a acercar con agujas.

Más de uno se alegró de por fin tocar tierra, los dragones particularmente descubrieron que la vida en el mar no era para ellos. Baron intentó un último movimiento cuando estaban desembarcando llevándose a Vladimir aparte y hablándole galante intentó decirle que cuando él quisiera estaría disponible y que si realmente iba a romper el compromiso podría regresar cuando quisiera. Inclinándose intentó darle un beso de despedida pero el ruso se apartó dándole la mano como despedida, como haría con cualquier otro hombre.

Yuki desembarcó con Klaus, totalmente feliz de volver a su tierra y ver a varios pescadores y campesinos que reconoció del pueblo. Shin les seguía cargando el equipaje, Jim atrás despidiéndose de algunos hombres, sobre todo Silver. Kenshi salió en cuanto fue avisado de que habían llegado, reunió sus cosas y se apresuró en bajar del barco. Allí se las arregló para que les proporcionaran un carruaje que les llevarían a la casa feudal. Ansiaba darse un baño profundo. Para llegar a la casa Feudal tenían que pasar por el pueblo primero, Shin y Jim aprovecharon de quedarse, Vladimir estuvo a punto de bajarse con él pero Klaus le retuvo de la muñeca impidiendo que el ruso se fuera, además el resto de las cosas de Vladimir estaban en el cuarto de Kenshi, de todos modos tendría que ir ahí para recogerlo todo.

Al llegar a los terrenos de la casa fueron recibidos por todos los sirvientes, Wen y los gemelos Kuma y Kaoru los esperaban en la entrada. Apenas el carruaje se detuvo los sirvientes se dispusieron a descargar todo el equipaje mientras que los gemelos se ocupaban de ayudar a los recién llegados de desmontar.

Kenshi fue el primero en bajarse, apenas dando un leve saludo a los gemelos y Wen. Yuki bajó luego, apoyándose en el carruaje debido a la panza que tenía.

—Sean bienvenidos. —Wen ayudó a Yuki para que no hiciera gran esfuerzo—. ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

—Se diría que bien —le respondió el castaño.

Vladimir bajó después de Yuki, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

—No me molesto si no vuelvo a pisar tierra americana lo que me queda de vida —se quejó Klaus desde el interior del carruaje. Fue el último del grupo en bajar. Desde la última vez que Wen lo vio Klaus había cambiado, aparte del obvio cambio en el largo de su cabello algo en su mirada era hipnotizante casi feroz, los músculos bajo la ropa resaltaban más que antes, sus facciones maduraron a las de un joven adulto.

—S-sí, es un lugar horrible especialmente en esta época —casi tartamudeó el joven, mirando a Klaus con una expresión que podía ser de embelesamiento.

Kenshi frunció el ceño al verlo y le dio un leve empujón, murmurándole algo que parecía mandarín antes de volverse y emprender camino a la casa principal.

Yuki le agradeció a Vladimir con un gesto, no habiéndose fijado en Wen hasta ahora.

—¿No ha sucedido nada desde que estuvimos fuera?

Wen salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Yuki.

—Em, no. Ha estado todo tranquilo. Salvo la llegada de la primavera. —Giró la vista hacia los árboles de cerezos a la distancia—. Me alegro que hayan vuelto.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta —le agradeció Klaus con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Yuki encaminándose dentro de la casa y dejando a un Wen embobado a su paso. Kuma y Kaoru se dieron una mirada cómplice.

—Kuma, Kaoru —les llamó el ruso—. ¿Me ayudan a empacar mis cosas? —Los gemelos le miraron un momento y luego a Kenshi buscando una explicación.

Pero Kenshi solo les ignoró mientras se sacaba el calzado y se internaba en la casa.

—¡Wen! —le llamó.

El chino salió de su ensoñación y se giró para seguir a Kenshi.

—Kuma, Kaoru, les encargo el resto —alcanzó a decirles de paso.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora? —preguntó Kaoru en seguida, mirando acusadoramente al ruso. Kuma fue menos impulsivo pero de todos modos su expresión decía lo mismo que su hermano.

Vladimir se encogió de hombros, apático.

—Iré a recoger mis cosas del cuarto de Kenshi. —Los gemelos se miraron, impactados era una buena palabra para describir lo que sentían. En el poco tiempo que llevaban conociendo al europeo sabían que esa actitud decaída y poco interesada no era común en él, y realmente se preocuparon, algo ocurrió en ese viaje y lo iban a averiguar de un modo u otro.

—Acomodaremos uno de los cuartos de invitados.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Con eso, los tres terminaron por entrar a la casa. Vlad agradeció el buen gesto del par.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto del día Wen y Kenshi se mantuvieron en su despacho hasta muy tarde, cuando el japonés tomó un largo baño y apenas una ligera cena. No permitió que los gemelos le molestarán y fue a dormirse temprano.

Yuki respiró hondo cuando había entrado al cuarto que ya había comenzado a extrañar y durmió una siesta pequeña hasta que fue despertado para que comiera un poco. Wen los invitó a cenar con él debido a que Kenshi optó hacerlo solo aparte. El chico fue listo al evitar hacer muchas preguntas respecto al viaje en América.

—¿Crees que pueda volver a mi rutina de entrenamiento? —preguntó el alemán a Yuki, nuevamente se le dificultaba usar los palillos pues en el campamento y el barco usaban los cubiertos europeos—. En el campamento la dejé de lado por completo y creo que ya estoy lo suficiente recuperado.

—No creo que sea problema.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? —se interesó Wen.

—Antes del viaje Yuki me enseñaba algunas técnicas de Tai Chong...

Wen sonrió.

—Oh, sé algo de esas técnicas. Probablemente no tanto como un samurái —dijo mirando al castaño—, pero estando Yuki en el estado en que esta... —Hizo un leve gesto a la notable panza— yo podría suplantarle. Si no le es molestia...

Yuki lo pensó. Por un lado, Wen era una buena persona y siempre fue amable contrario a Kenshi los pocos veranos que había ido allí cuando Yuki servía a Ottori. Pero por el otro, Wen era un tipo atractivo y la idea de que Klaus y él pasaran tiempo juntos... No, sería como repetir lo sucedido con aquella mujer y él quería confiar en Klaus. No iba a dejar que esos pensamientos le dominarán de nuevo.

—Me parece que no es mala idea. Si Wen-san sabe algunas técnicas, podría instruirte en mi lugar.

Wen sonrió aún más, contento, girando a ver a Klaus.

—¿Qué dices?

—Por mí no hay problema, aunque tenemos que hacer una sesión de prueba. No tengo idea que tanto bajó mi nivel en este tiempo. —Se le resbaló un pedazo de sushi de los palillos salpicando la salsa de soja—. _Shit_. Odio estas cosas.

Wen y Yuki rieron.

—¿Qué te parece pasado mañana? Tengo que ayudar a Kenshi a ponerse al día así que no podré estar disponible el día de mañana.

Yuki pareció pensativo. Luego puso una expresión preocupada.

—Oh, mejor al otro día de ese. Si no me equivoco, pasado mañana es martes 13. Es día de mala suerte. —Yuki negó fervientemente—. Por favor, no practiquen ese día.

—¿Crees en esas cosas? —Wen parecía sorprendido.

—Sí, mucho. —Ahora, les miró serio—. No quiero que practiquen ese día.

—Bueno..., supongo que no hay problema en posponerlo —aceptó Wen.

—Tonterías —menospreció el alemán—. Eso es sólo una tonta superstición, no existe tal cosa como la mala suerte.

Yuki fulminó a Klaus con la mirada.

—Klaus Wolfhart. No son tontas supersticiones, son reales. Cosas malas suceden ese día —le señaló con su palillo—. Si te atreves a practicar ese día o hacer algo peligroso tenlo por seguro que me molestaré mucho contigo. Es mejor que nos mantengamos tranquilos ese día.

El menor con el ceño fruncido aceptó, no le quedaba de otra. Un Yuki molesto significaba "no sexo" y eso definitivamente no era algo que le agradara.

—Bien.

Yuki también asintió y siguió comiendo. Wen había observado todo en silencio, divertido y un poco entristecido. Realmente parecían una pareja, a pesar de esa pequeña discusión. No albergaba muchas esperanzas respecto a Klaus pero aún así deseaba pasar tiempo con él.

Terminando la comida todos se fueron a acostar temprano, exhaustos de tan largo y estresante viaje. La mañana siguiente se vislumbró un poco más prometedora. Klaus ese día salió al patio para probar sus alas, si bien durante la emboscada en el puerto había volado un poco eso no probaba si su ala estaba en óptimas condiciones pues sólo voló un par de metros y planeó de un lugar al otro, hoy iba a volver a su rutina de vuelo, esa que con tanto esmero practicó durante sus primero días en Japón.

Sin embargo, Klaus no sabía que Wen a veces le veía desde lejos. Se decepcionaba cuando alcanzaba un punto que le era difícil observarlo, y se decepcionó aún más en el momento en que Kenshi le hizo volver al despacho que antes era de Ottori para volver a ponerlo al corriente de aquellas semanas que pasó fuera. Realmente deseaba seguir admirando esa parte tan exótica que poseía el alemán, verle hacer volteretas e intentar imaginar cómo sería estar ahí en el cielo con él. Suponía debía ser algo fantástico.

Jim y Shin regresaron a la casa ese día para acompañar a Yuki, el negro sobre todo a Vladimir. Aprovechó de poder usar su propia despensa para llevarle unos pastelitos de chocolate al ruso que esperaba le alegrara un poco el humor. Para el almuerzo Kenshi liberó a Wen y partió al pueblo, momento en que el chino aprovechó para invitar a todos a almorzar, incluido Jim y Shin. Vladimir intentó llevarse de vuelta sus cosas a la posada pero en el momento en que Jim fue a ayudarle a llenar las maletas no las encontraron por ninguna parte, decidiendo que lo harían en otro momento se fueron, por supuesto todo era obra de los gemelos que no iban a dejar el tema tan fácilmente.

Kenshi volvió en la tarde, casi al punto de anochecer. Fue directo a su habitación, más no fue tanta la sorpresa al encontrar que lo esperaban dentro. Era algo que esperaba pasaría al llegar.

—¿Qué quieren? Mmh. Lo que sea, háganlo después. Quiero un baño. —Caminó hacia su armario.

Los gemelos prepararon lo pedido sin decir nada, hicieron todo, desde ayudar a Kenshi a desvestirse mientras preparaban el baño hasta tallar su cuerpo y pelo. Durante ese momento ninguno dijo nada, Kuma y Kaoru no dejaban de darse miradas y al mismo tiempo mirar fijamente a Kenshi, todo con la maliciosa intención de ponerlo incómodo y que terminara explotando, esa siempre era la mejor manera de hacerlo hablar.

No funcionó durante unos minutos, minutos en los que la mente del joven parecía estar en otro lugar. Hubo momentos en que solo actuaba como autómata. No obstante, la insistencia y fuerza de dichas miradas lograron atraerlo a tierra, y lentamente el volcán en su interior comenzaba a despertar. A la final, hizo erupción.

—¡Bien, ya! Estoy harto de esas miradas. Qué demonios. —Salió de la bañera y se colocó una bata encima de forma ruda—. Todo se fue al infierno. Cancelaré el maldito compromiso. Se acabó.

El par presentó diferentes niveles de sorpresa pero cuando se compusieron fueron tras Kenshi, al entrar al cuarto ayudaron al menor a secarse y vestirse.

—Lo sabemos. El ruso nos lo dijo —dijo Kaoru, pasando una toalla por el cuerpo de Kenshi.

—La pregunta es ¿por qué? —secundó Kuma, buscando un yukata limpio en el armario.

—Es lo mejor. Esto nunca iría a funcionar, era soñar demasiado, fantasear con algo que era muy contrario a la realidad. —Apartó el rostro—. Él lo agradecerá a futuro.

Kuma y Kaoru se dieron una mirada de entendimiento.

—Ya sabemos quién tiene la culpa —sentenciaron los dos al mismo tiempo mirando a Kenshi.

—Es lo más estúpido...

—Que te hemos escuchado decir...

—Desde la vez que dijiste que Haruka-san y tú son almas gemelas.

—Ah, ¿entonces yo tengo la culpa? —Se separó de ellos, caminando por la estancia—. No saben nada, no estuvieron allí. ¡Se ponen de su lado! ¿En verdad creen que algo habría funcionado? ¡Con él! De todas las personas, él. No tenemos nada en común, peleamos todo el maldito tiempo. Por lo menos Aiko-chan no me sería un grano en el culo.

—La princesa Aiko en comparación a Volsk-san sería una esposa adecuada —empezó Kaoru.

—Aburrida —dijo Kuma.

—Sumisa.

—Con una vida marital insatisfactoria.

—Y como resultado un hijo...

—El cual probablemente tenga la misma deficiencia de amor familiar que tú...

—Quizás hasta termines tan amargado como tu padre —puyó Kaoru.

—Al menos no crecí viendo a mis padres pelear, o peor, quizás llegando al punto de odiarse y querer matarse el uno al otro. —Tenía una sonrisa irónica—. No lo necesito. Los tengo a ustedes, y tendré a mi futuro hijo.

—Según recuerdo, Volsk-san iba a darte un hijo legítimo.

—Más importante que eso. Él te ama...

—¿Eres tan ciego que no te das cuenta de que ese extranjero se muere por ti?

—Literalmente.

—Pues no lo parece porque no dudó ni un minuto en irse a los brazos de la babosa de mar. —Al ver que no comprendieron—. El idiota del capitán del barco. Y me demuestra que en realidad tiene pésimo gusto, porque lo que le sobra de altura le falta de cerebro a ese capitán. —Fue a acostarse, visiblemente molesto recordando dichas escenas vividas en el barco. En verdad que fue algo desagradable.

—¿Eso fue antes o después de que lo mandaras a freír espárragos? —Los gemelos se sentaron al lado del futón de Kenshi, cada uno a un lado, Kuma en el izquierdo y Kaoru en el derecho.

—Después. —Kenshi se recostó, teniendo frente a él la vista del techo de su habitación.

El gemelo mayor, Kuma, rodó los ojos. Kaoru prefirió ser más comprensivo.

—Heriste a Volsk-san. Rompiste un compromiso el cual no es fácil de lograr en primer lugar. Dime que al menos le diste una buena razón para romper el compromiso.

—Se fue apenas dije que iba a romperlo. No es mi problema si no quiso escuchar más.

Kuma le dio un jalón de pelo, bastante irritado por la actitud del pelinegro.

—¡Auch! —Kenshi se sobó la zona adolorida—. Ya basta. Tengo que hacer el viaje a la casa imperial mañana y tengo que dormir. Así que, o se callan si van a quedarse, o los echo del cuarto.

—Si con eso impedimos que eches a perder tu vida, entonces no dormirás en toda la noche. —Kaoru se sumó a la nueva actividad recreativa de molestar a Kenshi, el menor pataleó para que dejaran de molestarlo pero Kuma, tomando ventaja de su altura, lo inmovilizó mientras que su gemelo le atacaba con cosquillas.

—¡Kuma! ¡Kaoru! ¡Basta! —Se ahogaba entre risas, buscando obtener alguna oportunidad de sacárselos de encima—. ¡Acabaré con ustedes, sabandijas!

Los gemelos se detuvieron dejando a un desmadejado Kenshi entre ambos, cuando el menor los miró ambos tenían una mirada preocupada, Kaoru particularmente mostraba una sonrisa apagada.

—Por favor Kenshi, no dejes ir lo mejor que te ha pasado.

—Volviste a sonreír cuando el ruso entró en tu vida.

—Queremos verte feliz—completaron al mismo tiempo.

—Qué dramáticos son. —Kenshi suspiró hondo, rodando los ojos—. Todo irá bien, ya dejen el tema.

—Jamás osaríamos en quitarte tu título de reina del drama —bromeó Kuma.

Ellos volvieron a acomodar a Kenshi en el futón, Kaoru lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches mientras que Kuma le despeinó el cabello como despedida. Salieron de la habitación dejando a Kenshi dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como muchas otras noches, Vladimir casi no había dormido, en vista de que estaba despierto desde muy temprano optó por avanzar en alguna de sus investigaciones. Gracias a eso el tiempo se pasó lo suficiente rápido, más de la cuenta porque incluso se le pasó la hora de desayuno.

Pensando que si se acercaba a la cocina podría encontrar algo de comer, salió de la habitación de invitados. Cuando salió al pasillo exterior escuchó una discusión a lo lejos, pudo identificar las voces de Klaus y Yuki.

—Raro. —Esos dos pocas veces discutían, mucho menos con la intensidad con la que lo hacían, al acercarse a ellos fue entendiendo más de la discusión. Logró captar algo sobre que Klaus detuviera a Kenshi—. ¿Detenerlo de qué? —Eso le dio una mala sensación.

—¡De hacer ese viaje a la casa imperial! —Yuki exclamó. Su cara estaba sonrojada por el enojo y un brillo preocupado estaba en sus ojos.

—Ay, ya cállate. —Kenshi venia saliendo de las caballerizas con una hermosa yegua marrón, ya ensillada y preparada—. Son puras patrañas.

Wen, quieto a un lado, se giró a Vladimir.

—Hoy es martes 13. Se supone que es día de mala suerte. Yuki no quiere que Kenshi viaje hoy…

Un bufido le interrumpió, proveniente de Kenshi quien montaba la yegua.

—¡Es que no lo ve! Hasta su caballo enfermó hoy, por eso lleva este otro.

— _Katei_ debió comer alguna hierba que le sentó mal. Además, no desprestigies a _Yoriku_. —Kenshi acarició la crin del caballo—. Las hormonas te han puesto paranoico.

—Si a mí no me dejan volar o entrenar, a ti tampoco te pueden dejar salir. —Sin proponérselo, eso sonó como algo que un niño caprichoso diría—. ¡Bájate del caballo!

Kenshi le miró indiferente, luego alzó la mirada al cielo e instó al caballo a emprender marcha.

—No lo hagas. —Yuki avanzó tras él—. Puede ser peligroso. Cosas malas han pasado este día, ¡lo sabes!

—¿Por qué no vas a joder a otra persona? Eres insoportable. —Entonces, espoleó el caballo, apresurando la marcha.

—¡Espera! —Yuki echó a andar como pudo tras el caballo quien ya empezaba a tomar distancia y salía por la puerta principal.

—Quizás no pase nada malo. —Wen alzó la voz para que el castaño le oyera.

Yuki llegó jadeante a la puerta. Esa corta distancia le cansó cuando antes ni le hacía jadear. De verdad que ese estado le dejaba exhausto por nada. Miró tras de sí viendo a Klaus acercarse a él, por lo que luego devolvió la vista al camino por el que Kenshi iba cabalgando. ¡Pero qué idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer caso omiso de su advertencia? ¿Es que no sabía que…?

—¡Klaus! —llamó luego de jadear, viendo horrorizado el camino.

A metros de distancia, antes de que la figura de Kenshi en el caballo desapareciera cuando girase a una esquina, el caballo comenzó a alterarse de forma brusca, deteniendo la marcha. Veía a Kenshi intentar controlar a la yegua, sin embargo, la yegua se alzó rudamente en sus dos patas traseras, tirando al japonés de su lomo. Cayó, rodando unos centímetros hasta detenerse, sin levantarse. El caballo salió corriendo lejos después.

Klaus salió corriendo al igual que Vladimir, con un par de palabras en ruso acordaron que Klaus iría por el caballo mientras Vladimir se arrodillaba a su lado. Intentando mantener la calma, comenzó a revisar a Kenshi intentando encontrar alguna herida. No quería moverlo mucho pues si había daño interno éste podría agravarse.

—¡Kenshi! Kenshi, ¿me oyes? —Tenía que despertarle, saber si el golpe en la cabeza era perjudicial pero el japonés no abría los ojos.

Wen iba tras ellos, hincándose al otro lado. Vio que había una herida en la frente del japonés, y la muñeca de la mano derecha doblada en un ángulo extraño. Sospechaba que Kenshi la usó para evitar que la caída fuera tan fuerte provocando una fractura. El cielo sabrá que otro daño tenía.

—Hay que llevarlo a la casa. Si no se le atiende no sabremos qué daños sufrió —instó al ruso.

—Dile a los gemelos que traigan mi maletín y algo con qué inmovilizar su brazo. —Le dio las instrucciones a Wen mientras él intentaba que Kenshi despertara, el joven vagamente hizo un gemido ahogado, eso era una buena señal—. Kenshi, necesito que te mantengas consciente.

Wen regresó lo más pronto posible a la casa a cumplir lo pedido. En ese tiempo Yuki se las arregló para llegar hasta el par, jadeante.

—¿Có...cómo...está?

Kenshi intentaba abrir los ojos pero había tanta luz. El dolor en su cabeza y costado eran insoportables. Lo gemelos llegaron junto al joven chino, Kaoru era el que más demostraba su preocupación mientras que Kuma intentaba serle útil a Vladimir.C el revuelo otros sirvientes de la casa se les acercaron, Yuki mencionó que Klaus fue por la yegua y algunos de los hombres fueron a ayudarle.

Kaoru le hablaba suavemente a Kenshi intentando mantenerlo despierto, tal y como Vladimir le dijo mientras que Kuma lo ayudaba a inmovilizarle la muñeca, con un tanteo superficial el ruso notó una costilla rota. Con mucho cuidado cargaron a Ottori entre cuatro personas, siempre intentando hacerle el menor daño posible para trasladarlo dentro de la casa.

Los esfuerzos por mantener despierto a Kenshi no sirvieron de mucho, a los minutos se rindió y dejó envolver por la oscuridad de nuevo. Yuki mandó a uno de sus compañeros a que avisara a Jim y Shin de lo ocurrido. Wen, por otro lado, se encargaba de que todo lo que el ruso necesitara fuera dispuesto al momento en una de las habitaciones cercanas. La de Kenshi estaba muy lejos como para llevarlo allí.

—Realmente tenías razón con lo del martes 13 —le comentó de paso Wen a Yuki.

—Pero no sabemos lo que pasó en realidad —le respondió—. El caballo se alteró de la nada, por lo que vi.

Vladimir trabajó con los gemelos y la ayuda de algunas mujeres, el ruso lamentaba no tener todo lo necesario a mano. Uno de los gemelos envió a un mensajero con una carta al centro sanatorio del pueblo para que apoyaran con la situación en la casa feudal, en la carta incluían todo lo que el ruso necesitaba.

Entrada la tarde los gemelos salieron del cuarto donde estaban Vladimir y Kenshi, avisaron a todos de que Kenshi aún no despertaba pero ya habían vendado y curado la mayoría de las heridas lo único que realmente preocupaba al ruso era la cabeza de Kenshi pues el corte no parecía muy profundo a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que había derramado, pero la fuerza del golpe era otro tema y no podría dar un diagnóstico adecuado hasta que el joven heredero despertara.

Cuando Klaus regresó con la yegua, esta fue puesta enseguida en las caballerizas. Los demás volvieron a su quehacer aunque siempre estaban al pendiente del estado de Kenshi y si se requería de algo. Jim y Shin llegaron al rato justo con un carruaje que traía una cruz roja, dentro los implementos que el ruso requirió.

Al entrar en la casa, se apresuraron a averiguar el estado del japonés, siendo Wen quien les asistió.

—Inconsciente. Sufrió una fractura en la muñeca derecha, también se rompió una costilla y una contusión en la cabeza.

—¿Es grave?

—No lo sabemos. Debe despertar para saberlo.

Wen se quedó afuera mientras que los otros dos entraban a la habitación. Dos pueblerinos traían paquetes con lo que el ruso pidió al lugar, dejándolo en una esquina.

—Vladimir. ¿Cómo está? ¿Crees que tarde en despertar? —habló el negro.

Uno de los pueblerinos dijo algo que Shin tuvo que interpretar.

—Hubo algunas cosas que pediste no lo tenían pero enviaron algo similar. Con los últimos ataques, los han usado en los heridos.

—Espero que no. —El ruso agradeciendo con un gesto de cabeza a los pueblerinos comenzó a trabajar con el material que le trajeron, poniéndole una férula al japonés en la muñeca e inyectándole unos antibióticos en el otro brazo, eso le ayudaría a prevenir cualquier infección.

Había detenido el sangrado de la cabeza pero ahora con los materiales que le trajeron pudo cerrarle la herida al japonés cociéndole tres puntos, puso una crema cicatrizante y vendó la herida que por suerte estaba en un lugar accesible.

—¿Descubrieron lo que asustó a al caballo?

—No. —Wen dijo desde la puerta para no estorbar mucho dentro—. Estuvieron buscando pero nada. Algunos de los hombres piensan que fue algún animal. Esa yegua es un poco asustadiza.

—¿Y le prepararon un caballo así en un día como este? —Shin se veía incrédulo y molesto.

—Kenshi fue quien la preparó en la madrugada. —Wen se alzó de hombros—. Él no cree en esas cosas.

—¡Esa caída pudo haberlo matado! Tiene suerte de contarla, por irónico que sea.

—Shin, ya no discutas. Lo que importa es que Kenshi despierte —regañó Jim—. ¿A dónde iba tan temprano?

Wen suspiró.

—A la casa imperial.

El ruso se pinchó el dedo con una de las agujas que usó al recogerlo todo, él no necesitaba preguntar por qué Kenshi quería ir a la casa imperial, ya sabía el motivo.

—¿Hace mucho que está inconsciente? —Jim prefirió cambiar el tema ahora que veía hacia dónde iba.

Wen echó una ojeada a través de la ventana.

—Creo que podría haber pasado una hora ya. Lo hizo apenas lo metimos dentro de la habitación.

—¿Y si no llega a despertar?

—Shin, cállate. —Jim le miró mal—. Lo hará. Seguro solo está en una etapa de sueño. Hay que dejarlo descansar.

A Vladimir se le escapó un gruñido. Ignorando la plática del trío, él en su interior continuó con la decepcionante línea de pensamiento de que Kenshi realmente quería romper el compromiso, vagamente se le cruzó el pensamiento de que si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Kenshi en el barco, esa noche Baron y él...

El dragón cortó esa idea de tajo, despreciando por completo al marino, él quería a Kenshi y a nadie más. Estaba harto de tanta pasividad, eso de que Kenshi los iba a dejar, ¡nunca! ¡Kenshi era suyo! No iba a dejar que nadie más lo tocara y si el japonés creía que se iba a librar tan fácilmente, estaba muy equivocado.

La intervención de Klaus fue el que sacó al dragón de sus ensoñaciones posesivamente enfermizas.

—Quiero que revises a Yuki, creo que no le hizo nada de bien la carrera que tuvo hasta el portón. —Con un gruñido, el ruso lo siguió. Shin fue con ellos preocupado por su hermano, Jim y Wen se quedaron con Kenshi.

En el otro lado de la casa, Yuki estaba recostado en el futón. Le costaba respirar, tenía mucho calor y se sentía bastante débil. En su fuero interno se regaño por haber corrido, olvidándose de que un bebé crecía en su cuerpo. La culpa comenzaba a corroerlo, también; si algo llegara a pasarle al bebé, no podría perdonárselo.

Vladimir llegó, enseguida comenzó a examinar a Yuki sin decir una palabra, Klaus estaba a su lado atento a todo lo que hacía y a las reacciones de Yuki.

—Está pálido —mencionó el alemán, Vladimir asintió—. Y creo que tiene algo de temperatura. —El ruso asintió de nuevo—. ¿El bebé está bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra Yuki?

—Klaus, o te callas o te sales de la habitación —le cortó el oji-azul irritado. Klaus le gruñó y se cruzó de brazos ante el regaño pero no volvió a hablar. Después de tantear el vientre de Yuki para constatar el estado del bebé, el ruso optó por hablar de nuevo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencioné en tu primer trimestre? Con cada etapa de crecimiento, el bebé demandaría más energía y nutrientes de tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo no produce todos los nutrientes que el bebé necesita y es por eso que el sexo entre ustedes es tan importante.

—Hacerlo es difícil —volvió a hablar Klaus—. Yuki se cansa mucho, tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

—Tendrán que ingeniárselas. —De entre las cosas que le trajeron los pueblerinos, sacó una bolsa de suero para inyectársela al japonés—. Te voy a poner esto, sólo evitará que llegues al punto de anemia. Necesitas de los nutrientes que el cuerpo de Klaus produce.

—Lo sé. —Yuki tomó un largo respiro—. Bus-buscaremos la forma de que yo pueda hacerlo sin agotarme. —Yuki tenía el rostro sonrojado—. Lo que me importa es el bebé. Sé que no debí esforzarme como lo hice en la mañana.

—Tan sólo serán unos meses más, luego podrás volver a tu rutina activa. —Trató de consolar Vladimir.

El castaño asintió.

—Gracias.

—No sé si debo sentirme tranquilo porque están diciendo que Klaus debe tener más sexo con mi hermano o no —habló Shin, que había permanecido en silencio todo ese rato.

—¿Eh? ¿Sigues aquí? —El ruso volteó a ver a Shin.

—Entró con nosotros ¿No te diste cuenta? —Vladimir se encogió de hombros—. No sueles ser tan despistado. ¿Es por lo de Kenshi?

—No ha despertado, ¿verdad? —Yuki preguntó, desanimado.

Fue Shin quien habló.

—No.

Yuki estiró la mano y logró atrapar la de Vladimir en un gesto esperaba fuera confortante.

—Todo va a mejorar. Y va a estar bien.

—Sé que lo va a estar— murmuró desganado el ruso, entonces Klaus comprendió.

—Es porque iba a la casa imperial —afirmó, Vladimir no le contradijo—. ¿Iba a romper el compromiso? ¿Por eso no escuchó razones? —Como suele decirse "el que calla, otorga".

—Pues, fíjate que eso no ha pasado. —Shin se cruzó de brazos—. Tal vez fue bueno que marchara hoy. O lo intentara. A la final, siguen igual en todos sentidos ya que no ha ido a ver al emperador.

 _Pero seguro lo hará cuando se recupere_ , pensó más no dijo Yuki.

—¿Por qué...lo hace? ¿Es por lo que pasó en el puerto americano? ¿Es esa la razón? —quiso saber Yuki.

—Dijo que no, pero ambos sabemos que ese fue el detonante. —Un gruñido se le escapó entre las palabras pero Klaus fue el único que lo notó.

—Pero...

—Es mejor dejarlo así —cortó Shin—. Es un mimado que solo piensa en sí mismo. Vayamos a comer algo, la comida nunca nos decepciona.

—Eres un glotón insensible, Shin. —Yuki regañó.

—Eso es exactamente lo que a ti te hace falta, en muchos sentidos —dijo el ruso, haciendo avergonzar a la pareja, eso le levantó el humor un poco. Quitándole el suero a Yuki, salió con Shin de la habitación—. Hagan buen uso de la tarde, después de todo nadie los espera.

En tanto la puerta se cerró, Yuki miró a Klaus. Carraspeó.

—Bueno... Creo... Yo... ¿Qué dices?

El pelinegro asintió.

—Creo que hay una postura que puede ayudarnos. —Acercándose a su pareja, comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo, esas zonas sensibles que le hacían vibrar, al principio fueron lento, deshaciéndose de la ropa.

Cuando Klaus tuvo a Yuki desnudo, se inclinó sobre él para darle un poco de sexo oral, en ese tiempo habían aprendido que mientras más excitado estuviera Yuki, más fácil era la penetración.

Yuki se dejó envolver por la neblina de placer que la sensibilidad del embarazo le producía cada vez que Klaus le tocaba de aquella manera. Era en esos momentos que se alegraba de esperar un bebé: su cuerpo reaccionaba mucho más a los toques de su pareja. Hubo un momento en que ya estaba al borde que Klaus se colocó tras de él, su espalda contra el pecho del menor. Yuki viajó al cielo y volvió en tanto sintió a Klaus entrar en él después de prepararlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otro lado de la casa Vladimir volvió al cuarto de Kenshi, quería estar al tanto de su condición. Los gemelos continuaban al lado de Kenshi, fieles a su cuidado. Jim les trajo comida a los tres. Las horas pasaron sin que el japonés despertara. Varias veces Wen se acercaba para revisar el estado de su primo, encargándose él de sus obligaciones otra vez en su lugar. Jim de vez en cuando traía algo para que bebieran o comieran que fuera suave.

El sol ya se había ocultado, la noche acaeciendo sobre todo el país. Kenshi no se había movido ni despertado, solo el simple movimiento de su pecho indicaba que respiraba. Jim había vuelto para llevarse un par de tazas, cuando un verdadero movimiento se notó en el japonés: Kenshi comenzaba a intentar mover la cabeza, los parpados temblando como si quisieran abrirse.

Vladimir ahora era el único que estaba a su lado, los gemelos se habían retirado prometiendo volver cada hora por si alguno de los dos necesitaba algo. El ruso estaba acostado al lado de Kenshi envuelto en un futón que los hermanos le dejaron para pasar la noche.

Gracias a que tenía el sueño ligero pudo sentir el momento en el que Kenshi comenzó a removerse. Espabilándose, comenzó a revisarlo.

—Kenshi, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Te duele algo?

—… ¿Vl…ad…? —¿Era su voz, verdad? ¿Dónde estaba, qué pasó? Si el cráneo dejara de martillearle, quizás podría pensar mejor—. La…cab…eza… Du…ele mucho…

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Comenzó con las preguntas de rutina, debía saber qué tanto le había afectado el golpe—. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Ottori…Kenshi… —murmuró. Intentó identificar en que parte le dolía, y supuso que era en la zona frontal izquierda de la cabeza. También la trasera… En todos lados—. 21 años… Y… y… —¿Lo último que recordaba? ¿Qué era lo último? Solo veía blanco. Cuando abrió los ojos, al menos en pequeñas rendijas, notó que estaba en un cuarto. Lo reconocía—. ¿Cuándo…volvimos a Japón…? Haruto… Haruto iba… a hacer una fiesta… —Su expresión era pensativa.

El ruso se quedó en silencio, sopesando la gravedad del asunto.

—No hables, debes descansar. —De las cosas que le envió el sanatorio incluyeron unas ampolletas de un analgésico muy efectivo para quitar cualquier tipo de dolor. Preparando la aguja, le inyectó el líquido vía intravenosa. Kenshi siseó por el ardor que le causó—. Calma, todo estará bien. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. —Le prometió en voz baja para no agravar su dolor.

Pero Kenshi nunca era de los que obedecía, ni era un buen paciente. Hizo el esfuerzo de alzar la mano vendada, observándola más confundido aún. A pesar del dolor, que al menos ya iba disminuyendo, odiaba no saber lo que había pasado. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cuándo llegaron a Japón? ¿El plan salió mal y por eso estaba herido?

—¿Qué fue…lo que pasó?

—Kenshi, no me obligues a ponerte un sedante. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, debes descansar —regañó Vladimir.

—Pero… —Se detuvo al ver que el ruso se disponía a cumplir la advertencia—. De acuerdo, bien. Solo… —Estaban en Japón, no debería pasar nada, sin embargo la sensación de que irrumpirían de la nada no se había marchado— no quiero dormir solo.

—Me quedaré a tu lado. —Le peinó el cabello negro con cuidado de no tocar la venda de la cabeza—. Velaré tu sueño.

Kenshi mostró una titubeante sonrisa, dejándose llevar por el sopor que poco a poco le iba consumiendo. No dijo más, sus ojos se cerraron hasta volver a dormir. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Kenshi estaba profundamente dormido, se permitió derrumbarse contra la pared. Se cubrió los ojos en un gesto contrariado.

—Tiene amnesia.

Jim, que se había mantenido en silencio a pesar de la emoción por ver a Kenshi despierto, compuso una mueca de pesar al oír a Vladimir. Se acercó a él, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

—Es desafortunado, ¿pero no ve la oportunidad que se le está ofreciendo? Puede ir conquistándolo poco a poco. Estoy seguro..., que cuando sepa la verdad, será capaz de arreglarlo todo. El amor cura y perdona. —Giró la mirada al chico inconsciente—. No debe ver esto como algo negativo...

—No me ha olvidado, sólo parte de los últimos sucesos de su vida —aclaró el oji-azul, convenientemente eran los recuerdos de su última discusión, el rompimiento del compromiso. Desde el momento en que lo supo, el dragón volvió a cobrar vida dentro de su cabeza, deseando hacer exactamente eso que acababa de decir Jim; era perfecto, pero...— Le estaría mintiendo a Kenshi.

—Lo haría si disfraza la verdad. Kenshi no recuerda los últimos momentos, no recuerda los sentimientos que le embargaron entonces —aclaró Jim—. Usted dijo que Haruto murió por salvarlo, y si Kenshi conoce bien a Haruto, no tendría por qué enfadarse con usted. Cuando él llegue a recordar algo, para entonces ya podría amarlo.

 _ **Lo quiero**_ **.**

—No quiero hacerle daño... —contestó al dragón aunque Jim también logró escucharle.

 _ **No me importa**_ **.**

—A mí me importa.

 _ **Mío**_.

—Lo amo.

—Doctor…, esta es su única oportunidad. Por una vez, atrévase a arriesgarse —dijo Jim, ignorando la extraña conversación consigo mismo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Jim. Por ahora tenemos que dar la noticia de que Kenshi despertó. ¿Podrías...?

—Lo haré —asintió. Dio una última mirada al joven, luego unas palmadas al hombre y salió del cuarto para dar la buena nueva.

Vladimir acalló la odiosa voz del dragón. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no volvería a hablar, se acomodó en el futón que le trajeron los gemelos, colocándolo al lado de Kenshi se quedó junto a él toda la noche, despertando cada tanto para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

 **N.E.** : Ha pasado tiempo desde la última actualización, y esperaba algunos lindos mensajes, pero como eso no evitará que deje de actualizar, aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo. Pronto tendrán otros dos.

Tengan una feliz lectura, y no olviden pasarse por los perfiles de las autoras. Links en la bio.

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	35. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi se recuperó un poco a los dos días. Permaneció uno entero acostado, y al siguiente le pidió a Vladimir que lo llevará al menos a su habitación, eso le permitió caminar por unos minutos. No había recordado nada aún. Yuki por otro lado tuvo una recarga de energía que le mejoró, claro que optó por ya no hacer esfuerzo ninguno, Jim iba por las tardes a ayudar a Klaus a cuidarlo, marchándose al atardecer cuando iba a atender el bar. Wen se mantenía un tanto ocupado reemplazando a Kenshi hasta que se recuperará, por lo que todavía no se acercaba a Klaus a darle las lecciones que le prometió.

Al tercer día, Kenshi estaba ya harto de permanecer en su habitación todo el tiempo, y pidió al ruso que estaba con él llevarlo al estanque de los koi.

A pesar de que Kenshi no lo necesitara, el ruso lo cargó al estanque, excusándose con que prefería cuidar a su paciente. Claro que esa era una burda mentira, tan sólo quería tocar a Kenshi, el dragón sentía una morbosa satisfacción por volver a estar en contacto con la nívea piel, necesitaba sentirlo para estar en paz. Dejó a Kenshi cerca del estanque mientras que Vladimir tomaba asiento en una roca, esa costumbre de sentarse en el suelo que tenían los japoneses no le convencían.

Kenshi respiró el aire puro tomando una larga bocanada, llenándose los pulmones. Sentía la nostalgia de aquel lugar remitir ahora que ya estaba allí, si bien aún no sabía cómo habían vuelto realmente. Le dijo unas palabras a un sirviente que pasó cerca de ellos, a los minutos esté volviendo con un saquito de alimento. Kenshi procedió a alimentar a los peces que de inmediato se amontonaban para atajar la comida.

—Nunca pueden ser ordenados —comentó al aire.

—Pueden, si se les entrena —acotó Vladimir recordando un par de experimentos en el laboratorio—. Un compañero logró entrenar un par de animales acuáticos, aunque mi conocimiento sobre especies marinas niponas es limitado.

—¿En serio? —Kenshi le miró—. Mmh, debería hacer eso... Sería interesante. —Volvió echar alimento. En un momento se echó a reír al ver que un koi naranja le ganó un grano a otro blanco—. ¡Lerdo!

El ruso se quedó contemplando un rato a Kenshi, disfrutando del ambiente relajado, cosa que había sido casi imposible en las semanas que pasaron en el barco y mucho menos durante su estadía en América.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Salvo un poco frustrado por no recordar nada todavía, sí. —Kenshi asintió. Dejó la bolsa a un lado y se recostó en la hierba. Conservaba la mano vendada aún, por lo que apoyó la cabeza en la otra mano para mirarse la que estaba con la venda—. Pero más me vale no pensar en eso o me da jaqueca.

—Lo siento —dijo sin pensar el ruso. Se sentía culpable pero como había dicho Jim, era mejor dejar fluir las cosas. Crear un nuevo vínculo era la mejor opción.

—¿Qué sientes? —Kenshi le miró de reojo. Intentó mover los dedos pero hacerlo le causaba dolor por lo que simplemente desistió.

—Por no poder protegerte. —Era verdad, sólo que Kenshi no era consciente de la profundidad de esa culpa—. No quiero que nada te pase.

—Relájate. Solo me caí de un caballo, no es la primera vez que me pasa. —Prefirió mover los dedos de los pies.

Ignorando cualquier protocolo europeo, se acostó a al lado del joven, acariciando su mejilla.

—Pudo haber sido peor.

—Sí, como quedar desmemoriado. Ya está ocurriendo. —Giró un poco la cabeza para verlo—. Al menos eso incluyó la tortura del viaje de regreso por mar. —Sacó la mano debajo de su cabeza, de paso tomando una hoja de hierba, y la dejó flotar en el aire.- Debe ser increíble más bien hacerlo por aire...

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —Vlad se irguió apoyándose en sus antebrazos para poder mirar a Kenshi—. Volar —especificó.

El japonés le miró un poco ceñudo.

—¿Contigo? Eres apenas un novato, ¿no? Suficiente tengo con la caída del caballo.

—He estado practicando —refutó el mayor—. No es como si fuéramos a hacer piruetas.

Kenshi dudó.

—Bueno..., pero si caemos, caes de cara a ti. A mí no me uses de salvavidas.

El mayor resoplo al ponerse de pie.

—Podrías tenerme un poco más de confianza. —Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio su piel cubierta de las ahora familiares escamas azules.

Kenshi se había sentado en la hierba ahora, receloso. Aún recordaba la visión del dragón atacando a aquel americano. Estaba a punto de negarse y mentir diciendo que no se sentía bien cuando ya estaba levantándose. Respiró hondo y se sacudió un poco la ropa.

—Bien..., bueno... —carraspeó—, de acuerdo...

—No te dejaré caer —le aseguró Vladimir. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo esperando a que Kenshi se encimara en su espalda, cuando lo hizo volvió a erguirse—. Sujétate fuerte. —Comenzó a batir las alas, se dio cuenta que le era mucho más fácil despegar ahora, además que Kenshi era mucho más ligero que Shin

Kenshi se abrazó fuerte al ruso, casi al punto de estrangularlo, cuidando de no aplastarse la mano vendada. Lo admitía, estaba sumamente emocionado. A los primeros días de conocer a Klaus a veces le observaba volar, imaginándose cómo sería surcar los cielos como él lo hacía.

—¿Apoya el doctor que haga estas cosas a tres días de mi caída? —preguntó, ocultando el ansia que sentía.

—No Hay ningún peligro —le aseguró comenzando a elevarse. Antes de que Kenshi se diera cuenta ya estaba varios metros sobre la casa—. Extiende el brazo —le dijo el mayor cuando llegaron a las nubes.

Haciendo lo que le indicaron, Kenshi estiró el brazo hasta que su mano pudo alcanzar las nubes, una sonrisa mostrándose en su rostro al ver como la masa blanca escapaba entre sus dedos como el agua.

—¡Es tan increíble! —Se sentía como un niño en una feria. Se asomó por sobre el hombro del ruso para mirar hacia abajo, ahogando un grito de emoción—. ¡Se ve todo tan fantástico desde acá!

Cuando alcanzaron una altura respetable, Vladimir se dejó llevar por las corrientes de aire, planeando recorriendo los cielos, a veces dando una vuelta en el aire, sin hacer nada forzoso, solo disfrutando del viento en su cara. Kenshi se cansó de intentar atrapar las nubes, volviendo a abrazar desde atrás al ruso y disfrutando de la vista que tenía; las montañas, los pueblos ahora pequeños, el vasto mar a la lejanía. Toda la vista era mucho más espectacular de lo que llegó a imaginar.

—Gracias —susurró a su oído por el viento.

Por alguna inexplicable razón, se le subieron los colores al ruso.

—No es nada. —Cuando el viento helado comenzó a hacer estragos en la temperatura del mayor fue hora de aterrizar. Con cuidado llegó a tierra dejando que Kenshi bajara de su espalda, se pasó las manos por los brazos para entrar en calor.

—¡Eso definitivamente estuvo increíble! —Kenshi levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza—. Tenemos que hacerlo otra vez… —Se giró a verlo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. —Tiritó un poco cuando el viento sopló un poco—. Sólo necesito entrar en calor.

Apenas terminó de hablar, un peso chocó contra él haciéndole retroceder un paso. Kenshi se había abalanzado a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, intentando no apretar su brazo enyesado.

—¡En verdad gracias! Realmente no voy a olvidar eso, ¡fue maravilloso!

Vladimir lo abrazó igualmente, una sonrisa se le escapó, de pronto ya no sintió frío, todo el calor que necesitaba se lo estaba dando Kenshi.

Apretándolo de la cintura, le alzó dando vueltas con él mientras reían.

—¡Vladimir, bájame! —Las palabras se entremezclaban con las risas—. ¡Me vas a marear! Me va a doler la cabeza, basta —mintió.

Eso fue suficiente para detenerse, miró preocupado al joven entre sus brazos. Dejó que el joven se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—¿Te sientes mal? Puedo traerte un analgésico.

—No, fue solo para que pararas. Al menos funcionó. —Kenshi se apartó el flequillo del rostro—. Oye... ¿me llevarás a volar mañana? —pidió.

—Mmh. No lo sé. Depende de cómo esté tu salud. —Se inclinó hasta sus frentes se juntaron—. No tienes fiebre y tus latidos se oyen bien. Hay grandes posibilidades de salir a volar mañana.

—¡Sí! —Kenshi estiró ambas manos en señal de victoria.

—Ah, aquí están. —Jim apareció al cruzar una esquina portando dos sushi en unos palillos cada uno, ambos estaban aderezados con una salsa en color suave—. Quiero que prueben esto. Será parte del almuerzo de hoy. —Les dio a comer en la boca los sushi.

Kenshi se metió de un bocado la rodaja, mordisqueándola y haciendo un sonido de gusto.

—Mmh. Está buena la salsa.

Vladimir no tuvo más que masticar, saboreó el roll, sorprendentemente no estaba crudo y de hecho el que estuviera frito le daba un sabor muy interesante.

—Está bueno... —Logró hablar Vladimir aún masticando, no entendía como los japoneses podían meterse un roll entero a la boca con tanta facilidad—. ¿Qué es?

—Sushi de langostinos con salsa de anguila. —Jim sonrió orgulloso.

—Oh, ya decía que está salsa me era conocida —comentó Kenshi, terminando de tragar el rol—. Te quedó más sabrosa que a nana.

El ruso se quedó congelado al escuchar la palabra anguila. Alterado, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue escupir todo el sushi en el suelo, por suerte no había tragado nada pero esperaba que la salsa que aún impregnaba su lengua no le hiciera reaccionar mal.

—¡Anguila! —escupió de nuevo—. ¿Acaso intentan envenenarme? ¡El dragón es altamente alérgico a la anguila!

—¿En serio? —Kenshi parpadeó sorprendido.

—Oh, cielos, lo siento. No lo sabía y... ¡Diablos! —Jim se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Shin les llevó unos a Yuki y Klaus! ¡Mierda! —Jim salió corriendo a todo lo que podía al cuarto donde estaba la pareja.

Vladimir logró calmarse lo suficiente para que el susto por ingerir anguila pasara, luego pudo volverse a Kenshi para contestarle.

—Espero de verdad que Klaus no llegue a probarlo, ya pasó por eso una vez. Nos dio un buen susto en el laboratorio.

—¿Por qué una anguila? —Kenshi devolvió la vista al ruso hasta que Jim desapareció—. Suena hasta chistoso.

—No lo sé realmente. —Tuvo que confesar—. Uno de mis colegas cocinó las anguilas que había usado para su experimento, le di a Klaus una ración. Durante el proceso de digestión se volvió loco; se puso violento, atacando a cualquiera que se le acercara, le subió la temperatura a 43°, no podíamos contenerlo. Cuando vomitó fue que nos dimos cuenta de que era una reacción alérgica a la anguila. Creemos que es a causa de las toxinas que posee que el dragón reacciona de esa manera.

—Cielos. —Kenshi no dijo mucho por unos segundos—. Y tan sabrosa que es... —siseó mientras intentaba meter un dedo dentro de la venda—. Odio esto. Si llego a tener picazón, no puedo aliviarlo —gruñó.

Tomando la muñeca de Kenshi, usó sus garras para rascar el lugar preciso sin hacerle daño.

—Tardará un poco en sanar, debes ser paciente.

—Paciente mi abuela —desdeñó—. Gracias. Hablando de paciente, Wen debe serlo bastante para haber soportado todo el cargo hasta ahora. No es su estilo de trabajo —suspiró. Dio la vuelta para buscar la bolsa de alimento de los koi de antes—. Con todo esto, ni he ido con el Emperador... —Y susurró—. Estoy muerto.

Eso hizo tensar a Vladimir, plegó sus alas contra la espalda y su cola terminó entre sus piernas sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Por qué tendría que ir con el emperador?

—¿No es obvio? —Kenshi le miró con cierta sorpresa. Al ver que para el otro no, rodó los ojos—. Hay que preparar todo para mi ascenso y la boda.

—Oh. —El ruso estaba visiblemente aliviado por eso—. Claro que no lo he olvidado. Sólo me preocupa que tengas que hacer un viaje tan laborioso estando aún delicado de salud.

—Mmh. Sí..., lo que significa que su Majestad deberá esperar. —Se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia la casa, aprovechando que el otro no le estaba cargando. Al menos podía usar las piernas.

El pelinegro se quedó un rato más pensando en eso. Le haría caso a Jim y disfrutaría de la actitud de Kenshi un poco más. Pensó en que si volar con Kenshi se volvería algo rutinario lo mejor sería practicar un poco más. Se adentró en la casa para buscar un abrigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como acordaron, Kenshi pidió a Vladimir por cerca de una semana salir a volar, recorriendo varios sectores de Hiroshima, encantado al japonés con la vista del lugar desde los cielos. Aún seguía sin recordar mucho, pero una noche había despertado en medio de gritos llamando a Haruto. Cuando Vladimir logró calmarle, ya el menor no podía recordar lo que había soñado si bien se mantuvo toda la noche nervioso hasta volver a caer dormido aferrado al ruso.

Wen, por otro lado, buscó la forma de liberarse de los deberes que hacía por Kenshi para poder tratar de pasar rato con Klaus; Ayudaba a Kenshi con el asunto de la boda, y otras cosas sobre la administración de la casona y el pueblo.

Cierto día, caminando con Kenshi hacia el dojo –el chico se había recuperado bastante, pero su brazo lo tenía aún enyesado–, se toparon con el alemán.

A Wen se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo.

—Klaus, que bueno que te veo. ¿Quieres acompañarnos al dojo? Así te doy esas clases que te debo, recuerdas.

—Y decide rápido —masculló Kenshi, mirando alrededor.

Wen rodó los ojos.

—Está huyendo de Vladimir. No creo que le guste que vaya al dojo.

—Estoy aburrido, y él no me deja hacer muchas cosas divertidas —se excusó el japonés.

—¿Muchas cosas divertidas? —desestimó el alemán con una sonrisa—. Por lo que tengo entendido, no hay tarde en la que no salgan a volar.

—No podemos volar por siempre. —Había titubeado un poco—. ¿Llevarás tu trasero al dojo o no?

—Espero que sí. Realmente me gustaría practicar y Kenshi, debido a su mano, no puede hacerlo conmigo. —Wen hizo un leve gesto hacia el brazo de Kenshi.

—A veces cansa ver los mismos paisajes. No hay nada nuevo.

—Yo creo que sería interesante —dijo Wen—. Aunque le temo un poco a las alturas.

—Lo que tú digas, nipón de tierra. —Se burló Klaus, y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Wen a modo de camadería—. No te preocupes, si quieres puedes dar una vuelta conmigo. Será mi pago porque me enseñes a pelear.

—Pues..., me encantaría. —Se esforzó en que la gran cercanía no le afectara—. Pero espero que estés en condiciones después.

—Uh, sí. —Kenshi sonrió—. Wen es un poco rudo en peleas.

—No exageres. Intentaré ser suave.

—Te lo agradeceré. —Palmeó el hombro del chino para luego retirarse de su espacio, normalmente no era así de amistoso pero Wen le caía bien, le había dejado una buena impresión antes de irse de Japón y ahora al volver le cayó incluso mejor—. Debo confesar que mi estilo de pelea no es tan refinado como el del resto de luchadores. —Refiriéndose a los japoneses específicamente—. Yuki siempre me regañaba cuando entrenábamos.

—Ya veremos cuando lleguemos y comencemos. Primero calentaremos un poco y tendremos una pequeña pelea para analizar tus movimientos —pensó en voz alta Wen—. Creo que es mejor sacar ventaja de tu estilo y no cambiarlo.

—Tú mandas.

En el dojo el grupo usual de soldados estaban entrenando, algunos se dieron cuenta de la llegada del trío, en seguida atendieron a Kenshi para que tuviera un lugar cómodo donde sentarse y mirar las peleas. Klaus y Wen se fueron a un lugar vacío donde no estorbaran a nadie. Después de calentar, empezaron una pelea de prueba, nada muy en serio para poder adaptarse el uno al otro. Después de un rato Klaus tuvo que quitarse la camisa porque estaba sudando mucho, dejó al descubierto las escamas de su espalda que se extendían a lo largo de su piel como una cicatriz.

A Wen le costó bastante mantener la concentración con Klaus en aquel estado. Por suerte supo aparentar control en sus movimientos, excepto a sus ojos que siempre buscaban recorrer el torso del alemán.

Kenshi a cierto momento se alejó para ir a la zona de arquería.

Pasó al menos una media hora antes de que Wen dictaminará un descanso.

—Tu punto fuerte son los reflejos, y tu...tu cola. —le era extraño aún decir aquello. Tragó para coger aliento—. Creo que puedo idear algunas técnicas que podrían servirte. —Buscó un pañuelo para secarse el sudor, pasándole otro a Klaus—. ¿Por qué no gustas de usar armas?

—Es muy útil cuando te acostumbras a usarla. —En algún punto del entrenamiento Klaus había exteriorizado los rasgos draconianos y los utilizó durante la lucha, sobre todo la cola para hacer caer a Wen enredándola a su tobillo cuando el mayor no se daba cuenta—. Soy lo suficiente mortífero para prescindir de las armas. Además, Vladimir me enseñó a usar algunas de fuego, sólo por si acaso.

—Bueno, eso es algo estupendo. Si bien es cierto que puedes no necesitarlas, siempre es recomendable saber usar algunas, en especial para atacar a algún enemigo a distancia.

—Vladimir tiene la suerte de poder atacar a distancia sin tener que usar ningún tipo de arma —comentó de pasada. Cuando Wen le miró raro, tuvo que aclarar—. Puede lanzar espinas con la cola, unas largas y puntiagudas espinas que te pueden atravesar el torso.

Wen se estremeció cuando su mente hizo una imagen basándose en sus palabras. Realmente era una muerte horrible y que no quería presenciar por nada.

—No he visto al ruso en su forma…de reptil, pero no quisiera ser quien le haga usarla ni en práctica. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

—Algo caliente me vendría bien. Después de los entrenamientos, mi cuerpo se enfría tanto que empiezo a tiritar. —Klaus buscó su camisa, sus músculos flexionándose cuando alzó los brazos para ponerse la camisa. Klaus no era un hombre con mucha masa muscular, era delgado y con una deliciosa cintura estrecha con un pecho amplio, con los justo de musculatura marcada, pero se notaba trabajado, sobre todo la espalda ya que los vuelos contantes y las acrobacias temerarias hacían trabajar esa parte de su cuerpo más que las demás.

—Yo quiero algo frío. —Porque de verdad sentía su cuerpo bastante caliente. Era un esfuerzo titánico no quedarse viendo a Klaus.

Salieron del dojo camino a la cocina, pidieron un par de bebidas y se sentaron frente al tanque de los koi. Hacía una brisa fresca allí. Wen dio un buen trago a su té frío, sintiendo el líquido refrescar su garganta. Klaus en cambio tomaba el mismo té pero caliente, sus dedos era lo primero que siempre se le enfriaba y sentir el calor de la tasa de barro traspasarse a sus dedos era agradable.

—Gracias por tomarte la molestia de entrenarme.

—No me lo agradezcas. Ha sido divertido. —Wen sonrió—. Hace mucho que no practico de esta manera.

—Ciertamente ha sido divertido —corroboró el menor, inhalando el aroma del té. Un viento fuerte interrumpió la conversación cuando el cabello de Klaus voló por todas partes a capricho del viento y el pelinegro tuvo que apresurarse para atarlo. Es en ese momento cuando el alemán sintió un aroma que no pertenecía a ese país—. Avellana... —Olió a su alrededor, la respingada nariz tratando de captar más de ese dulce aroma hasta que encontró su fuente: Wen—. Hueles a avellanas. —El menor se inclinó, olisqueando la zona del cuello donde el aroma es más fuerte.

—¿Y-yo? —Wen se sintió un poco avergonzado con aquello, notándosele el sonrojo—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Klaus se retiró a su propio espacio, divertido por la reacción del chino.

—Es parte del paquete "fenómeno dragón". Mi nariz se ha vuelto tan sensible que puedo detectar la esencia particular de cada persona.

—Oh… ¿en serio? Entonces… ¿huelo a avellanas? —Dejó salir una leve risita—. No sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso. ¿A qué hueles tú?

—¿Yo? —La verdad es que no se había molestado en identificar su aroma. Llevándose la muñeca a la nariz, olió donde la piel es más caliente gracias a la sangre que fluía bajo ella—. Huele como...pasto recién cortado.

—Somos una combinación rara, entonces. —Wen bebió el resto de su té.

—Avellanas y hierbas, no está mal. —Sonrió el menor tras su taza—. Suena a una buena combinación.

—Lo es…sería. —Se corrigió, sabedor de que Klaus tenía a Yuki. Suspiró—. Em, iré a la cocina por otro poco de té. ¿Quieres que te traiga otro poco?

—No. —Se levantó de la grama, sacudiéndose los holgados pantalones—. Ya he dejado a Yuki mucho tiempo solo. ¿Entrenamos mañana?

—Claro. —Ocultando su desilusión, Wen tomó el vaso que Klaus tenía—.Yo llevaré esto, no te preocupes. Te esperaré en el dojo mañana temprano.

Inclinándose, le dio un apretón en el hombro a Wen.

—Te lo agradezco —le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía mostrando los dientes puntiagudos—. Hasta mañana, avellana. —Se alejó del estanque para adentrarse en la casa dejando solo a Wen.

Wen solo pudo bufar, mirando mientras Klaus se alejaba. En verdad le gustaría poder pasar más tiempo con él, estar en el lugar de Yuki, pero no iba a atreverse a separarlos. No cuando había visto cómo le brillaban los ojos a Klaus cada vez que veía al castaño. Wen no podía ser ese tipo de personas. Levantándose de la grama, caminó directo a la cocina. Descansaría un poco antes de ir a por un baño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wen y Klaus siguieron practicando durante los próximos dos días más hasta que el chino tuvo que interrumpir las sesiones por un par de asuntos del condado. Por otro lado, por intentar hacer cosas a escondidas del ruso, Kenshi casi terminaba fracturándose un pie al tratar de volver a montar de no ser por Shin que le sostuvo a tiempo cuando intentaba montarse encima del caballo que se había inquietado. Ahora no había momento en que le dejasen solo en caso de que intentará hacer alguna otra cosa. El chico no tuvo más opción que quedarse en su despacho haciendo medicinas con las hierbas medicinales que tenía a la mano.

Vlad no regañó a Kenshi, bastante tenía con el susto de la caída y la verdad era que no quería forzar la situación. El chico aún no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió en San Diego, tan sólo fragmentos aislados, de ser posible quería que eso se mantuviera así. Klaus pasaba su tiempo libre con Yuki, acompañándolo, cumpliendo cualquier antojo que pudiera, el sexo entre ellos era difícil, completamente necesario, de modo que tenían que ingeniárselas.

Hubo una ocasión en que Kenshi logró escaparse de sus guaruras, caminando por el bosque que rodeaba los terrenos. Se había llevado una cesta, pensaba buscar más hierbas medicinales y además caminar un rato. Mientras recogía hierbas por los campos, mascullaba palabrotas en contra de los vigilantes que tenía –especialmente los gemelos y Vladimir– y los caballos asustadizos que le hacían caer de la montura. Nadie sabía lo que había espantado al caballo aquel día, pero había llegado a tener idea de que fue un gato. Recordaba haber visto de pasada un gato negro.

—Gato negro en martes 13. Wen estaría alterado si supiera. Tarado supersticioso —murmuró, arrancando una hierba.

Luego fue a una zona más húmeda en busca de otra. Lo que no esperó fue que se le escapase un grito al ver salir un ciempiés. Se subió sobre una roca, pálido como un papel, siguiendo con la mirada al animal. Ahora no tenía cómo salir de allí mientras el monstruo no se alejara.

El ruso, que volvía de examinar a Yuki, se encontró a los gemelos buscando a Kenshi por toda la casa. el muy se les escurrió de nuevo.

—No importa —se dijo a sí mismo—. Tan sólo debo seguir mi nariz.

Sólo tuvo que caminar un poco por los terrenos hasta que encontró el rastro que buscaba, lo siguió sin prisas. Kenshi no podría haber ido tan lejos. Se encontró al japonés encaramado en una roca con las piernas escogidas mirando obsesivamente el suelo. Vladimir alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te torciste algo más?

Kenshi le señaló un lugar entre la maleza, incapaz de decir nada. Sorprendido por el comportamiento de Kenshi, dirigió su mirada donde le señalaba. Un ciempiés que caminaba perezoso sobre la hierba.

—¿Eso es lo que te tiene paralizado?

—Se está acercando. —Su voz fue muy bajita, encogiendo más las piernas como si quisiera salir del alcance del animal.

Recubriéndose la piel con las escamas, Vladimir se agachó para tomar al insecto, el animal se retorcía en su mano intentando picarle, eso no le preocupaba puesto que las escamas eran lo suficiente gruesas para protegerle.

Terminó por lanzar al ciempiés fuera del claro y lejos de la casa.

—Ahora estás a salvo.

Kenshi se dejó caer en cuanto estuvo seguro por sí mismo que estaba seguro del animal. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, y al mínimo toque o movimiento alrededor saltaba. Temblaba totalmente.

Vladimir se acercó con cuidado a Kenshi, intentando no alarmarlo. Le pasó una mano por el hombro en una caricia suave.

—Ya pasó. Estas a salvo.

El chico se abalanzó al ruso, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

—Son unas cosas horribles, ¡horribles!

—Lo sé. Tranquilo. —Le abrazó con cariño, su mano derecha haciendo círculos en su espalda mientras con su otra mano le acariciaba el pelo—. Volvamos a la casa. Le pediremos a los gemelos que te preparen un té.

—No... —murmuró. Alejándose, colocó una mano tras su nuca y bajó su cabeza hasta alcanzar sus labios en un beso.

El ruso se quedó quieto un instante, no se habían besado desde lo acontecido en San Diego. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, el toque de esos cálidos y suaves labios era la gloria. Inclinándose hacia adelante continuó besando a Kenshi, lento, muy lentamente. El japonés enredó los brazos tras el cuello de Vladimir, apegándose a su cuerpo mientras profundizaba el beso en sí. Sabía que no se habían besado en mucho tiempo, pero todo su ser lo registraba como en décadas y más. El miedo fue reemplazándose por el deseo y el alivio, el sentimiento pleno de haber encajado una pieza faltante. Con mucha calma, a cortos besos, fue separando sus labios, si bien sus narices casi se rozaban por la aún cercanía que había entre ambos.

—Eso...siempre es mejor que un burdo té.- susurró.

No podía refutar eso, también había un hecho que era incapaz de negar: los besos de Kenshi son adictivos.

—Mucho mejor que cualquier medicina.

Kenshi asintió, su mano acarició la mejilla del ruso un instante.

—Se lo agradezco, doctor. —Hizo el ademán de levantarse para coger la cesta con las hierbas medicinales.

—No. No. —Vlad cargó a Kenshi al estilo nupcial, con la cola agarró la canasta para tomar el camino de regreso a la casa.

—Vlad, puedo caminar. —Aunque poco hacía para bajarse. Su mente gritaba alerta a algún otro ciempiés—. Me tratas como una damisela. —Luego se abrazó a su cuello—. Pero..., gracias...por haber aparecido.

—Sé que puedes caminar pero quiero sentirte contra mí. —Besó el cuello de Kenshi—. De nada.

Llegaron a la casa donde por fin Kenshi logró que le dejaran caminar, y tomando la cesta entre sus manos fue a su despacho donde la dejó para luego guardarlas por tipo. Se quedó unos minutos quieto, pensativo, pasando sus manos por las hierbas. Se veía que tenía una discusión consigo mismo, y mostrando una expresión firme, muy de él, se volvió hacia el ruso.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

El tono de la pregunta lo sorprendió al mayor.

—Claro —le dijo mientras retraía las escamas para no tropezar nada con las alas o la cola.

—Quiero que tengamos sexo. Todo el resto del día —anunció. Luego se frotó los brazos, desconcertado—. Creo que aún tengo algo de pavor... y ya que tengo un doctor cerca, pues, sería bueno que me curase, ¿no crees?

Es una suerte que tuviera la quijada pegada a la cara sino habría caído indecorosamente al suelo. Parecía pez fuera del agua de tan abierta que tenía la boca.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Tenía la boca seca y los ojos vidriosos, excitado por la erótica imagen de un Kenshi temblando de placer con las piernas abiertas sobre el escritorio.

—Bien, podemos comer algo de comida o comernos mutuamente —bromeó, acercándose cada vez más hasta tenerlo a poco centímetros—. Y donde sea. Vamos a casarnos ¿no? Ya habrá mucho que explorar después.

—No se hable más entonces. —Sin aviso el ruso se lanzó a atrapar la boca de Kenshi en un nuevo beso, más agresivo, más posesivo. Cayó en éxtasis cuando Kenshi gimió dentro de su boca y le tocó las nalgas en un impúdico apretón—. Travieso —regañó divertido comenzando a desvestir a Kenshi, teniendo cuidado con su brazo.

—Te encanta que lo sea, ni lo negarás. —Ayudó a que le quitaran la ropa, haciendo lo mismo con el ruso, ansioso. Quería sentir su piel, su toque sobre su cuerpo ya.

—Me encanta, me encanta —confirmó en una retahíla que se perdía de a momentos cuando el ruso bajó por el torso de Kenshi haciendo un camino de besos hasta arrodillarse ante él, le quitó el fundoshi como pudo besando la sensible piel del prepucio y sus alrededores.

—Mmh. —Kenshi se pasó la lengua por los labios, enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro del ruso, desordenándolo todo—. Voy a hacer travesuras más a menudo —bromeó, aunque ambos sabían que las haría de igual forma.

Estaba inquieto, frustrado por la tortura de los besos cuando quería más que ello.

—Niño malo, tendré que disciplinarte. —Sonriendo malévolo, Vladimir dio una larga lamida al pene erecto de Kenshi, repitió varias veces el proceso, a punto estando Kenshi de protestar Vladimir se metió todo el miembro a la boca hasta la base, reteniendo el miembro en su garganta varios segundos para soltarlo de pronto.

—Ah ¡no! —lloriqueó. Aquello había sido tan glorioso, la tibieza de su boca rodeándolo todo y el muy maleante se apartaba—. Eso tiene un nombre y es crueldad. —Le dio un ligero jalón de cabello.

—Pequeña sabandija. —Apartó la mano que le tiraba el pelo—. Date la vuelta y pon las manos sobre la mesa. —Le dio una nalgadas para que cumpliera con lo pedido.

Kenshi hizo lo que le pidieron, apoyando las palmas en la madera y dejando su culo ante él, que contoneó traviesamente. Contenía una sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora, doctor? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Relájate. —Aún arrodillado en el suelo, el ruso apretó las nalgas del joven hasta dejarlas rojas, lamiéndose los labios daba besos aquí y allá junto con alguna mordida, su propio miembro estaba a punto de reventar dentro de sus pantalones de lo duro que estaba. Pasó su lengua desde los testículos, pasando por el pirineo hasta el ano, el cual chupó, lamió y penetró con su lengua lubricando toda el área.

Las manos de Kenshi se deslizado hasta provocar que apoyase casi todo el torso en el escritorio, palabras intercaladas con gemidos escapando de su boca. Por instinto movió un poco más su trasero hacia el ruso.

—Oh, cielos..., oh, cielos... Vladimir..., hazlo ya..., ¡por favor!

—Si lo hago ahora te dolerá —contestó entre lamidas, provocando a Kenshi—. Estás muy estrecho. —Con sus dedos apretó un punto en su pirineo que le hizo ver puntos blancos.

Kenshi murmuró un par de palabras en japonés, lo cual hacía imposible saber si no le maldecía. Su cabeza cayó contra la mesa; era como si había pasado años desde la última vez.

—Me importa diez cacahuates si me duele o no, esto es tortura China. Te necesito ahora, y es ahora.

—Como su majestad ordene. —Dándole otra nalgada, se levantó posicionándose tras Kenshi. Siseó de placer cuando por fin pudo liberar su miembro, el desastre que hizo en su ropa interior era vergonzoso—. Relájate. —Volvió a decirle frotando un par de veces el glande contra la empapada entrada antes de entrar, primero lento y cuando ya sólo faltaba la mitad terminó de empalarse dentro de Kenshi. Ambos gimieron.

—Oh sí. —Respirando hondo, Kenshi fue relajando su cuerpo, poco a poco esa leve punzada desapareciendo. Se removió solo para indicarle al ruso que podría moverse, las manos del menor buscando aferrarse a la madera del escritorio.

—Bendito Darwin —proclamó el ruso al verse apresado en tan estrecho y caliente interior, sentía como si su pene se fuera a derretir en cualquier momento. Cumpliendo la petición de Kenshi, comenzó a moverse en su interior, después de un par de embestidas dejó las sutilezas de lado para cogérselo duro y con gusto, sus caderas chocando contra la madera del escritorio. A ese ritmo ninguno de los dos iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Kenshi soltó una mano para dirigirla a su miembro, masturbándose al ritmo de cada embestida; en algún momento llegaron a mover el escritorio por el constante movimiento contra el mueble aunque a ninguno les importó, ni siquiera a Kenshi si sus gemidos se oían fuera del lugar. Estaba bastante envuelto en la neblina de placer que lo rodeaba junto a Vladimir, tan increíble, que no bastó más que unas cuantas penetraciones más antes de venirse en su mano, manchando la madera de paso.

Por todos los...

Si antes creía que Kenshi era estrecho, ahora prácticamente le estaba estrangulando el pene, exprimiendo cada gota de cordura hasta dejarlo seco. Tuvo su orgasmo llenando el agujero del japonés con borbotones de caliente semen, parte de sus nalgas también fueron manchadas con su semilla.

—Oh, Vladimir... Por tu culpa...no tengo fuerzas para moverme. —Kenshi seguía recostado en la mesa, flojamente, regulado su respiración.- Fue tan genial... —Cerró los ojos—. Vas a tener que llevarme al cuarto.

El ruso respiraba profundo, apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio para no aplastar a Kenshi con su peso.

—Ese ha sido el mejor orgasmo en meses. —Se inclinó un poco para alcanzar la oreja del menor donde depositó un beso—. Eres increíble.

—Lo sé, lo soy —aceptó sonriendo ufano—. Pero quisiera acostarme. —Descansó la cabeza en la madera otra vez—. Sí hablaba en serio sobre estar ocupados todo el día. Necesito recuperar fuerzas... y estar más cómodo.

Haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba, Volsk se separó de Kenshi, su miembro haciendo un sonido húmedo al salir del interior de su amante, el semen que quedó adentro se estaba escurriendo hacia afuera.

—Linda vista. —Sonrió el mayor—. Aprieta las nalgas, Kenshi.

—Duele un poquito —murmuró. Hizo lo que le pidieron, acomodándose nada más que el yukata. Se giró al erguirse, estirándose lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios del ruso.

Acomodándose el pantalón, devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, sin importarle si Kenshi protestaba o no lo cargó al estilo nupcial.

—Te lameré hasta que deje de doler.

Kenshi dejó salir una risa al tiempo que se abrazaba a su cuello.

—Si eso sucede, entonces tienes una lengua mágica también.

—Te encantará saber todo lo que puedo hacer con mi lengua —presumió llevándose a Kenshi fuera del estudio. Espiaron el pasillo para que nadie les viera encerrarse en el cuarto. De vez en cuando pasaba alguno de los gemelos para dejarles comida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía que pagarle a Wen.

Diciéndose que ya era tiempo de retomar parte de sus responsabilidades, Kenshi se topó con que la mayoría estaba terminada. Solo algunos permisos que debía dar por escrito y que Wen no estaba capacitado al completo para dar. Razón por la que estaba allí en el estudio, con papel, pincel y tinta a la mano, escribiéndolos. Al menos tenía algo interesante que hacer. Y estaba de buen humor. Claro, después de tantas horas encerrado en su habitación hace unos días con sesiones de sexo junto al ruso, ¿quién no? Y dicha persona había entrado al lugar a media hora después de que comenzara su quehacer. Ya día pergaminos estaban a un lado de él, esperando que se secara la tinta para poder mandarlos. Solo le faltaban dos, y pensaba enviar una carta al Emperador. Consideraba tiempo de ir a hacerle la visita que le debía.

Vladimir llegó con su maletín de cuero al estudio de Kenshi, a su parecer no era el lugar más cómodo para trabajar pero le estaba sacando provecho a la mesa baja de centro en la que había desperdigado un montón de papeles que según Kenshi tenían un montón de garabatos ininteligibles y dibujos feos y su inseparable libreta de anotaciones. El ruso desde hacía bastante rato estaba comparando notas y revisando los datos obtenidos del embarazo de Yuki. Tenía la intención de decirle a Klaus que necesitaba un nuevo chequeo pero sabía que eso no lo iba a hacer por voluntad propia, no con el recuerdo del laboratorio de Rusia aún demasiado fresco.

Pasó un rato hasta que Kenshi finalmente tuvo los pergaminos listos y secándose a un lado. Cerró la cajita con la tinta para no causar desastres, descansando la mano un momento antes de ponerse a hacer la carta para el emperador.

Suspiró.

—Ojalá Jim llegue con dulces. Necesito azúcar.

—No me gustan los dulces japoneses —comentó Vlad, siguiendo la línea de conversación de Kenshi—. Saben raro. —Apartó la mirada de sus papeles para fijarla en Kenshi, se le quedó viendo un rato. Los ojos azules terminaron paseándose por el escritorio notando la tinta y el pincel—. ¿No sería más fácil si usaras una pluma fuente? —Enseñó la pluma que él estaba usando, azul rey con la punta metálica en oro con grabados.

Kenshi se alzó de hombros.

—No importa eso. —De su yukata sacó un listón que usó para sujetarse el cabello.

—Hmm. —Hizo el mismo gesto, volviendo la vista a sus papeles—. ¿Cuales son las probabilidades de convencer a Klaus de que me deje sacarle un poco de sangre? —dijo con humor.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —Gateó y se acostó a un lado del escritorio, usando los brazos de almohada.

—El genoma D es un proceso genético muy complejo, hay que tener constantemente monitoreada su evolución para una buena documentación —explicó el mayor ojeando sus primeras notas en la libreta.

—Mmh. ¿Pero por qué preguntas qué probabilidad tienes de qué él deje que le saques sangre? No me digas que no te deja... —se burló.

—Le tiene fobia a las agujas —suspiró—. Debo admitir que eso es mi culpa. Yo lo dejaría tranquilo si hubiera otra persona además de nosotros dos que tuviera el genoma. —Jugó con la pluma un rato haciendo rayones en una hoja cualquiera—. ¿No te gustaría intentarlo?

—¿Inyectarme? —Kenshi se estiró en el suelo cual gato.

—Ser un dragón...

—¿Qué? —Volteó a verle— ¿Serlo, yo? Es broma, ¿no? —Se irguió hasta sentarse—. ¿Por qué querría serlo?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. —Frunció el ceño Vladimir.

—Estás evadiendo lo que dije primero.

Rodó los ojos volviendo a garabatear en la hoja.

—No lo sé. Creí que encontrarías la idea atractiva. Incluso disfrutaste volar conmigo

Kenshi estuvo en silencio.

—Si hubiera sabido que irías a pregunta eso no te lo habría pedido. —Bufó.

—Puedes pedírmelo cuantas veces quieras —aclaró—. Eso no te obliga a nada... —Mirando entre sus notas, recordó algo importante—. Por otro lado, creo que sería beneficioso para ti a la hora de embarazarte si pudieras tener el genoma D en tu sistema.

—No le veo necesario. El enclenque sigue siendo un humano común, ¿no? —Encogió los hombros en un gesto despreocupado—. Y está esperando la cigüeña.

—Yuki está constantemente rozando la anemia por la falta de nutrientes poniendo en peligro su embarazo. —Entre sus notas buscó la lista de nuevos nutrientes que desarrollaba el genoma para mostrársela a Kenshi—. Para asegurar la sustentabilidad del feto es necesario que absorba los mismos nutrientes que le crearon.

—Pero..., de ser así ¿cómo le están haciendo ahora? Si no puede proveerse de esos nutrientes por sí mismo...

—Klaus le ayuda. La manera más eficaz para la absorción de nutrientes es la copulación pero me han confesado que con su estado tan avanzado cada vez es más difícil. —Revolvió papeles intentando encontrar en donde había anotado eso—. Podríamos hacer lo mismo, tu y yo, pero siendo sincero me sentiría más seguro sabiendo que tú mismo puedes proveer esos nutrientes para el bebé.

Bajando la mirada, Kenshi se mantuvo en silencio; comprendía lo que Vladimir le decía, e incluso le parecía una vía aceptable...pero...

—Lo pensaré. —No daba paso a réplica.

—Comprendo —aceptó el ruso. Se inclinó hacia Kenshi dándole un beso, uno de esos que tanto le gustaban, suaves, apasionados. Le dio un par de picos más antes de separarse.

Kenshi se mantuvo en su sitio un momento más antes de regresar al lugar frente al escritorio para hacer la dichosa carta al emperador.

—¿Crees...que deba mandar una carta a Haruto? —preguntó, preparando el pergamino.

La inesperada pregunta provocó que parte de la tinta de la pluma se le derramara, por suerte no manchó nada importante.

—No creo que vayas a recibir respuesta...

—¿Por qué? —Kenshi levantó mirada, en plena faena de abrir la cajita de tinta.

Inhalando hondo, Vladimir tomó una decisión.

—Debe estar muy ocupado con el grupo de rebeldes. Creo que debes esperar. Puede ser peligroso.

Mirándolo, Kenshi dudó. Supuso que tenía razón.

—Bueno..., está bien. —Haciendo una ligera mueca, comenzó a escribir lo que iba a enviarle al emperador.

Pasó un rato para que a Vladimir se le bajara el nudo que se le formó en la garganta, volvió a convencerse de que era lo mejor. Estaba claro que Kenshi se enteraría algún día pero creía que era mejor esperar. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio, cada uno trabajando en lo suyo, de vez en cuando comentando algo.

* * *

 **N.E.** : Otro capítulo nuevo. Ayayay, ¿qué más pasará en esta pareja? ¿Y cómo se desarrollará la relación entre Klaus y Wen? Sigan leyéndonos para estar al pendiente.

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	36. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez más, Wen y Klaus se reunieron para practicar. Esta vez no sucedió en el dojo, sino en el campo al lado del tanque de los koi. Era un lugar fresco y agradable, más cómodo al concurrido lugar de entrenamiento.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo ocupado Wen se las había arreglado para encontrar técnicas que funcionaran con las habilidades de Klaus, y en ese momento las estaban poniendo en práctica. La mayoría del rato que pasaban juntos siempre le pedía a Klaus que atacara, para analizar sus movimientos y así indicarle sus debilidades. Por otro lado a Wen le gustaba esos momentos con Klaus, no solo disfrutaba de la vista, sino del simple rato con él.

En el tiempo que duraron los entrenamientos Klaus se dejaba guiar por el instinto, hasta ahora era lo que le había salvado el pellejo y no iba a empezar a dudar de él, aunque a veces se le salía un poco de control. Mientras Wen hacía una voltereta para asestarle una patada a Klaus, éste tuvo tiempo de dejar salir los rasgos draconianos y darle al chino un latigazo con la cola en el costado derecho lo suficiente fuerte para tumbarlo sobre la hierba y dejarle un moretón en la piel.

—¡Lo siento! —Se comenzó a disculpar Klaus en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo—. Perdón, perdón, fue instintivo. —Se acercó a Wen para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Wen aprovechó ese momento para deslizar una pierna por los pies de Klaus, haciendo que él también cayera antes de volver a quedarse quieto intentando calmar el dolor del golpe.

—Auch —murmuró débilmente tirado en el suelo, había caído sobre una de sus alas, por suerte no se fracturó—. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Wen rió aunque luego soltó un leve quejido.

—Dejemos...la práctica por hoy. Has mejorado, debo decir. Aprendes rápido.

—Tengo un magnífico maestro —elogió sentándose en el pasto—. Última lucha —pidió entusiasmado—. Prometo no usar la cola.

Exagerando un suspiro, Wen se levantó. No le era molestia, significaba que podía estar un rato más con él.

—De acuerdo. Vamos.

Ambos se levantaron, tomándose un momento para prepararse, hacer estiramientos y en el caso de Klaus contraer las alas y la cola. Cuando estuvieron listos se pusieron en posición de batalla. Con un gesto empezaron la lucha, Klaus se estaba esforzando para no dejarse llevar por el instinto esta vez, no se daba cuenta de que el chino lo estaba arrinconado hacia el estanque. Wen estaba determinado a ganar esa batalla, Klaus estaba tan ocupado esquivando sus golpes que no se dio cuenta del terreno que estaba pisando. Terminó tropezando con una de las rocas que rodeaba el estanque, eso lo desestabilizó por completo permitiendo que Wen le asestara un último golpe en el abdomen haciéndolo caer en el estanque.

Claro que el chino no se esperaba que Klaus en su intento por permanecer de pie se aferrada a la cinturilla de su pantalón, clavando las uñas en la tierna piel del abdomen en el proceso, cayendo los dos al agua.

Yuki salía del cuarto donde permaneció casi la mayor parte del día. El bebé absorbía tanto de él que a veces le costaba estar en pie por mucho rato. Hacía casi una hora que no sabía dónde estaba Klaus. En su mente se presentó la idea de que quizás estaría practicando con Wen. En pocas ocasiones, una punzada se presentaba en su interior, y no tenía otro nombre más que celos. Intentó controlarlos diciéndose que era cosa de las hormonas… Pero lo que vio cuando giró en una esquina cercana al tanque de los koi… Nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte. Ver a Wen sobre Klaus, ambos empapados, dentro del tanque. Una parte de su mente se preocupaba por Klaus, aun cuando faltaba poco para el verano, estaba consciente de que no era bueno que anduviese en ese estado como pollito mojado. Pero…

—Lo siento —oyó a Wen decir. El joven se erguió, por un instante quedando sentado sobre Klaus antes de apartarse. Fue solo un instante que para Yuki significó mucho.

—Está bien, fue mi culpa. —El menor se quitó el pelo que le había caído sobre la cara, hizo una mueca cuando sintió los pantalones mojados pegándosele a las piernas. Al ser una tela tan suelta, delineaba perfectamente su figura y ciertas partes de su anatomía sobresalían indecorosamente. Cuando Klaus alzó la vista notó que los rasguños en el abdomen de Wen sangraban—. Hay que curarte eso.

Wen comenzó a sentir el ligero ardor en tanto lo notó.

—Sí, le pediré a Volsk que lo haga, tú debes ir a cambiarte. —Wen salió del tanque para no seguir perturbando a los koi—. Cielos... —Soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo.

Klaus se levantó del estanque escurriendo agua a montones, se apretó la tela del pantalón para quitarse el exceso de agua.

—La próxima vez tendré más cuidado con las uñas —le dijo mientras se escurría el pelo también—. ¿Habrá una próxima vez no?

—No te preocupes por eso. —Wen se quitó la parte superior de su ropa, revelando un torso torneado y delgado—. Y respecto a eso, si así lo quieres, no hay problema en repetirlo. Siempre y cuando no caigamos en el agua de nuevo —bromeó mientras escurría su ropa.

Incapaz de soportarlo, Yuki giró y se marchó del sitio.

—Hecho. —Sonrió el alemán, al igual que Wen se quitó la camisa. Escurrió todo lo que pudo antes de entrar a la casa—. Te veré mañana —le dijo como despedida pensando en darse un agradable baño caliente para entrar en calor.

Removiéndose en su sitio, Wen estaba inquieto. Se había controlado muy bien, sin embargo necesitaba hacer algo. Tomando una decisión, se marchó de allí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki se había ido donde Jim, luego de pedirle a uno de los chicos prepararle una pequeña carroza para transportarlo al ser incapaz de ir a pie y menos a caballo.

Jim fue quien le recibió en el bar, apenas sirviendo algunos desayunos. Shin, le comentó, estaba en el pueblo comprándole un par de cosas.

—Yuki, ¿viniste solo?

—Sí. —No se le veía un gran ánimo. Vio a un cliente comiendo dangos—. ¿Podrías servirme uno de esos, por favor?

—Claro. Dame un minuto. —Jim se fue a la cocina, volviendo con un plato repleto de deliciosos dangos, té y bolas de arroz—. Ten. ¿Dónde está Klaus? ¿Cómo sigue Kenshi?

—Kenshi-sama sigue bien, por lo que he visto. —No respondió nada sobre Klaus.

Jim comprendió enseguida que muy posiblemente Yuki y Klaus discutieron, era una respuesta al hecho de que no quisiera hablar nada relacionado al alemán.

—Me alegro. Y veo que el bebé crece bien. Cada vez te veo más gordito.

Yuki se detuvo a mitad de un mordisco a un pincho de dango.

—¿Estoy gordito? ¿Estoy gordo?

—El bebé. —Jim se corrigió—. Está creciendo. No te pongas sensible con eso, los que están en estado siempre creen que engordan cuando uno se refiere al bebé. —Jim era un muy directo.

—Lo siento. Supongo que tienes razón...

—No supongas, lo tengo. —Se apoyó en la barra, acercándose al castaño—. Más bien dime ¿qué pasó con Klaus?

Yuki frunció el ceño. Aún tenía muy fresco en su mente aquella imagen de Klaus con Wen.

—No quisiera hablar sobre eso.

—¿Al menos Klaus sabe que estás aquí? —cuestionó.

Yuki se alzó de hombros.

—Él está muy ocupado. Además, no estaré fuera por mucho tiempo. Al menos necesito un respiro.

—Creo que Klaus se pondrá paranoico cuando sepa que no estás. Debiste de haberle dicho al menos.

—Ya te dije: está ocupado. — _Con Wen_ , pensó más no añadió.

Jim suspiró, y deseó que Klaus no hiciera una escena en la mansión cuando se diera cuenta de la desaparición repentina de Yuki. Optó por alejarse un momento para mandar a alguien a llevarle un mensaje, esperaba que no fuera tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de haber estado con Klaus, Wen no se quedó en su habitación. Minutos después de buscar su ropa, caminó hacia el baño, todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba muy nervioso. La visión de un Klaus con solo su pantalón y zapatos puestos, con el torso al desnudo aun lo tenía muy presente en su mente. ¡Dios, nunca había visto a un joven tan sexy! Aquel acento, aquellos ojos tan peculiares como los de una serpiente, la piel tersa y suave y…

Por fin llegó al baño, encerrándose al entrar. Su respiración estaba aumentando al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Dejando la ropa limpia a un lado, se sacó el resto de la que tenía puesta. Su mirada fue hacia su pene, erecto y palpitante. Estaba malditamente excitado y comenzó a partir de aquella mañana, aquella condenada mañana en que vio a un Klaus sin camisa, con un leve sudor que hacia brillar la piel y el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, que lo hacía verse como un Dios.

Gimió al sentir otro leve tirón por la excitación contenida. Era una atracción fuerte, quería tener a Klaus. Quería que aquellos brazos lo rodearan, lo atrajeran a su cuerpo, lo acariciaran. Los labios, firmes y gruesos, le besaran hasta quitarle todo el oxígeno; una mano, la derecha, bajó a su pene y, rodeándolo, se fue moviendo de arriba abajo. Jadeó fuertemente, el movimiento firme, lento, sin titubeo. Los ojos se cerraron, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, por esos en lo que Klaus lo tomaba: ambos acostados con Klaus sobre él, y tocando cada centímetro de su piel, de su cuerpo, besándolo, amándolo. Los movimientos de la mano aumentaron de velocidad, la otra yendo a su pecho, acariciándose a sí mismo, pasando dulcemente por aquel punto donde las uñas de Klaus le rasguñaron. No sentía dolor por ese golpe, sino un ligero placer. La respiración era ahora errática al igual que la mano que lo masturbaba, su mano bajando y subiendo por el palpitante pene. Quería estar con el alemán, ser llenado por su miembro, recibirlo gustoso dentro de sí… tan solo… por una vez.

—Klaus… oh, Klaus.

En el baño se escuchaba solo los jadeos y gemidos de Wen, mientras que su propia mano se encargaba de saciar su deseo. Extensos minutos después, Wen se veía zaceado, su miembro liberando un buen chorro de semen. Cayó de rodillas, y no dejó de bombear su pene hasta el fin, respirando entrecortadamente.

Luego de calmarse, de por fin sentir que aquella tensión le dejaba, se dispuso a darse un merecido baño, limpiando su desastre de lujuria después.

—Eres mi dilema, Klaus… Te deseo tanto… pero, sé que no podré tenerte. —Sonrió con tristeza.

El corazón de Klaus pertenecería siempre a Yuki, lo sabía. Solo podría conformarse con ser su apoyo, con darle sus consejos, con verlo feliz junto a otra persona. Por suerte, pronto se marcharía, confiando que en la distancia total sanaría y sacaría a Klaus de su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la casa feudal, Vladimir se había hecho con una habitación alejada de los dormitorios y que podía usar como laboratorio provisional. Se le ocurría que en caso de un nuevo ataque a la casa feudal él podría preparar un gas lacrimógeno que sería muy útil en contra de cualquier enemigo. Por suerte había traído todo su material de química, lo único que había tenido que hacer era mandar a un criado al pueblo para que le consiguiera glicerina y bisulfato de sodio.

Justo ahora estaba en medio de la preparación, tenía que hacer todo con mucho cuidado; la mezcla se estaba calentando, llegada al punto de ebullición la mezcla comenzaba a burbujear y sacar espuma, las burbujas eran de gas lacrimógeno por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado de no inhalar nada.

Estaba en el proceso de embotellar la mezcla corrosiva cuando una tromba llamada Klaus entró a su improvisado laboratorio.

—¡Vladimir! ¡No encuentro a Yuki! ¡No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado! —Del susto Vladimir soltó la mezcla y todo el gas llenó la habitación, ambos europeos gritaron cuando el gas le llegó a los ojos y la nariz.

Ellos lograron salir del cuarto hacia el exterior, los dos tirados en el pasto agarrándose la cara. Así fue como les encontraron los sirvientes. Usando paños empapados en vinagre alrededor del rostro los sirvientes pudieron entrar para limpiar el desastre que la mezcla de gas lacrimógeno dejó. Mientras, Klaus y Vladimir estaban recostados fuera del cuarto, los ojos les lagrimeaban, tenían una seria irritación en la nariz y los ojos estaban rojos dificultándoles la vista.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —gruñó el ruso con un paño húmedo sobre los ojos.

—Lo siento...

—¿En qué estabas pensando para entrar así? Dejé dicho que no debían molestarme.

—Yuki no está. Nadie lo ha visto desde la mañana. —Se levantó como pudo del pasto. Tenía que encontrar a Yuki.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo lo vi en la mañana. —Al escuchar el crujido del césped, Vlad se quitó el paño para ver a Klaus tambaleando intentando caminar—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Tengo que encontrar a Yuki. Podría haberle pasado algo y yo no lo sabría. —Intentó caminar con más firmeza pero al no poder ver bien terminó tropezándose y cayendo de cara al pasto. Vladimir se apresuró a su lado.

—Así no lograrás nada excepto hacerte daño. —Ayudó al alemán a levantarse.

Un joven menor a la edad de Klaus se les acercó, murmurando algo en japonés mientras miraba el desastre del lugar. Luego volteó hacia los europeos.

—Em, ¿tú eres Klaus, verdad? —preguntó hacia el alemán luego de verlo atentamente por más tiempo del debido. Estaba claro que era por la sorpresa que le hacía sentir por sus rasgos.

El pelinegro tuvo que achicar los ojos para detallar al recién llegado.

—Soy yo —afirmó precavido. No conocía a ese joven de nada y no era de los trabajadores de Kenshi—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Hizo una reverencia, como si se hubiera acordado de pronto en hacerla.

—Los guardias me dejaron entrar. Tengo un mensaje que hacerle de parte de Jim-san. —Y empezó a buscar en su ropa, por un momento preocupado de no encontrarla, hasta que finalmente sacó un papel doblado por la mitad, a parte de una dobladura en una esquina. Se la tendió.

" _Yuki está conmigo en el bar. Jim._ "

Decía la nota en inglés, Vladimir leyó, como pudo, por sobre el hombro de Klaus.

—¿Ves? Yuki está bien.

—Sí... —dijo más aliviado, aunque le molestaba un poco que el castaño no le hubiera dicho a donde fue, en su estado eso era muy peligroso—. Gracias por traer esto —le dijo al joven japonés, recordando de pronto que seguía ahí.

Asintiendo, el japonés se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Del mismo camino se vio llegar a Wen, quien observó el alboroto de los sirvientes en la habitación y luego a los europeos.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó cuando les alcanzó.

—Klaus me hizo derramar el gas lacrimógeno que estaba preparando —explicó el ruso limpiándose la lágrimas que se le seguían escapando.

—Ya te pedí perdón por eso... —se excusó el menor.

—¿Gas lacrimógeno? —Wen se vio preocupado—. ¿Es peligroso?

—El compuesto principal del gas lacrimógeno es el bromuro de bencilo. Se utiliza este compuesto químico por su baja toxicidad y por no ser letal. Es útil para dispersar un disturbio, ya que pueden producir incapacitación sensorial; al ser expuestos a este gas, casi al instante provoca lagrimeo —Volvió a limpiarse las molestas lágrimas—, irritación —Se señaló la nariz que la tenía roja y moqueaba un poco—, y ceguera temporal que desaparecen tras cesar la exposición. Pensé en hacer un par de bombas por si volvíamos a estar bajo ataque.

—¿Temporal? —intervino Klaus, sarcástico—. Apenas puedo ver más allá de mi nariz, y ya han pasado más de 20 minutos.

—Prácticamente nos explotó la bomba de gas encima, es obvio que nos afectó mucho más de lo que debería.

Wen arrugó la expresión, como si pensara que no había sido una buena idea pero no dijo nada.

—Será mejor que vayan al salón a refrescarse y esperar a que pasen esos efectos mientras se limpia todo. —Lo pensó un momento—. ¿No es más peligroso para él por su estado? —Señaló hacia Klaus—. Es más sensible que el humano común, ¿no?

—Sí. Es por eso que está tan ciego como un topo —se burló del menor.

—Cállate. Tú estás igual. —Klaus, enfadado, le dio un codazo en el estómago para que dejara de molestarlo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?

—No lo sé —respondió sinceramente el mayor—. Tan sólo espero que esto no afecte nuestro sentido del olfato.

—Wen. ¿Nos ayudas a llegar al salón? De verdad no podemos ver nada.

—Cla-claro. —Se encontraba un poco confundido. Hablaban en plural sobre esa condición de reptil. Kenshi no le había mencionado que el ruso también estaba en el mismo estado. Colocándose entre los otros dos hombres, los tomó por el brazo y les empezó a guiar hacia el interior de la casa principal.

Llegados al salón, los europeos se recostaron en el suelo, uno de los criados les trajo toallas húmedas para los ojos, eso realmente fue un alivio para sus ojos irritados. Vladimir se lamentaba que por un tiempo no iba a poder trabajar con químicos, debía tomar muchas más precauciones y tener un lugar adecuado. Comenzaba a extrañar su laboratorio en Rusia.

—No sabía que usted también tuviera un dragón —comentó Wen, sentado frente a los otros dos—. Aunque, a usted no se le es tan notorio como a Klaus.

—Es porque Klaus no tiene el tratamiento completo. —El ruso estaba muy cómodo acostado en el suelo, con el paño sobre los ojos y la cabeza en un almohadón—. No todos aquí lo saben, sería bueno que no lo mencionaras. Es un buen factor sorpresa.

—Comprendo… —Wen se puso en pie, entonces—. Cielos, olvidé que debía ir al pueblo. Les dejo. Ordenaré a alguien a que esté al tanto de ustedes, por si necesitan algo.

Klaus se apoyó en sus codos para ver a Wen, al menos la mancha borrosa que era Wen.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

El chino se detuvo frente a la puerta para verlo.

—Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Pasa por el bar del pueblo y dile a Yuki que regrese. Estoy preocupado por él.

—¿Yuki está en el pueblo? —Wen parpadeó por la sorpresa. Había pensado que estaría en su habitación—. De acuerdo. No te preocupes.

—Gracias. Por todo. —Le sonrió el alemán, sus ojos estaban rojos por la irritación.

Como cada vez que le hacía eso, el corazón de Wen dio un vuelco y asintió torpemente. Salió de la habitación, sintiendo sus mejillas ardientes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue incómodo el camino de regreso a la casa feudal. Wen encontró a Yuki dándose un atracón con unos platos que Jim le sirvió. A Jim le sorprendió el hostil saludo que le dio Yuki a Wen cuando se acercó, pero el chino o lo ignoró o no le dio importancia, y luego de un rato de discutir, en los que claramente Jim se puso de parte de Wen y por lo tanto Klaus, Yuki accedió a regañadientes a marcharse con el chino.

Wen notó que Yuki no quería hablar, y aparentemente menos con él, así que durante todo el viaje en el carruaje estuvieron en silencio. Apenas llegaron Yuki se apeó como pudo sin aceptar ayuda y anduvo en dirección a la casa. Llegó al salón donde encontró a Klaus aún tirado.

—Wen dijo que te cayó un gas encima. ¿Aún sigues mal? —habló para hacerse notar pero no entró completamente a la estancia.

Irguiéndose, a Klaus se le cayó la toalla de la cara. Sus ojos seguían rojos e irritados, parecían un poco inflamados pero ya no lagrimeaba, sonrió cuando vio a Yuki. Levantándose llegó hasta Yuki dándole un abrazo.

—Estaba preocupado por ti —murmuró, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Vladimir dice que para mañana puede que mejoremos.

—Mmh. Qué bien. —Yuki desvió la mirada; se había tensado un poco al ser abrazado pero en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Klaus se vio relajándose—. Solo fui donde Jim, no seas ridículo. No es necesario que estés preocupado por nada.

—¿Cómo podría no preocuparme? No quiero que te pase nada. —Acarició el cabello de Yuki, pasando un rebelde mechón tras su oreja—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías?

—No tengo por qué decirte nada. No me ha pasado nada. —Yuki dio un manotazo, apartando la mano de Klaus de sí, su ceño fruncido—. Estás siendo extremista. Ya no estamos en América, Klaus.

El alemán frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Yuki estaba siendo tan hostil? ¿Era culpa de las hormonas?

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Desde que llegamos aquí estás actuando raro.

—Por lo menos no estoy siendo un estúpido controlador que quiere saberlo todo —espetó—. No puedo ni ir a la esquina porque debes saberlo.

—¡Pues discúlpame por preocuparme por mi pareja! —le espetó al mayor—. Te recuerdo que tu estado es muy delicado, por no decir único, así que tal vez si soy un estúpido controlador es por algo.

—Sé cuidarme a mí mismo. Mejor que otro por lo que puedo ver. —Un ligero sarcasmo hacia destacar el estado de Klaus debido al gas.

Gruñendo, el alemán se cruzó de brazos.

—Mejor termina de decirme que es lo que realmente te molesta. —Frunció el ceño, molesto. Admitía que fue un poco estúpido de su parte alterarse tanto pero no podía evitarlo, ¿sí? Algo dentro de él entró en pánico cuando no pudo encontrar a Yuki.

—No es tu maldito problema. —Yuki pocas veces maldecía, no era algo que estaba en su vocabulario, por lo que cuando sucedía era porque se hallaba realmente cabreado. Se giró y abrió la puerta para marcharse, necesitando establecer una distancia cuanto antes entre ambos.

—¿Que no es mi...? —Gruñendo, Klaus comenzó a seguir a Yuki. Por culpa de su visión limitada tenía que caminar con la mano en la pared para no tropezarse con nada. Seguía a Yuki guiado por el sonido de sus pasos—. Por supuesto que es mi maldito problema. ¡Se supone que somos una pareja, eso se traduce a que tus malditos problemas son mis malditos problemas! —gritó una grosería en alemán cuando tropezó el dedo chico del pie contra un mueble que sostenía un jarrón con flores.

Yuki miró por sobre su hombro a Klaus pero no se detuvo.

—Déjame en paz, Klaus. Vete a molestar a otro. No soy ningún chiquillo para que estés sobre mí, ¡no necesito una jodida niñera! —Se detuvo a gritarle, continuando después hasta llegar a la salida, donde se colocó sus calzas y siguió colérico.

El menor se quedó ahí en medio del pasillo. Deslizándose por la pared, se sentó en el piso sobándose el dedo golpeado, por eso odiaba no usar zapatos dentro de la casa. Ya no podía seguir a Yuki, no en esas circunstancias. Yuki estaba molesto, más que molesto, furioso y no entendía por qué. Klaus no había actuado diferente, siempre estaba pendiente de Yuki. Él le decía a dónde iba y a veces Klaus le acompañaba pero no entendía cuál era el problema ahora.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? No dejan disfrutar la lectura con sus gritos. —Kenshi había deslizado una puerta cercana, mordisqueando luego un dulce que traía en la mano—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves horrible.

—¿Vlad no te contó lo de que nos cayó gas lacrimógeno encima? Hubo un buen alboroto por eso. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Yuki está molesto conmigo pero no sé por qué y no me quiere decir.

—No he visto a Vladimir desde la mañana. —Negó—. ¿De dónde sacó el gas?

—Seguramente lo hizo él mismo. —Recordando, notó que cuando Yuki llegó, Vlad no estaba en el salón cuando despertó—. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé donde se metió. Estaba conmigo hasta hace un rato.

—Bueno, debe andar por ahí. —Kenshi hizo un gesto despectivo restándole importancia—. Así que el enclenque anda con malas pulgas. Seguro se le quita después. Igual te necesita para subsistir.

Eso sonaba horrible, como si Yuki sólo estuviera a su lado por eso.

—Lo haces sonar como si me estuviera usando —murmuró cabizbajo, acercando sus piernas para abrazarlas contra su cuerpo.

—Yo así lo veo. Si en verdad le importaras no estarías aquí como perro abandonado ¿o sí? —Mordió otro poco de su dulce—. Aunque es divertido verle enojado, o escucharle. —Tragó y sonrío—. Eso no es algo de todos los días.

—Sólo cállate, y ayúdame a encontrarlo. Tengo los ojos irritados y no puedo ver mucho. —Kenshi sugirió que siguiera su nariz—. No puedo distinguir olores. El gas nos afectó demasiado.

—¿Les cayó a ambos? —Kenshi se terminó su dulce, sacudió sus manos y se acercó a Klaus. En su mente se preguntaba dónde demonios se habrá metido Vladimir si estaba igual. Bueno, las malas noticias vuelan rápido, y si no había recibido ninguna, entonces el ruso estaba vivo—. ¿Alguna sugerencia de a dónde ir primero?

—Sí. Sentí como la nariz me ardía como si hubiera comido toda una cucharada de wasabi. —Levantándose del suelo, Klaus puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kenshi para que le guiara—. Se me ocurre el dojo y el estanque de los Koi.

—Entonces iremos a las caballerizas. Si el enclenque quiere estar lejos de ti, evitará los lugares que será obvio lo buscarás primero. —Sonrió—. Principios básicos.

Sin embargo, Yuki no estaba en las caballerizas, pasaron de paso por el dojo y tampoco. Aprovechando la cercanía, fueron a sus habitaciones y tampoco estaba ahí. Siguieron hacia los alrededores de la casa y a lo lejos Kenshi vio que por el estanque de los koi no había nadie, así que guió a Klaus hacia un pozo cercano al bosque donde se guardaba una provisión de agua para las épocas de sequía. Pocas veces iba ahí, era muy aburrido, pero hizo un sonido de triunfo cuando vio una panza sobresaliendo por un lado del pozo. Yuki debía estar sentado en la hierba con la espalda apoyada en los ladrillos.

—Para tener una carga encima caminó bastante —comentó más para sí mismo. El sitio era fresco pero muy solitario, casi nadie se acercaba salvo para ir a coger agua del fondo.

—Gracias —le murmuró a Kenshi—. Creo que puedo yo solo desde acá. —Podía ver entre tanto verde la silueta de Yuki y su yukata azul claro.

Se acercó a Yuki a paso vacilante, mirando hacia el suelo para no tropezarse con nada. Llegando al pozo, tanteó las piedras para guiarse hasta sentarse al lado de Yuki, tomó la misma posición que cuando estuvo en el pasillo, con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, mirando con la cabeza ladeada al castaño.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo primero que dijo.

Yuki hipó. Sus mejillas estaban un poco húmedas luego de limpiarse las gotas que surcaban su rostro.

—Yo...yo también. No debí... No debí decirte eso. —No se había girado, tenía miedo de verlo—. Pero Wen...y tú... No quería verlos y tú insistías... Sé que debo controlarme y no hacerme ideas pero...

¿Qué tenía que ver Wen en todo esto?

— _Stop. Stop, stop, stop_. —Apuró el alemán para acallar la diatriba de Yuki. Tomando de los hombros al mayor, le giró para encararlo, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos almendrados, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mojadas por el llanto, con su misma camisa limpió su cara con cuidado—. ¿Qué que es todo eso de Wen y yo? ¿De qué están hablando?

—Wen y tú...estuvieron juntos en el estanque de los koi... —Bajó la mirada, su voz apenas un susurro—. Él estaba sobre ti... Tú le gustas, se le ve en la forma en que te mira.

—¿Sobre mi...?

» **Cuando entrenábamos.**

—¡Oh! Te refieres a cuando estábamos entrenando. Wen me hizo tropezar y yo me agarré de él pero al final caímos los dos al agua —relató el suceso a Yuki para luego caer en cuenta de sus palabras—. ¿Que yo le gusto? Eso...eso no puede ser.

Yuki asintió.

—Lo hace... Resulta obvio. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Por la mirada que le estaba dando Klaus, era claro que eso ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Entonces es eso... Estás celoso. —Cayó en cuenta al fin.

Yuki no dijo nada, solo el profundo y avergonzado sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba que estaba en lo cierto. Klaus soltó una pequeña risa, ahora todo era mucho más fácil de entender bajo esa nueva perspectiva. Yuki, celoso, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

—Ven acá. —Ayudando a Yuki, se acomodaron para que el mayor quedara sentado entre sus piernas y pudiera usar a Klaus como almohada—. No hay motivo para que estés celoso de Wen.

Yuki se abrazó a Klaus, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, por un momento cerrando los ojos sintiendo su cercanía y tibieza.

—Su-supongo...

—Yuki. Mírame —susurró contra su oído—. Tú eres el único para mí. No importa nada más. Yo solo te amo a ti.

» **Eres mi tesoro**.

—Eres mi tesoro. —Le dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para besar a Yuki.

—Te amo. —Yuki se estiró por un beso más, uniendo luego las frentes de ambos—. En verdad lamento lo que dije antes...

—Está bien. Estabas celoso. —Pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Yuki, abarcando su hinchado estómago, acariciaba con ternura la curvatura del embarazo—. Lo que me hace preguntarme: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste pensando en eso para llegar con semejante humor aquí?

—Yo... —Yuki ya no contestó, avergonzado. Dejando claro que desde el momento en que les había visto.

—¿Es por eso que te fuiste sin decir nada? Porque estabas molesto conmigo...

—No... Sí... No, es... —Suspiró—. Habías enviado a Wen. Quería estar fuera un rato, no pensar por un momento... Y entonces entró Wen viniendo de parte tuya y... —Jugueteaba con el borde de la camisa de Klaus, las mejillas ardiendo por el sonrojo.

—Oh. —Entonces se dio cuenta—. Ahora entiendo realmente tu enfado. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pedirle a Wen que fuera al bar si hubiera sabido lo que estabas sintiendo. —Dejó descansar su barbilla en el hombro de Yuki. Normalmente podría sentir su dulce aroma a durazno pero ahora con la nariz irritada apenas y podía oler algo, no se había visto en un espejo pero imaginada que la debía tener roja por estársela frotando tanto—. La verdad es que hice un buen escándalo por toda la casa cuando no te encontré. Entré en pánico y fui donde Vladimir para que me ayudara a buscarte pero provoqué que derramara una mezcla en la que estaba trabajando. El gas lacrimógeno nos cayó encima. Apenas podíamos ver y oler, de hecho me tropecé varias veces en mi afán de querer seguir buscándote. Por suerte llegó ese mensajero de Jim y me sentí más aliviado cuando te supe a salvo.

—¿Mensajero de Jim? —Yuki no sabía nada. Jim debía de haberlo hecho sin que se diera cuenta—. Yo... Quizás debí haberte dicho algo o dejado algún mensaje, pero no soy un niño. Sé cuál es mi estado y puedo tener cuidado del mismo. —Dejó en paz el borde de la camisa viendo que la estaba arrugando mucho—. Fui en carroza para no caminar todo el trayecto, Jim estuvo conmigo y me preparó unos platillos. Quería esperar a que Shin llegara para devolverme con él...

—Lo sé... Yo sólo... Lo siento. Sé que sabes cuidarte y de hecho, eres mayor que yo. —Con su mano derecha acarició los largos mechones del cabello de Yuki mientras hablaba—. No puedo controlar esta ansiedad que siento cuando no sé dónde estás, necesito saber que estás bien para sentirme tranquilo.

Descansando la cabeza en Klaus, Yuki suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Estoy bien. Me molesta que te preocupes por nada porque no quiero que estés así. Estoy bien. —Levantó el rostro lo suficiente para poder besar su cuello—. Sabiéndote aquí, que nos tenemos el uno al otro no importa qué, que tú estás más a salvo que yo, es suficiente para que yo esté bien. Así que no tienes que estar preocupado por eso.

Besó el cuello de Yuki, su mejilla, hasta alcanzar sus labios, prolongando un poco más el suave contacto.

—Mientras nos cuidemos el uno al otro, nada más importa. —Continuaron besándose otro rato, otorgándose suaves caricias, tan sólo demostrando el amor que se tenían el uno al otro—. Volvamos al cuarto. Ahí podremos estar más cómodos.

Asintiendo, Yuki se separó para ponerse en pie. Tuvo que apoyarse en Klaus para hacerlo, costándole un poco.

—¿Aún te cuesta ver? —Le preguntó en cuanto estuvo en pie.

—Algo. Me arden los ojos. —También se levantó, le tomó la mano a Yuki para poder caminar—. Estoy haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para no frotarme la nariz o los ojos justo ahora. Vladimir dijo que tenía que ponerme un pañuelo húmedo pero creo que lo dejé en el salón.

—Iremos a la cocina y luego al cuarto. Lo mejor será tener un balde donde humedecer el pañuelo constantemente hasta que te cures. —Yuki guió a Klaus al tiempo que éste le servía de apoyo.

Hablaron en voz baja, cuidando uno del otro en el trayecto que les llevó llegar a la casa, Klaus se aseguraba de que Yuki no se cansara durante la caminata y Yuki guiaba a Klaus para que el alemán no se tropezara con algo. Llegados a la cocina ni siquiera tuvieron que decir nada pues una de las chicas, que ya les habían dado los paños a los europeos antes, se acercó para dar otro pañuelo y además llevar el balde con agua a la habitación de la pareja donde Klaus y Yuki se acomodaron para una pequeña siesta.

 **.**

En la casa, Kenshi había revisado de punta a punta todos los lugares dejando de ultimo su habitación. Semi-abriendo la puerta, vio que su búsqueda había terminado. La cerró y se fue a otro sitio. Unos minutos después, entró nuevamente y se recostó a un lado de Vladimir. Seguro aún continuaba con los efectos de aquel gas como Klaus.

—Un saco de escamas negras me contó que fueron auto-atacados por un gas que hacías —murmuró, su dedo acariciando la mandíbula del mayor de izquierda a derecha.

—Fue todo culpa de Klaus —acusó. Se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos para poder ver a Kenshi, sonrió al verle tan cerca de él, es una lástima que no pudiera sentir el olor de los cerezos—. Pensé que sería buena idea tener alguna reserva por si ocurría un ataque, nunca se sabe.

—Lo es. Qué lástima que todo haya salido mal. —Se inclinó, besándole la mejilla—. Debes sentirte terrible, ¿verdad?

Haciendo una cara triste, Vlad asintió.

—Un beso me haría sentir mucho mejor.

—Puedo darte más que eso. —Kenshi se llevó las manos al cinto que sujetaba el kimono que llevaba, revelando la nula existencia de ropa que traía debajo; colocándose a horcajadas sobre Vladimir, se inclinó y le besó—. Deje que el enfermero Kenshi cuide de usted, señor Volsk. Verá lo rápido que va a reponerse bajo mis cuidados.

Vladimir miró fascinado todo el cuerpo de Kenshi, ataviado tan sólo con el kimono, la cremosa piel expuesta junto a los rosados pezones. Era toda una visión.

—Eres el enfermero más inapropiado que he visto en toda mi carrera. —Alzó las manos acariciando toda la piel a su alcance mientras se relamía los labios, ansioso de probar cada bocado de él—. Eso me fascina...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi envió la carta al Emperador. A pocos días recibió la contestación, donde le daba cita en una semana para asistir junto a Vladimir y así arreglar todos los detalles faltantes del compromiso. Durante el tiempo de espera a la contestación, los vuelos entre Vladimir y él fueron cambiados a simples caminatas o exploraciones. En especial cuando Kenshi le llevó a la playa y le mostró la casa que sus padres tenían allí, una sencilla vivienda con hermosa vista al mar y de dos pisos. Aunque claro, dicha casa había sido dejada por muchos años y debía ser reparada antes de ser usada nuevamente.

Kenshi pensó mucho la petición del ruso respecto a ser dragón. Había muchas cosas para decidir pensarlo antes de dar una respuesta final. Esto no era algo de aceptar impulsivamente. Por lo que sabía, era una decisión de por vida; era doloroso, estaba en juego su vida y el cómo podría gestarse su futuro heredero. Durante ese tiempo juntos Vladimir le había explicado varias cosas a petición de él, pero nunca dio una respuesta más allá de un: " _Lo sigo pensando_ ". Y tampoco había recordado mucho. Las pesadillas remitieron, algunas noches apareciendo aunque después no recordara nada. Era algo frustrante.

Excepto un día.

Caminaba por el bosque junto a la casa, llegando a la zona donde crecían manzanos. En muchas ocasiones los pueblerinos y hasta él mismo iban allí a hurtar algunas manzanas. El mismo claro contaba con varias piedras alrededor de un pequeño lago, no tan grande como el que estaba cerca de su casa, ya que apenas la mayor profundidad llegaba a su cintura.

Kenshi trepó la rama del árbol para poder tomar una rojiza manzana. No esperó que la rama en la que se apoyó quebrara, él cayendo al suelo y rodando hasta darse un golpe con una de las rocas. Pasó un rato, no supo cuánto, hasta que abrió los ojos. Seguía en el claro, tirado junto a la piedra y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Al tocarse el punto adolorido, su mano se manchó de sangre, por lo que dando un leve quejido, se puso en pie. Miró confundido alrededor... ¿dónde estaba...? Lentamente comenzó a recordar, sentado allí, como si alguien estuviera martilleándole la cabeza.

Haruto. Estaba muerto.

Le tomó un rato llegar a la casa. Un pañuelo estaba siendo presionado contra el golpe que se dio. Uno de los gemelos avisó a Vladimir de que Kenshi volvió de su paseo y se dio un duro golpe en la cabeza. Guiado por el gemelo que usaba lentes, Kaoru, llegó hasta la habitación que compartía con el japonés. Se preocupó al ver el pañuelo con sangre.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Se apresuró a su lado para poder ver la herida. Por suerte el otro gemelo, Kuma, ya tenía un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios a la mano.

—Caí de una rama —respondió sin emoción alguna, observando un punto en sus pies como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—¿Acaso eres un niño? Debes tener más cuidado Kenshi —regañó el mayor, revisando la herida que por suerte no era nada grave—. ¿Te duele la cabeza? —Tocó el área afectada, sintiendo cómo una protuberancia comenzaba a formarse—. Te saldrá un chichón.

—Auch. —Kenshi se apartó haciendo una mueca—. Había una manzana perfecta y roja allí. No es mi culpa que la rama fuera tan débil.

—Imprudente e infantil. Eso es lo que eres. —Tomando al japonés, lo volvió a acercar para poder curarle—. No seas llorón, ven acá. Tengo que desinfectarte eso. —Bajo sus instrucciones, Kuma le iba pasando todo lo que necesitaba.

Kenshi gruñó un poco más pero dejó que le curara. Después, pidió a Kuma que los dejará solos. Al estarlo, habló.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Haruto había muerto cuando no recordaba nada? —No le miró al preguntarle.

La pregunta tomó tan desprevenido a Vladimir que se le derramó un poco del alcohol en la herida haciendo que le ardiera.

—¡Lo siento! —Se apresuró a pasarle un algodón. No dijo nada al principio, temía ese momento—. No quería que tú... —No terminó la frase. Dejó caer las manos sobre regazo, el envase de alcohol y el algodón continuaban en su mano. Apretó los labios al no saber cómo seguir.

—Te lo iba a decir.

Kenshi siguió callado, por unos minutos más.

—Sabes que lo amaba, ¿cierto? Y no voy a ocultar o negar que esperaba... esperaba algo entre los dos cuando nos encontramos allá en América. —Comenzó, cambiando su postura para poder abrazar sus piernas—. Pero algo había cambiado, y no sólo en nosotros sino en él. Luego en lo sucedido en el lago él lo dijo... —Su voz fue un leve murmullo—. No...podía amarme ya que nuestros caminos nunca irían a cruzarse de esa forma. No lo entendía..., o quizás sí y no quería verlo.

»No estaba seguro de qué realmente era lo que sentía. Hacia ti, me refiero. Me gustan tus ojos porque son azules y profundos como el mar; escuchar tu voz me daba un sentimiento de seguridad; tienes inteligencia y astucia, eres leal y protector con los tuyos, y aunque eres irritante y controlador, lo compensa tu ternura o cariño.

Kenshi negó, como si hubiera algo que no comprendía.

—Justo ahora no sé si molestarme porque me lo hayas ocultado, o sentir alivio de ello. Creer que quizás estuviera vivo, no recordar nada de lo ocurrido ese día, actuó como si...como si no hubiera nada que me hiciera sentir culpable de amarte. —Suspiró, iba a descansar el mentón en sus rodillas pero pareció arrepentirse y se miró las manos entrelazadas—. Sentía culpa hacia Haruto de hacerlo, al no recordar fue como si no sintiera nada, y...ahora que siento te amo, estoy como en un laberinto sin saber qué camino tomar.

Dejando un momento de lado la curación, Vladimir tomó valor para hablar de eso.

—Después de lo que pasó en el puerto de San Diego, no sabía qué hacer. Me dije a mi mismo que no era el fin del mundo pero eso era una completa mentira. —Rió sin humor—. Era el fin de mi mundo porque me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí... Los días que pasamos aquí antes de tu accidente con el caballo, me sentía ahogado, no soportaba tu indiferencia. —Negó—. Jim estaba conmigo cuando te diagnostiqué la amnesia, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Estaba bien decirte de la muerte de Haruto? ¿Reaccionarías mal por la noticia? Seguramente. ¿Me despreciarías de nuevo por habértelo dicho? Posiblemente. Tenía miedo de decírtelo porque no creí poder soportar tu ferviente rechazo una tercera vez. —Mientras hablaba, había fijado su vista en sus manos, y la pared, vagamente viendo a Kenshi a la cara—. Jim me convenció de que esperáramos para decírtelo. No ocultártelo, tan sólo... Esperar.

—Ocultarlo o esperar daba lo mismo, porque igual lo supe por mi cuenta pero no es eso lo que me importa ahora ya. —Levantó la mirada, y le hizo verlo a los ojos, al tomar su cara y girarla—. Ese accidente fue porque iba cancelar el compromiso. Porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, porque tenía culpa, porque no quería un error... Porque no creía que te amaba o que pudiera hacerlo.

Vlad abrió los ojos, sorprendido, por un momento le costó respirar. Él ya sabía eso pero siempre era un golpe duro escuchárselo decir, igual que en el barco cuando se lo dijo:

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó con voz queda. Vio a Kenshi a los ojos, buscando alguna clase de esperanza.

—¿No has oído lo que dije? —Tomó aire, aunque puede que se armaba de paciencia—. Lo iba a hacer porque no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, pero ahora... —Entonces, tomó su mano entre las suyas— no. Te amo. Aunque en ocasiones seas irritante, es difícil imaginar una vida sin Vladimir Volsk.

Apresó la cintura de Kenshi para atraerlo a un apretado abrazo. Se sentía estúpidamente feliz, el sentimiento era extraño y algo tardío pues las últimas semanas conviviendo con Kenshi le demostraron que en verdad el joven le amaba, pero siempre estaba su miedo interior de lo que ocurría si Kenshi se enteraba de que le había ocultado información. Ahora que sabía por sus propias palabras que esos sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, era como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima.

—Te amo.

Devolviendo el abrazo, Kenshi besó su mejilla, acariciando su espalda mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento de estar en sus brazos, su cercanía, su calor, y lentamente sentir que tomó el camino adecuado.

Al separarse tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó una y otra vez; luego apretó sus cachetes en juego, dejando salir una risa.

—A lo que aún no tengo respuesta es a ser un saco de escamas. Lo sigo pensando.

—No te obligaré a nada —le dijo como la primera vez que se lo propuso—. Pero tampoco empezaré el proceso de embarazo si no tienes el genoma D. No pienso arriesgarme a perderte.

—Lo dices como si fuera peligroso. ¿El enclenque está en peligro? —Alzó una ceja.

—Me preocupa que en un estado más avanzado la trasferencia de nutrientes sea insuficiente —confesó su preocupación poniendo su atención en la herida de Kenshi nuevamente. Curaría el corte y le pondría una crema cicatrizante junto a una venda para proteger la herida—. Imagino que debes saber que el bebé obtiene todo lo que necesita de su madre; nutrientes, alimento, anticuerpos, todo... Debido a que Yuki es un hombre, su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a semejante demanda física, sin mencionar que hay nutrientes que su cuerpo no produce y sólo Klaus puede proveerle. Aún cuando pudiera extraer sangre de mí o de Klaus para intentar proveer de otra manera a Yuki con dichos nutrientes, no tengo como procesar la sangre. Todo mi equipo está en Rusia.

—Entonces hay riesgo. ¿Klaus lo sabe? —Eso explicaría su paranoia de ser así, recordando la pelea que tuvo hace poco con Yuki.

El ruso asintió.

—Se lo he explicado. Por lo menos para que esté prevenido. —Alcanzando las vendas comenzó a cubrirle la herida.

Kenshi permaneció quiero y en silencio mientras era curado, sus pensamientos yendo de esa información a toda la que Vladimir le había dado respecto al genoma. Sí lo había pensado, no era como si no le importara y esperaba que él lo olvidase, pero no era una decisión fácil. Sin embargo, también se preguntaba cómo se vería con cola y alas o cómo sería eso de tener algún sentido subdesarrollado o...

—¿Qué pasó con tu otro yo? —preguntó de pronto. La última vez que le recordaba fue en el campamento en el día que le hizo la marca en el muslo—. ¿Ha desaparecido?

—Sigue ahí. Molestando, merodeando al borde de mis pensamientos —gruñó con desagrado, recordando las veces que había hecho acto de presencia. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, el dragón se esforzaba en herirlo emocionalmente, de hacerle dudar de los sentimientos de Kenshi. El por qué hacía eso, escapaba de su lógica—. A veces hace algún comentario pero no ha vuelto a tener control de mi cuerpo.

—¿Klaus también tiene uno? —preguntó—. ¿Yo tendré uno? —No estaba seguro si eso le agradaba o no.

—Durante la recolección de datos en el laboratorio no manifestó nada parecido a otra consciencia, y tampoco ha mencionado algo similar en todo este tiempo. —Terminó con los vendajes y se dispuso a recoger todo, acomodándolo en el botiquín—. No sabría decirte si también tendrías uno. —Usó la misma expresión de Kenshi para referirse al dragón—. Hasta ahora, soy el único con las dos dosis del genoma D completas... Quizás si Klaus me dejara inyectarle el segundo suero podría manifestarse esta segunda consciencia —especuló para sí mismo, pensando en voz alta.

—¿Y si...no le agrado? ¿O no le agradas? El tuyo es distinto a ti, entonces puede haber posibilidad que si lo tuviera también sería distinto a mí. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Si apenas lo soportas ¡imagínate yo!

—Por lo poco que he podido deducir del comportamiento del dragón, creo que es una mezcla de nuestros deseos más puros y el instinto animal arraigado en lo más profundo de la mente humana. —Acordándose del único acto que logró hacer al apoderarse de su cuerpo en un momento de descuido, acarició el lado derecho de la cadera de Kenshi donde sabía estaba la cicatriz—. También he descubierto que es diferente a mi porque él es todo lo que yo no soy; Es irracional, impulsivo, primitivo, apasionado...

—Y no es zurdo. Aunque ya ha quedado claro que no son nada parecidos. —Kenshi le fue empujando hacia atrás, haciendo a un lado los implementos que usó para curarlo, montándosele a horcajadas—. Voy a aprovechar el hecho de que no estoy en esas condiciones para disfrutarlo. Se escucha totalmente atractivo tener dos Vladimir en uno. —Sonrió divertido.

—Ah. ¿Ahora soy un combo de dos por uno? —Sonrió, acariciando las caderas de Kenshi por sobre la tela del yukata. Lo único que le gustaba de la ropa oriental es que era fácil de quitar y le permitía acariciar la piel de las piernas de Kenshi cuando quisiera.

—Un total e increíble combo ruso. —Bajó el rostro, besando sus labios, descendiendo por la mandíbula al cuello—. Que quiero disfrutar aquí y ahora, así que doctor, este paciente necesita sus atenciones con urgencia. —Ordenó, al tiempo que sus manos iban desacomodando la ropa del cuerpo bajo suyo.

Gimió por las caricias. Cuando Kenshi desabotonó su camisa, pasó las manos por todo el pecho, acariciando en su caminó los pezones que se endurecían debido a la excitación que le hacía experimentar. Tardíamente Vladimir se acordó de que Kenshi tenía una herida en la cabeza. Con los pantalones desabrochado y la camisa a medio quitar, el ruso tomó las manos de Kenshi, unió sus labios con los del menor, durante el beso lo condujo suavemente hasta que fue Kenshi quien quedó recostado en el suelo.

—No debes hacer esfuerzo —le susurró sobre sus labios mientras desacomodaba el yukata del japonés.

—No estoy haciendo nada —habló inocente, zafando sus manos para ayudarle a quitarse su propia ropa. Con la parte superior fuera, Kenshi se impulsó solo lo suficiente para besarlo—. Ahora necesito que me cures otra cosa.

—El trabajo de un médico nunca termina —dijo dramáticamente, haciendo un recorrido de besos desde los pezones hasta el ombligo, mordiendo y chupando, dejando alguno que otro chupetón cerca de la ingle. Se detuvo a mirar el fundashi—. Tengo curiosidad. ¿No es molesto usar esta tela? —Tocó por encima de la tela blanca el miembro erecto del japonés.

—Justo ahora... es demasiado. —Pasándose la lengua por los labios, impulsó la pelvis hacia aquella mano, deseando más, un contacto más directo—. Debo decir que sería algo interesante si lo usaras.

—Te vas a quedar con las ganas. —Terminó por quitar la tela blanca del camino—. No hay modo de que yo use algo como eso. —No dejó a Kenshi protestar, se encargó de que las siguientes dos horas el japonés no pudiera hacer nada más que gemir su nombre.

* * *

 **N.E.** : Solo les diré que estoy teniendo sentimientos encontrados como editora en estos momentos. Por un lado estoy triste... porque estamos por acabar esta primera parte. ¡Nos quedan 10 capítulos aproximados! Y por otro, se acerca mi capítulo favorito (como editora). Falta poco.

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	37. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

 **.**

 **.**

Pocas veces se reunían todos para comer. Normalmente Klaus y Yuki siempre comían juntos, a veces algunos compañeros les acompañaban. Kenshi comía en el comedor junto a Vladimir y, esta vez incluso Jim y Shin fueron invitados, los cinco estaban sentados en la mesa baja, apoyados en los cojines mientras esperaban a Vladimir. El ruso llegó poco después sentándose al lado de Kenshi con Klaus al contrario.

—En serio me gustaría volver a comer en una mesa de verdad. —Se quejó el ruso, todavía no acostumbrado a la altura de los muebles de Japón.

—En serio me gustaría que dejaras de quejarte. —Kenshi tomó sus palitos.

—Le hace falta un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse —murmuró Jim.

—Sí, después de todo se va a casar con un japonés. —Shin ya había comenzado a servirse unas grandes cantidades de comida.

—Una mesa de tamaño normal no le haría daño a nadie —comentó Klaus como no queriendo la cosa. Estaba sirviéndose _sashimi_ y ensalada de alga.

—Confío que en nuestra vida de pareja pasemos algún tiempo en Rusia —dijo Vlad, sirviéndose cualquier cosa que no estuviera cruda.

—Supongo que no habría nada de malo un cambio de escenario temporal —aceptó Kenshi.

—¿Cuándo harán la ceremonia?

—Primero debemos ver al emperador. —Kenshi miró pensativo a Jim—. Teníamos que ir hace dos días. —Luego hizo un gesto despectivo—. Iremos pronto.

—¿No es malo hacer esperar al emperador?

—Si le importara ya habría mandado un mensajero.

—¿Temporal? —Klaus se burló de la palabra—. Se supone que van a casarse, creo que deberás pensar en algo más duradero que temporal.

El alemán volteó un momento para pasarle a Yuki unos roles que no alcanzaba, tiempo que aprovechó Vladimir para ponerle algo en la bebida. Klaus no se dio cuenta de nada.

—No temporal en ese sentido, temporal en la permanencia de lugar. No puedo ausentarme tanto del condado —dijo Kenshi antes de comer un poco de arroz.

Yuki le agradeció a Klaus con un gesto.

—Tiene razón en eso. No es lo mismo dejar a alguien a cargo que encargarte tú.

—Pero todo señor feudal necesita vacaciones ¿no? —Shin tenía a rebosar su plato. Jim no dejaba de preguntarse dónde le entraba tanta comida.

—Trataré de que nuestra estadía sea corta pero tendremos que hacer serios ajustes si pretendo trabajar desde aquí —le comentó Vladimir a su prometido, mirando fijamente como Klaus tomaba su vaso de agua. Evitaba las bebidas alcohólicas lo más que podía.

—No me digas que vas a traer todos tus cacharros científicos aquí. —Se quejó el alemán dándole un sorbo a su vaso—. Porque eso sería totalmente... —Klaus comenzó a sentirse mareado y en un segundo se cabeza cayó contra el plato, completamente inconsciente.

—Vaya. ¡Funcionó! —Se alegró Vladimir.

—¡Klaus! —Yuki dejó caer los palitos y casi se impulsó hacia el alemán—. ¿Qué le ha hecho? —Miró acusador a Vladimir al igual que los demás menos Kenshi. Le había visto, por lo que siguió con su comida calmadamente.

—¿No puedes comer sin traer el trabajo a la mesa? —le regañó—. Es de mala educación.

—No es como si Klaus fuera a ayudarme voluntariamente. —Se aseguró de que el pelinegro seguía respirando—. Además, necesitaba saber si con esta nueva fórmula el dragón era afectado y parece ser un rotundo...

— **¡En fin!** — Klaus se volvió a levantar enseguida como si no hubiera sucedido nada—. **¿En qué estábamos?**

—Fracaso —gruñó el mayor.

—Para algo está el "por favor". —Jim alzó una ceja.

Yuki volteó el rostro del alemán para que le mirara.

—¿Estás bien? Tu voz está un poco rara.

—Quizás sí le afectó. Mientras no le haya causado locura como al ruso, todo bien. —Shin poco a poco volvió su atención a la comida.

Klaus sonrió cuando Yuki captó toda su atención, tenía una mirada predadora.

— **Perfectamente**. —Ya no se sentía su acento al hablar—. **Mi tesoro** —gruñó antes de besar a Yuki posesivamente, un beso apasionado, casi primitivo ante la rudeza que imprimía en sus movimientos.

—¿Tesoro? —Se preguntó Vladimir, y miró a Kenshi de reojo para saber si también se dio cuenta.

—Es tu culpa —le espetó al ruso—. Debería devorar la comida.

—No a mi hermano. —Shin frunció el ceño—. Ustedes dos, separados ahora.

Yuki apartó el rostro, respirando entrecortado.

—Klaus, actúas raro. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Aparentemente algo raro le está causando lo que sea que le hizo beber, doctor. —Jim miraba fijo al alemán.

Klaus le gruñó a Shin para que no interviniera. Volvió su atención a Yuki, susurrándole un " _Calla_ " antes de seguir besando su cuello, sus manos no perdieron el tiempo comenzando a manosearlo y desacomodarle la coleta que sostenía su cabello.

—Sólo era un somnífero. —Se justificó el ruso. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de por qué su comportamiento—. Tú no eres Klaus.

Al oír esas palabras, un recuerdo cruzó la mente de Yuki. Como si se hubiera quemado, se alejó impulsivamente de Klaus. Ahora reconocía aquella voz... La había oído el día de la fiesta de Aiko. En ese momento temió que volviera a ocurrir, calmándose al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de otros.

—¿Qu-quien...?

 _Klaus_ gruñó con molestia ante el rechazo del castaño. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Vladimir sabiendo que era el culpable.

— **Siempre tienes que arruinarlo, ¿verdad?** —espetó el menor, los ojos amarillos de por sí inhumanos ahora tenían un brillo particularmente peligroso.

Ignorando sus palabras, Vladimir se aseguró de ponerse delante de Kenshi para protegerlo.

—Con esto se confirma mi teoría... Es el dragón —aclaró al resto de la mesa. Una desagradable risa inundó el lugar.

— **Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta, ruso.**

—¿Dragón? —Yuki miraba de uno a otro.

—¿Los otros yo siempre son antipáticos? —Kenshi dejó su plato de arroz vacío en la mesa para coger el de té—. No necesito protección, muévete. —Empujó al ruso hasta que volvió a su puesto.

—Y diría que intensamente malhumorados —añadió Shin.

—¿Es otro efecto del gen? —habló Jim ahora.

El dragón seguía todos los movimientos del ruso, su labio estaba tenso mostrando parte de sus colmillos.

—Klaus, si me permites... —El ruso intentó acercarse para calmar al dragón pero éste le golpeó la mano que se acercaba.

— **No soy Klaus**. —Dejó en claro, tomando la mano de Yuki, parecía estar a la defensiva con Vladimir. Cuando Shin intentó también acercarse, el dragón cogió a Yuki, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Sólo está siendo territorial —explicó el ruso, notando las expresión y músculos tensos del menor.

Yuki también estaba tenso, y aunque intentaba aparentar calma, su respiración agitada y palidez dejaba claro que no se sentía muy cómodo. Jim, a su lado, se les acercó con cuidado.

—Oye, calma, cariño, no estás en peligro —le dijo suave al dragón—. No le hace bien a Yuki sentirse alterado.

Eso pareció entrar en la cabeza del dragón, quien miró a Yuki con ojo analítico. Después de un momento resopló quedándose quieto, y mirando con recelo a Vladimir.

—Ahora entiendo porque te asustaste tanto aquella vez —le murmuró Vladimir a Kenshi.

Kenshi le hizo un gesto dando a entender que tenía razón. Yuki se alejó un poco, estableciendo una leve distancia.

Jim habló.

—Ya que no eres Klaus, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Siempre has...estado consciente de todo, cariño? —Jim colocó una mano en el hombro de Yuki y otra en el del alemán, alentándoles a calmarse y con un gesto a que vuelvan a la comida. Buscaba que el ambiente se relajase un poco.

— **Desde el principio** —respondió el dragón, buscando algo de pescado crudo entre todos los platillos. Ignoró completamente la pregunta de si tenía un nombre, obviamente no lo tenía pero no quería ser llamado Klaus, su ego era lo suficiente grande como para querer un nombre propio.

—Desde el principio —repitió Vladimir, sopesando sus palabras—. ¿Te refieres desde el laboratorio? —El dragón le miró mal pero el ruso no se dejó amedrentar.

—Sí.

Shin silbó.

—¿Y cómo es que te presentas ahora?

—No pareces agradarle, amor. —Kenshi le dio un leve empujón al ruso—. No tienes temple con los animales.

— **Siempre hablo con Klaus**. —Se encogió de hombros el menor—. **Pero el muy idiota no se daba cuenta de que era yo.**

—¿Nunca se dio cuenta de que otra voz interrumpía sus pensamientos? —Difícil de creer puesto que Vladimir se había dado cuenta casi desde el principio.

— **No. Pensó que era sus propios pensamientos**. —Volvió su atención a Shin, estiró la mano para alcanzar un sushi con caviar—. **He salido antes pero ustedes estaban ocupados huyendo. Aunque Wilson se llevó un buen susto antes de que le aplastara la cabeza**. —Sonrió ampliamente mostrando los colmillos. Era extraño, Klaus nunca hablaba de lo que ocurrió en el muelle. Aunque era la misma cara, es como si fuera otra persona diferente con expresiones distintas, con otra manera de expresarse.

—¿Aplas...tarle la cabeza? —Yuki no podía creer lo que oía—. Eso es...

—Perturbador. —Shin se estremeció—. Aunque se debe ser muy idiota o atolondrado para no darse cuenta de que alguien te habla en tu mente... Eso suena raro diciéndolo así.

—¿Qué pasó con él, con Klaus? ¿Está consciente que esto sucede? —preguntó Jim. Yuki quería saber la respuesta también, estaba preocupado por Klaus. El pensar que no volvería le asustaba sobremanera.

Eso hizo reír al dragón, tanto que se dobló. Por primera vez volteó a mirar a Vladimir encantado.

— **Él lo noqueó**. —Vlad abrió los ojos a punto de replicar pero el dragón se le adelantó—. **Con esa cosa que pusiste en la bebida. Probablemente este inconsciente por...** — señaló a Vlad para que dijera el número exacto.

—Aproximadamente 5 horas.

— **Encantador**. —El dragón temblaba de excitación—. **5 horas** —repitió encantado—. **Hasta entonces, este cuerpo me pertenece.**

—¡No! —Yuki se levantó, mirando al dragón—. Quiero que Klaus regrese.

—Creo que alguien no es su admirador número uno. —Kenshi murmuró.

—Yuki, es Klaus...

—¡No! —interrumpió a Jim—. ¡No lo es, es la persona que me hizo daño el día de la fiesta de Aiko! —acusó, los ojos aguados por las lágrimas—. Quiero a Klaus devuelta.

Jim y Shin miraban de uno a otro, en silencio, pero Kenshi solo veía a Klaus...o al dragón. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí podría atribuir la reacción amenazadora que tuvo con él ese día. Y sintió amargo la comida: eso significa que el afrodisiaco que le echó había provocado que el dragón apareciera. De pronto se sintió incómodo, nervioso.

—Yuki... —intentó intervenir Vladimir pero ya era muy tarde.

El dragón se levantó de la mesa.

— **Recuerdo perfectamente como eyaculaste esa noche, gritaste tu orgasmo. No me hubiera sorprendido si te hubieran oído, gritabas tan alto**. —Los ojos amarillos se sentían más fríos que nunca, como si no los reconociera—. **Recuerdo esa noche**. —Avanzó hacia Yuki, con cada paso el mayor retrocedía un poco más—. **Recuerdo tus besos, el sabor de tu piel y tu semen... Quizás deba refrescarte la memoria.**

—¡Cállate! —El sonido de su mano impactando con la mejilla del alemán irrumpió el ambiente, las propias mejillas de Yuki surcadas por lágrimas—. ¡Eres un imbécil! —Retrocedió, con un brazo rodeándose el abultado vientre en un gesto de protección a su bebé, marchándose del comedor. Los sollozos, que escapaban de su boca, se perdían conforme se alejaba.

Hubo un ligero silencio hasta que Jim habló.

—No debiste decirle eso —susurró al dragón—. Le heriste.

La mejilla le escocía. El dragón e quedó estático parado en medio del comedor, sopesando lo que había pasado. Su tesoro no sólo estaba molesto, estaba aterrado de él.

—No puedes tratar a tu pareja así —le dijo Vladimir que se levantó de su puesto. Intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro pero el dragón lo rechazó.

— **No eres quien para darme una lección de moralidad** —gruñó bajo el menor.

—Es verdad. Pero sí puedo asegurarte que éste comportamiento te apartará del tesoro. ¿Es lo que quieres?

El dragón no respondió, mirando con el ceño fruncido al ruso. Resopló. Se fue de la habitación siguiendo el mismo camino que usó Yuki.

Un suspiro incomodo resonó en el comedor luego de la marcha de los otros dos.

—Bonita forma de arruinar un almuerzo. Se nota que son tal para cual. —Kenshi ironizó.

—No es como si fuera fácil. —La voz de Shin sonó molesta—. Yuki no ha superado del todo esa noche. Tú no viste cómo quedó.

Kenshi no respondió a eso. Jim se veía preocupado.

—¿No deberíamos ir tras ellos? Yuki ya está en un estado muy avanzado. No debería estar recibiendo emociones fuertes...

—Creo que el dragón ya entendió que esa fue una conducta inapropiada. No lo repetirá, al menos no con Yuki —aclaró Vladimir volviendo a su puesto en la mesa—. Ellos no saben aceptar el rechazo. —Miró de reojo a Kenshi, estiró la mano para intentar comer uno de los sushi—. Creo que mientras su mala actitud esté centrada en mí, Yuki estará bien.

—¿Ellos? —Jim preguntó.

—He de suponer que también tienes uno, ¿no, Volsk? —Shin le miró.

—Efectivamente. —Asintió el ruso—. Al principio pensaba que era sólo yo, Klaus me demostró lo contrario. Eso responde a tu pregunta de si también te sucedería lo mismo —le dijo a Kenshi.

—¿Lo mismo? —dijeron esta vez Shin y Jim al mismo tiempo, mirando con asombro a Kenshi.

—¿También tú?

—No he dicho ni sí ni no —interrumpió a Shin—. Lo estoy pensando.

—¿Saben la catástrofe que eso sería? ¿Qué tuvieras tú uno? ¡Apenas se te aguanta, imaginen como sería con otro Kenshi!

—¡Hey! —Kenshi frunció el ceño—. Soy adorable. Hombres y mujeres me adoran.

—Porque no te conocen y no viven contigo las veinticuatro horas del día —replicó Shin—. Él te soporta porque está loco. —Señaló a Vladimir.

—¡Hey! —Ésta vez, fue Vlad el que replicó—. De cualquier modo tengo que seguir estudiando el genoma D. Aún no sé lo que causa exactamente esta división de personalidades, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Y que gran cambio. Cualquiera que conozca a Klaus sabría que no es él. Es como si fuera todo lo opuesto.

Jim asintió a las palabras de Shin.

—Klaus no habría actuado de esa manera con Yuki. —Su rostro mostró tristeza—. La verdad me sorprendió mucho.

—Es frío, calculador, cínico. Es todo lo que Klaus no sería. —Vladimir recordaba haber dicho algo parecido hace un par de noches—. La buena noticia es que si Kenshi llega a tener uno, será su total opuesto.

—¿En serio? —Shin parecía aliviado—. Pues sí que agradecería un Kenshi altruista y dulce para variar.

—¡Oye!

—Pensándolo bien, eso sería el Apocalipsis. —Jim y Shin se rieron.

Vladimir se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su pareja.

—No les hagas caso, serás encantador. —Entre bromas y preguntas continuaron con el almuerzo.

Mientras, el dragón llegaba a donde se había ido a esconder Yuki. Se quedó a una distancia prudente, observándolo. Yuki se había refugiado en el bosque, llegando al lago en medio de este. Entre los sollozos y la caminata, había llegado jadeante. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que su nariz, y sus ojos irían a hincharse por el llanto. Pero nada de eso le molestaba como el dolor en su pecho. Se apoyó en un árbol, sosteniendo su abultada panza, hasta que una sensación le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Volteándose, dio un respingo al ver la figura de Klaus. En esos momentos, por primera vez, le inspiró miedo, y en su intento de retroceder tropezó con una raíz pero alcanzo a sostenerse.

—¿Q-qu-qué quieres? —tartamudeó.

— **Hablar** —dijo simplemente. Se acercó a Yuki, a pesar de sus protestas le cargó llevándolo hasta el borde del lago y ahí le dejó para que se sentara—. **No te haré nada**.

Aún así, Yuki se arrastró un poco más lejos. Sus manos temblaban, y no por el frío, faltaba poco para el verano. Se sentía torpe. Evitaba mirar al dragón, lo ocurrido hace poco fresco en su mente, las palabras haciendo un eco tortuoso. No habló.

El dragón se quedó donde estaba, tampoco hizo movimientos bruscos.

— **Estuvo fuera de lugar lo que dije. Lo siento.**

—Quiero...que Klaus vuelva. —Pareció haber ignorado sus palabras.

— **Ya establecimos que eso no ocurrirá hasta dentro de cinco horas**. —El pelinegro frunció el ceño, exasperado—. **No estás ayudando aquí. Ya te dije que lo siento**.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? —Yuki estalló, mirándolo. Se levantó, tambaleándose un poco—. ¿Crees que es sencillo para mí? ¿Perdonarte y actuar como si nada? ¿Crees que no recuerdo lo que sucedió ese día? ¡Intento no hacerlo! ¡Intento no pensar en eso! —Se esforzó en que su voz no se rompiera, a pesar de que sus ojos volvieron a anegarse de lágrimas—. No solo me hiciste daño en todo el cuerpo, sino aquí. —Tocó su pecho, a la altura de su corazón—. Y eso fue peor que todo lo demás. Lo que Ottori no pudo hacerme lo hiciste tú..., y hubiera preferido que pasara...porque es más fácil lidiar con un cuerpo herido que un corazón roto —gimió, hipando—. Tenía idea que aquel no había sido Klaus..., porque sentía que él nunca me haría daño..., pero que estuviera usando su rostro... —Retrocedió—. No sé si pueda confiar en ti.

El dragón sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido, en su garganta se formó un nudo. Las palabras de Yuki le afectaron más de lo esperado.

— **Confías en Klaus pero no en mí. ¿Te das cuenta de que somos la misma persona, no? Dos caras de la misma moneda**.

—Klaus nunca me hizo daño..., tú sí. —Con la manga de su yukata, se limpió el rostro acuoso—. Tú no eres Klaus. No eres cálido como él, no eres amable.

— **Dijiste que lo amarías fuera como fuera. Yo soy parte de Klaus. ¿Acaso mentiste cuando lo dijiste?**

—¡No tenía idea de esto! Estaba con Klaus, solo Klaus, ¡no sabía que tenía…! —Se interrumpió, cuando una punzada le atacó la zona baja de la panza. Se inclinó un poco, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para que la molestia pasara.

— **Deja de alterarte, tan solo estamos hablando**. —El dragón gruñó, odiaba tener que depender de él—. **Te llevaré con el ruso** —le aviso antes de cargarlo. Era sorprendente todo el peso que el dragón podía cargar sin inmutarse.

—Bájame. —Yuki se removió hasta que el otro no tuvo más que devolverle al suelo—. Vine solo y puedo irme solo. —No quería ser tocado por ese Klaus.

 _Klaus_ avanzó junto al castaño, paranoico de que nada le ocurriera. No se dijeron nada en el camino y el dragón no volvió a intentar hablar. Por suerte se encontraron con el ruso en el trayecto, quien les instruyó para que lo esperaran en la habitación que compartía la pareja. Klaus se quedó afuera cuando el ruso llegó con su maletín, alegando que no quería tenerlo cerca pero que se quedaría al alcance de su oído por si a Vladimir se le ocurría hacerle algo malo a Yuki.

Dentro de la habitación el castaño estaba recostado en el futón con parte del yukata abierto para que el pelinegro pudiera examinarlo.

—Si sigues así no me quedará de otra que darte un calmante. Sabes que las emociones fuertes afectan al bebé.

—¿Eso podría hacerme dormir por cinco horas o más? —preguntó en un murmullo, frotándose los ojos.

Suspirando, Vladimir volteó hacia la puerta donde podía ver parte de cuerpo de Klaus recostado del marco de la puerta.

—Yuki necesita un té calmante.

— **No te voy a dejar solo con él**.

—¿Prefieres que le inyecte algún narcótico? —Con eso supo que ganó la discusión y también una fea mirada homicida.

Gruñéndole una majadería en alemán, el dragón fue por el té para Yuki. Ya solos el ruso podía hablar con franqueza.

—Yuki. No puedes evitar ésta situación para siempre.

—No puedo con él. —Iba a continuar, pareció pensarlo, se arrepintió, y luego volvió a hablar—. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de este Klaus…, no me gusta.

—Si te soy sincero yo también tengo miedo del dragón —confesó en voz baja—. No es fácil de controlar. Tengo miedo de que al descuidarme tome el control y haga algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo. Imagínate como debe sentirse Klaus...

—Sé que él sufrió con lo ocurrido el día en casa del emperador, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Yo no tenía idea de que iba a lidiar con dos Klaus… —Negó, con cierta desesperación—. No puedo sentir cariño hacia él. Es frío, es demandante, insufrible… A Klaus jamás lo sentí así, aun a pesar de su paranoia. Y…lo que hizo… —Apartó la mirada—. No puedo.

—Pero es que el dragón es Klaus, con lo que me dices es como si estuvieras afirmando que estarás con él sólo en las buenas. —Se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y la espalda recostada de un estante para poder hablarle—. El dragón son los deseos oscuros de Klaus, es su pasión, su lado animal. Todos tenemos un lado bueno y un lado malo, el mío y el de Klaus tiene vida propia. El dragón ignora toda regla moral, habla y actúa sin ningún tipo de filtro, por eso es tan peligroso pero no por eso es malo...

—Nunca he podido lidiar con una persona así. No creo poder hacerlo —susurró.

Vladimir miró de reojo como el dragón dejaba la taza en la puerta sin siquiera entrar, podía escuchar sus pasos volviendo a alejarse del cuarto.

—Tan sólo digo que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo. —Se levantó para alcanzarle la taza a Yuki, no se volvió a sentar—. Descansa y piensa en lo que te dije.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que dijo, aceptando la taza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias al té Yuki terminó por dormirse. Las emociones tan fuertes en la última hora lo habían cansado, para cuando despertó la luz anaranjada se filtraba por la ventana. Al lado de su cama estaba un jarrón blanco con un arreglo de muchas flores silvestres que no eran de los alrededores. Detallándolas, Yuki se dio cuenta de que eran del templo abandonado al que Yuki solía ir antes del embarazo. El jarrón tenía una cuerda trenzada con una cartita, dentro estaba escrito en burdos caracteres un " _Lo siento_ ". No había firma aunque no era necesario, sólo había una persona que conocía las flores que a Yuki le gustaban aparte de su hermano.

Yuki tragó para deshacerse del nudo que atenazaba su garganta. Tomó una de las flores, oliéndola y volviendo a mirar el mensaje. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado. Su pulgar delineó las letras, permaneciendo en silencio y pensativo, siendo interrumpido solo cuando su estomago rugió. Con todo lo ocurrido, no había acabado de comer, es más, no había comido mucho. Aún con la flor y la carta en mano, salió lentamente del cuarto, caminando a las cocinas por algo para comer. Miraba a su alrededor, pendiente del mismo, preguntándose dónde estaría.

Al final se topó con Klaus cuando el menor venía saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida. El pelinegro le rehuyó la mirada por un momento antes de respirar hondo y sonreír suavemente.

—Hola. Creí que tendrías hambre. —Señaló la bandeja.

Yuki notó que volvía a tener el acento europeo, volvía a ser Klaus. Hubo una parte de él, minúscula quizá, que se sintió decepcionado. Correspondió la sonrisa, titubeante, y asintió.

—Sí, lo tengo. Em. Vamos…al estanque de los koi. ¿Está bien?

Klaus quiso replicar que prefería que Yuki se quedara en cama pero recordó la discusión de hace un tiempo donde Yuki le reclamaba ser tan controlador y paranoico. Tragándose sus palabras, asintió, siguió al mayor hasta el estanque, dejó la comida en el suelo y ayudó a Yuki a sentarse en el suelo.

El castaño dejó a un lado la nota y la flor, sujetándola con una piedrecita y procedió a comer. No quiso tocar el tema que quería por el momento, sabía que se le iría el hambre; comía y miraba los koi, a veces haciendo comentarios respecto a los mismos o preguntando por los demás, y no fue solo hasta que comió gran parte de lo que Klaus le había colocado en la bandeja que comenzó.

—Sí…recuerdas lo que pasó en el comedor, ¿verdad?

El alemán pareció encogerse en su sitio.

—Sí. —Se limitó a responder.

Yuki estuvo en silencio un minuto.

—Tú… ¿tú dejaste el jarrón?

Klaus volteó a verlo confundido.

—¿Cuál jarrón?

Eso solo le bastó a Yuki para confirmar que no había sido Klaus. Las palabras de Vladimir volvieron a aparecer en su mente. Se giró para tomar las flores y la nota.

—El que estaba en la habitación con esta nota. —Yuki nuevamente acarició las letras escritas con la yema del dedo, casi con devoción. Suspiró—. Quizás…comenzamos con el pie izquierdo —murmuró—. Es solo…que no es fácil para mí lidiar con personas como él…

—Como yo —aclaró Klaus—. Somos la misma persona por mucho que odies admitirlo. —El menor desvió la mirada cuando lo dijo. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a todo eso... Tan sólo deseaba que Yuki no lo rechazara.

—Aun así, sus esencias son distintas. —Acarició los pétalos de la flor con gesto ausente—. Puede que…con un poco de tiempo…, si nosotros, los tres…, cooperamos…, logre perdonarlo y quererlo por lo que es, como te quiero a ti por ti mismo. —Giró a verlo—. Así como…consumió el cariño que le tenía, también consuma el dolor y me permita quererlo.

Klaus volteó a verlo sorprendido. La verdad es que ni el dragón ni él se esperaban algo como eso después de la manera en que Yuki se estuvo comportando.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No. —Pero entonces sonrió al ver su cara—. Sí, lo estoy. Yo también… —Tomó la nota, mostrando el mensaje hacia él y colocándolo frente a su cara, el mensaje terminando sus palabras. Asomó los ojos por sobre la nota.

Tomando la mano de Yuki que sostenía la nota, Klaus se acercó lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, rozó su nariz hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso.

—Él dice que promete comportarse si nos sigues besando así.

—Yo solo…quiero que estemos bien. Tú…, el bebé…, yo… y Feyn.

—¿Feyn? ¿Quién es Feyn?

—Tu dragón. No tiene nombre. —Jugueteó con los dedos de Klaus—. Significa consumir, aniquilar.

El menor se quedó congelado al saber la traducción del nombre. La verdad es que no le gustaba para nada...

» **A mí me gusta**.

Contradijo el dragón y Klaus no tuvo nada más que hacer que aceptarlo.

—Al dragón le gusta su nuevo nombre.

—Sé que suena mal, pero es como dije antes… Sobre acabar con el dolor, la tristeza y todo lo malo. —Respiró hondo—. Voy a tenerle fe de que será tan increíble como tú. —Miró hacia su panza, sonrió—. Incluso como papá dragón.

—Nos esforzaremos —prometió el menor volviendo a besar a Yuki.

Continuaron hablando, recostados en el pasto y Klaus acariciando el voluminoso estómago de Yuki, estuvieron así hasta que anocheció, y luego volvieron a su cuarto.

* * *

 **N.E.** : Hoy les vine con un capítulo cortito, el día de hoy estoy un poco aburrida. ¡Oficialmente, apareció Feyn! ¿Qué opinan de él? ¿Cómo piensan que se llamará el dragón de Vladimir? No olviden dejar sus comentarios con sus opiniones o ideas.

Feliz domingo.

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	38. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

 **.**

 **.**

Wen caminaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Kenshi para dejar unos documentos. En tres días tenía que partir a China por requerimiento de su padre. Eso, lamentablemente, le imposibilitaba estar presente en la ceremonia de su primo, si calculaba bien la fecha. No creía que al emperador le agradase retrasar más la boda de lo que ya había sido. Y él tampoco podía desobedecer las órdenes de su padre. Después de todo, nunca quedó en buenos términos con los Ottori y tampoco iría a aprobar el tipo de matrimonio que Kenshi tendría. Wen seguía siendo menor de edad, no podría enfrentársele. Suspiró con tristeza.

Tuvo la esperanza de pasar más tiempo con Klaus.

No esperó toparse con Yuki al girar en una esquina.

—Oh..., Yuki. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El castaño le hizo una leve inclinación en respeto. Wen seguía siendo superior a él.

—Bien, Wen-san. Me alegra verlo ahora... Verá, quería disculparme.

El chino quedó extrañado. Perplejo. ¿Le había causado daño Yuki?

—¿Por qué?

—Por mi comportamiento grosero cuando fue en mi búsqueda. Usted amablemente se ofreció a buscarme por pedido de Klaus y yo fui irrespetuoso.

—Admito que te sentí extraño cuando solías ser muy simpático, pero supuse que debías sentirte cansado.

—No realmente. Estaba...molesto... No, celoso. —Klaus había usado esa palabra y era la correcta a como se sentía—. Usted...gusta de Klaus ¿cierto?

Nuevamente, Wen quedó asombrado. Un ligero sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas al minuto siguiente.

—¿Tan obvio soy? —cuestionó con vergüenza, pero sus ojos se veían tristes.

—Creo que Klaus no se ha dado cuenta..., pero sí.

Wen negó.

—Me atrae Klaus. Es muy diferente a cualquier otra persona. Es divertido, amable, habilidoso, y a pesar de su aspecto, puedo percibir un ser sensible y afectuoso bajo él. —Wen miraba a la nada, pensativo, hasta que sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en Yuki—. Pero no soy ingenuo, y puedo ver también cuánto te ama. No sería capaz de entrometerme entre ustedes. Puedo conformarme con ser un amigo cuando lo necesite... —Sonrío después—. O un compañero de entrenamiento al cual moler a golpes.

Yuki no pudo evitar corresponder aquella mueca.

—Yo sé que no debería desconfiar de sus sentimientos, durante mucho tiempo él me los ha dejado claro, pero...a veces no puedo no sentir inseguridad...

Wen le interrumpió con suavidad al colocarle una mano en su hombro.

—Oye, no debes sentirlo. ¿No te has fijado en cómo sus ojos se suavizan cuando te mira, o la manera en que su voz se dulcifica al hablar sobre ti? Él te ama, creo que más que a sí mismo. No importa qué, no es algo que vaya a cambiar ni en más de mil años. —Le soltó—. Además..., yo me iré pronto. Y tú seguirás aquí, con él. No dudes de Klaus, ni dudes de ti.

—Gracias. —Y en verdad lo sentía. Junto a la vergüenza por haber pensado por un instante mal de Wen—. Yo...espero que también podamos ser amigos algún día.

—¿Pero qué dices? Ya lo somos. Siempre que necesiten ayuda Klaus o tú podrán contar conmigo. —Compartió por un momento estrechar su mano con Yuki, algo un poco occidental pero no tan incómodo como un abrazo.

—Gracias..., otra vez, Wen-san —murmuró Yuki, soltándolo y continuando su camino. Wen le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

 _ **»El tesoro estuvo en lo cierto**_.

Le comentó Feyn a Klaus después de escuchar la conversación. No fue su intención, fue pura casualidad. Estaba recostado en el techo donde podría agarrar un poco de sol para calentarse cuando escuchó sus voces en el pasillo, su agudo oído le permitió escuchar todo con claridad.

—Wen me ama... —Todavía no podía creérselo—. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

» _ **Él dijo que no interferirá con el tesoro. No es de mi interés**_.

—No puedo sólo ignorar esto —se quejó el alemán.

» _ **Sí puedes**_.

—No puedo. Hablaré con Wen, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

» _ **Haz como quieras**_ , le gruñó Feyn irritado por su testarudez.

Wen dejó los papeles en el escritorio de Kenshi antes de salir. Recordó que tenía que ir al pueblo también antes de la tarde. Debía buscar unos planos que le pidió Kenshi y llevarse unas cosas también. Antes del viaje a América Kenshi le había pedido que hiciera un inventario de todo lo que había en las habitaciones de la casa, fue un trabajo largo pero agradeció enormemente la ayuda de los gemelos. Ahora con su vuelta había muchísimas cosas de las cuales se iba a deshacer por lo que tendrían más espacio. Algunas de las cosas a Wen le daban nostalgia de las veces que pasaba sus veranos allí. Envidiaba la facilidad de Kenshi de deshacerse de objetos que contenían recuerdos hermosos.

—Ya que.

La mayoría sería donada, y ahora que Kenshi terminó de clasificar lo que se quedaría y lo que no, debía ir a encargarse de eso. Eran sus últimas tareas antes de que se marchara. Salió al exterior, en la parte frontal de la casa, dando una respiración al aire de primavera. Estaban terminando de preparar la carreta con las cosas para donación. Cierto pelinegro se interpuso en el camino del chino, tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Wen se vio preocupado, pero asintió.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Camina conmigo. —Con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que le siguiera.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el estanque de los Koi. Klaus se sentó cerca del agua y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, quiso hacerse una trenza pero ahora sólo le alcanzaba para hacerse una coleta baja. Le indicó a Wen que se sentara a su lado.

—Yuki nos vio el otro día que estábamos entrenando aquí. Malinterpretó la situación y me gritó por ser un idiota... Le dije que sus miedos eran infundados y que estaba viendo cosas donde no las había. —Volteó a mirar a Wen—. Parece que me equivoqué.

Wen tardó un momento en darse cuenta de a lo que se refería. De pronto su corazón latió un poco más rápido.

—¿Él...te dijo lo que hablamos?

—No. Estaba en el techo cuando los escuché hablar. —Señaló la construcción a sus espaldas—. Paredes delgadas.

—En China no es así exactamente. —Wen se rascó una mejilla—. Pues..., no es algo que pensaba decir. Amas a Yuki, y respeto eso. Como le dije a él, no podría atreverme a interferir en su relación. —Bajó la mirada al tiempo que hacía un gesto de negación—. No soy ese tipo de personas.

—Sé que no lo eres. Por alguna razón tiendo a llamar la atención de los hombres pero en ningún momento has actuado como ellos y te agradezco eso.

Wen le palmeó la espalda.

—No debes agradecer por eso. Siempre se puede encontrar un poco de educación y amabilidad en el mundo. —Bajó la mano—. Yo solo quiero verte sonreír. Tu cara cambia cuando lo haces, y siempre sucede cuando está Yuki. Jamás te separaría de eso. Solo me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, con eso me basta.

—Aún si no te corresponde, ¿estás bien con eso? —El menor parecía apenado por tener que rechazarlo pero no había manera de mirar a Wen de otra manera. Él amaba a Yuki.

—Lo estoy. Sé a lo que me enfrentaría. Pero nadie puede mandar al corazón. —Se alzó de hombros—. Prefiero pensar que en alguna otra vida yo tenga alguna oportunidad. Pero por ahora, supongo que Yuki se me adelantó. No me molesta, soy un buen perdedor y aceptaré la derrota con honor —dijo, tratando de bromear.

—Entonces... seamos amigos. —Le ofreció su mano a Wen.

—Amigos. —Y Wen la estrechó, permitiendo a su corazón sentirse feliz por no ser rechazado totalmente, porque Klaus aún le permitiera estar a su lado, así fuera como amigo.

Wen era feliz con eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Wen tuvo que irse, Klaus y Yuki le despidieron junto a Kenshi, llegaron a prometerse correspondencia con regularidad y alguna visita en el futuro próximo.

Desde eso pasaron unos cuantos días, Yuki se veía pálido y se cansaba con mucha facilidad, más que antes Klaus estaba preocupado, todavía más con la fecha del parto tan cerca. Esa noche el alemán llevó la cena a la habitación. No se lo dijo a Yuki, pero prefería que se quedara en cama. El castaño tuvo que pedir un poco de ayuda a Klaus para poder sentarse y así comer. No tenía mucha hambre pero comió lo justo. En varias ocasiones la comida se le caía de los palillos y, por alguna razón, eso le parecía hilarante. Al ver la expresión de Klaus ante su rara actitud le recordó a las primeras semanas de él en Japón cuando no sabía usar los palillos.

Terminada la comida, Yuki descansó un rato mientras que Klaus se llevaba la bandeja. Cuando volvió, se recostó en él.

—Ya falta poco para conocer a nuestro bebé. Debemos escoger su nombre... Si es niño, me gusta el nombre de Yuryoku... Pero, si fuera niña, quisiera algún nombre europeo..., como Irina. El señor Volsk me dijo algunos nombres, ese me gustó mucho.

—Irina es ruso. —Se quejó en voz baja mientras le hacía una trenza en el pelo a Yuki. Ahora que él tenía el pelo corto se aprovechaba de Yuki para practicar peinados—. Aunque para serte sincero hay pocos nombres lindos en Alemania para niñas.

—¿Qué nombres te gustarían a ti? —Aunque a veces se quejaba de que Klaus le tratase como a una muñeca, esa vez le dejó. La sensación en su cabeza era relajante.

Klaus se quedó callado un rato. Gruñó para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo se le venían a la cabeza nombres rusos.

—No me sé nombres alemanes... Todo lo que se me viene a la cabeza es ruso: Katiana, Katiuska, Aniuzhka, Katerina... —suspiró derrotado—. De todos creo que Irina es el más bonito.

—Irina queda entonces, si es niña. —Yuki cerró los ojos, y pidió que Klaus le recostase en el futón luego—. Estoy emocionado por verla.

—Yo también. —Se acomodó tras Yuki para abrazarlo. Repartió pequeños besos en su cuello—. Yo me pregunto si podemos conseguir una casa. Desde que llegué Kenshi me ha dado un sueldo como al resto de los militares, no he gastado nada de ese dinero...

—Estoy seguro de que podemos. Yo también tengo algo. —Dejó salir un suspiro de gusto—. Cuando el bebé nazca podemos comprar una bonita casa, verlo crecer y cuidarlo y amarlo. Ser una familia los tres.

—Espero que el bebé tenga alas. Así podré enseñarle a volar. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? —Con una sonrisa ensoñadora empezó a meter las manos en el yukata de Yuki para acariciar el interior de sus muslos.

—Klaus... —Una mano del mayor detuvo las de Klaus, su voz siendo un murmullo—, hoy no. Me siento muy cansado para hacer nada. Solo... me gustaría que me abraces... ¿Está bien?

Klaus no era un joven calenturiento, por lo que no estaba decepcionado por la negativa. Estaba preocupado.

—Yuki, no lo hemos hecho en varios días... No hemos podido hacer la transferencia de nutrientes.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas hoy. —Giró un poco la cabeza para verle—. Para mañana estaré mejor. Podríamos dar un paseo y luego venir aquí a la tarde hasta la hora de la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

Mordiendo su labio inferior Klaus asintió.

—De acuerdo. —En vez de sus muslos, Klaus acarició el vientre de Yuki, sintiendo de vez en cuando una patadita del bebé en su mano—. Yuki. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. —Acarició las manos de Klaus, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de tenerlo cerca y oír su voz—. A los tres.

A la mañana siguiente, Shin se apareció en la casa llevando un par de dulces que mandó Jim. No iría a la mansión en todo el día para quedarse preparando el bar para una celebración que quería hacer en honor al compromiso oficial de Kenshi y Vladimir, una preparación a la que Shin tendría que unírsele pronto. Con todo lo sucedido, no lo habían podido festejar, ni el cercano nacimiento del bebé de Klaus y Yuki. Shin notó que también estaban preparando algo en la casa, especialmente en la zona cercana a la oficina de Kenshi. Cuando le preguntó a este, se negó a responder alegando una leve sorpresa. Sea lo que sea, sería algo grande y que implicaba lo que parecía láminas de metal.

Yuki estaba recostado en unos almohadones para cuando Shin llegó a la habitación donde estaba con Klaus y Kenshi, este último con la nariz en unos documentos que pendiente de la pareja. La ausencia de Vladimir se debía a su idea de las bombas lacrimógenas aún.

Pero mientras se deleitaban con los dulces, Yuki se impulsó abruptamente hacia adelante, ante una fuerte punzada que le impactó de pronto. Y a esa comenzaron más y más, haciéndole lagrimear de dolor. Kenshi dejó los papeles a un lado para ir en busca de Vladimir mientras que Shin y Klaus se quedaron con Yuki, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Para cuando Vladimir llegó, varias mujeres venían tras de él para ayudarlo. Sacó a todos de la habitación incluido Klaus a pesar de sus protestas para trabajar él con las mujeres. Por lo que sabía ellas eran las que atendían los partos en la casa.

Shin, Kenshi y Klaus estaban afuera del cuarto ya que no podían hacer nada más, el alemán intentaba esperar tras la puerta, los gemelos entraban y salían del cuarto con todo lo que Vladimir les pedía. Shin estaba parado frente a la puerta, a suficientes pasos como para no estorbar, totalmente pálido, junto a Klaus. Kenshi estaba apoyado en la pared del frente, cruzado de brazal mirando el techo. A los minutos se sentó en el suelo.

Los tres pudieron oír un grito desde el interior rato después.

En la habitación, Yuki apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su mente estaba concentrada en soportar cada punzada que le azotaba la zona baja del vientre. Parecía que el tiempo pasaba con tal lentitud que era más una tortura. De a momentos sentía perder la conciencia, otras veces no sabía si alguien gritó o fue él. Lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente era el bebé. Era levemente consciente de que le daban indicaciones, otras que le limpiaban el sudor de la frente, que le pinchaban, quizás Volsk le inyectaba algo. Pero si se llegó a escuchar algún llanto de bebé, la oscuridad que le invadió entonces no le permitió notarlo.

Todos en el pasillo se quedaron estáticos cuando escucharon el llanto del bebé.

Los gemelos fueron los que salieron con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos. Klaus se acercó a ellos, temblando.

—Es una niña —le anunció Kaoru con una enorme sonrisa. El gemelo le pasó a la pequeña envuelta en una mantita blanca y esponjosa. A Klaus se le aguaron los ojos apenas la tuvo en sus brazos.

—No tiene escamas. —Se sorprendió mucho por eso. Detalló a toda la niña, con la piel muy blanca, las mejillas estaban un poco rojas y una pelusa negra sobre la cabeza—. Es hermosa. —Le dio un beso en la frente antes de mirar a los gemelos—. ¿Cómo está Yuki?

Kaoru y Kuma se miraron entre ellos con pesar, Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior no sabiendo que decir. Klaus dejó de sonreír ante su renuencia a hablar. Volviendo a entregar a la bebé a Kaoru, entró en la habitación. Shin también había mirado a la niña por encima del hombro de Klaus, sus propios ojos aguándose por la felicidad de ver a su sobrina por primera vez. Pero al ver a los gemelos, también se preocupó. Entrando con Klaus, vio justo el momento en que una de las mujeres que entró con Vladimir cubría el rostro de Yuki. Fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en lo más profundo de su ser.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que apenas pudo procesarlo. Tuvieron que llamar a varios guardias para retener a un Klaus completamente alterado hasta que Vladimir le administró un sedante. Kenshi ordenó a los gemelos que se llevarán a la niña para que los gritos y el estado de Klaus no la asustaran. Shin era ajeno a todo aquello, mirando ido el cuerpo de su hermano, incrédulo.

Yuki _estaba_ muerto.

Klaus, a pesar de que el sedante seguía en su sistema, fue lo suficiente terco para volver al lado de Yuki. Para ese momento el pasillo estaba vacío, el olor de los duraznos se iba disipando lentamente. Cuando Klaus llegó al cuarto, Yuki seguía ahí con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo. El alemán se sintió morir en ese momento, las piernas le flaquearon cayendo al suelo de rodillas con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Hipando, llegó hasta Yuki; le descubrió. Feyn lamentó profundamente la pérdida de su tesoro y Klaus siguió llorando por ambos, se derrumbó a su lado, agarrándole la mano. Se apoyó en su hombro donde se quedó dormido por culpa del sedante.

Vladimir lo encontró así varias horas después, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas secas, aferrado desesperadamente al hombre que amaba. Kenshi venía por otro pasillo, acabando de dar una orden de llevar a Shin al bar con Jim. El hombre estaba por los suelos, y Kenshi tenía suficiente lidiando con Klaus en la casa. Al ver entrar a Vladimir, se le acercó topándose con la misma escena.

Suspiró.

—No vamos a dejarle allí toda la noche, ¿o sí?

Vlad negó.

—Es increíblemente testarudo. ¿No crees? A pesar de haberle dado un sedante fuerte se las arregló para llegar aquí. —Sonrió sin ganas. Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kenshi—. Mi dragón también está lamentando la muerte de Yuki porque sabe que era importante para el dragón de Klaus.

—Siento decir que sólo me da lástima Klaus y el bebé. —Kenshi se cruzó de brazos—. No es como si el enclenque fuera santo de mi devoción.

Vladimir no dijo nada más. Se acercó a Klaus para sacarlo de ahí, aún dormido hizo un poco de resistencia pero nada que el ruso no pudiera manejar. Arrastrando a Klaus fuera del cuarto, se detuvo un momento en la puerta para mirar a Kenshi.

—Habrá que mantenerle vigilado un tiempo. No quisiera que hiciera algo estúpido.

Kenshi asintió. Esperó hasta ver desaparecer a los europeos por el pasillo para acercarse al cuerpo. Al inclinarse, tomó la cobija.

—Mírate. Siempre tuve razón —le dijo al cuerpo de Yuki—. Siempre fuiste débil. Te dejaste morir dando a luz a un bebé y dejando a Klaus solo. ¿Y ese era todo el amor que le tenías? Qué patético. —Le cubrió, poniéndose en pie y caminando a la salida—. Más te vale no andar de vago también en el inframundo y cuides que Klaus no haga una tontería. De lo contrario, te patearé el trasero en cuanto te vea. —Salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando alejaron a Klaus del cuerpo de Yuki, se aseguraron de limpiar el lugar, enterrarían al castaño al día siguiente y debían prepararle, mientras los sirvientes agarraban las pocas pertenencias de Klaus y las movían a una nueva habitación por orden de Kenshi. Vladimir estuvo con él un rato administrándole el suficiente sedante para que no tuviera otra crisis nerviosa. Las matronas, mientras, se encargarían de la nueva bebé. Cuando se reunió con Kenshi en el salón, Jim y Shin estaban ahí acompañándole.

Jim estaba intentando hacer hablar a Shin, sin embargo el castaño miraba a la nada. Un brazo del negro le rodeaba los hombros.

—¿Cómo fue que pasó? —preguntó en una voz ligeramente baja hacia Vladimir cuando le vio entrar—. Estaba bien, ¿no?

—No realmente. Yuki ya estaba débil cuando entró en labor de parto... También perdió mucha sangre durante la cesárea —explicó.

—No lo soportó —resumió Jim, una expresión entristecida apareciendo en sus facciones—. Ahora Klaus deberá cuidar a una criaturita solo. ¿Cómo está? Klaus, me refiero.

Sinceramente no tenía palabras para describirlo.

—Mal. Muy mal, temo que entre en depresión... Como dirían algunos " _morir de amor_ ".

—Quizás mantenerlo aquí no sea una idea buena. —Jim miró alrededor—. Justo ahora, el ver cada sitio le hará recordar. ¿No cree que sea mejor llevárselo por un tiempo lejos de Japón?

—Sería lo más conveniente. —Asintió el ruso después de pensarlo un momento. Volteó hacia Kenshi—. Cuando vayamos a la luna de miel en Rusia, Klaus puede venir con nosotros.

Kenshi se alzó de hombros, conforme.

—Si así evitamos otra tragedia, no perdemos nada.

—¿Qué hay de la bebé? —siguió Jim—. ¿Está bien?

—Completamente sana, en perfectas condiciones. Extraordinariamente no tiene los mismos rasgos dracrónicos que Klaus —dijo el ruso con una sonrisa.

—Eso es estupendo, los hijos son una buena forma para distraerse de la tristeza.

—Lo dices como si supieras. —Kenshi alzó una ceja.

Jim se vio digno.

—Hago suposiciones. Me parece que cuidar de la niña podría hacerle bien. ¿Qué nombre le han puesto?

—Aún no lo sé. Es más ni siquiera sé si la ha visto, sólo vi que los gemelos la sacaron del cuarto para ponerle ropa. —Asintió totalmente de acuerdo ante lo dicho por Jim—. Pienso que enfocar su atención en su hija lo distraerá del hecho de que Yuki ya no está con él.

—Sí la ha visto —afirmó Kenshi—. Pero cuando preguntó a los gemelos por Yuki no le dio otra mirada.

Jim suspiró.

—El primer amor es uno de los más importantes de nuestra vida. Sin embargo, tengo fe que pueda encontrar el amor nuevamente.

Vladimir miró a Shin que no había abierto la boca en todo ese rato.

—¿Qué hay de él? ¿Estará bien?

Jim asintió.

—Yo me encargo de él. No se preocupen. Como Klaus, solo necesita tiempo.

Shin frunció el ceño entonces.

—No crean que no estoy escuchando. —Su voz fue un susurro ronco.

Kenshi suspiró.

—Ni por un momento se nos pasó por la cabeza —aseguró Vladimir, al menos Shin respondía y eso era bueno. No sabía que más decir, aunque hubiera querido discutir con Kenshi los detalles de la muy próxima boda prefirió quedarse callado. No era el momento.

Yuki recibió una ceremonia y honores por su desempeño como último samurái activo mientras estuvo en vida, Kenshi dando un mensaje de agradecimiento en representación de los Ottori por los años de dedicación que otorgó a la familia. No porque deseara hacerlo en su interior, sino por ser su deber al haber sido Yuki parte de sus trabajadores. Como tal, se le dio un lugar especial cercano a los soldados muertos provenientes del condado. Kenshi no dio explicaciones a los pueblerinos que conocían a Yuki y asistieron al entierro por su repentina muerte, ya que hacerlo le generaría preguntas acerca del genoma que era mejor no explicar. Para la tarde envió carta a Wen. Conociendo lo cercano que había sido su primo a Klaus los días que estuvo en Japón, creía conveniente informarle de los últimos acontecimientos.

Los preparativos de la boda iniciaron con lenta pulcritud. Si bien Kenshi guardaba respeto por Klaus, sabía que al emperador no le importaría la muerte de un simple guerrero que ni siquiera formaba parte de su guardia directa. Se organizaba todo con calma e intentando mantener un luto adecuado.

Durante la ceremonia, Klaus estuvo todo el tiempo con la mirada baja. En todo ese tiempo, Klaus no había querido ver a la niña, tenía miedo de que se pareciera tanto a Yuki, ella sería un recuerdo constante de lo que perdió ese día. Vladimir, harto de esa actitud, tomó cartas en el asunto y le llevó su hija a Klaus, e ignorando todas sus protestas, le puso en los brazos a la niña y le obligó a que le diera de comer. Renuente, Klaus lo hizo, estaba bajo la amenaza de que le lanzarían una anguila encima si no lo hacía. Sentado en medio de su habitación con la bebita entre sus brazos, miró a su niña beber del tetero, tan tranquila y pequeñita... Al ver a su padre, la pequeña gorjeó de alegría e imitó la apariencia de Klaus; escamas rosas cubrieron su piel y diminutas alas y cola brotaron de su espalda. Era simplemente maravillosa.

—Mi niña... Mi pequeña Irina. —Volvió a llorar el alemán, esta vez de felicidad. El vacío que estuvo sintiendo fue llenado poco a poco por la risa de su adorable dragona.

Shin no dio tal muestra de avance. Jim dijo que durante dos días seguidos se mantuvo en una borrachera que casi le hacía agotar el inventario de sake. Aún seguía sin aparecerse en la mansión.

Los preparativos para la boda volvieron a su flujo normal a los pocos días, Kenshi agradecía tener la ayuda de los gemelos o todo aquello le volvería loco. Por lo general, su madre era quién iría a encargarse de ello. Pero no estaba. Pedía opiniones a Vladimir, lo hacía lo más sencillo posible –según su criterio de _sencillo_ –, pero resultaba una lástima ser el único de la pareja que hablaba japonés y no todos los demás organizadores competentes conocían otra lengua.

A pesar de que Vladimir no podía comunicarse correctamente con los trabajadores, Klaus se quedaba a su lado para ayudarle con las traducciones, ahora más que nunca el alemán se estaba esforzando con el idioma- Irina era cargada a todas partes por Klaus, el pelinegro no había querido separarse de ella en ningún momento.

Una semana antes del gran evento llegó otro ruso a la casa para ayudar con los preparativos, un hombre mayor vestido con un frac negro y pantalones formales grises, todo el cabello y el bigote cano y la piel incluso más pálida que la de Vladimir, ostentaba un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo. El hombre mantenía una postura extremadamente recta. Vladimir salió a recibirlo dándole un fuerte abrazo. Klaus, al enterarse de quien llegaba, también salió a recibir al hombre, fue abrazado y le regalaba una brillante sonrisa.

Jim que se presentó en la mansión para ayudar en lo que requirieran, se acercó con Kenshi a conocer al recién llegado. El japonés dio una mirada de arriba abajo al viejo estirado, y aunque se presentó con respeto, algo le decía que ese viejo iría a sacarle algunas canas verdes antes que sus hijos. El hombre le mostró su respeto con una inclinación de cabeza, Klaus le susurró en ruso que recordara hablar inglés.

—Al fin le conozco, señorito Ottori. —Justo como Vladimir, el apellido de Kenshi se oyó raro debido al marcado acento—. Vladimir lo ha mencionado mucho en sus cartas.

—Kenshi. —Vladimir le pasó al menor una mano sobre sus hombros con una gran sonrisa—. Él es Sasha, es mi mayordomo.

Kenshi asintió en reconocimiento.

—Ya veo. Sea bienvenido. Espero que sea bueno el contenido sobre mí en esas cartas —dijo, dando una mirada de reojo a Vladimir—. O lo lamentarás —susurró.

— _Ya entiendo a qué te refieres con lo de mal carácter siendo tan pequeño_ —le comentó en ruso a Vladimir. A Klaus se le escapó una risa, se mordió el labio para no seguirlo haciendo—. Traje todo lo que me pediste.

—Fantástico, siempre puedo contar contigo. —Le dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo como agradecimiento—. Llevemos todo adentro, quiero enseñárselo a Kenshi. ¿Trajiste también la ropa para Klaus?

—Por supuesto, está en la otra maleta. —Acercándose al carruaje, el mayordomo sacó 3 grandes maletas.

—¿Para mí? ¿Qué se supone que me trajeron? —Klaus se acercó a curiosear la maleta pero Sasha le regañó como a un niño pequeño.

—Ropa de invierno —cortó Vlad—. Para ti e Irina. La necesitarán cuando vengan con nosotros a Rusia. —El menor frunció el ceño. Sasha no se sorprendió por la mención de la niña en vista de que fue Vladimir quien le solicitó que trajera las prendas, aun así se sentía curioso por ver a la hija del niño Klaus.

—Yo no quiero ir a Rusia.

—La decisión está tomada. —Klaus estuvo a punto de protestar pero logró escuchar el llanto de Irina que recién se despertaba de su siesta. Con un gruñido frustrado, Klaus se giró para irse.

—¡No iré a Rusia! —gritó antes de meterse en la casa.

—Imagino el motivo por el que no quiere volver —comentó el mayordomo.

—Ha mejorado bastante —le confesó Vladimir, tomó una de las maletas y las otras dos las cargó Sasha, negando la ayuda de algún sirviente—. Vamos, Kenshi, también pedí algo para ti.

El japonés les siguió.

—Me pregunto qué será.

Dentro de la casa guiaron a Sasha por los enredados pasillos hasta el salón principal. Jim se encargó de algún tentempié, algo simple del occidente pero con el toque oriental para ir acostumbrando al recién llegado a la gastronomía japonesa. Como todo europeo recién llegado, Sasha se sintió desconcertado por el tamaño de los muebles y por los ¿cubiertos? ¡Palos de madera! Miró a Vladimir en busca de una explicación pero el ruso tan sólo se encogió de hombros. Sentado en el piso, el pelinegro comenzó a abrir las maletas. Dejando a un lado la que pertenecía a Klaus, primero abrió una de cuero marrón. Dentro había abrigos, camisas, corbatas, guantes, gorros y bufandas de lana, todo en la talla de Kenshi.

Kenshi tenía una cara extraña; se sentía como un niño que espera juguetes en su cumpleaños y recibe ropa interior.

—¿Ropa invernal? —Tomó una gorra y se lo colocó. Sabía que era un error dejarle entrar a su habitación—. Es crueldad desilusionar a las personas con este tipo de cosas, ¿sabes?

—No seas gruñón, de todos modos no ibas a encontrar nada apropiado aquí en Japón para el frío de Rusia. —Le enredó al japonés una bufanda en el cuello y le puso un abrigo azul marino sobre los hombros. Sasha, mientras tanto, rebuscaba en la otra maleta. Le alcanzó a Vladimir una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo—. También está esto. —Abriendo la cajita, le mostró un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro como adorno además de dos circones a cada lado.

—El anillo de la familia Volsk —dijo Sasha, nostálgico—. La señora Aniushka le dio este anillo al señor cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad. Lo estuve guardando hasta que el momento adecuado llegara.

Kenshi se quitó las prendas de ropa, dejándolas sobre el equipaje. Observó el anillo, abriendo un poco más los ojos por la sorpresa. Era una pieza increíble.

—Ninguno de ellos vendrá, ¿no?

Sasha quiso responder a eso pero Vladimir se le adelantó.

—Ni de chiste. —Tomando la mano de Kenshi, le puso la joya en el dedo anular. Admiró como la joya prácticamente se adaptaba a Kenshi—. Hermoso —le dijo, dándole un beso corto—. Éste es el anillo que te pondré cuando digamos los votos matrimoniales —añadió mientras rebuscaba en su maleta algo.

Kenshi no dijo nada, mirando el anillo con expresión neutral.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó—. ¿Siquiera tu madre?

Vlad detuvo su búsqueda. Se quedó mirando unos abrigos como si la prenda fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Respirando hondo, los hizo a un lado para seguir buscando.

—No creo que a mis padres les agrade mi matrimonio. —Llegó hasta el fondo de la maleta, sacó un traje empaquetado perfectamente en una bolsa de tela—. Si te hace feliz, le enviaremos a mi madre unas flores y una fotografía de la ceremonia. —Levantándose del suelo, sacó el traje, era un traje de gala militar en rojos, azul marino y decoraciones en dorado—. ¿Qué te parece? Lo usaré en la boda.

Sin embargo, Kenshi ya estaba ideando algo.

Miró el traje, en cambio, y asintió.

—Elegante. Te verás bastante guapo. —Luego, dejando el codo en la rodilla y apoyando en mentón en la mano, sonrío coqueto mientras decía—. Al menos durante el tiempo que lo uses ese día hasta la noche.

Vlad sonrió encantado. En verdad esperaba la noche de bodas.

—Ya quiero que llegue esa noche. Los gemelos me dijeron que te tienen un traje especial. Te verías encantador con un liguero. —Medio se burló el ruso pero la realidad es que la simple idea lo excitaba muchísimo.

Sasha carraspeó para hacerse notar. No iba a tolerar una charla tan subida de tono. Kenshi se carcajeó.

—Sigue soñando, porque solo ahí me verás usando eso. —Hizo un gesto despectivo—. Pero no hablemos de eso en frente de los viejos.

—Encantador —farfulló Sasha con la nariz arrugada—. Excelente elección ha hecho, señor —dijo con un sutil tono sarcástico. Vlad sólo sonrió, Sasha realmente era un hombre ortodoxo.

—En unas semanas te acostumbrarás a él. —Se giró a Kenshi para hablarle en voz baja—. No le hagas caso, nunca he logrado hacer que se relaje.

—Déjame eso a mí. —Sonrió, levantándose— Les dejaré por un momento. Si no estoy para vigilar los preparativos, harán un desastre monumental. —Al pasar junto a Vladimir, se estiró para dejarle un beso— Siéntase como en su casa, viejo —le dijo a Sasha.

Bufando, el mayordomo se puso a recoger toda la ropa que Vladimir desordenó. Vlad sonrió encantado cuando se acordó de que Kenshi continuaba usando el anillo.

—¡Eh! —Le detuvo antes de que saliera del salón. Le dio otro beso y al mismo tiempo le quitó el anillo—. Esto se queda conmigo.

—Ah, cierto. Por ahora. —Hizo un gesto hacia Sasha—. Será mejor que le presentes a la bebé mientras. Klaus debe tenerla acaparada.

—Al menos está distraído.

Cuando Kenshi se fue, el ruso se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la mesa de centro. Mientras veía a Sasha acomodar las maletas, le contó lo sucedido con Klaus y los avances de su experimento.

—Está enamorado —dijo al cabo de un rato el hombre, mirando significativamente a Vladimir.

—Asombroso, ¿verdad? —Sonrió el mayor.

—Casi un milagro. —Eso le borró el buen humor a Vladimir.

—Tonterías.

—A la señora seguro le alegraría... —comenzó Sasha pero Vladimir le cortó.

—Si le envío una invitación a ella, lo más seguro es que mi padre venga. Ella no hace nada sin su aprobación —dijo con amargura—. La unión de dos hombres con dos nacionalidades completamente diferentes ya es bastante llamativa como para agregarle una riña familiar. —Sasha no intentó persuadirle de nuevo. Cuando terminó de acomodar, Vlad le ayudó a pararse—. Vamos para que conozcas a Irina, es toda una ternura.

* * *

 **N.E.** : ¡No estábamos muertas, estábamos de parranda!

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAD!**

Aquí en Venezuela ya es navidad. Y bueno, excusas no daré, solo que hubo mucho trabajo para cada integrante del grupo; trabajos, universidad, vida, etc., pero no acabaremos el año sin terminar esta historia. Así que prepárense para una **HIPER-MEGA-SUPER MARATÓN** con los **ÚLTIMOS 10 CAPÍTULOS de _ENTRE TUS GARRAS_**. Así que mantengan su pañuelo cerca.

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	39. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

 **.**

 **.**

Poco después de la llegada de Sasha, y aprovechando que Vladimir estaba distraído con Klaus e Irina en otro lado de la casa, Kenshi se acercó al mayordomo para mostrarle la misma y los terrenos alrededor por sí mismo como anfitrión. Esa era una buena excusa para estar a solas con el viejo sin parecer sospechoso especialmente con Vladimir. La boda se celebrará en poco menos que una semana.

Kenshi le explicó cómo sería la ceremonia, de la misma forma que se la explicó a Vladimir. Se llevará a cabo en un santuario sintoísta. Harán una pequeña comitiva formada por el sacerdote que presidirá la ceremonia, los novios, y seguido familiares cercanos, que por no ser muchos, Kenshi cambió la regla y añadió a varios miembros de la servidumbre y guardia que son especiales para él, hacia un templo cercano. Allí cumplirán un ritual de purificación, se leerán las palabras de compromiso y harán las ofrendas a los dioses sintoístas. Ahora vendría la parte divertida, pero sumamente importante en toda la ceremonia: el rito de " _San sankudo_ ". Una sacerdotisa servirá sake en un vaso 3 veces; el novio lo beberá poco a poco 3 veces exactas –en representación del cielo, la tierra y el hombre–, seguido por el otro. Esto se repetirá 3 veces. Kenshi explicó que se hace de esa forma ya que el 3 es un número sagrado que traerá la felicidad a la pareja y representa la unión de la misma en cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Esto lo harán luego del intercambio de anillos, y los juzus –una clase de Rosario–. Terminado el rito, el sacerdote bendecirá a los novios y los declarará esposos. Se servirá sake a los invitados por igual mientras se felicita a los novios, se toca la música tradicional, una sacerdotisa bailará, acabaran con un rezo y saldrán del templo de la misma forma que entraron.

A Kenshi no le molestó las expresiones o preguntas que hizo el viejo, ya estaba preparado por la vez que le explicó lo mismo a Vladimir. Mientras daban la vuelta al final de los terrenos para regresar a la casa principal, Kenshi cambió de tema.

—Pero hay una razón en específico por la que quise dar este paseo con usted —comenzó—. Sé que Vladimir no está en buenos términos con sus padres, en especial su padre, sin embargo, me doy a la idea de que la boda de un hijo, en especial si es único, es algo importante para su progenitor. Haciendo a un lado al padre de Vlad, por lo poco que sé, no querrá venir. —Calló un instante, deteniéndose y mirando al anciano—. Pero su madre imagino que sí. Necesito su ayuda para que ella venga. Tengo la esperanza que sea más comprensiva que el esposo que tiene. Claro, todo esto sin que Vladimir se entere. —Ladeó la cabeza, echando una mirada hacia la casa a un par de metros—. Tengo la sospecha de que si se entera no le gustará, así que más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

Sasha miró detenidamente al joven frente a él, hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Hacer planes a espaldas de su futuro marido no me parece la mejor manera de empezar un matrimonio —regañó arrugando la nariz. Se quitó el monóculo para limpiárselo con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo—. Sin embargo, admiro su entereza por proponerme esto. —Se volvió a poner el monóculo en su lugar—. El amo Volsk ha sufrido mucho a manos del señor Dimitre pero estoy convencido de que le gustará ver a su madre, aunque no lo demuestre en un principio.

—Tecnicismos —desdeñó a sus primeras palabras—. Vlad no se queda atrás en eso. —Recordó a las veces que el muy pillo planeó ver al emperador por sí solo o cuando planeó llevárselo sin su consentimiento a América—. ¿Entonces es un hecho, viejo? Le pido a usted porque es el único aparte de Vlad que conoce a sus padres y sabrá qué razón puede ser suficiente para que su madre venga sin su esposo, sin que éste ponga quejas.

—Haré lo que pueda pero debe entender que la señora Aniushka nunca se la separado de su esposo. Es una de las razones por las que el amo Volsk no ha vuelto a verla.

—Pues siempre hay una primera vez —insistió Kenshi—. Usted lo dijo: a Vlad le gustará verla. No se va a separar por años. Estoy seguro que hay miles de formas de traerla sin el general. Un familiar enfermo, un viaje de amigas, visitar a unos parientes, etcétera, etcétera —citó.

Sasha rodó los ojos.

—Ojalá fuera así de simple —suspiró—. Iré a hacer los preparativos. Confío en que tendrá lista una recámara de huéspedes acorde para alojar a una dama europea.

Kenshi sonrió, sintiéndose de alguna manera ganador.

—Por mi futura suegra, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. —Hizo una leve reverencia.

—Señorito Ottori, le recomiendo comportarse cuando la señora llegue. Después de todo, va a presenciar una boda entre dos hombres. No sería prudente espantarla antes de tiempo. —Se acercó para decirle un secreto al japonés—. Los rusos no suelen ser muy abiertos de mente. Es sólo un consejo.

—Mi comportamiento será impecable. Ya lo verá. —Le instó a continuar—. Lo único que me pregunto es de dónde diablos salió la mente de Vlad. Con lo que me dice, él es su propio bicho raro.

—Yo también me lo pregunto, señorito. —Sonrió levemente el mayor, recordaba la niñez de Vladimir—. Era un niño muy curioso y activo, siempre cuestionando las enseñanzas del señor Dimitre. Vladimir era todo lo que el hijo de un pastor no debe ser.

—De no ser así, imagínese la vida tan aburrida que habría tenido —pensó en voz alta—. O deprimente. ¿Por qué es tanta la devoción de la madre para con el padre, incluso por sobre el hijo? En primera creía que los sacerdotes no podrían casarse por ser devotos a su dios.

—El señor Dimitre es un pastor, no un sacerdote. Los pastores son distintos a los sacerdotes porque atiendes a una pequeña comunidad. Se les permite formar una familia siempre y cuando cumplan con las expectativas de la comunidad. —El hombre comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la casa. Era suficiente naturaleza para él en un día, esperó a que Kenshi le siguiera para seguir hablando—. Por otro lado, la señora Aniushka es devota a sus votos. Es parte de su creencia ser fiel a su esposo y cumplir con lo que se espera de ella aún si no está de acuerdo con eso.

—Eso suena más a una vida de esclava social. —Kenshi frunció un poco el ceño. Era la misma clase de vida que tuvo e iría a tener su madre si aún hubiera seguido con vida. Suspiró—. No esperaría que se sienta relajada aquí, tomando en cuenta el complot. Solo quisiera que estuviera presente en la boda de su hijo.

—Espero que sin la influencia del señor Dimitre, ella sea comprensiva. —Le confió ese pequeño pensamiento personal a Kenshi.

Los siguientes días fueron muy ajetreados, con una actividad que hacer tras otra, Vladimir y Kenshi casi no tenían tiempo de estar juntos, mucho menos cuando empezaron a llegar los invitados rusos. Vladimir junto con Sasha tuvieron que encargarse con todo lo concerniente a ellos; alojamiento, un pequeño tour turístico para que conocieran un poco de la cultura nipona. No es como que Vladimir supiera mucho así que tuvieron que llevarse a Klaus que había vivido más tiempo ahí y manejaba el idioma. Vladimir estaba aprendiendo, lentamente pero al menos ya sabía cómo saludar, o algo parecido, le costaba mucho la pronunciación.

El día de la ceremonia, Vladimir y Kenshi fueron a arreglarse a cuartos diferentes. Mientras que Kenshi era ayudado por los gemelos, Vladimir estaba con Klaus y Sasha. El mayordomo se tomó la molestia de traerle un traje a Klaus, un frac negro muy elegante con botones de plata a la altura de la cintura y una pajarita blanca para el cuello. Una de las jóvenes sirvientas le ayudó a hacerse una cola de sirena en el pelo. Irina también fue arreglada debidamente para la ocasión, un adorable kimono blanco con flores de sakura estampadas y bordes fucsias. Klaus salió con Irina para arreglar los últimos detalles mientras Vladimir terminaba de ponerse su uniforme de gala. El ruso se contemplaba en el espejo como si aún no lo pudiera creer.

—Voy a casarme —le murmuró a Sasha en ruso.

—Así es, señor. ¿Nervioso? —preguntó pasándole las manos por los hombros para alizar la tela.

—Sí, y emocionado. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que éste día llegaría?

—Ni en un millón de años, señor —respondió honestamente y Vladimir no pudo evitar estar completamente de acuerdo. Junto con el abandono de su casa también dejó de lado toda idea de desposarse algún día, en ese tiempo pensaba que sólo iban a ser él y su trabajo por siempre, pero no contó con que conocería a Kenshi. Fue una atracción inevitable, cómo dos átomos.

Poco después de eso dio comienzo a la ceremonia, los invitados fueron acomodados en sus sillas, con los invitados de Vladimir a la izquierda y los de Kenshi a la derecha, escogieron el lago como el lugar ideal para la ceremonia. La mayoría de los invitados extranjeros, si bien no mostraban el obvio asombro que sentían, miraban todo con curiosidad, incluso a los invitados que pertenecían al lado de Kenshi con sus ropas tradicionales. Vladimir fue el primero en desfilar por el altar con Sasha a su lado, después entró Kenshi acompañado por la señora Volsk. Vladimir tuvo que contenerse de no abrir la boca estúpidamente al ver a Kenshi siendo escoltado por su madre. La mujer sonrió al llegar hasta su hijo, le puso una mano en el hombro y nada más con ese gesto Vladimir se inclinó hasta su altura para que le dieran un beso en la mejilla.

—Estás guapísimo —le dijo Aniushka con una sonrisa antes de darle otro beso a Kenshi e ir al lado de Klaus y Sasha para presenciar la ceremonia.

—¿Sorprendido? —El japonés sonrió—. Te dije que te verías muy guapo y elegante con ese traje.

El ruso dio un nervioso vistazo a los invitados, escrutando los rostros con más detalle. De alguna manera irracional temía que su padre saliera de algún rincón del templo y empezará a gritar blasfemias en contra de ellos.

Obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse, volvió su vista a Kenshi.

—Tú y yo hablaremos después.

—No he hecho nada. Relájate.

Dos sacerdotisas se acercaron junto al sacerdote y empezaron la ceremonia. El hombre intentaba oficiar en un inglés simple pero en la mayor parte lo hacía en japonés. Kenshi le decía a Vlad qué hacer en voz baja; cuando sirvieron el sake, le recordó que debían tomarlo en tres sorbos.

Cuando fue el intercambio de anillos, Kenshi tomó el del ruso y luego su mano, entrelazándola un momento.

—Cuando te vi la primera vez, creí que ibas a ser un estorbo en mi vida. Sin embargo, resultaste ser el hombre más molesto...pero maravilloso e increíble que jamás esperé conocer. Tenía miedo de enamorarme..., de salir herido, pero poco a poco lograste obtener un lugar en mi corazón. Justo ahora no me arrepiento de los momentos que tuvimos, y que espero sean más a partir de ahora. —Soltando su mano, deslizó el anillo por su dedo.

Con el corazón en la garganta, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del ruso. Acariciando el dorso de la mano de Kenshi, dijo:

—La primera vez que te vi tuve la impresión de un niño mimado y arrogante, cosa que no ha cambiado mucho y aun así, aquí me tienes a tus pies, tu lealtad y determinación me cautivaron. Aquí y ahora, frente a todos, te hago la promesa de que siempre estaré a tu lado, velaré por tu bienestar y aún cuando discutamos y nos enfademos el uno con el otro puedes estar seguro de que siempre te amaré.

El sacerdote volvió a hablar para acabar la ceremonia, anunciándolos marido y consorte; luego todos salieron del templo. No fue sino al estar fuera que Kenshi se detuvo y se giró a Vladimir, estirándose para poder besarlo como había querido dentro. Vladimir correspondió el beso con entusiasmo, incluso abrazó a Kenshi por la cintura y le hizo dar una vuelta antes de permitir que sus pies volvieran a tocar el suelo. Algunos invitados se quedaron mirando a la pareja, sólo los más cercanos a ellos aplaudieron y los felicitaron, la mayoría de los rusos aplaudieron sólo por cortesía mientras que otros los veían suspicaces. Aniushka estaba dividida entre la felicidad y la duda.

Klaus, Sasha e Irina se acercaron también a felicitarlos, la bebé quiso jalar el uniforme de Vladimir pero el alemán se lo impidió a tiempo. Todos los invitados fueron conducidos de vuelta a la casa Feudal donde celebrarían la recepción de la boda en el área del lago.

Kenshi tomó la mano de Vladimir mientras se acercaban al lago, luego de un rato en silencio.

—No estarás molesto en verdad por lo de tu madre, ¿o sí? —Le miró de reojo.

El oji-azul se tomó su tiempo para responder la pregunta.

—No molesto pero sí perturbado. Tienes suerte de que no me diera un infarto en la iglesia.

—Si es por tu padre, no pensaba mandar a traerlo. Le pedí ayuda a Sasha para que solo viniera tu madre. —Sonrió—. Ahora sé de dónde salió tu atractivo. Sus ojos son igual de hermosos que los tuyos.

Como pocas veces sucedía, el comentario logró colorear la pálida piel de las mejillas de Vladimir.

—Kenshi, contrólate —regañó en un susurró el ruso—. Todavía tenemos que esperar a la noche de bodas, no me incites antes de tiempo. —Siguieron caminando, saludaron a unos cuantos invitados en su camino para llegar a la mesa principal donde estaba el pastel—. Tengo curiosidad. ¿A mi anticuada madre no le dio un infarto cuando se enteró de que me iba a casar con un hombre?

—Es increíble que logre hacer que te sonrojes por algo así. Novato. —Desdeñó con una sonrisa—. Em, sí. Le sorprendió. Pero ya la viste, lo parece aceptar bastante bien. —Le miró—. Ama a su hijo.

—Sólo espera a que vuelva a casa y verás cuanto sigue amando a su hijo —dijo con un ligero toque amargo en el fondo pero sólo eso, no había odio profundo o resentimiento, simplemente lo tomaba como un hecho verídico que sólo estaba tardando en volverse realidad—. Ésta noche deberás hacer un gran esfuerzo para satisfacerme. Haz logrado que Sasha actúe a mis espaldas.

Kenshi se rió, pero de la forma en que alguien mantenía un malvado plan.

—No he terminado de hacer cosas. —O de un niño planeando travesuras.

—Y pretendo tener un hijo contigo —dijo en obvio dramatismo—. Realmente. ¿Qué me has hecho que he lanzado toda mi cordura por la borda?

—Tú fuiste quien me pidió matrimonio, te aguantas. —Al llegar al pastel, tomó un poco del merengue en su dedo y lo llevó a la punta de la nariz del mayor—. Te va a encantar, ya lo verás. Hasta querrás repetir —rió.

—Realmente lo espero. —Sacándose el guante, se limpió el merengue de la nariz con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca. Besó a Kenshi con el sabor dulce fundiéndose entre los dos. Un carraspeo profundo interrumpió el beso; volviendo a la compostura, Vladimir se dio cuenta de que un hombre de su misma altura, rubio y de ojos claros estaba parado frente a ellos. Al igual que Vladimir, vestía un uniforme de gala— Arman —reconoció Vladimir al hombre quien respondió el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza.

— _Quería acercarme para dar mis felicitaciones a la nueva...pareja_ —le dijo en ruso a Vladimir. Asintiendo, Volsk cambió al inglés para dirigirse a Kenshi.

—Arman es un compañero de la milicia —explicó al japonés, y continuando con el inglés ésta vez se dirigió a Arman—. Te presento a mi esposo, Kenshi Ottori.

—Es un placer conocerlo y que haya aceptado la invitación, además... —Kenshi hizo una reverencia. Al fijarse mejor en el nuevo ruso y sus condecoraciones, supuso que sería alguna clase de coronel. Uno muy guapo, cabe destacar.

Vlad le explicó a su compañero que era un saludo típico de Japón. El rubio hizo un gesto de " _Oh. Comprendo_ ".

—Fue toda una sorpresa enterarse de que Volsk se iba a casar. Todos apostamos a que sería el solterón del grupo.

Kenshi dejó salir una risita.

—Lamento haber sido la razón por la que algunos debieron haber perdido esa apuesta. Aunque justo ahora me alegro que haya sido así. —Volteó a ver a Vladimir, aun sonriendo con diversión—. Que terrible hubiera sido si alguien se me adelantase.

—Me debes ochenta rublos —le dijo a Vladimir, el pelinegro desestimó eso con un bufido—. Claro que nadie imaginó que te quedarías con un niño.

—Arman —advirtió Vladimir.

—El chico debe ser un pez gordo para que consideraras casarte con un hombre.

Kenshi se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—Si es por mi tamaño, ustedes son unos mastodontes. Lo cual no es justo.

—Por favor. ¿Cuántos años puedes tener? No puedes tener más de 20, eres un niño.

—21 —corrigió—. Sin embargo, ¿ustedes consideran la edad como una escala y no la sabiduría? La madurez no se basa en la edad...

—Algo sorprendente oírlo de ti, joven Ottori.

Kenshi se giró para ver a Fujiwara acercarse a ellos. De inmediato Kenshi hizo una profunda inclinación.

—Su Majestad.

Fujiwara hizo un gesto para que se enderezara.

—Vine personalmente a presentar mi felicitación a la pareja. La verdad me sorprende... —Miró alrededor, desde el lago al bosque— el lugar escogido para la celebración.

Vladimir le susurró a Arman quien era Fujiwara, los dos hicieron una leve reverencia en reconocimiento a diferencia de Kenshi.

—Agradecemos su asistencia a la boda —pronunció Vladimir al emperador, luego hicieron la breve presentación de Arman.

—Un placer conocerlo, emperador.

—Igualmente, coronel —dijo después de un asentimiento. Se giró a Vladimir—. No iba a faltar, después de todo. Aunque no podré quedarme por mucho. Siguen avistamientos de ataques en el este que requieren de mi atención.

—¿Americanos? Creía que con la muerte de Harold y su hijo irían a cesar.

—Lo han hecho, joven Ottori, no son igual de masivos a hace un par de meses. Pero debo dirigir apoyo a los señores feudales del este. Hasta ahora, son los únicos lugares que han recibido ataque. Espero que pronto concertemos la ceremonia para su nombramiento.

Kenshi no dijo nada, salvo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Si necesita apoyo militar —comenzó Vlad—, como acordamos, Rusia estará dispuesto a ayudar a Japón en lo que necesite.

Arman alzó las cejas sorprendido. Así que era una boda con beneficios, eso explicaba un poco más las razones de Volsk para casarse. De verdad era difícil imaginarlo perdidamente enamorado. Fujiwara asintió, y luego de un par de palabras, se alejó.

Kenshi suspiró.

—La verdad no esperaba que asistiera...

—No sería raro —comentó Arman— Los líderes siempre quieren que todo se lleve como ellos quieren. —Volvió su atención a Vladimir—. Ahora veo la realidad de este matrimonio. Bien pensado, Volsk, muy bien pensado —felicitó el rubio—. Cómo siempre, demuestras esa aguda inteligencia que te pone a cargo en los laboratorios. ni por un momento me creí esa cursilería de votos que se pronunciaron. No combina para nada contigo.

—Las alianzas siempre son útiles. —Fue lo único que dijo, en contraste a sus palabras tomó la mano de Kenshi, discretamente acariciando el dorso con el pulgar.

—Precisamente. —Asintió el mayor—. Bien, me despido. Mis felicitaciones una vez más a la feliz pareja —dijo con una risita irónica antes de marcharse con el resto de invitados.

Esperando un momento, Kenshi jaló la mano de Vladimir.

—Vamos, tenemos que saludarlos a todos. Y tienes que hablar con tu madre.

—No necesito hablar con ella para saber lo que va a decirme —dijo obstinadamente, recorriendo el lugar para saludar a todos los invitados.

—Vladimir. —Su tono se asimilaba al que se usaría para regañar a un niño—. Es tu madre. No puedes simplemente ignorarla. —Le tomó del brazo—. Menos hoy y menos cuando está acá de invitada. ¿No tienes modales?

—No tienes idea de la índole de nuestra relación. —Llegaron con uno de los invitados de Kenshi quien también les presentó sus respetos y felicitaciones.

Fueron de un lado a otro, intercambiando un par de saludos y palabras. Como lo dijo, Fujiwara se marchó al rato. Descansaban por un momento disfrutando del banquete que Jim hizo con el resto de los encargados. Un pequeño grupo con instrumentos tocó varias canciones que la pareja bailó, a Kenshi recordándole aquel baile que tuvieron en el campamento rebelde en América.

Pronto la fiesta fue acabando. Sasha le tendió la emboscada a Vladimir casi al final de la fiesta cuando la mayoría de los invitados se fueron. El mayordomo acercó a la señora Anoushka para que hablara con Vladimir. Fulminando con la mirada al hombre mayor, el pelinegro cuadro los hombros frente a la mujer de 165 cm de estatura, cabello negro y ojos azules con un apretado vestido azul oscuro.

—Madre —dijo en un tono rígido. Claro que no se esperó el despliegue emocional de su madre cuando le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le besó la frente.

—Vlad. Mi Vlad —murmuró la mujer con los ojos aguados. Ese gesto desarmó completamente a Vladimir que terminó rodeando la cintura de su madre en un apretado abrazo y enterrando la nariz en su cuello. Ahora con los nuevos sentidos del dragón, se daba cuenta que su madre olía a lirios.

Desde donde estaba, Kenshi vio a Vlad con su madre. Sonrió, y se alejó para darles su espacio al tiempo que se reunía con los gemelos para terminar de organizar la noche.

El par se sentó en una de las mesas a conversar. Después de la parte emotiva, Vladimir sabía que los siguientes temas no serían tan placenteros, Sasha se aseguró de servir una copa de brandy para Vlad y un té para Anoushka.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte hijo. —Fue lo primero que dijo después de sorber su peculiar té verde. En Rusia no había nada parecido y menos en la taza de barro que estaba servida—. Me sorprendió mucho recibir la invitación de tu matrimonio junto a una carta de Sasha. Pensaba que nunca querrías casarte.

—Bueno. Ya ves las vueltas que da la vida.

—No fue una ceremonia católica —comentó ella.

—No lo fue —dijo simplemente el ruso y no quiso ahondar en el tema.

—Me hubiera gustado verte casado por la iglesia... —Otro sorbo de té y miró nerviosa a Vlad. Él ya sabía lo que se estaba guardando.

—Dilo.

—Es un hombre.

—Lo sé. —Vlad frunció el ceño, poniéndose rígido—. Seguramente tendrás tu opinión sobre eso —dijo despectivo.

—Las tengo —admitió en voz calma—. Pero no diré nada si sé que eres feliz. Sólo lamento que no puedas darme nietos.

—Te sorprendería lo que puede lograr la ciencia. —Vlad notó la miraba acongojada que le dirigió su madre.

—¿Sigues con eso?

—Por supuesto —respondió con orgullo—. No hay nada que me haga de cambiar de opinión.

—¿Ni siquiera tu padre? —preguntó con un poco de esperanza.

—Mucho menos él —desdeño el ruso—. Y no es mi padre. Lo dejó bastante claro la última vez que nos vimos.

Kenshi se acercó a Sasha luego de unos minutos.

—¿No cree que...sea adecuado darles un descanso? —preguntó—. Está empezando a tener esa expresión que le hace ver como un viejo amargado —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Vladimir.

Con un discreto suspiro, Sasha asintió. Acomodándose en su recta postura, Sasha se acercó a la pareja.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpir —dijo en ruso—. Señora, su recámara ya ha sido acomodada.

Agradeciendo la intervención, Vladimir se puso de pie. Dejó el brandy sin tocar sobre la mesa.

—Seguro ya debes estar cansada. Hablaremos en otra oportunidad.

Anoushka reconoció la despedida. Le dio un beso a Vladimir en la mejilla como despedida antes de seguir a Sasha a la comodidad de la casa feudal. Solo, Vladimir se volvió a sentar masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Kenshi contó hasta cinco antes de ir con su ahora esposo; quería darle unos leves segundos. Sentándose en el sitio que ocupó la madre, le tomó la mano.

—Vamos. Solo te han aparecido dos arrugas y una cana. No ha sido tan malo ¿o sí?

—Es un sentimiento agridulce. —Haló la mano de Kenshi hasta que el menor se sentó en su regazo. Sin soltarle la mano, apretó su cintura y dejó descansar su frente en el hombro del japonés—. Es como si me alegrara de verla y quisiera abrazarla, pero entonces abre la boca y recuerdo exactamente por qué me he negado a verla tanto tiempo.

Ahogando una risa, Kenshi le abrazó, acariciando desde sus hombros hasta donde alcanzaban sus manos en su espalda.

—Suele pasar con algunos padres. Sin embargo ella te ama, a pesar de todo. Y tú la quieres, a pesar de todo. —Acomodó un mechón del corto cabello negro—. Y ve el lado positivo: le has dado un respiro de estar junto al ogro que tiene por esposo. Si yo fuera ella estaría saltando de alegría.

—Es demasiado... —se calló el apelativo degradante para sus adentros—. De cualquier manera sigue siendo un misterio para mi cómo es que logró venir sola y sin que mi padre irrumpiera la ceremonia. Supongo que me enteraré de eso luego.

—Puedes preguntarle de eso a Sasha o a ella después. Justo ahora... —Cogió entre sus manos el rostro del ruso, dándole un beso que les dejó sin aire a ambos— tenemos cosas de suma importancia, vida o muerte, que hacer.

—Noche de bodas —anticipó el ruso con entusiasmo. Pasando sus brazos bajos las piernas y la espalda de Kenshi, lo alzó en vilo para llevarlo cargado como a una novia hasta la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuarto fue preparado específicamente para esa noche. El antes futón que estaba sobre el piso ahora fue colocado encima de una cama de madera baja, donde un tatami protegía la madera del suelo. Aquella idea fue creada cuando ambientaban las habitaciones de los extranjeros, incluyendo la madre de Vladimir. Pero la de ellos tenía pétalos decorando el lecho, velas y un suave olor a rosas y vainilla. Junto al lecho había por igual un bol cubierto y un pincel sobre una mesilla.

Kenshi, sin embargo, estaba más concentrado en besar a su esposo y arrebatarle cada pieza de ropa que llevaba encima. Por lo que cuando cayó sobre la cama procedió a hacer dicha tarea; ayudaba a Vladimir a quitarle y quitarse la ropa, sus manos acariciaban cada trozo de piel que descubría, sus labios devoraban los otros en un ansía sin fin. Al ser el primero en liberarse de las vestiduras –una de las ventajas orientales–, Kenshi rodó hasta quedar Vladimir bajo él ahora. Pieza a pieza volaba: desde la casaca, al pantalón, camisa, todo estorbaba en su deseo de sentir su piel haciendo contacto con la de su pareja. Acariciaba y besaba cada zona descubierta; su cuello, su pecho, dando atención a sus pezones, percibiendo como los mechones de su propio cabello rozaban la piel al deslizarse hacia abajo.

Era limitado. Se detuvo a medio camino de llegar a su verga, irguiéndose con una sonrisa.

—Quiero probar tu autocontrol...y tu tolerancia —susurró, acercándose solo para darle un largo y profundo beso, antes de inclinarse y coger el bol de la mesa junto al pincel—. No quiero que me interrumpas, al menos hasta que ya no lo soportes. —Y destapó el bol, el aroma del chocolate regándose lentamente por el lugar.

—Chocolate —murmuró el ruso al reconocer el olor de su dulce preferido. Un sonrojo le cubrió desde el pecho, el cuello hasta las mejillas, un gemido estrangulado se le escapó cuando se hizo una idea de lo que pretendía hacer Kenshi—. Eres diabólico —le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Se dejó caer en las almohadas, ofreciéndose a su esposo—. Soy todo tuyo.

—Lo sé, por eso me aprovecho. —Kenshi tomó el pincel y lo hundió en el líquido marrón usándolo como tinta.

Procedió primero a pintar sus labios; escribió símbolos que tocaban su clavícula, pecho, y torso. Ahogando una risa, escribió algo más en el que una línea llegó hasta la mitad de la verga de Vladimir. Kenshi se veía como un niño al que estaban complaciendo mientras pintaba con chocolate el cuerpo del ruso. Durante las suaves pinceladas, el cuerpo del ruso vibró y tembló cuando las suaves hebras oscilaron por sus costados haciéndole cosquillas, también vibró cuando el chocolate hizo contacto con la suave piel de su prepucio, el inesperado toque de esa nueva textura le hizo gemir y moverse incómodo.

Kenshi se movió para quedar a un lado del ruso.

—Veamos... —Se dispuso a preguntarle por donde quería que comenzara, pero prefirió hacerle esperar un poco, comenzando por sus labios.

Con su lengua lamió el chocolate que los pintaba, besándolo para compartir el dulce sabor del mismo; bajó entonces siguiendo la línea de cada símbolo que dibujó, chupando al pasar por las tetillas. Siguió el descenso hasta llegar a la línea que recorría el pene, su lengua pasando por todo el largo y continuando hasta meterlo todo en su boca.

—¡Oh, sí! —gimió Vladimir sin poner contenerse, sintió que se derretiría con el calor de la boca de Kenshi. Desde que el dragón invadió su sistema siempre tenía frío, producir calor su propio calor se volvía difícil pero aquí, con Kenshi jugando con su cuerpo, regalándole tan erótica vista de sus labios manchados con chocolate y sus mejillas llenas con su miembro hacía que el calor aumentara hasta niveles insoportables. Mordiéndose el labio, estiró su mano para enredar sus dedos con el lacio cabello negro del japonés, parpadeó confundido cuando no sintió la textura de las hebras, tarde se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puestos los guantes del uniforme.

Con un gruñido frustrado se quitó los guantes arrojándolos a cualquier parte, acunando el rostro de Kenshi lo alejó de su erección y sentándose en la cama se inclinó para alcanzar los labios manchados de su pareja.

Sonriendo, Kenshi guió una de las manos de Vladimir hacia su propio cuerpo, mientras que con la otra se encargaba de masturbar la erección de su esposo.

—Aún queda...más chocolate...si todavía quieres jugar...

—Jugaremos —dijo con una sonrisa predadora—. Pero esta vez jugaremos a algo diferente—. Atrapando a Kenshi por la cintura, lo hizo girar hasta que quedó de cara en el colchón con el ruso sobre su espalda. Alzó su cadera hasta que su trasero quedó expuesto en el aire—. Oh, sí, esta es una buena vista —dijo, relamiéndose los labios. Embadurnando el pincel de chocolate, pasó el líquido por entre las nalgas de Kenshi, también pintó el pirineo y sus bolas—. Exquisito —dijo con la voz ronca, inclinándose para lamer todo el chocolate esparcido.

Un jadeo largo salió de la boca de Kenshi, quien volvió a hundir el rostro en el colchón. De por sí la sensación de las cerdas del pincel le provocó un cosquilleo que se extendió por toda su zona sur; su mano dejó de aferrar la sabana que cubría la cama, pasándola por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro, eso junto a la lengua de Vladimir limpiando el meloso dulce hurgando allá abajo se volvía una sensación explosiva.

—Pon más chocolate…, solo no pares…

Con la boca embarrada de chocolate, Vlad se apartó un momento.

—Ven acá, quiero intentar algo. —Bañando su pene con chocolate, se acostó boca arriba e instó a Kenshi para que se pusiera encima de él en una posición de 69. Debidamente acomodamos, volvió a pasar el pincel por las nalgas de Kenshi para seguir lamiendo y chupando.

Relamiéndose los labios, la lengua de Kenshi lamió desde la base hasta la punta todo el chocolate que embardunaba el pene en sus manos, estirando un poco el cuello para alcanzar las zonas por las que el chocolate se deslizaba. Concentrarse en su tarea a la vez de las eléctricas sensaciones por las que pasaba su cuerpo era algo complicado. Tragó entero la erección hasta sentir la punta casi tocar su garganta, abarcándolo todo lo más posible.

—¡Ah! Espera, espera —pidió Vladimir, dejando caer la cabeza en el colchón intentando llevar la mayor cantidad de aire a sus pulmones y apaciguar su desbocado corazón. Apretaba y acariciaba los muslos de Kenshi—. Dame un momento. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Eso qué importa —desdeñó, al sacar de su boca toda la erección, aunque la manoseaba lento con una mano.

—No quiero saberlo —terminó por decir. Dio una mordida a la nalga izquierda dejando una buena marca de sus dientes en la piel clara. Embadurnando sus dedos con el chocolate, los acercó a la entrada de Kenshi—. Usaremos el chocolate como lubricante.

Con todas las preparaciones hechas con Kenshi acostado de espalda en el colchón y Vladimir entre sus piernas, el ruso comenzó a penetrarlo, primero lentamente, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ese resbaloso interior. Espiando hacia la parte de abajo, se dio cuenta de lo morboso que era ver cómo el chocolate se desbordaba de la entrada de Kenshi cuando empujaba su miembro en su interior. Dio suaves estocadas hasta que introdujo todo donde se quedó quieto esperando a que Kenshi se acostumbrara a la invasión, mientras tanto, lo distraía con suaves besos en sus labios y cuello.

Kenshi le rodeó con brazos y piernas, acariciando hombros y espalda, respirando hondo para relajarse entero. La mayor parte del aire olía a chocolate.

—Mmh. Muévete… —incitó moviendo las caderas—. No quiero que seas suave hoy. —Llevó sus labios al cuello—. Sino rudo…, haz que no pueda sentarme mañana —bromeó, pasando su lengua por la piel, hincando los dientes en ella hasta causar una marca visible.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —irguiéndose, tomó las piernas de Kenshi para sostenerlas contra su pecho mientras sus manos se deleitaban en agarrar las caderas del menor para atraerlo hacia sí comenzando las rudas embestidas.

—¡Así, ah, así! —clamaba, poco importándole los ruidos que hiciera. Total, los invitados estaban hospedados bastante lejos de esa habitación. Los dedos de sus pies se crispaban a cada embate, al igual que su cuerpo en cuanto la punta del glande golpeaba su próstata. Eran como chispas recorriéndolo de abajo hacia arriba.

Con los músculos tensos y la respiración acelerada, Volsk arremetió con todas sus fuerzas dentro de Kenshi en un desquiciado ritmo que le haría doler los músculos en la mañana, y a juzgar por los gritos de Kenshi, lo más seguro es que no pudiera ni siquiera caminar en todo el día. Pasó los muslos de Kenshi a uno sólo de sus hombros, la nueva postura lograba que el interior del menor se sintiera aún más apretado.

Tomando su miembro en su mano, Kenshi comenzó un movimiento rápido, masturbándose al ritmo de cada arremetida, siseando ante la combinación de dolor y placer. Después de todo el tiempo organizando de un lado a otro, sin poder siquiera tener un momento de lujuria, aquello era la gloria; alargó el momento un poco más, solo hasta el punto que ya no podía soportarlo antes de correrse, su pecho siendo manchado por su propia esencia, tensándose alrededor de la erección del ruso.

—¡Ah! —gritando su orgasmo, Vlad se derramó dentro de Kenshi, quedándose quieto disfrutando del orgasmo, apretó las piernas del menor entre sus brazos depositando lánguidos besos en la piel que alcanzaba. Cuando su miembro empezó a perder dureza salió del menor, un sonido húmedo resonó en medio de la habitación. Mirando deliberadamente hacia abajo, se encontró con el desastre de semen y chocolate que era Kenshi—. Erótico —murmuró sin poder apartar la mirada.

Éste intentaba recuperar el aire, los mechones de cabello de la frente pegándosele a la misma. Dejó caer las piernas a un lado, languideciendo en la cama, respirando hondo una y otra vez. La raja la sentía arder un poco, y solo pudo sonreír ligeramente ante eso. En definitiva no iría a poder sentarse bien mañana.

—Realmente…necesitaba algo así… —Luego suspiró.

—Mis huesos se sienten de gelatina —murmuró el ruso, dejándose caer al lado de Kenshi. Rodó un poco para poder abrazarse al pequeño cuerpo—. Ésta era la sorpresa de la que hablaban los gemelos.

—Sí… —Giró la cabeza, estirándola un poco para poder alcanzar su rostro, besando mejillas y labios—. Mucho mejor que lo tradicional.

—Ciertamente, aunque verte usar un liguero tampoco estaría nada mal. —Vlad chilló cuando Kenshi le dio un pellizco en la tetilla—. ¡Auch!

—Te quedarás con las ganas. _Baka_ —murmuró por lo bajo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Vladimir se sentó en la cama mirando a Kenshi, molesto.

—¡No estoy gordo! —le dijo indignado—. Puede que haya comido un poco más de lo debido estos días pero es porque Sasha se la pasaba detrás de mí para que probara la comida y la aprobara. También es tu culpa por traer chocolate a la cama, está fuera de lugar que me llames _vaca_.

Kenshi le miró a su vez, alzando una ceja.

— _Baka_ —repitió—. Significa estúpido. Creo que sí te queda el apelativo. —Entonces, se rió—. Admite además que estás pesado.

Vlad rodó los ojos, sintiéndose realmente un idiota, aunque Kenshi debía admitir que _baka_ y _vaca_ sonaban muy parecido.

—¿Con que eso crees? —Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acostó encima de Kenshi, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él sin importarle que la corrida anterior se le pegara a la piel—. Esta noche dormiremos así y no pienso moverme.

—¡Vladimir! —Kenshi le intentó apartar—. ¡Mueve tu existencia de encima! Me ahogas, estoy quedándome sin aire. Serás acusado por haber ahogado a tu esposo en su noche de bodas, ¡idiota!

Riéndose, Vladimir se apartó un poquito de Kenshi, tan sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar, lo acalló fácilmente cuando comenzó a besarlo, profundos besos lentos que hicieron que el menor se derritiera y se olvidara de gritar.

Pero un par de besos después, Kenshi atacó con cosquillas, sus manos rozando cada zona sensible al cosquilleo del cuerpo de Vladimir, defendiéndose cuando este contraatacó. Finalmente, Kenshi le convenció de ir a darse un baño para quitar todo resto de chocolate que pudieran tener en el cuerpo. Les tenían preparado una tina con agua caliente en una habitación cercana, donde ambos mimaron el cuerpo del otro mientras se lavaban, a Kenshi le resultó bastante refrescante sobre todo para su trasero. Al volver, las sabanas sucias habían sido cambiadas, todo parte del plan que Kenshi ideó con ayuda de los gemelos, aunque debía de agradecer a Jim también por la idea de la cama.

Se acostó, trayendo al ruso con él, pegándose completamente a su cuerpo.

—Hora de dormir, querido esposo —bromeó, dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz—. Que tengas lindos sueños conmigo.

—Los tendré —le aseguró. Acunó a Kenshi entre sus brazos, con una pierna entre las del menor con todo su cuerpo en contacto. Relajado entre el calor de las mantas, cerró los ojos con absoluto placer—. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti. —Hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, Kenshi permaneció un rato sintiendo su cercanía y los latidos de su corazón, sensación que le fue adormeciendo minuto a minuto.

Antes le tenía desagrado a casarse; haberlo hecho con quien podría considerar su otra mitad se equivaldría a haber hallado al mayor tesoro del mundo.

* * *

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	40. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

 **.**

 **.**

Los recién casados no salieron del cuarto sino hasta la tarde, se unieron justo a tiempo en el comedor con los demás para un almuerzo tardío. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Klaus e Irina acompañando a Anoushka, gracias al ruso fluido del alemán podían mantener una agradable conversación. Anoushka estaba dándole algunos consejos sobre bebés que el alemán tuvo mucho cuidado de memorizar.

Con un par de semanas de vida, la niña estaba más activa y ahora movía la cola y las alas intentando jugar con ellas. Al principio la señora Anoushka estuvo perturbada por la apariencia de padre e hija pero como los demás, hizo de la vista gorda.

—Buenos días, madre —saludó en ruso Vladimir al entrar al comedor tomado de la mano de Kenshi, ayudó a su esposo a sentarse en el comedor.

—Buenos días, Mrs. Anoushka —saludó por igual Kenshi, primeramente, y luego a los demás.

Tuvo que sentarse con mucha calma, y maldijo en silencio las costumbres occidentales. Habían ambientado la casa de acuerdo a esas costumbres por las visitas, así que se sentaban en mesas y sillas a la hora de comer –en los salones de descanso continuaban con lo usual–, por lo que hubiera preferido sentarse sobre sus piernas a hacerlo sobre la silla. Intentó decirse que era su culpa y aceptara las consecuencias. « _Valió la pena_ », se gritaba en su mente.

Klaus le envió una sonrisita burlona al japonés por su limitada movilidad.

—Días —respondió Anoushka a Kenshi en un precario inglés, se notaba que aunque lo entendía no lo hablaba mucho a diferente Vladimir. La mujer extendió su mano a su hijo y él la tomó para darle un beso en el dorso luego se sentó al lado de Kenshi.

—Me agrada éste cambio —dijo al referirse a la mesa de comedor.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas —murmuró Kenshi por lo bajo— Solo lo hago por los occidentales. Pero justo ahora mi trasero no está feliz —terminó. Antes de empezar a comer, añadió en un tono más normal—. Al terminar de comer podríamos darle un paseo a tu madre por el lugar. No todos los días se visita una tierra nueva. ¿Qué le parece la idea?

Vlad transmitió el mensaje a su madre en ruso y ella asintió agradecida hacia Kenshi. La señora Anoushka estuvo un par de minutos intentando imitar el movimiento de palillos de Klaus pero se rindió prefiriendo usar los cubiertos occidentales que acostumbraba.

—¿Cómo les fue anoche? —preguntó Klaus a la pareja. La pregunta hizo que las mejillas de la mujer tuvieran un leve tono rosa.

—Klaus, eso no se pregunta en la mesa. ¿No tienes modales? —regañó Kenshi, sin siquiera avergonzarse—. Sobre todo delante de una dama.

—Qué serio —se burló el menor. Su humor en estos días estaba considerablemente mejor a comparación a sus primeros días después del funeral, a veces tenía alguna recaída pero Irina lo sacaba fácilmente de su estado depresivo.

—Vladimir —interrumpió Anoushka—. ¿Cuáles son sus planes para la luna de miel? ¿Tendrán una?

—La tendremos —confirmó el ruso, al igual que su madre optó por usar los cubiertos, no tenía suficiente práctica con los palillos—. Planeamos ir a Rusia un par de días, tengo que organizar algunos papeles y también quiero enseñarle el lugar.

—Oh. Que maravilloso. Tu padre se pondrá tan feliz cuando vayas de visita.

—No iremos a casa, madre.

—No creo que sea adecuado —intervino Kenshi. Luego bajó la voz para dirigirse a Vlad—. No intentes discutir con ella en la mesa.

Vladimir asintió pero Anoushka no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema tan fácilmente.

—Vladimir, ya han pasado 17 años. Estoy segura de que si hablan...

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Miles de veces, él tiene su modo de pensar y yo el mío. Evidentemente no llegaremos a un punto medio. —¿Por qué ella tenía que insistir?

—Ya entiendo de dónde salió tu tozudez —se burló Kenshi—. Cambia el tema o distráela. —Tomó el vaso para beber un poco de agua.

—Madre, por favor, no discutamos eso aquí. —Trató de apaciguar Vladimir. Anoushka se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, bajando la mirada a su plato.

Por un momento. hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Irina comenzó a gimotear llamando la atención, entonces Klaus se encargó de distraer a la niña haciendo morisquetas, lo cual distrajo a los adultos y el almuerzo pasó sin mayor inconveniente. Jim llegó para ayudar a las chicas a recoger los platos. Era además quien se encargaba de las comidas, ya que era el único que Kenshi conocía que sabría la gastronomía occidental. Aprovechó así para ayudar a Klaus a cuidar de la bebé. Fue un gusto para él ver que estaba la madre de Volsk. Durante la ceremonia la había visto aunque no pudo acercarse a presentarse. Hasta ahora.

—Madame, Jim Alhassan a su servicio. Di alojo a su hijo cuando llegó aquí a Japón. Comprendo ahora de dónde sacó su atractivo —dijo, al hacer una reverencia—. Es un gusto conocerla, él no suele hablar de su pasado.

Anoushka pareció avergonzada y encantada con el elogio a partes iguales, al menos hasta que escuchó la última parte, parecía triste.

—¿No lo hace? —miró a Vladimir con grandes ojos azules.

—No hay mucho que decir —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No. La verdad siempre sentí curiosidad por quienes eran sus padres o la razón de su silencio. Sé que no debería meterme, pero siempre sentí curiosidad.

—No sabía que te causáramos tanto vergüenza como para tener tanto secretismo sobre tu familia, _Volodya_ —dijo su madre decepcionada y el rostro rígido.

—No me llames " _Volodya_ ", no soy un niño.

—Te comportas como uno —continuó ella.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres que diga, madre? Quizás quieras que hable de mi enfermizamente estricto padre, que me hacía memorizar la misa en latín y libre dios que me llegara a equivocar en una palabra. El hombre me corregía con un reglazo y me hacía repetir todo desde el principio, o esa vez que me mandaron a hacer 4 horas de penitencia arrodillado recitando el padre nuestro sólo porque tuve curiosidad cuando encontré un libro sobre evolución de Charles Darwin. ¿Cuál de las dos prefieres?

Por debajo de la mesa, Kenshi colocó su mano en su pierna a la altura del muslo, pidiéndole que no sea duro con ella. Jim por otro lado, aunque sabía que había inducido a un tema peligroso, no pudo evitar sorprenderse abriendo mucho los ojos. Él mismo era devoto a su propia creencia, pero jamás había escuchado de un caso tan extremista como aquel. Ni siquiera...

—No sabía que tu padre fuera tan religioso —murmuró.

—La palabra se le queda corta —dijo en un ligero tono burlón, posó su mano sobre la de Kenshi bajo la mesa, indicándole que apreciaba su preocupación.

—No era la primera vez que te regañábamos por leer las palabras de un hereje...

—Charles Darwin es un científico reconocido que demuestra su teoría respecto a la vida del planeta con hechos tangibles —discutió Vladimir con los dientes apretados.

—No deberías tomarlo como si fuera una ofensa —intervino Kenshi, augurando una fea tormenta—. Ni debería importarte. En realidad a ninguno. Creo que el principal problema aquí es que anteponen las creencias a la unión familiar —suspiró—. Después de todo, según los cristianos, Cristo es todo amor, ¿no es así? —preguntó con un tono irónico. Negó—. No deseo que discutan. No fue mi razón para haberlos reunido aquí, sin importar quién tenga la razón.

Respirando hondo, Vladimir se obligó a calmarse, sólo para no seguir haciendo un espectáculo.

—Sí, disculpen la escena, no era mi intención arruinar el almuerzo. Madre, disculpa mi falta de respeto —dijo muy formal, inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia Anoushka.

Sabiendo cómo se sentía Vladimir, Klaus le dio una excusa para alejarse un poco.

—Irina y yo saldremos a calentar nuestras escamas. ¿Nos acompañas, Vlad?

—Sí. Calentar escamas, suena agradable. —Se levantó de la mesa junto al alemán, brevemente le dio un beso a Kenshi—. En un rato podemos reunirnos para el paseo.

El par de europeos salió del comedor sin comentar mucho. Klaus se despidió de Anoushka dejando a la mujer con Kenshi y Jim. Kenshi se sirvió un poco de agua, mientras que Jim ocupaba el asiento de Klaus.

—Lamento haber causado un problema —dijo Jim.

—Tarde o temprano iría a ocurrir. Ninguno de los dos debería sentirse mal. —Miró a la mujer—. Imagino lo tormentoso que debió resultar cada discusión cuando él estaba con ustedes.

Anoushka estaba sentada recta en su silla, estoica, negándose a dejarse llevar por las emociones negativas que la embargaban. Lindo papelón hizo durante el almuerzo con su nuevo nuero, no era necesario agregarle un estado deprimente a eso.

—La relación entre ellos empeoró cuando Volodya cumplió los doce. Entiendo su enojo, estaba de acuerdo en que algunos de los castigos eran muy arcaicos.

—Pero es muy difícil anteponerse ante la pareja especialmente si se es mujer —murmuró.

—Lo dices como si supieras... —notó Jim.

Kenshi asintió, tomando el vaso.

—Mi madre. Yo también tenía que atenerme a las reglas de mi padre, cosa que no quería. Aunque no eran igual a los de Volsk Padre, gracias al cielo. —Bebió un poco de agua.

—Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto —murmuró ella, fijando la mirada en el intrincado diseño de un pergamino colgado en la pared—. Cuando me di cuenta de que eso sólo lo alejaba más de nosotros ya era un adolescente, el resentimiento estaba ahí y no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

—Solo debe ser valiente. —Kenshi dijo, alzándose de hombros—. Vladimir es su hijo también, aunque ya sea un hombre ahora. No creo que sea tarde para nada..., mientras aún le importe. Y él la quiere, me lo ha dicho, pero es todo este asunto con su padre y la religión que le irrita. Por eso digo que no debería darle tanta importancia.

—Ya a estas alturas no tiene caso, la última vez que intenté reunirlos todo fue un desastre, en ese entonces no podían estar en la misma habitación sin discutir, imagino que ahora se ignorarían mutuamente como si el otro no existiera. —Una risa amarga se le escapó—. Eso es exactamente lo que hacen, ignoran la existencia del otro.

—¿Quien dijo algo sobre ellos? Ya lo dijo, no tiene caso e incluso yo que ni conozco a Volsk Padre. Me refería a ustedes dos. Se puede sentir una ligera tensión entre ambos. —Bufó—. Mejore su relación con él. Aún más cuando vayamos a Rusia. Su esposo no puede prohibirle verlo, es su hijo, está en su derecho como madre.

Jim asintió.

—A usted todavía le queda algunos años para disfrutar de su compañía también.

Ella iba a decir algo pero pareció pensárselo mejor, en cambio asintió. Pensó que sería bonito disfrutar a Vladimir todo lo que pudiera en esta tierra con extrañas costumbres, porque estaba segura de que una vez que volvieran a Rusia la distancia volvería y ella no podría volver a verlo. Dejando ese pensamiento de lado alzó la mirada sonriendo a Kenshi.

—¿A qué se refería Klaus con calentar sus escamas?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron un par de días antes de que fuera la marcha de los invitados, incluyendo la madre de Vladimir. Kenshi había inducido a todo tipo de acercamiento entre madre e hijo a pesar de que este último refunfuñara. Después de todo, Kenshi deducía que pocas serían las oportunidades –sino nulas– de que un encuentro así podría suceder de nuevo. Kenshi le dio de regalo a Anoushka una muñequita de cera vestida con el traje típico japonés, quien cargaba un mini rosario entre sus manos unidas en plegaria. La figura fue creada expresamente, por órdenes de él, para ella, en recuerdo a ese viaje. Kenshi aún no podía dejar Japón hasta que llegara el suplente que se encargaría de su trabajo mientras estuviera en Rusia. Lamentablemente esa vez no podía contar con la visita de Wen.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión, el japonés tuvo que separarse para supervisar unos arreglos que haría a la casa, dejando a Klaus con la bebé y Vladimir.

La sección que estaba siendo reconstruida daba total acceso al patio trasero y tenía conexión también a la oficina de Kenshi. Este no había querido que nadie aparte de él y los trabajadores se acercaran. Desde antes de la boda estaba siendo remodelada, y sería la única sección completamente distinta al resto de la casa, saliendo de lo tradicional. Él mismo lo consideraba bizarro por respeto a la casa en la que varias generaciones vivieron antes que él, pero era un mal necesario. Luego de eso, se dirigió al dojo para entrenar un poco. Pasó muchísimo desde la última vez que batalló, recordando entonces que su última lucha fue justo el día en que conoció a Vladimir. Se le escapó una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo y lo ocurrido después.

Le sorprendió mucho ver a Shin discutiendo con unos guardias. ¿Cuántos días pasó desde que le vio? ¡Ni Jim sabía dónde se había metido! Luego del entierro de Yuki se desapareció, y ya había creído que se marchó de Japón. Lo que no esperaba era que, al verle, Shin se le acercó con el ceño fruncido. Viéndolo fijo, tenía un aspecto deplorable: el cabello desgreñado, una barba de pocos días y la ropa desarreglada, algo sucio. Parecía un mendigo total...

Hasta que le dio un puñetazo.

—¡Eres una maldita escoria! ¡Tú y tu maldito padre deberían estarse refundiendo en el infierno! —Unos guardias le detuvieron antes de que volviera a golpear a Kenshi.

Este se agarró la quijada, agradeciendo que no le hubiera roto un diente.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!

—¡Izanagi me mandó a preguntarte si el puto brebaje que le pediste funcionó! —Se envalentonaba en querer soltarse de los guardias—. ¡Qué! Funcionó, ¿verdad? ¡No tuviste escrúpulos para cumplir tus caprichos!

Kenshi estaba pálido, incluso el dolor era poco comparado al frío que sentía. Ni siquiera se movió para defenderse cuando Shin se soltó de los guardias y volvió a golpearle, sangre escapando de su nariz por el golpazo. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle reaccionar, inclinándose ante un nuevo ataque, optando por una postura defensiva. Al tenerlo cerca pudo oler el alcohol, por lo que era fácil predecir que Shin estuvo bebiendo. Aún así le sorprendió que tuviera tal fuerza o reflejos.

Quizás no estuviera borracho..., aún.

—¡Detente de una vez!

—¡Tú no te detuviste para drogarlo! —espetó. Kenshi le sostuvo desde atrás, maldiciendo la estatura de Shin cuando éste usó el codo para darle en el pecho, quitándole el aire y provocando que le soltara.

Más guardias llegaron, tres sosteniendo a Shin y otros cuatro apuntándole con sus armas.

—¡Quieto!

Otros dos se acercaron a Kenshi.

—Kenshi-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Necesita un sanador.

—¡Acaben con él!

—Basta ya —masculló Kenshi, escupiendo sangre y saliva a un lado—. Llévenlo a las celdas...y denle un baño de agua fría. Luego me encargo de él.

—Pero, señor... —Quiso discutir uno, siendo interrumpido por Kenshi.

—Obedezcan. —La orden salió entrecortada por un ataque de tos ligero.

Haciendo un asentimiento, arrastraron a Shin a pesar de sus protestas y palabrotas.

—¡Esto no se quedará así, bastardo! ¡Izanagi me lo dijo! ¡Todo fue causa tuya! ¡Fue tu maldita culpa! ¡Tú causas–!

—¡A callar! —Uno de los guardias le dio un puñetazo, cortándole las palabras.

Vladimir y Klaus estaban dando un paseo por los terrenos cuando escucharon el alboroto, el ruso corrió hasta donde estaba Kenshi mientras que Klaus se quedaba rezagado escuchando la palabrería de Shin.

—Kenshi. —El ruso dio un respingo cuando vio el hilo de sangre que manchaba los labios y ropa del japonés—. Sube la cara —le instruyó. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo con el que presionó la nariz de Kenshi para detener la sangre—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué te golpeó?

—Está borracho —murmuró, quitándole el pañuelo y presionándose la herida él mismo—. Todos vuelvan a su trabajo, el show terminó. Manténgalo vigilado y que nadie se le acerque—. ordenó a los demás, caminando a la casa.

—Los borrachos no actúan sin un motivo —replicó Vlad, siguiéndolo—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Kenshi tuvo que detener su caminata cuando la muralla llama Klaus se le plantó en frente.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo Shin? —le interrogó con el ceño fruncido—. El brebaje que te dio Izanagi —repitió las palabras de Shin—. Es ese brebaje, ¿no? El que me hizo perder el control y violar a Yuki.

Kenshi le miró, serio. Indiferente, se hizo a un lado para seguir su camino. No avanzó mucho, Klaus le agarró la garganta. Vladimir reaccionó gruñendo a Klaus e interponiéndose entre ambos.

—¡Habla! —le exigió al japonés a punto de perder los estribos.

Kenshi bajó el pañuelo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No tienes ninguna maldita prueba salvo lo dicho por un borracho descarriado.

—¡Puedo olerlo en ti! —le gritó.

—Me importa un comino lo que huelas —espetó—. Lo que sea que hagas no cambiará nada. Enfócate en tus malditos asuntos, Klaus.

Anticipando las acciones del alemán, Vladimir empujó a Kenshi para apartarlo de la furia del pelinegro, terminó recibiendo un fuerte golpe que lo tumbó en el suelo.

—¡Por si no lo has notado, es mi maldito asunto!

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿O qué pretendes que diga? ¡Sí, te drogué esa vez! ¿Quieres que diga que lo lamento? No voy a hacerlo porque no lo siento —espetó, completamente harto—. Lo que sea que hicieras estando drogado no fue mi jurisdicción, porque no sabía lo que harías. Así que no puedes culparme de más nada salvo haberte puesto el brebaje. —Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia un lado—. Vete a hacer tus cosas. Golpearme o matarme no te hará cambiar el pasado.

Apretando los dientes, Klaus giró para irse pero se dio la vuelta dándole una cachetada a Kenshi.

—Lo único que te importa eres tú mismo. ¿No es así? Ciertamente, nada que haga ahora cambiará lo que hice ese día pero el dolor que causé es algo que no podré olvidar nunca. Yuki me tuvo miedo por semanas, pero por supuesto a ti no te interesa porque simplemente te lavaste las manos. ¿Así es como vas a comportarte cuando seas un Señor Feudal? Magnífico líder vas a ser —dijo con ironía.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de cómo trabajo —murmuró, luego de sonreír—. Si no fuera así..., sería débil... Justo como tú. —Se giró, alejándose del lugar y de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Klaus se quedó tieso, temblando de rabia e impotencia, con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos. Vladimir se levantó del suelo un poco mareado, con un hematoma comenzando a formársele en el pómulo derecho, quiso poner una mano en el hombro de Klaus pero el menor se alejó.

—Siento el golpe —murmuró sin mirarle.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. —En verdad lo hacía.

—No debiste intervenir.

—Fue instintivo, por eso mismo no te culpo —explicó el mayor, con la punta de los dedos se tocó el área hinchada, dio un respingo cuando un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió—. Buscaré un paño húmedo. ¿Estarás bien?

—No. Pero eso no es algo nuevo en estos días. —Se apartó sin decir nada más, cada uno tomó su camino por lugares diferente de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje en barco fue un verdadero martirio. Si cuando estaba embarazada fue horrible por las nauseas, fue mil veces peor por las nauseas del niño. En verdad era un asco de madre. ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera a Levoch pensar que ella podría hacerse cargo de un infante? La idea era hasta ridícula, por suerte durante el trayecto una señora mayor se apiadó de ella –tuvo que viajar en un barco para turistas. Al parecer la mujer mayor iba a visitar a su nieto recién nacido cuando se encontró a Angie intentando hacer que el niño se durmiera. Con una sonrisita conocedora se le acercó y preguntó " _¿Madre primeriza?_ ", la morena no pudo hacer más que asentir, entonces ella tomó a Michelle en brazos y en pocos minutos el renacuajo estuvo dormido. Desde entonces ella le ayudaba a cuidar a Michelle, al menos mientras estuvieran haciendo el viaje en barco, pero estaba aprendiendo un montón de técnicas para cuidar de un bebé. Sinceramente, el asunto fue más llevadero una vez que sabía que tenía que hacer. Cuando la mujer comenzó a preguntar sobre el padre de la criatura le dijo que se iba a reunir con él, ella no tenía que saber que iba a dejar a otro hombre que no era el padre encargado del bebé mientras ella se iba. No era abandono, se recordó a sí misma, estaba dándole un buen futuro lejos de ella y lejos de la influencia de District.

Llegó a Japón un mes después. Se despidió de la amable mujer en Hawái, ella tenía que seguir otra ruta. Llegada a los muelles de Japón, se encargó de buscar un transporte que la llevara a Hiroshima. Normalmente iría caminando pero ahora con Michelle en brazos el viaje se ralentizaba considerablemente. Una vez en Hiroshima tendría que pedir alojamiento.

Jim le vio ingerir la segunda taza de café con un poco de whisky de la mañana. No sabía si hacía eso durante las mañanas en la casa feudal o solo aprovechaba que estaba ahí para hacerlo. Esos dos días, Kenshi había tenido la misma rutina desde el día hasta la noche. Suspiró. Que vida matrimonial tan divertida si ya había pasado la noche –dos en realidad–, fuera a los pocos días de casarse. Llegó de improvisto diciendo que se quedaría allí por algunos días... y luego le contó lo ocurrido.

Se distrajo al ver a una mujer cargando un bebé entrar.

—Bienvenida, madame. ¿En qué puedo servirla?

La mujer morena de ojos amarillos le dio una larga mirada antes de acercarse a la barra.

—¿Tiene habitaciones disponibles?

—¡Por supuesto! —Se giró para buscar la llave de una habitación—. Primer piso, quinta puerta. Girando a la derecha por ese pasillo están las escaleras —le indicó, dándole la llave.

—Gracias —dijo tomando la llave y acomodando al bebé en sus brazos—. ¿Tiene algo de comer para el niño?

—Sí, creo tener un biberón de una clienta a la que se le olvidó —pensó en voz alta. En caso contrario tendría que pedirlo a una de las casa vecinas—. ¿Desea que se lo lleve a la habitación?

Aburrido, Kenshi volteó la mirada desde su lugar para ver con quién hablaba Jim. Frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer le parecía bastante familiar...

—Sí. Lo agradecería bastante. También quisiera un Whiskey en las rocas. —Se acomodó el enorme bolso para bebé en el hombro, antes de irse volvió a mirar a Jim—. Y que sea doble —le dijo antes de subir las escaleras siguiendo las instrucciones del negro.

Jim parpadeó. No debía ser la madre..., si fuera su bebé y tomando en cuenta el tamaño de este, debía de estar lactando aún. Todas las madres que él había conocido no bebían alcohol mientras el bebé lactaba, la leche materna era primordial en su crecimiento.

—Curioso... —murmuró, rebuscando la mamila para adentrarse en la cocina.

—¿Quién era?

Jim se detuvo para mirar a Kenshi.

—Em. No le he preguntado el nombre. —Se alzó de hombros—. No suelo imponer eso. La mayoría de los inquilinos que he tenido extranjeros vienen y se van, y no suelen querer decir su identidad.

—¿Y si es un asesino psicópata igual no le preguntaras? —ironizó.

—¿Por qué en vez de decirme cómo tratar a mis clientes no regresas con tu marido? —Se puso los brazos en jarras—. ¿Sabe él que estás aquí?

—Conociéndote, ya habrás delatado mi paradero —espetó, dando otro trago a su café, más bien el último.

—Esa no es una respuesta. Klaus debe de haberse calmado...

—No seas molesto. Ahora soy un cliente tuyo. Creo que deberías tratarme como tal.

—Eres el único que he tenido que se esconde como un niño tras la falda de su madre.

—Sí, sí, como digas. —Dejó la taza y salió del bar a dar una vuelta.

Jim le vio partir, alzando la mirada al cielo en busca de paciencia. Regresó a su quehacer. Tardó unos quince minutos en llevar una mamila con la leche tibia para el bebé y un vaso con el whisky en una bandeja a la habitación de su recién nueva huésped. Cuando Jim entró al cuarto después de tocar, se encontró con la mujer sentada en la cama luchando con el niño de cabello castaño para cambiarlo de ropa. El bebé estaba siendo testarudo al no querer dejarse poner el conjunto de marinero que Levoch le compró, en cambio intentaba coger el cabello de la morena que tenía al alcance.

—Quédate quieto. A mí tampoco me gusta el conjunto pero tienes que soportarlo. ¡Auch! —se quejó cuando Michelle le cogió un largo mechón de pelo y se lo tiró—. Maldito renacuajo. Espero que Klaus te tenga más paciencia que yo.

—¿Klaus? —Jim parpadeó, dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana—. ¿Conoces a...? —Le tomó un minuto exacto saber quién era la mujer—. Eres Angie, ¿cierto? —Avanzó hacia ella—. Permíteme. No pareces tener paciencia con los niños. —Pero en cuanto se fijó en la criatura, quedó de piedra. Como Irina, era distinto, pero en vez de toparse con unas diminutas y adorables escamitas, unas orejas extrañas salían de su cabeza y una cola por atrás... Orejas y cola de gato.

Miró del niño a ella..., el distinto color de cabello...y esos rasgos, sobre todo en la forma de sus hijos difícil de pasar por alto.

—Este bebé...es hijo de Shin... ¿Cierto? Shin me ha hablado mucho de ti... —comentó, colocándole el traje al bebé con la práctica que solo haber ayudado a Klaus con Irina pudo darle.

Angie entrecerró los ojos, tomándose un largo minuto para decidir si el negro era una amenaza y qué hacer con eso. Al final optó por tomar la pequeña ventaja que se le ofrecía.

—Lo es —afirmó, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de Jim—. ¿Dónde está ese irritante japonés?

Jim suspiró.

—Según me dijo Kenshi, encarcelado. —Cuando terminó con el bebé, se giró para ir por la mamila y el vaso—. Creo que te has perdido de mucho. —Le tendió el vaso. Luego, cargó al bebé y procedió a darle el biberón—. Primero, debes saber que Yuki murió. Fue mientras daba a luz. Digamos que eso no sólo ha destrozado a Klaus sino a Shin también. Se perdió por un tiempo mientras se emborrachaba hasta que volvió y causó un revuelo en la casa feudal que tuvieron que ponerlo bajo arresto.

Tomó el vaso ofrecido dándole un largo trago satisfactorio, por todos los infiernos, en verdad necesitaba eso.

—Qué lástima. Klaus parecía feliz a su lado. —Sinceramente le importaba muy poco la muerte de Yuki pero si eso afectaba a Klaus, entonces eso cambiaba las cosas—. ¿Shin está encarcelado? —Ella sonrió—. Vaya, que buena noticia. Tal vez deba aprovechas mi suerte antes de que se termine. ¿Qué tan deprimido está Klaus? —Tanteó alzando una fina ceja.

—No podría decirte justo ahora, pero la última vez que le vi estaba bien —dijo—. La presencia de la bebé le ha ayudado bastante a sobrellevarlo.

—Bien. —Dio otro sorbo a la bebida—. Entonces otro bebé lo mantendrá el doble de ocupado.

Jim la miró.

—Así que dejarás al bebé con Klaus... —No era una pregunta. Le afirmaba el doble la presencia de ella con el bebé allí.

—Así es —murmuró ella sin mucha ceremonia. Miró a Michelle en los brazos de Jim, tomaba la leche tranquilamente, moviendo las manitos, las orejitas moviéndose intentando captar cualquier pequeño sonido. Ella tuvo que recordarse una vez más que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Te importa —dijo el hombre—. Creo...que hubieras podido ser una buena madre...si estuvieras en otras circunstancias, claro. —Giró la mamila un poco—. ¿Tiene nombre?

—Magnifica madre hubiera resultado. —Se burló ella—. Ni siquiera puedo cambiarlo de ropa sin ayuda. —Miró a otro lado intentando distraerse—. Michelle. Se llama Michelle.

—Es solo cuestión de práctica. —Su mirada bajó hacia el bebé—. Michelle —repitió—. Es un bonito nombre.

Angie iba a decir que ella ni siquiera lo escogió pero no tenía caso decir algo como eso, en cambio estuvo de acuerdo con Jim.

—Es un bonito nombre. —Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada más, Jim terminó de alimentar a Michelle y ella dio el último sorbo a su whiskey antes de levantarse—. Si me disculpas, es hora de que me reúna con Klaus, no quiero quedarme más tiempo del indispensable.

Jim asintió, afortunadamente el bebé había quedado dormido. Se lo pasó a Angie, cuidando no despertarlo. Antes de que ella saliera del cuarto, habló.

—Es peligroso, ¿verdad? Por eso quieres que él se mantenga alejado...

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer —le dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo—. Michelle será criado con amor lejos de la corrupción y Shin... Shin seguirá vivo. —Fueron sus palabras al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado dos días y todavía no sabía nada de Kenshi, bueno en realidad sabía dónde estaba, como la otra vez Jim envió a un mensajero para notificar la presencia de Kenshi en su bar. Sin Kenshi en la casa Vladimir era prácticamente el responsable puesto que ahora era su esposo, por suerte los gemelos Kuma y Kaoru estaban a su lado para hacer las traducciones necesarias. Un guardia le recordó a Vladimir la presencia de Shin, agradeciendo el recordatorio el ruso fue a hablar con Shin, esperaba que esas horas en la cárcel le dieran la oportunidad de serenarse.

Shin estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared mirando a la nada. Salió de su ensimismamiento al oír que alguien se acercaba. Después de todo, solo él estaba en aquel maldito lugar.

Sonrió irónico al ver a Vladimir.

—¿Qué, tú serás el juez?

—Shin, comportarte. No soy tu enemigo. —Se paró frente a la reja con la espalda recta—. Ahora que el alcohol salió de tu sistema podemos hablar civilizadamente.

Shin chistó, apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Liberarte, pero sólo si estás calmado. Tendrás que quedarte aquí si sigues con intenciones de atacar a Kenshi.

Shin se rió amargamente, sin gracia alguna.

—Claro. Que se puede esperar. Tú y él son idénticos. Tú no te detuviste en arruinarle la vida a un hombre tal como él con tal de cumplir sus deseos. —Bajó la cabeza, rascándose la ligera barba que tenía—. Tal para cual —susurró. Giró la cabeza hacia él—. Tú no estuviste para ver el estado de Yuki... pero eso te da igual, ¿cierto?

—No. Llegué para ver las consecuencias de dicho acto y para traer al mundo a la sobrina que has estado ignorando por más de una semana. ¿Dónde está el aclamado amor de hermano? Si ni siquiera te has dignado a saber cómo está la niña y tu cuñado.

Shin no habló, mirando obstinado a Vladimir. Éste último continuó.

—Mira, yo no soy Jim para darte consejos y ser paciente. Si quieres mantenerte aparte, yo no te voy a detener. —Le hizo una seña a un guardia que estaba cerca para que abriera la puerta—. Sólo digo que no deberías alejarte de la única conexión que te queda de tu difunto hermano. —La puerta fue abierta y Vlad esperó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos a que el castaño se levantara—. En caso de no volverte a ver quiero agradecerte por traerme hasta acá, nunca lo hice. En caso contrario espero que vayas con Jim, te des un buen baño y vayas a ver a Irina. Klaus debe estar con ella calentando sus escamas.

Shin le observó ceñudo unos dos minutos antes de levantarse. Pasó por su lado sin decirle nada, saliendo de aquel calabozo. Vladimir tampoco dijo nada, caminaron juntos en silencio hasta que tuvieron la oportunidad de separarse tomando caminos diferentes.

Afuera en la entrada de la casa feudal, una mujer joven cargando un niño hablaba con el guardia. Con un poco de convencimiento la dejó entrar, vagamente preguntó el paradero del soldado alemán, le dijeron que podría encontrarlo en el estanque de los peces koi, ese era su lugar predilecto. Shin iba a pasar de largo si no fuera porque aquella figura le era jodidamente conocida. Tuvo el impulso de seguir su camino, de no seguir en ese lugar... pero tenía que ir tras ella. Había preguntas que necesitaban respuestas.

Angie caminó por los terrenos mirando a todas partes por si veía a Klaus, por suerte el guardia tuvo razón, el alemán estaba sentado en el estanque de los koi con un bultito rosa en su regazo. A tan sólo unos pasos de distancia, Klaus se volteó para verla, sintió su característico olor a fresas a la distancia.

—Angie... —se asombró de verla ahí.

—Hola —saludó ella. Con pasos lentos se acercó al pelinegro y se sentó en una roca sobresaliente al borde del estanque. Acomodó a Michelle en su regazo.

—¿Tu bebé? —Estiró el cuello para tener una mejor vista, el pequeño era un poco más grande que Irina, Klaus fácilmente podría calcularle un mes de diferencia con su hija—. Es adorable. Se parece mucho a ti.

—Ella se parece mucho a ti. —Señaló la morena cuando los ojos amarillos de la niña captaron a la nueva persona.

—Sí. También heredó mi condición —dijo en un tono apagado, todavía no sabía sentirse incómodo o feliz con eso. Angie sonrió cuando le quitó el gorrito marinero a Michelle mostrando el cabello castaño y las orejitas gatunas—. Oh. Sucedió lo mismo.

—Así es. —Los dos se quedaron un momento sin decir nada. Angie tomó la iniciativa yendo a sentarse al lado de Klaus en la grama, los bebés al tenerse cerca intentaron alcanzarse torpemente—. Necesito un favor. —Klaus la miró atento a sus palabras—. Quiero que te quedes con Michelle.

Las oscuras cejas del alemán se alzaron hasta casi alcanzar el borde de su cabello.

—Tú... Quieres que yo... Angie, no puedo —comenzó a negar—. Yo no sé... Soy un padre primerizo, todavía me las estoy arreglando con Irina...

—Klaus —interrumpió ella—. Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera por... —Su tono de voz bajó hasta hacerse casi un murmullo—. Por favor. Sé que estará mucho mejor contigo. Yo no quiero que tenga una vida como la mía... —terminó por decir, bajando la mirada a su bebé que logró atrapar los deditos de Irina—. Quiero que sea feliz y consentido, que sea criado por un padre amoroso y no por prostitutas. Quiero que aprenda a hacer galletas, no ha beber una botella entera de Whiskey a los 10 años sin vomitar. Te lo pido... —Alzó la mirada conectándose con la de Klaus—. Te lo imploro.

El alemán miró de Angie al bebé, respirando hondo asintió.

—Yo lo cuidaré.

El rostro de Angie se iluminó, estaba tan feliz que se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Klaus.

—Gracias. Una cosa más... No le digas que yo soy su madre.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Klaus. —Ella rodó los ojos—. Sé realista, ningún niño me querría como madre. Ahórrale el sufrimiento, si quieres di que morí o lo que quieras, pero no le digas quién soy yo. —Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Klaus volvió a aceptar. Eran los deseos de Angie.

—Ese bebé... —La voz de Shin comenzó a oírse, a pocos metros de ellos. Sin embargo podía apreciar el cabello castaño desde su lugar y las orejas... Los engranes de su mente se movían con rapidez, haciendo cálculos, recordando fechas, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Ese pequeño ser era su...

—Por todos los cielos.

Angie y Klaus se voltearon a mirarlo, estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no notaron el olor a manzana. Por una milésima, el rostro de Angie pareció expresar absoluto terror pero lo cubrió bastante bien tras una mueca enfadada.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que estarías encarcelado!

—Vladimir me ha soltado. —No dejaba de mirar al niño, alzando la vista hacia ella entonces—. ¿Cómo...cuál es...su nombre?

La morena miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que sólo eran ellos tres en el estanque, aunque no era tan ingenua para pensar que no estaba siendo vigilada. Desde su posición Klaus podía escuchar el acelerado corazón de Angie.

—Michelle. Se llama Michelle.

Shin avanzó hacia ella, titubeante. Sí, era un niño. Un pequeño niño. Un niño de Angie y él. Podía percibir el temblor en sus propias manos, y como la sensación de las lágrimas en sus ojos aparecían. Su hijo. Su pequeño Michelle... Por eternos segundos los tres se quedaron quietos, el momento se volvía tenso e incómodo. Angie luchaba para que su paranoia no se exteriorizaba mientras que Klaus miraba entre ambos sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Angie enferma del suspenso entregó al bebé a Klaus apresuradamente.

—Cuídalo —le susurró antes de seguir sus pasos lejos del estanque.

Como saliendo de un leve trance, Shin dudó. Quería cargar al bebé, no, quería cargar a su hijo, pero aquella marcha tan inesperada de la chica le dejó confundido.

 _Él está con Klaus..., puedo volver por él en un momento_ , pensó, apresurándose en alcanzar a Angie. Logró atajarla antes de que se marchara, deteniéndola al haber sujetado su brazo.

—Espera. ¿Piensas irte así sin más? ¿Qué hay del niño?

Ella no volteó a verlo.

—Estará bien —dijo con voz neutra—. Klaus será un buen padre para él.

—Klaus... —repitió incrédulo—. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de ti? —La giró hasta que estuviera frente a él—. ¿Piensas abandonarlo como si fuera poca cosa? Más allá de mi, ¡tienes algo por cual luchar y lo abandonas a la primera!

Los ojos de ella se aguaron por la acusación pero no se permitió ceder ante la culpa y la tristeza en cambio apartó a Shin de un empujón.

—No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionarme. ¡No sabes nada! —le espetó apartándose—. Si tanto quieres al renacuajo entonces ve con él. Ya yo cumplí mi parte. —Oh, dios, esas palabras sonaban mucho peor cuando las decía en voz alta. _No, no. Es lo correcto, es lo correcto_ —. Ve con el mocoso y a mi déjame en paz.

—Él merece una madre, SU madre. Tú. —La volvió a detener, esta vez tomándola por ambos brazos—. Tienes la fuerza para luchar y el conocimiento, tienes apoyo, ¿por qué no lo tomas? ¡Qué demonios te detiene!

—No lo entiendes. ¡Maldita sea! —gritó, su coraza comenzaba a romperse—. ¿Por qué mierda no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no entiendes que intento salvarte? —le gritó a la cara desesperada. Podía sentir el picor en su nuca, los estaban observando, tan sólo estaban esperando un pequeño movimiento en falso—. Déjame ir. Sé feliz con el mocoso...

—La única persona que en verdad necesita ser libre como el viento eres tú. —La besó, sin darle chance a hablar nuevamente, por un breve minuto—. Déjanos ayudarte...

Contrario a cualquier cosa que esperara Shin, la morena estaba llorando. Fueron aventados en direcciones opuestas, como empujados por una fuerza oscura que les quitó el aliento cuando cayeron al suelo. Entre los dos se materializó la peor pesadilla de Angie: District, con su traje blanco y ojos rojos ardiendo por la furia, taladraban a Shin con la mirada. El ambiente se tornó frío y desesperanzador, las sombras de los rincones temblaban ante la presencia del demonio, poco a poco se extendieron hasta oscurecer el paisaje.

—¿Cómo osas en desafiarme?

Shin se irguió, observando a la persona frente a él. ¿Un...demonio? No traía la pinta de uno. Más allá de esos sangrientos ojos que provocaba que su piel se erizara.

Se puso en pie.

—Dos razones: porque se me da la maldita gana y porque no te tengo ningún respeto. ¿Por qué debería tenerlo a un hijo de perra como tú?

 _¡Estúpido, tarado, idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota!,_ pensaba Angie con horror, tanto que se esforzó los últimos meses para mantener a Shin lejos del peligro y el imbécil prácticamente se ponía en bandeja de plata.

—Ah. Tenemos un valiente enamorado —dijo con burla—. No eres el primero. —Volteó ligeramente a Angie para hablarle—. Tendremos que empezar a ponerles número querida.

—¿Y a ninguno se le ocurrió usar agua bendita? —preguntó el japonés—. Quizás dándote un baño purificador se te quite toda la mierda que eres. —Con un gesto de mano le abarcó—. Déjala libre.

La morena se vio arrastrada hasta los brazos del demonio que la sujetó de la cintura, ella se quedó muy quieta, sus pequeñas manos se apoyaron en su pecho intentando alejarlo como único signo de resistencia.

—Esto es lo que ella desea. Adora que abuse de ella, sabe perfectamente que es mi muñeca y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo —le dijo complacido, pasando su lengua por el cuello de Angie. Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió la nuca.

Una piedra golpeó el hombro del demonio; Shin se había agachado para coger lo primero que viera fuera letal, siendo una piedra y no dudó antes de lanzársela, teniendo que cambiar su objetivo, que habría sido la cabeza, debido a Angie.

—Vete al infierno.

Cansado de la infantil actitud de Shin, el demonio desplegó su poder en contra del humano. La oscuridad comenzó a moverse como una masa viva y atrapó a Shin entre sus fauces como un animal rabioso.

—¡No! —gritó Angie, intentando luchar contra el agarre de District. Ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo había visto millones de veces; la masa cubriría todo el cuerpo de Shin rompiendo huesos y deshaciendo la carne hasta que sólo quedara un asqueroso montón de carne sanguinolento. Lo vio tantas veces que ya no le era posible soportarlo, no quería ver más gente morir así, mucho menos por su causa—. ¡No lo hagas! —dijo a District desesperada.

—¿Preocupada por él? —Se burló el demonio.

—¡No! Sólo no... —Shin gritó cuando su carne comenzó a arder y Angie se desesperó—. No lo mates.

—¿Lo amas? —District la miró a los ojos y ella los apartó por un momento.

—No. No lo amo, pero no quiero verlo morir así. —Esa era su respuesta más sincera hasta ahora. Ciertamente no amaba a Shin pero se preocupaba lo suficiente por él como para no querer verlo morir de esa manera.

—Bien —dijo simplemente—. No morirá por mí. —Las sombras se dispersaron lentamente, no soltaron a Shin pero dejaron de comer su carne—. Morirá por ti. —De su chaqueta el demonio sacó una daga que puso en las manos de Angie.

Shin se mordía la lengua hasta sentir la sangre en su boca para no dejar salir algún sonido por el dolor. Maldita sea. Era mucho peor a sentir agua caliente sobre la piel. Removió, o lo intentó, brazos y piernas, buscando zafarse de lo que sea fuera aquello que lo sujetaba.

—Maldito demonio —masculló por lo bajo—. ¡Que te den!

Angie miró a Shin, la mano en su hombro le recordó la verdadera amenaza; District estaba siendo indulgente al darle la tarea a ella, al menos será una muerte rápida, se consoló a sí misma. Apretando la daga en su mano, se acercó a Shin con paso firme, el tacón de sus zapatos haciendo eco en las piedras esparcidas por el terreno. Se paró delante de Shin, mirándolo detenidamente.

—Lo siento —murmuró antes de de clavarle el puñal.

Klaus junto a Vladimir llegaron en ese momento para ver lo que sucedía, toda la energía oscura alrededor los tenía alterados y asqueados a partes iguales. Se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron a la morena apuñalar a Shin sin titubear. Por orden de District, la oscuridad soltó a Shin, dejándolo caer al suelo como un saco de papas. Angie se negó a temblar cuando el demonio le volvió a pasar la mano por la cintura.

—Bien hecho —le susurró al oído—. Es hora de volver a casa. —Con una cruel sonrisa satisfecha, la oscuridad les envolvió a ambos, y en un pulso de energía, el par desapareció. La oscuridad se dispersó y el ambiente se aligeró considerablemente, permitiéndoles a los europeos acercarse.

Entre Klaus y Vladimir incorporaron a Shin, el castaño sangraba mucho y la daga estaba profundamente enterrada en su abdomen.

—¡Respira! —Notó Klaus, miró a Vladimir con urgencia. Pero el ruso se dio cuenta de que no había esperanza.

—Si remuevo la daga ahora se desangrará en segundo, tampoco tengo nada aquí para parar el sangrado.

—Entonces llevémoslo adentro. —Klaus intentó moverlo pero Vladimir lo detuvo.

—¡No lo muevas! Eso sólo lo empeorará.

—¿Pretendes que no haga nada? —le gritó a Vladimir.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer...

Desesperado, Klaus se levantó y corrió dentro de la casa. Si ese iba a ser el final, había una única cosa que podía hacer. Vlad, mientras, se quedó al lado de Shin intentando mantenerlo consciente, fue un pequeño logro cuando el castaño abrió los ojos.

Shin tosió, escupiendo sangre en el proceso, manchando su boca y mentón.

—No digas...te lo dije... Tú...harías...por protegerla...

—Ella intentó advertírtelo —murmuró sin mucha convicción, con la manga de su camisa limpió la sangre que escupió.

—Ella...necesita ayuda... Necesita...ser libre... No la abandonen... —No soportó seguir con los ojos abiertos, cerrándolos luego—. Cuiden...cuiden a...a Mich...

Para cuando Klaus volvió ya era demasiado tarde, Vlad notó al niño que cargaba y supuso que se trataba de Mich. El alemán se quedó muy quieto en su sitio sin atinar a acercarse.

—¿Está...? —Vlad asintió. Con cuidado dejó que Shin se recostara en el suelo. Klaus se arrodilló a su lado.

—Quería que cargara a su hijo aunque sea una vez —murmuró, viendo con dolor la figura inmóvil del japonés.

Vladimir no sabía qué decir, en cambio se quedó callado al lado de Klaus contemplando a Shin. Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos a su lado hasta que los demás notaron lo sucedido, Vladimir comenzó a hacerse cargo de la situación con ayuda de Klaus para que tradujera sus órdenes. Llevaron a Shin para prepararle un funeral y los sirvientes limpiaron el lugar. Cuando terminaron, los europeos se fueron dentro de la casa, mientras Klaus cargaba a su niña para darle algo de comer Vladimir se dedicó a examinar a Michelle.

Jim se apareció al rato en la casona, llevando una cesta con él. Le extrañó el movimiento en la casa, pero luego de preguntar por el paradero de los demás, llegó al salón donde estaban los europeos.

—¿Qué tal, caballeros? He traído unos dulces y algo para Shin... —La cara de estos le hizo sentir escalofríos—. ¿Qué ocurre...?

—Shin está muerto —dijo Klaus, terminó de darle el biberón a Irina y la acomodó para sacarle los gases.

Jim percibió un frío desagradable recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y una opresión en el pecho como nunca antes sintió. Klaus no mentía, lo veía en sus ojos. Y con la reciente visita de Angie, sabía que algo había ido mal. El picor de sus ojos y nariz le envió mensajes a su cerebro de que estaba por llorar, así que respiró hondo y se calmó, un poco tarde debido a la débil lagrima que se deslizó por su oscura mejilla.

—...Angie... Angie estuvo en el bar... Sé que iba a venir para acá pero... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Klaus no le miraba, intentaba mantener toda su atención en su hija. No había signos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, quizás el alemán ya no era capaz de llorar más.

—Sí, ella... vino a dejarme a Michelle. —Vagamente indicó al bebé en los brazos de Vladimir—. Shin apareció de pronto y cuando ella quiso irse, la siguió. Dejé a los niños al cuidado de los gemelos y busqué a Vlad. Para cuando volvimos al patio, vimos como Angie lo apuñalaba en el estómago.

—No había mucho que pudiera hacer —dijo Vlad con una voz impersonal, en ese momento estaba hablando como un médico—. La daga estaba clavada muy profundo, había hemorragia interna y si le sacábamos la daga se desangraría en segundos.

—Pero... ¿vio a Michelle? —Al recibir una afirmación, una titubeante sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Por lo menos..., pudo conocer a su hijo.

Los dos europeos asintieron.

—Las últimas palabras de Shin —comenzó Vlad vacilante—. Sus últimas palabras fueron que Angie necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba ser libre. Me pidió que no la abandonemos y cuidemos del niño.

—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Ella ha dicho muchas veces que nos mantengamos alejados —negó—. En lo único que podemos ayudar es en cuidar a ese pequeño de ahí... —dijo, señalando a Michelle quien se llevó el puño a la boca y comenzó a chupárselo aunque solo dos dedos entraron en su boca. Jim sonrió.

—Angie me pidió que no le dijera a Michelle que ella era su madre. —Los dos adultos lo miraron atento—. Adoptaré a Michelle como mi hijo.

—¿Le darás tu apellido? —Klaus asintió.

—¿Le dirás quién es su verdadero padre?

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer, ¿no creen? —Vladimir se alzó de hombros y los pelinegros miraron hacia Jim, en él recaía esa decisión.

Él no dijo nada pasado un minuto.

—Creo que sería adecuado que sepa de sus orígenes, o al menos uno de ellos. Y...creo que a Shin le gustaría... Luego sería Michelle quien decidiera si restituir su apellido original o no —suspiró—. Con la muerte de Shin, los Shirayama desaparecen, excepto si Michelle decidiera tomar lo que le corresponde. Solo me queda una duda... —Apartó mirada del niño para fijarlo en los adultos—. Michelle se dará cuenta que tiene rasgos peculiares. Si llegara a ver a Angie, que los tiene como ella, ¿no podría deducir algún parentesco?

—Imagino que sí. Pero dudo mucho que volvamos a verla, pasaron casi 12 años para que yo volviera a verla. —Klaus se acercó a Vladimir poniendo a Irina en el suelo. Vlad hizo lo mismo con Michelle, la proximidad del otro bebé les causó curiosidad y ahora se miraban el uno al otro.

Jim avanzó hasta dejar la canasta en una mesa cercana, sentándose después.

—Quizás...todo esto es algo que iba a ocurrir aunque no lo deseáramos. —Miró a Klaus—. ¿Podrás arreglártelas con dos bebés?

—Eso creo. Los gemelos y las matronas me han estado ayudando, con eso de ser padre soltero se han apiadado de mi —sonrió sin humor.

—Creo que tendré que repasar mis textos de medicina pediátrica —murmuró Vlad para sí mismo.

—Gracias —le dijo sinceramente al negro, cargando a los dos niños se fue a su habitación para acomodarlos para la siesta de la tarde, Jim y Vlad se quedaron en la habitación un rato hasta que los gemelos llegaron y le solicitaron a Vlad su asistencia.

El ruso se preguntaba dónde estaría Kenshi en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	41. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

 **.**

 **.**

Dirigidos por Vladimir y en consejo con Jim, el cuerpo de Shin se preparó para un entierro digno aquella tarde. Debido a que no era trabajador oficial, se enterraría junto a los demás integrantes de la familia Shirayama en el cementerio del pueblo. Un pequeño grupo, las pocas amistades que hizo mientras ayudaba allí cuando Yuki vivía, les acompañaban y colaboraron para llevar los restos del castaño.

Afuera estaba detenido un carruaje que acababa de llegar y del cual se apeó Kenshi, acompañado de dos hombres y una mujer quienes se mantuvieron dentro. Uno de ellos era Tsubaki.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias a usted por visitarnos, Kenshi-sama —dijo Tsubaki, dándole un asentimiento—. Vuelva cuando guste. —Sonrió.

—Lo haré. —Haciéndole un gesto al cochero, este sacudió las riendas y el carruaje marchó.

Justo en el momento en que Kenshi entraba a los terrenos, de ahí iba saliendo la comitiva que cargaba un ataúd. Frunció el ceño. ¿Un muerto saliendo de su casa?

Al ver a Jim primeramente, se acercó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Me voy por dos días y ya se ha muerto alguien. No sé si sentirme desconcertado o alabado.

—Pues te sugiero estar desconcertado porque es Shin. —Jim le miró—. Shin ha muerto en manos de Angie...

Kenshi sintió frío. Una sonrisa irónica, pero titubeante, apareció.

—No bromees, Jim. Shin está encarcelado. ¿Por qué ella le mataría si ha estado ocultándose de él? ¡Es ilógico!

—District se apareció en medio del terreno. Asumo que le ordenó a Angie matarlo —dijo Vladimir que venía tras los hombres que cargaban el ataúd. Se detuvo cuando vio a Kenshi—. No pudimos llegar a tiempo para salvarle. Klaus está adentro con los bebés, no creo que se aparezca en el entierro.

—¿Quién demonios es District?

—Eso. Un demonio —dijo Jim.

—Los demonios no existen.

—Pues este aparentemente sí. —Jim suspiró. Tenía los ojos rojos, Kenshi nunca antes le había visto así. Continuó el camino tras los hombres que llevaban a Shin. Kenshi permaneció en su lugar, estático e incapaz de creerlo aún.

—Es el...jefe de Angie. Levoch, el bar-tender que conocimos en Monterrey cuando fuimos a buscarla, nos advirtió sobre él. Claro que no esperábamos que el apelativo "demonio" fuera literal —le dijo Vladimir. El ruso miró a Kenshi de arriba a abajo—. Me alegra verte bien. Pensaba que pudo haberte sucedido algo —dijo con un tono plano.

—Tú te ves bien también…, en lo que cabe. —Seguía con la mirada en la comitiva, aunque le dio una pequeña al ruso antes de desviarla nuevamente—. Gracias…, aunque no debiste interponerte esa vez.

Vlad se llevó la mano a la mejilla, ya no le dolía tocarla pero el moretón tardaría unos días en desvanecerse por completo.

—Tenía que. Eres mi esposo.

Kenshi bajó la mirada.

—Lo tenía controlado…, pero…, gracias. —Se rascó la mejilla y comenzó a caminar siguiendo la comitiva.

Vladimir le siguió sin decir nada más. Llegados al cementerio se encontraron con Jim, algunos trabajadores de la casa y otras del pueblo que eran conocidos de Shin, había muchos hombres que iban regularmente al bar de Jim que se habían acostumbrado a ver al castaño ahí. El funeral fue sencillo y rápido, Jim dijo unas palabras de despedida, Kenshi y Vladimir le dijeron unas palabras reconfortantes, también le dieron la posibilidad de quedarse un tiempo en la casa pero el negro declinó. Varios clientes regulares se acercaron para acompañarlo de regreso al bar mientras que la pareja se fue de vuelta a la casa.

Al caminar por los pasillos exteriores vieron a Klaus a la distancia sentado en su lugar predilecto cerca del estanque de los peces Koi con dos bebés en sus brazos. El pelinegro los vio, frunció el ceño levemente a Kenshi para luego bajar la mirada a Michelle que le halaba la ropa. Su completa atención se dirigió a los niños olvidando por completo su enfado con Kenshi.

Kenshi tensó la mandíbula y tomó un desvío, internándose en la casa para seguir con su trabajo. Que regresara a la mansión no significaba que tenía ganas de tratar con el alemán aún. Vladimir le siguió de cerca, durante el camino le hizo un reporte a Kenshi de todo lo que hizo durante su ausencia, algunos papeles necesitaban su firma y aparentemente Vladimir no podía firmar por él así que los gemelos los apilaron en su escritorio.

—Los gemelos y Klaus han sido de gran ayuda para fungir como traductores, sin mencionar que me han guiado en los procedimientos que debo seguir con algunas cosas.

Kenshi gimió bajo al ver los papeles. Masculló algún improperio japonés y se sentó frente al escritorio.

—Kuma y Kaoru saben lo básico, pero sí ayudan bastante. —Se frotó los ojos—. Esto me tomará un tiempo. —Se dijo para sí mismo. Sacó un listón de entre su ropa y la usó para sujetarse el cabello. Revisó entre el montón de papeles, y sacó uno, luego otro luego de rebuscar y así siguió.

Vladimir se tomó la libertad de poner algunos libros y sus cosas de trabajo en el estudio de Kenshi, a falta de un lugar propio ese era el mejor lugar para acomodarse y trabajar, al menos provisionalmente. Mientras Kenshi se dedicaba a sus papeles, él se puso a reescribir en un diario de campo nuevo todo lo referente a Irina, la primera cría de un dragón.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó al cabo de un rato de estar en silencio.

—¿Estos días? Con Jim. Quizás deba ir más para allá durante las noches —comentó, pensando en voz alta—. Los pueblerinos tienen un sentido del humor bastante agradable.

El ruso levantó la mirada. Su expresión era una combinación entre la incredulidad y el enojo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Deberías venir. Tienen mucha curiosidad en conocerte. Así podría irse toda esta…mala vibra —dijo haciendo un gesto vago alrededor.

Alzó una ceja. No sabía si sentirse insultado o de verdad hacer caso a la sutil invitación.

—¿Mala vibra?

—La muerte del enclenque, lo sucedido con Klaus, la muerte del idiota de Shin y ahora tu mirada de querer destrozarme pedazo a pedazo. —Fue enumerando hasta señalarlo al final—. Hay mala vibra aquí.

Insufrible, infantil, desinteresado, insensible...

Respiró hondo. Él ya sabía todo eso de Kenshi, no era nada nuevo. Con la mano se estrujó los ojos, y dejó la pluma fuente de lado.

—Mi japonés no es el mejor, de hecho aún me falta mucho para poder hablarlo con fluidez —dijo regresando al comentario anterior de ir al bar.

—Eso no importa. La verdad yo tampoco les entendí mucho ya que estaban como cubas, pero era divertido verlos. —Dentro de sí, Kenshi emitió un suspiro de alivio de no haber tenido que tocar el tema sobre Klaus. Mejor dejar ese tema en lo más hondo—. Y te será bien. Aprenderás muchas palabras interesantes.

—Supongo —murmuró bajando la mirada al diario, tomando de nuevo la pluma se puso a escribir. Desde su posición, Kenshi podía ver la letra del ruso, tan apretada y en una cursiva apenas entendible, sin mencionar que estaba escribiendo en ruso. Parecían un montón de garabatos continuos rellenando toda la hoja.

Kenshi se concentró en su propio trabajo, sin decir nada. Volvía a clasificar cuales tenían prioridad inmediata –entre todos, los de suma urgencia– y los que no. Dejó pasar un tiempo así hasta que abrió la boca.

—¿Es su hijo? —preguntó—. El niño que tiene Klaus... ¿Es hijo de Shin?

—Sí. Angie se lo dejó a Klaus para que lo cuidara. Klaus me dijo que ese fue el motivo por el que estaba aquí. Evidentemente no esperaba encontrarse con Shin.

—Ya veo. —Fue lo único que dijo. No tenía más que comentar a ello, los asuntos a Shin y esa mujer no era de su incumbencia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar tu sustituto?

—Dentro de unos tres días. Tiempo suficiente para que pueda librarme de todo esto... —dijo haciendo un gesto a los papeles. Eso también le permitiría estar allí todo el tiempo, lo cual es mejor aún.

—Sabes. Hace tres días que no tiempo de calidad a solas —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo perdido y después te ayudo con el papeleo aburrido.

—¿Aprovecharlo en qué? —preguntó apenas alzando la vista.

Rodando los ojos, Vladimir cerró el diario para mirar directamente al japonés.

—Sexo, Kenshi —dijo como si fuera obvio, y en realidad lo era—. Te estoy proponiendo sexo.

—Ah, eso —terminó un documento y fue a otro—. Ya. Lo siento, estaba distraído. Sí, podríamos hacerlo.

Completamente desinteresado, insensible...

El dragón gruñó dentro de Vladimir. El ruso tuvo que frenar el primer impulso de la bestia que era tirar el escritorio para follarse largo y tendido a Kenshi en medio de todo el desorden y sobretodo encima de los mentados papeles.

—Podríamos —repitió el mayor, recogiendo sus cosas. Ya no le apetecía para nada. Quiso decir algo más pero no vio razón para eso, salió del estudio dejando a Kenshi con su trabajo. Estúpidas puertas japonesas, ni siquiera podía cerrar con un portazo—. Tres días —se dijo a sí mismo. Tres días y podría volver a Rusia. Necesitaba sentirse en casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con un suspiro, el ruso recogió su diario de campo y salió del estudio de Kenshi. Estos últimos días estaba demasiado tenso, sobre todo cuando Klaus estaba alrededor y aunque podía comprenderlo un poco, él sabía que el alemán no le haría daño, pero Kenshi no le creía. Quizás un poco de espacio le ayudaría a relajarse.

Caminando por los corredores exteriores de la casa, Vladimir notó a la distancia a Klaus acostado cerca del estanque de los peces Koi con sus bebés. Michelle estaba cómodamente acostado sobre el estómago del pelinegro con sus piernas y bracitos colgando a los costados de su cuerpo, apaciblemente dormido mientras que el alemán sostenía a Irina en el aire, la niña movía con torpeza las diminutas alas rosadas como si quisiera volar, pero los apéndices no eran lo suficiente fuertes para sostenerla y ella tampoco tenía la destreza necesaria para mantener el aleteo.

Se acercó al trío. Vladimir se sentó al lado de Klaus en el suelo, apoyo el cuaderno en sus piernas cruzadas para poder hacer un análisis detallado de la anatomía de la niña. Klaus le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mi hija no será uno de tus sujetos de prueba—le advirtió, dejando a Irina sobre su pecho, abrazándola protectoramente.

—No le haré nada —le tranquilizó—. Dada la evolución del genoma D sería prudente documentar todos los datos posibles. —Un leve gruñido de parte de Klaus le hizo levantar la vista de sus notas—. No voy a exponer mis hallazgos, pero tenemos que aprender a vivir con esto y creo que lo mejor es documentar cada detalle. Podría ser útil en el futuro.

Klaus aún no estaba convencido pero dejó que Vladimir dibujara a su hija y midiera sus apéndices. La cola tenía una longitud de 20 centímetros mientras que las alas tenían 40 centímetros de una punta a otra, las diminutas escamas rosadas eran suaves y lisas al tacto, como las de una serpiente. Si se miraba detenidamente se podía apreciar la forma de rombo a diferencia de las suyas azules sobresalientes y puntiagudas, es como si sus escamas fueran placoides pero una variación más grande.

—Me preocupa que crezca como yo —murmuró Klaus al rato. Vlad lo miró a los ojos cuando captó su atención—. Los niños a veces pueden ser crueles. Me preocupa que cuando Irina crezca tenga que soportar las burlas por su aspecto.

Pensando en eso, Vladimir tomó la manito de la niña. Irina no tardó en apretar un dedo del ruso.

—No creo que ella tenga ese problema. Si recuerdas, cuando Irina nació su piel estaba completamente libre de escamas, la cola y las alas tampoco eran visibles. Fue después de unos cuantos días que sus rasgos draconianos emergieron. Mi teoría es que ella puede retraer sus rasgos a voluntad.

—Pero... —Miró a su niña detenidamente—. Si puede hacerlo a voluntad, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho?

—No creo que sepa cómo hacerlo —respondió Vlad—. Los niños imitan las cosas que ven. Si ella no tiene un ejemplo al cual seguir, no puede aprender a esconder las escamas.

—Es... —Vladimir tenía razón pero al ver su propia piel escamosa, incapaz de poder cambiar, dejó caer la cabeza derrotado en la hierba—. ¿Podrías enseñarle? —preguntó con un tono prácticamente resignado. Mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas, el ruso se aventuró a proponer algo.

—Podrías enseñarle tú mismo. —El alemán lo taladró con esos peligrosos ojos amarillos.

—Sabes que no puedo —gruñó.

—Pero podrías —respondió sin inmutarse. Klaus arqueó una ceja pidiendo una explicación—. Huiste del laboratorio antes de que pudiéramos completar las pruebas, estás a la mitad de un proceso biológico. La dosis que te falta es la que completa este proceso y te da la capacidad de retraer las escamas a voluntad.

—No voy a permitir que vuelvas a pincharme con esas endemoniadas agujas y me encierres en alguna celda para continuar con tu preciado experimento.

—Klaus, no seas necio —regañó—. No estoy caminando a ciegas. ¡El experimento del Genoma Dragón es un éxito rotundo! —Se señaló a sí mismo y a Irina—. Estamos hablando de que vuelvas a ser normal... —Consideró eso último—. Lo más normal que un mitad humano puede ser. —El pelinegro estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido pero no le estaba gritando, sus ojos demostraban duda, eso era un progreso. Estaba considerando su oferta.

—Me va a doler —murmuró bajito. Recordaba el dolor y la agonía, sus huesos reacomodándose dolorosamente, su piel ardiente cuando las escamas comenzaron a formarse... Un estremecimiento le recorrió entero. Michelle, medio adormilado, pareció captar parte de la tensión de Klaus, se arrastró un poco hacia arriba junto a Irina, un suave ronroneo brotó de su pecho intentando tranquilizar a su papá.

—No, no —aseguró Vladimir—. Estarás un poco débil y desorientado pero te prometo que ya no sentirás dolor. Estaré a tu lado durante todo el proceso.

—¿Me lo prometes? —El ruso asintió.

—Prometido. —Mordiéndose los labios, Klaus aceptó, aún con dudas pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje a Rusia se realizó unos pocos días después, luego de la llegada del suplente de Kenshi, pronto el equipaje de los viajeros estuvieron listos para dirigirse a puerto y subir a bordo del barco que cruzaría el mar hacia China. No obstante, se mantenía la tensión entre todos; Kenshi solo salía para comer algo o por insistencia de los gemelos. Algunas veces se quedaba para ver el horizonte hasta que sentía frío y luego volvía a meterse dentro. La siguiente vez que salió fue cuando avisaron que habían llegado y debían desembarcar, respiró hondo y salió.

Sasha los estaba esperando en el puerto de China con un carro para el viaje que todavía tenían que hacer por tierra. Sasha, Klaus con los bebés y Kaoru se acomodaron adelante mientras que Kuma, Vladimir y Kenshi se sentaron atrás. El trayecto fue interesante por los paisajes de la ciudad de China y sus alrededores, fue cuando salieron de la ciudad que fue un poco más aburrido. Se detuvieron un par de veces para descansar, en ese tiempo Klaus aprovechaba para cambiarles el pañal a los bebés y alimentarlos; Sasha le ayudó. Así siguieron su camino hasta por fin cruzar la frontera con Rusia. Les tomó un buen rato poder llegar a Moscú donde se detuvieron una horas para comer algo y hacer un poco de turismo. A pesar de que Vladimir tenía una casa en la ciudad, tuvieron que recorrer otras cinco horas a partir de Moscú para llegar a Arkhangelsk donde Vladimir tenía una casa de campo en las afueras del pueblo, un lugar pintoresco y al igual que el resto de Rusia, bastante fría. Casas firmemente construidas con caminos de piedra, todavía había mucha gente en el pueblo que prefería mantenerse con la antigua usanza de los carruajes y los caballos, plazas agradables con fuentes. Dejaron todo eso atrás para seguir un largo camino de tierra que los llevó hasta una gran verja de hierro con una V labrada.

Con el codo apoyado en el reposa-brazos de la puerta del coche, Kenshi observaba todo con una expresión perdida. Era una buena manera para ocultar lo abrumado que se sentía con cada paisaje que había visto. Y al traspasar aquella verja, suspiró suavemente. Lo primero que veía era blanco, y ya le hacía extrañar el verano de Japón. Luego estaba aquella casa, con la misma arquitectura y de cúpulas puntiagudas que había visto antes. Consideraba una lástima que no hubiera alguna arboleda más cerca, el amplio terreno que lograba apreciar alrededor de la construcción principal no daba el sitio suficiente para...

Suponía que la casa, tomando en cuenta que poseía dos pisos, tendría algún lugar interesante que investigar.

—Bienvenido a casa, señorito Klaus —dijo Sasha a Klaus cuando bajaron del auto. Klaus mirada todo con una semi sonrisa.

—No ha cambiado nada —murmuró el alemán, apretando a Irina entre sus brazos para que no sintiera el frío ambiente. Uno de los gemelos cargaba a Michelle.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Vladimir a Kenshi cuando lo ayudó a bajarse.

—Es...impactante —dijo después de un minuto—. Creo que podré acostumbrarme. Sería justo, ¿no?

—Lo sería. En otra oportunidad podrás conocer la casa de Moscú. —Le prometió ofreciendo su brazo a Kenshi para caminar por la nieve—. Espero que podamos venir un par de veces al año.

Kuma junto a Sasha estaban bajando las maletas del auto cuando un huracán rubio hizo acto de presencia y se colgó del cuello de Vladimir.

—¡El amo Volsk ha vuelto! ¡El amo Volsk volvió! Cuánta alegría me da ver de nuevo al amo Volsk. —Un hiperactivo rubio, de ojos azul claro, sonreía y saltaba en su sitio celebrando la llegada del grupo. El alboroto atrajo la atención de los otros sirvientes de la casa.

—Finnian, compórtate —gruñó el ruso para terminar con el alboroto.

El chico con un adorable rostro estaba vestido como si fuera verano, con unos pantalones pescadores con estampado de tartán en naranja y amarillo, una camisa manga tres cuartos con un tulipán naranja bordado, no parecía mayor que Klaus. Finnian dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se fijó en Klaus.

—Es... —Miró a Vladimir en busca de confirmación—. ¡Es el niño Klaus! —Corrió para abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Y tiene bebés!

—¿Quién es el tornado? —murmuró Kenshi en voz baja luego de jalar la manga de Vladimir.

—Finnian —contestó divertido—. Se encarga de mantener los jardines. Es un poco... torpe —terminó por decir cuando el rubio quiso cargar cuatro maletas a la vez pero terminó tropezando—. Por eso prefiero que trabaje fuera de la casa. Para que no rompa nada.

Otros sirvientes se acercaron para ayudar, tres mujeres y un hombre en total.

—Oh. —fue todo lo que dijo. Luego de un instante le volvió a jalar la manga—. ¿Siempre es así?

—Todo el tiempo. Todo el día. Todos los días —dijo con voz resignada pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando todos estuvieron adentro con las maletas al pie de la escalera y los abrigos colgados, la servidumbre se alineó para ser presentada.

—Ya conoces a Finnian —dijo Vladimir, señalando al rubio que le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Kenshi—. El cocinero, Bard. —El hombre rubio, con barba descuidada y cansados ojos azules se sacó el cigarro sin prender de la boca para sonreír a Kenshi—. Solía ser parte de la milicia norteamericana hace unos años. —Luego pasó a las mujeres, la tres usaban el mismo vestido de mangas largas y cuello alto con un intenso color morado llegando a ciruela—. Ellas son Tyana, Olga y Lena, son las mucamas. —Las tres mujeres hicieron una reverencia. Olga con el cabello negro y los ojos de hielo no cambió su expresión, Lena de cabello castaño les dio una respetuosa cabezada y Tyana de cabello rubio les dio una acogedora sonrisa.

Kenshi asintió.

—Soy Ottori, Kenshi. —Señaló con un gesto a los gemelos a su lado—. Y ellos son Kaoru y Kuma. Han estado conmigo desde que éramos pequeños. Por favor, cuiden de nosotros.

Los gemelos hicieron la acostumbrada reverencia como saludo, Kaoru no la hizo tan profunda por estar cargando a Michelle.

Después de las presentaciones, todos fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kaoru entregó el niño a Tyana para acompañar a su gemelo al cuarto que les prepararon en la zona para los empleados. Klaus se sorprendió mucho cuando descubrió que le dieron la misma habitación que tenía de cuando era niño. La habitación de Vladimir estaba en el último piso, ahí llevaron las maletas de Vlad y las de Kenshi. Al estar en la estancia, Kenshi se acercó a la ventana para ver la vista que tenían. Más blanco. En ese lugar había blanco por todas partes. Ni el verde de los bosques y la maleza, o el colorido de las flores y las frutas. ¿Cómo podían vivir así?

— _Es tan...desesperante_ —murmuró, apartándose de la vista. Quizás si salía y curioseaba alrededor encontraría algo.

Vlad captó la mirada disgustada de Kenshi con el paisaje. Se le acercó por detrás, pasando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Aquí nieva muy seguido, incluso en verano hace frío pero en primavera es agradable pasear por los jardines. Finnian se encarga de que los rosales estén frondosos.

—Y quieres venir varias veces al año cuando ni tú mismo puedes conservar el calor. Es una decisión masoquista —dijo, moviéndose para ir a dar una vuelta por el lugar.

El pelinegro cerró los puños. Respirando hondo, intentó calmarse, y antes de que saliera Kenshi del cuarto, cerró la puerta impidiéndole salir.

—Creo que es hora de que hablemos. Claramente algo no está bien.

Kenshi retrocedió, dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eso es lo que quisiera que me explicaras. No hemos tenido intimidad en semanas y rechazas cada una de mis propuestas. —Se recostó de la puerta con las manos dentro de los bolsillos—. Tampoco has querido hablarme a pesar de que cada vez te pregunto si algo te preocupa.

—Eres muy lujurioso. —Desvió la mirada—. Estoy bien. Solo... —Se frotó la nuca—, no sé. Solo pienso.

—No se trata de la lujuria... En parte. —Terminó por aceptar. No podía negarlo—. Se trata de que no quieres estar cerca de mí.

—No hace falta que tengamos sexo para estar juntos y lo sabes—suspiró. Levantándose, se le acercó, tomando su muñeca y haciendo que caminara a la cama donde le hizo acostarse y él lo hizo a su lado—. ¿Sabes por qué te dije para volver al bar de Jim esa vez? Porque me gustó estar allí rodeado de aquellos borrachos. Porque ellos no me andan dando estúpidos consejos cuando les cuento mis cosas..., solo...escuchan...y se ríen. —Miraba hacia el techo, sus piernas colgadas a un lado de la cama—. Fue algo...liberador.

—¿Sientes que puedes hablar ellos y no conmigo? —No lo dijo a modo de reproche pero la verdad es que le preocupaba.

—Lo haría si fueras de los borrachos que no recuerdan nada al día siguiente. —Sonrió levemente—. No son cosas que quisiera me echaras en cara a la hora de una discusión. No soy tonto en eso. Además...

—¿Además...?

Kenshi estuvo en silencio, se mantuvo callado.

—Mira... —Su boca se movió pero ningún sonido salió hasta un instante después—, tenía inseguridad de estar ahí, en mi propia casa. Era lo que también les contaba a ellos..., a esos borrachos. Sabía que tenía que volver y no quería a la vez. Y no, no tenía que ver contigo..., no directamente. —Kenshi dobló una pierna, apenas apoyando el talón en la cama—. Es Klaus...

—¿Es por cómo reaccionó esa vez? —Se acomodó de manera que podía ver a Kenshi de frente, con las piernas dobladas como un indio—. ¿Temes que te ataque?

—También lo había intentado en el palacio imperial antes de salir tras Yuki..., aunque no fue nada como esta vez. —Seguía mirando el techo, en su mente rememorando aquel instante. Si algo que no olvidaría, serían aquellos terroríficos ojos amarillos—. Justo ahora podría sentirme tranquilo teniéndolo lejos...

—Cuando lo drogaste —dijo, asumiendo que se refería a esa vez que Klaus perdió el control del dragón por primera vez—. No lo estoy justificando, sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta que se siente herido, culpable y solo. Sabes que dentro del comportamiento normal de Klaus, él no te atacaría. Incluso te protegió cuando los americanos los encerraron y tú hiciste lo mismo con él cuando intentaron abusar de Klaus.

—Lo acabas de decir...el comportamiento normal.

—Por lo que me ha dicho, su lado irracional —Hizo comillas con sus dedos para la palabra— está recluido se fondo de su mente. Imagino que está de luto. —Tomó las manos de Kenshi entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, los anillos en sus manos se rozaron—. No debes preocuparte por nada, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

Kenshi dudó un instante antes de jalar la mano del ruso hasta hacer que termine encima de él. Teniéndolo así, le atrajo más de manera que pudiera abrazarlo. Acostándose encima del menor, Vladimir lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se quedaron así un rato sin decirse nada, de vez en cuando Vladimir besaba el cuello de Kenshi, o su mejilla o sus labios. Las manos de Kenshi rodeaban el cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza, poco importándole el peso sobre sí; cerró los ojos, respirando hondo y dándose cuenta de lo tanto que había necesitado aquello y lo mucho que extrañó su olor y cercanía.

—¿No hay problema si nos quedamos aquí un rato más? —murmuró—. Está cama es cómoda..., y tú eres un perfecto oso de peluche...

La ronca risa de Vladimir le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Alcanzando una manta azul a los pies de la cama, se los pasó por encima para estar más cómodos y calentitos.

—Sin problemas. Sasha nos avisará cuando sea hora de comer.

—Bien. Porque no quiero moverme de acá. —Movió sus pies para sacarse los zapatos y luego acomodarse para estar más apegado al ruso—. Ni quiero que tú lo hagas.

—Aquí me quedo. —Le aseguró, usando el pecho de Kenshi como almohada—. Me gusta cómo se te ve la ropa occidental.

—Disfruta la vista mientras puedas, extraño la ropa ligera. —Hundió los dedos en los mechones negros, pasándolos por ellos, desarreglando su peinado; la otra acariciaba su mandíbula y mejilla—. Y es más fácil de quitar llegando la ocasión...

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Te vez muy sexy cuando te hago el amor con esa bata a medio vestir.

—Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que me veo sexy con eso —asintió, sonriendo—. La verdad muero por saber qué tan sexy te verías tú con yukata. Sobre todo en verano. Mmh. Sí, creo que te verías sumamente sensual. Tus nalgas lucirían espectaculares en un fundoshi. —Luego se carcajeó.

—Podemos negociar lo de la bata pero definitivamente no voy a usar un trapo blanco enrollado a la cadera como ropa interior. Eso te lo dejo a ti.

Continuaron hablando y acariciándose por un largo rato, compartían alguno que otro beso. De ese modo tan agradable pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que fueron llamados para la cena.

* * *

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	42. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue al día siguiente en que Kenshi comenzó la operación " _hurgar_ ". Luego del desayuno tuvo que colocarse las insoportables capas de ropa encima para poder salir y dar una vuelta por el exterior de la casa. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que había un lago, eso quizá no le hacía extrañar tanto su propio hogar. Algo. Lo rodeó por entero, antes de ir a las caballerizas. Se mantuvo un rato allí dentro, luego fue a la casa.

Tenía que haber algo interesante en aquel lugar, se dijo mientras subía los escalones. No se fijó cuando algo chocó contra él.

—Hey. —Dirigiendo la mirada a ese _algo_ notó que era el tornado de ayer—. Oh..., eres tú. Finnian, ¿cierto?

—Señorito Ottori —saludó el rubio con una sonrisa resplandeciente. El oji-azul se agarró las manos para contener el impulso de abrazarse a su cuello. Teniéndolo tan cerca, Kenshi notó que eran de la misma estatura—. Puede llamarme Finny.

Kenshi hizo una mueca.

—Dime Kenshi. Eso es muy formal. —Pensaba seguir de largo pero una idea se le ocurrió. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros—. Dime, Finny. Debes tener mucho tiempo acá, así que debes saber de algún lugar interesante que explorar ¿a que sí?

—¿Explorar? —Alzó las rubias cejas, desconcertado—. El bosque alrededor es muy bonito, aunque esté cubierto de nieve todavía se pueden ver conejos.

—¿El bosque? —Kenshi frunció el ceño—. Eso no es divertido. Está frío. Debe haber algún lugar secreto, algo interesante en esta casa...

—En el sótano está el laboratorio del amo Volsk, la biblioteca en el primer piso y... —Se quedó callado pensando—. Arriba está el ático pero sólo hay cajas viejas agarrando un montón de polvo.

—Mmh. —Kenshi lo pensó—. Vamos a ver ese ático. Quizás encontramos algún tesoro —dijo, instándolo a caminar.

—Ese no es lugar para el señorito. Está sucio y mohoso —dijo un preocupado Finny siguiendo a Kenshi por las escaleras.

—Vamos, no seas gallina. ¿No tienes sentido de aventura? —Llegaron al tercer piso—. ¿Ahora dónde?

Caminando hasta el final del pasillo, Finny le hizo una seña a Kenshi para que subiera por una escalera en espiral que llegaba al ático. Como dijo Finny, el lugar estaba repleto de cajas apiladas, muebles y baúles antiguos, había dos ventanas redondas en los laterales y un tragaluz en el techo.

El rubio se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo que también tenía bordado un tulipán naranja y se lo ató en la cara a Kenshi para cubrir su nariz y boca.

—Espero que no sea alérgico al polvo como la señorita Lena.

—Por supuesto que no. —Kenshi se acercó a una caja apilada, bajándola y procediendo a abrirla—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido venir aquí antes?

—El señor Sasha a veces me pide que suba o baje algún mueble, también ayudo con las decoraciones de navidad. —Aparentemente era muy parlanchín—. Al amo Volsk no le agrada la navidad pero el señor Sasha lo ignora y de todos modos nos ordena decorar.

—¿En serio no le gusta? —Kenshi le miró horrorizado—. ¿Pero cómo? ¡Hay regalos! —Comenzó a hurgar en la caja—. Que ruso tan bobo. A ver, qué hay aquí.

—Creo que es más lo que representa lo que no le gusta. —Se asomó por sobre el hombro de Kenshi para ver lo que encontraba.

En inicio, Kenshi sacó lo que parecía ser unos cuadernos. Eso le aburrió, aunque también le interesó. Al abrirlo, descubrió que eran aquellos diarios de campo o como se llamen. Era lamentable que estuvieran en ruso, al abrirlo en una página cualquiera.

—Esto debe ser de Vladimir. Grita "científico ruso" por donde sea. ¿Qué dice? —preguntó a Finny.

Revisando, el rubio achicó los ojos para entender la letra distorsionada y pegada.

—" _Diario 1. 15 de Julio de 1887. Estudio de las lombrices de tierra_ " —leyó—. Vaya. El amo Volsk tendría 7 años cuando escribió éste. —Sonrió Finny—. Su letra no ha mejorado mucho.

Kenshi bufó.

—Sigue causándome dolor de cabeza. Debió reprobar caligrafía en la escuela. —Lo cerró, colocándolo donde estaba y sacando uno de más abajo—. Veamos este otro… Mmh…, aquí… Diablos, sigue igual de terrible. ¿De qué fecha es esto?

Verificando las primeras páginas, lo encontró.

—1890. Tenía 10 años. —Finny frunció el ceño, había algo raro en esa letra—. Ahora que lo pienso, la inclinación es diferente. —Agarrando otro de los diarios, encontró uno de cuando Vladimir tenía quince años. Efectivamente la letra, aunque seguía siendo una cursiva muy pegada, el trazo era más prolijo y no temblaba, entonces Finny se dio cuenta—. Ah. Aquí empezó a escribir con la izquierda. El señor Sasha me contó que a Vladimir no le dejaban escribir con la izquierda.

Kenshi suspiró.

—Ahora que recuerdo, me pregunto qué habrá sucedido con su madre. Deberé preguntarle al viejo que sucedió luego de que regresara de Japón. —Guardó ambos diarios y los sacó para ver qué más encontraba—. Puedo decir que mi padre era un imbécil, pero el suyo se lleva el primer premio. Mmh, aquí no hay nada más que diarios. —Volvió a guardar todo para revisar otra caja.

—El amo Volsk no suele botar papeles, incluso guarda las servilletas en las que escribe una idea. Una vez le boté una servilleta con una formula muy importante. Se enojó conmigo. —Puso una cara tan triste y culpable que parecía uno de esos perros de largas orejas y cara tristona.

Kenshi dejó salir una risita.

—Aún sigues vivo. —Abrió otra caja, encontrando ropa infantil e incluso un viejo oso de peluche—. Oh, esto debe ser de él cuando niño. —Sacó una prenda—. Me pregunto qué tan adorable debió de haber sido de niño. Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste tú aquí? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—No me gusta que se moleste conmigo —murmuró el rubio. Ante la pregunta de Kenshi, el rubio se sentó en el suelo de madera con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Su mirada bajó y su rostro dejó de ser la siempre expresión sonriente para tornarse en una melancólica—. El amo Volsk me encontró en Inglaterra. Yo estaba huyendo cuando por accidente lo tropecé, varios hombres me llevaban de vuelta al edificio del que escapé. Fue pura casualidad que el amo Volsk tuviera que ir a ese mismo edificio. Lo volví a ver cuando entró al laboratorio con el hombre que estaba a cargo de mi. De todos los hombres que me habían visto, el amo Volsk fue el más amable. Pasaron los días y lo siguiente que supe fue que ahora pertenecía al amo Volsk, fue muy bueno conmigo. Me cuidó y me dio todas las medicinas que necesitaba, no permitió sentir más dolor e incluso me dio una habitación y ropa bonita. —Tocó con cariño la camisa tres cuartos con el tulipán bordado—. El señor Sasha también es amable, aunque siempre me dice que soy torpe. Me enseña muchas cosas.

—¿Laboratorio? —Eso sonaba igual que Klaus—. ¿Por qué estabas en un laboratorio? —preguntó, mientras doblaba la ropa que había sacado y la volvía a guardar.

—El hombre que experimentaba conmigo me compró en el mercado negro. No sé cuál era su objetivo pero pasé varios años en el laboratorio. Todos los días venían a hacerme pruebas. Me inyectaban cosas muy dolorosas que me dejaban el cuerpo entumecido por días. —Se paró un momento del suelo para buscar una caja que se veía bastante pesada y Finny la levantó como si no pesara nada para ponerla cerca de Kenshi. Buscando dentro, sacó lo que parecieron varios álbumes viejos. Del fondo sacó uno recubierto de cuero. Una de las primeras fotos de un ojeroso Finny, tenía el cabello sucio, los brazos y el cuello vendados y una deprimente mueca triste—. Esta me la tomaron en el laboratorio, se la dieron al amo Volsk con el resto de mi expediente. —Pasó las páginas y salía otra: eran Vladimir, Sasha y Finny, el rubio todavía se veía algo temeroso pero estaba mucho mejor cuidado, y lucía el conjunto que ahora tenía puesto. Pasaron las fotos y Vladimir se veía más adulto en cada una de ellas, Finny continuaba igual en todas, la diferencia es que su expresión era cada vez más alegre. Hasta que llegaron a una donde salía un pequeño niño de cabello largo negro recogido en una coleta, los grandes ojos parecían afligidos. Vladimir tenía agarrada una mano del niño—. Esta es de cuando el amo Volsk trajo al niño Klaus. Recuerdo que en esa época el niño Klaus no era muy feliz. Su mamá murió y él fue vendido al amo.

Kenshi silbó levemente.

—Es lamentable. —Kenshi no prestó mucha atención a lo dicho sobre Klaus—. ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿No tienes? —Pasó las páginas para seguir observando más fotografías—. Casi en todas te ves igual. ¿Usas alguna crema rejuvenecedora?

—Mi familia son el amo Volsk y el señor Sasha. —El rubio se acomodó al lado de Kenshi con una sonrisa viendo las fotografías—. Al parecer no puedo envejecer, no sé cuál era el objetivo de ese hombre pero me he dado cuenta que no envejezco. Todos cambian de alguna manera menos yo.

Kenshi volvió a preguntarle algo, pero recibió una respuesta muy vaga, como la anterior, lo cual le hizo pensar que ya le había exprimido todo al chico. Chistó, tendría que preguntarle al _mero-mero_. Siguieron viendo aquellas fotografías, y buscando en las cajas. No encontraron gran cosa que les llamara la atención. Libros viejos, otros diarios de campo, ropajes antiguos, reliquias, y no fue sino en una de las cajas más llenas de polvo, apilada de última, que encontraron algo.

De ahí, el japonés extrajo un paquete de cartas, también un crucifijo y un álbum de fotografías, debajo de ellos, un cuadro. Optando por ver el álbum primero, Kenshi pudo reconocer el rostro de la madre de Vladimir en una fotografía. Supuso que el hombre a su lado debía ser el padre.

—Tiene cara de general —murmuró—. Para ser un pastor, es muy intimidante.

—El señor Dimitre —dijo Finny con voz temblorosa—. Tiene un fuerte carácter. Las pocas veces que vino, Sasha me decía que bajara al sótano para no encontrármelo de frente. Me da un poco de miedo.

—¿Venía para acá? —preguntó Kenshi al rubio, pasando página—. Aww. ¡Qué lindo! —Se carcajeó. Había una fotografía de un pequeño bebé y del que no dudaba quien era—. Lo sabía, hasta de bebé era gordo.

—Iba a la casa de la ciudad —especificó—. Se presentó un par de veces, esas visitas nunca terminaban bien.

—¿Sabes dónde viven? —Kenshi tenía curiosidad. Si no lo hacían en la casa de la ciudad, ¿entonces dónde? Seguía pasando páginas con más fotografías. Se detuvo en una en la que estaba Vladimir, aún de niño, junto al tal Dimitre. Ver al hombre en su traje de pastor no lo hacía agradable, y se preguntaba quienes serian los feligreses que asistían a sus misas. No le extrañaba que Vladimir se haya alejado de ellos, ni el temor de Aniuska hacia él.

—Ellos están en San Petersburgo —dijo escuetamente. No sabía mucho más que eso.

Kenshi tampoco insistió. Dejó de ver las fotografías cuando llegó hasta la de un joven Vladimir vestido como aquellos pastorcitos que ayudan en las iglesias, en su caso serian sacerdotes pero recordaba que allí le decían monaguillos. Como aquella fotografía de Klaus, no traía una mirada feliz. Tomó el fajo de cartas.

—¿De quienes son estas? —le preguntó a Finny, señalándole el remitente en el sobre.

Finny tomó algunas para hojearlas. Separó las cartas en pequeños montones.

—Estas son de la señora Aniuska —dijo señalando un gran montón de al menos 10 cartas—. Las del señor Dimitre. —Apenas llegaba a un montoncito de 3 cartas y estaba un tercer montoncito, algunas tenían sello lacrado y parecían hechas con un buen papel, grueso—. Aquí hay cartas de los militares, y creo que ésta pertenece al laboratorio en que trabaja. —Abrió un par de cartas para ver de qué se trataban—. Una es de su aceptación en la milicia y otra indicándole a cuál escuadrón pertenecía. Ah, aquí hay una de cuando lo aceptaron en la universidad —dijo sonriendo pero cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que no era la que esperaba—. Dice que lo aceptan en la carrera de teología.

Teología, teología... ¡Ah! Ya recordaba cuál era.

—La ciencia sobre Dios —recordó. Tomó el cuadro que estaba en la caja—. ¿Qué es esto? —Le limpió un poco el polvo.

—Es su título de grado certificándolo como teólogo. —Con los guantes de jardinería que llevaba puestos la mayor parte del tiempo, le pasó una mano a la placa limpiando un poco el polvo que tenía encima—. Es el único que está guardado, los otros están exhibidos en su oficina.

—No es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso si no era lo que querías. Esto solo significa que realmente asistió a esa universidad —pensó Kenshi en voz alta—. Creo que no me sorprende si lo tiene todo aquí acumulando polvo. —Acomodó todo para volverlo a guardar. Luego, se mantuvo allí sentado. Suspiró.

—Supongo que...es comprensible que no desee saber nada de su padre con todo esto.

—La última vez que el señor Dimitre vino hubo una horrible discusión. El amo Volsk estaba triste y la señora Aniuska lloró —le confesó el rubio, ayudando a Kenshi a guardar todo y ponerlo en su sitio.

—¿En serio? —Kenshi le miró—. ¿Sabes qué sucedió?

—No es algo que yo deba decirle, señorito Kenshi. —Negó suavemente, sonriéndole—. Algunas cosas es mejor preguntárselas al amo Volsk directamente.

Kenshi torció el gesto pero asintió. Terminaron de acomodar todo, bajando las escaleras luego.

—¿Qué haces cuando no hay flores? Vladimir me dijo que te encargabas del jardín. Pero imagino que con tanta nieve no debe haber mucha flor que cuidar... Es aburrida tanta nieve...

—Las flores deben cuidarse aún cuando estén cubiertas de nieve. —Cerrando la puerta del ático, Finny siguió a Kenshi escaleras abajo—. Para mí no importa si es verano, invierno o primavera mientras pueda estar afuera. Pasé mucho tiempo aislado y todos los días agradezco la libertad que me da el amo Volsk para permanecer afuera tanto tiempo como yo quiera.

—Ah —suspiró sonoramente—. ¿Cómo puedes divertirte aquí con flores? Sí son hermosas, mi favoritas son las prímulas, pero imaginé que habría algo divertido que hacer aquí.

—Prímulas. —Asintió el rubio. Pensó en pedirle a Vladimir que comprara algunas semillas para plantarlas en primavera. Quizás la próxima vez que el señorito Kenshi volviera tendría algo lindo que darle—. ¿Divertido como qué?

—No lo sé. —Iban bajando por el segundo piso—. Hasta un burdo juego de mesa me distraería.

—En la biblioteca hay algunos juegos. El amo Volsk los guarda por si llegan visitas. —Cuando llegaron al rellano del segundo piso, se encontraron con Klaus. Estaba cargando a los dos bebés, uno en cada brazo—. ¡Klaus! —gritó Finny para llamar la atención del alemán. En cuando divisó a Kenshi, se acercó a él.

—Hola Finny —saludó al rubio con una sonrisa mientras Finny le hacía carantoñas a los bebés—. Kenshi... —El alemán parecía un poco incómodo—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Inconscientemente, Kenshi puso a Finny entre ambos.

—Mmh. Supongo.

—Finny, Sasha mencionó algo de que pronto sería hora de tu tratamiento. —El rubio abrió grandes los ojos y buscó un reloj. Por suerte en la pared estaba colgado uno y pudo constatar que era cierto.

—¡Que tarde! —Se alarmó el rubio—. Lo siento, señorito Kenshi, tengo que irme. —Dio un último arrumaco a los bebés antes de correr por las escaleras al primer piso. Casi tropieza con un mueble pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Kenshi y Klaus quedaron solos en el pasillo, el menor hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Acompáñame.

Kenshi no se movió enseguida, la verdad estaba a punto de llamar a Finny e incluso decirle que podrían hablar más tarde. Tragó grueso y siguió a Klaus a un cuarto cercano. Siempre mantenía una breve distancia entre Klaus y él mismo. Así que cuando entraron, no cerró la puerta al total sino la dejó un poco abierta. Por si las dudas.

Carraspeó.

—¿Qué quieres?

Al parecer, ese era el cuarto del alemán. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la cama donde depositó a los bebés en el centro de ésta y usó las almohadas de la cabecera para hacerles una cuna y que no rodaran al suelo. Luego, él mismo se sentó al borde de la cama e invitó a Kenshi a sentarse en una mecedora que estaba cerca de la ventana.

—Vladimir me ha mencionado que me tienes miedo —dijo al principio pero no dejó que Kenshi hablara—. Lo comprendo y quería disculparme por mi comportamiento irracional. En ese momento, cuando supe lo de la droga, estaba enojado y actué sin pensar. Lo que dijiste es cierto, a pesar de que fuiste el que me dio la droga, soy responsable de mis propios actos.

 _Vladimir soplón_ , fue lo primero que pensó. Sabía que había sido mala idea contarle.

Se pasó una mano por la nuca.

—¿Qué pretendes que diga con todo esto?

Michelle hacia sonidos y jugaba con sus pies.

—No necesito tus disculpas. No me debes nada ni yo a ti. Punto y final.

—Imagino que no pero me gustaría estar bien contigo, como antes. Cuando me arrastrabas por todo el pueblo presentándome gente o charlábamos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue un tiempo muy agradable. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, mirando a los bebés de reojo—. La verdad es que quiero pedirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó. También miró de reojo a los bebés, no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera. El que era de Shin y aquella mujer tenía un pie alzado y se lo intentaba llevar a la boca.

Klaus siguió la mirada del japonés justo a tiempo para ver el intento de Irina de agarrar la cola de Michelle. Se inclinó en la cama para evitar eso.

—Vladimir va a iniciar esta tarde la segunda fase del genoma D. Estaré un par de días convaleciente y quisiera que tú cuidaras de Irina y Michelle.

Ah, así que el nuevo renacuajo se llamaba Michelle. Interesante nombre aunque...

—¿Qué? ¿Yo, hacer de niñero? Debes estar loco. No limpio babas.

—Todos los demás están ocupados. Kaoru podría darte una mano, es quien siempre me ayuda con los bebés además de las matronas en la casa de Japón. —Mordió su labio inferior. Acordándose de los dientes filosos, dejó de hacerlo, más de una vez se hizo sangrar el labio por eso mismo—. Por favor, será sólo durante el fin de semana.

Kenshi miró nuevamente a los bebés. La verdad él no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé, ya lo había dicho Klaus: para eso estaban las matronas e incluso tenían sus propias niñeras.

—Bueno..., supongo que podré —cedió. No tenía nada bueno que hacer, exactamente.

—Te lo agradezco. —Sonrió el menor. Miró a Kenshi no sabiendo qué más decir, suponía que algunos consejos no estarían demás—. Michelle es el más inquieto. Ninguno de los dos llora a menos que tengan hambre o necesiten un cambio de pañal. —Se levantó de la cama, pasándose las manos por el pantalón—. Mantén un ojo sobre Irina, a veces trata de halarle la cola a Michelle para llevársela a la boca.

Kenshi se mordió el labio para no reírse.

—Entendido. —Se levantó también. Acercándose solo un poco, pudo notar que el renacuajo Michelle tenía cola y orejas de gato. Era extraño—. ¿Por qué tiene cola?

—Angie las tiene. —Estiró una mano para acariciar una diminuta oreja peluda de Michelle—. Imagino que nació con ellas. Al igual que Irina. —Con su otra mano acarició la mejilla de la niña donde se podían ver las suaves escamas rosas.

—¿Aquella mujer tiene cola de gato? —preguntó para sí mismo. Se preguntaba por qué Shin se fijaría en ella—. ¿Es todo?

—Tiene las mismas habilidades de los felinos; sentidos agudos, es sensible a las vibraciones, siempre cae de pie. —Eso último fue una broma—. También es bastante arisca.

—No eso. No me interesa lo que haga ella. —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

—Oh, eso. —Se sintió torpe al malinterpretar la pregunta. Un suave sonrojo que hizo resaltar las escamas negras le cubrió la cara—. No, yo..., bueno. Tal vez sea un poco pronto para esto pero... Espero que podamos ser amigos.

Kenshi mantuvo su mirada en él un poco más, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta. La abrió, no obstante, antes de salir dijo.

—Puede ser. —Y cerró la puerta tras él.

Klaus asintió conforme con esa respuesta, era mucho mejor que un rotundo no. Aprovechó ese tiempo para dormir a los bebés antes de que tuviera que bajar al sótano. Sentía un hueco en el estómago de sólo pensar que iría voluntariamente a que le clavaran alguna aguja. Primero durmió a Michelle y después a Irina, la cual abrazó un largo rato antes de dejarla al lado del niño. Los arropó con el mismo cubrecama y se aseguró de que varias almohadas los rodearan para que no se cayeran. Kenshi regresó unos minutos después, traía otra ropa más ligera pero igual llevaba pantalón. Estaba detestando llevar pantalón. Y el cabello un poco húmedo. Se había dado un ligero baño. Más le valía a Finnian darse uno también o los demás se enterarían de que habían hurgado en el ático. Mejor que no lo supieran aún.

—Bien, ya te puedes ir.

—Gracias, ya los hice dormir. Más tarde despertarán para su biberón. Kaoru sabe sus horarios. —Les dio un último beso a los niños antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solo a Kenshi.

Kenshi miró a su alrededor. Acercándose a los bebés, los pudo observar más de cerca. Ambos eran el total reflejo de los padres. Eso le hacía preguntarse a quien se iría a parecer más el hijo que tuviera con Vladimir... ¿Al ruso o a él?

Como sea. Justo ahora tenía un largo fin de semana por delante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde comenzó con el llanto de los bebés. Kenshi dio un salto en la mecedora en el cuarto de Klaus, bastante distraído con un libro que le trajo Finny –le pidió un libro cualquiera que estuviera en inglés. Dudaba de alguno en japonés allí y no iría a solo ver símbolos y hojas siendo ruso–, que el objeto se le cayó y se acercó espantado a las criaturas.

—Ay, ya despertaron. A ver, renacuajos, cálmense. Que no cunda el pánico. Em. —Dudó. ¿Cómo iba a cargar dos a la vez? ¡Y dónde demonios estaba Kaoru!

—¡Abubaba! —Lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Michelle, quien se movió hasta quedar de espaldas, mirando a su alrededor buscando la figura de Klaus.

—Ya, ya. —Irina solo gimoteaba, así que Kenshi optó por cargar a Michelle—. Cálmate, saco de babas, cálmate. Maldita sea, Kaoru, aparece de una buena vez —dijo, fulminando la puerta con la mirada.

Para su alivio, el gemelo apareció a los minutos con los dos biberones. Cargando a Irina, se encargó de darle de tomar mientras Kenshi lo hacía con Michelle. Falló a la primera, provocando que el bebé se ahogara un poco pero con la ayuda de Kaoru pudo hacerlo mejor al siguiente intento. Ambos bebés apenas dejaron poco menos de un cuarto de leche en los biberones, y luego tocó sacarle los gases. De Irina salió un pequeño eructo que hizo reír a Kenshi y decir:

—Eso no es propio de una señorita.

Después, se volvió a ver solo con los bebés. Los tenía acostados en la cama, ambos mirándolos con enormes ojos. Se sintió cohibido por alguna razón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los dos bebés le observaban como si fuera una cosa rara..., y quizás para ellos lo era.

Carraspeó.

—A ver, enclenques. Me llamo Ottori, Kenshi. Pueden decirme Gran Señor o Kenshi-sama. Pero como solo saben babosear, que sea solo... —Pensó en algo que sea fácil—. Kenshi... Ustedes pueden decir " _Eshi_ " sí quieren. —Vio a Michelle mirar hacia otro lado—. Óyeme, renacuajo, mírame cuando les estoy hablando. —Le señaló, frunciendo el ceño y su labio haciendo un puchero. Vio a Irina sonreír—. ¿Ves? Aprende de ella, es una dama y sabe comportarse. —Michelle le seguía ignorando, volviendo a querer llevar sus pies a la boca. Al hacerlo, un sonido salió de su trasero. Kenshi abrió mucho los ojos, observado a Michelle que sonreía ahora—. ¿Te acabas de lanzar un pedo? ¡Y hacia mi persona! ¿Pero qué falta de respeto es esa? A tu padre tenias que salir, claro. —Arrugó la nariz—. Este niño está podrido por dentro, que peste. —Abanicó el aire un poco. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que iría a ocurrir. Lo que más temía, lo que menos quería hacer en el mundo.

 _Cambiar pañales_.

Primera fase: salvaguardar a Irina –y su propio pellejo– de que cayera al suelo. Listo.

Segunda fase: quitar la ropa a Michelle. Listo.

Tercera fase: buscar el cambio de pañal, unas toallas húmedas, polvo para bebés...y jabón con agua para él. Listo.

Cuarta fase: abrir la bomba. Listo.

—Esto es lo más asqueroso que estoy haciendo en toda mi vida.

Había cubierto su boca y nariz con un trapo, así como haber buscado guantes. Comenzó a limpiar al bebé, Michelle tenía una mano en la boca y se chupaba entre dos a tres dedos, observando a Kenshi. Para horror de Kenshi, un chorrito salió directo hacia él mientras hacía el trabajo de limpieza.

—¡Ah! ¿Esto es la venganza, jodido mocoso?

Michelle dejó salir una risita, Kenshi tenía un tic en la ceja.

—Esto no se quedará así. —Qué humillación. ¡Qué humillación! ¡Él, degradado a limpiar babas y mierda!

Cuando Kaoru le suplantó para que fuera a almorzar, y Kenshi vio que iría a decirle algo sobre el estado de su ropa...y olor, Kenshi solo alzó una mano:

—Cállate. Dices algo y te despellejo vivo. —Miró hacia los bebés. Irina estaba boca abajo y Michelle jugueteaba con las alas de ella, sentado a su lado—. Ya verán ustedes cuando vuelva.

Salió del cuarto por un muy, muy, muy profundo baño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era su segundo día desde que Vladimir le aplicó la segunda dosis del genoma D. Estaba muy lejos de ser tan doloroso como lo fue la primera vez pero Klaus se sentía muy débil y febril, apenas podía estar un par de minutos despierto antes de volver a caer en un estado de semi consciencia. Siempre estaba acompañado, cada vez que abría los ojos, Vladimir, Sasha o Finny estaban a su lado. Finny sólo le hacía compañía y le hablaba de lo que pasaba en la casa y sobre todo le decía como iba Kenshi con el cuidado de sus bebés pero Sasha y Vlad cuidaban que no se deshidratara y comiera adecuadamente.

Cuando Vladimir bajó a ver como se encontraba Klaus, se encontró con Sasha poniéndole una tercera cobija encima.

—Comenzó a temblar —explicó el mayordomo. Vlad se acercó para tomarle la temperatura a Klaus. El alemán se encogió en la cama al sentir los dedos fríos del ruso.

—Estará bien. Es normal, esperemos que para mañana comience a regularse su temperatura. —Se inclinó en la cama para estar a la altura de Klaus, destapándolo un poco –ya que Klaus estaba cubierto desde la cabeza hasta los pies–, Vladimir pudo observar el progreso del menor. Las escamas de su cara eran casi inexistentes—. Abre la boca. —Vagamente escuchando y sin abrir los ojos, Klaus abrió la boca. Los dientes se veían más humanos, los colmillos eran los únicos que se veía aún muy puntiagudos y la lengua se estaba uniendo, sólo la punta se veía bífida.

Vladimir optó por ver los demás progresos, las uñas ya no eran mortalmente puntiagudas, y las escamas de la espalda al igual que las de la cara desaparecía lentamente, retrayéndose bajo la dermis.

—V-Vlad... —dijo Klaus con voz baja y temblorosa. El ruso volvió a cubrir al joven con todos los cobertores.

—Ya falta poco. —Acarició su cabello y lo dejó seguir descansando. Luego se giró a Sasha para hablar con él en susurros—. Está progresando bien. Continuaremos como hasta ahora. Mucho líquido y descanso, espero que para mañana deje de tener tanto sueño.

—Entendido, señor. Tengo que retirarme, ya casi es...

—Hora de la cena, ¿no? —Revisó el reloj en su muñeca—. Le diré a Finny que acompañe a Klaus un rato. Subiré a ver a Kenshi.

—Esperaré al joven Finnian para continuar mis labores —anunció Sasha. Vladimir asintió. Con una última mirada a Klaus salió de la habitación.

Al llegar al primer piso detuvo a Olga indicándole que lo buscara y le dijera a Finny que debía bajar al sótano. Cuando la mujer de cabello negro se alejó hacia el patio, Vlad subió las escaleras para ir con Kenshi.

En el cuarto, Kenshi había dejado a Kaoru a cargo de Irina mientras que él estaba en el baño con Michelle. Con solo el fundoshi puesto, tenía al bebé apoyado en un brazo mientras le daba un baño de agua tibia con esponja. Al principio le había costado el cómo bañarlo adecuadamente. Kenshi murmuraba una suave canción en japonés mientras terminaba de darle una última enjuagada, pasándole la esponja por todo el cuerpo antes de salir y tomar el paño para envolver al bebé.

—Y el último está listo —dijo al salir. Lo acostó y se enrolló luego una toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de proceder a secar a Michelle y vestirlo.

Vladimir sonreía desde el marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado admirando la escena tan paternal.

—¿Quién diría que eso de ser padre sustituto te quedara tan bien? —le dijo como saludo. Se acercó para darle un beso en los labios. Pellizcó la regordeta mejilla de Michelle y luego fue a donde Kaoru, el japonés depositó a la niña en sus brazos para que la cargara. Irina ya estaba vestida con un adorable vestidito rosa muy abrigado.

—No se acostumbren —dijo Kenshi, enfocado en secar bien la cola de Michelle hasta que quedó esponjosa por la fricción. Luego comenzó la tarea de colocarle el pañal y el resto de la ropa— ¿Cómo va Klaus?

—Está débil y tiene fiebre pero ya no parece el eslabón perdido. Yo diría que va bien. —Se sentó en la cama. Cruzando la pierna, apoyó a Irina en su muslo—. ¿Te preocupas por Klaus? —Sonrió el mayor.

—No, solo no quiero seguir limpiando culos y babas durante mi supuesta luna de miel —dijo, terminando de colocarle la ropa al niño. Tomó un cepillo, pasándolo suave por el cabello, las peludas orejas y después por la cola.

—Los niños te adoran y por lo que me ha contado Finnian, ésta lindura de acá siempre quiere que la cargues. —Tomando a Irina con mucho cuidado para que Kenshi la viera, extendió los bracitos de la niña haciendo parecer que ella quería un abrazo—. Cuando llegue nuestro bebé serás un excelente padre.

Las mejillas de Kenshi se sonrojaron un tanto, aunque podría decirse debido al clima. Finalmente terminó de arreglar a Michelle, dejándolo jugar con una maraca.

—Échale un ojo mientras me doy un baño. Entre los dos me han mojado todo.

—Tengo una mejor idea. —Tomó la muñeca de Kenshi antes de que se alejara—. Encárgate de ellos —ordenó al gemelo de lentes. Kaoru se acercó para tomar a Irina y entonces Vladimir pudo llevarse a Kenshi fuera de la habitación hacia el tercer piso. En la habitación de Vladimir, el ruso puso a llenar la bañera mientras besaba a Kenshi y se quitaba la ropa. Su esposo le llevaba mucha ventaja en las escases de prendas.

—¿No tienes un...paciente que atender? —cuestionó, aunque igual le ayudaba a despojarse de toda la estorbosa ropa que llevaba encima.

—Finnian le está echando un ojo. —Besó y mordió los hombros del menor, dejando varias marcas de dientes a todo lo largo. Desesperado, ayudó a Kenshi a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, ni siquiera tuvo cuidado se sacarse los tirantes de los pantalones o la corbata correctamente, la corbata medio floja se le quedó guindando del cuello y los tirantes arrumados junto a los pantalones en el suelo—. Antes de la cena iré a ver como sigue. —Trazó un camino de besos desde los labios de Kenshi, bajando por su torso hasta llegar a su ombligo donde se entretuvo lamiendo mientras sus manos apretaban los apetecibles glúteos aún cubiertos por el fundoshi.

Kenshi enredó los dedos en la cabellera negra, tirando ligeramente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá él allá abajo?

Terminó de hacerle un chupetón cerca de la tetilla antes de responderle.

—Para mañana estará mejor, podrá subir a su habitación y no tendrás que hacer de niñero. —Se inclinó para cerrar el grifo antes de que el agua de la bañera se desbordara. Puso algunas sales con olor a jazmín en el agua antes de quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y el fundoshi a Kenshi para meterse en la bañera. Suspiró de gusto al sentir el agua tibia.

Kenshi se sentó frente a él, agarrando una esponja para exprimir el agua sobre los hombros del ruso.

—Vuelvo a tener que bañar a alguien —bromeó.

—Lo haces estupendamente —continuó la broma. Con sus manos movía el agua para mojar los costados de Kenshi y sus hombros—. Es la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto.

—Siempre podremos hacerlo cuantas veces lo desees. —Pasó la esponja por el cuello y nuca, recorriendo el resto del torso.

—Sí. Habrá muchas oportunidades para eso —ronroneó de gusto cuando el agua tibia le cayó por el cuello—. Kenshi. ¿Pensaste en tu decisión sobre el genoma D?

La esponja se le resbaló a Kenshi de la mano, cayendo entre las piernas de Vladimir. La tomó de nuevo.

—Decisión… —repitió—. No, en realidad.

—¿Todavía te asusta? —Pasó las manos por sus costados, intentando calmar al japonés—. Como te dije esa vez, podemos tener un hijo con o sin intervenirte pero sinceramente, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que el bebé no te consumirá durante el embarazo.

Kenshi cogió la barra de jabón para pasarla por el torso del ruso, sin responder a sus palabras. Tenía la mirada distraída en lo que hacía. Ser dragón, como Klaus y él. Tener escamas, alas, cola.

Apretó tanto el jabón que se le resbaló hacia arriba, cayendo con un chapoteo en el agua. Suspiró mientras sumergía la mano para cogerla.

—No lo sé. Klaus huyó de ti por lo que le hiciste, su otro yo casi me despelleja, no eres exactamente el mejor amigo de tu dragón. ¿No son razones validas como para no aceptar? —Encontró el jabón—. Klaus fue obligado por ti. Tú eres lo suficientemente loco para aplicártelo a ti mismo. ¿Se supone que debo ser yo el valiente con huevos de acero que acepte tamaña propuesta?

Vladimir inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en el hombro de Kenshi. Trató de continuar sus caricias para que se relajara, lo logró lentamente hasta que el menor se sentó encima de su regazo.

—Entiendo tus dudas y tu miedo. Yo estaré a tu lado, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que nada te duela.

—En verdad quieres que sea como ustedes, ¿no? —Kenshi alzó una ceja—. ¿Seguro que solo es por el futuro bebé?

Vladimir lo miró, su mirada era una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación.

—¿Tan grotescos te parecemos?

La expresión de Kenshi se aplacó.

—Oye, sin ofender, quieres convertirme en una bestia. ¿Crees que es fácil de aceptar? Escucha… —Alzó la vista al techo, lanzando un largo suspiro, retomando nuevamente la tarea de pasar el jabón por todo el cuerpo de su esposo—, te daré una respuesta definitiva esta noche, ¿entendido? Y será definitiva, sea no… o sea sí.

Vladimir asintió suavemente, aceptando sus palabras.

—Está bien. —Alcanzó la botella de champo la cual esparció por el cabello de Kenshi mientras el menor continuaba enjabonando su cuerpo.

Luego de un largo baño, y descansar un rato, Kenshi volvió a su tarea de cuidar de los bebés en tanto Vladimir regresaba al sótano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El japonés jugó un rato con los pequeños, haciéndoles cosquillas para hacerles reír. A la hora de la siesta de los niños, Kenshi se acostó con ellos; no esperaba que también se quedaría dormido, con un bebé a cada lado de él. Despertó con el llanto de Irina, y al minuto entró Kaoru con el biberón.

Para la noche se vio liberado de volver al cuarto que compartía con Vladimir, cayendo, boca abajo, pesadamente en la cama. Apenas tuvo energía para quitarse zapatos y pantalones, faltando a su educación de colocar la ropa en su lugar, poco importándole donde caía en ese momento. Apenas notó cuando alguien entraba en la habitación. Era Vladimir, acompañado de Tanya quién dejó una bandeja de comida para dos en la mesilla cerca de la ventana. Le dio una reverencia a Vlad tomando sus faldas antes de salir de la habitación deseando buenas noches.

El ruso se inclinó sobre Kenshi dejando un beso en su cuello.

—Hora de comer.

—Mmh. Come tú —murmuró contra la almohada—. Estoy muerto. —Se giró para verlo—. Irina es tranquila..., pero el renacuajo de Michelle es otro caso.

—Igual de insufrible que su papá —bromeó el mayor, le dio una suave palmada en la nalgas—. ¿Quieres que te dé de comer como a un bebé?

Kenshi lo pensó un momento y asintió.

—Aliméntame.

Tomando uno de los platos se sentó en la cama, se palmeó la pierna con una gran sonrisa.

—Venga acá, bebé.

Kenshi, riéndose, se incorporó y obedeció, sentándose en la pierna del ruso.

—Te lo tomas a pecho —dijo, luego de darle un sonoro beso.

—Eres tú el que no quiere comportarse como un adulto. —Tomando de la comida, acercó el cubierto a Kenshi, dándole de comer, entre bocado y bocado le robaba un beso—. Buenas noticias —le dijo después de quitarle un poco de la comida—. A Klaus le está bajando la fiebre, para mañana espero que su temperatura se regule.

—Que bueno. En poco tiempo estaré libre —dijo, bebiendo un poco de agua—. ¿Cuándo debería estar saliendo de allá abajo?

—Mañana, espero. Después de que le dé un chequeo médico —le acercó otro bocado a Kenshi haciendo ruido de tren.

—Luego dices que soy el inmaduro. —Kenshi rodó los ojos, dándole un golpe en el brazo. Tomó la cuchara y se llevó el bocado a la boca, tomando él otro poco para darle a Vladimir.

—Nunca tuve oportunidad de ser inmaduro. —Un poco de la salsa le cayó en la comisura del labio. Limpiándose con el pulgar, se lo acercó a Kenshi para que lo lamiera—. Contigo puedo relajarme. No ser el doctor Volsk, ni el General de Brigada Volsk. Contigo puedo ser Vladimir.

Kenshi sonrió, inevitablemente, un poco. Su lengua limpió la salsa del dedo, haciendo sonido de gusto. Aún con la cuchara en su mano, tomó un poco de la comida para dirigirla al ruso.

—Abre la boca, bebé grande.

Comió el bocado que Kenshi le dio, estuvieron otro rato de esa manera entre besos y comida hasta que se terminaron el plato.

—Sólo falta una taza de chocolate y podré dormir satisfecho esta noche.

Abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor, Kenshi apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Creí que... irías a preguntarme sobre qué decidí respecto al genoma...

Vladimir abrazó al menor y se reclinó un poco más en la cama.

—Dijiste que me tendrías una respuesta esta noche. Pensé que no querrías que te presionara.

—Pues..., la verdad sí la tengo. —Se apretó al ruso, respirando su olor—. Yo, bueno..., sí lo pensé. Y..., ah, sí. Acepto la propuesta.

—¿De verdad? —Vlad se veía realmente sorprendido—. ¿Qué fue...? ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo llegaste a esa decisión?

—Fue... —Kenshi se alejó un poco para verlo—. En realidad, creo que fue más el miedo a acabar como el enclenque a ser una bestia.

—... Entiendo —dijo lentamente— Sabes. No es tan malo como crees. Tiene muchas ventajas.

—Espero que no sea el volar —dijo irónico—. Mira, debes aceptar que para el punto de vista mundano, no representa una buena idea... pero no quiero terminar medio muerto como Yuki.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que le encontrarás sus ventajas. Lo de volar no es obligatorio, con ese miedo que le tienes a las alturas...

Kenshi tomó una almohada y se lo lanzó.

—¡Batalla!

—¡Ah! —Agarró otra almohada y también se la lanzó de vuelta, incluyendo algunos cojines de los sillones.

Ambos iniciaron una guerra de almohadas, las risas resonando en la habitación hasta que una de las sirvientes vino por la bandeja con los platos. Luego Kenshi se lanzó sobre Vladimir, los dos cayendo sobre la cama. El japonés comenzó una batalla de besos y cosquillas. Después de un rato, Vladimir logró atrapar a Kenshi bajo su cuerpo. Se calmaron poco a poco, dándose lentos besos, Vladimir tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Te ves muy guapo sonriendo. —Sus dos manos enmarcaron el rostro de Vladimir—. Aunque cuando estás serio te ves sexy también. —Le dio un beso largo.

Acostándose al lado del menor, se acomodaron para que Kenshi descansara su cabeza en el pecho de Vladimir. El ruso acariciaba el cabello negro de su esposo mientras veía al techo.

—El tratamiento tomará un tiempo. ¿Quieres empezar mañana?

—Prefiero esperar a que Klaus pueda encargarse de los niñitos.

—Te has encariñado con ellos —notó Vlad.

—No es eso. —Se sonrojó—. Solo que Klaus me dijo que los cuidara hasta que volviera.

—No me vengas con eso. He visto como te desvives por esos niños y sólo tienes dos días con ellos. —Le dio un beso en la coronilla—. Sabes, yo creo que a Klaus no le importará que pases tiempo con ellos incluso después de que le dé el alta.

Kenshi se incorporó y atrajo la cara del ruso por un sonoro beso.

—No seas molesto con eso. Vine para celebrar mi luna de miel, no limpiar traseros.

—¿Qué me dices de besarlos? —preguntó con voz pícara, bajando sus manos hasta agarrar los glúteos de Kenshi y estrujarlos—. Podría besarte hasta perder la razón.

—No, no, quiero tenerte consciente. —Kenshi se movió hasta sentarse a horcajadas encima de Vladimir, comenzado a quitarle la camisa—. Quiero que me tomes esta noche, hasta que ya no puedas. —Enarcó una ceja—. ¿Podrás satisfacer mis demandas, ruso?

—Se lo puedo asegurar, joven señor Ottori —dijo Vladimir con voz ronca, también desabotonando la camisa de Kenshi. Esa sería una larga noche de placer.

* * *

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	43. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

 **.**

 **.**

Para la mañana del día siguiente, Kenshi se despertó solo en la gran cama con todos los cobertores alrededor de él. Vagamente recordó que muy temprano en la mañana Vladimir se levantó y se vistió, le dio un beso de despedida antes de decirle que siguiera durmiendo y salir de la habitación. Mirando el reloj de la cómoda notó que casi era medio día, Olga tocó suavemente la puerta antes de entrar, le informó que dentro de poco el almuerzo sería servido. Mientras Kenshi se daba un baño, Olga organizó la habitación y le dejó una muda de ropa. En el camino al comedor se encontró con Kaoru quien le informó que los bebés tomaban una pequeña siesta después del biberón. Ya en el comedor, fue Kuma al que encontró acomodando la mesa junto a Lena.

Estaban acomodados tres puestos en la mesa.

—Tres —dijo pensativo—. ¿Klaus ha salido ya? —preguntó al gemelo.

—Aún no —respondió Kuma—. Pero escuché que subirá para el almuerzo. Sasha-san y Vladimir han estado con él desde temprano, dejó encargada a Olga-san. —Kuma normalmente no era tan formal a la hora de hablar, de hecho a Vladimir no se dirigía con honoríficos pero a él ya lo conocía desde hace meses así que había cierta confianza; con los trabajadores de la casa Volsk era otra cosa.

—Ya veo. ¿Dónde está Finnian?

—Fue a buscar algo para decorar la mesa, aunque con tanta nieve afuera no sé qué vaya a traer.

Como sabiendo que lo nombraban, Finny entró cargando un inusual arreglo de ramas, palitos de canela y cintas.

—Señorito Kenshi —saludó Finnian, dejando el arreglo en el centro de la mesa—. Buenos días —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días. Lindo arreglo. —Sonrió, haciendo un gesto a la mesa.

—¡Gracias! —Finny sonrió aun más si era posible—. ¿Durmió bien anoche? ¿Quiere que le traiga café con leche?

—Café solo, gracias. Y sí, dormí bastante bien anoche. —Le sacudió los cabellos rubios.

Con un sonrojo de felicidad, el rubio fue a la cocina. Lena se acercó a Kenshi para decirle que podía tomar asiento, iban a traer las fuentes con el almuerzo. Cuando estaban trayendo la comida, Vladimir entró al comedor con las mangas remangadas y sin corbata.

—Buenos días —saludó con un beso al pelinegro—. ¿Te levantaste hace poco? —preguntó al sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa.

Kenshi asintió.

—No esperaba que fuera tan tarde cuando lo hice. Me dijeron que Klaus almorzaría con nosotros. ¿Le darás de alta pronto?

—Ya está dado de alta. Lo dejé con Sasha para que se vistiera. —Agradeció cuando Finny y Lena llegaron con dos tazas humeantes de café negro, cuando la mujer le dejó la taza acercó la azucarera Vlad le echó cinco cucharaditas a su café.

—Creí que se lo darías después —dijo, apartando la mirada.

—Está mucho mejor. Si necesita reposo puede descansar en su cama. —Cuando trajeron todas las fuentes, Sasha entró al comedor y detrás de él un joven alto de cabello negro, piel clara y bonitos ojos verde pardo.

Kenshi se quedó mirando al recién llegado con claro interés, aunque también incredulidad.

—¿Klaus? Vaya. —Bajó la taza de café que tenía en la mano—. Te ves más atractivo sin todas esas escamas. —Suspiró con dramatismo—. Lástima que estoy casado.

—Sí, una pena —murmuró Vladimir tras su taza de café.

—Creo que ya había olvidado cómo era mi apariencia originalmente. —El menor se sentó en la mesa y Lena le alcanzó una taza de café—. Gracias.

El alemán llevaba puesto la ropa que le empacó Sasha en la maleta, un pantalón gris plomo con una camisa blanca y un chaleco vino tinto.

—Irina va a parecerse mucho a ti, viéndote ahora —comentó Kenshi, sin dejar de verlo.

Klaus le sonrió a Kenshi. Se veía tan diferente ahora que sus dientes no eran puntiagudos.

—Espero que los niños no te hayan causado tantos problemas.

El japonés rodó los ojos.

—Prefiero no contarte los calvarios que ese par me hicieron pasar mientras hay comida de por medio.

Soltó una suave risa.

—Michelle es todo un torbellino.

Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, Olga, Tyana y Lena comenzaron a servir el _Bosch_ en los platos hondos como primer plato.

—Oh. Extrañaba esto —dijo Vladimir cuando se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Kenshi, hundiendo la cuchara en el plato.

—Es _Bosch_. Sopa de remolacha con carne y otros vegetales —respondió Bard saliendo de la cocina con un cigarrillo en la boca.

—Bard, ya te he hablado sobre fumar dentro de la casa —regañó Vladimir.

—Tranquilícese, señor Volsk, no está encendido —respondió el americano con un aire despreocupado.

—Mmh. Interesante combinación —dijo el japonés luego de probar bocado—. Aunque no soy muy fan de la remolacha. A Jim le gustaría. Parece tenerle gusto a la comida europea.

—Es un plato típico de Rusia —dijo Vladimir, contento de poder comer platos de su amada Rusia.

—Kenshi. Te agradezco que hayas cuidado a mis bebés —dijo Klaus entre bocados—. Hoy ya puedo volver a cuidarlos.

—De nada —respondió solemne el japonés, continuando con su comida. Ni muerto iría a decir que había disfrutado cuidar un par de renacuajos.

La comida continuó tranquilamente, Bard preparó _strogonoff_ para el plato fuerte y ensalada de papa y zanahoria. Estaban tomando el postre cuando Vladimir habló.

—Kenshi, ya que Klaus puede hacerse cargo de sus hijos, ¿empezamos con el tratamiento esta tarde?

Kenshi tragó grueso esta vez, sintiéndose algo nervioso.

—Am. Sí, sí..., está bien.

—Kenshi, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. —Sonrió Klaus al japonés—. Sólo te va a doler un montón —rió el alemán hasta que sintió una patada bajo la mesa—. ¡Auch! ¡Vladimir!

—No seas infantil y deja en paz a Kenshi. Ya está bastante preocupado para que vengas tú a hacerle esos chistes.

—¿Y si esperamos un poco más? No tengo prisa, y tú tampoco, ¿verdad que no? —preguntó el japonés al ruso.

— _¿Ves lo que hiciste?_ —Le gruñó el ruso a Klaus—. Kenshi, dentro de unos días tendremos que volver a Japón y el tratamiento de la inyección del genoma en el sistema dura al menos una semana.

El japonés compuso una expresión abatida. No dijo nada, pero asintió. Se supone que él había dado su visto bueno a eso. Tomando la mano de Kenshi entre las suyas, Vladimir le dio un beso en los dedos.

—Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien. —Levantándose de la mesa, le dio un beso en la frente—. Sasha, acompáñame. Hay que contactar a algunos compañeros y escribir a la milicia.

—Sí, señor. —Siguió a Vladimir fuera del comedor dejando a Klaus y Kenshi solos.

—Kenshi, fue una broma. Estarás bien. —Trató de calmar el alemán.

—Una de mal gusto. —Bebió un poco de agua—. De por sí me costó mucho aceptar esta locura para que vengas tú con tus tonterías...

—Sólo me queda bromear con eso. —Levantándose de la mesa, caminó hasta Kenshi, pasando sus manos por los hombros del pelinegro—. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo con los bebés por el jardín?

—¿No hace mucho frío para ellos?

—Michelle tiene la temperatura bastantes alta, no hay que preocuparse por él, y a Irina le pongo la ropa abrigada que compró Sasha. ¿Vienes?

—Mmh. De acuerdo. —Se levantó, aceptando la propuesta.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de los bebés, donde Kaoru les acababa de llevar el biberón. Los dos bebés miraron curiosos la nueva apariencia de Klaus, siendo Irina la primera en chillar de emoción hacia él. Luego de alimentarlos y vestirlos, los dos adultos salieron con los bebés para el pequeño paseo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si la casa le pareció acogedora, el sótano representaba la parte fría y tétrica. O quizá lo era debido a lo que iban a hacerle.

Y blanco. Mucho blanco. Desde el piso hasta las paredes, aunque solo en cierta sección, puesto que varios metros después había pura oscuridad. Aunque no haría falta preguntar qué habría allí, conociendo a Vladimir, no sería nada cuerdo. La primera puerta, de madera oscura y por la placa con el nombre del ruso, Kenshi supuso que era la oficina. Había otra, ya de metal, que tenía toda la pinta de ser el laboratorio. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que no sería lugares a los que frecuentaría; Cada loco con su tema. Aún así no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría en aquella oscuridad. ¿Estaría creando algún Frankenstein?

Era inevitable sonreír ante esa idea. Pero sobre todo, era mejor pensar en disparates que le distrajeran de los nervios que sentía. Por ello seguía al ruso con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, así ocultaría el leve temblor que les sacudía.

—¿Está casa siempre ha tenido este sótano? —preguntó, aunque no debió haberlo hecho, al oír el leve eco de su voz en el lugar. Odiaba los espacios cerrados.

Vladimir, que revisaba unos papeles mientras caminaba sin mirar el camino, respondió distraídamente.

—Sí. Aunque no era muy grande, tuve que ampliarlo para hacerlo cómodo. —Para horror de Kenshi se estaban acercando a la zona oscura al final del pasillo. A un metro de la oscuridad Vladimir encendió un interruptor en el lado izquierdo del pasillo revelando una puerta de metal blindado, con una gran línea negra y amarilla además de la palabra " _CAUTION_ " en grandes letras rojas.

Kenshi ahogó pequeño grito.

 _¿Vamos a entrar ahí?_ , quiso preguntar pero las palabras no le salían.

—¿Era aquí donde tenias a Klaus antes?

—Klaus vivió conmigo desde los 9 años, tenía su propia recámara aquí y en la mansión de la ciudad. Nunca tuvo la necesidad de venir acá abajo —explicó mientras se acercaba a la puerta donde había una manija con una rueda de combinación como los de las cajas fuertes.

Al otro lado de la puerta, por suerte, las luces estaban encendidas pero una vez más sólo hasta unos metros, luego había más oscuridad. Afortunadamente el ruso no parecía querer entrar a esa zona y en cambio dirigió a Kenshi a una de las primeras puertas. Al abrirla se encontró con una habitación como de hospital: una cama a un lado de la habitación, varias máquinas de monitoreo y un perchero de metal junto a una mesa de noche, al otro lado de la habitación una puerta que conducía a un baño sencillo y varios estantes de madera pintados de blanco. Algunas puertas tenían vidrio y se podían ver algunos implementos de medicina.

Kenshi suspiró de alivio, al menos todo parecía normal allí.

—Ya veo. Entonces luego lo trajiste aquí, le volviste dragón y escapó, ¿no? —Hizo un gesto hacia afuera— Yo también haría lo mismo si fuera él. No sé cómo no sientes claustrofobia aquí abajo.

—No es tan diferente de mi lugar de trabajo —comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó a uno de los estantes de dónde sacó una bata de hospital azul claro— Quítate todo y ponte esto, encenderé la calefacción. —Le dio la bata para acercarse al radiador en una de las paredes— No. Klaus vivió conmigo durante un par de años, lo crié y lo cuidé. Cuando cumplió los 12 años me lo llevé al laboratorio donde trabajo, está en las afueras de Moscú. Ahí fue donde comenzamos con los exámenes y el tratamiento. Imagino que se debió sentir traicionado cuando el hombre que le crió durante tres años de pronto lo usara como conejillo de indias sin importar el dolor o el sufrimiento de ese experimento.

—Si te pones en sus zapatos, le entenderías —dijo, procediendo a quitarse cada pieza de ropa—. Después de todo, le habrá parecido que nunca lo viste como una posible familia sino como algo para alcanzar tus ambiciones.

—Lo sé —dijo sin mirarlo, soltando un largo suspiro. Ahora podía comprender a Klaus, después de las largas charlas que habían tenido, no podía culparlo de su odio. Era completamente justificado—. Esa era la idea. Era un negocio entre su padre y yo pero comencé a tomarle cariño. En un principio pretendía esperar a que cumpliera los dieciséis... Si te soy sincero, sentí pánico.

—¿De qué no te perdonara por usarlo de conejillo de indias? —preguntó mientras acababa de sacarse el fundoshi. ¿En verdad debía andar desnudo allá abajo? Dejó la ropa pulcramente ordenada a un lado.

—Esa culpa vino después, mucho después. —Por fin se atrevió a erguirse. El radiador estaba encendido y la habitación comenzaba a tener una agradable temperatura cálida—. No. Sentí pánico por el cariño que estaba desarrollando por Klaus en ese entonces. Como sabrás, mi familia no es muy afectuosa y tales sentimientos me eran prácticamente desconocidos. Así que opté por huir de ellos e ignorarlos adelantando los planes... Tiempo después, cuando encontré a Klaus en Japón, me di cuenta del real daño y me sentí culpable por haber matado a ese pequeño e hiperactivo niño que era Klaus.

Kenshi asintió en comprensión, y se acercó a él, abrazándolo desde atrás.

—Ahora...tienen mucho tiempo para hablar y pasar tiempo juntos... Quizá el Klaus que conociste no está perdido del todo.

—No lo está —concordó con Kenshi, acariciando los brazos que lo rodeaban—. Hay que agradecerle de eso a Yuki. Rescató mucho de ese antiguo Klaus. —Entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor, se los llevó a los labios besando los dedos. Luego le encaró y le dio un corto beso—. Ven. Ya tengo todo preparado —le dijo mientras lo guiaba a la cama.

Kenshi, quien estaba desnudo aún, tomó la bata y cuando fue a colocársela la miró raro.

—¿Cómo es esto?

Vladimir se mordió el labio para no reírse de Kenshi. Lo ayudó a ponerse la bata, con la abertura hacia la parte de atrás y con unas cintas que anudaban la prenda en la espalda.

—Primero, quiero hacerte una pequeña simulación de cómo el suero interactuará con tu sangre. —Buscó un bisturí en uno de los estantes, volvió con Kenshi e hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo. La gota de sangre que resbaló fue puesta en un vidrio, lo dejó de lado por el momento para ponerle a Kenshi una curita, luego llevó la muestra a un mesa de trabajo empotrada a la pared donde estaban puestos otros implementos médicos, entre ellos un microscopio.

A la gota de sangre le agregó un líquido azul y puso el cristal bajo el lente del microscopio.

—Ven. Acércate —le dijo a Kenshi calibrando el aparato.

Kenshi se acercó, y ante una seña del ruso, se inclinó para ver por el lente.

—Wuao —murmuró al cabo de un momento. No era aficionado a la biología, era una rama muy práctica y él prefería la oratoria. Empero, ver crecer el número de células, el metabolismo acelerando, y acabar en una rápida mutación de las mismas fue algo increíble de ver.

Se apartó, pensativo.

—Ver ese espectáculo no quita el retortijón en mi estomago. Tu elixir va a causar una fiesta celular dentro de mí durante unos días...

—Dicho en palabras simples, si. —Sonrió el mayor—. El suero, al interactuar con tu sangre, iniciará una reacción en cadena en todo tu cuerpo parecida a la que viste en el microscopio, por eso el proceso debe ser supervisado en todo momento. Debido a la aceleración del metabolismo y la mutación de las células, experimentarás altas fiebres, debilidad muscular, dolores de cabeza, entre otros. Debo advertirte que la primera etapa será un poco dolorosa ya que los huesos de tu cuerpo se reacomodarán de una manera acelerada para dar espacio a la cola y las alas —dijo como un discurso que se sabía de memoria—. Sin mencionar que te sentirás desorientado cuando tus sentidos se sensibilicen. No te preocupes si durante el proceso te sientes un poco ciego, tus ojos se estarán adaptando al cambio. Cuando este termine, podrás tener una visión 20/20 y ver en la oscuridad.

Kenshi le miró un largo rato y luego le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Auch! —Vladimir se masajeó el brazo. Luego miró a Kenshi con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Eso por qué fue?

—"El proceso debe ser supervisado en todo momento" —repitió sus palabras—. ¿Y a ti quién te supervisó mientras te hacías esto allá en Japón? Definitivamente solo un loco como tú se arriesgaría así...

Vlad se quedó un momento con la boca abierta antes de que se le ocurriera algo que decir.

—Jim iba a llevarme comida. Estaba pendiente de que la fiebre no empeorara —se justificó desviando la mirada.

—Claro, es lo único que podría hacer. Idiota. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Bien. ¿Cómo inicia esto?

—Acuéstate en la cama —le indicó mientras iba a uno de los estante para preparar la jeringa con el suero.

Kenshi avanzó a la camilla. Si no fuera por la situación, creería que iba a dormir. Pero estaba en Rusia, nevaba e iba a volverse dragón por petición de su loco marido.

Eso último sonaba increíble.

Se subió y acostó.

—Así que... Alas, cola, escamas, ojos y lengua de reptil, uñas que necesitan una manicura, dientes puntiagudos..., una doble consciencia... Ah, aparte de sentidos subdesarrollados. ¿Alguna otra cosa, que deba enterarme, irá en el paquete?

—Hasta ahora hemos registrado aumento de la fuerza física, mayor resistencia. —Volvió al lado de Kenshi. La jeringa ya estaba lista sin la aguja y dentro de un platillo de metal junto a otros implementos como algodón, una aguja de mariposa, adhesivo y una manguerita—. Recientemente descubrí algo interesante. Examinando la saliva de Klaus descubrí que es igual a la de un dragón de Komodo. —Al ver la duda en los ojos de Kenshi, aclaró—. La saliva del dragón de Komodo está llena de bacterias. Tantas, que una mordida del animal puede causar la muerte, debido a la cantidad de bacterias en su saliva la víctima muere de una septicemia. —Tomó una liga elástica del platillo de metal atándolo al antebrazo de Kenshi, golpeó con sus dedos la delgada piel donde sabía estaba la vena—. El mismo patrón ocurre con el dragón pero sólo cuando es el dragón el que controla el cuerpo. Me he dado tiempo de hacer un análisis profundo mientras Klaus estaba convaleciente y he descubierto que hay una cavidad, más bien como una bolsa donde se aloja el veneno y éste conecta con los colmillos, así que al morder a alguien inyectas el veneno directamente en la herida. Fascinante, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa. Con algodón y alcohol comenzó a limpiar el área donde inyectaría. Conectando la aguja mariposa con la manguera y la jeringa, atravesó la delgada piel con la aguja, asegurando la aguja con el adhesivo quitó la liga y comenzó a inyectar lentamente el suero color azul—. Arderá un poco, no te alarmes.

Kenshi respiró hondo, calmándose. Prefirió concentrarse en la información que dio el ruso a lo que estaba por sentir.

—Pero..., cuando Klaus tenía la apariencia con las escamas y lo demás, ¿no habría posibilidad de haber envenenado al enclenque?

—Si eso hubiera sucedido, no hubiera durado ni media hora por la cantidad de toxinas —respondió con sus ojos fijos en el brazo del menor. Podía ver cómo la vena se hinchaba por culpa del suero—. Como te dije, mientras tú tengas el control de tu cuerpo, las bacterias se quedan en el saco que mencioné, pero si es el dragón quien tiene el control empezará a salivar y el veneno se mezclará con la saliva haciendo hasta un beso algo mortal.

—Un beso mortal. Eso suena poético ¿no crees? —La otra mano se hallaba cerrada en un puño, como si de esa manera pudiera contener el fuego que sentía recorrer desde su otro brazo—. ¿Alguna otra cosa, Sherlock? No quiero sorpresas. Oye, ¿puedo elegir el color de escamas?

—No es posible —negó Vlad con una suave sonrisa—. La melanina es la que se encargará del pigmento de tus escamas al igual que se encarga del pigmento de tu pelo, piel y ojos. Es algo intrínseco en tu ADN.—La jeringa no iba ni siquiera por la mitad pero la inyección debía ser lenta, de otra manera el ardor y la hinchazón de las venas sería extremadamente doloroso—. ¿Sorpresas? —Sopesó la información en su mente—. Hay algo pero hasta el momento es sólo teórico y no hay manera de comprobarlo. El proyecto del genoma D fue creado para crear algo parecido a súper soldados, hombres capaces de tener ventajas en el campo de batalla que ningún otro país tendría, fuerza aumentada, sentidos agudos, resistencia y... longevidad.

Kenshi parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Pero, ¿cómo sería posible eso? Ni siquiera hay un animal en la tierra que viviera más que el ser humano.

—Las tortugas —aclaró—. Las tortugas marinas tienen un promedio de vida de 150 a 200 años a diferencia de las terrestres que viven entre 40 y 70 años dependiendo de la especie —explicó con ese tono profesional que Kenshi le conoció al principio—. El genoma es una combinación de diferentes ADN de reptiles combinados de manera que, al interactuar con el ADN, estos se complementen obligando al humano a mutar en una versión mejorada de sí mismo. Por eso entre la teoría del genoma D, tengo la esperanza de que el promedio de vida del dragón aumente hasta los 300 años.

—¡300! —Kenshi iba a sentarse pero le hicieron volverse a acostar—. ¿Seré un viejo arrugado de 300 años? Yo ya estaba feliz con mi promedio de 70. ¿Sabes lo extraño que va a ser ver morir a mis trabajadores y yo seguir vivito y coleando? —Ahogó una exclamación al pensar en algo—. Y... Kuma y Kaoru... —La visión de los gemelos viejos, muriendo por los años, mientras a él aún le quedaba vida, le causó un dolorcito en el pecho.

Vladimir frunció el ceño pensando en sus propios trabajadores, sobre todo en Sasha, ese hombre que lo cuidó desde pequeño. Le tenía más cariño a él que a su propia madre. Sasha ya era un hombre viejo, Vladimir ni siquiera llegaría a los 70 cuando Sasha ya no estuviera a su lado, sería un golpe duro.

—Como te dije, es sólo teoría. No es algo que pueda comprobar a menos que tenga una máquina del tiempo. Lamentablemente no soy físico ni mecánico.

Kenshi tenía una expresión de desconcierto. Pensándolo bien, de haber sabido ese detalle a esa posibilidad, quizá no habría aceptado implantarse el genoma. Pero echarse para atrás justo ahora era imposible. Eso no le quitaría de la mente la visión de los gemelos; se volvieron los hermanos que habría querido tener.

—¿Qué hay de Irina? O de los bebés en general.

—El genoma ya es parte de ella de manera natural. Sus sentidos son mucho más agudos que los de un bebé común sin mencionar que su lado motriz se desarrolla bastante rápido. Klaus me ha dicho que ya está intentando gatear y solo tiene un par de semanas, es bastante atenta a los sonidos más pequeños.

El japonés asintió a eso. Se removió un poco, aunque le alteró un poco el ardor.

—Lo es. Siempre estaba fijándose en lo que hacía cuando la cuidaba. Michelle solo se fijaba en lo que podía tocar.

Vladimir soltó una risilla.

—Los gatos suelen ser muy curiosos. —Terminó de inyectar todo el suero y al fin pudo retirar la aguja. Dejó todo en el platillo de metal, llenó un algodón con más alcohol y se lo puso a Kenshi en el brazo para detener cualquier sangrado—. Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar. El suero hará efecto lentamente, te sentirás mareado, con dolor de cabeza. De aquí a unas horas tendrás bastante fiebre.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho...si yo no fuera compatible con tu elixir? —Giró levemente la cabeza—. ¿Tenías alguna opción B?

—Estar a tu lado las 24 horas del día, los 7 días a la semana, arrinconándote en todos los lugares posibles para una desenfrenada sesión de sexo —dijo con toda la desfachatez del mundo y una sonrisa orgullosa.

Kenshi alzó una ceja, mirándolo incrédulo.

—¿De verdad tu opción B era actuar como un depravado insatisfecho sexual? Y pensar que planeo tener un hijo contigo —suspiró dramático.

—Si con eso evito que mueras durante la cesárea, entonces seré un depravado insatisfecho sexual —dijo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios aunque sus palabras eran en serio—. Por suerte éste no es el caso. Lo viste tú mismo en la simulación de tu sangre con el genoma.

Bufando, Kenshi movió un poco el brazo hasta tomarle la mano.

—Estás verdaderamente loco. Creo que soy afortunado entonces; me salvé de tener que usar almohadas para poder sentarme.

—El afortunado soy yo por tenerte a ti —dijo inclinándose sobre la cama para darle un beso a Kenshi. Había un interruptor cerca de la cama de Kenshi, Vlad estiró la mano y bajó la luz a media intensidad. En un rato el asiático se lo agradecería—. Me quedaré contigo durante todo el proceso. —Le dio otro beso en la frente mientras acariciaba el pelo negro.

—No esperaba lo contrario. No te iba a permitir dejarme aquí abajo solo. Es tétrico. —Se estremeció—. Oye, ahora que recuerdo... Finnian estuvo contándome un par de cosas hace unos días...

—¿Qué cosas? —Alzó una ceja, realmente curioso.

—Bueno..., ¿te molestarías si diría que comenzó porque estuvimos en el ático? Que por cierto, necesita una buena limpieza. —Sonrió inocente—. Te veías muy adorable de bebé.

Parpadeó una, dos veces...

—¿Estuviste en el ático? ¿Qué hacías ahí?... Olvida eso. ¿Por qué demonios hurgaste en mis fotos?

Kenshi mostró una expresión desconcertada.

—Tenía curiosidad. Fue como una búsqueda del tesoro. Además que estaba aburrido ese día.

—Espero no te pongas a hacer búsqueda del tesoro en el laboratorio cuando estés aburrido. —Se alejó un momento para buscar una manta gruesa, la dejó a los pies de la cama de Kenshi—. Entonces, ¿qué encontraste?

—Pues..., fotografías, adornos, un lindo osito de peluche. ¡Ah, y tus ropitas de niño! —Sonrió divertido—. Y, también tus diarios de campo. Finnian me tradujo uno de cuando tenías 7 años.

—7 años —meditó un momento—. Gusanos de tierra. —Sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Ese día me castigaron. Me llené los bolsillos de gusanos, una de las sirvientas se llevó un buen susto cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos para lavarlos.

Kenshi dejó salir una pequeña risa. Qué se fue apagando mientras recordaba otra cosa.

—También hallé otras cosas...como, según Finnian, un título en teología.

—Oh. Esa cosa. —El buen humor le bajó. Chistó con la lengua—. Debería botarlo. 4 años de mi vida desperdiciados.

Sí, mala idea haberlo dicho pero él había preguntado. Sin embargo, viendo su expresión no quería saciar su curiosidad a una cosa. Decidió distraerlo con alguna otra cosa.

Con un gesto le pidió que estuviera a su lado.

—Cuéntame de Finnian. Él me contó algo de cómo llegó aquí. Pero en las fotografías que vi de él se ve igual... Cuando le pregunté sobre eso dijo algo muy vago... ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron en el laboratorio en el que estaba?

—En los expedientes que me dieron faltaba información, creo que me timaron. —Trató de decir medio en broma—. Para cuando me di cuenta de sus modificaciones, ya habíamos llegado a Rusia. Un zorro estaba persiguiendo a un conejo, arrancó un árbol con todo y raíz para lanzárselo al zorro. Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que tiene una inusual fuerza bruta a pesar de su escuálida figura. —Tocó la frente de Kenshi sintiéndola un poco más caliente. La temperatura comenzaba a subir—. Aunque la información en su expediente sea insuficiente, habla sobre juventud. El científico con el que hablé estaba particularmente interesado en eso. Juventud eterna, lo más probable es que la fuerza bruta fuera un error de cálculo.

Kenshi cerró los ojos un momento, frunciendo el ceño. Respiró hondo un instante.

—Ya veo... ¿Sabes quiénes eran sus padres antes de estar con ese hombre?

—Era un esclavo, Kenshi —negó suavemente—. Tiene suerte de recordar su nombre.

—Ya van dos ocasiones que los europeos atientan contra la voluntad de los demás. ¿Es algo típico de ustedes? —Suspiró—. Tengo algunas punzadas...

Ignoró el primer comentario para enfocarse completamente en Kenshi.

—¿Dónde te duele? —preguntó solícito.

—De acá y por acá... —Con la mano contraria a donde le inyectaron el suero señaló la parte derecha y el centro del cráneo—. Como...golpecitos...

Tomando su mano, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Lo siento, no puedo darte calmantes. Eso interrumpiría el proceso. —Tomó la cobija de antes y cubrió a Kenshi con ella. Bajó un poco más la luz—. Suficiente charla, trata de dormir.

—Bien... —Asintió, cerrando sus ojos paulatinamente. Habría querido seguir hablando, eso le distraía bastante pero entonces el dolorcito de cabeza le distraía de la conversación. Se acordó de algo y le miró—. O-oye, no me irás a dejar solo acá en esta cueva mientras estoy fuera de combate, ¿o sí? —Levantó el dedo meñique—. Promételo.

Entrelazando su meñique con el de Kenshi, asintió. Le dio un beso en la punta del dedo antes de hablar muy bajito.

—Me quedaré aquí, contigo. ¿Quieres que suba la luz?

Kenshi negó.

—No. Solo que estés conmigo es suficiente. —Entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos, excepto que no soltó el agarre del meñique.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía decir cuántas horas transcurrieron desde que entro a aquel sótano y se durmió luego. Solo podía hacer cuenta del agonizante dolor y el frío después. Recordaba haber recobrado la consciencia en algún momento, pero luego ya no podía haber sabido más. Si grito o no, si pudo haber llorado, lo único de lo que estaba plenamente consciente era que buscó a Vladimir en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, en medio del dolor y el frío. Buscaba su voz, buscaba su toque, buscaba que le diera fuerzas para soportar ese tormento.

Cuando se inyectó el genoma a sí mismo, Vladimir creyó que el dolor de sus músculos rasgándose y sus huesos reacomodarse era terrible pero ver a Kenshi sufrir ese mismo dolor era mil veces peor. Durante todo el proceso Vladimir no se atrevió a apartarse de Kenshi, ni para comer, ni para bañarse. Sasha le ayudaba mucho trayendo la comida y quedándose a vigilar los veinte minutos que se tardaba en duchar. No se atrevía a tardarse más y siempre lo hacía en el baño anexo a la habitación. Monitoreaba todo el tiempo a Kenshi, aunque sabía que todo saldría bien se angustiaba porque no podía hacer nada para que el dolor disminuyera. Gracias al cielo dos días después el dolor disminuyó considerablemente. En la penumbra de la habitación podía ver las grandes alas, todavía le faltaban un poco más por crecer al igual que la cola, trataba de hacer los análisis con mucho cuidado para no hacer sentir peor a Kenshi.

El japonés emergía de una negrura profunda. Al hacerlo, calor quedó atrás. Ahora se sentía casi como estar desnudo en pleno invierno. Kenshi movió los párpados, gimiendo quedo. Quiso moverse, dándose cuenta que el hacerlo solo hacía que sus músculos dolieran.

—Vl-Vladimir...

—Aquí estoy —le dijo suavemente, puso una tercera cobija encima de él.

—Tengo sed. —La palabra salió un poco confusa—. ¿Ya soy como tú...?

—Ya casi.—Le sonrió. Pasó su mano por su cabello en una lenta caricia—. A tus alas le faltan un par de centímetros para tener el tamaño ideal. —Sasha a su lado llegó con un vaso de agua para que Kenshi bebiera— Toma. —Le acercó una pajita a los labios.

Kenshi bebió completamente todo el agua, agradeciendo enormemente la frescura del líquido pasar por su garganta. Fue como beber el aire que da vida.

Soltó la pajilla, dando un respiro.

—¿Cuándo...podré salir de acá? —Tenía curiosidad, y mucha, de verse pero esperaría. Quería ver su reflejo, pero estando en pie y sin sentir que una cuadrilla de caballos había pasado por encima de él.

Vlad dejó de sonreír.

—Todavía te falta la segunda dosis. La buena noticia es que de ahora en adelante ya no sentirás más dolor. Durante los siguientes días tu cuerpo tiene que asentarse a su nueva forma —le dijo intentando ser positivo.

Kenshi asintió con calma.

—Dime algo... No lloré, ¿verdad?

—No, no. Para nada. —Sasha a su lado arqueó una casi inexistente ceja por tamaña mentira—. Eres muy valiente.

Kenshi no le creyó. Gimió de vergüenza.

—Que humillación... Volsk..., si dices una pequeña palabra..., te arrepentirás.

—Diremos que lo soportaste como todo un hombre. —Se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

Kenshi se durmió otra vez al cabo de un rato. Cuando despertaba se intentaba acoplar a las nuevas sensaciones, y una de ellas fue el olfato. Antes de recibir la segunda dosis había acribillado al ruso con cientos de preguntas. Para ser él, consideraba increíble mantenerse quieto, puesto que en otras circunstancias ya estaría intentando levantarse. No obstante, a pesar de que el ruso dijera lo contrario, temía hacer algo que le causara algún dolor como lo pasado. Consideraba estar tranquilo hasta que fuera totalmente seguro. La segunda dosis dejó bastante débil a Kenshi. Como le aseguró Vladimir, ya no sintió dolor pero se sintió extremadamente cansado y con frío, mucho frío. El ruso se aseguraba de tenerle suficientes mantas y subir el radiador para ambientar el cuarto. Por el calor, Sasha ya casi ni bajaba, apenas lo suficiente para bajarle ropa y comida.

A punto de cumplirse la semana desde que le dieron el suero, Kenshi pudo ponerse en pie por sí mismo por primera vez en días.

—Wuo —resopló Kenshi, erguido. Evitaba ver cualquier parte de su cuerpo que le permitiera tener consciencia de su actual apariencia—. Estas cosas pesan. ¿Cuánto hay en cada una? ¿Tienes un espejo? —Esto último lo preguntó con más ánimo. Ya no aguantaba la espera.

—Son proporcionales a tu tamaño. En tu caso cada ala mide 1.69m, lo que hace un total de 3.38 metros de longitud. La cola es igualmente proporcional, con ella puedes maniobrar en el aire. —Vladimir, que ya sabía que Kenshi querría verse de cuerpo entero, le pidió a Finny que le trajera un espejo de los grandes. El rubio lo dejó en el pasillo así que Vladimir solo tuvo que rodarlo hasta el cuarto—. Te acostumbrarás. Haremos una par de ejercicios motrices para verificar que todo esté en orden.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, ahora solo quiero ver...cómo...luzco. —Sus palabras fueron muriendo conforme veía su reflejo en el vidrio. Se acercó hasta tenerlo justo en frente, una mano yendo a su mejilla. Más allá de la expresión agotada, estaba una de absoluto horror—. Esto...esto no... —Las yemas de los dedos tocaban las escamas de su rostro, su mente negándose a lo que veía—. ¡Naranjas! —gritó, mirando al ruso totalmente horrorizado—. ¡Son naranjas! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No pueden ser naranjas! ¡Parezco una mandarina con alas! ¡Es un color espantoso!

—No están tan mal. —Trató de consolar el pelinegro. Su piel también se cubrió de escamas y se situó al lado de Kenshi en el espero—. Mira, nuestras escamas se ven bien juntas.

—Porque el tuyo es más armonioso. —Le apartó, acaparando el espejo—. Esto no puede ser. No puedo salir con esto. —Se medio giró, viéndose las alas y cola—. Odio este color. Es una odisea para combinarle. ¡No tengo ninguna ropa que quede bien con esto! ¿Por qué tenía que tocarme el peor de todos? —Las siguientes quejas le salieron más fluidamente en japonés.

Vlad se sentó en la cama, medio divertido por la reacción exagerada de Kenshi. Después de todo, era un color, a él le hubiera dado igual si sus escamas fueran marrones, por ejemplo. Subió las piernas a la cama, cruzándolas para usar las rodillas de apoyo para sus codos. Esperaría a que Kenshi se le pasara la rabieta. Pasaron otros cinco minutos en los que Kenshi se revisó todo, mascullando improperios al descubrir más escamas naranjas en otros lados. En un segundo plano estaban los dientes que sentía puntiagudos, la lengua bifurcada, las uñas –habían ocupado un comentario de ser totalmente antihigiénico tenerlas largas pero pasó de ellas, hasta que se apartó del espejo.

—¿Cómo le hago para quitar esto? Esconderlo.

—Debes aprender a hacerlo. No es solo las escamas, también tienes que aprender a retraer la cola y las alas cuidando no torcerte un músculo —explicó el ruso. Se había quedado en la misma posición desde que se subió a la cama.

El ceño de Kenshi se frunció.

—¿Klaus y tú no usan un truco para esto?

Vlad ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

—¿Un truco?

El japonés asintió.

—Sí, como el " _ábrete, sésamo_ " o algo por el estilo. ¿Cómo le haces tú?

—No es un truco. —Hizo una mueca extraña. ¿De dónde sacaba Kenshi esas ideas?—. Es como aprender a caminar.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio. —Se veía algo de pánico en sus ojos—. No puedo salir de aquí así. ¡Tardaré meses!

—Kenshi —reprochó Vladimir, rodando los ojos—. Eres un chico listo, seguro podrás hacerlo en poco tiempo.

—Según mis padres, mis primeros pasos fueron tardíos. Y de cualquier forma, no saldré de aquí hasta ocultar este horroroso color —declaró firme, cruzándose de brazos en un puchero.

—Deja de protestar tanto y ven acá. —Levantándose de la cama, se paró en frente del espejo que por suerte era suficiente grande para que se reflejaran los dos—. Quiero que extiendas las alas y hagas éste movimiento. —Abrió y cerró las largas extremidades en toda su longitud, en el proceso le preguntaba qué sentía o si sentía algún dolor, lo mismo sucedió con la cola para luego pasar a la evaluación de sus sentidos.

Chasqueó los dedos al menos 30 cm de las orejas de Kenshi. Cada una respondió correctamente. Señalando una tabla al otro lado de la pared, le pidió que leyera las letras más pequeñas, lo cual hizo exitosamente con su vista mejorada. También le tomó la temperatura y el pulso, sólo por si acaso.

—¿Estoy completamente normal? —preguntó Kenshi al terminar la revisión—. En lo que cabe, claro. —Tomó una de las cobijas que usó para cubrirse. No tanto por el frío sino por las chillonas escamas naranjas.

—Hasta ahora —respondió con un tono de orgullo, luego caminó tras Kenshi—. Vamos a enseñarte cómo se esconde los rasgos. —Puso las manos en su espalda, tocando puntos claves cerca de las escápulas y la columna—. Esconder las extremidades no es un truco de magia. Así como las tortugas pueden esconder la cabeza dentro de su caparazón, tú pueden esconder las extremidades extra. Tienes que lograr reacomodar las alas y la cola de manera que no choque contra otros huesos, ni desgarrar ningún músculo.

Kenshi se quedó mirando un punto cualquiera frente a él, con una expresión de concentración. No pasó nada durante los siguientes minutos, salvo plegar más las alas. Aún se sentía torpe respecto a eso.

—Espera. Tenme paciencia.

—Tómate tu tiempo —le alentó Vlad. Tocó los músculos sobre los omóplatos—. ¿Sientes esto? Ahí hay un largo agujero por donde debes meter las alas. —De ahí subió sus manos, tocando las alas naranjas, los largos huesos que las unían y las coyunturas—. Es como doblar tu brazo. —Manualmente movía las alas del chico para que tuviera una idea—. Trata de plegarlas lo más que puedas y luego retraerlas dentro del saco de músculo.

Kenshi asintió, y volvió a intentarlo. Por el momento sólo logró un torpe movimiento que le hizo suspirar de frustración. Su estómago entonces hizo ruido, clamando comida.

—Quiero quedarme acá. —Se giró para enfrentarlo—. Oye, tengo otra pregunta: ¿qué pasa si me muerdo la lengua estando así? ¿Me auto-enveneno a mí mismo?

—Que ridiculez, por supuesto que no. Tu cuerpo ya está adaptado a esas toxinas. Tengo la teoría de que si muerdes a otro dragón no hará efecto alguno. —Le pasó a Kenshi una bata sencilla que se cerraba por la parte de atrás de esa manera no estorbaría a las alas—. Sabes... A todos les gustaría ver los resultados. Seguro que los niños te aplaudirían y todo.

—Soy una naranja andante —resaltó ceñudo—. No es justo. Klaus y tú tienen buenos colores. El mío es muy chillón... —Dándose cuenta de eso último, le miró amenazante—. Te arrepentirás si dices algo.

—Irina es rosada. —Le recordó, ignorando la sutil amenaza.

—¡Hasta ella tiene un color bonito! Pero es una niña. —Otra vez volvió a cubrirse—. No resalta mis atributos.

—Oh. —Vlad le echó una descarada mirada, sobre todo a los glúteos bajo la cola—. Yo creo que sí resalta tus atributos. —Pasó sus manos por las nalgas del menor, disfrutando de su redondez.

—No tengo ni un día de poder ponerme en pie y ya estás pensando en cosas pervertidas, Vladimir Volsk. Saca tus manos rusas de allá atrás. —Se concentró un momento para poder darle un golpe con la cola.

Vladimir se rió bajito logrando esquivar el golpe con facilidad.

—Tendrás que practicar mucho para siquiera lograr eso. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Voy a pedir que nos traigan algo de comer. Sigue practicando —aconsejó. Retrajo las escamas antes de salir del cuarto.

Y Kenshi lo hizo.

Al verse solo, Kenshi volvió a colocarse frente al espejo, gruñendo a las escamas. Se vio casi sorprendido al oír el sonido un tanto menos humano. Pero más allá de practicar el retraer las escamas, fue el mover las alas y cola. En un movimiento torpe casi provocaba que el espejo se cayera, lo que le espantó. Prefirió concentrarse en ocultar el nuevo aspecto antes de que verdaderamente rompiera algo. No obstante, para cuando el ruso regresó no había avanzado nada excepto en aumentar su hambre.

—No te preocupes, sé que lo lograrás —animó Vlad, entrando a la habitación. Tenía en sus manos una bandeja con canapés—. En un rato traerán el almuerzo mientras, Bard nos preparó esto como un tentempié. ¿Cómo vas?

—Soy un asco en esto —dijo, pero no se veía tan afectado: su atención estaba en la comida que apenas tuvo oportunidad, comenzó a atacar. El sabor y la sensación calmaron la bestia que rugía dentro de él—. Mmh —gimió con gusto—. Esto está bueno.

—Bard es un excelente cocinero. —Dejó toda la bandeja a Kenshi para que la devorara—. Cuando estaba arriba me acordé de que hay algo que no examiné.

—Pues aguántate un rato, porque mi concentración está ahora en estas cosas —dijo con la boca medio llena—. ¿Cómo están los renacuajos? ¿Les has visto?

—Están bien. Muy enérgicos. Creo que Irina ya casi logra esconder las alas.

Kenshi masticó lento por un instante la comida, sintiéndose apesadumbrado de que hasta un simple bebé le sobrepasara. Reanudó su labor.

—¿Ya con esto tendremos bebés?

—No te sientas mal, con Irina es diferente. Ella nació con eso, es natural, lo único que hace es tratar de imitar a su padre. —Se sentó al lado de Kenshi y pasó sus dedos por la columna de Kenshi, sintiendo cada una de las vértebras—. Con esto podremos tener un bebé —le aseguró.

Kenshi sonrió, sin decir nada. Continuó comiendo hasta acabar con todo en la bandeja, dejándola en una mesa cercana, sintiéndose satisfecho por ahora.

—Ah, estuvo bueno.

—Me alegro. —Apartó la bandeja dejándola en una mesa auxiliar, luego se arrodilló frente al japonés en la cama—. Ahora abre las piernas.

—Vladimir... —Se quejó Kenshi, ceñudo—, acabo de comer. ¿Ya tienes pensamientos pervertidos?

— _Idiota_ —dijo en ruso, divertido—. Esto es estrictamente profesional.

—Espero que sea así —dijo Kenshi, abriendo las piernas como le había pedido—. No hagas nada raro, estoy en mi proceso de reposo.

—Sólo trata de no entrar en pánico. —Frotó sus manos para calentarlas un poco y no sobresaltar a Kenshi. Hizo a un lado la bata, descubriendo sus genitales, las escamas cubrían has el prepucio. Se sentían muy suaves, lo mismo sucedía en la piel de los testículos.

—¿En pánico? —Era imposible decir eso e igual no sentirse preocupado—. ¿En pánico por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo raro?

—Todo está bien. —Le tranquilizó. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los testículos, deteniéndose justo bajo la base del pene—. Esto se sentirá un poco raro —comentó. Sus dedos encontrando el pliegue donde el hemipene se ocultaba.

—¿Raro, cómo? ¿De qué estás…? —Su voz murió. Hubo una rara sensación entre el cosquilleo y…algo más…viéndole sacar una cosa totalmente…grotesca. No sabía qué era exactamente, solo sabía dos cosas: tenía púas…y estaba unida a su cuerpo. Dio un grito ahogado, el pulso se le disparó y solo pudo ver negro después.

Vladimir se quedó mirando a Kenshi totalmente laxo en la cama. Después de asegurarse de que sólo fue un desmayo por la impresión y no otra cosa, continuó con su inspección. Al terminar acomodó a Kenshi en la cama y lo arropó hasta el cuello, con las alas y la cola de manera de que no se hiciera daño. Con eso listo se acomodó en la silla que ocupó durante todos esos días y empezó a escribir en su cuaderno, todo dato recolectado era importante sobre todo si era de diferentes personas.

Una hora después, Sasha bajó con el almuerzo. Al ver a Kenshi dormido no hizo mucho ruido, intercambió un par de palabras con Vladimir y salió. El ruso se encargó de despertar a Kenshi pasando un algodón ligeramente impregnado con alcohol cerca de su nariz. El japonés murmuró algo, semi inconsciente, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su vista. Observó todo a su alrededor, el recuerdo de los últimos momentos antes de desfallecer golpeándole. Se incorporó.

—¡Vladimir! —gritó—. ¡E-eso…! ¿Qué…qué era eso? Eso no…no puede ser mío.

El ruso le puso las manos en los hombros, intentando calmarlo.

—Tranquilízate. Respira. —Respiró junto a él un par de veces para que se calmara. Sonriendo, acercó la bandeja con la comida: ensalada rusa con strogonoff y trufas—. Come un poco, te ayudará a asentarte.

—No, no, no y no. —Declinó la bandeja, mirándolo serio, ceñudo—. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Estaba…allá abajo y tenía púas —dijo, mirando hacia su propia entrepierna.

Suspirando, dejó la bandeja a un lado. Vladimir se sentó en la cama, su muslo haciendo contacto con el de Kenshi.

—Podríamos decir que ahora tienes un segundo órgano reproductor. Los reptiles tienen lo que se llama un hemipene. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, asegurándose de que Kenshi le estaba entendiendo—. Un hemipene es uno de los dos órganos reproductores de los reptiles escamosos macho. En el caso de los dragones, está el miembro común masculino. —Con su dedo indicó uno—. Y el hemipene que pertenece al dragón —indicó con dos dedos—. Está dentro del cuerpo y aflora antes de la reproducción mediante tejidos eréctiles, al igual que el pene de los mamíferos.

Hubo un largo silencio, sin que Kenshi apartara mirada del ruso.

—Órgano reproductor… —repitió, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Es él lo que causa el embarazo en hombres… ¿no?

Vladimir asintió lentamente, sus ojos azules muy atentos a Kenshi. Un nuevo desmayo no sería muy recomendable.

—Eso significa... ¿qué tienes que...? ¿Voy a tener eso en...? —Kenshi estuvo en silencio—. Tiene que ser una broma...

—Es necesario —dijo el pelinegro en un tono que esperaba fuera tranquilizador—. El hemipene es el que hace posible el embarazo.

—¡Pero tiene púas! ¿Por qué tiene púas? ¿Cómo vas a meter eso en el trasero de alguien? —Entrecerró los ojos—. Quieres meterme tus púas en el culo. ¿No puedes inventar otra forma de hacerlo menos...grotesco?

Bien. ¿Cómo explicaba esto?

Vladimir se acomodó mejor en la cama, subiendo las piernas y cruzándolas al modo indio.

—Escucha, los hemipenes de los reptiles presentan espinas o ganchos para sujetar a la hembra a la hora de la cúpula. El hemipene del dragón tiene una función diferente, no es el de sujetar a su pareja sino abrir un canal a través del recto y que los espermatozoides busquen un lugar apropiado donde comenzar a...germinar —terminó por decir a falta de una mejor palabra—. En vista de que dos hombres no pueden procrear, el semen del dragón se encarga tanto de fecundar como de crear esa vida. Es como cuando plantas una semilla y el embrión se desarrolla hasta convertirse en un feto, el espermatozoide se hincha y el bebé comienza su propio desarrollo.

Kenshi mantuvo una expresión neutra mientras escuchaba. ¡Todo parecía insólito! ¿Cómo es posible que un simple líquido pudiera causar todo eso? Era una locura...

...a veces, como en ese momento, olvidaba que fue un ruso quien creó todo eso. La mayor parte de ese país está loco. Locos, pero con una mente genial, debía admitir. Sin embargo, recordó, ese tema salió por un pene..., no, un "hemipene", con púas que se lo querían clavar en el culo para así poder tener un bebé. Kenshi no tenía problemas con los efectos, sino el procedimiento en sí.

—Es una lástima que el enclenque haya muerto, podría haberle pedido su testimonio, ya que imagino que Klaus hizo todo eso para tener a Irina. —Se dijo a sí mismo—. Tuve suerte entonces de no habérmelo llevado al cuarto ese día...aunque creo que habría salido corriendo al verlo. —Recordó la visión del suyo propio y se estremeció, vio curioso el efecto que eso tenía en sus propias escamas. Miró a Vladimir—. Bien, pero dos cosas: uno, más te vale ir con cuidado cuando lo vayas a usar o no habrá nada después de eso y verás tú cómo te satisfaces. Dos, solo será una vez. Salga un bebé o no, no dejaré que me metas tus espinas en mi trasero.

Vladimir asintió, serio. Realmente, lastimar a su pareja no era algo que le resultara muy excitante.

—Me esforzaré para que sea lo menos doloroso posible. —Volvió a acercar la bandeja creyendo que todas las dudas estarían aclaradas—. ¿Comemos?

—Bien. —Asintió, arropándose un poco—. Oye..., ese otro yo... —Cogió los cubiertos—, no lo tengo..., ¿o sí?

—La probabilidad de que lo tengas es bastante alta. Me he dado cuenta que es parte de un proceso fisicoquímico dentro de tu cabeza. —Hizo lo mismo que Kenshi, se puso el plato en las piernas y tomó los cubiertos para empezar a comer—. También como que el dragón tarda en manifestarse, no tengo idea de por qué ocurre eso.

—¿Fisicoquímico en qué sentido? ¿Cuánto se tardó el tuyo? —Se llevó un bocado del strogonoff a la boca, saboreando la carne junto a la salsa. No solía comer carne, pero cuando lo hacía admitía que era delicioso—. Mmh. —Saboreó—. Voy a extrañar esto.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos pedirle a los cocineros que aprendan a hacer un par de recetas extranjeras. La verdad es que no estoy muy dispuesto a pasar tantos meses sin probar el strogonoff o el Bosch, son mis preferidos. Por cierto, Bard me dijo que para el desayuno tendremos caviar, sabe muy bien con tostadas y queso crema. —Comió un par de trufas antes de contestar la pregunta de Kenshi—. Siendo sincero, no sé cómo explicarlo exactamente, es algo que nunca llegué a contemplar en los cálculos y ahora tengo, como quien dice, ver sobre la marcha. —Tomó otra trufa llenándola de la salsa de la carne para comerla—. Mi dragón tardó varias semanas en aparecer. Apenas cuando estábamos en el campamento dio su primera señal de vida. Con Klaus no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo tardó en manifestarse. Nunca dijo nada al respecto.

—Hmm. —Kenshi no preguntó más. Aún continuaba confundido, pero era raro preguntar sobre algo que estaba –o habitaba– en tu cabeza. No tenía por dónde comenzar o qué saber al respecto—. Ya veo... —Bebió un poco de agua.

Continuaron comiendo en ese agradable silencio, roto de vez en cuando por algún comentario tonto. Mientras terminaban de almorzar, Vladimir se quedó pensando en las posibilidades; El dragón de Kenshi, su personalidad y de repente se le ocurrió la posesividad del dragón. Aparentemente él escoge una pareja de por vida tal como hizo Feyn y como hizo su propio dragón pero, ¿qué tal si el de Kenshi no correspondía sus sentimiento? ¿Si lo rechazaba? ¿Si el tesoro de Kenshi era otra persona?

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo después de un largo silencio aunque no sabía si estaba convenciendo a Kenshi o a él mismo.

* * *

 ** _Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

 ** _No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	44. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi no duró mucho tiempo en el sótano. Apenas amaneció al día siguiente, accedió a salir de ese lugar y subir a la casa...a pesar de que aún continuaba con los rasgos expuestos. Seguía odiando el color, y seguía, también, sin poder ocultarlos. Lo había intentado todo el resto de la tarde, toda la noche hasta que el sueño le venció. En verdad resultaba incómodo dormir con las alas y la cola, encontró una buena posición que le permitió dormir y estar calentito a la vez; odiaba el frío. Ya iban dos cosas que no le gustaban. La perspectiva de que iba a requerir de la misma –y a su opinión– excesiva cantidad de ropa que usaban Vlad y Klaus, incluso Irina, le irritaban. Iba a echar muchísimo de menos los kimonos y yukatas ligeros que solía usar.

Pero había algo que no iba a dejar de hacer y era dormir desnudo en verano. Así requiriera de calefacción en plena, soleada, temporada. Era algo que siempre hacia, en verano, desde su adolescencia y nadie, ni un gen de escamoso, se lo iba a quitar. No obstante, lo que no se podía quitar era la sensación de nervios cuando comenzaba a subir con el ruso –ya plenamente vestido, ni modo que subir en las vergonzosas fachas en las que estaba abajo– a la casa.

—Se van a reír. Soy una mandarina andante. Este color es muy chillón.

—Tonterías. Son imaginaciones tuyas. Nadie se va a reír —le dijo Vladimir, tomados de la mano llegaron a la planta baja. Al principio no se encontraron a nadie, por suerte.

—Sí lo harán —rebatió. Kenshi no era consciente aún de que su cola estaba entre sus piernas, mirando a su alrededor por si veía a alguien.

En su camino al piso superior se encontraron con Tanya y Lena que soltaron un gemido sorprendido cuando lo vieron aunque no tardaron en componerse.

—Señorito Kenshi —dijo Lena sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Es... —Tanya vio a Vladimir arquear una ceja—. Felicidades por su transformación.

—Mmh. —Pocas veces le sucedía, pero Kenshi sintió el calor del sonrojo en su cara—. Gracias. —Sin que lo notarán dio un leve pellizco al brazo de Vladimir, indicándole que siguieran y se alejaran.

—Continúen —instruyó en ruso. Las mujeres hicieron una leve reverencia para seguir su camino—. ¿Ves? No hubo burlas.

Continuaron subiendo, desde abajo podían escuchar el revuelo que armaba Finny diciendo que él también quería ver al señorito Kenshi.

Kenshi no dijo nada, solo tenía el pensamiento de « _Porque estabas tú_ ». No movía ni las alas o la cola, temeroso de causar algún desastre por el camino. Casi llegaron a salvo a su cuarto pero escucharon el ruido de pasos apresurados en la escalera. Al voltearse, vieron a los gemelos Kuma y Kaoru. Kaoru tenía los lentes chuecos y Kuma se mordía el labio inferior, ambos miraban fijamente a Kenshi, los ojos negros reconociendo las extremidades extras.

— _Se ríen y arremeto contra ustedes_ —gruñó en japonés, medio escudándose tras Vladimir. Probablemente, de todos, lo que pensaran ese par fuera más importante para él. Se sentiría terrible si no fuera lo que él esperaba de ellos.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, murmuraron en voz baja y se escogieron de hombros. Miraron a Kenshi una vez más antes de enderezarse.

—¿Esto quiere decir que ya no es necesario llamar un carruaje cada vez que quiera salir? —preguntó Kuma, como si de verdad fuera algo importante.

—Ese color va a ser difícil de combinar —opinó Kaoru, acomodándose los lentes—. Hay que evitar los rojos —recomendó.

Kenshi estuvo callado un momento. Luego miro a Vladimir.

—Te dije que era un color feo.

—Ya oíste a... —Miró a los gemelos intentando recordar quién era quién—. Ya lo oíste a él, sólo evita los rojos. —Se encogió de hombros.

Kenshi asintió. Otra vez se estuvo callado, dudando, y decidió dirigirse de nuevo a ellos.

—¿En verdad...les gusta cómo luzco?

—¿Es broma, verdad? —Sonrió Kaoru.

—Ahora que regresemos, Fujiwara-sama tendrá que darle el título de _Señor Dragón_ —secundó su hermano con emoción—. ¡El primero de su linaje!

Kenshi se veía algo desconcertado al oírles. Quizás hasta sorprendido.

—Eso... —Se sonrojó otra vez— puede que sea estupendo —murmuró.

Vladimir también sonrió.

—¿Vas a volar como Klaus-kun? —preguntó Kaoru. Los dos se atrevieron a acercarse para mirar mejor a Kenshi. Vladimir se hizo a un lado para facilitarles la visión.

—Yo...sí, supongo que sí. —La verdad, sí le había gustado volar, solo que la perspectiva de que todos le vieran con ese horrible color no le agradaba mucho.

Al tenerlos cerca, percibió el olor a lima y toronja. ¿Eran esos sus olores? Consideraba que eran perfectos para ellos. Decidiendo que ya era suficiente charla, Vlad puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kenshi, atrayéndolo a su costado.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que se escaparon de Sasha para venir a curiosear acá arriba. Pueden continuar hablando más tarde.

Los gemelos miraron a Kenshi; Kaoru, que era más demostrativo, le sonrió a Kenshi mientras que Kuma alzó la barbilla en un gesto rebelde como despedida. Ambos bajaron la escalera a un ritmo más decente que con el que subieron.

—¿Estás contento? —preguntó Vladimir a Kenshi, apretando con un gesto cariñoso su hombro.

—Yo... —Miró a los gemelos irse, aún sorprendido. Ellos lo aceptaban así, incluido con el horrible color que tenían sus escamas. Hasta entonces no notó, realmente, lo muchísimo que le habría importado la opinión de los gemelos mucho más que del resto, y aún siendo ellos unos sirvientes. Pero no eran sirvientes..., eran parte de su familia. Se sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

—Sí —respondió a Vladimir—. Un poco, sí.

—Me alegro —dijo sinceramente, dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego otro en los labios.

Suspirando, Kenshi continuó hacia la habitación, aún abrazado al costado del ruso.

—¿Por qué dijiste antes que ellos se escaparon de Sasha?

—¿No lo sabes? Ellos han estado al cuidado de Sasha desde que llegaron. Siempre los mantiene ocupados con alguna actividad. —Al entrar a la habitación, cerraron la puerta. El cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado, prueba de que Lena y Tanya pasaron por ahí hace poco.

—Mmh. Creía que Kaoru ayudaba a Klaus con los bebés... —Sin embargo, el orden se vino abajo al momento en que Kenshi se dejó caer boca abajo encima de la cama. La tensión abandonó su cuerpo al sentirse seguro de otras miradas allá adentro.

—Lo hace —aclaró—. Pero no es algo que ocupe todo su día. —Fue a la cama, sentándose al lado de Kenshi. Sus dedos acariciaron a lo largo de la columna, desviándose por el hueso de las alas. Le agradaba sentir la textura de las escamas de Kenshi, eran diferentes a las suyas; más suaves y grandes, a diferencia de las suyas que eran pequeñas y tenían un toque áspero.

Kenshi tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, pero estaba plenamente consciente del toque y eso le hizo emitir un vibratorio sonido desde su garganta. Sonido que le sobresaltó.

—¡Oye! Hice lo que tú. —Volteó la cabeza, solo eso, para ver al ruso—. Como si fuera un gato. ¿Todos hacemos eso? ¿Por qué?

—Los etólogos que estudian los ronroneos de los gatos todavía no tienen una especificación para eso. Los gatos suelen hacerlo cuando se relajan al ser acariciados, cuando se sienten seguros o cuando comen, creo que podemos aplicar la misma teoría a los dragones. A esa lista debemos agregar la satisfacción y el estar cerca de la pareja. —Continuó con la caricia hacia la cola—. En tu caso, por estar siendo acariciado.

—Pero...los reptiles no ronronean ¿o sí? ¿También combinaste el ADN de gato?

—No. Usé sólo reptiles. —Dejó de acariciar la cola para acostarse al lado del menor en la cama—. No ronronean como tal pero los cocodrilos hacen un sonido parecido durante su llamado de apareamiento.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que dijo Kenshi. Quedó un momento pensativo, entonces sonrió con diversión—. Creo...que ahora que los dos somos medio reptiles, también debemos adoptar la palabra " _aparear_ ". ¿No crees?

Vlad sonrió, apoyando un codo en el colchón se giró para quedar de lado y sostener la cabeza con su mano.

—Oh. ¿Ahora quién es el pervertido?

—Tú. Yo solo dije que deberíamos usar la palabra. Suena más elegante que " _coger_ " —rebatió, alzándose de hombros aunque igual no dejaba de sonreír también—. Hay que estar claros que aquí tú eres el de la mente sucia.

—¡Ja! —rió el mayor, apresando a Kenshi entre sus brazos. Lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo, dándole un beso—. Hazte el inocente. Sé que te gusta que sea un pervertido. —Volvió a besarlo esta vez, profundizando el beso. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, Vlad sintió un raro estremecimiento por todo su paladar a causa de la lengua bífida de Kenshi.

Kenshi fue el primero en separarse. Por un instante se había dejado llevar, de no ser por cierto detalle del veneno.

—Mmh. Mejor no... Me pone nervioso lo del beso mortal. —Apartó la mirada.

—Si esa es tu preocupación, entonces simplemente deberemos intercambiar venenos. —Dicho esto, el mayor volvió a adoptar su forma draconiana para continuar con el beso.

Para Kenshi era inevitable sonreír. Le calmó la angustia, y le hizo suspirar. Su mente y su cuerpo le recordaron que había pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos de esa manera...; hacía mucho desde la última vez que –y debía usar la palabra– "se aparearon". Sonaba elegante y divertido. Además, quería la ironía que era los olores de los dos combinados –en serio era irónico, o simbólico, los olores de ambos, desde que pudo percibirlos. Por ello había correspondido el beso con gusto, y entrelazado sus piernas, sus brazos abrazando el cuerpo de Vladimir con ansia. Sus colas se entrelazaron y sus cuerpos se acoplaron, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que calzaran a la perfección. El momento subía de intensidad al igual que su excitación, necesitados de un contacto más directo se comenzaron a despojar de las varias prendas. Fue un poco difícil por culpa de las alas pero una vez superado ese obstáculo continuaron con los besos y las caricias.

Acomodándose entre las piernas del menor, Vladimir se dedicó a hacer un camino de besos y mordiscos que iba desde el cuello, bajando por la clavícula y los pezones. Estando a punto de llegar a la pelvis, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Señorito Kenshi, le he traído una flores que combinan con sus... —Finny se quedó estático cuando vio a Vladimir y Kenshi a medio desvestir. En su inocencia, gritó alarmado—. ¡El amo hace cosas sucias al señorito Kenshi!

Más allá de avergonzarse, Kenshi se carcajeó, y protegiendo –un poco– la mente de Finnian, se cubrió.

—Te dije que eras el de la mente sucia.

—Voy a matarlo —gruñó el mayor al escuchar como Finnian corría escaleras abajo y seguía gritando que le hacía cosas sucias a Kenshi. Dejó caer la cabeza, apoyando la frente en el estomago de Kenshi. Murmuraba para sí mismo: " _Prometiste no encerrarlo. Prometiste no encerrarlo_ ".

—Me parece algo tierno. Como si fuera un niño pequeño. —Sonrió—. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para seguir...apareándonos, ¿no crees?

Vladimir se debatió en si debía ir por Finny o quedarse con Kenshi. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho pues en su campo de visión pudo ver la erección de Kenshi haciendo una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones.

—Lo castigaré después —murmuró antes de abalanzarse a ese suculento platillo.

Kenshi gimió largamente. Oh, sí, sí, la boca del ruso en él suponía la gloria luego de varios días de puro dolor. Sus dedos se enredaron en los mechones negros, alborotando el siempre pulcro cabello.

—Más..., más...

Cumpliendo la petición de su esposo, Vladimir se dedicó a inflamar y lamer esa parte tan caliente de su anatomía. La lengua bífida hizo estragos en el libido del menor cuando lamió todo su miembro. El japonés bajó la vista, maravillándose con ver su erección desaparecer dentro de su boca. Si continuaba así, se correría. Justo ahora, no era lo que deseaba hacer.

Irguiéndose, y tomando una decisión, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Vladimir, atrayéndolo a un beso que les quitó el aire.

—Hagamos a nuestro bebé —susurró. Luego, sonrió—. Quiero tus púas en mi trasero ahora.

Vladimir se quedó estático mirando a Kenshi. No quería presionarlo con eso de tener un hijo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí! —Volvió a besar sus labios, bajando por la mandíbula, luego por el cuello donde chupó la piel—. No me hagas rogarte.

El pelinegro se relamió los labios.

—Tentador, pero ahora no tengo paciencia para eso. —Continuó con las caricias, sus manos ansiosas intentando deshacerse del pantalón y la ropa interior.

Gruñó de descontento cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que apartarse de Kenshi para buscar algo que sirviera como lubricante. Apresurado, buscó alguna crema en el baño, con el envase en la mano volvió a la cama devorando a Kenshi en un nuevo fogoso beso. Si antes la lengua bífida se sentía extraña, ahora con ambas lenguas bífidas era el doble de extraño y causaba un curioso cosquilleo de placer que iba directamente a sus entrepiernas.

—Abre las piernas —pidió en un jadeo el ruso. Bajó hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de sus genitales, y llenándose las manos de crema, comenzó a preparar la entrada de Kenshi, empezó con un dedo, mientras con su boca atendía la erección del japonés para distraerlo de la incomodidad.

Ambas sensaciones se combinaban un barullo dentro de Kenshi que le estremecía de pies a cabeza, que le arrancaba suspiros y gemidos al minuto, alterándole las escamas y crispándole los dedos de los pies. Tenía que respirar hondo para sujetar el orgasmo, especialmente en los minutos que Vladimir rozaba la bolita de placer dentro de él. Mientras hiciera eso, lo que le fuera a meter dentro ocupaba un último lugar.

Estuvo un buen rato estirando ese pequeño lugar, quizás no pudiera evitar el dolor de las espinas pero sí podría evitar otro tipo de dolor. A pesar de las súplicas y ruegos de Kenshi, el ruso no estuvo satisfecho hasta que cuatro dedos cupieron dentro de él, para ese momento el placer era tanto que incluso el hemipene del japonés emergió de su escondite. No dudó en masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que su boca continuaba su trabajo en el pene. Sintiendo a Kenshi a punto del orgasmo y tan dispuesto, Vladimir puso un poco más de crema metiendo su miembro dentro de Kenshi, gimió de gusto cuando ese estrecho calor lo engulló por completo. Kenshi suspiró sonoramente, o quizás fue un gemido también, en cuanto su cuerpo fue invadido por el pene de Vladimir, abrigándolo por completo. Sus piernas se movieron hasta rodear la cintura del mayor, la cola rozando la otra. Respiró hondo varias veces, de por sí en cuanto Vladimir tocó su otro pene estuvo a punto de colapsar. Al parecer había olvidado decirle lo peligrosamente sensible que era.

—Espera..., aguanta ahí dentro un segundo... —Cerró los ojos un instante antes de verlo—. No me dijiste...que esa cosa con púas fuese tan...sensitivo.

Vladimir tuvo que respirar hondo para contenerse.

—Yo... No lo sabía —confesó. Tuvo que lamerse los labios sintiéndolos un poco secos, la visión de un Kenshi excitado, con sus ojos brillosos y sus dos miembros impúdicamente expuestos eran demasiado para su autocontrol.

Kenshi asintió.

—Bien, es suficiente explicación. Muévete, cariño —dijo, con un deje de diversión, estirando su mano para pasarla por el pecho del ruso, las uñas rasguñando suavemente.

Volsk no respondió, empezó a moverse con fuerza, llegando muy adentro, ambos cuerpos moviéndose frenéticamente sobre la cama, tanto, que la cabecera adornada golpeaba la pared con el ritmo de cada embestida. Para ese punto, Kenshi dejaba salir cada palabra o sonido que el placer arrancaba de su boca. No consideraba siquiera tocarse a sí mismo, todo era demasiado, cada estremecimiento se concentraba en su zona baja, preparándose para estallar. Si Vladimir continuaba en aquel ritmo, no le quedaban más que pequeños minutos para culminar.

El ruso, con mucho esfuerzo, se detuvo también y apretó el miembro de Kenshi evitando que alcanzara la culminación.

—Tengo... Wow... —Se concentró en respirar. Tuvo que retirarse de ese cálido interior—. Usaré el hemipene ahora —avisó a Kenshi para no tomarlo desprevenido. El hemipene había salido hace un momento debido al placer extremo, agarró un poco más de crema poniéndolo en su miembro, la crema fría contra las sensibles puntas le hizo estremecer, las escamas se le crisparon. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos amarillos de Kenshi—. ¿Listo?

—Hazlo ahora antes que decida lo contrario por tu culpa. —Kenshi dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos, calmando la frustración en su cuerpo al ser privado del placer por ese instante.

Tomó ambos miembros de Kenshi con su mano, acariciándolos juntos lentamente mientras guiaba su hemipene a la entrada del dragón naranja. Entró lentamente, gimiendo por el intenso calor que lo apresaba. Todo era mil veces más intenso con ese miembro, y tuvo que agradecer eso, de esa manera se correría pronto y Kenshi no sufriría tanto.

—Oh, por Darwin —gimió el ruso—. Qué caliente. —Sin proponérselo, comenzó a ronronear.

Hubo una vez, cuando era pequeño, Kenshi había hecho un juego de carreras con Wen desde el pueblo hacia la mansión. Kenshi llevó la delantera, y ganó, pero al llegar a casa tropezó y cayó, haciéndose una herida en el brazo con una piedra. Esta le punzaba, le dolía, pero también tenía la placentera sensación del triunfo por haber ganado. Así mismo era la combinación de sentimientos que bullían en su interior en ese momento. No se había equivocado al saber que esas púas iban a doler, pero resultaban pequeños pinchazos comparados con el toque de aquella mano en sus erecciones. Válgame el cielo, que siguiera tocando la cosa con púas que se había formado en su cuerpo, él soportaría lo demás.

Masculló ciertas cosas, balbuceadas, que era imposible saber en qué idioma fueron.

—Dios..., Vladimir..., voy a explotar si...si sigues haciendo eso...

No aguantaron mucho más ninguno de los dos, fue casi vergonzoso saber que el ruso fue el primero en correrse en el interior de Kenshi, simultáneamente su pene también eyaculó manchando su vientre y el de Kenshi con caliente semen. La mano de Vladimir no se detuvo en ningún momento, incluso cuando Kenshi eyaculó no dejó de hacerlo aunque el ritmo se volvía pausado hasta detenerse, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Kenshi quedó laxo en la cama, los brazos a ambos lados y las piernas abiertas, respirando tan profundo como le era posible para calmar su corazón desbocado. Todo fue jodidamente intenso, pero tan maravilloso...

—Tenemos...que...repetir...esto... —dijo entre jadeos, una lenta sonrisa formándose en su cara—. Fue...sensacional.

—¿No que no me dejarías meter mis púas en tu culo otra vez? —cuestionó medio en broma, pero cuando se irguió para sacar su miembro del interior de Kenshi, en verdad se preocupó, una mezcla rosácea goteaba desde el interior de Kenshi—. Estás sangrando. —Trató de retirarse sin causar más daño.

El japonés siseó en cuanto Vladimir se movió; pues sí, le dolía. Hasta ese instante no lo había notado.

—Auch.

Vlad gimió quedo cuando el hemipene se retrajo dentro de su cuerpo. Recomponiéndose, se abrochó el pantalón que no había terminado de quitarse durante la cópula.

—Hay que curarte eso. No te muevas.

Por suerte el ruso guardaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su cuarto, de hecho había varios repartidos en diferentes lugares de la casa por si ocurría un accidente. Con eso a mano, y una toalla húmeda que trajo del baño, comenzó a limpiar a Kenshi tratando de sacar todo el semen que podía de su interior. Obedeciendo, Kenshi no se movió salvo para seguir alguna indicación de Vladimir. Su cara mostraba cada mueca de dolor que sentía, sin embargo ya lo esperaba. Después de todo, eran púas.

—¿Qué piensas? —habló, aunque su mirada estaba fija en el techo—. ¿Tengo o no razón en que fue increíble? ¿Hemos creado un bebé?

El mayor sonrió.

—Fue alucinante, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso —dijo con su mirada fija en la crema cicatrizante que estaba preparando—. Espero que sí. La verdad es que si me hace ilusión tener un hijo.

—Solo espero que no sea tan inquieto como Michelle. —Un estremecimiento recorrió a Kenshi de solo imaginarlo.

Terminando de mezclar la crema cicatrizante, con los dedos la untó dentro de Kenshi. El menor siseó por el ligero ardor que eso causaba.

—No podremos hacer nada en un tiempo. Debes cicatrizar.

—Que terrible. —Kenshi suspiró con dramatismo—. Al menos pude disfrutarte otra vez. —Coqueto, le lanzó un beso—. Quedamos sucios..., bueno, yo especialmente.

—Aún puedo darte placer sin tener que penetrarte. —Al terminar con la crema, se limpió las manos con la misma toalla que trajo para limpiar a Kenshi. Se miró a sí mismo, los pantalones arrugados y el semen seco de su estómago—. Yo también me ensucié un poco.

Kenshi asintió.

—Podemos darnos un baño..., en un momento. Justo ahora me siento como un muñeco muy guapo y anaranjado al que acaban de dar una buena cogida —dijo, cerrando los ojos.

—Suena bien —dijo el mayor, cerrando el botiquín. No lo alejó mucho puesto que tendría que seguir poniendo crema a Kenshi para que cicatrizara por completo. Tomó la toalla y se medio limpió el semen seco, lo mismo hizo con Kenshi y arrojó la toalla lejos de la cama para luego acomodarse al lado del menor para tomar una siesta—. Ésta ha sido una buena luna de miel.

—Una buena luna de escamas, porque no ha habido miel por ningún lado. —Kenshi se removió con todo el cuidado que pudo para así quedar frente a Vladimir. Eso le permitía dormir cómodo debido a las alas y la cola.

Vladimir, siendo solidario con Kenshi, también se acomodó para dormir con las extremidades extras.

—Más tarde robaremos la miel de la cocina. —Una de sus piernas se acomodó entre las de Kenshi y con su brazo rodeó al menor para abrazarlo. Le dio un beso en la frente con los ojos cerrados, el sueño le estaba venciendo rápidamente.

—Buena siesta, amor —murmuró el japonés, suspirando con gusto, dedicándose solo a ver dormir a su esposo, solo a sentir su calor, solo a regodearse en el conocimiento de sus olores entrelazados.

A solo regodearse de la sensación de estar a su lado, desde ese momento hasta el fin de sus días.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante los pocos días siguientes, Kenshi se dejó ver por el resto de la casa, no le quedaba de otra forma. Le sorprendió que Klaus no se riera de él como esperaba, y Michelle e Irina le miraban curiosos. Claro que por su falta de poder ocultar las escamas, Michelle intentó coger su cola cuando se sentó en la cama frente a los bebés de la misma forma que lo hacía con Irina.

A cada oportunidad seguía intentando ocultar las escamas sin mayor éxito.

—Quizás debamos hacerlo manualmente, para que te vayas acostumbrando —sugirió Vladimir una tarde en que estaban sentados en la biblioteca. Olga había conseguido una manta mullida y ahí habían puesto a ambos bebés junto a algún peluche o juguete que Finny encontró en el ático.

—¿Manualmente de qué manera? —Kenshi se mantenía quieto en un sillón, especialmente para no tropezar con nada.

—Como cuando le enseñas a un bebé a caminar. Mueves sus piernitas para que ellos sientan el movimiento —dijo Klaus que estaba sentado en el suelo junto a los infantes. Hizo una demostración agarrando a Irina para que moviera las regordetas piernitas.

—Sí. Algo como eso —asintió Vladimir—. Creo que tu problema es que no sabes cómo doblar las alas.

—Mmh. —Kenshi intentó mirar hacia las alas inmóviles—. Quizás.

Michelle desvió su atención del juguete a la cola de Irina, inclinándose para agarrarla, y siendo detenido por Klaus. Hizo un sonido de queja.

—Agarra tu propia cola, pequeño bribón. —Le alcanzó un peluche al niño para que se entretuviera, afortunadamente el bebé aceptó el peluche.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó Vladimir.

Kenshi torció el gesto.

—No aquí. Voy a romper algo —dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Su atención volvió al ruso—. Oye, hay algo que quería preguntarte hace un tiempo pero… tienes que prometer que no te molestarás.

—Si pides que no se moleste, es obvio que va a molestarse —dijo Klaus con un bufido. Vladimir le dedicó una mirada enojada antes de cerrar el libro que tenía en el regazo para poner completa atención a Kenshi.

—¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Kenshi le observó largo tiempo, analizándolo, antes de soltar su cuestión.

—Aquel día en que estuve con Finny en el ático, me contó un poco sobre la última vez que estuvieron tus padres acá. No me quiso contar mucho, o mejor dicho, casi nada, pero quedé con la curiosidad… ¿qué sucedió?

—Oh, qué mal —murmuró Klaus—. Yo, emm... Creo que es hora de la siesta. —Cogiendo a cada bebé con un brazo, el alemán dejó la habitación con una mirada preocupada.

Vladimir respiró hondo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Ya lo dije, quedé con curiosidad. —Fue su simple respuesta.

El ruso hizo una mueca pero no se negó a responder.

—Era otro intento de mi madre por tratar de volver a unir a la familia, para ese entonces ya tenía una carrera en la milicia y estaba a la mitad de mis estudios en bioquímica. Por lo general madre intentaba mantener el contacto con algunas cartas o enviaba regalos, Sasha me obligaba a aceptarlos —murmuró algo parecido a " _Traidor_ ", aunque no lo decía realmente en serio—. Por algún motivo que desconozco, ella convenció a mi padre de venir, algo sobre celebrar las navidades juntos. Como esperaba eso no salió muy bien.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Kenshi se arrimó un poco más hacia él, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Todo estuvo bien hasta que mi madre preguntó cómo me iba en la universidad. Padre no sabía que yo estaba estudiando otra carrera, puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que estaba estudiando bioquímica. Empezamos a gritarnos el uno al otro. —Prácticamente podía rememorar la conversación como si hubiera sido hace poco—. Le dije que no creía lo mismo que él. Me gritaba hereje...

Kenshi apretó un poco más el agarre en su mano. Por un instante, el pensamiento de que no fue buena idea preguntar aquello rodó por su mente, pero Kenshi lo desechó.

—Continúa. ¿Tu madre no hizo nada?

Una risa desganada se le escapó al mayor.

—¿Qué podría hacer ella? Mi padre ordenó que ella saliera y yo agradecí que Sasha se la llevara. —Negó con la cabeza. Aunque sentía el calor de la mano de Kenshi y su confort, trataba de no mirarlo—. Durante la discusión intenté hacer que razonara un poco y le dije: " _Padre, así es como soy, y no puedes cambiarlo. Si no puedes aceptarme tal cual soy, entonces no seré tu hijo_ ". ¿Sabes lo que respondió? —preguntó a Kenshi con una sonrisa triste—. Me dijo: " _No tendré un hijo torcido. Desde hoy no eres mi hijo_ ".

Kenshi abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa. Así que fue eso lo que sucedió…

« _La última vez que el señor Dimitre vino hubo una horrible discusión, el amo Volsk estaba triste y la señora Aniuska lloró._ »

El japonés tomó aire que dejó salir en un resoplido.

—Lo lamento —murmuró. Tomando una decisión, entonces, colocó a un lado el libro que estaba en el regazo de Vladimir y se sentó a horcajadas en él, abrazándolo al tiempo que colocaba la cabeza en su hombro—. Tu padre es idiota. No sabe que las cosas torcidas son las mejores, porque siempre habrá algo perfecto en su singularidad. Yo tuve la gran suerte de toparme con uno. —Alzó la cabeza, e hizo una mueca—. En verdad, nunca te endereces. Te volverás aburrido como la mayoría. Sé siempre torcido y maravilloso.

Vladimir se sintió derretir por los esfuerzos de Kenshi de reconfortarlo, a pesar de que era algo que sucedió hace muchos años. Sonriendo, abrazó a Kenshi, dándole varios besos, en las mejillas y la boca.

—Si de esa manera logro que estés conmigo siempre, entonces seré torcido y maravilloso.

—¡Sí! —celebró con suavidad, y comenzó un ataque de cosquillas para hacerles reír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los siguientes días, Kenshi se sometió a las lecciones de Vladimir para poder ocultar los rasgos. Sin embargo, para el primer día se rindió, volviéndole a pedir para el segundo cuando le acometió el terrible pensamiento de que en tal caso tendría que salir en aquella apariencia si quería volver a Japón. La sorpresa vino una tarde en la que se duchaba, y practicando sin demasiada concentración notó la extraña sensación de los rasgos escondiéndose. Kenshi había salido del baño desnudo, llamando al ruso a voz en grito, igual de emocionado que un niño al por fin haber ocultado las escamas y demás miembros. Después de regañarle por salir de la ducha desnudo, Vladimir celebró con él, alegrándose porque al fin había logrado volver a su apariencia humana. Aprovechando su desnudez se dedicó a venerar ese pequeño cuerpo que tanto adoraba. No se lo había dicho a Kenshi, pero comenzaba a extrañar sus ojos negros y suave piel clara. Más tarde ese día, cuando bajaron a cenar, todos felicitaron a Kenshi por su logro. Irina y Michelle al verlo tardaron un poco en reconocerlo, se habían acostumbrado a las extravagantes escamas naranjas.

Durante la cena alguien llamó a la puerta. Sasha fue quien la atendió, tan sólo pasaron unos minutos cuando el mayordomo volvió con un sobre en su mano.

—Ha llegado correspondencia para el señor Volsk.

—Déjalo en mi escritorio —desestimó, terminando de tomar su té verde. Bard, en honor a Kenshi, logró conseguir el té verde que utilizaban los asiáticos—. Lo leeré mañana.

—Es de la milicia, señor —aclaró Sasha, acercando el sobre. Vladimir, extrañado, abrió el telegrama leyendo el contenido.

—¿Qué dice? —Kenshi intentó acercarse para leer, pero refunfuñó algo en voz baja al ver que estaba escrito en ruso.

Volsk leyó el telegrama escrito en ruso al menos unas tres veces. Su expresión se endureció y su ceño estaba completamente fruncido. Klaus, al ver la expresión de Vladimir, se inclinó para leer el contenido, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No pensarás ir, ¿o sí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Tengo que hacerlo —contestó, pasándole el papel a Klaus para que pudiera leerlo apropiadamente.

—Oigan, ¿qué pasa realmente? —Kenshi vio de uno a otro—. ¿A dónde tienes que ir? ¿No tenemos que regresar a Japón pronto?

—Hay un grupo de rebeldes que se están oponiendo al mandato del Zar Nicolás II. Esta es una llamada a todas las fuerzas militares para defender al Zar y su familia —explicó Vladimir a grandes rasgos—. No podré volver a Japón con ustedes.

Kenshi sabía quién era el zar. Nicolás era el último en la línea de los Romanov, y se había casado con Alejandra, nieta de la reina Victoria de Reino Unido. Una unión fuerte entre dos importantes países que dio fruto a unos… cinco hijos. Según recordaba, el menor era el único varón y heredero.

—¿Crees que vayas a tardar? —preguntó, luego de dejar salir el aire que no notó estuvo reteniendo.

—No sabría decirte —respondió sinceramente.

—Vladimir —interrumpió Klaus, en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación—. Esto se volverá una guerra civil. ¿En serio piensas ir?

—Es mi deber.

 _¿No puedes negarte? Di que estás enfermo, di que estás haciendo un nuevo loco proyecto, di que se te murió un pariente lejano. Solo no vayas,_ deseó fervientemente decir Kenshi, pero él mismo entendía esa clase de deber. El miedo que sentía al pensar fugazmente en Haruto era infundado. Estaba seguro de que Vladimir saldría bien, después de todo, era un dragón obstinado. Y prometió que estarían juntos.

—Bien... —Kenshi le tomó la mano—. Vas a tener cuidado ¿cierto? No hagas ninguna locura.

—Lo tendré —le aseguró Vlad, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kenshi. Ambos giraron la cabeza al escuchar el gruñido proveniente de Klaus.

—¿ _Bien_? —preguntó Klaus con los dientes apretados—. ¿Cómo puedes simplemente aceptarlo? —increpó a Kenshi.

Kenshi apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Tú mismo fuiste soldado temporal en mi casa, sabes cómo son las cosas cuando estalla una revuelta.

Bufando, Klaus se cruzó de brazos. No podía negar algo como eso pero tampoco quería aceptarlo.

—¿Entonces piensas aceptar el llamado y dejarnos a nosotros aquí?

—De hecho... —murmuró Vlad. Miró de reojo a Kenshi, su pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano—. Creo que sería mejor que regresaran antes a Japón.

—¿Dejarte aquí? —Kenshi le miró. Tal parecía que la preocupación había pasado de Klaus a él ahora.

—Tal como dijo Klaus, esto podría convertirse en una guerra civil y aunque confío en la seguridad de mis terrenos, no quisiera arriesgarlos.

Kenshi no dijo nada, salvo luego de un minuto.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres tú? ¿Qué nos vayamos y te dejemos aquí?

—No..., pero es lo mejor. —Terminó por decir, sus ojos bajando a la madera de la mesa sin mirar a Kenshi o Klaus.

Hubo un ligero y tenso silencio en el comedor. Solo podían oírse los sonidos de los pájaros afuera y sus propias respiraciones. La mirada de Kenshi fue hacia Klaus, entonces su silla chirrió un poco cuando se levantó y, en vez de marcharse, se colocó a un lado del ruso y le abrazó.

—Dejemos de actuar como si fueras a morir, todos sabemos que no será así. —Le dejó un beso en la sien—. Nos adelantaremos. Y te prepararemos una gran bienvenida. ¿De acuerdo?

—Estaré esperándola. —Sonrió Vladimir, devolviendo el abrazo del japonés. Estaba tan feliz de que Kenshi lo entendiera. Aunque Klaus era otro tema, el pelinegro estaba enfurruñado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados como si fuera un adolescente rebelde—. Oye. —Para llamar su atención, pasó una mano por su brazo, Klaus devolvió la mirada reticente—. Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de vuelta en Japón.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó quedamente en ruso.

—Lo prometo —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Más te vale.

El japonés sonrió, levantándose y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de Vladimir.

—Tenemos que prepararnos. —Bajó un poco la voz al dirigirse al ruso, aunque sabía que igual Klaus escucharía—. ¿Quieres un poco de mi antes de que tengas que ir a patear traseros rebeldes?

—Hmm. Eso suena como una excelente idea. —Pasó sus dedos por el suave cabello de la nuca de Kenshi. Lo atrajo para darle un largo beso.

—Agh. Váyanse a su cuarto. —Se quejó Klaus, levantándose del comedor.

—En seguida lo haremos. —Tomó la mano de Vladimir y le jaló para arrastrarlo a la habitación.

Los dos siguientes días fueron de total ajetreo en la casa, preparando todo para la marcha de Kenshi y Klaus junto a los gemelos y los bebés. No se permitía estar triste a nada más que no fuera el despedirse de Sasha y los otros sirvientes, que tan bien les recibieron allí. Después de todo, estaban seguros de que Vladimir llegaría a salvo a Japón después de que todo se calmara. El día del viaje, prepararon el carruaje.

Kenshi se acercó a Vladimir, abrazándolo fuerte contra sí.

—Te amo —murmuró—. Vuelve bien, en una pieza sería aconsejable —bromeó.

—Procuraré que así sea. Acabaré con unos cuantos bolcheviques —dijo alzando el puño a modo de victoria. Abrazó a Kenshi, sus brazos apretados al rededor de su cuerpo—. Tengan mucho cuidado, sobre todo tú que es posible que estés gestando —dijo con una sonrisa embobaba, sus manos desviándose a su vientre.

—Quien sabe. Quizá sí, pero si no, sabes que tienes que volver para repetirlo. —Le guiñó el ojo. Tomó el rostro del mayor para atraerlo a un largo y sonoro beso—. Cuídate tú también —dijo una última vez antes de ir a montarse en el carruaje.

—Hecho. —Le guiño un ojo al japonés.

Kuma y Kaoru, cada uno cargando con un bebé, también se despidieron. El único que faltaba era Klaus. El alemán aún no estaba convencido de irse dejando a Vladimir atrás. Inseguro, se acercó al carruaje.

—Hiciste una promesa Volsk —le recordó mirándolo receloso.

—Lo recuerdo. —Asintió—. No faltaré a mi palabra. Tengo mucho por lo qué volver.

Asintiendo, Klaus puso un pie sobre el peldaño para subirse. Estando a punto de impulsarse, se giró y le pasó los brazos a Vladimir por el cuello en un fugaz abrazo, igual de rápido terminó el abrazo y se montó en el carruaje. Kuma entregó a Irina y fue al frente del carruaje para guiar los caballos. Kenshi se asomó por la ventana del auto para despedirse moviendo la mano, hasta que la figura del ruso desapareció conforme se alejaban. Nuevamente se acomodó en el asiento, por un instante su expresión calmada rompiéndose. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que volviera bien.

—Mentiroso —acusó Klaus a Kenshi.

La atención de Kenshi se desvió a Klaus.

—¿Qué?

—Sí te molesta que se quede —aclaró.

—Por supuesto que lo hace. —Bajó la mirada hacia la bebé en sus brazos, que en ese momento estaba dormida.

—Pudiste haberlo detenido.

—¿Detenido? —Kenshi sonrió sin mucho ánimo—. Quizás. Pero era un deber y él tomó la decisión de ir. Parece como si no confiaras en sus capacidades. —Sutilmente reprochó—. Sé que es fuerte si se lo propone. Y yo confío en él.

—Una guerra es una guerra, sea por el motivo que sea. —Klaus hizo una mueca desviando su mirada a la ventana. Veía pasar el tranquilo pueblo—. Yo no quiero repetir la experiencia de América.

—Te recuerdo que no fuiste tú quien salió perdiendo esa vez... —Kenshi tragó duro, hasta entonces no había recordado nada sobre Haruto—. De cualquier manera, lo hubieras detenido tú si tanto querías que no fuera. Yo sé que él volverá. Si quieres mantener tu negatividad, será asunto tuyo.

Klaus apretó los labios. No se le ocurrió que su comentario podía abrir viejas heridas, se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado.

—Lo siento. Sigo susceptible por lo de Yuki.

Kenshi suspiró, e hizo un gesto despectivo. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y no volvió a hablar el resto del viaje.

* * *

 ** _Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

 ** _No al plagio. Sé Original._**


	45. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto del viaje fue casi en silencio. Los más habladores eran Kuma y Kaoru y, por supuesto, los bebés, que intentaban llamar la atención de los adultos. De hecho, el cuidar a los bebés hizo el viaje más ameno, porque tenían algo en qué enfocarse y aunque Kenshi lo negara, en verdad se estaba habituando a los niños, sobre todo Irina que estaba desarrollando un especial apego por el japonés. Más de una vez Klaus se encontraba sonriendo cuando durante la noche Kenshi caía rendido con Irina en brazos, vagamente se le ocurrió que le hubiera gustado inmortalizar ese momento en pintura. Pronto llegaron a Japón, Kenshi iba a mirar a su lado cuando se acordó que el ruso no estaba ahí. Se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo por allá. En el momento en que arribaron, varios trabajadores se apresuraron a ayudar a bajar el equipaje. La mayoría se asombró al ver el cambio en Klaus e incluso algunos no le reconocieron, acostumbrados a su aspecto draconiano. Sin su aspecto tan mortífero, arrancó algunos suspiros en mujeres que antes le miraron con suspicacia.

Kenshi informó que Volsk regresaría en algunos días ya que un asunto con la milicia rusa le detuvo, luego de que varios le preguntaron por él. Se despidió de Klaus y los gemelos por el momento, dirigiéndose a hablar con Matsumoto, quien le estuvo sustituyendo por el tiempo que pasó fuera. Klaus en cambio se encargo de sus bebés y de ayudar a reacomodar el equipaje que trajeron, Sasha tuvo la amabilidad de preparar una maleta con recuerdos para los trabajadores de la casa Ottori, un pequeño detalle. Bard también puso su granito de arena metiendo en la maleta un par de recetarios de comida extranjera, desde el amado _Borscht_ de Vladimir hasta la receta de pollo frito de Estados Unidos. Klaus se los hizo llegar pero le dijo a la cocinera que les ayudaría a la hora de la traducción ya que los libros estaban entre ingles y ruso.

Un par de horas después llegó Jim, quien fue notificado por recado de Kenshi de su llegada. El africano se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Klaus, y le dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida. También unos pequeños besos a los bebés. Procedió a ayudar a Klaus mientras le preguntaba cómo fue el viaje. En cierto momento se vio preocupado por la noticia sobre Vladimir pero, como Kenshi, se recompuso con optimismo y cambió de tema.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, con Jim haciendo visitas diarias y Kenshi poniéndose al corriente con su trabajo. Klaus de vez en cuando lo ayudaba y pronto crearon una rutina cómoda para los dos. Klaus se levantaba temprano para atender a los bebés y desayunar, hacía estiramientos y entrenaba con los guardias, pasaba tiempo con sus hijos, acompañaba a Kenshi en el almuerzo, durante la tarde todos se metían al estudio del japonés hasta que la matrona o alguno de los gemelos se llevaba a los bebés y Klaus aprovechaba ese momento para salir a volar y calentar sus escamas un rato.

Varias veces durante esos días Kenshi iba y venía, esperando ver a Vladimir llegar o algún mensajero con correspondencia desde Rusia, en la que Vladimir le escribía que estaba bien y que pronto regresaría, pero nada de eso sucedía. Las noches era un suplicio porque le costaba conciliar el sueño, se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a que compartieran el calor entre los dos. Le echaba de menos. Distraía su mente con el condado u –era un pasatiempo nuevo bastante interesante– identificando olores. Ya eran varias las ocasiones en las que se sorprendía al saber el olor de las personas que trabajaban para él. Algunos eran extraños y otros agradables. No creía que hubiera tal cantidad de olores distintos para cada persona. Aunque, cuando Jim le pidió que le mostrará sus escamas, Kenshi no pudo. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque desde que las retrajo, no se había tomado la molestia de seguir practicando como mostrarlas otra vez. No que le molestara, en lo absoluto. Por ahora prefería que nadie supiera que él también era un dragón.

Estaban a mitad de la segunda semana desde su retorno a Japón cuando llegó una carta durante el desayuno. Para alivio del japonés el remitente era de Rusia, aunque no era de parte de Vladimir sino de Sasha, eso los desalentó un poco pero noticias eran noticias. En su carta, Sasha mencionaba que las cosas se estaban complicando un poco. Le pidieron a Jim que leyera la carta, puesto que estaban muy ansiosos y nerviosos. Según el viejo ruso, la situación durante la revolución empeoró luego de que el zar abdicó a favor de su heredero y luego se retractara después de que se decidiera que no era lo suficientemente apto para seguir al mando. Se planeó llevar a la familia real a Ekaterimburgo para hacerles un juicio público, sin embargo esos últimos días fueron recluidos en la casa Ipátiev ante el temor de los bolcheviques a un ataque de la legión Checoslovaca. El comité en el que estaba Vladimir planeaba organizar un rescate a la familia real para ponerlos a salvo fuera de Rusia antes de que los bolcheviques le trasladen nuevamente.

Kenshi empalideció. Jamás había creído que el asunto era tan grave. La situación se asemejaba mucho a la revolución francesa de 1790, e incluso temía que la familia real fuera fusilada como sucedió con Luis XVI y María Antonieta. Klaus se puso pálido ante las noticias y miró a Kenshi descubriendo el mismo temor en sus ojos, para ese momento tan sólo rogaba porque Vladimir no fuera lo suficiente estúpido como para quedarse en medio de ese desastre político, imploraba que el ruso recapacitara y se retirara.

Los siguientes días fueron un martirio para los dos pelinegros, siempre con el alma pendiendo en un hilo rogando porque Vladimir llegara o al menos llegara otra carta porque no aguantaban esa incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba. A punto de cumplir otra semana, llegó una nueva carta, el remitente otra vez de Rusia pero ésta carta era diferente, un sello lacrado cerraba el sobre, en la parte de atrás estaba escrito el título de Kenshi como Señor Feudal de Hiroshima. Además, junto a la carta venía un gran paquete.

 _Estimado Sr. Ottori-Volsk._

 _La razón de la presente carta es ciertamente dolorosa. Debido a que contiene en su totalidad una serie de circunstancias relacionadas con la baja comandada por el General de Brigada Volsk. Transcurrido un periodo de tiempo prudencial, es ahora cuando se ha hecho evidente que la tropa no ha vuelto._

 _Nosotros estuvimos en contacto con la Cruz Roja y todas las secciones militares, que nos ayudaron clarificar la situación y ofrecernos noticias. Desafortunadamente, es mi obligación comunicarle que se nos ha dado un informe; dicho documento nos informa que la tropa OF-6 fue atacada por un grupo de rebeldes, una granada fue lanzada dando como resultado numerosas bajas. El General de Brigada Volsk estaba muy cerca del área de detonación, fue encontrado bajo unos escombros, las heridas eran graves y su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado. Hemos podido reconocerle gracias a su uniforme._

 _En nombre del Teniente General, el pueblo y nuestra patria, su esposo tuvo una muerte heroica. Acepte en mi nombre, en el de mi nación y mis camaradas soldados, nuestras condolencias, y esté seguro que nosotros mantendremos nuestro cariño y respeto a su memoria._

 _Reciba un fuerte abrazo de mi parte, de todo corazón._

 _Con afecto,_

 _Teniente General, Arman Krasnov._

Kenshi veía la carta, pero las palabras en ella se difuminaban para él. _Una pesadilla. Es una pesadilla_. Enfocándose en el paquete, lo abrió con manos temblorosas. Un sollozo se le escapó de los labios al ver el uniforme de Vladimir. Con un gesto de manos, lo apartó de sí mismo, dejando la carta allí.

—No, no, no. Es un error. Un error. —Se repetía a sí mismo.

Klaus, al ver el uniforme sucio y manchado de rojo, le terminó por arrebatar la carta a Kenshi para saber lo que decía. Al terminar, tenía una expresión pasmada en el rostro. Leyó otras dos veces la carta, incrédulo ante lo que decía. Se negaba a creer que Vladimir estuviera muerto, la sola idea era irreal. ¡Es Vladimir Volsk, por todos los cielos! ¡Creó un genoma a base de un cuento mitológico! Él simplemente no... No podía...

—Él está vivo —habló Kenshi, bruscamente. Su mirada reflejaba el tormento combinado con el dolor. Su mano seguía temblando, todo él temblaba, conteniéndose por dentro—. Esto es una mentira. Él va a volver, prometió que volvería. —Respiró hondo y su rostro adoptó una tensa calma—. Deshazte de esa basura —ordenó—. Mi esposo va a volver, y tenemos que prepararlo todo para su llegada. —Girándose, entró a la casa—. Tenemos que prepararlo todo.

Klaus miró el uniforme, y sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a llorar. Primero Yuki y ahora Vladimir. Un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus labios. Su manada se estaba desmoronando. El dragón en su interior rugió lastimeramente. Klaus tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no perder los estribos y rugir tan fuerte como el dragón quería. Jim llegó a él. Al ver el uniforme, reconocerlo y tomar la carta para leerla, comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Dudó un momento antes de estirar los brazos hacia Klaus y envolverlo suavemente entre ellos.

—Klaus... —No sabía qué decir, seguía pareciéndole un suceso imposible.

Klaus no aguanto más. Con un gruñido particularmente hostil, salió del lugar, corriendo hacia el bosque. A lo lejos, se escuchaba el rugido del dragón.

Jim tomó la caja y se la llevó con él para hacer un pequeño altar en memoria del ruso. No sabía donde se metió Kenshi, pero informó a los gemelos de que cuidarán de los bebés mientras él se encargaba de lo demás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Klaus corría por el bosque, rasguñando árboles y destrozando ramas a su paso. Escuchaba al dragón en su interior lamentar la pérdida del líder de la manada. Quería rugir; rugir muy fuerte para que todos lo escucharan hasta quedarse afónico. En menos tiempo del que pensó, había llegado a un claro del bosque con un lago bastante grande. Lentamente, y con la respiración quemándole los pulmones, se dejó caer de rodillas en la hierba. Dolía. No era el mismo dolor de cuando se enteró de que su padre lo había vendido sin dudar. No era el dolor de sentir el suero cruzando sus venas, tampoco el dolor de sentir como sus huesos crujían y se reacomodaban para sacar la alas... Este dolor era mucho peor. Mil veces peor. Le destrozaba el alma. Agachó la cabeza hasta que su frente tocó la húmeda hierba.

En ese momento, sintió ganas de llorar, porque justo ahora se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba. No pudo contener más el rugido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta. Ambos, él y el dragón, lamentando la pérdida de un amigo, de un miembro de su manada, de un padre. Rugió hasta que sintió su voz quebrarse. Después de ese despliegue de emociones, ya no sentía nada. Miró a su alrededor, ausente, marcas de garras en la tierra. No lo había notado, pero estuvo un buen rato masacrando la tierra bajo él. Miró sus manos ensangrentadas, en un intento de esfumar el dolor en su interior pero de nada servía. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la hierba, y observó el cielo.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente…

 _Un Klaus de apenas 9 años caminaba de la mano de Vladimir. En su otra mano cargaba una lámpara de aceite para iluminar la oscura vereda. Caminaban los jardines de la mansión Volsk. Ese día, el ruso había preparado un campamento en la zona más alejada de la casa. Cuando llegaron al punto exacto, Sasha, el mayordomo, los esperaba ahí. Había preparado todo espléndidamente. Al ser bastante entrada la noche, había unos cuantos faroles circundando el área del campamento, también había un carpa lo suficientemente grande como para 4 personas, un hermoso telescopio de última generación estaba a unos metros de la carpa, en el centro del lugar un escritorio bajo, puesto sobre una alfombra mullida, libros de todos los colores y tamaños, y a un lado, una pizarra grande de la que colgaba un mapa de constelaciones._

 _El niño de cabello negro hasta los hombros, y angelical sonrisa, se acercó al escritorio ojeando todos los libros, maravillado. Volteó a mirar a Vladimir, encantado. Tuvo que alzar la vista bastante al medir apenas 1,36m. Sus encantadores ojos verdes pardos despedían un brillo de alegría._

— _Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? Hemos venido a ver las estrellas como tanto habías pedido_ _—l_ _e dijo Vlad con una sonrisa, acercándose al pequeño. Éste asintió entusiasmado, comenzando una charla con Sasha en un ruso apenas entendible. Después de un rato, apagaron los faroles y se dedicaron a mirar las estrellas. Vladimir se sentó en el escritorio mientras veía al niño girar a todas partes el telescopio, como buscando algo._

— _Klaus —llamó desde su puesto. Sasha estaba a su lado_ _—._ _¿No encuentras alguna constelación?_ _—_ _El pequeño solo lo miró un momento y negó con la cabeza para seguir buscando_ _—._ _¿Entonces?_

 _—Yo… busco a mi mami —respondió tímidamente, esta vez en alemán. Le era más fácil hablar en su idioma natal._

— _¿A su madre?_ — _preguntó, esta vez, Sasha en un gesto consternado._

— _Sí. Ella me dijo, antes de que muriera, que me estaría cuidando desde arriba._ _—_ _Dejó el telescopio de lado y se sentó frente a Vladimir en la alfombra_ _—._ _Hace un tiempo encontré un libro de cuentos que decía que, cuando alguien moría, se convertía en estrella para velar a los que amaba._

— _¿Por eso quería ver las estrellas, joven Klaus?_ — _El pequeño asintió, un suave rubor le cubrió las pálidas mejillas. Vladimir, que había escuchado todo, habló aún mirando los libros que tenía en frente._

— _Qué tontería. Una estrella es solo una esfera de plasma que mantiene su forma gracias a un equilibrio hidrostático de fuerzas. Es científicamente imposible que una persona se convierta en estrella._ _—_ _Apenas terminó de hablar, sintió como le golpeaban el hombro con fuerza_ _—._ _¡Auch! ¿Sasha, qué…?_ _—_ _No pudo terminar de protestar cuando vio la dirección que el mayordomo señalaba. Klaus tenía la cabeza gacha y sus hombros temblaban imperceptiblemente conteniendo el llanto. A pesar de haber pasado dos años con el niño, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas, entre ellas no aplastar sus ideales infantiles. Carraspeó, tratando de parecer casual_ _—._ _Pero… estoy seguro de que si seguimos buscando encontraremos a tu madre._

 _Klaus alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, y sonrió a Vladimir. Ambos hombres no pudieron evitar pensar que con su mirada ilusionada, su adorable sonrisa, las mejillas coloradas y esos ojos llenos de lágrimas se veían adorables. El niño se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa y, junto con Vladimir, pasaron el resto de la noche viendo estrellas y contando historias de las constelaciones._

Hacía muchos años que Klaus no recordaba a su madre. Era apenas una silueta sin rostro en su memoria. Pensó con todas sus fuerzas que si en ese momento terminaba con todo, podría convertirse también en una estrella y estar junto a Yuki, Vladimir y su madre. Era tan simple. Solo tendría que volar muy alto y dejarse caer al vacío, rápido e indoloro. Se levantó del suelo con pesados movimientos, y miró el lago. También podría tirarse a las aguas heladas y tragar suficiente agua para ahogarse. Tantas opciones, y todas sonaban tan bien. Una suave brisa sopló, y capto un olor… tenue..., reciente…, el de Kenshi. Eso lo espabiló.

¿En que estaba pensando?

¡No podía acabar con su vida así nada más!

¿Qué sería de Kenshi, y de sus bebés? El japonés estaba tan, o incluso, más destrozado que él, aunque no lo exteriorizara. No podía dejarlo solo, y menos con un posible bebé en camino, su hermano, se dio cuenta de pronto. Su pequeña; el único pedacito que le quedaba de su tesoro. Y Michelle, ese pequeño dependía tanto de él. Simplemente no podía abandonarlos.

Dirigió sus pasos de regreso a la casa Ottori, con las manos sangrándole, el corazón estrujándosele en el pecho y el alma partida en dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi no estaba tan lejos de a dónde había ido Klaus, había escuchado parte de su desastre, pero se alejó aún más. No quería verlo, no quería ver a nadie. Solo necesitaba..., solo quería... ver a Vladimir.

—No estás muerto... —dijo a la nada, apoyándose en un árbol—. Tú no pudiste...haber muerto. Regresa..., solo regresa.

Seguía escuchando los rugidos de Klaus; rugidos molestos. Quería que se callara de una vez. Se agachó, cubriéndose las orejas, esperando así tener un poco de silencio, el silencio que no le recordaría su pérdida, pero fue en vano. Aquellos lamentos siguieron escuchándose por un largo rato. Vagó un largo rato por el bosque hasta que empezó a sentir frío y tuvo que obligarse a volver. Llegó a la zona donde estaba el estanque de los koi, apenas sorprendiéndose al toparse con Klaus allí. El alemán estaba recostado en el pasto de lado, con la cola entre las piernas y las alas encogidas, daba la impresión de un animal herido, apenas se movió cuando sintió llegar a Kenshi.

—¿Has acabado con muchos árboles? —preguntó, luego de carraspear para aclarar su voz.

—Por el dolor de mis manos yo diría que si. —Mostró su mano derecha, tenía raspones y encajadas algunas astillas, por suerte las escamas le protegieron de cualquier golpe serio.

—Y no conforme también atormentaste mis oídos —acusó—. No importaba a donde iba, siempre te oía gritar. Seguro todo el pueblo también.

Eso le hizo girar la cabeza a Klaus, miraba a Kenshi con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no... —Con cuidado de no hacerse más daño en las manos, se sentó en la hierba mirando fijamente a Kenshi—. Yo no he gritado. Puede que rugiera un poco al principio pero eso fue hace mucho.

—Y luego dices que soy un mentiroso. Lo hiciste durante un largo rato. No importaba a donde fuera, siempre te escuchaba. —Caminó hacia él para pasar por su lado. Verlo le dolía; porque tuvo razón. Si tan solo le hubiera suplicado a Vladimir que regresara con ellos, ahora estaría allí, vivo.

—Ya te he dicho que no he sido yo —dijo testarudo el menor—. El dolor te hace oír cosas.

—¿Entonces quién? ¿Un fantasma? —rió irónico, continuando su camino—. ¿Quién más estaría gritando cual bestia alrededor de mi, como si lo hiciera en mi oído todo el...? —Se dio cuenta entonces, parándose en seco. No..., no fue Klaus. Sintió un picor en la nariz, la vista nublándose y supo que los ojos se le aguaron.

Porque su primer pensamiento luego de esa revelación había sido ir a contarle a Vladimir que escuchó a su dragón.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, intentando controlarse.

—No... —murmuró en voz baja—. Tienes razón. No has sido tú... Lo siento.

Klaus, escuchando atentamente todas sus palabras, llegó a la misma conclusión que el japonés. Se puso de pie ignorando el dolor de sus manos cuando las apoyó para levantarse, y sin que Kenshi se lo esperara, lo abrazó, el contacto un poco inseguro puesto que su relación en el último tiempo no fue la mejor de todas pero suponía que ahora que tenían un dolor en común quizás podrían entenderse el uno al otro. El cuerpo de Kenshi se estuvo quieto, tenso por el toque de Klaus. Sin embargo, en el estado en que estaba, no demoró en sentir como todo dentro de él se venía abajo. Se dejó abrazar, tibias lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, sin la fuerza para detenerlas ya o devolver el gesto.

No se dijeron nada, no hacía falta, no en una situación como esa. Estuvieron así unos minutos tan sólo sintiendo la presencia del otro hasta que Klaus comenzó a dirigir a Kenshi dentro de la casa, su brazo al rededor de sus hombros en todo momento para mantener el sentimiento reconfortante, aunque no sirviera de mucho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi no durmió en su habitación aquella noche. Le pidió a los gemelos prepararle una de las habitaciones libres para ello. Esa habitación le traería recuerdos que no deseaba revivir.

Las horas parecían lentas al día siguiente. En la casa todo seguía igual, pero estaba ese toque monótono y gris, como si algo faltara. Kenshi siguió su rutina como le era posible, algunas veces se sentía cansado y cuando empezaba a darle mareos, se iba al patio a tomar aire. Cuando pasaba frente a la puerta que daba paso al nuevo laboratorio de Vladimir, que durante su ausencia terminaron, el dolor de que el ruso nunca lo usaría le azotaba. Estaba consciente de que Jim le hizo un altar, pero hasta entonces no tuvo el valor de ir a verlo.

Por otro lado, Jim asistía muy temprano a la mansión para ayudar a Klaus. No había hablado mucho con Kenshi, pero se le notaba la profunda tristeza en la mirada. La misma que aún persistía en Klaus.

—¿No han recibido carta del mayordomo o los padres de Vladimir? —preguntó con suavidad una tarde en la que ayudaba a alimentar a los niños.

—Dudo mucho que recibamos carta de los señores Volsk —comentó distraídamente mientras intentaba que Michelle no botara la leche que le estaba dando—. Tampoco ha llegado ninguna otra carta de Rusia. Me pregunto si Sasha estará enterado.

—Es probable. No creo que solo avisasen aquí. —Le sonrió a la beba, quien lo miraba atentamente—. Me da mucha lástima que se hayan robado el anillo de bodas —comentó de paso—. Supongo que Kenshi habrá querido un recuerdo...

Klaus abrió la boca un momento pero no dijo nada. Parecía confuso y sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro como intentando visualizar algo.

 _—_ ¿No estaba dentro de la caja?

—No, ¿no te diste cuenta de que no estaba? —Jim sacó el biberón de la boca de Irina cuando terminó de beber, acomodándola en su hombro para sacarle los gases—. Le pregunté a los gemelos qué hizo Kenshi con el anillo, pero me dijeron que Kenshi no lo tenía. Supuse que no estaba en la caja porque lo habrían robado…

Klaus negó lentamente. Cuando vio la caja tan sólo podía ver la sangre que manchaba el uniforme, trato de convencerse de que esa no era la chaqueta de Vladimir pero el olor a madera era inconfundible.

—No me di cuenta —murmuró con los labios apretados. Michelle hizo un sonido de gorjeo y el pelinegro le apartó el biberón, tal como Jim le dio palpadas para sacarle los gases—. Él siempre usaba su anillo, desde la ceremonia, nunca vi que se lo quitara. Incluso lo usaba bajo los guantes de látex.

—Entonces eso quizás confirma mi teoría de que fue robado el anillo —dijo Jim—. No creo que..., bueno..., lo hayan dejado. —Escuchó un eructo de Irina, y sonrió—. Bien hecho.

El alemán miró a Jim con grandes ojos suplicantes.

—¿Es posible que esté vivo y sólo sea un error de los militares?

Jim no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo aquella mirada, le apretujaba el corazón.

—Lamento decirlo, pero no creo que se hayan equivocado..., Klaus. —Su voz era un poco baja—. El uniforme está...completamente manchado por la sangre. Si no lo hizo el impacto, pudo haber quedado desangrado hasta fallecer.

El color se le fue a Klaus del rostro, terminó por desviar la mirada de Jim. Era demasiado doloroso para siquiera imaginarlo.

Kenshi no había vuelto a oír ningún rugido, pensó una pregunta dirigida hacia sí mismo, pero jamás recibió respuesta. Vladimir dijo que su dragón aparecería tarde o temprano, ¿pero y si nunca lo hacía? Quizás fuera mejor así. Pero la tortura vendría los años venideros: 300 años sin Vladimir. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Incluso el pensar en enamorarse de otra persona después, como alguien normal haría, le parecía repulsivo. Nadie sería suficiente, porque nadie sería Vladimir.

Estaba en medio del bosque, frente al lago. Como hacía poco que comenzó el verano, el sol estaba reluciente, reflejando rayos en el agua, Kenshi inclusive podía apreciar los pequeños peces y renacuajos que nadaban allí. No había vuelto a intentar sacar los rasgos, no tenía ánimos de ello. Más bien representaba una tortura levantarse de la cama para atender los asuntos del condado. Tenía varios informes de la recaudación de impuestos que revisar y supervisar, así como la petición para los suministros que los campesinos necesitaban para sus cosechas. Se había atrasado un poquito. También estaban las últimas comisiones a las familias de los soldados que participaron y perecieron durante las recientes batallas.

Impuestos. Pensiones. Prestamos. Provisiones. Supervisiones. Ordenar. Dirigir. Aprobar.

Una infinita sucesión de acciones, una rutina monótona. Sin descanso alguno. Sin cambio alguno. Sin esa compañía que tanto quería. Volvía a llorar, notó, cuando un sollozo escapó de él. Durante las noches acudía al cuarto de los gemelos, luego de un té para dormir. Allí se quedaba toda la noche en su compañía, recibiendo el calor de los dos. Eran lo único que le quedaba…

¿Pero y Klaus? ¿Y los bebés? Sabía que su relación con Klaus no era perfecta. No obstante, seguía allí. Podría haberse ido con los bebés, pero continuaban allí. Y los niños… Les tenía afecto. Sobre todo a Irina. Era tan pequeña…, tan dulce y sus ojos reflejaban tal inocencia que le cautivaba. Los días que los estuvo cuidando, había disfrutado mucho verlos jugar, y oírles reír fue lo más maravilloso que escuchó alguna vez. No, los gemelos no eran los únicos que le quedaban. Tenía que tratar de no rendirse, y volver a ser el de antes. No sería sencillo, pero muchos, muchísimos, dependían de él aún. Por lo que, al cabo de un rato más, se levantó y regresó a la casa. Quizás Vladimir no estuviera, pero otras personas seguían ahí. Otras cosas.

Como su trabajo, recordó con un suspiro.

Pasaron los días y la mayoría de los trabajadores volvían a su rutina normal. Los primeros días de la terrible noticia hubo un ambiente de duelo, todos apenados porque el joven Señor Feudal perdiera a su esposo tan rápido, pero ahora a dos semanas del suceso sólo Klaus, Kenshi, Jim y los gemelos seguían con el ánimo decaído. No era algo fácil de superar. Ese día, los gemelos le dijeron a Kenshi que se tomara un descanso ya que no se estaba concentrando. Con Kenshi afuera dando un paseo, los gemelos se encargaron de organizar todo cuando llegó uno de los guardias corriendo con la noticia de un invitado que pedía ver al Señor Feudal. Extrañados y un poco indignados por la falta de respeto de llegar sin invitación, iban a despachar al indeseable invitado cuando vieron al mayordomo de la casa Volsk bajando del carruaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había un campo que conectaba con el bosque que rodeaba parte de los terrenos. Allí crecían varias hierbas medicinales, las cuales Kenshi usaba para crear sus brebajes, ungüentos y algún que otro veneno. También era un sitio tranquilo, y si caminaba un poco al sur, podría llegar al mar. Árboles salvajes daban alguna que otra sombra, aunque uno de ellos daba piños. A veces encontraba piños caídos. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que iba allí. Lamentaba no haber ido durante la primavera, algunas hierbas daban delicadas flores que otorgaban un toque de color. Era un lugar menos melancólico que el lago. No obstante, siempre terminaba yendo allí. Como ahora, que se devolvía y zigzagueaba entre la arboleda para seguir un camino inexistente pero que igual sabía le llevaría a aquella gran laguna. Se sentó en un tronco caído, a varios pasos de la orilla del lago, la mirada perdiéndose en la nada.

Pasaron apenas unos tranquilos minutos cuando el olor a madera y musgo le llegó a la nariz en un suave soplo de brisa. La verdad no era algo raro, estaba rodeado de bosque y naturaleza hasta donde sus ojos podían alcanzar. El susto vino cuando le pusieron una mano en el hombro. Al girar, se encontró con nada menos que la agraciada visión de un Vladimir vestido sencillamente con unos pantalones oscuros, una bufanda y una camisa blanca de mangas largas desabotonada en el pecho. Kenshi se puso en pie de inmediato, pálido. Un fantasma. Debía ser eso, un fantasma. No, espera, era imposible; le había tocado, le había olido. Era real. Tenía que ser real. Porque si no, entonces significaba que estaría volviéndose loco.

—Vladimir... —susurró, afectado. Dio un paso, y luego otro, y al tiempo que sus ojos se embargaban de lágrimas, se lanzó a su encuentro, los brazos rodeándole en un abrazo. Era real, totalmente real.

Ignorando el dolor de sus costillas por el impacto del cuerpo de Kenshi contra su torso, Volsk devolvió el abrazo con igual de fuerza, desesperado. Comenzó a darle besos en su pelo, la frente, las mejillas, en los labios. Cuánto extrañaba esos tiernos labios.

—Kenshi... Oh, Kenshi —suspiró dichoso.

El nombrado emitió un sollozo, toda la tensión abandonándolo. Fue como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima, un soplo de aire devolviéndole la vida. No soltó a Vladimir, las manos acariciando su cabello, intentando abarcar la gran espalda, llenándose de su olor y su calor. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante las lágrimas. Y se quedó quieto. Totalmente quieto. Su ceño se frunció profundo.

Y se apartó de un empujón.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Creíamos que habías muerto! ¿Tienes alguna maldita idea...del...del martirio que pasamos? —dijo, rápido, enojado, dolido—. Ni una carta, ni un aviso, ni una señal de humo, ¡nada! ¡Y te apareces así..., vivito y coleando! —Retrocedió un paso, su voz rompiéndose.

—¡Au! —Se quejó, llevándose las manos al torso con una mueca de dolor—. Yo... lo siento, de verdad pero no podía hacer eso. Debía mantenerme oculto, no quería preocuparlos de esa manera.

La furia de Kenshi se disipó, dejándolo con una gran tristeza.

—¿Y mentirnos..., torturarnos..., con tu muerte no lo haría? En verdad me gustaría saber cómo esa idea te pareció perfecta —ironizó. Tomó su cesta con las hierbas y luego el brazo del ruso—. Camina..., y cállate —masculló al ver que iba a hablar—. No quiero que hables. Sigo enfadado contigo.

—Au, au, Kenshi. Despacio. —Intentaba ir todo lo rápido que su maltratado cuerpo le permitía, igualando el rápido caminar del japonés—. Me vas a abrir los puntos.

—Estoy tentado a abrir tu cabeza a ver qué hay en ese cerebro tuyo —espetó, pero aun así disminuyó el paso.

Le ayudó a llegar a la casa, directo a la habitación de ambos. Las ventanas estaban abiertas para que entrar el aire, pero no había sido usado desde que el traje con la carta que informaba la ' _muerte_ ' del ruso llegó. Kenshi prácticamente le ordenó a Vladimir que se recostara en la cama. A punto de recostarse en la cama se escuchó el estruendo de las pisadas y los gritos por el pasillo, cuando Klaus azotó la puerta al entrar. Vladimir se estremeció sabiendo que esa no se la iban a perdonar tan fácilmente.

—¡Voy a matarte! —gritó el alemán entrando como tromba al cuarto. Se abalanzó sobre el ruso, intentando asestarle un puñetazo, ventajosamente los gemelos que venían tras él, junto con Sasha, lo detuvieron y arrastraron fuera del cuarto. Desde el pasillo todavía se oían los gritos del alemán.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Sasha a la pareja—. Tratamos de contenerlo pero en cuanto escuchó que estabas aquí, se encolerizó.

—Está bien —dijo Vlad, un poco tembloso. Se apoyaba de la pared para mantenerse erguido—. No esperaba menos de él. Traten de darle algún sedante, hablaré con él cuando esté más calmado.

Kenshi miró serio al ruso, aunque también podía apreciarse la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Todo es culpa tuya —dijo, mientras iba por una caja a su armario. Al volver, y colocarse al otro lado de la cama, reveló en la caja un par de ungüentos—. Recuéstate ya, y déjame verte las heridas. Ruso bobo.

—Lo sé. —Se acostó donde le indicó Kenshi. Terminó de desabotonarse la camisa, revelando todo el torso vendado, el hombro derecho tenía un feo moretón y un raspón bastante grande en el antebrazo—. Sasha tuvo que llamar al médico del pueblo cuando apenas llegué consciente a la casa de Arkhangelsk.

Kenshi no dijo nada, pero procedió a hacerle un curetaje. Seleccionó varios ungüentos que acelerarían el proceso de sanación en las heridas del torso luego de cortar las vendas. En ningún momento mientras trabajaba le miró, tampoco cuando le daba una indicación o cuando aplicaba los ungüentos con una paleta; el único lugar que no vendó fue el hombro, el ungüento que esparció en el moretón de esa zona se volvió transparente, desapareciendo lenta y continuamente.

—El aloe vera y el árnica son buenos contra los hematomas y moretones. Mamá me enseñó cómo hacer un gel para ellos. También decía que las hojas de romaza con yodo, o unas gotas de aceite de lavanda sirven para los raspones —explicó al terminar, mientras guardaba todo—. Una vez, uno de nuestros trabajadores salió herido durante la reconstrucción del dojo, y mamá le untó un ungüento de sábila, aceite de coco y miel. A la semana su herida había cicatrizado y casi no dejó marca.- cerró la caja, dejando las manos allí—. Pero ni mamá ni yo supimos...cómo sanar un corazón herido. —Fue entonces que le miró—. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que sufrí creyéndote muerto.

—Yo de verdad lo siento. Nunca quise que fuera de ésta manera —intentó explicarse. Lentamente se sentó en la cama para mirar mejor a Kenshi—. Cuando acudí al llamado en Ekaterimburgo me di cuenta de lo grave de la situación. Para cuando quise irme ya era tarde, estaba en medio del conflicto y no podía simplemente abandonar mi puesto. —Negó con la cabeza, se sentía tan culpable—. No podía ponerme en contacto con ustedes aunque más de una vez quise ser débil y escribir una carta. Cada vez Sasha me recordaba que si lo hacía, me encontrarían. Sólo por eso me contuve. —Apretó los labios, eso que estaba a punto de decir era muy difícil para él—. Yo deserté. Le di la espalda a mi país. —Bajó la mirada avergonzado—. Quería tanto volver a tu lado que intercambié mi chaqueta con la de un hombre caído...

—Y si no lo hubieras hecho, habrías muerto. Si hubiera sabido que esto era una revolución no habría dejado que fueras. Cuando Sasha envió su carta en la que explicaba que el zar había abdicado... solo quería que regresaras. Ya no estaba en ti, las formas políticas en Rusia seguro cambiaran ahora y... —Se detuvo, suspirando—. Era una lucha perdida —terminó. Bajó la mirada, viendo la mano de Vladimir a unos cuantos centímetros de la suya, por lo que estiró el brazo para enlazar sus manos—. ¿Qué sucedió con la familia real? —cuestionó, su pulgar acariciando el dorso de la mano.

—Hay rumores de que la princesa Anastasia está desaparecida. El zar Nicolás... fue asesinado. —Era una verdad demasiados contundente—. No pude hacer nada. Huí como un cobarde.

—Pues prefiero que hayas terminado siendo un cobarde desertor a un cadáver con honores. —Soltó su mano, levantándose para ir a guardar la caja en su armario y limpiar todo—. Tienes que recordar que más allá de esta lucha, has hecho mucho por ellos. —Cerró la puerta del armario, y caminó hacia él, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Resulta más importante todo este asunto de que desertaste...al que llegases a abandonar a tu familia por un país en el que no todos te conocen o le interesas y que luego de unos años puede que te olviden? —Estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla—. Nosotros nunca haríamos eso.

Vlad sonrió, acercó a Kenshi a sus brazos. Lo extrañó tanto todas esas semanas que pasaron separados.

—Lo sé, nada me hace más feliz que estar de vuelta, es sólo que... —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora soy un muerto indocumentado —dijo a modo de broma—. No podré volver a Rusia en un tiempo.

—Quiero que sea así. Tienes que recompensarnos todos estos días de angustia y me encargaré que sea por un largo tiempo —advirtió, estirándose por un beso.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento, trataban se transmitirse todo el amor que sentían, de probar que realmente estaban ahí, en ese momento y no era una ilusión. Vladimir continuó los besos por su mejilla y cuello con la intención de dejar una marca ahí, aspiró la fragancia se Kenshi quedándose quieto. Volvió a inhalar.

—¿Te pusiste perfume?

—Salvo la esencia de lavanda, no. —Se escuchó extrañado—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas...?

—Es que... No sé. Hueles dulce. Mucho, como si te hubieras caído en un procesador de azúcar. —Volvió a oler. Sí, definitivamente estaba la lavanda y podía sentir el sutil aroma a cerezos, pero es como si el olor azucarado opacaba el cerezo.

Kenshi se extrañó. Alejándose un poco para verlo. Ahora que lo notaba, también había algo raro.

—Tú tampoco hueles precisamente a rosas. —Estando en el bosque no lo había notado, y ahora más cerca...— ¿Por qué hueles a musgo? —dijo, arrugando la nariz—. Espera..., ¿es normal? ¿Por qué tú hueles una cosa y yo otra? Antes no pasaba...

—¿Musgo? Yo no... —Se olió el brazo—. No huelo a musgo. ¿Tienes otros síntomas?

Kenshi negó. Pero en seguida recordó algo.

—Bueno, estos días me he sentido algo mareado, pero solo espero. —Se alzó de hombros—. Seguro que era por el estrés.

Vladimir torció los labios, no le agradaba eso. Los mareos no sonaban tan graves pero no le agradaba la alteración de la percepción de los olores, la identificación tan aguda de los olores estaba ligada al genoma, y si algo afectando eso debía preocuparse.

—No te preocupes. Seguro no es nada grave, luego te tomaré una muestra de sangre y... —Su expresión se apagó un poco—. No tengo el equipo necesario, todo está en Rusia. —Torció los labios mientras con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Kenshi—. ¿Crees que en el doctor local tenga los equipos necesarios?

—Mmh. —Hizo un gesto pensativo—. Le preguntaré. Por ahora debes descansar. —Se inclinó para dejarle un beso—. Debo ver qué hicieron con Klaus.

Después de besarse Vlad se recostó en la cama, con cuidado de no maltratarse las costillas rotas, entrelazó su mano con la de Kenshi antes de que se levantara.

—En verdad lo siento, no era mi intención hacerles pasar por eso.

Mirándolo en silencio, Kenshi acarició su mano. Soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien. Lo importante es que estás aquí. —Se levantó, lo arropó y dejó un pequeño beso en su frente—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Kenshi salió de la habitación después de eso. Dio una vuelta para ver qué sucedió con Klaus, aunque parece que hicieron caso a las instrucciones de Vladimir ya que le habían sedado. Con eso, pidió a Jim y los gemelos que cuidarán de los bebés mientras que él iba a hablar con Sasha.

Consideraron prudente hablar con Klaus primero antes de que fuera el alemán directamente con el ruso. Era lo mejor mientras que aquellas heridas de Vladimir sanaran, luego podría golpearlo cuanto quisiera. El mayordomo también habló con Kenshi del modo en que encontró a Vladimir, herido, sangrante, en su testarudez por volver a casa voló desde Ekaterimburgo hasta Arkhangelsk a pesar de tener dos costillas rotas y una herida de bala, le confesó estar tan asustado de que Vladimir no se recuperara que no había escrito para avisar que estaba vivo, e incluso después de eso el mismo Vladimir le explicó su deserción y que debían mantener la farsa para evitar que la milicia volviera a contactarlo. Ahora pedía perdón a Kenshi por eso, sabía lo preocupados que estarían porque a él le llegó la misma carta que a Kenshi aunque eso no se lo había dicho a Vladimir, sólo para no angustiarlo más. Horas después, cuando Klaus despertó, el alemán no estaba nada contento con que lo hubieran sedado, y a pesar de que entendía las explicaciones que le dieron, todavía estaba molesto, prometió esperar a que por lo menos las costillas sanaran para darle el puñetazo que se merecía.

Kenshi y Sasha cuidaron de Vladimir los siguientes días. Con las medicinas naturales, los moretones y raspones curaron, y las heridas externas cicatrizaban rápido. Kenshi aún continuaba con el olfato alterado –ya había comprobado que confundía todos los olores– y de vez en cuando tenía algún mareo o náusea. No le restó gran importancia. También habló con los demás habitantes de la casa sobre lo ocurrido, solo informando lo justo y pidiendo discreción. Lo mejor era que no se supiera mucho por fuera. Sabía que debía ir a hablar con el emperador. El hombre en algún momento podría enterarse de los acontecimientos en Rusia, pero por ahora solo quería estar con Vladimir. Ya luego que estuviera completamente recuperado, quizá, podrían ir al palacio imperial.

Cuando Vladimir presentó mejoría, le acompañó al lado opuesto de la casa, específicamente detrás de la oficina de Kenshi, donde le presentó su nuevo estudio y un acceso subterráneo a su propio laboratorio. No era tan grande como el que poseía en Rusia, no obstante tenía lo esencial. Ya estaba en Vladimir si quería abastecerlo con algún otro equipo. Al ver el estudio, Vladimir se maravilló pero al ver el laboratorio estaba completamente atónito, casi podía saltar de alegría, Kenshi se burló de él diciéndole que parecía niño con juguete nuevo y es que Vladimir realmente se sentía de esa manera. Kenshi incluso se preocupó de que tuviera todo el equipo de química, además tenía un microscopio de última generación.

—¡Todo esto debió costarte una fortuna! —Fue lo que logró decir mientras manipulaba con entusiasmo una pipeta de Pasteur.

Kenshi sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de la escalera.

—La verdad solo un poco. Pero prefiero eso a que sigas destruyéndome la casa si continuas haciendo tus cosas en alguna habitación. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Toda esta zona está fuera de los límites de la casa, del edificio en sí, por lo que la casa no está sobre nosotros. Aquí al menos no morirás de aburrimiento, espero.

—Tomaste todas las precauciones —felicitó al japonés—. Estoy realmente feliz, incluso podré incursionar en el lago que está cerca y estudiar a los microorganismos que habitan ahí. —Se acercó a Kenshi, tomándolo por sorpresa al darle un fugaz beso—. Eres el mejor.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —dijo con leve arrogancia—. Aún no has hablado con Klaus ¿cierto?

—Estoy esperando a que se le pase el enojo. En verdad no quiero que me golpee. —Se frotó la quijada con expresión compungida.

—Nunca te libras de que quiera darte una golpiza ¿eh? Primero con lo del genoma y ahora esto. —Kenshi se giró para subir las escaleras.

—No, no. Espera. —Lo detuvo antes de que subiera el primer escalón—. Ya que estamos aquí abajo estrenemos el lugar. —Tomándolo de la mano, lo sentó en un banco alto para luego comenzar a rebuscar en los cajones. Volvió cuando tuvo todo a mano para sacarle una muestra de sangre a Kenshi.

—No te detienes ante nada ¿no? —Kenshi suspiró—. Oye, Sasha y tú se vinieron a Japón. ¿Qué pasó con la casa...? ¿Y Finnian?

—Cualquier motivo para jugar en el nuevo laboratorio que me regaló mi esposo es un buen motivo. —Mientras hablaba, preparó todo, desinfectando el brazo de Kenshi y buscando su vena para clavar la aguja—. Sasha volverá en unos días a Rusia, sólo vino a traerme. Se ocupará de que todo siga funcionando en Arkhangelsk. Lamentablemente tendré que clausurar la mansión de Moscú por un tiempo. Lo siento por toda esa gente que tendré que despedir.

—¿Tampoco...le dirás nada a tu madre? —preguntó con cuidado—. ¿Le harás creer que estás muerto en verdad?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata. Vlad se concentro en sacar la sangre para luego ponerla en tubos de ensayo. Limpió a Kenshi y desechó los materiales usados.

—No lo sé —terminó por responder después de un rato.

—Creo que al menos ella merece saberlo —dijo—. No sería justo...castigarla de esa manera.- carraspeó.

—No es un castigo. Tan sólo pienso que sería mucho más llevadero para ella y su matrimonio que yo estoy muerto. Creo —dijo no muy seguro.

—Yo no lo creo. Al menos Sasha debería informarle lo que pasó. —Desvió la mirada—. ¿Qué tengo?

—Se lo comentaré a Sasha. —Movió un poco los tubos de ensayo, sacó suficiente sangre para rellenar dos—. Aún no lo sé, haré un par de análisis para ver como sigue interactuando el genoma. También mediré tus niveles de hierro, ácido fólico y vitamina B-12. Lamentablemente no puedo hacerte el perfil lipídico ni medir tus hormonas porque no estás en ayunas pero espero que por el momento esos exámenes basten. —Miró el laboratorio alrededor, lamentando la falta de un refrigerador—. Tendré que comprar un refrigerador —pensó en voz alta.

—Mmh. Puedes usar el que está en la cocina por ahora. —Kenshi sugirió—. Con lo que pasó los últimos días, olvidé seguir proveyendo este lugar. Ya ahora te lo dejo a ti.

—Tengo un esposo muy generoso —dijo con una sonrisita—. Tendré que compensártelo —murmuró con sus bocas a unos centímetros de distancia.

Kenshi se adelantó, uniendo sus bocas en un beso profundo. Nunca iba a ser suficiente en compensarlo por la falta que le hizo. Por ahora, se separó, un poco jadeante.

—Será mejor que hagas tu trabajo... —Hizo un gesto al laboratorio—. Puedes seguir compensándome luego.

—Hmm —se quejó pasándose la lengua por los labios—. Si no logro concentrarme, te haré responsable por eso. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla para evitar tentaciones—. Gracias —dijo una vez más antes de acercarse a una estantería para buscar todo el equipo que necesitaría.

—Por nada. —Kenshi se bajó del banco en el que estaba y subió las escaleras para salir del nuevo laboratorio.

* * *

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	46. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

 **.**

 **.**

Vlad se pasó el resto de la tarde metido en el nuevo laboratorio. Estaba tan emocionado y concentrado que no se dio cuenta de las horas que pasaban, todavía le faltaban un par de instrumentos pero eso podría resolverlo luego. Para la hora de la cena ya tenía los resultados y no eran tan alentadores. Kenshi, en el examen de hierro, estaba por debajo del promedio, tendría que preguntar por su historial médico para saber desde cuando pasaba esto. Por el momento le diagnosticó anemia, lo cual, aunque no era preocupante, tenían que solucionarlo.

Durante la cena se lo dijo.

—Estás anémico.

—Desde que era niño, lo sé —respondió sin ninguna sorpresa. Ya esperaba que le dijera—. Aunque siempre lo he tenido controlado. Para que vengas a notarlo, quizás es porque me he descuidado de ello —añadió pensativo, le sonrió después—. Alégrate, eso significa que podremos hacer esos platos rusos que te gustan y son perfectos para mi estado.

—Descuidado ni se acerca. Está por debajo del promedio, en este punto ya es preocupante. —Mirando su reloj de muñeca, agradeció que faltara media hora para las 6—. Mañana te haré un examen de orina. A partir de las 6 no podrás comer nada más.

—¿Es en serio? —Kenshi frunció el ceño—. No puedes mantenerme sin comida por tanto tiempo. Alterarás mi dieta.

—Ahora me preocupa más tu salud que tu dieta. Hablando de dieta, comenzarás a comer más carne, sobre todo hígado, también remolachas, verduras de hoja verde y legumbres. Hay que compensar el hierro que te falta. —Sorbió un poco de té verde—. Además, son sólo 12 horas de las cuales 9 estás dormido, podrás comer todo lo que quieras en el desayuno. No sé de qué te quejas.

—Soy alérgico al hígado —bufó, mirándose las manos—. Se me tranca la garganta. Y las almendras hacen que me hinche. —Tomó el tazón con miso para terminarlo—. Como sea, estás exagerando. Nunca he dejado que se me salga de control. Algo más debió de haberme bajado los niveles.

Vladimir asintió.

—Voy a pedir una copia de tu historial médico.

—Puedes ir con Jim a ver al médico del pueblo. Es posible que necesites de Jim para que hable por ti.

Vladimir gruñó con descontento al no ser capaz de hacerse entender.

—Tengo que retomar el aprendizaje del japonés —dice para sí mismo.

Kenshi obedeció. Tenía que. El día siguiente le dio la dichosa muestra –que le parecía totalmente antihigiénica– antes de avisar que saldría a dar una vuelta. Claro está, recorrió la casa en busca de Klaus para avisarle que debía hablar con Vladimir, después de todo, mantener el enojo por tanto tiempo ahora que regresó era demasiado. Lo importante es que estaba vivo y allí con ellos. Le dejó a cargo de todo. Para cuando Kenshi volvió de su paseo, Vladimir tenía una marca roja con forma de mano en la mejilla derecha y el resultado de la muestra de orina. A Klaus si se le había bajado el enojo pero eso no salvó a Vladimir de un buen escarmiento y, siendo sincero corrió con suerte, ya que sólo fue una cachetada y no un puñetazo que le dejara el ojo morado. El ruso, apenas vio a Kenshi, lo abrazó y besó, si no fuera por el dolor que persistía en las costillas se habría puesto a dar saltitos de alegría.

—Enhorabuena —felicitó Klaus con una suave sonrisa.

—Vladimir, espera un...momento... —Logró separarse, respirando hondo—. ¿Qué está pasando? —Miró de uno a otro.

—¡Seremos padres! —gritó sin poder contenerse.

—¿Qué...? —Kenshi le miró sin ver. ¿Padres? ¿Van a ser padres? Un momento, eso quiere decir que él, Kenshi, estaba...— ¿Estás...seguro de eso?

—Completamente. Se me ocurrió hacerlo en la mañana con tu muestra de orina. ¡Dio positivo! —Volvió a besar a Kenshi, simplemente no podía contenerse, estaba feliz. Iba a ser padre.

Fueron solo necesarios unos minutos más para que el shock en Kenshi desapareciera; de un salto, se lanzó sobre Vladimir con un grito de emoción. No podía creerlo, no cabía en él toda la felicidad y las emociones que sentía. ¡Un hijo! ¡En verdad iba a ser papá!

—¡Au! Kenshi, Kenshi. Las costillas —dijo con la voz un poco ahogada por el dolor, aun así, cuando los pies del japonés tocaron el suelo no lo dejó separarse. Klaus, que hasta ahora estaba sentado, se acercó a la pareja para felicitarla, encerrando sus brazos alrededor de ellos en un abrazo grupal.

—¡Felicidades!

—No puedo creer que realmente... —Kenshi hundió el rostro en el pecho de Vladimir un momento. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y comenzó a separarse—. ¿Era eso la causa por la que yo estaba raro? Los olores, los mareos, lo de la anemia...

Los tres se separaron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa baja, Vlad y Kenshi muy juntos el uno del otro.

—Sí. Eso explica todos tus síntomas —dijo Vlad. No podía dejar de sonreír—. Me di cuenta cuando Klaus mencionó que Yuki también tuvo mareos los primeros meses.

—Oh..., entonces... —Volteó hacia Vladimir—. Tal parece que esperar un bebé afecta el olfato si se tiene un dragón... Tienes que anotar eso en tus libros. Porque antes no me pasaba.

—Oh, vaya —gimió Klaus, resignado, sabiendo que ahora Vladimir volvería a su rutina de anotar absolutamente todo lo que le pasaba a Kenshi en un diario.

—Ciertamente, todo un nuevo descubrimiento. Me pregunto qué otro tipo de alteraciones tendrás ahora que estás embarazado y además... —Se cortó al darse cuenta de algo—. Han pasado casi 5 semanas desde la implantación del genoma. ¿Todavía no se manifiesta la otra consciencia?

Kenshi asintió.

—Fue una vez, cuando nos llegó la carta de que estabas muerto. Pero solo eso.

—¿En serio? —dijo Vlad con una mueca compungida.

—La verdad me sorprende que no saliera para darte una buena paliza. Resulta que la causa de mi enojo era Feyn —confesó Klaus a Kenshi—. Hasta que no le di la cachetada a Vladimir no me sentí mejor, entonces me di cuenta de que todo eso que sentía no era yo realmente sino Feyn.

Kenshi se removió un poco.

—No. Solo lo oí una vez. Quizás sea algo tímido —bromeó.

 _¿O quizás no está interesado en mí?,_ pensó Vladimir con tristeza. Esa era una posibilidad que contempló tiempo atrás y que ahora tomaba real forma. Se pasó la mano por la cara, haciendo una mueca cuando sus dedos tocaron la marca que dejó la cachetada de Klaus. Kenshi notó ese gesto, por lo que le palmeó el hombro.

—No te preocupes. Ya aparecerá. Por ahora, tenemos mucho por hacer. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! —dijo ansioso—. ¿Le dijeron a Sasha? Finny se pondrá contento cuando lo sepa también.

—También hay que decirle a Jim —recordó Klaus, el negro era un gran apoyo para todos ellos, lo justo era que le dieran la noticia.

Vladimir trató de enfocarse en el detalle del nuevo bebé en vez de dejarse llevar por la preocupación.

—Hay que comprar cosas para el bebé. Y elegir un nombre.

—Quiero que sea ruso —expresó Kenshi, mirando a Vladimir—. Y espero que sea niño.

—Eso no depende de nosotros —murmuró Vlad, no muy seguro con la segunda petición.

—¿No lo querrías si fuera una niña? —pregunta Klaus con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Sí, claro que sí, pero necesito que sea niño. —Su mirada se desvió a Vladimir—. Ya acordamos de que solo lo intentaríamos una vez.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Klaus.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo esta vez Vladimir con una sonrisita cómplice—. Aunque disfrutaste mucho de mis...

—Ugh, por favor. No hablen de su intimidad. No necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza —resopla el pelilargo.

Kenshi se carcajeó.

—Que delicado eres. —Se levantó—. Será mejor colocarte algo en esa mano que tienes en el cachete. —Señaló la mejilla de Vladimir.

El alemán sonríe muy pagado de sí mismo, aunque es una mueca demasiado cruel para su rostro por lo que sólo puede tratarse del dragón satisfecho de su obra.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en escribir todas esas medicinas caseras? —pregunta a Kenshi mientras se levanta para seguirlo.

Klaus escuchaba la conversación alejarse por el pasillo. Estaba feliz de cómo eran las cosas ahora, con sus dos bebés, Vlad de vuelta con ellos, un nuevo bebé se unirá a la familia. Suspiró deseando que Yuki siguiera con vida, el dolor sigue siendo igual de intenso que el primer día y es probable que sea de esa manera por muchos años pero no podía dejarse consumir por el dolor. Tiene una familia que cuidar, y Vlad y Kenshi son parte de ella.

—A decir verdad..., están anotados. Hay algunos que me los sé de memoria. Quizás te los anote. La medicina es tu rama ¿no? Ese es mi sueño frustrado. —Kenshi sonrió—. Y ya desinteresado. Prefiero quedarme con lo que soy.

—Técnicamente estoy especializado en la bioquímica, aunque tengo conocimientos generales de la botánica y el proceso de fabricación de drogas medicinales. —Caminaban tomados de la mano—. Aunque ahora que soy un indocumentado desempleado estaba pensando en que tengo que hacer algo. He notado que en el pueblo no hay nada parecido a una farmacéutica.

Kenshi asintió.

—Podrías desempeñarte en eso. El médico local ya está algo anciano. ¿Qué te parecería algo como eso?

—Médico local —repitió, pensando en la posibilidad—. Supongo que puedo empezar por ahí. —Continúan su camino pensando en las posibilidades. Vladimir le planteó a Kenshi la idea de montar una empresa farmacéutica, algo pequeño para empezar, donde podrían patentar la medicina casera de Kenshi y quizás en un futuro producirla en masa. No es una mala idea a gran escala.

Kenshi abrió la puerta de la habitación de ambos, yendo directamente al armario donde guardaba sus ungüentos. Indicándole a Vladimir que se sentará en la cama, le pidió que sostuviera la caja mientras que sacaba un frasco y le aplicaba, con ligeros toques, una crema de un verde sumamente claro, casi transparente. Incluso en la yema del dedo, Kenshi podía percibir el toque refrescante al contacto con el aire. Kenshi olía hierbas mojadas, pero sabía que su olor era la menta porque había extractos de ella.

—Casi en todo uso la sábila, tiene propiedades curativas muy poderosas. Hay otras hierbas y plantas también —comentó—. Klaus tiene la mano pesada, ¿eh?

—Por eso es que vine a Japón en primer lugar. Quería estudiar el potencial de las hierbas curativas y quizás incursionar en la medicina natural. —Sintió un agradable alivio por la fría crema en el área caliente del golpe—. Feyn —corrigió Vlad—. Él descargó toda su frustración en ese golpe.

—¿Feyn? —Kenshi terminó de aplicarle la pomada, cerrando el envase después—. Klaus también dijo ese nombre. No le presté gran atención. ¿Qué es Feyn?

—Feyn es el nombre del dragón. —Tomando un poco de la crema en su mejilla con los dedos, se la llevó a la nariz para olerlo. Era fascinante como incluso podía decir de qué estaba compuesta la crema y con sólo olerla; Arnica, aloe vera, jazmín, aceite de almendras...—. Yuki pensó que sería buena idea darle una identidad a esa consciencia en vez de solo llamarlo "dragón".

—¿En serio? —Kenshi sonaba curioso—. Mmh. Es una buena idea. Podríamos hacer lo mismo nosotros —sugirió, guardando el envase con los demás. Había una fila de envases en la caja, de distintos tamaños y algunos encima de otros. Solo unos pocos estaban cubiertos con una tela.

Vlad alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú lo has dicho: para darle una identidad al dragón en vez de solo llamarlo por lo que es. —Rodó los ojos—. Es obvio.

Vlad bufó.

—Esa es la idea más...

— **Fantástica que he podido escuchar** —interrumpió el dragón de repente en la conversación.

 **—** ¡Jah! Te lo dije. —Le pinchó suavemente la frente—. Hay que pensar en nombres. Existe un lenguaje dracónico, una lista de palabras en vikingo. Son raros, suelen usarse en juego. Quizás Yuki lo sacó de allí. —Cubrió la caja, y la llevó al armario—. ¿Qué tal...Dovah? Si no recuerdo mal, significa « _dragón_ ». —Dejó salir una risita—. No, quizás no —se respondió—. ¿Qué opinas de "Fahdon"? Recuerdo que significa « _amigo_ ».

— **Ni que fuera un oso de peluche** —se quejó el reptil—. **Quiero algo que tenga fuerza**.

—Fuerza... —repitió. Cerró el armario y volvió a su lado, sentándose en la cama junto a él—. Mmh. ¿Zahkrii? Es espada. ¡No, ya sé! —Tronó los dedos, intentando recordar—. Espera... —Volvió a pararse para ir a la estantería de una esquina. Estaba repleto de pergaminos y libros—. ¿Qué opinas de ese, Zahkirii? —Igual preguntó, revisando los estantes.

—Nyet —respondió esta vez Vladimir. Si iban a escoger nombre él también tenía derecho a opinar.

—De acuerdo. Dame un momento. —Tarareó un sonido mientras rebuscaba, al cabo de un minuto sacó un instante sacó un cuaderno delgado. Pasó un par de páginas, leyó e hizo un sonido de triunfo—. Aquí está. Bruniik..., «salvaje». —Miró al ruso—. No, quizás no. —Cerró luego de hojear un poco más y regresó frente a él—. Defínete. ¿Cómo te considerarías?

—Intelectual.

— **Salvaje**.

—Centrado.

— **Imparable**.

—Protector.

— **Celoso**.

Kenshi se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse. Calmándose, lo pensó por un momento. Entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en él. Estiró la mano para pasarlo por su cabello. Aunque se veía atractivo con el pelo negro pulcro y ordenado, le gustaba alborotárselo, verlo desenfadado y cómodo.

—Cuán diferentes el uno del otro, ¿eh? —Su mano siguió hasta acariciar la mejilla que no había sido golpeada—. Creo... que Vahlok es el ideal. Significa « _guardián_ ».

—Guardián.

— **Guardián**.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo sopesando la posibilidad. Al final asintieron.

— **A mí me gusta** —dijo el dragón con una sonrisa.

—Por mi está bien. —Asintió el ruso.

—¿Qué hay de tu dragón? ¿Qué nombre le gustaría?

—Algo sencillo, y en japonés. Como no se ha presentado. —Se alzó de hombros—. Em... ¡Ya, lo tengo! Suoh. —Asintió—. Su significado es sencillo: dragón. —Se dejó caer en la cama.

—Suoh —rió Vladimir—. Tú no te complicas para nada. —Se acercó al menor, inclinándose hasta que su nariz se enterró en el liso cabello negro—. Hueles tan bien.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo —suspiró Kenshi—. Todo el mundo me huele raro.

—Sólo será un tiempo, no te preocupes, ya se te pasará. —Trató de consolar el mayor dejando besos en su quijada y mejillas—. ¿Me amas?

—Te amo —respondió sin titubeo—. ¿Me amas tú?

—Más que a mi propia vida —dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

Tan sólo esperaba que el recién nombrado Suoh correspondiera con los mismos sentimientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La vez que Kenshi percibió realmente los síntomas de un embarazo fue al mes siguiente, cuando los gemelos le encontraron recostado de la pared en un pasillo. Kenshi sufrió un mareo y luego se desmayó, su cuerpo deslizándose hasta caer al suelo. Fue llevado a su habitación después de eso. También presentó nauseas ante la leche de vaca y el tofu, algunas veces tenía que recostarse al sentir un ataque de debilidad o cansancio, por lo que estaba muy voluble y de fácil irritabilidad. Durante la visita que Vladimir y él le hicieron al emperador –manteniéndolo al tanto e informándole sobre lo acontecido en Rusia– Kenshi le solicitó una recomendación para alguien que le ayudara en la parte administrativa. Su estado actual no le permitía encargarse de todo salvo lo más importante. Por ello, el emperador le indicó que volviera a recurrir a Matsumoto, quien todavía estaba libre y le ayudaría. Ahora tres veces a la semana el hombre –mayor a Vladimir, de cabello oscuro y dedos pequeños, tenía una cicatriz en la nariz fina y las mejillas hundidas– iba a la mansión a echarle una mano a Kenshi.

Este volvió a practicar sacar los rasgos. Unas veces lo hacía mientras paseaba por los terrenos, otros durante sus momentos cerca del lago, unos pocos acompañado de Vladimir o Klaus. Lentamente le fue cogiendo el truco. Con más campo abierto a una temperatura agradable, pudo seguir practicando e incluso intentando volar. Nada brusco, aunque en una ocasión terminó cayendo sobre Klaus.

Bajo supervisión de Klaus, el japonés pudo aprender a revolotear, y elevarse a una altura no mayor a los 5 metros, más por paranoia de Vladimir que por otra cosa. El ruso, enfocado en su meta de ser médico local, comenzó a estudiar diligentemente japonés, el escribir estaba fuera de su alcance por el momento pero ahora podía comunicarse, tal como empezó Klaus con palabras y frases cortas. Para el ruso era toda una proeza el adaptar su modulación al japonés puesto que el ruso era un idioma bastante fuerte y gutural. Dividía su tiempo en Kenshi, aprender japonés, recolectar datos sobre el genoma –eso último incluía en estudiar a los bebés, Klaus, el embarazo de Kenshi y a sí mismo– y abastecer su nuevo laboratorio, por suerte su dinero seguía estando intacto ya que era Sasha el responsable de las finanzas, tan sólo tenía que hacer el cambio de moneda de rublos a yenes.

Una tarde que Klaus salió de paseo con los bebés, volvió feliz, haciendo bastante escándalo y enseñándole a todo el mundo el logro de Irina.

—¡Retrajo las alas y la cola! —prácticamente gritó cuando se encontró con la pareja en el estudio de Kenshi. Mientras el japonés se ocupaba de algunas cosas de trabajo, Vladimir se dedicaba a estudiar en la mesa baja en el centro de la habitación.

—¡Oye, tiene tus ojos! —Kenshi se levantó para ir hacia Klaus—. La noto un poco rara sin las escamas. Ya estaba acostumbrado a verla rosada. —Sonrió, tomando su mano entre sus dedos—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte de que el bribón de Michelle te quiera jalar la cola, ¿eh? —le dijo a la bebé.

Irina, niña adorable que era, extendió sus manitos a Kenshi para que la cargara y Klaus se lo concedió cambiándola de brazos.

—Es casi una copia al carbón de Klaus —agregó Vladimir acercándose a la bebé para observarla.

—Parece una muñequita de porcelana. —Kenshi la abrazó, un poco fuerte, y luego frunció el ceño—. En serio detesto este cambio de olores. No huele al abono para plantas, ¿verdad? —preguntó, acomodándola mejor en sus brazos.

—¡Claro que no! —saltó Klaus horrorizado—. Huele a frambuesas.

—Por eso es que siempre la viste de rosa o rojo —murmuró Vladimir a Kenshi.

—Le queda lindo ese color —se justificó el menor cruzándose de brazos.

—Hey, el bebé que llevo dentro me altera el olfato. No es mi culpa que ella huela a estiércol, este de acá a musgo y tú a tierra mojada para mí. Hay otros que tienen olores peores y extraños.

—¿A qué te huelen los gemelos? —preguntó Vladimir con curiosidad.

—No huelo a tierra mojada —se quejó Klaus en voz baja—. Michelle huele a vainilla —comentó después de un momento—. ¿Todavía no ha querido salir Suoh? —preguntó a Kenshi.

Hace un tiempo le dijeron los nuevos nombres de los dragones, darles una identidad los hacía sentir más reales, particularmente a Vahlok que no dudaba en meterse en las conversaciones. Feyn apenas y se manifestaba, respondía si le hablaban directamente pero prefería quedarse en el fondo de la mente de Klaus, acurrucado en un rincón, llorando la muerte de su tesoro. Lo más seguro es que nunca se recuperara de semejante pérdida.

—No. Ya he dicho que parece ser tímido. —Se sentó con Irina en sus brazos—. Me huelen a algo agrio. Y hablando de tímidos, Wen vendrá para la Navidad. —Acostó a Irina en sus piernas, jugueteando con las manos de ella.

—Que bien —murmuró Klaus, no muy seguro de estar feliz con la noticia. Ahora que Yuki se había ido, ¿Wen intentaría una aproximación? Esperaba que no.

—Se me hace tan raro que aún no aparezca —comentó Vlad, sentándose en la mesa de centro para continuar con su estudio—. Me da incertidumbre.

—¿Por qué? —Infló las mejillas, e hizo que las manitas de la bebé se las aplastaran—. Di "Kenshi" —susurró—. No, "buba", no. « _Kenshi_ » —alargó un poco la 'e'—. Lo oí una vez. Ya es algo.

Vlad encogió los hombros. No le iba a decir a Kenshi la razón de esa incertidumbre en su interior.

—Es una corazonada. No le hagas caso

Estuvieron un rato allí, hablando sobre la llegada de Wen y el logro de Irina, hasta que llegó la hora de su siesta y Klaus se la llevó para que durmiera. Durante todo ese momento Kenshi miraba de vez en cuando al ruso, extrañado. Para la tarde, quiso ir al dojo a practicar un poco con el arco. No quería descuidar sus habilidades, y ese era el único deporte que podía hacer y no era tan exigente. Agradecía, por lo menos, que aún no se le notara nada. Pero, mientras, su mente divagaba. ¿Por qué él, Vladimir, estaba tan raro? Feyn no se había presentado como tal, solo en pensamientos de Klaus. Quizás hasta Suoh hacia lo mismo y él no lo notaba. Tenía que ser otra cosa. Algunas ocasiones, cuando salía el tema, le notaba algo alicaído. ¿Pensará que no le quiere?

« _Pero sí le quiero_ » ¿Eso fue él o el dragón? No comprendía cómo diferenciar esos sentimientos si eran iguales. Cuatro flechas después, su concentración se evaporó. La siguiente vez que se vieron fue durante la cena, momento en que Kenshi estaba distraído y apenas prestaba atención.

Vladimir había bajado al laboratorio después de su sesión de estudio y como siempre, se le iba la noción del tiempo cuando se concentraba. Por lo general Sasha tenía la costumbre de bajar para recordarle las horas de comida pero con el mayordomo en Rusia desde hace varios días, se le olvidaba la hora y sólo cuando algún trabajador iba a avisarle que le estaban esperando para comer era que salía de su concentración. Todavía eso no sucedía así que su mente estaba enfocada en las notas que tenía los dragones.

La puerta se abrió y los pasos de alguien bajando la escalera resonaron débilmente en el lugar. Luego solo hubo silencio hasta que unos brazos le rodearon por detrás a Vladimir. Por el olor el ruso sabía que era Kenshi, sin embargo no habló hasta pasado exactamente un minuto.

— **Q-quiero que vengas a-a dormir**. —La extraña voz titubeó.

Vladimir se enderezó en su silla, extrañado por el cambio de voz y la timidez de la petición. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al caer en cuenta.

—¡Suoh! —Alzando el brazo, intentó ver al dragón pero con lo pequeño que era Kenshi apenas podía ver los oscuros mechones de pelo ocultándose tras su espalda.

El nombrado soltó un poco al ruso, permitiéndole darse la vuelta. Las mejillas estaban sonrosadas, la ahora ambarina mirada baja señal de su vergüenza. Solo pudo asentir.

—Por todos los... Estás aquí. —Sonrió aún sin poder creérselo—. De verdad estas aquí. —Impulsivamente lo encerró entre sus brazos, apretujando el delgado cuerpo—. Empezaba a pensar que tú no... —No podía decirlo—. ¿Por qué no te mostraste antes? —Logró preguntar cuando sintió que su corazón se tranquilizó lo suficiente para dejarlo pensar coherentemente.

— **Yo…, pues… yo… em…** —Suoh titubeaba y dudaba, y le costaba mantener la mirada fija. Todo lo contrario a Kenshi, quien era directo y firme—. **No veía…el caso a hacerlo…**

—¿Por qué no? —Ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de incomprensión—. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, llegué a pensar que tu no... —No quiso terminar la frase, todavía podía ser cierto.

Suoh se colocó de puntitas, alcanzando los labios de Vladimir en un casto beso.

— **S-sí t-te quiero** —dijo atropelladamente—. **Kenshi sospechaba…que pensabas que yo no lo hacía… pero sí lo hago… solo que él ya lo demuestra por los dos… y yo estaba cómodo así.**

—¿Nos consideras tu tesoro? A Vahlok y a mi —insistió. Con la personalidad de este dragón necesitaba estar completamente seguro. Él podría decir que lo quería y sabía que Kenshi lo manifestaba en todas sus formas pero si algún día llegaba otra persona que fuera el tesoro de Suoh... No quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría.

— **Ya lo son**. —Avanzó, encerrándolo en un abrazo—. **Son… son un todo para mí.** —Su agarre se apretó—. **Esa vez…esa vez… creí que los había perdido para siempre.**

—Perdóname —murmuró el ruso contra su oído, muy bajito, apenado—. No quería hacerlos sufrir de esa manera, ustedes dos... tres —Se corrigió recordando al niño— lo son todo para mí. No podría vivir sin ustedes. Quiero verlos felices, cada día, por el resto de mi vida.

— **Lo somos ahora. A-Aquí con los dos.** —Alzó la mirada, fijándose en él como si ninguna otra cosa fuera digna de su atención—. **Los...amo... Los amo mucho.**

Totalmente enternecido, Vladimir se inclinó para besar a Suoh, el beso es como si fuera el primero y realmente lo es, es el primer beso que le da al dragón, un dragón pequeño y adorable que derrochaba ternura por cada uno de sus poros, le provocaba comérselo a besos y tenerlo siembre abrazado como un peluche muy grande. Suoh estiró los brazos para entrelazarlos tras el cuello de Vladimir, suspirando de gusto y apegando totalmente sus cuerpos. Incluso sus labios se movían tímidos sobre los de Vladimir, pero con ansia por más.

— **Quiero...que vengas a dormir** —murmuró sobre su boca.

—Enseguida —dijo, y dejando todo encima de la mesa tal como estaba, Vladimir tomó la mano del dragón para ir escaleras aburrida había la habitación. Caminaron con pasos rápidos, ansiosos de llegar a la habitación.

Al llegar, Suoh dejó que Vladimir le recostara, arrimándose a su lado. Actuaba temeroso a su lado, intimidado por su fuerza y el poder que ejercía sobre él, pero le tenía confianza, le admiraba y le amaba. Así que cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse, su mano serpenteó desde su mejilla, por el pecho, hacia abajo...

— **M-me gustaría que..., em, hoy...nosotros... ¿Nosotros podríamos...? Ya sabes.**

—Eres tan lindo —dijo en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Quieres que sea suave? Dime cómo quieres que sea nuestra primera vez —dijo con voz ronca, tentando al pobre dragón avergonzado. Una parte muy retorcida en su interior, lo más seguro es que fuera Vahlok, disfrutaba con mortificar al menor, aún más al dragón puesto que era mucho más fácil de avergonzar.

El sonrojo en Suoh fue tal, que los ojos amarillos destacaron. Su boca se movió, intentando hablar sin que ningún sonido coherente saliera.

— **Eh..., yo...** —Carraspeó—, **yo..., sí.** —Aferró ambos costados de la camisa del ruso, intentando controlar su agitada respiración—. **Sí..., sí..., sé suave conmigo..., por favor.**

 _ **Tan lindo,**_ pensaron Vladimir y Vahlok al mismo tiempo. El dragón estaba complacido con ésta nueva pareja tan sumisa, tan linda, necesitaba marcarla y devorarla. Comenzó con un recorrido de besos desde su cuello, dejando marcas de dientes, pasando por sus pezones, donde se entretuvo pellizcando y mordiendo, hasta llegar al premio mayor recatadamente cubierto por la tela del fundoshi. Siguió para lamer el miembro por encima de la tela con la intención de torturar a Suoh.

— **O-ooh... ¡Vla-Vladimir!** —Una de sus manos bajó hasta enredarse en la cabellera negra, su pelvis alzándose a por más—. **Vahlok... Por favor...** —jadeó, su vista enfocándose en él—, **los dos...** —Tenía el impulso de erguirse y arrebatarle la ropa que traía, pero dudaba con vergüenza.

—Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré —dijo el ruso quitándole el fundoshi, dio una larga y lenta lamida a todo lo largo de su miembro. Para aumentar la tortura, paseó sus dedos por el pliegue que escondía el hemipene—. Sólo tienes que decirlo. —Una sonrisa predadora curvó sus labios, y para hacer más surrealista ese excitante momento, su ojo derecho se tiñó de amarillo.

— **Gime para mi, pequeño dragón.**

— **Quiero... Quiero...quiero tenerlos dentro...dentro de mi...** —Las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca, señal de cada emoción bullendo en su cuerpo—. **Oh, por favor...** —Los ojos brillantes de deseo descendieron su mirada hacia el ruso, ansioso por él, el sonrojo extendiéndose por todo su rostro—. **To...tómenme...**

Dicho y hecho complacieron su pedido, se quitaron la ropa apresuradamente casi arrancando los botones de la camisa que tenía puesta, el moretón del hombre ahora sólo era una vaga mancha purpura, el torso seguía vendado pero la libertad de movimiento era mayor y cada bocanada de aire no era un suplicio para su caja torácica.

Tomando las piernas del japonés, las alzó exponiendo su trasero. Se relamieron los labios por la anticipación.

— **Buen provecho** —dijo Vahlok con una risita. Apoyaron la cadera de Kenshi contra su pecho y apresaron su cintura, en esa posición hundieron la lengua en ese pequeño orificio del placer.

Suoh ahogó un gemido, aferrando las cobijas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Era glorioso, el cosquilleo se extendía por todo su ser, concentrándose en su pelvis. Su mano se disponía a cubrir su boca, tenía pena de que los sonidos que salían de ella se escuchasen, pero... ellos querían oírlos, y Suoh moría por complacerlos tanto o más de lo que le complacían a él. Aunque eso hiciera que su cara se enrojeciera.

— **Más..., más...** —suplicó.

En un hábil movimiento de dedos de su mano derecha, Vahlok sacó el hemipene de Suoh de su escondite para masturbarlo junto con el pene de Kenshi, mientras que Vladimir se dedicaba a seguir lubricando su trasero.

El ruso sintió la presión de su propio hemipene queriendo salir, a ese ritmo los dos supieron que no aguantarían mucho tiempo. Dando un último beso en la entrada del japonés halaron una almohada bajo Kenshi para elevar su cadera y así tener un buen ángulo. Se quitaron el pantalón de la misma manera desesperada que la camisa, escupieron en su mano para tener un poco más de lubricación. Suoh saboreó la tortuosa y dulce gloria en cuanto le tocaron el miembro reptil, todos y cada uno de los estremecimientos que antes recorrió su cuerpo se multiplicaron por mil. Y un gruñido involuntario escapó cuando dejó de hacerlo, dándose cuenta de la razón al mirar al ruso. Tragó duro en cuanto miró su erección, su lengua pasándose por los secos labios.

— **Do-dolerá ¿verdad?**

—Un poco. Pero lo haremos como en Rusia, ¿recuerdas? Te dilataré con mi pene y sólo cuando estés a punto de correrte, meteré el hemipene. —Besó el interior de sus piernas para calmarle—. Así el dolor no será mucho.

Suoh asintió.

— **Está bien** —murmuró bajito—. **Es...estoy listo para ti.**

Vladimir se inclinó para darle otro beso antes de comenzar a empujar en ese apretado interior, la saliva era apenas suficiente para que su pene resbalara en su interior. Jadeó apenas la cabeza entró, estaba tan apretado, fácilmente podía volverse loco de un momento a otro. Tenían que hacer lentas inspiraciones para calmar su desbocado corazón, centímetro a centímetro fue adentrándose en su interior hasta que las nalgas del japonés tocaron la base del hemipene. No esperando mucho más, Vladimir comenzó a moverse, un ritmo constante no tan exigente que los complacería a ambos. Suoh rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus piernas, controlando su impulso de cubrirse los labios. Cada vez que la punta del glande le tocaba ese punto en su interior veía estrellas de colores. Estaba colmado por el éxtasis de ser llenado por su tesoro, era una emoción enorme. Pero si tan solo... Dijo que iría uno, y luego el otro... Primero iría Vladimir y luego Vahlok. Cuanto le gustaría abarcar a los dos dentro de sí.

Un cosquilleo comenzaba a concentrarse en su pelvis al momento de sentir a Vladimir deslizarse fuera de él. Antes de que el hemipene del ruso pudiera rozarlo, le detuvo.

— **Yo...** —titubeó— **los quiero a los dos** —añadió atropelladamente—. **Al mismo tiempo.**

El dragón ruso tuvo que detenerse para mirar a Suoh estupefactos. El hemipene de Vahlok dio un tirón que casi le hizo a Vladimir doblarse, era demasiado intenso.

—Tú... Tú quieres...

— **Te desgarraré** —advirtió el dragón que apenas podía controlar su entusiasmo.

— **L-lo soportaré. Lo quiero.** —Bajó la mirada, aunque al hacerlo tuvo la vista de ambas erecciones que hicieron a su corazón latir más rápido—. **Quiero ser llenado por mi tesoro por completo.**

 _Maldito niño insensato_ , logró pensar Vladimir después de un momento de quedarse completamente en blanco. Su objetivo era volverlo loco, ese era el plan macabro desde el principio, quería volverlo loco de placer y el dragón, condenado calenturiento babeaba con la idea, su excitación aumentaba la suya y ahora sólo tenía conciencia de sus dos erecciones pulsando tanto que dolía y necesitaba apaciguar ese dolor. Ahora mismo.

Con el poco sentido común que le quedaba, Vladimir se levantó de la cama para ir por el lubricante, vertió una gran cantidad entre las nalgas de Kenshi, metiendo los dedos hasta el fondo para lubricar todo el interior como era debido. Se puso un poco más en ambas manos y se masajeó un par de veces, apenas estaba notando que los dos penes estarían estrangulados dentro del japonés... Eso iba a doler.

—Comenzaré ahora —advirtió, posicionando las dos puntas mientras Vahlok con la mano derecha ensanchaba la entrada con los dedos, todavía se veía ridículamente apretada.

Suoh asintió, y se obligó a concentrarse para relajarse. Solo el ansia de estar a punto de tenerlos a ambos dentro no le concedía ventaja. Respiraba hondo al tiempo que podía percibir ambas erecciones abriéndose paso dentro de él. Por un instante pensó que no iba a resultar, pero entonces vino la presión que le hizo fruncir el ceño acompañada de una punzada de dolor conforme la presión aumentaba. Era desconcertante, y le hizo aferrarse a las sabanas debajo de ellos. No detuvo aquello, especialmente con esas punzadas haciéndole lagrimear.

Vladimir tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir de dolor, era tan angustiante, tan desesperante, era el dolor y el placer en su máxima expresión. Por un momento casi olvidó cómo respirar. Las púas se clavaban en su glande y al mismo tiempo el hemipene era tan malditamente sensible que sentía que se iba a correr en cualquier momento. Vahlok, en cambio, no sabía en sí mismo de gozo, no podía esperar por más tiempo, podía ver las lágrimas de Suoh resbalando por sus mejillas pero llegados a éste punto le era imposible detenerse. Inclinándose sobre el menor le dio un largo beso para llamar su atención.

— **Tócate** —le dijo con voz ronca, tomando el control de las caderas para empezar a moverse.

Si la vergüenza matase, Suoh podría estar a punto de desfallecer en ese momento, pero lo haría feliz. Más allá del dolor, estaba contento. Y más allá de su pena, obedeció, limpiándose las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, llevándolas a sus dos miembros, despertándolos nuevamente. Mientras se masturbaba, en un arranque de osadía, sus ojos se enfocaron en los del ruso, desviándose de un ojo azul al amarillo y viceversa, y regodeándose en el sentir una clase de conexión con él.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el final fue inminente, aunque quisieran no podrían extenderlo por mucho más tiempo, además Vladimir está realmente preocupado por la cantidad de sangre que corría entre ambos manchando las sábanas. Vahlok, ignorando esa punzada de sensatez, continuó embistiendo rudo y fuerte, envolviendo su mano sobre la de Suoh, acelerando el movimiento, en dos, tres embestidas más todo acabó, ambos explotando y el semen manchándolos a ambos.

— **¡Ah!** —El pequeño grito de Suoh no fue solo por el placer que le asaltó, sino también debido a, al su cuerpo tensarse y apretar los penes dentro de él, las púas presionaron sus paredes internas, aunando al escozor que el semen provocaba en sus heridas. Estaba dividido entre la satisfacción y el profundo dolor. Quería encogerse por el mismo.

Vahlok y Vladimir también gruñeron de dolor, ahora que el placer se disipaba de su calenturienta mente podían registrar el dolor correctamente. Sacaron los dos miembros cubiertos de la mezcla rosada de semen y sangre, el mismo pene de Vladimir estaba más rojo de lo que debería a causa de las púas que se le clavaron en la delicada piel y ahora que lo notaba, un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a nacer luego que el dragón se retiró dejándole completa autonomía sobre su cuerpo. Apartando eso a un lado, tenía que concentrarse en Suoh que ahora gimoteaba y continuaba sangrando.

Suoh trataba de no moverse mucho, cada vez que lo hacía su culo punzaba horrible.

— **No...puedo moverme...** —lloriqueó.

Por todos los rayos, ¡era el peor esposo del mundo! Hacerle semejante barbaridad...

 _ **»**_ _ **Él lo suplicó**_ , se justificó Vahlok, y si el dragón tuviera un cuerpo tangible que no fuera el suyo, le aplastaría la cabeza contra el piso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese dragón inconsciente a lavarse las manos como si nada?

Ignorándolo, acunó la cabeza de Suoh en sus brazos, besando las lagrimitas que se acumulaban en el borde de sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho. —Lo besó de nuevo—. Iré por los gemelos para que me ayuden. No te muevas. –Le dio otro beso antes de separarse y coger un kimono del armario, lo que sea para cubrirse rápido y cruzar los dos cuartos de distancia que los separaba de la habitación principal.

El ruso no tardó ni cinco minutos en volver con los gemelos, ambos con ropa de dormir y despeinados, Kaoru tenía los lentes un poco chuecos. Por órdenes de Vladimir, Kaoru fue directo al baño para llenar la tina mientras que Kuma ayudaba a Vladimir a cargar a Suoh y limpiar el desastre de sábanas. Suoh dio un gemido lastimero al ser movido, y otro quejido más cuando le limpiaron. Pero soportó estoicamente el curetaje sin mediar más palabra. También permaneció consciente, sin permitir aún que Kenshi volviera. Vladimir cargó con mucho cuidado a Suoh, se metió en la tina con él para terminar de limpiar su interior. El ruso lo trataba con mucho cuidado, como si fuera de cristal, besaba constantemente su piel y sus labios.

Kuma y Kaoru volvieron a hacer la cama y se quedaron con ellos incluso cuando Vladimir comenzó a ponerle pomadas. Kaoru le pasaba los ungüentos que tenía Kenshi en su armario, algunos picaban bastante sobre todo por estar en un área tan sensible.

Al terminar aquello, Suoh estiró la mano para que Vladimir lo tomara, sonriendo suave.

— **No...no quiero que te sientas mal...por esto. Ha estado increíble a pesar de todo.**

—Pero te he lastimado, mucho más que la primera vez que lo hice con Kenshi, y lo disfruté. —Se sentía como una condena sobre sus hombros, explotar de placer a costa del dolor de la persona que amas... Negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento. Este tipo de sexo no creo poder volver a hacerlo.

— **No quiero que te sientas mal** —repitió Suoh—. **No me gusta verte triste.** —Sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio—. **Me gusta verte contento...como cuando viste tu sótano.**

—Duerme —dijo suavemente, besando sus párpados—. Mañana Kenshi va a odiarnos.

— **Pero yo seguiré queriéndolos igual.** —Suoh sonrió sin abrir los ojos, emitió un suspiro y el sueño le fue venciendo poco a poco.

El ruso notó a los gemelos aún parados al pie de la cama con sedas caras de preocupación. Vladimir les agradeció su ayuda y ellos, al ver que todo estaba bajo control, se despidieron deseándoles buenas noches.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana poco a poco fue iluminando la habitación. Era en esos momentos en los que Kenshi comenzaba a despertar. Sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo sumamente cansado, y su cabeza palpitaba horrible. Le costaba concentrarse en recordar si pasó la noche bebiendo, eso era peor que una resaca. No, lo peor fue al moverse. Dio tal respingo por una punzada en su culo que le hizo abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué...demonios...? Ay —siseó y masculló una palabrota.

Vladimir despertó enseguida por el movimiento en la cama y el quejido del menor. Los ojos azules recorriendo su cuerpo con una expresión preocupada.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —Kenshi se colocó de costado, cubriéndose la cabeza con un brazo. Si no se movía no le dolía el culo, pero su cabeza era otra cosa. Le miró con ojos acusatorios—. ¿Qué carajos hicieron?

—Emm... Para resumir, digamos que tienes un lado masoquista muy convincente —dijo apartando los ojos. Se deslizó de la cama para ir al armario—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—¿Estás hablando de...? —Kenshi comenzó a unir piezas, el rompecabezas armándose en su mente. Sin mencionar ciertas imágenes que empezaron a filtrarse—. Dime que no hicieron eso... —Se estaba controlando de no gritar como quería—. ¡Cómo pudiste aceptar algo así! —exigió sin levantar la voz, el ceño profundamente fruncido. Ni el dolor de cabeza detenía su enojo—. Habíamos aclarado que no sucedería otra vez.

—Ya lo sé —dijo con voz culpable, el dolor de cabeza que le dio antes de dormir rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en migraña—. No pude evitarlo, los dragones me estaban volviendo loco. —Rebuscando entre sus cosas, sacó dos analgésicos bastante efectivos. Vertió agua de una jarra que dejaron la noche anterior, se tomó la pastilla antes de llevarle la suya a Kenshi.

El japonés le hizo una mueca a la píldora.

—¿No puedes triturar eso? —Bufó—. Como es posible que me haya tocado un reptil así. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando apareció... —Aún así, cogió la pastilla—. Sé que me acosté a dormir..., estaba pensando en algo y entonces...no sé, fue raro... Estoy recordando cosas pero es como si las viera desde otra perspectiva. —Volvió a fruncirle el ceño—. ¡Pero dejaste que pasara "eso"! Reptil insensato y calenturiento. ¿Cuál de nosotros dos tiene 36 años, ah? Los dragones de los dos son crías que se comportan como adultos, y se aprovechan de nosotros. Tarado. —Y se tomó la pastilla.

—Entonces la próxima vez dame un golpe en la cabeza, es muy difícil pensar cuando tienes la polla tan dura como una piedra. —Se encogió enterrando la cara entre las manos—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No me hiciste daño, le hiciste daño a mi culo que es distinto. —Rodó los ojos—. En castigo dormirán en el sofá del salón. Es lo menos que se merecen. Y si escucho quejas, los mandaré donde Jim.

— **Tú lo pediste** —se quejó Vahlok en voz alta—. **De hecho, nos rogaste** —dijo con un satisfecho tono malicioso.

—Cállate de una vez —reclamó Vladimir a su lado irracional.

—Yo no lo pedí, fue el reptil que hicieron estuviera en mi cabeza. —Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, suspiró—. Eso nunca dejará de sonar raro. Pero no fui yo. Solo accedí a tus púas una vez y fue suficiente. Suoh y ustedes dos fueron en contra de mi orden. Fin de la discusión. Irán al sofá.

Vladimir frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente discutiendo con Vahlok. Cuando pareció llegar a un acuerdo, el ruso volteó a mirar a Kenshi, la culpabilidad se reflejaba en sus ojos y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Llamaré a Kuma y Kaoru para que vengan a ponerte más ungüento. —Se levantó de la cama para ponerse algo más decente que sólo un kimono a medio cerrar—. Te recomiendo no comer cosas sólidas por unos días.

Kenshi le quedó mirando.

—Y yo te recomiendo usar ropa así más seguido. Te hace ver tan sexy como un dios griego. —Se le escapó una sonrisa—. Pero igual sigo molesto con ustedes —recordó ceñudo.

—Cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos de cumplir fantasías… —dijo con una camisa medio abotonada, se acercó a darle otro beso—. Estaré en mi laboratorio, hoy le toca chequeo a los bebés.

Kenshi asintió. Medio movió su cuerpo a una postura más cómoda, resoplando algo frustrado por el pequeño movimiento fuera una punzada que recorría todo su ser. El ruso se fue y poco tiempo después entró el par, dedicándole al japonés la misma mirada preocupada de la noche anterior.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Kuma.

—¿Te duele mucho? —secunda Kaoru.

—Mientras no me mueva, estaré bien. —Pero, claro está, se movió para quedar boca abajo. Si bien eso no le hacía apoyarse en su culo, le costó un par de quejidos—. Alguien debe hacerse cargo de mis tareas, busquen a Matsumoto. Tengo hambre, Vladimir dijo nada de sólidos. Y asegúrense esta noche que el ruso duerma en el sofá, está castigado hasta nuevo aviso.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a Kenshi hasta que fue Kuma quien rompió el silencio. Se arrodilló al lado del japonés para estar en su campo de visión.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un masoquista?

—No lo soy. —Kenshi fijó su mirada en ellos—. Es Suoh, la otra consciencia que tengo. Es algo que también tengo como Vladimir y Klaus junto con los demás rasgos de reptil. Él es el culpable de todo esto.

 _ **»**_ ** _No..., no lo soy_.**

—Sí lo eres. Reptil imprudente, eres una vergüenza. Compórtate.

—¿Estás seguro de que es normal? —preguntó Kaoru visiblemente preocupado.

—Claro que no es normal, pero aparentemente ni el ruso lo esperaba. ¿Pueden creerlo? —resopló con fastidio—. Y dejen de mirarme como si estuviera loco.

—Técnicamente lo estás —dice Kaoru con tono condescendiente mientras que Kuma está conteniéndose para soltar una risita burlona.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre enamorarte de un extranjero.

—En mi defensa, él se enamoró primero. Yo solo le coquetee.

—Lo que tu digas masoquista — se burló Kuma, despeinando el cabello de Kenshi—. Iré por el desayuno y unos papeles que tienes que firmar —avisó levantándose del suelo.

—Ruso-kun dijo que debía ponerte ungüento —dijo Kaoru una vez que estuvo solo con Kenshi.

—De acuerdo. Pero con cuidado que lo tengo sensible. —Hundió la cabeza en la almohada—. ¿Tendrás que meterme el dedo, Kaoru-kun? —preguntó con diversión.

—No lo diga. —El pelinegro se pasó la mano por la cara desacomodándose los lentes—. A lo que hemos llegado —se lamentó al ir por todo lo necesario, incluso fue por una toalla húmeda para limpiarle.

Cuando Kuma volvió con los papeles y el desayuno, también le trajo una infusión de valeriana a Kenshi para los nervios y el dolor. Tuvo que hacer un real esfuerzo para mantenerse estoico ante tan indecorosa imagen de ver a su gemelo metiéndole los dedos a su jefe.

* * *

 _ **Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative.**_

 _ **No al plagio. Sé Original.**_


	47. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _Mayo 1917_

 _Hiroshima, Japón._

.

.

Kenshi dio a luz mediante una cesárea a un niño el 25 de abril. La situación fue un poco alterada por el hecho de que cuando los dolores empezaron, Vladimir no estaba cerca y tuvieron que buscarle urgentemente. Al llegar, inundado por el estrés y dolor, Kenshi le atacó con palabrotas e incluso de lo que se iba a morir en un enojado japonés. Jim, que había ido para ayudar a Vladimir, suspiró. Era mejor sacarle el bebé pronto o Kenshi seguiría predicando la muerte de todos. Resultaba divertido viéndole algo descontrolado. Pero resultó hermoso ver al bebé cuando finalmente salió. Jim y uno de los gemelos se encargaron de limpiarlo mientras que el otro seguía ayudando a Vladimir. El pequeño recién nacido, a los dos días, fue nombrado Ruslán Vladimirovich, sin embargo llevaría primero el apellido de Kenshi por pedido de este. Ruslán era casi la copia de Kenshi a excepción de sus ojos que eran azules. Y cuando sus rasgos genéticos se mostraron, resultó más sorprendente al mostrar escamas doradas y plumitas en sus pequeñas alas.

Vladimir, asombrado con el resultado, comenzó a hacer estudios de su propio hijo y a hacer comparaciones con el primer dragón natural, Irina. Si bien la genética era la misma y no había nada extra en Ruslán además de las plumas en sus alas y el hermoso color metalizado, es como si el hecho de que Vladimir y Kenshi fueran dragones hubiera afectado en la formación del bebé. Pronto se formó la teoría de que dos dragones podrían impulsar este cambio genético de muchas maneras y se preguntó si al tener un segundo bebé tendría otra peculiaridad diferente al de las plumas.

Con la práctica que les daba haber cuidado de Michelle e Irina, encargarse de Ruslán fue pan comido, la interacción de los tres bebés era agradable. Irina tenía cierta predilección por su pequeño tío, siempre intentaba gatear hacia él o hacía pucheros cuando Kenshi cargaba a Ruslán porque ella también quería ser cargada por el japonés y no aceptaba los brazos de nadie más hasta que cumplían con su capricho. El japonés dio parte de su recuperación a pasar tiempo con sus bebés. Agradecía ir poco a poco recuperando los olores, mientras se encargaba de Ruslán. Le gustaba acostarse con él y tener a Michelle e Irina cerca. Presentaron a Ruslán al emperador, quien aunque parecía sorprendido por el aspecto del bebé, también se mostró maravillado por las alas y escamas. Más allá de eso, Ruslán era muy manso y solo despertaba cuando requería cambio de pañal o comida. Vladimir y Klaus comenzaron a cuidarlo cuando la ceremonia para que Kenshi fuera declarado, de forma oficial, Señor Feudal iniciaron.

Durante las preparaciones para el gran evento llegó Sasha que traía un muy entusiasmado Finnian, el ruso lo trajo para que ayudara con las grandes cajas que Vladimir había pedido que llevara a Japón desde la mansión en Moscú. Ahora que el lugar estaría clausurado hasta nuevo aviso prefirió traerse varios de sus equipos del laboratorio para que no se dañaran con el desuso. Finnian, que de por sí no se podía quedar quieto mucho tiempo, estaba eléctrico. "Apenas aguantable" fueron las palabras del mayordomo cuando llegaron a los terrenos del Señor Feudal. El rubio, en el momento en que divisó a Kenshi, se lanzó a abrazarlo, al igual que a Vladimir, que a regañadientes aceptó el abrazo. Klaus y los gemelos también fueron blancos del emotivo saludo y Finny prácticamente explotó de felicidad cuando se encontró con el pequeño bebé de apenas unas semanas de nacido.

Kenshi dejó que Finny cargara al bebé, vigilando que lo hiciera con cuidado hasta que luego pasó a manos de Sasha. "Su abuelo", nombró Kenshi al anciano. Después de todos los años que había pasado junto a Vladimir, era más un padre para él así que consideró adecuado darle ese título al viejo mayordomo. A Jim le cayó muy bien Finny cuando lo conoció, y la verdad es que se divertía mucho con sus ocurrencias. Sasha casi empezó a llorar de felicidad por el título ofrecido, _casi_ , tuvo la suficiente entereza como para sorberse la nariz y asentir con una estoica sonrisa mientras los ojos le brillaban al cargar al pequeño heredero.

Finny fue de gran ayuda a la hora de surtir el laboratorio con las nuevas máquinas. Con su fuerza desmedida, cargar las grandes cajas fue cosa sencilla al igual que acomodar algunos aparatos, aunque Vladimir debía mantener un ojo sobre él para que no rompiera nada. El ruso le comentó a Sasha su idea de poner una empresa farmacéutica ahí en Hiroshima y el mayordomo, encantado con la idea, dijo que le ayudaría con el papeleo y las posibles importaciones. En todo ese tiempo Vladimir había estado practicando diligentemente su japonés y aunque su pronunciación no fuera la mejor de todas podía comunicarse con los empleados y el doctor local.

Los fines de semana Kenshi dejaba todo y se enfocaba en su nueva familia. Con la visita de Sasha y Finnian, salían de paseo todos o hacían algún día de picnic. Michelle ahora se enfocaba en coger curioso la cola de Ruslán por lo que volvían a tener cuidado con él. Al mismo tiempo, ya se apoyaba en sus piernas aunque no daba pasos por sí solo. Ruslán también permanecía más tiempo despierto y miraba todo con muchísima atención, en especial los otros bebés. Suoh interactuaba muy poco y solo se desenvolvía si era en privado con el ruso o con los bebés. Kenshi cuidaba mucho de que no le vieran hablar con él en voz alta. Dejaba la imagen de loco a Klaus y Vladimir, él tenía que cuidar su firme reputación. Agradecía que al menos, su dragón fuera lo suficientemente tímido para llamar la atención, Kenshi ya lo hacía por los dos.

Vladimir, que constantemente peleaba con su dragón, a veces en voz baja o en otras cuando se sacaban de quicio el uno al otro llegaban a los gritos, era muy divertido ver como el ruso se gritaba a sí mismo y luego otra respuesta igual de furiosa emergía de su boca. Al final terminaba con migraña y dando leves gruñidos en la cama por el malestar. Por suerte esas indecorosas exhibiciones por lo general se daban en la intimidad de su laboratorio o su cuarto.

Al contrario del ruso, para Klaus era como si Feyn apenas existiera. Apenas se manifestaba para interactuar con los bebés, porque eran sus amadas crías pero no se comunicaba con ninguno de los otros dos dragones y rara vez Klaus lo sentía fuera de su rincón oscuro, un lugar profundo en su mente en el que el dragón decidió anidar. Probablemente se mantendría de esa manera por siempre, después de todo...

¿Qué sentido tenía la vida sin su amado tesoro?

* * *

 **N.E.** : **_Entre Tus Garras_** comenzó siendo una idea pequeña que se volvió en algo grande. Un deseo que se volvió en un sueño que poco a poco vamos haciendo realidad. Gracias por el apoyo que nos han dado con esta primera historia, esperamos de corazón verlos en los siguientes. Porque sí, en estos momentos se está cosechando **_Entre Tus Brazos_** , una secuela que nos llena de mucha ilusión presentar pronto. Mientras, siempre pueden disfrutar de la historia otra vez, o de las historias cortas que en el lapso de espera iremos publicando en esta misma cuenta.

Mil gracias otra vez por acompañarnos en estos dos años de publicaciones. ¡Dos años! **Feliz año 2019**.

 ** _Copyright © 2016 protegido en SafeCreative._**

 ** _2016-2018_**

 ** _No al plagio. Sé Original._**


End file.
